El Lobo Blanco
by Estrella77
Summary: Ella lo ha perdido todo; el nunca tuvo nada. Ella lo ayudará a obtenerlo todo, y el le dará la venganza que ella anhela.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola. Bien, la verdad es que esto empezó solo como una idea sin sentido. Pero con el paso de los día empecé a formarme algo más claro en la cabeza para toda la historia, que aclaro será en buena parte de los libros, con una dosis del show. Los reviews son bienvenidos.**

**Disclaimer: todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a G.R.R. Martín. Yo solo lo uso para entretenerme y tratar de entretener a otros.**

**Catelyn**

Su hermano acababa de irse del salón, cargado por una multitud de mujeres que hacían bromas subidas de tono. Tras él había ido su nueva esposa, con las mejillas sonrojadas al tiempo que era cargada por una docena de norteños de barbas pobladas. Los nervios de la joven Frey eran palpables; su hermano claramente no tenía ninguno.

La música era muy molesta. Los músicos Frey no eran muy buenos, y el ruido era tan ensordecedor que no creyó poder escucharse si hablaba. Bebió un sorbo de vino, tratando de quitarse un desagradable sabor de la boca y alejar el presentimiento de que algo malo iba a pasar. Echó una mirada alrededor.

Un puñado de norteños y Freys estaban agrupados alrededor de un concurso de bebidas en una de las mesas, mientras otros estaban bailando en la pista. El viejo Lord Walder Frey estaba sentado en su silla en el medio de la mesa del estrado. A su lado, su joven esposa era claramente infeliz de estar sentada sobre su rodilla al tiempo que un par de ancianas manos la acariciaban.

Miró en la mesa que ella misma ocupaba. En el otro extremo Wendel Manderly estaba sentado devorando una pierna de cordero, mientras Robin Flint y Jorgen Slate bebían vino al lado.

Miró a su hijo. Estaba con la corona puesta, una expresión indescifrable en su cara mientras hablaba con Jon Umber "el pequeño", que a pesar de su apodo le sacaba más de un codo a Robb. Se sintió esbozar una sonrisa. Pese a su juventud, tenía todo el aspecto de un rey.

Entonces la música molesta cambió de melodía. En cuanto distinguió la canción como "Las lluvias de Castamere" sintió como un sudor frío le recorría la espalda. Miró a Robb, y logró ver como un perno de ballesta se le clavaba en el hombro, poniéndolo de rodillas. Miró la galería y vio que los hombres sobre ella habían cambiado los instrumentos por ballestas.

Se desató el caos. Las saetas volaban y los gritos resonaban. Se agachó por instinto y vio como el pequeño Jon Umber se las arregló para llevar a Robb a un lado y volcar una mesa para usarla de escudo. Las saetas se clavaron en ella. Dacey Mormont intentó huir del salón y un Frey le agarró del brazo, pero ella logró liberarse tras romper una jarra en su cabeza, solo para que una flecha entre los omoplatos la derribara. Wendel Manderly se alzó con una pata de carnero en una mano y una saeta le atravesó la boca y le salió por la nuca. Otra media docena cayeron por los mortíferos dardos, mientras los hombres Frey que hace un momento estaban bailando y bebiendo desenvainaban espadas y empezaban a matar a los hombres que los rodeaban.

En medio de ese caos una voz la llamó.

"¡Madre!" Robb estaba apoyado contra la mesa. Una mano sujetaba la herida sangrante de su hombro y la otra tenía sujeto un pequeño cuchillo. Pero sus ojos azules miraban fijamente a los de ella al pronunciar las siguientes palabras "¡Madre, vete!¡Huye de aquí!"

Nunca sabría porque lo hizo. Jamás lo entendería. Mucho más tarde diría que se equivocó, que debía haber ido con él, que debía haberse quedado a su lado, que hubiese sido mejor así. Siempre lamentaría no haberlo hecho.

Corrió. Salió por una puerta abierta y emprendió la huida. Se subió el vestido y corrió lo más que pudo, tanto que sintió que los pulmones le ardían, pero aun así se forzó a correr más. Llegó al puente de piedra que en otra ocasión había cruzado junto a su hijo y al llegar se vio acorralada. Soldados con jubones con el emblema de las 3 torres corrían en su dirección; volteo la vista y vio que otros más la perseguían.

En ese momento no lo pensó. Se lanzó del puente hacia las aguas embravecidas del río. El Forca Verde la tragó entera, y en ese momento salió a relucir los muchos años que pasó viviendo junto al Piedra Caída y el Forca Roja; empezó a nadar hacia la orilla norte. Podía escuchar los silbidos de flechas, y en una ocasión una cayo junto a ella y se perdió en las aguas, pero no volvió la vista atrás en ningún momento.

En cuanto llegó a la orilla se encontró con una imagen que destruyó cualquier esperanza de seguridad que tuviera. El campamento norteño, el campamento de su hijo, estaba siendo atacado. Una columna de soldados a caballo y con armadura estaban atacando a los hombres de su hijo, matando y arrollando a los que cruzaban su camino. Vio flechas ardientes volar hacia las carpas y hombres muertos, mientras otros huían. Los gritos de combatientes y moribundos resonaban en sus oídos, en su cabeza, en su corazón.

Se tambaleó por el medio de la carnicería, viendo todo y nada a la vez. Por buena o mala suerte nadie la notó. Pero en un momento un caballo espantado se detuvo a pocos metros de ella. Sobre su lomo iba un cuerpo decapitado con un jubón que mostraba un tritón sobre campo verde mar. Corrió hacia él y, aguantando las ganas de vomitar, cogió el cadáver del brazo y lo desmontó. Nunca había sido un gran jinete pero logró subir al lomo del caballo y emprender el galope a toda velocidad. Ni siquiera sabía hacia donde iba. Solamente quería alejarse de allí. En un momento sintió un golpe agudo contra el brazo, pero no se detuvo a mirar que era, simplemente obligó al caballo a ir más rápido.

Cabalgó hasta el amanecer, no se detuvo por ningún motivo.

Cuando la aurora besó la tierra con sus dedos pálidos y rosados finalmente detuvo al caballo. El pobre animal estaba con espuma en la boca y sangraba por los costados. Lo guio fuera de la carretera y ató las bridas a un tronco podrido antes de finalmente detenerse para recuperar el aliento.

Entonces el dolor se hizo presente. Cayó de rodillas al tiempo que sus manos subían a su boca para tapar los gritos de dolor y los sollozos que querían escapar. Se tiró al piso y lloró durante lo que parecieron horas. Lloró por los hombres en los campamentos, por Wendel Manderly, por Dacey Mormont, por todos los buenos y leales hombres que habrían muerto la noche anterior. Pero más que nada, lloró por su hijo.

Su Robb, su amado hijo con Ned, su niño. Su mente la traicionó y empezó a mostrarle imágenes de su amado muchacho. De la primera vez que la pateó desde el interior de su vientre, de cuando lo pusieron en sus manos por primera vez, un niño rojizo y chillón, pero sano y lleno de vida. Sus primeros pasos temblorosos, su primera palabra, su primer día del nombre. Cada memoria se clavó en su corazón como un cuchillo que se retorcía, aumentando su dolor. Lloró hasta que la garganta le ardió y la cabeza le retumbó, hasta que cayó dormida de tanto llorar.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos ya era de noche. Las estrellas salpicaban el cielo, tan incontables como las lágrimas que había derramado antes de caer dormida. En cuanto se levanta siente un ardor en el brazo. Mira y ve un corte que se extiende a medio camino entre el hombro y el codo. No parece profundo, pero de todos modos lo lava en un arroyo cercano y con dificultad lo envuelve con un pedazo de su vestido arruinado.

Pasa días así, viajando sin pausa. Su comida son bayas y algunas hierbas, que aunque hacen que su estómago se retuerza con disgusto, también lo llenan y evitan que muera de hambre. Su única compañía es el caballo. En más de una ocasión se pregunta porque sigue adelante, porque simplemente no se echa en el piso a morirse. Ni ella misma lo sabe, pero aun así continua avanzando, en dirección al norte, o eso le parece.

Un día empieza a ver algo en el horizonte. Una mancha blanquecina a lo lejos. Avanza hacia ella, manteniendo la mirada fija, sin despegarla del frente. Cuando llega a la playa se cae del caballo y se tiende en la arena fría. Intenta levantarse pero las fuerzas la abandonan y cae en un sueño.

_Estaba en las criptas de Invernalia; el frio gélido que siempre está en ese lugar se encuentra presente, y la oscuridad impera, reprimida por las antorchas que se encuentran en los soportes de las paredes. Ve las tumbas de tantos y tantos Stark que a lo largo de los siglos han llegado para reposar de manera permanente debajo del castillo que el primero de su familia construyo. Mira hacia un lado y empieza a ver las estatuas más recientes. Recuerda otra ocasión en la que estuvo aquí. Ned estaba a su lado, y le enseñó los nombres; Brandon Stark, que fuera Señor de Invernalia hacia un siglo. Su hijo Rodwell Stark, y su nieto William Stark, que fue asesinado por los salvajes en batalla. Edwyn, el hijo y heredero de William._

_Había otros a los que recordaba de su juventud, personas a las que no había visto en muchos años. Brandon Stark, el joven con el que debía haberse casado, el hermano de su esposo. La pobre Lyanna Stark, que había muerto cuando apenas tenía 16 años, sola y lejos de su hogar. El hombre entre ambos tenía un semblante serio e implacable; el suegro que nunca llegó a conocer, Lord Rickard Stark, que había muerto de manera horrible a manos del Rey Loco. Con el corazón pesado avanzó unos pasos más, sabiendo bien a quien pertenecería la siguiente estatua. Pero no había una estatua._

_Estaba Ned. Su esposo, el padre de sus hijos, el hombre al que había llegado a amar. Se encontraba sentado sobre la cripta, y en cuanto la vio se paró y extendió los brazos en muda invitación; ella no dudó en echarse en sus brazos, apretándolo con fuerza, habiendo extrañado muchísimo. Las lágrimas salieron sin permiso, y empapó la túnica de Ned, pero aun así no pudo evitarlo. Al poco tiempo estaba sollozando como una niña, desahogando su dolor, ese que la había estado acompañando desde que quedó viuda, y que se había incrementado más conforme los meses pasaban y perdí a más seres amados Lloró por Bran y Rickon, sus bebés asesinados por Theon Greyjoy, el antiguo pupilo de su esposo. Lloró por su padre, por todo el dolor que había padecido antes de morir. El torrente salado solo se incrementó cuando sintió esos brazos apretándola en contra de ese cálido pecho que siempre conoció. Ese calor tan familiar, el corazón que latía debajo y cuyo sonido retumbaba contra su oído eran las cosas más maravillosas que había conocido. Podría quedarse toda la vida así, y sería feliz._

_Le pareció que había estado años así, pero al final, lentamente pero con firmeza, Ned la separó y la miró. Sus hermosos ojos grises reflejaron tristeza pero al mismo tiempo decisión cuando empezó a hablar._

"_Tienen que volver a ser feliz. Has pasado por tanto dolor, pero tienes que intentarlo" ella negó, las lágrimas volvieron a sus ojos "Fui muy feliz a tu lado. Me diste más de lo que nuca te podría pedir, y nuca te podré agradecer lo suficiente, pero no puedes seguir así. Me duele verte ahogada en dolor. Aún tienes tanto para vivir"_

_Ella negó con dolor, no queriendo escucharlo. Él la acercó y con una mano la tomo con gentileza por la nuca. Colocó la otra en su barbilla y acercó sus labios a los de ella….._

Se despertó con un dolor de cabeza terrible. No tenía fuerzas para levantarse. Las olas lamían sus pies cubiertos por un calzado desastrado y su boca estaba seca. Se dio vuelta con dificultad, sintiendo la arena húmeda pegada a su mejilla. Miró hacia el cielo azul puro, un reflejo de sus ojos.

El único sonido que se escuchaba era el oleaje y las gaviotas, que volaban por el cielo. Hasta que una voz grave lo rompió.

"Ya despertaste"

Levantó la cabeza y vio que había 5 hombres a su alrededor; 2 de ellos llevaban espadas al cinto, otros 2 portaban lanzas, en cuyas puntas refulgían los rayos del sol. Y el último sostenía con sus manos una gran hacha de 2 caras de aspecto mortífero. Fue este último el que avanzó con una sonrisa que hizo que un sudor frío le corriera por la espalda.

"Vas a ser una buena esposa de sal"

**Jon**

Se encontraba mirando desde el medio de la multitud. Thenitas, saqueadores, mujeres de las lanzas, hombres morsa, incluso un par de gigantes estaban formando un amplio circulo dentro del cual 2 salvajes peleaban. Uno tenía un hacha de piedra; el otro una espada oxidada, pero combatían con ferocidad.

A su lado estaba Ygritte, que le susurraba un comentario mordaz a Ellen, una mujer de las lanzas achaparrada y de larga melena negra. Ellen soltó una risotada. Volvió su atención a la pelea y no pudo evitar una mueca de desprecio cuando vio como el salvaje con el hacha efectuaba un movimiento largo que lo dejaba totalmente descubierto. El otro hombre no lo vio, de lo contrario la lucha ya habría terminado.

Al final la lucha termino con el salvaje del hacha venciendo, pero tan golpeado que Jon dudaba que pudiera mantenerse en pie mucho más tiempo.

Cuando ambos hombres fueron retirados Sigorn de Thenn se adelantó. Jon se interesó de inmediato; el padre de Sigorn era el líder de los Thennitas. Pero su interés desapareció cuando Sigorn habló.

"Cuervo. Vamos a ver qué sabes hacer" exclamó, una expresión de burla en su cara. En las manos llevaba 2 espadas cortas de bronce.

De inmediato todos los ojos se volvieron a él; por un momento pensó en negarse, pero al final solo asintió y empezó a caminar. Sigorn era grande y fuerte; seguramente había matado a alguien de pequeño. Lo mejor sería usar la rapidez en su contra.

Se introdujo en el círculo, desenvainó a _Garra_ y flexionó ligeramente las piernas.

Como suponía, Sigorn atacó primero. Se lanzó hacia adelante con un grito y dio dos cortes profundos; Jon simplemente desvió uno con _Garra _al tiempo que esquivaba el otro. Se movió a un lado y golpeó la rodilla de Sigorn con la empuñadura; el Thennita tropezó y efectuó otro corte, mucho más furioso. Lo esquivó con facilidad y derribó a Sigorn de una patada en el pecho. Retrocedió un par de pasos y observó a Sigorn levantarse furioso y cargar con un grito de rabia, sin la menor precaución. "Ser Rodrik me habría abofeteado si hubiera atacado de esa forma". Bloqueó y desvió los golpes de sus espadas en varias ocasiones, mientras esperaba la oportunidad de contratacar. Y llegó. Sigorn se excedió y dejo su lado derecho descubierto; Jon saltó hacia adelante y puso el filo de _Garra _contra el cuello de su oponente.

No se escuchaba nada más que el viento frío que soplaba a su alrededor, mientras Jon y su oponente derrotado se miraban a los ojos.

"¡JAJAJAJA!¡El cuervo sabe pelear después de todo!¡Le ha pateado el culo al hijo de Styr!" Tormund se encontraba muy entretenido, por lo visto.

Unos cuantos más empezaron a reírse, pero la mayoría se quedó callada. Hasta hace poco Jon veía desprecio y desconfianza en los ojos de la mayoría del Pueblo Libre; hoy también vio miradas de respeto, algunas a regañadientes, pero respeto a pesar de todo. Se sintió extrañamente orgulloso de esto. El resto del día pasó sin mayores incidentes.

Al día siguiente no estuvo entrenando. Al amanecer, Tormund Matagigantes lo arrastró al bosque encantado.

Eran un grupo de unos 20 hombres y mujeres libres, todos armados. Jon, por su parte, llevaba a Garra en su espalda, dentro de la funda de madera y cuero.

Llevaban un rato caminando cuando Jon le habló al hombre que estaba a su lado.

"¿Hacia dónde estamos yendo?" preguntó.

El hombre, de unos 50 años y barba salpicada de blanco, lo miro de reojo antes de hablar.

"Hay una aldea a unas millas de aquí; Mance nos envió para convencerlos de que se unan al ejército" le dijo.

La idea de que más salvajes se unieran al ejército que se dirigía hacia el Muro no le gustó nada a Jon, pero tuvo suficiente sentido común para no decirlo en voz alta. Solo asintió al hombre y continuaron en silencio.

Siguieron caminando; algunos hablaban, pero Jon prefirió mantenerse en silencio, observando todo a su alrededor. Los árboles que lo rodeaban, pinos soldado mayormente, estaban cubiertos de una capa blanca y pura, que tenía ocasionalmente algún color. En una ocasión vio unas pocas flores azules; le recordaron a otras iguales que había en los invernaderos de Invernalia. Era un paisaje inmaculado, sin mancha ni defecto. El silencio solo era roto por los trinos ocasionales de algunos pájaros y las voces y pisadas del grupo que, internado en la espesura, avanzaba con tranquilidad. Se veía el aliento cada vez que respiraba, un vaho blanco que se disolvía en aire frío.

Luego de lo que parecieron horas Tormund dijo que se detendrían a descansar. Todos se sentaron en la nieve, o se apoyaron contra los troncos de árboles. Tres de ellos se metieron en la espesura y volvieron con los brazos cargados de leña. Mientras encendían el fuego otro sacó 4 liebres flacas de un bolso, las despellejaron con rapidez y clavaron en espetones antes de ponerlas a asar.

Cuando todos estuvieron alrededor del fuego sacaron pan y quedo duro y, junto con un pedazo de liebre, esa fue su comida. Entonces, de pronto, un thennita con una camisa de lamas de bronce le habló.

"Cuervo" dijo. Jon solo lo miró "Dicen que tu hermano es un rey. ¿Qué hay de cierto en eso?" cuestionó. Todos dejaron de hablar para escuchar.

"Robb solo es mi medio hermano; teníamos el mismo padre. Y si, es un rey: el Rey en el Norte" dijo, antes de partir un pedazo del pan que tenía en la mano y comerlo.

"JA, el rey en el Norte. El verdadero Norte está a este lado del muro, cuervo" dijo Tormund.

"Tu hermano se sienta en el Trono del Hierro, o se mandó hacer uno propio?" intervino otro salvaje antes de que Jon pudiera replicar. Se sintió confundido. ¿Cómo un salvaje había oído hablar de un trono tan alejado?

"¿Cómo te llamas?" cuestionó. El salvaje se rasco la barba negra antes de hablar.

"Garron"

"¿Cómo has oído del Trono de Hierro?"

"Mi abuelo comerciaba con Guardiaoriente del Mar; los cuervos le contaron cosas, y él se las enseñó a mi padre. Mi padre me habló de algunas antes de morir. Me dijo que había un solo rey de los arrodillados, y que se sentaba en algo llamado el Trono de Hierro" le informó Garron. Jon solo asintió en comprensión "Entonces ¿tu hermano se sienta en ese trono de Hierro o tiene otro?" volvió a preguntar.

"No, mi hermano no se sienta en ese trono. De hecho, está en guerra con el chico que se sienta en él" dijo, sintiendo un estallido de rabia al pensar en Joffrey Baratheon, el chico que había cortado la cabeza de su padre. Ojalá Robb cortara su cabeza y la clavara en una pica.

"Un trono hecho de hierro" dijo Ygritte. A Jon le pareció notar algo de asombro escondido en su voz.

"Hierro de mil espadas, de los enemigos derrotados de Aegon" confirmó.

"¿Y este Aegon fue un rey importante?" le preguntó Ygritte. Jon esbozó una sonrisa burlona al contestar.

"Fue el primer y único hombre en conquistar todo Poniente, todos los reinos al sur del Muro" le dijo.

"Debió ser un gran guerrero" comentó una de las mujeres de las lanzas, Lara creía recordar.

"Lo fue, pero no fue por eso que lo logró. Aegon lo conquistó todo porque tenía dragones" explicó Jon. Algunos de los salvajes, que habían empezado a aburrirse, se volvieron a interesar de inmediato.

"¿Dragones, cuervo?¿Te sabes una historia con dragones? preguntó esta vez un hombre de barba larga, que le llegaba hasta la cintura y llevaba un carcaj y un arco en la espalda. Jon asintió y de inmediato varios salvajes más empezaron a hablar, todos pidiéndole que contara la historia.

Jon estaba sorprendido. Aquí estaba, entre un grupo de salvajes, hombres y mujeres adultos, todos guerreros, y aun así le recordaban a sus hermanos menores cuando le suplicaban por una historia antes de dormir. Se sentó mejor y empezó a contar la historia; los salvajes pasaron por muchas emociones mientras relataba cómo Aegon había quemado el gran castillo de Harrenhal con su dragón Balerion, como Visenya había quemado una flota entera con Vhagar, o como Rhaenys había atacado a Argilac el Arrogante con Meraxes. Las mejores reacciones las obtuvo cuando contó cómo los 3 hermanos habían luchado juntos y quemado a millares de hombres en una sola batalla; los salvajes parecían asombrados.

Para cuando terminó la historia todos lo miraban, pero antes de que nadie dijera nada Tormund se puso de pie, y con una cara inusualmente seria para él, declaró que ya habían estado mucho tiempo. Si querían llegar a la aldea antes del anochecer deberían apresurarse. Envió a un par por delante a explorar mientras los demás los seguían por atrás.

Jon se puso de pie y empezó a caminar junto a los demás. No llevaban ni mil pasos cuando un salvaje llamado Hal habló de nuevo.

"¿Cuánto tiempo más hasta que lleguemos a la aldea? Si nos quedamos afuera por la noche se nos van a congelar las bolas" comentó. El que hacía de guía, un hombre de unos 30 años llamado Burnol, miró la posición del sol antes de contestar.

"A este paso, deberíamos estar ahí en menos de una hora. No deberíamos tener problemas en conseguir un techo, al menos para esta noche" habló.

Los siguientes minutos continuaron sin nada más que charla ociosa, hasta que los exploradores volvieron. Cuando hablaron, todos se pusieron tensos a excepción de Jon.

"La aldea parece vacía. No hemos visto a nadie. Ni personas ni animales" dijeron con tono sombrío.

Varios salvajes soltaron maldiciones, y más de uno apretó el agarre de su lanza o llevo la mano a la empuñadura de su hacha o espada. Todos miraron a Tormund, expectantes. El Matagigantes empezó a caminar hacia adelante y los demás, Jon incluido, lo siguieron.

Tras unos minutos más de caminata llegaron a la "aldea", si es que se le podía llamar así a las pocas casas dispersas que había sobre una colina. Tormund desenvainó la espada y Jon pudo ver que los salvajes que llevaban arcos, Ygritte entre ellos, sacaban flechas y las colocaban, listos para disparar. Llevó la mano atrás de su espalda y sacó a Garra.

Cuando llegaron a la aldea se dividieron en 4 grupos. Jon e Ygritte estaban en el mismo. Entraron a una cabaña y no vieron nada; las brasas del fuego estaban heladas, y no había más huellas que las de ellos en la nieve de afuera. Era claro que nadie había pasado por ahí en un tiempo. Recorrieron 2 cabañas más y no encontraron nada, excepto Jon, que pudo ver una pequeña mancha de lo que parecía sangre seca contra una de las paredes; lo dejó intranquilo, y a juzgar por las miradas de sus compañeros de exploración, no era el único en sentirse así. Salieron de la cabaña y se encontraron con 2 grupos más, que como ellos no habían encontrado nada.

"Solo faltan Tormund, Delon, Rila y Thorfim. ¿Dónde están?" preguntó Kyle, los nervios notándose en su cara pecosa.

"Se fueron en esa dirección" dijo el thenitta con el que Jon había hablado más temprano, señalando hacia el lado opuesto por el que habían llegado a la aldea. Por un momento nadie dijo nada, pero al final Jon dio un paso adelante, decidido a buscar a Tormund y los demás y, con suerte, convencerlos de que se vayan de ese lugar. Miró hacia atrás y habló.

"¿Vienen o no?" dijo, pensando que, después de todo, era mejor no andar solo. Los salvajes solo lo miraron por un momento, pero al final Ygritte suspiró y se acercó a él. Se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar; por detrás escuchó muchos pares de pies, señal de que todos lo siguieron. Aquello le inspiró una cierta tranquilidad.

Caminaron en la misma dirección que habían tomado Tormund y los otros en absoluto silencio. Se mantuvieron juntos, con Jon e Ygritte a la cabeza, mirando a ambos lados en busca de los miembros del grupo que faltaban. Los encontraron afuera de la aldea; todos estaban mirando lo mismo, una gran pino de ramas desnudas y afiladas. Cuando llegó junto a Tormund vio que tenía los labios apretados y el ceño fruncido; los demás no estaban mejor. Iba a preguntar que les pasaba cuando escuchó varias maldiciones dichas de los salvajes que los siguieron. Miró y vio en los ojos de todos la rabia y la ira. Pero lo que estaba más presente era el dolor. Miró hacia el pino devuelta y sintió como la bilis subía hacia su garganta.

No los había vista la primera vez, cuando estaba más concentrado en Tormund; pero ahora echó un vistazo más cuidadoso y lo vio. En las ramas desnudas del pino había lo que parecían bolas de nieve gigante, pero de uno de ellos salía una mano diminuta, la mano de un niño pequeño. "O la de un bebé" pensó Jon con mortificación. Miró y vio que de otras bolas de nieve colgando del pino salían también manos, o pies diminutos. Un par de cabellos rubios salían de una.

Escuchó un ruido y miró. Cerca de él, Ygritte se había tapado la boca para tratar de ocultar un sollozo. Otros tenían muecas en sus caras, o apretaban los puños.

No supo cuánto tiempo estaban ahí hasta que decidió hablar.

"Debemos bajarlos de ahí y quemarlos" se adelantó y cuando llegó a la base del árbol fijó un pie al tronco y empezó a escalar. No era tan bueno escalando como lo había sido Bran antes del accidente, pero se las arregló para alcanzar el más alto de los bebés. Con cuidado lo retiró de la rama. Escuchó a alguien llamándolo y al mirar hacia abajo vio a Garron observarlo con seriedad y los brazos extendidos. Dejó caer al pequeño y fue a otra rama para sacar a otro.

Uno a uno, fue sacando a los bebés y dejándolos caer a los brazos de Garron, o de varios otros de los salvajes, que se habían unido a la triste tarea. Era el peor acto que había tenido que hacer en su vida; ver esas caras infantiles, de mejillas regordetas y frías por la muerte y la nieve era horrible. En una ocasión, saco a una niña envuelta en pieles; sus ojos grises estaban llenos de horror mientras veían a la nada y su cabello era tan negro como el suyo; le recordaba tanto a Arya cuando era bebé que apenas fue capaz de contener el vómito que le subió a la garganta.

Cuando finalmente terminó bajo de vuelta al piso. Se encontró con una pira en la que estaban todos los niños muertos; uno de los salvajes se arrodilló junto al fuego y encendió la pira. Se quedaron en silencio, viendo como las llamas consumían los diminutos cuerpos. En un momento sintió una mano tomar la suya; era Ygritte, que contemplaba el fuego con ojos llenos de pesar. Le apretó la mano con suavidad; las palabras sobraban.

Unas horas más tarde estaban en la más grande de las cabañas; un fuego rugiente estaba en el medio, bañando el lugar de luz naranja y dándoles un muy apreciado calor. La mayoría del grupo estaba acurrucado en sus pieles, acostados en el piso de tierra o contra las paredes, durmiendo. Dos de los que aún estaban despiertos estaban apoyados contra una de las paredes, vigilando la única puerta. Él, Ygritte y un salvaje llamado Torgrey estaban sentados alrededor del fuego, calentándose. Nadie hablaba. En un momento dado Torgrey sacó un pellejo lleno de hidromiel. Dio un trago y se lo pasó a Ygritte, que dio uno más largo al pellejo y se lo pasó a él. Por un momento pensó en negarse, pero las imágenes de los bebés muertos aún estaban en su cabeza. Cogió el pellejo con ambas manos y dio un trago muy largo; algunas gotas se escaparon y corrieron por su barbilla, al tiempo que serpientes de fuego le bajaban por la garganta. Cuando no pudo más, lo soltó y se lo devolvió a Torgrey. El salvaje lo miró por un momento antes de volver a mirar al fuego. A su lado, Ygritte habló.

"Sé que aun eres un cuervo, Jon Nieve" abrió la boca para hablar pero ella no lo dejó "cierra la boca y escucha. Ya has visto como están las cosas aquí; los Otros matan todo lo que ven y dejan así a los que no les sirven. ¿Crees que el Pueblo Libre está yendo al sur por gusto? Pues no es así. Estamos siendo exterminados; cada vez son más numerosos los ataques. La única opción para sobrevivir es ir al sur. Si nos quedamos no tenemos futuro ni esperanza. Esas cosas están al otro lado del Muro" cuando terminó de hablar se acostó a su lado y cerró los ojos.

La estuvo mirando largo rato, pensando en lo que ella dijo. Razón no le faltaba. Si se quedaban iban a ser encontrados tarde o temprano por los Otros, y cuando eso pasara morirían. No pudo evitar pensar que si el estuviera en su lugar también haría algo parecido; tomaría a su familia y huiría antes de morir.

Se acomodó mejor y sintió a Garra a su lado, dentro de la vaina. Recordó al Lord Comandante Mormont cuando le había dado la espada, tras haberlo salvado del primer muerto que habían visto moverse; recordó el orgullo que había sentido cuando se le confió un arma tan valiosa. Y recordó cuando habían encontrado el cadáver; había sido el día en que él y Sam habían pronunciado los votos, ante un Árbol Corazón. Las palabras resonaron en su mente, pero una parte sobre todas las demás.

"…..soy el escudo que guarda los reinos de los hombres…."

"¿Qué eran los salvajes, con todos sus defectos, sino hombres?" pensó antes de caer dormido.

**Y así termina oficialmente el primer capítulo. Trataré de que todos tengan más o menos la misma cantidad de palabras. Prometo hacer mi mejor esfuerzo para traer el próximo en una semana exactamente. Si les gusta la historia, por favor dejen reviews. Serán muy apreciados.**

**En fin, eso es todo. Les deseo lo mejor y nos leemos pronto si Dios quiere.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bien. Hola a quienes lean esto. Estoy feliz de poder actualizar el día prometido, pensé por un momento que no lo lograría.**

**Quiero agradecer a Wtf, Garrosh y jean d´arc por sus comentarios y desearles lo mejor. Bien, eso es todo. Vamos a lo que nos interesa.**

**Disclaimer: todo lo que puedan reconocer pertenece a G.R.R. Martín. Yo solo lo uso para entretenerme y tratar de entretener a otros.**

**Catelyn**

El día en que la capturaron fue el peor de todos. Se había resistido con uñas y dientes, peleando con una fuerza que no sabía que aún poseía. Había arañado a uno en la mejilla, dejándole 5 líneas rojas que se la cruzaban de lado a lado. El hombre lastimado le había dado un golpe con el guantelete en la mejilla, tan fuerte que la cabeza le había retumbado antes de caer en la oscuridad. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, estaba a bordo del barco. Solo fue capaz de reconocer un cuarto con paredes de madera y el sonido de las olas antes de volver a desmayarse. Esto se repitió varias veces, abriendo por unos breves momentos los ojos antes de volver a caer en la inconsciencia, hasta que logró mantenerse consciente del todo. Cuando pudo hacerlo se dedicó a examinar lo que la rodeaba.

Escuchaba voces y pisadas caminando por arriba, por lo que dedujo que estaba bajo la cubierta. La bodega en la que estaba contenía varios barriles que parecían tener, a juzgar por el olor y los ruidos que salían de ellos, agua dulce y cerdo en salazón. A través de un agujero en una de las tablas un rayo de sol penetraba en la nave; con él podía saber si era de día o no.

Estaba encadenada a la pared con 2 juegos de cadenas, uno en los tobillos y el otro en las muñecas. Los grilletes la lastimaban cada vez que los movía mucho, y el golpe que había recibido mandaba punzadas en su cabeza durante todo un día antes de disminuir.

No era la única prisionera. Eran en total unos 20, todos encadenados a las paredes o al techo de madera. Unos pocos eran hombres, muchachos jóvenes, el mayor de los cuales apenas tenía una sombra de barba en el rostro ancho y pálido. Otro de ellos tenía un rostro hinchado por los golpes. Pero la gran mayoría eran mujeres, con cabellos raídos y expresiones asustadas. La mayor era ella; la menor no tendría 10 días del nombre.

Estaban mayormente en silencio, aunque de vez en cuando una de las chicas, una de cabello color caoba y ojos azules brillantes, se largaba a llorar de manera desconsolada. Fue en una de esas ocasiones, quizás la cuarta o la quinta, cuando uno de los hombres, que estaba encadenado al techo con sus manos juntas sobre su cabeza, le dirigió su atención.

"¡Ya cállate, maldita zorra!" le gruñó, apretando los dientes tanto que apenas se le entendieron las palabras. La chica solo sollozó más fuerte. "¡Que te calles, te dije!" los sollozos continuaron "¡CÁLLATE!" rugió, en una voz tan fuerte que Catelyn no pudo evitar estremecerse, al igual que los demás prisioneros. Todos excepto uno, una chica de unos 20 años y de cabello rubio que se encontraba encadenada junto a la puerta. Miró al hombre que había gritado y le dirigió unas palabras con un tono de certeza absoluta.

"Has cometido un grave error; lo pagarás muy caro" susurró, pero Catelyn alcanzó a oír. No tuvo que esperar mucho para entender a qué se refería la chica; un hijo del hierro, con cota de malla y un cinturón del que colgaba un hacha, entró y golpeó al gritón con tal brutalidad que se hizo audible la ruptura de los huesos bajo las manos cubiertas con guanteletes de metal. Siguió en eso hasta dejarlo inconsciente. Para ese entonces, tenía el rostro y los puños manchados de sangre. Miró una vez a su alrededor y pronunció unas palabras.

"¿Alguien más quiere levantar la voz?" su tono sugería que nada le habría encantado más. Nadie habló. Giró una vez más y salió, no sin antes cerrar la puerta.

Se mantuvieron así, con solo el sonido de los sollozos ocasionales y las olas durante lo que debieron haber sido horas, hasta que otro hombre volvió a la habitación. Le tiró a cada prisionero un pedazo de pan mohoso y les dio un sorbo de agua dulce antes de irse. Catelyn devoró su comida con ansia, dándose cuenta recién de lo hambrienta que estaba. Cuando terminó se acomodó lo mejor que las cadenas lo permitieron y se dispuso a dormir. Estaba por cerrar los ojos cuando una voz habló.

"¿Cómo te llamas?" abrió los ojos y vio que una de las mujeres, una pelirroja de grandes ojos marrones y labios delgados le hablaba a la chica que había sollozado. La chica la miró con los ojos rojos por las lágrimas durante unos segundos.

"Dalya" le contesto en un susurro.

"Yo me llamo Noba" le contestó, antes de empezar una conversación.

Catelyn solo cerró los ojos, guardó silencio y no dijo nada. Escuchó los susurros que Dalya y Noba intercambiaban, aunque hubiera preferido no hacerlo, y así se enteró de las historias de ambas.

Ambas eran norteñas; habían nacido en aldeas de la Costa Pedregosa, donde la pesca era el medio principal de subsistencia. Noba no llevaba ni 3 lunas casada cuando los hijos del hierro atacaron su aldea y la quemaron. Lo último que había visto antes de ser arrastrada lejos de las ruinas ennegrecidas había sido el cadáver de su esposo, Gorn. Dalya no tenía más familia que un hermano que había sido reclutado por los Glover de Bosquespeso cuando convocaron a sus vasallos para marchar hacia Invernalia.

Catelyn no pudo evitar pensar que si el hermano del que Dalya hablaba con cariño había sido parte del ejército de Robb la noche de la matanza, era probable que ya no viviera. Se durmió, esperando no soñar nada.

Los siguientes días fueron todos iguales al primero; solo estar ahí, sentada y encadenada, casi sin moverse para evitar el dolor de las laceraciones, mientras escuchaba las ocasionales conversaciones entre susurros de algunos de sus compañeros. El hombre que había sido golpeado por gritar terminó muriendo por la gravedad de las heridas. Dos hombres de rostro serio y aspecto fornido entraron, lo desencadenaron y se lo llevaron. Catelyn supuso que para tirarlo por la borda. Seguramente le harían lo mismo a ella si muriera.

"Mi cuerpo terminaría sobre un lecho de lodo y convertido en comida de los peces" pensó, sorprendida y reconfortada por lo parecido que sería con las costumbres funerarias de los Tully.

Catelyn no hablaba con nadie; no tenía nada que decir. Pero tenía mucho que pensar, tanto que a veces creía que moriría de todo lo que cargaba en su mente y en su corazón.

Su destino era lo más recurrente; cuando el barcoluengo llegara a las Islas del Hierro sería tomada como una esposa de sal. Pese a que la historia de los Siete Reinos nunca había sido un pilar importante en su educación de niña, sabía lo suficiente para entender que sería poco más que una ramera, forzada a aceptar en su lecho a su "esposo" cuantas veces él lo quisiera. Era un hecho terrible; ella no quería otro esposo, menos aún un hijo del hierro, pero por sobre todo no quería un hombre en su cama, tocándola, sintiendo su piel y con su miembro enterrado en ella. La sola idea la hacía estremecerse.

A veces los errores que había cometido eran empujados hacia su mente; el haberle dicho a su esposo que fuera al sur, que debía ser la mano de Robert. Si hubiera sabido a donde llevaría a su amado Ned se habría cortado la lengua antes de hablar. Y dejarlo llevar a las niñas era otro error igual de grave. Su dulce Sansa y su amada Arya… las había dejado ir al pozo de las serpientes. "Más que serpientes, en ese pozo había leones" pensó con amargura. Y capturar al león pequeño había sido otro terrible error; le había dado al Viejo León la excusa perfecta para atacar las Tierras de los Ríos. Liberar a Jaime Lannister también fue un error, cada día estaba más segura. Había causado la perdida de los Karstark, y al final no había servido de nada. Su desesperación la había hecho confiar en un juramento de un Lannister; claramente fue otro error.

En otras ocasiones pensaba también en su espada juramentada, Brienne de Tarth. ¿Habría logrado llegar a Desembarco del Rey para intercambiar al Matareyes por sus niñas?¿O había perecido en el camino y su cuerpo sería la comida de las moscas en algún lugar? Al final no importaba; incluso si lo hubiera logrado y los Lannister, por algún milagro, liberaran a Sansa y Arya ¿a dónde irían? Invernalia había sido quemada hasta los cimientos, y con su padre y todos sus hermanos muertos, ella era la única que les quedaba, pero no estaba en posición de cuidarse ni siquiera a sí misma, mucho menos a ellas. La idea de sus hijas solas era como un cuchillo retorciéndose en su estómago.

También pensaba en su esposo; en el sueño que había tenido con él la noche antes de ser capturada. No sabía que pensar. Su esposo llevaba mucho tiempo muerto, y la idea de que pudiera haberle hablado en un sueño era absurda, pero una parte de su corazón se negaba a aceptarlo, y la hacía aferrarse a la idea de que en verdad había sido su amado Ned el que le había hablado. Aunque lo que le había dicho era muy doloroso. Ned, el amor de su vida, su esposo y el padre de sus hijos, le decía que se levantara, que buscara la felicidad, y continuara con su vida. Lo decía como si no entendiera que él era su vida, él y sus hijos; y con la perdida de cada uno un fragmento de su vida se había perdido también. Desearía poder hacerle caso, desearía saber cómo superar ese dolor, como recuperar a sus hijas y proteger lo que quedaba de su familia, pero cada vez que recordaba todo lo que había pasado con su familia se sentía hundirse aún más en el pozo del dolor.

Luego de una quincena encadenada, finalmente paso algo.

Empezó de una manera simple; el aire perdió el olor a sal y excrementos. Al principio no supo distinguir el cambio, solo el hecho de que algo había cambiado. Unas horas más tarde, cuando se suponía que les dieran de comer a los prisioneros, entró un hijo del hierro, pero no llevaba nada de comida o bebida en sus manos. Entró, comprobó que todos los prisioneros estuvieran restringidos y salió sin pronunciar palabra.

Algo estaba pasando, Catelyn se dio cuenta. Y no era la única; sus compañeros de prisión murmuraban algo parecido entre ellos. Los movimientos del mar, que siempre habían mecido la nave con la misma dulzura que una madre a su bebé, de pronto empezaron a aumentar su fuerza. Desde el exterior se oían gritos; no se distinguían las voces, pero si se distinguía el retumbar sobre todas ellas, como el rugido de un ser gigante que se alzaba sobre el mundo. Eran truenos.

La nave se balanceó de un lado a otro. Los prisioneros se mantuvieron en sus lugares gracias a las cadenas, aunque eso no impedía que fueran sacudidos con cada ola que se estrellaba contra el barco. Los gritos y maldiciones llenaban los oídos; los primeros venían de los compañeros aterrorizados de Catelyn, mientras que los segundos provenían de la tripulación sobre la cubierta. Catelyn misma no pudo contenerse; en un momento estaba apretando los dientes y tratando de resistir las embestidas, y al siguiente las olas que sacudían la nave la enviaban hacia adelante, solo para ser detenida por las cadenas que la aferraban antes de estrellarse con fuerza contra la pared detrás de sí. Gritó, de miedo o de dolor, ni ella misma sabría decirlo.

Siguieron balanceándose con el ritmo de la tormenta que azotaba la embarcación, hasta que de pronto Catelyn sintió un par de manos sobre ella. No se había dado cuenta, pero 6 hijos del hierro habían entrado tambaleándose, tratando de resistir los movimientos bruscos de la nave, para quitarle las cadenas a ella. La arrastraron entre gritos de pánico que no pudo comprender fuera de la bodega, junto a otros 3 prisioneros, entre ellos a Dalya, que se retorcía, sus ojos asustados como los de un cervatillo.

Los llevaron a la cubierta, donde una lluvia torrencial los mojó de pies a cabeza en unos pocos segundos. El cielo estaba cubierto de nubes y resonaba con los truenos, como si un Dios rugiera su ira desde las alturas. Y entre las nubes, iluminando el mundo gris, rayos gigantescos hendían el cielo, como puñales clavados en el alma misma del mundo. Era una vista aterradora, y fría; Catelyn no pudo evitar estremecerse cuando los vientos helados la atravesaron hasta los huesos, agitando su cabellera roja como un estandarte en medio de una carga.

Entonces, uno de los hijos del hierro que estaba en la cubierta subió al mástil de la nave y se aferró con ambas manos para evitar caerse. Tomo aire con fuerza y entonó.

"¡Dios Ahogado!¡Señor del Mar, que desde tus estancias acuosas bajo las olas nos observas a nosotros, tu pueblo elegido!¡Escucha nuestra plegaria!" chillaba "¡Protégenos del Dios de la Tormenta, enemigo tuyo y de tu pueblo!¡Protégenos, tu que habitas bajo las olas!¡Y EN TU HONOR, TE OFRECEMOS ESTE SACRIFICIOOOOO!" exclamó con voz rugiente.

Catelyn sintió terror al escuchar eso. Sacrificarlos, los iban a sacrificar como si fueran animales. Dalya y otra de las otras mujeres que estaban con ella empezaron a chillar, suplicando que no lo hicieran, implorando a gritos a sus captores que tuvieran piedad de ellas. La tercera tenía los ojos abiertos con horror, pero no podía pronunciar palabra, simplemente se estremecía entre los brazos del hombre que la sujetaba. Ella misma no estaba mejor.

Dalya fue la primera; le ataron las manos y los pies con sogas y 2 hombres del hierro la arrastraron a la baranda. Dalya sollozaba ruidosamente, su rostro empapado por lágrimas y gotas de lluvia hasta que era imposible distinguir unas de otras. Lo último que Catelyn vio de ella fueron sus ojos aterrorizados, antes de que fuera lanzada sobre la baranda y se hundiera en las aguas.

Por unos momentos no hubo cambios; la tormenta seguía azotando el barco con fuerza, amenazando con volcarlo. El hombre del mástil volvió a hablar.

"¡No ha sido suficiente, no ha sido suficiente!¡Arrojen a otra!¡El Dios Ahogado requiere más sacrificios!" chilló, dirigiéndose a los hombres en la cubierta. Los mismos hombres que arrojaron a Dalya al mar se acercaron; Catelyn temió por un momento que la eligieran a ella, pero fueron por la otra mujer que estaba muda de miedo. Le ataron las manos y piernas con sogas y la llevaron hacia la baranda, igual que a la víctima anterior; el cabello rubio de la muchacha le caía por la espalda y los temblorosos hombros. La arrojaron sobre la baranda y no se vio más de ella. Pero eso no calmo la tormenta, al contrario, parecía incrementarla. Los rayos se incrementaron. Pasados unos momentos el hombre del mástil se dirigió a la tripulación de nuevo. "¡Arrojen a otra!¡El Dios Ahogado quiere más!¡Arrojen a otra, antes de que seamos arrastrados hacia el fondo del mar!"

Entonces sonó otro estruendo, más fuerte que ninguno que hubiera oído. Un halo de luz blanca cayó con fuerza; Catelyn fue empujada hacia atrás, y sintió un golpe fuerte contra su espalda. Cayó de rodillas, y se sujetó las manos con la cabeza. Sintió algo cálido entre los dedos, y cuando miró vio que estaban manchados de rojo.

Entonces escuchó gritos; miró hacia adelante y vio hombres envueltos en llamas; el agua se filtraba por el costado del barco en grandes cantidades, y junto al mástil ennegrecido había un cadáver tan quemado que apenas se distinguía que era de una persona. Entonces otra ola golpeó el barco y Catelyn se sintió cayendo, y antes de darse cuenta estaba hundida en el mar, sin aire en los pulmones. La sal le entró en los ojos y se los hizo picar; los pulmones le ardían por falta de aire. Nadó hacia lo que pensó que era arriba, ansiando el aire; se sentía desmayar, pero al fin logró sacar su cabeza dela agua. Inhaló con fuerza, llenándose de aire los pulmones. Miró a su alrededor, con su rostro siendo salpicado por las gotas de lluvia. A su alrededor había restos del barco y personas muertas; reconoció a varias como sus compañeros en la bodega; estaban boca abajo en el agua, y pese a ser mecidos por las olas, no había ningún movimiento proveniente de ellos.

Busco desesperada algo a lo que aferrarse, cualquier cosa; y entonces vio una plancha de madera, formada por varios tablones horizontales por uno vertical, más grueso que los otros. Nadó hacia ella y se aferró con fuerza, sacando la mitad superior del cuerpo y apoyándose en ella.

Jadeó, escupiendo algo de agua salada que se había metido en sus pulmones. Entonces, aferrada a la tabla que parecía ser su única esperanza de no hundirse en el mar, volvió a recordar toda la lista de desgracias que había padecido y la alargó con una nueva: naufragar durante una tormenta, en mar abierto.

Intentó mantenerse despierta, alerta; pero los muchos días de comer poco, más el esfuerzo de nadar y la herida que tenía en el cráneo, le estaban pasando factura. Cerró los ojos y cayó en un sueño tan turbulento como la tormenta que rugía en sus oídos.

Mucho tiempo después, su estómago rugía de hambre; abrió los ojos, sintiendo sus párpados pesados. Intentó incorporarse, pero sus brazos no la sostuvieron, y cayó a tierra con un jadeo. Movió la cabeza ligeramente y vio una gran cantidad de blanco, antes de caer de nuevo en la oscuridad.

**Jon**

Sostuvo el presente con las manos, sus brazos extendidos. Ygritte lo miró con sorpresa en el rostro.

"Ya tengo un arco, Jon" le dijo, al tiempo que movía el hombro sobre el cual reposaba su arma.

"Es cierto, pero esto es un arco de largo alcance; puedes disparar hasta 3 veces más lejos con él que con el tuyo" le dijo. Tragó saliva disimuladamente mientras la veía fruncir el ceño ante el desprestigio que le dio a su arma. Ygritte frunció los labios un momento, pero al final relajó el porte y cogió el arco "Gracias" le dijo, esquivando su mirada. De pronto le volvió a mirar a los ojos y cambio de tema "¿En el sur tienen por costumbre regalar arcos a las mujeres?"

Jon se imaginó regalando un arco a sus hermanas; Arya estaría encantada, pero Sansa con certeza no. Soltó una pequeña risa al tiempo que continuaba "En el sur, la costumbre es regalarle a las mujeres flores y poemas." La mirada que le dio Ygritte mostraba claramente que le parecía una estupidez "Es cierto. En el sur no se le regalan armas a las mujeres; es más, la mayoría de las personas no piensan que sea apropiado"

"¿Enseñarle a una hija a cuidarse sola no es apropiado? Los sureños son tontos" le dijo en burla.

"Las mujeres como mi hermana Sansa piensan que no es de damas decentes usar las armas. Las mujeres deben saber cómo coser, cantar y bailar. Cazar y pelear se reserva para los hombres"

Ygritte soltó un bufido despectivo y sacudió la cabeza antes de cambiar de tema: "¿Sabías que Berroll, el hijo del Gran Morsa, quiere que lo entrenes en el uso de la espada?"

"¿Qué?" Jon no creía lo que escuchaba.

"Ya me oíste. Su hermano Lork te vio peleando contra Sigorn, lo contó a su familia y luego Berroll fue a verme para pedirme que te convenza para que lo entrenes. Y no es el único que lo ha hecho; hay muchos que quieren ser entrenados por ti. ¿Lo harás?"

Cuando era más joven, Jon pensó que podría quedarse en Invernalia convertido en Maestro de Armas cuando fuera hombre. Se imaginaba entrenando a los hijos de sus hermanos, enseñándoles a usar la espada y la lanza. Con el tiempo, ese sueño fue muriendo como tantos otros. Entrenar salvajes no se parecía en lo más mínimo, pero en vez de negarse de inmediato se encontró pensándolo.

"¿Piensas que debería hacerlo?" le preguntó a Ygritte. No era una respuesta.

Ygritte lo miró a los ojos por unos momentos antes de contestarle: "Por supuesto que sí; Berroll y la mayoría de los otros que quieren que los entrenes son jóvenes; cuando llegué el momento de que se cuiden a sí mismos les vendrá bien saber pelear. Además, también te servirá a ti:" Jon frunció el ceño en confusión e Ygritte se volvió más explícita "muchos aún te ven como un cuervo. Aunque hayas cambiado tu capa negra por unas pieles eso no hace que ellos lo olviden, Jon Nieve. El Llorón y Casaca de Matraca te matarían sin dudarlo, y hay muchos otros que piensan igual. Si haces esto, si entrenas a alguien, si les enseñas a usar un arma, estarás demostrando que te interesa el pueblo libre, que haces algo para ayudar"

Ygritte se alejó unos pasos antes de hablarle una última vez: "Pero eres un hombre libre: no te pueden obligar a nada. Al final, es tu decisión" y sin más se marchó, el arco largo aun entre sus manos.

El resto del día Jon se lo paso pensando en las consecuencias, buenas y malas, de entrenar salvajes. Al día siguiente tomó su decisión.

Enfrente de él estaban sus "reclutas": eran unos 50 en total, entre ellos 13 chicas que eran hijas de mujeres de las lanzas, y como dijo Ygritte, la mayoría eran aún menores que él. Eligió a 2 de ellos y les dio las espadas de madera que había confeccionado el día anterior; eran algo toscas, pero servirían para entrenar. Ambos se colocaron dentro de un círculo formado por los demás reclutas y Jon.

"Muéstrenme como se pararían para pelear" ambos lo hicieron, y Jon se dio cuenta de que eran posiciones mayormente incorrectas "Dem, separa un poco más las piernas y flexiona un poco las rodillas. Eso es. Verom "dijo, al tiempo que se le acercaba "no sujetes tan fuerte la espada, y separa un poco más los dedos "le mostró como" Eso es. Ahora ¡peleen!

Lo que empezó como un entrenamiento de un par de horas se convirtió en todo el día, hasta la puesta de sol, con Jon intercambiando parejas y corrigiendo todo tipo de errores: de pies, de manos, de ataques, de defensas, y una infinidad más. Al final del día todos estaban agotados, Jon de enseñar y los demás de aprender y cambiar estilos de pelea.

Al día siguiente fue lo mismo, y al siguiente, y al siguiente a ése. Poco a poco los reclutas de Jon fueron mejorando, y conforme pasaban los días se sumaban más. Algunos días se sumaba solo uno, mientras que otros eran varios. En una ocasión llegaron a sumarse una docena a la vez. Para cuando había pasado una luna el número de los que enseñaba ya era más del doble, y a unos 30 o 40 Jon los consideraba listos para al menos dar una buena pelea.

Durante todos esos días Jon no pudo evitar notar que los entrenamientos atraían a muchas más personas: saqueadores, mujeres de las lanzas, pies de cuernos, hombres morsa e incluso unos pocos thennitas. A veces hasta gigantes venían a contemplar los entrenamientos. Mance vino en una ocasión, y a pesar de no decir nada, quedó claro que no le disgustaba la idea de que Jon entrenara jóvenes para la lucha.

Pero si sus días estaban llenos de sudor y gruñidos de dolor cuando las espadas de madera golpeaban, sus tardes y noches no eran ociosas. Luego de acabar con los entrenamientos se reunía junto a una hoguera y comía la cena que hubiera, que en general era pan y leche y queso de cabra, a veces algo de carne. Mientras eso pasaba charlaba con alguien, mayormente Ygritte y Tormund, y tallaba con su cuchillo nuevas espadas y lanzas de madera.

Las noches, por su parte, las pasó durmiendo durante los primeros días, hasta que cambió. O más bien dicho, hasta que Ygritte las cambió. Una noche se metió entre sus pieles y lo mantuvo despierto la mayor parte de la noche. Luego de eso, casi todas las noches la pasaban follando. Ygritte claramente no era doncella, pero no le importó. Al principio lo hicieron siempre de la misma manera; Ygritte tendida desnuda con Jon encima. Pero a medida que pasaban los días y exploraban el cuerpo del otro se fueron cambiando sus lugares. La primera vez que Ygritte lo montó, con sus manos a cada lado de su cabeza y las suyas en sus pechos, apretando sus pezones, sintió que podría morir por el placer. También disfrutó bajar su cabeza hasta estar en la parte más íntima de Ygritte, besando y lamiendo sus pliegues; a juzgar por los gemidos que dio estaba muy complacida con lo que le hacía. Cuando fue al revés la lengua de Ygritte y el calor de su boca le arrancaron muchos gemidos. También disfrutó cuando Ygritte se apoyaba en sus manos y rodillas y la embestía por detrás.

Luego de una larga noche follando con Ygritte y vaciando su semilla en ella 2 veces se levantó y se vistió. Comprobó que Ygritte estuviera bien tapada con las pieles antes de salir para buscar algo de comer. Luego de comer un poco de pan y un cuenco de gachas fue hacia la tienda de Mance. Él era el único que le podía dar lo que necesitaba.

Tras llegar a la tienda llamó y, cuando obtuvo el permiso, corrió las pieles que tapaban la puerta y entró. Dentro Mance estaba hablando con Styr, Magnar de Thenn, y un salvaje con una máscara hecha de arciano. El cuerpo con curvas y la amplitud del pecho delataron que la persona detrás de la máscara era una mujer.

"Nieve" dijo el Rey-más-allá-del-muro a modo de reconocimiento. La mujer solo lo miró, pero sus ojos parecían indiferentes, a diferencia de los de Styr, que lo miraron con rabia mal disimulada. Desde que había derrotado a su heredero, Jon siempre procuraba no estar nunca a solas con Styr. "¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Vine a hacerte una petición" fue directo al grano "Quiero 30 escudos"

Mance solo levantó una ceja, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos. Cuando habló, no se dirigió a él.

"Salgan" dijo, dando una mirada a Styr y a la mujer. La mujer simplemente se encaminó a la salida, pero Styr dirigió una mirada de desafío a Jon "Te he dicho que salgas" dijo Mance de nuevo, fulminando a Styr con la mirada. El magnar de Thenn salió pisando fuerte de la tienda.

El Rey-más-allá-del-Muro lo invitó a sentarse antes de hablar: "¿Cómo están tus reclutas?"

"Mejorando con cada día" dijo Jon, sintiendo orgullo por ello.

"Eso me han comentado. También me han dicho que su número se ha incrementado mucho" comentó Mance, al tiempo que servía hidromiel en un cuerno y se lo entregaba a Jon antes de llenar uno para sí.

"Sí. Al principio eran unos cincuenta, pero ya son más de un centenar. Y el número se incrementa cada día" Jon no quería pensarlo, pero pronto serían demasiados para ser entrenado solo por él. Tomó un sorbo de su bebida antes de continuar "De hecho, hoy he venido a hablar al respecto"

"Te escucho" le dijo Mance.

"Hasta ahora solo les he enseñado a esquivar y atacar, movimientos de manos y pies, a buscar aperturas en el enemigo y a crearlas si no las hallan; les he enseñado combate individual, es la manera corta de decirlo. Pero con los nuevos reclutas tengo suficientes para intentar algo más complicado: formaciones y combate grupal" ante esas últimas Mance frunció el ceño y se tensó de inmediato.

"El pueblo libre no pelea en formación: no somos sureños, Jon Nieve"

"Nunca he dicho que lo fueran. Pero enseñarles a pelear formados no lo convertirá en sureños, y puede resultar muy útil cuando llegue la hora de pelear, tú lo sabes"

"Si, lo sería" concedió Mance a regañadientes "pero igual que me dices eso, ahora te digo esto: todos los que me siguen me siguen no por pelear en una línea; me siguen por ser quién soy, y por no imponerles nada. Si me ven así, ayudándote en esto, pensaran que no soy más que un sureño: habrá problemas, y muchos. El llorón y el señor de los Huesos probablemente decidan irse, y eso si tenemos suerte: si no, intentarán matarme, y probablemente a ti también. ¿Estás listo para eso, Jon Nieve?¿Estás listo para arriesgarte a la ira de esos 2, y de un centenar más como ellos?"

Jon sabía desde el principio que esta idea era peligrosa. A muchas personas no les agradaría que estuviera enseñando a pelear en formación. Les parecería demasiado extraño. Y seguramente varios pensarían que la mejor manera de parar eso sería matarlo. Jon era un buen espadachín, mejor que su hermano Robb, pero no se hacía ilusiones. Si fuera atacado por muchos al mismo tiempo probablemente moriría, y si seguía adelante con esta idea era seguro que ganaría muchos enemigos.

"Estoy listo, Mance" dijo. Su acompañante lo miró largo rato, mientras Jon esperaba que le dijera si lo ayudaría en esto o no. Sin embargo cuando hablo, Jon no se imaginó que la charla tomaría este giro.

"¿Por qué cambiaste, Jon Nieve?" ante el ceño confundido de Jon, Mance se hizo más claro "Luego de que te perdone la vida, estabas todo el tiempo retraído, sin acercarte a nadie. Al principio pensé que era simple desconfianza, pero luego me di cuenta de que no era solo eso. No querías mezclarte en lo más mínimo. Y luego, un día, empezaste a entrenar a unos niños verdes; seguiste y seguiste con eso, tratando con todas tus fuerzas de convertirlos en peleadores. Compartiste comida y fuego con Tormund y otros; incluso aceptaste a esa chica Ygritte entre tus pieles" Jon no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco ante esto. Mance soltó una pequeña risa antes de seguir "pero exactamente ¿por qué estás tan interesado en esto?¿En qué te afecta que estos chicos sepan pelear o no?" pese a que había un fantasma de sonrisa en el rostro de Mance, Jon se dio cuenta de que esperaba una respuesta sincera y clara.

Levantó su cuerno, bebiendo más de la mitad del hidromiel, antes de empezar a hablar.

"Cuando era niño, mi nodriza me contaba historias de terror, entre ellas de los salvajes. Qué comían carne humana y bebían sangre, que tenían colmillos y se transformaban en animales, que sus mujeres yacían con los Otros y engendraban hijos medio humanos.

Pero el día que fui con Tormund y los demás a la aldea, no encontramos a nadie, todos habían desaparecido. Al principio creí que se habían ido simplemente, pero en un árbol….. a las afueras….. vimos….. niños y bebés muertos. El mayor no tendría ni 5 años" la amargura afloró en la cara de Mance "estaban clavados en las ramas; era una imagen horrorosa. Me subí y empecé a quitarlos para poder quemarlos. Y con cada uno que quitaba ya no veía salvajes, no veía ninguna diferencia con los niños que conocí antes de ir a la guardia, sino solo inocentes, niños que deberían haber tenido una larga vida, pero en vez de eso murieron sin piedad a manos de esos monstruos" se detuvo, incapaz de continuar mientras las imágenes de los pequeños cuerpos ardiendo en la pira afloraba a su mente. Respiró hondo antes de continuar "Cuando hice mi juramento dije _"soy el escudo que protege los reinos de los hombres"_. Quizá las tierras al norte del Muro no sean un reino, pero está habitado por hombres. Lo mejor que puedo hacer para proteger a los hombres aquí es enseñarles a cuidarse solos"

Se quedaron en silencio por un tiempo, mirándose el uno al otro. Los ojos parecían mirar la profundidad del alma de Jon, era como si estuviera algo diferente; no al bastardo de Invernalia, ni al desertor de la guardia, si no a Jon Nieve, el hombre.

"¿Qué necesitas exactamente para seguir entrenando a tus reclutas?" preguntó al fin Mance.

"Cuarenta escudos, de la misma forma y el mismo tamaño aproximado. A ser posible redondos"

"Cuenta con ellos, Jon Nieve. Y entrena bien a tus muchachos. Muy pronto necesitaremos muchos guerreros"

**Y eso es todo el segundo capítulo. Dejen reviews con sus comentarios, opiniones, críticas (constructivas) y más. Serán muy apreciados. Me gustaría prometer que el próximo capítulo saldrá en una semana más, pero la verdad no creo que pueda. Aun así no teman, porque esta historia no va a ser olvidada por mucho tiempo.**

**Salu2 y nos leemos pronto si Dios quiere.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bien. Aquí el capítulo 3 de la historia. Quiero dar gracias a todos los que pusieron la historia en favoritos o la siguen. Y un saludo especial a jean d´arc, que con sus reviews siempre me saca una sonrisa y me alegra el día.**

**Disclaimer: todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a G.R.R. Martín. Yo solo lo uso para entretenerme y tratar de entretener a otros.**

**Catelyn:**

_Estaba en las criptas una vez más: enfrente de ella, su esposo la miraba._

"_En verdad eres la mujer más fuerte del mundo: demuéstralo" le dijo._

_Intentó hablar cuando todo se desvaneció en una luz repentina e intensa._

Abrió los ojos con cuidado; solo vio blancura. Giró la cabeza intentando discernir algo más, pero siguió viendo solo blanco. Una voz habló.

"Despertó. Ve a llamarla" dijo.

Catelyn intentó distinguir algo, pero no lo consiguió. A los segundos otra voz, o al menos pensó que era otra voz, habló.

"Bebe" sintió como le ponían algo contra los labios; estaba tan débil que no pudo hacer nada cuando un líquido cálido y espeso se deslizó en su garganta. A los pocos momentos se quedó dormida.

La siguiente vez que despertó fue lo mismo, y la siguiente. A veces le costaba discernir la realidad de los sueños, entrando y saliendo de cada uno sin darse cuenta.

Sus sentidos la traicionaban constantemente. Las voces retumbaban en sus oídos, incontables e inentendibles. Abrir los párpados le resultaba una tarea ardua y difícil, y casi no valía la pena para lo poco que distinguía. Todo lo que podía sentir en la boca era repulsivo, tanto que no entendía porque no vomitaba. Sus manos a veces tocaban frío, otras veces humedad, otras veces suavidad, y muchas otras veces algo indistinguible. Incluso su nariz era inútil, ya que no había nada para oler, o si lo había, el aroma escapaba del alcance de su olfato.

Estuvo en esa bruma de desconocimiento y descontrol durante un tiempo que pudieron ser horas, o bien días, o bien años. Poco a poco su cuerpo fue agarrando nuevas fuerzas, aferrándose a la vida. Una parte de Catelyn lo lamentaba; hubiera sido más fácil solo morir.

Un día, cuando sintió que su cabeza era alzada y sus labios tocaban algo antes de ser mojados en agua fresca que procedió a deslizarse en su garganta, abrió los ojos y tras unos segundos, logró enfocar un rostro a poca distancia del suyo.

"Al fin despertaste" pese a que sus oídos sonaron un momento, fue capaz de distinguir y comprender las palabras. Parpadeó varias veces y el rostro se hizo más definido. La nariz era pequeña, la frente era delgada, una cicatriz surcaba una mejilla, y un cabello largo y enmarañado de color oscuro nacía de la cabeza. De su cadera colgaba un cuchillo hecho de piedra.

Muchas preguntas pasaron por la mente de Catelyn: ¿Dónde estoy?¿Qué paso?¿Cómo no me he ahogado?¿Esto es un sueño?¿Si es un sueño por que no estoy en las criptas con mi esposo?¿Dónde están mis hijas?. Al final solo preguntó con voz ronca: "¿Quién eres?"

Un parpadeo más tarde, tuvo la respuesta: "Me llamo Saia"

"Saia" dijo Catelyn, pasando el nombre por su lengua. Lo repitió varias veces sin saber por qué. Fue entonces que notó que lo que tenía delante era una mujer; a la altura del pecho tenía la ropa abultada. Pero luego notó cómo era la ropa que llevaba; pieles, cueros y lana, cosidas todas juntas en un burdo intento de abrigo. Sus pies estaban recubiertos de más pieles, atadas sobre el talón con lo que parecían sogas: "¿Por qué estas vestida así?" preguntó.

Tan pronto las palabras salieron de su lengua se sintió como si acabara de preguntar una estupidez. Ahí estaba ella, sin saber dónde o con qué tipo de persona estaba, sin saber cuánto tiempo llevaba inconsciente, si la iban a matar o a ayudar, ¿y se le ocurría preguntar por la vestimenta?

La mujer (Saia) se miró hacia abajo y luego volvió a subir la mirada; en su rostro se reflejaba la discusión que tenía de si contestar o no la pregunta. Al final lo hizo.

"Es lo que se usa por aquí" dijo la tal Saia "Si es que uno quiere sobrevivir al frío. Los dioses deben favorecerte; estabas casi muerta cuando te encontramos. Llevas dos semanas inconsciente" le dijo la salvaje.

"¿Qu…" fue interrumpida por una tos. Cuando terminó lo volvió a intentar "¿Qué pasó?" preguntó, su voz aún algo ronca.

"Eso era lo que te iba a preguntar. Te encontramos en la playa, tendida sobre un pedazo de madera. Estabas tan blanca como la nieve y todavía más fría. Al principio pensamos que estabas muerta, pero es obvio que no" señaló hacia un punto sobre los ojos de Catelyn y dijo "Eso es gracias a tu cabello"

Catelyn estaba confundida. ¿Su cabello?¿Que tenía su cabello que ver con el hecho de que aun viviera? La mujer pareció leerle la mente.

"Estas besada por el fuego" le explicó despacio, como si fuera tonta "Eso trae suerte" concluyó.

Catelyn no puedo evitar resoplar con incredulidad. ¿El cabello pelirrojo traía suerte? Tonterías.

"Solo es cabello" dijo. Intentó moverse pero sintió como un fuerte dolor se hacía presente justo debajo de sus senos. Cayó y gimió de dolor.

"Más te vale no moverte, al menos hasta que Tyva vuelva para revisarte"

"¿Quién es Tyva?" preguntó.

"Es una bruja de madera. Te ha mantenido viva desde que te encontramos. Te ha alimentado y ha curado tus heridas"

Catelyn aún tenía demasiadas preguntas, y le costaba elegir: "¿Cuánto tiempo hace que estuve inconsciente?"

"No tengo idea de cuánto tiempo estuviste en la playa donde te encontramos. Pero desde entonces han pasado ya 15 días"

Tras unos momentos de silencio, Saia volvió a hablar: "Bueno, ya sabes mi nombre. ¿Y cuál es el tuyo?"

"Catelyn" le respondió. Pensó en añadirle Stark o Tully, pero al final no lo hizo.

"Eres del sur ¿verdad? El nombre te delata" inquirió Saia.

"Sí. De Aguasdulces" dijo Catelyn "¿Dónde estoy?" preguntó al fin.

"En el Norte. En el verdadero Norte" dijo la mujer de cabello oscuro.

"¿Disculpa?" dijo Catelyn. El verdadero norte no le daba ninguna pista de donde estaba. ¿Era la Isla del Oso? ¿O la Costa Pedregosa?¿En dónde estaba?

"Estás al Norte del Muro, Catelyn de Aguasdulces"

Al norte del Muro. Al norte del Muro. Catelyn se estremeció de miedo. Estaba en el norte del Muro. Las tierras salvajes. Dónde habitaban caníbales, gigantes y monstruos. Las tierras donde la ley y el honor no existían. Catelyn no pudo sino buscar en su mente sobre qué iba a hacer ahora, pero nada acudió.

Tras eso se quedaron en silencio. Saia solo la miraba mientras Catelyn examinaba todo lo que la rodeaba: estaba en una tienda de pieles, cosidas entre sí sin orden aparente. Había pieles y rollos de lana atados con sogas, una cacerola medio oxidada y un par de sacos con algo de moho.

Entonces, la entrada de la tienda se abrió y alguien entró. Cuando Catelyn la vio no pudo evitar un grito de terror. La mujer, era obvio por el tamaño del busto, tenía un rostro que parecía haber sido masticado por un perro, y su expresión era la de un asesino nato. En su costado colgaba una maza con picos de aspecto letal que aún tenía restos de sangre seca.

La mujer la miró con una mirada de absoluto disgusto.

"Mañana al amanecer nos vamos; puedes irte con nosotros o quedarte aquí a morir, sureña. Es tu elección" tras esas palabras salió sin más de la tienda.

"Bueno" dijo Saia, haciendo un gesto con la mano hacía dónde salió la otra mujer "ya la oíste. Mañana nos vamos todos. La comida y la seguridad escasean mucho por aquí, así que si quieres vivir, tendrás que acompañarnos"

Catelyn pensó por un momento en negarse, pero no sabía qué hacer ni como volver a… adonde?¿A qué lugar podría ir? No se le ocurrió ninguno.

"Iré con ustedes" le dijo. Saia le dio un asentimiento y eso fue todo.

Más tarde se encontraba a solas cuando una mujer muy anciana le trajo un par de pantalones, una camisa larga, un calzado y una capa. Toda la ropa era vieja y cosida de manera horrible, pero era cálida y en el frío que le calaba hasta los huesos era más que bien recibida. Se las puso en la intimidad, cuidando de que nadie entrara mientras lo hacía. Era tan extraño vestir con pantalones; nunca en su vida lo hubiera hecho de tener opción, pero dudaba que tuvieran vestidos de damas en su lugar. La camisa era grande, pero se la metió dentro de los pantalones para poder conservar el calor. Cuando cerró el broche de hueso de la capa de piel de oso se sintió pesada y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para mantener los hombros altos. Por último fueron las botas; eran de piel de conejo sin curtir, anchas y bastas, pero cuando cubrieron los dedos helados de sus pies fueron un sueño.

Salió de la tienda intentando no tambalearse por el peso de la ropa. Miró a su alrededor; estaba en un terreno cubierto de nieve, rodeado de altos pinos y árboles centinela. El cielo estaba cubierto de nubes grises y bloqueaban la luz del sol. Había unas 10 o 15 tiendas, aparte de la que acababa de salir; varias estaban apoyadas contra grandes rocas, y en el medio de ellos había un gran árbol corazón, todavía más grande que el de Invernalia.

Había muchas personas alrededor. Hombres, mujeres y niños, todos ellos vestidos de manera similar a ella misma. No había muchos animales. No se atrevió a acercarse a ninguno, y ninguno intentó acercarse a ella, aunque muchos la miraron con sospecha y desconfianza. Algunos cargaban leña. Otros cosían. Un grupo estaba alrededor de dos que se apaleaban con bastones de fresno. Un par de mujeres hacían flechas. La mayoría estaba alrededor de las fogatas que se levantaban cerca de las tiendas y el arciano, con algunas excepciones.

Cuando terminó de recorrer el lugar volvió, con cierta dificultad, a su tienda. Al anochecer una niña de rostro sonrosado y cabello oscuro y enmarañado vino.

"Es la hora de comer; Saia me pidió que te lo dijera" dijo con voz jadeante.

Catelyn se levantó y fue tras ella. Le costó trabajo alcanzarla, pero cuando lo logró decidió hablarle.

"¿Cómo te llamas?"

La niña la miró de reojo y volvió a fijar la vista al frente antes de decirle: "Rya"

"Es un nombre precioso. Tu madre eligió bien al nombrarte" dijo Catelyn, aunque más que sentir lo que dijo fue solo una de las frases de cortesía que aprendió de niña.

"No me nombro mi madre. Ella murió antes de mi primer año. El nombre me lo puso mi abuela" dijo la niña.

"Lo siento" dijo Catelyn, sintiendo una punzada de tristeza por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

La niña murmuró entre dientes antes de apurar el paso. Catelyn la siguió, decidiendo no hablar más.

Todos estaban cerca del fuego principal. Algunos estaban sentados en el piso o en unos troncos, con cuencos de madera en la mano. No supo distinguir lo que comían.

Se acercó a ellos y tras una espera llegó al frente. Media docena de mujeres estaban junto a varios calderos llenos de lo que parecía sopa. La más joven era mayor que ella y la más anciana ya tenía el cabello totalmente blanco. La miraron de manera penetrante por un largo tiempo, pero cuando Catelyn estaba a punto de irse, pensando que no le iban a dar nada, una de ellas colocó un cuenco sobre uno de los calderos y lo llenó. Se lo entregó junto a un pedazo de pan diminuto.

"Gracias" murmuró antes de alejarse. Buscó por un lugar para sentarse, pero al no verlo se sentó en el piso. Miró con más detenimiento el contenido del cuenco pero aparte de nabos y cebollas no distinguió nada. Con un suspiro cerró los ojos y tragó un poco. No pudo evitar una mueca cuando el líquido amargo le recorrió la garganta; mordió el pan esperando que tuviera mejor sabor, pero su esperanza resultó ser vana. Estaba duro y seco.

De pronto, sin motivo aparente, empezó a reírse. Los salvajes la miraron como si estuviera loca, y quizás lo estuviera. Reía y al mismo tiempo sentía ganas de ponerse a llorar.

Ella era Catelyn Tully Stark, una dama de uno de los linajes más antiguos y nobles de Poniente. Su padre fue señor Supremo de las Tierras de los Ríos, al igual que su hermano. Su hermana era la señora del Nido de Águilas. Había sido esposa del Señor de Invernalia y Guardián del Norte, había sido madre del Rey en el Norte. Había sido la dama de Aguasdulces antes de casarse y la de Invernalia después de ello.

"Y aquí estoy, sentada en la nieve, rodeada de salvajes, vestida con pieles, comiendo poco más que bazofia" pensó mientras seguía riendo.

**Jon**

"¡Muro de escudos!" El grito de Jon hendió el aire helado. De inmediato una cuarentena de guerreros unió sus escudos hasta formar un gran bloque. Jon lo contempló con cuidado desde una corta distancia, y no pudo evitar una sonrisa de orgullo. Giró la cabeza hasta ver a otro grupo con hachas, espadas y mazas de madera.

"¡Carguen!" ante la orden una sesentena de gargantas gritaron al tiempo que embestían con todas sus fuerzas contra el muro recientemente creado. Se estrellaron con un estrepito increíble y de inmediato empezaron a golpear y empujar con todas sus fuerzas, y por un instante pareció que los hombres que componían el muro iban a ser derrotados de inmediato, pero no paso. Jon no pudo evitar una sonrisa luego de unos momentos; los hombres tras el muro no rompieron filas, sino que se limitaron a aguantar tras el muro mientras les llovían golpes, fuertes y numerosos, pero inútiles. Las maldiciones salían con frecuencia de ambos lados. Jon siguió contemplando el entrenamiento en silencio, hasta que notó que la lluvia de golpes había costado bastante a los atacantes; los golpes eran más lentos y menos fuertes. Había llegado el momento "¡Inicien el contrataque!" volvió a gritar por sobre el estruendo de los golpes y maldiciones, y de inmediato los guerreros tras el muro hicieron uso de las armas que llevaban. Avanzaron poco a poco, golpeando a sus oponentes, que al estar cansados reaccionaban de manera más lenta. Los más rápidos de los atacantes desviaban los golpes pero se veían obligados a retroceder ante el avance del muro; los más lentos caían y eran pisados por el muro. Siguieron de ese modo hasta que el último de los atacantes fue derrotado. Tan pronto como cayó se empezaron a escuchar gritos de victoria por parte de los hombres del Muro.

Alrededor del lugar de la pelea también se escucharon exclamaciones de victoria, provenientes de los parientes y amigos de los guerreros victoriosos. En contraste, se escuchaban maldiciones y gritos de decepción de los seguidores del grupo que había perdido.

"¡Bien hecho!" dijo Jon, acercándose al Muro, que ya se había disuelto. Los jóvenes que lo componían se veían sudorosos pero satisfechos, y unos cuantos le dieron un asentimiento de gratitud. "¡Acérquense todos!" dijo, y los combatientes, tanto victoriosos como derrotados, se acercaron para escucharlo. Jon aún no se acostumbraba a ser obedecido, pero hizo esos sentimientos a un lado y habló "Como acaban de ver, el número puede dar ventaja en una batalla, pero con disciplina y estrategia puede ser contrarrestado. El valor es importante claro, pero no basta para vencer ¿entendido?" a pesar de que algunos tenían una mueca de fastidio, todos hicieron un gesto o dijeron unas palabras para confirmar que lo habían escuchado "Bien, entonces hemos terminado por hoy. Ahora le toca al otro grupo" les dijo con una sonrisa. Todos se fueron del lugar de entrenamiento y se colocaron a una distancia segura mientras los demás reclutas se abrían paso. "Hoy veremos el juego de pies; deben ser rápidos a la hora de pelear, no solo con las manos. Un buen juego de pies los ayudará a esquivar y evitar los golpes del oponente con facilidad"

El entrenamiento siguió por unas horas más, con Jon corrigiendo errores y alentando a los chicos. Cuando finalmente terminó, y luego de que los reclutas se fueron, Jon y otros 4 llevaron los escudos devuelta a la tienda. Luego de que se fueron Jon se quedó solo por un tiempo, y decidió limpiar su espada, que era su forma de pensar.

Así lo encontró Ygritte. De una cuerda sobre uno de sus hombros colgaban varias liebres ya muertas, mientras que llevaba su arco y la aljaba llena de flechas en el otro hombro.

"Jon"

"Ygritte" le dijo, sonriendo cuando la vio "Fue bien la cacería" comentó viendo las liebres.

"No sabes nada, Jon Nieve" dijo Ygritte, sentándose en el piso "no pudimos cazar jabalíes, y apenas un par de ciervos. Hoy muchos quedarán con hambre" dijo la mujer antes de empezar a desollar a la primera liebre.

Jon solo suspiró antes de retomar su propia labor. Por más cazadores que se enviarán al bosque era cada vez más difícil encontrar presas. Las provisiones y lo que quedaba de la última cosecha del verano aún abundaban, pero la marcha hacia el sur era demasiado lenta y desorganizada, y eran cien mil personas. La comida no duraría para siempre, y apenas avanzaban unas pocas leguas al día.

Siguieron en silencio por un tiempo más, ella concentrada en desollar las liebres y él en limpiar la espada y luego en afilar la daga.

"Ha habido problemas con los Thennitas" dijo Ygritte de repente. Jon dejó lo que hacía y la miró con el ceño fruncido "No, conmigo no. Más bien hubo problemas entre los thennitas. Forg y Venip quieren traer a sus clanes para entrenar; Styr se puso como una fiera cuando escuchó al respecto. Si Mance no hubiera intervenido, habría corrido la sangre"

"Pero creía que Styr era el líder de los thennitas. De todos" dijo Jon confundido. Ygritte soltó un bufido de incredulidad.

"En verdad no sabes nada, Jon Nieve" dejó la liebre y el cuchillo de hueso y lo miró con las manos ensangrentadas "Los thennitas vienen de una serie de valles en las montañas al norte; Styr es el líder del clan más fuerte, pero no del único. Hay varios más, y Forg y Venip quieren que sus hombres aprendan a pelear contigo"

"Entiendo" dijo. Otro motivo más para que Styr lo odie; como si ya no hubiera bastantes "En la última quincena se sumaron otros 200 reclutas. Con ellos ya son medio millar de guerreros. Y Forg y Venip tienen entre ambos ¿qué?¿200 hombres?"

"Unos 300 de hecho. ¿Cómo vas a entrenar a tantos tú solo Jon?" le preguntó Ygritte, con un tono que parecía preocupado.

"No puedo. Tendré que elegir algunos entre los mejores reclutas para que me ayuden a controlarlo todo" Jon llevaba varios días meditándolo, y pensaba que era lo único que podía hacer para que funcionara.

"No les gustará. Quieren que tú los entrenes, no otros" dijo Ygritte de inmediato.

"Y los voy a entrenar. Ellos solo estarán para ayudarme". Le aseguró Jon. Empezó a pensar en posibles reclutas que podrían hacerlo, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Ygritte.

"Si tú lo dices…" dijo la mujer pelirroja, aunque no parecía convencida de que fuera buena idea "Esto ya está. Vamos a comer" dijo, al tiempo que levantaba las liebres. Jon envainó la daga y la siguió.

Afuera la noche ya era absoluta. En el cielo un millar de luces iluminaban el firmamento. En tierra las hogueras eran igual de numerosas. El aire frío estaba inundado del olor a madera y comida.

Se acercaron a una de las hogueras, tan grande que podría haberse asado un uro entero en ella. Alrededor había medio centenar de personas, charlando entre sí. Cuatro mujeres estaban junto a la higuera, vigilando calderos de agua hervida mientras echaban cosas dentro.

Intercambió una mirada con Ygritte antes de separarse; mientras ella se acercaba a uno de los calderos con las liebres, Jon se acercó un grupo de personas que estaban alrededor de un anciano que se pasaba una mano por la barba larga y enmarañada al tiempo que contaba una historia sobre cambiapieles. Estuvo entretenido por un tiempo largo, hasta que Ygritte volvió con 2 cuencos llenos de sopa. Se sentó y hablo con ella al tiempo que comía; la comida no era ni de cerca lo que habría comido en Invernalia, pero estaba caliente y llenaba el estómago; no podía pedir más.

Entonces, empezó a notar algo. El calor disminuía; las olas de frio cruzaban a través de las pieles que llevaba. Empezó a sentir como su respiración se dificultaba, como si unos brazos helados lo apretaran con fuerza. Miró hacia el cuenco en su mano; lo último de la sopa que había dentro se había congelado. Miró a Ygritte y la vio tan seria como él, con un destello de miedo brillando en sus ojos azules. Se pusieron de pie de inmediato y Jon desenvainó a _Garra_. Vio de reojo como algunos fuegos se apagaban; primero uno, luego otro. Para ese momento todos estaban ya de pie, las armas en la mano y los ojos atentos.

"¡Ya vienen!" gritó una voz. Nunca supo a quién pertenecía. Ygritte había tomado un cuchillo y se encontraba a su lado, ambos atentos. Entonces se escuchó un grito que envió escalofríos por la columna de Jon. Y se desató el caos.

Los muertos aparecieron de golpe, gritando mientras cargaban sin miedo hacia ellos. Los salvajes dejaron escuchar sus gritos al tiempo que corrían a su encuentro. Jon los siguió, con el corazón en un puño.

Un cadáver se abalanzo sobre él, pero dejó de moverse cuando lo atravesó con _Garra_. Liberó la espada y dio un tajo que abrió a otro del hombro hasta la cintura. Giró y paró una espada oxidada que se dirigía hacia él. Intercambió tres golpes con el cadáver que llevaba una andrajosa capa negra antes de desviar un cuarto y decapitar a su oponente.

El mundo perdió todo significado. Se escuchaban gritos de guerra y agonía por todos lados, provenientes de mil gargantas, de diez mil. Las maldiciones y las suplicas salían de todas partes, tan numerosas como incomprensibles. Siguió cortando, esquivando y moviéndose, atacando y defendiendo en contra de cualquier par de ojos azules que viera.

Terminó con un cadáver de ojos azules que llevaba pieles andrajosas y una espada de bronce cuando finalmente se vio solo. Respiró profundamente y aprovechó para mirar alrededor, tratando de recuperar el sentido de la pelea. Entonces lo vio.

Su piel era blanca como la nieve. No había un gramo de carne o grasa en su cuerpo; sus costillas y cada hueso desde los pies hasta el cráneo se distinguía a la perfección. Sus manos tenían uñas largas y su cabello era apenas unos pocos mechones níveos que caían por su espalda hasta más allá de sus cadera. Pero sus ojos eran el verdadero terror; eran de color azul como los de los muertos a los que Jon había vencido, pero de un tono mucho más azul, 2 estrellas brillantes que habían caído a la tierra y habían anidado en las cuencas del cráneo.

Llevaba en sus manos una cuchilla cuya hoja era tan larga como la empuñadura; unidas medían casi lo mismo que una persona adulta. Lo rodeaban una docena de salvajes ensangrentados; por un momento, Jon pensó que podrían ser cadáveres que lo protegieran, pero todos miraban al Caminante Blanco con ira y sujetaban sus armas con fuerza, listos para atacar.

"Son doce a uno; van a acabar con él" se dijo, intentando creer eso con todas sus fuerzas. Doce guerreros podrían acabar con uno con facilidad. Pero estos guerreros no se enfrentaban a un hombre, se enfrentaban a un demonio hecho de hielo, una criatura de cuentos para asustar a niños.

Entonces 3 salvajes atacaron a la vez al Caminante. Este, con una expresión ilegible en su rostro, simplemente esquivo un hacha de piedra, desvió una lanza y atravesó al tercer atacante con su espada. Luego, en un movimiento tan veloz como un parpadeo, sacó el arma y acabó con los otros 2.

Jon mismo no pudo evitar estremecerse, en sintonía con los demás; esa velocidad era increíble, y sus movimientos eran tan mortales como inhumanos. Ya no estaba tan confiado los números.

Los demás salvajes intercambiaron miradas breves antes de decidirse a atacar, todos a la vez. El Caminante Blanco se movió de nuevo, esquivando, parando y desviando los golpes, pero sin atacar, solo defendiendo. Jon se unió a la lucha de inmediato, esperando contra toda esperanza poder hacer una diferencia. Movió a _Garra _con energía, intentando derribar a su oponente, o llevarlo a un punto donde alguno de los otros pudiera golpearlo, pero el Caminante esquivaba con precisión cada ataque, contorsionándose de una manera que sería imposible para una persona, como si estuviera bailando en medio de una fiesta. Jon se preguntó si esta criatura sentiría cosas como el miedo, el dolor, o al menos el cansancio.

Entonces, en un instante, el hacha de un salvaje logró rozar la espalda del caminante; un corte tan delgado que se asemejaba a un hilo. Jon, a pesar de estar a un paso de distancia, apenas lo distinguió. Pero el Caminante Blanco pareció notarlo, porque de pronto ya no estaba esquivando. La garganta de Jon se apretó de miedo; no tenía medio de saberlo, pero presentía que el Caminante había dejado de jugar con ellos. Y tenía razón; en un movimiento la cuchilla de hielo giró y el salvaje que lo había herido fue abierto en un corte ascendente desde las bolas hasta la cabeza. En unos pocos segundos, tres más habían caído. Luego cuatro. Luego cinco.

Jon y los demás retrocedieron, cada uno mirando al oponente que estaba rodeado de los cadáveres de sus compañeros muertos. El bastardo de Ned Stark miró a los otros 3 que quedaban con vida; una mujer de lanzas alta y delgada con un hacha en una mano y un cuchillo de piedra en la otra. Un Pies de cuerno con una lanza de punta endurecida al fuego. Un saqueador con una espada mellada y oxidada en la mano. Y él sosteniendo a _Garra._

Entonces no supo que lo impulsó, pero se adelantó y blandió a _Garra_ con un grito que bien podría ser de rabia, bien de desesperación. El pies de cuerno, el saqueador y la mujer de las lanzas atacaron también. El Caminante Blanco simplemente esquivo la punta de la lanza y el corte diagonal del hacha y lanzó un tajo al saqueador. Este dio un salto atrás y logró salvar su vida, pero en cuanto la hoja de hielo toco la espada esta explotó en un millar de fragmentos de óxido y acero. Jon vio esto con los ojos abiertos, pero era muy tarde para retroceder. Llevó a Garra en un movimiento inútil para detener la cuchilla de hielo antes de que lo tocara….

¡CLANG!

El ruido resonó en el mundo, inundando los oídos de Jon. _Garra _no se había roto; Jon la miró, con los ojos tan abiertos que podrían haberse caído de sus cuencas. El Caminante lo miró, y por un instante Jon pudo distinguir una emoción en sus ojos; miedo. Giró la espada con rapidez y lanzó un tajo al cuello de su oponente. Y lo logró.

Cuando _Garra _tocó al Caminante este explotó en un millón de pedazos, desintegrándose en un instante. Jon miró hacia el suelo y vio una pequeña montaña de nieve.

"Por los dioses" escuchó. Miró y vio al pies de cuerno mirándolo como si estuviera viendo un dragón. Miró a los otros y estaban igual, mirándolo con una extraña reverencia.

Miró alrededor y se dio cuenta de otra cosa; la pelea había terminado. Todos los muertos habían quedado inmóviles, pero la mayoría de los vivos estaban en el mismo estado que él, mirando los cadáveres con expresiones atónitas en el rostro.

Entonces el sonido volvió. Primero uno y luego otro, todos empezaron a moverse; Jon envainó la espada y se unió a ellos.

Las personas corrían por todo el campamento; muchos gritaban nombres, con una mirada de desesperación en sus ojos mientras buscaban. Otros pedían ayuda a gritos. Algunas tiendas se habían prendido fuego, y les estaban echando nieve encima para apagarlo.

Entonces vio un cabello rojo e instintivamente corrió hacia él. Era un cuerpo tirado en el piso boca abajo, y por un momento sintió como se le paraba el corazón, pero le volvió a latir cuando volteó el cuerpo y vio que no era Ygritte, sino un hombre de barba poblada y ojos marrones. Soltó el cuerpo y se unió a la cacofonía, que llenaba el aire, intentando encontrar a la mujer. _Su mujer_.

"¡JON!" escuchó de pronto. Volteó y la vio corriendo hacia él; estaba con sangre en el rostro y un moretón en la frente, pero por demás parecía ilesa. Corrió hacia ella y envolvió sus brazos en torno a su cintura, apretándola con fuerza. Ella lo tomó del rostro y unió sus labios en un beso que le pareció eterno. Jon sintió su lengua rozando sus labios y los abrió para encontrarse con ella.

Cuando finalmente se separaron Jon colocó su frente sobre la de ella; necesitaba sentirla, saber que en verdad había sobrevivido, que estaba a salvo.

"¡Ayuda!¡Ayuden!" les llegó una voz por sobre el estruendo y ambos se separaron. Una mujer de cabello rubio miel estaba gritando junto al cadáver de un gigante, intentando alzarlo. Se separaron y corrieron hacia ella. Alrededor del cuerpo había muchos otros, de personas, hombres y mujeres, e incluso de animales; osos, lobos y perros.

Cruzaron sobre los restos y llegaron junto a la mujer. Detrás de ellos llegaron otros 4.

"¡Está atrapado debajo!¡Ayúdenme a quitarle esto de encima!" les dijo con urgencia. Jon, Ygritte y los demás se colocaron junto a ella y empezaron a empujar. Poco a poco, con muchas maldiciones y jadeos de parte de todos, entre los 7 lograron girar el cadáver putrefacto.

El hombre que estaba debajo era de pecho ancho y piernas largas. Tenía una melena de pelo gris, con unas pocas hebras castañas. Sus pantalones eran de piel y en la capa negra que llevaba había varios retazos rojos. Sus costillas estaba destrozadas, y su brazo estaba torcido en un ángulo grotesco; su rostro tenía arañazos, pero aún era reconocible.

Era Mance.

**Y eso es todo por ahora. ¿Están impactados?¿Sorprendidos? ¿Me quieren matar?**

**Déjenme un review con todos los insultos…digo, comentarios, al respecto. Salu2 y que estén bien.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Un saludo a quienes siguen esta historia o la tienen entre sus favoritas. Y un saludo especial a Jean d´arc, que por lo visto le encanta esta historia. Te deseo lo mejor siempre desde acá.**

**Bien, tengo una buena noticia. Me llego un diluvio de inspiración y logre terminar nada menos de 3 capítulos juntos, así que las siguientes 3 semanas actualizare como yo quisiera, es decir uno por semana.**

**Ahora, sin más que decir vamos a lo que nos importa.**

**Disclaimer: todo lo que puedan reconocer pertenece a G.R.R. Martín. Yo solo lo uso para entretenerme y tratar de entretener a otros.**

**Catelyn**

Catelyn sintió que acababa de cerrar los ojos cuando una punzada en su costado la hizo abrirlos. Los abrió y vio que Saia la observaba desde toda su altura, un ceño fruncido en su rostro.

"¡Levántate pronto, que ya nos vamos! Y come tu desayuno" sin más salió de la tienda, dejándola aún medio aturdida por el sueño. Se levantó y se vistió rápido, ansiosa por alejar el frio que la esperaba fuera de las pieles con las que durmió. Su "desayuno" consistió en un cuenco de gachas que apenas estaba tibio, un pedazo de pan y un vaso de madera que contenía agua. Comió intentando ignorar la temperatura de las gachas y la dureza del pan.

Cuando acabó la comida salió y vio una actividad mucho mayor que el día anterior. Todo mundo estaba moviéndose. Las hogueras estaban siendo apagadas con nieve, las tiendas desechas y todo lo demás siendo juntado. Vio unos carros extraños, de forma angosta y larga, que en vez de llevar ruedas llevaban unos patines hechos de madera. En vez de caballos o bueyes, estaban tirados por perros de un tamaño monstruoso.

"¡Sureña!" oyó una voz gritando. Instintivamente giró la cabeza y vio a un hombre que la miraba con impaciencia "No te quedes ahí parada, ven y ayúdanos" dijo, señalando la tiendo a medio derrumbar junto a él. Catelyn se acercó con duda, sin saber bien como ayudar "quita las maderas" le dijo el salvaje, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza.

Catelyn se arrodilló junto a una, puso sus manos alrededor y empezó a tirar. No era fácil. La tierra estaba dura y la madera estaba cubierta de nieve derretida, lo que la hacía resbalosa. Tiró con fuerza, jadeando por el esfuerzo, hasta que empezó a notar como se movía. Siguió tirando, con tanta fuerza que cuando finalmente la estaca salió cayó sentada. Unas risas se hicieron presentes, y al levantar la vista vio que varios de los salvajes alrededor se estaban riendo, los ojos brillantes de burla. Los ignoró mientras se levantaba e iba por otra estaca. Tras unos momentos más de risa burlesca los salvajes la ayudaron a desmontar la tienda. Cuando finalmente cayó la última estaba por tomar una esquina de la tienda para empezar a plegarla cuando los demás simplemente la enrollaron al tiempo que metían las maderas en cualquier orden. Aunque más rápido, también fue más desordenado. No pudo evitar fruncir el ceño ante el manojo de tablas y pieles.

"Ayúdame a llevarlo al carro, sureña" dijo la mujer que estaba al lado de ella. Los demás se fueron mientras ambas levantaban la tienda y la llevaban a uno de los carros. Catelyn se sorprendió de lo pesada que era la tienda, pero no se quejó mientras paso a paso ella y la otra mujer la acercaban a los carros. Cuando hubieran cargado la tienda Catelyn se apoyó un momento en el carro para recuperar el aliento, pero se incorporó cuando escuchó a uno de los perros gigantes gruñir.

"Ustedes sureños le tienen miedo a todo" dijo la otra mujer.

"¿No has visto el tamaño de esos perros?" dijo Catelyn, haciendo un gesto en dirección a los animales.

"¿Y qué? Un perro es un perro; con una buena patada se los aleja" le dijo la mujer. De pronto cambió el tema "¿Cómo dijiste que te llamabas?"

"No te lo dije" replicó Catelyn. Entonces se dio cuenta de lo grosera que había sonado y se apresuró a corregirlo "Me llamo Catelyn"

"Yo me llamo Asa" le contestó la mujer "Vamos, aún hay mucho que hacer si queremos irnos hoy" le dio un golpecito en el hombro y se fue en dirección a otro grupo de salvajes. Catelyn la siguió, sobando el lugar donde la había golpeado. Ayudó a deshacer otra tienda y mientras un par de hombres de barba poblada se la llevaban cargando Catelyn se alejó. Siguió ayudando a empacar y cargar cosas, hasta que vio que el campamento casi estaba desmontado. Una cosa que nunca había hecho antes de hoy era ayudar en la parte manual de levantar un campamento; a lo sumo daba órdenes, mientras los sirvientes se ocupaban de todo.

Recordó cuando viajo al sur para hablar con Renly Baratheon; solo se había quedado quieta mientras los hombres de su escolta se encargaban de la tarea. Se preguntó cuántos de los hombres que habían ido con ella aún vivirían. No le agradó la respuesta más probable.

Entonces sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una fuerte sensación de ardor en su brazo. No pudo contener un pequeño grito de dolor. Miró al costado y vio a Saia, que la miraba con el puño levantado.

"Me alegro de que funcionara. Parecías haber perdido la cabeza" comentó en un tono sencillo, como si no acabara de causarle un considerable dolor.

"¿Y no podías hablarme si querías que te prestara atención?" le dijo Catelyn, sin poder ocultar el enojo en su voz. Estaba harta de los golpes, y apenas era su primer día con esta gente.

"Te hable 3 veces" le dijo Saia con la ceja levantada "y la última prácticamente fue un grito pero no hubo caso"

"Oh" dijo Catelyn "¿Y qué me querías decir?" preguntó, intentando cambiar de tema.

"Ten" dijo la mujer salvaje, poniendo un fardo de pieles bastante grande en la espalda de Catelyn. Esta tuvo que sujetarse con ambas manos y enderezar la espalda que el nuevo peso había doblado hacia atrás.

"¿Tengo que cargar esto?" dijo con incredulidad. No tenía idea de cómo lograría caminar con este peso sobre su espalda.

"Por supuesto, igual que hacemos todos" dijo Saia. En ese momento Catelyn se dio cuenta de que ella también llevaba un fardo de pieles en la espalda, aunque no parecía ni notarlo "Vámonos ya" y sin más empezó a caminar.

Catelyn la siguió, intentando ignorar el peso sobre sus hombros. Vio que los demás salvajes también se ponían en marcha, con un hombre grande con una barba y cabellera oscura al frente. A su lado iba una mujer de cabello castaño. Los demás los seguían, cerca pero no demasiado.

Se fueron adentrando en el bosque, caminando entre los árboles altos sin orden aparente, pero nadie muy alejado del grupo. Catelyn notó que a menudo los salvajes dirigían miradas al bosque, como buscando algo. A medida que avanzaban también vio que la mayoría de los salvajes llevaban fardos al igual que ella, en algunos casos más grandes que el suyo. Incluso los ancianos llevaban fardos o sacos al hombro. Los únicos que no parecían llevar peso encima eran los niños.

También observó que había hombres, y mujeres, que cargaban armas; mazos y hachas de piedra, lanzas de punta endurecida al fuego y dagas de hueso y piedra. Algunos también llevaban escudos, cosas toscas cubiertas de cuero y a veces, pintura.

"Hey" dijo una voz a su lado. Miró y vio a un muchacho de cabello rubio y rostro pecoso "¿Cómo te llamas? Yo soy Corl" comentó, señalando su pecho con un dedo, o mejor dicho un muñón.

"Catelyn"

"¿Cómo es el sur?" preguntó Corl.

"¿Por qué te interesa?" Catelyn frunció el ceño.

"Mi madre me contaba historias de niño" el joven se encogió de hombres "Decía que los sureños habían abandonado a los dioses, que talaron sus arcianos y que adoraban a otros dioses en templos de piedra"

"No se llaman templos, se llaman septos. Ahí se adoran a los Siete. Y no todos los adoran; hay casas que aún creen en los Antiguos Dioses" dijo, pensando en tantas familias norteñas: Umber, Glover, Mormont.

"¿Y es cierto que es todo verde por allá? Me decían que hay campos inmensos, sin un solo árbol, en la que hay hierba verde hasta donde alcana la vista" comentó el muchacho, su voz adquiriendo un tono soñador.

"Si, los hay" dijo Catelyn. No sabía que más decirle, y de pronto se le ocurrió algo "¿Quién está al mando de este grupo?" Si iba a quedarse con ellos, debería al menos intentar aprender algo.

"Clan" dijo Corl. Ante la mirada de Catelyn especificó "No es un _grupo_, es un clan. Y el que está a cargo es Hyrew" hizo un gesto con la cabeza, en dirección al frente.

"¿Quién fue el padre de Hyrew?" preguntó Catelyn. Estaba segura de que no habría escuchado nunca del padre, igual que nunca había escuchado nada del hijo hasta hoy. Aun así, tenía curiosidad.

"No tengo idea" dijo Corl. A juzgar por su tono, Catelyn pensó que tampoco le importaba "De todos modos, no importa. Seguimos a Hyrew, no a su padre. Es un bastardo cruel y gruñón; en una ocasión mató a alguien para no compartir su hidromiel con él"

Catelyn abrió la boca horrorizada: "¿Y por qué siguen a alguien así?" preguntó, en una voz quizás demasiado alta; no le importaba. Ya había decidido que no se acercaría a Hyrew a menos que no tuviera otra opción.

Corl se encogió de hombros "Hyrew es un guerrero; en una ocasión mató a un oso solo con las manos. Golpeo a la jodida bestia en la cara hasta matarla" comentó, volviendo la mirada al frente "en tiempos como estos, hacen falta peleadores" dijo, su voz seria.

Catelyn se sintió confundida. ¿A qué se refería con _tiempos como estos_? Se lo preguntó, pero el muchacho se negaba a responder.

Una desventaja de no seguir conversando fue notar lo cansada que se encontraba; sus pies le dolían muchísimo, y el peso que llevaba en su espalda la encorvaba y empujaba sus hombros hacia abajo. Y no parecía que fueran a detenerse pronto. Miró alrededor y vio que nadie parecía cansado. Serios, callados la mayoría, pero no cansados. Incluso los niños parecían mantener el paso.

Siguió caminando a pesar del cansancio y la incomodidad, sin emitir una queja. Sentía la tentación de detenerse, o de pedir que se detuvieran, pero no decía nada. En parte por que dudaba que le hicieran caso o que se apiadaran de ella, en parte por orgullo; ella era una Tully, y los Tully no recurrían a la lástima para obtener algo. Cuando finalmente se detuvieron estaba agotada. Prácticamente cayó al suelo y jadeó, intentando recuperar el aliento. Se quitó el fardo que llevaba en la espalda y casi sollozó de alivio al desaparecer el peso.

Miró alrededor; todo mundo estaba sentándose en el piso, contra los árboles o en donde pudieran, dejando la carga que llevaran y tomando tragos de pellejos.

"¡Vengan a comer!" el grito se escuchó. Provenía de una anciana que estaba sentada contra un árbol. Otras dos mujeres estaban con ella, cada una armada. Era obvio por qué estaban ahí.

Catelyn se acercó con todos los demás, y recibió un pequeño pedazo de pan y una mitad de manzana. Tanto la fruta como el pan estaban secos, pero aun así los comió con desesperación. Apenas había terminado de comer cuando volvieron a moverse. Cargó con un jadeo el fardo en su espalda y siguió moviéndose.

Basándose en el lugar del sol y la hora que creía que era se dio cuenta de que se dirigían hacia el este. La marcha siguió y siguió hasta que fue casi de noche. Cuando finalmente se detuvieron, fue arrastrada de inmediato por una mujer salvaje que tenía cabello gris y una fuerza sorprendente para su edad.

"Toma" dijo, al tiempo que le pasaba un cuchillo de piedra y un saco mohoso "Hazlo rápido, hay muchos con hambre" Catelyn miró adentro del saco y vio un montón de cebollas. De inmediato entendió lo que pretendían de ella.

"No sé pelar cebollas" dijo, con un ceño fruncido.

"Entonces tienes que aprender. Y para aprender debes practicar" le dijo la mujer con el ceño fruncido. Sin otra palabra se fue hacia el fuego recién encendido.

Se sentó y tomó una cebolla con la punta de los dedos; estaba sucia. Intentó limpiarla un poco con la nieve que tanto abundaba, pero aún le quedó algo de suciedad encima cuando acabó. Resignada, tomó el cuchillo con la mano libre e hizo un corte, intentando seguir el contorno del vegetal, pero sus manos, tan habilidosas para hacer costuras, demostraron no estar al mismo nivel en lo que a habilidades de cocina se refería. El corte era disparejo, y había quitado no solo las capas de la cebolla, sino partes que eran comestibles. Con la sensación de estar haciéndolo todo mal, siguió en su tarea hasta que la cebolla estuvo pelada, mal pelada, pero pelada. La dejó en su regazo y siguió con otra, con resultados similares a la primera.

Siguió en ello hasta que ya no encontró más cebollas dentro del saco. Había una montaña de vegetales, y por un momento se preguntó cómo iba a llevarlas todas hasta la olla sin dejarlas caer. Entonces se le ocurrió. Tomó el saco y lo volteó, para que la cara interna llena de tierra y suciedad quedara por fuera, mientras que la externa con moho quedaba por dentro. Colocó las cebollas dentro del saco y se lo echó al hombro antes de caminar en dirección al fuego, donde como al parecer era costumbre, un grupo de mujeres estaban junto a las ollas cuidando la comida.

"Ya era tiempo" dijo una, con cabello rubio enmarañado y figura delgada "Yolia no dijo que tardarías tanto. A ver, dame eso" dijo, al tiempo que le quitaba el saco de los hombros. Catelyn no se resistió, y una vez libre del saco dio un par de pasos hacia atrás. La mujer sacó una cebolla y frunció el ceño cuando vio los cortes que tenía encima. Alzó una ceja y Catelyn no pudo evitar sentirse avergonzada "solo tenías que pelar las cebollas, no asesinarlas" dijo. La burla era clara.

"No le hagas caso" dijo otra voz. Catelyn giró la cabeza y vio a una chica mirándola, una sonrisa de dientes torcidos en su cara "Ven, necesito que me ayudes" dijo, al tiempo que la tomaba de la mano y la guiaba hacia una tienda. Catelyn notó que la chica era muy joven; no debía tener ni la mitad de su edad.

Adentro de la tienda había otras personas. Catelyn contó a 7 mujeres, e incluso a un par de hombres que se veían muy ancianos. También había una muchacha que era muy joven, como evidenciaban la grasa infantil de sus mejillas.

"Estamos haciendo pan" le dijo la chica "no te preocupes, no hace falta cortar ni pelar nada. Solo lleva harina, sal y agua. Es sencillo de hacer. ¿Lista?" preguntó con una sonrisa.

"Supongo" dijo Catelyn. Al poco tiempo de estar amasando se dio cuenta de que la chica que la había guiado a la tienda tenía razón: era en muchos aspectos más sencillo que cortar verduras. El único aspecto desfavorable que había era la gran fuerza que tenía que ejercer en los brazos. Cuando finalmente dejó de hacerlo tenía los brazos tan agotados que le dolían al menor movimiento brusco.

Poco a poco fue acostumbrándose a su nueva vida. Los días eran una rutina constante: se levantaba al amanecer y tras una exigua comida y ayudar a levantar el campamento caminaba junto con el resto del clan, siempre al este. Luego de detenerse brevemente a la mañana y comer una pequeña comida seguían caminando, casi hasta el anochecer. Cuando paraban montaban el campamento y tras comer sopa, o algo de carne hervida con pan, se iban a dormir. Y al día siguiente empezaba todo de nuevo.

Las primeras semanas fueron horribles: sus pies, tan habituados a pequeñas caminatas alrededor de un castillo, llegaban incluso a sangrar y se cubrían de ampollas que dolían hasta que reventaban, cuando el dolor se reducía ligeramente pero no lo suficiente para dejar de atormentarla. Los músculos de sus piernas le ardían como si estuvieran sobre un brasero encendido, por las interminables horas de caminatas. Sus brazos también le ardían, como consecuencia de amasar, cortar y un millar de trabajos manuales. Y sus manos, sus manos que hubieran sido suaves como la seda, sus manos que habían cuidado y acariciado a sus hijos, sus manos que habían sido sus instrumentos mientras cosía, bordaba y escribía…. Estaban llenas de ampollas y marcas de mugre.

Pero al final sus ampollas y callos reventaron, sus piernas se fortalecieron y sus manos dejaron de dolerle. Cada vez le resultaba menos difícil seguir el ritmo de la marcha, o trabajar.

También fue conociendo a los salvajes que la acompañaban. Conoció a Tyva, la bruja de madera que la había curado luego de que la encontraran casi muerta; era una anciana de cabello largo y quebradizo, rostro arrugado y ojos tristes que además era tía de Saia. La única similitud que en verdad encontró en ambas fue el color de sus ojos. También supo que Saia tenía un hijo, un niño de apenas 3 años llamado Bolid, con una mata de cabello enmarañado oscuro y unas orejas diminutas. Otra persona que conoció fue Prunn, un salvaje que tenía 10 años menos que ella y una barba tan espesa que le costaba distinguir su rostro en medio de ella. Vicwon, que pese a tener un aspecto mortífero con su collar de huesos humanos, era bastante agradable. Lora, que era una mujer de las lanzas de rostro horrendo y voz hermosa….

Pero por más que hiciera en el día, sus noches estaban dedicadas a sus seres amados, vivos, desaparecidos y muertos por igual. Sus hijas eran a menudo las dueñas de sus pensamientos, y aunque una parte de sí misma pensaba que estaba desperdiciando tiempo, aún oraba a la Madre y la Doncella para que las guardaran.

También pensaba mucho en su esposo, su amado Ned, muerto hacía ya tanto tiempo. Pensaba que, al menos, él debía estar orgullosa de ella. Le había hecho caso; no se había dejado morir por las heridas ni se había encogido ante su nueva vida, tan diferente de la anterior. Estaba demostrado lo fuerte que era.

¿Cierto?

**Jon**

El amanecer acarició la tierra con dedos rosados y pálidos. Era un espectáculo sereno y hasta hermoso. No se podía decir lo mismo de lo que Jon veía.

El campamento estaba atestado de muertos; hombres, mujeres e incluso niños yacían tirados por el piso, con la escarcha cubriéndolos como un manto delicado. Si atacaron el campamento o pelearon para defenderlo no estaba claro aún. Había muchas personas alrededor de ellos. Algunos tenían rostro de desesperación mientras intentaban encontrar a sus seres queridos, mientras otros simplemente se dedicaban a tantear los cadáveres, buscando cualquier cosa de valor que pudieran llevar encima.

Jon veía todo esto, sintiendo una impotencia tan grande como el Muro mismo. A lo lejos, varios gigantes y al menos 50 personas, hombres y mujeres, apilaban troncos para crear una pira inmensa.

Dio un suspiro y se encaminó hacia la tienda que compartía con Ygritte. Cuando llegó vio a la mujer pelirroja parada en medio de la tienda, mirando el arco y el carcaj de flechas como si el solo contemplarlos le produjera dolor. Se paró a su lado y guardó silencio, esperando hasta que decidiera hablar.

"Debemos irnos antes del anochecer" dijo Ygritte.

"¿Disculpa?" Jon no creía haber escuchado bien.

"Ya me oíste; debemos irnos pronto de aquí, antes de que empiece a derramarse sangre" dijo de nuevo la mujer de las lanzas "El Llorón y el Señor de los Huesos enloquecerán en cualquier momento. Y los thennitas te odian con todas sus fuerzas; la verdad me extraña que aún no hayan venido a intentar matarte"

"No podemos irnos. Solos no sobreviviremos" dijo Jon, plenamente convencido.

"Sobreviviremos más que si nos quedamos aquí. No sabes nada, Jon Nieve" dijo Ygritte. Estaba cada vez más enojada.

"Hay algo que sé bien" dijo Jon "ahí fuera aún están los Otros. Uno atacó ayer y asesinó a miles antes de que pudiéramos detenerlo. Si nos vamos nos cazarán como animales"

"¿Y cuál es la opción? De todas formas se irán todos. Mance era lo único que los mantenía juntos, y Mance está muerto" la voz de Ygritte se elevó peligrosamente, pero Jon lo ignoró. No iba a dar un paso atrás en esto, no cuando estaba totalmente seguro de que tenía razón.

"Y si nos dispersamos lo seguiremos muy pronto a la muerte Ygritte" dijo Jon.

"Probablemente" admitió Ygritte a regañadientes "pero a menos que surja alguien para tomar el lugar de Mance, se irán todos" dijo la mujer pelirroja.

Jon no pudo encontrar manera de refutar eso. Sabía que Ygritte tenía la razón: el ejército, si es que se le podía llamar así, estaba formado por un centenar de clanes distintos; los clanes del rio de hielo, la gente de las cavernas, los saqueadores, thennitas, los hombres morsas y muchos otros, tantos que ni siquiera los conocía a todos. La única razón de que estuvieran juntos era Mance; él los había unido a todos, con palabras, promesas o a punta de espada. Sin el irían cada quien por su lado.

Estuvieron en silencio por unos minutos, sin hablar o mirarse siquiera. Entonces Jon escuchó un suspiro profundo por parte de Ygritte y giró para verla. La mujer de las lanzas lo miraba "Hay alguien que puede tomar el lugar de Mance" dijo con un rostro de seriedad absoluta, tan inusual en ella.

"¿Quién?" dijo Jon. Ya estaba pensando en ir a buscar a esa persona y convencerla de intentar mantener juntos a los clanes. Y si tuviera que ayudarlo, lo haría.

"Tú" fue la respuesta que dio Ygritte.

Jon se quedó sin palabras ante eso. Cuando finalmente reaccionó la molestia fue la primera emoción que cruzó su boca: "¡Esto es serio Ygritte! No es momento para bromas" ¿Rey-más-allá-del-Muro?¿Él? ¡Era absurdo!¡La sola idea era una estupidez!

Ygritte se cruzó de brazos "¿Tengo cara de estar bromeando?"

"¡No puedo tomar el lugar de Mance!¿Quién rayos me seguiría?" fue un antiguo Hermano Juramentado de la Guardia de la Noche, los enemigos del pueblo libre durante milenios. Él mismo no lo había olvidado ¿por qué lo haría alguien más?

"Te sorprenderías" dijo una voz detrás de él. Giró y vio al intruso; era Val, una mujer de las lanzas bastante mayor que él y que solo se podía describir como hermosa, con sus profundos ojos azules, cuerpo esbelto y cabello rubio miel. Val era hermana de la esposa…..la viuda de Mance "Si lo pides muchos te seguirán"

"¿¡Acaso todo mundo se ha vuelto loco?!" exclamó Jon a gritos.

"¿Acaso tú te has vuelto un cobarde?" le dijo Val, una mirada retadora en su cara.

"Es posible que te sigan. Tú lo sabes. Así que ¿Por qué dudas, Jon?" preguntó Ygritte, los brazos cruzados todavía.

¿Por qué dudas? Esa era la pregunta que sacudió a Jon. ¿Qué causa tenía para dudar? ¿Por qué la idea de liderar le parecía tan insoportable?

_Porque no naciste para liderar. Esa era la tarea de Robb, era su destino. No el tuyo. Nunca el tuyo _una voz le susurró en su mente. Una voz que le traía recuerdos de su infancia, una voz que relacionaba por instinto con miradas frías y rencorosas y con un largo cabello rojo.

Jon decidió no responder a Ygritte. En vez de eso, soltó un fuerte suspiro "No soy un líder" dijo débilmente.

"Eres algo mejor. Eres un peleador" le dijo Ygritte, su cabello rojo de repente brillaba más, como si fuera a encenderse en llamas "todos los que te vieron con una espada en la mano lo saben. Y sabes mucho: tus ideas para pelear juntos y la forma en que entrenas a otros hablan a gritos" Ygritte tomó su rostro entre sus manos y lo miró con tal intensidad que le hizo estremecer "tienes todo lo que hace falta para ser un líder Jon. Sólo tienes que aceptarlo"

"Ella tiene razón. Hay muchos líderes que te han visto pelear o entrenar jóvenes, y varios tienen hijos entre los chicos que entrenas" dijo esta vez Val "necesitan un líder y piensan bien de ti. Te seguirán"

Jon quería seguir discutiendo, pero encontró difícil discutir con ellas 2. Aunque no deseara liderar, era posible que de hecho lo aceptaran. Pero era igual de posible que lo rechazaran o lo asesinaran, o ambos.

Pero aún si lo aceptaran como líder él no creía estar preparado para una responsabilidad semejante. Había visto lo suficiente con Mance para saber que mantener unido al Pueblo Libre iba a ser una tarea increíblemente difícil. Y no imaginaba a la Guardia de la Noche dejándolos pasar por las buenas el Muro; sin duda se derramaría sangre. Pensó en Sam, gordo y asustadizo; Pyp, con sus orejas grandes; Grenn, con su tamaño y pocas luces. Sapo, Dareon, el Viejo Oso, Donal Noye. Pensó en el Maestre Aemon, anciano y ciego.

_Mata al niño, Jon Nieve, y deja que nazca el hombre._

Esas palabras reverberaron en su mente; para hacer esto, para ser líder, para llevar al Pueblo Libre al sur y mantener la paz entre ellos y los norteños, tendría que matar al niño que había en sí y convertirse en un hombre.

"De acuerdo. ¿Cómo exactamente logramos eso?"

Al día siguiente estaba en medio del campamento, dónde las palabras y rumores atrajeron a todo el mundo a comprobar si era cierto, si Jon Nieve estaba de verdad intentando tomar el lugar de Mance.

Los líderes y caudillos del Pueblo Libre estaban en el frente: Howd el Trotamundos, Morna Máscara Blanca, Kyleg de la Oreja de Madera, el Gran Morsa, 4 caudillos de los pies de cuerno, con los pies negros y descalzos, Borroq el cambiapieles, Devyn el Desollafocas, Harle el Cazador, Harle el Bello, Doss el Ciego, Ygon Oldfather, Soren Rompescudos y muchos otros a los que no conocía, todos flanqueados por sus guerreros. Tormund estaba acompañado por sus 4 hijos y su hija Munda. El Señor de los Huesos y el Llorón estaban rodeados de sus saqueadores, y Styr estaba rodeado por sus acólitos vestidos de bronce y su hijo. Y al final, fue el Magnar de Thenn el que habló.

"¡¿ES CIERTO, JON NIEVE?!" si el grito no fuera señal suficiente del estado de ánimo del Magnar, la mirada de rabia que le dedicaba a Jon si lo sería.

"Si, lo es" no había necesidad de ser más específico.

"No te seguiré Nieve" Gruño el Llorón.

"Tú no eres mi rey, Cuervo" dijo esta vez el Señor de los Huesos. Más voces se alzaron y Jon decidió hablar antes de que se perdiera el frágil estado de tranquilidad que había.

"¡Ustedes quieren ir al sur!¡Y yo puedo llevarlos allí!¡Pero para eso necesito que confíen en mí!¡Si queremos sobrevivir tenemos que aprender a confiar unos en otros!" gritó. Aunque no les gustara ese era el camino correcto, Jon lo sabía.

"¿Qué confiemos en ti? Tengo nietos que son más viejos que tú, muchacho" se burló esta vez Ygon Oldfather.

"¿Y qué más quieres, Jon Nieve?¿Qué peleemos uno al lado del otro como esos niños verdes que te siguen?¡¿Qué nos arrodillemos y te besemos el trasero?!"

"No" dijo Jon. Sabía que la siguiente parte le granjearía el odio de muchos pero era necesario "A cambio quiero juramentos de lealtad de todos ustedes. No hace falta que se arrodillen para darlos"

De inmediatos se hizo un silencio lleno de incredulidad. Al final fue Tormund Matagigantes el que lo rompió: "¿Qué clase de juramento?"

"Jurarán seguir mis órdenes, hacer las paces con quienes digo que son nuestros aliados, hacer la guerra contra quienes digo que son nuestros enemigos y ayudarme a castigar a cualquiera que rompa el pacto que hoy hacemos aquí!" dijo. No pudo evitar notar cómo varios acercaban las manos a sus armas. Y cómo muchos otros parecían tener ganas de escupirle en la cara. Pero ninguno se fue.

"Eso me suena como algo que diría un arrodillado" gruño una voz a sus espaldas. Jon no se molestó en ver a quien pertenecía.

"¡Y a cambio!" exclamó con voz fuerte, viendo sus rostros desconfiados, sabiendo que no le creían y deseando con todo su corazón que lo hicieran "les prometo que siempre estaré ante ustedes, que nunca deberán arrodillarse ante mí y que todo lo que haga y diga será siempre pensando en vuestro bienestar ante todo lo demás"

Por unos momentos nadie habló, nadie se movió. Todos los ojos estaban sobre él, mirándolo con odio, incredulidad, confianza o aceptación. El mundo adquirió un silencio tan espeso que casi se podía cortar. Y al final fue cortado.

"Muy bonitas palabras, Cuervo" dijo el Señor de los Huesos, mirándolo con un disgusto más que evidente "pero las palabras se las lleva el viento. Las acciones, en cambio….. dices que quieres ser rey, que vas a cuidar al Pueblo Libre. Demuestra que eres capaz de hacerlo" dijo, al tiempo que se adelantaba y sujetaba su lanza con las 2 manos.

Jon no reaccionó por fuera, pero soltó un gran suspiro por dentro. Sabía que esto iba a pasar. Por más palabras que usara al final solo la acción lo haría digno de ser líder ante el Pueblo Libre.

Desenvainó a _Garra_ y se preparó para enfrentarse al Señor de los Huesos.

El Señor de los Huesos era uno de los saqueadores más sanguinarios de todos. Y Jon por fin entendió por qué; sus movimientos tenían un alcance perfecto, sin ser demasiado cortos ni largos. Mantenía el equilibrio de un gato y su lanza era tan rápida que apenas la podía ver. Jon desvió y esquivo, intentando acercarse a su oponente pero sin conseguirlo. Lanzó un par de golpes para sondear al Señor de los Huesos, pero no era fácil.

A medida que la pelea continuaba, sin que ninguno de ellos cediera, Jon sintió como el cansancio empezaba a hacerse presente en su cuerpo. Si el Señor de los Huesos sentía alguno lo ocultaba bien. Continuó esquivando y desviando los golpes de la lanza, y en un momento creyó ver una apertura en la defensa de su oponente y decidió tomar la oportunidad. Fue un error; el Señor de los Huesos esquivó el corte de _Garra _y lanzó un golpe con la lanza. La punta del arma mordió la carne y Jon no pudo evitar un gruñido de dolor cuando sintió el ardor en el brazo. Lanzó un nuevo corte con su espada y el Señor de los Huesos saltó hacia atrás en el último instante, aunque eso no evitó que el acero valyrio le provocara un arañazo en el torso, cortando los huesos de su armadura y las pieles que había debajo.

Ambos retrocedieron y se miraron sus respectivas heridas; el mordisco de la lanza le había sacado sangre a Jon, pero al menos su brazo seguía siendo útil. El Señor de los Huesos bajó la cabeza y examinó la ruina de su armadura y sus pieles, pero no vio sangre. Soltó una risita despectiva antes de mirar a Jon.

"¿Eso es lo mejor que tienes Cuervo?" dijo con una mueca burlona en el rostro.

En ese momento no supo explicarlo, pero sintió como la ira lo inundaba, llenando sus venas y haciendo que su corazón latiera tan rápido que pensó que iba a explotar.

Soltó un grito de pura rabia y se lanzó hacia adelante, atacando con una ferocidad de la que no se hubiera creído capaz. Olvidó toda pretensión de nobleza o virtud que pudiera haber en su mente, olvido el honor y el deber, olvido todo menos el irrefrenable deseo de asesinar al hombre ruin que estaba enfrente de él. _Garra _se convirtió en un destello plateado en sus manos, cada vez más rápida, cada vez más difícil de ver, cada vez más letal. Su esgrima era tan buena que si su maestro de armas, el anciano Ser Rodrik Cassel, lo hubiera visto se habría enorgullecido.

Por un momento vio la expresión de terror del Señor de los Huesos; al siguiente rompió la lanza en 2 con un corte diagonal y en un parpadeo enterró su espada entre las costillas del Señor de los Huesos, haciendo un ruido horrible cuando raspó los huesos de la armadura. Refirmó el agarre a dos manos en la empuñadura de _Garra_ y la retiró en un movimiento fluido, al tiempo que el cuerpo del Señor de los Huesos caía con un golpe seco en el suelo.

Respiró profundo un par de veces antes de alzar la vista. Todos lo miraban atónitos, algunos incluso con la boca abierta en una expresión que en otro momento le hubiera hecho gracia, pero no en este. Nunca en este.

"¿Alguien más?" dijo, o más bien grito. Nadie dijo nada, nadie se movió adelante, de hecho le pareció ver de reojo que unos pocos daban un pequeño paso hacia atrás. Pensó que eso sería todo, pero escuchó a alguien aclarando su garganta. Se giró con expresión desafiante, pero cuando vio a Tormund dando un par de pasos adelante sintió como gran parte de su furia se desvanecía.

Definitivamente no quería pelear con Tormund.

Pero antes de poder hacer nada Tormund habló.

"Esa manera de pelear…. Solo un loco pelearía así. Un loco….. ¡O un rey!" exclamó con fuerza. En el silencio, la voz del Matagigantes resonó como un trueno "¿Quieres mi juramento Jon Nieve? Mi espada es tuya" dijo al tiempo que se arremangaba y dejaba su antebrazo izquierdo. Tomó la daga de hueso que llevaba encima y se hizo un corte en la piel recién descubierta, dejando que unas gotas de sangre cayeran a la nieve "Voy a pelear por ti" concluyó.

Entonces alguien más se adelantó; era Soren Rompescudos: "El Señor de los Huesos lo llamó Cuervo" dijo, haciendo un gesto con la mano al cadáver "pero a mí no me parece un cuervo. Me parece un rey" tras decir esto retiró la manga de su abrigo y se hizo un corte en el brazo, al igual que Tormund. Cuando unas gotas de sangre ensuciaron la nieve volvió a hablar "¡El hacha de Soren es tuya Jon Nieve!" Gritó con fuerza.

Entonces todos los otros líderes, unos con más renuencia que otros, sacaron sus armas, descubrieron sus brazos y derramaron su sangre sobre la nieve. Era un acuerdo, un juramento, una promesa. Lo seguirían.

No supo de donde empezó, nunca vio quien lo pronunció primero. Solo escuchó que alguien lo gritó, una voz solitaria. Al siguiente momento lo gritó de nuevo, esta vez acompañado por alguien más, y luego por otro, y por otro más. El cantó se fue multiplicando cada vez más, llenando el mundo, acallando cualquier otro sonido, unas pocas palabras gritadas por cien voces, por mil voces, por diez mil voces.

"¡El Rey Más Allá del Muro!"

"¡El Rey Más Allá del Muro!"

"¡EL REY MÁS ALLÁ DEL MURO!"

**Y así finalmente he terminado. Debo admitir que costó bastante hacer este capítulo, pero me siento satisfecho con el resultado. Ojalá les guste, y si lo hace por favor dejen reviews, que me alegran mucho el día.**

**Bueno, eso es todo. Trataré de subir el próximo capítulo pronto. Un salu2 y que estén bien. Nos leemos pronto si Dios quiere.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bien. Primero lo primero (¿era así no?). Gracias a quienquiera que lea esto, gracias a quienes siguen esta historia y la tienen entre sus favoritos, y gracias a quienes dejaron comentarios. Y un agradecimiento especial a jean d´arc que con sus reviews siempre me alegra el día. Y otro agradecimiento especial a fanatico z, que por lo que vi parece que le gusto la historia. Un abrazo gigante a los dos.**

**Ahora bien. He decidido añadir un nuevo punto de vista a esta historia para dar una visión más general de la situación en el resto de Poniente, no solo más allá del Muro. Puede que añada más en un futuro, pero por ahora no es seguro.**

**Bueno, dicho ya todo, vamos a lo que nos trajo hasta aquí.**

**Disclaimer: todo lo que puedan reconocer pertenece a G.R.R. Martín. Yo sólo lo uso para entretenerme y tratar de entretener a otros.**

**Maege**

Habían sido un grupo de apenas 25 personas; 10 eran hombres de Mormont, con osos en los jubones. Otros 10 eran hombres de Glover, con guanteletes plateados decorando sus jubones. Luego estaban ella y sus hijas, Jorelle y Lyra. El grupo era completado por Galbart Glover, el señor desposeído de Bosquespeso, y su primo Dewyn Glover.

Aún recordaba cuando habían llegado a la Atalaya de Aguasgrises; la mirada de Howland Reed, antiguo amigo del difunto Lord Eddard, era la mirada de un hombre atormentado, y no tardó en entender por qué. Decir que quedó en shock cuando se enteró de las noticias sería una subestimación. El rey muerto. Su cuerpo profanado. El ejército destruido. La madre del rey desaparecida y dada por muerta. Y el destino de la hija y heredera de Maege desconocido.

Y todo por esos malditos Frey y esa sanguijuela traicionera de Bolton. Con solo pensar en ellos sentía como la ira le hacía hervir la sangre y le nublaba el juicio. En ese estado sería capaz de matar a un jabalí a mordiscos.

Cuando finalmente se hubieran recuperado de las noticias, Galbart y ella empezaron a decidir qué hacer a continuación. Obviamente la rendición estaba descartada. Nunca pasaría luego de la Matanza de los suyos en Los Gemelos. Luego de ello empezaron a discutir cual sería el plan a seguir. Galbart quería volver a sus tierras, retomar su hogar de los Hijos del Hierro y usarlo como base para formar otro ejército para combatir a los Bolton. Maege en cambio quería que se dirigieran hacia el este siguiendo la costa del Mordisco, hasta llegar a Puerto Blanco y obtener el apoyo de Lord Wyman. Las murallas de Puerto Blanco serían muy útiles si fueran atacados, y tras ellas vivían miles de hombres que podrían ser reclutados y entrenados. Pero Howland Reed también estuvo presente para decidir qué hacer, y pese a ser bajo de estatura el señor de Atalaya de Aguasgrises no temía decir verdades duras a la cara de nadie.

El lacustre le señaló al señor desposeído de Bosquespeso que en las tierras que rodeaban su castillo perdido no había hombres ni para empezar a formar un ejército del tamaño que necesitarían para derrotar a los Bolton. Por un momento Maege pensó que eso significaba que apoyaba su plan, pero su esperanza no tardó en verse destruida. Lord Reed les informó que recientemente un grupo de 5 exploradores Frey habían sido capturados en los límites de los pantanos que eran su hogar. Tras ser interrogados, habían revelado que uno de los hijos de Lord Wyman, Wilis, había sido capturado la noche de la Matanza. Con su heredero como rehén, no era nada probable que Lord Manderly los apoyara para seguir peleando.

Entonces el señor de Atalaya de Aguasgrises tomó el decreto que había sido la causa de la llegada de ambos señores a su hogar, el pergamino que contenía las órdenes del Rey Robb con respecto a la sucesión. Lo puso a la mesa entre todos ellos y habló: "Tenemos que encontrar a Jon Nieve"

Ese fue el inicio de una discusión sobre cómo proceder; hicieron planes, los descartaron al verlos defectuosos y los rehicieron. Entonces, tras 3 días de discusión, finalmente los 3 señores llegaron a un acuerdo sobre lo que harían a continuación.

Lord Howland había estado atacando a los Hijos del Hierro que ocupaban Foso Cailin desde que la fortaleza había caído, tratando de desangrarlos todo lo posible para cuando el Rey Robb regresara para retomarla. Ahora que el rey estaba muerto y los Bolton se acercaban Reed dejaría de atacar a los Isleños y se centraría en los traidores. Entre más los desangrara, mejor.

Galbart y Maege tomarían a la mitad de los hombres que habían llegado con ellos y harían el largo viaje a través de los pantanos, los riachuelos, la Costa Pedregosa, el Bosque de los Lobos y las montañas para llegar al Muro y al Castillo Negro. Una vez ahí debían informar al último hijo varón de Ned Stark sobre el decreto del Rey Robb, por el cual era legitimado y convertido en heredero del Reino del Norte.

Jorelle, la hija de Maege, viajaría de vuelta a la Isla del Oso para informar a sus hermanas de lo que harían su madre y Galbart Glover, además de intentar reunir peleadores.

Lyra, la otra hija de Maege, se quedaría con el primo de Lord Glover y la otra mitad de los hombres e irían hacia el sur con cuidado para tratar de encontrar más sobrevivientes de la Matanza en los Gemelos. El punto para reagrupar lo que quedase del ejército del Norte sería la fortaleza de los Reed.

El viaje de Maege y Galbart había sido duro y peligroso, pero por fin, luego de 4 largas lunas, habían llegado al Agasajo y lo habían atravesado. Fue entonces que vieron el muro en toda su altura.

Maege recordó cuando vio el muro por primera vez: era una niña tan verde como la hierba del verano, y acompañaba a su señor padre y a su hermano al Castillo Negro, donde llevaban a un grupo de hombres para unirse a la Guardia. Cuando vio el Muro por primera vez se sintió insignificante. En palabras de su padre: _algo que estaba antes que todos nosotros y que seguirá mucho después de que nos hayamos ido_. De alguna manera, en todos esos años sin ver el muro Maege se convenció de que no era tan impresionante. Ahora, con el de frente, se dio cuenta de que sí, lo era. Y procuraría ya no olvidarlo.

Esa noche acamparon junto al Muro. Un hombre suyo y uno de Galbart montaron guardia en una colina cercana mientras los demás se acurrucaban cerca de un fuego y asaban unos conejos al espetón.

"Maege" dijo Galbart, sentado al otro lado del fuego. La señora de la Isla del Oso levantó la vista "exactamente ¿qué haremos cuando lleguemos al Castillo Negro? No creo que solo llegar ante Jon Nieve y decirle que ahora es un Stark y el heredero del Norte sea buena idea. ¿Y qué haremos si se niega?" era obvia la preocupación del señor desposeído de Bosquespeso.

"No llegaremos y le diremos así como así. Primero hablaremos con mi hermano" dijo, ya sintiendo el dolor de cabeza que tendría por la discusión con Jeor "y luego hablaremos con él. Con algo de suerte mi hermano ya lo habrá liberado de sus votos para ese momento"

"¿Estás segura de que tu hermano aceptará liberarlo?" insistió Galbart, buscando una confirmación.

Maege ya no estaba segura de nada, pero eso no iba a decirlo: "A mi hermano le importa la Guardia, y el rey Robb nos autorizó a ofrecer un intercambio: los votos de su hermano a cambio de un centenar de hombres." dijo, consciente de que esa no era una respuesta, sino una suposición.

"Aun no contestas una de mis preguntas" dijo Glover, su rostro con un ceño fruncido "¿Qué haremos si se niega?"

La insistencia de Glover terminó por acabar con la paciencia de La Osa: "¡No se negará!" dijo en voz demasiado alta "este es el legado de su hermano, su última voluntad. No se negará" espetó, y acabó la conversación. Más tarde, acostada con pieles sucias encima y con una piedra por almohada, se dio cuenta que ella había gritado no solo para convencer a Galbart, sino también a sí misma.

Durante los siguientes días siguieron cabalgando hacia el este, siempre junto al Muro. Nadie hablaba mucho, ni mucho menos reía; parecía que el cansancio del viaje había hecho mella en todos ellos. La Osa quería creerlo, pero era probable que el ánimo tan sombrío se debiera a todo lo que habían sufrido. Ellos eran, hasta donde sabían con certeza, los últimos hombres del rey Robb Stark, los que bien podrían ser los últimos de una causa que bien podría parecer perdida. Cada uno de ellos tenía amigos o parientes en Los Gemelos la noche de la traición, y hasta donde sabían, todos sus compañeros estaban muertos.

Maege dedicaba gran parte del tiempo a pensar en sus hijas. Alysanne y la pequeña Lyanna, a salvo de los Bolton en la Isla del Oso. Jory, que con suerte ya habría llegado allí y estaría con sus hermanas. Pese a que no había arcianos cerca, en ocasiones murmuraba oraciones por Lyra, que estaría en el sur atestado de leones y comadrejas, intentando salvar algo del ejército. También oraba por su primogénita, Dacey, porqué hubiera logrado escapar de la matanza y estuviera oculta en algún lugar, o aún mejor, porque hubiera sido encontrada por Lyra y estuviera a salvo en la Atalaya de Aguasgrises.

Por fin, luego de 9 cabalgando hacia el oriente, empezaron a distinguir formas en el horizonte. Eran borrosas y de color oscuro. Maege y Galbart intercambiaron una mirada antes de clavar los talones en los costados de sus caballos, que de inmediato empezaron un medio galope. Tras ellos, sus hombres los siguieron.

A medida que se acercaban fueron distinguiendo mejor las cosas; eran barracones, torres, establos e incluso un gran salón. Por fin habían llegado al Castillo Negro. Había hombres de capa negra entre los edificios, que los miraron con miradas desconfiadas, pero al final uno de ellos, con un parecido asombroso a una granada y una barba descuidada, se acercó.

"Mis señores" dijo, haciendo una breve inclinación "soy Bowen Marsh, Primer Mayordomo de la Guardia de la Noche. ¿Puedo saber quiénes sois?"

"Mi nombre es Maege Mormont, señora de la Isla del Oso" dijo la mujer, adelantándose a su acompañante "el hombre a mi lado es Galbart Glover, señor de Bosquespeso. Queremos hablar con el Lord Comandante Mormont. De inmediato" dijo lo último con un tono que daba a entender que no aceptaría un no por respuesta.

El tal Bowen Marsh frunció el ceño por un momento, pero al final soltó un suspiro mientras hacía un gesto a otro hombre, delgado y de mirada sombría. Este se acercó con una cara similar a la de un hombre ante el verdugo: "Edd, llévalos a ver al Viejo Oso. Yo buscaré alojamiento para sus hombres"

Maege y Galbart giraron la cabeza y les dedicaron unas breves palabras a sus hombres, para que siguieran a Marsh. Ellos por su parte desmontaron y entregaron las riendas de sus caballos antes de seguir a Edd. Por el camino Maege no pudo evitar notar lo escasos que eran los hombres con capas negras y el estado de abandono que presentaban la mayoría de los edificios. Claramente la Guardia de la Noche no estaba en su mejor momento. Se sintió alegre y culpable al mismo tiempo. Alegre porque si su hermano necesitaba hombres tan desesperadamente era más probable que accediera a cambiar los votos de Jon Nieve por un centenar de hombres. Culpable por sentir alegría del estado de la Guardia, sabiendo que se había convertido en el propósito de la vida para su hermano.

Cuando finalmente llegaron a la puerta tras la que estaba con su hermano, Maege habló antes que todos los demás.

"Hablaré con él a solas. Esperen aquí afuera" les espetó a los otros. Galbart abrió la boca, seguramente para protestar, pero ella no le dio la oportunidad, ya que abrió la puerta y la cerró en la cara del señor de Bosquespeso.

Una vez dentro dio una mirada rápida al lugar. Había una cama simple con un dosel y un colchón que parecía bastante incómodo, y junto a ella una pequeña mesa en la que había una lámpara de hierro apagada. Había un escritorio de roble inmenso cubierto de papeles, con tinta en un pote, cera y lacre. Enfrente de él había una silla de madera tosca, y detrás del escritorio, recostado contra el dosel de su silla, estaba su hermano.

Maege se sorprendió de lo que vio. Su hermano era un oso terco, viejo y malhumorado. La verdad es que eran contadas las ocasiones en que soportaba su presencia más allá de unos pocos comentarios. Pero más allá del disgusto que su hermano la hacía sentir, el cual era totalmente correspondido, Jeor siempre había sido un hombre determinado, con una fuerza que parecía no menguar ante el tiempo ni la edad. Ahora, sin embargo, esa fuerza se había extinguido. En los ojos de su hermano, Maege distinguió una sola cosa: impotencia. Su hermano estaba de luto, era la mirada de alguien que había perdido algo muy valioso, una parte de sí mismo, y se veía impotente al respecto. Maege se preguntó si esa había sido su expresión cuando se enteró de la traición en Los Gemelos, y cuando se dio cuenta de que no podía hacer nada con los pocos hombres que le quedaban, que no podría ni vengar a su rey ni salvar a su hija.

Ver así a su hermano la desarmó por unos momentos, como si de pronto la causa de su llegada al Muro no valiera la pena de decir, para no poner otra carga sobre los hombros del Oso que estaba ante ella. Pero al final tuvo que decirlo, directo y al grano, como le gustaba a ambos:

"Necesitamos hablar" dijo. Cuando escuchó la respuesta de su hermano, supo que algo iba muy mal en el Muro.

"No tienes idea de cuánta razón tienes, hermana"

**Jon**

Cuando los últimos gritos se acallaron Jon se tomó un momento para pensar. Había mucho por hacer.

"Los otros nos atacaron anoche y bien podrían hacerlo de nuevo. Tenemos que estar lo más preparados posible para ello. Tormund" llamó, mirando al hombre de poblada barba roja "organiza grupos de centinelas alrededor de todo el campamento. No menos de 5 hombres por grupo. Que estén bien provistos de madera para hacer fuego y encender antorchas. Y que tengan cuernos de guerra; si ven a los muertos que los usen"

"Dalo por hecho, Jon Nieve" dijo el Matagigantes, al tiempo que se giraba para irse, acompañado por sus hijos Toregg y Dormund.

"Harle" dijo, enfocando la vista en el cazador "hay muchas bocas que alimentar. Organiza grupos de caza; no menos de 40 hombres por grupo. Casen todo lo que puedan, pero asegúrense de volver al campamento antes del anochecer" el hombre asintió una vez antes de irse.

"Varamyr" dijo, observando con disgusto mal disimulado al hombre calvo "busca a todos los cambiapieles que conozcas y diles que quiero hablar con todos enfrente de mi tienda mañana al amanecer" el hombrecillo lo miró con odio puro, pero al final asintió y se alejó.

"Soren" habló, dirigiéndose al hombre alto "ve al bosque, y lleva a tus hombres y a todos los que necesites contigo. Talen todos los árboles que encuentren, quítenles las ramas y tráiganlos devuelta al campamento. Vuelvan cuando sea el ocaso"

"Howd" exclamó esta vez, mirando al hombre "tú has estado en muchos lugares. ¿Has visto alguna vez el Torreón de Craster?" el Trotamundos asintió con una expresión de asco en la cara ante el nombre del salvaje que se acostaba con sus hijas "¿Crees que puedas hacer estacas iguales a las que lo rodean?" preguntó.

"Por supuesto que sí" espetó Howd, como si la mera sugerencia de lo opuesto fuera un insulto.

"Entonces hazlo. Ve por tus hombres y usen todos los árboles que no sean robles que traigan los hombres de Soren. Empiezan a levantar empalizadas por el lado norte del campamento, donde nos atacaron ayer los Otros, pero asegúrate de dejar un espacio lo bastante grande para que los hombres puedan entrar de vuelta" Howd asintió con firmeza y se marchó.

"Styr" dijo, mirando al magnar de los thennitas "tú y tus hombres guardaran las entradas al campamento. Si se nos unen más clanes manda a uno de los tuyos a decírmelo" Styr lo miró fríamente y por un segundo Jon pensó que se negaría o lo insultaría, pero al magnar solo le basto dar una mirada al cadáver del Señor de los Huesos, que aún estaba abandonado donde había caído, para limitarse a obedecer.

Jon tomó aire antes de seguir "Harma" dijo, intentando que la voz no le temblara ante la mirada que la mujer rechoncha le estaba dando "tú y tu hermano tomen un grupo de exploradores cada uno y vayan al sur separados. No quiero sorpresas cuando reanudemos la marcha. Si ven algo malo no intenten pelear, vuelvan y háblenme de ello de inmediato" Harma le dio una mirada más larga que los anteriores, pero al final hizo un gesto rígido con la cabeza y se alejó.

"Ygritte" dijo Jon a continuación, y de inmediato la chica pelirroja se adelantó con una sonrisa socarrona. A diferencia de los otros, ella caminó hasta situarse enfrente de Jon, tan cerca que podrían tocarse sin problema "quiero que lleves a las mujeres de las lanzas a los bosques y busques madera para crear arcos largos; creo que sabes cómo hacerlos" Ygritte definitivamente lo sabía, después de todo Jon le enseñó cómo hacerlos luego de regalarle uno.

"De acuerdo" le contestó. Entonces dio una zancada adelante y en un solo movimiento lo tomó por la nuca y le dio un beso largo. Aunque sorprendido al principio, Jon no tardó en devolverlo. Cuando finalmente se separaron Ygritte se dio la vuelta al tiempo que volvía a hablar: "Más te vale dormir ahora Jon Nieve; a la noche no te lo permitiré" todos entendieron la insinuación detrás de esas palabras y unos cuanto soltaron risas. Jon las ignoró antes de volver a hablar.

"Todos los demás" habló esta vez, asegurándose de mirar al resto de los caudillos a los ojos al menos una vez "volved con los vuestros y asegúrense de que nadie este fuera del campamento luego del anochecer. Aseguraos también de contar cuantos hombres y mujeres de las lanzas tienen, además de caballos. Avísenme mañana de los números; quiero saber con cuantos guerreros iremos al sur" tras eso todos empezaron a dispersarse.

Jon vio entre los que se iban una cabellera color miel: "Val, espera" dijo.

La mujer se acercó a él con rostro serio. Cuando estuvo frente a Jon habló: "¿Qué quieres Jon Nieve?"

"Mance me dijo una vez que hablas la Antigua Lengua" Val asintió "Tengo la intención de hablar con los gigantes. Quiero que traduzcas para mí. ¿Podrías?" preguntó Jon.

"Claro. ¿Iremos ya o en otro momento?" preguntó la mujer.

"Preferiría hacerlo ya. Entre más pronto hable con ellos, mejor" dijo. Val asintió en acuerdo y caminaron en silencio por unos momentos antes de que Jon volviera a hablar "Gracias Val" ella lo miró con una ceja alzada y Jon se hizo más explícito "por ayudarme. En verdad lo aprecio. Si hay algo que pudiera…" fue interrumpido.

"Si quieres agradecerme asegúrate de que mi hermana y el bebé que lleva en el vientre se mantengan a salvo. Y si algo me pasa asegúrate de que lleguen al sur del Muro intactos" lo cortó la mujer "hazlo y estamos a mano"

"Lo iba a hacer de todas formas. Por Mance" dijo Jon, y luego de eso continuaron en silencio hasta que fue roto. En esta ocasión por Val.

"Te viste bien allá atrás" comentó Val. Jon poso sus ojos sobre ella "cuando mandaste a Tormund y los demás. Firme, decidido, sin vacilar. Parecías un líder"

Jon sintió como sus orejas se calentaban: "No te tomé por alguien que hace elogios, Val"

"No lo soy. Solo señalo una verdad" tras ese último comentario volvieron a sumirse en el silencio, pero no uno de tipo incómodo. No llevaban mucho así cuando empezaron a escuchar los barritares de unos mamuts. Casi al mismo tiempo distinguieron a lo lejos a los gigantes.

"¿Algún consejo antes de hablar con ellos?" preguntó Jon, dándose cuenta de lo poco que sabía de los gigantes.

"Hazte lo más grande que puedas ante ellos" dijo Val de inmediato "y aunque te sientas intimidado no dejes que ellos lo noten. Y céntrate en Mag el Poderoso y Rog Puño de Piedra. Si te los ganas, los demás los seguirán"

Tras esas palabras de Val, llegaron finalmente a donde estaban los gigantes. Las siguientes horas estuvieron entre los gigantes, con Jon hablando con ellos, tratando de convencerlos de unirse a su causa.

Primero hablaron con Mag el Poderoso; les tomó mucho convencerlo de que escuchara, y más todavía que accediera a dar su apoyo a Jon, pero al final lo lograron. Como muestra de apoyo Mag accedió a ir junto con 20 gigantes para ayudar a Soren Rompescudos a transportar los árboles derribados de vuelta al campamento.

Luego hablaron con Rog Puño de Piedra. Rog era algo más bajo que Mag, pero mucho más peligroso. Tan difícil como fue tratar con Mag el Poderoso, fue fácil en comparación con tratar con Rog. Apenas los vio alzo un tronco de árbol y rugió con fuerza. A Jon le tomó todo su autocontrol no echar mano a _Garra _en ese momento. Pero a pesar del mal carácter de Rog, al final lograron convencerlo de que diera su apoyo a Jon. Cuando marcharan Rog prestaría sus mamuts para ayudar con el transporte de los suministros y otras cargas.

Cuando finalmente se fueron ya era de noche y ambos estaban cansados. Jon y Val se separaron a medio camino, ella para ir a la tienda que compartía con su hermana y él a la que compartía con Ygritte.

Aparto las pieles de oveja y entró. Fantasma estaba echado en un rincón de la tienda, pero se levantó y se aproximó en cuanto entró. Jon le dio una caricia y el huargo se restregó contra su pierna antes de volver a su rincón.

"¿Jon?" una voz susurró a sus espaldas. Se dio la vuelta y vio a Ygritte acostada mirando hacia él. Se acercó a la cama y la dio un beso.

"Disculpa si te desperté" le dijo. Ygritte sonrió y lo invitó a unirse a ella en la cama. Tras quitarse toda la ropa, excepto la camisa de lana que llevaba en el interior y los pantalones, se unió a ella.

Jon pensaba que por esta vez podría simplemente acostarse y dormir, pero a juzgar por su total desnudez, Ygritte tenía otras ideas. En cuanto ambos estuvieron tapados por las pieles ella le dio un beso largo. Jon se lo contestó, perdido en los labios de su mujer, tanto que no noto como los dedos de ella descendían por su torso hasta llegar a sus pantalones, donde empezó a acariciar el bulto que tenía entre las piernas. No pudo evitar un gruñido ante las caricias y decidido a devolver el favor, Jon movió una de sus manos hasta la cintura de Ygritte para luego ir subiendo hasta alcanzar uno de sus pechos desnudos y empezar a acariciarlo, antes de frotar su pulgar contra el pezón para endurecerlo. La pelirroja gimió sobre sus labios, y Jon tomó el inferior entre los suyos y lo chupó con suavidad.

Las caricias de Ygritte en la zona media de Jon ya lo habían endurecido del todo, y la mujer no tardó en desatarle los pantalones y quitárselos. En algún momento volaron fuera de las pieles, pero Jon ni siquiera lo notó; estaba demasiado ocupado agarrando uno de los pezones de Ygritte entre los dientes al tiempo que su mano acariciaba el otro. Los gemidos de la mujer y sus manos revolviendo el cabello negro de Jon eran enloquecedores.

Entonces, en un solo movimiento, Ygritte los hizo cambiar de posición, con Jon acostado y ella sobre él. Sin perder tiempo, tomó su miembro con una mano y lo guío hacia su entrada, ya totalmente húmeda.

Si Jon tuviera que describir el interior de Ygritte lo haría en dos palabras; cálida y húmeda. Las paredes internas de la pelirroja lo apretaban deliciosamente mientras ella se movía sobre él. Las manos de Ygritte estaban enterradas en sus rizos negros, para acercarlo más mientras se besaban. Las manos de Jon estaban en el trasero de Ygritte, ayudándola a meter su polla hasta lo más profundo de ella. De las bocas de ambos salían gruñidos y gemidos que eran tragados por la boca del otro.

Estuvieron así, disfrutando de la presencia y el cuerpo del otro, hasta que Ygritte empezó a subir el ritmo de sus movimientos, que se volvieron más salvajes. Sabiendo que la liberación de su pareja estaba cerca y sintiendo como la suya propia se acercaba, Jon empezó a empujar sus caderas con más fuerza, decidido a terminar en su interior. Entonces sucedió; Ygritte sintió que las estrellas habían explotado tras sus ojos y entonces derramó un largo gemido dentro de la boca de Jon, al tiempo que sus paredes internas apretaban el miembro de su compañero. Jon por su parte, ante la sensación de Ygritte apretándose a su alrededor, no resistió más y soltó un gruñido bajo al tiempo que descargaba su semilla en el vientre de Ygritte.

Ambos terminaron jadeando, con el rostro de Ygritte enterrado en el cuello de Jon y la polla de Jon dentro de Ygritte "No creas que hemos terminado, Jon Nieve" le susurró al oído con voz ronca, antes de levantarse y darle la espalda. Antes de que Jon pudiera hacer nada Ygritte le había dado la espalda y se había apoyado sobre sus manos y sus rodillas.

La vista del trasero de Ygritte y sus labios rosados abiertos, con un ligero rastro de la semilla que había puesto en su interior saliendo de ellos, hizo que Jon se endureciera al instante. Apartó de un movimiento las pieles que cubrían sus piernas, se colocó de rodillas detrás de ella y la penetró con una sola estocada.

"¡SI!¡Si, Jon Nieve, si!" gimió Ygritte, con una voz tan desinhibida que casi hizo que Jon se corriera. Apretó los dientes y empezó a envestir contra ella con más fuerza "¡AH!¡Ah! sí, sí, más, más, sí, así, follame Jon ¡follame!¡más fuerte!¡AH SÍ!" Los sonidos de la carne chocando entre sí llenaron la tienda, junto con los gemidos de la mujer y los gruñidos del hombre. Jon se sentía en el cielo, y cuando Ygritte gimió más alto de lo normal y Jon sintió como sus paredes internas lo apretaban no resistió más. Apretando los dientes volvió a descargar su semilla dentro de ella.

Cuando finalmente ambos bajaron de sus respectivos orgasmos se separaron y se dejaron caer en la cama. Miraron a los ojos del otro y lo que vieron debió gustarles, ya que ambos se sonrieron como tontos. El nuevo Rey-más-allá-del-Muro envolvió un brazo alrededor de la mujer y la atrajo hacia sí, hasta que su pecho tocó los de ella.

"Tú eres mío y yo soy tuya, Jon Nieve. No lo olvides nunca" le dijo Ygritte.

"Nunca" prometió Jon.

Ygritte le acarició la mejilla y lo miró a los ojos. Jon se extrañó por esa mirada tan profunda que la chica le dio. Parecía como si estuviera buscando algo en los suyos, una confirmación. ¿Pero de qué?

"Tengo que decirte algo Jon" dijo Ygritte. Respiró profundo y soltó dos palabras "Estoy embarazada"

Jon sintió como si su aliento se hubiera desvanecido de su cuerpo. Embarazada. Ygritte estaba embarazada. Iban a tener un hijo. No podía pensar, no podía hablar. Ninguna palabra acudió a su boca. Simplemente atinó a quedarse quieto, mirándola con expresión de sorpresa total.

"¿E…Estás segura?" logró preguntar, su voz débil y temblorosa.

"Lo estoy. Vamos a ser padres, Jon" le dijo, y aunque no sonrió Jon pudo percibir un vestigio de alegría en su voz.

Debió quedarse en silencio por demasiado tiempo, porque al final ella le preguntó: "¿No estás feliz con esta noticia Jon?"

"¡No!¡No!¡No es eso!" se apresuró a aclarar "es solo que me ha tomado por sorpresa" dijo, antes de bajar la mirada hacia el estómago plano de Ygritte. Le parecía imposible que ahí dentro hubiera una vida. Con sumo cuidado colocó una de sus manos encima, acariciando la piel tersa con una delicadeza total.

Jon había pasado mucho tiempo entre el Pueblo Libre; había comido, bebido, cazado, explorado y peleado con ellos. Había aprendido sus historias y les había enseñado algunas de las suyas. Había aprendido mucho de ellos y ellos de él. Incluso se había convertido en su líder. Pero era ahora, con una mujer del Pueblo Libre a su lado en la cama y con un hijo de ambos en el vientre de ella, que en verdad se sintió uno de ellos.

Le dio un beso a Ygritte, intentando transmitir todo lo que sentía por ella y por este hijo que llevaba en el vientre: amor, cariño, cuidado, respeto, pero por sobre todo felicidad. Por la sonrisa que ella le dio cuando se separaron, había entendido lo que significaba.

Cerraron los ojos y se dispusieron a dormir. Lo último que escuchó antes de caer en los brazos del sueño fue un susurró de Ygritte.

"Espero que nuestro hijo nazca en el sur Jon"

**Catelyn**

Se detuvieron a descansar un poco antes de lo usual. Hyrew se fue aparte con los 2 hombres que había enviado por delante para explorar. Catelyn fue llamada para ayudar a distribuir la comida.

En su antigua vida, Catelyn se hubiera sentido humillada de tener que servir la comida, como si fuera una sirvienta. Ahora sin embargo, era otra cosa. Era un trabajo sencillo; solo poner la comida en cuencos e irlos entregando a las personas a medida que llegaran. Había una ventaja de este trabajo; era la mejor forma de escuchar cosas sobre el resto de las personas del clan. Fue así que, mientras servía la comida, se enteró que estaban a apenas una hora del campamento donde estaba el ejército del que Catelyn había oído tanto.

"El ejército que busca cruzar el Muro para devastar el norte" pensó, sorprendida de lo poco que le importaba esa idea. Hace un par de años la idea de que el norte, el hogar de su familia y el suyo propio, fuera invadido por una horda de salvajes era aterradora. Ahora, con su esposo y todos sus hijos muertos o perdidos para siempre, a Catelyn no podría importarle menos el destino de nada ni nadie más.

Cuando finalmente terminó de servir se sirvió un tazón propio y lo terminó rápido, sabiendo que se pondrían en marcha pronto. Tuvo razón, porque a los pocos minutos de haber devuelto el tazón, luego de haberlo limpiado, escuchó los gritos de Hyrew para que todo mundo se levantara y reanudaran la marcha.

"Catelyn" dijo una voz. La mujer pelirroja volvió la vista y vio que una mujer achaparrada se acercaba.

"Lillow" dijo, dando un pequeño asentimiento de reconocimiento al tiempo que volvía a caminar.

"¿Qué piensas hacer cuando nos unamos al ejército?" preguntó, mirándola con sus ojos oscuros.

"¿A qué te refieres?" dijo Catelyn confundida.

"Bueno, una vez que estemos ahí marcharemos directo al sur junto con todos los demás. Una vez crucemos el Muro ¿volverás con tu familia?¿Irás a buscarlos?"

Ella ya no tenía familia, todos estaban muertos o desaparecidos. Pero no se lo había dicho a nadie y no tenía intención de hacerlo ahora: "¿Y tú qué piensas hacer cuando llegues al sur?"

"Buscar un lugar donde vivir con Brenia en paz" dijo la mujer con simpleza. Brenia era la única hija de Lillow, concebida con un hombre muerto hace mucho tiempo; era una niña de apenas 5 años, con unos ojos tan oscuros como su madre y una mata de rizos castaños heredado del padre que nunca conoció.

"Espero que lo encuentres" dijo. El norte era inmenso; había muchos lugares poco habitados, donde ambas podrían quedarse a vivir sin molestar a nadie. Aunque con los Bolton y los Greyjoy en el Norte, Catelyn no podía evitar pensar que vivir alejada y con una niña pequeña no era la mejor de las ideas.

"Gracias" dijo. Continuaron caminando en silencio por unos momentos hasta que Lillow volvió a hablar "Dicen que Mance Rayder fue un cuervo antes de ser un hombre libre. ¿Será cierto?" le preguntó.

A la mente de Catelyn le vino una de las últimas charlas que tuvo con su esposo en Invernalia, en el mismo día en que habían encontrado a los cachorros de lobo huargo. Él había hablado del llamado Rey-más-allá-del-Muro, pero nunca mencionó que fuera un desertor de la Guardia de la Noche.

"No creo que lo sea" si había algo de lo que estaba segura era del odio del Pueblo Libre hacia la Guardia de la Noche; que eligieran a un hombre de capa negra como su líder era poco probable. Aunque de nuevo, si Mance Rayder hubiera sido en verdad un Hermano Juramentado, habría renunciado a su capa negra para irse al norte del Muro.

Siguieron caminando luego de eso, haciendo charla ociosa. Entonces Catelyn notó que el ánimo de las personas empezó a cambiar; había charlas más serias, y los ceños fruncidos se incrementaban por donde mirara. Escuchó algunos susurros de las personas alrededor, pero estaban demasiado alejados para que distinguiera bien.

Entonces Catelyn escuchó un ruido al frente, y por lo visto todos los demás también; era el sonido de un hacha golpeando la madera. A medida que siguieron avanzando fueron escuchando el mismo sonido repetido cada vez a menudo, hasta que pareció llenar todo el bosque. Debían ser muchas hachas.

"Iré a ver a Brenia" dijo Lillow, y sin más palabras dio media vuelta, en busca de su hija. Catelyn vio de reojo como se iba pero no le dijo nada. Siguieron caminando y empezaron a subir una pequeña loma cubierta de nieve y fue toda una vista la que había al otro lado.

Eran leñadores. Cientos de ellos, todos en grupos de dos o tres hombres, golpeando las bases de los árboles con hachas. Se oían gritos de aviso cuando los troncos lastimados cedían y caían con un gran estrepito. De inmediato uno de los artífices de la caída empezaba a pelarlo de hojas y ramas mientras los demás iban a por otros árboles. Pero lo que en verdad impresionaba a Catelyn no era eso, sino lo que pasaba luego de que el tronco estuviera limpio. Unos seres inmensos, de una estatura de más del doble que un hombre, se acercaban y uno tomaba el tronco para colocarlo sin esfuerzo sobre uno de sus hombros y empezar a caminar en una dirección. Era una vista tan sorprendente que Catelyn ni siquiera sintió cuando su mandíbula cayó.

"Gigantes" murmuró alguien tras ella. Catelyn no se molestó en ver quien fue, simplemente asintió en silencio.

Catelyn salió de su estupor por un golpe en su hombro; los demás avanzaron y alguien la había rozado al pasar. Empezó a caminar, siguiendo al resto del clan. Había un sendero estrecho entre los grupos de hombres y gigantes que cortaban y cargaban árboles, y fue por el que se apretaron hasta que pasaron a los trabajadores. Delante había un par de gigantes llevando troncos, pero ninguno les prestó atención.

Siguieron detrás hasta que cruzaron una nueva loma, llena no de árboles sino de tocones. En lo alto, Catelyn observó una vista tan impresionante como los gigantes, sino más.

Era un campamento, pero tan grande que Catelyn no alcanzaba a ver el final de él. Miles de tiendas de todo tipo y tamaño brotaban como flores sobre la tierra. Alrededor de ellas había caminos negros de lodo, formados por incontables pies que los habían recorrido. Las personas desde allí se veían del tamaño de hormigas, pero Catelyn dudaba que algún hormiguero pudiera contener semejante cantidad. Eran tantas que pensó que necesitaría días, si no semanas, para contarlos a todos, desde que se despertara hasta que se fuera a dormir. También se veían figuras más grandes, seres peludos de 4 patas que hacían sonidos fuertes y fácilmente audibles desde la colina donde se encontraba. Cerca de ellos había otras figuras que reconoció como más gigantes. No los pudo contar todos pero Catelyn supo que eran cientos.

Entonces a Catelyn le vino a la memoria el campamento de Renly Baratheon, a las orillas del Mander, junto al castillo de Puenteamargo. Había sido el campamento más grande que Catelyn hubiera visto en su vida.

"Hasta hoy" pensó. El campamento salvaje era todavía más grande.

**Este ha sido el capítulo más largo hasta ahora. Ojalá les haya gustado y déjenme comentarios si así fue. ¿Qué les pareció la inclusión de este nuevo punto de vista? También pueden dejar reviews diciéndome lo que piensan al respecto. Serán muy apreciados. Actualizare en una semana, como hasta ahora.**

**En fin, eso es todo. Salu2 y que estén bien.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bien. Primero que nada hola a todos los que lean esto.**

**Estoy encantado con los reviews ¡no creía que la historia sería tan bien recibida! Muchas gracias a fanático z y dase 9126. Y un agradecimiento especial a jean d´arc por seguir como hasta ahora. Gracias también a aquellos que tienen la historia entre sus favoritos o la siguen.**

**Bien, ahora vamos a lo que nos trajo hasta aquí.**

**Disclaimer: todo lo que puedan reconocer pertenece a G.R.R. Martín. Yo solo lo uso para entretener y tratar de entretener a otros.**

**Maege**

"Me parece que no te he oído bien. ¿Me lo puedes repetir?" la Osa no podía creer lo que había escuchado.

"Me escuchaste bien, Maege. Los Otros han regresado" dijo el Lord Comandante de la Guardia de la Noche con el ceño frunciado.

Maege no pudo sino sacudir la cabeza con incredulidad: "No puedes estar hablando en serio"

"Puedo y lo hago" le espetó el hombre.

"¡No puede ser cierto, Jeor!¡No puede serlo!" la paciencia de Maege se acabó y se alzó con fuerza "¿En verdad estás diciendo que están devuelta esos monstruos?¿Estás diciendo que los cuentos que nos contaba nuestra niñera de noche son ciertos? ¡Por los dioses Jeor se razonable!" exclamó la mujer, rogando en su interior que su hermano viera la razón, que le dijera que todo era una mentira, o que se había equivocado.

"¡ESCUCHAME!" rugió Jeor, derribando la silla cuando se alzó y golpeando la mesa con los puños "¡Sé que suena imposible!¡LO SÉ!¡Pero es la verdad!¡Fuimos al norte, en busca de respuestas!¡Llevamos 300 hombres!¡Trescientos!¡Y nos atacaron en el Puño de los Primeros Hombres!¡Eran cientos, si no miles!¡Algunos de mis hombres enterraron sus espadas hasta la empuñadura en sus cuerpos y no sintieron ningún dolor!¡Otros tiraron las armas y se rindieron, y los mataron sin misericordia!¡Con espadas, lanzas, puños e incluso las uñas y los dientes!¡Apenas un puñado de nosotros logramos salir de ahí!" concluyó el Mormont masculino.

La señora de la Isla del Oso no pudo sino guardar silencio ante las palabras. En su mente se libraba una batalla entre lo que sabía y lo que creía. Ella conocía a su hermano y sabía que la mentira no era su estilo. Jeor decía y quería verdad, por muy amarga, por muy horrible, por muy indeseable que fuera. Pero si Jeor decía la verdad…..si en verdad esos monstruos de cuentos existieran…..No. No podía ser cierto. Simplemente no podía.

"¿Tienes pruebas de que eso sea cierto?" preguntó la señora de Isla del Oso. Si su hermano quería que le creyera, lo menos que podía hacer era darle algo en lo que pudiese creer.

"¿Crees que de tener una prueba aún la conservaría oculta en este castillo?" dijo Jeor despectivamente "De tenerla la habría mandado al sur, a ver si todos esos estúpidos señores y reyes dejan de pelear como niños malcriados y hacen caso a nuestras peticiones de ayuda"

Señores y reyes…. De inmediato la mente de Maege la devolvió al porqué de su presencia en el Muro, pero no se atrevió a sacar el tema en ese momento.

"¿Y qué piensas hacer?" preguntó en cambio, tratando de ganar tiempo para pensar antes de que su hermano le preguntara que hacía ahí.

"No lo sé" dijo Jeor, finalmente viéndose tan cansado y débil como un hombre de su edad debería "puedo seguir enviando cuervos, pero aunque mandara hasta el último de este castillo dudo que sirviera de algo. Tengo que defender un muro que se extiende de costa a costa, contra un enemigo del que no se prácticamente nada. Y para enfrentar eso tengo menos de setecientos hombres"

Eso sí era del tipo de Jeor; la verdad dicha de frente, por más amarga e intolerable que fuera. Y si su hermano en serio decía la verdad, Maege dudaba que hubiera una verdad más amarga.

Se quedaron en silencio por mucho tiempo, sin mirarse. El hermano de Maege se levantó y sirvió cerveza en tazas de madera y le ofreció una. La mujer la tomó sin decir nada y dio un profundo trago, siendo imitada casi al mismo tiempo por su acompañante. Continuaron en ese estado de quietud, donde el único sonido era el que producían sus gargantas al tragar el líquido amargo.

Cuando ambos se hubieran servido por tercera vez, Jeor rompió el silencio.

"Mi situación es desesperada, pero no creo que la tuya sea mejor" comentó antes de tomar otro trago. Se secó la boca con la manga del abrigo negro que llevaba y continuó "Supe lo que pasó en Los Gemelos. Violar las leyes de la hospitalidad, matar a sus invitados en sus propios salones… esos Frey son basura. Son peores que los salvajes"

Maege no pudo sino asentir en acuerdo.

"¿Cuántos de tus hombres estaban ahí esa noche?¿Cuantos Mormont había con el Joven Lobo?"

"Poco más de 400" dijo Maege entre dientes. Seguramente estaban todos muertos a estas alturas. O al menos la mayoría. La idea la llenó de tristeza y rabia.

Por el gruñido que soltó Jeor, Maege supo que su hermano estaba tan enojado como ella.

"¿Y tus hijas? Imagino que dejaste al menos a una en casa, de castellana" dijo Jeor.

"Alysanne guarda la Isla del Oso. Lyanna, mi hija menor, esta con ella" tomó otro trago de cerveza antes de continuar "Lyra se quedó con Redd en la Atalaya de Aguasgrises. Intentarán reagrupar lo que queda del ejército y esconderlo entre los pantanos. Y Jorelle ya debería estar en la Isla del Oso, intentando juntar más hombres para seguir peleando" Maege omitió a Dacey, su heredera. Jeor no preguntó nada, entendiendo de inmediato que la mujer estaba en los Gemelos la noche de la matanza.

"Eres demasiado terca para rendirte ante ellos, así que seguirás peleando. Pero no tienes ejército, y si tuvieras algún apoyo no estarías aquí, sino con él" el hermano de Maege tomó aire antes de continuar "¿Por qué no estabas en Los Gemelos cuando pasó? No creo que abandonaras al chico Stark a su suerte, ni aunque te lo permitiera"

"No lo hice. Mi rey me mandó en busca de los lacustres, junto con Galbart Glover. Debíamos entregar órdenes a Reed para que nos ayudara en la reconquista del Foso"

"Para recuperar luego el Norte" afirmó Jeor. No era una pregunta "una maniobra inteligente. Lástima que los Bolton y los Frey tuvieran otros planes"

Maege no pudo evitar apretar la taza de cerveza en sus manos, deseando con toda su alma que fuera el cuello de Roose Bolton o Walder Frey.

"Pero no has hecho el viaje desde el Cuello para visitarme. Mucho menos para buscar un hombro para llorar" el Viejo Oso dijo lo último como si fuera absurdo, que de hecho lo era, antes de mirarla a los ojos "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí Maege?" preguntó.

Y aquí estaba. El motivo por el que Maege había atravesado todo el Norte. El motivo que la había traído a un castillo semiderruido que era el corazón de una orden moribunda. Maege bebió algo más de cerveza, dándose tiempo de pensar en cómo decir lo que había venido a hacer al Castillo Negro.

"Antes de morir, el rey Robb decidió nombrar a un heredero nuevo. Con sus hermanos muertos, la pequeña Stark desaparecida y dada por muerta y su otra hermana casada con el Gnomo, pensó que era lo mejor para que su causa no se perdiera. Eligió nombrar a Jon Nieve, su hermano bastardo. Y antes de que lo digas, si, sé que es un Hermano de la Guardia de la Noche, pero el rey Robb me autorizó a ofrecerte dos centenares de hombres a cambio de liberar al chico de sus votos"

Cuando Maege concluyó de hablar se quedaron en silencio. Mientras la Osa miraba a su hermano, este miraba el fondo de su taza, como si en la cerveza que estaba en ella pudiera encontrar la solución a sus problemas.

"Con Robb Stark muerto, sus tierras perdidas y su ejército masacrado ¿cómo esperas entregar a 200 hombres para que ocupen el puesto del muchacho? Después de todo, no creo que el Joven Lobo vaya a pagarme nunca" pese a que alguien más podría verlo como una burla, Maege no lo hizo. Su hermano quería simplemente una respuesta.

Maege no tenía idea de donde sacaría a dos centenares de hombres para que vistieran el negro, pero supuso que algo se le ocurriría más adelante "Yo te pagaré los 200 hombres a cambio de los votos de Jon Nieve" eso debería servir, al menos por ahora.

"Jon es joven, inteligente, hábil con las armas y sabe leer y escribir, además de tener talento para ser líder, si se lo instruye bien. Es una gran adición para la Guardia de la Noche"

Por un momento Maege temió que eso significaba que su hermano rechazaba la propuesta. Pero antes de poder decir nada, Jeor suspiró y volvió a hablar, al tiempo que se recostaba del respaldo de su silla.

"Pero aunque sea uno de los mejores hombres que puedo pedir, sigue siendo un solo hombre. Perderlo a él y a cambio ganar 200 hombres es una propuesta que cualquier día aceptaría, sobre todo con la necesidad que tengo de hombres"

Maege reprimió la sonrisa que quería nacer en su rostro. Había tenido razón, su hermano nunca desecharía a 200 hombres por uno. Pero las siguientes palabras hicieron que su alegría muriera apenas nacida.

"Pero no te lo puedo entregar" concluyó Jeor.

Maege no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño al tiempo que sentía como la ira, mezclada con el fastidio, la invadía. Un momento, su hermano afirmaba que no podía negar cambiar a un hombre por dos centenares, y al siguiente lo hacía. O Jeor era un idiota o se estaba volviendo loco. Dada su larga y conflictiva historia con él, Maege creía que era lo primero.

"Escucha" empezó la Osa con los dientes apretados.

"No te lo puedo entregar porque no está aquí" la interrumpió Jeor. Maege podría jurar que vio algo parecido a la pena en el rostro de su hermano al decirlo "Fue parte de los 300 hombres que lleve al norte. Antes de que fuéramos atacados lo envié de exploración con Qhorin Mediamano. Nunca volvieron. O bien se encontraron con los muertos, o con los salvajes; si es lo primero, están muertos. Si es lo segundo están muertos, aunque tomará más tiempo"

Jeor no pudo seguir hablando, por lo que Maege se alegró, ya que no creía poder seguir escuchando.

Entonces eso fue todo. La fuerza de Maege, su resistencia, su perseverancia, su fe en la causa de un rey fallecido, todo. Todo lo que la sustentaba, todo lo que la mantenía erguida, todo desapareció. De haber estado parada habría caído, pero lo único que hizo fue caer de golpe en la silla, su cuerpo como una marioneta cuyos hilos se cortaron.

El chico no estaba. Jon Nieve, no estaba. Él era la causa del gran viaje que la Osa había realizado y no estaba aquí. ¿Qué hacer ahora? Era la pregunta que se hacía presente en la mente de Maege. Ese chico era la única oportunidad que había de alzar al Norte contra los traidores Bolton, la única oportunidad de obtener justicia para el rey Robb y los miles de norteños leales que habían muerto en Los Gemelos. La única oportunidad que había de que los leales a la Casa Stark salieran vivos de todo esto. Y él no estaba.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo en silencio, solo mirando su regazo, pensando en tantas y tantas cosas que pensaba que la cabeza le iba a estallar. No sabía de dónde sacó la fuerza para levantarse, pero al final lo hizo. Tenía que seguir peleando. Era una Osa, estaba en una posición difícil, pero ahí aguantaría hasta obtener justicia para su señor y los suyos.

Pero antes de hacer eso tenía que encontrar a Galbart y decirle que su viaje hasta el Muro había sido por nada, que no iban a tener un Stark junto al cual pelear en contra de los traidores. Cruzó el castillo con los pies pesados, ignorando totalmente al hombre que la guiaba hasta la barraca abandonada que el Primer Mayordomo había preparado para ella y sus acompañantes. Una vez ahí fue al cuarto en el que Glover se encontraba, y lo encontró sentado en el colchón lleno de paja.

Cuando le hubo contado a Glover el destino de Jon Nieve, este se quedó en silencio por un tiempo tan largo que Maege pensó que no la había oído.

"Si el chico esta al norte del Muro, entonces vamos por él" dijo el señor desposeído de Bosquespeso.

**Catelyn**

La primera cosa que Catelyn notó al acercarse al campamento gigante fue la empalizada a medio formar. Dos troncos estaban clavados cada pocos pies, y sobre ellos yacían más troncos que los unían y hacían de soporte para una fila de estacas de madera. Muchos hombres estaban afilando los troncos, o atándolos, o trayendo más. Catelyn estaba sorprendida; en todos los meses que llevaba con los salvajes de Hyrew nunca los había visto hacer nada remotamente parecido a defensas. Solo algunos hombres montaban guardia cada vez que se detenían a descansar. En cambio aquí se estaba formando una larga empalizada que atravesaba el terreno como una espada, recta y larga, rodeando el campamento. Hasta ella, que sabía tan poco de las cuestiones bélicas, se daba cuenta de que era una gran línea defensiva. Ella y los demás se dirigían hacia el único punto en que no había empalizadas construidas o a medio construir, una apertura de 10 varas que en algún momento debió estar cubierta de nieve, pero que ahora estaba marrón por el lodo levantado por las botas que la habían atravesado, y la seguían atravesando.

La segunda cosa que notó fue los centinelas; no había forma de confundirlos. Solo estaban parados o sentados mirando hacia afuera, todos con lanzas, arcos o hachas en las manos. Los guardias de la entrada, por otro lado, llevaban todos cascos, armadura de lamas y armas hechas de bronce, y eran dirigidos por un joven de unos 20 años, alto y con aspecto severo. Del cinturón colgaban dos espadas cortas de bronce.

Catelyn pasó rodeada por la multitud. Algunos miraban a los hombres de bronce con actitud desconfiada, y varios llevaron las manos a las empuñaduras de sus armas, pero nadie atacó.

La tercera cosa que Catelyn notó mientras atravesaban el campamento, fue la gran variedad de salvajes que había. Ella había creído durante toda su vida que todos los salvajes se veían más o menos iguales: de ropas hechas de cuero y piel, con cabellos largos y barbas enmarañadas. Su tiempo pasado con el clan de Hyrew solo había reforzado esa creencia. Pero ahora veía a más salvajes, con más estilos de los que nunca podría reconocer.

Había salvajes que llevaban cuernos de alce, y otros que llevaban piedras de formas extrañas en sus cuellos. Algunos llevaban cicatrices formando patrones en sus manos y rostros, y otros llevaban pendientes en sus orejas. Algunos llevaban pulseras de madera o piedra en las manos. Había los que llevaban los rostros tatuados y los que los llevaban pintados de morado, verde o gris. Otros llevaban colmillos o garras de animales desconocidos colgados del cuello. Los más extraños para Catelyn fueron los que iban descalzos en la nieve, con los pies totalmente negros. Catelyn se estremeció ante la idea de tener que caminar descalza en un clima tan frío.

En un determinado momento se escuchó un barritar desde adelante, y Catelyn vio pasar junto a ellos a tres gigantes. Uno iba montado en una de esas bestias peludas. Ahora que lo veía bien, Catelyn recordó finalmente su nombre. Eran mamuts. Jamás había visto uno antes de hoy, pero los reconocía de las historias de Benjen, el hermano de su difunto esposo.

El gigante ya de por sí era impresionante, pero subido al mamut era una torre móvil. Catelyn no envidiaba a quien tuviera que hacer frente a algo así.

Catelyn no dirigió otra mirada al mamut y a los gigantes luego de que pasaron, pero no fue por falta de interés.

Continuaron caminando por unos minutos, mientras los salvajes y las tiendas pasaban a su lado. Catelyn notó algo mientras seguía a los otros: en un espacio bastante amplio entre dos de las tiendas había hombres pintando escudos que tenían un lobo que era, extrañamente, de color blanco con ojos rojos.

Al ver esa imagen Catelyn recordó de pronto a alguien que tenía un lobo con esas características, un chico que había conocido hace mucho tiempo. Sacudió la cabeza y lo alejó de la mente. El seguramente estaba muerto igual que todos los demás, y en cualquier caso nunca lo había apreciado ni él a ella.

Cuando finalmente encontraron un lugar con espacio para todos lo tomaron con rapidez. Empezaron a seguir el patrón de siempre, sacando las tiendas y empezando a armarlas. Un grupo fue enviado de vuelta a conseguir madera del bosque que acababan de pasar. Otro a traer agua del río que pasaba junto al campamento. Catelyn y otras mujeres empezaron a preparar panes y pelar las últimas verduras. La mujer pelirroja no pudo evitar notar que los sacos en los que se guardaban habían disminuido considerablemente de peso.

Cuando finalmente hubieron terminado era bastante temprano; aún faltaban un par de horas para el anochecer. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo no tenían que marchar hasta que el sol se ocultara, por lo que Catelyn dedicó el día a descansar. Se acostó en el piso y cerró los ojos. No supo cuando se quedó dormida.

_Miró alrededor. Otra vez, estaba otra vez en las criptas. Hacía tanto tiempo que no soñaba esto, pensaba que nunca iba a volver, pero aquí estaba otra vez._

_Escuchó pasos y supo quién era antes de girarse. Ned la veía con una sonrisa en la cara "Por fin llegaste. Ahora solo hace falta que lo encuentres" le dijo sin dejar de sonreír._

_Catelyn intentó ir hacia él, abrazarlo, sentirlo, pero por más que caminaba no parecía acercarse a él. Miró hacia sus pies un instante y vio que ya estaba corriendo hacia su esposo, pero por muy rápido que lo hiciera Ned no se veía más cercano. Al contrario, se alejaba más, y más, y más…. _

Se incorporó de golpe y sintió una picazón en su frente. Abrió los ojos y vio que Asa estaba sentada en el piso enfrente de ella, con una mano sobando su frente.

"Rayos, eso duele" masculló la mujer. Catelyn de inmediato supo lo que paso: Asa la había despertado y ella había chocado sus cabezas por accidente.

"Disculpa" murmuró. Asa solo le hizo un gesto antes de empezar a hablar. Por lo visto, mientras Catelyn estaba durmiendo la mujer se había aventurado al campamento y había escuchado bastantes cosas, que le fue contando durante las siguientes horas. Mance Rayder, el rey-más-allá-del-Muro, había muerto. Asa no respondió a la pregunta de Catelyn sobre contra quien peleaba; en vez de eso le comentó que apenas muerto Mance otro hombre se había alzado para tomar su lugar….y lo había logrado. Asa se refirió a él como "El rey Lobo" y Catelyn entendió el porqué de esos lobos pintados en escudos.

El resto de las horas de sol pasaron en un borrón para Catelyn, y llegó el anochecer. Hyrew se había ido por unas horas y al volver declaró que no había necesidad de montar una guardia, por lo que todo mundo se fue a dormir, a excepción de unos pocos. Catelyn estaba entre ellos. Estuvo mirando el fuego, echando un nuevo leño de tanto en tanto, pensando en muchas personas. Ned, Robb, Sansa, Arya, Bran, Rickon, Hoster, Edmure, Lysa, Brynden, su madre y tantos más que había amado a lo largo de su vida. Se preguntaba ¿qué pensarían de ella en estos momentos?¿La estarían viendo?¿Estarían orgullosos de que sobreviviera a todo lo que pasó, o tristes por el sentido de su vida?. O más bien por la falta de él.

Pudieron haber sido horas las que estuvo meditando junto al fuego, hasta que sintió una mirada sobre ella. Alzó la cabeza miró alrededor, pero no vio nada. Se levantó y se giró.

Y su mundo dio un vuelco absoluto.

**Jon**

"Trescientos quince hombres y mujeres de las lanzas. Y una veintena de caballos, aunque solo 5 son para montar. Los demás son para carga" comentó Dryg, su rostro cubierto de tatuajes sobre Jon.

Jon solo asintió en comprensión antes de mirar a Lorf: "Ciento 162 hombres y 35 caballos; 22 para montar y los demás de carga" dijo el pies de cuerno, sus brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho.

"Ochenta y ocho hombres y 57 caballos; cuarenta son para montar. El resto de carga" gruñó Kolrg desde su posición junto a la entrada. Jon le dirigió una breve mirada al hombre de cabeza afeitada y barba hasta la cintura antes de asentir.

"De acuerdo. Gracias a todos" dijo el hijo bastardo de Ned Stark. Luego de que todos se fueran Jon se encontró solo en la tienda. Tomó un rollo de piel de oveja y lo desplegó antes de empezar a anotar los números recién pronunciados.

Así fue como lo encontró Ygritte cuando volvió. La mujer de las lanzas vio a Jon sentado sobre unas pieles, anotando algo en una piel de oveja, concentrado y en silencio.

"Sigo sin entender por qué haces eso. ¿Para qué pierdes tu tiempo contando y sumando?" le dijo la mujer pelirroja viéndolo con un ceño fruncido. Jon alzó la vista y le sonrió.

"¿Todo en orden contigo y con él?" lo último lo dijo al tiempo que centraba la mirada en su vientre. Ygritte rodó los ojos.

"Ya van cientos de veces que me preguntas eso desde que te dije que estoy embarazada Jon" le comentó Ygritte.

"No creo que hayan sido tantas" intentó defenderse Jon, el humor claro en su rostro.

"Probablemente fueron miles. Me lo preguntas a cada rato; es la primera frase que me diriges al despertar y la última antes de dormir. Lo cual cuando lo pienso es increíble; solo han pasado 3 días desde que te lo dije" se burló la mujer pelirroja.

Jon solo pudo encogerse de hombros.

En los días desde que se había enterado de su futura paternidad, Jon había estado pendiente de Ygritte, asegurándose de que comiera y se mantuviera cálida. No quería correr ningún riesgo con ella y con el hijo que llevaba en el vientre. También había hablado con un par de mujeres de las lanzas y les había pedido que la cuidaran cuando él no pudiera, aunque con discreción. Si Ygritte se enterara de que le había puesto guardias, lo usaría para practicar tiro con arco.

A veces aun le costaba trabajo creerlo, que sería padre. Recordaba cómo se había jurado una y mil veces que nunca engendraría un hijo bastardo, que nunca condenaría a un niño a la frialdad y las burlas que había visto en su propia niñez. Pero mentiría si dijera que la idea de tener un hijo no lo hacía muy feliz. Y viendo las cosas desde su nueva perspectiva como miembro del Pueblo Libre la verdad era que el bebé que Ygritte y él iban a tener no era ningún bastardo. Después de todo, aunque no hubieran intercambiado votos ante un árbol corazón, él la había robado. La había hecho su mujer, y como Ygritte misma le había dicho en varias ocasiones, él era de ella y ella era de él. Si eso no era estar casados, Jon no tenía idea de que lo era.

"¿Qué es esto?" la voz de Ygritte lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Jon vio que Ygritte estaba agachada en un rincón de la tienda, con un pedazo cuadrado de madera y el cuchillo de caza de Jon.

"Nada que deba preocuparte. Es solo algo que estoy haciendo, pero aún no está listo" le contestó Jon. Quería decirle cuando estuviera terminado.

Ygritte simplemente se encogió de hombros al tiempo que volvía su atención a él: "¿Ya terminaste de contar, Jon Nieve?¿O estás esperando a que alguien más venga a decirte números?" dijo, cualquier burla en su voz ya desaparecida.

"Si, ya terminé" Jon soltó un suspiro "tenemos 237 gigantes que podrían pelear, además de 98 mamuts y 26 cambiapieles. En cuanto a los guerreros….." Jon guardó silencio, aun sorprendido de la respuesta.

"El campamento es inmenso. No creo que vayas a decir que son pocos" dijo Ygritte, al tiempo que se sentaba a su lado.

"Al contrario. Son muchos" dijo Jon "en este instante tenemos una fuerza de cincuenta y cinco mil hombres y mujeres que pueden pelear. Entre ellos hay unos 1500 a caballo. Y por lo que dijo Styr aún hay algunos clanes más uniéndose a nosotros, así que el número sigue creciendo" dijo Jon. El Magnar de Thenn, al tener los hombres más disciplinados, había sido encargado de guardar los accesos al campamento e informar a Jon de todo lo que entraba y salía de sus límites.

Cincuenta y cinco mil guerreros, y lo seguían. Quizás no lo harían mañana o en un año, pero ahora sí lo hacían. La idea era increíble, y en cierta manera aplastante. Él, el Bastardo de Invernalia, dirigiendo un ejército que superaba por miles, si no decenas de miles, a los ejércitos del norte.

Jon fue sacado de sus pensamientos por la voz de Ygritte: "Al paso que vamos deberíamos llegar al Muro en una luna. A lo sumo en una luna y media" iba diciendo Ygritte al tiempo que se apoyaba contra su hombro "Y cuando lleguemos ¿qué vamos a hacer exactamente?¿Solo pedir a los cuervos que nos abran las puertas y nos dejen pasar?" lo último fue dicho como si fuera absurdo, y Jon no tenía duda de que dado el largo odio entre el Pueblo Libre y la Guardia de la Noche, era poco probable.

"No precisamente" dijo Jon, intentando transmitirle una seguridad que él, en lo profundo de su ser, no sentía "primero hablaré con el Lord Comandante. Mormont es duro pero sensato; él ya ha visto a los muertos. Yo lo salvé de uno. Si nos quedamos a este lado terminaremos muertos; seremos más de cien mil soldados nuevos para los Caminantes Blancos. El no querría darle jamás semejante número a los Otros, por lo que creo que lograré convencerlo de que nos abra las puertas"

La mujer se veía escéptica: "Aunque el Cuervo Mayor decida dejarnos pasar ¿no crees que pedirá algo a cambio?" cuestionó Ygritte esta vez. Jon enterró la cara en el cabello enmarañado de color rojo y aspiró el aroma de Ygritte antes de levantar su rostro y responder.

"Seguramente lo hará. Pero le ofreceré un trato que le convendrá. Le pediré que nos deje pasar y a cambio…le prometeré ayudar a defender el Muro cuando los muertos lleguen" dijo Jon. Sabía que Ygritte no estaría contenta con esto, y tenía razón: la mujer de cabello rojo se alzó de inmediato, apartando la mano de Jon que estaba sobre su hombro de un manotazo.

"¡No puedes hablar en serio!" exclamó, la furia visible en sus ojos, en los labios apretados, en el ceño fruncido que tenía "¡¿Quieres que peleemos para los cuervos Jon?!¿Después de todo lo que nos hicieron?"

"¿Y después de lo que nosotros les hemos hecho a ellos?" dijo Jon, incluyéndose también en esa acusación. Después de todo, la muerte de Qhorin Mediamano por mano suya lo hacía igual de culpable que todos los otros hombres y mujeres que habían matado a un hermano de la Guardia de la Noche, más allá de que fuera parte de un plan que había abandonado hace mucho tiempo "Si Ygritte, quiero que peleemos, pero no por ellos, sino junto a ellos, no como sus perros, sino como sus iguales"

Ygritte estaba tan furiosa que las aletas de la nariz se le movían mientras respiraba pesadamente. Al verla tan alterada Jon no pudo evitar preocuparse: sabía suficiente sobre embarazos para reconocer que alterar a una mujer en el estado de Ygritte era peligroso para ella, y por extensión para el bebé.

Entonces Ygritte se giró dispuesta a irse de la tienda, pero Jon la atrapó y la obligó a mirarlo, pese a los tirones de Ygritte para soltarse. Jon le rodeó la cintura con su mano izquierda para mantenerla allí mientras que la derecha tomaba su mandíbula y la forzaba a mirarlo a la cara.

"Lo he estado pensando mucho tiempo Ygritte, en verdad mucho tiempo, incluso desde antes de pensar en ser rey. Sé que muchos serán infelices con esto, y no creas que les pediré algo así solo por gusto. Pero la verdad es que tenemos que ayudar a defender el Muro" si las miradas pudieran matar, Jon habría caído hace mucho "el Muro está muy mal defendido. La Guardia de la Noche tiene menos de un millar de hombres para defender algo que se extiende de un mar hasta el otro"

"¿Y eso es nuestro problema ahora?" preguntó Ygritte entre dientes, al tiempo que la furia en sus ojos se veía mezclada con la incredulidad.

"Debería serlo Ygritte. Si la Guardia de la Noche es derrotada el Muro caerá ¿y entonces que impide que los Otros vengan por nosotros al sur?" le preguntó Jon. Antes de que Ygritte hablara, ya fuera para darle la razón o maldecirlo, Jon volvió a hablar "El día que me eligieron como Rey les dije a todos que si queríamos vivir teníamos que estar unidos. Lo creía entonces y lo creo ahora. Pero lo que dije al Pueblo Libre en esa ocasión se aplica a todos los vivos, sin importar de qué lado del Muro nacieron. Quiero que estemos a salvo. Quiero que vivamos" le soltó la barbilla y llevó la mano hasta el vientre cubierto de la mujer pelirroja "quiero que el viva. Pero para hacer eso tenemos que dejar de lado nuestro orgullo y las viejas disputas. O eso, o nuestras vidas" Jon clavó sus ojos grises en los azules de Ygritte antes de hablar otra vez "Por nuestro hijo y por todos los otros hijos que hay aquí tenemos que hacer las paces Ygritte"

Ygritte lo miró sin decir palabra. La mujer lo miraba con intensidad, su rostro no delataba nada. Entonces Ygritte acunó su rostro con sus manos y lo acercó para darle un beso, el más casto que se habían dado, un ligero roce de labios.

"Pienso que eres un tonto Jon Nieve. Pienso que eres un ingenuo….. Pero si crees que es lo correcto, estoy contigo" le dijo Ygritte, sus labios aun tocando los de él "Y por los dioses espero que tengas razón en esto, o estamos todos muertos" le dio otro beso corto antes de alejar su rostro del suyo "Pero dime esto ¿mientras peleamos con los muertos donde dejamos a los que no puedan hacerlo? Las mujeres, los niños y los viejos" preguntó esta vez Ygritte. Jon ya tenía la respuesta a esa pregunta.

"Al sur del Muro hay una gran cantidad de tierras que pertenece a la Guardia: el Agasajo. Es un buen lugar para asentarse; los lagos están atestados de peces, los arboles de frutas y hay bosques de donde sacar madera. La tierra es buena para cultivar o para criar animales. Del Agasajo se puede sacar lo necesario para alimentar y vestir a decenas de miles. Será suficiente para todos. Y lo mejor es que está deshabitada; no tendremos que pelear con nadie por ella"

"Pareces haberlo pensado bien Jon" dijo Ygritte, al tiempo que daba un paso atrás "pero Mance también planeo mucho, y todos sus planes no le sirvieron de nada en esa última pelea" Jon tragó duro ante estas palabras; sabía que tenía razón. Entonces la mujer suspiró "estoy agotada Jon. Me voy a dormir" y tras eso se acostó sobre las pieles y se dispuso a dormir.

Jon se aseguró de que estuviera bien tapada antes de salir de la tienda. Afuera, las estrellas brillaban ya, acompañadas por la luna. En el campamento brillaban muchas antorchas, pero muy pocas personas estaban despiertas. Ya era muy tarde y tras un largo día de marcha todo mundo necesitaba dormir. Jon mismo sabía que debía dormir unas horas, pero tras la larga charla con Ygritte y las horas que había pasado dentro de la tienda haciendo cuentas nada le apetecía más que tomar un poco de aire fresco.

Estuvo vagando por el campamento sin rumbo, deteniéndose en varias ocasiones para tener algunas palabras con aquellos que estaban despiertos antes de continuar su paseo. Siguió luego caminando en silencio hasta que sintió un tirón en la parte de atrás de la capa. Giró de golpe y vio que detrás de él estaba Fantasma; su lobo huargo era ya del tamaño de un poni, pero seguía tan silencioso que Jon no lo escuchó acercarse.

Fantasma lo miró con sus ojos rojo sangre ante de girar y mirar en una dirección diferente de la que Jon había venido. Jon miró en la misma dirección.

Y su mundo dio un vuelco absoluto.

**Y eso es todo, gente. ¡Por fin se encuentras Jon y Catelyn! Ya era hora ¿no creen? ¿Y qué creen que pasará? Déjenme un review con sus opiniones y suposiciones.**

**En fin, eso es todo. Saludos y que estén bien. Y por si alguien se lo pregunta, sí, el próximo capítulo saldrá en una semana, lo aseguro.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bien. Hola a todos. Como prometí, aquí está el siguiente capitulo. Quiero dar gracias a red wolf y a fanatico z por sus comentarios. Y un agradecimiento especial a jean d´arc por su comentario. Entre los tres me han hecho muy feliz con sus palabras.**

**También gracias a los que siguen esta historia o la colocaron entre sus favoritos.**

**Bien, ahora vamos a lo que nos importa.**

**Disclaimer: todo lo que puedan reconocer pertenece a G.R.R. Martín. Yo solo lo uso para entretenerme y tratar de entretener a otros.**

**Jon**

Uno de los recuerdos más antiguos que Jon tenía era a la esposa de su padre mirándolo con el ceño fruncido y ojos fríos. Mientras jugaba en el patio con Robb, mientras comía en la mesa con su padre y sus hermanos, mientras caminaba por Invernalia. Ella lo miraba siempre con el ceño fruncido y ojos fríos. A medida que fue creciendo y Ser Rodrik le dio lecciones en el uso de armas y el maestre Luwyn le enseño también se fueron añadiendo ceños fruncidos a esas actividades, sobre todo cuando vencía a Robb en el patio de prácticas o respondía una pregunta del maestre antes que su hermano.

Al principio Jon no entendía. ¿Por qué lo odiaba?¿Había hecho algo malo para que se enojara con él? En una ocasión cuando tenía 5 años le había preguntado a su padre porque no le agradaba a Lady Catelyn; para ese entonces ya había aprendido a no llamarla madre. Su padre lo había mirado con tristeza y le había dicho que era complicado y que le diría cuando fuera mayor y pudiera entenderlo. Al final no hizo falta; Jon lo entendió poco después de entender lo que significaba la palabra bastardo. Pero aunque llegó a entender eso hizo poco para disminuir el dolor. El dolor subía y aumentaba de manera irregular, pero llegaba a la cima cuando Jon la veía con alguno de sus hermanos, tan maternal, tan protectora, tan amable. Lo hacía preguntarse cómo se sentiría tener una madre que velara por él.

Años más tarde, cuando se unió a la Guardia de la Noche, la esposa de su padre había tenido algo que ver con ello. Jon ya no deseaba seguir viendo esas miradas frías, ese asco ante su presencia y rechazo a su sola aparición en su línea de visión. En el Castillo Negro ya no tendría que verla, ni ella a él. Era lo mejor para todos.

Su tiempo con la Guardia de la Noche y luego con el Pueblo Libre había hecho que olvidara mucho, y entre eso estaba la mujer que había sido la esposa de su padre, la madre de sus hermanos. Aunque la verdad era que no la había olvidado, sino que su prioridades habían cambiado de manera significativa.

Pero había decidido dar una vuelta en la noche y encontró a la última persona en el mundo que había esperado encontrar.

Pese al tiempo transcurrido, más de un año, la había reconocido. Sus pómulos altos, su cabello besado por el fuego, su barbilla y sus ojos azules. Por un instante pensó que estaba equivocado, que era solo una de las decenas de miles de personas del Pueblo Libre que lo seguían y que tenía un gran parecido con la Dama de Invernalia. Eso fue hasta que la vio. En la chispa de reconocimiento que vio en los ojos que todos sus hermanos excepto Arya habían heredado supo que era ella. Y que ella sabía que era él.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo así, simplemente mirándola como si nunca hubiera visto a una persona antes. Hubiera querido apartar la mirada, pero sus ojos no lo obedecían. Hubiera querido cerrar los ojos, pero sus párpados estaban en rebeldía. Hubiera querido pellizcarse para saber si estaba despierto, pero sus manos colgaban inertes a ambos lados de su cuerpo. Hubiera querido moverse, ya fuera para acercarse a ella o para correr despavorido, pero sus piernas no se sentían. Era como si todo su cuerpo ya no fuera suyo.

Pudieron haber sido minutos, pudieron haber sido horas, pudieron hasta haber sido años, pero en un momento dado ella se levantó de golpe y corrió a una tienda cercana, con una rapidez tal que Jon se sorprendió. Se metió y no volvió a salir.

Jon estuvo parado en el mismo lugar gritando en su mente para que su cuerpo le hiciera caso, que le permitiera hacer algo más que simplemente estar parado ahí. Al final funcionó.

Lo primero que pudo mover fue los párpados. Abrió y cerró los ojos varias veces, como tratando de descubrir si había visto bien, si no fue solo una alucinación. Por la ausencia de la mujer de cabello rojo hubiera pensado que sí, pero las huellas que iban desde el lugar en el que había estado sentada hasta la entrada de la tienda desmintieron ese hecho.

No supo bien cómo fue que sus piernas empezaron a moverse, pero al final lo hicieron. Jon tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por que no temblaran.

Tuvo cuidado de recordar el camino de vuelta a la tienda que compartía con Ygritte. Cuando entró la vio todavía dormida. Por un momento pensó en acostarse a su lado, pero sabía que no lograría conciliar el sueño. No después de lo que había visto.

Sabía que era ella, pero aunque sabía que había visto bien no era capaz de completar ese pensamiento. Así que intentó hablarlo.

"Catelyn Tully está en mi campamento, demacrada, vestida con pieles y sola" susurró. Decirlo en lo hizo sonar tan absurdo que tuvo que taparse la boca para tapar la risa incrédula que quiso escapar de ella.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo sentado viendo a la nada, intentando razonar acerca de lo que había visto en su paseo por el campamento. Lo siguiente de lo que fue consciente fue de la voz de Ygritte a su lado.

"¡Jon!" exclamó la mujer de las lanzas, sacudiéndolo por los hombros. Jon la miró y pudo ver la preocupación escrita en su rostro.

"Ygritte" dijo, como si fuera la primera vez que pronunciaba su nombre.

"¿Qué te ocurre? Te hablé como diez veces y no me contestabas" le dijo la mujer.

Necesitaba decirlo, necesitaba hablarlo con alguien. Ygritte parecía una buena opción. Respiró hondo y empezó a hablar.

Estuvieron hablando por horas, con Ygritte a menudo interrumpiendo para hacer preguntas y Jon para responderlas. Jon le habló de su niñez en Invernalia de manera mucho más profunda que antes, dando detalles que nunca antes había dicho. Le habló de su relación con sus hermanos: la adoración que tenía por Arya, la firme amistad que lo unía a Robb, la admiración que le profesaba el pequeño Rickon, la dulzura de Bran, incluso del cariño que le tenía a Sansa a pesar de su obvio disgusto por su hermano ilegitimo. Le explicó de los bastardos, quienes eran llamado así al sur del Muro y lo que representaban para el resto de las personas. Y le habló de la esposa de su padre; le dijo cómo fue la relación entre ambos desde que Jon podía recordar, el abierto disgusto que tenía por él y como había transmitido ese disgusto a la mayor de las hermanas Stark. Incluso le dijo cuáles fueron las últimas palabras que le dirigió antes de que se uniera a la Guardia de la Noche y en qué circunstancias se lo dijo.

"Y la vi anoche. Cuando salí a dar una vuelta, luego de que te fueras a dormir" dijo Jon. Tomó un trago del pellejo que había entre ambos antes de seguir "No sé qué pensar Ygritte. No sé qué pensar"

"Dijiste que ella no es tu madre. No son parientes de ninguna clase" Jon solo pudo asentir ante la declaración de su mujer "Ignórala entonces. No tienes que verla. Rayos, con lo grande que es el campamento probablemente ni la verás"

Jon suspiró. Ojala fuera tan sencillo: "No puedo hacerlo Ygritte" dijo, bajando la cabeza y enterrando las manos en su cabello oscuro, heredado de su padre "Sé todo lo que me hizo y no creas que lo he olvidado porque nunca podría. Pero no puedo. Siento que tengo que hablar con ella" la mirada que le dedicó Ygritte hablaba a gritos "No me mires así"

"¿Y qué quieres que haga?" le preguntó la mujer con ironía "¿Que te diga _ve Jon, habla con la mujer que te torturó durante toda tu infancia, que te apartó de todos tus hermanos y que probablemente te haga sufrir todavía más_?" Ygritte lo tomó de los hombros "Tú no le debes nada Jon. Nada"

"Lo sé muy bien, pero piensa. Lo último que supe de la esposa de mi padre fue antes de salir del Castillo Negro: decían que estaba en el sur con mi hermano y su ejército. Y ahora está al norte del muro, sola, demacrada y vestida con pieles. No creo que haya llegado aquí por propia voluntad" el solo pensar eso sería una total estupidez. Jon se despeinó el cabello antes de volver a hablar "algo pasó Ygritte. Algo pasó y necesito saber que es. Y la única que lo sabe con certeza es ella. Necesito hablar con ella"

"Tú me dijiste que tu hermano estaba en el sur con todo un ejército de hombres con armas y armaduras de acero. Y también me dijiste que había obtenido una gran victoria en un lugar llamado Bosque Susurrante. ¿Qué podría haberle pasado?"

"No lo sé Ygritte. Por eso tengo que hablar con ella, para saberlo" dijo Jon.

Ygritte soltó un suspiro desde el fondo del pecho y se masajeó las sienes por un momento. Lo miró agotada antes de levantarse y cambiar su expresión por una más determinada.

"Vamos, entonces. Mejor terminar esto cuando antes" le dijo la mujer, al tiempo que le ofrecía la mano.

Jon parpadeó, sorprendido "¿Quieres ir conmigo?" preguntó incrédulo al tiempo que tomaba su mano y se ponía de pie.

"No Jon, no quiero ir contigo. Tampoco quiero que vayas, porque creo que solo te va a causar dolor. Pero si estás tan determinado a hablar con ella, te acompaño. No te voy a dejar solo en esto" le dijo Ygritte "Pero como se le ocurra tratarte mal en mi cara, le dejo un ojo morado" advirtió al final.

Pese a saber que la amenaza de la chica iba en serio Jon no pudo evitar sonreír. En verdad era afortunado por tenerla a su lado.

"¿Te he dicho que eres la mujer más increíble que he conocido en mi vida?" le dijo, al tiempo que su brazo rodeaba su cintura.

Ygritte sonrió de lado "Lo has hecho un par de veces" admitió antes de acercar su rostro al de él y darle un beso "pero no me molesta que lo vuelvas a decir"

Tras ese comentario se separaron y salieron de la tienda, en rumbo a la zona donde Jon se había encontrado con Catelyn Tully la noche anterior.

La noche había corrido mientras él estuvo hablando con Ygritte, contándole su larga historia con la señora esposa de su padre. Cuando salieron pudieron ver los primeros destellos de luz asomándose por el cielo en el este. El campamento dormía, a excepción de unos pocos que se habían levantado para avivar las fogatas. Todos los que lo vieron saludaron a Jon o a Ygritte, o a ambos.

Cuando finalmente llegaron al lugar donde Jon la había visto no le fue difícil reconocer la tienda donde la había visto entrar. Recordó como ella huyo despavorida al verlo, como si hubiera visto al Desconocido. Aquello lo desconcertó mucho.

Sintió como alguien toma su mano. Era Ygritte, que entrelazó sus dedos al tiempo que lo miraba a los ojos. En esos ojos azules que Jon amaba vio que ella estaba a su lado y que no iba a dejarlo solo. Le apretó la mano en agradecimiento antes de guiarla a la entrada.

**Ygritte**

Había pasado todo un día desde que Jon y ella habían hablado con Catelyn Tully. Los dioses sabían que luego de que Jon le contará el tipo de persona que la mujer fue con él cuando era un niño Ygritte tenía un deseo casi irrefrenable de tomar su arco y poner una flecha a través del cráneo de esa mujer. Pero ese sería un final demasiado rápido para una mujer tan ruin como esta, una persona capaz de descargar su ira sobre un niño inocente; Ygritte quería destrozarle el rostro a arañazos, arrancarle los dedos a mordiscos, rebanarle esa lengua de serpiente y hacérsela tragar.

Pero ahora ya no pensaba que hacerlo sirviera para nada. La ira y el deseo de hacer sufrir a la mujer que fuera la esposa del padre de Jon se había atenuado, enfriada por el relato de la mujer. Era extraño, sentir ira por alguien y al mismo tiempo pena.

Recordó como habían echado a las otras personas de la tienda donde se escondía la mujer. Recordó como esta se había aterrorizado al ver a Jon, como lo había llamado Ned, como había pensado que incluso era un sueño. Pero al final Jon había logrado convencerla de que no era Ned Stark, sino él mismo, Jon Nieve. Ygritte no pudo evitar notar que la mujer era hermosa; tenía pómulos altos, piel tersa y un cabello rojo fuego, como ella. Se golpeó mentalmente; no era momento para cuestiones de esas.

Lo que siguió fue la pregunta obvia de Jon. ¿Qué rayos hacía ella allí? La mujer dijo con voz baja y algo temblorosa que los Hijos del Hierro o algo así la habían capturado y la llevaban de vuelta a sus islas para convertirla en lo que ellos llamaban esposa de sal, lo que fuera eso. El barco había sido hundido por una tormenta en el mar y Catelyn había sido arrastrada hacia la orilla, donde la habían encontrado y cuidado de ella. Luego ella había viajado con ellos desde la costa, internándose en el Bosque Encantado hasta llegar aquí. La mujer no dio más detalles que eso.

Jon no interrumpió la explicación en ningún momento. Cuando la mujer termino de hablar hizo una sola pregunta. ¿Dónde estaban todos sus hermanos? La mujer cerró los ojos con fuerza y negó. Ygritte vio como las comisuras de sus ojos se humedecían.

Jon se había quedado quieto, sus ojos nublados de dolor, al tiempo que se mordió el labio con tanta fuerza que sangró. Ygritte lo vio empezar a temblar, pero no supo decir si fue por ira o por dolor.

Jon giró en redondo y salió de la tienda, sin mirar atrás. Ella fue tras él sin dudarlo; sabía lo suficiente de pérdidas para entender que Jon no podía quedarse solo ahora, no debía quedarse solo.

Jon se encaminó por la misma ruta por la que habían venido. Ygritte tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para alcanzarlo; pese a no correr, Jon caminaba con zancadas largas. Aún era temprano, pero los pocos que los vieron se alejaron de inmediato luego de ver la expresión de la cara de Jon. No tardaron nada de tiempo en llegar a la tienda y Jon apartó las pieles de un manotazo y entró.

Lo que siguió fue uno de los momentos más dolorosos que Ygritte había presenciado en su vida. Tan pronto como estuvieron a solas Jon empezó a recorrer el interior de la tienda como un lobo rabioso, con la respiración agitada y las manos apretadas en puños, hasta que no fue suficiente y gritó. Ygritte no pudo evitar estremecerse ante el sonido; jamás había escuchado un grito tan cargado de dolor y pena. Cuando finalmente se agotó, Jon cayó de rodillas al tiempo que sus manos subían a su rostro para tapar los sollozos que salieron, irrefrenables.

Ygritte sintió como su corazón se rompía ante la vista que tenía adelante. Jon, el hombre que la había robado. Jon, que siempre había cuidado de ella. Jon, que era el padre del hijo que crecía en su vientre. Jon, que era uno de los hombres más fuertes que había conocido, probablemente el más fuerte. Jon, el hombre al que había llegado a querer. Jon….estaba destrozado.

Ella nunca había sido buena consolando, no es que lo hubiera hecho mucho tampoco. Pero al ver a Jon sufriendo tanto, se sintió obligada a hacer algo; se acercó con cuidado y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de él. Jon se aferró a ella con fuerza, sus manos convertidas en garra que la sostenían mientras enterraba su rostro en el pecho de la mujer pelirroja.

Estuvieron en esa posición hasta que los ruidos de dolor provenientes de Jon cesaron. Jon mantuvo su frente apoyada en el pecho de Ygritte mientras tomaba aliento un par de veces. Cuando alzó el rostro Ygritte vio que, aparte de la hinchazón de sus ojos y los rastros dejados por las lágrimas, no había más evidencia del llanto del que Jon había sido preso.

"Gracias" le susurró antes de darle un beso en la mejilla. Luego Jon se levantó de golpe, tan rápido que sorprendió a Ygritte. Sin decir palabra Jon salió de la tienda y volvió a entrar en un instante, con sus manos y su rostro húmedo. La nieve derretida en su rostro redujo considerablemente la hinchazón de sus ojos y borró los surcos que dejo el agua salada en sus mejillas.

"Afuera ya están empezando a desmontar el campamento" comentó. No espero su respuesta para continuar "tenemos que hacer lo mismo. Iré afuera y me cercioraré de que todo esté en orden. También tengo que hablar con Styr y Val. Hay que preparar los carros y los mamuts para que ayuden a transportar los suministros. Ah, y tengo que revisar las empalizadas y hablar con los centinelas" tras hablar así se acercó y le dio un beso de despedida antes de irse.

Ygritte estuvo sola en la tienda hasta que pudo procesar las palabras de Jon sobre que había que empacarlo todo. De inmediato empezó a enrollar las pieles, las armas y el resto de las cosas, primero sola y luego ayudada por otros hombres y mujeres, los más leales a Jon. Se había ido acostumbrando poco a poco a la idea de que había personas para ayudarla en lo que necesitaba, aunque aún no le hacía ni la mitad de gracia. Pero sabía que sin ayuda no terminaría nunca de embalar todas las cosas que ella y Jon poseían, las cuales se habían incrementado considerablemente desde que él se convirtiera en Rey, junto con el tamaño de la tienda. Harían falta al meno personas trabajando al mismo tiempo para ello.

Mientras juntaban todo Ygritte pensó en la actitud de Jon y no pudo evitar sentir pena por él. Cinco hermanos y hermanas, y todos perdidos, hasta el último. Él le había hablado de todos lo suficiente para que Ygritte se diera cuenta de lo mucho que los amaba.

Pero junto con pena Ygritte sentía admiración por el hombre que la había robado. Tras haber llorado a sus hermanos Jon se había levantado y retomado su papel de líder del Pueblo Libre.

Jon era desinteresado, Ygritte lo sabía desde hace tiempo, el tipo de hombre que haría lo necesario para ayudar, sin importar cuan desagradable o indeseable le resultara, el hombre que dejaría de lado todo por ayudar al Pueblo Libre a cruzar el muro. Pero dejar de lado su propio dolor y sufrimiento solo para seguir guiándolos…..Ygritte no podía evitar preguntarse si alguien más sería capaz.

Y Jon también era listo; había esperado hasta que estuvieron solos para dejarse llevar por el dolor. Sabía que de ninguna manera el Pueblo Libre lo podía ver así, destrozado y llorando como un niño asustado.

Cuando finalmente terminaron de enrollar la tienda y cargarla en el trineo el sol ya había emergido, pero faltaban al meno horas para que estuviera en su punto más alto. Los caballos ya estaban asegurados y los arneses en su lugar. Entonces sonó la señal; tres toques cortos de un cuerno de uro que resonaron por el cielo, dando un mismo mensaje para todo el Pueblo Libre. Había llegado la hora de marchar.

Tomó el arco y la aljaba llena de flechas, los cargó sobre el hombro y caminó en la misma dirección que todos los demás: hacia el sur. Al lado de Ygritte, el carro avanzaba entre gemidos por la cantidad de peso que llevaba. A su alrededor había hombres, mujeres y niños. Todos con rostros cansados de viajar pero determinados a seguir adelante, a llegar al sur para salvarse de los muertos.

A pesar de saberlo desde hace tiempo, Ygritte aún se sorprendía por la cantidad de personas que eran. Jon le había dicho que, basándose en el número de guerreros que había, y considerando que la gran mayoría tenía al menos unos o dos hijos, y en muchos casos más, había al menos 120 mil personas, probablemente más. Viendo el rio humano que se formaba cada vez que se movían, le resultaba fácil creerle.

Por el camino Ygritte cruzó un par de trineos tirados por varias mujeres ancianas. Iban llenos de niños, criaturas pequeñas con cabellos castaños, rubios, negros e incluso un pelirrojo, todos enterrados en pieles y con varios guerreros alrededor para protegerlos. Ygritte no pudo evitar sonreír ante la vista. Sabía que fue Jon el responsable de eso: el carro y las pieles para los niños, y los guardias para que cuidaran de ellos. Y al mando de todo eso había puesto a Val. Algunos estuvieron en contra de usar guerreros "como niñeras" pero la gran mayoría estuvo de acuerdo. Más que nada porque sus hijos también estarían cuidados en el camino.

Ygritte sonrió al tiempo que su mano se dirigía a su vientre. No dudaba de que Jon sería un buen padre.

**Catelyn**

Catelyn no se avergonzaba de reconocer ante sí misma que no había pensado en el hijo bastardo de su esposo en mucho tiempo.

Pensó que nunca más vería a Jon Nieve cuando partió junto a su tío Benjen al Muro. En el peor de los casos el bastardo haría visitas ocasionales al castillo, como lo hiciera el hermano de su esposo. Sería desagradable pero tolerable.

Luego, con todo lo que le había pasado, la guerra, la enfermedad de su padre, la muerte de su esposo y de sus hijos, la desaparición de su hija menor y el hecho de que la mayor estaba siendo sostenida como rehén, la trampa en la que su hijo mayor estaba, Catelyn no había dedicado ni siquiera un pensamiento al bastardo de su esposo. Su destino no había sido de ningún interés para Catelyn, y su sola existencia se le había olvidado, hasta que Robb le comento su idea de hacer un testamento dejándolo como su heredero si le pasaba algo.

Catelyn no había estado de acuerdo en lo más mínimo, y Robb había dejado el tema y seguido adelante.

Ahora, un día después de haberse encontrado con Jon Nieve, Catelyn se encontraba en la tienda de este. Había estado desconfiada y un poco nerviosa cuando un grupo de 4 mujeres armadas se habían presentado entre las tiendas de Hyrew cuando el sol ya se ocultaba y habían empezado a preguntar por ella, afirmando que "El Rey Jon" les había pedido que la llevaran a su tienda. Pese a que una parte de sí misma hubiera querido correr lejos de ellas, se acercó con determinación y aceptó seguirlas, hasta que la dejaron ante la entrada con instrucciones de que entrara.

No supo bien que fue, pero enderezó la espalda y levanto la barbilla antes de entrar en la tienda. Quizás era solamente para dar la impresión de seguridad, o una reacción instintiva; toda su vida se había mostrado frivola y altiva con Jon Nieve, y no veía motivos para dejar de hacerlo ahora.

El encuentro que habían tenido la noche anterior, horas antes del amanecer, vino a la mente de Catelyn. Se había asustado de él y lo había confundido con su padre, pero no creía que contara. Después de todo, había estado cansada y confundida, y lo último que esperaba era encontrar al hermano bastardo de sus hijos vagando cerca de ella a semejantes horas y en semejante lugar. Al pensarlo bien ¿qué hacía en ese lugar?¿Y cómo Rey? Sin duda habría desertado de la Guardia de la Noche de ser así. Pero esos eran pensamientos para otro momento.

Cuando Catelyn apartó las pieles y entró esperaba verlo ahí, sentado o parado, solo o acompañado, pero ninguna de las 2 cosas se dio. No había nadie ahí excepto ella. Por un momento pensó en irse y decirle a las mujeres que la habían traído, si es que seguían afuera, que si el "Rey Jon" quería hablar con ella que la fuera a buscar y no le hiciera perder el tiempo. Pero luego descartó la idea; no sabía si la dejaran, y aunque lo hicieran ¿qué tenía Catelyn que hacer que resultara tan inaplazable? La respuesta era sencilla. Nada.

Así que, mientras esperaba, se dedicó a observar lo que la rodeaba. La tienda era grande, la más grande que hubiera visto hasta ahora, separada en 3 partes, una en donde estaba ella y una a cada lado: fácilmente dormirían 15 personas ahí. Caminó con pasos lentos; el piso estaba cubierto con pieles excepto por una sección en medio de la tienda donde había un pequeño pozo en el que varios troncos diminutos estaban ardiendo, además de una pila aparte, supuso que para avivar el fuego, todo sobre un hueco en el techo para que saliera el humo. De uno de los postes que soportaban el peso de la tienda colgaba un arco de gran tamaño y una aljaba llena de flechas, y junto a ellos había un montón de escudos redondos apilados uno sobre otro, algunos pintados con formas y figuras extrañas. La parte derecha de la tienda estaba atestada de objetos: había cuernos de beber y para ser tocados, había una pila de objetos que incluían collares de colmillos y zarpas, pulseras, piedras de distintos colores, una lanza con punta de bronce, lo que parecía una tabla de madera de arciano con símbolos que nunca había visto, y más. También había varios barriles y sacos que parecían contener comida y algunas sogas. En contraste, la parte de la izquierda estaba mucho más vacía: solo había un montón de pieles juntas en el piso, en lo que Catelyn reconoció como una cama. Junto a ella vio un cuchillo hecho de acero y lo que parecía una figura de madera a medio tallar, donde reconoció un par de patas y una cola erguida.

Entonces escuchó pasos amortiguados por las pieles. Se dio vuelta rápido y vio las solapas de la tienda cerrándose de nuevo, y enfrente de ellas a Jon Nieve, mirándola.

**Lyra**

La balsa era pequeña pero firme, al igual que las otras 7 que iban detrás. Los 2 lacustres que iban en los remos tenían los brazos cortos pero remaban sin mostrar signo de cansancio.

La osa miró hacia el otro lado de la balsa, al resto de los pasajeros. Cuatro hombres de armas; sus botas estaban rotas y sus ropas estaban hechas jirones, pero en sus barbas largas y en sus cabellos enmarañados se podía ver que eran norteños, y si quedara alguna duda desaparecería por las imágenes en sus jubones, que a pesar de estar rotos eran distinguibles: un par de alces, un gigante rugiente y un lobo gris sobre campo blanco. El hombre que portaba el lobo acunaba su brazo derecho, donde llevaba una herida de lo que parecía ser una maza.

Estuvieron en silencio hasta que uno de los lacustres la llamó y le hizo una señal. Adelante, emergiendo de los gases del pantano y las aguas estancadas empezó a verse un castillo. El castillo era pequeño y parecía surgir del mismo pantano, puesto que no se veía nada entre la muralla y el agua que la rodeaba. Junto a las puertas se veían varios botes similares al que se encontraba Lyra, todos amarrados a las paredes. Sobre las puertas volaba un estandarte en el que se veía un lagarto león.

Un centinela los divisó desde las almenas del castillo y desapareció. Al poco tiempo el rastrillo se levantó y entraron al castillo. Dentro había muchos lacustres, que se sumergieron en el agua y se apresuraron a tomar el bote por los costados para llevarlo hacia la orilla de tierra verdosa. Lyra se acercó al hombre herido en su bote y lo ayudo a bajar antes de acompañarlo al interior del castillo. De reojo vio como los lacustres ayudaban a los heridos de los otros botes y la seguían, en algunos casos incluso teniendo que cargarlos.

Fue en el camino donde se les unió la esposa de Howland Reed, que en ausencia de su esposo mandaba en el castillo.

Jyana Reed era una mujer con los ojos verdes y el cabello hasta por debajo de los hombros, y era bonita. No sabía usar las armas y era pequeña y menuda, pero exudaba un aire de fortaleza que era inconfundible. Era esto último lo que hacía que le recordara a su madre, aunque Lyra difícilmente habría 2 mujeres más diferentes. La saludo con un pequeño movimiento de la cabeza y siguió su camino, con ella a su lado.

El salón del castillo era el único lugar lo bastante grande para atender a los heridos, que sumaban docenas, más de medio centenar de hecho: hombres de todas partes del norte que habían huido heridos de Los Gemelos en la noche de la traición y se habían ocultado en donde sea que pudieran. Unos pocos estaban sobre camillas, mientras los demás debían conformarse con mantas sobre el piso.

Una vez que Lyra dejó al hombre herido en manos confiables se apartó con Janna Reed a una esquina del pasillo para charlar.

"¿Cuántos encontraste esta vez?" preguntó la lacustre, como las otras ocasiones directo al grano. Lyra soltó un suspiro pesado.

"Veintitrés" dijo "pero dos estaban muy mal heridos y murieron por el camino. No tuvimos tiempo para enterrarlos; una compañía de caballeros Frey nos perseguían. Los otros 21 hombres están aquí"

"Vi hombres con la librea de Umber y Hornwood, y el que ayudaste a llegar aquí era de los Stark. ¿No encontraste a nadie de otras casas?" preguntó Jyana en esta ocasión.

Lyra sacudió la cabeza con pesar: "Uno de los que murieron en el camino era un Cerwyn, pero no, a nadie más" hasta ahora la mayor parte de los hombres encontrados eran de Hornwood, Umber o Tallhart, junto con unos pocos Slate, Burley y Flint. Los hombres Stark eran los más escasos de todos, siendo apenas una docena.

La señora de Atalaya de Aguasgrises se llevó la mano a la barbilla, pensativa: "Veintiún hombres, de los cuales nueve están demasiado heridos para pelear ahora por lo que vi. Más los que estaban aquí de tus otras salidas y los que trajo el joven Glover y lograron llegar por pie propio tenemos 259 hombres, aunque si descontamos a los heridos solo podemos contar con 186" el tono de la mujer era sombrío.

Lyra no puedo evitar la mueca que surgió en su rostro. El rey Robb tenía miles de hombres leales con él la noche que murió. Y en 3 lunas de esfuerzo, entre Lyra y Dywen Glover apenas habían logrado encontrar a poco más de dos centenares, aumentados por unas pocas docenas de hombres que habían sido encontrados por los lacustres en los bordes de sus pantanos. Un número tan pequeño no sería útil para nada más que incursiones.

"¿Ha habido algunas noticias?" pese a que su voz salió controlada, la urgencia de Lyra era grande. Esperaba alguna nueva información sobre su madre o sobre su hermana Dacey, que aún estaba desaparecida.

"Varias noticias, pero ninguna buena" dijo la esposa de Lord Reed "En el sur, Varamar se ha rendido ante el Trono de Hierro. Lord Jason rindió el castillo luego de que los Frey amenazaran con colgar a su heredero ante sus ojos. Y Roose Bolton ya ha partido de los Gemelos con su ejército. Muy pronto llegará a Foso Cailin, y con el viajan mil quinientos hombres Frey para apoyar su conquista del Norte"

Lyra intentó que la nueva información no mermara sus ya escasas fuerzas, pero fue inútil. Los Mallister de Varamar eran, junto con los Blackwood del Árbol de los Cuervos, los únicos señores ribereños que se mantuvieron desafiantes al Trono de Hierro luego de la Boda Roja, como llamaban a la matanza en Los Gemelos. Su rendición era una mala noticia.

"¿Qué pasa con los Blackwood?¿Y el Pez Negro?" dijo Lyra, esperando que las noticias fueran mejores, o que al menos no fueran peores.

"El Pez Negro aun resiste en Aguasdulces, y los Blackwood aún luchan contra los Bracken. Nada ha cambiado en ese aspecto" Lyra dio un solo asentimiento con el ceño fruncido.

"¿Y qué pasa con el Norte?" cuestionó Lyra. Esperaba alguna buena noticia. La deseaba de todo corazón.

"Robett Glover ya ha llegado a Puerto Blanco y ha pedido ayuda a Manderly para recuperar Bosquespeso de los Greyjoy; aunque si los rumores son ciertos Lord Wyman no quiere saber nada más de guerras" Jyana Reed dudó un momento antes de seguir "Y el bastardo de Bolton marcha hacia Foso Cailin" comentó en tono serio. Lyra la entendió por decirlo así.

Foso Cailin era inconquistable por el sur; el terreno, la geografía y los obstáculos lo hacían así, pero por el norte era mucho más posible tomarlo. Así era como los Hijos del Hierro lo habían tomado cuando invadieron el Norte. Solo sería cuestión de tiempo, a lo sumo unas pocas semanas antes de que el Bastardo de Bolton lo tomara. Y con el Foso caído Roose Bolton podría regresar al norte con el grueso de su ejército. Ninguna casa que aún fuera leal a los Stark tenía fuerza suficiente para enfrentarlo, menos aún con el apoyo de los Frey. Sin un miembro de la Casa Stark tras el cual unirse, el señor de la Sanguijuela podría irlos aplastando uno por uno.

"Entonces esperemos que tu esposo y los malditos Hijos del Hierro lo detengan" dijo la hija de La Osa, aunque no guardaba muchas esperanzas al respecto. La señora del castillo no contribuyó a aumentarlas.

"Si fuera solo el bastardo quizás lo lograrían"

Lyra apretó los dientes al entender la insinuación entre las palabras.

"¿Quiénes?" gruñó.

"La viuda Dustin y su padre, Lord Ryswell. También Hother Umber" dijo la otra mujer, que parecía decidida a seguir dando malas noticias.

Dustin, Ryswell…..Lyra se tuvo que morder la lengua hasta sangrar para no empezar a gritar maldiciones en contra de ellos por ser unos malditos traidores y cambiacapas. Los Umber sin embargo, eran otra historia. Lyra había hablado con el Pequeño Jon Umber lo suficiente para saber que los Umber no serían traidores, o al menos no por propia voluntad.

"El Mataputas cabalgando con los hombres Bolton… si el Gran Jon lo supiera le arrancaría la cabeza y la usaría como orinal" dijo, sabiendo cómo era Lord Umber.

"Sin duda" concordó Lady Reed. Pero el Gran Jon estaba atrapado en una mazmorra en Los Gemelos. No estaba en posición de matar a nadie.

Luego de ello continuaron hablando sobre temas de menor importancia hasta que Lyra se despidió y se encaminó hacia el cuarto que le habían dado cuando llegó por primera vez al castillo, con su madre y hermana. Una vez en su habitación se desvistió y se fue a la cama. Era pequeña y algo incomoda, rellena de hojas y musgo, pero comparada con la tierra dura en la que durmió las últimas semanas era un sueño.

"Dioses Antiguos, permitid que mi madre tenga éxito en su misión. Por el bien del Norte" oró Lyra en silencio antes de caer en los brazos del sueño. El hermano bastardo del Rey Robb, el nuevo rey en el Norte, era la única esperanza para quien se opusiera a los Bolton. Sin él, estaban todos perdidos.

**Estarán odiándome en estos omentos, estoy seguro. Querían ver por fin una charla larga e importante entre Jon y Catelyn y no pudieron. Pero no se preocupen, JURO que en el próximo capítulo se verá. Es más, como compensación, el siguiente capítulo solo mostrará puntos de vista de ellos 2.**

**Quiero saber su opinión sobre el punto de vista de Ygritte; me atraía mucho la idea de poner su opinión acerca de la infancia de Jon bajo Catelyn.**

**Si quieren dejarme reviews con comentarios, sugerencias, o insultos por retrasar la charla entre Jon y Catelyn, se los agradeceré.**

**En fin, eso es todo. Saludos y que estén bien.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bien, primero que nada, hola a quienquiera que lea esto. He decidido contestar los reviews de esta nueva manera porque le verdad es que son considerablemente largos y merecen respuestas del mismo tipo.**

**Bien, gracias a jean d´arc (¡que review tan increíble!), green wolf (me alegro que te parezca genial) y fanatico z (con el tiempo vendrá la venganza del lobo huargo muajajajajaja) por sus reviews. Gracias también a los que han puesto la historia entre sus favoritas o la siguen (Anímense a dejar un review ¡el teclado no muerde, y yo tampoco! Jaja).**

**Bueno, ahora vamos al motivo por el que vinieron acá.**

**Disclaimer: todo lo que puedan reconocer pertenece a G.R.R. Martín. Yo solo lo uso para entretenerme y tratar de entretener a otros.**

**Catelyn**

Ahora estaban frente a frente, con la luz del fuego bañando la tienda. Con mejor iluminación y estando él más cerca y ella más calmada a su último encuentro pudo notar más cosas en el hijo bastardo de su esposo.

Sus rizos de color negro habían crecido, hasta llegar más allá de sus hombros. El rastrojo infantil que había tenido la última vez que lo vio había crecido y se había convertido en una barba que, aunque no era espesa, lo cubría de oreja a oreja. Hasta parecía unos centímetros más alto a como lo recordaba. Pero su cambio más significativo era en su postura. Donde una vez había llevado los hombros caídos ahora los mantenía en alto. Su espalda estaba recta y su pecho ligeramente adelantado. Sus piernas estaban firmes sobre el suelo y sus manos colgaban a cada lado de su cuerpo. Completando esa imagen se veía la empuñadura de una espada asomando sobre su izquierdo.

Pero eran sus ojos, esos ojos que había heredado del esposo de Catelyn, junto con su apariencia, los que delataron que estaba tan inseguro como ella sobre qué hacer ahora.

"Lady Catelyn" empezó él la conversación. Ella solo atinó a dar un pequeño asentimiento en respuesta, incapaz de hablar "¿Cómo os encontráis?" fue una pregunta al azar y ambos lo sabían.

"Me encuentro bien" dijo la mujer con voz escueta.

Tras eso empezó un silencio incómodo que al final volvió a ser roto por él.

"¿Queréis una bebida, o algo de comer?" ofreció él.

"Algo de beber me gustaría" dijo Catelyn, aunque no tenía sed. Jon Nieve fue hacia la parte de la tienda dónde había algunos barriles. Abrió uno y llenó 2 cuernos antes de ofrecerle uno. Ella lo tomó sin decir nada mientras él daba un sorbo al suyo.

"Mi señora" dijo él tras tomar un trago "quisiera saber cómo fue que os habéis encontrado en estas tierras. Ciertamente ya me lo habéis dicho, pero vuestra historia ha sido resumida en exceso y me ha dejado con demasiadas preguntas sin respuesta. Quisiera saberlo todo, en detalle"

Catelyn estuvo mucho tiempo en silencio, pensando sobre si debía decirle o no. Una parte de ella no quería hacerlo, porque decir en voz alta todas las desgracias que habían caído sobre su familia y sobre sí misma las haría más reales y las acercaría a ella cuando llevaba semanas, sino meses, intentando huir de ellas. Y otra parte más antigua y olvidada de sí misma no quería decirle a él, de todas las personas. A él, que siempre había sido la encarnación de todos sus miedos y temores acerca del bienestar de sus hijos.

Pero por otro lado sentía la necesidad de decirlo, de quebrarse y hablar y hablar, y dejar escapar su dolor, ese que cargaba hacía tanto tiempo. No lo había dicho nunca, quizás ni siquiera lo hubiera sabido de manera consciente, pero lo que más anhelaba desde la muerte de Robb era un hombro conocido sobre el cual llorar, una persona con quien pudiera dejar de ser una dama fuerte y quebrarse sin temor a que su pena se viera como debilidad.

Los dioses eran crueles: ahora había alguien que quería escuchar su historia y cuyo juicio no la lastimaría. Y esa persona era precisamente la única de su antigua vida por la que nunca había sentido el más mínimo afecto o cariño.

"Es una historia muy larga" comentó.

El bastardo de Ned se encogió de hombros "El sol apenas se ha ocultado y no nos iremos hasta que vuelva a salir. Hay mucho tiempo y suficiente bebida para las partes más duras" se pasó la lengua por los labios antes de añadir "Esto es solo un pedido. Si no queréis decirlo no insistiré" le aseguró.

Catelyn se mordió el labio antes de hablar de nuevo "¿Qué fue lo último que supiste?" preguntó. Eso le daría una idea sobre donde comenzar. No quería relatar más de lo que fuera necesario.

"Que Sansa y Arya estaban siendo retenidas como rehenes en Desembarco del Rey. Que Bran y Rickon estaban en Invernalia. Que mi padre había sido ejecutado por traición" ante esa última frase bajó la cabeza ligeramente "Que Robb se había declarado Rey en el Norte. Y que vos estabais con él"

Él estaba bastante atrasado en cuanto a las noticias de los Siete Reinos, aunque la posibilidad de que llegaran a las tierras al norte del Muro eran remotas por decir lo menos. Catelyn respiró profundamente antes de empezar a relatar.

"Luego de que los señores del norte proclamaran rey a Robb nos enteramos de que Arya había desaparecido de la capital. Por lo que supe escapó el día en que arrestaron a mi esposo. Nadie sabía dónde estaba" lo vio hacer una mueca ante el destino de la que, Catelyn sabía, era su… la hija favorita de Ned "Luego de eso Robb decidió mandarme como enviada para tratar con Renly Baratheon. Fui hasta su campamento en Puenteamargo y traté con él. Sin embargo, antes de que lográramos llegar a un acuerdo nos llegaron noticias de que Stannis había zarpado de Rocadragón con su ejército y había puesto asedio a Bastión de Tormentas.

Renly se adelantó con la caballería; unos 20.000 jinetes. Stannis tenía 5000 hombres, a lo mucho; parecería que la victoria sería de Renly, era lo que todos los señores y caballeros que iban con él creían. Él me llevo consigo para que fuera testigo, probablemente para que luego le hablara a Robb de todo. Renly y Stannis se reunieron antes de que empezara la lucha y cada uno intentó que el otro se arrodillara ante él y lo reconociera como rey" a este punto Catelyn no pudo evitar apretar los puños de rabia. Si ambos hermanos Baratheon se hubieran unido en vez de pelear como imbéciles entre sí los Lannister casi con certeza hubieran sido detenidos antes de que hicieran mucho más daño "pero no llegaron a ningún acuerdo. Al otro día pelearían pero….esa noche Renly fue asesinado"

"¿Cómo fue asesinado?" preguntó él, una expresión curiosa en su rostro.

Catelyn no había olvidado el recuerdo de la sombra con la cara de Stannis que asesinó a Renly, pero prefirió no decirlo. El probablemente la tomaría por loca "No importa" dijo ella.

"Si importa" debatió Nieve "¿Cómo?" preguntó otra vez.

"Es algo tan increíble que dudo que me creas" dijo Catelyn. No lo culparía si luego de escuchar su explicación la tomara por loca o mentirosa.

Jon Nieve le dirigió una mirada que no supo descifrar "He visto muchas cosas increíbles desde que crucé el muro mi señora. He aprendido a no burlarme de nada, a no dar nada por imposible, no importa cuán improbable pueda parecer" dijo, y Catelyn no detectó rastros de mentira en su mirada.

"Solo había 3 personas en la tienda de Renly cuando fue asesinado. El, uno de sus guardias y yo. Lo que pasó fue…. Que una sombra se introdujo en la tienda y le cortó el cuello a Renly" dijo. Esperó una risa o una burla, algún signo de incredulidad proveniente de la otra persona en la tienda, pero para su sorpresa no vio ninguno. Jon la miraba con un rostro que parecía tallado en piedra. Sus ojos grises atravesaban los suyos, como si quisiera llegar al fondo de su alma y examinarla pieza a pieza. Contra su voluntad Catelyn se sintió estremecer ante esa mirada.

"Te creo" dijo, y Catelyn abrió los ojos por la sorpresa. Era lo último que esperaba que dijera "Y en caso de que lo pienses, no creo que os hayáis vuelto loca, y os conozco lo suficiente para saber que no tenéis por costumbre decir mentiras" casi pareció que leía su mente. Nieve se llevó una mano al mentón antes de continuar "El responsable probablemente fue Stannis, creo yo. Nadie ganaría más con la muerte de Renly que él en ese momento. Imagino que los señores de las Tierras de las Tormentas se volvieron hacia él luego de la muerte de Renly, y también una buena cantidad de hombres del Dominio. ¿Tengo razón?" cuestionó.

Catelyn solo asintió en silencio, todavía aturdida por la precisión de las suposiciones del joven ante ella "Así es. ¿Pero cómo…"

"¿Lo sé?" la interrumpió, el más leve vestigio de una sonrisa en sus labios. Se encogió de hombros antes de seguir "Para ser honesto, no es difícil suponerlo. Con Renly muerto el único al que podían seguir los tormenteños era Stannis. Y en cuanto a los hombres del Dominio, apuesto a que había muchos entre la caballería de Renly. Imagino que entre los primeros en declarar por Stannis estaban los Florent. Después de todo una de sus mujeres está casada con Stannis. La victoria de Stannis la convertiría a ella en reina y a ellos les daría mucho poder en la corte de Desembarco del Rey" Catelyn guardó silencio, pero no pudo evitar estar de acuerdo en todo lo que dijo. Luego lo vio fruncir el ceño "bueno, o sea que Renly estaba muerto y su hermano se quedó con buena parte de su ejército. ¿Qué pasó mientras tanto con Robb y los norteños? Y con Tiwyn Lannister, claro está" añadió de último momento.

Catelyn respiró hondo antes de volver a hablar "Luego de que capturamos al Matarreyes en el Bosque Susurrante y rompimos el asedio de Aguasdulces las fuerzas de Robb se vieron incrementadas por las de casas ribereñas: Vance, Piper, Bracken, Blackwood. Pero luego empezaron a dispersarse, cada quien volviendo a sus castillos o a recuperarlos de las manos de los Lannister. Mientras tanto Tiwyn llevó su ejército a Harrenhal y lo alimentaba con las cosechas robadas a las Tierras de los Ríos. Algunos de sus hombres se dedicaban a saquear y destruir las aldeas mientras él se resguardaba tras los muros del castillo"

"Para provocar a Robb a que marchara contra él" dijo Jon con tono de certeza. Catelyn estaba cada vez más sorprendida sobre la exactitud de sus suposiciones "Pero mi hermano no sería tan tonto como para intentar asaltar unas murallas como las de Harrenhal. Habría sido un baño de sangre y habría destruido el ejército del Norte. ¿Qué fue lo que hizo?"

"Mandó a uno de los nobles capturados en el Bosque Susurrante con sus términos a Desembarco el Rey" relató Catelyn, hablando de lo que había pasado mientras ella no estaba en Aguasdulces "Pero los norteños se volvían impacientes, así que Robb se llevó la caballería hacia las tierras del oeste. Evitó el Colmillo Dorado por un sendero estrecho y empezó a atacar a los Lannister en sus propias tierras. Derrotó a Ser Stafford Lannister en un pueblo llamado Cruce de Bueyes y luego tomó el castillo de Marcaceniza" aunque al final no hizo diferencia, Catelyn se encontró sintiendo una oleada de orgullo por su hijo y las victorias que había obtenido en la guerra. Aunque desapareció cuando volvió a hablar "pero Robb envió a otro emisario, en busca de un nuevo aliado; buscó el apoyo de las Islas del Hierro y envió a Theon como emisario" a la mención del cambiacapas que fuera pupilo de su esposo Catelyn sintió como la ira rugía en su pecho.

Jon había cerrado los ojos y se sujetaba el puente de la nariz con fuerza "Y enviar a Theon arrebató al Norte al único rehén contra las islas. Por no mencionar que buscar apoyo entre los Hijos del Hierro equivalió a decirles que lo mejor del ejército del Norte estaba lejos de casa. Y con Theon habiendo cabalgado con Robb, sabía a la perfección que señores estaban lejos de sus hogares y cuantas tropas tenía Robb en el campo" cada frase fue pronunciada con gran dolor.

Catelyn había amado mucho a su hijo, pero no hasta el punto de estar ciega en cuanto a sus errores, y enviar a Theon lejos fue sin duda uno de los más graves. Cuando Jon le preguntó si tenía razón ella se limitó a asentir.

"¿Y Bran y Rickon murieron a manos de Theon, cierto?" dijo él. Catelyn escuchó el odio en su voz, a juego con el que ella sentía en ese momento por la injusticia sobre el destino de sus hijos "Claro que sí, no hay otra manera. Theon conocía a la perfección el castillo y los defensores. Era el único que podría haberlo tomado" lo vio apretar el cuerno en sus manos con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos.

Estuvieron en silencio unos momentos, mientras Catelyn intentaba alejar las imágenes en su mente de sus dos hijos pequeños. Al final él tomó su cuerno y lo llevó a sus labios antes de volver a hablar.

"¿Qué hizo Robb cuando se enteró?" preguntó.

"Luego de tomar Marcaceniza se movió hacia la costa y tomó El Risco de los occidentales, pero fue herido en el asalto. La herida se infectó y su cuidado quedó en manos de Jeyne Westerling, la hija mayor del señor. Esa noche Robb recibió el cuervo con las noticias de Bran y Rickon y se dejó… consolar por Jeyne" la mirada en el rostro del joven le dio a saber que entendía lo que quería decir por consolar "y al otro día Robb la tomó por esposa y eso hizo enojar a los Frey, que se habían unido a él solo porque prometió casarse con una de sus mujeres"

"¿Y se fueron?¿Estando en el Oeste, rodeados de enemigos?" preguntó Jon Nieve. A Catelyn le apreció detectar incredulidad en su rostro.

Se quedaron un par de segundos en silencio, que ella aprovechó para tomar de su cuerno y beber; hablar tanto le dejó la boca seca.

"Entonces Robb perdió a los Frey y ganó a los Westerling; no fue un buen intercambio. De cualquier forma, sus ataques al oeste eran para forzar a Tiwyn Lannister a dejar las Tierras de los Ríos para defender las suyas. ¿Tuvo éxito?"

"Si y no" dijo ella. Él le dirigió una mirada de confusión y Catelyn dio los detalles "Tiwyn marchó hacia el Oeste. Le sugerí a mi hermano que lo dejara pasar en paz, pero no me hizo caso. Organizó la defensa en torno a varios vados importantes y detuvo el avance de los Lannister…."

"Y mientras todos eso pasaba Stannis atacó la capital, y la defensa de vuestro hermano en los vados dio tiempo a que Tiwyn recibiera las noticias de que su hija y nietos estaban en problemas. Hizo dar media vuelta a su ejército y golpeó a Stannis por la retaguardia" dijo con furia en su tono. Una vez más Catelyn se sorprendió de la precisión en cuanto a las suposiciones que hacía, pero antes de que pudiera pensar en algo más Jon Nieve volvió a hablar "Pero no tenía una ventaja demasiado abrumadora en cuanto a números. Imagino que Stannis al menos lo desangró antes de ser derrotado"

"No lo hizo" anunció Catelyn "Porque antes de llegar a la capital Tiwyn Lannister se reunió con el resto del ejército de Renly y marcharon juntos contra Stannis"

Una mirada de agotamiento cruzó el rostro del último hijo vivo de Ned Stark. Sin duda sabía lo que significaba la unión de los Lannister y los Tyrell para la causa de Robb. Catelyn lo vio alzar el cuerno para tomar un trago pero lo bajó antes de que tocara sus labios.

"¿Gustáis más cerveza mi señora?" dijo él. Ella le tendió el cuerno sin decir palabra, aunque fue más para que se alejara y tuviera un momento de descanso antes de seguir con el relato.

Cuando volvió y le dio el cuerno lleno una vez más de cerveza Catelyn lo tomó y dio un trago por cortesía. Él dio uno propio al suyo antes de continuar.

"¿Qué paso con los señores que seguían a Stannis luego de que fue derrotado?" preguntó.

"La mayoría doblaron la rodilla ante el Trono de Hierro" comentó Catelyn "Solo los pocos que lograron escapar con Stannis le siguieron siendo leales. Lo último que supe era que habían vuelto a Rocadragón" el dio un asentimiento.

"Y sin Stannis al mando de un ejército que amenazara la capital los Lannister pudieron centrarse en Robb" dijo con la mirada perdida en el fondo de su bebida "¿Qué pasa con el Matarreyes? Lo último que habéis dicho fue que era el prisionero de Robb"

Contra su propia voluntad Catelyn sintió la sangre acumulándose en sus mejillas ante la mención de Jaime Lannister. La idea de tener que contarle que en su desesperación por recuperar a Sansa y Arya había liberado al Matarreyes no era nada atractiva. Fue una de las decisiones más estúpidas que había tomado, y las consecuencias que había traído habían sido muy graves. Se llevó el cuerno a los labios y tomó otro trago.

"El Matarreyes logró escapar mientras Edmund y la mayoría de los hombres capaces estaban defendiendo los vados. Nadie supo cómo" mintió. Tras un momento de silencio Jon suspiró.

"Bueno. Eso dejaba a Robb superado en número y sin rehenes para negociar" dijo Jon. Tomó un sorbo de su bebida "¿Qué paso luego?"

"Lord Rickard Karstark se enfadó por el escape del Matarreyes; dos de sus hijos habían muerto a manos suyas en el Bosque Susurrante. Así que entró por la fuerza en las celdas una noche y asesinó a dos prisioneros, William Lannister y Tion Frey, ambos primos de él. Robb lo decapitó por traición"

"Dioses" murmuró él al tiempo que alzaba la vista al techo.

"Y eso no fue lo peor. Antes de ir por los prisioneros Lord Rickard ofreció la mano de su hija doncella al hombre que le trajera la cabeza del Matarreyes. Todos los hombres Karstark se dispersaron para buscarlo" aunque no lo dijo, Catelyn creía, como lo creyó la noche en que ocurrió, que la perdida de los Karstark era su culpa, al igual que todas las otras cosas sucedidas por ello.

"¿Qué hizo Robb luego de matar a Lord Rickard?" preguntó Nieve.

"Buscó una nueva alianza con los Frey. Ofreció la mano de mi hermano Edmure en matrimonio para una de las hijas de Frey a cambio. Los Frey aceptaron, añadiendo una condición: que Robb viajara en persona a Los Gemelos para disculparse. Cosa que hizo" Catelyn vació lo que quedaba de cerveza en su cuerno, buscando fuerza en la bebida antes de seguir. Nunca había dicho en voz alta lo que pasó en Los Gemelos, y solo lo iba a decir una vez "Los Frey rompieron el derecho del huésped. Ubicaron ballesteros en el balcón del salón principal y atacaron luego de la ceremonia de encamamiento. Robb me dijo…. me dijo que… que huyera" Catelyn sintió como su voz empezaba a volverse inestable. Respiro hondo antes de seguir "Escapé y llegué al puente cuando me cortaron el paso. Me lancé al río y llegue al campamento del norte, pero no encontré ayuda. Los Frey los estaban atacando. Tomé un caballo y hui, sin parar. Vague sin rumbo por un tiempo, hasta que llegue a la costa del Cabo de Águilas; caí desmayada en la arena. Y al día siguiente me capturaron los Hijos del Hierro. Y el resto de la historia ya lo he dicho"

**Jon**

Cuando terminó la historia Jon se quedó inmóvil, su cuerpo incapaz de reaccionar de manera correcta. Tenía muchos sentimientos encontrados, tantos que pensó que explotaría.

El primero y más fuerte era el odio. Odio a los Freys, un odio tan intenso que sintió como le quemaba el pecho como el más ardiente de los fuegos, capaz de derretir el invierno mismo. Deseaba tenerlos al frente para matarlos con sus propias manos. Sentía más ira de la que nunca había sentido en toda su vida. Odio a los Lannister; aunque no hubiera pruebas Jon estaba seguro de que estaban involucrados en la muerte de Robb. Los veía más que capaces de hacerlo. Odio a Theon Greyjoy, ese maldito cambiacapas y asesino de sus hermanos; si alguna vez lo volvía a cruzar lo mataría, lo juraba por la memoria de su padre. Odio por la estupidez de los hermanos Baratheon, odio por los errores de Edmure Tully. Odio por tantas cosas que no podía ni contarlas todas.

Otro sentimiento presente era el dolor. Dolor por sus hermanas, solas en el mundo. Dolor por sus hermanos pequeños, muertos a manos del que en otro tiempo fuera el pupilo de su padre. Dolor por su hermano Robb, que había muerto por la traición y el engaño. Dolor por su padre, que sin duda estaría destrozado si supiera lo que había sido de su familia.

También sentía culpa. Culpa por no estar ahí junto a su hermano Robb y ayudarlo en lo que pudiera, por más pequeña que fuera su contribución. Culpa por no haber estado en Invernalia cuando sus hermanos estaban en problemas y necesitaban ayuda. Culpa por no haber estado para sus hermanas cuando cayeron en manos de los Lannister.

Y por último vino el peor de los sentimientos. Impotencia. Impotencia porque sabía, una vez que las otras emociones se apagaron lo suficiente para permitirle pensar, que en todas esas situaciones en las que debía haber estado para su familia no habría hecho ninguna diferencia de haber estado presente. En una ciudad llena de hombres Lannister no hubiera hecho diferencia si hubiera intentado evitar que encarcelaran a su padre y convirtieran a sus hermanas en rehenes. En una Invernalia llena de Hijos del Hierro no habría podido salvar a sus hermanos pequeños. Y en un castillo, rodeado de enemigos, no podría haber salvado a Robb.

Una vez que logró recuperar su mente tuvo que luchar contra los pensamientos que amenazaban con volver a arrebatársela. Un millón de problemas habían surgido con las noticias que le había comunicado la madre de sus hermanos y atacaban su mente con la misma fuerza que un ariete. Se obligó a ignorarlos. Antes de pensar en esos problemas tenía que arreglar la más inmediata de las cuestiones. La que estaba parada enfrente suyo.

"Mi señora" empezó "os agradezco por decirme lo que había pasado con….. vuestros hijos" dijo, evitando decir medio-hermanos. Recordaba cómo le molestaba a la esposa de su padre cuando se refería a ellos de ese modo "Lamento mucho vuestras pérdidas" Jon lo lamentaba con todo su corazón. Deseaba poder llorar a sus hermanos en paz, pero no era el momento para eso. No todavía "Pero ahora os invito formalmente a quedaros en esta tienda, bajo mi protección" Ygritte se enojaría cuando supiera que hizo esto sin consultarla, estaba seguro. Pero lidiaría con ella luego.

"No quiero tu lástima, Jon Nieve" dijo la mujer frente a él. En ese comentario mordaz Jon reconoció a la antigua Catelyn Tully-Stark. Una mujer que rara vez aceptaría ayuda de alguien, y nunca si ese alguien era el bastardo de su esposo.

"No es lástima" le espetó. Se forzó a ignorar la ira que empezaba a crecer en su pecho. Él solo quería ayudarla.

"¿Entonces qué es?" escupió ella, un ceño fruncido muy familiar en su rostro. Era la expresión que cubría su rostro en Invernalia cada vez que lo veía.

"Preocupación" dijo Jon, sin faltar a la verdad. Ignoró el pensamiento que señalaba lo irónico que era que se preocupara por Catelyn Tully, cuando no hace mucho tiempo atrás ella era la persona que peor lo había tratado.

Por la mirada que le dio, Jon supo que ella no le creía: "¿Por qué te preocuparía a ti, de todas las personas en este mundo, lo que me pasara, Jon Nieve?¿En qué te afecta si vivo o muero?" dijo con una mueca en su rostro.

¿Por qué le importaba? Si lo pensaba bien ¿Qué le debía Jon a ella para ofrecerse a cuidarla?¿Qué bien le hacía ayudarla?¿Qué había hecho ella para que el debiera protegerla?¿En qué le afectaba si ella muriera?

Nada. Ella no era nada suyo. No le debía nada. Y aun así…..

"No me afecta en nada vuestro destino" admitió Jon "Pero….sois la madre de mis hermanos. Sois la esposa de mi padre. Si no cuido de vos, ellos me lo reclamarán. Si estuvieran aquí querrían que os protegiera" de eso estaba seguro.

Casi le parecía escuchar las palabras de su padre, como si estuviera a su lado. _El lobo solitario muere, pero la manada sobrevive. _Aunque ninguno lo deseara ellos eran lo único que quedaba de la familia Stark. No importaba si no se querían, incluso si se odiaban. Ellos eran los últimos de la manada. El bastardo y la esposa del señor. Por el bien mutuo debían estar juntos.

"Lo haces por ellos" afirmó la mujer.

Dejó pasar unos momentos antes de responder: "En parte por ellos, y en parte lo hago por mí" dijo. Decidió soltar el resto de una vez "Por ellos voy a cuidar de vos, como dije es lo que ellos querrían. Pero una parte más egoísta de mí quiere teneros cerca para poder hablar con vos acerca de ellos, para recordarlos, para que los recuerdos de ellos no se borren, como pasa a menudo con las personas que no vemos por mucho tiempo" pese a que intentó que no pasara, algo de tristeza se filtró en su voz en las últimas palabras.

A él le había pasado, con la nodriza que había buscado su padre para él. Fue un ser querido para él, y pese a que nunca fue su madre, fue lo más cercano que tuvo a una de verdad. Y ahora, muchos años después, no recordaba su voz, su olor ni su rostro. Apenas si recordaba su nombre. Era algo muy triste cuando lo pensaba. No quería que le pasara con sus hermanos.

Tras sus palabras estuvieron en silencio unos momentos hasta que ella habló.

"Me habías dicho que habías visto cosas increíbles desde que estas al norte del Muro" dijo Catelyn. Jon solo atinó a asentir, confundido por el cambio de tema "Y me crees lo que dije sobre la muerte de Renly ¿no es así?" Jon asintió una vez más "Te voy a contar otra cosa fantástica. Escúchame con atención"

"De acuerdo" dijo Jon.

La mujer de Ned Stark respiró hondo antes de volver a hablar.

"La noche antes de que me capturaran los hijos del hierro soñé que estaba en las criptas de Invernalia. Pero era un sueño diferente a todos los demás que había tenido en mi vida. Era tan real….. podía sentir el frio del aire en mis pulmones y sentir la solidez de la piedra bajo los pies. Caminaba como si mis pies no fueran míos, y pasaba junto a las tumbas de muchos Starks muertos. Y vi a mi esposo justo ante el lugar donde deberían reposar sus huesos. Él me consoló. Me dijo que a pesar de todas las desgracias no debía rendirme, que debía seguir adelante" concluyó, con la mirada perdida en algún punto lejano.

Jon buscó sus ojos, los examinó con toda atención, buscando el más leve indicio de engaño o falsedad en ellos. No encontró nada. Ella estaba diciendo la verdad.

"Luego volví a soñar dos veces con lo mismo: la primera fue antes de despertarme en la tienda de las personas que me encontraron luego de que el barco donde iba naufragó. Mi esposo me dijo que demostrara algo"

"¿Qué quería que demostrarais, mi señora?" preguntó Jon. Se encontraba atraído por la historia, como un niño que escuchaba un cuento antes de dormir.

"Que era la mujer más fuerte que había conocido en su vida" dijo ella. Pese a que había pasado mucho tiempo de ese sueño, Catelyn aún sentía un pequeño calor en su pecho cada vez que recordaba a su esposo describirla así.

"Pues creo que lo habéis logrado" dijo Jon. Debió ver algo en su rostro porque siguió "Escapar de un castillo enemigo, nadar en un río turbulento, tomar un caballo y escapar de caballeros armados, sobrevivir como prisionera en un barco y luego a un naufragio. Y lo que es más, haber sobrevivido a las tierras más allá del Muro. Si eso no es ser fuerte, nada lo es" Era tan extraño para él alabar a la mujer que estaba ante él, pero aun así lo hizo. Por primera vez Jon vio cómo se quedaba sin palabras, mientras parecía pensar en lo que él había dicho.

Estuvieron en silencio por unos momentos mientras cada uno tomaba un sorbo de su bebida, pero este silencio era más tranquilo que los anteriores, Jon casi lo calificaría como agradable. Pero al final lo rompió cuando la miró y volvió a hablar.

"Fueron 3 sueños, me habéis dicho. Me habéis contado dos. ¿Qué dijo mi padre en el tercero?" preguntó con voz ansiosa. No se dio cuenta de que se había referido al esposo de Lady Catelyn como su padre.

"Me dijo que por fin había llegado. Que ahora solo debía encontrarlo. En ese momento no entendí a quien se refería. Pero ahora lo hago" tras esas palabras se hizo un silencio sepulcral. Jon la miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, la llegada al clímax de la historia lo había dejado aturdido.

Cuando Jon escuchó el primero de esos 3 sueños vio que Catelyn Tully creía en verdad en lo que estaba relatando. Eso no significaba que hubiera verdad en los sueños; podía ser muy bien que su mente cansada y agotada le jugara trucos. En el segundo sueño no le creyó más que en el primero. A lo mejor la mujer de su padre simplemente deseaba creer que tenía la fortaleza para poder seguir adelante luego de todas las desgracias que había sufrido.

Pero el tercer sueño lo había convencido no solo de que esos sueños habían sido reales, sino que contenían verdad. Por lo que le habían dicho en él había una persona a quien debía encontrar en el campamento. Pero no había manera de que Catelyn supiera que él estaba en el campamento al que había llegado.

Como Rey-más-allá-del-Muro había muchos rumores e historias de él, que generalmente contenían un mínimo de verdad con una gran cantidad de imaginación añadida por los que la contaban. Como de que tenía una manada de lobos huargos para pelear por él, cuando en verdad solo tenía uno. Pero no había rumores acerca de que el fuera el hijo bastardo de Ned Stark; la mayoría se limitaba a decir que era el hijo de un noble del sur.

Respiró profundamente, sabiendo ahora sin duda que su padre querría esto.

"Entonces, mi señora" dijo, llamando la atención de ella una vez más "visto que, en cierta manera, mi padre os envió a encontrarme. ¿Aceptáis mi hospitalidad y la protección que pueda ofreceros?

El silencio duro solo un momento "Acepto" sonó su voz dentro de la tienda.

**Y POR FIIIIIIIIN ¡TERMINEEEEEEEE!¡Por mi vida les juro que este fue muuuuuuuuuuuy difícil de escribir, no tienen idea de cómo tuve que exprimir mi cerebro para que se me ocurriera algo más o menos coherente!**

**De acuerdo, habiendo sacado eso de mi pecho, espero que le haya gustado y déjenme todas sus opiniones, criticas, sugerencias y más en un review. **

**Subiré el próximo capítulo en una semana más si puedo. Saludos y que estén bien.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bien. Primero lo primero: hola a quienquiera que lea esto.**

**Debo decir….. wow. Sinceramente wow. No esperaba que la historia fuera tan bien recibida, pero me alegra mucho que sea así. **

**Bien, ahora agradezco a jean d'arc (¡qué lindo tu review, me alegro tanto el día cuando lo leí! En particular me gusto el párrafo 3, es tan cierto lo que decis), green wolf (me alegro que te haya parecido increíble y sobre un reviews donde esos dos están juntos bien la verdad es que tengo algunas ideas pero serían one-shot, nada muy extenso. A lo sumo 10.000 palabras), dase9126 (me alera que te haya parecido asombroso), Luna (me alegra haber acertado con la personalidad de ambos personajes, y si: yo encuentro fascinante esa relación entre esos dos, de esa fascinación vino la semilla para esta historia) y fanatico z (aún falta un poco para que empiece la venganza… ¡pero prometo que llegará! Y tu idea es interesante, de hecho a mí ya se me había ocurrido. Con esto no quiero decir que va a ser así en la historia, aclaro). ¡Gracias a todos por sus maravillosos reviews que me alegran mucho.**

**En algo más corto gracias a quienes siguen la historia o la tienen entre sus favoritos.**

**Bien, vamos a lo que nos importa.**

**Disclaimer: todo lo que puedan reconocer pertenece a G.R.R. Martín. Yo solo lo uso para entretenerme y tratar de entretener a otros.**

**Jon**

_Estaba corriendo a gran velocidad. Los árboles eran dejados atrás con cada segundo que pasaba, la nieve efectuaba vuelos luego de ser levantada por sus patas a gran velocidad. Delante, la liebre corría con toda su fuerza, sus orejas pegadas a su cráneo y sus pequeños pies dejando huellas diminutas en el manto blanco que cubría todo lo que los rodeaba. Podía oler el miedo del pequeño animal, ansioso por poner la mayor distancia posible entre ambos. Pero sus esfuerzos eran inútiles. Con cada segundo se acercaba más a su presa._

_Entonces dio un salto más largo de lo habitual y sintió sus mandíbulas cerrándose en torno a un cuerpo pequeño de pelaje color marrón. La sintió retorcerse por un segundo entre sus fauces antes de que apretara su agarre. Sintió los huesos crujir bajo sus dientes, su boca se inundó del sabor de la sangre cálida y la liebre se quedó colgando, inmóvil._

_Se sentó en la nieve con las patas delanteras extendidas ante sí, comiendo la liebre en bocados grandes, tragando por igual carne, hueso y pelaje. Cuando terminó su comida se levantó y empezó a vagar en busca de alguna otra presa para saciar su apetito, que crecía al mismo tiempo que su cuerpo. Detrás solo quedaban unas manchas rojas ensuciando el manto níveo que cubría el bosque, única prueba de la muerte producida hacía poco tiempo en ese lugar, pero que sin duda serían ocultadas por más copos blancos caídos del cielo._

_Avanzó en la noche, percibiendo los sonidos. Las ramas de los árboles mecidos por el viento helado, el crujido de una pequeña madera oculta por la nieve cuando la pisó, el aullido lejano de un primo pequeño, y el débil aroma a hombres._

_Siguió el aroma, que pronto fue mezclado por el de la madera quemada, carne al fuego y caballos. Pronto los vio. Eran una manada de unos 20, la mitad alrededor de un fuego que ondeaba en el aire frío, derritiendo la nieve que había cerca. Algunos estaban acostados y otros sentados. Olía el miedo en ellos, lo veía en sus cabezas que giraban de manera constante para ver detrás de sí. Se quedó en las sombras, sus ojos rojos brillando con las llamas naranjas. Vio a un par que estaban encaramados a los árboles, con garras largas y plateadas colgando de sus cinturas. Había varios más cerca de los caballos, que tiritaban en la nieve mientras estaban alrededor de un tronco caído._

_Por un momento pensó en ir por uno de los animales; tenían mucha carne y estaban atados, serían una comida deliciosa. Pero si lo hiciera los hombres se darían cuenta y lo atacarían con sus garras plateadas. Era un riesgo demasiado grande._

_Decidido a buscar una presa más sencilla, dio media vuelta y se alejó de los hombres, hacia el interior del bosque…... cuando escuchó un nombre, un nombre muy familiar. Volvió a mirar a los hombres y vio al que había hablado. Con cuidado, dio un paso más cerca para escuchar….._

Jon abrió los ojos al tiempo que un bostezo escapaba de su boca. Lo primero que vio fue una cabellera roja, la cabellera de Ygritte. Entonces fue consciente de la forma en que estaba acostado. Estaba de lado, con los brazos envueltos alrededor del cuerpo de Ygritte, que le daba la espalda mientras las piernas de ambos estaban entrelazadas.

Estuvo un momento mirando a la mujer dormida a su lado, perdido en la piel blanca que estaba a la vista, en el cabello enmarañado. Recordaba la noche anterior a la perfección.

Como suponía Ygritte estaba furiosa por haber invitado a Catelyn Tully a vivir bajo su techo sin consultarlo con ella. Si las miradas pudieran matar Jon habría caído muerto un centenar de veces, al menos. Pero al final había logrado que no echara a la que fuera esposa de su padre, luego de mucha súplica. Pero eso no evito que Ygritte le advirtiera que la mataría en el acto si se metía con ella o lo maltrataba a él. Sabiendo que era lo máximo que podía pedir de ella Jon aceptó.

Más tarde cuando fueron a dormir Jon esperaba que Ygritte lo ignorara, pero se equivocó. Ella tuvo sexo con él como tantas veces antes, aunque Jon notó que estaba mucho más agresiva de lo habitual. Le mordió el labio hasta hacerlo sangrar y le arañó la espalda hasta hacérsela arder. Jon supuso que era parte de la ira que aún no la había terminado de abandonar. Y para rematar ella le había dado la espalda cuando terminaron, sin decirle nada. Eso le dejó una sensación amarga.

Pero Ygritte lo superaría, o eso esperaba Jon. Con un suspiro alejó sus brazos de ella y se levantó. Sintió como su piel desnuda se erizaba ante el aire frío de la tienda, pero se forzó a aguantar mientras se vestía. Cuando terminó se frotó la cara para despejar el sueño que aun anidaba en el borde de sus ojos y tras comprobar que Ygritte estuviera bien tapada tomo su espada del gancho en el que colgaba y se alejó.

En la entrada de la tienda se detuvo y consideró por un momento cruzar la tienda hacia la parte que estaba más alejada de donde dormía con Ygritte. Al final se acercó a ver.

En el piso, cubierta con una gruesa piel de oso, estaba Lady Catelyn. Como esperaba, estaba dormida. Algunas hebras de su cabello rojo cayendo sobre una cara que, hasta en sueños, le parecía agotada. Supuso que no podía culparla. La noche anterior la había hecho revivir todas las desgracias que le habían sucedido a ella y a su familia.

Se fue sin decir palabra. Tenía demasiadas cosas por hacer en este día.

Afuera el sol apenas se divisaba en el este. Cada día era un poco más pálido, como una llama que lentamente estuviera apagándose. Entre la gente, sobre todo los ancianos, se decía que ese era el poder de los Otros, que se iba incrementando. Jon sospechaba que tenían razón.

Como suponía había 4 hombres afuera, esperando por él. Tan pronto como lo vieron se acercaron y le dijeron lo que quería saber. Cuando el último terminó de hablar Jon les agradeció y les dejó irse.

Luego se dirigió a una tienda en particular. Afuera de ella había dos mujeres de las lanzas, Luna y Geda creía recordar, haciendo guardia. Ambas le hicieron un gesto de saludo cuando lo vieron venir. Él les dio una leve sonrisa de vuelta.

"¿Ya despertaron?" preguntó, sin dirigirse a ninguna en particular.

"Así es" dijo Luna.

"Hay algunos que dicen que vienes aquí a buscar placer cuando te cansas de Ygritte" comentó Geda con una sonrisa.

Jon tuvo que contenerse para no reaccionar a ese comentario "¿Puedo pasar?" preguntó en cambio.

Las dos mujeres cruzaron una mirada antes de asentir a la vez. Cuando Jon dejó la entrada tras de sí le pareció escuchar risas disimuladas detrás.

El interior de la tienda era cálido. Un fuego alegre iluminaba el lugar; no había demasiadas posesiones materiales, pero si las pieles suficientes para no pasar frío en la noche.

Las dos mujeres que ocupaban la tienda lo miraron en cuanto entró; la más joven le sonrió, la otra no.

"Jon" comentó Dalla, sus manos hurgando en una bolsa de piel de conejo. Val se limitó a darle un asentimiento antes de seguir afilando su cuchillo.

"Hace días que no vengo a verte Dalla. ¿Cómo estás?¿El bebé está bien?" le preguntó Jon.

Desde la muerte de Mance Jon se había tomado la responsabilidad de asegurar que Dalla estuviera bien cuidada. Una parte de él lo hacía por Mance, como una manera de agradecer al hombre por todo lo que había hecho por él. Otra lo hacía porque la mujer embarazada le agradaba; era poco mayor que él y tenía un carácter dulce que desentonaba con la manera de ser de la mayoría del Pueblo Libre. Y luego estaba la promesa que le había hecho a Val el día que lo eligieron Rey-más-allá-del-Muro; tenía toda la intención de cumplirla.

"Todo sigue en orden Jon, tranquilo" le aseguró Dalla, para luego seguir vaciando la bolsa de piel. Jon se sentó cerca del fuego mientras la mujer hablaba.

"Sabes Nieve, si no supiera mejor, pensaría que tú eres el que puso él bebe dentro de mi hermana" comentó Val, al tiempo que apartaba la vista de su daga. Pese a no sonreír, Jon vio la burla en sus ojos.

No pudo sino rodar los ojos ante eso "Si me llevara a Dalla, o a cualquier otra mujer a la cama, Ygritte me cortaría las pelotas y me las haría tragar" le recordó.

"No te cortaría las bolas. Si lo hiciera ella perdería tanto como tú a juzgar por los rumores" Val hablaba sin dudar "A lo sumo te bajaría algunos dientes a golpes. Pero bueno ¿viniste a hablar o por algún otro motivo?¿Quieres que te siga enseñando la Antigua Lengua?"

Pese a que Val era dura y con poca paciencia en lo que a enseñarle se refería, también era una maestra muy competente. Jon no entendía la Antigua Lengua a la perfección, pero si lo suficiente como para poder mantener conversaciones cortas. Dado el poco tiempo que Val llevaba dándole clases era una mejoría. Pero no era por eso que había venido "No es eso. Supongo que habrás oído que hay una mujer con la que comparto mi tienda. Una mujer que no es Ygritte, quiero decir" dijo Jon. Val asintió, y Jon vio de reojo que Dalla había vaciado la bolsa y examinaba con cuidado un agujero pequeño que tenía en la parte inferior, ajena a todo "Dime los rumores que se han empezado a propagar"

Val soltó un suspiro antes de hablar "Bueno, el más común es que simplemente la has robado. Algunos dicen que te gustan las mujeres besadas por el fuego, y hay algunos imbéciles que andan comentando que quieres toda la suerte posible antes de que lleguemos al Muro, porque no tienes idea de cómo hacernos cruzar" Jon suspiró con cansancio "El más estúpido que he oído es que encontraste a la madre de Ygritte y la llevaste a vivir con ustedes por petición de ella"

Jon soltó una risita de incredulidad. Cualquiera que viera bien a Ygritte y Lady Catelyn se daría cuenta que aparte del color de cabello no tenían nada en común, o tan poco que no había forma de verlo.

"¿Esos son todos los rumores?"

"Hay uno más. Dicen que ya la conoces, que es tu hermana, esposa, amante, madre, tía, prima o amiga. Hay muchas versiones. El resto son incoherencias sin sentido" Val se encogió de hombros.

"Ya veo. ¿Quieres saber que es ella para mí?" Val era confiable, no tenía problemas en decirle.

"Admito que me da curiosidad" declaró Val.

"Lo único que hay de cierto en los rumores es que la conozco" le dijo Jon "Para hacerlo corto te diré que antes de ser un cuervo tuve una familia. Un padre y cinco hermanos y hermanas. Esa mujer es la madre de mis hermanos y la esposa de mi padre"

"Pero no es tu madre" dijo Val, entendiendo de inmediato.

"No, no lo es" confirmó Jon "Terminó aquí por una mezcla de desgracias y suerte. Y me trajo noticias malas" sintió la tristeza asomándose desde el fondo de su mente "La verdad es que debí suponerlo de antemano. Desde que la conozco no he recibido nada bueno de ella ¿Por qué iba a ser esta una excepción?" dijo Jon, un ceño fruncido apareciendo en su rostro. Con un esfuerzo lo dejó de lado y volvió a hablar "Pero bueno, lamentarse no sirve de nada a estas alturas. No vine a deprimirlas con mis problemas. Tengo una misión para ti Val"

De inmediato Val entrecerró los ojos "¿Qué pasa?" cuestionó.

"Mientras dormía entre en la mente de Fantasma y vi a un grupo de jinetes al suroeste. No son de los nuestros" contó Jon.

"Otro de tus sueños de lobo. Debe haber sido cierto entonces. ¿De cuántos jinetes estamos hablando?" dijo Val.

"No más de veinte. Al principio pensé que eran de la Guardia de la Noche pero me equivoqué, en parte. Había 5 que vestían el negro, pero los demás no"

"Si los demás no eran cuervos y no eran del Pueblo Libre ¿qué eran?" inquirió Val. Jon notó que Dalla lo estaba mirando, interesada en la conversación entre él y su hermana.

"Son norteños, soldados de las casas Mormont y Glover a juzgar por los sigilos en sus ropas" respondió Jon.

"Escuché hablar de los Mormont" dijo Val. A Jon no le sorprendió. Junto con los Umber y los clanes de montaña norteños, los Mormont eran a menudo atacados por saqueadores venidos del norte del Muro "¿No es el cuervo mayor un Mormont?¿Qué mierda hacen de este lado del Muro?" preguntó Val con el ceño fruncido.

"No lo sé. No sé nada" quizás Ygritte lo perdonaría si lo escuchara dándole la razón, para variar "Hacen falta respuestas. Quiero que tomes un centenar de nuestros jinetes y vayas a su encuentro. Fantasma te guiará"

"Y cuando los encuentre ¿quieres que los mate?" dijo Val. A la mujer de las lanzas no parecía incomodarle en absoluto la idea, pero tampoco la ansiaba. Jon negó con la cabeza.

"Rodéalos y dales la oportunidad de rendirse. Diles que el bastardo de Ned Stark te envía, quizás así te hagan caso, o al menos se distraigan un poco. Si se rinden tráelos ilesos. Quiero interrogarlos"

"¿Y si a pesar de todo atacan?" preguntó Val. Jon pensó que ella sabía bien lo que hacer en ese caso, pero quería escucharlo decirlo.

"Mátalos. Pero si tiran las armas tómalos prisioneros" Jon deseaba que no se llegara a eso, pero también era consciente de que era una posibilidad. Alejo la punzada de remordimiento que apareció y se enfocó en lo que tenía que hacer "Los demás saldremos poco después de ustedes, así que tendrás que moverte rápido. Fantasma volverá pronto, pero los caballos son más lentos que él; deberías encontrarlos esta noche, o mañana al amanecer cuando mucho"

"De acuerdo" dijo ella levantándose. Se acercó a Dalla y le dio un beso en la frente "Volveré pronto" le dijo antes de tomar su espada corta de bronce y salir de la tienda. Jon no pudo menos que sonreír; Val era una guerrera consumada, una traductora hábil y una maestra exigente, pero toda su dureza se desvanecía cuando se trataba de su hermana menor.

Vio a Dalla mirar hasta que Val salió de la tienda, una mirada de preocupación en su rostro. Cuando Val se perdió de vista Dalla suspiró antes de volver a mirarlo.

"Estará bien, Dalla. Val es más que capaz de cuidarse sola" le dijo Jon, en un esfuerzo por tranquilizarla.

"Lo sé, Jon. Pero aun así….ella es la única familia que me queda. No me gusta saber que está en peligro" dijo, levantando la vista para verlo.

"Puedo entender esa preocupación" le aseguró Jon. Él sabía lo que era tener seres amados en peligro. Pero esperaba que Dalla nunca tuviera que saber el dolor de perder a una hermana "Pero necesito a alguien de confianza para hacer esto, alguien que pueda mantener la cabeza fría. Val me pareció la mejor opción"

"Val está feliz de que confíes en ella. Te aprecia mucho" le comentó Val con una sonrisa en el rostro.

"No creo que te lo haya dicho" dijo Jon, sintiéndose conmovido.

"No hace falta que lo diga. Puedo darme cuenta sin problemas" le aseguró Dalla al tiempo que daba la última puntada para arreglar la bolsa de piel. La tensó para probar si resistía y asintió satisfecha "¿Me ayudas a devolver todo esto al interior de la bolsa?" le preguntó.

"Si, desde luego" dijo Jon. Se acercó y la ayudo a juntar la cantidad de objetos que había en el suelo junto a Dalla. Una pluma de color gris, un pequeño collar de cuentas, una piedra de color lechoso, una talla de madera pintada…..

Jadeó ante lo que veía. Tomo la talla en ambas manos y la estudió con cuidado. Era una pequeña estatuilla de un dedo de alto. Era un hombre rugiente, con un color castaño desgastado en la cabeza, donde debería estar el cabello. Desde el torso hasta por arriba de las rodillas de madera estaba pintado para que pareciera vestido con pieles, y en las diminutas muñecas había lo que parecían grilletes con eslabones de cadena rotos.

Desde lejos le llegó la voz de Dalla "Es bonito ¿no crees?" parpadeó aturdido y le volvió a prestar atención a la mujer a su lado. De pronto la vio bajo una nueva luz "¿Estas bien Jon? Te ves asustado" le dijo, su sonrisa reemplazada por una mirada de preocupación.

"Estoy bien" la voz de Jon salió más ansiosa de lo que había pretendido. Se aclaró la garganta antes de continuar "Dalla ¿de dónde sacaste esto?"

"Pues….. me lo dio Val cuando era niña. Dijo que nuestra madre se lo regaló a ella antes de morir" en la cara de Dalla se veía la confusión "¿Ocurre algo malo Jon?"

"No, no. No es nada" dijo él, al tiempo que se levantaba y le devolvía la talla "Disculpa pero tengo mucho que hacer. Nos vemos más tarde" dijo antes de salir de manera apresurada de la tienda.

Jon respiró hondo, llenándose los pulmones de aire fresco. Había encontrado algo que no había esperado hallar, pero no por eso menos importante. Una sospecha había empezado a formarse en su mente; era algo poco probable, y era casi seguro que no llevara a ningún lado. Pero había una mínima posibilidad de que la sospecha fuera correcta.

Tendría que hablar con Val y Dalla a profundidad, al mismo tiempo.

Pero por ahora tendría que empezar a preparar el campamento para marchar.

**Val**

Habían mantenido un trote lento desde que salieron del campamento. Aún sentía una ligera incomodidad al pasar junto a las filas de estacas clavadas en el suelo; era tan extraño que el Pueblo Libre hiciera ese tipo de cosas, pero si ayudaba a proteger a su hermana y al bebé que llevaba no se quejaría.

Delante de ellos el lobo blanco corría y se detenía justo antes de desaparecer; volteaba para mirarlos y luego proseguía su camino. Una parte de Val se consideraba estúpida por seguir a una bestia; bien podría estar cazando en vez de guiando. Pero confiaba en Jon y los ojos rojos del lobo tenían un brillo inquietante, el de un ser que entiende lo que hace y por qué lo hace.

Giró la cabeza por un momento para ver detrás de sí. Dispersos había un centenar de jinetes, hombres y mujeres del Pueblo Libre, todos a caballo. Algunos llevaban arcos, otros hachas o lanzas, y unos pocos como ella llevaban espadas. Todos la seguían a ella, igual que ella seguía al lobo blanco.

Estuvieron cabalgando por horas, hasta que la noche los hizo detenerse. Cabalgar por el bosque de noche era una forma segura de romper la pata de algún caballo. Desmontaron y dieron de beber a sus caballos de sus propios odres antes de sentarse. Por orden suya no habían encendido fuego, pero todos sentían la tensión. Tras una comida rápida de carne salada y algo de pan se fueron turnando para montar guardia. Val no alejó la mano de la empuñadura de su espada en ningún momento.

Despertó temprano y se sobresaltó al ver un par de ojos rojos observándola de cerca. Era el lobo. Maldiciendo en susurros al animal por asustarla así, pateó al hombre que dormía más cerca para despertarlo y pronto los demás estaban siendo despertados entre bostezos e insultos en voz baja. Comieron rápido y montaron de vuelta; en algún momento de la noche uno de los caballos había desaparecido, y su portadora, una mujer de las lanzas furiosa, tuvo que compartir la montura con otra.

La idea de que el lobo blanco era anormalmente inteligente cobró todavía más fuerza en la mente de Val cuando el animal la miró y empezó devuelta a alejarse tan pronto como el último de los 100 jinetes estuvo listo para partir. Clavó los talones en los costados de su caballo y siguió al lobo.

Era más del mediodía cuando el lobo se detuvo de manera repentina. Val se acercó, pese a los nervios de su caballo, y el lobo solo la miró en silencio antes de que sus orejas se pusieran rígidas, como si escuchara algo. Entonces Val decidió imitarlo y pudo oír el débil relincho de un caballo, seguido momentos después por otro. Miró hacia atrás y les hizo a los demás un gesto para que desmontaran al tiempo que ella hacía lo mismo. Regresó con los demás llevando a su caballo por las riendas.

De inmediato se adelantaron 3 más: Gorr, Sigerd y Belga. Eran todos guerreros con experiencia y buenos emboscadores: por eso los había traído con ella.

"Están adelante, estoy segura" les dijo en un susurro "Que diez se queden a cuidar los caballos. Los demás nos adelantaremos"

Los dos hombres y la mujer asintieron, y Belga le susurró de vuelta "¿Cómo haremos esto? ¿Qué pasa si no se quieren rendir?"

Val lo pensó un momento antes de responder "Si no se rinden los matamos a todos. Pero antes les daremos la oportunidad ¿entendido?" Sigerd y Belga asintieron en silencio, pero Gorr pareció molesto "¿Entendiste Gorr?" le dijo al hombre de barba y cabello rubio. Este la miró con el ceño fruncido pero al final murmuró una afirmación "De acuerdo. Belga, toma veinte hombres y acércate por el este. Sigerd, tu tomarás veinte más y te acercarás por el otro lado. Yo iré por el frente con treinta. Gorr" le comentó al hombre, imprimiendo toda la seriedad posible en su tono "tú te acercaras por el sur. Todos en silencio. No se dejen ver"

"¿Y cómo sabremos cuando salir?" preguntó Sigerd. Val lo miró y se sacó el cuerno del cinturón.

"Al primer toque tú, yo y Belga salimos. Los arcos listos. Yo hablaré. Ustedes quédense callados pero alertas" ambos asintieron.

"¿Y yo que hago?¿Quedarme con la polla al aire mientras ustedes se divierten?" preguntó Gorr entre dientes. Estaba muy enojado.

"Tú te quedarás escondido. Si eligen pelear sonaré el cuerno otra vez y entonces los atacarás por la retaguardia" dijo Val. Y así se eliminaba la posibilidad de que Gorr hiciera algo estúpido que los metiera a todos en un baño de sangre.

Tras mascullar una maldición Gorr se encogió ante la mirada que le daban el otro hombre y las dos mujeres y aceptó el plan. Los siguientes minutos Val lo pasó explicando lo que iban a hacer y cómo debían proceder. Gorr fue el primero en salir, describiendo un amplio circulo para colocarse al sur del blanco. Luego de un lapso corto Sigerd y Belga los siguieron. Val devolvió el cuerno a su cinturón y se dedicó a comprobar que su coraza de cuero y su espada estuvieran en orden mientras ellos iban a sus lugares. Cuando consideró que había pasado el tiempo suficiente cogió el escudo de roble de la silla de montar, se lo ató con fuerza al brazo izquierdo y les hizo un gesto a los treinta hombres y mujeres que había para que la siguieran. A medida que se acercaban pudo distinguir voces hablando, y ralentizó el paso, teniendo cuidado con no hacer ruido. No escuchaba ningún sonido detrás, pero sabía que los otros la seguían, tan silenciosos como era posible. Usaban los árboles como cobertura, moviéndose rápidos entre las sombras para no ser vistos. En un momento Val alzó la mano libre y todos se detuvieron, ocultos y mirando hacia el frente.

Efectivamente era un campamento, con caballos y hombres. Había 4 tiendas, pero no eran como las del Pueblo Libre, retazos de pieles cosidas juntas. Estaban hechas de piezas uniformes, todas negras. Era obvio que eran de la Guardia de la Noche. Val vio además que había varios hombres intentando encender un fuego. Otro desollaba un ciervo y dos más estaban sentados uno frente al otro, jugando al parecer. Val tomó el cuerno de su cinturón, respiró hondo y dio un profundo toque al cuerno.

Val se detuvo solo lo suficiente para devolver el cuerno a su cinturón antes de desenvainar su espada y seguir a los demás. Pudo ver como del este y el oeste salían más guerreros. Distinguió a Belga por un segundo antes de enfocarse de nuevo en el frente. Los hombres que los emboscaron se habían levantado y tomado espadas, hachas y algunas lanzas. Unos pocos tenían escudos. Val los examinó por un momento antes de dar una mirada general del resto del lugar. Belga y Sigerd estaban al frente de sus grupos al igual que ella. Tres de los hombres y una de las mujeres de Sigerd habían logrado subir a las ramas de los árboles que los rodeaban y apuntaban sus arcos hacia los cuervos.

Todas las armas estaban en la mano, todos los arcos tensados, todos los escudos alzados y cubriendo a sus portadores. Por un momento el mundo oscilo en el filo del cuchillo. Entonces Val rompió el silencio.

"Si quieren vivir tiren las armas de inmediato" dijo con la voz más fuerte que fue capaz. Oyó un par de bufidos venir de los hombres que rodeaban.

"Si esperas que te creamos perra es que no solo eres salvaje, también idiota" dijo uno de ellos con voz burlona. Algunos soltaron risitas pero Val pudo percibir el miedo que había bajo ellas.

"Los superamo tenemos arqueros" les informó, en un nuevo intento porque soltaran las armas "Ríndanse y vivirán. Peleen y morirán aquí y ahora" dijo con el mismo tono de antes.

"Si muero aquí me aseguraré antes de llevarte conmigo al infierno, zorra" dijo uno con calva incipiente y túnica negra, al tiempo que apretaba la empuñadura de su espada.

Val lo miró con el ceño fruncido. Si esto terminaba en una pelea ese era suyo para matar. Entonces uno de ellos, con un jubón con un guante plateado bordado se adelantó y tiro la espada al piso antes de levantar las manos sobre la cabeza "¡Me rindo!¡Me rindo! Por favor no me maten. ¡Me rindo!" dijo el chico, que apenas tenía una sombra de barba en la cara pecosa. Val sintió desprecio al verlo gimotear, aunque al mismo tiempo sintió alegría por tener al menos a un prisionero para llevar. Algunos de los que estaban detrás de Val se rieron y otros bufaron.

"¡MALDITO COBARDE!" rugió una voz entre los otros. Al principio a Val le pareció un oso vestido pero con una mirada se dio cuenta de que era una mujer. Una mujer vieja con una maza con púas que sujetaba con ambas manos y una mirada de rabia en el rostro "¡Tenemos una misión que cumplir!"

"¡Era una locura venir, mi señora!" le contestó el chico, una mirada aterrada en su rostro "¡Esta misión era un suicidio! ¿¡Cómo íbamos a encontrar al bastardo de Stark en este lugar!?"

Los ojos de Val se abrieron de par en par cuando escuchó las palabras dichas por ese niño chillón. Por un momento pensó que había oído mal, pero lo descartó. Vio como Sigerd la miraba con una mirada atónita. Cuando finalmente se recuperó apretó los labios antes de decidirse.

"Yo sé dónde está Jon Nieve, el bastardo de Stark" dijo. De inmediato vio como media docena de ellos la miraban "Tiren las armas y los llevaré ante él" ofreció.

"¡Estas mintiendo!" dijo uno de los cuervos, con una melena y barba indómitas "¡Jon es un hermano de la Guardia de la Noche!¿Qué haría con ustedes?¿¡O acaso lo tienen prisionero!?" dijo con una mirada de desconfianza.

"¿Saben dónde está Jon Nieve?" dijo otro hombre, de hombros anchos y melena castaña.

"¡Última oportunidad!" dijo Val, decidida a terminar esto de una vez "¡Tiren las armas y los llevaré ante Jon Nieve, el bastardo de Stark!¡Niéguense y los mataremos a todos!"

De reojo vio como los demás apretaban las manos en torno a sus armas. Ella misma flexionó un poco las rodillas, preparándose para cargar tan pronto oyera una negativa. Pero no se escuchó una maldición o una negación de los cuervos y los sureños ante ella. La mujer de la maza y el hombre de hombros anchos compartieron una mirada de conflicto antes de hablar a la vez.

"¡Tiren las armas!" dijeron. Por un momento fugaz Val pensó que se dirigían a ella y sus compañeros, pero luego se dio cuenta de que les hablaban a sus propios hombres. La maza con púas fue la primera en caer al piso, seguida por una espada y un escudo con un guante plateado en él. Un momento más tarde los otros hombres con sigilos de osos y guantes tiraron las armas. Los cuervos se mostraron desafiantes por un momento más, pero al final tiraron también sus espadas. Val soltó el aire en un suspiro.

Entonces vio a Fantasma salir corriendo a toda velocidad, en dirección al este y al norte.

**Catelyn**

Cuando se despertó se sintió desorientada ante lo que sus ojos veían. Estaba en una tienda desconocida, más grande de lo habitual. Miró hacia abajo y tampoco reconoció la piel de oso con la que se cubría del frío. Entonces todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior cobró vida en su mente; se sentó con un suspiro y vio un plato de madera que contenía un pedazo de pan bastante grande, un pedazo de queso y un trozo de carne. Los probó y se sorprendió de su sabor; parecían casi nuevos.

Cuando terminó cogió el abrigo de piel que se había sacado la noche anterior y se lo puso antes de ir a la parte principal de la tienda. Estaba vacía, con el fuego ya apagado y sin ninguna señal de vida. Se acercó con cautela al otro lado de la tienda y la vio vacía. Justo en ese momento entraron 4 mujeres, sobresaltándola. Todas la miraron por un momento, y una esbozó una sonrisa que tenía un aire de burla hacia otra, como si acabara de probar un argumento dicho antes.

"Tenemos que desarmar la tienda y empacar todo. Dentro de poco tendremos que empezar a movernos" le informó una de ellas "¿Nos ayudarás?" preguntó.

Por un momento Catelyn tuvo un pensamiento fugaz: ella, Catelyn Tully, ayudando a empacar las cosas de Jon Nieve, el bastardo de su esposo. Que insultante para ella hubiera sido en su otra vida. En esta, no tenía ninguna importancia. Con un asentimiento empezó a ayudar a sacar todas las cosas de la tienda y a ponerlas en los 2 carros que había afuera. Le sorprendió que ambos carros se llenaran con las cosas del bastardo. Bueno, las de él y su mujer.

La noche anterior había estado acostada ya cuando fue sacudida por un grito. Abrió los ojos y espió a una mujer pelirroja muy joven gritándole a Nieve. La causa de los gritos era ella. La chica, a la que Jon llampo Ygritte, estaba sumamente molesta de que él la hubiera traído a ella, Catelyn, a vivir en la misma tienda que ellos compartían. Pero al final habían dejado de discutir y habían ido hacia el otro lado de la tienda, donde estaba la cama de pieles que había visto la primera vez que entró.

Más tarde había escuchado lo que solo podían ser gemidos y suspiros. Como una mujer que había estado casada por tantos años supo de inmediato que era lo que pasaba entre el hombre y la mujer que estaban al otro lado de la tienda. Giró hacia el otro lado y trató de ignorar los sonidos hasta que terminaron. Fue un tiempo considerable hasta que eso pasó.

Sacudió la cabeza con fuerza. No quería pensar en esas cosas. Dejó de lado esas ideas para ayudar a enrollar la tienda.

No mucho después sonó un cuerno y empezaron a marchar durante horas, hasta que finalmente detuvieron la marcha. A juzgar por el lugar en el que el sol estaba aún faltaban al menos dos o tres horas para anochecer. Armaron la tienda y Catelyn se quedó adentro, sin saber bien que hacer. Jon Nieve no le había dicho nada al respecto. En un momento vio una camisa de lana y notó que tenía un agujero en la parte baja de la espalda. Se mordió el labio por un segundo mientras pensaba. Al final se decidió. Iba a buscar una aguja y algo de hilo para arreglar la camisa cuando escuchó una conmoción afuera. Salió y lo vio.

Había muchos salvajes formando un gran círculo frente a la tienda. Y en el medio de ellos, con todos los ojos fijos en él, estaba el bastardo de su esposo, Jon Nieve.

**¿A qué se debe esta reunión? Esa pregunta y otras que quizás tengan en mente serán respondidas en el siguiente capítulo. Se viene algo interesante gente, lo prometo.**

**Bueno gente, eso es todo por ahora. Si les gustó dejen un comentario en la cajita de abajo, y si tienen dudas, preguntas o comentarios déjenlos también. En fin gente, eso es todo. Saludos y que estén bien. Nos leemos pronto si Dios quiere y el internet funciona.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Bien, primero que nada ¡Hola! A quien quiera que lea esto.**

**Quiero dar gracias especialmente a jean d'arc (en este capítulo hay algunas respuestas), green wolf (esta historia la actualizo cada 7 días. Y me halaga que pienses que es tan buena), fanatico z (viste como viajaron Maege y Galbart, son como flash versión GOT jajaja. ¿Un profesional?¿Yo?¡Vaya! Algo debo estar haciendo bien para que pienses así de mí. Y quédate tranquilo, yo soy leal a mí mismo. Con eso no quiero decir que no escucho las sugerencias dadas por otros) y Coatl9 (¡Bienvenido a la historia! Pasará un rato antes de que lleguemos al encuentro de Jon y Maege pero no te preocupes ¡ya lo estoy escribiendo! Y llegará lo suficientemente pronto. En cuanto a lo de Jon y Catelyn…. Bueno, vos seguí leyendo y ya verás a donde van esos dos. Espero leerte de nuevo pronto) por sus hermosos reviews. ¡No saben cómo me alegran con ellos!**

**Un agradecimiento más corto a los que siguen la historia o la tienen entre sus favoritos.**

**¡Bien! No les quito más tiempo. Vamos a lo que nos importa.**

**Disclaimer: todo lo que puedan reconocer pertenece a G.R.R. Martín. Yo solo lo uso para entretenerme y tratar de entretener a otros.**

**Jon**

Luego de que se hubieran detenido por ese día empezaron a montar el campamento. Era un trabajo duro, pero con tantas manos disponibles se aceleraba con rapidez. Cuando Jon estuvo seguro de que la mayoría de las empalizadas habían sido descargadas y colocadas en posición y de que los centinelas ya rodeaban el campamento dejó a Torreg el Alto, el hijo mayor de Tormund Matagigantes, a cargo de terminar.

Mientras caminaba por el campamento intentaba ignorar las miradas que como rey suscitaba, deteniéndose a charlar por unos momento con quién quisiera. Pero cada vez que continuaba su camino llegaba una cosa a su cabeza: la estatuilla del gigante que había estado en la bolsa de Dalla. Lo había meditado bien y en verdad había una posibilidad de que ella y Val fueran de sangre Umber. Considerando la edad de Val, que era la mayor, y las cosas que sabía sobre mujeres Umber raptadas en los últimos tiempos, había formado una suposición.

Treinta años antes una mujer Umber había sido raptada por los salvajes. La mujer, que en realidad era una niña de 12 años cuando sucedió, era la única hija de Mors "Carroña" Umber, el mayor de los tíos del Gran Jon. Esa mujer bien podría ser la madre de Val y Dalla, lo que haría a ambas nietas de Mors Umber.

En un campo más amplio eso podría ser enormemente aprovechable para ellos: si convencieran a Carroña habría posibilidad de que los Umber no los atacaran, siempre y cuando el Pueblo Libre dejara de incursionar en sus tierras para saquear. Sería difícil lograr un acuerdo entre el Pueblo Libre y la Casa Umber, sobre todo si lo proponía él, un desertor de la Guardia de la Noche. Aun así, una vez cruzaran el muro valdría la pena intentarlo.

Entonces el sonido de un grito lo sacó de sus cavilaciones. Sin darse cuenta se había dirigido a una zona que de antemano había sido dejada, y por un buen motivo.

Desde que era rey el número de reclutas se había incrementado por 4, puede que incluso más. Sabiendo que no podía entrenar a tantos él solo fue nombrando algunos entre sus primeros reclutas para que se hicieran cargo cuando él no estuviera. Ahora había unos cincuenta hombres y mujeres, la mayoría de su edad o mayores, para enseñar cuando él estuviera ocupado con otros asuntos, aunque casi todos los días pasaba por ahí para asegurar que las cosas se mantuvieran en orden.

Entre los que entrenaban reclutas había parientes de algunos cabecillas: dos nietos de Ygon Oldfather, un sobrino de Morna Máscara Blanca, una hija de Kyleg de la Oreja de Madera, y Dormund, uno de los hijos de Tormund el Matagigantes. Los demás no tenían padres famosos, pero si la suficiente habilidad para pelear bien.

Vio de reojo como una pila de escudos redondos estaban siendo apilados cerca de donde los reclutas practicaban. Por orden suya cada recluta que fuera considerado listo para pelear haría una demostración ante él, y si lo consideraba listo se le daría un escudo como recompensa. Si Jon tuviera armas adecuadas las entregaría también. Tristemente no era posible; para tener armas debería forjarlas, y no tenían hierro disponible para algo así.

Aunque la idea era vigilar a los reclutas también dedicaba su atención a los instructores que había designado; unos días antes uno de ellos había probado ser incapaz de enseñar de manera adecuada a los reclutas, por lo que a la vista de todos lo había descartado de inmediato, dejando claro que no iba a volver a entrenar a nadie. El hombre en cuestión, de 18 años y un carácter volátil, lo había mirado con ganas de matarlo y hasta había acercado la mano a la empuñadura de su daga de bronce, pero pareció pensarlo mejor y se dio vuelta para irse con un rostro horrible y dando pisadas fuertes. Luego de eso se había asegurado que las personas elegidas estuvieran capacitadas en lo que entrenar se refería.

Había varias formas de entrenar. Algunos entrenaban con lanzas de madera sin punta contra muñecos que colgaban de postes. Otros estaban peleando en parejas. Un grupo de unos cincuenta se encontraban mirando al este y practicando golpes descendentes bajo la mirada de Kyura, la hija de Kyleg. En la parte más alejada dos muros de escudos chocaron con fuerza entre sí, cada uno intentando desarmar al otro.

Alrededor se congregaba una multitud, mucho más pequeña que la que había estado reunida. Después de tanto tiempo la novedad en torno al entrenamiento se había reducido mucho.

Jon se acercó y observó los entrenamientos, intentando ignorar las miradas que le dirigían las personas alrededor.

"¡Nieve!" lo llamó una voz. Era Dormund. De inmediato sus reclutas dejaron de entrenar y lo miraron con avidez. Jon supuso que esperaban probarse ante él y obtener un escudo propio. Cruzó la distancia que lo separaba y saludó al hijo del Matagigantes.

"¿Cómo va el entrenamiento?" ante esas palabras Dormund frunció el ceño, la frustración clara en su rostro.

"Están tan verdes que mean pasto. No sé qué pasaba por la cabeza de estos niños cuando pensaron que podrían ser guerreros" declaró con voz alta. Jon tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no sonreír. Dormund podía quejarse de las habilidades de sus reclutas todo lo que quisiera, pero Jon sabía que los apreciaba, y a juzgar por las miradas que le daban ni la mitad de los que entrenaba le creía de verdad "Pero hay cinco que quizás, con la ayuda de los dioses y si no se cagan encima a la primera visión de sangre, puedan valer la pena"

"Vamos a ver que pueden hacer" dijo Jon en voz alta.

"Como quieras" respondió Dormund "Wera, Nutt, Barg, Pollia, Tungor" llamó en voz alta, y de inmediato los cinco nombrados se acercaron "Háganlo bien y tendrán un escudo. Fracasen y estarán entrenando hasta que tengan nietos" amenazó con una sonrisa en la cara. Se volvió hacia Jon antes de volver a hablar "¿Y contra quien quieres que se prueben estos cinco?¿Contra mí o entre ellos?"

Jon lo pensó un instante antes de hablar "Ninguna de las dos cosas" dijo él "Se probarán conmigo. Si me hacen dudar o logran darme un golpe crítico, los consideraré listos" declaró. De inmediato los murmullos empezaron.

Unos momentos después Jon estaba con una espada de madera en la mano mientras se enfrentaba al primero de los cinco: Pollia. Por una charla rápida con Dormund supo que ella era unos años mayor, la más pequeña de los 7 hijos de una mujer de las lanzas llamada Selgi. Resultó un fracaso: Pollia tenía fuerza y habilidad, pero su juego de pies era pésimo y bajaba demasiado su escudo al atacar, dejándola desprotegida ante un contrataque de Jon. Tras una pelea rápida Jon barrió sus pies de una patada y la chica se encontró tumbada en el piso con la punta de la espada de su oponente en el cuello.

"Que venga el próximo" dijo, al tiempo que Pollia se levantaba y se alejaba unos pasos, con la mirada baja.

Barg, el hijo de un pies de cuerno, fue el próximo. Pese a ser más bajo de estatura que Pollia y más joven que Jon ya tenía mujer y en unos meses más ambos tendrían a su primer hijo. Barg resultó ser más duro que Pollia; tenía un buen juego de pies y sus golpes eran más controlados, no alargando demasiado. Aunque al final lo venció, Jon creyó que ya estaba listo para una pelea de verdad.

"Nada mal" comentó cuando dejó ir a Barg. El muchacho sonrió tanto que Jon pensó que le dolería la boca si seguía así mucho tiempo.

Luego de eso fue turno del que llamaban Nutt. Su cara estaba cubierta de cicatrices y tenía una melena de color rubio pajizo que le llegaba casi hasta la cintura. Su aspecto lo hacía feroz, pero Jon descubrió que sus movimientos eran predecibles, y basto con una finta para vencerlo. Cuando se alejó tenía el cuello y las orejas rojos, Jon no sabría decir si por vergüenza o por rabia.

Tungor fue el cuarto en ser probado. Tenía una mata de cabello dorado y unos ojos verdes que a Jon le recordaron inquietantemente a los Lannister, pero tan sucios y descuidados que dejaban de obvio que nada tenía que ver con la familia que tanto daño había causado a los Stark. Era mejor que Pollia, mucho mejor que Nutt, pero no lo bastante bueno para que Jon dudara de su victoria. Todo lo que hizo falta fue una apertura y al siguiente momento la pelea había terminado.

"Lo mejor viene al final, después de todo" comentó alguien. Jon no vio quién. Entonces se acercó Wera. Era la hija de un hombre de las tribus de las cavernas, de la misma estatura que Jon. Su cabello era una mata de color castaño que apenas pasaba sus hombros y la mitad derecha de su rostro estaba pintada de color verde, haciendo juego con sus ojos. Se acercó y sin palabras se colocó en posición y esperó.

En verdad era la mejor de los cinco. Su forma y su postura eran perfectas, era paciente y sus pies nunca dudaban a la hora de moverse. Sus ataques eran del alcance correcto, sin ser muy cortos o extenderse demasiado. Su escudo se mantenía siempre cerca y su brazo izquierdo era lo bastante firme para detener los golpes de Jon. Aunque al final Jon logró vencerla, lo hizo dudar mucho sobre si podría hacerlo.

"De acuerdo" dijo una vez hubo terminado la pelea. El sudor se le pegaba a la espalda y algunos mechones húmedos estaban en su frente "Tungor, dejas tu costado demasiado descubierto cuando lanzas un golpe. Pollia, necesitas mejorar tu juego de pies y alzar más tu escudo cuando atacas. Nutt….. caes en una rutina luego de los primeros momentos; eso te hace predecible" dijo al tiempo que miraba a cada uno a la cara "Barg, Wera… muy bien hecho" concluyó, dedicando a cada uno una pequeña sonrisa "Acaban de ganarse un escudo cada uno" ante eso ambos empezaron a celebrar, y no eran los únicos. Una chica bastante parecida a Wera y una versión con barba de Barg, junto con algunos otros cerca, empezaron a animar también. Jon vio a un guerrero canoso con una piel de zorro acercarse con dos escudos y entregar uno a Barg y otro a Wera. Ambos los tomaron y los admiraron, ya hablando sobre pintar dibujos y patrones en ellos. Jon los dejó seguir en eso mientras él se apartaba.

"¡REY JON!¡REY JON!" una voz cortó el ruido como un cuchillo a un pedazo de carne. Los aplausos y aclamaciones para Barg y Wera se callaron, al igual que las voces de las personas que estaban cerca y los demás reclutas que seguían entrenando. Jon giró la cabeza de golpe en dirección a la voz. Era Tomarg.

Jon se tensó de inmediato al verlo. Tomarg era un cambiapieles, siendo su animal un enorme perro de las nieves, como los que usaban los clanes del río de hielo. Jon le había encomendado una misión, la misma que dio a todos los cambiapieles adultos del campamento: usar a sus animales para adelantarse en las 4 direcciones y buscar cualquier posible amenaza.

Tomarg casi cayó cuando llegó ante Jon "¡Hay un ejército!¡Un ejército!¡Encontré un maldito ejército, y viene hacia aquí!" dijo casi a gritos. De inmediato se empezaron a oír docenas de voces de personas alrededor. Algunos preguntaban, otros querían saber quiénes era, donde estaban, si ya habían llegado al campamento.

"¡CALLENSE!" gritó Jon, tan fuerte que pudo sentir su garganta lastimándose. Como le enseñó su padre, un líder debía tener una buena voz "¡No se vuelvan locos, eso no servirá de nada!¡Dormund!" se dirigió al hombre, que de inmediato dio un paso adelante "¡Busca a tu padre y dile que quiero verlo afuera de mi tienda de inmediato. Si ves otros caudillos en el camino diles que quiero verlos también ¡Y lo mismo va para todos ustedes!" dijo, dirigiéndose a todos los demás "¡El entrenamiento queda concluido por hoy!¡Vuelvan a sus tiendas y digan que todos los jefes de clanes y caudillos del Pueblo Libre se reúnan lo más pronto posible ante mi tienda para discutir esto!¡AHORA!" la última palabra fue gritada con tanta fuerza como la primera. Mientras todo mundo se iba, unos corriendo y otros caminando, Jon se volvió a Tomarg.

"Ven conmigo" le ordenó antes de dar media vuelta y empezar a caminar. No se molestó en ver si lo seguía, el sonido de pasos detrás era todo lo que le hacía falta escuchar. Cuando estuvo seguro de que no había nadie cerca para escuchar se volvió y lo encaró "Dime exactamente qué fue lo que viste. No omitas ningún detalle" ordenó mirándolo con toda la seriedad posible.

Tomarg no se demoró "Estaba explorando hacia el este, tal como me ordenaste. Mi perro estaba buscando comida cuando lo olió: caballos, cientos de ellos. No quería acercarse pero lo obligué. Se escondió detrás de un árbol, y vimos cientos de hombres a caballo y con ropa de acero. Muchos llevaban lanzas con puntas brillantes en las manos, y en sus monturas vi espadas, hachas y más armas, todas de acero. Detrás venían más hombres, a pie y con ropas con animales y objetos raros bordados en ellas. Nunca vi tantos colores juntos" contó. Pese a ser mayor que Jon, se encogió bajo la mirada del bastardo de Ned Stark.

"¿Qué animales viste bordados en la ropa de estos hombres?" cuestionó, mirando a Tomarg directo a la cara.

"No reconocí a varios, pero sí a cuatro: una tortuga, tres polillas, un cerdo con alas y un zorro" dijo el cambiapieles.

Zorros, cerdos, polillas y tortugas. En el Norte ninguna casa tenía ese tipo de animales en sus emblemas familiares. O al menos ninguna casa de la que Jon hubiera escuchado. Y había escuchado de muchas.

"¿Pudiste distinguir alguno de los objetos?"

"No. Había un par de palos largos y dorados con la parte superior ancha cruzados uno con el otro, y tres espirales de colores diferentes juntos. También distinguí una vaina de guisantes abierta, pero nada más. Pensé que si me acercaba más me verían y matarían al perro" explicó.

Jon frunció los labios con aire pensativo. Esas descripciones no le decían nada "¿Alguno de ellos llevaban estandartes colgando de sus lanzas?"

"Algunos. Los de adelante sí. Pero no se distinguían bien. No se distinguía nada más que los colores"

Jon reprimió un gruñido de frustración. Los colores no le decían nada. Podían ser de cualquier casa, de cualquier lugar. Lo único de lo que estaba seguro es que eran enemigos.

"¿Cuántos hombres dirías que son?" preguntó. De todas las preguntas hechas hasta ahora, esa era sin duda la más importante.

"No estoy seguro pero… diría que al menos un millar, probablemente más"

"¿Cuánto tiempo crees que tardarían en llegar aquí?" preguntó esta vez el bastardo de Ned Stark.

Tomarg se encogió de hombros "Un día. Dos a lo mucho"

Jon suspiró "Ya veo. Gracias por el informe. Vamos, te quiero en la reunión. Puede que necesite que hables" le dijo. Tomarg asintió y se metió las manos en los bolsillos de la ropa antes de moverse junto a él.

Una cosa buena de la mayoría de los cambiapieles era que no tenían problemas en compartir lo que sabían con Jon. Solo le tomo a Jon un momento para entrar en la mente de Fantasma y ordenarle que fuera hacia el sur y el este. Por un momento vio un destello de cabello rubio y un tronco ardiendo antes de salir de su mente. Por la mirada que le dio Tomarg era claro que sabía lo que había hecho. Lo miró por un segundo más antes de que Jon continuara el camino hacia su tienda, con el cambiapieles detrás de él.

Cuando llegaron vio que ya había algunos de los caudillos ahí. Le preguntaron qué era lo que pasaba, pero Jon se limitó a decirles que esperaran. Quería que estuvieran todos, o al menos la mayor cantidad posible, antes de contarles lo que se venía.

Durante el siguiente rato Jon la pasó haciendo más preguntas a Tomarg y a otros al tiempo que un plan empezaba a formarse en su mente. Era algo burdo, había muchos detalles que pensar y requeriría una buena cantidad de suerte pero había una chance de victoria.

Poco a poco empezaron a llegar los demás caudillos: Howd el Trotamundos, Harle el Bello y Harle el Cazador, Soren el Rompescudos, Brogg el Jabalí, los hombres de las cavernas, los pies de cuerno y muchos más. Styr llegó acompañado por sus hijos Sigorn y Sveryg, y Tormund llegó con sus cuatro hijos y su hija detrás.

Poco a poco se fue formando un círculo a su alrededor, y cuando estuvo seguro de que estaban todos Jon empezó a hablar.

"Muchos de ustedes se estarán preguntando el porqué de convocarlos a esta reunión sin aviso. La razón es que una amenaza se acerca mientras hablamos: un ejército enemigo" tan pronto como dijo eso último los murmullos empezaron a escucharse alrededor, y un par de voces se alzaron.

"¿Quiénes son?" preguntó un pies de cuerno.

"¡¿Son cuervos?!" exclamó otro, hablando casi a gritos.

"Seguro que….." empezó un tercero cuando Jon habló.

"¡Suficiente!" exclamó, cortando las palabras. No debía permitir que esto se convirtiera en un centenar de voces hablando al mismo tiempo "Aún no sabemos quiénes son, pero lo que sí es seguro es que no son cuervos. Y debemos salir a enfrentarlos" declaró con voz fuerte.

De inmediato las voces se reavivaron, y esta vez más fuerte. Algunos decían que debían quedarse en el campamento, donde sus defensas les serían de utilidad. Muchos más hablaban de ir y enfrentarlos donde los encontraran. Unos pocos decían que debían huir.

"¡BASTA!" gritó Jon cuando las voces empezaron a gritar. Tuvo que gritar dos veces más, pero al final se impuso el silencio "Mañana al amanecer iremos y detendremos su avance antes de que lleguen al campamento. Solo irán guerreros con experiencia y los reclutas que ya están listos. Los demás se quedaran aquí y cuidaran a los que no puedan pelear hasta que regresemos. Cuando eso pase continuaremos nuestra marcha hacia el Muro" dijo, en un tono que daba a entender que era el fin de la discusión.

Pero estos no eran personas del sur del Muro. El Pueblo Libre era terco, y de inmediato una docena de voces surgieron en protesta. Le tomó un buen rato convencer a todos, en algunos casos llegando a deslizar la mano en la empuñadura de _Garra _en una amenaza sutil pero visible. Al final todos acordaron hacer caso y Jon los despidió con órdenes de que comieran y durmieran bien para tener toda la energía posible para el día siguiente.

Tan pronto como estuvo de vuelta en su tienda cerró los ojos y se introdujo en la mente de Fantasma. El lobo corría a toda velocidad en dirección al este, tan silencioso como el viento que aullaba en sus orejas. El olor de caballos y hombres era tenue, pero con cada segundo se incrementaba.

Se detuvo entre dos árboles, casi mezclándose con la nieve gracias a su pelaje. Entonces lo vio.

Atravesaban el bosque en una columna, una larga serpiente de acero que rodeaba árboles y troncos caídos, una serpiente que relinchaba, jadeaba y hablaba. Eran más de un millar, puede que incluso dos. Había muchos con caballos, bestias enormes mucho más grandes que las pequeñas monturas que el Pueblo Libre llevaba. Las lanzas de acero hendían el cielo y el aire era llenado por las nubes que salían de las bocas de los soldados.

Diez hombres vestidos de negro iban al frente, abrigados de pies a cabeza, con espadas envainadas en la cintura. Detrás iba una columna de caballería pesada; contó al menos a tres centenares, todos con lanzas en las manos y las sillas portando hachas, espadas, mazas y otras armas. Detrás iban más caballos, montados por hombres con armadura de cuero y armas de menor calidad, pero hechas todas de acero. Detrás de ellos iban los soldados de infantería, peleando para moverse a través de la nieve, y entre ellos había arqueros. Luego venía una larga columna de carromatos cargados con suministros. Más caballería con armaduras cerraba la marcha.

La única verdadera incógnita eran los estandartes; el viento era tan fuerte que ondeaban descontrolados, agitándose con violencia. Era imposible divisarlos.

Jon le encomendó a Fantasma alejarse y vigilarlos de lejos antes de salir de la mente del lobo.

En cuanto volvió a su propio cuerpo vio que Ygritte lo miraba, su rostro serio.

**Ygritte**

Jon estaba sentado en el interior de la tienda cuando entró. En cuanto vio que sus ojos se habían tornado blancos se dio cuenta de que estaba dentro de la mente de Fantasma. Se sentó a su lado y lo miró con atención, esperando a que volviera.

Estaba preocupada, no iba a negarlo. Preocupada por él, por si misma, por el hijo de ambos que yacía en su vientre. Estaba preocupada por todos. Y su preocupación se tornaba con facilidad en ira. Apretó los puños con fuerza al tiempo que pensaba en los sureños que venían hacia ellos. Como si no fuera suficiente la amenaza de los muertos, había otro tipo de coños que intentaban matarlos a todos.

"¿Estás bien?" una voz conocida la sacó de sus pensamientos. Jon había vuelto mientras ella pensaba.

Lo miró con detenimiento antes de hablar "¿Estás seguro acerca de atacar a ese ejército? ¿No podemos quedarnos aquí?"

"Podríamos, pero no habría espacio para movernos. Además podrían entrar al campamento en el caos de la pelea y lastimar a las mujeres y los niños"

Tenía sentido pero aun así….. "¿Pero por qué quieres llevarte solo a algunos? Con todo el ejército tendríamos la victoria asegurada" era mejor que les sobraran hombres a que les faltaran.

"No sería tan fácil. Sería imposible ocultar una fuerza tan grande, y además, alguien debe quedarse a cuidar de las provisiones y a los que no puedan pelear" dijo Jon.

"Entiendo que algunos deban quedarse para proteger todo pero ¿por qué quieres atacar por sorpresa?" la sorpresa sería útil si les faltaran guerreros, pero no era el caso.

"Para acabar con la caballería. La infantería puede ser un problema pero la caballería es la verdadera amenaza. Una carga de hombres con armadura podría hacer un daño terrible en nuestras fuerzas. Necesitamos destruirlos completamente" la seguridad en las palabras de Jon era total.

"¿Y si no lo logramos?¿Qué pasa si algunos escapan y vuelven a juntarse luego de la batalla?"

Jon suspiró al tiempo que una mirada preocupada cruzaba su rostro "Es posible que huyan y no nos molesten más" por su tono Ygritte notó que no lo creía "Pero también podrían esperar a que volvamos a marchar y usar tácticas de hostigamiento: atacar y retirarse antes de que organicemos un contrataque"

Ygritte hizo una mueca. Eso era lo que hacían los cuervos: atacar rápido, sacarles los ojos y retirarse antes de que el Pueblo Libre tomara represalias.

"Supongo que tiene sentido" reconoció ella "Dijiste que vas a llevar pocos ¿De cuántos estamos hablando?" quería saberlo.

Jon se encogió de hombros "Cuatro mil. Cinco mil como máximo. Sería difícil ocultar muchos más en los bosques"

"¿Contra hombres con ropa y armas de acero?" cuestionó. Jon solo le dio un asentimiento. Ygritte se mordió el labio, preocupada "¿Si te dijera que quiero ir contigo y pelear que dirías?" él no podría impedírselo si quisiera, eso ambos lo sabían.

Lo vio tensarse un momento antes de dar un suspiro "Diría que es muy peligroso. Diría que no puedes pelear estando embarazada. Diría que es una estupidez total" una de las manos de Jon subió y acarició su mejilla con una suavidad que contrastaba con la callosidad de la palma "Pero quiero creer que una mujer como tú sabría que no debe pelear, no porque no sea capaz de cuidarse o porque sería peligroso o cualquier tontería acerca de que las mujeres no deben usar armas, sino porque debes pensar no solo en ti, sino en el bebé que llevas en el vientre. Un bebé por el que debes mantenerte a salvo" las últimas palabras parecieron salir del fondo del pecho de Jon.

Jon y ella discutían lo bastante para que se considerara parte de lo que formaban juntos, pero en esta ocasión ella no tenía la fuerza para ello. Últimamente se encontraba con pocas ganas de pelear, al menos con Jon. La única explicación que encontraba era el embarazo.

"Vamos" le dijo ella al tiempo que lo tomaba de la mano y lo llevaba hacia la cama "Si esta es la última noche que tendemos en un tiempo quiero aprovecharla" vio como los ojos de Jon brillaban de emoción y no pudo evitar una sonrisa propia. Sería una noche muy divertida.

**Catelyn**

Era casi el amanecer cuando por fin se atrevió a levantarse. La visión que vio en el centro de la tienda le hizo pensar por un instante que aún estaba soñando.

El bastardo de Ned estaba sentado ante el fuego, sus ojos brillando al reflejar las llamas que crepitaban enfrente de él. Esos orbes grises que se parecían tanto a los de su difunto esposo estaban fijos en la espada; una mano la sostenía por la empuñadura mientras la otra pasaba un trapo viejo y limpio sobre la hoja.

Verlo así le recordaba a Catelyn lo mucho que se parecía a su padre. Aún después de tantos años y tantos peligros y desgracias, aún podía sentir esa pequeña cicatriz volviendo a picar con dolor. Dolor porque una mujer que no conocía y de la que nunca había sabido nada le dio a Ned en una noche lo que ella no pudo darle en casi quince años de matrimonio: un hijo que en verdad parecía un Stark.

"¿Tienes idea de lo mucho que te pareces a mi esposo en estos momentos?" las palabras salieron de su boca antes de que las meditara. Lo vio alzar el rostro y distinguió la sorpresa por un momento antes de que volviera a ser una máscara impenetrable en la que no se distinguía nada.

"Sí. Pero con la diferencia de que mi apellido es Nieve, no Stark" dijo "Si gustáis sentaros, adelante" dijo, al tiempo que hacía un gesto al piso.

Con cierta inquietud Catelyn se sentó, a buena distancia de él. Fue entonces que notó algo en la espada.

"¡Eso es acero valyrio!" dijo, incapaz de ocultar su sorpresa "¿De dónde la sacaste?" fue luego de que lo dijo que noto que la pregunta había sido hecha en un tono informal.

"El Lord Comandante Mormont me lo dio como agradecimiento. Luego de que le salvé la vida" respondió Jon Nieve, apartando los ojos de la hoja para fijarlos en ella.

"Ya veo" Catelyn suponía que el oponente debió ser una gran amenaza, para que vencerlo ameritara semejante recompensa.

El hijo bastardo de Ned pareció pensar un momento antes de hablar "Mi señora" empezó, su voz tomando un tono cauteloso "El origen de la espada es la primer pregunta que habéis hecho desde que os encontré. ¿No tenéis más preguntas?" le dijo, una mirada de extrañeza en su rostro.

Ella lo estuvo mirando por un largo tiempo, sin estar segura de preguntar o no. Él joven frente a ella nunca había sido una persona importante, al menos en el buen sentido. No negaría que era curiosa, pero al mismo tiempo temía una negativa rotunda, que la dejara aislada de la única persona que, para bien y para mal, le quedaba de su antigua vida.

"Si quieres contar tu historia hazlo" le dijo en cambio, dándole la opción de negarse.

"Mi historia es en cierto modo tan larga como la vuestra" comentó "Os la contaría pero el tiempo apremia, así que tendrá que ser en otro momento. Pero diré esto: mis pérdidas son mucho menores que las vuestras. Pero eso no quiere decir que no lastimen también, mi señora" concluyó él.

Esas últimas palabras la hicieron pensar, y no pudo evitar comentarle "No tienes que seguir con eso de "mi señora". Ya no soy señora de nada ni nadie, muchacho. Puedes dejar de lado las cortesías" le dijo ella en tono seco.

"Llevo demasiado tiempo pensando así" dijo Jon Nieve al tiempo que se encogía de hombros "¿Cómo os gust…. ¿Cómo debo llamarla?" a último momento el chico cambió la pregunta a algo más informal.

No le tomo mucho tiempo pensar en la respuesta "Catelyn está bien" dijo, apenas moviendo los labios.

"Como quieras… Catelyn" contestó él "Si quieres puedes llamarme Jon" le dijo él. No estaba segura, pero creyó ver un destello de anhelo en esos ojos grises.

"De acuerdo" dijo. Quizás fuera mejor así "Jon" se sentía extraño llamarlo solo por su nombre, sin añadir Nieve "¿hoy irás a pelear contra ese ejército del que tanto se habló ayer?" sabía la respuesta pero quería escucharla de todos modos.

"Si" él fue breve "Catelyn ¿por casualidad no sabrás quiénes son? No hemos podido averiguar nada, o al menos nada importante"

"No sé quiénes son" le respondió, sin faltar a la verdad "¿Qué te hace pensar que sabría quiénes son?" le cuestionó.

Él se limitó a encogerse de hombres "Nada en absoluto. Pero no llevas tanto tiempo lejos de los Siete Reinos. Pensé que quizás hubieras oído algo antes de ser capturada por los Hijos del Hierro" comentó.

"No había oído nada sobre un ejército enviado tan al norte" le aseguró. El asintió una sola vez. Entonces algo más vino a la mente de ella "Esa mujer Ygritte, la que comparte esta tienda y tu cama ¿está embarazada?"

Entonces lo vio abrir mucho los ojos, alarmado "¿Ella te lo dijo?" preguntó él, a la vez que su voz adquiría un matiz de sospecha.

Catelyn se limitó a sacudir la cabeza "No, no lo hizo. Creo que lo supe de manera instintiva. Tras tantos embarazos, supongo que me doy cuenta con más facilidad de esas cosas" le dijo.

"Entiendo" entonces un cuerno sonó, llenando el aire con su sonido y haciéndola voltear la mirada hacia el exterior de la tienda. ¿Podría ser que los caballeros se adelantaran y los estuvieran atacando ahora?

Jon pareció leer su mente "No estamos bajo ataque mi señ….. Catelyn. Simplemente es el cuerno para anunciar que debemos reunirnos y prepararnos para marchar. Anoche di ordenes de que fuera sonado con ese solo propósito" le aseguró, al tiempo que se levantaba y envainaba la espada, que había permanecido con la hoja a la vista durante toda la charla.

Comprendió que él estaba por irse. Ninguno fue capaz de despedirse adecuadamente del otro: él le dio un escueto adiós, y ella solo atinó a responderle con un asentimiento antes de que saliera de la tienda.

Entonces, de pronto, Catelyn sintió una emoción familiar en su pecho. Era la misma emoción que sintió cuando su hermano Edmure había partido de Aguasdulces para defender una serie de vados contra los Lannister. Era la misma emoción que sintió cuando vio a su hijo cabalgar hacia el Bosque Susurrante contra el Matarreyes. Y era la misma que tantos años atrás había sentido cuando, el día después de su boda, su nuevo esposo se iba a luchar contra los Targaryen, acompañado por su padre y tío.

Preocupación.

**Estos dos avanzan lentos pero seguros.**

**Bien, quiero opiniones, en verdad podrían ser muy útiles. Hay dos aspectos de este capítulo que quisiera que comenten especialmente: la forma en la que Ygritte renuncia con tanta facilidad a ir con Jon a pelear, y este primer intento de una charla civilizada entre Jon y Catelyn (digo primer intento porque el del capítulo 8 fue en buena parte una historia, con algunos toques de la animosidad). Me gustaría saber lo que piensan de estos dos puntos en particular, y si ya que están quieren comentar el resto de la historia adelante.**

**Bueno gente, eso es todo por ahora. Estén atentos al próximo, que se viene mucha acción, y una "charla" entre dos mujeres besadas por el fuego.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Bien, primero que nada, hola a quienquiera que lea esto.**

**Quiero dar las gracias especialmente a jean d'arc (una de las suposiciones sobre Ygritte se cumple en este capítulo), alfil94 (me alegra que te encante la historia), green wolf (si, se pone más complicada la situación, pero no demasiado. Ya verás), fanatico z (y aquí se viene la guerra) y Coatl9 (¿Enserio Jon y Catelyn recuerdan a un par de adolescentes tímidos?) por sus hermosos reviews, que me alegran el día cuando los recibo.**

**En una nota más pequeña gracias a los que tienen la historia entre sus favoritos o la siguen. Anímense a dejar un review ¡el teclado no muerde!¡Y yo tampoco jaja!**

**Bien, ahora si vamos a lo que nos trajo hasta aquí.**

**Disclaimer: todo lo que puedan reconocer pertenece a G.R.R. Martín. Yo solo lo uso para entretenerme y tratar de entretener a otros.**

**Jon**

Marcharon durante horas en dirección al este, cruzando árboles y pequeños arroyos de aguas frías cada cierto tiempo. Tormund cabalgaba a la derecha de Jon y Tomarg a la izquierda. El sol apenas estaba saliendo cuando ellos lo hicieron del campamento, pero era más allá del mediodía cuando llegaron al punto que había elegido. Era una sección del bosque en la que los árboles eran más espesos, unidos tan cerca que en algunos puntos dos de ellos podían ser confundidos por uno solo, y la mayoría tenía ramas lo bastante gruesas como para sostener a un hombre. La nieve era lo bastante alta para ocultar las raíces que sobresalían en algunos puntos y los pequeños montículos que salpicaban el terreno. Era perfecto.

Giro la cabeza y paso la mirada por los 5.000 guerreros que lo seguían: 400 jinetes, 600 thennitas armados y protegidos con bronce, 200 pies de cuerno, otros tantos hombres de las cavernas, 900 más armados con escudos y entrenados por él o por alguien a sus órdenes, y 250 saqueadores. El resto eran del pueblo Libre, guerreros todos, pero más acostumbrados a pelear entre sí que unirse contra un enemigo común. Pelear con estrategia era algo nuevo para ellos.

Por último venían un centenar de caballos cargados con palos, pieles y sogas.

Pensó unos momentos más antes de llamar a todos los jefes. Observo con cuidado a cada uno. Styr, como Magnar, era el líder obvio de los Thenn. Uggart y Lonnel estaban al mando de los pies de cuerno y los hombres de las cavernas respectivamente. Jon mismo estaba al mando de los 900 guerreros entrenados, y para su desgracia el Llorón lideraba a los saqueadores. Por último, los hombres y mujeres del Pueblo Libre eran dirigidos por 6 personas en total: Tormund, Aki Veintehijos, Gerrick Sangrereal, Morna Máscara Blanca, Kileg de la Oreja de Madera y Soren Rompescudos. Los caballos estaban al mando de Harma Cabeza de Perro.

"De acuerdo" comenzó, consciente de que todos lo estaban escuchando "Antes que nada, ya saben por qué estamos aquí"

"Para matar a los arrodillados por sorpresa" gruñó Harma Cabeza de Perro.

"Así es" confirmó él "Pero antes debemos aclarar algo. Nuestro principal objetivo es la caballería. Con la infantería podremos tratar luego si hace falta, pero la caballería no puede salir de esta batalla de ninguna forma" dijo imprimiendo a su voz toda la seriedad posible. Los otros lo miraron con seriedad.

"¿Cuál es el plan?" preguntó Aki. Por la mirada que los otros dieron era obvio que también querían saber. Jon tomó una rama caída y respiró hondo antes de empezar a explicar.

"De acuerdo" dijo, al tiempo que hacía una marca en la nieve inmaculada ante él "Montaremos el campamento en este mismo punto, entre los árboles, pero solo una pequeña parte de las tiendas" hizo una línea curva junto a la marca "y en el este pondremos trampas ocultas"

"¿Qué clase de trampas?" preguntó Lonnel, su rostro cubierto de pintura azul observando fijamente a Jon.

"Pozos pequeños, cubiertos de nieve, y hombres hábiles con sogas escondidos en las ramas de los árboles" explicó Jon "un caballo puede fácilmente romperse una pata en uno de estos pozos. Pero es poco probable que todos caigan, así que los hombres en las ramas deben usar las sogas para sacar de sus monturas a los que no caigan en los pozos" con las monturas de sus compañeros con las patas rotas, los demás jinetes estarían más concentrados en mirar hacia abajo que arriba.

La mayoría estaba asintiendo ante la idea, y unos pocos sonreían. Tormund fue más vocal "Me gusta la idea. Los cogeremos de los huevos y los sacaremos de las sillas, JA" dijo con una sonrisa en la que faltaban varios dientes.

"¿Dónde estaremos todos mientras esto pasa?" cuestionó Morna a través de su máscara de arciano blanco.

"Tormund, tu estarás al mando de unos pocos cientos que estarán regados por el campamento. Haz muchas hogueras, que el humo sea bien visible desde lejos, pero no pongas centinelas. Tampoco habrá empalizadas; quiero que los caballeros piensen que esto es un campamento desorganizado y distraído; una presa fácil en un ataque por sorpresa. Cuando los veas debes sonar tu cuerno. El primer toque será para avisar a los que están afuera de las tiendas; que intenten crear una formación para defenderse. Tú, Morna" dijo, mirando a la mujer con mascara "estarás oculta dentro de las tiendas, junto con tus hombres. Lo mismo harán ustedes 4" comentó, señalando a Soren, Aki, Gerrick y Kileg.

"Casi dos millares de hombres en dos centenares de tiendas. Estaremos muy apretados" comentó con una mueca Gerrick Sangrereal. De inmediato los demás lo miraron, unos con fastidio y otros con expresión aburrida, como si no les sorprendiera que soltara semejante estupidez.

"No será mucho tiempo" aseguró Jon, restándole importancia al comentario "pero deben estar en silencio" dijo, teniendo cuidado de decir cada palabra con toda claridad "En caso de que envíen a explorar a alguien, no debe escuchar nada que les parezca sospechoso" los 5 jefes que estarían ocultos asintieron en comprensión, aunque Sangrereal se veía insatisfecho.

"¿Y dónde estaremos los demás?" preguntó Uggart. Jon miró al pies de cuerno por un momento antes de volver la vista a la nieve sobre la que explicaba su plan.

"Tan pronto como Tormund suene el cuerno por segunda vez Morna y los otros ocultos en las tiendas saldrán y atacarán a la caballería. Tú y Lonnel estarán ocultos en el bosque al sur este, cubiertos con pieles y nieve, y cuando escuchen el segundo cuerno saldrán y atacarán por detrás a la caballería, que para ese entonces estará concentrada en repeler a los que vengan del campamento" a medida que lo decía Jon trazaba una línea desde un punto a la derecha y la iba moviendo hasta que quedaba a separada solo por un pequeño espacio de la marca que denotaba el campamento de Tormund "ahora bien, recuerden esto" dijo, mirando a los 8 caudillos cuyas posiciones ya estaban definidas "si deben enfrentar a un soldado a caballo ataquen las piernas del animal, que no tendrán protección. En cuanto a los caballeros con armadura de acero, olviden el pecho y la cabeza. Traten de cortar debajo de la axila, detrás de la rodilla o a la altura del codo. En general son las partes que la armadura deja más descubiertas" solo algunos asintieron, pero Jon no tuvo duda de que todos estaban prestando atención a estos consejos en particular. Después de todo, ninguno había peleado contra caballeros con armadura hasta hoy.

"Styr" continuó Jon, mirando al hombre sin parpadear "tú atacarás a la infantería por el este tan pronto como la caballería haya cargado contra el campamento. El Llorón atacará por el norte al mismo tiempo" ambos hombres se miraron como si quisieran arrancarse la garganta, pero no hubo protestas, cosa por la que Jon estuvo agradecido "asegúrense de no cometer hombres en un ataque por el oeste, ni mucho menos por el sur" les ordenó a ambos.

"¿Por qué?" Sigorn, junto a su padre, hizo la pregunta obvia.

"Porque cuando se den cuenta de que la batalla está perdida intentarán huir si ven que hay un camino despejado. Persíganlos pero no muy lejos; dejen ese trabajo a nuestros jinetes. Cuando vean a nuestra caballería deben dar media vuelta y apoyarnos en contra de la caballería enemiga restante ¿entendido?" ambos hombres se veían infelices con esto. Seguramente esperaban el privilegio de saquear a los que mataran, pero no podía ser.

"Espera un momento" dijo de pronto Kileg de la Oreja de Madera "no has mencionado a los reclutas que has estado entrenando" señaló, al tiempo que una mirada desconfiada aparecía en su cara.

Todos los demás lo miraron en ese momento, con diferentes expresiones en el rostro. Algunas recelosas, otras expectantes, y unas pocas con seriedad.

"Los reclutas estarán bajo mis órdenes, como dije antes. Tan pronto como la batalla comience ellos se ubicarán en la brecha que habrá entre la caballería y la infantería para evitar que una pueda ayudar a la otra. Una vez que tanto la caballería como la infantería enemiga estén comprometidas los reclutas se separarán en tres grupos de 300 hombres cada uno. Uno estará a mi mando; lo llevaré hacia la caballería y cerraré cualquier brecha por la que pudieran escapar jinetes. El segundo grupo golpeará a la infantería por el oeste y la dejará con una sola opción para retirarse: el sur. Donde nuestra caballería los estará esperando" hubo algunas sonrisas e incluso un par de risitas al decir eso "Y el tercero se quedará en el medio, para evitar que cualquiera de uno de los grupos intente auxiliar al otro, y también como reserva, en caso de que uno de los ataques sea insuficiente y requiera refuerzos" este último comentario recibió asentimientos. Entonces Jon los despidió y cada quien fue con los suyos para empezar a prepararse, a ellos y al terreno. Lo último que todos debían hacer era asegurarse de borrar sus huellas en la nieve; no podían dejar ningún rastro que denotara que allí había más de unos pocos cientos.

Una vez solo Jon se puso a pensar, y contra su voluntad no pudo evitar una pizca de miedo ante lo que vendría en pocas horas. Este plan dependía en gran medida de la suerte y de que los jefes supieran controlar a los suyos durante la espera. Pero más que nada dependía de la naturaleza del enemigo.

Jon había crecido escuchando a muchos norteños diciendo que los caballeros eran unos imbéciles llenos de orgullo, arrogantes ante los que consideraban inferiores y demasiados confiados en cuanto a su superioridad en el campo de batalla. Alliser Thorne no hizo más que reforzar esas ideas durante el tiempo que lo conoció.

Sus lecciones de historia con el maestre Luwin daban testimonio de la forma en que era utilizada la caballería en el campo de batalla. Daemon Fuegoscuro en Prado Hierbaroja y los dos reyes en el Campo de Fuego, por citar dos ejemplos solamente. Los caballeros cargaban contra la infantería, sobre todo si esta no tuviera un fuerte muro de escudos y lanzas tras el cual protegerse. Los arqueros eran presa fácil, y la artillería más fácil todavía. Y un campamento que no parecía tener guardias ni empalizadas, con sus hombres distraídos, y sin ninguna ayuda posible a la vista…. sin duda sería un blanco muy tentador para una columna acorazada.

Y ahora, a punto de pelear por primera vez contra un ejército organizado, Jon no podía más que esperar a que la naturaleza del enemigo los condujera a la derrota y les trajera a ellos la victoria.

**Catelyn**

Era extraño, pero tan pronto como el hijo bastardo de su esposo se fue empezó a pensar en Ned. Se preguntó si, ahora que había encontrado a Jon, Ned la volvería a visitar en sus sueños para decirle algo más. Quizás algo con respecto a Jon.

Jon. Era extraño empezar a referirse a él de esa manera, pero quería creer que el tiempo la haría acostumbrarse.

Los pensamientos eran incontrolables en ocasiones, y esta resultó ser una de ella. De pensar en Ned empezó a pensar en Jon, y de Jon empezó a pensar en su madre, la mujer que había compartido con Ned.

Compartido. Esa realización era dolorosa de pensar, pero no por ello menos cierta. Ned había sido suyo, eso lo supo durante muchos años, pero había un pequeño fragmento de él que siempre sería de la mujer anónima con la que había tenido un hijo. ¿La habría amado? ¿Fue por eso que conservó al hijo de ambos a su lado, cuando tantos otros señores no hacían lo mismo por sus bastardos? ¿O fue porqué ella le dio un hijo que tenía todo el aspecto de Stark? Eso siempre se sintió como una humillación en su mente. Que una mujer de la que nada sabía, que probablemente era una campesina o puede que incluso una puta, fue capaz de darle a Ned en un intento lo que ella no pudo darle en cinco. Un hijo que pareciera un Stark.

Entonces Catelyn sacudió la cabeza. Ned estaba muerto, y con él todos sus secretos, todas sus esperanzas y deseos. No serviría de nada pensar en esas cosas, solo haría que el odio volviera, y en contra de Jon con toda probabilidad. Y tras tantas pérdidas, estaba cansada de odiar a Jon, que recién ahora entendía que no tenía culpa de nada.

"¿Hace mucho que se fue?" una voz la sacó de sus pensamientos. Alzó la vista y vio a la mujer de Jon. Ygritte, creía recordar que se llamaba. Ahora que la veía bien se daba cuenta de que era muy joven, de una edad cercana a Jon, a lo sumo unos pocos años mayor. Ella la miraba con el ceño fruncido y había en sus ojos azules un destello que despertó la incomodidad de Catelyn.

No supo porque, pero dudo un momento antes de poder responder "No, no hace mucho" le dijo. La mujer simplemente hizo un ruido con la nariz antes de sentarse y empezar a ponerse las botas. Debió estarla mirando, porque en cuanto se calzó las botas se levantó y la fulminó con la mirada "¿Qué?" le espetó la muchacha.

Por un momento pensó en decirle que no pasaba nada, pero sintió que no era buena idea, así que se decantó por la primera pregunta que le vino a la cabeza "¿Ya te despediste de él?" no supo porque lo preguntó. Se sintió como una intromisión en la relación de esta mujer y Jon.

"Las despedidas son para los muertos. Y Jon no lo está" dijo la pelirroja más joven, viéndola con el ceño fruncido. Catelyn dio un asentimiento en comprensión.

"¿Cómo te llamas?" se sintió tonta en el momento en que las palabras salieron de su cabeza. Era un pobre intento de seguir conversando.

El ceño fruncido de la joven se hizo más pronunciado "Ygritte" dijo en tono seco.

Ella le dio un pequeño asentimiento "Yo soy Catelyn" dijo. Supuso que si iban a vivir en la misma tienda al menos debían saber el nombre de la otra.

"Yo sé bien quién eres. Jon me habló de ti, quien eras y lo que fuiste para él cuando era niño" le contestó ella. Catelyn sintió el impulso de retroceder cuando la mano de la chica se acercó al cinturón donde llevaba una daga de hueso, pero ella no la tocó. En cambio se mordió el labio con fuerza antes de acercarse para estar frente a ella, sus rostros apenas separados por un palmo. Catelyn podría haber contado las pecas que llevaba la otra mujer en la nariz "Mi primer instinto cuando terminó de contarme fue buscarte y matarte antes de que emponzoñaras el oído de Jon con tus palabras, pero él no me lo permitió. Luego le sugerí que te ignorara, pero como habrás notado no hizo caso. A pesar de todo lo que hiciste y lo que no hiciste él desea cuidar de ti" ella se encogió de hombros cuando terminó, una expresión de enojo en su cara "¿Sabes porque es eso?"

Catelyn guardó silencio, sin saber cuál era la respuesta correcta. O quizás si la sabía, pero no se atrevía a decirla.

"Porque es un buen hombre. Sin importar si sus padres estaban casados o no, sin importar lo que nadie piense ni diga de él, sin importar lo que tú creas de él, es un buen hombre. Es un buen hombre cuando tomó una responsabilidad que no deseaba por el bien de muchas personas. Es un buen hombre cuando deja de lado sus propias emociones y deseos por el bien de los demás. Es un buen hombre porque es capaz de dejar algo muy importante para él para tender una mano a otros. Y es un buen hombre porque es capaz de mostrar con el ejemplo y nunca pedir a otros lo que no está dispuesto a hacer él mismo"

"…. Sé que es un buen hombre" las palabras salieron bajas y débiles. No fue capaz de decir más. Las palabras no aparecieron, no importa que tanto lo intentara.

"¡Sí, lo es!" reafirmó la mujer frente a ella, con tal pasión que Catelyn no dudó ni por un instante que creía totalmente lo que decía. Entonces ella acercó su cara todavía más a la suya, tan cerca que Catelyn pudo sentir su aliento contra el rostro. Sus ojos azules brillaban de ira y no se apartaron de los suyos mientras volvía a hablar "Y por eso te digo esto: si escuchó una palabra, un susurro, un solo murmullo de tu parte tratándolo mal….. si escuchó la palabra bastardo tan siquiera susurrada por tu boca….. si eso pasa te daré motivos para que lo lamentes" y con esas palabras Ygritte salió de la tienda sin mirar atrás.

**Jon**

El mundo se había tornado en caos. Los gritos llenaban el aire, un coro de voces seguido por millares de hombres que en diversos tonos y por diversos motivos eran parte de una cacofonía gigantesca.

_Garra_ ascendió y cortó la carne y el músculo. Jon ni siquiera se detuvo a contemplar como el caballero caía, sino que fue hacia otro. El hombre trató de abrirle la cabeza con su maza, pero Jon se agachó a tiempo y vio como un pies de cuerno con la cara ensangrentada atacaba al caballero por atrás. Su maza de piedra golpeó a la altura del hombro; no pareció herirlo de gravedad pero fue suficiente para que el hombre se distrajera un momento, y fue todo lo que necesitó Jon para matarlo. Entonces el pies de cuerno cayó y Jon vio como una lanza salía de su espalda. Detrás de él había dos hombres armados con lanzas. Jon atacó al instante, desviando una de las lanzas y esquivando la otra. Cortó a uno a la altura del hombro y desvió la lanza del otro antes de clavar su espada en su pecho. _Garra _atravesó el cuero endurecido como si fuera seda. Retiró la espada y giró justo a tiempo para esquivar un corte que lo habría abierto desde la barriga hasta el cuello. Intercambió 3, 4, 5 golpes con el jinete libre hasta que vio una apertura y lanzó un golpe a la altura de la cadera. El hombre cayó de rodillas con un grito de dolor y Jon cortó su cuello en un solo golpe. Alzó la vista a tiempo para ver como Fantasma saltaba sobre un espadachín; los gritos del hombre mientras Fantasma lo mordía eran horribles.

Pasó por encima de los cadáveres para llegar al punto donde cinco de los suyos estaban luchando contra cuatro hombres con armadura completa. Vio caer a dos de ellos cortados por la espada y llegó en el instante justo para desviar la espada que habría separado la cabeza de Dormund de su cuerpo. El caballero llevaba un escudo con tres polillas; sus golpes eran fuertes pero demasiado descuidados, y luego de lanzar el segundo Jon vio una apertura y le cortó el brazo de la espada a la altura del hombro. El caballero cayó al piso y empezó a retorcerse de dolor. Dejó al hombre retorciéndose y fue a ayudar a Dormund y a los otros que habían llegado de algún lugar. Ahora eran nueve contra tres, y no tardaron en matar a dos caballeros antes de que el tercero fuera derribado y quedara inmóvil con una daga de hueso contra su cuello desprotegido, al tiempo que dos pares de brazos lo mantenían en el piso.

"Tómenlo prisionero" ordenó con voz ronca antes de seguir adelante. Cerca había dos hombres que aún estaban a caballo, cosa que parecería imposible con la batalla tan avanzada y el campo lleno de trampas contra los jinetes. Estaban rodeados por el Pueblo Libre, pero ambos lanzaban golpes de espada a diestra y siniestra. En un momento un caballo se encabritó y dio una coz en la cara a una mujer de las lanzas que se había acercado demasiado. Apretó los dientes ante eso y tomó una lanza caída. Corrió con rapidez, sabiendo que solo tendría una oportunidad para hacerlo. Clavó la lanza con todas sus fuerzas en el flanco trasero del primer caballo y se movió antes de que pudiera salir lastimado. El animal se encabritó demasiado y cayó, llevando a su jinete con él. Pero Jon no lo vio por estar ocupado con el otro jinete; se agacho para evitar un corte de la espada y llevó a _Garra_ hacia las patas traseras del caballo. Su espada cortó la carne y el hueso y el animal cayó de lado al tiempo que emitía un relincho espantoso, cargado de dolor. Los guerreros del Pueblo Libre no tardaron en rematar a los caballos y acabar con los jinetes.

Jon tuvo un momento de descanso y lo aprovechó para recuperar el aliento. Su cabello estaba pegado por el sudor; se lo apartó con la mano libre y echó una mirada al campo de batalla. Los cuerpos lo cubrían; había caballos que relinchaban de agonía, la mayoría con sus patas atrapadas en los pozos que habían cavado horas antes o con las patas cortadas por las armas del Pueblo Libre. La sangre había teñido la nieve de rojo y por doquier se veían hombres tirados en el piso, algunos gimiendo mientras sujetaban las partes de su cuerpo heridas, muchos más totalmente quietos.

Pero había muchos más vivos, y casi la totalidad de ellos usaban las pieles y armadura de cuero del Pueblo Libre, no la armadura y cota de malla de los sureños. Unos pocos enemigos intentaban todavía pelear, pero eran rodeados diez a uno: no tenían posibilidad alguna de vencer. Jon prefería que se rindieran, pero si hiciera falta los matarían.

"¡Helga!" llamó en cuanto reconoció una cabellera oscura. La chica lo miró con ojos cansados pero satisfechos. Era una de las primeras que fueron sus reclutas; la había entrenado y le había dado un puesto de mando por sus méritos "Junta al resto de los reclutas que aún pueden pelear y llévalos hacia el este. Styr y el Llorón no están lejos, y puede que necesiten ayuda contra la infantería" con algo de suerte habrían logrado romperlos, pero en caso contrario era mejor enviarles ayuda.

Helga se limitó a asentir una vez antes de coger su escudo y empezar a llamar a gritos a los demás reclutas, que la siguieron en la dirección que Jon le había dicho.

Apenas se hubieran ido de su campo visual Jon ordenó juntar a los prisioneros que habían tomado; eran más de un centenar, la mayoría con heridas de todo tipo de gravedad. Todos estaban desarmados, y muchos tiritaban, ya fuera por miedo o por el frío. Alrededor no tardó en congregarse una multitud ansiosa por ver lo que pasaría con ellos. Jon vio muchas caras conocidas entre ellos.

"¿Dónde está Kileg?" fue su primera pregunta. El hombre de la oreja de madera no estaba a la vista.

"Está muerto. Un arrodillado le cortó la cabeza" dijo un hombre con la cara pintada. Jon no pudo evitar que su mirada se desviara a Kyura. La chica estaba cubierta de sangre pero parecía ilesa. Pero en sus ojos había un dolor que Jon atribuyó a la muerte de su padre; aun así, no derramó una lágrima. En verdad era fuerte.

"….Ya veo" dijo, guardando silencio por un momento. Miró alrededor y notó que había varias caras ausentes. De los caudillos solo estaban Morna, Soren Rompescudos y Tormund "¿Dónde están Lonnel y Uggart?¿Qué pasa con Gerrick Sangrereal y Aki veintehijos?" preguntó. Necesitaba organizarlos a todos de inmediato. No había tiempo que perder.

Varios empezaron a hablar a la vez, por lo que tuvo que darles turnos para que hablaran sin interrumpirse entre sí. Al final tuvo sus respuestas: Gerrick estaba desaparecido, Aki y Uggart estaban heridos, y Lonnel estaba muerto.

"De acuerdo. Ahora, esto es lo que haremos" dijo. Ahora que tenía la información empezaría a actuar "Soren" dijo, mirando al hombre de voz potente "quiero que tú y los tuyos vigilen a los prisioneros. No dejes que nadie escape. Pueden sernos útiles más tarde" podían serle útiles….. y su padre nunca habría aprobado matar prisioneros. A pesar de todo, aún había algo de Ned Stark en él.

"Ninguno escapará" prometió Rompescudos antes de acariciar su hacha cubierta de sangre y mirar a los prisioneros como para desafiarlos a que lo intentaran.

"Morna" dijo a la mujer que se había quitado la máscara de arciano para revelar una frente y unas mejillas perladas de sudor "dicen que tú sabes algo de curación. ¿Es cierto?" preguntó sin desviar los ojos de los de la mujer.

"Sé algo" reconoció con voz ronca. A lo mejor por los gritos que había dado en la batalla.

"Entonces ponlo en práctica. Trata a nuestros heridos. Si alguien más tiene conocimientos de ese tipo que los use" lo último lo dijo dirigiéndose a todos los que podían escucharlo "Salven a tantos como puedan" algunos dirigieron miradas a los prisioneros enemigos, que estaban arrodillados en el medio del campo "Si, también a ellos. Pero primero a los nuestros" añadió de último momento. Entre las vidas de los suyos y las de estos hombres sabía bien que elegiría.

Tomó una respiración profunda "¡Todos los demás!" exclamó, alzando la voz para estar seguro de que sería oído "Empiecen a juntar todo lo que ven alrededor, cualquier cosa que podamos usar. Divídanlos en tres montículos: en uno las armas y armaduras, en otro la ropa y cualquier cosa de valor y en el último los cadáveres. Que algunos corten árboles y preparen algunas piras grandes para quemar los cuerpos" de ninguna manera iba a dejar cuerpos atrás para que los Otros los encontraran "Y que alguien junte los estandartes; quiero verlos todos más tarde" añadió a último momento.

Estaba gratamente sorprendido de que todos se dispersaran para cumplir sus órdenes al instante. Giró y empezó a caminar hacia el este, caminando sobre las huellas que habían dejado Helga y el resto de los reclutas. Su única compañía era Fantasma, que se había acercado con ese silencio que lo caracterizaba y se había colocado a su derecha. Mientras seguía adelante miraba alrededor, a los múltiples cuerpos que cubrían el bosque, todos con nieve de color escarlata junto a las partes de sus cuerpos por las que había escapado su vida. Entre ellos había algunos que se movían ligeramente, balbuceando gemidos y súplicas de ayuda con voz débil.

Era una verdad desoladora; saber que todo esto era causa suya. Que cada hombre y mujer caídos en este campo eran a causa de su estrategia y su deseo de presentar batalla.

No. No fue deseo lo que lo hizo presentar batalla; no deseaba esto. Pero era necesario. Racionalmente sabía que era lo correcto de hacer, lo necesario para que su pueblo viviera y pudiera seguir en paz hacia el sur, lo necesario para que Ygritte y el bebé que llevaba en el vientre estuvieran a salvo. Pero eso no hacía que la sensación de culpa se disminuyera.

Su cabeza evocó la imagen de Kileg y el dolor en los ojos de Kyura. Se preguntó cuántos otros lamentarían la muerte de un padre luego de esta batalla. Cuántos habrían perdido a su madre en esta batalla. Lo opuesto era también probable; cuantos padres llorarían la pérdida de sus hijos luego de la lucha de hoy.

Vio un cadáver de un joven de cabello castaño que no sería mucho mayor que él. Llegó a su mente la imagen de Robb, y se preguntó cuántos, por lo que pasó en ese lugar, sentirían un dolor similar al que él sintió cuando se enteró de la muerte de su hermano.

Su hermano. Robb había visto muchas batallas en el sur antes de que lo mataran; había matado muchos Lannister, tanto en las tierras de los Ríos como en las del Oeste. Se preguntó si Robb también sintió algo parecido luego del Bosque Susurrante ¿o acaso fue cegado por la felicidad de la victoria? Sintió algo así cuando rompió el asedio de Aguasdulces y las aguas que rodeaban el castillo corrieron rojas con sangre ¿o acaso fue abrumado por el éxito de su estrategia?

Nunca lo sabría. Su hermano había partido a un lugar dónde no podría hablar con él.

Fantasma pareció sentir la lucha de emociones que Jon sentía; frotó su cabeza, que ya era bastante grande, contra la pierna de Jon. El hijo bastardo de Eddard Stark acarició al lobo, feliz de contar con él en estos momentos.

Siguieron caminando hasta que se escucharon los sonidos de voces más adelante; Jon redobló el paso y Fantasma lo siguió, hasta que empezaron a ver más cuerpos tirados en el piso; vio thennitas con sus armaduras de bronce. Reconoció a Valgus, uno de los saqueadores que seguían al Llorón, tendido en el suelo inmóvil. A medida que se acercaba las voces se multiplicaron hasta que pudo distinguir toda la situación.

La mayoría de los reclutas estaban formados en dos hileras que se curvaban formando un semicírculo. Unos pocos, Helga entre ellos, estaban fuera de la formación discutiendo algo. Había más hombres, thennitas entre ellos, que cerraban el círculo de una manera menos organizada que los reclutas de Jon. Estaban rodeando algo que no pudo distinguir.

Se acercó a Helga y los demás y notó que no estaban discutiendo entre sí, sino con Styr y varios de sus acólitos vestidos de bronce. Entonces vio al Magnar dar un paso amenazador al frente; de inmediato Helga y los demás llevaron las manaos a sus armas…

"¡Ya Basta!" gritó, con lo que todos giraron las cabezas en su dirección "¡Cualquiera sea la razón por la que estén discutiendo, sin importar quien tenga la razón, no se atrevan a usar las armas entre ustedes!" su voz había bajado, pero no lo bastante para que no lo oyeran con toda claridad. Los vio relajarse poco a poco y asintió satisfecho.

"Y ahora" dijo cuando estuvo a un paso de ellos "Cuéntame lo que pasó. No te guardes ningún detalle" dijo mirando a Styr. El Magnar de Thenn tenía un corte de aspecto feo en el brazo izquierdo, pero por lo demás parecía ileso.

"Tan pronto como la caballería de los arrodillados se adelantó atacamos, como dijiste" dijo, su voz cansada "Yo por el este y el Llorón por el norte. Se concentraron en atacarme más a mí, y mataron a muchos de mis hombres. Luego tus muchachos los atacaron por atrás y la pelea se igualó bastante" en este punto Styr apretó los dientes "pero estos malditos arrodillados no corrieron; se juntaron y se ocultaron tras sus escudos. Los atacamos de nuevo pero tuvimos que retroceder cuando nos mataban con sus lanzas, y por estar atrás de sus escudos juntos no los alcanzábamos" con eso se calló.

"Así estaban cuando llegue" dijo Helga, al tiempo que daba un paso adelante "Mataron a Thorvald, así que tomé el mando de sus reclutas y los formé para contenerlos si tratan de huir o atacarnos. Los otros cerraron las otras salidas. Y luego llegaste aquí" dijo la chica.

"Ya veo" dijo. Se adelantó y miró entre los escudos con cuidado, tratando de discernir algo, pero solo vio los escudos enemigos todos juntos, con lanzas sobresaliendo entre ellos "¿Cuántos hombres hay ahí?" preguntó a los muchachos que sostenían los escudos a cada lado de él.

"Dos centenares al menos" respondió uno de ellos, un joven de cabello rubio y con un pendiente de colmillo en la oreja "Quizás unas docenas más de eso" el otro joven, con una cicatriz en la frente, asintió en acuerdo.

"Gracias" les dijo a ambos antes de palmear a cada uno en la espalda y alejarse. Un máximo de 250 hombres; los superaba al menos 5 a 1, pero con ese muro de escudos perdería a muchos de sus hombres para lograrlo.

Estaba a punto de volver con Styr y los otros cuando escuchó un estruendo de caballos y al siguiente momento Harma Cabeza de Perro apareció al frente de un grupo de jinetes. Detrás de ellos venían tres carros que no había visto antes, conducidos por miembros del Pueblo Libre. Parecían muy orgullosos de sí mismos "Harma" la llamó, queriendo saber cuál era el significado de esto.

"Jon Nieve" dijo la mujer, acercando su caballo hasta estar frente a él. Jon vio sangre seca en el cuello del animal.

"¿De dónde sacaste eso?" le preguntó al tiempo que hacía un gesto hacia los carros.

"De los arrodillados" dijo, como si fuera obvio. Jon alzó una ceja y Harma entendió lo que quería saber "Estábamos esperando donde nos dijiste, pero nunca llegaron los soldados a pie que nos dijiste. Pero si vimos estos carros, así que tomé una parte de los jinetes y dejé a mi hermano a cargo de los demás, en caso de que los soldados huyendo aparecieran. Capturamos los carros y trajimos estos tres aquí mientras los demás los dejaba con órdenes de llevarlos con mi hermano"

Lo que Harma atacó debía ser el tren de suministros "¿Cuántos carros capturaste?" le preguntó. Harma desmontó antes de volver a hablar.

"Treinta y ocho" dijo la mujer "pero estos 3 tenían algo raro. Pensé que querrías verlos tú mismo" dijo.

Jon de inmediato se interesó por esto. ¿Qué podría haber en estos carros? No tardó en saberlo en cuanto vio los jarrones manchados de una sustancia negra y apestosa.

"Harma, asegúrate de que nadie acerque fuego a estos carros" si una sola chispa caía cerca de la brea sería un desastre y mataría a docenas de los suyos.

Escuchó un grito proveniente de atrás. Giró y no pudo ver la fuente, pero si vio el muro de escudos. Al otro lado de él estarían todavía los soldados enemigos, en una formación apretada, con las espaldas bien cubiertas….

La idea vino de golpe, aturdiéndolo. Jon sintió como si lo hubieran golpeado en la cara. Su respiración se detuvo. Ya sabía lo que había que hacer para completar su victoria.

"Harma" dijo a la mujer "encárgate de hacer un fuego, y enciende varias antorchas. Hazlo lo más rápido posible. Ah y enviaré a alguien por esto. Lo usaremos de inmediato" no esperó una respuesta para alejarse.

Se acercó de vuelta a Styr y Helga. Sigorn, el heredero del Magnar, se había acercado, y también varios del Pueblo Libre.

"Helga, quédate aquí y asegúrate de que los nuestros mantengan el muro de escudos. Rolf, toma algunos de los nuestros y ve al carro que me mostró Harma hace un momento y trae los jarrones que hay en él. Ten cuidado de no derramar nada, sobre todo encima de alguno de los hombres. Sigorn, busca a una docena de hombres fuertes y reúnete conmigo. Styr, trae hombres armados con hachas. Necesito que corten algo de inmediato"

"¿Qué quieres hacer?" preguntó Styr. Jon lo miró y no pudo distinguir ningún atisbo de enojo, solo curiosidad.

"Romper ese muro de escudos sin perder a más de los nuestros" respondió Jon. Fue suficiente para que todos se aprestaran a hacerle caso, con Sigorn siendo el más entusiasta, para sorpresa de Jon.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que un grupo de 50 hombres y mujeres estaban a su alrededor, una mezcla de thennitas y reclutas, con unos pocos saqueadores.

Los siguientes minutos Jon estuvo cerciorándose de que sus instrucciones fueran seguidas al pie de la letra. No podía haber ni un error, o las consecuencias podrían ser terribles.

Cuando estuvo todo listo volvió al muro de escudos y habló "¡Sureños, ríndanse de inmediato o afronten las consecuencias" dijo en voz alta y retumbante.

Deseaba que lo hicieran, para no tener que matarlos, pero solo recibió silbidos y burlas de los hombres detrás del muro. Evitando suspirar de frustración dio las señales. De inmediato los hombres de Harma tocaron los 4 árboles empapados de brea con las antorchas; los árboles se encendieron como si fueran de cuero viejo. Entonces los hombres al pie de uno empujaron con todas sus fuerzas el tronco que había sido serrado casi del todo. El empuje fue demasiado para el gran roble, que se inclinó con un gemido y fue a caer sobre el muro de escudos, destrozando la defensa, matando a muchos hombres e hiriendo a muchos más a juzgar por los gritos de agonía.

"¡Alto!¡Alto!" gritó una voz justo cuando Jon iba a ordenar que derribaran otro árbol "Nos rendimos, nos rendimos" exclamó con rapidez.

"Tiren las armas" ordenó Jon. De inmediato todos los hombres aún capaces de hacerlo tiraron sus armas, y muchos levantaron los brazos. Jon giró y vio a los suyos, que sonreían ante la rendición del enemigo "¡Pueblo Libre!¡La victoria es nuestra!" exclamó con fuerza, al tiempo que alzaba a _Garra _en su mano derecha.

Sonrió cuando los vítores llenaron el aire.

**Y ahí está. Jon se demuestra no solo como un gran guerrero, sino como un buen estratega militar.**

**Siempre pensé que la victoria de Stannis contra los salvajes se debió en gran parte a que la sorpresa estaba de su parte. Esta vez estaba de parte de Jon y el Pueblo Libre, y ayudó a compensar la falta de armas y armaduras adecuadas.**

**Bien, quiero comentarios acerca de todo: la planeación, la batalla, las palabras de Ygritte a Catelyn. Digan todo lo que gusten. Me hará feliz escucharlos.**

**Trataré de traer el siguiente capítulo en una semana (como siempre), pero no prometo nada.**

**En fin, eso es todo. Nos leemos pronto. Hasta entonces que estén bien.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Bien, henos aquí una vez más. Primero que nada hola a quienquiera que lea esto.**

**Quiero dar gracias especialmente a jean d'arc (me alegra que te guste como retrato al Pueblo Libre. Intento hacerlo mostrando lo que ya sabemos junto con algunos datos de propia invención, pero sin ser demasiado extravagante) y fanatico z (me halagas al compararme con G.R.R.M) por sus maravillosos reviews, que me alegran el día cuando los leo.**

**En una nota más corta: gracias a quienes siguen la historia o la tienen entre sus favoritos.**

**Bien, ya he retrasado mucho las cosas. Vamos a lo que nos importa.**

**Disclaimer: todo lo que puedan reconocer pertenece a G.R.R. Martín. Yo solo lo uso para entretenerme y tratar de entretener a otros.**

**Maege**

Era extraño, pero a la mente de Maege venía a menudo el recuerdo de su difunto padre.

Jorgen Mormont había sido duro e inflexible como padre, tanto para ella como para su hermano, pero también les había enseñado mucho y los había cuidado bien hasta su muerte. Enemigo de toda la vida de los Hijos del Hierro, su odio por los calamares solo había sido superado por su odio a los salvajes. Una vez de niña Maege había escuchado decir a un anciano guardia que su padre había maldecido a gritos cuando supo de la muerte de Lord William Stark en la Batalla del Lago Largo, a manos del salvaje Raymun Barbarroja. Y luego había brindado a la salud de Artos el Implacable, que asesinó a Raymun.

Maege se preguntó qué pensaría su padre de ella si supiera que se había entregado a los salvajes y, en cierta forma, confiado en ellos. Lo más probable es que la llamara niña tonta. Maege esperaba de todo corazón que su decisión fuera la correcta. Aunque la verdad era que no había opción. Superado en un terreno que desconocían contra un enemigo que los rodeaba por todos lados, su esperanza de victoria era nula. Y aunque morir peleando no le daba miedo, la verdad era que necesitaba vivir, al menos hasta que cumpliera la misión que la había traído al norte del Muro.

Se detuvieron al anochecer. Los salvajes se mantuvieron en grupos, rodeándolos y no alejándose de las armas en ningún momento. La charla era escasa, y todos se mantenían tensos. Maege no pudo evitar notar que los salvajes hicieron una gran cantidad de fogatas y que nadie se apartaba mucho de ellas. Aunque tenía cosas más importantes de las que preocuparse que los fuegos.

"Galbart" le dijo, apenas moviendo los labios y en una voz tan baja que pensó que no la había escuchado, hasta que él le hizo un gesto "En cuanto tengamos a Jon Nieve tenemos que largarnos de aquí" confiaba en los salvajes para llevarla ante Jon Nieve; eran, para su desgracia, su única pista sobre el último hijo de Eddard Stark. Pero no confiaba en ellos lo suficiente para bajar la guardia; aun sin armas tenía la intención de pelear si intentaban algo y de huir tan pronto como se volviera inútil permanecer junto a ellos.

"Estoy de acuerdo en largarnos. Pero ¿Crees que en verdad nos lleven ante él?" Galbart lo decía con un tono que dejaba claro cuánto creía en ello.

"Al menos creo que lo conocen" dijo ella, consciente de que estaba evadiendo la pregunta del señor "Esa mujer Val, la que los lidera, mencionó su nombre antes que ninguno de nosotros. ¿Cómo lo sabría si no lo conociera?" aunque eso no significaba que los estuviera llevando con él.

Y estaba ese lobo blanco que habían visto correr un momento después de que hubieran soltado las armas. Claramente era un lobo que ya había tratado con los hombres, y la falta de sorpresa de los salvajes al verlo solo confirmaba que lo conocían. El tamaño de la bestia señalaba que no era un lobo común, y Maege recordaba lo suficiente de Viento Gris, el lobo del rey, para reconocer a un lobo huargo al verlo. Había escuchado que todos los hijos de Ned Stark habían tenido lobos, pero no recordaba si le habían dicho el color del lobo de Jon Nieve, o si incluso había tenido uno. El lobo gigante bien podría ser de Jon Nieve, o bien podría no serlo.

"¿Crees que lo tengan cautivo?" Galbart la sacó de sus pensamientos.

"Es lo más probable" el chico era, después de todo, un hombre de la Guardia de la Noche, y la enemistad entre esta y los salvajes era legendaria. No veía como más podría estar con los salvajes "Lo encontramos, lo liberamos y huimos hacia el muro antes de que se den cuenta" habían llegado muy lejos, y Jon Nieve era imprescindible para sus planes contra los Bolton. Sin importar como debían rescatarlo y llevarlo al sur del Muro.

"Nos quitaron las armas" le recordó Galbart "y nos quitarían los caballos si no los necesitáramos para mantener el paso. Nos matarán en el instante en que salgamos del camino. No digamos si intentamos liberar a su prisionero"

Los matarían cuando salieran del camino. Esas palabras la hicieron notar de nuevo lo más extraño de la situación. ¿Por qué los salvajes no los mataban ya? Estaban desarmados y eran muchos menos que ellos, y aun así estaban vivos. Recordó como la mujer, Val, había insistido en que se rindieran, y pese a que los habían revisado a fondo para estar seguros de que no ocultaban armas, ella había prohibido que sufrieran algún maltrato. Tampoco habían sufrido ninguna crueldad durante el camino.

"Y aunque lo encontráramos y pudiéramos liberarlo ¿cómo haríamos para huir?" seguía diciendo Glover.

"Ya veremos" dijo Maege, y era cierto. Ya verían. Lo primero era ver a Jon Nieve y luego verían como salvarlo. Pero sin importar lo que hiciera falta, Maege lo haría. Salvaría a ese chico y lo coronaría rey, como habría querido el rey Robb.

Maege no durmió mucho esa noche; estar rodeada de salvajes tenía ese efecto en ella. Se turnó con sus hombres para montar guardia, en caso de que alguno de ellos intentara atacar mientras dormían. Sus horas de vigilia estuvieron llenas de pensamientos sobre como escapar de los salvajes en el momento preciso.

Con la primera luz todo mundo se levantó y comió con rapidez antes de volver a montar. Maege, Galbart y el resto de sus hombres se mantuvieron juntos mientras los salvajes los rodeaban. Se dirigieron al norte a un trote rápido. No llevaban ni dos horas viajando cuando pasó. Vieron a un salvaje con el rostro lleno de cicatrices en lo alto de un árbol, con un arco en la mano y un carcaj lleno de flechas en la espalda. Un explorador.

El hombre dirigió unas palabras, que Maege no entendió, a la salvaje Val con una sonrisa en la cara. La mujer le hizo un gesto grosero con la mano antes de que lo dejaran atrás. El hombre se rio en voz alta mientras pasaban. Durante los siguientes minutos vieron más exploradores en las ramas de los árboles o en tierra, pero ninguno les dirigió más de una mirada.

Siguieron adelante y tras unos momentos empezaron a escuchar un murmullo, como las olas del mar oídas desde lejos. Y un corto trecho después lo vieron. Maege tuvo que apretar la mandíbula para que su boca no se abriera sorprendida. Eran empalizadas, filas y filas de estacas que se extendían hasta donde alcanzaba la vista. Y detrás de ellas había terraplenes sobre las que había grupos de personas armadas y vigilantes.

Maege nunca había esperado ver algo semejante; jamás había sabido que los salvajes hicieran cosas como fortificaciones cuando acampaban. Se movieron frente a las empalizadas, yendo hacia el este. La línea de estacas parecía interminable, y entre los terraplenes se distinguían tiendas hasta donde alcanzaba la vista. Maege no pudo evitar estremecerse un momento al imaginar el número de salvajes que habría tras ellas. Por fin llegaron a un punto donde la empalizada se abría, dejando un espacio lo bastante grande para que 5 hombres a caballo la cruzaran al mismo tiempo. La puerta, si se le podía llamar así, estaba mucho más vigilada: a cada lado había un terraplén más alto que los demás, desde donde media docena de arqueros estaban observándolos con el ceño fruncido y una flecha puesta en los arcos sin tensar. Debajo había más hombres, al menos cincuenta, todos vestidos con una armadura de lamas y armas hechas de bronce: espadas, hachas, lanzas y escudos. Cada par de ojos estaban atentos en el grupo.

Uno de ellos se adelantó y habló en voz baja con Val. Luego se apartó de ellos y ladro lo que parecieron órdenes; de inmediato los demás se apartaron del camino y la columna se movió, cruzando las puertas. Tras pasar los terraplenes entraron al campamento.

Maege nunca hubiera creído que hubiera semejante cantidad de salvajes en el mundo; eran tantos que ni siquiera podía empezar a contarlos. Se preguntó si vería el otro extremo del campamento de subirse a uno de los terraplenes que había dejado atrás. Maege había combatido más saqueadores salvajes de los que incluso recordaba; había matado a docenas, puede que incluso a cientos. Sus hijas y los suyos habían matado a miles más. Ahora, viendo el tamaño de este campamento, le parecía que todos los salvajes asesinados en su vida por ella y los suyos eran solo un árbol, y ahora estaba viendo el bosque.

Muchos pares de ojos los miraban: hombres, mujeres y niños por igual detenían lo que estaban haciendo para observarlos. Mientras que los más pequeños se agarraban a las piernas de sus padres los adultos miraban con rostros tallados en piedra a su columna.

Esas miradas erizaban la piel de Maege. La señora de la Isla del Oso lamentó más que nunca no tener su maza para darse seguridad.

Un poco más adelante vieron un terreno despejado, libre de tiendas, árboles y cualquier cosa que pudiera dificultar la movilidad. Estaba lleno de gente, la mayoría de los cuales le parecieron jóvenes a Maege. Había una fila de unos 20 practicando tiro con arco. Una serie de postes de los que colgaban muñecos estaban cerca, y chicos y chicas armados con lanzas golpeaban y practicaban desviar y esquivar golpes. Más adelante había más chicos entrenando en parejas, peleando con espadas y hachas de madera. Pero lo más impresionante era lo que se ubicaba en el centro del lugar: dos grupos de unas 50 personas cada uno estaban frente a frente, y ante un grito todos juntaban sus escudos en formación. Ante el siguiente grito ambos grupos cargaban uno contra otro sin separarse, chocando con un estruendo.

Escuchó detrás a alguien maldecir, y al voltear la vista vio que los hombres de negro miraban aterrados en dirección a los que estaban entrenando.

"No sabía que los salvajes entrenaban…. así" comentó Galbart. Maege tampoco lo sabía. Entonces tomó una decisión. Le hizo un gesto a Galbart y se adelantó hasta que estuvo a la cabeza de la columna.

"¿Cuándo veremos a Jon Nieve?" le preguntó. Su deseo de largarse se había incrementado considerablemente.

"Vamos a ver al rey. Él me pidió que fuera a buscarlos y que los llevara ante él" dijo la mujer rubia mirándola de reojo.

¿Y Jon Nieve?" insistió la mujer. Le importaba verlo a él más que a este rey.

"Lo verás ahí también" dijo la mujer.

"¿Está con el rey?" preguntó esta vez la Osa.

"Adónde va el rey va Jon Nieve" dijo la mujer. Maege estuvo demasiado ocupada considerando el nuevo nivel de dificultad de que Jon Nieve estuviese cerca del líder de los salvajes para notar la pizca de humor que había en la voz de la otra mujer.

"¿Por qué está tu rey tan interesado en nosotros?" Maege omitió el resto de las palabras, pero ambas sabían bien a que se refería. ¿Porque no los mataban ya, cuando estaban desarmados y sin posibilidad de escapar?

"Quiere saber por qué dos señores de gran nobleza" la burla tiño las últimas palabras "han venido tan al norte. Me dijo que se los trajera vivos para interrogarlos. No es común que crucen el Muro. Y menos con tan pocos hombres"

Maege no tenía intención de quedarse de ese lado del Muro ni un momento más de lo necesario. Tan pronto como tuviera a Jon Nieve huiría al sur. Pero por lo visto antes tendría que ver a este rey. Tendría que pensar muy bien que decir y hacer; no esperaba que le perdonaran la vida, pero debía hacerlos retrasarlo bastante para que pudiera huir con el hijo de Ned Stark.

Al final se detuvieron en frente de una tienda, la mayor de todas. Era tan grande que Maege, Galbart y todos sus hombres podrían dormir con comodidad en su interior. Esa debía ser la tienda del rey.

**Ygritte**

Estaba rodeada de mujeres de las lanzas, haciendo flechas. Comprobó que la que tenía en las manos estuviera bien equilibrada antes de dejarla caer a sus pies y empezar a hacer otra.

Sintió una punzada en su vientre, donde el hijo de Jon se encontraba. Se obligó a respirar hondo y calmar sus nervios. No sería bueno para el niño que llevaba dentro.

Estaba preocupada, esa era la verdad. Si estaba haciendo flechas era para intentar que su mente no se ahogara en pensamientos. El primer pensamiento y el principal era Jon; se preguntaba si estaba bien o sí había muerto, dejándola sola y con un hijo suyo en el vientre. Si ese fuera el caso ni la muerte impediría que le patease el trasero por dejarla. Luego venía la batalla que se estaría librando al este del campamento; Jon y el Pueblo Libre contra los sureños y sus ropas de acero. Confiaba en Jon, sabía que haría todo lo posible por ganar pero ¿qué pasaría si no fuera suficiente?¿Qué pasaría si los sureños los derrotaban? Vendrían y atacarían el campamento.

Pero no los derrotarían tan fácil, pensó Ygritte con una pizca de orgullo. Jon se había asegurado de que las defensas estuvieran perfectas y bien vigiladas antes de irse. Las empalizadas estaban vigiladas por cientos de hombres y las puertas más custodiadas que nunca antes. Si los sureños atacaban el campamento pagarían con sangre.

"Ygritte" una voz la sacó de sus pensamientos. Era Agga "Val ya está de vuelta. Y los ha traído con ella" dijo la mujer de las lanzas, su mano envuelta alrededor de la empuñadura de un hacha de piedra. No dijo a quien había traído Val pero no hizo falta. Ygritte lo sabía a la perfección.

"Ya veo" dijo. Meditó por un momento si debía ir a verlos. Dejó la flecha a medio hacer y cogió su arco antes de despedirse y empezar el camino de vuelta a su tienda. Desde que Jon se había ido mantenía siempre su cuchillo, arco y sus flechas a mano; no tenía intención de alejarse de ellos hasta que supiera que Jon y los demás habían derrotado a los sureños.

¿Podrían estar relacionados los sureños que Jon mandó a capturar con el ejército que venía del este? Ygritte no veía como. ¿Podrían ser una distracción? No parecía probable. Pero parecía menos probable que fueran simplemente una coincidencia.

Apretó el agarre sobre su arco. Había sido difícil quedarse atrás; los pies le habían picado por ir junto a Jon y pelear a su lado, pero de alguna forma sus palabras la convencieron de no ir. Era peligroso para el hijo de ambos que llevaba en su vientre, e Ygritte no era capaz de poner al niño en riesgo. Y luego estaba Jon mismo; Ygritte sabía que él no podría concentrarse en la pelea si estaba preocupado por ella y el niño, y un solo error podría conducir a su muerte. Era irónico que pese a ser una mujer de las lanzas se comportara como una sureña; esperando mientras el hombre se encargaba de la pelea. Pero tan pronto como el niño naciera las cosas volverían a ser como antes.

Casi estaba en su tienda cuando vio una cabellera pelirroja que le recordó a la persona que estaba en la tienda. Catelyn, la dama sureña.

Ygritte aún guardaba un cierto rencor contra Jon por llevarla a la tienda de ambos sin preguntar. Jon era un hombre libre y no necesitaba permiso de ella para hacer lo que pensara mejor, pero aun así Ygritte habría apreciado que le dijera que la mujer que fuera objeto de su odio iba a vivir ahora con ellos.

Cuando Ygritte aceptó finalmente que esta mujer había venido para quedarse pensó en hablar con ella, tener una charla verdadera cara a cara, y no simplemente amenazarla como había hecho tan pronto como Jon se fue. Pero había dos causas por las que aún no lo hacía. La primera y principal era que aún no había superado su aversión a esta mujer, ni sabía si lo lograría pronto.

La segunda era que simplemente eran demasiado diferentes: a pesar de las pieles y botas viejas que la mujer usaba Ygritte lo notaba de su forma de caminar, hablar, escuchar e incluso sentarse. Era una mujer criada en un castillo, con poca o ninguna experiencia en nada que una mujer de las lanzas como ella supiera: Ygritte no la veía cazando o desollando una liebre, y mucho menos peleando. Y no se veía a si misma hablando de vestidos y bailes con ella; no es como si supiera algo de ellos de todos modos.

La verdad es que Ygritte no veía nada que pudieran tener en común, más allá de estar ambas besadas por el fuego. Y conocer a Jon, claro.

Fue entonces que vio a Val; la mujer estaba parada discutiendo acaloradamente con una mujer vieja de cabello gris y largo. A juzgar por la ropa de la mujer mayor era una sureña. Vagamente Ygritte notó al resto de los prisioneros, enojados o asustados, pero ilesos, y rodeados por los guerreros que Val había llevado. Entonces se dio cuenta de que al menos un centenar de personas más se habían congregado y miraban al grupo de sureños con ojos fríos y serios, y a los 5 cuervos entre ellos con abierto odio.

Aunque no lo quería tuvo que intervenir antes de que la discusión escalara a más; es lo que Jon habría hecho de estar aquí.

"¡Ya basta!" dijo, haciendo que ambas mujeres voltearan a verla "¿Qué rayos pasa aquí?" ella no tenía la paciencia ni los modales de Jon, ni le interesaba tenerlos.

"¿Y tú quién mierda eres?" exclamó bruscamente la mujer mayor, mientras la miraba como si fuera un perro que intentó follarse su pierna. A Ygritte le tomó mucho esfuerzo no sacar su daga ante ese pensamiento. Dirigió sus ojos sobre la figura de la mujer por un instante antes de volver a hablar.

"Alguien que a diferencia de ti está armada. Piensa muy bien tus palabras antes de volver a hablarme así" amenazó. A su alrededor la tensión crecía.

La mujer pareció enojarse todavía más "La que debería medir sus palabras eres tu niña. Yo estaba matando salvajes cuando tú aún eras un bebé llorón. No necesito armas para acabar contigo" dijo con una mirada despectiva.

Salvajes. Otra vez esa maldita palabra. Aunque no era tanto la palabra si no como la dijo. Como si fuera un insulto, como si ellos fueran inferiores a los sureños. ¿Quién mierda eran ellos para decir quién era mejor que quién?¿Qué los hacía tan superiores?¿El ser capaces de apilar piedras para formar sus castillos y tener mejor acero?

Ygritte había pasado tanto tiempo con Jon que había empezado a olvidar la opinión de los sureños sobre el Pueblo Libre. Ahora la había escuchado de primera mano. Y la amenaza contra ella solo la enfureció más. Olvidó a Jon, lo que habría querido, por qué había mandado a capturar en vez de matar. Vio de reojo como la mano de Val iba al pomo de su espada y acercó la suya propia al de la daga para….

"¿¡Lady Maege!?" esa voz la distrajo, y no fue a la única. Val y la otra mujer dejaron de lanzar dagas con la mirada mientras miraban a alguien detrás de ella. Giró y vio a Catelyn.

Por un momento pensó en decirle que se largara, que esto no era asunto suyo. Pero las palabras habían penetrado en su mente y la mirada que dio la mujer que como ella estaba besada por el fuego fueron toda la confirmación que necesitaba. Catelyn conocía a la anciana con la que estaban discutiendo.

Escuchó un jadeo detrás de sí. La mujer con el jubón del oso había olvidado su ira y miraba a la pelirroja mayor con una mirada atónita, con sus ojos tan abiertos que pensé que iban a salir de las cuencas. Sus labios se movieron pero ninguna palabra salió de ellos.

Cualquier duda que Ygritte aún albergara murió en ese momento: ambas mujeres se conocían.

**Catelyn**

Estaba cociendo una camisa vieja cuando escuchó voces afuera. Al principio pensó que solo eran personas charlando, pero las voces aumentaron de volumen y el tono dio a entender que estaban discutiendo. Tras dudarlo un segundo Catelyn decidió salir para ver qué pasaba.

Por un momento pensó que estaba viendo mal.

Había pasado tanto tiempo sin ver un rostro conocido que supuso que su mente le estaba jugando trucos. O quizás el ver a Jon Nieve había despertado un deseo inconsciente de volver a ver personas que conoció en su vida anterior. Y por eso ahora estaba viendo a la mujer que en otro tiempo había peleado junto a su hijo mayor contra los Lannister.

Pero no. No podía ser una ilusión o un truco de su cabeza. Para empezar porque no había tenido un golpe fuerte o algo por el estilo que la confundiera. Y además si la mujer era una ilusión suya ¿por qué estaba discutiendo con una mujer de cabello rubio miel que solo podría ser descrita como atractiva? Sin contar a las otras personas en el borde de la visión de Catelyn que miraban a la mujer con el ceño fruncido.

Entonces vio llegar a Ygritte y casi al instante ella también empezó a discutir con la mujer, que alternó sus miradas de rabia entre ella y la primera mujer.

No se acordaba de haber abierto la boca "¡¿Lady Maege?!" exclamó en voz alta, la incredulidad tiñendo sus palabras. Fue solo después de hablar que notó que tanto Ygritte como la mujer rubia tenían las manos peligrosamente cerca de sus armas.

Sus palabras habían llamado la atención de las 3 mujeres, que dejaron de verse mal entre sí para verla a ella. Ygritte la miró con detenimiento y la mujer rubia con desconcierto, pero fue la mirada de Maege Mormont, señora de la Isla del Oso la que verdaderamente la hizo temblar. La mujer la miraba con una expresión tan atónita que Catelyn casi dudo si no era una estatua poco convencional.

"¡¿LADY CATELYN?!" otra voz se abrió paso en el aire frío, el rugido tal que pensó que todo el campamento escucharía, y entonces la vista de Catelyn se movió a la derecha y vio a un hombre de hombros anchos y barba castaña. Tenía el cabello estaba salpicado de canas pero aún parecía un guerrero, y su capa estaba cerrada con un broche de plata en forma de guantelete. La miraba con una expresión muy similar a la de la mujer.

Estuvieron en silencio por un momento antes de que Galbart Glover se adelantara a zancadas. Se detuvo frente a ella e hizo una perfecta reverencia, a la que Catelyn se encontró respondiendo por pura costumbre, aunque se sintió desequilibrada porque a diferencia de todas las ocasiones anteriores no llevaba un vestido sino pantalones de piel.

"¿Los conoces?" una voz dijo, pero Catelyn estaba muy aturdida para apartar la vista del que fuera banderizo de su esposo y luego de su hijo. Entonces sintió que le apretaban el brazo con tanta fuerza que pensó que lo iban a romper "¡¿Los conoces?!" entonces miró y vio que era Ygritte la que le había hablado, o más bien gritado. Y era Ygritte la que le sujetaba el brazo con fuerza.

"¡No te atrevas a tocarla!" exclamó Galbart, y antes de que Catelyn pudiera decir algo el señor de Bosquespeso empujó a Ygritte por el hombro, haciéndola trastabillar y soltar a Catelyn.

Fue como golpear un nido de avispas con un palo. De inmediato empezaron los gritos de enojo y muchos dieron pasos adelante. Otros fueron más lejos y cogieron sus armas. Vio como la mujer rubia desenvainaba una espada de bronce y la colocaba contra el cuello de Maege antes de que la mujer diera un paso en su dirección. De reojo vio a más guerreros del Pueblo Libre detrás de la señora de la Isla del Oso, con lanzas de punta endurecida al fuego apuntando a su espalda. Otros rodeaban a los hombres de Maege y Galbart, y cuatro mujeres con escudos redondos se colocaron a cada lado de ella con hachas de piedra en las manos, al tiempo que desafiaban al señor a dar un paso adelante con la mirada. Dos mujeres más se colocaron frente a Ygritte, escudos levantados y mazas de piedra listas.

"¡Alto!¡Alto!" exclamó. No podían hacer esto. No debían hacer esto. ¡Era una locura! "Tranquilícense. No hay porqué hacer esto" dijo, suplicando porque la escucharan, pero aparentemente no lo hicieron. Una de las mujeres junto a ella alzó un poco más su hacha y Glover dio un paso adelante, una mirada de enojo en su cara "¡Cálmate Glover!¡TE DE HE DICHO QUE TE CALMES!" lo último lo rugió con tanta fuerza que temió que su garganta se desgarrara. Por absurdo que fuera, en ese momento visualizó a su madre en su mente e imaginó el castigo que le habría dado si se hubiera atrevido a actuar así, gritando de esa forma y encima en público. Qué vergüenza hubiera sido para Minisa Whent saber que su hija actuaba de manera tan impropia para una dama.

Pero su madre estaba muerta y a Catelyn no podría importarle el parecer de la mujer que le dio a luz en ese momento, igual que no podría importarle la mirada atónita que decoró el rostro de Galbart luego de su grito. No cuando las personas a su alrededor estaban a un parpadeo de lanzarse unas contra otras y sacarse las entrañas entre sí. Tenía que hacer que se calmaran. Y solo había una forma de hacerlo.

Miró a Ygritte e ignoró el hecho de que tenía un cuchillo en la mano al hablarle "Jon no querría esto, Ygritte" le dijo, rogando que usar su nombre y mencionar a Jon tuviera efecto en ella "Jon no lo querría" insistió Catelyn.

El aire era tan espeso que Catelyn sintió que se ahogaba. Por unos instantes el mundo oscilo en el filo del cuchillo, decenas de vidas en una balanza entre la vida y la muerte, un vaso lleno que solo necesitaba una gota más para ser rebalsado.

Ygritte se mordió el labio inferior al tiempo que miraba al piso, el conflicto bien visible en sus ojos azules "¡Bajen las armas!" exclamó, cada palabra sacada con resistencia de su boca. Algunos con más dudas que otros, todos bajaron sus escudos y aflojaron el agarre de sus armas. Excepto una persona "Val, bájala" le dijo a la mujer rubia, haciendo referencia a la espada de bronce que aún estaba en el cuello de Maege Mormont "¡Val! Le prometiste a Jon traerlos vivos si podías. Baja la espada" insistió Ygritte, las últimas tres palabras dichas lentamente.

Por un momento temió que la mujer, Val, no hiciera caso, pero al final retiró la espada lentamente del cuello de la mujer mayor. Dio un paso atrás y envainó el arma de bronce.

Catelyn soltó un suspiro que no sabía que estaba conteniendo.

La tensión no se había disipado del todo; el Pueblo Libre, la Guardia de la Noche y los Norteños aún se miraban con desconfianza, pero por el momento no se iba a derramar sangre, y eso era todo lo que Catelyn se atrevía a pedir.

Entonces sonó un cuerno, sobresaltándolos a todos, norteños y Pueblo Libre por igual. Las armas volvieron a ser aferradas con fuerza y todas las cabezas giraron en dirección al sonido.

Entonces Catelyn recordó que el mundo no se había detenido a ver la discusión que había tenido lugar entre ellos. No. El mundo seguía transcurriendo, siguiendo el paso del tiempo de manera incuestionable. Y en este mundo ella seguía en un campamento, viviendo en la tienda del hijo bastardo de su esposo, Jon Nieve. Ese mismo Jon Nieve que había partido el día anterior junto con miles de hombres y mujeres más para luchar contra un ejército. Un ejército que portaba armas y armaduras de acero, junto con caballería pesada. Un ejército que había venido del sur del Muro.

Un ejército que se esperaba que viniera del este. Que era misma la dirección de donde había llegado el sonido del cuerno.

La mujer llamada Val dirigió su mirada a Ygritte, una conversación sin palabras en el encuentro de ambos pares de ojos. Al final parecieron llegar a un acuerdo.

"Ara, quédate aquí y vigílalos" dijo Ygritte, haciendo un gesto vago a los señores y a los otros hombres al tiempo que miraba a una mujer de las lanzas.

"Belga, tú y tus hombres quédense también y vigílenlos" dijo Val, al tiempo que miraba a alguien más. Luego de eso ella e Ygritte empezaron a caminar sin mirar atrás, aunque a un paso rápido que era casi como correr. Tras un momento fueron seguidas por la mayoría de las personas del Pueblo Libre, excepto los que se quedaron para vigilar a los prisioneros.

Catelyn dudó sobre si quedarse con Lady Mormont y Lord Glover o irse a ver cuál era la causa del toque del cuerno. Había dos posibilidades: la primera era que Jon hubiera vuelto y los cuernos anunciaran su llegada, en cuyo caso debía hablar con él y hacerle saber quiénes eran los prisioneros capturados, lo que podría bien salvarles la vida… o al menos mantenerlos más a salvo de lo que estaban ahora.

La otra posibilidad era que el cuerno fuera de los guardias en el borde del campamento informando que estaban siendo atacados, en cuyo caso todos en el campamento estarían en peligro y ella se metería directamente en las fauces de la batalla.

Pero al final recordó el hecho de que si estaban siendo atacados era porque Jon había sido asesinado y su plan había fallado. Y con Jon muerto no habría nadie para protegerla, ni para controlar al Pueblo Libre. Catelyn había estado entre ellos lo suficiente para saber que sin un líder se descontrolarían y empezarían a pelear entre ellos al instante, y a nadie le importaría matarla en esas circunstancias.

"Lord Glover, Lady Mormont" dijo, asegurándose de mirar a cada uno a los ojos antes de continuar "esperen aquí y no hagan nada estúpido" les dijo, intentando que sus palabras fueran dichas con el mismo tono de autoridad que tenía cuando era la Dama de Invernalia, tanto tiempo atrás.

"Mi señora….."

"Lady Stark….."

"Mis señores" les dijo, interrumpiendo a ambos antes de que las protestas se hicieran escuchar "háganme caso. Si valoran vuestra seguridad y la de vuestros hombres" dijo al tiempo que hacía un gesto a los hombres que habían venido con ambos señores "si alguna vez tuvieron alguna fe en la causa de mi hijo Robb…. si alguna vez tuvieron algún respeto por mi esposo, vuestro señor, hacedme caso. Os juro que volveré" dijo. Aunque se veían tremendamente infelices al respecto, al final ambos asintieron. Catelyn, satisfecha, se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar por el mismo camino que habían usado Ygritte, Val y todos los demás.

Esperó hasta estar segura de que ni el señor de Bosquespeso ni la señora de la Isla del Oso la veían para empezar a caminar cada vez más rápido, hasta que llegó un punto en el que casi corría. No sabía si lo hacía por estar asustada, o ansiosa. Fue solo después de recorrer un gran trecho que notó una sensación de presión. Era preocupación, pero no por una posible batalla, ni siquiera por el hecho de estar en riesgo si el bastardo de su esposo no regresaba. Ni siquiera por los señores que había dejado atrás, un hombre y una mujer que habían sido siempre leales a su esposo y luego a su hijo. No. Estaba preocupada por Jon.

Estaba preocupada por él. Estaba preocupada por su vida, por su seguridad, por su existencia, por la continuidad de su presencia en su vida. Estaba preocupada por el hecho de que si moría, ella perdería a la última persona que la ataba a su familia y al recuerdo que tenía de ellos. Estaba preocupada de perder lo último que le quedaba de su vida antes de la guerra, antes de perder todo lo que le importaba en el mundo.

Tan preocupada estaba que no se dio cuenta de nada a su alrededor, hasta que chocó contra algo y cayó sentada. Miró hacia arriba y pudo ver que había chocado contra un hombre que estaba de espaldas.

El hombre ni siquiera miro hacia atrás; estaba mirando hacia adelante. Fue entonces que notó que el hombre era solo uno entre una multitud tan espesa que Catelyn ni siquiera distinguió algo entre sus pies.

Entonces empezaron los gritos; hombres y mujeres por igual elevaban sus voces, hasta que el estruendo fue tal que Catelyn pensó que se quedaría sorda. Por un momento Catelyn pensó que era de pánico, pero un instante después se dio cuenta de que no era así por la multitud, que no se movía huyendo de una pelea ni yendo hacia ella. Entonces comprendió que más que gritos… eran aclamaciones. Muchos eran en la Antigua Lengua, un conjunto de sonidos cortos y guturales de los que no tenía ninguna comprensión. Pero otros eran en la Lengua Común, aunque tan mezclados con los primeros que le costaba entenderlos. Cuando Catelyn se levantó intentó ver lo que había más allá de la multitud, pero era demasiada espesa y había gente mucho más alta que ella, lo que hacía imposible ver lo que había más allá. Al final se resignó a que no vería nada, por lo que intentó escuchar en cambio. Y entonces le llegó la realización de que los gritos, o al menos los dados en la Lengua Común, se habían sincronizado en una sola palabra repetida por cientos de bocas, y luego por miles.

"¡Victoria!¡Victoria!¡Victoria!¡Victoria!¡Victoria!¡VICTORIA!"

**Bien, y con eso concluye este capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado y si fue así dejen un review. O si tienen comentarios, sugerencias o cualquier otra cosa que les gustaría decirme no teman dejar algo en la cajita de abajo. ¡El teclado no muerde! **

**En fin, eso es todo por ahora. Intentaré actualizar en una semana, pero no prometo nada. Saludos a todos, que estén bien y nos vemos en una semana más si Dios quiere.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Bien, primero que nada: hola a quien quiera que lea esto.**

**Quiero dar gracias especiales a jean d'arc (como siempre gracias por tus hermosas palabras), NAZH045 (me alegro que te parezca bueno), Guest (me alegro que te gustara. Aquí está el próximo), alfil94 (esto es lo más rápido que puedo actualizar) y fanatico z (si lees esto sabré que no se te paró el corazón jajaj) por sus maravillosos reviews, que me alegran el día cada vez que los leo.**

**También un saludo a quienes siguen la historia o la tienen entre sus favoritos.**

**Disclaimer: todo lo que puedan reconocer pertenece a G.R.R. Martín. Yo solo lo uso para entretenerme y tratar de entretener a otros.**

**Jon**

La cabeza de Jon no estaba centrada en la marcha, sino en lo que había descubierto. El ejército al que habían atacado y derrotado era de Stannis Baratheon. Eran sus caballeros y soldados a los que habían asesinado o capturado. El propio Stannis había sido asesinado en el fragor del combate.

Había visto el cadáver de Stannis, y aunque le costó unos momentos reconoció el parecido con el rey que había visitado Invernalia antes de que fuera al Muro; unos guerreros del Pueblo Libre le informaron de que habían encontrado un cuerpo que parecía ser de un rey, pues llevaba una corona. Según ellos había peleado con ferocidad, asesinando a muchos antes de finalmente caer. Dado el número de cuerpos de reclutas, pies de cuerno, hombres de las cavernas y guerreros del Pueblo Libre que yacían muertos cerca del cadáver de Baratheon Jon lo creía.

Jon no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto. Stannis había sido, en palabras de Eddard Stark, un hombre _justo pero implacable_. Se preguntó cómo habría reaccionado su padre a la idea de que su bastardo había asesinado al hermano de su mejor amigo. No le agradaba la respuesta más probable. Pero si supiera que ese hermano probablemente había cometido fratricidio seguramente la opinión de Lord Stark habría cambiado mucho.

Jon así mismo no puedo evitar pensar en Catelyn. Se preguntaba si, aparte de Stannis Baratheon, habría habido otros hombres entre los enemigos muertos a los que hubiera conocido. Se preguntaba si, en caso de que los hubiera, ella volvería a transformar sus sentimientos en resentimiento para con él. Jon esperaba sinceramente que no; sería un cambio muy desagradable, y esperaba sinceramente poder llevar una mejor relación con ella. Si no por sí mismo por su padre, a quien, creía, le daría paz en la muerte.

Al final Jon no pudo sino sacudir la cabeza para apartar los pensamientos que la asediaban y mirar al frente. Si miraba hacia atrás, estaba perdido.

Empezó a caminar más rápido cuando vislumbró al primer explorador. Estaban cerca del campamento. La mujer de las lanzas con la maza esbozó una gran sonrisa cuando entendió el significado de lo que veía y alzó su arma a modo de saludo.

El ejército estaba hinchado de orgullo. Hombres y mujeres por igual hablaban y reían alegres detrás de él. Muchos estaban heridos pero aun así se los veía satisfechos. Era extraño cómo funcionaba la gente; el día anterior todos habían estado sombríos mientras saqueaban los cuerpos, los juntaban para quemarlos y trataban a los heridos. Pero hoy la alegría los había inundado desde que despertaron; habían compartido hidromiel y cerveza mientras comían y algunos, Jon sospechaba que los que habían bebido más, incluso habían entonado una canción con voces desafinadas.

Había perdido poco más de un millar de guerreros en batalla, y había medio millar más que estaban demasiado heridos para moverse por pie propio, por lo que había ordenado vaciar los carros capturados y usarlos para transportar a los heridos.

La vista de la mujer de las lanzas pareció animar todavía más a los guerreros. Empezaron a caminar más rápido, siguiéndolo. Desde que emprendieron el regreso Jon caminaba como si no sintiera el peso del cansancio, y los demás parecían estar iguales; heridos y sanos por igual querían volver lo más pronto posible. Más centinelas fueron viéndose a medida que se acercaban al campamento. Cuando finalmente vieron las empalizadas Jon pudo respirar tranquilo y muchos detrás de él dieron gritos para anunciar su llegada.

Jon nunca había visto a los thennitas tan emocionados. Uno de ellos hizo sonar un cuerno anunciando su llegada mientras todos los demás lanzaban gritos en la Antigua Lengua y chocaban las armas contra los escudos a modo de saludo. Los hombres en las empalizadas también lanzaban gritos y aclamaciones, que eran correspondidos por los hombres detrás de él.

En cuanto hubo cruzado las empalizadas vio el campamento como siempre: desordenado, disperso y muy grande. Esa vista lo hizo sonreír más. No había pasado nada mientras se había ido. Todo estaba bien.

Las primeras personas que vio no eran guerreros, sino gente que se apresuraba a empacar sus cosas, como si el cuerno tocado por los thennitas fuera una señal de peligro. No podían estar más equivocados. En cuanto lo vieron a él y a los demás entrar con la frente bien en alto y sonrisas en sus rostros se detuvieron y miraron estupefactos. Jon supuso que habían temido lo peor. Y se habían equivocado.

"¡Thorgal!" gritó una voz. Jon se detuvo lo suficiente para ver como una mujer con un vientre hinchado miraba con emoción hacia la multitud. De inmediato un hombre de al menos el doble de edad que Jon se abrió paso entre la multitud y corrió a estrecharla en sus brazos, al tiempo que soltaba una risa estridente. La vista lo hizo sonreír.

Con cada momento más personas se juntaban a ver lo que pasaba. Jon se abrió paso entre ellas seguido de los hombres que aún no habían visto a sus familias o no las tenían, y de sus reclutas. Los gritos empezaron a extenderse: más y más personas comprendían que el cuerno no había sido una señal de amenaza sino de bienvenida para el ejército, que volvía victorioso de la batalla. Por donde mirara Jon veía a personas que empezaban a aclamar, llenando el aire frío con gritos de emoción. Los niños empujaban las rodillas de los adultos para pasar y ver con sus propios ojos, y muchos caminaban junto a ellos con pasos largos, tan orgullosos como si ellos mismos hubieran tomado parte en la batalla. Jon sintió una punzada de tristeza al recordarse a sí mismo hacer eso… con Robb. Fue cuando las tropas de la Casa Stark habían marchado para ayudar a Robert Baratheon a sofocar la Rebelión de Balon Greyjoy. Casi podía sentir la hierba crujir bajo sus pies y el hombro de su hermano chocar contra el suyo cuando marchaban pegados junto a los soldados que llevaban los estandartes del lobo huargo.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una niña que marchaba a su lado con la cabeza bien alta y una sonrisa en la que faltaban varios dientes de leche. Se reprendió a si mismo al verla. Este era un día feliz. Habían vencido y el Pueblo Libre estaba a salvo. No tenía derecho a estar triste en este día. Revolvió la mata de cabello oscuro de la pequeña al tiempo que sentía como la alegría volvía a calentar su pecho. Esta niña estaba a salvo ahora. Quizás los Otros los atacaran de nuevo y ya no lo estuviera más, pero en este momento lo estaba. Igual que el resto de las niñas, de los niños, de los bebes de pecho y del resto del Pueblo Libre. Estaban a salvo.

Perdió la cuenta de cuantas manos lo palmearon en la espalda, cuantos dedos lo señalaron, cuantas personas gritaron su nombre. Alzó el puño lleno de euforia y los gritos se incrementaron aún más. Entonces un nuevo grito se hizo presente. Primero fue gritado por una sola persona, pero luego los que estaban al lado hicieron suyo el canto. Lugo más se sumaron, y luego más, hasta que el mundo parecía retumbar con la palabra.

"¡Victoria! ¡Victoria! ¡Victoria! ¡Victoria! ¡Victoria! ¡VICTORIA!"

Se sintió embriagado por la palabra, por la euforia de su pueblo. Habían vencido. La victoria era suya y nadie podía negarlo. Sintió su sonrisa crecer, tanto que casi le dolía, pero no le importaba. Estaba feliz.

La multitud se movía a cada lado conforme seguía avanzando, hasta que alguien no lo hizo. Jon la miró. Ese cabello rojo y enmarañado que desaparecía detrás de su espalda, esas pecas que salpicaban su rostro, esos ojos azules que había llegado a amar.

Apenas tuvo tiempo de prepararse cuando ella casi lo derribó en un abrazo aplastante. Entonces Ygritte lo tomó de las mejillas y junto sus labios en un beso ansioso, que se encontró respondiendo sin dudar.

Cuando finalmente se separaron Jon recordó que estaban en medio de miles de personas que lo estaban mirando. Miró alrededor intentando no sentirse avergonzado de las sonrisas burlonas, pero por cada uno que se burlaba o lo señalaba muchos más reían y seguían celebrando la victoria.

"¿Todo en orden contigo y con él?" le dijo a su mujer, al tiempo que su mirada bajaba al vientre de ella. Ygritte solo resopló y rodó los ojos, pero sin perder esa sonrisa de dientes torcidos.

"Ni siquiera en estos momentos puedes dejar de preocuparte" le dijo Ygritte en un tono que intentaba ser de burla, pero fallando miserablemente.

"No, no puedo" le confirmó con la sonrisa aún en su rostro. Ella simplemente negó con la cabeza divertida al tiempo que se movía a su lado y pasaba un brazo alrededor de su cintura. Él le respondió pasando el suyo por los hombros y avanzaron juntos de esa forma.

La marea de personas parecía interminable: hombres y mujeres, niños y ancianos, todos se desvivían con sus gritos, celebrando la victoria. Jon no creía haber visto tantas personas alegres en un solo lugar. No era una alegría falsa ni llena de prejuicios como los banquetes y reuniones a los que había asistido antes de ir al Muro, donde los bastardos y sirvientes eran vistos por encima del hombro, como si no fueran dignos de una mirada verdadera, ni mucho menos de la atención de caballeros y señores. No. Aquí había una gran cantidad de personas que en verdad sentían la calidez en el pecho que les provocaba la alegría y no les importaba demostrarlo con gritos de euforia pura.

Cuando finalmente llegaron frente a su tienda Jon se detuvo y soltó a Ygritte, antes de girar y ver que estaba rodeado desde todas partes. Por un momento pensó en cómo se haría oír, o al menos ver, cuando la multitud era tan espesa, pero entonces se le ocurrió. Eligió a 4 hombres de gran tamaño y habló un momento con ellos. Un momento después lo habían alzado sobre sus cabezas, parado en el escudo de uno de ellos.

Desde esa altura era perfectamente visible para el mar de ojos que lo miraban desde abajo. Jon alzó las manos y poco a poco las voces callaron.

"Como todos habrán notado ya, hemos obtenido una gran victoria" dijo en voz muy alta, casi gritando "El ejército que venía a atacarnos ¡ha sido totalmente destruido!" ante eso surgieron gritos de alegría de la multitud. Jon los dejó seguir por unos momentos antes de alzar las manos para pedir silencio una vez más "Hemos obtenido mucha comida, armas y armaduras. Mañana seguiremos nuestra marcha hacia el Muro ¡y lo haremos portando acero!" ante eso la multitud empezó a intercambiar miradas y sonrisas de emoción. La idea les entusiasmaba.

Una vez que lo bajaron la multitud empezó a dispersarse, pero algunos aún se acercaron para darle una palmada en la espalda o estrechar su brazo. Helga estaba entre los que se acercaron, pero solo le dio la alforja que llevaba y se despidió con un asentimiento.

Al final solo quedaron Ygritte y unos pocos más. Su mujer se le acercó con una sonrisa en la cara.

"¿Armas y armaduras?" preguntó.

"De acero forjado en castillo. Guarde un par de cosas para ti, no te preocupes" como con el arco largo que le había dado, estaba seguro de que le gustaría.

"Me alegro" Ygritte acercó su boca al oído de Jon "pero te agradeceré de verdad luego, cuando estemos tú y yo solos" le dijo en un tono sugerente, al tiempo que le daba una pequeña mordida en la oreja. Pudo sentir como se endurecía al imaginar el cuerpo sin ropa de Ygritte: sus pechos níveos, sus piernas tonificadas, sus manos hábiles y su cuello tentador. Jon tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no gemir por lo bajo ante la idea de lo que vendría esa noche.

"Jon" gritó una voz desde atrás, haciendo que él e Ygritte se separaran. Al darse vuelta Jon vio que era Val. No le sorprendió verla, después de todo ella había salido antes que él y su grupo era de caballos, mientras que Jon y la mayoría del ejército que llevo iban a pie. La vio acercarse y antes de poder decir algo ella alzó el puño y le dio un golpe en el hombro.

Jon no pudo evitar dar un quejido; ciertamente no esperaba algo así "¡Val!¿Y eso por qué fue?"

"¿Cómo que por qué?" le increpó ella con el ceño fruncido "Me mandas a buscar a un puñado de mierdas sureñas mientras tú te vas a matar caballeros y soldados. Y mientras yo trato con señores y damas" las últimas palabras las dijo con tono de burla, al tiempo que rodaba los ojos "tú derramas sangre y te haces con un maldito botín de acero" dijo señalando los carros que estaban siendo depositados cerca de la tienda.

"No, espera ahí" dijo, incapaz de callarse ante eso "primero que nada, ya te habías ido cuando llegaron las noticias. No había tiempo para avisarte. Y no me hice con el botín; nos _hicimos _con el botín" explicó Jon "Pero eso lo hablamos luego, ahora dime ¿dónde están?"

Por toda respuesta Val giró y apuntó. Y Jon los vio, rodeados de guardias del Pueblo Libre.

Jon se sorprendió de lo fácil que fue reconocerlos. Habían pasado muchos años desde que ambos, por separado, habían ido a Invernalia. Pero sus rostros vinieron a la mente del hijo bastardo de Ned Stark con una rapidez que lo asombró. La mujer era Maege Mormont, señora de la Isla del Oso. Y el hombre a su lado era Galbart Glover, señor de Bosquespeso. Y ambos lo miraban con todas las emociones bien visibles en sus rostros.

Desde que se convirtió en rey sabía que, en cuanto tuviera que verse con personas nacidas al sur del Muro, iba a recibir miradas como las que estaba recibiendo ahora de los dos señores: de juicio, de desprecio, y sobre todo de enojo. Pero aun así sintió un dolor sordo en el pecho cuando esos ojos se encontraron con los suyos.

Para el Pueblo Libre podría ser un rey y un líder que acababa de volver victorioso de una gran batalla, pero para las personas del sur del muro era algo muy diferente. Para ellos era un bastardo, además de un rompejuramentos y un cambiacapas. Y considerando la larga y conflictiva historia entre las casas del Norte y los salvajes no le sorprendería que pensaran cosas mucho peores de él.

Aun así no iba a mostrar ningún signo de debilidad. No podía hacerlo. Se acercó con paso firme a los dos señores.

"Lord Glover. Lady Mormont" saludó, sin tratar de hacer una reverencia. Sabía que no haría ninguna diferencia para ellos y se vería mal para el Pueblo Libre. Y una parte más bien nueva de él mismo, esa parte que había nacido y crecido entre el Pueblo Libre, odiaba la idea de someterse de alguna manera ante alguien.

Ninguno de los dos señores correspondió a su saludo. El hombre lo miró en silencio acusador mientras la mujer soltaba un gruñido grueso que parecía más bien de amenaza.

Por un momento pensó en hablar con ellos, pero el agotamiento por la marcha y la batalla estaba empezando a hacerse presente. Y a juzgar por el enojo de ambos señores les hacía falta un tiempo para calmarse. Miró entre los guardias del Pueblo Libre que custodiaban a ambos señores y a sus hombres y encontró una cara conocida "Ara" dijo, mirando a la mujer de las lanzas "llévate a estos a otro lugar. Asegúrate de que no hagan nada estúpido, y que nadie los ataque" acercó a Ara y le susurró unas palabras más al oído. Si la mujer estaba incomoda o extrañada no pareció dar muestra de ello. Se limitó a pasarse la lengua por los labios antes de asentir y llevarse a los hombres, y a Maege Mormont, entre empujones leves.

Jon no reconoció a ninguno de los hombres de la Guardia, por lo que supuso que no eran del Castillo Negro, sino de la Torre Sombría o de Guardiaoriente del Mar. Por un breve instante se preguntó si alguno de ellos había sido amigo de Qhorin Mediamano. A juzgar por las miradas que le dieron, sabían bien quien era. Uno de ellos escupió a sus pies, pero ninguno hizo ningún comentario mientras se iban.

Dio media vuelta y se encaminó a la tienda, haciendo un gesto a Val para que lo siguiera. Quería hablar con ella en privado. El que Ygritte se uniera no fue ninguna sorpresa. De todas formas le hubiera dicho todo más tarde.

Una vez que los 3 estuvieron dentro, Jon abrió las alforjas y reveló su contenido. Pese a que Ygritte y Val tuvieron cierto interés en los estandartes recogidos del campo de batalla, se mostraron mucho más interesadas en los dos juegos de cota de malla, uno para cada una. Pero aún más que la cota de malla, les gustaron las armas que Jon había traído: una espada corta para Val, solo una pulgada más grande que la espada de bronce que cargaba habitualmente, y una espada más pequeña para Ygritte, junto con un cuchillo nuevo. Luego de darles sus regalos Jon relató la batalla con todos los detalles que pudo recordar.

"¿Así que este Stannis Baratheon era un rey?" inquirió Ygritte.

"Uno de los 5 reyes que estaban en el sur, luchando por poder" confirmó Jon.

"Hasta que vino aquí, a atacarnos a nosotros" dijo Val.

"No lo entiendo" admitió Ygritte. La mujer de las lanzas se revolvió el cabello enmarañado antes de continuar "Si el tal Stannis estaba luchando por ese Trono de Hierro o como se llame ¿por qué vino a pelear contra nosotros?"

Jon lo había pensado mucho tiempo, desde que supo que Stannis estaba al mando del ejército, y tenía una teoría que podría ser cierta "Porque Stannis sufrió una fuerte derrota en el sur. Creo que su intención al venir era derrotarnos y usar la victoria para obtener apoyo de los señores del Norte" tras la matanza de Robb y su ejército a traición los señores norteños estaban sin un líder fuerte y capaz. Una victoria en contra del Pueblo Libre, los enemigos más antiguos del Norte, habría hecho maravillas por la causa de Stannis en el más septentrional de los reinos.

Pero Stannis y su causa estaban muertos; no tenía sentido pensar en posibilidades que nunca sucederían.

Tras discutir algunos asuntos más Val se despidió para ir a ver a Dalla. La hermana de Val estaría preocupada a estas alturas.

Cuando Val hubiera salido, con su nueva espada colgando de su cinturón, Ygritte se acercó a Jon con una sonrisa en el rostro "Estoy feliz de que hayas vuelto a salvo. Y estoy agradecida por la daga y la armadura. Déjame mostrarte cuan feliz y agradecida estoy" Unos momentos después ambos estaban quitando las ropas del otro al tiempo que se dirigían a su cama.

Jon estaba feliz de haber vuelto.

**Catelyn**

La mayor parte de la multitud que le impedía la visión siguió al ejército cuando cruzó. Tras seguirlos un rato Catelyn vislumbró que una parte del ejército se separaba y alejaba de los demás, y entre ellos iban hombres desarmados y atados. Prisioneros. Por un momento dudo sobre qué dirección tomar; había prometido a Glover y Mormont volver con ellos, y ansiaba mucho ver a Jon, cerciorarse de que estaba de vuelta. Pero quería saber además quiénes eran los hombres que habían sido derrotados. Una parte de ella esperaba que fueran Lannister. Tras un momento de duda decidió seguir a los prisioneros.

Miró desde lejos mientras los prisioneros eran llevados hacia uno de los lugares que habían sido dejados para el entrenamiento. Los reclutas de Jon podían ser jóvenes pero no eran suaves. Los prisioneros ya tenían sus muñecas atadas detrás de sus espaldas, y pronto todos fueron forzados a sentarse en la nieve, al tiempo que los ataban en grupos de cuatro o cinco hombres, con una soga uniendo las que los prisioneros llevaban en las manos. Cuando hubieron terminado la mayor parte de los reclutas se fueron, pero casi un centenar su quedaron para vigilar a los prisioneros. Catelyn no pudo evitar notar que la mayoría de ellos llevaban cota de malla o incluso petos de acero. De sus cinturas y en sus manos colgaban espadas, hachas y mazas de acero. Las puntas de algunas de las lanzas que llevaban eran del mismo material. Catelyn supuso que eran fruto del saqueo.

No supo por qué pero no quería arriesgarse a que alguno de los prisioneros pudiera reconocerla, aunque no lo creía probable. Así que su puso la capucha de su abrigo sobre la cabeza antes de acercarse más. Quería ver los sigilos que llevaban los prisioneros en sus ropas. Logró reconocer uno: una tortuga verde claro sobre campo verde oscuro. La Casa Estermont de las Tierras de la Tormenta. El hombre que lo llevaba tenía unos 40 años y tenía un ojo morado: miraba hacia el piso y sus ojos estaban vacíos. Catelyn siguió examinando los jubones y capas, reconociendo unos pocos más, hasta que al final vislumbró otro sigilo que hizo que su sangre se helara. Un ciervo coronado de sable dentro de un corazón rojo que estaba en llamas.

Este era el ejército de Stannis Baratheon.

No supo cuando tiempo estuvo pensando en tantas y tantas preguntas que se agolpaban en su mente, pero al final se movió. Había visto que algunas personas volteaban la vista sobre sus hombros luego de pasar frente a ella. Seguramente la tomaban por loca o algo así. Se alejó con paso rápido, procurando no mostrar el pequeño sonrojo de vergüenza que apareció en sus mejillas.

"Yo lo vi peleando….." una voz le llamó la atención. Un hombre con una larga barba en la que aún se veía una mancha de sangre seca estaba sentado junto a un fuego, rodeado de unas 30 personas "Estaba con esa espada suya saltando aquí y allá, cortando a esas mierdas sureñas con cada corte. Jamás vi un guerrero mejor; si hasta parecía que el solo peleaba contra todos ellos. Los muy imbéciles intentaban arrinconarlo ¡pero no podían!¡Era demasiado rápido! Jajaja" cuando la carcajada terminó echó mano a la espada en su cinturón y la alzó para que todos la vieran "¡Y miren esto!¡Acero de verdad!" el hombre y todos los demás miraron el arma como si nunca hubieran visto nada semejante. Catelyn supuso que así era; después de todo el acero de verdad era escaso al norte del Muro.

Catelyn se acercó a una anciana que estaba escuchando embelesada y le tocó el hombro "¿De quién está hablando?" le preguntó en voz baja para no interrumpir al hombre, que había vuelto a hablar.

La mujer la miró por un momento "Están hablando del rey" dijo la mujer antes de volver la mirada al frente para seguir escuchando. Catelyn de inmediato se interesó y escuchó un poco más; el hombre hablaba de Jon con vehemencia, exaltándolo como si fuera un rey guerrero de la Edad de los Héroes.

Al final Catelyn se alejó, queriendo ver si este era el único hombre que hablaba con tal pasión de Jon. No lo era. Vio al menos a una docena más que comentaban de la batalla y de sus propias hazañas, pero había más aún que hablaban de Jon, de su habilidad con la espada y su valor. Había pasado el suficiente tiempo entre el Pueblo Libre para saber que no admiraban a nadie por su nombre o por su familia, sino por sí mismo. Cada cosa buena que decían de él se la había ganado con hechos.

Entonces su mente le hizo ver el gran parecido que había entre Jon y su hijo Robb. Ambos tenían talento para la batalla, pero más aún tenían el amor de los suyos, esa capacidad de inspirar confianza en otros, de creer que podían lograrlo todo. Y Catelyn se encontró deseando que Jon no terminara encontrando un final como el de Robb; esperaba que viviera muchos años, para ver nacer y crecer a su hijo, para tener una gran familia y llegar a una vejez feliz.

Entonces se sintió aturdida cuando recordó lo que había pasado justo antes de que Jon y el ejército volvieran. Los primeros prisioneros, capturados por la mujer de las lanzas llamada Val. Se sintió absurdamente culpable de haberse olvidado de ellos; después de todo Maege y Galbart habían sido señores leales a Robb, y lo menos que podía hacer era interceder por ellos ante Jon. Cambió de rumbo de inmediato, volviendo a la tienda que compartía con Jon y su mujer; era un lugar tan bueno como cualquier otro para empezar a buscarlo.

Cuando llegó vio que había un par de mujeres de las lanzas cuidando la entrada; les dio un pequeño asentimiento y cruzó la cubierta de pieles que había en la entrada. En cuanto estuvo dentro no tuvo necesidad de recorrer la tienda con la mirada; escuchó un gemido provenir del extremo de la tienda en el que ella no dormía. Al siguiente segundo una voz igual a la de Ygriite jadeó el nombre de Jon y un sonido de succión se escuchó antes de que un nuevo gemido de mujer se escuchara.

Entonces Catelyn salió de inmediato de la tienda, antes de seguir escuchando a Jon y a su mujer…. conviviendo.

Afuera aún estaban las mujeres de las lanzas, y en cuanto la vieron debieron notar algo en su rostro porque soltaron una risa.

"¿Ygritte y Jon están celebrando la victoria eh?" preguntó una.

"Por supuesto que lo están" contestó la otra, como si lo contrario fuera absurdo "Han estado en eso desde que Val se fue, y no creo que paren pronto" comentó con una sonrisa socarrona.

"¿Por qué no lo dijeron antes de que entrara?" les espetó Catelyn. Estaba un poco enojada porque no le avisaran, y no ayudaban en nada esas sonrisas que llevaban ambas.

La de cabello castaño y ondulado se encogió de hombros "No pensamos que hiciera falta. Después de todo, llevas un tiempo viviendo con ellos; seguro ya los has escuchado en ocasiones anteriores. Y no es como si estuvieran haciendo algo malo"

"Cierto" estuvo de acuerdo la otra mujer de las lanzas "Igual que no hay nada de malo en escuchar, o incluso en unirse. Si te dejan claro"

Catelyn abrió la boca ante el último comentario. Su mente estaba en blanco y por primera vez en mucho tiempo no tenía idea de que decir o hacer.

"Digo, no es como si fueras la primer mujer que se excita escuchando a dos personas follar. Y después de la victoria apuesto a que debe haber un millar de mujeres que con gusto irían a la cama con Jon, aunque tuvieran que estar con Ygritte al mismo tiempo" siguió diciendo la chica.

Catelyn no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Estaban sugiriendo que ella….. que ella y Jon…. que deberían…

"¡Ash!¡Miren, no quiero seguir escuchando esas cosas!" les dijo a las dos guerreras. Inhalo hondo antes de volver a hablar "Hay un grupo de prisioneros más pequeño que fue traído por Val; no están con los capturados en la batalla. ¿Alguna sabe en dónde están?"

Unos momentos más tarde se encaminaba en la dirección que le habían señalado, intentando enfocar sus pensamiento en la futura charla con Lord Glover y Lady Mormont, y no en las tonterías que habían dicho las mujeres de las lanzas.

**Galbart**

Colocó una mano a cada lado del pequeño fuego, cubriéndolo para que pudiera crecer tranquilo, consumiendo las pequeñas ramitas. Cuando estuvo en su apogeo colocó algunas ramas más grandes, esperando con paciencia a que fueran consumidas por las llamas del fuego, y cuando lo hicieron coloco unos pequeños troncos. Cuando estuvo seguro de que el fuego no se apagaría se levantó, satisfecho.

Había guardias alrededor. Un trío de mujeres estaban sentadas junto a un fuego cercano, todas con hachas de piedra en los cinturones y pedazos de carne caliente en las manos desnudas, que devoraban a mordiscos. Un cuarteto de hombres no estaban muy lejos de ellas, con lanzas de punta endurecida al fuego y hablando en lo que, supuso, era la Antigua Lengua. También había un par de muchachos sentados, con arcos en la espalda.

Con una mirada cautelosa se internó de nuevo en su tienda. Adentro estaban dos de sus hombres, que dormían, o al menos lo intentaban. Iban a hacer guardia en la noche, por lo que necesitarían dormir bien en este momento.

Se sentó y de inmediato le vino a la cabeza la imagen de la esposa de su antiguo señor, la madre de su rey. Catelyn Tully. Cuando cruzó el Muro esperaba encontrar muchas cosas al otro lado: salvajes, saqueadores, animales peligrosos, incluso había esperado ver a los Otros de los que tanto les advirtió el Lord Comandante Mormont antes de que partieran. Pero lo que nunca, jamás, había imaginado era volver a ver a la hija de Hoster Tully.

Cuando supo las noticias de la matanza en Los Gemelos había estado descorazonado. Tantos y tantos hombres y mujeres leales a la casa Stark muertos por medio de la traición; otros más capturados y encadenados, y otros desaparecidos, quizás vivos y huyendo como ciervos al ser cazados, o muertos y sus cadáveres perdidos en las aguas del Forca Verde. Nunca hubiera esperado que entre tantos y tantos desafortunados hubiera una persona que lograra librarse de tantas amenazas y que esa persona fuera justamente la madre de su rey.

¿Y cómo había llegado a las tierras al Norte del Muro? Esa era otra pregunta que le haría cuando volviera a verla.

Y la vería, cuando ella viniera a verlo a él y a Maege. Porque lo haría, lo había jurado. Y sin importar lo mucho que cambiaran las cosas sabía que los Stark valoraban sus juramentos y que los cumplían.

No había absolutamente nada para hacer. La mujer llamada Ara había sido severa antes de irse, dejándole muy claro que ni él ni ninguno de los suyos tenía permitido alejarse de sus tiendas sin su permiso. Dado la forma en que los miraban la mayoría de los salvajes no tenía intención de internarse desarmado en su campamento, y había prohibido a sus hombres hacer lo mismo. Todos habían acatado la orden sin cuestionar.

Era al ser consciente de su falta de libertad para moverse cuando Galbart se sentía más que nunca como un prisionero.

No había nada para hacer, por lo que Galbart se veía empujado sin remedio a pensar. Y cuando sus pensamientos no eran sobre la madre del Rey Robb, eran más que nada en torno a Jon Nieve. Cuando fue en su busca lo hizo sabiendo que él era su última esperanza, la de Maege y la de todos los que quisieran justicia y venganza por la Boda Roja. Pese a no ser un Stark, pese a no haber peleado nunca por la causa del rey Robb, pese a no haber hecho nada por ella, pese a todo él era la última oportunidad.

Galbart suspiró, pensando en lo irónico que era el destino. Él y Maege habían hecho un viaje increíblemente largo y peligroso, habían llegado a las tierras en las que vivía el enemigo más antiguo del Norte, habían incluso confiado en ese enemigo, todo para llegar a Jon Nieve y decirle que, por la voluntad de su difunto medio hermano, era ahora el legítimo señor de la Casa Stark y el Rey en el Norte. Y Jon Nieve no necesitaba de la voluntad del Rey Robb ni de la confirmación de ninguno de ellos para ser rey…. porque ya lo era. Era el _Rey-más-allá-del-Muro_.

Galbart era un norteño, y como tal había crecido escuchando las historias de los salvajes. Se había asustado con ellas cuando era un niño, como habían hecho todos los niños nacidos entre el Cuello y el Muro, y había escuchado de los reyes salvajes. Pero nunca, jamás, había pensado ni en lo más recóndito de su mente que el joven que había venido a buscar a estas tierras heladas se convertiría en uno.

"Mi señor" una voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Era Will, uno de sus hombres. Lo miraba desde la solapa abierta de la tienda, la mayor parte de su cuerpo afuera de la misma "Lady Catelyn está aquí. Quiere hablar con vos"

Galbart inhaló hondo. Había llegado el momento de hablar.

**Eso es todo por ahora. En el siguiente capítulo se vienen las conversaciones, varias de ellas, y todas muy importantes.**

**Intentaré actualizar en una semana (como siempre) pero no prometo nada. **

**Bien, eso es todo por ahora. Saludos y nos leemos pronto si Dios quiere.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Bien, antes que nada hola a quienquiera que lea esto.**

**Quiero dar gracias especialmente a jean d'arc (la mención entre del trío entre Yg, Cat y Jon era demasiado graciosa para dejar pasar la oportunidad ajajaj) y Guest (aún falta un rato para tratar los orígenes de Jon. Pero llegará, lo prometo) por sus reviews, que me hacen feliz con ellos.**

**También doy un agradecimiento más corto a quienes siguen la historia o la tienen entre sus favoritos.**

**Bien, vamos a lo que nos trajo hasta aquí.**

**Disclaimer: todo lo que puedan reconocer pertenece a G.R.R. Martín. Yo solo lo uso para entretenerme y tratar de entretener a otros.**

**Catelyn**

Se encontraba dentro de la tienda de Galbart Glover. Por petición suya los hombres que dormían habían sido despertados y enviados a la tienda de al lado, que pertenecía a Maege Mormont. Ahora solo había tres personas dentro de la tienda del Señor de Bosquespeso: el propio señor, la señora de la Isla del Oso y ella, Catelyn Tully.

Puesto que ella fue la que vino a ellos, decidió ser la primera en hablar "Mis señores, pese a que vuestra presencia en estas tierras y en este campamento es más que inesperada, y que estoy segura de que la mía les resultará igual de sorprenderte, y de que sin duda tenemos mucho de lo que hablar, quiero comenzar diciendo que me alegra volver a verlos sanos y salvos" eso era cierto. Demasiadas personas de bien que habían sido servidores de la Casa Stark habían terminado mal, y Catelyn se alegraba de que los señores ante ella no compartieran el mismo destino.

"Mi señora, creo hablar por los dos cuando digo que es una alegría saber que la madre de nuestro rey, la esposa de nuestro señor, está viva" comenzó Glover. A su lado Lady Mormont dio un asentimiento en acuerdo "Más debo preguntar ¿cómo es que habéis llegado a encontrar en tal situación?"

Catelyn no se extrañó que la primera pregunta fuera esa; había pensado que le preguntarían algo semejante. Y ella tenía la misma pregunta para hacerles a ellos.

"La noche en que los Frey nos traicionaron, logré salir del castillo y llegar al puente. Ahí casi fui atrapada, pero salté al río y logré nadar hasta el campamento, que estaba siendo atacado. Logré tomar un caballo y hui sin saber adónde. Tras muchos días comiendo y durmiendo mal me encontré en las costas del Cabo de Águilas, donde caí desmayada. Cuando desperté fui capturada por los Hijos del Hierro" ignoró las expresiones de ambos señores y respiró hondo antes de seguir hablando "estuve capturada durante semanas, mientras el barco se dirigía a las Islas del Hierro, pero una tormenta desvió y lo hundió. Logré aferrarme a una tabla y estuve en el mar durante días, hasta que desperté en una tienda, en un clan del Pueblo Libre. Me dijeron que me encontraron en la playa casi muerta. Me cuidaron hasta que sané. Me dieron comida y ropa" hizo un gesto a las prendas de lana y pieles que la cubrían "y me fui con ellos mientras cruzaban el Bosque Encantado, para unirse al ejército de Mance Rayder. Cuando llegamos me enteré de que Mance estaba muerto y que había un nuevo rey, pero no le di importancia….. hasta que el b….. hasta que Jon me encontró una noche y me ofreció protección. He estado en la misma tienda que él desde entonces"

Cuando terminó se hizo el silencio. Ambos señores la miraban en silencio, absorbiendo todo lo que les había dicho. Catelyn se sorprendió de que hubiera logrado contar todo lo que le pasó sin tartamudear. Por fin, tras darles un tiempo para hablar y que ninguno lo hiciera, Catelyn volvió a tomar la palabra.

"Bueno, mis señores. Ya saben cómo es que llegue aquí, así que ahora contadme bien que fue lo que os pasó luego de que se separaron del ejército de mi hijo"

Ambos señores se miraron con una duda clara en el rostro: ¿Quién lo contaría? Al final fue Glover el que abrió la boca para hablar.

"Un momento" dijo Catelyn, sintiendo la necesidad de saber una respuesta antes de escuchar la historia "¿Cuánto tiempo ha transcurrido desde que el ejército de mi hijo fue atacado a traición y destruido?" Y desde que su amado hijo mayor había muerto.

Ni ella sabría decir porqué el tiempo se había vuelto de repente tan importante, pero si Glover lo pensó no dijo nada, al igual que Lady Maege. El único hombre en la tienda se limitó a llevarse la mano a la barbilla mientras tomaba unos momentos para pensar.

"Alrededor de cinco lunas, mi señora" dijo al final Glover "Probablemente seis"

Seis lunas. Medio año desde la muerte de su amado Robb, su precioso primogénito. Recordó las palabras de Ned cuando la visitó en sus sueños, sobre que era fuerte. Al final su esposo había tenido razón. Si no fuera fuerte ¿cómo podría haber aguantado tanto tiempo sin la esperanza de recuperar a su familia?

"Entiendo, mi señor de Glover" le dijo al hombre que se cerraba la capa con un broche de plata en forma de guantelete. Le hizo un gesto para continuar y Glover la entendió al instante.

"Cómo mi señora sabe, fuimos" hizo un gesto en dirección a Maege al decir eso "enviados por el rey hacia la Atalaya de Aguasgrises, a fin de coordinar a las fuerzas de la Casa Reed con las del ejército del rey para planear un asalto a Foso Cailin y arrebatárselo a los Hijos del Hierro" en este punto una mueca se hizo presente en el rostro de Glover "pero entre los malditos Frey y los Bolton ese plan se volvió inutilizable"

"¿Cómo?" interrumpió Catelyn antes de darse cuenta "¿Qué dijiste sobre los Bolton?" dijo al tiempo que daba un paso adelante.

Catelyn vio que Glover abría los ojos en sorpresa y comprensión, pero no se detuvo a pensar en ello. Había algo mucho más importante en su mente ahora "¿Dijiste que los Bolton tomaron parte en la traición a mi hijo?" siseó la viuda de Ned Stark.

Glover la miró con lo que pudo discernir como incomodidad y quizás, solo quizás, una pizca de miedo. Al final soltó un suspiro "Si, mi señora. Roose Bolton estaba confabulado con las comadrejas Frey, y entre ambos atacaron al ejército del rey y lo destruyeron"

"Roose Bolton" soltó Catelyn entre dientes. Ese nombre se sentía sucio en sus labios, como si el ser al que perteneciera fuera indigno de ser nombrado por cualquier persona, como si su solo nombramiento fuera un insulto en toda regla y una afrenta a los oídos de cualquier persona honrada.

"Así es, mi señora" confirmó Lady Mormont "Y aunque no estuvieron presentes, resulta obvio que los Lannister tomaron parte en la planeación de la muerte del rey y la destrucción del ejército"

Los Lannister y los Bolton. Durante las seis últimas lunas había maldecido a los Frey por la pérdida de Robb. Ahora se acababa de enterar de que los Bolton también tomaron parte en la traición; pero los verdaderos maestros en la muerte de su hijo mayor habían sido los Lannister. Ahora que lo sabía, en verdad parecía perfectamente posible que los leones estuvieran implicados. Eran capaces de traicionar, mentir y matar sin consideración. ¿Por qué les importaría en algo las leyes de la hospitalidad si interferían en el camino de su ambición?

"Lord Glover, cuéntame todo lo que ha pasado en estos meses" ordenó Catelyn. Fue solo cuando hubo pronunciado las palabras que notó que las había dicho en el mismo tono que usaba en otra vida para impartir órdenes a los sirvientes.

"Luego de que no enteramos de la muerte del rey discutimos con Lord Reed cuál sería el siguiente paso a seguir. Al final dejamos a la mitad de los nuestros, incluyendo a las dos hijas de Maege y a mí primo Dewyn, con Lord Reed para tratar de reagrupar a los que hubieran sobrevivido a la matanza en Los Gemelos. Los demás cruzamos el Lanza de Sal, los Riachuelos, los Túmulos, el Bosque de los Lobos y las Montañas; nos dirigíamos hacia el norte para…." La interrupción del señor hizo que Catelyn se sintiera más desconfiada. La clara incomodidad de Glover no hizo nada para aplacarla.

"¿Para qué?" cuestionó. Vio al señor de Bosquespeso morderse el labio y cualquier paciencia que aun tuviera se desvaneció "¡Lord Glover, sois un hombre juramentado a Invernalia, y como tal debéis lealtad a los miembros de la Casa Stark!" le recordó en voz alta "¡Como legítima Dama de Invernalia, os ordeno en nombre de la memoria de mi difunto esposo, y en nombre del juramento de lealtad que disteis a su heredero, que me digáis el motivo de vuestra presencia en las tierras al norte del Muro!" exclamó en voz retumbante.

Cuando terminó de hablar Catelyn tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no mostrarse sorprendida por sus propias palabras. Hacía tanto tiempo que no se sentía una dama…. Pero ahora, había actuado como una por primera vez en casi medio año.

Galbart tenía la expresión de un niño regañado, pero aun así Catelyn vio que quedaba una chispa de terquedad en ellos. No creía tener el valor para volverle a hablar de esa manera. Por suerte no fue necesario.

"Galbart" intervino Maege Mormont "Dile. Tiene derecho a saberlo"

"Pero el rey…." Empezó Glover.

"Está muerto" lo cortó Maege. Catelyn sintió como el pecho se le apretaba aun un poco por esas palabras, tan ciertas como dolorosas "Dile. O lo haces tú o lo hago yo" amenazó, antes de cruzarse de brazos y mirarlo con el ceño fruncido.

Entonces Galbart Glover la miró a los ojos una vez más, y Catelyn ya no distinguió nada de terquedad en ellos. Solo resignación "Además de coordinar un ataque, el rey Robb nos mandó asimismo para entregar su testamento, en caso de que algo le sucediera. Y es por ese testamento que cruzamos el Norte y vinimos hasta aquí"

En su antigua vida, Catelyn habría mantenido su rostro perfectamente compuesto. En esta, sin embargo, no se molestó en ocultar la confusión que se adueñó de su rostro "¿Su testamento?" preguntó, insegura de haber escuchado bien.

"Así es mi señora. Su testamento" confirmó Lady Mormont.

Catelyn entonces sintió algo que jamás habría creído sentir por su hijo. Decepción. Decepción por no contarle nunca acerca de su voluntad en caso de que muriera. ¿Habría sido ese el único secreto que su hijo le había ocultado?¿Se lo habría ocultado porque ya no confiaba en ella luego de que liberara al Materreyes?

Respiró hondo antes de hacer la pregunta obvia "¿Qué decía el testamento de Robb, y cómo eso los hizo venir hasta aquí?" una sospecha al respecto crecía en su mente con cada momento, y estaba segura de que resultaría ser cierta. Aun así, por un extraño deseo de autoflagelación, quería escucharla.

Galbart Glover respiró hondo antes de hablar "El testamento del rey decía que en caso de que el muriera su heredero debía ser su medio hermano, Jon Nieve, que en dicho testamento también era legitimado como Jon Stark y liberado de la Guardia de la Noche"

Pese a estar dentro de su cabeza, Catelyn no habría sabido describir los sentimientos que la recorrieron cuando escuchó las palabras. Era una mezcla extraña entre dolor, ira, impotencia y tristeza. Cualquier cosa remotamente parecida a la alegría, la dicha o cualquier sentimiento que transmitiera calidez, estaba ausente de su pecho. Lo sentía helado.

No recordó despedirse de ambos señores. Quizás no lo hizo. No recordó haber vuelto por el mismo camino. Quizás tampoco lo hizo. Y en verdad no recordaba haber vuelto a la tienda en la que dormía, aunque sin dudas lo hizo. Lo único que recordaba era que en un momento apartó las pieles de la entrada con brusquedad y entró, decidida a hablar con Jon Nieve. Necesitando hablar con él.

Pero no estaba allí; no había nadie en la parte central de la tienda. En cuanto lo supo fue que tomó conciencia que los sonidos que habían llenado la tienda la última vez que estuvo en ella habían desaparecido. Dudó un momento antes de dirigirse hacia la parte de la tienda dónde Jon dormía.

Ahí estaba Jon, e Ygritte estaba con él. Sin duda el conocimiento de la existencia del testamento de Robb y su contenido la había afectado, ya que no le importó el hecho de ver a la mujer de las lanzas pelirroja acurrucada a su lado, con sus pechos desnudos presionados contra el torso igualmente desnudo de Jon y su cabeza de cabellos besados por el fuego contra el hombro de su compañero.

El hijo de su esposo parecía a punto de caer dormido cuando ella apareció. Lo vio abrir los ojos de la sorpresa y luego, instintivamente, cubrió el cuerpo de Ygritte con las pieles. Un momento después comprendió que eso lo había dejado todavía más descubierto, con las pieles solo tapándolo desde los muslos hasta abajo del ombligo, y se sonrojó bastante.

"¿Qué mierda haces aquí?" una voz rugió, y justo entonces se dio cuenta de que Ygritte se había separado de Jon y le estaba lanzando puñales con la mirada "¡Lárgate, joder!" le gritó la chica pelirroja, al tiempo que le hacía un gesto para que saliera. Eso le dejó el nacimiento de los senos al descubierto.

Fue como si los gritos la hicieran despertar del estado de sopor en el que había estado desde que los vio prácticamente desnudos a ambos.

"¡Necesito hablar con Jon!" dijo mientras giraba apresuradamente para darles intimidad.

Una vez que estuvo de nuevo en la parte central de la tienda intentó centrarse en la causa de que invadiera y viera prácticamente desnudos a Jon y a su mujer. Tuvo éxito en su mayor parte, pero su mente traicionera siguió poniendo frente a sus ojos la imagen fugaz de ambos desnudos, tapados solo por unas pieles.

Por fortuna esas imágenes se esfumaron del todo cuando unos momentos más tarde Ygritte salió a su encuentro con una mirada casi igual de mala que la que le dio antes. Detrás de ella, y aún algo sonrojado, estaba Jon. Pero al menos ambos estaban vestidos.

"Más vale que hayas interrumpido por un muy buen motivo" le dijo Ygritte. Jon suspiró y le puso una mano en el hombro en un intento de enfriar su ira.

"Debo estar de acuerdo con ella. No tienes derecho a entrar así, a interrumpirnos mientras nosotros….." el dudó un segundo.

"¡Mientras descansamos luego de follar!, solo dilo y ya Jon" espetó Ygritte antes de volver a mirarla a ella "Pero bueno ya estamos vestidos, para no dañar tus ojos, y ya nos echaste a perder el descanso. Así que dinos lo que quieras decirnos y luego lárgate" pese a que el enojo parecía haber desaparecido en buena medida de Ygritte, el fastidio seguía muy presente, noto Catelyn.

"Lo que debo decir es solo para Jon" a Ygritte no le gusto ese comentario, y se lo hizo saber entrecerrando los ojos y mostrando ligeramente los dientes en un gruñido silencioso. Pero antes de que alguna de las dos pudiera decir algo el único hombre en la habitación habló.

"No tengo secretos para Ygritte. Sera mejor que nos lo digas a ambos. De todas formas ella terminará sabiéndolo" declaró Jon. Catelyn notó que Ygritte lucía una pequeña sonrisa al escuchar las palabras.

"De acuerdo. Aparentemente Robb hizo un testamento antes de morir, y se lo confió a Lord Glover y Lady Mormont" vio como las cejas de Jon se alzaban "En el testamento declara…." Catelyn no pudo evitar dudar por un momento. Decirlo en voz alta lo haría real, y no estaba segura de que quisiera eso. No sabía que era lo que la hacía tan reticente a ello, pero así era. Pero él sabría tarde o temprano, y ella ya había llegado demasiado lejos para dejarlo así "Declara que debes ser liberado de los votos de la Guardia de la Noche. Y Robb además te nombra su heredero, además de legitimarte, por lo que serías….. Jon Stark"

Catelyn no sabía que esperaba ver, pero no era ver a Jon sacudiendo la cabeza con incredulidad, mientras su boca se abría ligeramente, aunque las palabras no salieron de ella. Estuvo así por un tiempo largo antes de finalmente cerrar los ojos con fuerza y respirar hondo. Cuando soltó el aire los volvió a abrir y habló.

"Necesito pensar" dijo "A solas, Ygritte" cuando vio a la mujer más joven intentando hablar "Traten de no pelear, o más bien tú Ygritte. Y traten de no darle a la otra motivos para pelear; esa serías tú, Catelyn" luego de eso salió de la tienda, dejando solas a las dos mujeres en un silencio pesado.

"Como odio verlo así" rompió el silencio Ygritte. La miró y Catelyn ya no distinguió enojo en sus ojos, sino preocupación. Ygritte suspiró como si quisiera sacar no solo el aire sino también los sentimientos negativos "¿Sabes que él desea que nosotros nos llevemos bien? O que al menos podamos mantener una conversación civilizada"

Catelyn no estaba sorprendida: ella sabía lo que era vivir con dos personas que no se llevaban nada bien, y desear que eso cambiara. Una risa sin gracia salió de sus labios al darse cuenta de lo mucho que ella misma e Ygritte compartían el trato que tuvieron sus hijas entre sí.

"Deberíamos intentarlo. Al menos por él" declaró Catelyn. Después de lo que Jon había hecho por ella, no sería mucho darle algo de tranquilidad "¿Qué tan difícil puede ser?" preguntó, aunque no esperaba una verdadera respuesta.

"Mucho" dijo Ygritte. La señaló a ella y luego se señaló a sí misma mientras continuaba "Tú eres una dama del sur. Yo soy una mujer de las lanzas. ¿Qué podemos tener en común nosotras dos?"

"Que nos preocupamos por Jon" le respondió Catelyn. Y era cierto; Ygritte se preocupaba por Jon, eso era obvio para cualquiera con ojos. Y Catelyn también; había sido consciente de ello cuando había partido hacia la batalla contra los hombres de Stannis.

Ygritte miró hacia el piso por un momento antes de mirarla y extender la mano con decisión "¿Paz?" dijo. Tras un momento Catelyn extendió la suya y la estrechó. Cuando finalmente se soltaron Catelyn habló.

"De hecho….. hay algo en lo que, si quieres, te podría ayudar" le ofreció la pelirroja mayor a la otra. Ygritte le hizo un gesto para que continuara "Yo he pasado por cinco embarazos, y tengo entendido que este es tu primero. Si gustas, puedo hablarte del tema" le ofreció.

Ygritte frunció los labios pensativamente antes de darle un asentimiento sin palabras.

"Mejor nos sentamos. Esto tomará tiempo" le dijo Catelyn.

"¿Tanto hay para hablar?" le preguntó Ygritte, mientras sus cejas se alzaban en sorpresa.

Catelyn no pudo evitar una sonrisa. La primera vez que estuvo embarazada tuvo una reacción casi igual a la de la chica frente a ella "No tienes idea"

**Jon**

Cuando salió de la tienda empezó a caminar sin rumbo. Por donde quiera que pasara había personas que lo saludaban. Algunos alzaban armas de acero recién adquiridas o se golpeaban el pecho cubierto con cota de malla o petos de acero a modo de saludo. Un par de mujeres le dieron sonrisas sugerentes y guiños descarados. Pero Jon estaba demasiado sumido en sus pensamientos para prestar verdadera atención a nada de eso.

Su hermano no lo había olvidado cuando sus caminos se separaron. Entre la batalla y la gloria y la realeza, Robb se había acordado de él. Sólo eso lo hacía sonreír.

Su hermano lo había legitimado. Sentía la gratitud llenando su pecho al pensarlo; Robb le había dado lo único que había querido con todo su corazón desde que había entendido que no era un Stark: ser uno. Poder decir que era el hijo de Ned Stark, no su bastardo ni su deshonra. Su hijo. Pero al mismo tiempo sentía una tristeza en su corazón. Su hermano lo había hecho por la necesidad de un heredero, en caso de que algo le pasara. ¿Si Bran y Rickon hubieran vivido Robb lo habría legitimado? No lo sabía, y como tantas otras dudas con respecto a Robb, nunca lo haría.

Lo había liberado de la Guardia de la Noche. No tenía idea de si los reyes tenían ese tipo de poder, y tampoco sabía de nadie que hubiera sido liberado de los votos antes. Aun así, el punto conflictivo no era ese. El conflicto era que Jon había renunciado a los votos. Lo había hecho para pelear por el Pueblo Libre, para tratar de salvarlos de un destino peor que la muerte; pero aun así era un desertor, y nada cambiaba ese hecho. ¿Robb habría intentado liberarlo de los votos si supiera que Jon había desertado antes? Otra pregunta que quedaría sin respuesta.

Y lo más sorprendente de todo: Robb lo había hecho su heredero. No sabía cómo sentirse al respecto. Una parte de sí mismo se sentía un ladrón, se sentía como si estuviera robando a sus hermanas. Pero como el heredero de Robb y su legítimo sucesor Jon era el legítimo señor de Invernalia. Era como un sueño que había tenido de niño, en el que él era el señor del castillo ancestral de los Stark. Hasta que entendió que Invernalia estaba destinada a ser de sus hermanos; nunca de él. Ahora, muchos años después, si pudiera cambiar el castillo por uno solo de sus hermanos, lo haría sin dudarlo un instante. Pero esa ya no era una posibilidad: sin importar cuanto lo deseara o cuan sincero fuera su deseo, no podría recuperar a sus hermanos a ningún precio. Ese hecho se sentía casi tan doloroso como lo había sido el saber que sus hermanos se habían ido.

Jon respiró hondo y se forzó a ignorar su dolor, como lo había hecho antes. No tenía derecho a dejarse llevar por el dolor; había sacrificado ese derecho, junto con otros, cuando se había hecho rey.

Rey. Por mérito propio se había convertido en Rey-más-allá-del-Muro. Y por la voluntad de su hermano y la traición de otros en su contra era Rey en el Norte. Se preguntó si habría habido dos títulos en la historia cuyos portadores fueran enemigos tan comunes. Si los había, Jon no era capaz de recordar ninguno.

Y aun así…. Rey en el Norte. Eso cambiaba todo. Si aceptara el título podría lograr mucho para el Pueblo Libre, pero también tendría que cuidar de los norteños, cuando muchos de ellos lo verían aún como el bastardo de Ned Stark. Sería la máxima autoridad entre el Cuello y el Muro, y podría convencer a los señores norteños de hacer las paces con el Pueblo Libre. Pero sería una paz tan frágil….. necesitaría esforzarse más que nunca para mantener a los dos lados en paz. Pero valdría la pena todo el esfuerzo, sin duda. Unidos todos, Norteños y Pueblo Libre, tendrían mejores posibilidades contra los Caminantes Blancos.

Pero sería un tonto si creyera que esos serían todos sus problemas. Coronarse Rey en el Norte sería lo mismo que declarar rebelión contra el Trono de Hierro. Los Lannister nunca lo permitirían, y su alianza con los Tyrell les proporcionaría todo el poder del Alcance. También tendría que combatir contra los Hijos del Hierro. Y era seguro que los hombres de Stannis a los que había derrotado tendrían familias en el Sur, que quizás querrían vengarse. Esos eran los enemigos en los que podría pensar, y era probable que hubiera más de los que aún no sabía.

Pero era lo que Robb hubiera querido. Que él se convirtiera en Rey en el Norte si algo le pasaba.

¿Podría simplemente ignorar la voluntad y uno de los últimos deseos de su hermano?

Jon sabía bien la respuesta a esa pregunta.

**Maege**

Mientras los hombres ponían las tiendas en posición y encendían el fuego Maege dio un suspiro de frustración. Hacía dos días que Lady Catelyn se había ido furiosa luego de que le informaran del testamento del Rey Robb. Desde entonces no había vuelto a verla más que en breves ocasiones, aunque mayormente les había saludado sin palabras. Lo único importante que les había dicho era que Jon Nieve ya sabía del testamento. Maege se preguntaba por qué, en ese caso, no los hacía llamar para tratar con ellos.

Durante esos dos días no había sabido mucho, pero había notado algunos signos de que estaban pasando por el mismo camino que habían tomado cuando esa mujer (Val) los había llevado como prisioneros. Estaban yendo hacia el sur, no había duda.

En esos dos días les habían permitido a ella y Galbart vagar por el campamento, pero solo uno a la vez y bajo escolta. Cada vez que se alejaba de las tiendas era seguida por media docena de guardias. Al principio ambos albergaron recelos, pero al final aceptaron.

Sus caminatas por el campamento le habían enseñado mucho: los salvajes estaban entrenando para pelear de manera grupal, no individual como siempre lo habían hecho, y por lo visto estaba dando resultado; si tuviera que adivinar diría que al menos un millar y medio de ellos ya sabía cómo hacerlo, y cada día el número crecía.

A menudo dos o tres de ellos se golpeaban, pero nunca hasta el punto de que alguien saliera verdaderamente lastimado. De hecho parecían hacerlo más para entretenerse que para causar daño. A parte de eso se los veía más tranquilos de lo que Maege nunca pensó que podrían estar.

Las defensas que establecían cada vez que acampaban eran formidables, y nunca se dejaban sin vigilancia. Luego de examinarlas bien estaba segura de que emboscar a los salvajes sería casi imposible.

Había muchos salvajes con armas o armaduras nuevas. Mujeres y hombres por igual llevaban petos de acero o cota de malla entre sus pieles. Otros llevaban guanteletes de metal o cascos de acero. Y muchos llevaban hachas, espadas, mazas, dagas y otras armas de acero de buena calidad. Maege los veía caminar de manera orgullosa, dejando ver las armas y sonriendo cuando otros los señalaban. Una de las cosas que más la sorprendían era que los otros salvajes no intentaran robarse un buen acero: los había visto matarse y matar a otros por mucho menos que eso.

Maege también había visto a los prisioneros capturados en la batalla por los salvajes: eran hombres temerosos, de rostros apagados y que caminaban sin prestar ninguna atención a donde los llevaban. Eso era todo lo que quedaba del ejército que fuera de Stannis Baratheon. Cuando supo que era él quien había sido derrotado en la nieve no pudo evitar sentirse impresionada por Jon Nieve. Derrotar a un comandante tan experimentado como el segundo de los hermanos Baratheon no era poca cosa. Y con un ejército salvaje, nada menos.

Pero lo que más la sorprendía de todo lo que había visto era la forma en que los salvajes se referían a Jon Nieve. Todos los que hablaban de él lo hacían de manera admirada, comentando su habilidad con la espada, su audacia, su astucia, su valor. Otros iban más lejos para demostrar su respeto por su "Rey-más-allá-del-Muro", pintando escudos con dibujos de lobos blancos, o a veces incluso los rostros y las manos.

Maege nunca hubiera creído que viviría para ver tal grado de lealtad en los salvajes. Menos aún que fuera hacia el hijo bastardo de su señor, el medio-hermano de su rey.

"¡Maege!" la voz de Galbart la sacó de sus pensamientos "Mira" señaló. Maege giró la cabeza y vio a dos gigantes cruzar cerca de ellos, cada uno llevando varios troncos completos sobre los hombros "Son impresionantes" comentó el señor de Bosquespeso.

Maege no podía menos que estar de acuerdo. Los gigantes aun le generaban un nudo en la garganta cada vez que los veía. No tenían las espadas del tamaño de hombres ni los escudos gigantes de los cuentos, pero aun así eran peligrosos. Un golpe de ellos sería suficiente para matar a un hombre, estaba segura.

"Lord Galbart, Lady Maege" ambos giraron y vieron a Lady Catelyn acercarse a ellos seguida por una docena de guerreros. Eran los llamados _reclutas_ de los salvajes, que no respondían ante nadie más que Jon Nieve "vengan. Jon quiere hablar con ambos" dijo la viuda de Lord Eddard.

Maege miró a Galbart un momento. Luego se pusieron de pie antes de seguir a la Dama de Invernalia "Mi señora" dijo Maege, viendo por las comisuras de los ojos como los reclutas los rodeaban "¿te están tratando bien?"

Esa era una preocupación de Maege desde que se había enterado que ella estaba allí. La mujer de cabello rojo se encogió de hombros antes de hablar "No puedo quejarme. Jon procura que no pase frío ni hambre. Y me permite dormir en su tienda"

Maege estaba gratamente sorprendida. Por lo que sabía de la forma en que el bastardo de Lord Eddard y su esposa habían convivido en Invernalia antes de la guerra, no le parecía probable que él cuidara de ella. Por otro lado, el muchacho seguía siendo hijo de Lord Stark, y como tal era seguro que había aprendido el significado y el valor del honor. Pero si fuera así lo había olvidado, después de todo ¿cómo, si no deshonor, llamaría al hecho de haber olvidado sus votos y haberse convertido en rey de los salvajes?

"Lady Maege" le dijo Catelyn Stark mientras seguían caminando "Te ves muy pensativa" comentó "Es acerca de Jon ¿verdad?" preguntó. No espero la respuesta para continuar "Quizás no lo parezca, pero créeme que él no desea ser enemigo tuyo, ni vuestro Lord Galbart" lo último lo dijo dirigido al señor, que caminaba junto a Maege y no perdía palabra de la conversación entre las mujeres "Te sugiero que escuches lo que tiene que decir. Y que pienses bien en tu respuesta" hubo una breve pausa y cuando Maege y Galbart asintieron en silencio Catelyn volvió a hablar "No estarán solos. Jon ha invitado a algunos caudillos a escuchar la conversación. Quizás alguno trate de provocarlos. Sé que les será difícil, pero traten de no caer en la discusión" les informó. Maege no dijo nada, pero se conocía a sí misma lo suficiente para saber que si la provocaban lo suficiente no se quedaría callada. Al final solo hizo un ruido afirmativo con la garganta "Una última cosa. Galbart" dijo, y miró al señor de Bosquespeso con preocupación "no te lo dije antes, pero creo que estarás mejor sabiéndolo. La mujer pelirroja a la que empujaste el día que llegaste" aquí Lady Catelyn dudó un segundo antes de seguir con una mirada determinada "no puedes volver a tocarle un pelo. Nunca más" le dijo, o más bien le ordenó.

Glover se veía como si lo hubieran abofeteado en la cara "Pero….. mi señora…..ella te…" Lady Stark no lo dejó continuar.

"Me apretó el brazo y me gritó. Sí, lo sé" lo cortó "Esa mujer, Galbart, se llama Ygritte. Y es la mujer de Jon Nieve" ante eso Maege abrió un poco más los ojos, y le pareció que Galbart se veía un poco más pálido "No sé si ella le contó a Jon lo que pasó. Tal vez no le pareció importante. Pero tanto si lo hizo como si no, no importa. Si Jon se entera de que le levantaste la mano es muy probable que te mate él mismo. Y más dado el estado actual de Ygritte" cuando terminó de hablar Catelyn se pasó una mano por el vientre. Maege no necesito más para entender a qué se refería. Una parte de ella se preocupó por Galbart.

No mucho después vio la tienda de Jon Nieve. Había varios guerreros cerca, y dos mujeres con hachas nuevas de acero montaban guardia a cada lado de la entrada. Los doce reclutas que los escoltaban esperaron a que cruzaran la solapa para entrar ellos mismos en la tienda.

Dentro estaba Jon Nieve hablando con un hombre de barba roja y un cabello de igual color que empezaba a tornarse gris; al lado de Jon estaba la mujer Ygritte, con una sonrisa en la cara. En un rincón de la tienda dos hombres con espadas de bronce en los cinturones charlaban entre sí, aunque Maege no entendió una palabra. También estaba la mujer rubia, Val, con una muchacha con un vientre sobresaliente a su lado. Frente a ellas y charlando con Val había un hombre con los pies tan negros que Maege no distinguía sus uñas. También había dos mujeres con espadas oxidadas; una llevaba una máscara de arciano mientras que la otra tenía el rostro cubierto de pintura morada y negra. Otro hombre más estaba junto al fuego en silencio, el mango de un hacha larga sobresaliendo encima de su hombro. Para finalizar había dos hombres, uno adornado con colmillos de morsa y otro con astas de alce, que se mantenían lo más posible alejados uno del otro. Estos dos eran los únicos que llevaban armas de piedra o madera; todos los demás llevaban acero de buena calidad.

Tan pronto como los vieron las charlas cesaron. Los salvajes los miraron con miradas desconfiadas, pero los dos que llevaban espadas de bronce acercaron las manos a las empuñaduras de las cuchillas. Pero lo que más incomodó a Maege fue la mirada que les daba Jon Nieve; el muchacho los observaba fijamente, sin parpadear. Era una mirada que parecía llegar hasta el alma misma de Maege, abriéndola y examinándola pieza a pieza.

Estuvieron en un silencio tenso hasta que fue roto "¿Cómo dijiste que se llamaban?" preguntó la mujer con la máscara. Su voz salió por el hueco a la altura de su boca.

"Él es Galbart Glover, el señor de Bosquespeso" dijo Jon Nieve, al tiempo que hacia un gesto con la cabeza en dirección al hombre al lado de Maege "y ella es Maege Mormont, la señora de la Isla del Oso" de inmediato los salvajes intercambiaron miradas, y el del hacha en la espalda se atrevió a hablar.

"¿Mormont? ¿Tiene algo que ver con el viejo que dirige a los cuervos?" preguntó en voz alta, sin dirigirse a nadie en particular.

"Su hermana" dijo Jon Nieve con voz seca. De inmediato empezaron a oírse voces, pero Jon las hizo callar antes de dirigirse a Maege y Galbart "mis señores, ustedes ya conocen a Val y a Ygritte" dijo señalando a la mujer rubia y luego a la pelirroja a su lado "permítanme presentarles a los demás" luego fue presentando uno a uno a todos ellos, empezando por las mujeres y terminando con el que se llamaba Tormund, que insistió en que se mencionaran todos sus títulos.

Ninguno dijo nada, y la única que se molestó en hacerles un gesto de saludo fue Dalla, la hermana de Val. Maege no estaba segura, pero le parecía que había algo familiar en las facciones de la muchacha en estado de embarazo.

"Sé que todos ustedes se preguntan por qué ellos están aquí" dijo Nieve, dirigiéndose a los salvajes "la razón de eso es un testamento dejado por mi hermano Robb"

"Ese Robb ¿es el hermano que dijiste que es un rey?" preguntó Val.

"Así es Val" confirmó el hermano bastardo del rey Robb "el testamento es una voluntad en caso de que Robb muera, cosa que ha pasado" Maege vio de reojo como la mirada de Catelyn caía al piso "Si algo le pasara a Robb yo debería tomar su lugar como Rey en el Norte" les explicó.

"JAJAJAJAJ" la risa estruendosa del llamado Tormund Matagigantes llenó la tienda. El hombre tenía la mandíbula abierta y escupía saliva en medio de sus carcajadas. Todos lo miraban con distintos grados de desconcierto, y en algunos casos fastidio. Galbart y ella misma no eran la excepción. El único que no parecía sorprendido por ello era Jon Nieve.

"¿Ya?" le preguntó Jon Nieve cuando los ecos de las risas casi se habían desaparecido. Cuando el hombre solo asintió, una sonrisa divertida aún en su cara "Bien" dijo, como si no hubiera habido interrupción "Están aquí reunidos porqué quiero negociar el precio de una alianza entre todos nosotros"

Maege se esforzó por no mostrar cualquier cosa que pudiera sentir. De reojo notó que algunos de los salvajes apretaban los puños o fruncían los labios, pero no hubo objeción a las palabras de Nieve. Jon se tomó un momento antes de continuar.

"Los términos son sencillos. Quiero que me juren lealtad como su rey y me ayuden a combatir contra los Caminantes Blancos cuando llegue el momento. A cambio, los ayudare a vencer a los Bolton y sus aliados, y a expulsar a los Hijos del Hierro del Norte"

Dicho así ciertamente sonaba sencillo. Exceptuando lo de los Otros, era esa la idea que Maege tenía cuando partió de la fortaleza de los Reed, tantas lunas atrás. Pero ahora algo había cambiado.

"¿Pero qué pasaría con ellos?" dijo Galbart, haciendo un gesto con las manos a los salvajes que había en la tienda.

"Vendrán conmigo, por supuesto. Todos y cada uno de los hombres, mujeres y niños en este campamento irán al sur del Muro" la mirada de Jon Nieve se volvió más dura en ese momento "No nos llamemos a engaños, mis señores. Los Otros están ahí afuera, y marchan contra los vivos, sin importar de qué lado del Muro nacieron. Sé que hay odio entre el Pueblo Libre y los norteños, y sé que hemos perdido a muchos seres importantes por causa de ese odio, pero estamos todos del mismo lado, y eso es porque todos estamos vivos. Es como decía mi señor padre: Se Acerca el Invierno. Y si queremos sobrevivir debemos estar unidos, todos nosotros. De otro modo no sobreviviremos para ver la primavera"

A Maege le pareció oír el eco de la voz del Rey Robb en las palabras de su hermano. Jon Nieve sin duda tenía algo, eso mismo que había tenido el Rey Robb y que lo había hecho tan amado por los norteños. El hijo bastardo de Ned Stark tenía el mismo don con los salvajes.

"Entonces mi señor, mi señora, ¿cuál es vuestra respuesta?"

Galbart y ella se miraron, y Maege vio en los ojos del señor de Bosquespeso las mismas dudas que sin duda habría en los suyos. Al estar protegiendo salvajes Jon Nieve se haría enemigo de la mayor parte del norte, y muchos señores probablemente se negarían a apoyarlos por la afición del muchacho por los salvajes. Sería mucho más difícil combatir a los Bolton, no se diga ya vencerlos. Pero como Maege sabía, el muchacho era su única esperanza de sobrevivir. No solo a los Bolton, sino a los monstruos que no había visto, pero que creía que venían desde el Norte.

Como si fueran uno, Maege y Galbart se arrodillaron ante el muchacho.

"Yo, Maege Mormont, señora de la Isla del Oso…."

"Yo, Galbart Glover, señor de Bosquespeso…"

"….juro aquí, ante los ojos de los dioses y los hombres, ser siempre leal al hijo de Lord Eddard Stark, el hermano de Robb Stark. Dad justicia a los nuestros, apiadaos de nuestros débiles y enfermos y no pidáis de nosotros ningún servicio que nos traiga deshonra, y tendréis nuestras espadas. Somos vuestros para ordenar, Rey Jon Stark" dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo.

**Y eso es todo. Bien, para ser sincero tengo mis dudas sobre este capítulo. Cómo que no me gusta como retraté a Maege y Galbart, sobre todo en la parte final de la historia. **

**Y hay otra cuestión que quiero tocar: como sabrán con este ya van 14 capítulos de esta historia, y no puedo evitar pensar que estoy haciendo la marcha hacia el muro demasiado larga. Hay muchos actos que me parece que debían pasar antes de que Jon se enfrentara a sus antiguos hermanos, pero aun así siento que esto ha sido demasiado largo. ¿Qué creen ustedes?**

**Bien, dejen un comentario con todos sus pensamientos, opiniones, sugerencias y más. Estaré feliz de recibirlos y feliz de responderlos.**

**Intentaré subir el próximo capítulo en una semana, pero no prometo nada (sé que he puesto eso en todos los capítulos y que hasta ahora nunca fallé en actualizar una vez por semana, pero mis épocas de examen se acercan y en verdad me están pasando factura. Aun así, haré mi mejor esfuerzo para seguir actualizando con la misma regularidad). Saludos y que estén bien.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Bien. Hola a quien lea esto.**

**Quiero dar gracias a jean d'arc (Me alegra que no te parezca muy larga la marcha al Muro, y lo de que Catelyn y Maege llegaron a un cierto nivel de entendimiento es del tercer libro. Coqueteé con lo del trío, ciertamente. Tenes razón en todo lo que escribiste acerca de la enemistad entre norteños y Pueblo Libre, y en como verán a Jon por estar ayudándolos y liderándolos. ¿Mi historia te inspiró a traducir una de las tuyas? ¡Wow! ¡Me estoy sintiendo tan importante!¡Y aún más halagado!. Para concluir, gracias por los buenos deseos para mis exámenes), W. M King (gracias por calificar mi historia de genial, y como muchos más, creo que te metí la idea del trío, o la incentive si ya la tenías de antes jejej) y Luna (¿cómo va a estar mal que te imagines a las dos pelirrojas peleando en el lodo? Si el fanfic es justamente para volar nuestra imaginación. Jean: Me alegro que te guste la historia y la sigas, y muy buena referencia entre Jon y Catelyn con la Dama y el Vagabundo. No había pensado en eso hasta que lo mencionaste) por sus hermosos reviews que me alegran el día solo con leerlos.**

**Quiero dar además un agradecimiento a los que siguen la historia o la tienen entre sus favoritos.**

**Disclaimer: todo lo que puedan reconocer pertenece a G.R.R. Martín. Yo solo lo uso para entretenerme y tratar de entretener a otros.**

**Jon**

Habían pasado cinco días desde que los dos señores norteños le habían jurado lealtad como su rey. Desde ese momento Jon había hablado con ellos todos los días, queriendo saber todo lo posible de lo que había pasado en los Siete Reinos, y sobre todo en el Norte, luego de la muerte de Robb. También quería escuchar todos los detalles posibles sobre la campaña de Robb; pese a que Catelyn ya se lo había contado, había detalles de tipo militar que sin duda no había captado, o que directamente no había sabido. A veces Ygritte y Catelyn se unían a él, aunque la más joven de las dos mujeres besadas por el fuego debía ser explicada en algunas cuestiones.

Como muestra de confianza a ambos señores Jon les había devuelto sus armas y les había permitido vagar por el campamento a ellos y a sus hombres, bajo estricta orden de no involucrarse en ninguna pelea. Los hombres de la Guardia de la Noche seguían confinados y vigilados a todas horas; no estaba en sus manos jurarle lealtad, y aunque lo hicieran había demasiada mala sangre entre ellos y el Pueblo Libre para que Jon se arriesgara a dejarlos sueltos por el campamento.

Pese a todo lo que Lord Glover y Lady Mormont le habían informado Jon aún no confiaba en ellos sin reserva, razón por la cual nunca se alejaba de su espada y se aseguraba de que hubiera guardias cerca cada vez que se veían. No estaba seguro de quien ganaría en una pelea, pero era mejor prevenir que lamentar.

Esas charlas que tenían habían estado salpicadas de emociones de todo tipo: cuando se enteró de la muerte de Joffrey en su propia boda Jon sintió como sus labios, contra su voluntad, se curvaban en una pequeña sonrisa. Pese a que no era honorable, Jon no pudo encontrar en sí mismo ninguna vergüenza al alegrarse de la muerte del rumoreado hijo bastardo del Matareyes con su hermana. El saber que Tywin Lannister había muerto poco después era más un alivio; sin él a la cabeza de la Casa Lannister, la guerra daría un vuelco absoluto. Lo que si le sorprendió fue saber que el asesino de Tywin fue su propio hijo. Una parte de él aun dudaba de eso; había conocido a Tyrion Lannister y no le resultaba fácil creer que tuviera lo que había que tener para mancharse las manos con la sangre de su propio padre.

También estaba gratamente sorprendido de que la mayor parte de los Hijos del Hierro que invadieron el Norte se hubieran retirado para su Asamblea de Sucesión; sería más sencillo recapturar Bosquespeso y las otras fortalezas sin enfrentarse al grueso del ejército, aunque probablemente tendría que moverse con rapidez para asegurarlas.

Pero no todo habían sido buenas noticias: cuando se enteró de que Sansa había desaparecido el día de la boda de Joffrey se sintió preocupado más allá de las palabras. Aunque comparado con Catelyn había estado calmado: aun recordaba cuanto le había costado convencerla de que Sansa aún estaba viva y sana. Después de todo ella era, a los ojos de la mayoría de Poniente, la heredera obvia de Invernalia luego de la muerte de Robb, Bran y Rickon. Viva valía infinitamente más que muerta.

Más tarde, a solas en la cama junto a una Ygritte dormida, Jon sintió que la culpa lo ahogaba. Era cierto lo que le había dicho a Catelyn, pero también había omitido otros hechos probables. Después de la muerte de su padre y de Robb, Sansa sería con certeza una de las primeras personas en ser señaladas como culpables de la muerte de Joffrey, y sin Robb a la cabeza de un ejército para amenazarlos ¿qué impedía que los Lannister la declararan culpable y la ejecutaran por regicidio? Jon no creía que Sansa fuera culpable, pero la justicia no existía en ese nido de víboras que era la capital. La ejecución de su padre era la prueba de ello.

La verdadera pregunta acerca de la desaparición de Sansa era ¿quién lo había planeado? Porque era obvio que Sansa no escapó por pie propio de Desembarco del Rey. De hecho, si Jon tuviera que especular, diría que la misma persona que sacó a Sansa de Desembarco del Rey era la asesina de Joffrey.

"Jon" dijo una voz. Jon dejó de mirar al vacío para girar la cabeza y ver a Catelyn caminando a su lado "¿en que estabas pensando?" le preguntó.

"En la Guardia de la Noche" mintió, ignorando la punzada de culpa que sintió por mentirle a Catelyn en esta relación cordial tan joven que tenían "Sus reacciones cuando se enteren de que pretendo cruzar el Muro. Con decenas de miles de personas del Pueblo Libre siguiéndome" aclaró.

"Estarán muy enojados" dijo Catelyn.

"Eso es indudable. Han sido enemigos del Pueblo Libre durante milenios. Y de pronto vengo yo con la intención de traer a más de 130.000 de ellos al sur del Muro. Algunos de ellos querrán matarme solo por ese motivo" dijo, al tiempo que la imagen de Alliser Thorne aparecía en su mente.

Jon no se consideraba engreído; ningún bastardo podía serlo. Pero sabía bien que lo único que mantenía al Pueblo Libre unido era la presencia de un rey. Si algo le pasara se dispersarían a los cuatro vientos, y con toda seguridad las viejas riñas entre clanes y tribus se reanudarían. Entre sus peleas entre sí y los Caminantes Blancos Jon no creía que duraran tan siquiera un año. Jon debía vivir, no tanto por sí sino por los suyos. Eso era primordial si quería garantizar que hubiera alguna esperanza para todos.

"Necesitarás guardias. Podrías hacer algo como lo que hizo Robb; una Guardia para tu protección exclusiva" estaba diciendo ella, mientras seguían caminando.

"No es mala idea" reconoció Jon "pero si lo hiciera sería algo compuesto a partes iguales por norteños y Pueblo Libre" sería una forma de mostrar unidad entre ambas partes.

"También deberías considerar usar probadores de alimentos" dijo Catelyn.

La idea de que necesitara alguien para decirle si ya podía comer o no le pareció burlesca "No creo que me asesinen usando un plato de gachas o un vaso de agua" dijo, intentando que la risa no se filtrara en su voz.

"No subestimes a los Lannister. Mi esposo y Robb lo hicieron y ambos fueron asesinados por ello" le dijo ella con ferocidad, al tiempo que estrechaba un poco los ojos.

"No los subestimo, Catelyn" le dijo, intentando apaciguarla "es solo que tengo algo mucho mejor que un catador para detectar amenazas" le aseguró "tengo a Fantasma. Él puede detectar las amenazas, incluso las que se esconden tras una sonrisa y un gesto de amabilidad" el huargo blanco era, como Ygritte había dicho en ocasiones, una bestia muy lista.

Catelyn lo miró un momento y luego volvió la vista al frente, una mirada pensativa ahora en su rostro. Tras unos momentos sus ojos se abrieron un poco más y habló, aun sin mirarlo "Cuando Robb y yo llegamos a los Gemelos para la boda de mi hermano, Viento Gris estaba muy incómodo. No quería entrar al castillo y descubría los dientes cada vez que un Frey se acercaba demasiado a él o a mi hijo. Robb pensó que no era nada" una mirada de dolor apareció en el rostro de Catelyn, que lo miró con ojos nublados "Promete que no te alejaras de Fantasma cuando estemos al otro lado del Muro" le pidió.

"Lo prometo" le dijo. Si debía decir eso para que estuviera calmada, lo diría. Ella asintió y volvió la vista al frente, al tiempo que se acomodaba mejor la correa que le rodeaba el hombro "Sabes, nunca pensé que te vería así" comento Jon.

"¿Así como?" le dijo ella, volviendo su vista hacia él una vez más. Por toda respuesta Jon le señaló el fardo de pieles enrolladas que cargaba en la espalda. El Rey-más-allá-del-Muro sabía que era un peso considerable el que Catelyn cargaba "Me ayuda a sentirme útil" declaró ella.

"Creo que eres capaz de mucho más que solo cargar fardos" le dijo. En los últimos días había pensado en muchas cosas, y una de ellas era en lo que Catelyn sería capaz de hacer "Ayudando a Ygritte, por ejemplo. Está más calmada desde que le hablas sobre el embarazo, y hasta se la ve más entusiasmada" le contó. Eso era algo por lo que estaba agradecido con Catelyn.

"Me alegro; es como muchas madres primerizas. La verdad es que le estoy tomando cariño" le confesó.

"Ella también se está encariñando" Catelyn le dirigió una mirada escéptica y Jon no puedo evitar sonreír, divertido "Créeme. La conozco y sé que está empezando a apreciarte. Pero nunca lo admitirá" quizás Ygritte podría exponer sus sentimientos ante él, pero de ahí a exponerlos ante otros era esperar demasiado, al menos de momento.

**Val**

A veces Val acompañaba a otras de las mujeres de las lanzas en sus rondas por los límites del campamento, o a cazar en los bosques. Encontraba un cierto alivio en cerciorarse en persona de que las empalizadas y el resto de las defensas estuvieran bien dispuestas, y era una cazadora decente. En ese tipo de momentos se centraba en lo que estaba haciendo, pero hoy, mientras recorría el límite del campamento, no podía. Tenía muchas cosas que pensar.

Val siempre se había considerado a sí misma como una persona de actos más que de pensamientos. Incluso su hermana Dalla lo decía. Aunque había veces, escasas, en que dedicaba su mente a pensamientos; hoy en particular pensaba bastante en Jon. O más bien en lo que Jon le había dicho a ella y Dalla la noche anterior.

Así que la madre de ambas había sido una Umber. Val había oído hablar a saqueadores sobre los Umber y sabía que eran peligrosos y feroces. Honestamente le costaba relacionar el recuerdo que tenía de su difunta madre con algo feroz. Aun así parecía que en verdad estaba relacionada con los Umber, y por medio de ella lo estaban sus hijas también. Después de todo el nombre de su madre concordaba con el de la única mujer Umber que había sido secuestrada en los últimos tiempos, y además estaba el asunto de ese juguete en el que Val no había pensado en años, perdido entre las posesiones de su hermana pequeña.

Dalla. Su hermanita. La que había cuidado desde que el padre de ambas murió. Si había algo que mantenía a Val preocupada era ella. Dalla siempre había sido dulce y cariñosa, con una naturaleza que parecía irreal en la vida más allá de la muralla, y a Val le había preocupado la forma en que había reaccionado ante lo que Jon les había dicho. Dalla estaba emocionada ante la idea de que tenían familia, de que ya no eran solo ellas dos y el bebé que llevaba en el vientre. Val no había tenido corazón para recordarle la reputación de los Umber entre el Pueblo Libre, ni para insinuarle que quizás no les darían una bienvenida por el simple hecho de ser de la misma sangre. Quizás ni siquiera se alegrarían de saber que existían.

Val sacudió la cabeza y siguió examinando las defensas del campamento. Cualquier cosa era mejor que pensar en las grandes esperanzas que su hermana tenía y en la posibilidad de que se vieran defraudadas.

**Catelyn**

"Acuéstate de lado" le instruyo a Ygritte. Ella lo hizo y Catelyn presiono dos de sus dedos en la parte baja de la espalda descubierta de la otra mujer. Los mantuvo ahí un par de segundos antes de moverlos hacia otra zona. Continuó haciendo esto y pudo sentirla tensión de la muchacha disminuyendo, hasta que al final dio un suspiro de alivio "¿Estas mejor?" le preguntó, aunque la respuesta era obvia.

"Mucho…. Gracias" le dijo, antes de volver a sentarse, quedando cara a cara con ella. Al hacerlo la fina camisa de piel que llevaba cayo, tapando su estómago y su espalda baja "¿Quién te enseñó a hacer eso?" le preguntó.

"Una mujer llamada Emily. Emily Bracken" la segunda esposa de Jonos Bracken le había enseñado eso muchos años antes, cuando estaba embarazada del hijo que sería Robb. Catelyn la tenía por una buena mujer; lamentó escuchar de su muerte por parto un año después del nacimiento de Sansa.

"¿Esta Emily era tu madre?" la cuestionó nuevamente Ygritte.

Catelyn sacudió la cabeza "Era la esposa de un señor vasallo de mi padre" le explicó "Mi madre murió muchos años antes de eso" vio como algo de luz huía de los ojos de Ygritte al escuchar lo último.

"Entiendo" dijo. Catelyn la vio desviar un momento la mirada antes de seguir hablando "¿Cómo se llamaba? Tu madre"

"Minisa" le dijo tras un momento de silencio "¿Cómo se llamaba la tuya?" le preguntó. Tenía curiosidad.

"Ygnis" le contestó Ygritte.

"¿Es esa una costumbre del Pueblo Libre? Que los hijos sean nombrados de manera similar a su padre o madre" le preguntó Catelyn.

"A veces" le contestó la otra mujer "No diría que es costumbre. Más bien es una elección: Tormund, por ejemplo, tiene 4 hijos y una hija, y todos toman su nombre de él, salvo uno. Torreg, Torwynd, Dormund, Munda" le explicó "Hay otros que son más sutiles: solo toman la primera letra para nombrar a sus hijos. Styr por ejemplo. Su hijo se llama Sigorn, y su hija se llama Srigda. O al menos creo que ese es el nombre de su hija" dijo Ygritte.

"Escuché que también es habitual esperar a que el niño cumpla dos años para darle un nombre" comentó Catelyn. Le había parecido extraño la primera vez que lo oyó.

"Sí. Es peor para los padres si un hijo tiene nombre al morir. No es extraño que los niños mueran antes de aprender a caminar. El clima y la forma de vida….. no todos aguantan" dijo, y se pasó una mano por el vientre. Fue muy fugaz, tanto que Catelyn casi lo dudo, pero vio una pizca de tristeza en los ojos azules de Ygritte.

"Eso no le pasará a tu hijo. Para cuando nazca estaremos al sur del Muro. Ahí será más fácil" le dijo. Sabía que no podía prometer que todo saldría bien con el embarazo. Nadie podía prometer eso. Pero quería darle esa seguridad que toda mujer en su primer embarazo merecía.

Ygritte le dio una sonrisa pequeña, pero era mejor que nada. Luego se apagó un poco cuando volvió a hablar "Jon dijo que le sugeriste que eligiera algunos guerreros para que lo cuidaran. En caso de que alguien intente lastimarlo" comentó.

"Así es" confirmó Catelyn "¿Te molesta la idea?"

"No estoy segura" respondió Ygritte, tras un momento de duda "La verdad es que parece extraño verlo seguido a todas partes por un grupo de personas, como un perro seguido por sus cachorros. Pero lo que más me sorprende es el número de voluntarios que se presentaron para eso" comentó.

Catelyn no había oído al respecto "¿En serio?¿Cuántos?"

"Medio centenar…... En el primer día. El segundo y el tercero hubo más todavía. A estas alturas ya son cientos" le informó.

Catelyn estaba más que sorprendida. Si algo había aprendido en estos meses al norte del Muro era que el Pueblo Libre valoraba la fuerza personal; el que ahora muchos de ellos se ofrecieran para cuidar de Jon era un alivio, y al mismo tiempo una preocupación. Tendría que pensar bien en lo que haría con ellos. Si elegía solo a unos pocos debería buscar la lealtad a él ante todo; ese era, según el pensamiento de Catelyn, el factor más importante en una guardia.

"Es sorprendente" empezó, dando voz a sus pensamientos "que tantos se ofrezcan como guardias personales"

"Si quieres impresionarte deberías ver el número de reclutas" le dijo Ygritte "desde que Jon volvió victorioso los hombres y las mujeres de las lanzas se agrupan por millares para ser entrenados. Pies de Cuerno, los hombres de los Clanes del Río de Hielo, los del Bosque Encantado….. incluso los thennitas quieren aprender. Sigorn estuvo hablando con Jon hace un par de días; quería aprender estrategia y formaciones"

Las palabras de Ygritte solo confirmaban lo que Catelyn ya sabía: el Pueblo Libre amaba a Jon, igual que muchos de los norteños habían amado a Robb. Ahora Jon ya tenía un ejército para luchar por el Norte…. Y ese ejército se hacía más fuerte y organizado con cada día que pasaba.

Entonces una idea repentina la asaltó "Hay una cosa que el ejército puede llegar a necesitar" dijo, hablando para sí, aunque Ygritte no le quitaba la vista de encima "Un estandarte"

**Galbart**

"¡Formen!" una voz llena de autoridad sonó "¡Avancen!" ordenó esta vez la voz.

Ante la primera orden una fuerza de medio millar de hombres y mujeres se formaron en una columna de cinco filas. En sus brazos izquierdos iban escudos redondos, mientras las líneas exteriores portaban lanzas y las interiores portaban hachas, mazas y espadas. Con la segunda orden hicieron una marcha corta, apenas un centenar de pasos. Unos pocos perdieron el ritmo, pero la gran mayoría se mantuvo en su lugar de la formación.

"¡Alto!" dijo la voz por tercera vez, y de inmediato la columna se detuvo "¡Media vuelta!" con la llegada de la nueva orden toda la columna giró, algunos con más facilidad que otros "¡Avancen!" ante la orden repetida la columna volvió a marchar.

"Aprenden rápido" comentó Galbart. En los diez días desde que él y Maege habían jurado lealtad al hermano del Rey Robb el entrenamiento de los salv… del Pueblo Libre había crecido. Cada día luego de la marcha hacia el sur eran millares, decenas de millares de hombres los que se acercaban para aprender a pelear en formaciones y a marchar al ritmo de un ejército, siguiendo órdenes y respondiendo a diversos sonidos de tambores y cuernos.

"Cierto" coincidió Maege, parada junto a Galbart. Con un gesto de ella se alejaron, pasando por el inmenso campo de entrenamiento. Pasaron junto a una multitud de unos 200 hombres y unas pocas mujeres, todos ellos de pechos amplios y brazos fuertes. Cada uno tenía un hacha grande de una sola cara, hechas de piedra, bronce y unas pocas de acero. Un hombre con una barba salpicada de canas los estaba observando mientras dos de ellos avanzaban hasta verse frente a dos pequeñas empalizadas; cada una contaba con dos o tres estacas clavadas en el suelo, unidas entre sí por un tronco más grueso. Los hombres avanzaban y golpeaban el tronco central con todas sus fuerzas, tratando de quebrarlo con la mayor rapidez posible. Solo le vasto verlo un momento para que Galbart comprendiera lo que estaban haciendo: practicaban para derribar defensas enemigas.

Siguieron adelante, viendo más tipos de entrenamientos: con lanzas, con arcos, incluso con cuchillos cortos. Ese último le había parecido inútil a Galbart la primera vez que oyó de él, pero ahora ya no estaba tan seguro. Cierto, un cuchillo sería inútil contra un peto de acero y muy ineficaz contra una cota de malla, pero si el portador era ágil y veloz, podía esquivar y esperar hasta que el cansancio de su oponente le diera una abertura que usar.

Siguieron avanzando, contemplando el entrenamiento de esta horda de personas, que poco a poco se iba convirtiendo en un ejército. Y ahí estaba él, en medio de todo ese mar de hombres y mujeres, jóvenes y viejos.

Jon Stark. El Rey en el Norte. O al menos el futuro Rey en el Norte.

Si fuera sincero consigo mismo, Galbart no había estado totalmente seguro cuando se puso de rodillas y le juró lealtad, hacía ya 10 días. Estaba preocupado de que fuera incapaz de gobernar a los salvajes y que estos se dispersarán al llegar al sur del Muro y empezarán a saquear y matar. Pero con cada día estaba un poco menos convencido de que eso fuera a pasar. Estaba seguro de que no abandonarían a Jon Stark. Era impresionante el respeto que parecían tenerle. Cuando hablaba todos callaban para escucharlo, y algunos incluso lo miraban con abierta admiración. Los niños parecían adorarlo y Galbart había visto a algunos jugando a ser Jon contra "los monstruos de acero del sur", como llamaban a los caballeros de Stannis Baratheon. Jon tampoco tenía nunca tenía necesidad de repetir las palabras que decía, y siempre que alguien venía a él con un problema o disputa escuchaba con atención y respondía con calma pero con firmeza.

También era un joven muy perceptivo: cuando Galbart le comentó sobre los rumores de que Roose Bolton había dejado seiscientos hombres de Glover, Cerwyn y Hornwood en el cruce del Tridente antes de reunirse con el rey Robb en los Gemelos, Jon le preguntó si era consciente de que esos hombres, probablemente, habían sido dejados atrás no para guardar el cruce si no para no ser una molestia mientras Bolton y Frey mataban a su hermano y a los leales a Stark. Galbart estaba sin palabras; nunca lo había considerado desde ese punto de vista, pero cuando el hijo de Lord Stark lo dijo le pareció no solo factible, sino más que probable. Y por ver eso con tanta rapidez, Galbart lo respeto más.

Galbart estaba cada vez más seguro de que era la elección ideal como Rey en el Norte.

**Jorelle**

Tras un viaje largo y difícil por el Norte había llegado a su hogar. Lo que más le había costado de volver a su hogar había sido ver a sus hermanas, Alysanne Lyanna. Les había dicho que su madre había resuelto seguir peleando, que Dacey estaba desaparecida y Lyra intentaba juntar a los aliados que aun quedaran. Alysanne simplemente asintió con brusquedad, pero fue la mirada que le dio Lyanna la que se le clavó como una daga en el pecho; era la mirada de un niño que pretendía ser fuerte mientras por dentro lloraba de preocupación por su madre y sus hermanas.

De inmediato había empezado a reunir peleadores, siguiendo las órdenes de su madre. Con las grandes distancias y lo separados que vivían la mayoría de los vasallos de la Casa Mormont, le había tomado semanas reunirlos, pero había valido la pena. En la cúspide había logrado juntar a casi doscientos, pero era consciente de que no podría hacer gran cosa con ellos, más allá de hostigamiento y exploración.

Así pues, luego de hablar con Alysanne y Lyanna, esta última negándose a ser dejada de lado mientras sus hermanas hablaban, había decidido que Alysanne y ella irían al otro lado de la Bahía del Hielo, para intentar arrebatarle Bosquespeso a los calamares y devolvérselo a los Glover. Mientras tanto, Lyanna sería la que guardara la Isla del Oso contra posibles ataques.

Y hablando de ataques, estaba confundida con el hecho de que no había habido saqueos en la Isla del Oso desde hace tanto tiempo. Sabía que los hijos del Hierro habían concentrado el grueso de sus fuerzas en el sur, y luego los habían llevado al Dominio para saquear allí, pero los salvajes la desconcertaban. Cada tanto una o dos balsas mal hechas tocaban tierra en la costa del norte de la Isla del Oso, llenas de salvajes dispuestos a robar lo que pudieran. Ahora sin embargo, habían pasado más de 4 lunas desde que se había producido el último ataque. Es más, los hombres que había enviado Alysanne en barcoluengos a explorar la Costa Helada reportaron que no había nadie; los pueblos costeros salvajes estaban abandonados de cualquier tipo de vida. Ni hombres ni animales se veían allí; era como si todos hubieran desaparecido de la noche a la mañana. Aquello le daba una sensación incómoda a Jorelle, pero no podía perder energías en eso. Tenía otros problemas más urgentes que requerían su atención.

Se encontraba sentada en el salón de su hogar, con la mirada fija en las gachas de su tazón. Estaban casi frías, pero se forzó a tragar otra cucharada, y otra más, y otra más, hasta terminar el tazón. Esa misma mañana su hermana y ella partirían, y necesitaría de toda su energía para las pruebas por venir.

**Alys**

Su caballo estaba cansado, sus flancos empezaban a sangrar por las numerosas veces que le había clavado los talones para instarlo a ir más rápido, su boca estaba llena de espuma. Odiándose a sí misma por causarle más sufrimiento al pobre animal, Alys le volvió a clavar los talones en los costados para instarlo a ir más rápido.

Se había mantenido lejos del Camino Real, prefiriendo avanzar mayormente por los páramos y colinas desoladas, solo acercándose a caminos secundarios cuando no había otro remedio, y saliendo de ellos tan pronto como dejaran de ser imprescindibles.

Cuando escuchó a su montura dar un quejido de dolor por la brida que llevaba en la boca desde hace tantos días, Alys solo pudo apretar un poco más las riendas mientras pensaba una vez más en cómo había terminado en esta situación.

O, pensándolo bien, en como la habían empujado a esta situación. Ese maldito viejo de su tío abuelo Arnolf, junto con toda su tres veces maldita familia. Todos conspirando para traer la muerte sobre la cabeza de su último hermano y luego robarle su derecho de nacimiento.

Lo que más le dolía a Alys no era la traición en sí misma, sino el hecho de que fuera su propia sangre la que la había orquestado y planeado. Aun recordaba cómo había logrado huir en medio de la noche, en el caos que se apoderó de Bastion Kar cuando los hombres que conspiraban con su tío habían atacado a los guardias que eran verdaderamente leales a la Casa Karstark. Nunca olvidaría a Grin ni a Delp, que la habían instado a huir mientras distraían a sus perseguidores. No estaba en manos de Alys devolverles la vida, pero si lograba recuperar el castillo y su derecho de nacimiento, se aseguraría de que las familias de los hombres que habían dado la vida por ella estuvieran provistas de todo lo que necesitaran para sobrevivir.

Su situación era desesperada; no había lugar donde pudiera estar a salvo en las tierras de su familia, y aunque estuviera desesperada no era lo bastante estúpida para intentar pedir ayuda en otras fortalezas. La mitad de ellas habían declarado por los Bolton y la entregarían sin duda, y la otra mitad no eran lo bastante fuertes o lo bastante confiables.

Era por eso que se dirigía al norte, siempre al norte, durmiendo escasos momentos lejos de cualquier presencia que no fuera la del caballo, comiendo bayas silvestres y bebiendo de los arroyos y pequeñas lagunas. Iba en busca del único hombre que, quizás, pudiera ayudarla, y que estaba segura jamás la entregaría a sus traicioneros parientes.

Jon Nieve.

**Grenn**

Le había tocado en suerte la primera guardia de la mañana, que duraba desde el amanecer hasta el mediodía. Como compañero tenía a Garth Plumagrís. No era la compañía más divertida, pero no se quejaba por eso. Si de algo quisiera quejarse, lo haría del viento frío que trepaba por el Muro y los golpeaba directamente, amenazando con echarlos a volar si se descuidaban de más junto al borde.

Se arrebujo más en su capa de lana negra y se acercó un poco más al brasero, teniendo cuidado de pararse lo bastante cerca para calentarse pero no para quemarse. Junta a él Garth hizo lo mismo. Cada tanto uno o ambos mirarían sobre su hombro, hacia el bosque y las montañas que se extendían al norte del Muro, para vigilar que nada cambiara mientras se calentaban en el brasero. Grenn sabía que era una manera pobre de hacer guardia, pero tenía demasiado frío para preocuparse demasiado.

"¡Uro!" dijo una voz, y Grenn temió por un momento que fuera Ser Alliser. Era él quien le había puesto ese apodo. Pero cuando vio las orejas grandes del que le habló sintió como la tensión dejaba sus hombros, solo para ser reemplazada por el fastidio.

"Pyp" gruñó, antes de ver quien venía con él "Sam" saludó al hombre más cobarde del Castillo Negro "¿Qué hacen aquí?"

"Aquí Sam el Mortifero" dijo Pyp, haciendo referencia a otro de los apodos otorgados por Ser Alliser "quería venir a verte. Dijo que era mejor que estar cerca de Thorne" dijo con una risa.

Sam se veía aterrado, tanto por las palabras de Pyp como por Garth, a quién miraba como si en cualquier momento fuera a salir corriendo para decirle a Ser Alliser lo que acababa de escuchar. Pero Plumagris se limitó a resoplar "Tranquilo, Mortifero. A mí me agrada Thorne menos aún que a ti. Además, si le contara a Thorne de cada hombre que habla o piensa mal de él, no me quedaría tiempo ni para mear" dijo, con una mueca que dejaba varios dientes amarillentos al descubierto.

Grenn no pudo evitar un resoplido de risa, que fue acompañado por uno de Pyp. Sam aún se veía aterrado, pero ya no parecía que se fuera a cagar encima en cualquier momento.

Los siguientes minutos los pasaron acurrucados junto al fuego, con ocasionales comentarios, intentando distraerse del clima. Sam era el que menos hablaba, prefiriendo acurrucarse en su capa, que tenía casi el tamaño de una tienda. Al final Grenn notó que Sam estaba distraído, mirando hacia algún punto sobre la cabeza de Pyp. Siguió la mirada de su amigo y notó que había un águila volando sobre el Muro, pero que no se dirigía hacia ningún lado, sino que sobrevolaba toda la zona que rodeaba el Castillo Negro.

"Es extraño ¿verdad?" dijo la voz de Garth "esa cosa ha estado volando sobre el castillo ya por tres días. Al principio pensé que no era nada, pero ahora estoy seguro de que nos está observando"

"¿N-N-No se lo d-dijiste al L-Lord Coman-Comandante M-Mor-Mormont?" preguntó Sam entre tartamudeos.

"Se lo dije, pero dijo que el maldito animal estaba fuera del alcance de cualquier arco, así que no podemos hacer nada. Solo dejarlo ahí mientras sigue dando vueltas" gruñó mientras miraba al águila con disgusto.

No supo porqué, pero Grenn se quedó mirando el águila en su recorrido interminable; de reojo vio a Pyp y Sam haciendo lo mismo. Estuvieron en eso durante tanto tiempo que Grenn no supo cuánto era, ni le importó. Era como si el mundo se hubiera detenido y solo existiera el gran pájaro que sobrevolaba el Muro y el Castillo Negro, como una estrella de plumas que buscaba donde aterrizar, un sitio perfecto más allá de todo para posarse y quedarse ahí.

Y entonces pasó. El águila dio un chillido, el primero desde que Grenn y sus amigos la habían visto, y cruzó de nuevo sobre el Muro, en dirección al Norte. Fue bajando, y bajando cada vez más, hasta que se perdió de vista entre los primeros árboles del bosque… solo para reaparecer tras unos segundos, parada sobre el brazo de una figura que emergió del bosque.

Grenn observó, y a su lado Pyp y Sam también lo hicieron. Garth no se dio cuenta, aun concentrado en el brasero.

La figura estuvo sola por un momento, pero luego apareció otra, y otra, y otra más.

"Garth" llamó Grenn, sin apartar los ojos de las figuras, que se iban haciendo cada vez más numerosas. Ya eran docenas, y seguían llegando.

"Maldición" escuchó la voz de Garth detrás de él, pero no se molestó en mirar. Estaba más interesado en el límite del bosque, dónde aparecían más y más personas con cada momento que pasaba. Y no era solo en la zona donde estaba la figura con el águila, sino también en ambas direcciones, por leguas y más leguas.

"Dioses" escuchó el chillido de Sam, en algún lugar a su derecha. Pyp soltó una maldición, y Grenn mismo estaba sin palabras ante lo que veían.

"Salvajes" fue la primera palabra que dejó los labios de Grenn.

Y lo eran. Eran salvajes. Miles de ellos, y cada momento seguían llegando. Grenn nunca había visto una multitud tan grande.

Entonces un cuerno lo sacó de su estupor, y también a Pyp y a Sam. Miró hacia un lado y vio a Garth, separando sus labios del cuerno de alarma solo para tomar aire y volverlo a sonar. Los hombres del Castillo Negro entenderían de inmediato. Dos toques. Salvajes.

Unos momentos después vio a dos hermanos más subir corriendo la escalera y mirar a los salvajes, uno con horror y otro con los dientes apretados.

Los siguientes minutos más y más hermanos fueron llegando, hasta que eran casi medio centenar de hombres con capas negras. Para cuando el Lord Comandante Mormont llegó los salvajes que se extendían a sus pies ya eran decenas de miles, todos mirando el Muro. Algunos gritaban en su dirección, pero la mayoría permanecía en silencio, solo mirando.

Y entonces pasó. Uno de ellos se adelantó, solo. Montaba un caballo y llevaba una lanza en la mano. Al acercarse más al Muro Grenn vio que era un hombre viejo; su barba era larga y su cabello más largo aún, ambos de color gris. Grenn no podía distinguir sus rasgos, pero estaba seguro de que su rostro estaría cubierto de arrugas.

Tras unos momentos más, el hombre se detuvo, a medio camino entre el bosque y la puerta del Castillo Negro. Fue entonces que Grenn notó que en la lanza ondeaba un trapo de color blanco, atado cerca de la punta.

"Q-Quieren hab-hablar" tartamudeó cerca de él Sam.

**Bien, si llegaron hasta aquí les informó que ¡eso es todo por ahora!**

**Sé que en este capítulo no se vio mucho, pero era una transición necesaria para lo que sigue. Ahora bien, si les gusto por favor dejen comentarios con todo lo que quieran decirme, incluyendo preguntas, sugerencias y más. Serán bien recibidos.**

**Saludos y que estén bien.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Bien, antes que nada hola a quienquiera que lea esto. Aquí el próximo capítulo de la historia. He decidido cambiar el formato de respuesta de los reviews que mandan.**

**Jean d'arc: me alegro que te gustara la forma en que relate los distintos puntos de vista. Ahora bien, en torno a Alys, tengo intención de explicar su razonamiento para ir en busca de Jon cuando se encuentren, pero por el momento no habrá avances en tu historia. Yo no estoy tan seguro de que Alys tenga mejores chances al sur; a su debido tiempo explicaré esto también.**

**Guest: me alegro que te haya gustado el capítulo, y aquí tienes la continuación.**

**Luna: No, no me dejes con la duda. ¡Cuéntame tus fantasías! Y aquí hay un pequeño avance de Thorne. Si, la historia de jean d'arc y la mía son muy diferentes, pero cada una es buena a su manera (modestia aparte al calificar mi propia historia).**

**A los 3 les quiero dar mis más sinceras gracias por sus hermosos reviews, que me alegran el día cada vez que los recibo.**

**También quiero agradecer a quienes siguen la historia o la tienen entre sus favoritos.**

**Disclaimer: todo lo que puedan reconocer pertenece a G.R.R. Martín. Yo solo lo uso para entretenerme y tratar de entretener a otros.**

**Jeor**

Tan pronto como Tarly terminó de tartamudear, otros empezaron a mirar en su dirección. Tras meditarlo un momento, Jeor tomó su decisión.

"Quiero media docena de exploradores conmigo, con armas listas y cabezas frías. Iremos abajo" tras decir eso ignoró los murmullos y las pocas palabras directas que le aconsejaban en contra de hacerlo antes de dirigirse a la jaula.

Unos momentos más tarde estaba cruzando el frío pasaje con otros 6 hombres, todos ellos a caballo. Cruzaron dos muros cortina y cuando llegaron a la puerta esperaron un momento hasta que esta empezó a alzarse.

"No ataquen a menos que yo mismo dé la orden" ordenó con voz firme. Un coro de murmullos afirmativos le respondieron.

Al otro lado, sobre un caballo bayo y de pezuñas greñudas, los esperaba el salvaje. Visto de cerca era mucho mayor que Mormont, con un rostro cubierto de arrugas, mezcladas con un amasijo de cicatrices que le hacían parecer un mastín viejo y gruñón.

"¿Tú eres el cuervo mayor?" le preguntó tan pronto como Mormont detuvo su caballo, a unos pasos de su montura.

Mormont sabía bien cuál era el apodo que le daban los salvajes a los hombres de la Guardia de la Noche "Yo soy" le contestó.

"Mi rey desea tratar contigo. Te ofrece paso seguro hasta nuestro campamento y de vuelta. Ha dado su palabra de que nada malo te pasará" informó el hombre.

"¿Qué quiere Mance Rayder de mí?" preguntó, aunque creía saber bien lo que querría el ex-hermano de la Guardia.

El salvaje sacudió la cabeza "Mance está muerto. Desde hace lunas" le informó. Antes de que Jeor pudiera hacer o decir nada el salvaje siguió hablando "Él que me mandó a darte este mensaje es el rey Jon. Jon Nieve"

Jeor sintió como su garganta se secaba, y su primer impulso fue el de sacar su cuchillo y forzar al salvaje ante él a negar lo que acababa de decir. Jon Nieve no era un desertor. No era esa clase de hombre. No era como Mance Rayder.

Jeor ignoró la punzada que sintió al recordar como el chico casi había desertado en una ocasión anterior y había sido detenido por sus amigos y se centró en la charla actual "Dile a tu rey" se negó a pronunciar el nombre de Jon Nieve "que pensaré en su proposición y le daré una respuesta mañana" dijo, cambiando a último momento lo que iba a decir.

Pensó que el salvaje se enojaría, pero el hombre se limitó a fruncir un poco más el ceño antes de asentir "El rey Jon pensó que podrías decir eso. Dijo que tienes hasta mañana al amanecer para venir a charlar con él. Si no lo haces, atacaremos el Muro" su tono fue cambiando a medida que hablaba, hasta tornarse en uno de amenaza. Lo saludó con la cabeza antes de girar a su caballo y alejarse al galope.

"Reúnan a los oficiales en mi solar en 2 horas. Que también venga el Maestre Aemon. Necesito su consejo" y era cierto. Necesitaba su consejo más que nunca.

**Sam**

El solar del lord Comandante Mormont era todo menos silencioso en ese momento. Tras haber vuelto de hablar con el salvaje anciano que cabalgó solo hacia las puertas con la bandera de tregua, Mormont se había retirado a su solar luego de duplicar la guardia sobre el Muro y en las puertas. Una vez dentro había convocado a los oficiales de la Guardia de la Noche y al Maestre del Castillo Negro. Sam solo estaba ahí para ayudar al Maestre Aemon a llegar, y en caso de que lo necesitara.

"¡Les diremos que no, desde luego!¡Si nos ponemos al alcance de ellos nos matarán con toda certeza!" gritó el Primer Constructor.

"¡Debemos empezar a bloquear las puertas con hielo y piedras!¡De inmediato!" chilló aterrorizado el Primer Mayordomo.

"¡¿Qué idea de mierda es esa?!¡No podemos bloquear las puertas!¡¿Si lo hacemos como exploraremos el Norte?!" bramó Ferreo Emmett.

"¡Si no las bloquemos ellos las romperán, cruzaran el Muro y nos mataran a todos!" exclamó el Primer Mayordomo una vez más.

"¡Son solo salvajes de mierda!¡Unas cuantas flechas bien apuntadas y se dispersarán!" gritó Ser Alliser, con la voz ronca de tanto gritar.

Era impresionante la cantidad de gritos que podían venir de tan solo 4 personas. Las otras 3, es decir el Maestre Aemon, el Lord Comandante y Sam mismo, se mantenían en silencio, aunque con expresiones muy diferentes en sus rostros. Sam estaba aterrado de los gritos, y solo podía mirar en silencio a los 4 hombres vociferantes mientras suplicaba que no lo notaran ni le gritarán, mientras con un ojo miraba cada tanto al Maestre para estar seguro de que no necesitaba nada. El Lord Comandante Mormont solo miraba a sus oficiales con molestia, mientras la vena de su cuello parecía a punto de explotar, su rostro se volvía cada vez más rojo y sus manos se agarraban con fuerza a los reposabrazos de su silla, como si quisiera arrancarlos y usarlos para golpear a los hombres ante él. El único cuyo estado no se veía alterado era el Maestre Aemon, quien simplemente estaba sentado en una silla, con los ojos ciegos abiertos, escuchando y no haciendo ningún intento de hablar.

Entonces ocurrió. Se escuchó un golpe tremendo y luego "¡BASTAAA!" la voz del Lord Comandante Mormont fue tan intensa y repentina que Sam sintió como se le aflojaban las tripas, aunque afortunadamente no se cagó encima. Había creído que ver a Mormont enojado era lo más aterrador que podía ver, pero por lo visto eso no era cierto. Le aterraba más la idea de ensuciar los pantalones delante de los oficiales de la Guardia.

"Discutiendo de este modo no vamos a resolver nada" les espetó el ex señor de la Isla del Oso "lo que debemos hacer es prepararnos para cualquier posibilidad. ¿Habéis enviado las cartas, Maestre Aemon?" preguntó al anciano ciego con un tono de voz mucho menos severo que el usado para dirigirse a sus oficiales.

"Si, mi señor" respondió el Maestre con total calma "nuestros pájaros más rápidos han ido hacia el Último Hogar y otra media docena de castillos cercanos, para pedir hombres que nos ayuden a defender el Muro"

Mormont se limitó a dar un asentimiento, que Aemon no podía ver, antes de dirigirse de nuevo a él "¿Cuál es tu consejo, en esta situación?" le preguntó al anciano.

"…Mi consejo es aceptar la oferta, e ir a hablar con ellos" tan pronto como la última palabra del Maestre dejó sus labios los oficiales empezaron a hablar de nuevo, dando cada cual su opinión al mismo tiempo. Mormont les lanzó una mirada de muerte y luego de que todos se callaran volvió la vista al Maestre y le pidió que siguiera hablando "Hemos estado mandando pájaros a las Casas del Norte, y a muchas del sur durante mucho tiempo, desde que los restos de la Gran Exploración volvieron; es poco probable que si no nos enviaron ayuda lo hagan ahora. Incluso si lo hicieran, lo cierto es que tardaran en llegar aquí. Los Umber son los más cercanos y aunque el pájaro que les ha sido enviado probablemente ya este al menos a medio camino de su destino, dado la distancia que separa el Castillo Negro del Último Hogar tardarían al meno días en llegar, y eso si cabalgan duro y sin pausa. Considerando el número de guerreros que están en nuestra contra y el número de hombres que nos quedan para defender el castillo, es poco probable que aguantemos tanto tiempo. Y aún si aguantamos, debemos considerar también el apoyo que se nos podrá proporcionar; si los rumores sobre la falta de hombres para recoger las cosechas del Último Hogar son ciertos, podemos asumir que casi todos los hombres de la Casa Umber fueron al Sur con el Joven Lobo. Y de los que se quedaron muchos acompañaron a Hother Umber hacia el Sur, por lo cual debemos asumir que, aun si los Umber desean apoyarnos, el número de hombres que pueden comprometer es pequeño" el Maestre dejó pasar unos segundos para que la información se implantara en las mente de los demás hombres en la habitación, antes de volver a hablar "Este encuentro con ellos, tanto si es de utilidad como no, podría ser una oportunidad para ganar más tiempo. Tiempo que sin duda necesitamos"

La voz del Maestre Aemon siempre había sido suave y calmada, sin dejar traslucir nada. Esa voz era como una lluvia fresca, una lluvia de razón calmando los ánimos alterados de todos y devolviendo la lógica perdida en medio de la ira. Sam vio como los oficiales de la guardia relajaban los ceños fruncidos y sus hombros perdían la tensión que habían tenido desde que escucharon. Incluso Ser Alliser dejó de apretar los puños y relajó los hombros.

El Lord Comandante Mormont suspiró antes de mirar a sus oficiales "Retírense. Quiero hablar con el Maestre a solas"

Cuando Sam salió junto con los demás no pudo evitar pensar que había algo que el Lord Comandante no les había dicho. Y que era de mucha importancia.

**Jon**

Se encontraba dentro de su tienda, acompañado por media docena de personas: Ygritte, Catelyn, Galbart, Maege, Tormund Matagigantes y Val. Los bostezos de Tormund sonaban como el barritar de un mamut. Los había estado dando también mientras le informaba de que la puerta del Castillo Negro se había abierto poco después del amanecer para dejar salir a un pequeño grupo de hermanos negros. Jon soltó el aire que estaba conteniendo al escuchar eso; al menos ahora estaba seguro de que tenía al menos una oportunidad para que el Pueblo Libre cruzara el Muro sin hacer una matanza en el Castillo Negro.

Jon no pudo sino repasar una última en su cabeza vez todos los temas que habría que tratar con Mormont. Miro a sus acompañantes y pudo sentir la tensión en el aire. Incluso Tormund estaba más callado de lo usual, y no sonreía tanto.

No era para menos. Dentro de unos momentos, escoltado por un centenar de thennitas al mando de Sigorn, entraría al campamento Jeor Mormont. La razón de que Jon le hubiera dado una escolta tan grande era que estaba seguro de que, sin ella, Mormont no daría ni diez pasos en el campamento sin terminar con un hacha en el cráneo. Y cuando estuviera en la tienda, él y Jon discutirían lo que jamás se había hecho: un acuerdo de paz entre el Pueblo Libre y la Guardia de la Noche.

Echó una mirada rápida a cada uno de sus acompañantes: cada uno de ellos estaba aquí por una buena razón.

Galbart y Maege estaban allí para escuchar todo de primera mano, y también para que Mormont viera que su hermana estaba intacta desde que estaba en el campamento de Jon. La presencia de ambos señores en ese momento se debía también a que ambos eran los primeros norteños en jurarle lealtad, y dejarlos escuchar era una muestra de aprecio por parte de Jon. Además esto era, en cierta manera, una prueba para ambos señores: quería ver cómo reaccionarían en caso de que Mormont y él no llegaran a un acuerdo, o peor, a desenvainar las armas.

Tormund y Val, por otro lado, están ahí para escuchar y luego decir al Pueblo Libre todo lo que oigan. Ambos son lo bastante influyentes para que sus palabras tengan peso entre los demás, y es preferible que el resto del Pueblo Libre les pregunten a ellos, o a Jon mismo, que estar inventando rumores que puedan alterar los ánimos. Además, en caso de que todo termine en una pelea y la Osa y Glover se vuelvan contra él, Tormund y Val equilibraran las cosas.

Y por último, Ygritte y Catelyn. Una parte de sí mismo lamenta haberlas dejado venir. Si esto terminara en violencia una de ellas no sabe pelear, y la otra está embarazada. Definitivamente no está de acuerdo con que dos personas con esas características estén en la tienda en estos momentos. Pero ambas tienen un carácter firme, que por lo que Jon vio cuando ambas llegaron solo se hacía más fuerte cuando estaban una en compañía de la otra. Pero otra parte de sí mismo necesitaba la calma que ambas le aportaban con su sola presencia. Le haría falta cuando Jeor Mormont entrara en esa tienda.

La verdad era que esta reunión con Mormont ejercía un extraño encuentro de sensaciones dentro de Jon. Por un lado esperaba ansioso a que Mormont llegara, y por otro lo temía. Jeor Mormont había sido importante para Jon, había sido su mentor y, en cierta forma, su protector. Había llegado a respetarlo, e incluso a admirar algunos de los aspectos del Viejo Oso. Y aunque no pudiera decirlo con certeza, Jon creía que el Viejo Oso había llegado a sentir un mínimo de aprecio por él. Prueba de eso era el arma que Jon llevaba en su cintura.

Escuchó algunos gritos afuera, y uno de sus guardias dio una mirada rápida dentro de la tienda, y en cuanto lo vio hizo una pregunta con sus ojos que Jon entendió sin problemas. Le asintió sin palabras y el hombre salió. Jon solo tuvo tiempo de dar una oración rápida, pidiendo que todo saliera bien, antes de que la solapa de la tienda se abriera y entrara, escoltado por Sigorn y una docena de Thennitas, el Lord Comandante Mormont. Jon pudo ver como una momentánea incredulidad coloreaba los ojos del Viejo Oso, antes de que desapareciera, reemplazada por una determinación tan fría como el muro de hielo que estaba a apenas media legua al sur.

Estuvieron unos momentos mirándose a los ojos, el Líder del Pueblo Libre y el Líder de la Guardia de la Noche. Era una batalla, la primera batalla que mantenían, una batalla de silencio. Cada uno esperaba a que el otro empezara a hablar. La costumbre al sur del Muro dictaba que cuando alguien era invitado, como lo había sido Mormont, debía ser el primero en hablar. Pero no estaban al sur del Muro. Los modales cortesanos no existían, igual que muchas otras cosas.

Estuvieron un tiempo considerable en silencio antes de que fuera roto "Jeor" dijo una voz detrás de Jon. Era Maege.

La voz de la señora de la Isla del Oso no pareció romper la tensión que había en la tienda, pero al menos pareció servir para que los demás recordaran que podían hablar.

"Maege. Glover" dijo el Comandante Mormont, dándoles a ambos un saludo rígido con la cabeza "Nieve" gruñó, al tiempo que lo miraba con el ceño fruncido.

El uso de su nombre bastardo no pareció agradar a una persona en la tienda, y esta no dudó en decirlo "Stark" corrigió el Amo de Bosquespeso, con el ceño fruncido "y a los reyes se les da el trato de _Alteza_"

Jon sintió gratitud ante las palabras de Glover, pero Mormont no pareció escucharlo.

"La última vez que te vi, estabas cabalgando con Qhorin Mediamano y otros 3 hermanos negros" dijo Mormont, mirando directamente a Jon "¿Qué fue lo que les pasó?" preguntó, aunque el tono que usaba daba a entender que ya lo sabía.

"Fueron asesinados" dijo Jon, intentando que su voz no trasluciera ningún sentimiento al respecto "Todos"

"¿En tus manos?" soltó Mormont, con los labios tan apretados que Jon apenas entendió las palabras.

Jon podría haber mentido, o haber dicho que no lo sabía, pero decidió ser sincero "Solo Qhorin" le debía la verdad, tanto a la memoria de Qhorin como a Mormont.

Por primera vez la ira de Mormont fue claramente visible para todos en la tienda. Estaba furioso. Sus dientes se apretaron tanto que Jon temió que se fueran a romper, lo mismo que sus dedos por lo fuerte que los apretó al formar puños con ellos "Qhorin Mediamano era uno de los hombres más leales a la Guardia que conocí en todos mis años en el Muro" le informó, las palabras dirigidas a Jon como un insulto en toda regla.

Jon luchó contra el impulso de bajar la mirada "Ciertamente lo era" reconoció "prueba de eso es que me pidió que lo matara… para dar credibilidad a la historia de que era un cambiacapas. Su idea era que aprendiera todo lo posible sobre el ejército de Mance y que volviera al Castillo Negro con información valiosa para la guardia"

Mormont entrecerró sus ojos, mientras lo miraba directamente a los suyos. Jon no desvió la mirada, esperando que el Lord Comandante viera la sinceridad en ellos "¿Y qué fue lo que pasó, Jon Nieve?" preguntó, con el reproche manchando las palabras.

"Aprendí, Jeor Mormont. Aprendí quienes son los caudillos, que tipo de hombres son y a quienes dirigían. Aprendí de sus armas, de sus fuerzas, de sus costumbres, de su forma de ser. Aprendí la lengua Antigua y como tratar con los gigantes" le dijo Jon, con su voz controlada "Y aprendí quienes son mis enemigos, y no son ellos" dijo, al tiempo que hacía un gesto a Tormund y Val, pero refiriéndose a los miles de hombres, mujeres y niños que lo siguieron hasta la sombra del Muro.

"Y olvidaste cosas también. ¿Acaso has olvidado el propósito de la Guardia de la Noche?" preguntó Jeor Mormont.

"No. No le he olvidado. De hecho, creo que soy el único que lo ha mantenido en el tiempo reciente" dijo Jon, y antes de que Mormont pudiera objetar presionó "El juramento que hice, igual que hicisteis vos y cada hombre que viste de negro dice _soy el escudo que defiende los reinos de los hombres_. Bien, Lord Comandante" no pudo evitar que el título sonara despectivo en su boca "aquí hay decenas de miles de hombres que necesitan un escudo con desesperación. También hay miles de mujeres y más niños de los que puedo contar. Sé que cada uno de ellos puede parecer una amenaza para la Guardia de la Noche, pero pueden también no serlo. Sin embargo, si no cruzan esa puerta, tenga la certeza de que se convertirán en una. Una amenaza fría, muerta, sin emociones y de ojos azules"

"He escuchado del Puño de los Primeros Hombres. Cientos de hermanos muertos, la mayor parte del poder de la Guardia destruido y apenas unos pocos sobrevivientes" Jon le recordó "Pero no fue a manos del Pueblo Libre. Vos habéis visto lo que hay afuera, Lord Comandante. Sabéis bien lo que se acerca" Dejo pasar un momento antes de soltar lo demás "Si esta gente no está al sur del Muro cuando los Otros lleguen, todos van a terminar muertos. Y aunque no esperó que vos ni nadie en la Guardia derrame una lagrima por ellos, creo que si las derramaran cuando se den cuenta de que luego de morir, estas personas se levantarán con ojos azules e irán por todos ustedes" el tono de Jon estaba lleno de certeza. Sabía sin duda que eso era lo que pasaría si las personas del Pueblo Libre no cruzaban esas puertas "Y cuando hayan terminado seguirán hacia el sur y matarán más: hombres mujeres y niños, sin distinción ni compasión alguna. Los mismos que la Guardia de la Noche reclama proteger"

Tras esas palabras el silencio llenó la tienda. Todos los ojos estaban fijos en Jeor Mormont, esperando sus palabras "He perdido mucho en mi vida gracias a los salvajes" empezó, mirando a Jon a la cara "Perdí a una docena de amigos durante sus incursiones a la Isla del Oso. He visto como mataban a algunos durante los ataques. Luego de unirme a la Guardia de la Noche seguí viendo los efectos de sus ataques" Entonces Jon vio como los ojos del Lord Comandante bajaban, mientras que un suspiro cansado se abría paso desde las profundidades de su boca "Es una amarga verdad. Que ahora deba salvarlos para aumentar la posibilidad de salvar a los míos" luego de eso volvió a alzar la vista y fijó los ojos en los de Jon "Los salvajes… tienen mi permiso para pasar el Muro, Jon Nieve" cada palabra fue dicha con amargura.

Jon tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no dar un suspiro de alivio. Echó una mirada de reojo y vio que las expresiones de Catelyn, Maege y Galbart se volvían más relajadas. Ygritte y Val dieron una pequeña sonrisa, mientras que Tormund dio una total, en la que dejaba a la vista varios huecos dejados por dientes perdidos. Incluso Sigorn se mostró aliviado, aunque no sonrió.

"Pero quiero dos cosas a cambio" declaró Mormont, con lo que las sonrisas se borraron y la tensión volvió a los hombros de todas las otras personas en la tienda.

"Nómbralas" declaró Jon, antes de que alguien más pudiera decir algo que enturbiara las aguas.

"Quiero que me entregues a los hombres que envié con mi hermana y Glover. Y quiero que me devuelvas la espada que te di" dijo Mormont.

Jon había considerado todas las posibilidades del paso por el Muro. Había pensado en todas, desde las más probables hasta las más extrañas. Y entre ellas estaba la posibilidad de renunciar a _Garra_.

"Cuando mi pueblo esté al sur del Muro, os daré la espada y a vuestros hombres" dijo. Al menos eso le daría tiempo para hacerse a la idea de renunciar a _Garra_. Lo de los hombres no era un problema.

El aire se llenó de incomodidad luego de estas palabras, hasta que fue roto. Como la primera vez, la responsable fue la hermana del Lord Comandante.

"Jeor" dijo Maege "aún hay otras cosas de las que debemos hablar. El testamento del Rey Robb, para empezar. Y su voluntad sobre de su medio hermano" dijo, al tiempo que hacía un gesto en dirección a Jon.

"Es cierto" reconoció Jon "Vuestra hermana me contó que mi hermano pidió mi liberación, prometiendo a cambio entregar 200 hombres para que vistieran el negro" le recordó Jon "pero antes quiero tratar otro asunto" entonces Jon frunció el ceño "casi al mismo tiempo que uno de mis exploradores encontró a Lady Maege y al resto de su grupo, otro de ellos detectó un ejército que se aproximaba a nosotros por el oeste. Cientos de caballeros totalmente armados y un número aún mayor de soldados a pie. ¿Qué sabéis vos al respecto?" Jon cuestionó.

"Cotter Pyke me informó de que una gran flota había sido divisada por la _Pájaro Negro_ durante una patrulla, varias leguas mar adentro. Estaban navegando hacia el norte. El barco intentó acercarse pero fue atacado por escorpiones y catapultas, por lo que se vio obligado a huir. Los hombres de la _Pájaro Negro_ no tenían idea de quienes eran"

Jon lo miró a los ojos, intentando ver alguna pizca de falsedad o engaño en ellos, pero no vio ninguna. Eso no era una sorpresa; el Comandante de la Guardia de la Noche no era del tipo mentiroso. El último hijo de Ned Stark se limitó a asentir antes de acercarse a uno de los postes de la tienda, donde una bolsa de piel con una correa estaba colgada. La tomó y saco un estandarte de ella: un ciervo negro dentro de un corazón rojo ardiendo.

"El estandarte de batalla de Stannis Baratheon" le dijo Jon al Viejo Oso "Lo tomamos del campo de batalla, junto con muchos otros. El mismo Stannis cayó en batalla, junto con muchos de los suyos" le informó "pero aun así logramos capturar a casi trescientos de ellos; caballeros y soldados en su mayoría. Os los entregaré para que vistan el negro. Consideradlo el pago por mis votos a la Guardia"

Si Jeor Mormont estaba feliz de que el pago prometido por Robb le fuera otorgado de inmediato, con un incentivo de casi 100 hombres más, no demostró alegría "¿Ellos están de acuerdo?" preguntó.

"Considerando que muchos de los míos querían matarlos, y en buena medida aun lo quieren, deberían estar felices de tener una nueva oportunidad de vivir. Si alguno de ellos deserta tendrá que atravesar todo el Norte para escapar de los hombres que lo ahorcarían o decapitarían por deserción, y en eso me incluyo yo mismo y los míos. Y considerando que pelearon por Stannis Baratheon, quizás sean perseguidos por los Lannister si logran llegar al sur"

Jon había decidido el destino de los sobrevivientes del ejército de Stannis tras mucho deliberar. Cuando lo pensaba bien era la única opción lógica: no podía mantenerlos prisioneros para siempre, y no deseaba matarlos mientras eran prisioneros; su padre nunca lo habría aprobado. Dejarlos ir intactos tras haber matado a los suyos no era una opción, y pedir rescate por ellos no serviría de nada: no solo estaban a una distancia inmensa de sus familias, sino que no tenía medios para informar a sus familiares de que estaba dispuesto a intercambiarlos. Y aunque tuviera los medios, dudaba que sus familias en el sur confiaran en la palabra de un bastardo y rompejuramentos que además era líder de un ejército de salvajes.

"Supongo que tienes razón….. de acuerdo. Los aceptaré" dijo Mormont "¿Hay algo más?"

Entonces otra voz intervino "Si. Lo hay" Jon observó, sorprendido, como Catelyn daba un paso adelante y miraba a Lord Mormont a los ojos "Tenemos muchas personas que no saben pelear. Necesitamos un lugar para establecerlos" la mujer besada por el fuego dejó pasar unos segundos para que la cuestión se hiciera eco en las mentes de todos en la habitación "Deseamos el Agasajo" concluyó con tono cortés pero firme.

Jon tuvo que luchar contra el impulso repentino de intervenir. Lo de asentar al Pueblo Libre en el Agasajo había sido idea suya, y aunque no le molestaba que Catelyn hablara, si lo hacía la idea de dejar que ella tratara con Mormont, cuando debería ser él quien cargara con la negociación.

Jeor miró a Catelyn "Ya los he dejado cruzar el Muro. Y cuando los Otros ataquen lucharé para evitar que vayan al sur y los maten. ¿Por qué debería además darles un territorio tan extenso como el Agasajo? Territorio que si esta despoblado es casi totalmente gracias a las incursiones de los vuestros" dijo con voz firme.

Jon estaba atónito. No estaba seguro de si Mormont había visto alguna vez a Catelyn durante los años en que ella había sido Dama de Invernalia, pero tanto sí lo había hecho como si no era lo de menos. Estaba claro de que no sabía quién era la mujer que le estaba hablando. Jon le hubiera dicho, como seguramente lo hubieran hecho también Maege y Galbart, pero los tres estaban mirando a donde llevaba esto, igual que el resto de las personas en la tienda. Incluso Tormund, que tenía un don para reírse en los momentos más inoportunos, estaba inusualmente callado.

Catelyn no pareció encogerse ante el tono usado por el Lord Comandante "Por varios motivos. El primero es que no lo usáis ni le dais provecho alguno. El segundo es que, aun si no lo quisierais, no tenéis los hombres para evitar que nos asentemos en él, de una forma u otra. Os ganareis una mejor voluntad del Pueblo Libre para no causar problemas si lo entregáis para ayudarnos a sobrevivir. Y lo que es igual de valioso, os ganaréis el aprecio del Rey Jon" dijo, haciendo un gesto en su dirección.

Por un instante, Jon juraría que vio una expresión atónita en los ojos del Viejo Oso "La Guardia no toma parte en los conflictos al sur del Muro. ¿Por qué me importaría ganar el aprecio de un rey?"

Catelyn dio una sonrisa en ese momento, y por un instante Jon la vio bajo otra luz "Porque este rey sabe agradecer los gestos de aprecio. Y además, una vez que haya recuperado lo que por derecho es suyo, tendrá mucho más poder, que podrá usar para apoyar a la Guardia de la Noche cuando ataquen los Otros" dijo en un tono cortés, como para explicar algo sencillo y cierto "Y lo hará porque, a diferencia de otros hombres con poder, Jon sabe y comprende la gravedad de la amenaza que viene del Norte" concluyó.

El Lord Comandante había adquirido una expresión pensativa, y miraba en dirección a la nada. Nadie dijo nada por unos momentos, hasta que "Los salvajes tienen mi permiso para asentarse en el Agasajo" dijo Mormont, y Jon sintió la tentación de sonreír, como lo hicieron otras personas en la tienda "Enviaré cuervos a la Torre Sombría y Guardiaoriente para que sean conscientes de esto, y de los otros puntos que acordamos aquí" prometió.

Y eso era todo. Tenían el acuerdo con el Lord Comandante. Podrían cruzar al sur sin derramar sangre. Y tenían una paz, que aunque era frágil, era mejor que una guerra. Jon sintió como su corazón se aliviaba un poco, y no pudo más que enviar una breve plegaria a los Dioses Antiguos en agradecimiento.

"Entonces está acordado. ¿Algo que deseéis discutir, Lord Comandante?" hasta su voz se sintió más ligera.

"No. Sin embargo, necesitaré algo de tiempo para tratar con mis hombres y enviar mensajes a los otros castillos de la Guardia para que sean informados" dijo Mormont. Jon no esperaba menos "Mañana al amanecer abriremos las puertas para que puedan pasar" prometió.

Jon sintió un fugaz destello de impaciencia. Deseaba que el Pueblo Libre empezara a cruzar de inmediato. Pero no dijo nada; ya había ganado mucho. Quería que Mormont tuviera la sensación de al menos haber dictado uno de los términos del acuerdo.

"De acuerdo" accedió Jon. Dio unos pasos hacia adelante, hasta estar justo enfrente de Lord Mormont. Extendió la mano, la idea obvia. Tras una mirada más hacia sus ojos, Mormont contestó a su saludo. Cuando se soltaron ambos se dieron un asentimiento en silencio. Las palabras sobraban.

"Jon" la voz de Ygritte lo hizo girar la vista "Ya ha pasado el mediodía. Quizás el C… el Comandante quisiera quedarse a comer con nosotros" Jon nunca había escuchado a Ygritte tan cortés; que lo hiciera con Jeor Mormont era casi irreal.

"Gracias….. por la oferta" era evidente que Jeor estaba algo incómodo con el intercambio, en concordancia con Ygritte "Pero debo volver pronto al Castillo Negro para hacer todos los preparativos para vuestro pasaje"

Y para que los hombres que dejó atrás no pensaran que algo le había pasado.

"Sigorn se encargará de que volváis sin problemas" dijo Jon, y tras un último asentimiento por parte de Jeor salió de la tienda, con Sigorn y sus thennitas tras él.

Jon miró a Tormund y a Val "Infórmenle a todos. Díganles que preparen todas sus posesiones. Mañana cruzamos el Muro" dijo, sin darse cuenta de la sonrisa que aparecía en su cara.

**Catelyn**

La noche había pasado en un revuelo y ya casi terminaba; en el cielo al oriente el negro estaba dejando paso al gris, y pronto el gris dejaría paso al sol, que iluminaría un mundo cambiado para siempre.

Todas las personas capaces estaban moviéndose, reuniendo sus últimas posesiones, tapando con nieve los últimos fuegos, asegurando una última vez las posesiones que llevaban en sus carros y cerciorándose de que no estuvieran dejando nada atrás. Incluso los gigantes se veían impacientes. Por órdenes de Jon todos los reclutas habían sido reunidos y formados en la noche, con antorchas para iluminar la oscuridad. En total eran unos dos mil quinientos, todos con una singularidad; la forma de los escudos, todos los cuales eran redondos y estaban pintados con dibujos de armas, runas, mamuts, uros, morsas, alces, focas….. y lobos. Muchos lobos, pero la gran mayoría blancos.

Por orden de Jon habían sido divididos en dos fuerzas. Una de ellas, compuesta por un millar de guerreros, sería la primera en cruzar las puertas del Castillo Negro cuando se abrieran. Los otros mil quinientos cruzarían después del resto del Pueblo Libre: serían la fuerza que les cubriría la retaguardia, en caso de que fueran atacados. Pese a que los exploradores no habían reportado ninguna amenaza cerca, Jon no quería correr ningún riesgo. Había insistido en que las empalizadas se mantuvieran bien vigiladas esta noche, y que los guardias mantuvieran los ojos bien abiertos. Él mismo había hecho una ronda por los límites del campamento para estar seguro de que se llevaba a cabo.

Catelyn lo había encontrado un poco alejado de los demás, con la espada desenvainada mientras practicaba cortes, estocadas y desvíos.

"¿Qué haces?" le preguntó, aunque era un poco obvio.

Jon volteó y la contempló un momento antes de hablar "Pruebo mi espada. Trato de familiarizarme con ella" respondió.

Catelyn estaba extrañada…. Hasta que vio la espada y notó que no era _Garra_, sino una espada de acero normal. Jon la devolvió a su vaina antes de mirarla de nuevo. Catelyn no pudo evitar pensar en que la nueva espada no le sentaba tan bien como la antigua.

"Sabes, no lo había dicho…. Pero no estuvo mal lo que hiciste. Cuando convenciste a Mormont de que nos diera el Agasajo" le dijo él, al tiempo que una sonrisa se abría paso en su rostro.

"Gracias" dijo ella, respondiendo una sonrisa con una propia. No dedicó un pensamiento a lo irrealista que se habría visto en su antigua vida, estar charlando y sonriendo con Jon.

"Pero dime ¿por qué se lo dijiste tú? No me malentiendas, no estoy molesto, pero quiero saber porque hablaste" preguntó Jon.

Catelyn meditó un momento, intentando pensar en cómo decirlo "Pensé que ya le habías pedido demasiado a Mormont, y él no había pedido nada a cambio. Eso en sí mismo daba una imagen muy pobre de ambos, en distintos sentidos. Al presentar yo la idea, parece que me pertenece a mí, junto con lo que eso conlleva. Como dije antes, al haberme dicho que sí, Mormont gana una mejor voluntad entre el Pueblo Libre, y tú no das la impresión de depender de él para otorgar al Pueblo Libre lo necesario para su subsistencia. Y si me hubiera dicho que no, no habría afectado mucho, puesto que nadie me sigue"

Jon la miraba con abierta sorpresa, y tras un momento dejó escapar una risa "Muy bien hecho, Catelyn. Muy bien razonado. Y fue una buena idea. Gracias" al tiempo que decía lo último le puso una mano en el hombro y su sonrisa se hizo un poco más amplia.

Catelyn se demoró un momento más de lo debido en su sonrisa "De nada" en ese momento no supo por qué lo hizo, pero un súbito impulso la hizo mover la cabeza, hasta que su mejilla hizo contacto con el dorso de la mano de Jon que estaba sobre su hombro.

Estuvieron en silencio por unos momentos, pero no era un silencio incómodo. Era el silencio de dos personas que, al menos por el momento, estaban en paz consigo mismas. Y entre sí.

Cuando finalmente Catelyn retiró la mejilla y Jon retiró su mano, ambos se miraron unos segundos antes de que se escucharan unos pasos detrás. Ambos se giraron y vieron a Ygritte, que se acercaba a ellos con calma.

"Las últimas cosas ya están embaladas" les dijo a modo de saludo "Solo falta que nos abran las puertas"

"¿Todo bien contigo y con él?" le preguntó Jon señalando el vientre de Ygritte, cuya redondez era ocultada por las capas de pieles y lana. Catelyn sintió el deseo de imitar a Ygritte y rodar los ojos. Hasta a ella le empezaba a ser fastidioso.

"Te están esperando" dijo Ygritte, ignorando la pregunta de Jon "Quieren que estés al frente cuando las puertas se abran" dudó un momento antes de seguir "Yo quisiera hablar unos momentos con Cat. A solas"

Jon debió ver algo en los ojos de Ygritte, ya que su sonrisa se apagó un poco "De acuerdo" dijo Jon, y tras despedirse de ambas se marchó.

"¿Estas lista?" le preguntó Ygritte, al tiempo que se acercaba a ella.

"¿Para cruzar el Muro? Por supuesto" dijo Catelyn, desconcertada.

"No para cruzar, sino para lo que te espera al otro lado. Fue ahí donde lo perdiste todo, y ahí estarán las personas que te lo arrebataron" el rostro de Ygritte estaba serio como nunca lo había visto en el corto tiempo en que se conocían "¿Estas lista para enfrentar todo eso?"

¿Lo estaba? Catelyn no estaba segura. Pero ella no era ninguna cobarde; era la madre de un gran hombre que había sido rey. No era débil; su esposo dio testimonio de ello, así como las pruebas que enfrentó y superó luego de la muerte de Robb.

"Estoy lista para intentarlo" le dijo, sin saber que decir más que la verdad. Ygritte le sonrió y le dio un asentimiento enérgico "¿Y tú?¿Estas lista para ver la tierra de la que serás Reina?" le preguntó. Catelyn no consideraba perfecta a la mujer frente a ella, pero sabía que era fuerte, valiente y leal; era una peleadora. Estaba segura de que sería una mejor reina para Jon de lo que Jeyne Westerling lo había sido para Robb.

"Estoy ansiosa. Confieso que, cuando me imaginé cruzando el Muro, pensé hacerlo como una mujer libre. En cambio, voy a hacerlo como una reina" Ygritte dio una risita de incredulidad, al tiempo que sacudía un poco su cabeza "Vamos a prometer algo. Si tú estás conmigo durante esto de ser Reina, yo estaré a tu lado siempre que me necesites" le propuso la mujer encinta "¿Tenemos un trato, Catelyn?" le preguntó, una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Tenemos un trato, Ygritte" confirmó Catelyn, contestando su sonrisa con una propia.

Entonces una serie de cuernos de uro sonaron tras ellas; provenían del campamento. Ambas sabían que era la señal, al tiempo que sus sonrisas se apagaban hasta morir. Se miraron a los ojos por unos momentos, pero al final fue la más joven de ellas la que dijo las palabras, mientras un rayo de sol pálido iluminaba un poco más su alrededor.

"Es la hora"

**Bien, y aquí termina. Admito que me emociona mucho subir este capítulo. ¿Qué tal les pareció la conversación entre Jon y Mormont?¿Y la última parte entre Catelyn e Ygritte? Sean sinceros por favor. Déjenme todos sus pensamientos y opiniones en un comentario, que será muy bien recibido. ¡El teclado no muerde, y yo tampoco!**

**Bien, mientras estoy publicando esto estoy asediado por los exámenes y preparándome para los finales. Así que si bien voy a hacer el intento de publicar en una semana el próximo capítulo (como he hecho hasta ahora) no puedo prometer nada.**

**En fin, eso es todo. Saludos y que estén bien.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Bien, antes que nada: hola a quienquiera que lea esto. Como en este día estoy de buen humor, decidí publicar el capítulo un día antes de lo habitual.**

**Quiero dar las gracias a las personas que siguen la historia o la tienen entre sus favoritos y especialmente a jean d'arc, W.M. King, fanatico z, Luna y Coatl9 por sus increíbles reviews. Muchísimas gracias por ellos. Y hablando de los mismos:**

**Jean d'arc: como siempre, sos la viva imagen de la elocuencia. Me encantó tu review, y los comentarios del primer párrafo me sacaron una sonrisa… digna de Picasso (si, la alegría me hace decir tonterías). Jon-Catelyn y Catelyn-Ygritte….. como dice la expresión "mucha agua pasó bajo ese puente". **

**W.M King: me alegro que te guste la historia, y espero mantenerme a la altura.**

**fanatico z: Me haces sonrojar; modestia aparte, me considero bueno. Pero de ahí a ser mejor que GRRM….. ¡Dios te oiga! En fin, me encantaron tus reviews. Haré mi mejor esfuerzo para seguir siendo una fuente de entretenimiento para vos y otros. Un saludo y nos leemos pronto.**

**Luna: ¿Muy buena mi historia? Pues gracias, es como siempre un honor que algo mío sea calificado así. Y me alegra mucho que te gustara ese momento entre Jon, Ygritte y Catelyn.**

**Coatl9: bien, primero que nada, recuerda que Alliser, en esta historia al menos, aún no ha matado a ningún Lord Comandante. Hasta ahora solo podemos acusarlo de ser un molesto y engreído hdp. Como dijiste, es una ley que en Juego de Tronos las cosas se pueden ir al desastre de un momento a otro. Ygritte ciertamente es importante para Jon, no discutiré eso. Habrá mención a los asociados con Stannis, pero falta para eso. Tendrás que esperar para saber si tus sospechas se confirman o no.**

**Una cosa más y ya: el túnel de hielo y la puerta del Castillo Negro son del tamaño que se ve en la serie, no el que se menciona en los libros.**

**Disclaimer: todo lo que puedan reconocer pertenece a G.R.R. Martín. Yo solo lo uso para entretenerme y tratar de entretener a otros.**

**Jon**

Echó una última mirada atrás y se aseguró de mirar a cada uno de los 30 jinetes a los ojos, intentando transmitir con su mirada el mismo mensaje que ya les había dado varias veces: sin importar lo que pasara no debían causar problemas. Había demasiado en juego. Algunos, como las hermanas Lea y Rea le asintieron en silencio, otros no lo hicieron, pero Jon estaba seguro de que lo entendían. Cuando terminó volvió a mirar al frente y se adelantó a los demás. Cruzó a hombres, mujeres y niños, viejos y jóvenes, todos con sus posesiones listas y esperando para cruzar el Muro, todos mirándolo, esperando a que diera la señal. Siguió adelante y cuando llegó al frente del campamento vio que los mil reclutas estaban ya formados. Sintió un destello de orgullo cuando vio las ocho filas de hombres y mujeres que corría de este a oeste, todos firmes y esperando a recibir la orden de marcha. Les asintió cuando cruzaron, intentando transmitirles la tranquilidad que él no sentía, al menos no totalmente.

Jon confiaba en Mormont; era un hombre de palabra. Pero había en el Castillo Negro hombres en los que no confiaría bajo las actuales circunstancias, por lo que había tomado medidas; era mejor prevenir que lamentar.

Al frente de las puertas ya abiertas lo esperaba Mormont, acompañado por cuatro de sus hombres, todos vestidos con ropa abrigada de color negro y las capas ondeando a sus espaldas, como un estandarte agitado por el viento furioso que venía desde el Norte. Jon distinguió entre ellos a Jack Bulwer el Negro y a Garth Plumagrís, pero no a los demás.

"Lord Comandante" dijo a modo de saludo, al tiempo que detenía su caballo frente al de él.

"Su Alteza" le respondió, con un tono formal.

"¿Están listos?" preguntó, ignorando el saludo. Prefiriendo ignorarlo.

"Lo estamos" dijo, con el ceño fruncido "Ya pueden pasar" confirmó. A Jon le pareció que a Mormont le costaba pronunciar esas últimas palabras.

Miró hacia atrás, a Kelgryn, y le dio un asentimiento. El hermano de Kyura tomó el cuerno de uro que llevaba en el cinturón, se lo llevó a los labios y dio un fuerte soplido, como el barritar de una criatura que llamaba a gritos a sus compañeros. Entonces fue que los mil reclutas empezaron a marchar hacia la puerta. Eran como una ola de piel y lana, con los escudos atados o sujetos con las manos izquierdas, mientras en sus manos derechas llevaba cada uno una lanza. Entre todas las lanzas formaban un bosque móvil que se acercaba con cada segundo que pasaba, un bosque con árboles de madera, bronce y acero. Y al frente del bosque venían cuatro figuras, cada una con la mirada en el frente y dando pasos largos y confiados.

Elgard se veía imponente con la coraza que llevaba, fruto del saqueo del ejército Baratheon. En su cadera llevaba una daga de hueso y una espada corta de bronce. Su cabello estaba atado en dos trenzas que caían a cada lado de su rostro, enmarcando su cara y cubriendo sus orejas con pendientes de piedra.

Lunya, en cambio, más que imponente se veía hermosa, con su cabello oscuro suelto y danzando en el viento, al tiempo que sus ojos oscuros como una noche sin luna miraban al frente. En su cadera colgaba una maza de acero forjado en castillo.

Breg era el menos intimidante de los cuatro, con una sonrisa que dejaba ver la emoción que sentía por poder cruzar el Muro. La piel de zorro que llevaba sobre el hombro derecho temblaba de emoción.

Y junto a todos ellos Sigorn. El futuro Magnar se había preparado con especial esmero para este día: cada una de las escamas de su armadura de bronce brillaba a la luz pálida del amanecer, y en su cinturón llevaba dos espadas cortas, también de bronce. Sobre los hombros llevaba además pieles para cubrirse del frío.

Cuando los 4 habían cruzado las puertas, seguidos de cerca por los reclutas, Mormont se volvió hacia Jon "¿Obra tuya?" preguntó con el ceño fruncido, haciendo un gesto a la columna que marchaba frente a ellos.

"Así es" confirmó Jon. Esperaba algún comentario del Viejo Oso, por lo que se sintió decepcionado cuando solo recibió un asentimiento brusco. Seguramente el Viejo Oso entendía el significado de que un puñado de guerreros fueran los primeros en cruzar: para asegurar que los hermanos negros no se sintieran tentados a cerrar las puertas.

Era un espectáculo para la vista, la larga columna. Cientos y cientos de hombres y mujeres marchando uno al lado del otro. Había miembros de los thennitas, pies de cuerno, hombres morsa y alce, gente de las cavernas, de los Colmillos Helados, de la Costa Helada, de Punta Storrold, del Bosque Encantado, clanes del río de hielo, y muchos más. Jon quería con esto transmitir un mensaje para la Guardia de la Noche: los pueblos del norte del Muro estaban unidos.

Cuando la mayoría de los reclutas ya había pasado Jon hizo un gesto a Kelgryn. El hombre se llevó el cuerno a los labios y dio otro toque, más largo que el anterior. Desde el campamento una serie de cuernos le respondieron. Entonces fue que empezó.

El Pueblo Libre se puso en marcha. Poco a poco se fueron acercando, algunos más despacio que otros. Jon no podía evitar pensar que esto era como el sirviente que es azotado tantas veces por su amo que luego no puede ni acercarse a él sin dudar. Al Pueblo Libre le pasaba lo mismo. Muchos se acercaban con cuidado, y muchos con escudos o fardos los alzaban y los llevaban a la altura del pecho, como sin esperaran que en cualquier momento llovieran flechas del Muro. Pero aun con el temor siguieron llegando, primero docenas, luego cientos, y luego miles. Jon notó de inmediato que había un patrón no establecido: los hombres y las mujeres de las lanzas se colocaban mayormente del lado derecho, para pasar más cerca de Mormont y sus hombres y ser una barrera entre ellos y los débiles del Pueblo Libre: ancianos, niños y mujeres que no sabían pelear. Muchos mantenían las manos cerca de sus armas, como si esperaran que en cualquier momento Mormont y los otros hombres de negro saltaran sobre ellos, como bestias sanguinarias ansiosos por teñir sus armas y sus ropas y sus caras con sangre.

En cuanto a los guerreros que se mantenían decididamente apartados, Jon pensaba que estos eran los que, aunque nunca lo admitirían, tenían miedo a la Guardia de la Noche. Viéndolos Jon recordó de improviso cuando él y Robb eran niños que se encogían en sus camas con los cuentos de terror que le pedían a la Vieja Tata; el Cocinero Rata, Los Otros… y los salvajes, como los conocía en ese momento. Sabía ahora que mientras que los niños que habían nacido al sur del Muro eran asustados con esos cuentos, los que nacían al norte lo eran con cuentos de los Cuervos Negros que los raptarían de noche y los echarían en calderos o de los arrodillados que los obligarían a quemar sus arcianos y arrodillarse ante dioses que vivían en casas de piedra.

Pensando en eso fue que Jon vio endurecida su resolución a otra cosa, algo que había decidido cuando se enteró de que era el deseo de Robb que su medio hermano le sucediera si moría. Si Jon lograba traer paz y prosperidad al Norte, y si lograba que sobrevivieran a los Otros, haría todo lo que estuviera en su poder para unir de una vez y para siempre a los Norteños y al Pueblo Libre. Quizás no lo lograra, o quizás tantos siglos de odio entre ambos lados tomarían mucho más tiempo que una vida para ser olvidados, pero Jon sentaría las bases para ello, para que un día el hijo que llevaba Ygritte y cualquier otro descendiente suyo terminaran lo que él había empezado.

Fue sacado de sus pensamientos por una maldición. De inmediato se centró en el presente y vio que un trío de gigantes se acercaba a la puerta, como unas rocas gigantes emergidas del río de aspecto eterno que eran las personas del Pueblo Libre, fluyendo sin pausa. Algunos hombres maldijeron al apartarse o al apartar a otros para darles espacio. Jon se sintió aliviado de que nadie se metiera: con la cantidad de personas, era muy probable que los gigantes pisaran a alguien por accidente. Tan pronto como los gigantes hubieran pasado el río de personas se reanudó.

"¿Tienes muchos gigantes?" preguntó Mormont. Si el Lord Comandante estaba sorprendido por la aparición de éstos, lo disimulaba muy bien.

"Cientos" se limitó a contestar Jon, sin faltar a la verdad. Luego de eso volvió su mirada al frente.

Jon no dejó de observar mientras las personas seguían cruzando. Eran tantas que Jon no intentó contarlas: sabía que era inútil. Vio hombres de toda estatura, desde algunos que eran casi tan bajos como niños hasta otros tan altos que, si no supiera mejor, pensaría que tienen sangre de gigantes. Vio algunos hombres con la cara desprovista de todo bello, pero la gran mayoría, de acuerdo a la costumbre, se lo había dejado crecer; desde algunos que tenían un vello tan corto que parecía una mancha en la cara, hasta otros cuyas barbas les cubrían las mejillas, el mentón y hasta el cuello. Algunos ancianos tenían barbas tan largas que caían hasta más debajo de sus cinturas. Había barbas de color rubio, o negro, o pelirrojas, o grises, o blancas. Incluso había algunas que estaban teñidas de morado o verde, y Jon pensó que quizás eso se debiera a los inusuales, pero no inexistentes, encuentros entre el Pueblo Libre y barcos de las Ciudades Libres, desviados por tormentas o que venían en busca de esclavos. Había unos pocos casos en los que el color de la barba de un hombre y el de su cabello no coincidían, como el caso de un arquero con el rostro cubierto de arrugas que tenía la barba negra y el cabello gris. Incluso había algunos que llevaban las barbas largas trenzadas o decoradas con piedras, anillos de madera o, en un caso particular, con hojas rojas de arciano.

Aparte de los thennitas, habría quizás unas diez pequeñas tribus cuyos hombres llevaban la cabeza afeitada, y la mayoría de ellos acostumbraba pintarse runas en el cráneo desnudo, o animales, o árboles y plantas. Jon sabía que esto era una forma de pedir protección o bendiciones a los Antiguos Dioses.

Había cabellos de todo tipo: lacios, cubiertos de rizos, gruesos, delgados. Algunos eran de color negro como la noche, o castaños, o rubios, o besados por el fuego; algunos llevaban los suyos salpicados de puntos grises, consecuencia del paso del tiempo. Incluso había unos pocos que los llevaban teñidos, con colores como azul o verde. Había quienes ataban sus cabellos a la altura de la nuca, o en algún punto de la cabeza. Algunos llevaban dos trenzas, enmarcando su rostro y tapando sus orejas, otros llevaban todo su cabello atado en solo una, o en varias. Había algunas tribus de Punta Storrold que se afeitaban los dos lados de la cabeza, dejando únicamente el del medio para que creciera, en algunos casos atándolo con algas provenientes del mar y decorándolo con piedras de sal. La mayoría además se pintaba los lados desnudos de la cara con dibujos, generalmente de cangrejos, focas o peces. También había hombres que dejaban sus cabellos sueltos.

También había en el mar de personas una gran variedad de facciones. Había cejas gruesas o delgadas, labios gruesos como orugas o finos como el cabello, mejillas hinchadas o hundidas, frentes o mentones prominentes o tan escasos que apenas se veían, orejas desproporcionales para el rostro al que pertenecían o pequeñas como las de niños. Había ojos de color oscuro, o castaños, o verdes, o azules. Vio a un joven de su edad con ojos de color violeta, como los que tenían las personas de sangre Valyria. Incluso había una mujer de una edad similar a la de Catelyn con un ojo de color verde y otro de color castaño.

Jon vio mujeres de todas las edades, desde niñas que caminaban con pisadas temblorosas o eran llevadas contra el pecho de sus madres hasta ancianas de cabello totalmente blanco y sin dientes en la boca. Las había quienes acompañaban a niños de la mano o llevaban a sus bebés apretadas contra su pecho, mientras sus espaldas cargaban fardos o sacos con sus posesiones. Había algunas que tenían vientres de distintos tamaños, y algunas llevaban una o las dos manos sobre ellos, para proteger a la criatura que llevaban dentro. También había mujeres de las lanzas entre ellas, llevando armas con una mano mientras cargaban posesiones o niños con la otra. Jon vio a cuatro de ellas cuidando un trineo lleno de niños que era tirado por un caballo huesudo, mientras otra ayudaba a una anciana a guiar el caballo por las riendas.

Vio trineos de la Costa Helada, tirados por perros casi tan grandes como Fantasma. También había carros tirados por bueyes, que solo podían pasar de uno a la vez. La mayoría de los carros y trineos estaban llenos de fardos, pieles y comida, pero Jon vio una docena llenos de niños pequeños, con ojos mirando maravillados el gran muro de hielo frente a ellos. Algunas personas traían caballos cargados con sus objetos, y otras traían mulas. Incluso vio una cabra de las montañas, con grandes cuernos curvos, transportando una bolsa que se sostenía con una correa debajo de su lomo. Cada tanto también se veían un pequeño grupo de gigantes que cruzaban entre el río de personas, que se abría entre maldiciones el tiempo suficiente para dejarlos pasar, antes de reanudarse.

Muchas de las personas reconocían a Jon. Algunos le daban un asentimiento, otros se golpeaban el pecho con un puño a modo de saludo. Los niños a menudo le saludaban con la mano, e incluso vio a un pequeño que no tendría más de 3 años sonreírle y agitar una mano en su dirección por sobre el hombro de su madre, que lo llevaba en sus brazos. Jon sintió el impulso de sonreír al ver esto; cada una de estas personas, al cruzar el Muro, ya estaba lejos del alcance de los Otros. Saber eso bastaba para levantarle el ánimo y alejar cualquier pensamiento negativo de su mente.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo viendo el río de personas, pero cuanto finalmente dejó de hacerlos giró a ver a sus hombres y vio que varios ya estaban aburridos. Los hombres de Mormont no estaban mejor, aunque el mismo estaba aún con el ceño fruncido, viendo con cuidado a las personas enfrente.

Jon miró el cielo y vio que el sol ya estaba casi en su punto más alto. Ya era casi mediodía. Jon estaba sorprendido de que en tantas horas el río de personas no hubiera flaqueado en ningún momento. De hecho, al mirar a su izquierda, Jon vio que el número de personas no parecía haber disminuido. Miles de personas habían cruzado por el túnel, puede que incluso decenas de miles, pero aún había muchos más que no lo habían hecho.

Escuchó un resoplido y miró al Comandante Mormont "¿Qué ocurre?" le preguntó.

"Estoy pensando" fue la respuesta, en un gruñido, de Mormont "en que si en este momento atacaran los Otros, los salvajes serían un blanco perfecto"

"¿Perfecto? No" replicó Jon "He dejado a 1500 de mis guerreros atrás. Tienen órdenes de cubrir la retaguardia del Pueblo Libre y cerciorarse de que nadie quede atrás" le explicó a Mormont "No seríamos presa fácil, ni nos tomarían por sorpresa. No otra vez"

Mormont giró la cabeza "¿Otra vez?" cuestionó.

"La Guardia de la Noche no ha sido la única atacada" le dijo "Lo que me recuerda ¿queréis saber lo que he averiguado lo de los Otros?" suponía la respuesta.

"Lo que sea que hayas averiguado para combatir a esos monstruos, dímelo" le dijo el Lord Comandante de la Guardia de la Noche.

"Atacaron el campamento en una ocasión, y mataron a muchos. Mance entre ellos" contó Jon "Los Caminantes Blancos son increíbles; son más rápidos de lo normal, más fuertes y mucho más mortales. Vi a uno rodeado y superado doce a uno. Y aun así logro matar a nueve de los 12 antes de que lo destruyéramos" le dijo.

"¿Cómo lo destruyeron?" preguntó Mormont.

"Lo destruí yo. Con _Garra_. Cuando solo quedábamos 4 lo atacamos a la vez. Tocó con su cuchilla de hielo una espada y se hizo añicos. Pero _Garra_ resistió el golpe, y logré destruirlo con ella" contó.

Mormont estaba totalmente enfocado en Jon "O sea que el acero valyrio puede matarlos. Y no se rompe al contacto con sus armas" dijo en un tono de voz funesta. Jon no lo culpó por ello; el acero valyrio era escaso. Muy escaso.

Jon le dio un asentimiento "Y eso no es todo. Cuando maté al caminante, todos los muertos que atacaban se desvanecieron. Los que estaban peleando contra ellos dicen que sus ojos azules se apagaron en un instante" Jon había pensado bastante en ello y sabía que solo había una explicación posible.

"El Caminante controla a los muertos. Si se lo derrota, los muertos a los que alzó son derrotados también"

"Así es" confirmó Jon a Jeor "En cuanto a los muertos, se los puede matar con las armas convencionales, aunque toma mucho más trabajo con flechas. Lo mejor es usar hachas y espadas. Para estar seguro, lo mejor es quemar los cuerpos tan pronto como sea posible" dudó un momento antes de contar lo demás "Los más ancianos del Pueblo Libre me contaron historias acerca de la primera vez que los Otros atacaron. Dijeron que se los podía matar con vidriagon. Pero la verdad es que son solo historias. Podría ser cierto o podría no serlo"

"Y la única forma de comprobarlo será en una batalla" continuó Mormont "Aun así, le diré a Tarly que busque en los archivos de la biblioteca, a ver si encuentra algo sobre el vidriagon" gruñó.

"Sería lo mejor. Si alguien puede encontrarlo, es Sam" dijo Jon. Puede que el chico gordo fuera un cobarde, pero no era ningún idiota. Y era uno de los pocos hombres en el Castillo Negro que sabía leer.

Mormont se limitó a dar un gruñido de acuerdo.

Luego de eso ambos guardaron silencio. Siguieron viendo el cruce del Pueblo Libre al otro lado del Muro, hasta que el mediodía pasó. Entonces la marea de personas, por primera vez, se ralentizó. Algunos siguieron adelante, sobre todos los que estaban cerca de las puertas, pero otros bajaron momentáneamente los fardos y armas que cargaban, sacaron algo de comida y comieron ahí parados, junto con sus familias. Sin embargo tras la comida rápida recogieron sus cosas y siguieron adelante, muchos aun con la boca llena de pan, pescado salado, setas u otras comidas. Jon mismo sacó algo de pan y pescado salado de sus alforjas y lo comió rápido, antes de descorchar un pellejo de cerveza aguada y dar un trago para sacarse la sal de la boca. Cuando viera a Catelyn le agradecería por haber puesto todo eso en sus alforjas.

Pasaron más horas, con más personas llegando a cada momento. El río de personas parecía interminable, y Jon veía algún rostro conocido de vez en cuando. La mayoría eran personas que solo había visto una o dos veces: un saqueador que había visto cerca del Llorón, uno de los nietos de Ygon Oldfather, una de las amantes de Howd el Trotamundos. Vio a Val montada en su caballo tras un carro donde Dalla iba sentada, con su gran vientre sobresaliendo y cuidada por una anciana; ambas le dieron un saludo al pasar, aunque el de Dalla fue mucho más inocente. Pero seguían llegando personas, y el río no daba indicios de detenerse. Para cuando llegó el atardecer Jon ya estaba seguro de que la totalidad del Pueblo Libre no cruzaría antes del anochecer.

Jon volteó y miró a uno de sus hombres "Thorwren" dijo "ve al bosque, corta madera y prepara antorchas. Dile a los hombres de la retaguardia que hagan lo mismo, y que cincuenta de ellos vengan aquí con antorchas altas y ayuden a guiar a las personas en la oscuridad" ordenó "Ustedes vayan con él" añadió al final, señalando a Rea y Ferng.

Los tres giraron sus caballos y se alejaron a paso lento; no empezaron a trotar hasta que estuvieron lejos de la mayoría de las personas que esperaban cruzar. Tomó bastante tiempo, pero al final Jon vio que volvían con una antorcha encendida y muchas más en sus manos. Justo cuando los últimos rayos del sol morían Jon vio a los 50 guerreros marchando en una columna apretada, con antorchas casi tan alta como los gigantes más bajos. Se dispersaron por el campo cercano, cubriendo todo el espacio posible e iluminando el camino para las personas que seguían llegando.

Cuando la noche ya estaba sobre todos, las antorchas fueron encendidas, bañando a los que estaban cerca de ellas con el color y calor de las llamas. El grupo de jinetes que acompañaba a Jon encendió una decena de antorchas, y pasaron un par a los hombres de Mormont por orden suya. Jon sabía que debía estar aquí, junto a la puerta, para darles mayor confianza a las personas que cruzaban, pero quería saber cómo estaban Ygritte y Catelyn. Al final recordó que podía hacer ambas cosas.

Jon notó que el río de personas empezaba a flaquear, pero no porque ya fueran menos, sino porque el cansancio del día hacía mella en muchos, sobre todo en los niños y viejos, y sus familias a menudo se detenían para descansar junto a ellos.

Cerró los ojos y entró en la mente de Fantasma. Vio al lobo tumbado junto a Ygritte y Catelyn. Ambas estaban sobre un montón de pieles, durmiendo. Jon hubiera querido que ambas estuvieran entre las primeras personas en cruzar tras el millar de reclutas, pero ambas se habían negado. Ygritte quería esperar hasta que la mayoría del Pueblo Libre hubiera cruzado, y Catelyn, en una muestra de la amistad que había cultivado con la mujer besada por el fuego más joven, no cruzaría sin ella. Jon sabía que no podía ganarles a ambas, por lo que había cedido….. en parte. A través de los ojos de Fantasma, vio a la docena de mujeres de las lanzas que las guardaban mientras dormían. Saber que ambas estaban protegidas le dio una sensación de calma.

Luego de comprobar que ambas estaban a salvo Jon recorrió el campamento en el cuerpo de Fantasma. Como previó, la mayor parte de las personas del Pueblo Libre ya habían pasado; las marcas de su marcha se veían por todas partes. De hecho, considerando el tamaño del campamento y el número de personas que aún no habían cruzado, Jon diría que al menos 100.000 personas, o un número muy cercano, ya habían cruzado al otro lado. De las que quedaban al norte la mayoría eran los que, o bien deseaban esperar, o se veían forzados a hacerlo. Los que tenían rebaños de cabras, ovejas o cerdos estaban entre ellos. Jon sintió el temor de los animales que componían los rebaños y escuchó un par de gruñidos de los perros de los pastores que los protegían, pero aún se quedó otro momento viendo. No le gustó lo que vio; el tamaño de los rebaños se había reducido considerablemente. Tendría que empezar a preocuparse por las provisiones; no podía dejar que bajaran demasiado.

Luego de alejarse de los rebaños fue en busca de los gigantes. Los encontró durmiendo, algunos apoyados contra sus mamuts, pero la mayoría en el piso. Uno de ellos se había apoyado contra un gran roble, pero su peso había inclinado el árbol hasta casi derribarlo. El único que se mantenía despierto era Mag Mar Tun Doh Weg, que tenía un tronco de árbol delgado en una mano y miraba en dirección al norte, silencioso, vigilante. Al lado de él dormía una giganta con su hijo envuelto en un brazo peludo. Uno de los mamuts barritó en dirección a Fantasma, quizás pensando que el lobo era una amenaza, pero el huargo de Jon se limitó a alejarse con paso rápido.

El siguiente objetivo de Jon no estaba lejos. Menos de un cuarto de milla al norte estaban los mil quinientos reclutas que Jon había dejado para cuidar la retaguardia. Torreg el Alto y dos de los otros comandantes de la fuerza dormían, al igual que la mitad de los reclutas, muchos de los cuales se habían apoyado en árboles o usaban sus escudos o algunas raíces para apoyar la cabeza en su sueño. Los que estaban despiertos tenían sueño, pero al menos seguían vigilantes.

Luego de eso envió a Fantasma de vuelta a cuidar a Ygritte y Catelyn antes de dejar la mente del lobo y volver a su propio cuerpo. Cuando abrió los ojos lo primero que notó fue como sus pies y manos se sentían fríos a la altura de los dedos, a juego con las patas de Fantasma. Se los frotó con cuidado, mientras veía a más personas cruzar frente a él, aunque no tantas como cuando era de día.

"¿Ocurrió algo mientras….dormía?" le preguntó a Lea, la mujer de las lanzas que era una de las pocas que aún estaba totalmente despierta.

"Llegaron el Gran Morsa y los suyos, escoltando a los prisioneros. Intenté despertarte pero no había caso, así que simplemente pasaron de largo; dijo que iba a entregarlos a los cuervos antes de montar su campamento" le contó la hermana de Rea.

"De acuerdo" se limitó a decir Jon. En la parte más oscura de la noche, cuando solamente unas pocas personas cruzaban el Muro, la conversación volvió a fluir.

Fue cuando vio a una pareja cruzando frente a ellos, él con un rollo de pieles bajo el brazo y ella con un niño dentro de la barriga, que Jon decidió hablar "Decidme, mi señor" dijo, llamando la atención de Mormont "¿ya habéis tomado medidas para guardaros de vuestros hombres?" preguntó.

Mormont lo miró largamente "Crees que mis hombres van a intentar matarme" afirmó Jeor.

"No lo creo mi señor. Tengo la certeza" corrigió Jon. Hizo un gesto con la mano, abarcando a las pocas personas que caminaban frente a ellos en ese momento y a las miles más que, en cuanto se despertaran, cruzarían el Muro "Habéis abierto las puertas a los enemigos más comunes de la Guardia, y no hay un nombre con la antigüedad suficiente en el Castillo Negro que no haya perdido algún amigo a manos de ellos" le recordó "Yo no olvidaré lo que habéis hecho, podéis estar seguro. Pero ellos tampoco lo harán" con lentitud, Jon se sacó el guante de lana con forro piel que llevaba. Le mostró las cicatrices y quemaduras que llevaba en la mano derecha, vestigio del primer muerto al que había combatido y asesinado, en presencia del mismo hombre con el que estaba hablando "y como ambos sabemos bien, solo hace falta una oportunidad para que un asesino tenga éxito. Y no siempre habrá alguien para detenerlo"

Mormont observó a Jon durante mucho tiempo, y el hijo de Ned Stark le mantuvo la vista sin parpadear. Sabía que tenía razón. La vida de Mormont estaba en peligro desde que los primeros hombres y mujeres del Pueblo Libre cruzaron el Muro con su permiso. Solo era cuestión de tiempo para que intentaran algo en su contra. Y aunque Mormont ya no fuera su comandante y ya no tuviera su aprecio, Jon no deseaba que muriera.

Por desgracia para Jon, lo único que podía hacer era advertir a Mormont. Ningún hombre de la Guardia había tratado de matarlo, por lo que no había motivo para sospechar un levantamiento entre las filas de los Hermanos Negros. Y dejar tropas en el Castillo Negro solo por la "sospecha" de que podrían ser necesarias era una estupidez: no solo aumentaría la tensión entre los hermanos negros y el Pueblo Libre, sino que reforzaría la creencia de que no quería solo cruzar el Muro, sino apropiarse de él.

"Pensaré en lo que has dicho" aseguró Mormont "Dime algo ¿a quién mataste cuando te hiciste rey? Y no me digas que a nadie. Una cosa es que los salvajes eligieran a un cuervo desertor como su líder, como hicieron con Mance. Pero no creeré nunca que nadie se opuso con acero a que te convirtieras en su rey" comentó, cambiando de tema.

"Tenéis razón. Hubo varios de ellos que se negaron, sobre todo los saqueadores; creían que aún era un cuervo. Uno de ellos me desafió a un duelo, su lanza contra mi espada. Logró herirme en el brazo" dijo, al tiempo que hacía un gesto al área donde la cicatriz de la lanza del Señor de los Huesos estaba cubierta por sus ropas "antes de que lo matara"

"¿Quién era el saqueador que mataste?" preguntó Mormont.

"El Señor de los Huesos"

Un silencio cayó en ese momento entre ellos. Mormont entrecerró los ojos y lo miró con sospecha "¿Es en serio?¿De verdad mataste a ese maldito?"

Jon solo asintió y Mormont esbozó por primera vez desde se habían vuelto a ver una sonrisa "Bien hecho. Si alguien merecía pudrirse en los Siete Infiernos era ese animal. ¿Lo mataste con _Garra_?" preguntó, y Jon le dio un nuevo asentimiento "Un Caminante Blanco y luego el Señor de los Huesos. Sin duda le diste buen uso a esa espada" Jon no tuvo problemas para reconocer la aprobación en la voz de Mormont, ni en sus ojos.

Luego de eso estuvieron en un ambiente de comodidad que era extraña, pero no mal recibida. Tuvieron algunas charlas más, pequeñas en comparación con las anteriores, pero no por ello aburridas. Por fin, cuando el horizonte hacia el este se empezaba a teñir de rosa, señal de que pronto saldría el sol, la marea de personas se volvió a engrosar, pasando de docenas a cientos y poco después a miles de hombres, mujeres y niños, ansiosos por cruzar el Muro.

Quizás fuera porqué se acercaba el final, pero Jon empezó a sentir un choque de emociones en su interior. Quería que las últimas personas y los gigantes cruzaran el Muro de una vez. Pero más quería que Catelyn e Ygritte aparecieran y lo cruzaran, para tener certeza de que ambas estaban a salvo de los Otros.

Por fin, tras una hora más de marcha, finalmente vio dos cabelleras besadas por el fuego que reconocería en cualquier lugar. Catelyn e Ygritte se demoraron un poco en cruzar, rodeadas por las mujeres de las lanzas que las habían guardado mientras dormían. Ninguna le habló, pero Jon vio en sus ojos una sonrisa, y esperaba que vieran la que había en los suyos. Cuando entraron al túnel y las perdió de vista sintió un alivio inmediato.

"¿Quién es?" la voz de Mormont lo sacó de sus pensamientos "La mayor de las pelirrojas" Jon solo lo miró "Sé que no es una salvaje; la forma en que me habló en la tienda la delató de inmediato. ¿Quién es?" el Viejo Oso repitió la pregunta.

Jon dudó un momento sobre si decirle o no. Luego lo sintió absurdo; ni Catelyn le había pedido mantener su identidad en secreto, ni esta duraría mucho una vez que los norteños, particularmente los nobles que habían visitado Invernalia cuando su padre vivía, la vieran.

"Catelyn Stark" dijo, y por primera vez vio como los ojos de Mormont se abrían de manera repentina, antes de que su dueño pudiera volver a controlar la expresión de su rostro.

"Debe ser una gran historia" comentó Mormont "Como una mujer noble que lo perdió todo terminó al otro lado del Muro, como sobrevivió a esas tierras cuando muchos exploradores experimentados de la Guardia no lo hicieron, y como volvió….. teniendo el oído de un Rey con un ejército inmenso a su espalda"

"En verdad lo es" aseguró Jon "Es una gran historia" tras ese comentario siguieron en silencio, viendo como los últimos miles de personas rezagadas cruzaban el Muro. Con ellos venían también Maege y Galbart, junto con los 5 hombres de la Guardia que Jeor Mormont había enviado con ellos. Jon prestó particular atención a éstos últimos, y no le gustó lo que vio; pese a que todos saludaron a Mormont, a Jon le pareció ver enojo en los ojos de dos de ellos, y un seguro odio en los ojos de los otros tres.

Justo detrás de ellos venían las últimas personas. Entre ellas venían los que tenían rebaños propios; el aire se llenó de los balidos de ovejas y cabras, junto con el gruñido de los cerdos. El olor que transmitían los animales era casi insoportable, pero Jon mantuvo el rostro serio y no cedió a la humedad que trataba de escapar de sus ojos y rodar por sus mejillas. Por fin, aproximadamente una hora después de que hubiera empezado, el cruce de los rebaños del Pueblo Libre y sus cuidadores estaba casi completado.

Jon giró y miró a Rea "Ve y diles que ya es su turno" le dijo a la mujer, antes de desviar la vista y mirar a los demás "Que los que hablen la Antigua Lengua vayan con ella y la ayuden" Rea salió al trote en dirección al bosque, seguida por otros 7 guerreros.

"¿Quién falta que….?" la pregunta de Mormont se interrumpió a la mitad, cuando entendió a quién se refería Jon "Los gigantes ¿no?"

"Así es" confirmó Jon "solo falta que crucen ellos; luego cruzará mi retaguardia y los jinetes que mandé a explorar. Luego podréis cerrar la puerta" Mormont se limitó a dar un asentimiento brusco.

"Explícame esto. ¿Por qué algunos gigantes cruzaron ayer, pero la mayoría no?" indagó Mormont.

Jon respiró hondo antes de hablar "Los gigantes no son como nosotros; son seres más cerrados y desconfiados, a menudo evitando el contacto con los humanos. Los que cruzaron ayer son los que están más acostumbrados a tratar con personas, los que a veces visitan aldeas y en ocasiones intercambian queso y leche de mamut por comida" explicó "Pero la gran mayoría se mantienen cerca de los suyos y desconfían de los demás"

Y en lo personal, Jon prefería que los gigantes hubieran esperado. Ya era bastante peligroso cuando cruzaron menos de una decena de ellos entre un mar de personas que en cualquier momento podían ser pisadas por accidente, pero ahora vendrían cientos de ellos, trayendo a sus mamuts. No era el tipo de cosa que le gustaría que pasara con personas en el medio del camino.

No paso mucho tiempo esperando para que llegaran los gigantes; para prevenir Jon decidió dar media vuelta a su caballo y alejarse de la puerta, para facilitarles el paso por el Muro. Sus guerreros lo siguieron, y hasta Mormont vio que era lo más sensato de hacer. Así que se quedaron viendo a una distancia prudente mientras Mag el Poderoso y Rog Puño de Piedra cruzaban, seguidos de cerca por todos los suyos. Algunos mamuts se mostraron un poco reticentes a entrar al espacio con un techo que rozaba sus peludas cabezas, pero al final fueron obligados a pasar. Jon dio gracias porque el túnel fuera lo bastante grande para que cruzaran los mamuts.

Por fin, cuando solo quedaban unas pocas docenas de gigantes y menos de diez mamuts para cruzar, la retaguardia de Jon salió del Bosque Encantado. Mil quinientos hombres y mujeres marcharon en dirección a las puertas del Castillo Negro, mientras alrededor de ellos había un centenar de jinetes, todos ellos exploradores que Jon había dejado para que fueran sus ojos y oídos mientras el Pueblo Libre cruzaba en dirección a su nuevo hogar.

Jon notó que los reclutas y jinetes llevaban los ojos enrojecidos, sin duda consecuencia del escaso sueño que habían tenido la noche anterior. Pero el cansancio no parecía afectarles, puesto que marchaban a paso rápido hacia las puertas del Castillo Negro. El hijo de Ned Stark, viendo que solo quedaba un mamut y 5 gigantes que aún no habían entrado al túnel, hizo avanzar a su caballo devuelta a las puertas, donde llegó justo cuando el último gigante se introducía en el túnel helado. Observó a los reclutas y exploradores, y se aseguró de que ninguno faltara. Por fin, cuando el último de ellos se perdió dentro del Muro, Jon soltó un suspiro.

Ahí estaba; habían cruzado el Muro, todo el Pueblo Libre. Y estaban a salvo.

Estaba a punto de ordenar a sus hombres que lo siguieran cuando la voz de Mormont llamó su atención.

"He cumplido mi parte, Jon Nieve. Los he dejado pasar" cuando terminó de hablar Mormont extendió la mano, en silenciosa petición. Sus ojos eran de hielo. Jon sabía lo que esperaba.

Por un fugaz instante Jon pensó en negarse, pero luego recapacitó. Había dado su palabra, y sabía que debía cumplirla. Con el corazón apretado, Jon llevó la mano derecha hacia la espalda, donde descansaba la espada. _Garra_. Cuando la tomó la llevó hacia adelante y le dio una larga mirada antes de dársela a Mormont. Entonces clavó los talones en los flancos de su caballo y se dirigió hacia el túnel, incapaz de seguir mirando la espada que tanto significaba para él, ahora ida para siempre. La voz de Mormont detrás de él lo forzó a detenerse.

"¿Sabes lo que nos espera a ti y a mí al otro lado de ese túnel?" Jon no sentía deseos de hablar, por lo que solo atinó a negar con la cabeza "Un mundo diferente al que conocimos" le dijo Mormont.

Unos momentos después, mientras Jon cruzaba el túnel con Fantasma a su lado y veía la luz que había al final de él, cuando el dolor por perder a _Garra_ había disminuido un poco, pensó que el Viejo Oso tenía razón.

Tras de él, escuchó los sonidos de la puerta cerrándose. Cerrándose no solo a los monstruos de hielo que había al norte, sino también al mundo que hasta entonces él y todos habían conocido. Ahora era momento de forjar un nuevo mundo.

**Bien, por fin terminé. Debo admitir que tengo mis dudas sobre el final del capítulo. Ustedes que opinan.**

**Para darles un pequeño adelanto de lo que viene: decidí que en el próximo capítulo voy a mostrar, además de seguir donde lo dejé en este, las reacciones de algunos personajes cuando se enteren de que el hijo de Ned Stark ha cruzado el Muro con un ejército de salvajes detrás de él. Desde ya quiero aclarar que, temporalmente hablando, estas reacciones se producirán semanas o incluso meses luego de los eventos de este capítulo, que sería el tiempo que tardarían las noticias en dispersarse por los Siete Reinos.**

**Bueno, creo que eso es todo. Siéntanse libres de dejar un comentario en la cajita de abajo, que me alegra el día siempre que los recibo. **

**Nos leemos pronto si Dios quiere.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Bien, hola a quienquiera que lea esto.**

**Quiero agradecer especialmente a jean d'arc, W. M King y Luna por sus maravillosos comentarios, que me alegran el día solo con leerlos. Y hablando de dichos comentarios:**

**Jean d'arc: me alegro que el Catulo te pareciera excelente, y es bueno saber que tuve un cierto éxito en retratar la gran variación de culturas y clanes que conforman el Pueblo Libre. Y me alegro que te gustara esa muestra de la preocupación de Jon por las dos pelirrojas.**

**W. M King: me alegro que te gustara el capítulo, y aquí algunas de las reacciones que habrán por el cruce del Muro.**

**Luna: si, Jon cuidando a las dos pelirrojas es algo lindo de leer siempre. A mí me encanta escribir escenas al respecto.**

**Quiero dar también las gracias a quienes siguen la historia o la tienen entre sus favoritos.**

**Sin más que decir, vamos a lo que nos importa.**

**Disclaimer: todo lo que puedan reconocer pertenece a G.R.R. Martín. Yo solo lo uso para entretenerme y tratar de entretener a otros.**

**Wyman**

"¿Qué opinas de esto, primo?" inquirió el señor de Puerto Blanco al Comandante de su guarnición, al tiempo que le pasaba un pergamino pequeño.

Marlon Manderly tomó el pergamino con confusión y empezó a leerlo. Aunque su primo era bueno ocultando sus emociones, Wyman pudo ver a la perfección todas ellas en sus ojos. Primero vino la incredulidad, luego la rabia, pero fue la última la que en verdad le importó. Era sorpresa.

Marlon alzó la cabeza "¿Confías en quién te ha mandado esto?" preguntó.

"No confío en nadie" dijo Wyman.

"Haces bien" le increpó Marlon "Jon Nieve se ha convertido en Rey-más-allá-del-Muro y lo ha cruzado con una hueste de más de cien millares de salvajes. Tiene gigantes y cambiapieles luchando por él" releyó el Comandante de la Guarnición de Puerto Blanco. Soltó una risa seca antes de continuar "Esto es una locura primo. Simplemente es imposible"

Esa era una reacción muy similar a la que había tenido Wyman cuando leyó el mensaje por primera vez.

"Tal vez lo sea" reconoció Wyman "Pero tal vez no"

"Nunca te tomé por un hombre que vive de la fantasía, Wyman" le dijo Marlon con el ceño fruncido "Lo único que podría ser cierto sobre esto es que algunos salvajes han cruzado el Muro, quizás unos pocos miles. No sería una sorpresa dado la escasez de hombres que sufre la Guardia de la Noche. Pero cien mil…." Marlon sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad "Y lo otro….. lo de los gigantes y los cambiapieles. Esos son cuentos, Wyman. Solo son cuentos. No pueden ser ciertos"

Wyman miró a Marlon en silencio, mientras pensaba que una pequeña parte de su primo estaba tratando de convencerse a sí mismo más que a él.

"¿Qué opinas de lo de Jon Nieve?" le preguntó esta vez a Marlon. Esa era la parte que le parecía más importante.

"Como en la cuestión anterior, me parece bastante improbable" dijo Marlon "Nunca he conocido a ese chico, pero he escuchado por muchas bocas, la de tu heredero entre ellas, que se parece mucho a su padre. Si eso es cierto cumplirá con su deber, y su deber es para con la Guardia de la Noche. No creo que los traicionara para unirse a los salvajes" la voz de Marlon era firme. Estaba claro que creía en verdad lo que decía.

"Quizás" se limitó a decir Wyman "¿Pero qué pasaría si logró, de alguna manera, conseguir que algunos salvajes lo siguieran?¿Qué pasaría si se hubiera enterado de la Boda Roja y hubiera cruzado a los salvajes para vengarse de los Bolton?"

Wyman no logró evitar que la bilis subiera por su garganta mientras intentaba no gritar de rabia e impotencia. En esa maldita boda muchos hombres Manderly habían perdido la vida, su amado hijo Wendel entre ellos. Su otro hijo había sido hecho prisionero, y mientras siguiera siéndolo no tendría más opción que fingir creer la mierda que esas comadrejas Frey que habían venido a su ciudad contaban, y encima estar satisfecho con ellos. Su único consuelo era que, al menos por el momento, no habría ningún matrimonio entre una de esas comadrejas y su nieta.

Salvajes cruzando el Muro. No era una noticia que invitara a la alegría. Como todo norteño, Wyman desconfiaba por naturaleza de los salvajes. Pero si tuviera que elegir entre ellos y los Bolton, la decisión era clara.

"¿Cómo podría Jon Nieve enterarse del asesinato de su hermano? Lo último que supimos fue que había desaparecido al norte del Muro" la voz de su primo sonó como si le estuviera hablando desde lejos.

Sí. Esa era la pregunta que no tenía respuesta. ¿Cómo?

**Kevan**

Se encontraba sentado en un pequeño salón de la Roca. Enfrente de él su hija Janei daba unos pasos temblorosos, mientras su esposa la sujetaba de la mano y la alentaba. No pudo evitar la sonrisa que surgió en su rostro, al tiempo que su pecho se llenaba de una sensación que sabía que era orgullo.

Entonces se escuchó a alguien llamando a la puerta "Adelante" dijo.

Un sirviente de cabello canoso entró y dio una reverencia antes de hablar "Mi señor, Ser Damion pide que se presente en su solar. Dijo que es urgente"

"¿Por qué motivo?" cuestionó con el ceño fruncido.

"Hay un mensaje, mi señor. Ser Damion cree que debéis estar al tanto de su contenido" le dijo el sirviente, mientras bajaba la mirada.

Kevan consideró por un momento si debería ir o no. No tenía ningún interés en mensajes que no estuvieran dirigidos expresamente a él. Pero por otro lado su primo Damion era el castellano de la Roca, y rehusarse a ir daría lugar a murmullos sobre desafío o resentimiento entre ambos; y aunque los rumores no le importaban, sabía que su negativa también sería vista como un insulto a su primo. Kevan no deseaba minar la posición de castellano de su primo, por lo que accedió a ir.

Poco tiempo después estaba en el solar de Damion; tras los saludos, su primo le entregó una carta abierta. Kevan notó que el sello roto mostraba el venado y el león del rey.

Extendió la carta y empezó a leer, y su ceño se frunció más con cada párrafo escrito con una letra de trazos finos y elegantes. La carta estaba firmada por el Gran Maestre.

"¿Me llamaste solo para esto?" le espetó a su primo, mientras la molestia teñía sus palabras.

"Pensé que te interesaría" Damion se encogió de hombros "Si esto es cierto…."

"Si lo es" Kevan le aseguró "Pycelle es un sapo, pero no enviaría un mensaje como éste sin estar seguro." Kevan soltó la carta, que cayó sobre el escritorio sin hacer ruido "Pero no es asunto mío"

"Pero….." Damion intentó de nuevo.

"La Reina Regente" lo interrumpió Kevan, tratando en vano de que la burla no se filtrara a su voz "es la que debe decidir el curso de acción ante este nuevo ataque a los Siete Reinos. Tú, Damion, debes preocuparte por el mantenimiento de la Roca. Y si la Casa Lannister debe realizar alguna acción militar, el que debe estar a cargo es Daven. Él es el Guardián del Occidente" tras esas palabras se despidió y salió del solar a paso firme.

Intentó olvidar el contenido de la carta pero no pudo.

Un ejército de salvajes había cruzado el Muro, dirigidos por un hombre que clamaba ser el bastardo de Ned Stark. Si en verdad lo era, la amenaza a los Bolton, que eran sus aliados, era mucho mayor. No había una sola casa del Norte que no hubiera perdido hombres o parientes en la matanza que ocurrió en los Gemelos, y sin duda muchos correrían a congregarse bajo el estandarte de un hijo de Stark si les ofrecía venganza, bastardo o no. Y con Jon Nieve habiendo vivido durante la mayor parte de su vida en Invernalia, conocería la fortaleza mucho mejor que los Bolton, lo que sin duda sería un factor importante si intentar tomar el antiguo hogar de la Casa Stark.

Y si los números que había escrito Pycelle eran ciertos, tendría muchas probabilidades de tomarlo, junto con el Norte. Si Cersei tuviera una pizca de sentido común enviaría un ejército hacia el Norte con rapidez para apoyar a los Bolton.

Aunque, si las noticias que llegaban sobre la forma en que Cersei trataba con la Fe y el Banco de Hierro eran ciertas, el sentido común no figuraba entre las virtudes de la hija de Tywin.

**Jon**

Era más allá del mediodía cuando Jon vislumbró el otro lado del Muro; la vista del Castillo Negro no era algo desconocido para él, que había visto y vivido por lunas dentro de sus límites, montando guardia en el Muro que estaba detrás de él y a cuya sombra se alzaban los establos, barracones, torres y bodegas que formaban el Castillo Negro.

La última vez que Jon había estado allí había sido un hermano de la Guardia, listo para ir al norte del Muro y pelear contra salvajes, muertos y lo que sea que estuviera esperando en esas tierras heladas. Nunca se había sentido más importante que cuando cruzó las puertas hacia el norte, acompañado por 300 de sus hermanos. Y ahora, un año más tarde, la mayoría de esos 300 hombres estaban muertos, convertidos en títeres con ojos azules de la más grande amenaza a los Reinos de los Hombres que alguna vez haya existido. Los salvajes se habían convertido en el Pueblo Libre y el Pueblo Libre se había convertido en su pueblo. Y el mismo, Jon Nieve, se había convertido en Jon Stark, legítimo señor de Invernalia, Rey en el Norte y Rey-más-allá-del-Muro.

Jamás hubiera creído que las cosas cambiarían tanto, pero así era.

Se forzó a sí mismo a volver a la realidad, y lo hizo a tiempo de ver como varios pequeños grupos de hermanos negros lo miraban, encaramados a la escalera que llevaba a la cima del Muro o desde la entrada de la herrería y los almacenes. Y parado a la puerta del comedor, junto a un hombre calvo y con cara de sapo al que nunca antes había visto, estaba Ser Alliser Thorne.

Jon nunca había visto a un hombre con tanto odio como ése; Ser Alliser lo miraba como si fuera el peor enemigo que alguna vez hubiera visto, como si fuera el ser más despreciable que alguna vez hubiera pisado Poniente, como si su sola existencia fuera un insulto en toda regla hacia él. Ser Alliser estaba tan enojado que sus manos le temblaban, y su ceño fruncido era tan pronunciado que hasta el Maestre Aemon lo habría visto. Pero lo más destacable eran los ojos del caballero; eran dos pozos negros como el ónice y tan llenos de odio e ira que parecían a punto de desbordarse. Por un momento Jon estuvo dispuesto a jurar que Thorne echaría mano a la espada que llevaba al cinturón y cargaría contra él con un aullido de rabia, para satisfacer un deseo irrefrenable de matarlo, de sacarle el corazón y hacérselo tragar, de sacarle las tripas y usarlas como soga para estrangularlo.

La mano de Jon se movió de manera inconsciente hacia la espada que había visto Catelyn el día anterior; quizás no fuera acero valyrio, pero serviría para defenderse de Thorne.

Por un momento él y Thorne, y los hombres que los rodeaban, se tambalearon en el borde del abismo. Al siguiente Thorne simplemente giró y volvió al comedor. El hombre al lado de él le dirigió a Jon una mirada de desprecio y superioridad antes de ir tras Ser Alliser, con las papadas temblando bajo su mandíbula.

"Formen y vámonos; no tenemos nada más que hacer aquí" dijo, hablando con sus guerreros. De inmediato formaron en una fila doble y lo siguieron mientras él y el resto de los hombres a caballo instaban a sus monturas a avanzar.

Jon se había asegurado de dejar órdenes explicitas para los reclutas que pasarían primero; debían guiar al resto del Pueblo Libre a una distancia considerable del Castillo Negro para que se asentaran ahí momentáneamente. Habían hecho bien su trabajo, y Jon cabalgó a paso lento durante un cuarto de milla al oeste del Castillo Negro antes de llegar con el resto del Pueblo Libre.

"¡Ahí viene!"

"¡Es él!"

"¡Es Jon!"

"¡El rey Jon!"

Las voces empezaron a escucharse cuando se aceró al campamento. Hombres y mujeres se detenían para verlo pasar, y muchos lo saludaban a gritos. Jon detuvo su caballo y se vio rodeado de una multitud de personas que lo saludaban; alzó las manos para pedir silencio y la multitud se calmó casi al instante. Jon aún no se acostumbraba del todo a que el Pueblo Libre, que por lo general era bullicioso, guardara silencio para escucharlo.

"Antes que nada, les doy las gracias y los felicito por haber cruzado el Muro sin buscar peleas con la Guardia; sé que para muchos ha sido difícil, pero que se mantuvieran firmes y no intentaran pelear contra ellos ha sido lo correcto. Y nos ha traído algo que nunca hemos tenido: una tierra propia" ante esto algunos empezaron a mirarse confundidos "Todas las tierras que ven, todas las que están a 50 leguas al sur del Muro son nuestras, para hacer con ellas lo que queramos" ante eso las miradas cambiaron de confusión a alegría, y varios empezaron a hacer preguntas, gritando para hacerse oír. Jon los dejó seguir unos momentos antes de alzar las manos y calmarlos "Descansen bien este día: coman, beban y festejen si ese es su deseo. Mañana empezaremos a sacar provecho de esta tierra que ahora es nuestra" ante esto las personas empezaron a dispersarse. Jon los dejó irse, sabiendo que probablemente dedicarían el resto del día a descansar y empezar a planear sobre lo que harían con el Agasajo. Luego de eso continuó el camino hacia el centro del campamento, donde estaría su tienda.

Efectivamente, en el centro del campamento se alzaba su tienda, la más grande de todas. Cuando bajo de su caballo se tambaleó ligeramente. Fue entonces que Jon se dio cuenta de lo cansado que estaba; sus ojos estaban enrojecidos, su cabeza se sentía embotada y un bostezo estaba luchando por salir de su boca. Entregó su caballo a uno de los hombres que venían tras de él y los despidió a todos antes de encaminarse a la tienda, esperando encontrar a Catelyn y a Ygritte. Y ansiando mucho su cama y unas pocas horas de sueño.

**Catelyn**

No pudo evitar sentirse un poco preocupada cuando Jon entró en la tienda, caminando como si estuviera ebrio, aunque era claro que la causa de su andar no era la bebida, sino la falta de sueño.

"Hola" hasta la voz de Jon delataba su cansancio. Lo vio recorrer la habitación con la mirada con rapidez antes de fruncir un poco el ceño "¿Dónde está Ygritte?"

"Fue con Val; dijeron que caminarían un poco" ciertamente sería poco lo que caminarían, o al menos Ygritte, que estaba sufriendo uno de los cambios más comunes producidos por los embarazos: pies hinchados "Están bien acompañadas, no te preocupes" añadió al ver que Jon como la mirada de Jon cambiaba.

"Quizás debería ir por ellas. Quizás también debería revisar que las defensas y los centinelas del campamento se establezcan. Quizás debería…." Catelyn ya había escuchado suficiente.

"Irte a dormir. Deberías irte a dormir, Jon" lo interrumpió, con gentileza pero con firmeza "Un thennita vino poco antes que tú, informando que, de acuerdo a tus órdenes, Styr estaba dejando a sus hombres como centinelas, al igual que Tormund y Morna Máscara Blanca. Y Devyn Desollafocas y Kyura se están encargando de establecer las empalizadas" le comentó todo para hacerle saber que todo seguía su curso normal.

"Pero aun así….." Jon inició la protesta con voz débil.

"No. No hay pero que valga" lo cortó ella de raíz "El campamento está a salvo, Jon, y no le pasará nada porque duermas unas horas. Necesitas dormir; así de cansado no eres de utilidad para nadie" Le puso una mano en el hombro y Jon inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado para tocar el dorso con su mejilla. Catelyn sintió el rastrojo negro de la barba de Jon contra su mano, y no puedo evitar encontrar muy agradable la sensación contra su mano desnuda "Por favor, Jon. Duerme" le pidió, mirándolo directo a los ojos.

Él la miró por unos segundos en silencio antes de acceder. Ella lo acompañó y vio mientras se quitaba las botas. Estaba dormido antes de que su cabeza tocara la cama.

Y así seguía cuando Ygritte llegó, más tarde "¿Estaba muy cansado cuando llegó?" preguntó, señalando hacia el cuerpo dormido de Jon.

"Me asombra que haya sido capaz de llegar aquí por sí mismo. Pregunto por ti cuando vio que no estabas aquí" informó Catelyn "¿Qué tal esta todo ahí afuera?" le preguntó a la otra mujer.

"Muy alegre; algunos ya han empezado a beber, otros a follar, y otros a ambas cosas" dijo Ygritte en tono simple "Todo mundo está asombrado; hay tanta hierba y verdor…..nunca habían visto nada como esto" dijo Ygritte, alzando ambos brazos, sin duda abarcando toda la tierra que estaba ahora en manos del Pueblo Libre.

"Es natural estar impresionado cuando se ve algo nuevo; yo me impresioné cuando llegue al norte del Muro. Imagino que están hablando bien de Jon ¿no?" Catelyn cuestionó.

"¿Hablando bien? Prácticamente lo están adorando" le confió Ygritte. Se sentó antes de seguir "Todo mundo hablaba bien de Jon cuando volvió de derrotar a Baratheon: el Lobo Blanco, que asesinaba hombres vestidos con acero con su sola mirada, tan feroz como su lobo huargo, más astuto que Bael el Bardo y un guerrero sin par. Ahora hablan de Jon, el Gran Lobo Blanco, capaz de convencer a los cuervos con sus palabras, capaz de forzarlos a abrir sus puertas con sus gruñidos y asustarlos para que no intenten nada contra nosotros. El-Rey-que-venció-el-Muro, lo llaman" concluyó.

Catelyn no estaba sorprendida de lo que escuchaba. Dudaba que alguien antes de Jon hubiera logrado tanto para el Pueblo Libre. Había obtenido para ellos una paz con la Guardia de la Noche, había hecho que cruzaran el Muro y les había dado una tierra amplia y fértil al otro lado de él.

Catelyn fue distraída de sus pensamientos por Ygritte, que había cambiado de tema. Al poco tiempo ambas estaban sentadas, con una taza entre las manos mientras hablaban.

**Ygritte**

Este era el primer amanecer que ella veía desde el sur del Muro. Jon, junto a ella, le rodeó los hombros con un brazo y le dio un beso en la mejilla. No hacían falta las palabras; ambos sabían lo que pensaba el otro. Estuvieron viendo el sol alzarse durante un tiempo antes de que él enviara algunos reclutas para buscar a una serie de personas.

Una hora más tarde ambos estaban en su tienda, junto con Catelyn, Glover, Mormont, y una docena más de caudillos, entre ellos Tormund Matagigantes, Morna Máscara Blanca, Harma Cabeza de Perro y su hermano Halleck, Styr y su hijo Sigorn. La última en llegar fue Val.

"¿Lo tienes?" le preguntó Jon a Galbart. El señor simplemente asintió antes de sacar algo debajo de su capa. Era un rollo de piel de oveja, que extendió sobre el piso, dejando ver un mapa de un territorio. Había varias líneas y que lo cruzaban de arriba abajo o de izquierda a derecha, y muchos pequeños dibujos con palabras escritas debajo de ellos.

"Pido disculpas si el mapa no es el mejor, Su Alteza; fue dibujado por Lain, el mejor de mis hombres en torno a estas cuestiones" explicó Glover.

"Servirá. Hasta que podamos encontrar algo más exacto, nos arreglaremos con lo que podamos" tras decir esto metió una mano en el bolsillo de su capa y sacó un puñado de fichas cuadradas de madera. Unas tenían dibujado un lobo, otras un hombre vuelto del revés, otras tenían lo que parecía un pulpo, como los que dibujaban las tribus de la Costa Helada. No eran buenos dibujos, pero a Ygritte no le importaba "Empecemos por lo más sencillo; los Hijos del Hierro" al decir esto miró a La Osa "Dijiste que se habían apoderado de Foso Cailin, Bosquespeso, la Ciudadela de Torrhen y la mayor parte de la Costa Pedregosa y Punta Dragón Marino ¿verdad?" la mujer mayor le asintió en silencio, y Jon se agachó y colocó varias fichas de pulpos en la parte izquierda del mapa, junto a dos de los dibujos y un terreno bastante amplio en la costa, entre ambos. Puso una última en la parte inferior "¿Qué casas han jurado lealtad a los Bolton?" preguntó en esta ocasión.

"Cerwyn, Ryswell, Dustin, Flint de Dedo Pedernal" enumeró Mormont. Ygritte no pudo evitar notar que la mandíbula de Catelyn se apretó a la mención de esos hombres "Algunos Tallhart de las ramas menores de la familia han jurado lealtad también, y el bastardo de Bolton ha movilizado a los hombres de Hornwood, que por su matrimonio con la viuda de Lord Halys, le deben lealtad a él. También la mitad de los Umber, dirigidos por Hother Mataputas" la expresión de Maege era amarga mientras hablaba.

Jon estuvo unos momentos en silencio mientras colocaba las fichas de los hombres vueltos del revés en varios puntos, aunque dudo antes de no colocar una de ellas "Contamos con la lealtad de Lord Reed" al decir esto Jon colocó una ficha de lobo en la parte más baja del mapa, donde las dos líneas que Ygritte suponía que representaban las costas, casi se tocaban "y con las vuestras, Lord Glover, Lady Mormont" al decir esto Jon le dedicó a ambos una pequeña sonrisa, antes de colocar una ficha de lobo en el punto del mapa que representaba una isla, situada junto a la costa occidental. Jon miró a Galbart Glover antes de volver a hablar "¿Cuáles son las casas que no han declarado por nadie?" cuestionó ahora Jon.

"Manderly" empezó Glover "Flint de Atalaya de la Viuda, Locke, Karstark, los clanes de las montañas"

"Entiendo" dijo Jon. Se tomó un momento antes de volver a hablar "Ahora, dado la posición que ocupa Puerto Blanco y considerando la forma en que las tierras de Lord Manderly rodean totalmente las tierras de Locke y tienen un gran acceso a las de los Flint, podemos asumir que Catillo Viejo y Atalaya de la Viuda no declararan por los Bolton si Puerto Blanco no lo hace antes, o si lo hacen, enviaran un número reducido de tropas, para no arriesgarse a la ira de Lord Wyman" Ygritte no conocía a estos señores y castillos que Jon mencionaba, pero las expresiones de Glover y Mormont le daban a entender que ellos sí lo hacían, y que Jon parecía estar acertado en sus suposiciones.

Glover dudó unos momentos antes de mirar a Jon con una mirada determinada "¿Puedo hablar, Su Alteza?" dijo Galbart, al tiempo que extendía la mano hacia Jon. El padre del niño que cargaba en su vientre le dio algunas fichas y Glover volvió a hablar "Roose Bolton se aproxima hacia Foso Cailin por el sur con una fuerza de casi 6000 hombres, entre los suyos propios, y los Frey" al decir esto Glover se agachó y coloca algunas fichas de hombres al revés en la parte inferior del mapa, muy cerca de las del lobo y el pulpo "Vuestra Alteza conoce la historia del Foso tan bien como yo, por lo que conoce las probabilidades de Bolton si ataca el Foso por el sur. Sin embargo, el Bastardo de Fuerte Terror probablemente haya reunido una segunda fuerza que planea atacar el Foso por el Norte" al decir esto colocó otra ficha de hombre al revés arriba de las el pulpo y el lobo "atacada por dos lados, la toma de la fortaleza es mucho más probable" Galbart soltó un suspiro antes de seguir "Estas eran nuestras suposiciones" dijo haciendo un gesto a Maege Mormont "cuando partimos de la Atalaya de Aguasgrises, Su Alteza. Sin embargo, eso fue hace meses, por lo que podemos suponer que el Foso ya ha caído, o estará a punto de hacerlo, lo que significa que el ejército Bolton pronto nos disputará el Norte"

"Lo que Lord Glover dice sobre Foso Cailin es verdad" reconoció Jon, dirigiéndose a todos "pero aun así, pasara un tiempo antes de que Bolton esté preparado para enfrentarnos. Sin duda Lord Reed lo desangrará mientras cruce el Cuello. Antes tendrá que reforzar su posición todo lo posible, y el paso más obvio para lograr eso" Jon colocó una ficha más "es reclamando Invernalia" concluyó.

"¿Y qué haremos al respecto?" preguntó Catelyn. Ygritte la miró y pudo ver que había genuino interés en la respuesta de Jon "¿Marcharemos para pelear con ellos?"

"Aún no estamos listos" dijo Jon, mirando a la mujer a los ojos. Ygritte vio una cierta tristeza en ellos al hablar.

"¿Por qué no?" intervino Sigorn "Tenemos un ejército mucho más numeroso que el suyo. Podríamos vencerlos"

"Quizás podríamos" concedió Jon "Pero también es posible que no lo hagamos. Tenemos un ejército más numeroso, sí. Pero la guerra no se gana ni se pierde por tener más hombres; hay muchos otros factores a tener en cuenta" Jon dirigió una mirada a toda la habitación "Uno de los más importantes es el de las armas y las armaduras, y las de Bolton son de mucha mejor calidad que las nuestras"

"¿Y qué hay de las que tomamos del ejército que derrotamos en el Bosque Encantado? Hemos armado a muchos con ellas" Ygritte no pudo evitar decir. Todo ese acero debía contar para algo.

"Hemos armado a casi dos mil de los nuestros con ellas. Pero dos mil no es ni una décima parte de nuestra fuerza. Hace falta mucho más" le explicó Jon con paciencia, antes de mirar a todas las personas en la tienda "Esto es lo que haremos: mañana al amanecer dos grupos partirán, cada uno con nuestros mejores caballos. Uno irá hacia el este por el Agasajo y luego se encaminará hacia el sur, en dirección a las montañas, a tratar con los clanes que las habitan. El otro tomará el Camino Real, hacia las tierras de los Umber"

"De acuerdo. ¿Pero quién irá en cada grupo?"

"Yo iré hacia el Último Hogar, para tratar en persona con Mors Umber" declaró Jon. Nadie parecía feliz de saber que el rey se iría, e Ygritte no era la excepción "Si obtenemos su apoyo obtendremos también las minas de hierro de sus tierras. Extraemos el hierro y lo usaremos para forjar armas" Ygritte no estaba feliz de que Jon se fuera, pero entendía que era necesario. Y no era la única. La perspectiva de obtener buenas armas era motivo suficiente para los caudillos del Pueblo Libre.

"Iré contigo" declaró Val, y Jon la miró fijamente.

"¿Estás segura?" preguntó.

"Podrías usar mi ayuda" dijo Val con un encogimiento de hombros. Ygritte podía jurar que por un momento vio una pizca de preocupación en los ojos de Val.

"De acuerdo" concedió Jon "El segundo grupo irá hacia las montañas, y estará al mando de Lord Glover" declaró.

"Su Alteza…." Galbart parecía sorprendido por haber sido elegido para esa misión "Si esa es vuestra orden, así lo haré. Pero quisiera saber ¿por qué….."

"¿Te elijo a ti?" lo interrumpió Jon "Eres la mejor opción. Tus tierras limitan con las de los clanes. Ellos te conocen y tú a ellos. Y eres un hombre de palabra y leal a la Casa Stark; si afirmas que vienes en nombre del hijo de Ned Stark, te escucharán. Es algo que no harían si mando a alguien del Pueblo Libre" dijo Jon, al tiempo que hacía un gesto, abarcando a todas las personas que habían nacido al norte del Muro.

"¿Y qué debo decirles?" preguntó el señor.

"Más que decirles, debes informarles. Cuéntales del testamento de Robb, del Pueblo Libre, que soy su rey y el acuerdo al que hemos llegado con la Guarida de la Noche. También presta atención a lo que digan ellos; quiero saber cuál es la opinión que tienen de los Bolton" ordenó Jon "El que debe hablar con ellos soy yo; de otra forma no obtendremos nunca ninguna alianza. Tan pronto como haya terminado de tratar con Carroña iré a verlos"

"Mientras no esté, los demás debéis mantener el campamento en orden. Los hijos de Tormund y el resto de los guerreros que elegí seguirán entrenando a las tropas. Tormund se encargará de las guardias en las empalizadas, mientras Styr y sus thennitas guardaran las entradas, como hicieron hasta ahora. Harma y su hermano irán de inmediato hacia el este y el oeste, para explorar" en ese momento Jon miró directamente a la mujer a quien llamaban Cabeza de Perro y a su hermano "Presten atención a todo: los lagos, los árboles, la caza, la tierra. Enviaremos grupos de cazadores y recolectores un día después de ustedes, y deben informarles de lo que hayan visto y donde lo vieron, para que no pierdan tiempo buscando. ¿Entendido?" la mujer solo le asintió "Bien, entonces no hay nada más que decir. Será mejor que vayan a descansar; lo necesitarán"

**Catelyn**

Ya casi era el amanecer. Los tres ocupantes de la tienda estaban sentados en el piso, comiendo gachas frías y pan; ninguno hablaba mucho. Catelyn en particular estaba tratando de reunir valor para pedirle lo que quería a Jon.

Una parte de ella sabía que estaba siendo tonta, al tratar de reunir un valor que con seguridad no necesitaba. Ella conocía a Jon, había aprendido mucho de él en estos meses, había aprendido a respetarlo y apreciarlo, y sabía que si ella se mostraba determinada en su decisión él no trataría de detenerla.

Pero aun así dudaba, pero no tanto por ella, si no por él. Jon iba a partir hoy a tratar con Mors Umber, y sabía que estaría más tranquilo sabiendo que Ygritte y ella estaban en el campamento, rodeadas de miles de hombres y mujeres capaces de pelear. Jon era una persona sencilla en ese aspecto; se preocupaba por los suyos, y todo lo hacía mejor cuando estaba seguro de que estaban a salvo.

Catelyn se resignó a que no podría dar otro bocado a sus gachas y bajó su tazón "Jon" llamó al hombre que estaba en la tienda. Al rey que estaba en la tienda "Hay algo que deseo hacer, y necesito tu permiso para ello" le dijo.

Jon compartió una mirada con Ygritte, ambos igual de confusos, antes de volver a mirarla "Tú no eres mi prisionera Catelyn. Ya lo sabes. Si deseas hacer algo eres libre de hacerlo" le dijo Jon.

Sí; ese era Jon. Esa era la respuesta que esperaba de él "Lo sé. Y te agradezco tu confianza. Pero necesito tu permiso para hacer esto. Necesito saber que _apruebas_ esto"

"¿Qué quieres hacer que es tan importante que necesitas el permiso de Jon?" inquirió Ygritte.

Catelyn resistió el impulso de morderse el labio "Quiero que me permita ir con Glover" le dijo a Ygritte, y Catelyn vio como los ojos de la mujer besada por el fuego se abrían con sorpresa "Que me permitas hablar en tu nombre con los hombres de los clanes, para ayudar a convencerlos de que se unan a tu causa" concluyó ella, mirando a Jon.

Jon la miró a los ojos durante un periodo bastante largo, y Catelyn se sintió estremecer ante esa mirada; era la misma que le dio cuando ella le dijo de la muerte de Renly Baratheon a manos de una sombra con el rostro de su hermano. Era una mirada que buscaba ver su alma y las intenciones que en ella había "¿Crees que lo harías mejor que Galbart?"

"No" dijo. No se creía mejor que Galbart. No era por eso que quería ir "Pero aun así quiero ir"

"¿Estás segura de que quieres ir?" le preguntó Jon, manteniendo la misma mirada.

"Lo estoy. Quiero ayudar a vencer a los Bolton" le dijo "Nunca he usado armas, Jon. Tú lo sabes; no puedo contribuir en el campo de batalla. No es ese mi lugar. Pero si puedo ayudar de otras formas, y esta es una de ellas"

"¿Pero por qué te esc…." Ygritte no llegó a terminar la pregunta, y asintió con realización "Los conoces ¿verdad? De tu tiempo como Dama de Invernalia"

"Sí. Así es" Catelyn le dio una pequeña sonrisa a la otra mujer "Muchos de ellos visitaron a mi esposo cuando era el Señor de Invernalia, y traté con ellos. Si voy yo, nuestras palabras tendrán mayor credibilidad" entonces volvió a mirar a Jon "Pero no iré a menos que estés de acuerdo"

"Lord Galbart me ha estado hablando de las montañas que recorrerá mientras visita a los jefes de clan" le comentó Jon "La mayoría son escarpadas y los únicos caminos que hay en ellas son poco más de senderos de cabras, estrechos y donde a menudo hay piedras sueltas, y en los que a veces hay avalanchas de rocas" Jon la miró con atención "¿Sabías todo eso, Catelyn?" le preguntó Jon.

"No. No lo sabía" reconoció ella. Entonces Catelyn se dio cuenta de que en verdad no conocía los posibles riesgos que entrañaría el viaje que se disponía realizar.

"Y ahora que lo sabes ¿sigues determinada a ir con Galbart y sus hombres?" le preguntó el nuevo Rey en el Norte.

"Si" respondió de inmediato Catelyn "Fui capaz de sobrevivir a la matanza en Los Gemelos, a un viaje en mar como prisionera y a un naufragio, a mis heridas causadas por el naufragio y a un recorrido por el norte del Muro" le recordó a Jon "Si pude sobrevivir a todo eso, creo que sobreviviré un recorrido por las montañas" Catelyn no pudo evitar una pequeña sonrisa que apareció en su rostro.

Jon meditó por un momento antes de hablar "De acuerdo. Si estas segura de que quieres ir, tienes mi permiso" le dijo "Enviaré a Lea y algunas mujeres de las lanzas contigo para que te protejan" le dijo.

"Como gustes" le dijo Catelyn, que estaba demasiado feliz para importarle. Y la idea de tener guardias no la molestaba. Una idea le vino a la mente y pensó que no había mejor momento para ella "Tengo algo que quiero regalarte. Esperen aquí" les dijo a ambos, mientras se levantaba e iba hasta un bulto de pieles junto a su cama; las levantó y sacó lo que había debajo antes de volver con Jon e Ygritte "Espero que te guste"

Jon miró sorprendido los dos estandartes; ambos eran blancos. Sobre ellos estaba un lobo huargo de color gris, corriendo de un lado a otro. Catelyn vio a Jon pasar las puntas de los dedos con cuidado sobre el lobo, casi con reverencia.

"¿Cuándo los hiciste?" preguntó Ygritte.

"Tengo mucho tiempo libre" le dijo por toda respuestas "En algo debía usarlo" se justificó.

"Están preciosos, Catelyn. Gracias" aunque no lo hubiera expresado en palabras, Catelyn se habría dado cuenta de la gratitud de Jon por su voz "Me llevaré uno de estos al Último Hogar. Tú lleva el otro a las montañas, Catelyn" abrió la boca pero Jon siguió adelante "Así será mejor. Que todos los norteños que los vean sepan que la Casa Stark ha vuelto. Y que va a recuperar lo que por derecho es suyo" la confianza en la voz de Jon se le contagió a ella. Iban a lograrlo.

**Y así termina. Bien, espero comentarios acerca de todo. Ojala les haya gustado. Cómo ya he avisado, estoy en época de examen, por lo que estoy con poco tiempo. De ahí que no puedo asegurar que suba el próximo capítulo en una semana. Aun así, haré el mejor esfuerzo para lograrlo.**

**En fin, eso es todo. Saludos, que estén bien y nos vemos pronto si Dios quiere.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Bien, primero que nada: hola a quienquiera que lea esto. Aquí está el siguiente capítulo de la historia.**

**Quiero agradecer especialmente a Kirito720, jean d'arc, Luna, gsaint 413, fanatico z y alfil 94 por sus hermosos reviews, que me alegran tanto el día cuando los recibo o los leo. Y en estas épocas de exámenes que estoy transitando, nada me hace más bien que alegrarme. Y hablando de los reviews:**

**Kirito720: aquí está el siguiente capítulo. Espero que te guste, y me alegro que pienses que la historia tiene potencial.**

**Jean d'arc: como siempre, tu review es una bendición. Me algra que te gustaran los puntos de vista. Elegí a Wyman porque la familia Manderly tendrá un papel a jugar, y en cuanto a Kevan, la verdad es que me encanta como se lo retrata en los dos últimos libros. Como una cabeza fría que ve las decisiones de Cersei como lo que, en su gran mayoría son: estupideces. Y Jon y Catelyn… ooh, hay tanto para ver en los siguientes capítulos. El punto de vista de Ygritte fue mayormente para dar una idea sobre cómo se divide el Norte en cuanto a alianzas. Y lo del estandarte fue una ocurrencia tardía, pero que me gusto de inmediato cuando lo pensé. **

**Luna: ¡aquí empieza la campaña del Lobo Blanco! Ojala te guste.**

**Gsaint413: ¡Wow! Honestamente me sorprende que esta historia haya traspasado la barrera que es el idioma y los traductores de las distintas páginas, que a menudo no son perfectos. Pero me alegro. Me alegra mucho que te guste la historia, y espero volver a leerte pronto. Disculpa si te respondo en español, pero yo no hablo inglés. Ojala el traductor te permita entender este mensaje.**

**fanatico z: ¡3 reviews! Vaya, pues muchas gracias. Me halaga que pienses que cada capítulo de mi historia merece review. Viste lo de Garra… bueno, no quería dar la idea de que Jon obtiene lo que quiere sin sacrificar nada a cambio. Y como vos, yo nunca pude perdonar lo que los Lannister hicieron con Hielo. ¡Hijos de mala madre! En cuanto al cruce, viste. Ese fue mi intento de describir una multitud de decenas de miles. Y tenía que hacer pasar a los mamuts, no podía dejarlos al otro lado del Muro. Y no puedo evitar encontrar gracioso que me encuentres detallista: ¡yo a menudo pienso que no lo soy suficiente!**

**También un saludo y agradecimiento más corto a quienes tienen la historia entre sus favoritos o la siguen.**

**Ahora sin más, vamos a lo que nos interesa.**

**Disclaimer: todo lo que puedan reconocer pertenece a G.R.R. Martín. Yo solo lo uso para entretenerme y tratar de entretener a otros.**

**Jon**

Se habían mantenido en el Camino Real, y por lo que Jon recordaba de su marcha hacia el Muro con su tío Benjen, deberían llegar al Último Hogar al otro día.

Habían sido dos días de cabalgata, desde el amanecer hasta el anochecer, parando cada mediodía para abrevar los caballos y comer una comida exigua compuesta por pan y pescado salado. El viaje se había visto adelantado en buena medida gracias a que el Camino Real les permitía moverse con rapidez. Jon había visto las tierras de los Umber, y no negaría que había estado preocupado al respecto; había visto muchos campos abandonados, o casi. Las cosechas estaban a merced del viento helado proveniente del norte, y todos los días Jon había visto trigo, avena, cebada y centeno que estaban listos para ser cosechados. Había tan pocos hombres que a veces solo había una o dos personas para cosechar el trigo, la cebada y los otros cultivos. Y a menudo eran jóvenes de su edad, o incluso más jóvenes. En una ocasión había visto a un chico con una guadaña que estaba seguro era más vieja que él. Con el otoño ya en curso podría llegar el invierno en cualquier momento. Cuando eso pasara todas esas cosechas ya debían estar guardadas en los almacenes y graneros. De lo contrario los Umber lo pagarían caro.

También había visto un par de pequeñas aldeas, pero había preferido no acercarse mucho a ellas. Hasta que no tuviera el apoyo de Mors Umber, no se atrevería a acercarse a los vasallos de la Casa Umber; había demasiada mala sangre entre ellos y el Pueblo Libre.

Por orden suya uno de los reclutas, una mujer de las lanzas llamada Raya, llevaba el estandarte de la Casa Stark. El lobo huargo ondeaba a cada momento: Jon no quería dejar ninguna duda a quienes los vieran. Que supieran que venían en nombre de la Casa Stark.

Esa noche se sentó junto a Val en la hoguera, mientras un jabalí que habían tenido suerte de cazar con ayuda de Fantasma se asaba enfrente de ellos.

"Mañana llegaremos al castillo de los Umber" le comentó a la mujer "No hay forma de estar seguros….. pero creo que sería más fácil llegar a un acuerdo con Mors si supiera quien eres. En relación con él"

"¿Le vas a decir?" le preguntó Val.

"No si tu no quieres" le respondió con honestidad "Es tu secreto, no el mío. Solo a ti te corresponde elegir si decirlo o no"

"Gracias" le dijo Val, al tiempo que lo miraba con una pequeña sonrisa. Pero la borró antes de volver a hablar "Dime algo ¿Cómo piensas convencer a Carroña de que se una a nosotros?"

Jon se tomó un minuto para pensarlo "Mors es un hombre duro y terco, y tiene todos los motivos para desconfiar de nosotros" reconoció "pero no es ningún tonto y le es leal a la Casa Umber, y siempre lo fue a la Casa Stark" de eso estaba seguro "La Casa Umber estuvo presente la noche que mi hermano fue asesinado. Cientos de hombres Umber fueron asesinados junto a Robb, y entre ellos estaban el sobrino de Mors y su hijo. O quizás fueron capturados; no lo sé" se permitió una pausa antes de seguir "En cualquier caso, Mors debe estar más que ansioso de vengarse de los Bolton. Si le ofrezco esa oportunidad y le garantizo que no dañaremos sus tierras ni a su gente, podría aceptar la alianza" esperaba que fuera suficiente.

Al otro día prosiguieron su camino hacia el sur, y cuando era el mediodía tuvieron a la vista su objetivo. El Último Hogar.

El hogar ancestral de la Casa Umber se alzaba sobre las llanuras, como un hongo gigante de piedra que había emergido en medio del territorio. Era un castillo grande, no tanto como Invernalia, pero aun así formidable. La fortaleza central era cuadrada y estaba rodeada por un muro cortina de 30 pies de altura que se extendía hacia el este, cubriendo también un pequeño bosque en el cual se distinguía, incluso desde esa distancia, un árbol de hojas rojas y ramas blancas. El muro estaba vigilado por torres cuadradas, mientras las puertas lo estaban por otras que eran redondas. Unas dos decenas de casas se alzaban fuera de la muralla, y se veían personas pululando entre ellas y con la fortaleza.

Jon compartió una mirada con Val antes de empezar a cabalgar sin prisa hacia las puertas. Un cuerno sonó desde las almenas, y las personas corrieron hacia las puertas, mientras varias figuras aparecían con rapidez sobre las almenas. Jon esperaba que el estandarte que cabalgaba al frente de la columna fuera suficiente para que, al menos, no les dispararan tan pronto estuvieran al alcance de sus arcos.

Por fortuna tuvo razón, y ninguna flecha surcó el aire. Para cuando estuvieron frente a las puertas, estas ya estaban cerradas, y no quedaba nadie fuera del castillo. Alzó la vista y vio que había arqueros sobre la muralla, y aunque sus arcos no estaban tensados, tenían flechas colocadas listas. Pero parecían dudosos, sobre todo cuando miraban el estandarte que llevaba Raya a su lado y el lobo blanco gigante que se encontraba al otro lado.

"¡Alza la cabeza, chico!¡Quiero verte bien!" una voz exclamó, y cuando Jon alzó la vista vio al hombre que había venido a ver.

Mors Umber, apodado Carroña, era un viejo de más de 60 años, con una barba desordenada y un cabello largo que caía más allá de sus hombros, ambos de color gris que empezaba a tornarse blanco. Era ancho de hombros y con brazos gruesos, y su rostro cubierto de arrugas y carente de un ojo no ocultaba la fortaleza. Jon lo había conocido en Invernalia cuando era un niño, y al volver a verlo estuvo seguro: este hombre seguía siendo un guerrero, y uno peligroso.

"¿Me recuerdas, Umber?" le preguntó, dejando que lo viera bien.

Al principio Mors solo lo miró con el ceño fruncido, pero tras un momento su ojo se abrió sorprendido "¡¿Jon Nieve?!" la incredulidad coloreó sus palabras.

Antes de que Jon pudiera hablar lo hizo alguien más "De hecho, ahora es Jon Stark" dijo Val, que como él miraba hacia el hombre que estaba sobre las almenas. Jon tuvo que contener el gemido que quería salir de su boca. No había planeado que se supiera así.

Mors la miró y por un momento Jon juraría que vio un destello de reconocimiento en el rostro del anciano, pero no tardó en perderse en un nuevo ceño fruncido, más profundo que el anterior, y que estaba dirigido a él "¡¿Qué mierda haces con esta compañía, muchacho?!¡¿Acaso ahora eres un maldito cambiacapas?!" rugió con tanta fuerza que algunos caballos relincharon, asustados. Uno de los arqueros Umber tensó un poco la cuerda de su arco.

"No lo soy, mi señor de Umber" respondió Jon, tratando de no dejar que sus emociones se mostraran "Si me das la oportunidad, lo explicaré todo" prometió.

"¿Esperas que abra las puertas de mi hogar a esto?" dijo Carroña con desprecio, al tiempo que hacía un gesto despectivo con la mano hacia los acompañantes de Jon.

"Espero que me permita explicar el motivo de lo que ve afuera de su hogar. Creo que es lo mínimo que merezco" declaró.

"¿Cómo hermano de la Guardia de la Noche?" gruño Mors, aunque era claro que no pensaba que lo siguiera siendo. La compañía de Jon y sus ropas eran prueba abrumadoras en contra.

"Como un hijo de Ned Stark" respondió Jon con voz firme. Sabía que era un argumento de peso. Ned Stark había sido amado por el Norte; ningún norteño antes de la guerra hubiera osado hablar mal de él, ni negarle la oportunidad de hablar a un hijo suyo, incluso a su bastardo.

Umber lo miró con el ceño fruncido antes de hablar "De acuerdo. Pero solo una docena de ellos cruzaran; los demás esperarán afuera de las puertas"

"Como prefieras" dijo antes de que surgiera alguna protesta entre los suyos.

Unos momentos más tarde las puertas se abrieron y Jon entró, seguido por una docena de los suyos, además de Fantasma. A la derecha de Jon estaba la hermana de Dalla, y tan pronto como el último hombre cruzó las puertas estas se cerraron con rapidez, dejando al grupo que Jon había tomado partido en dos.

Mientras desmontaba Jon dio una rápida mirada al patio y a las murallas, y se dio cuenta de que la mayoría de los guardias del Último Hogar eran ancianos; sus rostros arrugados y sus barbas salpicadas de gris los delataban. Pero aun así eran unos cuarenta o cincuenta, mientras que Jon solo tenía catorce incluyendo a Fantasma, aunque el lobo bien valía por tres hombres. Aun así, estaba en total desventaja.

Aparte de los guardias había varios niños y mujeres en el patio, pero ningún hombre más capaz de pelear. Todos lo miraban con sospecha en sus ojos.

Mors Umber bajó en silencio de la muralla y le indicó por señas que lo siguiera al interior de la fortaleza. Jon entregó las riendas a uno de sus hombres y le hizo un gesto a su lobo para que lo siguiera. Nadie elevó palabras de queja. Siguió al tío del Gran Jon Umber; cuando escuchó unos pasos junto a él supo que era Val. No fue capaz, ni tenía el deseo, de decirle que no lo hiciera.

Entraron al Gran Salón del Último Hogar; las paredes eran de piedra oscura y antigua, cubiertas con cuernos de alces, cabezas disecadas de osos y uros, y algunos tapices. La única luz provenía de un candelabro hecho de una rueda que colgaba del techo y era sostenida por una cadena oxidada. Los bancos y mesas eran de madera desgastada, y al fondo, sobre un estrado, se encontraba una mesa horizontal de roble, con media docena de sillas divididas en cada lado. Y en el medio de ellas estaba una silla de tamaño muy superior, con el respaldo tallado de manera que parecía un amasijo de cadenas; el extremo de cada brazo era un gigante rugiente. Y en la pared detrás de las sillas colgaba el estandarte de la Casa Umber; un gigante rugiente vestido con pieles y con cadenas de plata rotas en sus muñecas, sobre un campo rojo sangre.

Umber se detuvo enfrente de la mesa, y se giró a verlos con el ceño fruncido. Desde su posición sobre el estrado les sacaba más de una cabeza de altura.

"Ahora, Jon Nieve, o Stark o lo que quieras, dime cómo es que estas aquí con un puñado de salvajes, como es que estas vestido como un salvaje, y lo más importante: cómo es que ha llegado a tu cabeza la creencia de que es buena idea venir ante mí con semejante compañía" le lanzó una mirada furibunda a Val antes de volver a centrarse en él.

"Estoy aquí con el Pueblo Libre" dijo, ignorando la mirada de muerte que Val le devolvió al señor "porque, como su líder, deseo hacer una alianza con la Casa Umber"

La sonrisa que Mors mostró no tenía ni pizca de gracia "¿Una alianza con los salvajes? Te llamaría estúpido, muchacho, pero la estupidez tiene un límite. Te llamaría loco, pero la locura debe tener también un límite. Lo que has venido a hacer aquí está más allá de ambas cosas. Lo que has hecho es escupirme a la cara y burlarte de todo lo que soy y todo en lo que creo. Por fortuna no te he dado pan y sal, así que puedo matarte sin romper las leyes de la hospitalidad" la mano de Carroña se posó sobre su espada, y Jon no necesitó mirar para saber que Val había hecho lo mismo.

"No te creí capaz de matar a un hijo de Ned Stark, Umber. Y menos aún si ese hijo es el legítimo Rey en el Norte" le respondió, sin despegar sus ojos del solitario del anciano.

El ceño de Mor, si era posible, se hizo aún más profundo "El legítimo Rey en el Norte era tu hermano. Robb Stark, _el Joven Lobo_, era el verdadero monarca. Tú, a mi parecer, no eres más que un desertor de la Guardia que ha conseguido convertirse en el líder de un puñado de salvajes" le gruñó.

"No negaré que he dejado la Guardia" reconoció Jon "pero no he desertado. Mi hermano compró mi liberación antes de morir, y además me legitimó; si no me crees, toma un caballo y ve al Castillo Negro a preguntar sobre esto al Comandante Mormont; que él te diga si soy un desertor o un rey" lo había dicho con seguridad, pero la verdad era que dudaba que Mormont estuviera ansioso de hablar en su favor luego de que prácticamente lo había forzado a dejar cruzar al Pueblo Libre "Y en cuanto a eso de _un puñado_ créeme al decir….. que son muchos"

"Así que el Rey Robb compro tu salida de la Guardia" el tono de Mors dejaba a la vista que no le creía, y Jon se preguntó si había escuchado su insinuación del número de personas que lo seguían "Nunca había escuchado antes algo semejante, pero quizás sea algo posible para un rey. Pero dime esto ¿cómo fue que te enteraste de eso?¿Acaso mandó un cuervo al Castillo Negro para informar de que eras un hombre libre de votos?" le preguntó Mors.

"No fue un cuervo el que me trajo esa información; fueron dos señores de férrea lealtad a la Casa Stark" respondió, sin faltar a la verdad "Maege Mormont y Galbart Glover" aclaró.

Por primera vez pudo ver como el ceño de Carroña casi desaparecía. Pero no tardó mucho en volver; su único consuelo era que no era tan pronunciado.

"Si en verdad es cierto ¿por qué no están aquí para defender tu versión de los hechos?" inquirió ahora Mors.

"Cada uno tiene una misión importante que realizar bajo mis órdenes. Pero Maege sigue en el Castillo Negro; como te sugerí antes, ve hacia el Muro. Podrás preguntarle no solo a su hermano, sino también a ella"

"Se lo preguntaré. No te quepa la menor duda al respecto" le aseguró Mors, mirándolo con su único ojo "Suponiendo que sea cierto que el Joven Lobo te hubiera legitimado antes de morir y te hubiera hecho su heredero, ¿por qué te has aliado con los salvajes?"

"Por la misma razón por la que deberías aliarte conmigo y con ellos; porqué nos necesitas" se limitó a responder Jon. El resoplido de Carroña casi lo convenció de que había dicho algo incorrecto, pero luego vio un destello de inseguridad en el único ojo que poseía y supo que había tenido razón.

"¿Qué te hace pensar que yo o alguno de los míos necesitamos algo de ti o de ellos?" le gruñó Mors.

"Bastante" le replicó Jon "Cuando venía hacia aquí vi muchos de tus campos, llenos de trigo, cebada y maíz. Todos estaban listos para ser cosechados…. Pero no había nadie para hacerlo. Y el que la mayoría de tu guarnición sea de ancianos convirtió mis sospechas en certeza total: no tienes hombres para mantener tus tierras ni para protegerlas de manera adecuada. Todos los hombres en edad de pelear se fueron con el Gran Jon o con tu hermano; los primeros están o bien muertos, o bien dispersos por las Tierras de los Ríos, a mil millas de distancia de donde se los necesita. Y los segundos están junto a los Bolton, y si la mitad de lo que escuché del Bastardo de Bolton es cierto, no creo que se tome nada bien que quieran irse" Jon no tenía duda alguna de sus palabras, y aunque la expresión de Mors Umber era amarga, el tío del Gran Jon tampoco dudaba de ellas.

"Supongo que no tiene sentido fingir lo contrario" dijo entre dientes "¿Y esperas que me alíe contigo porque sabes que no tengo fuerza para oponerme a ti?"

"¡Por supuesto que no!" exclamó Jon al instante. No deseaba que Mors malentendiera sus intenciones "Espero que te alíes conmigo porque es lo mejor para ti y para los tuyos, porque creo que ambos deseamos lo mismo, y porque tenemos mejores probabilidades de obtenerlo juntos que separados"

"No estoy seguro de eso. Dime ¿que deseamos?" el ojo de Mors lo miraba fijamente.

"Justicia" la palabra fue casi una declaración de guerra "Justicia por mi hermano, por el Gran Jon y su hijo, por la hija de Maege Mormont y por cada uno de los hombres leales a la Casa Stark que murieron por causa de la traición de Roose Bolton. La justicia que yo anhelo, y que tú también anhelas. Unidos, podremos tomar las cabezas de Bolton y de su bastardo y las pondremos en picas" prometió Jon. Sin importar lo que le pasara, daría justicia a Robb y al resto de los leales a Stark.

"¿Y luego de que lo consigamos?" cuestionó Carroña.

"Volveremos realidad el deseo de Robb" le contestó Jon "Nos convertiremos en un reino libre, separados del Trono de Hierro. No seremos gobernados por nadie más que nosotros mismos"

Mors lo miró por mucho tiempo, y Jon supo que estaba buscando la verdad en sus ojos, la confirmación de que sus palabras no eran solo eso: una excusa para que se confiara y fuera atacado con la guardia baja. Y Jon sabía, por la forma en que lo observaba, que una parte de Mors ansiaba creerle. Pero otra aún guardaba recelo.

"Me parece que tu deseo de vengar a tu hermano es sincero" dijo al fin, y Jon sintió como el alivio llenaba su pecho "pero no te ayudaré a conseguirlo" el alivio se esfumó en un instante "Te deseo la mejor de las suertes, y espero que tengas éxito contra esos hijos de ramera de los Bolton, pero no pelearé junto a los salvajes. No lo haré" en las palabras de Mors no cabía réplica alguna.

Jon no pudo evitar sentirse desolado. Necesitaba a Carroña y a los Umber de su parte. No solo por las minas de hierro que poseían, sino también por muchos otros motivos. La mejor ruta hacia Invernalia era el Camino Real, y una gran parte de él corría por las tierras juradas al Último Hogar; aun si Mors no lo atacaba sin duda habría bandas de hombres que acosarían su marcha en cada paso que diera y cada legua que recorriera, por el simple hecho de conducir al Pueblo Libre. Los hombres de Umber no perdonarían ni permitirían el paso de su ejército a menos que vieran al menos a un hombre de la Casa Umber apoyándolo. También necesitaba la reputación de los Umber; era una casa conocida por tener miembros feroces y fuertes. Sumado a la lealtad que desde hace siglos habían demostrado a los Stark de Invernalia, su apoyo sin duda daría legitimidad a su causa y haría que más de una familia dudase en apoyar a los Bolton. Y la reputación de Carroña tampoco era algo que se pudiera desdeñar; era objeto de canciones y charlas de taberna, y no había hombre en el Norte que no hubiera oído hablar de su habilidad como guerrero. Sin duda sería muy útil como aliado.

Pero ya no importaba; Mors se había negado y Jon no tenía intención de pedirle que lo reconsiderara. Si no había aceptado la primera vez, era poco probable que lo hiciera la segunda. Por un fugaz momento consideró decirle de Val y Dalla, pero lo descartó de inmediato. Como le había dicho a la mayor de las hermanas, no era su secreto para decir.

Estaba a punto de girar para irse cuando se escuchó otra voz "¡Entonces es cierto! Los juramentos y las promesas que dan los que nacen al sur del Muro son solo palabras, y como palabras se van en el viento" espetó Val, ganándose una mirada sorprendida de Jon y una mortal de Umber.

"¿Qué dijiste?" preguntó el mayor de los dos hombres.

"Ya me escuchaste" lo retó Val, sin retroceder ante la mirada de Mors y sus puños apretados "Los Umber juran lealtad ante los Stark; siempre lo han hecho. Y ahora que hay un Stark delante de ti pidiéndote apoyo para hacer lo que sabes que es lo correcto, simplemente giras la cabeza y haces oídos sordos" lo acusó la mujer con el ceño fruncido "Tu sangre y tus hombres fueron masacrados, los asesinos están caminando libres y aquí hay alguien que te ofrece la posibilidad de vengarte" un dedo femenino apuntó a Jon "y no estás dispuesto a ello porque sigues aferrándote al pasado; prefieres que la muerte de los tuyos quede sin represalia" lo acusó "Y tu familia y tu pueblo están desamparados, tratando de prepararse para el peor invierno que se haya visto en miles de años, y ahora que alguien está dispuesto a tenderte la mano en ayuda lo rechazas. ¿Y por qué? Por orgullo. Orgullo y resentimiento"

Jon no se atrevía a producir ruido; ni siquiera el de su respiración. No se oía un solo sonido en el salón, más que las respiraciones del anciano Umber y la mujer que, sin que él supiera, era su nieta. Mientras que Val lo miraba con desafío, la mirada que daba Mors con su único ojo ya habría hecho a más de un hombre huir si estuviera en el lugar de Val.

"Lárgate de aquí, muchacha. Lárgate antes de que olvide que has venido con un hijo de Ned Stark" le escupió. Luego miró a Jon, y él tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no encogerse cuando el único ojo de Mors lo miró, como echando toda la culpa de las palabras de Val en sus hombros "Y tú… vete con ella. Y en caso de que aún…. no lo hayas comprendido….." la rabia de Mors era tal que hasta su voz le fallaba "No pelearé junto a los salvajes"

**Val**

"No pelearé junto a los salvajes" declaró el hombre anciano.

No supo que fue lo que la impulsó a hablar, a dejar de lado todas las precauciones, todos sus pensamientos, todas las ideas que había tenido desde que se ofreció a acompañar a Jon a ese castillo. Quizás fuera por el enojo que le produjo la negativa. O quizás fuera porque le frustró la terquedad de Umber y la falta de insistencia de Jon en el asunto. O quizás fuera por otro motivo: quizás fuera por la pena que imaginaba en el rostro de su hermana pequeña cuando supiera como fueron las cosas y el rostro de tristeza que sería como un puñal clavado en el medio de su pecho. En cualquier caso, no afectaba lo que hizo: abrir la boca.

"¿Tampoco pelearás junto a tu sangre?" tan pronto como las palabras salieron de su boca lo lamentó, pero ya era tarde.

Mors Umber la miró como si le hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza, y por primera vez Val lo vio perder totalmente el ceño fruncido, para dar paso a uno de total estupefacción.

"Entre el Pueblo Libre hay dos mujeres que son hijas de tu hija" Val no fue capaz de usar la palabra nietas "y en el ejército hay una de ellas, que lucha por Jon" al decir esto Val no pudo evitar que su mirada se desviara hacia Jon. La miraba con un rostro que parecía tallado en piedra, sin dejar ninguna emoción a la vista. Pero los ojos grises del hombre al que había jurado lealtad eran mucho más expresivos: Val veía sorpresa en ellos. Y también agradecimiento.

"Estas mintiendo" acusó Mors Carroña, devolviendo su mirada al frente "Debes estar mintiendo" repitió. Val lo observó con cuidado y ya no vio furia, sino duda "Mi hija fue secuestrada y asesinada por los salvajes" dijo, pero parecía hablar más para sí mismo que para Val.

"Tu hija fue robada" lo corrigió, atreviéndose a dar un paso adelante "Terminó con un hombre y le dio dos hijas propias. Una de ellas, la menor, está embarazada por primera vez….. y ansía conocer al hombre que le dio nombre a su madre" ni ella misma sabría decir porque le dijo al hombre frente a ella del embarazo de Dalla y de su deseo de conocer a la familia Umber, de la que había venido la madre que compartían.

Aunque todos sus instintos y la forma en que Mors había actuado hace unos momentos le gritaban que no lo hiciera, no pudo evitar sentir una pizca de lástima por Carroña. La expresión del viejo era la de un hombre a quién estaban torturando con la peor de las crueldades.

Val ya había llegado demasiado lejos para echarse atrás, por lo que decidió presionar más todavía. Metió una mano en el bolsillo y sacó la pequeña estatuilla que se había llevado con ella desde el campamento del Pueblo Libre "¿Recuerdas esto?" una parte de ella pensó que estaba siendo tonta. El hombre frente a ella había perdido a su hija hacía más de 30 años, y si aún recordaba ese día sin duda lo haría por la pérdida de un ser querido, no por un pequeño juguete que esa persona hubiera llevado encima cuando fue robada.

Pero parecía que estaba equivocada. Umber miró el juguete como si fuera la respuesta a todos los misterios del mundo, con su único ojo tan abierto que parecía que se fuera a caer de su cuenca. En un rápido movimiento se lo arrebató, y Val vio como el hombre lo miraba con una expresión que era a partes iguales reconocimiento, dolor y negación. Lo giró entre sus dedos hasta que hubo estado en medio centenar de posiciones diferentes, y le pasó un dedo por encima con suavidad, como si temiera que se fuera a romper de un momento a otro.

"¿Cómo sé que no se lo robaste a mi hija?" preguntó Mors Umber. Si Val hubiera detectado algún tipo de desconfianza o enojo en la voz del anciano se habría ofendido. Pero la debilidad en la voz del hombre le hizo sentir algo que rara vez sentía. Compasión.

"Porque no habría necesidad; ella me lo habría dado si se lo pedía" le respondió Val "Mi madre era muy generosa con sus hijas" dijo al tiempo que su vista bajaba, para no ver el rostro de Mors.

Ahí estaba. Lo había dicho. Lo que había pensado en ocultar durante el tiempo que pasara en el castillo del Último Hogar. Su madre era la hija de un Umber. El hombre con el que estaba hablando era su… su….

Val respiró hondo y lo aceptó. El hombre con el que estaba hablando era su abuelo.

Entonces sintió dos dedos en la barbilla y, con una rapidez que la sorprendió, su rostro fue alzado, de tal forma que quedó perfectamente visible para el padre de su madre. Pese a ser dedos encallecidos por el uso de la espada y la edad, el toque se sintió sorprendentemente gentil. Mors la miró con una intensidad que casi la hizo estremecer; el ojo solitario miró sus cejas, sus pestañas, sus pómulos, sus labios, su nariz, sus orejas, su cabello, sus ojos, su corazón y hasta su misma alma. No supo cuando tiempo estuvo así, incapaz de moverse por un motivo que ni ella estaba segura de que existiera. Pero tras una larga inspección, en la que el ojo de Mors vagó por todos sus rasgos al menos una vez y por muchos dos veces, la soltó.

Val había aprendido a leer los sentimientos en las caras de las personas hace tiempo. No siempre acertaba, pero eran más comunes sus aciertos que sus fallas. Y en la cara de Mors Umber Val vio una serie de emociones: sorpresa, incredulidad, tristeza…. Pero también una pequeña cosa que le pareció esperanza.

"Pensaré en lo que me has dicho" dijo Mors luego de un tiempo "En lo que ambos han dicho" rectificó mirando a Jon "Si me das algo de tiempo, te daré una respuesta definitiva" concluyó mirando a Jon.

"¿Cuánto tiempo?" preguntó Jon, con una expresión que no dejaba mostrar nada.

"No mucho" se limitó a gruñir Umber antes de salir sin más del salón.

Cuando Jon y ella se quedaron solos estuvieron unos segundos en silencio antes de que él se acercara.

"Gracias" le dijo.

**Jon**

"¿Gracias por haberle dicho la verdad?" preguntó Val, al tiempo que señalaba hacia la puerta por la que Mors se había ido.

"Gracias por haber intentado convencerlo" la corrigió con suavidad.

"¿Crees que haya servido de algo?" le preguntó Val. Aunque intentó fingir indiferencia, Jon pudo distinguir una chispa de sincera preocupación en sus ojos. Y por eso la apreció aún más.

"No lo sabremos con certeza hasta que vuelva con nosotros" respondió al tiempo que se encogía de hombros.

Luego de eso se quedaron en silencio, cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos. Val se dedicó a examinar algunos de los trofeos de caza y tapices que decoraban las paredes. Jon por su parte se dedicó a pensar en su padre; se preguntó cómo habría hecho Ned Stark para resolver un problema como el que él tenía con Mors Umber. ¿Se habría limitado a dar promesas y respaldarlas con su palabra? ¿Le habría concedido honores u otros incentivos a Carroña para que lo apoyara? ¿O se habría aferrado a su orgullo y se hubiera negado a tratar de insistir por ayuda?

Eso le hizo reflexionar sobre como nunca había escuchado de que su padre hubiera tenido desacuerdos con sus vasallos; lo había oído expresarse de todos, con algunos con más soltura que otros, pero nunca había escuchado que tuviera verdaderas dificultades con ellos. Y las veces que los vasallos venían a Invernalia no había notado ni escuchado de que discutieran con Lord Stark. Seguramente hubo desacuerdos, pero Jon no había sabido de ellos; y de hecho no había escuchado a nadie que viviera en Invernalia hablando al respecto, ni siquiera a Robb cuando estaba presente en el solar de su padre para aprender a ser un señor, o a Catelyn cuando recorría la fortaleza cumpliendo con sus obligaciones como la Dama de Invernalia.

Catelyn. No pudo evitar pensar en ella. Contra su sentido común se sintió preocupado por su bienestar, pero se forzó a ignorarlos. Catelyn era una de las mujeres más fuertes que había conocido en su vida, y sin duda sería capaz de ir y volver de la misión sin mayores dificultades. La verdad era que con cada día que pasaba, con cada nueva acción que la antigua Dama de Invernalia realizaba, con cada vez que demostraba su determinación y coraje, Catelyn le parecía más y más impresionante.

"Jon" la voz de Val lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Dirigió su mirada hacia ella y la vio junto a una de las paredes, parada enfrente de un tapiz. Al acercarse más Jon vio mejor lo que había en él. Era un hombre de rostro severo, con una gran barba y un cabello oscuro con múltiples hebras grises cayendo hasta la altura de su cuello. Su rostro era duro, y sus cejas gruesas y labios fruncidos solo lo reforzaban. El hombre estaba vestido como un verdadero norteño; ropa de lana abrigada lo cubría, y sobre ella estaba una piel que cubría sus hombros "¿Quién crees que sea?" le preguntó la mujer.

"No lo sé, pero si está aquí sin duda debe ser importante" que Jon supiera, los Umber no eran una familia que tuviera por costumbre dar muestras de respeto como esa; sin duda el hombre del tapiz debía ser alguien muy respetado por ellos para estar en el salón principal del Último Hogar "Vamos" le dijo, antes de encaminarse a la salida. Quería hablar con el resto de sus hombres….. y salir de ese salón.

En el patio los reclutas de Jon se habían puesto nerviosos; unos estaban moviendo los pies con furia o gruñendo, otros mirando con desconfianza a los ancianos guardias Umber, y una mujer de las lanzas incluso apretaba su escudo con fuerza, mientras su mano se dirigía lentamente hacia el hacha que llevaba en el cinturón. Por fortuna su llegada y la de Val parecieron calmarlos; Jon estuvo casi seguro de que habían empezado a suponer que algo estaba mal.

"¿Qué es lo que pasó?" preguntó uno de los hombres en la Antigua Lengua, al verlos llegar.

"Le dijimos nuestra oferta al hombre al mando" le respondió Jon en la misma lengua "Ahora estamos esperando a que nos responda"

"¿Tendremos que esperar mucho?" preguntó el mismo hombre. Jon se limitó a encogerse de hombros "No me gusta cómo nos miran estos arrodillados" comentó, mirando con el ceño fruncido a un guardia de barba canosa que llevaba una lanza en la mano.

Jon lo entendía; las miradas de los guardias Umber no eran de amenaza, pero estaban lejos de ser amigables.

"Somos los primeros del Pueblo Libre que entran en este lugar con las manos libres y armados ¿no es así Jon?" le preguntó Val, hablando también en la Antigua Lengua. Jon le asintió "Pues ahí tienes, Theystor" le respondió al hombre "están nerviosos. Frunce un poco menos el ceño y quizás se calmen" sugirió con el principio de una sonrisa en el rostro.

Jon pensó que Val estaba tratando de provocar a Theystor, y decidió guardar silencio y ver qué pasaba.

"No estaré relajado hasta que nos vayamos. Y no fingiré estarlo para darle gusto a estos arrodillados" se quejó Theystor.

"Como quieras" le contestó Val "pero quizás ayudaría que dejarás de fruncir el ceño. Ya eres suficientemente feo sin él" dijo Val, con una mirada tan inocente que la burla fue obvia. Jon se mordió el labio para no reír ante la cara que hizo Theystor. Algunos de los otros guerreros, los que hablaban la Antigua Lengua, no se molestaron en intentarlo: se rieron en voz alta, y uno dio una carcajada tan alta que asustó a un caballo.

Jon dio una mirada por el patio; la mayoría de los guardias y las personas los miraban con una mirada de sospecha, preguntándose qué era lo que estaban diciendo. Había un pequeño grupo de niños, por otro lado, que los miraban fascinados. Jon los miró con atención, al tiempo que la semilla de una idea se sembraba en su mente.

Estuvieron en el patio un tiempo más, con los reclutas charlando y ocasionalmente burlándose uno del otro. Jon mismo se mantuvo ausente de la mayor parte de la conversación, solo aportando algunos comentarios y dando su opinión cuando se la pedían. Por fin, cuando el sol casi se ocultaba y un par de sirvientes empezaban a encender antorchas para iluminar la noche, Mors volvió.

"Vamos a hablar adentro" le señaló. Jon se acercó a él, pero cuando Val dio un paso para acompañarlo Mors alzó la mano en gesto de alto "A solas. Tú y yo. Nadie más" dijo mirando directamente a Jon. Jon lo sopesó un momento antes de decidir.

"Espera aquí con los demás, Val" dijo, mirando a la mujer a los ojos.

"¿Estás seguro de esto?" le susurró ella en la Antigua Lengua.

"Lo suficiente" le respondió en la lengua que ella misma le había enseñado "Espera aquí" le volvió a decir.

Por un momento pareció que Val iba a negarse, pero al final se limitó a dar un resoplido y fruncir el ceño antes de girar y volver con los demás. Jon sintió una punzada de culpa, pero se forzó a ignorarla mientras seguía a Mors. Volvieron al Salón, pero en vez de quedarse allí Mors lo guio por una puerta que daba a un pasillo iluminado por antorchas. Jon lo siguió en silencio todo el tiempo, hasta llegar a lo que le pareció un solar. Había un escritorio inmenso cubierto con un par de papeles y un plato de comida a medio terminar, y detrás de él había una silla de respaldo ancho. Enfrente del escritorio había otra mucho más pequeña. Mors no se sentó ni le ofreció asiento, sino que cerró la puerta y lo encaró de frente.

"He tomado mi decisión" tras decir esto lo miró fijamente antes de volver a hablar "Me aliaré contigo" declaró.

Jon sintió que una sonrisa luchaba por aparecer en su rostro, pero presentía que Mors no le había dicho todo. Y tenía razón.

"Si aceptas mis términos" concluyó.

Por un momento Jon temió que Carroña diera términos que fueran imposibles de cumplir. Esperaba que no le pidiera imponerle nada a Val o Dalla. No deseaba hacerlo, y dudaba que en el caso de Val pudiera lograrlo. Después de todo, una cosa era pedirle que le diera privacidad para hablar con el hombre frente a él, pero otra muy diferente era forzarla.

"Dímelos" le dijo a Mors Umber, al tiempo que intentaba adoptar una máscara que no expresara nada. Esa a la que cada vez se acostumbraba más cuando debía actuar como un rey.

"Primero lo obvio: los salvajes no atacarán a ningún vasallo de la Casa Umber. No dañarán sus propiedades ni robaran nada que les pertenezca a ellos" le dijo Mors.

"Lógicamente" reconoció Jon "No dejaría que hagan daño a nuestros nuevos aliados" le aseguró. Había esperado que esa fuera la primera condición.

"Mi hermano" continuó Mors "ha ido al sur con el Bastardo de Bolton. Quiero que lo indultes. Y quiero que me prometas que no me forzarás a pelear en contra de él en el campo de batalla. Un Umber nunca peleará contra otro, por ningún motivo" lo último lo dijo en un tono que no admitía discusión.

"Hecho" le dijo Jon casi de inmediato. No había nada irrazonable en estos términos, y no veía ningún motivo para negarse a ellos.

"Como señalaste, las cosechas de mi pueblo están pudriéndose" continuó Mors "quiero que me envíes hombres para ayudarme a juntar todo y guardarlo para el invierno" expresó.

Jon lo pensó por un momento "De acuerdo" dijo, antes de dar una condición propia "si les das alimento y les permites residir en tus tierras hasta que terminen" si esos hombres iban a ayudar con las cosechas de la Casa Umber, lo menos que podía hacer Mors era asegurarse de que no pasaran hambre. Mors frunció los labios por un momento antes de dar un suspiro y aceptar "¿Hay más términos?"

"Si" Mors dio un paso adelante "Con Roose Bolton y su bastardo van varias comadrejas Frey. Son esas comadrejas las que capturaron a mi sobrino" el hijo de Ned Stark vio de reojo como los puños de Mors se cerraban y empezaban a apretarse "las que mataron a su hijo" las uñas de Mors se clavaron con tanta fuerza en su carne que hicieron sangrar su mano. Las gotas rojas cayeron al piso con una lentitud abrumadora, el sonido llenando el silencio, como el primer trueno que antecedía a una tormenta "Si caen prisioneros, quiero que me los entregues para encargarme de ellos" exigió Umber. Jon no creía que vería a alguien con más odio del que había presenciado en Ser Alliser cuando cruzó el Muro. Mors tenía aún más odio, si era posible.

Por un momento Jon pensó en aceptar la propuesta, en darle a Mors Umber lo que anhelaba: la oportunidad de darle una muerte dolorosa a varios Frey. No era ningún hipócrita; si hubiera tenido en sus manos a Walder Frey o a Roose Bolton, probablemente habría hecho algo parecido.

Pero no podía darle esa oportunidad a Mors Umber. No podía hacerlo. No porque los Frey no lo merecieran, porque si lo hacían: merecían pagar por sus crímenes. No podía hacerlo. No porque Mors no tuviera derecho a hacerlo, porque lo tenía: tenía un derecho tan bueno como Jon mismo, y como cada norteño que había perdido a un pariente o un amigo en la Boda Roja.

No podía hacerlo…. Porque su padre nunca lo habría aprobado. Su padre habría dado una muerte rápida a sus enemigos, no hubiera manchado su honor rebajándose a buscar placer en torturarlos. Ni mucho menos hubiera llamado algo semejante como justicia.

"Te prometo… que tendrás la oportunidad de obtener justicia en los Frey, si es que capturamos alguno" sabía que eso no era lo que Mors le había pedido, pero era lo único que le podía dar.

Mors solo lo miró en silencio, pero al final asintió.

"¿Hay más términos?" preguntó Jon.

"No" contesto brevemente Mors Umber "Bueno, puesto que has aceptado todos mis términos, cuentas con mi lealtad" entonces el mayor de ellos inclinó la cabeza "Su Alteza" tras eso Mors se arrodilló con lentitud, deposito la espada a sus pies y le juro lealtad. Luego de que el eco se hubiera perdido volvió a hablar "La fuerza de la Casa Umber es vuestra, Rey Jon" concluyó.

"En pie, mi señor de Umber" le ordenó, y Mors envainó su espada antes de alzarse "Hay dos cosas que necesito de la Casa Umber, mi señor" le dijo.

"Si está en mi mano, serán vuestras, Alteza" aseguró Mors.

"Lo primero que necesito son armas y armaduras, mi señor. Mi ejército está siendo entrenado, y cada día su disciplina y su cohesión mejoran, pero la mayoría portan madera endurecida al fuego, piedra o bronce. Y solo llevan cuero endurecido, pieles o lana para protegerse" le confió a Mors "Quiero espadas, lanzas de punta de acero, hachas, mazas, dagas, cotas de malla y petos de acero"

"¿Cuántas necesita, mi rey?" preguntó Mors.

Suficiente para armar a más de cincuenta mil guerreros, pensó Jon "Muchas más de las que estoy seguro que tienes, mi señor. Se deben empezar a forjar armas de inmediato. Debéis llamar a los herreros disponibles. Que empiecen a trabajar de inmediato en la forja de armamento" le comandó a Umber.

"Así lo haré" prometió Umber "Pero me temo que habrá dificultades para forjar armas con rapidez" dijo con expresión seria. Jon le hizo un gesto para que continuara y Mors no se demoró "Puedo conseguir algunos herreros y aprendices, pero me temo que solo serán unas pocas decenas. En cualquier caso, si Su Alteza necesita una gran cantidad de armas y armaduras, tomará mucho tiempo para que logren hacerlas sin ayuda"

"Entiendo" dijo Jon. Se llevó una mano a la barbilla y pensó unos momentos antes de que se le ocurriera algo "Hay algunos entre los míos que también tienen experiencia en la forja de armas, pero no trabajan el hierro, sino el bronce" le comentó a Mors, pensando en los thennitas "Quiero que vuestros herreros les enseñen a trabajar el acero, para contar luego con más personas para trabajar. Debería acelerar bastante la producción de armas" aunque tomara tiempo, era mejor así.

"De acuerdo. Pero hay otros problemas en lo que a forjar armas se refiere. Harán falta hombres para trabajar en las minas de Umber para extraer hierro para forjarlas, y harán falta más aun para ir a los bosques y obtener madera para crear las empuñaduras de las espadas y las dagas, las astas de las lanzas y los mangos de mazas y hachas. Sin mencionar combustible para mantener encendidos los fuegos de las forjas" Mors no lo dijo, pero la implicación fue obvia; no tenía hombres suficientes para hacerlo todo. Pero Jon si los tenía.

"Mis hombres se encargarán de eso" le aseguró.

"Pero…..¿qué pasa con las cosechas?" preguntó Mors "Necesitamos recogerlas de inmediato, antes de que sea tarde" lo apremió.

"Y lo haremos, mi señor" le aseguró Jon "Podremos recoger las cosechas y empezar a trabajar en la forja de armas al mismo tiempo"

"¿Tenemos suficientes brazos para algo así?" preguntó Mors con el ceño fruncido "Recoger las cosechas y forjar una cantidad masiva de armas y armaduras… Harán falta miles de hombres para algo semejante"

"Así es" estuvo de acuerdo Jon "Pero no hay necesidad de preocuparse; tenemos los hombres suficientes" Unos cuantos miles de hombres para trabajar no serían demasiado difíciles de conseguir.

Mors parecía escéptico, pero al final asintió "¿Qué es lo segundo que necesitáis, Alteza?" preguntó.

"Algunos de vuestros hombres" respondió, y de inmediato vio como Mors se tensaba.

"Como Vuestra Alteza sabe, no dispongo de demasiados hombres" empezó Carroña "Si los necesitáis os los daré, pero me temo que entonces dejaré el castillo de mi familia pobremente defendido" la expresión de Mors era lúgubre.

"La defensa del Último Hogar ciertamente es importante" declaró Jon "No hay necesidad de temer en ese sentido, mi señor. No necesito demasiados de vuestros hombres. Solo los suficientes para demostrar"

"¿Para demostrar qué, Alteza?" preguntó Mors con confusión.

"Para demostrar que la Casa Umber me apoya" respondió, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

**Y aquí termina. Con 7429 palabras, es el capítulo más largo de la historia, al menos hasta ahora. Ojala les haya gustado, y si fue así dejen un comentario. ¡El teclado no muerde, y yo tampoco!**

**Trataré de publicar en una semana, pero no prometo nada.**

**Eso es todo. Salu2 y que estén bien.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Bien, primero lo primero. Hola a quienquiera que lea esto. Voy a ser honesto: estuve tentado a subir este capítulo hacer varios días, pero decidí esperar. Hay algo que me muero porque lean. Lo reconocerán cuando lo lean.**

**Quiero agradecer de todo corazón a gsiant413, Kirito720, alfil94, jean d'arc, guest y Luna por sus hermosos reviews que me alegran el día cuando los recibo y cuando los leo. Y hablando de ellos:**

**Gsiant 413: ¡Qué bueno que hablas español! Me ahorras muchas dudas sobre si serás capaz de entender estas notas. Viste que el traductor no siempre es confiable. En cuanto a la historia, no olvides que el Gran Jon tiene varios hijos además del pequeño Jon, por lo que el hijo de Val no será heredero del Último Hogar. En cualquier caso, primero vendría Carroña en la línea sucesoria. Y no te preocupes, con el tiempo vendrán más escenas sobre Mors, Val y Dalla.**

**Kirito720: me alegra que haya salido bien la parte de las negociaciones, la verdad era una de las que más dudas me generaban. En cuanto a las actualizaciones: y si viste, eso es algo que hace que se pierda interés en muchas historias: la falta de actualizaciones constantes. Yo hago el esfuerzo para que no pase lo mismo con esta historia, pero siempre existe la posibilidad de que pase algo (Dios no lo permita). De todas formas, la gente debe entender que los escritores somos personas con toda una vida que manejar, y a veces esta se descontrola y nos anula cualquier tiempo de escritura. Hay que ser paciente.**

**alfil94: yo trato de retratar no solo la guerra, sino algunas de las consecuencias que trae. No quiero que sea como un cuento infantil, donde no pasa nada malo que pueda ser arreglado o todo es bonito. En cuanto a la sugerencia, la agradezco mucho pero no creo que la haga. No solo porque se sale mucho de la línea que tengo semi-trazada para esta historia, sino porque ya tengo una idea al respecto para los Manderly. Pero no nos adelantemos.**

**jean d'arc: me alegra que te haya parecido muy bueno, y no te preocupes si no tienes tiempo de dejar un review muy largo. A veces el tiempo nos juega en contra. Ojala te haya salido bien lo que tuvieras que hacer en ese momento.**

**Guest: me alero que te haya gustado el capítulo; aquí está el próximo y espero que te guste.**

**Luna: si amaste el último capítulo, con este me vas a estar tirando besos. Lento pero constante, se acerca la venganza contra los Bolton y los Frey.**

**Bien, habiendo dicho todo, no perdamos más tiempo y vamos a lo que nos importa. **

**Disclaimer: todo lo que puedan reconocer pertenece a G.R.R. Martín. Yo solo lo uso para entretenerme y tratar de entretener a otros.**

**Catelyn**

Catelyn se había encontrado extrañamente a gusto durante el viaje. Sabía que era una misión importante, y aunque la tomaba con seriedad no podía evitar la emoción que había anidado dentro de su pecho. No estaba muy segura, pero quizás se debía a que por primera vez en muchas lunas podía montar a caballo con libertad, sin preocuparse de que hubiera ramas o piedras sueltas o escondidas en el camino frente a ella. O quizás era porque justamente estaba haciendo algo para obtener justicia para su familia, en vez de solo sobrevivir.

Eran un grupo pequeño, apenas una veintena de personas. Trece eran mujeres de las lanzas, dirigidas por Lea. Su hermana Rea había ido con Jon al Último Hogar. Ambas eran conocidas cercanas de Ygritte. Después estaban los cinco hombres que habían seguido a Glover en su largo viaje desde que había salido de su hogar en Bosquespeso para responder el llamado a las armas de Robb, casi dos años atrás. El grupo era completado por Glover mismo y ella.

Habían pasado 3 días cabalgando duro en dirección al oeste, atravesando las grandes planicies del Agasajo. La tierra que habían obtenido de la Guardia de la Noche era inmensa, y aunque estaba deshabitada no era un territorio vacío. Había bosques, lagos, colinas pequeñas, espacios limpios de todo menos hierba. Había visto varias aldeas abandonadas asimismo; conjuntos de edificios infestados de maleza y derruidos, junto con algunas cosas dejadas por los moradores al huir o morir; un arado oxidado, un martillo cuya cabeza había desaparecido, y mucho más.

En el cuarto día, habían girado hacia el sur, y para el final del día se habían visto unas manchas oscuras en la distancia, que según Gabart Glover eran las montañas a las que se dirigían. Al otro día cabalgaron con fuerza en dirección al sur, pero aun así no pudieron llegar a las montañas antes del ocaso, si bien estas crecieron considerablemente de tamaño. Se decidieron a detenerse y proseguir al otro día.

Esa noche armaron varios fuegos y comieron una cena sencilla a base de pan y pescado atrapado ese día en un lago cercano; ella se sentó junto a Glover y Lea. Los pensamientos de Catelyn se alternaban entre Ygritte y Jon. Esperaba que Ygritte se acordara de dormir de lado; de esa forma tanto ella como el niño que llevaba podrían estar cómodos. Y esperaba que Jon tuviera cuidado cuando tratara con los Umber; el odio entre ellos y el Pueblo Libre era conocido por ella, y aunque nunca había visto a Mors Umber, lo que Maege Mormont y Galbart Glover le habían contado la dejado preocupada por Jon, aunque había sabido ocultarlo bien. Una de las ventajas de ser educada como una dama era saber ocultar las emociones bajo casi cualquier circunstancia.

"¿En qué pensáis, mi señora?" la voz de Galbart la sacó de sus pensamientos. Alzó la mirada del fuego y los pescados que se cocinaban en él y la centró en el norteño.

"En el Rey Jon" le respondió, no viendo motivo para contarle de Ygritte "Ya debería haber llegado al Último Hogar ¿no?" no tenía forma de estar segura; nunca había estado más al norte de Invernalia, exceptuando cuando estuvo más allá del Muro.

"Así es, mi señora. Por el camino real debería haber llegado en dos días, tres como máximo" le confirmó Glover "Con algo de suerte habrá convencido a Mors Umber de que se una a nosotros" a Catelyn no se le escapó la normalidad con que Galbart dijo la última palabra, ni la forma en que estaba cada vez menos incómodo entre el Pueblo Libre. Eso le daba una pequeña esperanza; si un señor norteño podría aceptar al Pueblo Libre, los otros también podrían.

"Ojala sea así" dijo Catelyn "Mañana, cuando lleguemos a las montañas, ¿con qué clan hablaremos primero?" sabía que eran muchos, cerca de cuarenta, pero no tenía idea de cómo se distribuían en las montañas del Norte.

"Los primeros serán los Norrey, mi señora. Son los que viven más cerca del Agasajo"

"Recuerdo a los Norrey" comentó Catelyn "Lord Brandon visitó a mi esposo en Invernalia, y llevo a su hijo con él. Creo recordar que también se llamaba Brandon" intentó ignorar la punzada que sintió en el pecho al decir el nombre de su segundo hijo, perdido para siempre.

"Así es. Brandon el Joven, lo llaman. Es el mayor de los hijos de Brandon el Viejo" le confirmó el hombre frente a ella.

"No conozco los nombres del resto de la familia del Norrey. ¿Podrías decirme? Si es que los conoces" le pidió.

Galbart tomó un trago de su pellejo lleno de agua antes de hablar "Brandon el Viejo tiene cuatro hijos. Brandon el Joven, Bennard, Berjen y Garlon. Los tres mayores ya le han dado nietos. El Viejo tiene además dos hijas: Sara y Rerna. Si no recuerdo mal, Sara ya está casada y hasta le ha dado un par de hijos a su esposo. Rerna es de una edad muy cercana a la del rey Jon, y lo último que supe es que no estaba prometida con nadie" le contó Glover.

"Brandon el Viejo tenía fama de astuto" comentó, recordando de pronto una plática que tuvo con su esposo durante la visita del jefe del Clan Norrey, muchos años atrás.

"Y es una fama bien merecida, mi señora" le confirmó Galbart "Brandon Norrey es astuto como un viejo zorro. Mañana, cuando lleguemos a sus tierras, no sería una sorpresa que tuviera hombres escondidos y vigilándonos, listos para emboscarnos si lo creen necesario" Glover se acomodó mejor en el piso antes de seguir "Y en los caminos estrechos de las montañas, que apenas son senderos para cabras, nada sería más sencillo que una emboscada" concluyó.

Luego de eso hablaron por unos momentos más, antes de irse a dormir. Mientras se acostaba en el piso y se cubría con una manta, Catelyn pensó que al otro día vería cuanta verdad había en las palabras de Glover.

Al otro día continuaron su cabalgata al sur, luego de una comida rápida. No llevaban ni mil pasos cuando el caballo de una de mujer de las lanzas gruesa y rechoncha llamada Olerye se rompió una pata con una piedra suelta y cayó. Olerye fue lo bastante rápida para apartarse antes de que su montura le aplastara la pierna, pero no hubo nada que hacer por el animal, más que darle una muerte rápida. Luego de eso siguieron adelante, con una de las mujeres de las lanzas compartiendo su caballo con Olerye.

Cabalgaron por varias horas, evitando el descanso a favor de llegar a las montañas que casi estaban al alcance.

Poco antes de llegar a las montañas Glover los hizo detenerse y desmontar. Cuando Catelyn le preguntó porque dijo que era muy probable que hubiera rocas sueltas donde podían romper las patas de los caballos, y que de todas formas no era buena idea montar mientras subían por la ladera de las montañas. Entonces bajaron de los caballos y los guiaron por las riendas.

Catelyn se había acostumbrado a caminar; había caminado durante meses por las tierras más allá del Muro. A veces se preguntaba cuanta había sido la distancia que había recorrido desde ese día tan lejano en que había despertado en una tienda de pieles, tras haber sido rescatada por un grupo de salvajes. Mucha, ciertamente. Era en esos momentos, mientras subía la montaña valiéndose de sus piernas y a menudo de su mano libre para seguir adelante, en los cuales se sentía agradecida por haber caminado tanto; si esto lo hubiera hecho en su antigua vida no habría logrado dar un centenar de pasos sin terminar jadeante y con el rostro cubierto de sudor. Ahora, a pesar de sudar y sentir como su cabello rojo se le pegaba a la nuca como causa del sudor que le recorría el cuerpo, tenía la energía para seguir adelante.

Escalaron casi hasta la mitad de la ladera de la montaña, donde encontraron un camino, que rodeaba la montaña como una línea clara en medio de la piedra negra que se alzaba, arañando el cielo. Era un sendero simple, apenas una marca, pero bastaba para que lo cruzaran, siempre que fuera con cuidado. Catelyn no tardo en notar las piedras sueltas cerca del borde.

Se dispusieron en una fila, con Galbart al frente y los demás tras él, cada quien llevando a su caballo con cuidado. Catelyn quedó en algún punto a mitad de la columna.

El sendero era estrecho, demasiado para una carreta. Pero su columna avanzaba bien, a pesar de que cada tanto un caballo relinchaba asustado o una persona maldecía cuando la piedra bajo uno de sus pies se movía, acercándolo de manera repentina al borde del abismo. Siguieron el camino, que se ondulaba, siguiendo el contorno de la montaña. A pesar de que sabía que no debía, en un momento Catelyn no pudo evitar lanzar una mirada por el borde del camino. No debió haberlo hecho: solo había ladera de montaña, totalmente empinada y cubierta de rocas de aspecto afilado. Caer por allí sería una muerte segura, bien sea por la caída, bien por las heridas sufridas contra las rocas. La mujer besada por el fuego respiró hondo y volvió la vista al frente, intentando ignorar lo que había a un lado de ella.

Estuvieron así durante tres días, subiendo, bajando y girando al ritmo que imponía el camino. En varias ocasiones el sendero se dividió en dos o varios caminos; en esos casos siempre seguían el que pareciera guiar al sur. Un viento helado proveniente del norte siempre los acompañaba, en algunas ocasiones ligero como una brisa, y en otras tan fuerte que parecía querer desprenderlos del camino. Las montañas eran tan similares entre sí que Catelyn apenas notaba alguna diferencia entre ellas. Había piedras sueltas que a menudo se movían bajo sus pies, o en otras ocasiones caían desde la cima de la ladera de la montaña, pero más allá de varios sustos inmensos, no pasó nada. Por fin, cuando el sol casi había tocado el horizonte en el tercer día, encontraron una cueva; no era más que un hueco que se abría a un par de metros sobre el sendero que estaban siguiendo, pero era grande y ofrecía una protección contra el viento. Tras deliberar unos momentos acordaron quedarse allí y descansar por el resto del día. La mayoría se retiró al interior de la cueva, llevando consigo a los caballos. Encendieron un fuego para poder ver en la oscuridad y se echaron a descansar. Los únicos que se quedaron afuera fueron los 3 centinelas, dos mujeres de las lanzas y uno de los hombres de Glover.

Esa noche durmieron con la espalda apoyada contra las paredes de la cueva; Catelyn durmió entre dos de las mujeres de las lanzas, con el sonido de la respiración de ambas en los oídos. Pese a que la piedra era dura e incómoda logro dormir unas horas antes de levantarse con la espalda tiesa. Se levantó y se la frotó con fuerza, notando que no había nadie despierto. Se pasó las manos por los ojos al tiempo que un bostezo escapaba inevitable por su boca. Miró a la entrada de la cueva y se dio cuenta de que había algo mal: faltaba un hombre de Glover, el de la barba de color rubio y la nariz rota. Cein, si no recordaba mal. Y también faltaba una de las mujeres de las lanzas, llamada Rlewa. Pensó en ir a hablar con la otra mujer que montaba cuando se dio cuenta de que habían vuelto. Cuando los vio llegar con un aspecto más relajado y con una sonrisa en la cara, no tuvo que pensar mucho para saber lo que habían estado haciendo. No pudo evitar una sonrisa cansada; a pesar de todo, los hombres tenían sus…. necesidades. Y las mujeres de las lanzas también.

Entonces pasó. Un sonido de un cuerno se escuchó, con un estruendo tan fuerte que pareció temblar hasta las montañas. Era como escullar el aullido moribundo de una bestia, pero dudaba que hubiera un animal capaz de hacer semejante sonido. El cuerno solo sonó un momento, pero aun así su eco resonó entre las montañas, con lo que parecía seguir sonando.

Para ese momento la mayor parte de las personas dentro de la cueva salieron; muchos estaban aún dormidos o con los ojos rojos por una mala noche de sueño, pero salieron con armas listas. Lord Glover salió con la espada ya desenvainada.

"¿¡Qué rayos fue eso!?" preguntó una mujer de las lanzas en voz demasiado alta.

"¡De allí vino el maldito cuerno!" exclamó Cain, señalando un punto al norte. No se veía nada más que camino desierto y rocas desnudas.

"¡Lea!" exclamó otra mujer de las lanzas, al tiempo que señalaba hacia la ladera de la montaña. Ahí, encima de ellos, había dos hombres con largos palos de madera, mucho más gruesos que lanzas. Y había más hombres con ellos; unos con arcos, otros con lanzas listas para ser lanzadas, y unos pocos más que estaban mirando.

Instintivamente todos los escudos se alzaron para bloquear cualquier flecha o lanza enviada a sus portadores. Y los pocos que no tenían escudos, Catelyn entre ellos, se refugiaron detrás de alguien que sí lo tuviera.

Pero no fueron atacados. Los hombres que estaban sobre la ladera de la montaña solo les apuntaban con sus arcos y lanzas. Entonces se escucharon sonidos de pisadas; Catelyn miró al camino por el que habían venido el día anterior y observó cómo al menos una docena de hombres llegaban por él. Giró la cabeza y vio como más hombres llegaban por el otro lado. Los hombres de Glover y las mujeres de las lanzas se colocaron espalda contra espalda para hacer frente a la amenaza que venía de varios lados. Catelyn estaba entre ellos, junto con Glover y dos mujeres de las lanzas que habían dejado sus escudos en la cueva.

En cuestión de momentos estuvieron rodeados por tres lados, y el único por el que no estaban era el que daba a una caída abrupta. Estuvieron en ese estado de tensión hasta que Glover dio un paso adelante, saliendo de la protección que le daba el muro de escudos y mirando directamente a uno de los hombres sobre la ladera. El hombre tenía una barba corta y fruncía el ceño. A pesar de sus rasgos Catelyn no le daría más de 20 años.

"¡Norrey!" gritó, al tiempo que avanzaba más "¡Garlon Norrey!" gritó, con más fuerza que antes "¿Me reconoces?"

El hombre se inclinó un poco, como para ver mejor, antes de estrechar sus ojos "Recuerdo tu rostro, pero no estoy seguro de dónde" dijo el Norrey, su ceño fruncido aún. Su forma de hablar delataba que no era un hombre dado a cortesías.

"Hace un decenio que no nos vemos. Me viste en Bosquespeso, cuando acompañaste a tu padre y a tus hermanos Brandon y Bennard a unirse a nosotros antes de partir para luchar contra los Hijos del Hierro" relató Glover, y Catelyn vio por una ranura entre los escudos como Garlon Norrey se alzaba con lentitud.

"¡¿Galbart Glover?!" la incredulidad tiñó sus palabras, antes de que la desconfianza se hiciera presente "¿Qué has venido a buscar aquí?" preguntó con voz solemne.

"A tu padre. Y a Cubo Grande Wull. Y al Viejo Flint. Y a Burley, Harclay, Knott y al resto de los clanes. Vengo a traerles unas noticias que les interesarán" aseguró Galbart.

Garlon Norrey giró la cabeza y conversó en susurros con el hombre a su lado por unos momentos antes de mirar "Te llevaré a ver a mi padre….. si entregan sus armas" ofreció el norteño. De inmediato Catelyn sintió como las mujeres de las lanzas se tensaban y fruncían los labios ante esas palabras.

Galbart sacudió la cabeza "No habrá necesidad de eso. No atacaremos a nadie; no hemos venido a buscar sangre" dijo, sin estremecerse ante la mirada dura que el hijo de Brandon Norrey le lanzó.

El líder de los hombres de las montañas murmuró lo que parecía una maldición antes de volver a mirar a Glover "De acuerdo. ¡Pero no pienses en intentar algo estúpido Galbart, ni tú ni los que te siguen! Si lo haces te mataremos. Y si no lo hacemos nosotros lo harán los hombres que te han estado vigilando desde que pusiste un pie en las montañas" le prometió. Catelyn estaba segura de que Norrey no formulaba una amenaza vacía. Se preguntó cuántos hombres los estarían observando, ocultos entre las rocas.

Luego de eso Garlon Norrey y los demás hombres que estaban sobre la ladera bajaron por un camino que ni Catelyn ni los demás habían visto antes.

"Vámonos. Es un camino largo hasta el salón de mi padre" dijo. Luego de eso empezó a seguir el sendero en dirección al sur. Galbart y sus hombres fueron los primeros en seguirlo, y Catelyn y las mujeres de las lanzas fueron detrás. Los hombres de Norrey se dividieron en dos grupos que los flanquearon mientras avanzaban. No fue hasta que hubieran recorrido un buen trecho que Garlon Norrey habló.

"¿Cómo es que has llegado aquí? Lo último que supimos es que estabas con el Joven Lobo cuando fue a ver a esos Frey" a Catelyn no se le escapó el odio que salpicó la última palabra.

Tras un momento de silencio Glover habló "El rey Robb me encomendó una misión importante antes de dirigirse a Los Gemelos" el tono de Galbart dio a entender que no hablaría más, y Norrey no insistió.

Marcharon durante todo el día y la mayor parte del siguiente. Catelyn sintió una pizca de celos al ver la forma en que los hombres de los clanes se acercaban mucho más de lo que se habría atrevido al borde del abismo, ignorando totalmente la posibilidad de una abrupta caída y una muerte segura. La charla era escasa, y nunca entre los hombres de las montañas y las mujeres de las lanzas. Los hombres de Glover se llevaban la peor parte; tanto las mujeres como los Norrey los miraban con desconfianza, como esperando que en cualquier momento se desatara una disputa y ellos se pusieran del lado contrario.

Hacia el atardecer del segundo día finalmente terminaron su viaje. El sendero por el que los guiaba Garlon Norrey subió gradualmente, hasta que estaban tan alto que incluso se podían ver las nubes que cruzaban cerca de ellos. Dieron un último giro y se encontraron con una pared de roca que evitaba su avance. Al mirarla más de cerca, Catelyn se dio cuenta de que era absolutamente lisa, sin un recoveco o agujero.

"¿Y ahora qué?" preguntó una mujer de las lanzas "No hay forma de subir eso, y además deberíamos dejar los caballos atrás" acarició el hocico de su montura con el ceño fruncido. No parecí dispuesta a dejarlo atrás.

Garlon no se dignó a responder, sino que sacó un cuerno de su cinturón y se llevó a los labios.

AAAAuuuu…AAAAuuuu…AAAAuuuu. Los tres toques fueron breves pero fuertes, y cuando el eco del último se perdió la roca empezó a moverse sola. Catelyn observó asombrada, fantaseando por un momento que el cuerno de Norrey era capaz de abrir senderos, pero luego recapacitó y se dio cuenta de que era una tontería. La piedra siguió moviéndose poco a poco, hasta que se dejó despejado un camino lo bastante ancho para que cruzaran. Lo primero que notó al cruzar fueron diez guardias con lanzas y jubones desgastados de color amarillo que llevaban bordados cardos de sinople.

La vista que se extendía a sus pies la dejó sin aire. Un campo inmenso se extendía hacia el este hasta perderse de vista, cubierto de hierba color bronce, sin duda por el otoño que ya se cernía sobre ellos. De una de las montañas al oeste caía una cascada de aguas furiosas, como un velo que humedecía y le daba un aspecto hermoso al valle, llenando un lago de aguas cristalinas. Del lago salía un arroyo que corría hacia el sur, hasta perderse a los pies de otra montaña. Cerca del arroyo se alzaban una pequeña aldea, quizás una veintena de casas. Y tras ellas se alzaba un edificio de techos empinados, casi tan grande como el salón de Invernalia. A unos cien pasos de él había corrales vacíos y un molino cuyas aspas se movían lentamente. Había varias figuras moviéndose entre los edificios, todas ellas del tamaño de hormigas. La imagen era completada por un árbol inmenso de color blanco, con hojas rojas como la sangre fresca.

Todo estaba encerrado por montañas que se extendían como centinelas gigantescos, guardando todo lo que había entre ellas y protegiéndolo del mundo.

"Vamos" la voz de Garlon la sacó de su estupor. Reafirmó el agarre sobre su caballo y siguió al hijo menor del Viejo Norrey cuando empezó a descender por un camino en dirección al valle que había debajo.

El camino se partía en varios lugares, como una escalera gigante tallada en la misma montaña. Pero era ancho y sencillo de recorrer.

Cuando finalmente terminaron de bajar se dirigieron directamente hacia la aldea, cruzando el campo de hierba que los separaba de ella. Puesto que no había muros, empalizadas ni otras barreras no hubo necesidad de buscar un acceso: estaban por todos lados.

A medida que se acercaban las personas se empezaron a hacer más distinguibles: había hombres, mujeres y niños que miraban en su dirección. Todos los miraban con desconfianza, y los hombres se colocaban frente a sus esposas e hijos, como para protegerlos. La mayoría de ellos llevaban además armas rudimentarias: bastones de endrino, lanzas y mazas que en realidad eran solo pedazos de madera tallada, hachas que parecían más acostumbradas a cortar madera que a matar personas.

Los siguieron en silencio cuando pasaron junto a sus casas. Para cuando se detuvieron ante el salón eran ya muchas las personas que los seguían, pero solo una de cada cuatro parecía tener algún tipo de arma, y menos aún parecían saber cómo usarlas.

Catelyn se había asegurado de esconderse entre las mujeres de las lanzas: quería ver la reacción de Brandon Norrey cuando viera que había traído su hijo menor. No tuvo que esperar mucho.

Brandon el Viejo fue el primero en salir del salón: su cabello y su barba habían encanecido bastante y su rostro tenía muchas más arrugas desde que lo vio por última vez, pero no había otro cambio significativo en él. A su lado estaba su hijo y tocayo, junto con otros dos jóvenes que guardaban un cierto parecido con el jefe del Clan Norrey: supuso que eran el resto de su descendencia masculina. Unos cuantos hombres más venían tras ellos.

"Padre…." empezó Garlon Norrey.

"Tu hijo no me recuerda Norrey, pero espero que tú tengas mejor memoria" interrumpió Galbart, al tiempo que soltaba las riendas de su caballo y se adelantaba un par de pasos. Algunos de los hombres de Norrey dieron un paso adelante, pero fueron detenidos por un gesto de Brandon el Viejo.

"Mira nada más. Cuando me dijeron que mi hijo venía con un grupo de mujeres de las lanzas y hombres con jubones de Glover, pensé que habían visto mal. ¿Qué has venido a hacer aquí Glover?" preguntó el señor. Su voz contradecía el aspecto de su rostro: era la de un hombre de la mitad de su edad.

"Vengo a darte noticias" respondió Galbart, sin faltar a la verdad "Estoy seguro de que te interesarán" le aseguró al Viejo Norrey.

"¿Y entre esas noticias está la explicación de por qué vienes con un puñado de mujeres de las lanzas?" dijo, haciendo un gesto con la mano. Si no fuera porqué estaba mirando aún a Glover, Catelyn habría esperado que la viera.

"Lo están. Pero la verdad es que han venido conmigo para proteger a alguien" reconoció Glover.

Era el momento. Catelyn salió de entre las mujeres de las lanzas, caminando con paso firme y la barbilla en alto, tan orgullosa como podía estar. Ignoró los pensamientos que la asaltaron de manera repentina, pensamientos sobre lo que pensaría uno de los banderizos que fuera de su esposo y luego de Robb al verla vestida con pantalones, botas y una capa de piel vieja y desgastada.

Muchas cabezas se giraron para verla, pero ella mantuvo su atención enfocada en el líder de los Norrey. El hombre la vio y su rostro cambió en un instante: sus cejas se alzaron, su mandíbula se aflojó y sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos. Movió la boca un par de veces sin que saliera sonido antes de tragar e intentarlo de nuevo.

"¿Lady Catelyn?" la incredulidad tiño su voz. Quizás fuera por el hecho de que no era el primer señor norteño que reaccionaba con sorpresa al verla, pero se estaba acostumbrando.

"Lord Norrey" le respondió con voz suave, al tiempo que daba una sonrisa simple y hacía una pequeña reverencia.

El heredero y tocayo de Lord Brandon dio un paso en su dirección; se veía igual de sorprendido que su padre "Mi señora…. ¿cómo es que estáis aquí? Nos había llegado el rumor de que estabais en los Gemelos cuando el rey murió. ¿Habéis estado oculta, protegida por Lord Glover?" preguntó.

"Esa es una larga historia" le respondió a Brandon el Joven, que estaba cerca de su edad, antes de mirar de nuevo a su padre "Mi señor, el viaje que hemos realizado ha sido agotador. Antes de dar las noticias que nos han traído aquí ¿podríamos gozar de la legendaria hospitalidad por la que son famosos los clanes de la montaña?" la petición mezclada con alabanza le salió sin problemas. Se sintió sorprendida de que sus cortesías y modales aún se mantuvieran intactas.

El Norrey hinchó el pecho al hablar "Será un honor tener a la mujer del Ned bajo mi techo" declaró en voz alta, para que todos escucharan.

"Mi señor" habló una vez más, para no dejar lugar a cualquier posible malentendido "pese a que no albergo dudas de que estaré a salvo bajo vuestro techo, mi escolta no os conoce y ha recibido órdenes estrictas de guardarme en todo momento. Sin duda sería mejor para todos que se les facilitara habitaciones cercanas a las mías, para su tranquilidad en lo que a mi seguridad concierne" el tono de su voz era el de una petición, no el de una imposición. Y fue útil.

Brandon el Viejo miró por unos momentos a las mujeres de las lanzas antes de volver a enfocarse en ella "Como mi señora desee" accedió. Catelyn notó la renuencia en sus ojos.

Unos momentos más tarde fue guiada hacia una habitación que estarían preparando para ella. Su guía fue la joven Arra Norrey, la nieta del Viejo Norrey. La muchacha era tan dulce e inocente como solo podía serlo alguien que nunca había conocido las penurias ni las pérdidas. Catelyn no pudo evitar pensar en que, si tuviera éxito en el motivo de esta visita, esta joven y muchas otras podrían ver su inocencia pérdida por las consecuencias de la guerra.

Su habitación se ubicaba en el piso superior del hogar de los Norrey: era un espacio pequeño y cuadrado, donde una cama sencilla y una mesa y silla, ambas de madera tosca, eran los únicos muebles que había en la habitación. Las mujeres de las lanzas entraron con aire impetuoso en la habitación, y un par de ellas tocaron con cautela el colchón de la cama, una mirada de recelo en sus ojos.

"Me retiraré para que podáis descansar, mi señora" dijo Arra "Si necesitáis algo, no dudéis en pedirlo"

"De hecho, lady Arra, si hay algo" dijo Catelyn, impidiendo la salida de la muchacha "El viaje ha sido largo, y desearía que se me trajera agua para un baño, si es posible" suponía que apestaba.

"Haré que la traigan de inmediato, señora" aseguró la chica antes de dar una reverencia final y marcharse, dejando a las mujeres de las lanzas y a ella solas.

"Arrodillados" dijo una de las mujeres de las lanzas, despectiva.

"Somos sus huéspedes" le recordó Catelyn "Cuida tus palabras mientras estemos bajo su techo"

La mujer abrió la boca, pero una mirada de Lea la hizo guardar silencio. Al final solo dio un asentimiento hosco y se quedó enfurruñada. Luego de eso todas las mujeres se acomodaron para descansar. Catelyn se sentó en la única silla, mientras Lea y Rlewa se sentaban sobre la mesa. Dos más se sentaron, no sin cierto recelo, en la cama, y no dudaron en comentar lo extrañamente suave que era. El resto se sentó en el piso o se apoyó contra las paredes.

Catelyn no pudo evitar una cierta incomodidad mientras estaba sentada en una silla, solo esperando. Se había acostumbrado a estar en movimiento durante tantas lunas, que esperar a que alguien le trajera algo, en este caso lo necesario para un baño, era incómodo.

Unos momentos después volvió lady Arra, guiando a cuatro hombres de cabello canoso que cargaban una bañera de peltre. La nieta del Viejo Norrey llevaba además ropa en sus manos; Catelyn distinguió piel, un calzado y una falda entre ellas. Tan pronto como los hombres dejaron la bañera dentro de la habitación la joven los despidió antes de mirarla.

"Os he traído ropa limpia, mi señora. Es de mi madre; espero que os quede bien. Si me dais la que lleváis puesta, haré que la laven" le dijo con una sonrisa, al tiempo que le dejaba las prendas en la mesa. Miró al resto de las mujeres "Hemos preparado las habitaciones a cada lado de esta" dijo la Norrey, al tiempo que su sonrisa se volvía mucho más nerviosa "Ahí hay camas y agua, si gustan refrescarse o descansar"

Las mujeres de las lanzas se miraron entre sí "Estoy segura de que todo está en orden. Vayan y descansen tranquilas; cuando deba salir las buscaré" les prometió. Algunas intentaron protestar, pero las convenció de que fueran a descansar. La última en salir fue Lea, dejándola sola con Arra Norrey.

Estuvieron en silencio antes de que Catelyn hablara "Gracias por las disposiciones para mí y mi escolta, mi señora" le agradeció.

"Es un placer servir a la esposa de Ned Stark" le respondió, dando una nueva sonrisa, en la que dejó al descubierto unos dientes blancos y casi totalmente rectos "Cuando era niña, mi padre contaba historias de él" le confió en voz baja, como si fuera un secreto.

"Historias buenas, imagino" comentó ella. Se sentía en una repentina confianza con la muchacha.

"Como todas las del Ned" le confirmó, la sonrisa aún en su rostro. Entonces sus ojos se abrieron un poco, como si hubiera recordado algo "Mi señora, mi abuelo me pidió que os comunicara que os invita a cenar con él y el resto de mi familia. También estarán presentes algunos de los hombres más importantes de nuestro clan, así como Galbart Glover. En honor de vuestra llegada habrá un festín" le comunicó la muchacha.

Cuando fuera una niña verde como la hierba del verano se habría sentido hinchada de orgullo porque le organizaran un festín. Cuando fuera la Dama de Invernalia, no habría esperado menos para honrar su lugar. Ahora no estaba ni cerca de sentir algo parecido "Lady Arra, como siempre los clanes se muestran hospitalarios con sus huéspedes. No deseo ofender a vuestro abuelo, pero debo suplicarle que no ocupe demasiados recursos ni gaste demasiados alimentos en honrarme" la cara de la muchacha cayó, y Catelyn se apresuró a explicarse "Con el otoño ya en curso y el invierno acechando, sería sabio cuidar los alimentos que tengamos. Transmitid mi más sincero agradecimiento a vuestro abuelo y decidle que, aun sin festín, me sentiré honrada de cenar con él y los suyos esta noche" intentó transmitir con su voz la sinceridad de sus palabras, pero no estuvo segura de que hubiera tenido éxito.

"Como mi señora diga" dijo Arra, aunque se notaba algo más seria "Os dejaré para que podáis bañaros sin mi intromisión" se inclinó una última vez antes de dejarla sola.

En cuanto estuvo sola aseguró la puerta antes de empezar a quitarse la ropa. Sus pies le dolieron ligeramente cuando se quitó las botas. Luego de eso desabrochó su cinturón de piel con hebilla de hueso; sus pantalones cayeron a sus pies y salió de ellos. La ropa interior que llevaba debajo no tardó en seguirlos. Por último se quitó el abrigo de piel y la camisa de lana que llevaba, quedando desnuda.

Se metió con lentitud en la bañera, sumergiéndose hasta el cuello. El agua estaba tibia, pero no le importó. Era el primer baño que había tenido en muchas lunas. Antes de él solo había lavado sus manos y su rostro, y su cabello solo había recibido la nieve que caía sobre él y se derretía y arrastraba algo de suciedad con ella.

Se frotó con lentitud, sintiendo plenamente la sensación del agua que cubría su cuerpo desde el cuello hacia abajo. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo dedicó una mirada considerable a su cuerpo, y notó las diferencias que había en él. Sus muslos estaban más duros, fruto de la gran distancia que había recorrido a pie. La planta de sus pies era más áspera, y algunos pequeños callos se encontraban en ella, pero no muy molestos. Sus manos también habían ganado aspereza. Sus hombros llevaban algunas marcas de los fardos que había cargado en ellos. Sus senos estaban más erguidos, lo que era una sorpresa. Incluso sus brazos, que durante toda su vida habían sido suaves y tersos, se habían vuelto más firmes. No eran duros por una vida de pelea como los de Ygritte o las otras mujeres de las lanzas, pero estaban más firmes de lo que nunca pensó que los tendría.

La parte más complicada del baño fue sin duda lavar su cabello. Estaba enredado, con sus mechones unidos y pegados por sudor seco y alguna que otra suciedad. Se sumergió totalmente en 3 ocasiones para humedecer su cabellera, y en más de una ocasión una mueca adornó su rostro cuando tuvo que separar dos o más de sus mechones con un tirón particularmente fuerte.

Por fin, tras un tiempo que no supo definir, se limpió del todo. Pero no encontró en sí misma prisa por salir de la bañera; aun cuando el agua ya estaba fría, encontraba gusto en seguir así. Cerró los ojos y se permitió concentrarse en las sensaciones; el agua contra su cuerpo, la dureza de la cara interna de la bañera contra la que presionaba sus piernas y brazos, y un mechón corto de su cabello que flotaba contra su hombro. Su mente empezó a nadar en recuerdos de las últimas lunas: el dolor que la abrumó al perder a Robb, la primera vez que estuvo consciente luego del naufragio, los dolores que experimentó en su carne cuando tuvo que aprender a valerse por sí misma. La primera vez que vio a Jon, el vivir con él y con Ygritte, el verlo dar órdenes, entrenando con sus hombres, su firmeza ante Glover y Mormont, la forma en que sus ojos parecían mirar el fondo de su alma, la sonrisa que daba cuando estaba agradecido, lo atento que era…

Cuando un gemido llegó a sus oídos abrió los ojos de golpe. Lo primero que notó fue que el gemido provenía de su boca. Y luego notó donde estaba: se encontraba en la bañera, con sus piernas separadas….. y con una de sus manos entre ellas. Dos de sus dedos estaban en ese lugar al que solo había accedido su esposo, y se movían con vigor…. Mientras pensaba en Jon. Su mente, contra todo lo que esperaba, trajo a su pensamiento el recuerdo de haber entrado en la tienda y haber escuchado a Ygritte gemir mientras tenía a Jon dentro de ella. Su mano libre voló a su boca y apenas llegó a tiempo para cubrir el nuevo gemido que dejó su garganta, mucho más fuerte que el anterior. Sus pechos se alzaron y sus pezones se endurecieron. Sus dedos fueron apretados por sus paredes internas, y sintió que algo estalló detrás de sus ojos cerrados. Algo maravilloso que no había sentido desde que había estado en Invernalia con su esposo. Unos suaves jadeos empezaron a salir de su boca, y sintió como su piel ardía, contrastando con el agua helada.

Salió de la bañera y luchó contra un estremecimiento cuando el aire frío golpeó su cuerpo húmedo. Se dirigió con rapidez a la mesa donde estaban las ropas que había traído Arra Norrey, y se sintió aliviada cuando encontró entre ellas algo para secarse. Se frotó con rapidez, intentando olvidar lo que acababa de hacer, y luego empezó a vestirse a la misma velocidad. Cuando terminó se tomó un momento para ver su nuevo atuendo. Lo que sea para evitar pensar en lo que había hecho en la bañera.

El vestido era de un tono amarillo apagado, con el borde de la falda de color leonado. Dejaba al descubierto el nacimiento de los senos, pero no lo bastante para ser considerado atrevido; además le quedaba ligeramente holgado en la cintura y ajustado en la zona del pecho, y un dedo demasiado corto para sus brazos, pero no lo bastante para molestarla. Las zapatillas eran más prácticas que hermosas, pero aun así eran más delicadas que las botas con las que había llegado. Por último había una sencilla cadena de plata, que usó para decorar su cuello. No se molestó en tratar de hacer algo en su rostro, y prefirió dejar su cabello suelto y detrás de sus hombros.

Cuando estaba a punto de salir de la habitación, recordó de nuevo el porqué de querer venir a ver a los clanes. Ayudar a convencerlos de que se alíen con el Pueblo Libre y el nuevo Rey. Por lo que había visto, aún tenía una cierta importancia por haber sido la esposa de Eddard Stark, y debía usar eso para tratar de convencer a los clanes de la montaña para que declaren por Jon.

Esta era su oportunidad para tener un papel en la caída de los Bolton y obtener justicia por la muerte de su hijo. Inhaló profundamente y cruzó por la puerta. Lo iba a lograr. Iba a conseguir el apoyo de los clanes norteños… para Jon.

**Tengo dos presentimientos:**

**1-Quieren matarme por haberlos dejado justo antes de empezar las charlas entre Catelyn y los Norrey.**

**2-Quieren tirarme flores luego de leer sobre Catelyn en la bañera.**

**¿Qué tan ciertos son mis presentimientos? Dejen un review con todos sus comentarios, opiniones, críticas, sugerencias y más. Estaré ansioso por leerlos. **

**Saludos y que estén bien.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Bien, primer que nada. Hola a quienquiera que lea esto.**

**Quiero dar las gracias especialmente a Kirito720, jean d'arc, Hitsuzen278, xion, Luna y red wolf por sus hermosos reviews, que me alegran el día siempre que los recibo y cuando los leo. Y hablando de los mismos:**

**Kirito720: si, sospechaba que el capítulo dejaría ese sabor agridulce. Y me halaga que admires mi constancia.**

**jean d'arc: estoy de acuerdo en lo de las necesidades. El género, igual que el color y el origen, no me parece que influyan en ese tipo de cuestiones. Bueno, imagine que en algún momento íbamos a disentir en algún aspecto de la historia. Pero bueno, "cada quien con su librito" decía la maestra. Igual deseo que la sigas leyendo. Tus comentarios siempre son hermosos de leer, y si son sinceros mejor que mejor. Debo admitir que nunca consideré con seriedad a Catelyn con un salvaje, aunque admito que la idea tiene su mérito. Bien hecho. Me alegra que te parezcan buenas mis descripciones, pero para ser sincero mi opinión es la opuesta: creo que no soy lo suficiente detallado. Como que me falta algo, pero no estoy seguro de que.**

**Hitsuzen278: hola. Primero que nada, me alegra que la historia te guste. Sobre el desarrollo de los personajes, creo que podría hacerlo mejor. Juzgarse solo no da muy buen resultado, pero me parece que aunque soy bueno desarrollando personajes, todavía podría mejorar mucho. Pero volviendo al capítulo, Catelyn ciertamente siente algo por Jon, pero aun no es evidente. Cuando otros empiecen a tirar comentarios al respecto y dar miradas cómplices, AHÍ será evidente jeje.**

**xion: te metí imágenes en la cabeza….. bueno, yo sabía que eso pasaría cuando publiqué el capítulo anterior. Para que negarlo jejej. Y gracias por pensar que está muy buena la historia….. uno hace lo que puede.**

**Luna: pareces disco rayado! Jajaj. Creo que ya te hice un poco de daño. Me siento (ligeramente) culpable al respecto. Ojala pudiera echarte ¡una mano!...¡O por Dios! ¡Me contagiaste! ;)…. Pero ya enserio, gracias por tu review. Me encantó y me saca una sonrisa cada vez que lo leo.**

**red wolf: estoy seguro de que tus palabras hablan por muchos de los que leen esta historia. Y viste, Catelyn….. bueno, ¿Qué decir? El capítulo lo dice todo. Creo que hace tiempo que no tenía presentimientos tan acertados.**

**Gracias A TODOS. Gracias también a los que tienen la historia entre sus favoritos o que la siguen. Anímense a dejar un review. ¡El teclado no muerde, y to tampoco! Jejej.**

**Bien, basta de mis tonterías. Vamos a lo que los trajo hasta aquí.**

**Disclaimer: todo lo que puedan reconocer pertenece a G.R.R. Martín. Yo solo lo uso para entretenerme y tratar de entretener a otros.**

**Jon**

Estaban a punto de llegar al campamento. Su fuerza se había visto alterada desde que obtuvo el apoyo que había ido a buscar. El amanecer luego de que obtuviera la alianza con Carroña había enviado a Val con diez jinetes de vuelta, con orden de comunicar todos los puntos de la nueva alianza. También debía empezar a buscar granjeros y leñadores entre el Pueblo Libre, junto con los herreros thennitas y cualquier otro que tuviera conocimientos de minería. Él había partido medio día después, a un ritmo más tranquilo que el de Val; con él iban veinte jinetes ancianos de Umber, dirigidos por uno de los hombres de confianza de Mors: Edgar Moss.

Moss, llamado "bigotes de pez" por la forma en que estos caían casi hasta su cinturón, era un hombre callado y desconfiado, con la edad suficiente para ser su abuelo. Pese a que Mors lo había enviado como una muestra de buena voluntad, bigotes de pez actuaba como si su deber fuera evitar que la compañía de Jon hiciera algún daño a las tierras y vasallos de Umber. Cada vez que cruzaban junto a un campo, casa o molino, Moss miraba a los reclutas como si esperara que encendieran antorchas y le prendieran fuego de inmediato. Algo similar pasaba en las escasas ocasiones en que se cruzaban con alguien.

En esos casos, Jon dedicaba toda su atención a que nadie, ni Umber ni del Pueblo Libre, hiciera alguna tontería. Aun así había visto, de reojo, la estupefacción de las personas cuando veían hombres con el emblema de Umber junto a lo que claramente veían como salvajes.

Ya casi habían llegado al campamento; habían hecho un buen tiempo, tardando poco más de lo que habían tardado en su camino hacia el sur. La razón de su demora eran los cuatro carros que venían con ellos. Eran viejos, al igual que los caballos, pero estaban cargados a rebosar de armas y armaduras, suficientes para armar al menos a un millar de personas. Aunque sonara cruel, Jon se alegraba de que los Umber hubieran tenido más armas que manos para manejarlas.

El acero no era lo único que había obtenido de su viaje al Último Hogar. Luego de jurar lealtad, Mors había puesto a su disposición las posesiones de su castillo, y cuando Jon señaló que el mapa que poseía no era demasiado detallado Mors le dio uno nuevo, con mejores dibujos, bien fueran de fortalezas, ríos, caminos o casi cualquier cosa. Mors además le obsequio, sospechaba que por consejo de la hija mayor del Gran Jon, una capa de piel de lobo ribeteada con lana. La había aceptado por cortesía, pero aun no la había usado.

También recibió muchas nuevas noticias y rumores. El bastardo de Bolton había partido hacia el sur, reuniendo casi dos mil hombres mientras se encaminaba hacia el cuello. Theon cambiacapas había huido de Invernalia, o había sido capturado y enviado a Fuerte Terror; nadie estaba seguro. La hija de Balon Greyjoy y hermana de Theon, Asha, sostenía Bosquespeso con una guarnición reducida. Una serie de tormentas provenientes del Mar Angosto habían destruido la mayor parte de las cosechas de las tierras de Karstark. Los hombres de Hornwood, pese a marchar con los hombres del bastardo, estaban muy resentidos por lo que había hecho con su primera esposa, la viuda del difunto Lord Halys. Pero aunque había prestado atención a esas y otras noticias, no por eso había dejado de notar otras cosas.

Aunque no había comentado al respecto, Jon tomo nota de que la silla de montar de Val había sido reemplazada; la nueva era recién hecha, de cuero flexible y cómodo. Se preguntó si Val estaría feliz con el regalo.

Cuando por fin tuvieron el campamento a la vista no pudo evitar dar un suspiro de alivio. La sensación era similar a la que tuvo luego de derrotar a Stannis: una tranquilidad de que nada hubiera pasado mientras no estaba.

Le hizo un gesto a Moss, que estaba luchando por no mostrarse impresionado, para que lo siguiera. Detrás de él, sus guerreros y los que seguían a Bigotes de Pez, espolearon a sus caballos. Se aseguró de no ir demasiado rápido para que los carros mantuvieran el paso.

Los thennitas en la entrada lo saludaron cuando pasó, pero a Jon le pareció que estaban de un humor que estaba lejos de ser alegre. Ni siquiera la vista de los carros cargados de armas los animó mucho.

El ánimo entre el campamento fue mucho más alegre, y no pudo evitar una sonrisa al verlos. Envió a la mitad de sus hombres con los carros, con órdenes de distribuir las armas entre los reclutas que estuvieran listos para el acero. Llevó al resto de ellos junto a los Umber, hasta que divisó su tienda.

Miró a Moss "Ésta es mi tienda; si queréis tratar conmigo venid aquí. Si no estoy yo estará alguien. Son todas personas de mi confianza: no hay problema en hablar con ninguno" miró hacia atrás y vio a quien buscaba "Rea" la llamó. Cuando la mujer de las lanzas detuvo su caballo junto al suyo continuó "Asegúrate de buscar un buen lugar para nuestros nuevos aliados, cerca de mi tienda. Y deja en claro a todos que están aquí para pelear con nosotros, no contra nosotros" pronunció las palabras en voz alta y con toda claridad, para no dar lugar a dudas o malentendidos.

"Como digas" contestó Rea. Miró hacia Moss y le hizo un gesto para que la siguiera.

Moss le dio una larga mirada antes de murmurar "Su Alteza" dio una inclinación y espoleó a su caballo tras el de Rea, siendo seguido luego por los hombres con la librea de Umber.

Luego de unos momentos Jon miró hacia el resto de los reclutas "Karn" dijo mirando a un hombre que era pocos años mayor que él "busca a Val, a Tormund y a su hijos Torreg y Dormund. Diles que quiero hablar con ellos esta noche, cuando se ponga el sol" desvió la mirada para dirigirse al resto de sus acompañantes en su viaje al Último Hogar "ya pueden irse. Descansen y pasen tiempo con sus familias" los despidió. Karn se fue en una dirección, mientras los otros se dispersaban, cada uno en busca de su familia y clan.

Instó a su caballo a seguir adelante, pasando junto a más tiendas y carpas, hasta que finalmente llegó a la suya. Bueno, suya y de otras dos personas.

Adentro estaba una de esas personas. Ygritte estaba acostada sobre la cama de ambos, con sus ojos cerrados. Su mano se encontraba recorriendo su vientre desnudo, mientras una sonrisa perezosa se veía en su rostro.

La imagen ante él era demasiado hermosa. No pudo evitar la sonrisa de cariño mientras veía como la mujer que amaba seguía con lo suyo. No habló para no arriesgarse a romper esa paz en la que se encontraba esa mujer enfrente de él, esa mujer a la que había llegado a amar y que llevaba a su hijo dentro del vientre.

Cuando Ygritte finalmente abrió los ojos lo miró un largo momento antes de hacerle un gesto para que se acercara. Se sentó junto a ella y la dejó tomar su mano y llevarla a su vientre desnudo. Se deleitó con la sensación de calor que había en él, tanto de la mujer como del niño que crecía en su vientre. Su niño. Entonces sintió un golpe debajo de su mano; sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos, y un nuevo golpe llegó en el mismo punto.

Frotó su pulgar con cuidado sobre la piel, casi temeroso de que la dañara, y sintió como sus ojos picaban. Un tercer golpe llegó y sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa, al tiempo que miraba a Ygritte, que como él tenía una sonrisa en la cara.

"Es increíble ¿no crees?" le dijo.

"Lo es" concordó la chica "Empezó ayer, y siguió durante el día. Cada vez que me quedaba quieta… empezaba a moverse. Ni siquiera me dejó dormir" le contó "Será un peleador" Ygritte parecía segura de sus palabras. Segura y orgullosa.

No pudo resistir a inclinarse y rozar sus labios con los de ella. Esa era su intención, pero Ygritte no estaba de acuerdo. En cuanto hizo ánimo de alejarse, ella le rodeó el cuello con un brazo y lo atrajo para otro beso, mucho más hambriento y necesitado. No se resistió, deslizando sus labios contra los de ella, y cuando la lengua de Ygritte rozó sus labios pidiendo permiso, abrió la boca y se lo concedió.

Estuvo saboreando la boca de su mujer, sintiendo el sabor de la última comida mientras sus lenguas se rozaban y danzaban una en torno a la otra. Los besos de Ygritte eran una adicción, y cerró los ojos, deseando más sentir que ver. Y sintió. Sintió mucho, bastante. Pero todas las sensaciones fueron eclipsadas por una nueva: la sensación de la mano de Ygritte acariciando su miembro por encima del pantalón de piel.

Abrió los ojos y se encontró con los de Ygritte: el azul se había oscurecido con lujuria "Ygritte…." Empezó, pero la mano de Ygritte solo frotó con más fuerza, arrancando un gemido de sus labios "Ygritte…"

"Jon….. ha pasado demasiado tiempo… desde la última vez" había una súplica en su voz, una necesidad desesperada por seguir hasta el final, y Jon no fue capaz de resistir más.

Se recostó sobre ella y metió la mano debajo de su ropa, acariciando sus pechos y pasando sus pulgares por sus pezones. Los gemidos de Ygritte se vertieron en su boca, y su mano dejó su nuca para ayudar a soltar los nudos de sus pantalones. En algún momento las ropas empezaron a perderse, arrojadas en cualquier dirección y sin que a ninguno le importara en lo más mínimo donde cayeran.

En cuanto estuvieron desnudos, el sobre ella, dedicó un momento a ver el cuerpo de la mujer debajo de él. Su piel clara y manchada por esas pecas, sus brazos suaves pero fuertes, su barriga redondeada, sus pechos firmes y sus pezones duros, su rostro. Era una visión de belleza.

"Mi mujer sí que es hermosa" dijo con una sonrisa. Su voz salió ronca de entre sus labios hinchados por los besos.

"Tu mujer necesita a su hombre. Dentro de ella" la respondió ella. No hizo falta que dijera más.

Se inclinó y volvió a besarla, dejando que ella tomara su miembro con una mano y lo guiara hasta su entrada. Empujó, su gemido perdiéndose en la boca de Ygritte al tiempo que el de ella se perdía en la suya. El interior de Ygritte era cálido, y húmedo. Jon podía perderse en las sensaciones, y así lo hizo. Empujo con lentitud, disfrutando estar dentro de ella. La boca de Ygritte bajó y empezó a cubrir de besos su cuello, la sensación de sus labios sobre su piel como fuego. Usó una de sus manos para sostenerse mientras la otra bajaba para empezar a tocar uno de sus pezones. Sus envestidas se aceleraron, y los gemidos de Ygritte aumentaron, al tiempo que clavaba sus uñas en su espalda, aferrándose a él.

"Jon…. Jon….¡Jon!" el gemido de Ygritte subió hasta ser casi un grito cuando empujó en un nuevo ángulo. Una de las manos de la mujer subió hasta su hombro y la usó para hacerlo bajar hasta que sus bocas se volvieron a encontrar. La besó con fiereza, pasando la lengua por sus dientes y perdiéndose en las sensaciones que lo invadían. Sintió sus pechos presionándose en contra de su torso, y eso lo alentó a acelerar sus envestidas. El sonido du su pelvis chocando contra la de Ygritte y los gemidos y gruñidos de ambos llenaban el aire, volviendo lo que los rodeaba en una bruma poco definida. A ninguno le importaba; estaban demasiado centrados en el cuerpo del otro y las sensaciones.

Entonces Jon lo sintió "Ygritte" le dijo entre besos "Ygritte… no durare mucho más" jadeo.

"Dentro" jadeo ella, sin abrir los ojos "Ven dentro, Jon…. quiero sentir….. tu semilla llenando mi coño….. pintando de blanco mi interior….." sus palabras se perdieron en un nuevo gemido.

Aceleró sus embestidas aún más, ansioso por llegar. Pero no estaba tan perdido en su placer para olvidar el de ella; una de sus manos bajó al punto que estaba arriba de donde se conectaban, y lo tocó con cuidado pero con energía. Eso fue todo lo que hizo falta. Ygritte dio un último gemido; su cabeza fue hacia atrás y sus paredes internas apretaron el miembro de Jon deliciosamente, lo que lo hizo soltar un gemido bajo y soltar su semilla en el interior de la mujer besada por el fuego.

Cuando se hubo vaciado del todo, salió de Ygritte y se tumbó junto a ella, tendiendo cuidado de no aplastarla. Ambos jadeaban mientras miraban hacia el techo de la tienda. La rodeó con un brazo y la acercó. Se quedaron así hasta que sus respiraciones se normalizaron.

"Te extrañe" le confesó, al tiempo que enterraba su rostro en el cabello pelirrojo.

"A veces me pregunto quién de los dos es el hombre" dijo Ygritte con voz burlona. Siempre había sido la menos expresiva de los dos.

Le agarró uno de los pechos con fuera, al tiempo que su pulgar e índice jugaban con el pezón "Si quieres te lo muestro" le susurró al oído, su voz ronca por la lujuria.

Ygritte giró la cabeza y encontró sus labios una vez más. No hacía falta decir más. Jon retiró su mano del pecho de Ygritte solo para empezar a dar las mismas atenciones al otro. Ygritte soltó sus labios y le dio la espalda, apoyando su espalda salpicada de pecas contra su pecho. Las nalgas de la mujer se frotaron contra su entrepierna, haciéndolo gruñir al sentir la fricción entre la carne de Ygritte y su miembro. Enterró su cabeza en el cuello de Ygritte y empezó a cubrir de besos la piel descubierta, al tiempo que su mano libre iba hacia la cara interna del muslo de la mujer. La acarició, subiendo para dar una rápida caricia a la feminidad cubierta de rizos pelirrojos con sus dedos. El gemido de Ygritte se convirtió en un gruñido frustrado cuando se alejó de su área más íntima para volver a recorrer su muslo.

"Jon….." gimió Ygritte en voz baja "Jon…. no juegues….. te necesito….. aho….. ¡ah!" sus palabras se perdieron en un nuevo gemido cuando los dientes de Jon se unieron al juego en su cuello.

Tomando piedad de ella, Jon usó la mano que tenía en su muslo para alzar la pierna de Ygritte, al tiempo que su virilidad se empezaba a frotar contra los labios de Ygritte. Entendiendo lo que quería hacer, la mujer besada por el fuego bajó su mano y tomó el miembro duro y guiándolo a su entrada. Ambos dieron un pequeño gemido cuando la punta de su miembro se introdujo entre los pliegues cálidos. Avanzó poco a poco. Cuando estuvo totalmente dentro de ella ambos gruñeron, ella hacia el techo de la tienda mientras él se escondía en su cuello.

Ambos se movieron al unísono, al principio de manera descoordinada, pero luego acostumbrándose a la nueva posición en la que estaban. Las nalgas de Ygritte chocaban contra su pelvis cada vez que se encontraban, los gemidos de la mujer incitándolo a seguir follándola. Su lengua, labios y dientes lamiendo, besando y chupando y mordiendo el cuello blanco que estaba ante él, aumentando el placer de ambos.

Luego de un tiempo la mano de Ygritte fue a su cabello, agarrando un puñado de él y haciéndolo dejar su cuello para estrellar sus labios contra los de él. Sus labios se pegaron entre sí, sus lenguas en una danza una alrededor de la otra. Sus embestidas se aceleraron y las de Ygritte lo siguieron. El chasquido de sus cuerpos encontrándose aumentó en volumen, llenando el aire del sonido. La mano de Jon que no sostenía la pierna de Ygritte bajó hasta la perla que se encontraba encima de donde se conectaban, sus dedos empezando a acariciar ese lugar. El gemido que Ygritte derramó en su boca le dio la certeza de que estaba haciéndolo bien.

"Jon" le dijo ella entre besos "Estoy cerca… tan cerca…" un nuevo gemido cortó el resto de sus palabras.

Alentado por las palabras de Ygritte aceleró el paso. Los gemidos de placer se incrementaron hasta que dio un golpe particularmente fuerte y sintió como las paredes internas de Ygritte lo apretaban, succionándolo de una manera maravillosa al tiempo que cubrían su miembro con el fruto de su placer. Ygritte soltó un grito corto pero alto en su boca.

Una vez que ella bajó de su pico, Jon se centró en su propio placer, ahora que había logrado el de ella. Ya estaba muy cerca, y solo tuvo quedar unas pocas embestidas antes de encontrar su liberación, derramando su semilla dentro de ella. Otra vez.

Cuando terminó se deslizo fuera de Ygritte con lentitud, antes de bajar su pierna y colocar la misma mano sobre el vientre de la mujer, que se había apoyado más contra él. Se quedaron en esa posición, recostados uno contra el otro mientras se recuperaban del sexo increíble que acababan de tener.

**Ygritte**

Estuvo acostada con Jon durante un rato, disfrutando del calor que irradiaba de su cuerpo y haciendo charla banal mientras él le contaba un poco de cómo fue su viaje. Cuando le contó de las condiciones que el tal Mors Umber había puesto, le dijo que Val, que había llegado el día anterior, ya había empezado a juntar gente para llevarlos hacia el sur, según lo prometido. Jon se mostró satisfecho con ello.

Al final su tiempo en la cama se interrumpió cuando su estómago retumbó.

"El niño tiene hambre" dijo Jon con una sonrisa. La ayudó a levantarse y la ayudó a vestirse. Contra sus deseos, se arrodilló y la ayudó a colocarse las botas; en otras circunstancias lo habría detenido, pero entre más crecía su vientre, más difícil era.

"Esto es algo que no se ve a menudo" dijo Jon, al tiempo que soltaba su pie ya listo "¡Ygritte, la besada por el fuego, sonrojada!" la burla en su tono era obvia, y la sonrisa en su cara se le antojaba burlesca.

"Cállate" lo reprendió, al tiempo que le daba un pequeño manotazo en la cabeza. Lo siguió intentando ignorar la sonrisa que aún tenía en la cara.

Unos momentos más tarde estaban comiendo carne de conejo fría y un puré de nabos, cebollas y zanahorias. Lo regaban todo con cerveza aguada. Cuando casi terminaban de comer, Ygritte pensó que ya era hora de que Jon se enterara de lo que había pasado mientras no estuvo.

"Jon, mientras no estabas pasaron varias cosas, y no creo que ninguna te agrade" decidió decirlo de una vez, como siempre hacía.

Jon la miró por un momento. Hubiera esperado ver cansancio, o fastidio en su rostro. Pero le sorprendió ver resignación.

"Supongo que era inevitable que algo pasara. Había demasiada tensión en el aire. Pasó en el Castillo negro ¿verdad?" le preguntó.

Tras tanto tiempo junto a Jon, se había acostumbrado a su inteligencia y a sus acertadas suposiciones. Por eso no le preguntó por qué lo sospechaba, sino que asintió en silencio.

"Un puñado de cuervos se rebeló en contra del Cuervo Mayor. Parece que estaban enojados con él por dejarnos pasar, y trataron de asesinarlo mientras estaba en sus habitaciones" le contó.

"Entiendo" no había sorpresa en el rostro de Jon, lo que confirmó la sospecha de Ygritte. Había previsto que eso pasaría "¿De cuántos amotinados hablamos?"

"Más o menos, medio centenar" le respondió, sin faltar a la verdad "Los que atacaron primero al que llaman" dudó un momento hasta que el apodó le vino a la mente "el Viejo Oso eran cuatro. Quizás pensaron que sería fácil asesinar a un hombre viejo, pero se equivocaron. Uno de ellos murió y otro salió herido en el ataque, pero apuñalaron varias veces al Cuervo Mayor. Lo habrían matado si no fuera por su hermana" vio como los labios de Jon se curvaban por un instante antes de recuperar su seriedad "Pero el escándalo atrajo a más personas. No estamos seguros de que pasó, pero por lo visto alguien hizo una estupidez, las espadas se desenvainaron y empezó a correr sangre"

Jon soltó un suspiro de cansancio "¿Cómo se enteraron en el campamento de lo que pasaba en el Castillo?" le preguntó.

"Por un cuervo que huyo de la carnicería. Llegó a las empalizadas chillando como un niño asustado, gritando tu nombre y pidiendo ayuda" relató "Yo no lo vi, pero los thennitas que estaban de guardia dijeron que nunca habían visto a alguien tan cobarde. Llegó con una expresión de terror, como si lo persiguieran los Otros" dijo, rememorando las exactas palabras de los centinelas cuando se lo contaron.

"¿Era un chico de una edad cercana a la mía, con cabello negro y muy gordo?" preguntó Jon, con una expresión pensativa.

Se limitó a encogerse hombros. Los centinelas le habían dicho que era un cobarde, pero no se habían molestado en decirle como se veía. Y ella no le había dado importancia.

"Creo que sé quién fue el que vino a avisarnos" dijo viendo a la nada, al tiempo que asentía "¿Enviaron hombres para controlar las cosas?" le preguntó.

"Belga fue con doscientos reclutas para controlar las cosas. La seguí un poco después con trescientos más" Jon le frunció el ceño, y ella casi podía escuchar el reproche que iba a darle "No me mires así. No iba a quedarme aquí sin saber que pasaba. Y qué bueno que lo hice, porque cuando llegué Belga estaba necesitando ayuda. Los cuervos no eran el único enemigo a combatir" Jon frunció el ceño en confusión por un momento antes de que sus ojos se abrieran.

"¿Los prisioneros?" preguntó entre dientes. Se veía enojado.

"Si" pese a lo seco de su confirmación siguió adelante "Muchos se enloquecieron con la pelea. Agarraron lo que tuvieran a mano para pelear: guadañas, hachas de leñador, incluso trozos de madera o piedras. Cuando Belga llegó estaban peleando con los Cuervos, sin importar de qué lado estuviera cada uno. Parece que la llegada de los nuestros fue como echar leña al fuego: los prisioneros y la mayoría de los Cuervos dejaron de matarse y empezaron a atacar a los reclutas. Cuando llegué estaban a punto de romper la formación de Belga. Estaban como enloquecidos" recordó, al tiempo que luchaba con las náuseas que le provocaba recordar toda la sangre derramada esa noche. O quizás, más probablemente, era el niño el que se las provocaba.

"Dioses" murmuró Jon, al tiempo que se apretaba con fuerza el puente de la nariz. Tras unos momentos retiró sus dedos y respiró hondo antes de volver a mirarla "¿Cuánto se perdió?" preguntó con cierta reticencia, como si no quisiera saber.

Y quizás Jon no quisiera saber, pero necesitaba saberlo "Siete de los nuestros muertos y treinta y un más heridos. Más de un centenar de los prisioneros fueron asesinados; solo los que se quedaron lejos de la pelea y unos pocos de los que estaban en ella vivieron. También hubo varias docenas que desaparecieron durante la pelea; suponemos que desertaron. Ya enviamos partidas de jinetes para darles caza. En cuanto a los Cuervos, fue todavía peor. Setenta de ellos fueron cremados, y casi el doble están heridos"

"Ya veo" en la voz de Jon se dejaba ver el dolor "¿Qué pasó con Mormont? Con los dos" aclaró.

"Viven. Pero están heridos" le dijo "Ella esta con un par de costillas rotas y tres cortes, en el brazo, en la pierna y en la frente. Pero se recuperará del todo. En cuanto a él…" sacudió la cabeza y se encogió de hombros, insegura "Tiene un brazo destrozado y lo apuñalaron dos veces en el costado. Se encuentra inconsciente la mayor parte del tiempo" se tocó con la mano dos puntos junto a su vientre hinchado, dando a entender exactamente de qué lugares hablaba "El…. Maestre….. del Castillo dice que es igual de posible que viva o que muera, pero hará todo lo posible porque salga adelante" el anciano le había dejado una fuerte impresión cuando habló con él. Pese a estar ciego y débil, parecía irradiar un tipo de fortaleza que nunca antes había visto.

"El Maestre Aemon puede estar ciego, pero sabe lo que hace. Jeor Mormont está en las mejores manos posibles" dijo Jon "¿Qué paso con los hombres del Castillo Negro?"

"Están aún ahí. Medio millar de reclutas fueron dejados para mantener el orden hasta que decidas que hacer con ellos" le respondió, sin faltar a la verdad. Había habido voces en el campamento que querían matarlos, algunos para quedarse con las posesiones de los cuervos. Muchos más simplemente por el odio que le guardaban a los hombres que vistieran capas negras.

"¿Tomaron algo de ellos?¿Alguna de sus posesiones?" cuestionó esta vez Jon.

Sacudió la cabeza con vigor, con lo que algunos mechos volaron en el aire "Solo las armas y armaduras de los muertos" le confió. Les había negado acceso a los depósitos de comida y armas de los cuervos; no se atrevió a negarles también el derecho a saquear.

"Así fue mejor" le confió Jon.

**Jon**

No supo que más decir, porque la verdad era que un poco de saqueo no le importaba, en comparación con lo que había pasado.

Intentó a toda costa que Ygritte no viera lo abrumado que estaba por las emociones. Culpa, porque lo que había pasado había sido, aunque fuera de manera indirecta, culpa suya. Pena, por los hombres muertos durante el motín en el Castillo Negro. Rabia, porque esto era causa del odio más allá de la razón entre la Guardia y el Pueblo Libre. Impotencia, porque no estaba en sus manos evitar esto, aunque lo hubiera deseado. Frustración, porque esto causaría más problemas que solo los inmediatos. Miedo, porque alguno de los hombres que hubiera muerto en el Castillo Negro fuera Pyp, Grenn o alguno de los cuales había sido amigo suyo. Gratitud hacia Sam, que había dado el aviso del motín. Y orgullo, por los guerreros que habían intervenido y controlado la pelea. Pero más que nada por Ygritte, que había tomado las riendas de la situación y evitado que se descontrolara.

No pudo resistirse a acercarla a él y a darle un beso "Gracias" murmuró cuando sus labios se separaron. Ella solo le sonrió antes de cambiar de tema.

"Val me dijo que tuviste éxito con Umber. También me habló de las condiciones que pidió. Ya corrimos la voz, y empieza a haber voluntarios" le contó. Pareció dudar un momento antes de continuar "Podríamos obtener más voluntarios si diéramos un incentivo" comentó.

"Si. No es una mala idea" le contestó "¿Alguna idea de lo que podríamos ofrecer?"

"Nuestros exploradores han encontrado algunas construcciones abandonadas en la nueva tierra. Una de ellas se ubica en el centro de un lago, sobre una isla. Si las ofreciéramos…" dejó la idea en el aire, y Jon la entendió al instante.

"Estarían ansiosos por obtenerlas" completó Jon "No es mala idea. Y hay otras cosas que podríamos ofrecerles. Las primeras armas que serán forjadas por los Umber, quizás" dijo con una mirada pensativa.

"Hablando de armas ¿cuánto tiempo para que los Umber empiecen a enviarlas?" le preguntó la mujer besada por el fuego.

"El herrero del Último Hogar ya había empezado a forjar espadas, al igual que sus aprendices. Mors nos dio además todas las que le sobraban en ese momento; suficiente para armar a un millar de hombres, más o menos" dijo, suponiendo que a estas alturas las armas ya estarían repartidas entre los reclutas, de acuerdo a sus órdenes.

Ygritte asintió, aunque no parecía prestarle atención. En vez de eso miraba con una expresión muy concentrada hacia la nada, sumida en sus pensamientos.

"Tiempo" murmuró abstraída.

"¿Cómo?" le preguntó confundido.

"¿Cuánto tiempo Catelyn estará lejos?" preguntó Ygritte de repente, volviendo a mirarlo.

Parpadeó un par de veces, sorprendido por el cambio repentino de tema "Pues….. no lo sé. Todo depende de los clanes" de los clanes y de las bienvenidas que diera a Catelyn. Podían recibirla y festejar su llegada una noche o una luna.

"¿Cómo sabemos que no pasó nada?¿Habrá llegado ya?" siguió preguntando la chica embarazada. Jon estaba sorprendido por la preocupación que dejaban entrever las palabras de Ygritte. Sorprendido y enternecido.

"El viaje a través del Agasajo será más largo que por el Camino Real. Para estos momentos apenas estará llegando a las Montañas, o quizás aún no lleve ni un día en ellas" le dijo, recordando las suposiciones que le había dado Glover en la breve conversación que tuvieron antes de partir por caminos separados "Pasaran al menos unas cuantas semanas antes de que sepamos de ella" la idea de estar semanas sin saber del estado de Catelyn no era una que le agradara. Y a juzgar por la expresión de Ygritte, no era el único.

Antes de que pudieran seguir hablando se escucharon voces afuera, y un momento después entró Tormund, con una sonrisa en la que faltaban varios dientes. Detrás de él venían sus hijos y Val.

Jon solo los miró antes de levantarse; era momento de hablar. Y había mucho de que hacerlo.

**Jorelle**

Ya llevaban más de una luna desde que Alysanne y ella partieran de la Isla del Oso. Se encontraban acampados en el Bosque de los Lobos, cubiertos con los árboles que estaban tan juntos que los ocultaban de la vista. Ella misma lo había comprobado. No eran distinguibles ni siquiera desde cien pasos de distancia.

Los clanes del bosque de los Lobos habían sido sumamente útiles. La noche en que llegaron un grupo de ellos se acercó y tras un par de horas hablando con Alysanne y ella acordaron unirse a ellos en su intento de tomar Bosquespeso de los calamares. No eran muy buenos guerreros, pero eran magníficos cazadores, rastreadores y recolectores, y conocían ese bosque como a sí mismos. La mayor parte del esfuerzo que suponía obtener provisiones corría por cuenta de ellos.

Tanto Alysanne como ella habían aprendido de su madre todo lo relacionado con la lucha. Una de las lecciones había sido mantenerse siempre alertas, y era debido a ella que habían mandado partidas de exploración con regularidad. Una de ella le había dado una información muy útil. Había cientos de hombres desperdigados al sur, sobrevivientes de la batalla de Invernalia. Eran hombres que habían sido leales a Stark, Cerwyn, Tallhart, Hornwood. Pero con sus señores muertos o desaparecidos, se habían vuelto hombres quebrados. Sin señores, sin sentido del deber y sin importarles nada más que su propia supervivencia. Habían intentado sumarlos a sus fuerzas, pero la mayoría no tenía interés en unirse. Solo cerca de un centenar se habían sumado a sus fuerzas. Habían puesto al mando de ellos a un hombre juramentado a Hornwood, Moran.

Aunque Alysanne había estado satisfecha con el sencillo juramento de lealtad que había dado Moran, ella había sido más sospechosa. Aun guardaba sus dudas sobre el hombre, pero aun así no negaría que les había sido útil. Había sido él quien contó sobre lo que en verdad había pasado cuando Invernalia fue destruida. Pese a que no confiaba del todo en el hombre, creyó sin dudar cuando le dijo que los Bolton habían cambiado de capas a las puertas del hogar de los Stark y habían matado a los norteños leales al lobo huargo. Quizás fuera porque, después de todo lo que habían hecho, ya no estaba sorprendida de saber sobre más traiciones de los Bolton.

Pero ahora no había posibilidad de vengarse de los Bolton; el único movimiento que podían realizar era el que estaban haciendo. Tratar de tomar Bosquespeso, hogar de la Casa Glover.

Pero aunque tenían la voluntad y la determinación para hacerlo, les faltaba una estrategia con chance de éxito. Tenían una ligera ventaja en números, pero no había forma de utilizarla. Aunque las defensas no eran insalvables, sin duda darían ventaja a los Hijos del Hierro si intentaran asaltar. Y un asedio tampoco era una opción; para hacerlo necesitarían cubrir las dos puertas, y si dividían sus fuerzas los Hijos del Hierro podrían destruir a una antes de que la otra la socorriera. Era una situación complicada y a la vez sencilla. La respuesta al estancamiento actual era obvia: necesitaban más hombres.

No obtendrían nada más de los hombres sobrevivientes de Invernalia. Al este no había nada, al oeste estaba el mar, y al sur solo había casas que apoyaban a los Bolton: Tallhart, Dustin y Ryswell. Así pues, habían mirado en la única dirección que les quedaba: el Norte. Más concretamente, a las montañas del Norte.

Los hombres de los Clanes de las Montañas eran belicosos y feroces, y el más poderoso de los clanes, el Clan Wull, odiaba con pasión a los saqueadores de las Islas del Hierro. Así pues, Alysanne había tomado a cuatro de sus hombres y guiada por dos de los hombres de los clanes había viajado en dirección norte, para tratar de convencer a los clanes de que se unieran. Mientras tanto, ella esperaría a las afueras de Bosquespeso, con el mando de su pequeño ejército.

Había pasado ya una quincena desde que su hermana se fuera, y el no tener noticias de ella le daba la idea de que aún estaba tratando de convencer a los clanes. Si la hubieran rechazado de inmediato, ya habría vuelto.

"Mi señora" un susurro la sacó de sus pensamientos. Apartó la vista de Bosquespeso, que había estado observando oculta entre los árboles, y la centró en el hombre que estaba detrás suyo. El hombre era escoltado por dos hombres de Mormont, con hachas largas en las manos y ceños presentes en sus caras barbudas.

En cuanto lo vio lo reconoció; era uno de los dos hombres que habían ido como guías de su hermana "¿Mi hermana ha vuelto?¿Contamos con el apoyo de los clanes de las montañas?" lo interrogó. No estaba de ánimos para charla inservible.

"No mi señora. Ninguna de las dos" respondió el hombre. Frunció el ceño y eso pareció alentar al hombre a hablar "Lady Alysanne me ha mandado a comunicar lo que pasó desde que llegamos a las montañas"

Tuvo que esforzarse para no hacer una mueca de gracia cuando escuchó que a su hermana se la llamara "Lady". Como si fuera una damita sureña "Bueno, ya me encontraste. Dime que fue lo que pasó" comandó.

El hombre no se demoró "Llegamos sin problemas a las tierras de los Harclay, y la misma noche en que Agnar Harclay nos recibió en su salón llegó un mensajero de los Norrey. Dijo que había venido a informar de la aparición… de Catelyn Stark" el hombre se veía dudoso mientras decía las últimas palabras.

Por un momento Jorelle pensó que había oído mal. ¿Catelyn Stark, la madre del rey Robb y la esposa del difunto Lord Eddard?¿Estaba viva? Y si lo estaba ¿cómo en siete infiernos había llegado a las tierras de los Norrey?

"¿Estás seguro de que el mensajero dijo ese" acentuó la palabra con el tono de su voz "nombre?"

"Lo estoy, mi señora. Yo mismo oí cuando lo dijo" aseguró el hombre.

Pese a que aún no estaba segura de que fuera cierto, se permitió el beneficio de la duda "¿Este mensajero de los Norrey… dijo algo más?" quizás hubiera alguna otra cosa valiosa para escuchar. Algo que aclarara un poco esta historia tan confusa.

"Dijo que Lady Satrk está en esas tierras para informar sobre el reclamo al trono del Norte por parte de Jon N…. Stark, el último hijo de Lord Eddard. Dijo que el hijo de Lord Stark tiene un ejército y que solo es cuestión de tiempo para que se ponga en marcha. Para vengarse de los Bolton y los Frey" dijo el mensajero, con la mirada fija en el piso "Lady Alysanne me pidió que os comunicara que iría a las tierras de los Norrey, para averiguar la verdad por sí misma" concluyó el hombre, aun examinando sus botas.

Jorelle solo atinó a darle un asentimiento antes de dirigirse a la pequeña tienda que poseía. Tenía muchas cosas para pensar. Muchísimas cosas.

**Y por ahora eso es todo. Posiblemente estén decepcionados porque no continué con Catelyn, pero no se preocupen. El próximo capítulo será sobre ella.**

**Bien, manden reviews con sus opiniones, críticas (constructivas), sugerencias y cualquier otra cosa que quieran poner. Serán bienvenidos. Saludos y nos vemos (o leemos) en una semana.**

**Que estén bien.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Bien, primero que nada hola a quien lea esto.**

**Quiero agradecer a fanatico z, jean d'arc, alfil94, Luna y red wolf por sus hermosos reviews, que me alegran el día siempre que los leo. Y hablando de los mismos:**

**fanatico z: me haces sonrojar con todas las cosas que decís (de mis descripciones, de la trama, del desarrollo de los personajes). En verdad las aprecio, pero como ya le dije a otros antes: no puedo evitar pensar que le falta algo a mis descripciones, tanto de lugares como de personajes. No estoy muy seguro de que, pero siento que no están perfectas, que podrían mejorar bastante. Y cambiando de tema, sí….. Val le quitó el trono a Tormund, pero a no sentirse mal por nuestro amado Matagigantes; habrá mucho para él. Y he leído "¡Crónicas Norteñas!" y también me encanta. Y Mors… bueno, no hay nada que decir. Yendo mucho más lejos (del Último Hogar a las Montañas del Norte)…. Bueno, con vos ya van como 100 personas que se sorprenden con lo de la bañera. Creo que eso fue un giro de 180°; amo leer de las los reviews en torno a eso jaja. Soy un pionero, sí… ¿quién lo hubiera dicho eh? Primer persona en incursionar en esa pareja….. al menos en español. Que yo sepa ;) P.D: ¡yo también amo a las pelirrojas! (grito de estadio).**

**jean d'arc: me deja más tranquilo saber que sigues con la historia. Echaría mucho de menos tus reviews de otra forma. Me alegro de que la historia parezca de las mejores versiones de Jon y Catelyn. Creo que ya te lo comenté, pero esta historia nación del deseo de hacer algo diferente con estos 2. Y Jon e Ygritte….. a mí me gustó la pareja que formaron tanto en los libros como en la serie… me dolió la muerte de Ygritte en la serie. Me dolió enserio. Y Catelyn….. bien, no voy a dar detalles, pero diré que falta mucho por ver en torno a ella. Y si viste, un fuerte contraste entre las dos escenas de sexo. Y el roce crea preocupación, y estos tres han rozado mucho.**

**alfil94: me alegra que te gustara el capítulo, pero lamento decir que tendrás que esperar una semana más para ver cómo avanzan las cosas en el Muro y en torno a Jon. Pero vendrá. Lo prometo.**

**Luna: Viste. Que salto que di. Pegue una carrera a los Usain Bolt jajaja. Y sí, aunque el sexo sea genial, no basta para que Jon e Ygritte se olviden de la otra mujer ;) Gracias por tus cumplidos sobre la historia y la trama. Y respondiendo tu pregunta: sí. Actualizo antes de Navidad. Aquí está la prueba.**

**red wolf: aquí está el final de tu sufrimiento. No quiero escuchar de masacres, así que guarda el C4 y las metralletas ;) Val y Jon…. admito que me sentí tentado, pero no. No va a pasar nada entre ellos…. Quizás (¡y ahora te deje con la duda! Muajajajaja)**

**Disclaimer: todo lo que puedan reconocer pertenece a G.R.R. Martín. Yo solo lo uso para entretenerme y tratar de entretener a otros.**

**Catelyn**

La fiesta de bienvenida había sido inusual. No hubo una presentación ni una caminata por el medio del salón. La comida no había tenido especias ni nada demasiado elaborado. La bebida no había sido vino dulce del Rejo ni tinto dorniense. Ningún bardo ni juglar había armonizado la comida con música suave y melódica, y ningún bufón había arrancado risas de la boca de Catelyn ni de nadie más.

En cambio, había sido llevada por la joven Arra hacia el salón, donde menos de un centenar de los hombres y mujeres del Clan Norrey estaban ya sentados alrededor de unas cuantas mesas circulares. Las mujeres de las lanzas que componían su guardia habían ido detrás de ella y se había quedado un poco apartadas, mientras los hombres de Glover se habían mezclado con las personas del Clan. Ella fue sentada junto al Viejo Norrey, y al otro lado de él estaba Galbart Glover. En la mesa estaban además la esposa y varios hijos y nietos del Viejo Norrey. Enfrente de ellos se encontraba el brasero del salón, tan inmenso que las tres cabras que giraban en espetones encima de él cabían perfectamente. No había vino dulce del sur, sino cerveza norteña fuerte y agria para beber. La única música provenía de un par de gaitas tocadas por un par ancianos de Norrey, con largas barbas blancas y cubiertos de arrugas. No había juglares pero aun así las risas resonaban en el salón cada vez que los comensales intercambiaban historias graciosas y bromas subidas de tono.

Y pese a todo Catelyn se sintió honrada. En más de una ocasión se contaron historias o proezas de su esposo, y una docena de hombres se levantaron, tras haber bebido varias copas, para jurar que pondrían a sus pies las cabezas de Roose Bolton o Walder Frey, o ambas. Catelyn no pudo más que dedicarles una sonrisa cortés y darles las gracias en voz tranquila.

Una vez su esposo le ha había dicho que no hay mejor hospitalidad que la de los clanes de la montaña. No había dudado de sus palabras, pero se daba cuenta de la verdad que había en ellas al experimentarlo en carne propia. Cada vez que un nuevo trozo de pan llegaba era la primer persona a quien se lo pasaban, para que arrancara cuanto quisiera. Lo mismo se hacía con la carne, que siempre llegaba ante ella sangrante y bien caliente. Cada vez que bebía de su copa había alguien para volver a llenarla hasta el borde en cuanto la dejaba en la mesa. Galbart era tratado con la misma cortesía, solo por debajo de ella.

Había pedido que le acercaran comida y bebida a Lea y al resto de las mujeres, que se limitaron a comer en silencio, paradas o recostadas contra las pared del salón.

Cuando la mayor parte de la comida ya había sido consumida y los perros peleaban en el piso por los huesos de cabra, las mesas y los bancos fueron alejados hasta la pared; los únicos que no fueron tocados fueron los de ella y los de sus acompañantes. Los gaiteros se fueron del salón, cargando sus instrumentos con ellos. Catelyn estaba a punto de inclinarse para preguntarle a Brandon el Viejo si acaso era una preparación para un baile cuando un hombre de la multitud llamó su atención. Era difícil no hacerlo con sus gritos y sus brazos alzados. En ellos llevaba además una soga enrollada, del grosor de uno de sus dedos.

"Mi señor" la voz de Galbart se elevó ligeramente, quizás para hacerse escuchar sobre las voces de las personas "¿Sería este un buen momento para hablar?" preguntó, mirando a Brandon Norrey a los ojos.

"Si mi señora está de acuerdo….." dijo el Viejo, al tiempo que le dirigía una mirada.

"No tengo problema mi señor. Ni hay mejor momento que el presente para hablar" dijo, al tiempo que se levantaba de su asiento. El resto de las personas en la mesa se levantaron casi a la vez. El Viejo Norrey simplemente les hizo un gesto para que lo siguieran hacia una de las puertas laterales. Lo siguió sin dudar, con Glover a su lado y la familia del Viejo detrás. Cuando las mujeres de las lanzas se acercaron sacudió la cabeza; fue suficiente para que entendieran y se quedaran dónde estaban.

Brandon el Viejo los guio afuera del salón y en dirección a una cabaña pequeña. Abrió las puertas y los dejó entrar antes de hacerlo el mismo. El interior de la cabaña era en extremo sencillo; paredes desnudas, una mesa simple y cuatro bancos, dos a cada lado. Brandon el Viejo se sentó en uno, con su esposa a su lado. Sin decir palabras Catelyn tomó un banco mientras el señor de Bosquespeso tomaba el otro. Los hijos del Norrey se pararon detrás de su padre y cruzaron los bazos.

La primera voz en romper el silencio fue la de Brandon el Viejo "Habías dicho, Glover, que nos traías noticias. Pero antes quiero saber cómo es que has llegado aquí con la esposa del Ned" hizo una breve inclinación de cabeza en su dirección.

Compartió una mirada con Glover antes de que él empezara a hablar.

"La verdad es que el haber encontrado a Lady Catelyn fue solo un afortunado designio de los dioses" comenzó diciendo Glover. Recordando la inmensa vastedad de las tierras heladas de más allá del Muro, Catelyn no pudo evitar pensar que tenía razón "Antes de marchar a los Gemelos, el Rey Robb me envió para tratar con los lacustres. El plan era pedir su ayuda para poder arrebatar Foso Cailin de los Hijos del Hierro" empezó a relatar Galbart "Pero eso era solo la mitad de la misión. La otra era colocar en un lugar seguro su testamento, en caso de que algo le pasara a él" comentó, una expresión seria en su rostro.

Todos los Norrey escuchaban con atención las palabras de Galbart.

"¿Qué decía el testamento?" inquirió Brandon el Joven, parado detrás de su padre.

"Decía que, tras la muerte de sus hermanos menores, su nuevo heredero debía ser Jon Nieve, su medio hermano. También, por medio de un decreto, el Rey Robb legitimaba a su hermano como un Stark" contestó el hombre a su lado "Luego de enterarnos de la traición que había sufrido el rey, nos encaminamos hacia el Muro, con la intención de informar al hermano del Rey y jurarle lealtad" se detuvo un momento para tomar aire y los Norrey volvieron a preguntar.

"Encaminarnos, dijiste. ¿Quién más iba contigo?" preguntó Brandon el Viejo.

"Pero Jon Nieve es un hombre de la Guardia de la Noche. No puede convertirse en rey" inquirió casi al mismo tiempo otro de sus hijos, Bennard creía recordar.

"Maege Mormont" dijo Glover mirando al líder de los Norrey, antes de desviar la mirada hacia su hijo "El Rey Robb ordeno que transmitiéramos una oferta suya al Viejo Oso. A cambio de los votos de su medio hermano, dos centenares de hombres serían dados a la guardia para ocupar el lugar. El Viejo Oso aceptó, por lo que Jon fue formalmente liberado de la Guardia" concluyó.

"¿Y cómo encontraste a Lady Catelyn?" preguntó en esta ocasión la esposa del Norrey, mirando a Glover con sus ojos oscuros.

"Cuando Mormont y yo llegamos al Castillo Negro para informar al hermano del rey de su nuevo estado, el Viejo Oso nos informó de que había desaparecido al norte del Muro, por lo que fuimos a buscarlo" respondió el hombre a su lado.

"Y lo encontraron" dijo Brandon el Joven.

"Más bien él los encontró" replicó Catelyn, hablando por primera vez desde que entraron a la cabaña.

Los Norrey se limitaron a mirarla con curiosidad, y un par de ellos alzaron una ceja, pero ninguno dijo nada.

"Y luego de eso volvieron al Muro ¿no?" preguntó el Viejo. Glover asintió "De acuerdo. Ahora vos, mi señora, si sois tan amable. Contadme como es que llegasteis aquí" dijo, mirándola a ella. Catelyn dedicó un momento a pensar en que palabras usar.

"Como dijo vuestro hijo" empezó, haciendo un breve gesto hacia Brandon el Joven "estaba en los Gemelos la noche en que los Frey traicionaron a mi hijo" confirmó, ignorando el dolor sordo que se había acostumbrado a sentir cada vez que recordaba a Robb "pero cuando empezó la matanza Robb me ordenó huir. Logré salir de la fortaleza y salté al río antes de ser alcanzada por los Frey. Nadé hasta la orilla y logré tomar un caballo y huir, sin mirar adónde. Cabalgué hacia el norte durante varios días, pese a las heridas y el hambre" esos días le parecían tan lejanos "hasta que finalmente llegué a las playas del Cabo de Águilas, donde fui capturada por los Hijos del Hierro y embarcada rumbo a las islas" ignoró las expresiones y los ceños fruncidos de los Norrey y tomó aire antes de seguir "pero tras unas semanas en el barco una tormenta cayó sobre nosotros en el mar. Logré aferrarme a un trozo de madera y me mantuve a flote. Pero la sed y el hambre me habían debilitado mucho, y acabé por desmayarme. Cuando desperté me encontraba en una tienda, cubierta con pieles y en medio de un clan" contó, recordando a las personas que la habían encontrado y salvado, pese a que no le debían nada y que no ganaban nada con ello.

Lady Norrey miró a la nada y asintió por un momento, como entendiendo algo "Despertasteis al norte del Muro ¿verdad, mi señora?" pese a que el tono era de pregunta, parecía que la mujer mayor ya sabía la respuesta.

"Así es" confirmó Catelyn "y puesto que no tenía forma de volver" y no había nada ni nadie en ese momento a lo que volver "me quedé con ellos. Nos encaminamos hacia el oeste, puesto que el clan tenía la intención de unirse al ejército del rey más allá del Muro…." continuó relatando.

"Y por el camino encontrasteis a Jon Nieve y os quedasteis con él ¿verdad?" la interrumpió otro de los hijos del Viejo Norrey, hablando por primera vez. Su voz era ronca, como si no la usara mucho.

"Guarda silencio, Berjen" reprendió Brandon el Viejo "Deja que Lady Catelyn siga relatando" ordenó con voz severa. Berjen Norrey miró hacia abajo y apretó los labios con vergüenza.

"Como decía" comenzó de nuevo, haciendo caso omiso de la interrupción del hijo y la reprimenda del padre "el clan que me rescató se dirigía a unirse al rey más allá del Muro. Y lo consiguieron. Solo que no al rey del que habían escuchado" notó como el ceño de Brandon el Viejo se fruncía en confusión "Mance Rayder había muerto. Pero poco después de su muerte se había alzado un hombre para ocupar su lugar como Rey-más-allá-del-Muro. Este hombre logró llegar a un acuerdo con el Viejo Oso, y el Pueblo Libre cruzó las puertas del Castillo Negr en paz. Este hombre" dejó pasar un instante antes de soltar la noticia "era Jon Nieve, el hijo de mi esposo, el heredero de mi hijo Robb y el legítimo Rey en el Norte" concluyó.

Por un instante, fue como si todo el mundo se hubiera detenido. Todas las personas en la habitación, ella incluida, parecían haberse convertido en estatuas. Los Norrey estaban estupefactos, mirándola con los ojos abiertos. Galbart, a su lado, estaba mirando a su anfitrión con cuidado, sin separar la vista de él ni un instante. Catelyn, por su parte, alternaba su mirada entre cada una de las personas frente a ella y Glover. Intentaba descifrar los sentimientos que embargaban a su anfitrión y a la familia de éste.

"¿Y habéis venido aquí a transmitirnos esta noticia?¿Sólo a ello, mi señora?" las palabras que salieron de la boca del jefe de los Norrey no parecieron suyas. Su tono de voz diferente, la expresión de su rostro era ilegible, como si se hubiera puesto una máscara de frialdad.

"No" Catelyn se escuchó diciendo, sin pararse a medir sus siguientes palabras "Mi señor de Glover había venido a transmitir esa noticia. Yo he venido para convenceros de las ventajas de aliarse con el Rey Jon" dijo, pese a que no estaba segura de que pudiera lograrlo. Pero haría su mejor esfuerzo: por Jon.

"¡No!" exclamó una voz de repente. Bennard Norrey se adelantó de inmediato, con el ceño fruncido y los puños apretados "¡Padre, no lo hagas!¡No podemos aliarnos con los salvajes!" exclamó en voz alta, casi gritando.

"¡No le levantes la voz a tu padre, muchacho!¡Cuida como le hablas!" dijo de pronto la señora de Norrey, alzándose de su silla y mirando a su hijo con enojo.

"Pero madre…" empezó de nuevo Bennard, cuando el ruido de una mano azotando la superficie de la mesa con fuerza lo hizo callar.

"Basta. Todo mundo afuera. Hablaré con Lady Catelyn a solas" dijo Brandon el Viejo. Pese a que su voz no fue muy alta, había algo en su tono que puso nerviosa a Lady Catelyn.

"Ya escucharon a su padre. Salgan" dijo la esposa del Viejo, haciendo un gesto con sus manos arrugadas en dirección a la puerta. Berjen fue el primero en caminar en esa dirección, siendo seguido por Brandon el Joven.

"Mi señora" la voz de Galbart la hizo mirar en su dirección, y vio que su expresión era insegura.

"Esperad afuera, mi señor" le ordenó con una voz tranquila, pero sin dejar lugar a réplica. Tras un momento Galbart se levantó y se encaminó hacia la puerta; detrás de él iban la esposa de Brandon el Viejo y Bennard, este último con una expresión de enojo en la cara. Cuando la puerta se cerró, Catelyn le hizo un gesto al Norrey, invitándolo a hablar.

"Vuestro esposo siempre me pareció un gran hombre: por eso no dudé en seguirlo a la guerra, contra los dragones y luego contra los krakens. Y fue por el respeto que le tenía a él que no dude en mandar hombres de Norrey a Invernalia cuando vuestro hijo convocó al Norte. Tenía la esperanza de que lograría rescatar a su padre, y lloré cuando supe de la muerte del Ned. Pero conocía a vuestro hijo de mis visitas a Invernalia, lo suficiente para creer que podría ser un buen rey. El Rey que el Norte necesitaba" confesó, mirándola con seriedad "¿Creéis que el Ned, o el Rey Robb, estarían de acuerdo con lo que ha hecho Jon Nieve?¿Dejar pasar a los salvajes y luchar por ellos?" preguntó.

Catelyn pensó en la pregunta con detenimiento antes de responder "Probablemente no lo harían" reconoció "Pero ninguno tampoco estuvo cerca de ellos. Ninguno vio que tipo de personas son" dijo. Y era cierto; ni su esposo ni su hijo había tratado nunca con ellos. Ella lo había hecho, y sabían cómo eran: tercos y duros, si, pero no por eso eran malos.

"Yo he visto que tipo de personas son" replicó el Viejo "He visto el daño que son capaces de hacer: hijas robadas, mujeres violadas, hombres muertos y hogares destruidos. Mis hijos también lo han visto: es por eso que Bennard reaccionó así. Muchos de los míos han sido dañados por las incursiones salvajes. Me resulta…. Incómoda la idea de aliarme con ellos"

Catelyn no supo que responder por un momento. Estaba asombrada de lo diplomático que era Brandon el Norrey. Entonces fue que pensó que podría usar esas palabras para ver hasta qué punto estaría dispuesta a defender al Pueblo Libre. Ciertamente era un hombre astuto.

"Puedo entender vuestra incomodidad mi señor. Y puedo comprender que dudéis" empezó, pensando cada palabra con cuidado "pero os aseguro que el Pueblo Libre es capaz de mucho si se le da una oportunidad. Que es lo que ha hecho el Rey Jon" le confió. Dejó pasar un momento para que su anfitrión asimilara las palabras antes de seguir "Y ha dado grandes resultados" le aseguró.

Brandon Norrey desvió la mirada por un momento "Me resulta difícil de creer, mi señora" dijo, haciendo un esfuerzo por que su voz no dejara traslucir la incredulidad que Catelyn veía en sus ojos. Catelyn no se lo tomó a mal. Si alguien le hubiese dicho hace un par de años que los salvajes podían ser confiables, habría sido igual de escéptica al respecto "Y me resulta difícil además creer en el hijo bastardo de vuestro difunto esposo. El que no haya venido con vos para tratar conmigo y los míos, me da una impresión sobre qué tipo de hombre es. Y no es buena. En absoluto"

"En estos momentos, el Rey Jon Stark se encuentra ocupado" dijo, usando el nombre completo como una manera de reprender a Norrey por referirse a Jon como un bastardo "Es por eso que no ha venido en persona. Sin embargo, ha dicho que dentro de poco vendrá aquí a haceros una visita" puso mucho cuidado para que sus últimas palabras no sonaran a amenaza.

"¿Qué tiempo exactamente?" preguntó sin rodeos.

"Cuando sus obligaciones lo permitan" dijo, sabiendo que era una respuesta ambigua. Pero era la única que podía dar. Jon podría haber dicho que iría con los Clanes de la Montaña luego de tratar con los Umber, pero no había forma de saber cuánto tomaría. Aun si fuera rápido, Jon debería volver al campamento y continuar tomando parte en el entrenamiento del ejército y los preparativos para repartir el Agasajo entre los Clanes del Pueblo Libre.

Brandon Norrey estuvo en silencio unos momentos antes de hablar "Mi señora, hay un tema más que quisiera tratar" el hombre respiró hondo antes de seguir "Las fuerzas de mi Clan que fueron al sur con vuestro hijo estaban dirigidas por mi sobrino, Owen. Lo último que supimos era que estaba entre los hombres que tomaron Harrenhal, mientras el Rey Robb estaba en el Oeste. ¿Sabríais algo de él luego de la toma de la fortaleza?" preguntó, sus ojos brillantes de expectativas.

Un recuerdo asaltó la mente de Catelyn, un recuerdo que nunca había sido grato. Recordó estar en medio de un salón donde una matanza se desarrollaba, donde hombres leales y verdaderos morían a manos de traidores, de rompedores de juramentos sagrados que los habían recibido en su castillo con cortesía, solo para darles muerte. Recordó como la sangre manchaba los pisos de piedra, y cuerpos inmóviles estaban tendidos sin vida. Recordó como huyo del lugar, mientras de reojo veía a los muertos y los sigilos que decoraban sus ropas. Un oso rampante, un doble blanco sobre campo gris claro, un tritón con un tridente, tres árboles de pino…. tres cardos en campo amarillo.

Por un momento pensó en mentir al hombre frente a ella, en ahorrarle el dolor, pero no pudo. Le debía la verdad "Cayó junto a mi hijo" dijo en voz baja, no atreviéndose a decirlo en voz alta, y sintiendo un dolor muy similar al que el hombre frente a ella estaba experimentando.

Luego de eso ya no hubo mucho que decir. Catelyn no deseaba dar más información sobre el fin del sobrino de su anfitrión, y el Norrey parecía muy dolido para seguir tratando con ella en ese momento. Por lo que ambos acordaron hablar al día siguiente.

Cuando volvieron al salón, seguidos por Galbart Glover y la familia del Viejo Norrey, se encontraron con una visión inusual para Catelyn.

Dos personas estaban paradas frente a frente, y entre ellas se alzaba el gran brasero donde se habían asado las cabras esa noche. Las personas se encontraban unidas por una soga que rodeaba sus frentes, pasando por arriba de sus orejas y atándose en la parte posterior del cráneo.

En cuanto Catelyn asimiló esta visión fue consciente de un hecho más: cada persona tiraba de la soga, tratando de forzar a la otra a acercarse al fuego. Era un juego.

Entonces fue que la antigua dama de Invernalia notó que una de las personas jugando era Olerie, la mujer de las lanzas cuyo caballo se había roto una pata en el camino hacia las montañas. Las grandes mejillas de la mujer estaban teñidas de rojo por el esfuerzo mientras tiraba. Sus manos estaban cerradas en puños y sus brazos extendidos a cada lado, pero sin tocar nada. Sus pies se aferraban al suelo como si estuvieran clavados a él y sus piernas cubiertas de pieles viejas y remendadas estaban ligeramente flexionadas.

Los gritos de aliento y los nombres de Olerie y de su oponente, un hombre de Norrey con cabello y barba rubios salpicados de canas, resonaban en voz alta en el salón. Ambos competidores jadeaban mientras se esforzaban para derrotar al otro. Miró a ambos lados y vio que la familia del Viejo Norrey miraba concentrada la lucha de fuerza que tenía lugar junto al fuego.

Por fin, tras un tiempo largo, finalmente Olerie logró dar un pequeño paso atrás, seguido de otro. Así, poco a poco, el hombre de Norrey fue arrastrado poco a poco más cerca del fuego, pese a las maldiciones y gritos de otros para que resistiera. Las mujeres de las lanzas, por otra parte, gritaban alentando a Olerie, hasta que al fin, con un tirón brusco, la mujer de las lanzas forzó a su rival a caer de rodillas ante el fuego.

"¡SIIIII!" una docena de gargantas gritaron, mientras todas las mujeres de las lanzas alzaban los brazos en victoria y rodeaban a una jadeante Olerie. Un par de ellas alzaron los brazos de la victoriosa mujer, mientras otra saltaba encantada. Y no eran las únicas que celebraban. Uno de los hombres de Glover, Cein, cruzó frente a varios hombres Norrey recolectando varias monedas y hasta un pellejo sellado con un corcho con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Cuando finalmente hubieran acabado las celebraciones y lamentos por el resultado de la contienda, Lea miró en su dirección y se acercó a ella.

"Veo que se están divirtiendo" le dijo a modo de saludo.

"No estaba planeado" se excusó Lea, al tiempo que se encogía de hombros "Los vimos competir entre ellos, y de pronto alguien dijo que las mujeres de las lanzas no eran rival para los Norrey" la expresión de Lea se hizo más dura antes de continuar "Olerie parecía un gatosombra con dolor de muelas. Saltó y dijo que podría vencer a cualquiera. Y pudo" concluyó, al tiempo que señalaba por encima de su hombro, en dirección al resto de las mujeres de las lanzas.

"Una actuación impresionante" dijo, con el fantasma de una sonrisa en su boca "Pero me temo que estoy muy cansada para contemplar una posible revancha. Me iré a dormir" le informó a la mujer de las lanzas.

Luego de eso, y pese a su insistencia de que no era necesario, fue escoltada por Lea y otras tres mujeres de las lanzas en dirección a sus cuartos. Les dijo que no habría problemas si decidían volver al salón y seguir divirtiéndose en vez de quedarse montando guardia afuera de su puerta, dio las buenas noches y cerró la puerta.

La única luz dentro de su habitación provenía de una vela solitaria ubicada sobre la mesa. La tomó y la deposito en el piso junto a su cama antes de empezar a quitarse el calzado y el vestido. Por fortuna los cordones que ataban este último estaban en la parte delantera, de modo que no necesitaba ayuda para quitarlo. Cuando terminó y estuvo vestida solo con su ropa interior volvió a la mesa y depositó el vestido en ella antes de volver a la cama y ponerse el camisón que alguien había dejado en su cama mientras no estaba. Subió luego a la cama, apagó la vela con un soplo y se cubrió con las pieles y las mantas de lana. Apoyó la cabeza y se dispuso a dormir.

Pero su mente tenía otros planes. A su memoria acudió el tiempo que había pasado horas antes en la bañera, antes del festín. La bruma en la que había estado, el cómo sus pensamientos se habían perdido en las sensaciones, la forma en que sus dedos habían adquirido vida propia y habían viajado a su parte más íntima….. la forma en que habían danzado en su interior, estimulándola y recordándole el placer que había sentido en otros tiempos. Ese placer en el que no había pensado desde hace tantas lunas…

Apretó las pieles que la cubrían con las manos, agradeciendo que nadie pudiera ver el sonrojo furioso que se había hecho presente en su rostro. Ni siquiera ella misma lo veía en la oscuridad de su habitación. Pero no le hacía falta verlo. El calor que sentía en las mejillas era toda la confirmación que necesitaba. Como había hecho en otras ocasiones, se encontró pensando en lo que habría hecho hace años de encontrarse en esta situación.

Catelyn Tully, la hija de Lord Hoster Tully, había escuchado que había formas de…. estimulación para las mujeres, formas de acallar la lujuria, que eran practicadas a menudo por las campesinas y otras mujeres de baja cuna. Pero nunca se habría atrevido a intentarlas ella misma. Hubiera sido un pecado a los ojos de la madre y la doncella, y una mancha en su honor y virtud. Incluso si nadie más se hubiera enterado, no se habría atrevido a hacer algo que pudiera arruinarla para su futuro esposo.

Catelyn Stark, la esposa de Lord Eddard Stark, no habría dedicado pensamientos a la idea de estimularse a sí misma. Su esposo era toda la satisfacción que necesitaba en ese aspecto. No necesitaba nada más.

Pero ahora era solo Catelyn. No tenía un esposo a quien deberle fidelidad o un padre por cuyo honor preocuparse. Los dioses en los que siempre había creído se habían vuelto unos extraños. Su fe, su esperanza en ellos, se había ido perdiendo poco a poco con la perdida de sus seres amados. Y su tiempo entre el Pueblo Libre la había cambiado, tanto en cuerpo como en espíritu.

Si un hombre tomaba una mujer que no era su esposa por lujuria, no se decía nada malo de él. Al contrario, entre más importante fuera la mujer, más admiración obtenía por haberla llevado a la cama. Pero si una mujer se acostaba con un hombre que no era su esposo, era de inmediato una puta, una zorra, una cualquiera.

Los hombres a menudo se dejaban guiar por su lujuria. ¿Por qué las mujeres no podían?

Además, no es como si ella pensara llevarse a la cama al primer hombre que pasara frente a su puerta. Solo esperaba que, si lo hiciera, las personas se reservaran sus opiniones para sí mismas. Sobre todos si estas personas desaprobaran lo que hiciera.

Siempre iba a amar a Ned; había sido una parte de su vida, el padre de sus hijos y su compañero de lecho. Su corazón siempre tendría un espacio para él, y nunca dejaría de agradecerle por toda la felicidad que le había proporcionado. Pero se había ido, y no lo recuperaría. A su mente vino el sueño que había tenido tanto tiempo antes. En el que su difunto esposo le había pedido que buscara la felicidad de nuevo. Llevaba demasiado tiempo sumida en su dolor, viviendo con amargura. Ya no quería hacerlo; quería darse una segunda oportunidad, para vivir con alegría lo que le quedara de vida, ya fuera un año o un siglo.

Y su alegría… su alegría se incrementaba con la de las personas que la rodeaban. Cuando pensaba en ellas le venían un par de rostros a la mente; el de una joven de rostro pecoso y un cabello enmarañado y besado por el fuego. Y el de un muchacho de cabello largo y ojos grises como el hierro. Le gustaba verlos felices. Le gustaba mucho.

Pero tan pronto pensó en sus nombres se sintió culpable por lo que había hecho en la bañera.

Había fantaseado con el rostro de Jon mientras se tocaba y se daba placer con sus dedos. ¿Se había vuelto loca en ese momento, o su lujuria había nublado su juicio? ¿Cómo se había atrevido a hacer algo así? Usar a Jon, aunque fuera de manera indirecta, para satisfacer sus deseos más corporales. A Jon, que era el hijo de su difunto esposo, que tenía edad para ser su propio hijo. ¡Eso sí que era una vergüenza! Después de todo lo que había hecho por ella…. ¡Y también estaba Ygritte! Pese a lo mal que inició la convivencia con la joven, Catelyn había llegado en verdad a tenerle cariño. Y si creía en Jon, que lo hacía, Ygritte también lo tenía por ella. ¿Y cómo se lo pagaba? Imaginando a su hombre mientras se tocaba. Sí de algo sentía culpa, era de no haber pensado en Ygritte antes de hacer lo que hizo en la bañera.

Se giró una vez más en la cama y trató de conciliar el sueño. Tras un buen rato lo logró, pero no fue un sueño pesado y libre de complicaciones. No. Fue un sueño ligero, en el cual Jon se aparecía constantemente y de maneras muy poco apropiadas, siempre con sus manos sobre ella y haciendo cosas con las que solo podía soñar. Cuando despertó por la mañana, estaba sudada y su corazón latía agitado dentro de su pecho. El toque fantasma de sus sueños se quedó unos momentos sobre su piel, poniéndola tensa y ansiosa. Y cuando salió de su cama, fue consciente de que el sudor no era el único tipo de humedad en su cuerpo. No, entre sus piernas había otro.

No pudo evitar enterrar la cara en sus manos, al tiempo que aceptaba la verdad. Deseaba a Jon. Y lo deseaba como una mujer desea a un hombre.

**Lea**

Cuando Lea había hecho caso a la orden del Jon, había tenido conocimientos y suposiciones. Por las palabras de Jon sabía que iba a ser un viaje largo, y que el camino a través de las montañas iba a ser peligroso. Por palabra suya sabía también que su función en el viaje era proteger a la mujer sureña que era amiga de Ygritte, Catelyn. Jon la enviaba porque pensaba que podría ayudarlos a convencer a estos clanes de que se unieran al Pueblo Libre. Lea no tenía idea de cómo, pero suponía que la mujer debía tener fama o voz entre ellos. En cualquier caso, Lea suponía también que sería un día, dos a lo sumo, tratando con ellos antes de irse. Que equivocada había sido su suposición.

Llevaban casi una luna entre ellos, y según Catelyn y Glover pasaría al menos una semana más hasta que pudieran pensar en irse. La razón era simple: ambos estaban "tratando" con los señores sureños. Había dividido a las once guerreras a su mando en tres grupos de cuatro miembros, siendo ella misma el número doce. Cada grupo tenía una tarea diferente según correspondiera. Mientras uno guardaba a Catelyn, tal como el Jon les había pedido, otro grupo descansaba o, si lo deseaba, vagaba sin rumbo fijo, para conocer un poco más la aldea en la que estaban.

Porque podían vagar si querían: eran huéspedes. Les habían dado un lugar bajo su techo y compartido su comida con ellas, así que estaban a salvo. Catelyn y Glover les habían asegurado eso, y hasta ahora no había tenido motivo para dudar. Pese a la desconfianza que tenía por esta gente, y que ellos sin duda sentían por ella y el resto de las mujeres libres, aún no había pasado nada. Y tampoco había pasado nada con los hombres que habían llegado después.

Tres días después de que llegaran vino una partida de hombres, encabezados por un hombre al que llamaban el Knott. Estuvo hablando con Catelyn, Glover y el líder de los Norrey durante un tiempo en privado, mientras los guardias de todos, ella entre ellos, esperaban afuera a que salieran.

Al día siguiente de Knott, llegaron veinte hombres más dirigidos por el Burley. Luego vinieron los Flint, los Wull, los Liddle y los Harclay. Todos vinieron a tratar con Catelyn y Glover, a menudo acompañados de dos o tres hombres que pertenecían a clanes más pequeños: Handell, Werr, Long, Faynt, y más. Cada vez que se acababa una reunión, el arrodillado que hablaba con Catelyn era siempre el primero en salir. Las expresiones a veces delataban si la reunión había ido bien o mal: algunos señores salían serios, otros pensativos, otros con el ceño fruncido. Ninguno había salido feliz, ni siquiera alegre.

El peor de todos había sido Wull. Mientras que los demás habían llegado con entre diez a treinta hombres, Hugo Wull se presentó con dos centenares. Eso en sí mismo era preocupante, pero lo que en verdad había puesto en alerta a Lea había sido la reunión que mantuvo con Catelyn. No habían pasado más que unos momentos desde que la puerta se cerró que escuchó al hombre que llamaban Cubo Grande alzar la voz. Si no supiera que estaba desarmado y que dentro estaba además Galbart Glover, Lea habría entrado con el hacha en la mano. Durante la reunión, que fue más breve que las otras, escuchó al hombre gritando en dos ocasiones más; tras la última, la puerta se abrió con estruendo y Wull salió dando zancadas y con una mirada que prometía muerte para el que se cruzara en su camino. Aunque no lo admitiría, le dio miedo. Cuando Lea miró dentro, vio a Catelyn con los puños apretados, frustrada en todo sentido. Glover en cambio, estaba con una mano en el rostro, ocultando sus rasgos.

"¿Tan mal estuvo?" no se pudo resistir a preguntar cuando los vio en ese estado.

Catelyn la miró un momento antes de responder en tono funesto "Peor".

Los siguientes días Catelyn los pasó redoblando sus esfuerzos, hablando con Norrey y el resto de los jefes de los clanes, todo a puertas cerradas.

Por fin, el cuarto día desde la reunión con Hugo Wull, Catelyn la mandó llamar a sus habitaciones, así como al resto de las mujeres de las lanzas. Tenía algo importante que decirles, según sus palabras.

"Mañana volveremos al campamento…. Y con nosotros vendrá un representante de cada clan. Quieren ver al Rey con sus propios ojos, y tratar con él en persona" les informó. No había ni un asomo de alegría en la expresión de la mujer del sur.

**Bien gente hermosa, y eso es todo por ahora. Dejen reviews con todas sus opiniones, críticas y sugerencias y más. Y sí, déjenlos con buenos deseos para Navidad y Año Nuevo si gustan. Me encanta recibirlos.**

**Y hablando de lo mismo… quiero desearles a todos los que leen esta historia una hermosa Navidad, rodeada de seres queridos y disfrutando de este día tan especial… Yo soy cristiano, y para mí esta fecha es el natalicio de Jesús. Independientemente de si creen en un Dios o no, les deseo todas las bendiciones del mismo y todo bienestar.**

**Y para cerrar, no les desearé un buen Año Nuevo… porqué lo haré en el próximo capítulo, que puedo asegurarles llegará el 31.**

**En fin, eso es todo. Hasta la próxima **


	23. Chapter 23

**Hola. Bien, primero lo primero, hola a quienquiera que lea esto.**

**Quiero dar gracias especiales a Kirito720, jean d'arc, red wolf, Luna y Ares-sama por sus hermosos reviews, que me alegran el día cada vez que los leo. Y hablando de los mismos:**

**Kirito720: me alegro que mis descripciones te parezcan perfectas, pero aun así voy a ver qué puedo hacer para que mejoren. Me da gusto que te agraden el desarrollo y el enfoque de los personajes, honestamente siempre me esfuerzo por ver las cosas desde los zapatos del personaje.**

**Jean d'arc: como siempre, gracias por el review y los halagos. Y como siempre, soy de la opinión de que aún puede mejorar. Me gusta hacer las comparaciones entre las distintas etapas de la vida de Catelyn, para ser honesto. Me alegro de que gustara la conversación con los Norrey, la verdad es que costó lo suya idearla; puse, o al menos intenté, poner a la esposa de Brandon el Viejo como una figura de autoridad (no tan importante como su esposo, pero aun así capaz de imponerse a sus hijos), pero no sé si lo logré. Y sí, los clanes no seguirán a nadie solo porque sí; ellos querrán ver a Jon con sus propios ojos. No aceptarán menos. Y aquí el regalo de Año Nuevo; ojalá te guste.**

**red wolf: ….. en la mejor onda, bájale un poco a las películas de acción jajajaj (aunque Deadpool me encanta, sobre todo la segunda parte….. bueno, excepto la muerte de la chica al principio. Eso fue muy triste). Y SI, PROMETO que tendrás respuestas… pero no todavía. Así son las cosas por aquí.**

**Luna: creo que te dejé con un trauma cerebral por lo de la mano. Es mitad gracioso y mitad preocupante. Y ahora esa mano tiene cara…. Y que cara eh. Espero un review tuyo con los saludos del Año Nuevo.**

**Ares-sama: bienvenido, y es un gran orgullo saber que te gustó mi historia. Y en cuanto al harem….. Tendrás que esperar para ver si Jon tendrá uno o no jajajaj soy muy malo en ese sentido, dejando a la gente con la duda. Por cierto, he leído varias de tus historias, y me encantan. Particularmente Bastardo sin Gloria. La amé.**

**También quiero agradecer a los que tienen esta historia entre sus favoritos, o que la siguen.**

**Bien, vamos a lo que los trajo hasta aquí.**

**Disclaimer: todo lo que puedan reconocer pertenece a G.R.R. Martín. Yo solo lo uso para entretenerme y tratar de entretener a otros.**

**Jon**

Mientras cabalgaba hacia el Castillo Negro, acompañado por una veintena de guerreros y su lobo huargo, Jon rememoraba todos los asuntos que había tratado la noche anterior con Tormund, sus hijos y Val. La preparación de los hombres que enviarían al Último Hogar, el número de ellos que estaban listos para una batalla, el entrenamiento de los reclutas, los informes de exploradores, las reservas de comida y su duración, los resultados de las partidas de caza y recolección.

También habían empezado a discutir sobre los lugares donde podrían empezar a construir aldeas, para la futura distribución de todo el Pueblo Libre. Cuando finalmente acordaron los puntos más importantes de todo, Val y los demás se retiraron.

A medida que se acercaban al castillo, Jon notó que Sigorn de Thenn no había estado ocioso. El hijo del Magnar había puesto hombres a vigilar desde la cima de las torres, con arcos y flechas a la mano. No le sorprendería además que en el cinturón de uno estuviera además un cuerno, para dar aviso.

Más allá de breves gestos con la mano, los thennitas no dieron señal de recibirlos, si bien varios se mostraron satisfechos de verlo. Mientras cabalgaba entre los edificios Jon notó que había patrullas por todas partes. La armería y la puerta que daba a los almacenes donde se guardaba la comida tenían una docena de guardias armados vigilándolas, así como la puerta por la que había cruzado el Pueblo Libre y la base de la escalera. Unos pocos más cuidaban la caja del ascensor. También había hermanos de la Guardia, pero se mantenían apartados de los thennitas. Cuando lo veían los hombres de capa negra se apartaban como si tuviera peste gris, huyendo entre los edificios. Hubo uno, un anciano con un corte fresco en el rostro que tardó más que la mayoría en alejarse. Mientras Jon lo veía alejarse con una cojera pronunciada se dio cuenta de algo: no llevaba vaina, carcaj ni arma alguna. Estaba desarmado.

Tras interrogar a uno se dirigió al frente de la torre del rey, dónde Sigorn se entrenaba luchando contra uno de sus hombres, mucho mayor que él. El heredero del Magnar era un peleador feroz, pero desde que había empezado a recibir lecciones también era un poco más medido en cuanto a sus movimientos. Quizás Jon debiera medirse una vez más contra él, para ver de primera mano cuanto había mejorado. En cuanto Sigorn lo vio abandonó la pelea y se acercó a él; Jon desmontó y entregó las riendas de su montura antes de hacerle un gesto a Sigorn. Se alejaron varios pasos, hasta pararse frente a una de las paredes.

"Ygritte me contó lo que pasó; es una pena. Aun así, hicieron bien en quedarse. No olvidaré esto" le prometió al heredero de Thenn. Sigorn se limitó a dar un asentimiento, pero sus ojos estaban brillantes de satisfacción "¿Qué medidas has tomado para prevenir un nuevo motín?" interrogó.

"Tengo guardias por todas partes, vigilando las armas, la comida y cualquier otra cosa de valor. También he puesto guardias con ese anciano ciego; no puede mandar cuervos sin mi permiso. No sé qué mensaje podría mandar en ellos" si Sigorn no permitía que se mandaran cuervos era porque no sabría leer las cartas, creía recordar Jon "Los cuervos que se rebelaron están en las celdas debajo del Muro; todos los oficiales están entre ellos. Los demás pueden vagar, siempre y cuando no estén cerca de los depósitos de comida y armas. La mayoría se limita a mantenerse apartados de nosotros; están desarmados. Cuando llega la hora de comer todos deben estar en un solo lugar, y los vigilamos bien. También son revisados cada vez que vuelven a donde duermen; así nos aseguramos de que no escondan nada" era claro que Sigorn no daría ni una oportunidad para que una nueva pelea empezara.

"¿Y dónde están los heridos?" preguntó, curioso.

"En el salón que está en esa dirección" dijo el heredero del Magnar, al tiempo que señalaba con una mano callosa "Eran demasiados para que entraran en una torre. Los demás cuervos están a cargo de su cuidado" informó "Los únicos que tienen privilegio son el Cuervo Mayor y La Osa; están en la misma torre, para que el anciano ciego pueda acudir rápido si lo necesitan"

"De acuerdo" eran medidas severas, pero era mejor prevenir que lamentar, al menos por el momento "¿Y los hombres que nos atacaron al norte del Muro? Ygritte me contó que algunos también tomaron parte en la lucha"

"Esos estaban como enloquecidos. Tuvimos que matar a la mayoría antes de que los pocos que quedaran se rindieran. Varias docenas más escaparon; aún no sabemos nada de ellos. Los que no tomaron parte en la pelea están en las mismas condiciones que los cuervos que no se rebelaron" le comunicó.

Jon se limitó a asentir, antes de cambiar de tema "¿Qué hiciste con el hombre que nos avisó del motín?" lo correcto sería recompensarlo por su ayuda. Y por la descripción que Ygritte le había dado estaba casi seguro de que era Sam.

"Cuando sofocamos a los cuervos y a los prisioneros lo trajimos de vuelta; no dejaba de chillar que era su deber cuidar del… ¿Maestre?" en la última palabra había una pregunta, y Jon asintió para que supiera que lo había dicho bien "así que al final decidí dejarlo. No es ninguna amenaza. Es tan cobarde que parece que se caga encima cada vez que alguien le habla o lo mira" en la voz de Sigorn se traslucía la burla, y Jon no pudo evitar enojarse al respecto.

"Es lo suficientemente valiente para acercarse a nuestro campamento y dar el aviso; es más de lo que hicieron los demás" reprendió a Sigorn. El thennita no dijo nada, pero al menos pareció algo arrepentido de sus palabras "Hay algunos con los que debo hablar. Nos veremos más tarde" le dijo, antes de darle una palmada en el hombro y emprender el camino hacia donde sabía que estaban los aposentos del Maestre, con Fantasma a su lado.

Subió por las escaleras hasta el pasillo donde sabía estaba la cámara del Maestre Aemon. Por el camino vio una puerta entreabierta y escuchó un gemido provenir desde el interior, mientras una voz que reconoció lo instaba con palabras suaves a mover el brazo. Se sintió tentado a entrar, pero decidió seguir adelante.

Cuando llegó a la puerta inhaló hondo antes de tocar.

"Adelante" soltó una voz anciana, dándole un indicio de lo que encontraría al otro lado.

En cuanto cruzó la puerta dedicó una mirada a la habitación, notando que estaba exactamente igual a la última vez que la había visto. La única diferencia radicaba en las personas que había en ellas. Antes solo habría estado el Maestre y una persona más, generalmente Sam, para ayudarlo. Ahora estaba el Maestre, pero en compañía de un par de thennitas, con rostros que parecían tallados en piedra.

Jon los miró, notando que ambos eran poco mayores que él "Retírense. Quiero hablar a solas con él" no hizo falta que dijera a quien se refería. Ambos thennitas compartieron una mirada antes de hablar al mismo tiempo.

"Sigorn dijo que debíamos quedarnos con él en todo momento, para vigilarlo" dijo uno.

"Sería mejor que no estuvieras a solas con él. Podría ser peligroso" dijo el otro.

Jon no pudo evitar alzar una ceja, incrédulo "Creo que soy capaz de vigilarlo solo" dijo al primero, antes de mirar con una expresión en blanco al otro "Y creo que seré capaz de defenderme. Sobre todo si mi oponente es un anciano que es ciego y está desarmado" le dijo, intentando no resoplar ante lo ridículo de que un hombre como el Maestre Aemon intentara pelear.

Ambos miraron hacia abajo con las orejas calientes de vergüenza, y por un momento Jon vio un vestigio de la juventud que ambos poseían. Ambos se retiraron, dándole una leve inclinación de cabeza al pasar. Cuando escuchó la puerta cerrarse detrás de él dirigió su atención al hombre en la habitación.

"Maestre Aemon" dijo, saludando al anciano que estaba sentado en una silla cerca. No supo por qué, pero inclinó la cabeza, a pesar de que era un gesto imposible de ver para el hombre.

"Rey Jon" saludó el anciano, su mirada en blanco desenfocada. Pese a que habló con una voz suave y tranquila, Jon detectó algo en ella. Una sabiduría muy superior a la del resto del mundo; una sabiduría que nadie podría igualar, y que solo un tonto osaría despreciar.

Jon decidió no darle importancia al uso de su título "Me alegro de ver que no sufristeis heridas durante el motín" comentó, en un pobre intento de hacer plática banal. Nunca había sido bueno en ella.

"No creo haber estado en riesgo. Cuando las armas son empuñadas, los ancianos ciegos y débiles no representan un enemigo temible para sus portadores" comentó, con un tono tan casual que parecía que estuviera hablando del clima, y no del riesgo que su vida había corrido recientemente. El anciano hizo un gesto hacia una silla vacía; como supo un hombre ciego donde estaba un asiento desocupado, estaba más allá de Jon "¿Gustáis sentaros?"

Jon le dio las gracias antes de sentarse en la silla. Fantasma en cambio, se sentó a sus pies. Mantuvo la espalda recta, sin recostarse contra el dosel, antes de volver a hablar.

"He venido para preguntarle acerca de la condición del lord Comandante Mormont y de su hermana. Tengo entendido que los estáis tratando a ambos" dijo, eligiendo empezar por ese tema.

"Mi señora de Mormont es tan feroz como el oso de su escudo. Y muy afortunada; si la herida de su pierna hubiera sido más profunda, podría haber dañado una de las venas principales. En ese caso habría muerto desangrada a no ser que fuera tratada de inmediato. Pero no fue así. Si descansa y sigue las indicaciones, en una luna será como si nunca hubiera sido herida. Si gustáis verla esta por el pasillo, a un par de puertas" la voz del Maestre Aemon era suave y al mismo tiempo llena de firmeza. Hizo una pausa y pese a que la expresión de su rostro no se movió un ápice, Jon sintió que el ambiente se volvía más sombrío "Las heridas del Lord Comandante Mormont son mucho más serias. El dolor de su brazo es demasiado grande para ser soportado, por lo que recibe leche de la amapola con regularidad. Solo se lo puede alimentar con sopa, agua y miel. Cualquier otra cosa podría atorarse en su garganta y ahogarlo. Su brazo debe mantenerse en su posición actual para que pueda sanar, pero será un proceso lento. Y no puede ser movido más que lo mínimo, de lo contrario los puntos que se han cosido para las heridas en su costado reventarán" explicó con calma.

Pese a que ya lo había sabido por Ygritte, se sintió como un dolor sordo en el pecho. Tamborileó con los dedos en la mesa por unos momentos antes de volver a hablar "En este momento, ninguno de los oficiales de la Guardia de la Noche está capacitado para imponer algún tipo de orden o disciplina en el Castillo Negro" le dijo al maestre, pese a que estaba seguro de que el hombre ya lo sabía "Algunos de mis hombres guardan el castillo para evitar futuros enfrentamientos" dijo, de nuevo diciendo algo que ya se sabía.

"Así es, Su Alteza" dijo de manera breve el Maestre. Su rostro no dejaba traslucir nada.

Soltó el aire que no sabía que estaba conteniendo y se pasó una mano por el cabello, desordenado los mechones oscuros "Maestre Aemon, no es mi lugar ni es mi deseo tomar el control del castillo. He venido a pedir vuestro consejo. Quiero saber qué es lo que recomendáis hacer con respecto a la Guardia" dijo, decidiendo ser sincero de una vez.

"Recomiendo dejar tropas aquí para vigilar a la Guardia, para garantizar que no sean una amenaza para vos, Alteza. Otro motivo es la vigilancia de las puertas; no sería sensato dejarlas sin vigilancia" dijo el Maestre. En su voz no había vacilación alguna.

El consejo era bueno, pero aun así…. "Si hago eso ¿no me arriesgaría a la ira de los señores norteños?" la Guardia era muy respetada en el Norte. El saber que interfería en ella sería motivo suficiente para que muchos recelaran de él. Algunos incluso se opondrían a él por ese motivo.

"Es probable, pero ¿cuál es la mayor amenaza? ¿La que esta al sur del muro… o la que está al norte?" Jon dudaba de que la pregunta se hiciera con el deseo de obtener una verdadera respuesta. Ambos sabían bien cual era. El Maestre Aemon cambió su expresión ligeramente, y Jon pudo detectar una pizca de pena en ella "A veces no hay una elección correcta, Su Alteza. Solo dos decisiones, cada una con sus propias consecuencias y los pesares que traen con ellas" dijo, su voz dejando traslucir una pequeña emoción.

Jon tragó saliva, mientras se mordía el labio para tratar de contener la maldición que quería salir de sus labios. Una maldición nacida no del odio o la rabia, sino de la frustración que le daba la situación. Las palabras del Maestre eran ciertas. El mismo ya las había vivido. Recordó ese día, tanto tiempo atrás, en que se comprometió a luchar por el Pueblo Libre, aunque tuviera que sacrificar su honor para ello.

No podía confiar la defensa del Castillo y la puerta a los Hermanos Negros.

Una idea surgió en su mente de repente. Algo que tal vez podría dejar lo suficientemente satisfechos a los norteños y a los demás "¿No sería mejor dar la oportunidad a los hermanos negros de elegir a un Lord Comandante, al menos hasta que Mormont….." pese a que su frase quedó en el aire, la implicación fue obvia. Hasta que el Lord Comandante Mormont se recupere. O hasta que sus heridas lo maten.

Los labios del anciano se fruncieron por un momento "¿Y quién podría hacerse cargo?" pese a que sus palabras eran pocas, Jon escuchó la opinión de Aemon en ellas.

No había nadie capaz. Ningún hombre que tuviera el valor, la fortaleza y la experiencia de Mormont. Ningún hombre capaz de generar confianza e inducir a la obediencia por parte de los Hermanos Negros. Todos los hombres posibles o bien estaban muertos o fueron parte del motín.

"No lo sé" reconoció "¿Por qué se rebelaron? Como si ya no hubiera bastante dificultades" se escuchó declarando antes de darse cuenta. No pudo evitar sentirse avergonzado; sonaba como un niño haciendo un berrinche.

"Se rebelaron porque tienen miedo. El mundo que conocen puede no ser perfecto, pero es algo que entienden. El mundo cambió con el cruce de los salvajes. En muchos sentidos. No pueden aceptarlo. Le tienen miedo al cambio. Y el miedo corta más profundo a los hombres que cualquier arma" le dijo, con la mirada ciega mirando algún punto sobre su cabeza.

Jon lo pensó por un momento antes de estar de acuerdo con el Maestre.

"Supongo que tenéis razón" concedió, antes de recordar algo "Mientras el Pueblo Libre cruzaba el Muro, le comuniqué al Lord Comandante Mormont de lo que había averiguado sobre los otros" comentó.

"Lo sé" dijo Aemon "Es un alivio saber un poco más de los Otros. La información es un arma; es mejor estar bien armado antes de entrar en combate" el Maestre dejó pasar unos momentos antes de seguir "Sam estaba presente cuando me lo contó. Ha estado en la biblioteca, buscando cualquier mención de vidriagón desde entonces"

"Eso me deja más tranquilo" dijo Jon, permitiendo que una ligera sonrisa apareciera en su rostro "Si alguien puede encontrar información en la biblioteca, creo que es Sam" el gordo hijo de Randyll Tarly era un cobarde, pero en cuanto a libros no había nadie mejor en el Castillo Negro.

"Ciertamente. De hecho, creo que ya ha hecho algunos avances al respecto; sería mejor que lo discutieran en persona" dijo el Maestre.

Jon vio a través de las palabras del Maestre luego de un momento. Sintió como se llenaba de gratitud por el anciano. Con la excusa de hablar sobre el vidriagón, podría hablar con Sam.

"Si, supongo que será lo mejor" dijo Jon. Entonces recordó que el Maestre no era la única persona con la que había venido a hablar. Tras pensar un momento se decidió "Maestre Aemon, aún hay otros asuntos que debo tratar. Tengo que irme" le informó.

El anciano estuvo unos momentos en silencio antes de hablar "Entiendo…. gracias por venir aquí; es bueno hablar con alguien" dijo con su voz suave, casi en un susurro.

Jon se alzó de la silla y se encaminó hacia la puerta, siendo seguido de cerca por su lobo huargo. Cuando estaba a un paso de distancia se detuvo y pensó un momento "Maestre, si no es una molestia…. Desearía volver en otro momento. Para hablar" le pidió.

Una sonrisa se abrió paso en los labios del Maestre, la primera limpia y bien visible desde que Jon había llegado "Será un honor"

Luego de eso Jon salió de la habitación del Maestre y se encaminó a la de la Señora de la Isla del Oso.

Dentro estaba la hermana del Viejo Oso, con la única compañía de una mujer anciana que de inmediato supo que era del Pueblo Libre. Ambas parecían estar hablando, pero se detuvieron en cuanto lo vieron entrar.

"Su Altez…..mmmph" Maege se apresuró a pararse. Se apresuró demasiado, y no pudo retener el jadeo que salió de su boca, interrumpiendo sus palabras. El dolor fue considerable, dado que la única mano libre de Maege fue hacia su pierna, que estaba entablillada y rígida.

"¡No, mi señora!" exclamó Jon de inmediato "Permaneced sentada" comandó, y se dio cuenta de que hizo bien al notar el alivio primario de La Osa cuando su pierna lastimada ya no tuvo que cargar con su peso "¿Cómo te llamas?" le preguntó a la anciana.

"Ewwa" le respondió, su voz como un graznido "Me encargaron que cuidara de ella" dijo, al tiempo que hacia un gesto con la cabeza hacia Maege.

"Quiero hablar a solas con mi señora de Mormont" declaró "Espera afuera" le ordenó, al tiempo que se movía de la puerta.

Para sorpresa de Jon, la mujer hizo una reverencia "Rey Jon" murmuró antes de pasar a su lado. Jon cerró la puerta detrás de ella antes de volver su atención a Maege.

"Me alegra veros aún viva, mi señora" le dijo a modo de saludo. Maege bufo antes de hablar.

"Las mujeres de Mormont somos osas. Quien quiera matarnos, debe prepararse para una pelea" se jactó, antes de que su expresión cambiara "Si queréis sentaros, Alteza" dijo, al tiempo que hacía un gesto a la silla que la anciana había dejado libre.

Jon dio una caricia a Fantasma en la cabeza antes de cruzar la distancia hasta la silla con pasos largos. Se sentó antes de retomar la charla "Parecías muy amena hace unos momentos, hablando con Ewwa. La buena compañía mientras se está herido es algo valioso, tengo entendido" dijo, recordando en un instante como había encantado a sus hermanos cuando se quedaba con ellos si se enfermaban.

"Es una vieja bruja, solitaria y abandonada" espetó la mujer, aunque a Jon le pareció que no lo decía enserio "Pero es mejor que nada" reconoció al final.

Aunque sonara ridículo, a Jon le gustaba ver una faceta menos hostil de la mujer frente a él "No esperaba que me hiciera una reverencia antes de irse" confesó.

"Su madre fue robada de la Isla del Oso cuando era niña" le respondió la mujer "Le enseñó algunas cosas de nuestras costumbres antes de morir" explicó. Jon no pudo evitar mirarla con curiosidad "Una de las pocas cosas que se permite hacer, dadas mis heridas, es hablar. Y Ewwa es la única persona con la que puedo hacerlo" se encogió de hombros La Osa.

"Ya veo" alcanzó a decir. Pensó un momento antes de decidir ir al punto de su visita "Mi mujer me relató todo lo que pasó. Hay algo que deseo pediros" se tomó un momento y la mujer le hizo un gesto para que continuara "Quiero que escribáis un par de mensajes, en los que aclaráis todo lo relacionado con el motín, así como los roles que jugaron durante él la Guardia, el Pueblo Libre y los prisioneros. Voy a enviarlos en cuervos a la Torre Sombría y Guardiaoriente del Mar" le relató.

"No queréis que los hombres de esos castillos piensen que fue el Pueblo Libre el que empezó la pelea" dijo La Osa, que había entendido de inmediato si idea.

"Así es" le confirmó Jon, alegre de que hubiera entendido su idea.

"¿Por qué queréis que los escriba yo?¿No sería mejor que los escribierais vos? O alguien más" dijo La Osa.

"Sería una idea terrible que los escribiera yo" tuvo que decir Jon. La mujer frunció el ceño, contrariada por sus palabras "Pese a todo, aun puedo ser percibido como un desertor por los hombres de ambos castillos. Además saben que soy el Rey-más-allá-del-Muro. Lo normal en este caso sería que yo hablara en favor del Pueblo Libre, tanto si hicieron bien como si no. Mi palabra podría no ser suficiente para impedir que hagan alguna tontería" le explicó. No quería creer que lo intentarían, pero prefería ser precavido.

"Pero aun así….. puede que el temor a que enviéis tropas a combatirlos los haga evitar atacar, para no haceros enfadar" dijo la mujer, aunque no sonaba muy segura. Y no debería estarlo.

"El temor es nublado por el odio, y ¿cuándo ha habido un odio más antiguo que el que hay entre la Guardia de la Noche y el Pueblo Libre?" su pregunta no estaba encaminada a tener una respuesta, pero aun así la tuvo.

"Es verdad" reconoció Maege. Se frotó la nuca con la mano sana antes de seguir "¿Pero por qué debe ser mía la carta? Ellos saben que soy vuestra vasalla. Puede que desconfíen por eso" advirtió.

"Es posible que no nos crean" concedió Jon "Pero creo que olvidáis algo. La Torre Sombría está cerca de la Isla del Oso, y me imagino que hasta los oídos de su Comandante habrán llegado historias sobre vuestra honestidad y honor. Eso podría ayudarle a entender que no escribiríais una carta declarando mentiras, ni siquiera por el hijo de Ned Stark" dijo, dando gracias por dentro por la reputación de Maege.

La mujer estaba asintiendo en silencio, una mirada pensativa en su rostro "Denys Mallister y yo hemos tratado en ocasiones. Podría creer una carta firmada por mí" dijo sin mirar nada en particular, antes de fruncir el ceño y volver su mirada a Jon "¿Pero qué pasa con el Comandante de Guardiaoriente? Podría pensar que he sido forzada a escribir la carta. Nunca he hablado o tratado con él" le informó.

"Lo suponía" dijo Jon, sin poder evitar sentir algo de orgullo por su razonamiento "Pero él ha tratado con vos. O más precisamente, con los vuestros, mi señora" ante la mirada de confusión de Maege, no pudo evitar una pequeña sonrisa "El Comandante de Guardiaoriente se llama Cotter Pyke" le dijo, poniendo especial énfasis en el nombre. De inmediato vio como Maege se tensaba ante él "Decidme, mi señora ¿creéis que haya alguien más consciente de la ferocidad y valor de las mujeres Mormont que los Hijos del Hierro?" preguntó, al tiempo que la sonrisa en su rostro se ampliaba.

La mirada que la mujer le dio era una de puro orgullo "Nadie" respondió con voz alta y clara. Estuvo un momento en silencio antes de hablar de nuevo "Su Alteza lo ha pensado muy bien" dijo. Jon no pudo más que encogerse de hombros, intentando no hinchar el pecho ante el claro elogio en la voz de la mujer.

"Bien, entonces está acordado. ¿Hay algo de lo que deseéis hablar ahora, mi señora?" dijo.

"De hecho sí, Alteza. Hay una cuestión" le respondió la mujer, tras un momento de duda. Jon le hizo un gesto, interesado en lo que diría "Durante el motín, hubo un hombre que intentó ayudar a mi hermano. Luego de que Jeor cayó por sus heridas, intentó arrastrarlo lejos de la lucha. También lo cubrió con su cuerpo y recibió varios golpes por ello" relató Maege. Jon sintió gratitud hacia el hombre que había intentado ayudar al Viejo Oso "Me parece que ese hombre merece ser recompensado, Alteza"

"Tenéis razón, mi señora. ¿Era un hombre de la Guardia?" preguntó, queriendo saber de la identidad de este héroe.

"No, mi rey. Era uno de los prisioneros. No sé su nombre, pero podría reconocerlo sin problemas" la mano sana de Maege se movió hasta estar cerca de la lastimada, y se tocó con cuidado las puntas de los dedos, menos del pulgar "Tiene cortadas las primeras falanges de estos cuatro dedos"

**Val**

Llegó a su tienda con pasos pesados, demasiado cansada para alzar los pies. Cruzó y se encaminó al poste del que colgaba un pellejo lleno de cerveza aguada. Le dio un trago largo antes de tirarse en el piso y cerrar los ojos.

"No te ves bien" dijo una voz, y cuando Val abrió los ojos vio a su hermana Dalla, parada frente a ella.

"No me siento bien" añadió. Dalla alzó una ceja con curiosidad.

"¿Esto es por lo que Jon te encargó?" cuestionó la joven embarazada. Val asintió en silencio, sin sorprenderse de que su hermana supiera. La conocía mejor que nadie. "No creí que fuera tan difícil" dijo.

"Yo tampoco" confesó Val. Y era cierto; era mucho más difícil de lo que había esperado.

"Pero ¿tan difícil es encontrar gente que quiera ir? Pensé que, como Jon es el que lo pide y todo mundo está satisfecho con él…" Dalla dejó la frase en el aire.

"No, no es tan difícil. La influencia de Jon ha sido bastante útil. Hay muchos que se han presentado; el verdadero problema es organizarlos y dividirlos. Necesitamos saber cuáles son los que tienen mucha experiencia y cuáles no. Tenemos que designarles tareas y encontrar personas que dirijan a los grupos mientras yo no esté cerca de ellos. También debemos organizar algunos guerreros para que los mantengan en línea y no hagan tonterías" tonterías como atacar a los arrodillados o dañar sus propiedades. Jon había sido muy claro cuando le explicó todos los puntos del tratado con Mors.

"¿Y cuánto tiempo crees que tomará para que esté listo?" inquirió Dalla.

Pensó un poco antes de responder "Una semana" dijo, decidiendo dar la suposición más pesimista. Alzó la piel y dio otro trago.

"Estaré lista para partir" declaró Dalla con una sonrisa, antes de girar para irse.

Val casi se ahogó con la cerveza. Dejó caer el pellejo y se levantó tosiendo antes de alcanzar a Dalla por el brazo "No vas a ir" le dijo, pero Dalla simplemente tomó con calma su mano y la forzó a soltar su brazo.

"Si iré" la contradijo Dalla, mirándola con una seriedad que Val rara vez veía en ella.

"Pero…" empezó Val, pero su hermana menor no la dejó seguir.

"Voy a ir" dijo Dalla de nuevo "Quiero conocer a Mors. Y él quiere conocerme. Tu misma lo dijiste" le recordó.

Val se mordió la lengua para evitar que la maldición que tenía en la punta saliera de su boca. De haber sabido que Dalla reaccionaría así, no le habría dado tantos detalles sobre su tiempo con Mors Umber. Solo le habría dado lo justo para no decepcionarla.

"Sé que lo dije" empezó, intentando ser diplomática "pero no estoy segura de que sea buena idea. Puede haber problemas en el camino, o en el castillo" le dijo, intentando convencer a Dalla.

La verdad era que no tenía motivos para sospechar que hubiera problemas, al menos en el camino: no los hubo la última vez. Aun así no la quería en él: en el campamento, protegida por la mayor parte de las fuerzas del Pueblo Libre, era mucho más preferible. Y en cuanto al castillo…. No le inspiraba confianza total. Y por eso Val no quería a su hermana menor ahí.

"Los problemas son parte de la vida, hermana. Solo se acaban cuando la persona muere" dijo Dalla, mirando a su hermana mayor a los ojos "Pero ¿sabes qué? No voy a vivir huyendo de los problemas. Quizás no sepa pelear como tú, pero no soy ninguna cobarde" declaró la menor de las hermanas con una mirada determinada.

"Nunca he dicho que lo fueras" dijo Val, en un tono defensivo. Era cierto; Dalla era dulce y amable de una manera poco común entre las personas que nacían al norte del Muro, pero no era cobarde. Con menos de veinte días del nombre, era viuda ya y llevaba un hijo en su vientre, y pese a todo se mantenía firme. Pero no se encogió ni se lamentó, sino que enfrentó cada día con la cabeza en alto. No era cobarde.

La hermana menor de Val asintió una vez "Iré contigo hacia el sur" dijo. Su tono no daba lugar a réplica.

Val suspiró, lamentando la terquedad de su hermana menor. Aunque, dado que era una de las cosas que tenían en común, supuso que sería absurdo criticarlo "De acuerdo. Puedes venir" concedió al fin.

**Alys**

Su caballo había muerto dos días atrás. Tal como había supuesto, el pobre animal no había resistido el ritmo despiadado que le había impuesto, y había empezado a tambalearse antes de caer, con la boca llena de espuma y los flancos cubiertos de sangre. No habían servido de nada sus pobres intentos de alzarlo, y al final se había resignado a seguir adelante por pie propio.

Al principio pareció sencillo, poner un pie delante del otro y seguir adelante, sin nada más que una alforja con comida y agua por carga. Pero luego se fue haciendo más difícil. Sus pies se resentían por cada paso, y el suelo irregular no ayudaba en nada. Piedras, pastos, cardos, arroyos, colinas. Paso por sobre todos ellos mientras seguía corriendo, siempre en dirección al norte.

No era ya cuestión de lógica, su mente se había ido hacia tiempo. Las duras condiciones en las que había vivido desde que huyó la habían afectado. Ya no pensaba en los riesgos, ya no pensaba en Jon Nieve, ni en sus derechos, ni en nada. Solo podía pensar en seguir adelante, en huir de las personas que la seguían.

No tenía duda alguna de ello; era demasiado valiosa para que simplemente se resignaran a su desaparición. La necesitaban; sin ella, habría preguntas incómodas, y su reclamo sobre Bastión Kar se debilitaría considerablemente.

Y se demostró que tenía razón cuando dos días más tarde, una figura solitaria apareció en el horizonte, detrás de ella. Estaba tan concentrada en seguir caminando que no la escuchó. Peor aún, confundió el grito con un ruido hecho por el viento, que aullaba inclemente y azotaba su rostro con latigazos de frío que llenaban sus ojos de lágrimas. O quizás las lágrimas se debieran al dolor en sus pies que, estaba segura, ya habían empezado a sangrar por el esfuerzo.

Pero el sonido del cuerno era inconfundible, y cuando volteó vio a un hombre separando algo de sus labios y apuntando en su dirección.

De inmediato empezó a correr, el dolor de sus pies olvidado totalmente; podía sentir un par de ojos mirándola desde lejos. Casi le parecía sentir los cascos del caballo resonando mientras galopaba en su dirección. Siguió corriendo, tomando bocanadas de aire mientras seguía adelante. Escuchaba gritos detrás de ella; y se escuchaban cada vez más fuertes. Ya no era un jinete, eran muchos.

La iban a alcanzar. Estaba segura. La iban a alcanzar.

**Lyra**

La habían despertado temprano. Demasiado. Apenas unas horas antes había vuelto con un grupo más de norteños que habían sobrevivido a la Boda Roja, como se la llamaba. Apenas once hombres, de los cuales cuatro estaban heridos. Eran de los últimos. Había pocas posibilidades de que pudiera encontrar más hombres dispersados.

Le había tomado casi una luna volver a la fortaleza de los Reed. Las patrullas y partidas de hombres Frey se habían incrementado, y dejaban detrás de ellos a norteños ahorcados de los árboles; en sus ropas se veían sigilos sucios y viejos: un gigante, tres pinos, un hacha de batalla, un lobo gris, un tritón con un tridente, un guantelete de plata, y muchos otros. En una ocasión se había visto forzada a pelear para abrirse paso entre ellos. Pese a haber vencido le había costado una docena de hombres, además de otros dos muertos en el camino, cuando fueron incapaces de resistir sus heridas.

Al llegar al solar de Howland Reed se encontró con el señor lacustre, junto con su esposa y un hombre al que nunca había visto. Era unos diez años mayor, con una barba que en algún momento había estado bien recortada, pero que se había transformado en algo descuidado y sucio. Su cabello estaba en un estado similar, con los mechones de color caoba enredados y llenos de mugre. Sus ropas también estaban manchadas, e incluso semipodridas. No cabía duda de que llevaba mucho tiempo usándola.

"Lady Lyra" dijo Lord Reed a modo de saludo.

"Lord Howland. Lady Jyana" dijo ella, conteniendo el bostezo que quería escapar de su boca "¿Quién es él?" preguntó haciendo un gesto al hombre desconocido, sin molestarse en presentaciones. Estaba muy cansada para esas cosas.

"Ser Kyle Condon" respondió el hombre, antes de que alguno de los Reed hablara. Su voz era cansada y fatigada.

"Ser Kyle" intervino Howland, antes de que alguien más pudiera hablar "fue encontrado en los límites de los pantanos en el sur. Con él traía dos centenares de hombres…. Y un prisionero. Un Frey" dijo la última palabra con una mueca de asco. Lyra se interesó de inmediato, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo Reed continuó "El Frey ha dicho algo muy interesante. Afirma que Roose Bolton se dirige a Invernalia para reclamar el castillo" Lyra estuvo a punto de espetar que no había nada de nuevo en eso. Ya habían supuesto que el traidor Bolton se dirigiría a tomar el hogar de los Stark tan pronto como hubiera regresado con su ejército al Norte "y que piensa casar a su hijo bastardo con Arya Stark" concluyó con una voz lúgubre.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Lyra con un hilo de voz. No podía dar crédito a sus oídos.

**Qué manera de cerrar el capítulo (y el 2019) eh?….. con otro giro para la trama y una duda más para uds. **

**Bien, quiero sus comentarios. No importan si son sugerencias, opiniones, críticas (constructivas), saludos de Año Nuevo, o más. Serán bien recibidos y muy apreciados. **

**Ahora, quiero desear a los que dejaron reviews, siguen la historia, la tienen en favoritos o simplemente la leen un feliz Año Nuevo. No sé cómo les fue en el 2019 (espero que bien) pero les deseo que en este 2020 (que está a unas pocas horas de nosotros mientras escribo esto) les vaya todavía mejor: que sus ambiciones se cumplan, que sus sueños (exceptos los de unicornios y duendes mágicos y de esas cosas) se vuelvan realidad y que tengan éxito en todo lo que hagan, como hijos, padres, hermanos, amigos, estudiantes, trabajadores y mucho, mucho más. Mis mejores deseos para el 2020.**

**Saludos y hasta que nos volvamos a leer.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Bien, primero que nada, hola a quienquiera que lea esto. ¡El primer capítulo del 2020! No puedo creer que ya haya pasado medio año desde que inicie la historia. ¡Dios mío, como se va el tiempo!**

**Bien, quiero dar mis más sincero agradecimiento a jean d'arc, Ares-sama, Luna, fanatico z y Ryan por sus hermosos reviews, que me alegran el día cada vez que los leo. Y hablando de los mismos:**

**jean d'arc: me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo. No tuve corazón para matar a Jeor como le hacen en la serie: siempre he creído que merecía más que morir a manos de sus propios hombres. Eso sí que fue cruel. Y obvio que Maege debía estar cerca para ayudarlo; quizás se llevan mal, pero "los hermanos sean unidos, porque esa es la ley primera, tengan unión verdadera, en cualquier tiempo que sea, porque si entre ellos se pelean, los devoran los de afuera" (es una cita del libro Martín Fierro). En cuanto a lo de Alys, aquí veremos más al respecto, así que tus dudas no durarán mucho más.**

**Ares-sama: si, me encantan tus historias. Por cierto, vi que empezaste la segunda parte de Bastardo Sin Gloria. Sos un genio, hasta ahora me gusto bastante. Y hablando de historias, me alegra que la mía te parezca un gran trabajo. Me siento honrado. En cuanto a lo de Jon….. bien, ¿Qué puedo decir? Tengo una vena sádica. Me gusta dejarlos en la duda de si Jon tendrá una mujer o varias, y cuáles serán. No des nada por sentado.**

**Luna: Un capítulo sin sexo? Sí. En mi defensa, había que bajar un poco la velocidad, al menos por un rato. Me alegro que te gustara, y como le dije a jean, aquí se aclaran las dudas sobre Alys. Y mi regalo de reyes es este; disculpa si no está envuelto jajajaj. P.D: ¿dejaste de verdad los zapatitos?**

**fanatico z: seguí preguntándote lo de Cat; falta rato para llegar ahí. Y Jon es suertudo, sí…. Pero no puedo evitar darle algo de felicidad. Su destino al final de la serie me empuja; Jon merecía mucho más. MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS por tus buenos deseos, y me alegro que tengas en tan buena opinión la historia. Espero seguir leyéndote.**

**Ryan: Sabes que vi una película con un tipo que se llamaba así. Era de guerra y estaba más buena que comer pollo con las manos… Pero ya enserio, un gusto leerte. En cuanto a tu pregunta sobre Davos, en este capítulo está la respuesta. Y respecto a lo último, no voy a darte muchos detalles, pero te prometo una cosa: NO SERA COMO EL SHOW. Espero leerte nuevamente.**

**También quiero dar gracias a los que siguen la historia o la tienen en favoritos. Anímense a dejar un review: será bien recibido y contestado.**

**Bien, ahora así. Suficiente de palabras. Vamos a lo que los trajo hasta aquí.**

**Disclaimer: todo lo que puedan reconocer pertenece a G.R.R. Martín. Yo solo lo uso para entretenerme y tratar de entretener a otros.**

**Jon**

Estuvo esperando un tiempo con Maege, ocasionalmente hablando con ella. Por fin, tras un tiempo, la puerta se abrió y entró Sigorn, seguido por cuatro thennitas. Entre estos venía un hombre mayor de lo que sería su padre de vivir aún. Todas sus ropas eran viejas y estaban rotas, y además eran oscuras y simples. En su rostro se veía una marca púrpura, vestigio de un golpe, pero por lo demás se veía ileso. Lo más distinguido de su aspecto era su mano izquierda, la cual tenía las primeras falanges de todos los dedos, excepto el pulgar.

"Es él" dijo Maege, respondiendo a la pregunta de Jon antes de que la formulara.

"Gracias por traerlo" le dijo Jon a Sigorn "Cierren las puertas"

"¿Quieres que nos quedemos?" preguntó Sigorn.

"Como prefieras" contestó Jon. No había daño en que más personas escucharan la plática que venía. Sigorn y sus hombres se quedaron, cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos.

Le hizo un gesto al hombre para que se acercara. Dio unos pasos adelante hasta detenerse frente a él; hincó una rodilla en tierra "Su Alteza" murmuró, con la mirada fija en las botas de Jon.

"Alzaos" le dijo. El hombre se puso de pie y miró al frente "Decidme vuestro nombre" le comandó.

"Davos Seaworth…Alteza" respondió el hombre.

"Seaworth" repitió, intentando recordar si había escuchado ese nombre entre las lecciones de clases nobles con el Maestre Luwyn "No había escuchado nunca ese nombre" reconoció.

"Es de una casa bastante nueva" reconoció el hombre "El Rey Stannis me nombró caballero y me dio algunas tierras por servicios prestados a él durante la rebelión de su hermano" explicó.

"Entiendo" dijo Jon, apenas moviendo la boca para hablar "¿Cuáles fueron esos servicios?" preguntó, genuinamente interesado.

"Llevar alimentos a la guarnición de Bastión de Tormentas durante el asedio, a través del bloqueo de la flota Redwyne" contestó Davos.

"Impresionante" concedió Jon. No sabía casi nada sobre las artes navales, pero por todo Poniente era legendario el poder de la flota del Rejo. Que un hombre fuera capaz de evitarla no era poca cosa "Asumo que, sois un contrabandista. O lo fuisteis al menos" dijo, sospechando que un hombre como Stannis Baratheon no tendría a un hombre que violara las leyes a su servicio.

Davos Seaworth se pasó la lengua por los labios en un rápido movimiento; parecía nervioso "Lo fui, Alteza" confirmó Seaworth.

"Os preguntareis porque estáis aquí ¿no?" dijo Jon. Davos asintió en silencio "Lady Maege" continuó el hijo de Ned Stark, apuntando con un dedo a la única mujer en la habitación "me ha comentado algo. Durante el motín que tuvo lugar hace poco en este castillo vos jugasteis un papel. Mientras los demás enloquecían, huían o peleaban, vos" señaló con un dedo al caballero "cubristeis a Jeor Mormont, el Comandante de los hombres de la Guardia de la Noche. Y luego tratasteis de alejarlo de la locura de la batalla" concluyó.

"Si, Su Alteza" Davos empezó, viéndose más incómodo.

"¿Por qué lo hicisteis?" preguntó. Tenía una idea, pero quería saber bien todo lo que había motivado al hombre a actuar como lo hizo antes de decidirse.

"Pensé que con el Comandante Mormont muerto, las vidas de los prisioneros estarían en un peligro mucho mayor" dijo Seaworth, encogiéndose de hombros.

"Una idea acertada" dijo Jon "¿Tenéis miedo de la muerte?" preguntó, mirando la reacción del hombre con cuidado.

"Temo como cualquiera" respondió. Pareció dudar antes de enderezar la espalda "Su Alteza, he respondido vuestras preguntas. Pero aun no entiendo lo que queréis de mí. ¿Por qué no me lo decís de una vez?" exclamó, su voz dejando traslucir un dejo de impaciencia.

"¡Cuida como le hablas! Es un rey….." empezó Sigorn con el ceño fruncido, pero se calló cuando Jon le hizo un gesto brusco con la mano.

Quizás fuera por tanto tiempo que llevaba entre el Pueblo Libre, pero no se encontró molesto por las rudas palabras de Davos Seaworth. Al contrario; le agradaron "Bien, como gustéis. Lady Maege ha sugerido que seáis recompensado por la ayuda que prestasteis a su hermano. He aceptado su sugerencia. Y puesto que aún no hicisteis un juramento de lealtad, no sois un hombre de la Guardia de la Noche. Estoy considerando liberaros de manera definitiva, a manera de agradecimiento" le contestó.

La expresión de Davos era de estupefacción "Su Alteza, yo… no puedo" el hombre apretó la mandíbula antes de seguir "No puedo abandonar a mi hijo" soltó.

Jon estaba ligeramente sorprendido. No esperaba que el hombre ante él tuviera un hijo….. y que estuviera aquí.

"Vuestro hijo también es un prisionero" declaró Maege, que como él había entendido de inmediato.

"¿Qué edad tiene vuestro hijo?" preguntó Jon.

"Acaba de cumplir su día del nombre número trece. Es escudero" respondió Davos.

"¿Escudero de quién?" inquirió ahora Jon.

"Del Rey Stannis" dijo Seaworth, tras dudar un breve momento.

Jon no pudo evitar que sus ojos se abrieran ligeramente por la sorpresa. Miro a Seaworth y no vio falsedad en sus ojos. Pero había algo extraño en todo esto. Un contrabandista elevado a señor, su hijo convertido en escudero de un rey… se estaba perdiendo de una parte de la historia. Por un momento pensó en presionar, pero luego decidió dejarlo por el momento.

"¿Vuestro hijo fue parte del motín?" preguntó Jon.

"No mi s…. Alteza" Davos se corrigió en el último momento. Por primera vez parecía en verdad preocupado "Os juro que él se mantuvo separado de la pelea y no tomó parte en ella….. Lo juro por mi honor" la última frase la dijo con un tono de voz diferente.

Una de las cosas que Jon había aprendido que era importante sobre ser rey, era el juicio. No en cuanto a crímenes, sino en torno a las personas. Había que saber discernir quienes eran sinceros y quienes eran falsos. Cuáles decían la verdad y cuáles solo buscaban una oportunidad para hacer cumplir sus ambiciones.

Ahora, viendo a los ojos de un hombre que había sido contrabandista y que luego había luchado en contra del Pueblo Libre, Jon no vio falsedad ni ambición. Pensó por un momento en el joven del que hablaba Seaworth, su hijo. Consideró las posibles consecuencias y los beneficios, y tomó su decisión.

Miró a Davos Seaworth a los ojos antes de hablar "Habéis luchado en contra de mí y los míos bajo el estandarte de Stannis Baratheon, pero dado lo que él había hecho por vos, puedo entender vuestros motivos. Esta es mi oferta, Ser Davos: podéis entrar a mi servicio si lo deseáis, siendo liberado de vuestro aprisionamiento. La misma oferta se le presentará a vuestro hijo; si uno o ambos os rehusáis os dejaré ir. Podréis quedaros en el Muro y tomar los votos de la Guardia, o iros por el camino que gustéis. En cualquier caso, requeriré un juramento. Si aceptáis entrar a mi servicio, me daréis un juramento de lealtad. Si os vais, me daréis un juramento de no alzaros en armas una vez más contra mí o contra el Pueblo Libre" Jon se recostó contra el respaldo de la silla "Esas son vuestras opciones, Ser Davos. Elegid con cuidado" concluyó, antes de hacer un gesto a Sigorn y los thennitas para que se llevaran al caballero contrabandista.

**Ygritte**

Habían pasado cinco días desde que Jon había regresado de tratar con los Umber. La mayor parte del día siguiente de su llegada y el placentero reencuentro que habían tenido, Jon había estado en el Castillo Negro, desde el amanecer casi hasta el anochecer. Cuando el sol ya se estaba ocultando, Jon volvió acompañado por sus guardias. Dos días más tarde un puñado de thennitas llegó ante su tienda con dos acompañantes, desde el Castillo Negro. Uno era un hombre llamado Davos, y el otro era su hijo Devan. Davos tenía canas en la barba y unas pocas hebras blancas en el cabello, mientras que Devan era poco menor que Jon. Ambos habían recibido una pequeña tienda, ropas más apropiadas para el frío cada vez más intenso y lo suficiente para vivir.

Al principio Ygritte no había sabido porque Jon lo hizo. Cuando se lo preguntó, el padre del niño que llevaba en su vientre le confesó que no estaba seguro. Jon lo había ofrecido por agradecer al hombre que había ayudado al Viejo Oso en el medio del motín, pero tenía el presentimiento de que podría haber más, aunque no estaba seguro.

"¿O sea que… estás dejando que tus instintos se hagan cargo?" no puedo evitar preguntar Ygritte cuando Jon lo dijo.

"Parece que sí" se limitó a responder él.

Era extraño que Jon se dejara guiar más por instinto que por un pensamiento verdadero, pero Ygritte no vio cuánto daño podría surgir por lo que Jon había hecho. Y no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar en ello; había muchas cosas más importantes.

Val se encontraba preparando a las personas que irían al sur, y en más de una ocasión había tenido que acudir a Jon cuando surgía un problema particularmente complicado que requería la mano del Rey en persona. En un hecho particularmente complicado, un hombre había sido lo bastante tonto para tratar de matar a Jon. Pero su lanza de madera endurecida al fuego no era rival para el acero de Jon, y el agresor había terminado muerto en apenas un momento. Luego de eso, los problemas habían disminuido considerablemente.

Luego de que Jon volviera del Castillo Negro se había reunido con muchos caudillos pequeños del Pueblo Libre. Con algunos había tratado para obtener apoyo para enviar la ayuda prometida a los Umber. Pero con otros había discutido la entrega de las tierras prometidas en el Agasajo. Ygritte no pudo evitar notar que estos últimos solo dirigían clanes o tribus pequeñas: el más grande de estos era de apenas dos centenares de personas. Jon había logrado, tras un tiempo considerable de discusión, acordar los límites de sus aldeas y los medios por los cuales estas se las arreglarían para obtener lo necesario para sobrevivir.

Una semana después del retorno de Jon del Último Hogar una docena de clanes habían partido en dirección al oeste, guardados por pelotones de reclutas, en dirección a sus nuevos hogares. Algunos levantarían sus cabañas junto a los riachuelos y pequeños lagos, otros junto a los bosques, otros en lo alto de colinas solitarias, y uno de ellos a la entrada de lo que había resultado ser una mina abandonada que habían encontrado, aunque nadie sabía si lo que había antes en ella era bronce, hierro, o cualquier otra cosa.

Y el día anterior a la partida de estos clanes, unos cuatro millares de personas, según Jon, se habían encaminado hacia el sur. Muchos eran adultos, pero también iban unos pocos ancianos, jóvenes y niños. Incluso iban 4 gigantes. Ygritte solo recordaba el nombre de uno, pero era demasiado complicado de decir todo el tiempo, por lo que se conformó con acortarlo a Wun Wun. Entre ellos iban además, medio millar de guerreros, una mezcla entre hombres con entrenamiento y otros sin él. Pero más allá de ello, todos eran leales a Jon. Era por eso que el Rey-más-allá-del-Muro y del Norte los había elegido sobre otros: quería hombres y mujeres que no fueran capaces de poner en riesgo la alianza con la Casa Umber. Y que pudieran controlar a los otros y disuadirlos de causar problemas.

Al mando de la fuerza que iba hacia el sur estaba Val. Jon se lo había encomendado sin demora, y pese a que no estaba feliz con ello, la hermana de Dalla no había protestado. Y con ella iba Dalla, sentada en un carro tirado por un par de caballos y guardada por una docena de reclutas. Ygritte se había despedido de ambas hermanas cuando se fueron, y había notado que Val estaba claramente infeliz con el hecho de ver a Dalla entre las personas que se dirigían al sur. Un puñado de familiares de los caudillos principales irían también con Val: dos de los nietos de Ygon Oldfather, el hijo de Gerrick Sangrereal, Dormund el hijo de Tormund Matagigantes, Helmat la hija de Halleck, y otros más.

**Val**

Como en su primer viaje hacia el Último Hogar, Val iba sobre un caballo, una bestia greñuda pero gentil de color gris. Pero en esta ocasión el viaje resultó mucho más lento, ya que esta vez no iba como parte de un apartida de jinetes ligeros, sino como líder de millares de personas, entre las que había ancianos y niños, sin mencionar a las mujeres. La más importante de estas últimas era sin duda su hermana menor, Dalla.

Donde el viaje con solo jinetes los habría visto para el final del día cerca del bosquecillo de pinos que, según Jon, era la frontera entre el Agasajo y las tierras Umber, el viaje de una multitud que iba en su mayoría a pie los vio apenas a poco más de la mitad del trayecto. No deseando arriesgar a los débiles exigiendo más de lo que podían aguantar, Val había ordenado detenerse y montar el campamento. Comparado con el campamento principal del Pueblo Libre, en el cual decenas y decenas de miles de personas se encontraban y había cientos de gigantes y mamuts, el que veía ahora, con apenas unos pocos millares y solo 4 gigantes y un mamut viejo, le parecía pequeño y pobre.

Esa noche, con Dalla durmiendo junto a ella y bien cerca de una hoguera, Val se dedicó a pensar. En un día más, a lo sumo dos, habrían llegado a las tierras de Umber. Carroña le había prometido a Jon y ella que los esperaría junto con una partida de sus hombres para saludarlos y acompañarlos el resto del camino. No es que Val temiera verlo, pero temía la reacción de su hermana al ver al hombre que era, al fin y al cabo, su abuelo.

Dalla había estado tan entusiasmada desde que supo de él….. Val no pudo evitar sentirse algo herida; llevaban tantos años teniéndose solo una a la otra, que vislumbrar a su hermana pequeña ansiosa por alguien más la hacía sentir que había sido dejada a un lado. Una parte de Val se regañaba por pensar así, pero aun así no podía evitarlo.

Pero dejando sus sentimientos personales de lado, lo que Val en verdad temía era que Dalla se decepcionara. Su hermana era tan dulce y amable, y Carroña era… bueno, no parecía una mala persona, pero desde luego no era un ejemplo de amabilidad y cariño. El poco tiempo que había estado en su presencia le había bastado a Val para ver eso.

Pero Dalla ya se había decidido, y Val no podía evitar lo que vendría. Se tumbó cerca de Dalla y se cubrió con una manta de lana antes de irse a dormir. Al amanecer ya estaban de nuevo en camino hacia el sur.

Fue al día siguiente, cuando el sol ya había hecho la mayor parte de su recorrido por el cielo, que por fin divisaron a Mors Carroña y sus hombres, esperándolos sobre una pequeña colina rodeada de arbustos y unos pocos árboles. Sobre la colina ondeaba el estandarte de la Casa Umber: un gigante rugiente con cadenas rotas sobre campo rojo sangre.

Val desmontó al pie de la colina y se acercó caminando, mientras el resto de la gente se mantenía a distancia "Mors" saludó con tono seco, viendo al hombre que estaba en frente del grupo.

"Val" dijo el anciano. Dio un paso adelante y sus brazos se tensaron un momento antes de que se relajaran, como si hubiera querido hacer algo con ellos y se retractara en el último instante "Es bueno verte" le comentó, su único ojo reflejando lo que parecía alegría. El único ojo de Mors miró hacia el pie de la colina y escaneó a la multitud "¿Cuántos son?" preguntó.

"Según Jon, cuatro millares" le respondió Val.

"¿Trajiste todo lo necesario para seguir con lo acordado con el Rey Jon?" preguntó esta vez Mors.

"No habría venido si no fuera así" replicó Val "Tengo mineros, leñadores, herreros. Y sí, traje granjeros para ayudarte a recoger tus cosechas" explicó "También traje gigantes y un mamut" dijo, para concluir.

Mors la miró como si hubiera dicho que podía volar "¿Disculpa?" inquirió "¿Dijiste gigantes y un mamut?"

Asintió una sola vez "Cuatro gigantes, de hecho" aclaró. Mors la miró con incredulidad, y los hombres que lo acompañaban no se quedaron atrás. Uno de ellos, un viejo de barba color gris salpicada de puntos blancos, incluso resopló con burla "Si no me crees baja la colina y velos por ti mismo" le espetó en voz alta, furiosa con él.

No pudo evitar la satisfacción que la embargó al ver como el anciano retrocedía un paso de manera inconsciente.

"Bien. Bien, te creo" murmuró Mors, dirigiendo una mirada seria sobre el hombro de Val, en dirección a la multitud. El anciano dejó pasar unos momentos antes de continuar "Vamos. Aún queda algo de luz; podemos avanzar un trecho más del camino antes de que sea oscuro" dijo, al tiempo que bajaba la colina, en dirección a su caballo. Val se apresuró a seguirlo, y detrás de ellos vinieron los hombres de Umber "¿Tu hermana ha venido?" preguntó Carroña, en voz baja.

"Si" respondió. Luego de un momento decidió dar una respuesta más compleja "Está ansiosa por verte" reconoció. No se molestó en mirar la reacción de Mors, pero le pareció que el hombre alteraba su paso.

"La veré cuando acampemos" prometió Mors. A Val le pareció algo ansioso al respecto.

Un par de horas más tarde, cuando el sol casi se había ocultado, se detuvieron y empezaron a preparar el campamento, en el medio del camino. Recordando las palabras de Jon insistió en que Mors y el resto de los hombres de Umber acamparan entre el Pueblo Libre. Y siguiendo sus propios instintos, Val ordenó que se organizaran patrullas para vigilar los límites del campamento. También se aseguró de poner centinelas en una colina cercana. Cuando terminó fue en busca de Dalla; la encontró ayudando a encender el fuego. Cuando estaba ya listo, dejó que otros lo cuidaran mientras tomaba de la mano a su hermana pequeña y la guiaba en silencio. Caminaron por unos minutos, en dirección a un par de pinos viejos y con las ramas desnudas. Debajo de ellos, los hombres de Umber abrevaban sus caballos y les quitaban las sillas de montar. Uno más estaba en el piso, echando ramas pequeñas para alimentar un fuego diminuto.

En cuanto vieron que se acercaba uno de ellos se adelantó; Val lo reconoció de inmediato. Aun sujetaba a Dalla de la mano, y pudo sentir como su hermana le daba un apretón. Mors se detuvo justo en frente de ellas, y miró a Dalla con una expresión atónita. Era como si no diera crédito a lo que su único ojo le mostraba.

Un silencio se estableció entre Dalla, Mors y ella. Ninguno parecía saber cómo empezar a hablar. Pero al final fue el mayor de todos el que lo hizo.

"Tú debes de ser Dalla" dijo. A Val le pareció que había un leve temblor en su voz.

"Y tú eres Mors" le contestó Dalla. En el siguiente momento Val sintió como los dedos de su hermana pequeña se separaban de los suyos. Y en el próximo dio una zancada y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la forma corpulenta de Carroña, sin lograr que se tocaran uno al otro debido a la anchura de la espalda del anciano "Estoy feliz de conocerte" dijo, con la cara apretada contra el jubón de lana gruesa y vasta.

Mors permaneció inmóvil por unos momentos, como una roca de forma extraña. Val consideró adelantarse y separar a su hermana pequeña del anciano, pero se detuvo cuando la mano de Carroña se alzó y se posó sobre el hombro de Dalla, donde dio unas palmadas que parecieron torpes.

"Y yo a ti" las palabras de Carroña fueron tan bajas que Val tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para escucharlas.

**Jon**

"¡Ya basta!" gritó. Tras un momento, los dos muros de escudos ante él dejaron de envestir uno contra el otro y los hombres que lo componían dieron un par de pasos atrás "Muy bien hecho" los felicitó "mantener el muro de escudos es lo primordial en una batalla. Pero" dijo, al tiempo que su expresión se volvía más seria "recuerden también cual es la función que cumplen. En ataque o en defensa, no deben dejar que los deseos o el ansia los hagan olvidar cuál es la función que cumplen. Y no se confundan: la gloria de la victoria le corresponde a todo un ejército, no solo a los hombres que derramen sangre frente a frente" dijo en voz fuerte, buscando que todos lo escucharan.

Tras tanto tiempo, por fin se había acostumbrado a ser el foco de atención de miles de personas a la vez. En estos momentos, no sentía ninguna incomodidad de ser observado por miles de reclutas en todo grado de entrenamiento.

Tras tanto tiempo de entrenamiento, habían por fin terminado de enseñar los principios más básicos. Ahora los reclutas podían al menos formar una línea ordenada y reconocer las órdenes más básicas, aunque aún faltaba para que la gran mayoría fuera un ejército de verdad. A pesar de todo, tenía ya unos diez mil hombres capaces de marchar y luchar de manera unificada, lo que era un gran progreso.

"¡Rey Jon!¡Rey Jon!" una voz sacó al hijo de Ned Stark de sus pensamientos. Miró y vio que un jinete se acercaba a toda velocidad. Al acercarse más Jon vio que era una mujer de las lanzas, que detuvo su caballo enfrente de él "Vengo de parte de Ygritte. Ha ocurrido algo" declaró.

Una variedad de situaciones desfilaron por la mente de Jon, tanto buenas como malas. Pensó por un momento antes de hablar "¿Dónde está Ygritte?" preguntó.

"En la tienda de ambos; dice que vayas de inmediato. Que valdrá la pena" dijo.

Unos momentos más tarde, y tras despedirse de los reclutas, Jon tomó su caballo y se encaminó de vuelta hacia la tienda que compartía con Ygritte. Al llegar no pudo evitar notar que había dos docenas de guerreros, cuatro veces más de lo usual, esperando afuera de la tienda, todos con rostro serio. Entrego las riendas a uno.

Cuando cruzó la entrada, dedicó unos momentos a analizar lo que sus ojos veían. Ygritte estaba sentada, su barriga sobresaliendo mientras hablaba con alguien más.

Ese alguien era una muchacha de una edad muy similar a él, que estaba sentada en el piso cubierto de pieles mientras charlaba con Ygritte. La primera cosa que le llamó la atención fue la herida que tenía en la cabeza, donde su piel se abría desde el punto arriba de su ceja derecha hasta la raíz de su cabello oscuro. La segunda fueron sus ropas; estaban sucias y rotas, y eran de un tono oscuro de azul que se acercaba al negro, pero reconocía que eran de buena calidad. La herida más el aspecto demacrado y fatigado de su rostro le daban un aire enfermizo y débil.

"Ygritte" dijo, llamando la atención de ambas mujeres, que dejaron de hablar. Ygritte lo miro con un leve vestigio de una sonrisa en su rostro, pero la otra mujer lo miró con incredulidad. Fue entonces que Jon notó que había algo familiar en sus rasgos. Él ya había visto a esta chica antes, aunque no podía recordar su nombre.

"Habéis cambiado bastante, Jon Nieve. ¿O preferís Jon Stark?" le comentó la chica cuyo nombre desconocía, su rostro transformándose en uno de recelo.

Jon decidió no darle importancia a la pregunta "Puedo recordaros. Os vi en Invernalia hace tiempo, mi señora, aunque me temo que no recuerdo vuestro nombre" reconoció.

"Pasabais demasiado tiempo alejado de todo el mundo. Recuerdo eso. Estabais más cómodo en el campo de prácticas ¿eh?" dijo ella, que estaba sorprendentemente calmada "Soy Alys Karstark" se presentó.

El nombre trajo un recuerdo de hace muchos años a la mente de Jon "Bailamos una vez mientras estabais en Invernalia. Y también bailasteis con Robb" no pudo evitar notar como la mirada de Alys se tornaba más seria cuando mencionaba a su hermano. Cosa entendible, dado que Robb había decapitado al padre de la joven.

"Así es. No erais un gran bailarín" comentó en tono frío, y Jon no pudo encontrar deseo de refutarlo. Era cierto; siempre había estado más interesado en sus clases de espada que en las de baile.

"No te preocupes Jon. No creo que haya venido a pedirte otro baile" intervino Ygritte, la burla clara en sus ojos y una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. Jon se preguntó si no notó o no le dio importancia a la frialdad que había adquirido la voz de Alys.

"Ojalá fuera por eso" replicó la joven Karstark "He venido a pediros ayuda" le dijo "Sois mi última esperanza" reconoció al final, bajando la vista.

Jon compartió una mirada con Ygritte, viendo que los ojos azules de la mujer embarazada de su hijo estaban llenos de confusión, a juego con los suyos "¿Vuestra esperanza? No sé a qué os referís. ¿Y de qué clase de ayuda habláis?" preguntó.

"Para mantenerme a salvo. Me están persiguiendo. No pueden atraparme" dijo ella, con el pánico manchando su voz.

"¿Quiénes te están persiguiendo?" preguntó Ygritte, haciendo la misma pregunta en la que Jon pensaba.

"Mi familia" respondió Alys. Respiró hondo antes de seguir "Mi tío abuelo Arnolf me ha forzado a huir del castillo de nuestra familia. Quiere casarme con su hijo Cregan para robarme mis derechos, ahora que mi padre y mis hermanos Torrhen y Eddard han muerto"

Jon sabía que, durante los malos momentos, una Casa podía verse dividida por la ambición y el deseo de poder. Aun así… "Pero….. aun tenéis un hermano. Harrion. Tras la muerte de Lord Rickard, el título de Señor debería pasar a él" dijo, haciendo un esfuerzo para recordar los nombres de los Karstark muertos por Jaime Lannister.

Alys solo negó con la cabeza "Lo último que supe de Harry fue que marchó hacia el Valle Oscuro. No recibí más noticias de él; quizás esta muerto. Si lo está, yo soy la legítima señora de Bastión Kar. Si no, soy su heredera. Es por eso que mi tío intenta capturarme"

La mente de Jon aún estaba plagada de preguntas, pero se decidió por la más obvia "¿Por qué?"

Las cejas de Alys se alzaron "Tendréis que ser más claro" le contestó la muchacha.

"¿Por qué habéis venido a mí? Entiendo que no deseéis ser forzada a casaros ni que os roben vuestros derechos, pero ¿por qué, de todas las personas que podrían hacer algo al respecto, vinisteis a mí?" dijo con calma. No tenía sentido. Si Alys hubiera sabido que era un Rey y tenía un ejército hubiera sido lógico, pese a que debería haber dudado de un hombre que era un desertor de la Guardia y que lideraba salvajes. Y si no lo sabía ¿por qué buscar la protección de un hombre de negro, cuando la Guardia no interfería en los conflictos del reino, en los que se incluían las disputas sucesorias?

"De todas las personas que podrían hacer algo al respecto…." Repitió Alys, con una mueca de amargura en el rostro "No hay nadie más. Uno de mis hermanos está desaparecido y los otros están muertos. Mi padre fue decapitado por vuestro hermano, seguro que escuchasteis al respecto" pese a que la ira en el tono de Alys no era dirigida a él, Jon no pudo evitar sentirse incómodo "pero antes mato prisioneros Lannister. Es gracioso que lo ejecutaran por ello, considerando que había ido al sur junto a mis hermanos para matar Lannisters" Alys soltó una risa, un sonido breve y amargo sin ninguna gracia "Después de lo que hizo, dudo que el Trono de Hierro esté interesado en defender mis derechos. ¿Quién más queda?" no esperó a responder su propia pregunta "Roose Bolton y su bastardo. Tendría que ser muy tonta para confiar en el padre, y he oído lo suficiente para saber que más me valdría morir que caer en manos del hijo" concluyó, escupiendo las últimas palabras con un tono que daba a entender que las creía de todo corazón.

Los siguientes momentos Jon estuvo en silencio, pensando en las palabras de Alys y tratando de discernir si había falsedad en su expresión, pero la hija de Rickard Karstark mantuvo la vista alzada, como desafiándolo a cuestionar sus palabras. Al final, el hijo de Ned Stark asintió en aceptación "Decidme esto ¿Cuándo huisteis de Bastión Kar… sabíais que era el rey del Pueblo Libre?¿Vinisteis a mí esperando que pudiera protegeros por la fuerza?" preguntó Jon.

"No. Pensé que aun erais un hombre de la Guardia. No tenía idea de que….." dejó la frase en el aire, al tiempo que hacía un gesto en

"Entonces vinisteis por un hombre de la Guardia de la Noche. ¿Por qué? Ellos no toman parte en las disputas del Reino" le informó, aunque sospechaba que Alys ya lo sabía.

"Somos parientes ¿recordáis? Stark y Karstark" Alys pronunció el nombre de cada casa con cuidado. Jon asintió; era cierto "Cuando hui de mi hogar, lo hice en pánico, en la noche, como si fuera una ladrona. Fue solo al otro día que pensé con claridad. Y me di cuenta de que solo había una dirección en la que podía ir y una persona a la que podría buscar. Una sobre la cual mi tío no podría pasar para apoderarse de mí. Un pariente. Arnolf es un anciano traidor y ambicioso, pero ni él sería tan tonto como para mataros. No hay nadie más maldito a ojos de dioses y hombres que un asesino de parientes" le recordó. Como si hiciera falta.

"¿Una sola dirección?" dijo Ygritte, con una expresión recelosa. Jon no entendió porque decidió centrarse en esa frase en particular.

"Sí. Las tierras de la Casa Karstark se ubican en el este. En tres direcciones solo hay riscos empinados y abruptos y las aguas heladas del Mar Tembloroso. La única ruta por tierra es hacia el oeste" le respondió Alys.

"Y la mayoría de los caminos pasan cerca del Fuerte Terror" amplió la explicación Jon, viendo como la realización golpeaba a Ygritte cuando mencionó la fortaleza de los Bolton "La dirección más segura es….."

"hacia el noroeste" completó Alys "Es decir, hacia aquí"

Estuvieron un instante en silencio hasta que Jon volvió a hablar "Bueno, ya sé vuestra historia, mi señora" dijo, adoptando una vez el aire formal "¿Sabéis vos la mía?"

"Vuestra Reina…" empezó Alys, solo para detenerse ante la risa burlona que salió de la boca de Ygritte.

"No soy su reina…. Soy Ygritte" dijo la mujer besada por el fuego, una mueca burlona adornando las facciones de su rostro.

"Pero…." Alys parecía, por primera vez, desconcertada "Me dijeron que erais….." sus palabras fueron cortadas una vez más por Ygritte.

"Soy la mujer de Jon…. y él es el padre de la criatura que llevo en el vientre. Pero no soy reina" dijo, subiendo ligeramente la voz mientras pronunciaba las última palabras.

Alys alternó la mirada entre Ygritte y Jon por un momento antes de seguir "Como había dicho. Ygritte" hizo un gesto con la mano a la mujer embarazada "me había relatado un poco de vuestros…. Actos más allá del Muro. No me ha dicho todos los detalles, pero si los hechos más importantes. Como os convertisteis en Rey-más-allá-del-Muro, como llegasteis a un pacto con la Guardia de la Noche para que los salv….. el Pueblo Libre cruzara el Muro y que Mors Umber está con vos" relató "He de admitir que lo último de todo es lo más…. Dudoso de creer" reconoció Alys, las hebras de cabello oscuro moviéndose cuando inclino ligeramente la cabeza.

"No os culpo. Entiendo que es difícil de creer" reconoció "Pero hay algo de lo que Ygritte no os hablado. Por medio del testamento de mi hermano Robb, del que fui informado por sus más leales vasallos, he sido legitimado y convertido en su heredero. Tras la muerte de mi hermano a manos de los Frey, he heredado también el título de Rey en el Norte" la informó.

Alys Karstark miró a Jon con una expresión inescrutable. Al final suspiró y habló "¿Y en qué posición nos encontramos ahora?… Alteza" dijo.

Jon estuvo en silencio, pensando cuidadosamente su respuesta "Vuestro Padre traicionó a mi hermano. Mi hermano lo ejecutó por ello. Y ahora ambos están muertos. ¿Podemos hacer algo para cambiar eso, mi señora?" sabía la respuesta, pero quería escucharla de la joven Karstark.

"No" reconoció Alys.

"Creo que la disputa de ambos murió con ellos, mi señora. La enemistad entre nosotros no le devolverá la vida a ninguno de ellos" tomo aire antes de seguir "Las casas Stark y Karstark están relacionadas, como habéis dicho. Habéis venido en busca de ayuda, y si aún la deseáis os la proporcionare" le prometió.

Alys Karstark entrecerró los ojos "¿Y qué deseáis a cambio?" la sospecha era clara en su voz.

Jon no se molestó en tratar de negarlo "Vuestro apoyo. Como habéis dicho, sois la cabeza visible de la Casa Karstark, que siempre han sido aliados de los Stark. Juradme lealtad como Rey, y tendréis mi apoyo para reclamar Bastión Kar y las tierras de vuestra familia" le dijo.

Alys Karstark frunció los labios por un momento "Suponiendo que lo hagáis ¿qué pasa con Arnolf y el resto de su familia?" preguntó.

"Si luchan contra mí, los castigaré de acuerdo al alcance de su traición contra la Casa Stark. En caso de que no lo hagan…. vos sois la cabeza de la Casa Karstark. A vos os corresponde decidir qué hacer con ellos" dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Le parecía la mejor opción.

Jon vio como una sonrisa se hacía presente en la cara de Alys; parecía complacida "Dadme vuestra palabra de que lo haréis. Y de que no me forzaréis a un matrimonio arreglado; ni siquiera a un compromiso" le pidió.

"Tenéis mi palabra, mi señora. Haré cuanto esté en mi mano para que recuperéis vuestro derecho de nacimiento. Y nunca os forzaré a aceptar a un hombre a vuestro lado. Lo juro en mi honor como un Stark" dijo cada frase con voz alta y clara, al tiempo que miraba a la muchacha a los ojos.

Alys Karstark cayó sobre sus rodillas e inclinó ligeramente la cabeza "Yo, Alys Karstark, doncella de Bastión Kar, juro aquí, ante los ojos de los dioses y los hombres, seros siempre leal. Dad justicia a los míos, tened piedad de mis débiles y enfermos y no me pidáis ningún servicio que me traiga deshonra, y tendréis mi apoyo. Soy vuestra para ordenar, Rey Jon Stark" dijo con voz suave.

**Y con eso cerramos este capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado. La verdad es que me ha costado.**

**Déjenme reviews con sus comentarios, opiniones, críticas (constructivas), sugerencias y más. Serán bien recibidos.**

**Bien, eso es todo. Intentaré subir el próximo capítulo dentro de una semana (como siempre) pero no prometo nada (como siempre. O casi siempre). Saludos y que estén bien.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Bien, primero lo primero. Hola a quienquiera que lea esto.**

**Quiero dar las gracias a jean d'arc, fanatico z, Ryan, Luna y por sus hermosos reviews, que me alegran el día siempre que los leo. Y hablando de los mismos:**

**jean d'arc: qué bueno que te interese la parte de la política; la verdad es que no me considero muy bueno en el tema, pero dado que es la primera vez que escribo algo así, no tengo como saber si lo estoy haciendo bien o no. Si, Alys ha pasado por mucho, pero ahora las cosas van a empezar a cambiar para ella, así que sé feliz. La verdad que el encuentro entre Dalla y Mors Umber me dio dolores de cabeza. Quería algo realista, dado las personalidades que tienen ambos personajes: no quería un abrazo y lágrimas (con Mors eso sería irreal. Algo gracioso, quizás, pero irreal) ni tampoco un saludo frío (Dalla merecía más que eso). Espero haberlo hecho bien.**

**Me encanta lo que dijiste de Davos: la verdad amo tus opiniones en torno a los personajes. Tienes una forma de verlos que yo no, y me fascinan tus pensamientos. Yo también prefiero, en torno a él, los libros sobre la serie. Por ejemplo, en el segundo Davos le sugiere a Stannis que deje Bastión de Tormentas sin tomar y se apresure a marchar hacia Desembarco del Rey: le expone sus razones (que un combate singular es muy arriesgado, un asedio muy largo y un asalto demasiado costoso en hombres) y la verdad me parece un razonamiento soberbio. Pero bueno, los dos sabemos cómo fue en la serie y los libros, vamos a hablar de lo demás. Creo que Davos tiene ese talante de seguidor (leal y firme), pero de un seguidor que está cegado (en los libros en parte, en la serie del todo). Y la idea de que Davos te recuerda a esas fans desquiciadas me hace imaginarlo con ropa de neón y un pantalón corto mientras suelta un chillido de histeria al ver salir al cantante (creo que me traumé, y de paso a vos también jejej…lo siento). Solo puedo prometer que Davos será diferente. A juicio de cada quién quedará decidir si mejor o peor.**

**Y hablando de juicio, siempre he dicho que lo que verdaderamente derrotó a Robb fue no saber juzgar a las personas. Miremos a Roose Bolton, por ejemplo: en la Batalla del Valle Oscuro, cuando Gregor Clegane cayó sobre la retaguardia del ejército norteño en el Cruce del Vado Rubí, y los hombres que Bolton dejó atrás para "guardar" el cruce del Vado. En cada ocasión, Robb vio solo derrotas y pérdidas, pero no se detuvo a pensar que en todos los casos los hombres jurados directamente a la Casa Bolton salían casi sin daño, mientras que los leales a Stark (Tallhart, Cerwyn Glover, Manderly) sufrían perdidas devastadoras. Y cuando Roose Bolton se volvió a reunir con Robb, afirmó haber traído solo hombres Bolton (que le eran leales a él antes que a Robb) y Karstarks (cuya lealtad a Robb era más que dudosa desde que él decapitó a Lord Rickard).**

**Pero Jon no es Robb: él es más desconfiado, pero toma saltos de fe, como vemos ahora con Alys y Ser Davos.**

**fanatico z: Alys complicando las cosas….. bueno, tienes razón y te equivocas. Con el tiempo verás a que me refiero, pero por ahora te dejo con las dudas jajajaj. Me alegra que ames mi historia, saber eso me saca una sonrisa siempre.**

**Ryan: entiendo que te haya dejado cosas que pensar. Tu duda sobre Catelyn se resuelve en este capítulo.**

**Luna: tú no eres la única que se divierte con tus comentarios. Yo también lo hago, lo juro.**

** : aquí está el siguiente capítulo, y me alegro que la historia te parezca genial. Debo ser honesto: esta historia no está centrada en Jon y sus mujeres (me acabo de dar cuenta de que ya pienso en varias como sus mujeres), o al menos no es mi intención que sea así. Habrá acción sí, pero no es el eje central de mi historia. Tu comentario es casi paradójico, por que llego justo cuando…. Ya verás.**

**También quiero dar un saludo y un agradecimiento a los que siguen la historia, la tienen en sus favoritos, o simplemente la leen. Anímense a dejar un review ¡el teclado no muerde, y yo tampoco jajajaj!**

**Bien, basta de hablar. Vamos a lo que nos interesa.**

**P.D: ¡acabo de recordar que la historia ya tiene 100 reviews! ¡Soy feliz! Gracias a todos los que contribuyeron a hacerlo posible. ¡Ahora vamos a ver si llegamos a los 200!**

**Disclaimer: todo lo que puedan reconocer pertenece a G.R.R. Martín. Yo solo lo uso para entretenerme y tratar de entretener a otros.**

**Ygritte**

La primera vez que sintió algo presionando su vientre desde adentro se sintió extraña. Era como si fuera aún más consciente de su condición. Al principio no estaba segura de que le gustara, pero con el paso de los días se fue acostumbrando a los golpes propinados por el niño, hasta que empezaron a gustarle. También le gustó la reacción de Jon al respecto cuando se lo dijo; la mirada seria que llevaba en ese momento se disipó en un instante, reemplazada por una sonrisa grande y llena de un cariño que hacía juego con el de sus ojos, que se posaron sin disimulo en su vientre hinchado.

Desde ese momento, cada nueva patada era como una señal, un mensaje alto y claro: el niño estaba bien. Saber eso la tranquilizaba; saber que el bebe que llevaba en el vientre, esa pequeña vida que había creado con Jon, estaba bien. Ya había pasado su séptima luna de embarazo; solo faltaban dos para que su hijo naciera. La idea le daba una extraña mezcla de sensaciones; miedo y ansías a la vez.

Pero su ansía no se limitaba al embarazo.

También estaba ansiosa por que regresara Catelyn. Ya había decidido que le pediría que estuviera a su lado cuando el niño naciera. Cada día que pasaba se encontraba preocupada por ella, hasta el punto de interrogar a las patrullas que volvían del oeste, esperando que alguien supiera algo. En más de una ocasión la falta de noticias la había desesperado al punto de que estaba intratable. Le había gritado a Jon, y más de una vez se habría metido en problemas si no fuera por las mujeres que montaban guardia en torno a ella.

Continuó la caminata por el campamento, y al llegar al espacio libre que había ante su tienda no pudo evitar que su atención se centrara en los cuatro postes de madera que habían clavado recientemente en el suelo duro. Cada poste tenía más de diez pies altura; solo los gigantes más altos podían alcanzarlos.

En la parte superior del poste central, que era poco más alto que los demás, ondeaba el estandarte que Catelyn les había dado antes de irse; el lobo huargo tenía un aspecto feroz, con su boca abierta en un gruñido y a plena carrera, como atacando a un enemigo que se abalanzara contra el campamento.

El poste de la derecha portaba un estandarte andrajoso que mostraba un oso negro sobre una silueta de un bosque de pinos de color verde. El oso estaba parado sobre sus patas traseras, y las delanteras estaban extendidas hacia adelante, listas para golpear con fuerza al oponente que osara atacarlo.

El poste de la izquierda portaba el estandarte traído por el pequeño grupo de hombres que volvieron con Jon del Último Hogar; el gigante rugía, sus ojos expresando la ferocidad que sentía y el triunfo que sacudía su ser al romper las cadenas que lo habían mantenido reprimido.

Y el último poste, al lado del gigante, portaba un estandarte en el que se veía un sol tan blanco como la nieve, cosido sobre una capa de la Guardia de la Noche. El sol resaltaba aún más rodeado por el negro, su color inmaculado destacando en contra de la oscuridad absoluta que lo rodeaba.

Viendo los estandartes ondeando con el viento que provenía del norte, los pensamientos de Ygritte se desviaron hacia la persona que le había sugerido esto a Jon. La última incorporación de la alianza que se estaba forjando entre el Pueblo Libre y los nuevos vasallos de Jon.

Alys Karstark.

Lo primero que había hecho Jon luego de que la chica le jurara lealtad había sido enviar a buscar a una mujer para que le curara las heridas. Más allá del golpe que había sufrido en la frente y de algunos cortes en los pies, no tenía heridas. Luego le había dado una pequeña tienda cerca de la de ellos y se había asegurado de que no padeciera necesidades.

En los días siguientes, Jon había charlado varias veces con Alys, sobre cualquier noticia que la chica hubiera escuchado en su Hogar antes de huir. Por lo que podía entender, las tierras que componían los llamados Reinos Sureños, estaban en una situación desesperada; había hambre, división, luchas en cuanto a los dioses y flotas inmensas de saqueadores en las costas.

Jon también había hablado con ella sobre la situación de las tierras de su familia. Según la chica, si sus parientes luchaban contra ellos, solo podían reunir unos pocos cientos de hombres. Unos días después, Jon y ella habían hablado sobre la familia de Alys, de la que había huido; Jon le había confesado que le extrañaba que no hubieran sabido nada de ellos. El padre de su hijo había estado convencido de que habrían visto jinetes tras la pista de Alys, pero ninguna patrulla de las enviadas al este habían reportado nada. Ni jinetes ni signos de ellos. Jon pensaba que era extraño.

Alys había perdido dos hermanos por la causa del Joven Lobo, el hermano de Jon. El mismo hombre que había terminado ejecutando al padre de Alys. Ygritte no podía evitar desconfiar de la mujer Karstark por eso. En los días desde que la chica Karstark había llegado al campamento Ygritte la había observado, y preguntado a los guardias que Jon le había asignado sobre ella. Todos habían dicho más o menos lo mismo: la chica no parecía un peligro, era muy dedicada a la costura y gustaba hablar con cualquiera, pero más que nada con otras mujeres. Ygritte no negaría que se había sentido algo más tranquila desde que escucho esas cosas.

El niño pareció elegir ese momento para darle una patada particularmente dura en la parte de arriba, como si quisiera recordarle que estaba ahí. No es que hiciera falta. Era muy difícil ignorar su presencia. Con un suspiro Ygritte se frotó la zona golpeada, tratando de calmar a su hijo.

**Jon**

Observo como el clan de Amma, una bruja que había habitado junto al Agualechosa, se preparaba para partir.

Como muchos clanes criados a orillas del río, los principales medios por los cuales obtenían lo necesario para sobrevivir eran la pesca, con la que obtenían comida, y la cría de ovejas y cabras, de las que obtenían lana y leche.

Lo único que en verdad diferenciaba al clan de Amma de muchos otros era que, hasta donde Jon sabía, era el único clan en el cual la lucha recaía, salvo casos muy especiales, en las mujeres. Los hombres se ocupaban de pescar y cuidar los rebaños.

Los adultos cargaban fardos y rollos de pieles, y unos pocos niños Un trineo tirado por perros, un pequeño rebaño de cabras de cuernos curvos y unos cuantos bueyes. Eran pocos; unas ochenta personas, de los cuales apenas quince eran mujeres de las lanzas. Las demás personas del clan capaces de pelear se quedarían con el ejército.

"No lo olvides" le dijo a la hija de Amma, Carena. Carena estaría a cargo de cuidar el clan mientras su madre y la mayoría de las mujeres guerreras se quedaban en el ejército de Jon "si te enteras de que hay algo demasiado grave para enfrentarlo, toma a tu gente y vuelve aquí" le ordenó "No intentes quedarte y resistir" no tenía interés en que se sacrificaran vidas en una batalla perdida. Incluso si fueran pocas.

"No soy una cobarde con miedo de morir" le espetó ella de vuelta. Carena era poco mayor que él, y no le hacía gracia tener que quedarse lejos del ejército cuidando a los miembros más vulnerables de su clan.

"Te conozco lo suficiente para saber que no lo eres" le respondió con impaciencia "Pero no lo hagas por ti; hazlo por aquellos de los tuyos que morirán si te empeñas en quedarte" le señaló con un movimiento de la cabeza a un pequeño niño que estaba sentado sobre un trineo. Carena frunció los labios pero al final aceptó "Buen viaje" le deseó, antes de darle una palmada en el hombro a modo de despedida.

Luego de que Carena y los demás se hubieran alejado un poco, Jon volvió a su caballo y montó en dirección al Castillo Negro. Su única compañía era Fantasma, pero era toda a que necesitaba. Tras una breve cabalgata empezó a ver las torres de la Fortaleza, y a su mente llegaron los últimos acontecimientos.

Luego de que enviaran los cuervos con el mensaje que le había pedido a La Osa que escribiera, esperaron. Al mediodía del segundo día de espera llegó un cuervo de la Torre Sombría. Ser Denys Mallister, lord Comandante de la Torre Sombría, había escrito una carta cortés pero firme en la cual daba a entender que creía en las palabras escritas por Maege Mormont, pero que aun así estaba disgustado por el motín en el Castillo Negro y esperaba que dentro de poco tiempo las tropas del Pueblo Libre se retiraran. Al anochecer del mismo día llegó el segundo cuervo, escrito por la mano del Maestre de Guardiaoriente del Mar. Cotter Pyke tenía fama de ser un hombre mucho más irascible y beligerante que Mallister, pero aun así había creído en la Señora de la Isla del Oso. Su única exigencia era que se le avisara cuando los amotinados serían ejecutados, para estar presente.

Fiel a la palabra del Maestre Aemon, el Lord Comandante Mormont aún se mantenía entre la vida y la muerte. Pese a que el Maestre le Había asegurado que se notaba una cierta mejoría en los últimos días, Jon no pudo ver nada la única vez que vio a Mormont después de eso.

Lady Maege por otra parte estaba mucho mejor; sus golpes se habían recuperado del todo, y cada día sentía menos molestias al moverse. Sus heridas de la pierna y del brazo estaban casi curadas, mientras que la de la frente ya no representaba ningún problema. Sus costillas se habían recuperado asimismo.

Cruzó por entre los edificios, ignorando las miradas de enojo de sus antiguos hermanos y saludando con pequeños gestos a los hombres del Pueblo Libre. El día anterior había ordenado que los thennitas volvieran al campamento mientras una fuerza menor compuesta por reclutas bien entrenados tomaba su lugar. Pese a que Sigorn le aseguró que podría quedarse y mantener todo en orden en el Castillo, Jon se negó. Sigorn podría ser más útil en otro lugar.

Unos momentos más tarde, y tras dejar atado a su caballo afuera, Jon subía los escalones en dirección a las habitaciones del Maestre Aemon. Tocó dos veces y la suave voz del anciano le indicó que podía pasar. La vista que lo saludó fue familiar: libros apilados en pilas por el piso, una mesa y unas sillas pequeñas donde solo cabría un hombre. Completando esa imagen estaba el anciano Maestre, sentado a la mesa. Jon no pudo evitar preguntarse si esto era lo que hacía Aemon cuando tenía un momento libre: sentarse y pensar.

"Soy yo, Maestre Aemon" le informó al anciano en cuanto hubo cruzado la puerta.

"Bienvenido, Jon" saludó el Maestre, con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro arrugado "¿Has disfrutado el libro que te sugerí?" inquirió.

"Me ha sido útil" dijo. Y era cierto "Ha llenado mi cabeza de ideas. Particularmente de las páginas treinta a cuarenta" confesó, al tiempo que se sentaba en su lugar acostumbrado, frente al Maestre.

"Las costas occidentales, ¿o mi evocación es incorrecta?" dijo Aemon.

"Vuestra memoria está bien, Maestre. El libro ha sido muy preciso en detallar las características de las costas, desde la Isla del Oso hasta Dedo de Pedernal" Jon apoyó una mano sobre la mesa antes de seguir "Me ha llamado la atención particularmente Punta Dragón Marino. Allí el mar es muy rico en ostras, y hay nutrias, focas y salmones en abundancia en ríos y lagos. Suficientes para garantizar la subsistencia de muchos" concluyó.

"Ciertamente. Pero esas tierras estuvieron habitadas en otras épocas y luego se abandonaron. ¿Sabes por qué?" preguntó. Por un instante, Jon se sintió un niño de nuevo, recibiendo una lección de un hombre con una cadena al cuello.

"Por los Hijos del Hierro" respondió, sin dudar. Sabía eso. Lo que no sabía era porque, en los últimos tiempos, no se habían hecho intentos para repoblarlas "Sus saqueos eran tan continuos que las personas que sobrevivían a sus ataques preferían retirarse tierra adentro, para estar a salvo de ellos"

"Y si se asentaran personas de nuevo en esas tierras ¿qué impediría que la historia se repita una vez más?" inquirió ahora Aemon. Parecía curioso al respecto, como un niño al que le cuentan una historia particularmente interesante.

"En este momento, nada. Pero espero cambiar eso" contestó. Había reflexionado por un tiempo en esto "La única forma de parar las incursiones de los Hijos del Hierro es crear una flota, lo bastante fuerte para guardar las costas del Norte y prevenir más saqueos. Para que no puedan atacar el Norte con impunidad y luego retirarse a sus islas sin más"

"Es una buena idea" reconoció el Maestre, su voz tan suave como la brisa "Pero eso requerirá esfuerzo y tiempo para construir, y lo que es igual de importante: hombres experimentados en la navegación. Un barco es en ese aspecto similar a una espada: una cosa es tenerlo, y otra muy diferente saber usarlo" le dijo Aemon.

El hablar de barcos trajo algo a la mente de Jon "¿Creéis en los dioses, Maestre Aemon?" se escuchó preguntar sin pensar.

Si el Maestre Aemon estaba sorprendido por el abrupto cambió de tema, no dio señales de ello "Lo hago. Aunque no sé quiénes de todos son los verdaderos: quizás los Siete. O los Antiguos Dioses. O el Dios Ahogado y el Dios de la Tormenta. O R"llohr y el Gran Otro. O quizás el Gran Semental de los Dothrakis. ¿A qué se debe esta pregunta?"

"Se debe a que parece que estoy favorecido por ellos" dijo Jon, sin orgullo o arrogancia en su voz. El Maestre ladeo ligeramente la cabeza y Jon se apresuró a explicar "Necesitaba algo para convencer a los Umber de unirse a mi causa y lo encontré en dos de las personas más cercanas a mí. Necesito alguien que sepa navegar un barco y pueda enseñarle a otros a hacerlo, y resulta que lo encontré sin siquiera buscarlo. Necesito respaldo de casas norteñas, y una mujer que es la heredera de una ha aparecido y me ha jurado lealtad" explicó. Tras tantos golpes afortunados Jon empezaba a volverse desconfiado.

"Ciertamente pareces afortunado, Jon" pronunció el Maestre. Una pausa se produjo y Jon, pese a que la cara de Aemon no se alteró ni un poco, sintió que su estado de ánimo cambiaba "Mi consejo es que seas precavido. Ciertamente esos fueron grandes y afortunados hallazgos, de los que te puedes beneficiar, pero no creas nunca que no puede haber consecuencias graves. No esperes que se repitan indefinidamente; la suerte juega un papel en nuestras vidas, pero nuestro ingenio y carácter son mucho más útiles. Y más constantes. Tampoco te acostumbres a que todo salga bien; la derrota es mucho más amarga si antes se ha probado la dulzura de la victoria" dijo el mayor de los hombres en la habitación.

A la mente de Jon llegó la imagen de su hermano Robb en sus últimos tiempos. Según Catelyn, la desesperación había luchado por apoderarse de su hermano cuando este vio cómo, pese a todas las victorias en el campo de batalla, estaba perdiendo la guerra.

"Gracias Maestre" dijo, sin dobles intenciones ni máscaras de ningún tipo. Era sincero en su agradecimiento.

Aemon solo asintió en silencio "En nuestra última reunión os hable de Alys Karstark ¿no?" comentó Jon. Aemon asintió "El día después, Alys recordó haber escuchado un rumor muy interesante antes de huir del castillo de su familia, y me lo contó. Afirma que el Trono de Hierro ha dejado de pagarle sus deudas al Banco de Hierro de Braavos" le confió al Maestre.

La ceja de Aemon se elevó ligeramente antes de detenerse "Raramente se escuchan rumores de esa naturaleza" dijo el anciano luego de un tiempo considerablemente largo "¿Crees que la joven Karstark pudo haberse equivocado, o haber escuchado mal?" preguntó.

"No lo creo" admitió Jon. En privado había suplicado porque fuera cierto.

"Yo tampoco" concordó Aemon. Un suspiro salió de sus labios, y por un momento Jon podría haber jurado que el hombre ante él sentía pena "Parece una decisión imprudente por parte de los Lannister" comentó.

Más que una decisión imprudente, Jon lo llamaría una completa necedad "Sí. Lo parece" se limitó a contestar.

Tras eso estuvieron unos momentos en silencio antes de que Aemon volviera a hablar "Hemos hablado bastante sobre los enemigos que tiene la Casa Stark hacia el sur. Pero dime, en estos días, ¿has pensado en los enemigos que tenemos, todos nosotros, hacia el norte?"

Jon pensaba en ellos cada noche, y cada vez que veía el Muro se preguntaba cuanto tiempo resistiría en pie "Lo he hecho. Pero…..…. admito que es más tentador pensar en los enemigos al sur. Al menos sé cómo tratar con ellos. Y tengo los medios para hacerlo" añadió a último momento.

Aemon estuvo en silencio mucho tiempo, tanto que Jon habría pensado que el anciano se había dormido si no hubiera mantenido la espalda lejos del respaldo de su silla "Espera un momento" dijo el Maestre, para a continuación alzarse de la mesa con manos temblorosas y alejarse con la espalda encorvada por el peso de la cadena, en dirección a la puerta que daba a sus habitaciones. Jon no se molestó en ofrecerle ayuda: sabía que Aemon no tendría problemas para encontrar su camino por esas habitaciones.

Por fin, tras un tiempo largo, Jon finalmente escuchó los pasos débiles de Aemon, cada vez más cerca. El Maestre apareció unos momentos después, y en sus manos llevaba una capa negra que cubría un objeto largo. Jon notó que las manos del Maestre estaban llenas de mugre, y que su frente estaba cubierta de sudor, como si hubiera hecho un gran esfuerzo. La humedad de su rostro brillaba contra la luz del sol que entraba por las ventanas.

El Maestre Aemon se detuvo justo enfrente de la mesa, y depósito la capa y su contenido con el mismo cuidado que depositaría un niño pequeño y frágil. Aemon no se molestó en sentarse, y tras un momento Jon se alzó. Ahora ambos quedaban parados, con la mesa separándolos.

"Luego de que vuestros hombres se hicieran cargo del castillo, registraron todas las habitaciones en busca de armas" la mano arrugada del Maestre se movió lentamente hacia adelante y empezó a desenvolver la capa, revelando una espada envainada en su interior "Pero debo decir que no registraron de manera adecuada las mías" concluyó, su tono adquiriendo ligereza, como si comentara algo sin importancia.

Los oídos de Jon estaban atentos a las palabras del Maestre, pero sus ojos estaban centrados en el arma sobre la mesa. La primera suposición de Jon fue que había estado mucho tiempo descuidada: la vaina era de madera y cuero. La madera estaba carcomida y de un aspecto viejo, y el cuero despedía un ligero aroma a putrefacción. La capa oscura que la había envuelto unos momentos atrás también estaba vieja, con manchas que denotaban su mal uso y el hedor de la lana que había estado escondida mucho tiempo. También noto que la empuñadura de la espada estaba totalmente envuelta en tiras de cuero delgadas.

"Como notaréis, esta espada lleva mucho tiempo oculta. No podía usarla nunca, me faltaba tanto la visión como la habilidad. Y además no era mía" un silencio lleno de preguntas cayó sobre la habitación, antes de que fuera roto por Aemon "El legítimo dueño de esta espada me dijo, antes de cruzar el muro y nunca volver, que si no regresaba debía poner la espada en manos de alguien digno de usarla. Y la verdad es que en los muchos años desde entonces hubo varios hombres que eran dignos de ella… pero no le entregue el arma a ninguno. ¿Por qué?" el anciano no aguardo la respuesta "Porque nunca pareció correcto. Era una especie de presentimiento, algo que no sabía, y aún no sé, explicar. Algo que me decía que los hombres eran dignos, pero que no podían tenerla" los hombros del anciano se elevaron en gesto de desconocimiento "Quizás no fueran más que los desvaríos de un anciano. En cualquier caso, quiero que esta espada tenga un portador capaz de darle un buen uso, alguien que sea digno de ella y sepa apreciarla por lo que es" continuó el Maestre "Una vez dije que el conocimiento es un arma, Rey Jon. Vos os enfrentareis a pruebas muy duras, y debéis estar bien armado para enfrentarlas" tras esas últimas palabras Aemon hizo un gesto con la mano, invitando a Jon a desenvainar la espada sobre la mesa.

Con cierta duda, Jon envolvió la mano izquierda en la vaina; alzó la espada de la mesa y la acercó un poco antes de mover la mano derecha hacia la empuñadura. Tiró; por un momento la vaina se aferró a la espada, pero luego pareció soltarla y la habitación se llenó del sonido del acero al ser desenvainado en un solo y fuerte movimiento.

Los ojos de Jon fueron hacia la hoja de la espada, y no fueron capaces de cerrarse ni de moverse hacia otra cosa. Su boca se abrió de manera involuntaria.

La hoja era hermosa; en sus costados se veían patrones de colores rojos y negros de todos los tonos, mezclándose y combinándose de manera única. El arma estaba inmaculada; no había ni una abolladura que la deformara, ni una mancha de óxido que arruinara el perfecto espectáculo de colores. Sin darse cuenta, la mano izquierda de Jon soltó la vaina y se acercó a la hoja. Fue apenas un roce, un beso tan fugaz de carne contra acero que bien podría no haber existido. Y sin embargo, cuando la piel callosa se deslizó por un espacio tan pequeño, tan diminuto del filo, se abrió y Jon vio cómo su dedo se teñía de rojo con la gota de sangre que salió de él. Estaba tan sorprendido por la espada que le pareció escuchar la voz del Maestre Aemon a una gran distancia.

"Su nombre es Hermana Oscura"

**Alys**

"¿Son grandes no?" preguntó Cwenya.

Alys solo asintió en silencio; la vista de los gigantes aun le sacaba el aliento.

La vista del ejército entrenando era impresionante, y lo había sido desde la primera vez que lo vio. Pero los gigantes y sus mamuts aun lograban quitarle el aliento. Sobre todo luego de ver como hacían para ellos garrotes compuestos por un tronco completo; a estos troncos se les ataba además piedras de gran tamaño que habían sido talladas para tener forma afilada. Eran una versión increíblemente grande de una maza con pinchos. No tenía que verlos usarse para saber que un golpe propinado por un gigante con esas mazas mataría fácilmente a un caballo.

Cuando juró lealtad a Jon N…. Stark por primera vez, había albergado una cierta duda sobre si podría ganar la guerra contra un hombre tan peligroso como Roose Bolton. Pero con cada día que pasaba estaba más segura de que había elegido bien. Con un ejército tan grande, con gigantes y mamuts de su lado, Alys no podía ser capaz de ver al Rey Jon perdiendo.

"¿Qué mierda quieres, Sigorn?" las palabras de Cwenya la sacaron de sus pensamientos. Giró y vio que había un hombre frente a ella. No parecía mucho mayor que ella. Llevaba una melena de cabello oscuro, pero se notaba que empezaba a quedar calvo. Su rostro estaba limpio, sin una sombra de barba o bigote. Los ojos eran grises, y a Alys le pareció esbelto. Llevaba una armadura de lamas de lo que parecía cobre, y una piel de lobo sobre los hombros.

La mirada que le estaba dando era fija. Alys presentía que este hombre ante ella estaba allí por algo importante.

**Catelyn**

Cuando bajaron de las montañas que eran el hogar de los Clanes, eran un grupo de casi seiscientas personas. Su número estaba compuesto por los grupos de hombres traídos por los jefes de clan que había venido con ellos. Algunos trajeron solo unos pocos, como los Norrey; Brandon el Viejo había bajado de su hogar con sus cuatro vástagos varones y apenas una treintena de hombres. Muchos otros trajeron números similares, la única excepción era el Wull. El hombre al que llamaban Cubo Grande había dejado su hogar junto a la Bahía del Hielo con más de dos centenares de hombres para ir a las tierras de los Norrey, y los había traído a todos con él en su nuevo viaje.

Hugo Wull había sido un dolor de cabeza excepcional. Le había tomado toda la paciencia que Catelyn no sabía que poseía para evitar insultar al hombre en su cara o abofetearlo. El recuerdo de la primera reunión que tuvo con el jefe del Clan Wull era suficiente para hacerla rechinar los dientes de rabia; Hugo Wull no la había insultado de manera abierta, pero había sido abiertamente hostil hacia el propósito de la reunión. En cuanto la primera palabra sobre una posible alianza entre el Pueblo Libre, encabezado por Jon, y el Clan Wull salió de sus labios el Wull había gritado enfurecido, y los intentos de Catelyn por calmarlo y tratar de razonar habían sido inútiles. Durante el resto de su estancia en el hogar de los Norrey, había intentado en tres ocasiones más convencer a Wull, pero sin mejores resultados. El hombre era tan terco, tan desconfiado de sus palabras, tan malditamente obstinado, que hacía que Catelyn quisiera gritar de pura frustración.

Catelyn estaba segura de que si el hombre venía con ellos era más para buscar problemas que para verdaderamente conocer a Jon.

Pero aunque Wull fuera un dolor de cabeza, era el único. Los demás al menos le habían dado el beneficio de la duda sobre si apoyarían a Jon o no. Se habían limitado a decir vagas excusas, pero aun así la interrogaron todo lo posible sobre Jon, queriendo saber qué tipo de hombre era. Les dijo la verdad: era un hombre de honor, un gran líder y un excelente guerrero y estratega. También les contó bastante sobre su tiempo más allá del Muro: como Jon la había ayudado y protegido, como había luchado y derrotado a Stannis Baratheon en el Bosque Encantado, y como había logrado acordar una paz entre el Pueblo Libre y la Guardia de la Noche. Había omitido cualquier mención de los Caminantes Blancos.

Catelyn también había pasado todo el tiempo posible intentando discernir cuales parecían los hombres más dispuestos a sumarse al ejército de Jon. Los Knott y los Burley quizás lo harían, junto con varios de los clanes más pequeños, pero los demás serían un problema. Si lo que Galbart Glover le había dicho era correcto, Jon necesitaría ganarse al Viejo Torghen Flint si quería que los demás lo siguieran. A él….. y a Hugo Wull.

"Mi señora" una voz la sacó de sus pensamientos. Miró a su derecha y vio una mano que le tendía un pedazo de carne de conejo asada, recién alejada del fuego.

"Gracias" le dijo a la chica a su lado, al tiempo que cogía la carne y le daba una pequeña mordida. Alysanne Mormont le dio un asentimiento seco antes de volverse y seguir hablando con Glover.

Catelyn había estado gratamente sorprendida cuando la segunda hija de Maege Mormont había aparecido junto al Clan Harclay y su líder, Agnar Harclay. La joven había estado haciendo lo mismo que ella: intentar sumar a los clanes de montaña norteños a su causa. Habían hablado mucho tiempo, cada una contando todo lo que habían pasado desde la Boda Roja. Al día siguiente, Alysanne Mormont le había anunciado su intención de ir con ella para reunirse con su madre y jurar lealtad en persona a Jon. Catelyn le había dado la bienvenida. Cuatro días más tarde, cuando estaban a punto de partir hacia el campamento del Pueblo Libre, un grupo de treinta hombres de la Casa Mormont llegaron en búsqueda de Alysanne, enviados por su hermana Jorelle. Tras una discusión a puertas cerradas entre ellos y la joven Mormont, Alysanne le informó que vendrían con ella. Catelyn no se opuso; no había motivo para ello.

Los días siguientes los habían pasado en la misma rutina que había hecho en su camino hacia las montañas. Cabalgaban la mayor parte del día, siempre dirigiéndose hacia el norte y el este. Cuando acampaban había una división que no se mencionaba, pero que no por eso dejaba de existir. Los hombres de Wull seguían el ejemplo de su líder y se mantenían decididamente alejados de ella, así como de Galbart y el resto de las personas que habían ido con ellos a las montañas.

En los momentos de tranquilidad, Catelyn no podía más que pensar en Jon. ¿Cómo trataría con un hombre del tipo de Hugo Wull? ¿Sería honesto y franco, como siempre lo había sido Ned en vida, o intentaría algo para convencer a Cubo Grande y al resto de los jefes de los clanes de que se unieran a ellos? ¿Y qué haría si no lo hicieran? ¿Se resignaría a ello y marcharía hacia la guerra contando solo con el apoyo de Mors Umber? Suponiendo que hubiera logrado obtenerlo. Catelyn no creía que, en ese caso, se decidiera a considerarlos enemigos. Después de todo, ya tenían que lidiar con los restos de la conquista de los Greyjoy, los Bolton, los Frey, los Lannister y los Tyrell. Enemigos no les faltaban.

Pero sus pensamientos respecto a Jon no eran solo en torno a la guerra. En los días desde que había imaginado a Jon mientras estaba en esa bañera, los sueños habían sido un recurso frecuente para saciar sus ansias. A menudo soñaba con Jon haciendo cosas con ella a las que no se atrevía a dar voz. En una ocasión había recordado dormida la ocasión en la que entró a la tienda para ver a Jon con Ygritte, ambos tapados solo por unas pieles; una voz había dicho que nadie la culparía si se unía a ellos, y en las caras de ambos habían aparecidos sonrisas llenas de lujuria antes de que la invitaran con gestos de las manos a unirse a ellos. Cuando despertó sentía su parte más íntima tan húmeda que no resistió a llevar sus dedo a ella y darse placer una vez más, pensando en los toques de Jon. Los sueños no eran algo que buscara, pero Catelyn no se mentiría a sí misma y diría que no le gustaban, porque lo hacían. Y mucho.

También pensaba en sus sentimientos hacia él. Sentía deseo por él, eso era obvio. Y sentía preocupación por su bienestar: eso lo demostraba no saber si su reunión con Mors Carroña había ido bien. ¿Consideraba importante su aprobación? Suponía que sí: no habría partido a las montañas a tratar con los clanes si Jon no hubiera estado de acuerdo.

¿Se estaba enamorando de Jon? No se atrevía a pensar en la respuesta a esa pregunta.

Con un suspiro, siguió comiendo la carne de conejo. Esa noche se acostó y no por primera vez soñó con Jon, que recorría su cuerpo con una celeridad y maestría que la hacía estremecer de placer.

Siguieron viajando por más días, y Catelyn empezó a reconocer algunos lugares que había visto en su viaje anterior: un bosquecillo de pinos, un puñado de manzanos, un pequeño lago, las ruinas de una aldea.

Por fin, tras haber hecho casi todo el camino de vuelta, cruzaron un pastizal alto y tuvieron a la vista el campamento. Detrás y a los lados de Catelyn, los miembros de los clanes, e incluso muchas de las mujeres de las lanzas, lanzaron exclamaciones de sorpresa.

**Y eso es todo. Seguramente están enojados porque lo deje ahí, pero no se preocupen. A su debido tiempo sabrán que es lo que vieron Catelyn y los demás.**

**Bien, quiero reviews. Escriban sus comentarios, sugerencias, críticas (constructivas), opiniones y más. Serán bien recibidos y muy apreciados.**

**Trataré de publicar el siguiente capítulo en una semana, pero no prometo nada.**

**Saludos y que estén bien.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Bien, primero lo primero. Hola a quienquiera que lea esto.**

**Quiero dar gracias a jean d'arc, miguel , fanatico z, Luna y Guest por sus revews, que me alegran la vida cada vez que los leo. Y hablando de los mismos:**

**jean d'arc: largo y conciso, como siempre. Eso es lo que tanto aprecio de vos: una opinión sincera y bien clara que no deja lugar a malas interpretaciones por parte mía. Te doy la razón, esa confianza ciega es la que no encaja, y eso es lo que (viéndolo ahora que ha terminado el show) es muy fuera de lugar. Aunque me parece que hay que tener en cuenta la opinión de otros personajes (me explico: en el capítulo 2 de la 7° temporada Tyrion habla sobre Jon ante Daenerys, y más tarde Sansa habla en favor de Tyrion ante Jon. Creo que las palabras de ambos influyeron en la decisión de Daenerys de invitar a Jon a Rocadragón, y a Jon de ir). Cambiando de tema, Jon no confía en exceso en Alys, y en cuanto a Davos es menos aún. Puede haber dado una oportunidad al hombre, pero no le ha confiado nada ni ha pedido su consejo. En otras palabras, por el momento Davos es solo uno más en el inmenso campamento del Pueblo Libre.**

**Quizás si fue un poco fácil el hecho de que Aemon entregara Hermana Oscura a Jon, pero creo que no tienes en cuenta una cosa: Aemon está al final de su vida, que comprometió con la Guardia de la Noche (pese a querer irse para ayudar a su familia muchos años antes), y es consciente de que el acero valyrio es una de las armas más peligrosas en contra de los Caminantes Blancos. Si lo entrega, es porque sabe que es necesario.**

**Admito que es un poco extraño escribir a Yritte en faceta de madre (digo porque en los libros y la serie se la ve como una mujer mucho más…. Usemos la palabra "Dura", a falta de algo mejor)**

**Ahora verás que fue lo que vio Catelyn.**

**Miguel : me alegra que te gustar a la descripción de la espada. La verdad es que se me complicó un poco escribirla. En cuanto al tema de muchas parejas par Jon, lo siento. Pensé mal de antemano. Aun así, concuerdo: es un toque de ciertas civilizaciones consideradas "bárbaras" que el líder cuente con muchas parejas. Pero hay civilizaciones más "avanzadas" en épocas antiguas que hacían algo igual (como los faraones en el Antiguo Egipto y los Emperadores en China y Japón).**

**fanatico z: los gigantes ya están armados, y estoy ya pensando en la estrategia de la batalla, pero aún falta bastante para que esté lista. Y desde que Jon devolvió Garra al Viejo Oso, estuve decidido a que obtenga otra espada. ¿Y qué mejor opción que una tan celebre como Hermana Oscura?**

**Luna: la idea de los estandartes me vino de golpe y no pude resistir a plasmarla. Me lo imagino y me encanta la imagen. El lobo huargo orgulloso, flanqueado por el oso, el gigante y el sol….. por ahora (sonrisa misteriosa). En cuanto al estandarte del Pueblo Libre….. bueno, te lo digo así: cuando vos perseguías a la gallina, yo estaba comiendo el pollo jejej.**

**Guest: de nada. Gracias por el review.**

**También quiero agradecer a los que siguen la historia, la tienen en favoritos o simplemente la leen. Dejen un review y ayúdenme a llegar a los 200. Será muy apreciado y contestado.**

**Bien, basta de hablar. Vamos a lo que nos trajo aquí.**

**Disclaimer: todo lo que puedan reconocer pertenece a G.R.R. Martín. Yo solo lo uso para entretenerme y tratar de entretener a otros.**

**Catelyn**

Era una visión. Una visión de poder. De poder y fuerza.

El ejército de Pueblo Libre estaba abiertamente desplegado. Hileras de cientos de hombres y mujeres, formados afuera de las defensas del campamento, juntos y con la mirada fija en la dirección en la que se encontraban. Eran tantos y cubrían tanto espacio que Catelyn apenas podía ver el mar de tiendas detrás de ellos, como una mancha oscura en el horizonte.

"¡Mierda!" "No puede ser" "Que me jodan" "¡Es imposible!" eran algunos de los comentarios que escuchaba detrás de ella. No se molestó en girarse para ver. Simplemente respiró hondo y forzó a su caballo a avanzar en dirección al ejército.

Por un momento pensó en acercarse al galope: deseaba ver a Jon. Y al mismo tiempo lo temía un poco. Pero decidió no apurar el paso: no quería dar una impresión incorrecta a nadie, ni de los Clanes ni del Pueblo Libre. Por lo que cabalgó sin prisa alguna, como si estuviera dando un simple paseo. Detrás de ella, oía el relincho y las pisadas de más animales, y al final se atrevió a espiar sobre su hombro por un momento. Las mujeres de las lanzas eran las primeras en seguirla, junto con Galbart Glover y sus hombres. Detrás de ellas venían Brandon el Viejo y sus hijos, cuyos rostros eran una mezcla de recelo y sorpresa, mezclados con una pica de admiración. Luego venían los Flint, con el viejo Torghen Flint flanqueado por sus dos hijos, Donnel el Negro y Artos Flint. Luego los Wull, y aunque no podía ver a través de los hombres de Cubo Grande, Catelyn suponía que el resto venía detrás.

Se fue acercando a la brecha que dividía en dos al ejército frente a ella. Cada parte flanqueaba el camino hacia la entrada más cercana, que se observaba a lo lejos. Fue cuando estuvo más cerca, tanto que podría definir la edad de los guerreros frente a ellos, que notó un patrón en las formaciones. Las tres filas delanteras del ejército eran todos hombres y mujeres armados con lanzas y escudos en los cuales danzaban una serie de colores, dibujos y patrones diferentes. Lo mismo aplicaba a las tres filas más cercanas a la brecha. Luego venía una fila de arqueros, seguida por dos más de guerreros con escudos, y el orden se mantenía hasta donde alcanzaba la vista.

Catelyn giró levemente la cabeza para estar segura de que aún la seguían, y efectivamente aun lo hacían, por el medio de las dos partes del ejército. Volvió la mirada al frente al instante.

Mientras cruzaba por entre los soldados, Catelyn notó que, más allá de sus armas, no había ninguna otra característica en común en las filas. Hombres y mujeres, jóvenes y viejos, todos por igual se alineaban en una muestra del Poder del Pueblo Libre.

A medida que se acercaba a la entrada, notó que había más guerreros desplegados dentro del campamento. Una fila se ubicaba dentro de las empalizadas, todos con mazas, hachas y espadas cortas, además de los característicos escudos. Y detrás de ellos una fila idéntica se encontraba igual de firme y silenciosa, solo que en vez de portar escudos y armas cortas, portaban arcos y llevaban carcajes de flechas colgados de la espalda.

En la entrada medio centenar de thennitas estaban formados con rostros estoicos a cada lado, todos con cascos, armas y armaduras de lamas hechas de cobre. Estaban formados en cinco hileras de diez hombres cada una. Y detrás de cada grupo de thennitas había un gigante que sostenía un gran garrote con pinchos de piedra afilada. Catelyn, pese a saber de la existencia de éstos desde hacía tiempo, no pudo evitar sentir una pizca de temor al ver las armas que cargaban.

Alguien debía haber corrido algunas tiendas, porque el camino que se adentraba en el campamento era totalmente recto, y estaba flanqueado por una línea triple de soldados con escudos. La fila delantera portaba lanzas, mientras las otras dos portaban armas más cortas. Desde la altura que le otorgaba su montura, Catelyn vio como detrás de las filas de guerreros estaban otras personas que intentaban ver a los que pasaban por en medio del camino abierto. Incluso se veían algunos gigantes entre ellos, que miraban con el ceño fruncido a los jinetes, sobre todo a los que iban detrás de las mujeres de las lanzas.

Catelyn cruzó el campamento como había hecho tantas otras veces, con la cabeza en alto y tratando de mostrar toda la dignidad posible.

Siguió avanzando, hasta que al final distinguió el final del camino. Su corazón se saltó un latido cuando lo vio. Ahí, separado de los demás por un par de pasos, con un Fantasma firme y silencioso a su izquierda, y una Ygritte con la vista fija en ella a su derecha, estaba él.

Jon. Aunque sonase ridículo, su corazón se saltó un latido al verlo, como si fuera una joven doncella ingenua que veía volver a su amado de un viaje largo. Aunque la que en verdad había hecho el viaje más largo fue ella. Lo examinó con cuidado; su cabello estaba más largo que la última vez que lo vio, más de una luna atrás. Su barba estaba un poco más espesa. Por lo demás parecía igual.

Jon estaba vestido con un par de botas de piel y un par de pantalones de lana blanca. Llevaba una camisa de algodón de fabricación tosca, y encima de ella un tabardo de color gris sin dibujos ni adornos, pero ribeteado de piel de caribú. Sobre sus hombros había una piel de lobo; la boca del animal quedaba abierta en un gruñido silencioso sobre el hombro derecho. El atuendo de Jon era completado por un cinturón de piel con broche de hueso, del que colgaban una espada larga y una daga, ambas enfundadas. La mano izquierda de Jon descansaba con la palma apoyada en el pomo de la espada, mientras que la otra colgaba a su costado.

Catelyn dio un respingo; había estado tan atrapada por la imagen de Jon que no había notado que su caballo se había detenido a unos veinte pasos frente a él. Dio una mirada rápida para ver los detalles de lo que la rodeaba. La línea triple de soldados que habían flanqueado el camino se curvaba al llegar a la zona despejada, siguiendo un contorno de tienda a tienda, curvándose en varios lugares hasta que se cerraba, dejando un claro de tamaño inmenso en el que desembocaron ella y los demás. Enfrente de ella, y separados de Jon por unos pocos pasos, había un puñado de personas, de las que reconoció a muchas: Tormund Matagigantes, Harma Cabeza de Perro, Ygon Oldfather, Harle el Cazador y Harle el Bello, Kyura la hija de Kileg, Morna Máscara Blanca, Soren Rompescudos, Gerrick Sangrereal, Howd el Trotamundos, Styr Magnar. Incluso estaban presentes dos gigantes: Mag el Poderoso y Rog Puño de Piedra, si recordaba bien. Había además al menos dos docenas de hombres y mujeres a los que no podía nombrar, si bien reconocía a varios por sus rostros. Entre ellos había thennitas, pies de cuerno, y otros que no podía discernir. Todos miraban en dirección a la columna de caballos que venía detrás de ella.

Todos ellos eran caudillos importantes, hombres y mujeres conocidos y seguidos por miembros del Pueblo Libre. Solo había tres personas que parecían haber nacido al sur del Muro entre ellos, además de Jon. La primera era Maege Mormont, que presentaba un aspecto similar al que tenía la última vez, aunque Catelyn pensó que estaba más delgada y pálida. La segunda era una joven que parecía de la edad de Jon, vestida al estilo de una dama noble: con un vestido largo y un sencillo chal de lana encima. Y el último era un anciano de rostro arrugado y un jubón viejo y desgastado, con el cabello cubierto de canas al igual que su bigote, que caía casi hasta la altura del cinturón, donde reposaba una espada en su vaina.

Con cuidado, Catelyn bajó de su caballo y entregó las riendas a un niño que no había notado. Caminó hacia Jon con calma pero con firmeza, ignorando el deseo de sonreírle a él o a Ygritte a su lado. Al llegar ante él plantó una rodilla en tierra y lo miró a los ojos antes de hablar "Su Alteza" dijo en voz alta y clara, con intención de ser escuchada.

La expresión de Jon no cambió, pero sus ojos lo hicieron "Lady Catelyn" la saludó de vuelta, su voz baja y profunda sonando en sus oídos "En pie, mi señora" dijo, al tiempo que le tendía la mano libre para ayudarla a levantarse. Catelyn la tomó e ignoró el cosquilleo que sintió cuando su piel desnuda entró en contacto con la de él "Me alegro de que hayas vuelto a salvo, Catelyn" le dijo en voz baja, sus labios elevándose una fracción de momento antes de volver a su posición anterior. Catelyn sintió como su garganta se atoraba cuando lo escuchó hablar, y se esforzó por no mirar los labios de Jon y acallar la voz en su cabeza que preguntaba si se sentirían tan suaves como se veían.

Jon no soltó su mano, sino que la usó para guiarla hacia la derecha, hasta que estuvo al otro lado de Ygritte. Ésta le dio una sonrisa de dientes torcidos, y Catelyn se la devolvió al instante. Por mucho que la culpa la ahogara en algunos momentos por desear al hombre que era de Ygritte, estaba feliz de volver a ver a la mujer de las lanzas besada por el fuego.

Pero antes de que pudieran decirse algo, la voz de Galbart Glover se escuchó "Su Alteza" en una imitación de ella misma, el señor desposeído de Bosquespeso se arrodilló ante Jon. Jon lo saludó como había hecho con ella, pero no le ofreció la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse. Aunque sabía que era ridículo, la hizo sentir especial que Jon solo la ayudara a ella a alzarse.

Con un gesto de la mano de Jon, Galbart fue enviado al otro lado, junto a Maege Mormont y sus otros acompañantes. Entonces se hizo un silencio lleno de tensión; los líderes de los Clanes de la Montaña estaban ahora al frente, bien visibles para todos. Brandon el Viejo, Agnar Harclay, Hugo Wull, y los demás. Todos estaban frente a Jon, separados por unos pocos pasos de distancia, pero ninguno avanzó. Quizás esperaran que Jon fuera el que se adelantara y les diera la bienvenida, o quizás ninguno se atrevía a adelantarse por temor a que Jon le pidiera que se arrodillara ante él y le jurara lealtad.

El ambiente tenso perduro unos momentos más, hasta que fue roto, no por los líderes de los clanes ni por Jon, si no por Alysanne Mormont, que salió de entre los hombres de los clanes, seguida de cerca por los hombres de la Casa Mormont. Ygritte la miró, una pregunta no dicha en sus rasgos. Catelyn se limitó a sonreír para tratar de tranquilizarla, aunque una pequeña parte de ella misma no pudo evitar sentir algo de temor al ver la maza con pinchos que la joven Mormont llevaba en las manos. Pero su temor se desvaneció cuando Alysanne llegó ante Jon y se arrodilló frente a él, al tiempo que depositaba la maza a sus pies.

"Su Alteza, he venido a juraros lealtad y a prometeros mi maza" dijo Mormont, con la cabeza ligeramente inclinada en un gesto de respeto.

"En pie, mi señora de Mormont" dijo Jon. Cuando Alysanne hubo obedecido, Jon volvió a hablar "Pese a que resulta obvio que sois una de las hijas de Lady Maege, me temo que no se vuestro nombre" expresó.

"Alysanne, Alteza. Alysanne Mormont" respondió la hija de Lady Maege.

"Alysanne Mormont, acepto con humildad lo que me ofrecéis. Será un honor teneros entre mi ejército, igual que es un honor tener a vuestra madre" tras decir estas palabras Jon le asintió a la joven y le indicó con un gesto que se uniera a su madre. Detrás de Alysanne fueron los hombres de la Isla del Oso. Catelyn pudo ver como Maege asentía con orgullo a su hija cuando esta llego a su destino. No pasó mucho hasta que madre e hija estuvieran lado a lado mientras la atención se enfocaba una vez más en los hombres de los clanes.

Entonces fue que una persona más se adelantó, el sonido de sus pies acompañado por el de un bastón.

"Lord Flint" dijo Jon a modo de saludo, cuando el anciano frente a él se detuvo. La voz de Jon fue baja, pero en el silencio que se había establecido logró llegar bastante lejos.

El anciano se limitó a dar un asentimiento de cabeza, mirando a Jon como si estuviera viendo a un dragón "Escuché a la esposa del Ned defenderte, muchacho. Afirma que tienes buenas intenciones. Pero no sería la primer persona que mentiría, y tus acciones ciertamente contradicen sus palabras. Pero por respeto a tu padre, he venido aquí a escuchar lo que tienes que decir. Sé lo que quieres y lo que pretendes. Ahora, convénceme de que aliarme contigo es lo correcto" concluyó, con sus ojos mirando fijamente el rostro de Jon.

Catelyn no pudo más que rezar en ese momento: Jon era, por lo que había visto hasta ahora, un hombre bueno con las palabras. Y necesitaba pensar muy bien lo que iba a decir, porque de lo contrario no ganaría lealtad de ninguno de los hombres de los clanes. Y si se equivocaba mucho, podía incluso ganar enemistad.

"¿Por cuánto tiempo el Pueblo Libre ha hecho saqueos en vuestras tierras?" preguntó Jon, mirando sobre el hombro de Flint a los otros líderes de los clanes. Antes de que alguno pudiera responder Jon dio media vuelta y fijó sus ojos en los hombres y mujeres junto a Catelyn "¿Y por cuánto tiempo la Guardia de la Noche y los norteños los han combatido, han atacado sus aldeas y matado a los vuestros?" dio unos pasos, hasta alejarse del Flint "¡¿Alguien aquí puede decirme eso?!" gritó con fuerza. Su voz resonó en el aire como un latigazo.

Las miradas se intercambiaron. Los hombres de los clanes se veían confundidos; el Pueblo Libre también. Catelyn misma se sentía confundida. ¿Adónde quería llegar Jon con esto? Miró a Ygritte, y vio que la chica estaba tan confundida como ella.

El silencio se extendió, solamente roto por pequeños sonidos: el relincho de un caballo, una pequeña tos, un murmullo bajo e ininteligible. Por fin, una voz se escuchó "Por mucho tiempo. Miles de años" dijo Tormund. La voz del Matagigantes era firme y los ojos, perdidos entre la mata de hebras rojas pertenecientes al cabello y a la barba, estaban fijos en Jon.

Jon miró a Tormund un momento y asintió con el rostro serio, antes de desviar la mirada "Miles de años. Miles de años de peleas, de saqueos y de venganzas. Milenios de sangre derramada, culpable e inocente por igual" dijo en voz alta, sin dirigirse a nadie en particular "Y eso ¿por qué?" preguntó "Yo no recuerdo porqué fue que empezó la pelea. Quizás los norteños intentaron conquistar las tierras más allá del Muro, o quizás el Pueblo Libre intentó invadir el Norte. No lo sé" admitió, antes de que sus ojos grises se fijaran en los del Viejo Flint "¿Tú lo sabes Flint?" le preguntó en voz baja.

El Viejo Flint se quedó quieto unos momentos, pero al final sacudió la cabeza. Pero no fue suficiente para Jon "¿Lo sabes?" volvió a preguntar.

Catelyn vio moverse los labios de Flint, un sonido tan bajo proveniente de ellos que no lo pudo oír, y estaba más cerca que la mayoría.

"No puedo escucharte. Dilo más alto" le pidió Jon.

La expresión de Flint era amarga "No" masculló.

"Todavía no escucho bien" Jon, al parecer, insistía en que Flint lo dijera alto, para que todos escucharan.

"¡No!" exclamó Flint, casi gritando.

Jon hizo un gesto con la mano al anciano mientras su mirada recorría a la gente que lo rodeaba "¿Entonces por qué deberíamos seguir peleando? ¿Por qué debemos seguir en una lucha que no empezamos y que nunca pedimos? Nuestros antepasados, los que iniciaron esta lucha, tenían sus intereses, pero fue su elección pelear. Nosotros, todos nosotros, hemos seguido sus pasos, igual que nuestros padres, nuestros abuelos, y muchas generaciones antes que ellos" en la voz de Jon había algo, una especie de fervor, que hacía a Catelyn escuchar con atención cada palabra.

"¡Pero yo no quiero eso!" prosiguió Jon "Me niego a seguir ese camino. ¿Qué logramos con esto? Nada. No recuperaremos a los que perdimos, y no borraremos el daño que nos hicimos unos a otros. Yo aspiro a mucho más, tanto para mí como para los que me sigan. Yo aspiro a forjar paz; una paz verdadera y duradera. Nuestros antepasados fueron enemigos. Yo aspiro a que nuestros descendientes sean lo que hasta ahora nunca fuimos. Un solo pueblo" las últimas palabras fueron dichas con tal vehemencia, que Catelyn sintió verdadera esperanza de que podría hacerse. Que aquello a lo que Jon aspiraba quizás pareciera un sueño, pero era uno que ciertamente podía volverse realidad.

Jon caminó con calma hasta estar frente al Viejo Flint una vez más "Me preguntaste porqué deberías aliarte conmigo. Deberías aliarte conmigo… porque yo aspiro a mejorar las cosas para los míos….. a cambiarlas…... de una vez… y para siempre" la voz de Jon se tornó suave como el viento, y aun así estaba llena de la misma fuerza que había demostrado cuando hablaba casi a gritos.

El Viejo Flint miró a Jon a los ojos durante mucho tiempo, y Jon le devolvió la mirada sin parpadear, ambos inmóviles. Pero antes de que alguno de ellos pudiera decir algo, alguien más se acercó, con pisadas fuertes y firmes. Catelyn sintió como su corazón daba un vuelco cuando vio que era Cubo Grande.

"Bonitas palabras" dijo cuando estuvo frente a Jon, su hombro casi tocándose con el de Flint "Pero las palabras se las lleva el viento. Y yo no creo en las tuyas. Me parecen simplemente un montón de aire que sueltas con la esperanza de que nos confiemos para luego golpearnos por la espalda" espetó Wull, y Catelyn frunció el ceño al ver como el hombre exhibía una vez más su desconfianza "En cambio las acciones… las acciones son otro asunto. Demuéstrame con acciones que lo que dices es cierto. Demuéstrame que estás dispuesto a buscar la paz, y que eres capaz de lidiar con cualquiera que trate de romperla" dijo Hugo Wull, su ceño fruncido y sus ojos entrecerrados fijos en Jon.

"Cuándo y dónde quieras, Wull" respondió Jon. Pese a que Wull era más de una cabeza más alto que Jon, el hijo de Ned se mantenía firme ante él, sin retroceder un paso.

Catelyn se sorprendió por lo que pasó un momento después de que Jon dijera esas palabras.

Cubo Grande, en un movimiento increíblemente veloz para un hombre de su edad, desenvainó su espada y en el mismo movimiento efectuó un corte de lado dirigido al estómago de Jon. Y en un movimiento igual de veloz al del hombre, Jon saltó hacia un costado, evitando el corte, al tiempo que su mano salía disparada como una serpiente al ataque y en un movimiento borroso sacaba la espada del Viejo Flint de su vaina, antes de dar un nuevo salto, esta vez hacia atrás, para evitar un nuevo corte de Hugo Wull.

Catelyn sintió como su corazón subía hasta su garganta ante el primer ataque de Wull, tan repentino como letal. Pero no tuvo tiempo de hacer nada, porque el rugido colectivo que estalló entre el Pueblo Libre cuando vieron a su rey ser atacado de esa forma aturdió sus oídos. En el momento en el que Jon saltó hacia atrás con la espada del Flint en su mano, un puñado de personas corrieron hacia la pelea. Catelyn vio como Tormund Matagigantes, Soren Rompescudos, Galbart Glover, Kyura, Styr Thenn, Harma Cabeza de Perro, Howd el Trotamundos, Maege Mormont y su hija Alysanne corrían en dirección a la pelea, todos empuñando sus armas. Incluso Mag el Poderoso dejó escapar un rugido de rabia mientras cargaba con pisadas que hacían estremecer el suelo. En respuesta, al menos una docena de hombres de Cubo Grande se acercaron también a la pelea, con toda seguridad para proteger a su líder. Las tropas detrás de Catelyn bajaron las lanzas y flexionaron las rodillas, preparándose para pelear.

Entonces recordó algo importante. Sostuvo a Ygritte, que parecía a punto de cargar también contra Cubo Grande, por el brazo. Cuando ella la miró con furia en los ojos no pudo más que decir "No puedes arriesgarte. Piensa en el bebé" le dijo, pese a que ella misma quería correr en dirección a Jon y evitar que Wull le hiciera daño, aunque no tenía idea de cómo hacer eso.

Ygritte abrió la boca, pero sus palabras no lograron salir "¡NO!" gritó Jon con tanta fuerza que Catelyn pensó que su garganta se rasgaría, al tiempo que alzaba su mano libre y hacía un gesto hacia los que corrían para ayudarlo "¡No se metan!¡Esta es MI pelea!" les ordenó. Luego dijo unas cuantas palabras en la Antigua Lengua. Catelyn escuchó maldiciones y gruñidos, el más fuerte proveniente de Mag el Poderoso, pero nadie se acercó a Jon. Los hombres de Wull que habían corrido en socorro de Cubo Grande también se quedaron quietos, al ver que nadie más se habían unido a Jon contra su líder "No quiero pelear contigo, Wull" le dijo al hombre ante él, al tiempo que cambiaba su espada a la mano izquierda.

"No tienes opción" gruñó Hugo Wull, al tiempo que volvía a atacar.

Catelyn vio al líder del Clan Wull atacar y tuvo que tragarse con dificultad la maldición que quería salir de su boca. Esta era una situación muy peligrosa. Si Jon mataba a Wull, sus hombres probablemente atacarían para vengar a su líder caído, y con miles de personas del Pueblo Libre armadas y rodeándolos, terminaría en una matanza, en la cual podrían verse envueltos, quisieran o no, el resto de los hombres de los clanes. Y si Jon caía por la espada de Wull… sería sin duda una masacre cuando el Pueblo Libre, ya sin su rey para contenerlos, atacara en busca de venganza. Y si Jon muriera ella probablemente también se arrojaría ciega de rabia contra Wull, ignorando la voz de su cabeza que le recordara que no tendría la más mínima oportunidad contra un hombre como él.

Catelyn fue sacada de sus pensamientos por el sonido del acero chocando contra el acero, y su atención volvió a la pelea.

La pelea siguió y siguió, hasta durar mucho tiempo. Wull golpeaba con fuerza, su espada cortando el aire en una serie de ataques. Su edad no parecía un impedimento para la velocidad, y en un parpadeo parecía cambiar su espada de lugar. Jon usaba la espada que había tomado del Flint para desviar o contener algunos de los ataques, mientras esquivaba los demás. El rey más allá del Muro giraba, esquivaba, se agachaba y saltaba. La expresión de su rostro era de pura concentración, sin que sus ojos se desviaran de su oponente ni un momento.

Catelyn vio esto, y no pudo evitar pensar que estaban igualados. Ninguno de ellos parecía capaz de vencer al otro. Wull tenía la fuerza y la experiencia, pero Jon tenía la habilidad y la rapidez.

Escuchó un resoplido a su lado, y desvió la mirada un momento para ver a Ygritte. La chica pelirroja, por increíble que parezca, tenía una sonrisa en su rostro. Era algo pequeño y frágil, pero presente.

Aunque fuera extraño, Catelyn se sintió dividida entre la tranquilidad y el enojo "¿Por qué sonríes?" le increpó a la chica. No era momento para sonreír, no cuando la vida de Jon estaba en peligro.

"Porqué me hace gracia ver a Jon jugando con él" respondió Ygritte, y Catelyn vio un brillo de satisfacción en sus ojos "¿No te has preguntado por qué no ataca? ¿O porqué usa la mano izquierda cuando él está acostumbrado a usar la otra? Se está conteniendo" dijo con un tono de certeza absoluta.

Los ojos de la hija de Hoster Tully volvieron a la pelea y se agrandaron cuando comprobaron que las palabras de Ygritte eran ciertas. Jon tenía la espada en la mano izquierda. Frunció el ceño, buscando en su mente por cualquier recuerdo que tuviera de Jon empuñando una espada, y siempre veía el arma unida a la mano derecha de Jon. Jadeó cuando se dio cuenta: Jon se estaba conteniendo.

Y aun así, era suficiente para mantener a raya a Wull. Cada ataque, cada golpe, cada estocada, cada uno de los intentos de Wull por lastimar a Jon terminaba en fracaso. Y entonces pasó. Cubo Grande lanzó un corte horizontal que habría matado sin duda a Jon si él no se hubiera agachado a último momento. Pero aunque ni siquiera fue rozada, la mano de Jon soltó la espada…. Solo para que fuera atrapada por su otra mano y Jon empezara a contratacar.

Si antes la lucha era rápida, ahora era difícil de seguir con los ojos. Tal era la velocidad. La espada en la mano derecha de Jon pareció convertirse en un ser vivo que se movía con una rapidez superior a todo lo que alguna vez hubiera visto. Una lluvia de golpes caía sobre Wull, que retrocedió un paso y luego otro, tratando de evitar la caída constante del acero. Era una lucha tan impresionante que Catelyn no se atrevía a despegar la vista de ella. Cada vez estaba más segura de la victoria de Jon. El aire se llenaba con el sonido de la canción del acero contra el acero, creando un sonido hipnótico que atraía cada par de ojos cercano hacia él, y hacia los hombres cuyas manos portaban los instrumentos responsables por esa melodía.

Y entonces pasó. Los golpes de Jon se hicieron aún más rápidos. Tan rápidos que Catelyn tuvo dificultad para ver lo que pasó. Vio la espada de Wull salir volando hacia arriba un instante. Al siguiente instante Jon barría los pies de su oponente con uno de los suyos, haciéndolo caer de espaldas al suelo. Al tercero la mano libre de Jon salió disparada hacia arriba y cogió la empuñadura de la espada mientras aun volaba en el aire. Y en el cuarto instante Jon se alzaba sobre Wull, su mano izquierda sosteniendo la espada de Wull, cuya punta estaba a escasa distancia de la garganta de su dueño, mientras la derecha sostenía la espada del Flint en el aire, el brazo flexionado y listo para descargar un golpe sobre el oponente derribado en el suelo.

El corazón de Catelyn latía desbocado, tanto que estaba segura de que Ygritte y el resto de las personas cerca de ella podrían oírlo sobre el silencio sepulcral que había caído sobre el mundo. Jon había ganado.

Entonces se alzó un rugido repentino, proveniente de miles de gargantas repartidas por todo el lugar. El Pueblo Libre estalló en gritos al ver la clara victoria de su Rey sobre el hombre que lo había atacado. Los caudillos y los soldados por igual rugían, aullaban, exclamaban y vitoreaban en voz tan alta que Catelyn dudaba que otro sonido pudiera ser escuchado sobre el estruendo.

Por fin, tras un tiempo, los gritos fueron disminuyendo hasta cesar del todo. Jon se mantenía en la misma posición, alzándose sobre Wull. Luego retiró la espada del montañés de su cuello y se la ofreció por la empuñadura. Cuando vio como la mano de Wull se dirigía lentamente a su arma, Catelyn sintió el impulso de gritarle a Jon que no se la devolviera. Pero Hugo Wull se limitó a tomarla. Jon se alejó unos pasos, y Cubo Grande aprovechó la oportunidad para levantarse y devolver el arma con lentitud a su vaina.

"Me pediste acciones en vez de palabras, Wull" empezó Jon, mirando directamente al hombre al que acababa de derrotar "Has visto que soy más que capaz de lidiar con aquellos que busquen romper la paz, y que no me tiembla la mano al hacerlo" dejó pasar un momento antes de seguir "Me atacaste sin advertencia. Podría matarte por eso, o hacerte matar….. pero no lo haré" se escucharon varios jadeos y exclamaciones de sorpresa, tanto del Pueblo Libre como de los hombres de los clanes de montaña.

Catelyn entendió de inmediato, y no pudo detener la sonrisa de suficiencia que surgió en su rostro. Jon había vencido a Cubo Grande, en más de un sentido. Al perdonar a Wull enfrente de todos, había demostrado que estaba dispuesto a ignorar su ataque sin advertencia para mantener la paz. Quizás Wull esperara que Jon, si lo vencía, se dejara llevar por el enojo o el orgullo y lo asesinara. Pero al no hacerlo, al no morder el cebo, Jon se había demostrado no solo como un líder fuerte, sino también como uno misericordioso.

"No eres mi enemigo, Wull" Jon sacudió la cabeza "Mis enemigos son aquellos que han buscado la caída de la Casa Stark, el sometimiento del Norte y la destrucción del Pueblo Libre" exclamó en voz más alta, buscando hacerse oír "Uno de ellos está viniendo en estos momentos hacia el norte, trayendo con él un ejército. Un hombre que rompió juramentos, que usurpó lo que era de otros. Un hombre que esta aliado con una familia codiciosa y traicionera. Una familia que rompió las leyes de la hospitalidad, que mato hombres y mujeres a los que recibieron como invitados" la voz de Jon se hizo más grave mientras se centraba una vez más en Cubo Grande "hijos e hijas, hermanos y padres, esposos y parientes, todos ellos norteños. Y aun así" la voz de Jon denotaba la furia que le recorría el cuerpo "los masacraron cuando estaban sentados a la mesa, desarmados, sin oportunidad alguna de rendirse o pelear" en un movimiento rápido, Jon cambió su espada de mano y llevó la mano derecha hacia la hoja de su espada y se hizo un corte en ella. Alzó la mano para hacerlo visible y luego la bajó para que las gotas cálidas cayeran frente a él "Por la memoria de mi hermano traicionado y de mi padre asesinado, por la sangre de la Casa Stark que fluye en mis venas y por los dioses de los arcianos a los que adoro desde que puedo recordar, juro que nunca dejaré de pelear para obtener justicia por estos crímenes" la voz de Jon cortó el aire, y viendo su expresión, Catelyn supo en su corazón que Jon haría exactamente lo que decía. Lucharía hasta el fin, y nunca, jamás, se rendiría.

Entonces fue que el Viejo Flint, que se había mantenido apartado desde que la pelea entre Jon y el Wull empezara, se adelantó, tirando su bastón y cojeando con dificultad hasta estar frente a Jon. Hizo un gesto con la mano y Jon le entregó la espada que llevaba en la mano. Con su propia espada, Torghen Flint se cortó la mano y la extendió hacia Jon, que no dudo un instante en apretarla con la suya propia, de modo que la sangre de cada uno mancho la mano del otro.

"Y los Primeros Flint os apoyarán" dijo con firmeza "Rey Jon" e inclinó la cabeza por un instante hacia Jon.

En cuanto sus manos se hubieran separado, ambos miraron a Wull al mismo tiempo. La mirada de Jon era seria; la de Flint estaba llena de reproche. Y ambas eran firmes. Catelyn miró y vio que muchas otras miradas estaban en Cubo Grande, esperando a ver qué era lo que haría.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo sin respirar, esperando a que Wull hiciera algo, a que se manifestara. Cuando por fin lo hizo, recordó por fin que debía respirar. Tomo una bocanada de aire mientras veía al hombre adelantarse hasta estar frente a Jon, tan cerca de él como lo estaba el Viejo Flint. Entonces la mano izquierda de Wull fue hacia la empuñadura de su espada. Jon no se movió, pero Flint se tensó y apretó el agarre de la suya. Ignorando a Flint, Cubo Grande desenvainó su espada hasta la mitad y se hizo un corte en la mano derecha antes de devolverla a la vaina. Sin decir palabra, extendió la mano, y tras un momento que se le hizo muy largo, Jon la encontró con la suya, la sangre de ambos hombres manchando la mano del otro, como unos momentos antes habían hecho Jon y el Flint.

Luego de eso, no pasó mucho hasta que el resto de los líderes de los clanes se acercaran y encontraran la mano ensangrentada de Jon con la suya propia. Con cada uno que lo hacía la emoción dentro de ella aumentaba. Cuando el último lo hubiera hecho y hubiera retrocedido todos, unos con más facilidad que otros, se arrodillaron y juraron sus espadas y la lealtad de sus clanes a Jon.

La sonrisa en los labios de Catelyn se hizo tan grande que temió lastimarse la boca.

Ahora, tenían a los clanes de la montaña de su lado.

**Bien, y eso es todo por ahora. Me voy a tomar la libertad de señalarles (en caso de que aún no lo hayan notado) que todo este capítulo se ha realizado desde un solo punto de vista, cosa que hasta ahora nunca he hecho. **

**Espero que les haya gustado, y si fue así sean tan amables de dejarme un review al respecto. También acepto sugerencias, críticas (constructivas) y opiniones.**

**Bien, trataré de subir el próximo capítulo en una semana, pero no prometo nada.**

**Saludos y que estén bien.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Bien, primero lo primero. Hola a quienquiera que lea esto.**

**¡Wow! Lo diré de nuevo: ¡WOOW! 10 REVIEWS POR UN SOLO CAPÍTULO (sé que dos son de Luna, pero igual) Algo debo estar haciendo bien para recibir tantos.**

**En fin, MUCHAS E INFINITAS GRACIAS a Kirito 720, Ares – Sama, m-i-g-u-e-l- Giuliano. Co, e-n-d-e-r-s-o.-n vazques, jean d'arc, Luna, Ryan, Natsuko y froggus (¡TODOS USTEDES SON GENIALES, Y QUE NADIE LOS CONVENZA DE LO CONTRARIO!) por sus reviews. Y hablando de los mismos: **

**Kirito 720: que llames épico a mí capitulo es un gran halago, y me siento feliz de que lo consideres así. Me alegro que te guste el desarrollo de los personajes, y concuerdo con voz: la última temporada de la serie fue pésima. La pregunta que hiciste sobre la legitimidad es una valida y me agradó bastante (y no la considero tonta de ninguna manera), y la explicación (que es larga) es esta:**

**Primero te debo aclarar que en esta historia no se sabe la verdad de la madre de Jon (no estoy diciendo que sea Lyanna Stark, pero tampoco que no lo sea. A su debido tiempo se verá pero vamos por lo que se ve hasta ahora en la historia y por lo que sabemos de los libros, en los cuales NO se sabe quién es la madre de Jon. O al menos no de manera certera), pero vamos a actuar bajo el SUPUESTO de que Jon SI ES hijo de Lyanna y de Rhaegar. En este caso, como se ve en la serie, Lyanna y Rhaegar estaban casados, y por ende Jon sería legítimo desde su nacimiento. Si bien los reyes pueden dar los apellidos de sus padres o madres nobles a los bastardos, en este caso Jon no sería un bastardo (Ned habría mentido sobre su nombre, pero, de acuerdo a la ley en Poniente, me parece que no tendría la capacidad de privarlo legítimamente de él) y por ende no puede ser legitimado (la bastardía es vista a menudo como una mancha por los nobles, pero digamos no se puede limpiar una mancha que nunca existió). ¿Respondió esto tu pregunta?**

**Ares-sama: me alegro que te gustara el capítulo, y la escena de combate. La verdad siempre tengo dudas cuando subo una escena de lucha: como que no se si la describo bien para que los lectores puedan visualizar el combate.**

**Miguel guilian0 . CO: puedo entender el deseo de dar armas geniales a los seguidores de Jon, pero convengamos que el acero valyrio no es algo fácil de obtener. He estado trabajando bastante en la estructura del nuevo norte, aunque primero hay que obtener el control antes de empezar los cambios. Reino del Eterno Invierno… no suena nada mal. Sigue esperando ver a Catelyn y Jon; haré lo mejor posible para que valga la pena. Y por supuesto que sigo con el trabajo: esta historia se acaba o se acaba. De ninguna manera queda colgada.**

**Enderson vazques: Me da gusto saber de ti. Falta bastante para la batalla de los bastardos: al menos 4 capítulos (y probablemente más). Pero llegará. Sabes que cuando leí tu nombre me recordaste una banda de youtube que se llama Vazques Sounds. Me gustaron bastante algunos de sus temas. Te la recomiendo, en caso de que aún no la hayas oído.**

**Jean d'arc: viste el despliegue. Mi idea era dar a los clanes una muestra del poder que Jon ostenta (como dijo Tywin Lannister: el poder, el verdadero poder, viene no de una corona, sino de un ejército) Y claro que Catelyn sentirá culpa enfrente de Ygritte. Ella es demasiado…. Tú sabes. Gracias una vez más por tu review.**

**Luna: Jon es único. Tomó cientos de tribus, clanes y aldeas del norte del Muro y los unificó en un ejército "impresionante" según tus propias palabras. Tan impresionante como para poner a sus pies a cientos de norteños de un plumazo. Quería hacer mucho una escena con un tonto tratando de desafiar a Jon y siendo puesto en su lugar. Lo que la mano de Catelyn hará….. si, bien podría. O podría hacer otra cosa….. (sonrisa enigmática).**

**Admito que tus ideas tiene mérito, particularmente la de Catelyn matando a los Bolton. La antigua Catelyn nunca habría empuñado un arma (omitamos su charla con Jaime Lannister) pero esta…. ¿quién sabe? Lo más bello del fanfic: todo puede pasar.**

**Ryan: No. Ygritte cortando la garganta de Jon es llegar "un poco" lejos… pero la pelirroja más joven no se quedará de brazos cruzados así como así eh.**

**Natsuko: no te preocupes, no habrá harem. Amito que sería un reto interesante de hacer, pero no será en esta historia (además de que si lo hiciera no sería solo una fantasía llena de smut, como a otros les da por hacer. Yo sería más realista, mostrando también las partes complicadas de una convivencia de muchas mujeres con un solo hombre). Jon es muy Stark, en eso concordamos. Es mi historia sí, pero las sugerencias nunca las desprecio. Una pregunta curiosa: ¿Por qué no te gusta Daenerys?**

**froggus: me encanta que la historia parezca genial, y el ritmo de las actualizaciones es un reto que me esfuerzo por cumplir. Ciertamente Catelyn tiene mucha experiencia cuidando bebés, y sería una gran opción para cuidar del de Ygritte. En eso concordamos. **

**Gracias también a los que siguen la historia, la tienen en favoritos o simplemente la leen. Anímense a dejar un review que me ayude a llegar a los 200. Será muy apreciado y contestado.**

**Bien, basta de hablar. Vamos a lo que los trajo hasta aquí.**

**Disclaimer: todo lo que puedan reconocer pertenece a G.R.R. Martín. Yo solo lo uso para entretenerme o tratar de entretener a otros.**

**Brynden**

El río estaba helado incluso de día, y de noche parecía estarlo aún más.

Vio las luces de las hogueras a lo lejos. Se mantuvo en silencio, dejando que la corriente lo arrastrara, al tiempo que se hundía lo más posible en el agua, solo dejando la mitad de su cabeza afuera. Respiró lentamente, y abrió los ojos cuando una trucha eligió ese momento para saltar cerca de él. Por fortuna el ruido no atrajo miradas de los hombres. La falta de voces de alarma le dio a Brynden la certeza de que no lo habían visto.

No pudo resistir a dar una última mirada hacia atrás, y contempló con gesto sombrío el castillo que hasta esa noche fuera el hogar de su familia. El castillo en el que nació, donde vivió su infancia, y al que volvió en varias ocasiones. Pensó en su hermano, cuyos huesos yacían en el lecho del mismo río sobre el que estaba flotando en ese momento. Pese a todas sus peleas, en verdad le había dolido su muerte.

¿Qué pensaría Hoster si supiera que su único hijo había entregado Aguasdulces a los responsables de la muerte de su hija mayor y su nieto? Brynden estaba seguro de que estaría encolerizado y destrozado a partes iguales.

Pero aunque Edmure fuera un cobarde y no estuviera dispuesto a seguir peleando, Brynden si lo estaba. En cuanto se hubiera alejado lo suficiente del asedio, saldría del río y continuaría combatiendo a los Frey y a los Lannister. Se lo debía a su familia, era su deber y su honor.

**Val**

Observó con atención mientras el fragmento de metal al rojo era martillado por un herrero de rostro sudoroso y manos gruesas y callosas. Cuando el herrero se detuvo volteó el metal con un par de pinzas y apretó su agarre para mantener firme la pieza mientras nuevos golpes de martillo resonaban contra el otro lado. Por fin, cuando hubo terminado, el herrero dio una mirada y asintió en aprobación, antes de sumergir la nueva punta de lanza en un barril de agua helada que estaba a su lado. Cuando dejó de sisear al contacto con el agua, fue sacado del agua y dejado en una caja, junto a muchas otras copias idénticas.

Val encontraba particularmente interesante, y totalmente incomprensible, la creación de armas. Había visto y preguntado lo suficiente para saber cómo se hacía, pero aun así le parecía algo tan ajeno. Era casi mágico ver como en tan poco tiempo un pedazo de hierro era convertido en una punta de lanza, o en la hoja de una espada o de un hacha.

Había estado impresionada por la rapidez con la que los herreros que había traído con ella habían congeniado con sus contrapartes del Último Hogar. En el tiempo desde que habían empezado a producir armas ya había formado al menos dos centenares de espadas, y casi siete veces más lanzas. Si lo que el Maestre del castillo le había dicho era cierto, en unas lunas más habrían armado a todo el ejército del Pueblo Libre.

Salió de la herrería al sentir como su piel empezaba a sudar, causa de estar tanto tiempo cerca de tantos fuegos ardientes.

Hoy era una de esas escasas ocasiones en que no era molestada por nadie. No quería ver a Dalla, que estaba ocupada con las sobrinas nietas de Mors, las hijas del llamado Gran Jon, por lo que decidió salir a ver el lugar. No era la primera vez que lo hacía desde su retorno.

No le gustaba la sensación de estar en un castillo. No eran las personas que había en él; algunos eran mejor compañía que otros, pero nadie era particularmente desagradable con ella o con su hermana. Eran los altos muros de piedra, las puertas inmensas, las altas torres que parecían acariciar el cielo como dedos de piedra. Le causaban incomodidad.

Val había reflexionado sobre el porqué de su rechazo, y la única explicación que tenía sentido era que no estaba acostumbrada. Cuando lo conversó con su hermana, Dalla estuvo de acuerdo.

Pero aun así lo aguantaba. En parte lo hacía por Jon, porque la necesitaba en este lugar. Peo más que nada lo hacía por la felicidad de su hermana, que se había incrementado al ver el hogar del que había venido su madre. Dalla era dulce y alegre, y era esa actitud la que había hecho que se convirtiera en alguien muy bienvenida dentro del Último Hogar en tan poco tiempo. Los sirvientes la querían, al igual que los guardias y el resto de las personas. Quizás la mayoría no lo dijera con palabras, pero Val había visto pequeños gestos que la hacían pensarlo: una sonrisa, un ofrecimiento para limpiar sus habitaciones o arreglarle alguna ropa dañada, un pequeño collar o una piedra bonita de regalo. Incluso el resto de

Fue sacada de sus recuerdos por un gruñido particularmente fuerte, y se dejó guiar por su curiosidad, que la guio hasta un pequeño patio a la sombra de un granero. Había unos veinte hombres en él, la mayoría jóvenes. Una mirada más cuidadosa le hizo notar que la mayoría eran casi niños, tan jóvenes que algunos aún tenían esa redondez en las mejillas propia de los primeros años de vida.

Lo pensó un poco antes de decidirse: se acercó a los hombres y unos momentos más tarde estaba luchando contra ellos con armas de madera.

El primer oponente fue patético: lanzo un golpe que esquivó con facilidad y que lo dejó totalmente descubierto por el lado derecho. No le dio oportunidad de dar un segundo. Le dio una patada a la parte trasera de su rodilla, le golpeó la muñeca de la espada con la suya y le colocó la hoja contra el cuello.

El segundo fue un poco mejor, pero aun así no tomó mucho para que Val lo derrotara. La pelea terminó con Val presionando un pie en el pecho de su oponente, que se sujetaba la frente, donde un chichón empezaba a notarse.

Luego Val decidió intentar algo más difícil: pelear contra dos oponentes a la vez. Los dos nuevos chicos, uno con el cabello corto y el otro con una sombra de barba en su rostro pecoso, habían aprendido algo de las peleas anteriores. Se mantuvieron separados uno del otro, por lo que Val tuvo que girar la cabeza constantemente para no perder a ninguno de vista. Cuando finalmente hubo vencido a ambos, estaba mucho más cansada que antes. Entonces notó que los otros estaban mirando detrás de ella. Giró y vio que Mors estaba allí, su único ojo fijo en ella.

Recordó lo que Jon le había dicho hace tanto tiempo: que Mors Umber era un guerrero respetado en todo el Norte "Veamos de que estás hecho, Carroña" le propuso.

Mors la miró largamente antes de responder "¿Crees que tienes oportunidad contra mí?" preguntó.

"¿Crees que no?" lo desafió Val.

Fue suficiente para Mors. Con un asentimiento, se acercó a la pared en la que estaban apoyadas varias armas. Se quitó la capa de piel de oso que llevaba y tomó una espada antes de acercarse a ella.

Mors se puso a la ofensiva de inmediato. Lanzó dos golpes rápidos hacia el costado de Val, que desvió uno con su espada y se agachó justo a tiempo de esquivar el segundo. Pero antes de que pudiera empezar a pensar en represalias, Mors avanzó un paso y volvió a atacar. Val dio un paso para esquivar la estocada, pero su golpe hacia el flanco de Carroña fue detenido por la base de la espada de su oponente, que la había colocado en posición vertical, con la empuñadura apuntando hacia arriba. Luego él empujó hacia adelante, golpeando el hombro izquierdo de Val con la empuñadura de su arma. Val retrocedió de un salto para esquivar el siguiente ataque de Mors, mientras intentaba no gruñir ante la sensación de su hombro magullado.

"¿Aun crees que puedes ganar?" dijo Mors. En su único ojo se podía percibir satisfacción.

"Eso debería decírtelo yo a ti" replicó Val, furiosa. Esta vez fue ella quién atacó.

Lanzó golpes rápidos, aprovechando su altura más baja para atacar las piernas de Mors, pero este logró protegerlas con su propia espada. Luego de distraerlo con éxito, lanzó un golpe hacia su cadera y otro en dirección a su hombro. Mors bloqueó ambos y entonces Val se lanzó hacia la izquierda, tratando de aprovechar el punto ciego de Mors. Y lo logró. Pese a que Mors se alejó con rapidez, no fue lo bastante rápido para esquivar la espada de Val, que le dio un golpe en el hombro.

Val no pudo contener la sonrisa que surgió en su rostro cuando escuchó el gruñido bajó de Carroña. Cuando Mors la miró su sonrisa se volvió más engreída. Eso pareció enojar a Carroña, que cargó una vez más contra ella.

Los golpes caían a toda velocidad, tanto de ella como de Mors. Ambos daban todo en la pelea: no se contenían en nada. Val recurrió a todo lo que sabía de pelea, cada cosa que había aprendido por las buenas o por las malas a lo largo de su vida. A medida que la pelea seguía, sentía como el sudor empezaba a formarse en sus axilas y en su frente. Sus manos se entumecían alrededor de la espada, y sus brazos temblaban cuando paraba un golpe particularmente duro de la espada de Mors con la suya propia. Y aun siguió lanzando golpes en todas las direcciones posibles, tratando de encontrar un punto débil en la defensa de su oponente, o de crearlo.

El siguiente golpe que logró contra Mors fue uno mucho más pobre que el primero: apenas logró golpear la muñeca izquierda de Mors con su espada. Mors en cambio logró tocarla en dos ocasiones más: una con una patada en el pecho que la derribó y la forzó a rodar por el piso para esquivar el siguiente golpe. Y luego un roce con la espada en la parte baja de la pierna. No era demasiado malo, pero si hubiera sido acero Val habría sangrado copiosamente.

Al final ambos se vieron forzados a detenerse: el cansancio era demasiado, y tanto Mors como ella sudaban copiosamente, además de jadear como corceles luego de un feroz galope. Con un gesto de la mano, ambos bajaron las armas. Mors le dio un asentimiento breve, y Val pudo leer en él lo que Carroña quería decirle: había sido un buen oponente.

"Nada mal" reconoció Val, a regañadientes. No le gustaba halagar a la gente, nunca le había gustado. Pero debía reconocer que a pesar de su edad y de estar totalmente cegado por el lado izquierdo, Mors era en verdad un oponente temible.

"¿Te han dicho que Dalla se parece a su madre?" preguntó Mors.

Val alzó una ceja, pero asintió. Cuando era niña, la gente a menudo decía que su hermana pequeña era la imagen de su madre. Val en cambio, era más parecida a su padre, sobre todo en el color de su cabello.

"Pues tú peleas como el mayor de sus hermanos" continuó Mors. Era extraño, pero Val sintió una pequeña llama de orgullo ardiendo dentro de su pecho al escuchar esas palabras.

"¿Cómo se llamaban? Los hermanos de mi madre" dijo Val. Sabía que estaba pisando aguas peligrosas, pero decidió arriesgarse.

Mors se tensó un momento, y rehusó a encontrar su único ojo con los de Val "Jarmog y Erbund" dijo al final en voz baja "Ambos cayeron en batalla" añadió a último momento.

"No es la peor forma de morir" no pudo evitar decir "Esa es morir de hambre en invierno" añadió al final.

"Sí. Una prima mía y su esposo murieron así. Se largaron para que sus hijos pudieran tener más oportunidad de sobrevivir y nunca más volvieron" confió Mors Carroña "¿Qué hay de tu padre? Dalla me dijo que murió, pero no específico cómo"

Val no se negaría que estaba un poco sorprendida por el sendero que tomó Carroña. La forma en que el anciano mencionó a su padre le dio a entender que Mors no sentía ningún aprecio por él. No es que Val pudiera culparlo: hasta donde sabía, fue el quién robó a su única hija y la alejó para siempre.

"Salió a cazar, y terminó cazado por un gatosombra. O al menos eso fue lo que nos dijeron. Nunca encontramos su cuerpo" le sorprendió la facilidad con que salieron las palabras. Supuso que era porque hacía mucho tiempo que no hablaba de él.

Mors abrió la boca, pero antes de que pudiera hablar escucharon pasos, y giraron justo a tiempo de ver como un niño llegaba corriendo y se detenía jadeando ante ellos.

"¿Qué pasa?" gruño Carroña, impaciente "Vamos muchacho, habla" insistió tras un momento.

"Deja que tome aire al menos" le recriminó Val, sin desviar los ojos del chico sonrojado por la falta de aire.

El niño tomó aire "El… El Maestre dijo que trajera este mensaje. Dijo que era urgente" extendió un pedazo de papel enrollado. Mors se lo arrebató de un manotazo y lo abrió con sus manos grandes. Val vio como el único ojo de Carroña recorría el papel, y cuando termino la expresión de su rostro estaba dividida entre la furia y la sorpresa.

"Malditos sean los dioses" murmuró el anciano "Malditos sean todos" insistió antes de arrugar el papel en la mano con fuerza.

"¿Qué pasó?" preguntó Val. Le habría pedido la hoja de papel, pero no sabía leer.

Mors no la miró por un momento, enfocando su único ojo en el piso al tiempo que apretaba sus dientes con fuerza "Arya Stark está en Invernalia. El mensaje es para avisar de su futura boda con el Bastardo de Bolton" gruñó, su ceño fruncido ocupando la mayor parte de su rostro.

Arya Stark. A la mente de Val llegó el recuerdo de Jon mencionando a una niña con ese nombre. Una niña que era su hermana, a la que había dado por muerta. Una niña que sabía, por la forma en que Jon había hablado de ella, que el Rey más allá del Muro y del Norte quería más que a nadie.

Val solo logró pronunciar unas pocas palabras "Hay que decírselo a Jon, y de inmediato"

**Ygritte**

Luego de que el último líder de los clanes norteños jurara con sangre lealtad a Jon, éste fue rápido en dar órdenes. La primera fue que un total de siete postes nuevos fueran clavados detrás de los cuatro que ya estaban en pie. En la cima de cada uno fueron colgados luego los estandartes de los siete clanes de la montaña más importantes, entre ellos los de los Wull y los Flint.

Luego de eso Jon permitió que los guerreros del Pueblo Libre se dispersaran, mientras el entablaba conversación con los líderes de los clanes en privado. Tras unos momentos Jon se separó de ellos y se acercó a ella y Catelyn, que aún seguían lado a lado.

"Debo hablar con ellos. Tomará tiempo. Será mejor que vuelvan a la tienda; las veré ahí" dijo, antes de darle una rápida caricia en el vientre y una sonrisa a Catelyn, antes de alejarse.

Por un momento se enojó, y pensó en decirle que iría con él, pero luego lo pensó mejor y se contuvo. Jon era el que sabía hablar con estos sureños, no ella. Además el bebé estaba empezando a recordarle su presencia; sentía un repentino acceso de hambre.

"Vamos" le dijo a Catelyn, que se mordió el labio por un momento y miró en dirección a Jon antes de seguirla "Te has perdido de bastante" le comentó, recordando todo lo que había pasado desde que ella se fue.

"Eso parece. Vi los estandartes en los postes. Por lo visto Jon logró que Mors Umber lo apoyara" dijo Catelyn "¿Fue muy difícil?" preguntó.

"Jon dice que esperaba que lo fuera" dijo, mirando a la mujer por un momento antes de volver a mirar al frente "Val le fue de utilidad para convencer a Umber" comentó, recordando lo que Jon le había contado luego de que volviera del Último Hogar.

"Sospecho que no fue con palabras amables y mucho respeto" dijo Catelyn.

"No" le confirmó Ygritte, sonriendo ante lo ridículo que era imaginar a una Val amable "De hecho Val lo llamó cobarde y terco. Pero luego le comentó lo de su madre. Jon cree que eso fue lo que finalmente convenció a Mors Umber de que se aliara con él"

Catelyn asintió en comprensión antes de volver a hablar "Y el otro estandarte que me llamó la atención es el sol blanco en campo negro. ¿Cómo es que la Casa Karstark se alió con nosotros?" preguntó, genuinamente confundida.

"No lo hizo. Solamente Alys Karstark está con nosotros" Catelyn la miró con los ojos llenos de sorpresa, y sus pasos se ralentizaron. Ygritte ajustó su paso para no dejar a la otra mujer detrás "Fue capturada por una de nuestras partidas de exploración al este de aquí. Sola. La trajeron y dijo que estaba huyendo de su familia, que la había traicionado y robado su castillo. Le juró lealtad a Jon a cambio de que él la ayudara a recuperar Bastión Kar y no le impusiera un matrimonio" le relató, centrándose solo en los aspectos más importantes.

Un ceño fruncido apareció en el rostro de Catelyn "Sería prudente mantener un ojo abierto en torno a ella" dijo. Ygritte entendió al instante a lo que se refería.

"¿Crees que está espiando para nuestros enemigos?" sugirió. En lo personal no le parecía probable.

"Es una posibilidad. No sabemos suficiente de ella. La otra… es que busque hacerle algo a Jon" dijo, susurrando las últimas palabras, como si tuviera miedo de que fueran oídas.

Ante eso último Ygritte se detuvo completamente. Catelyn la imitó y ambas guardaron un instante de silencio "¿Crees que podría intentar matarlo?" preguntó. La idea se le había ocurrido, pero la había descartado, y por varias razones "No lleva armas encima y nunca habla con Jon a solas. Y no puede ser una espía tampoco: ¿Cómo mandaría la información, si eso fuera lo que pretende?" preguntó, con un encogimiento de hombros.

"No lo sé. Puede que se le haya ocurrido algo" admitió Catelyn, antes de que su rostro se pusiera más serio "Pero si es una asesina….."

"No tendrá chance alguna de matarlo" le aseguró Ygritte, aunque una parte muy molesta de sí misma le recordó que eso no era algo que ella pudiera asegurar.

"No debe tenerla. Ni ella ni nadie. Si Jon muere, todo está perdido" dijo Catelyn.

Ygritte era consciente con toda claridad de lo importante que era Jon. Era por su causa que tenían una alianza con una parte de los norteños, y lo que era igual de importante: era por él que el Pueblo Libre se mantenía unido. Sin Jon, los norteños se largarían, y el Pueblo Libre volvería a dividirse en todos los clanes, tribus, partidas de guerra y pequeñas aldeas que lo conformaban. Y luego de eso se dispersaría a los cuatro vientos.

"Tienes razón" reconoció "En cualquier caso, aun no te he contado todo lo que pasó mientras no estabas" le informó antes de volver a caminar en dirección a su tienda.

"¿Se unieron más casas norteñas a nosotros?" preguntó Catelyn, siguiéndola.

"No. Hubo un motín en el Castillo Negro" le comentó, y tal como suponía, los ojos de Catelyn volvieron a abrirse por la sorpresa "Un puñado de cuervos trataron de matar al Cuervo Mayor mientras Jon estaba en el Último Hogar. Pero un cuervo leal vino y nos dijo lo que pasaba. Enviamos tropas para detenerlos, y matamos a muchos antes de que los demás se rindieran" no le pareció importante dar muchos más detalles.

"¿Y el Lord Comandante Mormont?" preguntó Catelyn.

"Salió muy mal herido, y estuvo mucho tiempo dormido, viviendo solo de agua y miel. Aún está débil. Despertó hace unos cuatro días" le respondió "Eso creo" susurró. La verdad era que no estaba segura de cuánto tiempo hacía que el Cuervo Mayor había despertado. Y tampoco le importaba mucho saberlo.

"Ya veo" comentó Catelyn.

"Oh, cierto. Lo olvidaba. Durante el motín un prisionero ayudó a proteger al Cuervo Mayor luego de que cayera por sus heridas. Jon le ofreció la libertad a cambio de eso. El hombre aceptó. Jon también liberó a su hijo" le dijo, recordando a ese hombre Seaworth y a su hijo.

"Por lo visto Jon ha estado ocupado" comentó la mujer mayor.

"Tú lo has dicho. ¿Y tú? ¿Algo interesante que contar?" le preguntó Ygritte, suponiendo que en más de una luna habría pasado bastante.

"Espera a que lleguemos a la tienda. Tengo mucho que decir" dijo Catelyn. Ygritte solo alzó una ceja en interés. Le pareció que la otra mujer estaba algo incómoda, como demostraba el hecho de que sus ojos esquivaran los de Ygritte cuando trató de mirarla.

**Jon**

Cuando finalmente hubo terminado de establecer a los hombres de los clanes dentro del campamento, Jon emprendió el viaje de vuelta a su propia tienda. Ya era el anochecer. Caminaba con rapidez, mientras cruzaba el campamento seguido por Fantasma. Estaba ansioso por ver a Catelyn. Había quedado más que insatisfecho con el saludo lleno de propiedad que se habían dado cuando ella llegara ante él. Cuando casi hubiera llegado a su tienda ocurrió.

"Alteza" fue sacado de sus pensamientos mientras por ese título, que no se le daba a nadie más que a él en el campamento. Miró en dirección al sonido y la vio: allí, parada junto a los postes desde los que ondeaban los estandartes de las casas norteñas, estaba Alysanne Mormont. Tras un momento de duda, Jon se acercó a ella.

"Mi señora" saludó "¿A qué debo esta inesperada charla?" preguntó. No había esperado eso.

"Hay algo que debo contaros. Es algo que supe hace poco tiempo" declaró Alysanne.

"¿No puede esperar, mi señora? ¿Es algo de extrema urgencia?" preguntó Jon. Si no lo fuera, bien podría esperar un poco.

"Considero que lo es, Alteza" dijo Alysanne, con la frente en alto.

"De acuerdo, mi señora. ¿Qué es?" preguntó ahora Jon.

"Antes de recibir las noticias en torno a vos, mi hermana y yo logramos reclutar algunos hombres de otras casas para tratar de arrebatar Bosquespeso a los calamares. Tallhart, Hornwood y unos pocos Cerwyn. Sobrevivientes de la batalla a las puertas de Invernalia. Uno de ellos nos dijo algo muy interesante" Alysanne tomó aire antes de soltar el resto "Afirma que fueron los Bolton, no los calamares, los responsables de la destrucción del castillo. Llegaron afirmando ser aliados, y cuando los norteños leales a vuestra familia se distrajeron los emboscaron….. y destruyeron. Luego asaltaron el castillo, lo saquearon y le prendieron fuego" la voz de Alysanne era firme, y sus ojos se mantuvieron sobre los de Jon mientras hablaba.

Jon se sorprendió de la rapidez con la que creyó las palabras de la mujer Mormont. Quizás siempre lo hubiera sospechado en su interior, desde que Catelyn le había contado todo lo ocurrido en los Siete Reinos, tanto tiempo atrás. O quizás fuera porqué eso era algo que los Bolton harían: dar la idea de ser leales y verdaderos, solo para apuñalar por la espalda en cuanto hubiera oportunidad.

Respiró hondo, luchando por contener el grito de rabia que quería salir de su boca "Ya veo. Gracias por contármelo, mi señora" dijo Jon. Dejó pasar un momento antes de despedir a la mujer y volver a encaminarse hacia su tienda. Su impaciencia por ver a Catelyn se había desvanecido. Las imágenes de Invernalia destruida habían acabado de manera absoluta con ella.

En cuanto estuvo a un par de pasos de la entrada Fantasma se adelantó y entró, y Jon lo siguió un momento después, tras saludar a los guardias que flanqueaban la entrada. Adentro vio a Catelyn y a Ygritte, sentadas lado a lado. No pudo evitar notar que Ygritte estaba tensa. Muy tensa. Le pareció extraño: la última vez que la vio había estado mucho más relajada, por causa de la vuelta de Catelyn.

"¿Todo está bien?" no pudo evitar preguntar.

"Claro que lo está" dijo Ygritte, la primera en reaccionar. Había un filo en su voz que daba a entender que no quería hablar del tema. En otras circunstancias Jon podría haber insistido, pero las noticias sobre lo ocurrido en Invernalia tanto tiempo atrás le habían afectado bastante.

Contra su voluntad, la mente de Jon le mostró imágenes que nunca había visto, pero que en ese momento parecieron tan reales que casi podría jurar que las presenció con sus propios ojos.

Invernalia arrasada, humo elevándose al cielo desde torres y edificios mientras todo era pasto de las llamas, que inclementes devoraban por igual toda la madera que encontraban. El lugar cubierto con los cuerpos de las personas que había conocido: sirvientes, guardias, criados y todos los demás. El suelo manchado con sangre, el mismo por el que había caminado durante la mayor parte de su vida, donde había aprendido a usar una espada y un escudo, donde había dado sus primeros pasos y jugado junto a sus hermanos.

No supo cómo, pero de pronto se encontró arrodillado ante las dos mujeres, su brazo izquierdo rodeando a Catelyn y apretándola contra él, mientras el derecho hacía lo mismo con Ygritte, no apretándola con fuerza debido a esa voz en su mente recordándole que estaba embarazada.

No pudo mantener los ojos abiertos. Ambas lo conocían bien, y él a ellas, pero no se sentía capaz de dejarles ver el dolor que lo abrumaba en ese momento, ese dolor que había estado oculto durante tanto tiempo pero que en ese momento floreció y se hizo presente en las profundidades de sus ojos. Ambas estuvieron tensas por unos momentos, pero luego Jon sintió como dos manos diferentes envolvían su espalda, una de cada lado. Un momento después sintió como dos manos más se aferraban con fuerza a su ropa, como si desearan evitar que se alejara por cualquier motivo. No se alejaría. No podía. No tenía la fuerza para hacerlo, no en ese momento.

El tiempo se volvió algo insignificante, al igual que el mundo y las personas que lo habitaban. Lo único en lo que Jon podía enfocar su atención era en el calor de los dos cuerpos pegados a él, ese calor delicioso que irradiaban y lo rodeaba. Las dos suaves respiraciones que sonaban cerca de sus oídos, las dos manos que recorrían su espalda con cuidado. Todo era tan bienvenido que Jon no tenía palabras para expresarlo.

Cuando por fin se separó de ellas, vio dos pares de ojos azules que lo miraban con una preocupación idéntica.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó Catelyn, al tiempo que alejaba sus manos de él con lentitud. Ygritte la imitó.

Las imágenes del hogar de los Stark destruido aún estaban nadando en su mente "No" reconoció, no queriendo mentirle a ninguna de las dos "Pero lo estaré. Lo prometo" dijo, alternando la mirada entre las dos.

En un rápido movimiento, Ygritte se adelantó y lo besó con fuerza, sus labios moviéndose contra los de él. Por un momento Jon se sorprendió, pero nunca había sabido resistirse a ella, y esta vez no fue la excepción. Por eso se encontró correspondiendo el beso, y cuando la lengua de Ygritte rozó sus labios abrió la boca y la encontró con la suya. Sus lenguas danzaron juntas por unos momentos, rozándose entre sí y explorando la boca del otro, hasta que Ygritte se alejó de él y lo miró.

"¿Mejor?" le preguntó. Jon solo asintió en silencio, hasta que volvió su mirada hacia Catelyn.

"¿Te incomoda ver eso?" no pudo evitar preguntar. No lo había pensado mientras besaba a Ygritte, pero la verdad era que no le incomodaba que Catelyn viera eso. No estaba seguro de porqué.

La expresión de Catelyn era indescifrable, pero cambió cuando lo escuchó preguntar eso "Claro que no. ¿Recuerdas cuando entré y los vi a ambos desnudos, tapados solo con unas pieles? Luego de ver eso ¿cómo me incomodaría un beso?" bufó, aunque Jon aun dudaba. Catelyn mantenía la vista fija en cualquier lugar menos sus ojos mientras hablaba.

"De acuerdo. Y ¿de qué hablaban antes de que llegara?" preguntó, buscando cambiar de tema.

Jon no estaba seguro de que hizo mal, porque tan pronto como preguntó Catelyn volvió a tensarse, e Ygritte no se quedó atrás. Ambas compartieron una mirada fugaz, y a Jon le pareció ver un destello de incomodidad en los ojos de las dos mujeres.

"Hablábamos de todo lo que ocurrió mientras estaba con los clanes de la montaña" dijo Catelyn de inmediato "Y por cierto ¿qué pasa con las armas qué deberíamos obtener de los Umber?" dijo de manera apresurada.

"Pues….. los herreros de los Umber y los nuestros ya están trabajando en ellas. El último reporte dice que están avanzando bien" dijo Jon. Entonces decidió cambiar de tema "¿No tuviste problemas durante el viaje?" le preguntó. Eso le interesaba mucho más que la forja de armas en ese momento.

"No. No hubo problemas" dijo Catelyn.

"¿Ni siquiera con Wull?" preguntó Ygritte, mirando a Catelyn con sospecha en sus ojos.

"No" dijo Catelyn. Hubo algo en su voz, una repentina prisa que hizo a Jon mirarla, y sintió como la sospecha se elevaba en su interior cuando la mirada de Catelyn esquivo la suya, así como la de Ygritte.

En un movimiento rápido, la mano de Jon voló hasta tomar con cuidado pero con firmeza la barbilla de Catelyn. Cuando los ojos de la mujer fueron a los suyos, no sin reticencia, Jon habló "No hubo problemas con Wull…. ¿verdad?" insistió.

"Pues… puede que… haya sido un poco difícil de tratar cuando traté de convencerlo de que se aliara con el Pueblo Libre" dijo Catelyn tras soltar un suspiro.

Jon frunció el ceño cuando esas palabras salieron de labios de Catelyn "Difícil de tratar" repitió, sin estar seguro de a qué se refería Catelyn. En su experiencia había diferentes formas en que una persona podía ser difícil de tratar. Entonces una sospecha vino a su mente, y sintió como la rabia lo inundaba "¿Te golpeó?" preguntó, y no pudo evitar que su voz se alzara ante la idea.

"¡No!" exclamó Catelyn de inmediato, sus ojos encontrando a los de Jon de inmediato.

La expresión de Ygritte dio a entender que no había sido convencida "Si lo hizo lo voy a…." Catelyn no la dejó terminar su amenaza.

"No lo hizo. No crean" dijo la mujer, al tiempo que alternaba su mirada entre Jon e Ygritte y se soltaba de la mano de Jon "ver problemas donde no los hay. Jon, ya ha costado bastante que obtuvieras la lealtad de los clanes. Pudiste haber muerto en la pelea contra Cubo Grande. No te arriesgues a perder su lealtad y la de los demás por una sospecha infundada" la mirada de Catelyn era seria, pero Jon pudo detectar el nerviosismo que había debajo de ella. Nerviosismo de que no le creyera e hiciera alguna tontería al respecto.

¿Sería capaz Hugo Wull de levantar la mano contra ella? Jon no estaba seguro. El líder de los Wull le había parecido impulsivo y peligroso, pero levantar la mano contra alguien que se sospecha que es un enemigo es una cosa, y alzarla contra la viuda de su señor y la madre de su anterior rey, es otra muy diferente.

¿Sería capaz Catelyn de ocultarle algo así? Tras tanto tiempo desde que se habían encontrado, Jon no creía que se guardaran secretos como ese. Una parte de sí mismo lo instaba a desconfiar, pero decidió ignorarla y creer en las palabras de la mujer que fuera madre de sus hermanos.

Aun así… "Si ocurre algo, dímelo ¿de acuerdo?" le pidió Jon, mirando los ojos azules de Catelyn.

"De acuerdo" murmuró Catelyn.

**Y eso es todo por ahora. Sé que en este capítulo no ha habido mucho, pero debía tener lugar la transición antes de que volvamos a algo más interesante. En el próximo capítulo veremos un poco más del resto de Poniente y seguiremos con las cosas donde las dejamos en este.**

**Bien, dejen reviews por favor. Se aceptan sugerencias, críticas (constructivas), preguntas y más.**

**Trataré de subir el siguiente capítulo en una semana, pero no prometo nada.**

**Saludos y que estén bien.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Bien, primero lo primero. Hola a quienquiera que lea esto.**

**Quiero agradecer con todo mi corazón a jean d'arc, m-i-g-u-e-l- Giuliano . co, Luna y Guest por sus reviews, que me alegran el día cada vez que los leo. Y hablando de los mismos:**

**jean d'arc: esa escena del abrazo a tres puntas cumplió su objetivo contigo, me parece. Y en cuanto a Catelyn e Ygritte, si, falta una pieza del rompecabezas, pero no vas a tener que esperar mucho por saber, lo prometo. Jon y Catelyn son, como dije muchos capítulos antes, los sobrevivientes de la manada (hasta donde ellos saben), y como tales se van a apoyar uno al otro. Y tenía que aparecer el Pez Negro ¡No podía dejarlo morir como en la serie, por Dios! ¡Un guerrero de esa calidad merece algo mejor!**

**El personaje de Edmure sufre, en mi opinión, una diferencia considerable entre la serie y los libros. En los libros era un tipo de buen corazón (y un pésimo estratega y comandante militar) ante todo. En la serie en cambio tiene un par de momentos que me parecen ciertamente IDIOTAS (en mayúscula): el mayor de ellos desde mi punto de vista fue en el último capítulo, donde (¡ALERTA DE SPOILER A QUIEN LEA ESTO SIN VER LA ÚLTIMA TEMPORADA DE GOT!) tuvo la idea de tratar de que lo eligieran para rey. Si lo hubieran hecho habría maldecido y criticado hasta que se me fuera la voz (FIN DE SPOILER).**

**Si, hasta ahora el único que sabe quién es la madre de Jon es Howland, y él está en Aguasgrises.**

**Catelyn es muy fuerte, creo que eso nadie lo va a discutir. No en sentido de armas, pero muy fuerte. Tu idea de que ella mata a Bolton es muy interesante. Quizás…..**

**m-i-g-u-e-l- Giuliano . co: me alegro que te parezca genial, y siempre es bueno saber que el desarrollo que hago de los personajes está bien encaminado. Aquí se verá un poco más sobre lo que pasa en el reino. Tus ideas sobre las armas y los animales prehistóricos son interesantes, pero la verdad es que no se demasiado sobre ninguna de las dos cosas para poder escribir de manera coherente. De todas formas, gracias por las ideas. **

**Luna: Catelyn/Jon/Ygritte. Sí: a riesgo de sonar presumido, creo que lo estoy haciendo algo digno entre estos 3. Las fantasías son bunas… pero no se compararan con la realidad. Falta un poco todavía para que Catelyn sepa lo de Arya, pero ya vendrá. ¿En verdad crees que haya alguien tan idiota como para robar a Catelyn, sabiendo lo cercana que es a Jon y a Ygritte? Tendría que estar más loco que Aerys Targaryen para intentarlo jajajaj.**

**Guest: de nada.**

**Quiero dar gracias también a los que tienen la historia entre sus favoritos o la siguen, o tan solo la leen. Si quieren dejar un review y ayudarme a llegar a los 200 no me enojo. Al contrario.**

**Bien, basta de hablar. Vamos a lo que nos trajo hasta aquí.**

**Disclaimer: todo lo que puedan reconocer pertenece a G.R.R. Martín. Yo solo lo uso para entretenerme y tratar de entretener a otros.**

**Wyman**

El escándalo en la corte del Tritón era grande. No había un alma presente que no fuera consciente de las palabras airadas de unas pocas personas.

"¡Debemos hacer algo antes de que sea tarde!" vociferaba el Maestre Theomore en voz alta "¡Mi señor, os suplico que alcéis vuestros estandartes en contra de esta invasión de salvajes y asesinos!" dijo, acercándose con pasos sorprendentemente rápidos para un hombre tan gordo. A sus espaldas, varias personas presente se hicieron eco de las palabras del Maestre. Wyman los miró de manera inexpresiva, teniendo cuidado de recordar bien todos y cada uno de sus rostros.

"¡Abuelo, no escuches esta tontería!" se adelantó Willa, la menor de sus nietas, olvidando, como a menudo, las cortesías propias de la corte "¡Lo que debemos hacer es aliarnos con ellos en contra de los Bolton y los Frey!" exclamó en voz muy alta, sin hacer caso a los murmullos que estallaron detrás de ella.

"¡Cierra la boca niña!" chilló Leona Woolfield, la madre de Willa y nuera de Wyman. La mujer tenía el rostro bañado en lágrimas cuando se postró de rodillas ante el Señor de Puerto Blanco "Mi señor, os suplico que no prestéis oído a las palabras de mi hija. Es una buena muchacha, pero su juventud e inexperiencia la hacen ciega a los aspectos más peligrosos de la vida. Os lo imploro mi señor, no como vuestra nuera ni como una dama noble, sino como una mujer. No podemos aliarnos con estos invasores: ¡si lo hacemos el Trono de Hierro nos considerará rebeldes!" dijo la mujer, al tiempo que juntaba las manos ante ella, como si estuviera orando.

La mayor parte de la corte del Tritón se mantenía en silencio, solo mirando a las personas que se mantenían cerca del Señor, tratando de hacer oír sus palabras. Wyman luchó para ocultar la impaciencia que sentía por su nuera en ese momento; la mujer hablaba desde su miedo por su esposo, el cual estaba en Los Gemelos, en calidad de invitado. Aunque en verdad era un rehén.

"¡Invasores o no, el hijo de Ned Stark los lidera!" rebatió Willa, sin encogerse ante la mirada de furia que su madre le lanzaba "¡¿A quién si no a los Stark le debemos lealtad?!" exclamó a gritos, alternando su mirada entre su madre y su abuelo.

"¡Mi señora, la Casa Stark está extinta!" increpó el Maestre, su cabello rubio agitándose cuando giró la cabeza para ver a la joven doncella "¡Los legítimos Guardianes del Norte ahora son los Bolton! Ese…." el Maestre se tomó un momento antes de volver a hablar, como si hubiera cambiado la palabra que iba a decir a último momento "…hombre que lidera a estos invasores no es un Stark, es un bastardo. Y además es un desertor de la Guardia de la Noche. No podemos apoyar a un hombre que es en cualquier rincón de los Siete Reinos un criminal condenado a muerte" declaró el hombre con la cadena en el cuello.

"Cuando quiera tu consejo, yo te lo pediré, Lannister" replicó Willa, escupiendo la última palabra con asco. Ignorando la expresión escandalizada y enojada de su madre y el rostro sonrojado del Maestre, se dirigió de nuevo al Señor de Puerto Blanco "¡Abuelo, te lo suplico!" dijo Willa. No se arrodilló como su madre, pero no por eso sus palabras carecieron de fervor "¡Cuando nuestros antepasados fueron expulsados del Dominio, cuando perdieron sus tierras y todo lo que les pertenecía, vinieron al Norte en busca de un nuevo hogar! ¡Y los Stark nos dieron ese hogar! ¡Los Manderly tenemos una deuda con la Casa Stark más grande de la que nunca podremos pagar! ¡Si luchamos contra un hijo de la Casa Stark nos deshonraremos para siempre! ¡Y si no ayudamos a la Casa Stark en su momento de necesidad, demostraremos que somos indignos y carecemos de cualquier honor!" gritó Willa, y por un momento Wyman deseó alzarse de su asiento y darle la razón a la joven ante él, y luego gritar para que toda la Corte del Tritón oyera que los Manderly estarían junto a los lobos, como habían hecho desde hacía siglos, en contra de todos sus enemigos, sin importar cuan peligrosos o poderosos fueran.

Pero luego la imagen de Wylis le llegó a la mente. Ya había perdido a Wendel. No podía hacerlo. No podía poner la vida de su otro hijo en riesgo, sin importar cuan justa fuera la causa.

"La Casa Stark está extinta, Willa" declaró en voz alta, maldiciendo con toda su alma a las circunstancias que lo forzaban a decir esas palabras para mantener la apariencia de súbdito leal al Trono de Hierro "Ese hombre que dirige salvajes no es más que un desertor de la Guardia de la Noche. Su destino es acabar colgado, o decapitado" dijo Wyman.

Horas después, luego de acabar la sesión de la Corte y de encontrarse solo en la privacidad de su solar, el recuerdo del rostro decepcionado de su nieta hizo que Wyman perdiera todo su apetito y se sintiera como el peor de los cobardes. Estaba seguro de que si su abuelo, Waymar Manderly, pudiera ver lo bajo que había caído su nieto, se revolcaría en su tumba.

Un golpe en la puerta lo hizo dejar de lamentarse solo "Adelante" dijo, su voz ronca por la falta de uso reciente.

La puerta se abrió para dejar pasar a Marlon "Primo" saludó el Comandante de la Guarnición de Puerto Blanco.

"Acércate" le dijo, suponiendo ya porqué estaba aquí "¿Está hecho?" preguntó en voz baja. Marlon asintió en silencio, una sonrisa conspiradora en su rostro "¿Y sus acompañantes?" preguntó, sin arriesgarse a decir nombres.

La sonrisa de Marlon se hizo más oscura "Tienen tumbas tan profundas que dudo que incluso sus fantasmas puedan encontrarlos" dijo Marlon, en una voz tan suave como una brisa, y tan baja que a Wyman le fue difícil escuchar.

La sonrisa de Wyman se hizo presente en su cara "¿Y el otro asunto?" le preguntó a Marlon.

El Comandante de la Guarnición de Puerto Blanco asintió una vez más "Ya están en sus posiciones. No detendrán las noticias, pero las retrasarán de manera considerable" prometió.

La sonrisa del Señor de Puerto Blanco creció. Willa le había pedido que declarara por el hijo de Ned Stark. No podía hacerlo. Pero eso no significaba que no pudiera facilitarle las cosas al muchacho.

**Kevan**

El caballero Lannister entró en silencio en el salón principal de la Roca. Del techo colgaban candelabros que por ser de día estaban apagados, y una serie de mesas y sillas de la mejor madera se alineaban juntas La pared oriental había sido excavada en varios lugares para dar forma a las ventanas que luego habían sido recubiertas de vidrio, por la que entraba la luz del sol. A través de las ventanas se veía la inmensidad azul del Mar del Ocaso. Era una vista maravillosa, que solo era incrementada por el paso de barcos que navegaban desde y hacia el puerto de Lannisport. Las otras paredes estaban decoradas con tapices de escenas de caza, de torneos y algunas imágenes de reyes de la Roca legendarios. Pero el más grande tapiz era el que colgaba en la pared del fondo, sobre la mesa principal: el león dorado de la Casa Lannister se mostraba fuerte, orgulloso, su color dorado contrastando con el carmesí fuerte que lo rodeaba. El tapiz tenía cincuenta pies de alto y se extendía casi hasta los extremos de la pared. Sobre él, sostenidos a la pared con clavos del mejor acero, estaban tres palabras hechas de acero laminado en oro puro: Oye mi Rugido.

Era mediodía, y el lugar rebosaba de personas que habían venido a mitigar su hambre con la gran cantidad de comida hecha en las cocinas. Los cabellos rubios se veían en todas direcciones, mientras una infinidad de Lannisters de Lannisport y de las otras ramas menores de la familia llenaban las mesas inferiores del salón.

En la mesa principal, como corresponde a su categoría, se encontraban los Lannister de Roca Casterly. Entre ellos estaba la esposa de Kevan, Dorna Swyft. La mujer tenía a la pequeña Janei en sus brazos, mientras miraba con cuidado a Martyn, su hijo.

Cada paso que Kevan dio se sintió pesado; la carta que llevaba en el bolsillo de su jubón quemaba con fuerza.

Llegó a su esposa y luego de saludarla a ella y a sus hijos se sentó y pidió una copa de vino. Aunque rara vez buscaba fuerza en la bebida, consideró que lo necesitaría antes de darle la noticia a su esposa. Bebió un sorbo y encaró a Dorna "Debo comentarte algo" le dijo. Su esposa lo miró y Kevan continuó "Ha habido problemas en Desembarco del Rey. Debo ir para ayudar a poner las cosas en orden" dijo.

Tal como Kevan previó, la perspectiva de separarse de su esposo no fue del agrado de Dorna "¿La Reina te pidió que fueras?" preguntó, recelosa. Su esposa tenía poco afecto por Cersei, y era más que correspondido.

"No. La Reina… El Consejo Privado ha pedido mi presencia" cambió de decisión a último momento, prefiriendo no decirle a Dorna sobre el arresto de Cersei por parte de la Fe. La esposa de Kevan era una mujer piadosa, y sin duda trataría de disuadirlo de hacer algo en contra de los Siete.

Dorna usó su mano libre para darle un apretón a la de él "¿En verdad necesitas ir?" le preguntó en tono suplicante, y Kevan deseó poder aliviar su pena y quedarse con ella.

Pero no podía. Con la brecha entre los Lannister y los Tyrell creciendo a pasos agigantados, con la Fe armada y la Reina prisionera en sus manos, con la mitad de las Tierras de los Ríos en ruinas y con el Banco de Hierro exigiendo el pago de sus deudas por todo el reino, con los Hijos del Hierro subiendo por el Mander arrasando todo a su paso y los ataques de los clanes de las Montañas de la Luna en el Valle, con el invierno cerca de llegar y la mitad de los graneros del reino vacíos, y con un ejército de salvajes invadiendo por el Norte, Kevan no podía quedarse.

Debía ir a Desembarco del Rey y tratar de evitar la destrucción de todo por lo que Tywin había luchado.

**Jon**

Luego de que Catelyn y él hubieran terminado de contar lo que pasó durante el tiempo en que estuvieron separados, llegó la hora de la cena. En otras circunstancias Jon no habría comido, pero Ygritte insistía en que si ella debía comer más por el bebé, él debía comer más por ella. Y Jon mismo insistió en que luego de haber viajado por buena parte del día, Catelyn debía comer para reponer fuerzas.

Poco más tarde se sentaron juntos en el piso a comer. La comida estaba en platos hondos de madera: era un puré de nabos, un pedazo de carne y una cebolla asada con setas. Un par de pellejos llenos de agua y cerveza eran la única bebida.

"Ygritte me dijo que, durante mi ausencia, ayudaste a un par de personas" comentó Catelyn tras tragar un bocado de carne.

"Así fue" le contestó Jon "Uno de los hombres de Stannis y su hijo" explicitó.

"Y Alys Karstark" añadió Ygritte, mirándolo como si hubiera olvidado a la hija de Lord Rickard.

"Sí. También ella" reconoció Jon.

"Jon….. estoy preocupada al respecto. ¿Has pensado bien al respecto sobre dejarlos en el campamento? ¿No crees que esas personas puedan ser peligrosas?" le confió Catelyn en voz baja, como si tuviera miedo de que alguien pudiera oír.

"Pueden serlo" reconoció Jon. No era ciego al hecho de que no sabía mucho de Alys, ni para el caso de Ser Davos y su hijo "Pero aun así los dejo en el campamento, porque creo que no lo son" terminó.

Tal como Jon esperaba, Catelyn frunció el ceño "¿Confías en ellos?" preguntó.

"Por supuesto que no" respondió él de inmediato "Ninguno de ellos me ha dado motivo alguno para confiar en ellos. No sé si entre los hombres de Stannis que asesinamos en el Bosque Encantado no habría amigos o parientes del que liberé. Y en cuanto a Alys Karstark, seguro recuerdas que Robb decapitó a su padre" Catelyn asintió en silencio "Dudo que ella lo haya olvidado"

"¿Entonces por qué los mantienes cerca?" preguntó Catelyn en esta ocasión.

"No lo hago" replicó Jon, sin poder evitar sentirse algo atacado por la mujer "Él no tiene acceso alguno a nuestros planes ni entre nuestro ejército. Su hijo tampoco. Y Alys solo tiene un nombre importante y el derecho sobre el castillo de su familia. No tiene hombres ni amigos aquí, ni mucho menos posibilidad de enviar o recibir mensajes a nadie. Cualquier cosa que averigüe se queda aquí" le aseguró.

"¿Y si fuera una asesina? ¿Si decide que tu vida es un precio aceptable en pago por la de su padre?" insistió Catelyn.

Jon podía empezar a sentir como la frustración surgía en su interior ante la insistencia de Catelyn por hacer insinuaciones sin tener ninguna prueba. Hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia el lobo gigante que estaba tumbado a unos pasos de distancia, con los ojos de rubíes fijos en ellos "Tengo el mejor guardián que se pueda pedir. Que los asesinos, cualquiera sea su nombre, intenten matarme. Si se atreven" si de algo estaba seguro Jon, era de que Fantasma podía avisarle de cualquier amenaza cercana. Incluso si esta estuviera oculta a sus ojos, no lo estaría a los de su lobo huargo.

"¡Bueno, ya basta!" exclamó de pronto Ygritte, al ver como Catelyn abría la boca para volver a hablar "Jon no es un niño, él sabe lo que hace" le espetó a la otra mujer. Antes de que Jon pudiera agradecerle ella giró la cabeza y lo fulminó con la mirada "Y tú no seas imbécil. Ella solo se preocupa por ti" escupió con enojo.

Jon sintió como la vergüenza se hacía presente en su cuerpo. Ygritte tenía razón. Le dirigió una mirada de disculpa a Catelyn, y ella le correspondió con una propia.

"Cambiemos de tema" propuso Catelyn, y Jon asintió en sincronía con Ygritte "¿Qué paso con las armas que debías pedirle a los Umber? Ygritte dijo que te entregaron muchas y que prometieron forjar más" le informó.

Jon se sintió aliviado por el cambio de tema "Si. Al principio pensé que eran para mil hombres, pero luego de repartirlas me di cuenta de que eran suficientes para varios centenares más. Al menos mil trescientos guerreros fueron armados con esas armas. Una quincena después llego otra caravana, con cuatro carros más llenos de puntas de lanza, junto con algunas espadas y hachas" le informó. Se rascó ligeramente la barbilla antes de seguir "En este momento, tenemos unos cinco mil guerreros bien armados. Y los herreros del Último Hogar trabajan codo a codo con los nuestros para forjar más armas" concluyó.

"Los guerreros están encantados. Incluso los que aun desconfían de los arrodillados están felices con las armas" añadió Ygritte. Jon ya lo había visto: hombre que caminaban con sus armas en la mano sin motivo, con miradas que rebosaban satisfacción en sus rostros.

"Si hay herreros o aprendices entre los hombres de los clanes tengo intención de mandarlos al Último Hogar para que también forjen armas para nosotros. También le pediré a los hombres de los clanes cualquier arma de más que tengan en sus tierras" declaró Jon.

Catelyn asintió en silencio antes de volver a hablar "¿Recuerdas lo que nos dijeron Maege Mormont y Galbart Glover?" no esperó para responder "Dijeron que el Bastardo de Bolton iba a tomar Foso Cailin por el norte para abrir el camino a su padre" le recordó "¿Qué es lo último que sabemos al respecto?" preguntó.

Jon pensó un momento, recordando las últimas noticias de los Bolton que había obtenido "El hijo de Roose Bolton tuvo éxito. Foso Cailin ha caído y Bolton ha vuelto al Norte. Su ejército está reforzado por muchos Frey, infantería y caballeros montados. Y ahora cuenta además con los hombres de su hijo, por lo que son aún más numerosos" Jon dejó escapar un suspiro "Lo último que supe fue que estaba a tres días de Invernalia, pero eso fue hace siete días. Sin duda el castillo ya es suyo" dijo Jon, intentando ignorar el dolor de su pecho ante el reconocimiento de que el asesino de su hermano había tomado el hogar de su infancia.

La mirada de Catelyn fue de pena: era la de alguien que se enteraba de la pérdida de un ser querido que llevaba mucho tiempo enfermo. Doloroso, pero ya predicho.

Estuvieron en silencio por unos momentos antes de que Catelyn hablara "Estoy bastante cansada. Creo que me iré a dormir" a Jon le parecía una excusa pobre, pero no dijo nada. Las palabras sobraban en ese momento.

En un rápido movimiento Catelyn se inclinó y rodeó los hombros de Ygritte con un brazo. Jon alzó una ceja, pero por dentro estaba conmovido por esa muestra de afecto repentino por parte de la mayor de las mujeres besada por el fuego. No estaba preparado para cuando ella repitió el mismo proceso con él. Pero lo que verdaderamente lo sorprendió fue que Catelyn además añadió un beso en su mejilla. Por un largo momento todo lo que Jon vio fue la cabellera pelirroja que tapaba parte de su visión, y el calor de los labios que estaban en contacto con su piel. En el instante en que Catelyn se alejó de él se levantó y con un gesto de la mano se despidió de Ygritte y de él.

**Ygritte**

Sentía a Jon jadeando suavemente en su oído, sus brazos envolviéndola con cuidado. Lo había follado tres veces, y todas de diferente forma. Lo había tomado dos veces en su boca para corresponder las tres que él le había dado el beso del señor. Aun sentía su semilla en su interior, junto con la presión de sus manos por todo su cuerpo: en sus caderas, en sus senos y en sus nalgas.

Las palabras de amor que Jon había susurrado en su oído mientras la tomaba nadaban en su mente, pero eran eclipsadas por esas otras palabras. Esas palabras que había oído antes de que Jon llegara. Esas palabras que habían sacudido su mundo.

Cuando había visto llegar a Catelyn había estado feliz. Si no hubiera sido por su orgullo y por la imagen que quería mantener ante el Pueblo Libre, habría corrido hacia ella. Sabía que hubiera sido una exhibición infantil y hasta ridícula, pero así fue como se sintió.

Cuando empezaron a hablar, luego de que Jon obtuviera el apoyo de los clanes, fue como si la última luna sin verla nunca hubiera existido. Era como antes: una persona a su lado lista para ayudarla si lo necesitara, alguien cercano con quien podía hablar de cosas con las que nunca podría hablar con nadie, ni siquiera con Jon. Sintió como si nada hubiera cambiado.

Pero lo había hecho.

Catelyn quería follarse a Jon. Quizás no lo hubiera dicho en esas palabras exactas, pero así era.

No le había dicho nada, las palabras se habían atorado en su garganta. Y antes de que Catelyn pudiera decir algo más Jon había entrado y las había envuelto a ambas en sus brazos. En un primer instante se sintió desconcertada por tal acto, pero luego simplemente se dejó llevar y lo correspondió. Mientras lo abrazaba por un lado vio a Catelyn haciendo lo mismo por el otro. Ambas se habían mirado a los ojos por un tiempo, y habían tenido una conversación sin palabras. Al final ambas acordaron dejar de lado los deseos de Catelyn y sus propios sentimientos al respecto para concentrarse en Jon, que claramente necesitaba de ambas en ese momento.

Cuando Catelyn se había despedido de Jon con un beso en la mejilla había sentido un ataque de celos, y por un momento consideró con toda seriedad plantar su puño en la cara de la otra mujer. Poco después, cuando su enojo se había disipado en gran parte y su mente le había recordado todo lo que Catelyn había hecho por ella en cuanto al embarazo, se había sentido culpable por querer golpearla.

Una vez que todos hubieran ido a dormir, se había alzado sobre Jon y había follado con él hasta la extenuación. En parte había sido por deseo hacia él, y en parte para olvidar las palabras de Catelyn con el placer que le proporcionaba Jon en la cama.

Ahora, pese a estar cansada, no podía dormir. Mil ideas, pensamientos, dudas y certezas luchaban en su interior, convirtiendo su mente en un caos absoluto. Pero al final una logró imponerse a las demás. Tenía que decirle a Jon lo que había pasado antes de que llegara.

Giró la cabeza y vio que la mirada de Jon estaba fija en el techo de la tienda, una ligera sonrisa en su rostro. Resistió el súbito impulso de besarlo y habló "Jon" dijo, y tal como esperaba los ojos grises se alejaron del techo y se centraron en los suyos "Hay algo que debes saber" le dijo, sin separar sus ojos de los de él.

"¿Ha pasado algo?" le preguntó, su voz ligeramente ronca. Una mano suya fue a su vientre y lo acarició con cuidado "¿Fui demasiado rudo contigo?" preguntó.

"No, no. No es sobre eso" le aseguró "Antes de que llegaras hoy, Catelyn y yo hablamos" le contó, como si él tuviera necesidad de que se lo recordaran "Ella dijo…." no sabía por qué dudaba, pero lo hacía. Lo cual era absurdo, teniendo en cuenta que ella no era doncella ni nada que se le pareciera en cuanto a tales temas "Ella dijo que…" no pudo seguir, y se aclaró la garganta en un intento de que su voz terminara de pronunciar las palabras.

Jon la miraba totalmente confundido "¿Qué fue lo que dijo?" preguntó, sus ojos grises la miraban sin parpadear.

Respiró hondo y se recordó a la fuerza que era una mujer de las lanzas, no una niña asustada "Dijo que quiere follarte" soltó de golpe, antes de que su voz la volviera a traicionar.

Por un instante, un período de tiempo que pareció absurdamente largo, Jon no dejó ver ninguna reacción. Pero al siguiente abrió sus ojos a más no poder y su boca se abrió de una manera que casi parecería graciosa, si la situación no fuese tan seria. Pero unos momentos más tarde su boca se cerró, al tiempo que sacudía la cabeza y sus ojos se entrecerraban.

"No escuché bien. ¿Puedes repetirlo?" preguntó, una mirada de pura incredulidad en su rostro.

Parpadeó una sola vez "Dije…..que Catelyn quiere follarte" le sorprendió que la segunda vez que las palabras salieran de su boca lo hicieran con mucha mayor facilidad, pero no se quejó.

Jon se levantó, para quedar sentado en la cama. Ella lo siguió. Jon tragó saliva una vez, al tiempo que se pasaba la lengua por los labios con nerviosismo "¿Es…..estás segura de lo que dices?" preguntó.

Una parte más bien egoísta de Ygritte quería decirle que no lo estaba, o que solo era una broma horrible que le había hecho. Pero no podía. Le debía la verdad.

"Sí. Completamente segura" confirmó.

Pareció demasiado para Jon, que se levantó de golpe de la cama y se puso los pantalones antes de empezar a dar vueltas sin sentido. Su mirada era la de alguien que claramente no sabía cómo actuar.

No sabía por qué, pero verlo así, extraviado, como un cachorro asustado, en verdad la hizo enojar. Pero se forzó a tener paciencia, a dejarlo alterarse y luego, cuando estuviera más calmado, hablaría con él.

Por fin, luego de un tiempo más largo del que había previsto, Jon se sentó en el borde de la cama. Pero no habló con ella, simplemente se sentó allí en silencio.

**Jon**

Catelyn quería….. ella lo quería….. quería eso.

No podía evitar pensar en los años que pasó en Invernalia, antes de ir al Muro. Si durante ese tiempo alguien le hubiera dicho que Catelyn Stark se volvería una persona de su confianza y a quién apreciaba, lo habría considerado idiota. Y si alguien le hubiera dicho que Catelyn Tully querría…. Querría follar con él, sin duda lo habría golpeado en la cara por decir semejante ridiculez.

Se preguntaba si los muertos podían ver a los vivos. Si lo hacían ¿qué diría su padre del hecho de que su esposa quería acostarse con su hijo bastardo? ¿Qué diría Robb? ¿O Bran? ¿O el pequeño Rickon? No, no quería saberlo. Los dioses por testigos, Jon no quería saberlo.

Pero al fin, la mente de Jon se impuso sobre sus pánicos y lo forzó a ver las cosas de una manera razonable. Catelyn llevaba mucho tiempo entre el Pueblo Libre, y al igual que ocurrió con él, era inevitable que ciertos….. cambios se produjeran en ella. Entre hombres y mujeres que eran mucho más desinhibidos en cuanto a los placeres carnales que las personas de los Siete Reinos, era una reacción anticipada que Catelyn perdiera todo, o al menos una parte, del pudor que había llevado durante toda su vida.

Incluso, y Jon podía entenderla, era normal que pasara. Después de todo, aunque nunca hubiera tocado el tema con ella, estaba seguro de que Catelyn no había compartido la cama con un hombre desde que el padre de Jon y ella se habían separado, y las necesidades finalmente se habían impuesto en ella. A fin de cuentas, aún era una mujer joven.

La cuestión, lo que Jon no entendía, se podía resumir en dos preguntas: ¿Por qué quería acostarse con él, de todos los hombres? ¿Y desde cuándo mantenía esos deseos?

Entonces sintió que lo sacudían, o más bien lo agitaban, con bastante fuerza por el hombro. Miró hacia su lado y vio que era Ygritte. Sintió como se le enrojecían las orejas: se había olvidado de ella.

"¿Qué vas a hacer?" le preguntó Ygritte, que lo miraba con el ceño fruncido, claramente fastidiada. No estaba seguro si estaba fastidiada de la situación, o solo de su actitud.

Sacudió la cabeza "¿Qué puedo hacer?" le preguntó a su vez, encogiéndose de hombros. No había considerado nunca una situación ni remotamente similar. No tenía idea de cómo enfrentarla.

Ygritte abrió los ojos un momento, antes de entrecerrarlos y mirarlo como si estuviera hablando con un absoluto idiota "No sabes nada, Jon Nieve. No, peor que eso" la pelirroja se corrigió al instante "No sabes una mierda" dijo, enfatizando cada palabra.

Era una de esas raras ocasiones en que Jon aceptaba que Ygritte tenía razón al decirle eso. En verdad, no sabía cómo lidiar con esto.

"¿Qué quieres hacer?" prosiguió Ygritte, mirándolo a los ojos. Jon la miró desconcertado, e Ygritte endureció la mirada "No puedes fingir que no pasa nada. Yo tampoco puedo, y dudo que ella pueda" era obvio a quién se refería al decir ella "Tendrás que hablar con ella, tarde o temprano" advirtió la mujer besada por el fuego.

"¿Y decirle qué?" le preguntó Jon.

"Si no la deseas… o si lo haces" Ygritte susurró lo último en voz tan baja que Jon pensó que había oído mal.

"No puedes considerar en serio algo así" le dijo Jon, mirándola como si hubiera dicho algo imposible.

En un movimiento rápido Ygritte tomó la mano de Jon y la llevó a su vientre desnudo "Mírame a los ojos, y júrame por la vida de nuestro hijo que no la deseas como un hombre a una mujer, ni siquiera un poco" le exigió.

Jon no pudo. No sabía por qué. En el primer instante estuvo dispuesto a abrir la boca y hacer lo que ella le pidió, pero sus labios rehusaron separarse uno del otro. Entonces llegó a la mente de Jon el recuerdo de la mejilla de Catelyn en contacto con su mano, seguido por otro recuerdo, en que era la mano de Catelyn la que reposaba sobre su hombro, y como se deleitó con la sensación de su piel desnuda contra la de ella.

Y entonces le vino a la mente lo que hizo Catelyn esa misma noche: su mejilla ardió en el lugar donde los labios de la mujer habían reposado, y su visión recordó esa cabellera rojiza.

Soltó un suspiro de resignación y apartó su mano del vientre Ygritte. Ella no había dejado de verlo mientras estuvo pensando "No puedo" le susurró, tratando de discernir lo que sentía la mujer ante él. La que llevaba a su hijo en su vientre.

El dolor que vio en los ojos de Ygritte le hizo sentir el peor hombre del mundo "Lo suponía" susurró ella "Hoy, cuando la abrazaste al llegar, lo sospeché. Y la forma en que tus ojos se iluminaron cuando te besó en la mejilla fue toda la confirmación que necesitaba" las palabras de Ygritte eran bajas, como si temiera que alguien más que él las oyera. La mujer besada por el fuego frunció el ceño ligeramente, no por enojo, si no por determinación "La deseas, Jon" le insistió.

No supo que decir. No podía negarlo, pero tampoco se sentía capaz de aceptarlo "Tal vez" se limitó a conceder.

Ygritte resopló con frustración "Maldita sea" maldijo entre dientes, antes de volver a mirarlo "¿Por qué no quieres aceptarlo? La deseas. Puede que no lo hayas buscado, pero la deseas, y negarlo no cambiará la situación" le espetó "Ahora lo que tienes que hacer es enfrentarlo"

"¿Enfrentarlo?" le dijo Jon, mirando a la mujer junto a él como si estuviera loca "¿Tú, de todas las personas, me dices que debo enfrentarlo?" Jon sabía que estaba siendo irrazonable, pero no podía evitarlo. Sus emociones y sus pensamientos, tanto nuevos como antiguos, estaban en conflicto en su interior.

"Por supuesto que sí. ¿Quién si no yo lo haría?" le replicó Ygritte "Ve, habla con ella y decide si estás dispuesto a…" Jon no la dejó terminar.

"¡¿A qué?!" espetó Jon, por primera vez alzando la voz con enojo. Pero no enojo contra ella, ni contra Catelyn, ni siquiera contra sí mismo. Enojo por la confusión que reinaba en su interior en ese momento "¡¿A tomar a la esposa de mi padre como amante?!" la sola mención sonaba incorrecta, sucia, equivocada. Y Jon sintió como su enojo crecía cuando una parte de su interior le rogó encarecidamente ignorarlo todo y hacerlo.

Ygritte se sujetó con fuerza el puente de la nariz con dos dedos, al tiempo que cerraba los ojos con fuerza "Mira" dijo entre dientes, la frustración clara en su voz "Olvida a tu padre, olvida a tus hermanos, olvida tu título de rey. Incluso trata de olvidar todo lo que pasó entre ella y tú cuando eras un niño. Más allá de todo eso, eres un hombre y ella es una mujer. Eso es todo lo que te debe importar al decidir" al terminar de hablar Ygritte abrió los ojos y se soltó el puente de la nariz.

Jon se forzó a calmarse antes de volver a hablar "Supongamos que pueda olvidar a mi familia" afirmó Jon "Y supongamos que pueda olvidar todo lo otro que mencionaste" continuó "¿Puedo olvidarte a ti? ¿O a él?" dijo, haciendo un gesto hacia el vientre hinchado de la mujer.

"Nosotros no tenemos nada que ver con esto" le siseó Ygritte, moviendo su mano hacia su vientre en gesto protector.

"Mírame a los ojos, y júrame por la vida de nuestro hijo" dijo Jon, haciéndose eco de las mismas palabras que Ygritte usara antes "que no te dolería si aceptara intentar algo con Catelyn. Cosa que no estoy diciendo que haría" añadió a último momento.

Ygritte miró al piso, y fue toda la respuesta que Jon necesitaba. Suspiró y se pasó las manos por el cabello oscuro, recordando que lo había heredado de su padre.

"Me dolería. Lo reconozco" la voz de Ygritte devolvió su atención a ella. La mujer estaba aun con una mano en su vientre, y sus ojos azules estaban fijos en el piso "Pero, más me dolería saber que estas infeliz por causa mía. No quiero que estés a mi lado solo por el niño. Eres un hombre libre" Ygritte alzó la vista y encontró sus ojos con los de él, azul cielo contra gris acero "Decídete en torno a Catelyn. Lo que decidas no discutiré ni me enojaré contigo, ni con ella. No sé si lograré aceptarlo, pero no quiero que estés junto a mí con dudas en tu interior. Eso no lo voy a aceptar" las últimas palabras las dijo en un tono que no admitía discusión.

Jon admiraba muchas cosas de Ygritte, pero todas juntas palidecían ante esta determinación. Sintió el impulso irrefrenable de hacerle saber que a pesar de todo, siempre podría contar con él. Y solo se le ocurrió una forma de hacérselo saber.

En un solo movimiento colocó su mano en la nuca de Ygritte y la acercó para encontrar sus labios con los de ella. Al principio Ygritte se resistió, pero tras un momento contestó su beso, al principio con calma, pero luego con insistencia, saboreando sus labios. Cuando la lengua de la mujer rozó sus labios Jon los abrió para permitir la entrada. Las lenguas de ambos danzaron una en torno a la otra, saboreándose entre sí, junto a las bocas del otro. Los brazos de Ygritte se envolvieron en torno a su cuello, y el llevó su mano libre a la cintura de la mujer besada por el fuego para acercarla más a él, hasta que no hubo ningún espacio que los separara.

Cuando finalmente se separaron ambos tenían los labios hinchados y jadeaban por aire. Jon llevó la mano que había estado en la nuca de Ygritte hacia adelante y la usó para sostener con cuidado la barbilla de la mujer "Tú eres mía y yo soy tuyo. Nada" acentuó la palabra "cambia eso. ¿De acuerdo?" era cierto. Él era de Ygritte y ella era de él, y eso nunca cambiaría. Jamás.

La mirada de Ygritte, pese a no ser feliz, parecía al menos más tranquila "De acuerdo" le confirmó la mujer, antes de bajar la cabeza y dar un beso en la mano que un momento antes la había sujetado por la barbilla. Luego de eso se recostó en la cama y con un último asentimiento hacía él, se cubrió con las pieles y cerró los ojos para tratar de dormir.

La miró por un largo tiempo, deseando que hubiera otra manera, pero no la había. Solo había un camino, y tenía que recorrerlo.

Se terminó de vestir con una lentitud inusual en él, antes de salir de allí. Su destino no estaba muy lejos. Solo al otro lado de la tienda.

**Y eso es todo por ahora. Sin duda este capítulo sacudió un poco las cosas eh?**

**Bien, quiero comentarios cargados con opiniones, sugerencias, críticas (constructivas), halagos, insultos (que no sean contra mi madre) o lo que sea que haya en sus cabezas en este momento. Serán increíblemente apreciados y debidamente contestados. Sin duda me gané algunos no?**

**Bien, subiré el siguiente capítulo en una semana (aunque tengo el presentimiento de que algunos de uds querrán saber cómo sigue el asunto YA y me mandarán a la mierda por hacerlos esperar 7 días jejejej) pero no prometo nada.**

**Saludos y que estén bien.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Bien, como siempre, primero lo primero. Hola a quienquiera que lea esto.**

**Quiero dar gracias a Ares-sama, Kirito720, jean d'arc, miguel guil iana .co, Luna y fanatico z por sus increíbles y maravillosos reviews, que me alegran el día cada vez que los leo.**

**Ares-sama: tenes razón, empieza a hacer calor acá. Y diste en el clavo con eso de ¿quién sabe?.**

**Kirito720: bien, primero que nada quiero disculparme. Hace un par de capítulos me preguntaste si hay un número estimado para el ejército de Jon en este momento y yo me olvidé de responderte. Lo hay, y está en el punto de vista de Jon del capítulo 6 si quieres verlo.**

**Ahora, volviendo a tu último review, me agrada que te parezca un buen capítulo. Y tenes razón: si Jon logra salvarlos a todos de los Caminantes Blancos, nadie dará una mierda porque se acueste con la viuda de su padre.**

**jean d'arc: bien, en el primer párrafo estoy de acuerdo contigo. Me parece triste que muchas veces en Poniente el prejuicio y la desconfianza arruinen lo que podría ser algo muy bueno, pero que se le va a hacer. Las cosas son como son.**

**A mí también me gusta Kevan: es como un punto medio entre el Lannister orgulloso y el Lannister inteligente. Justamente por eso lo elegí a él para poder dar seguimiento a lo que pasa en el sur.**

**Te sorprendí con lo de Catelyn e Ygritte, por lo que veo. Aún tengo un par de ases bajo la manga jeje. La molesta de Ygritte está más hacia la situación que hacia la idea de una relación a tres puntas. Y si, pobre Jon: está tan confundido. E Ygritte como la voz de la razón entre Catelyn y Jon… el embarazo puede trastornar fuerte.**

**Acá termina tu semana de espera. Ojala te guste. Y no, Jon aun no le ha dicho nada a Catelyn sobre Arya…. Porque él tampoco lo sabe. Hasta ahora, nadie en el campamento del Pueblo Libre lo sabe. Recuerda, la noticia salió del Último Hogar, pero aun no llega a su destino.**

**miguel guil iano .co: viste lo lindo que es. Yo también sigo un par de historias que son geniales, pero lamentable se actualizan muy irregularmente. Eso es una pena. Aquí está el siguiente capítulo: ojala te guste.**

**Luna: uy, Dios mío….. ya ten tengo hablando en francés. No te estoy matando, lo juro. Y no te mueras, porque si no la policía capaz me lleva y ¿cómo actualizo la historia desde una celda? ****. No me río de tus sueños, aunque admito que me asombra lo duró que te pegó la historia. Las caras de Jon y Cat…. Wow.**

**Y qué bueno que te gustó la parte del sur (y viste que descuidados los de la serie? ¡Se le "olvidó"!)**

**fanatico z: mira, primero que nada te voy a ayudar con tu duda. Si querés saber un poco más de los Lannister lee los primeros párrafos del capítulo 15, donde Jon reflexiona las noticias llegadas del sur. O, si quieres algo más breve, lee el final de Kevan el capítulo anterior, donde hay un buen resumen de la situación en el sur. En la pelea entre tu hermano y tu….. felicitaciones. Ganaste tú.**

**Ygritte celosa? Noooooooo que va. Frustrada y confundida, sí. Celosa? Bueno….. eso es más complicado de explicar. Claro que ella y Jon son de mente abierta, o al menos más que los sureños.**

**Quiero dar gracias también a los que siguen la historia, la tienen entre sus favoritos o simplemente la leen.**

**Bien, basta de hablar. Vamos a lo que los trajo hasta aquí.**

**Disclaimer: todo lo que puedan reconocer pertenece a G.R.R. Martín. Yo solo lo uso para entretenerme y tratar de entretener a otros.**

**Catelyn**

El sueño la evadía, negándose a hacerse presente para dejarla dormir. El recuerdo de sus recientes acciones y de las consecuencias que probablemente seguirían a ellas golpeaba contra su mente sin tregua.

La expresión de Ygritte cuando le dijo que deseaba a Jon era una que tomaría tiempo para superar. Catelyn leyó enojo, temor y traición en el rostro de la mujer besada por el fuego más joven. Y hubo otras cosas que no pudo distinguir, pero no creía que ninguna fuera buena.

Una parte de Catelyn se reprochaba de manera continua haberle dicho la verdad a Ygritte; debía haberse guardado sus pensamientos y deseos para sí misma, en vez de decírselos a una mujer que, además de considerar su amiga, estaba en sus últimas dos lunas de embarazo. Si algo le ocurriera al bebé de Ygritte y Jon, Catelyn estaba segura de que la culpa, justificada o no, la ahogaría.

Pero la mayor parte de sí misma estaba, si no feliz, al menos satisfecha de haberle dicho la verdad a Ygritte. Por muy doloroso o problemático que fuera, sabía que se lo debía.

La verdadera duda de Catelyn ahora estaba en lo que haría Ygritte; justo después de que le dijera la verdad sobre su deseo por Jon, este había entrado, antes de que Ygritte o ella pudieran acordar algo, o siquiera añadir alguna palabra que les ayudara a establecer en que lugar las dejaba este nuevo hecho que ella había dejado al descubierto.

¿Ygritte se lo diría a Jon? ¿O fingiría que no había escuchado nada y haría oídos sordos a las palabras de Catelyn? Catelyn temía ambas opciones, y al mismo tiempo las ansiaba.

Si Ygritte se lo decía a Jon, sin duda el vendría a hablar con ella al respecto, y no estaba segura de que decirle, o si incluso podría encararlo. Y si la mujer embarazada no lo decía, eso no cambiaría nada para ella. Aún seguiría deseando a Jon, y al compartir tienda con él debería ser mucho más cuidadosa al estar cerca de él, para que ningún comentario que pudiera delatarla saliera de sus labios por accidente. ¿Sería fácil? No, ni en lo más mínimo. ¿Sería posible? Esperaba que sí. ¿Nunca más sentiría deseo por Jon? No se hacía ilusiones al respecto.

¿Pero era solo deseo lo que sentía por Jon, o era… otra cosa? Recordando la forma en que su brazo la envolvió horas antes, al llegar a la tienda, la hizo pensar que sí. Ese calor maravilloso, y la forma en que la espalda firme de Jon se sentía debajo de sus dedos, separada por la débil franja de la lana y las pieles, era una sensación deliciosa que no le importaría repetir. Lo único que cambiaría sería la presencia de la ropa que le impidiera sentir el calor de su piel desnuda contra sus dedos.

Jon era apuesto, no lo negaría, pero no era solo el aspecto físico lo que le gustaba de él. Si lo fuera podría creer que lo que sentía era lujuria o deseo, pero no era así. La forma en que se enojó cuando a su mente arribó la idea de que Cubo Grande podría haberla golpeado la había conmovido. La preocupación, el cuidado que vio en sus ojos, la habían llenado de afecto hacia él. La confianza que puso en ella al dejarla ir a hablar con los clanes, la forma en que se mostraba atento cuando hablaban de cualquier tema al azar, el como nunca perdía la calma con ella y siempre respetaba su opinión, todo eso le encantaba de él. No, sin duda lo que sentía por Jon era más que simple deseo físico.

Catelyn se giró una vez más en la cama y entonces fue que lo notó: había una figura envuelta en sombras cerca de ella, lejos de los rayos de luz que venían de la higuera que ardía moribunda a pasos de distancia, en el medio de la tienda. Por instinto se sentó con rapidez y abrió la boca, no estaba segura de sí para gritar por ayuda o para increpar al intruso, pero entonces sus ojos terminaron de adaptarse a la oscuridad y vio quién era. Y su corazón empezó a latir a mayor velocidad.

Jon estaba parado, mirándola, y no sabía por cuánto tiempo había estado ahí. Un repentino acceso de timidez se hizo presente en ella, y se centró en cualquier cosa menos en la cara de Jon. Se acomodó mejor su camisa de dormir y se retiró un mechón de cabello rebelde que había caído sobre su rostro. Entonces notó que el cabello de Jon estaba despeinado, que su ropa era la misma, que estaba desarreglada, y que él estaba descalzo.

Jon se acercó un par de pasos, y sus ojos nunca se encontraron con los de ella "Hola" le dijo, en voz baja. Parecía incómodo, y eso puso nerviosa a Catelyn.

"Hola" lo saludó ella, su voz ahogada. Tenía una suposición de porqué estaba incómodo, y era una muy buena.

Jon dio un par de pasos más y volvió a detenerse "Ygritte me lo contó todo" soltó tras un suspiro.

El corazón de Catelyn latió aún más rápido, hasta que podía sentir como golpeaba contra sus costillas, en lo que podría parecer un movimiento desesperado por escapar. Ahora sabía lo que Ygritte había hecho, pero eso no resultaba un gran consuelo. Ignoró esa pequeña parte de sí misma que suspiró aliviada de no tener que seguir manteniendo el secreto y aunque sabía que eran sus nervios alterados tomando el control de su mente, maldijo a la otra mujer de la tienda por haberle dicho.

Jon lo sabía. Sabía que ella lo deseaba como una mujer desea a un hombre. Su mente permaneció en blanco por unos instantes, incapaz de reaccionar, hasta que la bruma que la envolvía se disipó y Catelyn pudo volver a enfocarse en lo que pasaba.

Sintió su garganta seca, y tragó para tratar de arreglarlo, pero no bastó, por lo que se forzó a tragar una vez más. Cuando estuvo segura abrió la boca, preparada para decir todo lo que pensaba, para tratar de justificar sus deseos, o al menos para intentar evitar perder la relación que había logrado forjar con Jon en las últimas lunas "Oh" en cuanto la pequeña exclamación salió de su boca, Catelyn maldijo a esta por no obedecer sus órdenes y soltar una respuesta tan escueta.

Jon asintió con la cabeza, y los siguientes momentos ambos estuvieron en un silencio que se hacía cada vez más pesado. Al final Catelyn decidió romperlo "¿Cómo esta Ygritte con todo esto?" Sabía que era una pregunta cuya respuesta ya sabía a medias, por la expresión de la mujer embarazada cuando ella misma le dijo lo que sentía por Jon, pero debía hacerla. Estar preocupada por Ygritte la hacía sentirse un poco menos culpable por desear a su hombre.

Jon suspiró y se pasó la mano por el cabello, despeinándolo aún más "No está feliz" dijo, y aunque Catelyn ya lo sabía, eso no impidió que su corazón diera un vuelco de preocupación, tanto por Ygritte como por Jon.

"Lo siento" dijo ella sin pensar.

Fue entonces que Jon la miró finalmente a los ojos, y Catelyn luchó contra un estremecimiento "No lo hagas. Uno no elige sus deseos o sus sentimientos, y no debería pedir perdón por ellos. No sirve de nada a nadie" había un toque de amargura en esas palabras que Catelyn escuchó a la perfección.

"No. Supongo que no" concedió ella.

"Está confundida" le contó Jon. Un suspiro salió de los labios de Jon, y Catelyn resistió el impulso de llevar sus ojos a ellos "No importa lo que ella haya dicho o no, la verdad es que te aprecia. Te tiene cariño, eres…. Eres una amiga, una hermana… no estoy seguro de que palabra usar, pero eres alguien a quién le da gusto tener en su vida. Y esto…. Lo que deseas de mí es algo inconveniente para ella. Es algo que la afecta" dijo Jon.

Catelyn sacudió la cabeza, al tiempo que la pena se hacía presente en su rostro "Yo también la aprecio" le aseguró a Jon. Necesitaba asegurárselo "Lo pensé mucho, cada día que estuve con los clanes en sus montañas, y cada día en mi viaje de vuelta hasta aquí. Estaba decidida a no decirle nada, a no preocuparla. Estaba… estoy" se corrigió a sí misma "preocupada por ella. No quiero que sufra, y me aterra la posibilidad de que le pase algo a su hijo…. A tu hijo" resaltó "porque la alteré con esto. Pero cuando te fuiste a hablar con los clanes, Ygritte me llevó de vuelta a la tienda y me contó todo, no se guardó nada para sí. Y… no fui capaz de ocultarle esto. Debía decirle la verdad" concluyó, al tiempo que inclinaba ligeramente la cabeza.

"Ygritte odia que le oculten cosas, sobre todo si la afectan. Decirle fue lo correcto" la animó Jon "Ella me dijo otra cosa" comentó luego.

"¿Qué cosa?" preguntó Catelyn, y de inmediato lo lamentó cuando vio que él había vuelto a tensarse.

"Ella me dijo que debía olvidarme de mi padre y de mis hermanos, de mis títulos como Rey en el Norte y Rey más-allá-del-Muro, incluso de ella y del niño que lleva en el vientre" le dijo Jon, y ella sintió un repentino acceso de pánico, que fue calmado por las siguientes palabras "cuando decidiera lo que voy a hacer con respecto…. A ti" concluyó en un susurro, sus ojos mirando directamente a los de Catelyn.

"¿Te refieres a si me rechazas…." le preguntó ella sin aliento, incapaz de terminar la pregunta. No quería decir la otra posibilidad; temía ilusionarse más si lo hacía.

"O si no lo hago. Si yo… te acepto" dijo lo último con cuidado, su rostro una máscara que no dejaba traslucir nada.

La forma en que lo dijo Jon….. parecía como si hubiera una posibilidad de que la aceptara. El corazón de Catelyn la traicionó y empezó a latir aún más rápido, encontrando en la ilusión de una respuesta afirmativa de Jon la energía para empezar a moverse a velocidad mucho más rápida de lo que estaba acostumbrado.

Catelyn guardó silencio, temerosa de producir algún sonido que pudiera bloquear de alguna manera la respuesta de Jon. Pero él parecía tener la misma idea, porque guardaba silencio mientras la miraba sin parpadear, sus ojos grises como un cielo tormentoso fijos en los de ella.

Al final ella decidió romper el silencio "¿Y qué elección has hecho?" le preguntó, su voz sorprendiéndola al salir ronca.

"Amo a Ygritte con mi corazón. Es una mujer fuerte, valiente, hermosa, y tantas otras cosas que difícilmente podría pronunciarlas todas. Fue la primera mujer que me vio como un hombre, no solo como un bastardo. Hace unos años no podría imaginar que existiera; hoy no puedo imaginar mi vida sin ella. No puedo dejarla ir" dijo Jon.

Con cada frase Catelyn sintió como si una mano invisible la golpease en el pecho, haciendo un daño que no se podía ver con los ojos, pero se podía sentir sin problemas. No fue capaz de mantener los ojos abiertos, y agachó la cabeza para que Jon no viera su rostro.

Jon le decía esas cosas para que entendiera sus razones para rechazarla. Una pequeña parte de su ser se alegraba de que decidiera quedarse con una mujer tan maravillosa como Ygritte, y otra parte hasta entendía su deseo de no arriesgar la felicidad que obtenía con la mujer más joven y el hijo que llevaba en el vientre, el primogénito de Jon. Pero la mayor parte de ella sufría ante la pérdida de sus esperanzas para con él.

"…Pero tampoco puedo ignorar lo que siento por ti" las palabras de Jon la forzaron a alzar la cabeza, con tanta rapidez que creyó lastimarse el cuello. Sus ojos se abrieron y lo miraron con cuidado, tratando de detectar alguna pizca de falsedad o engaño en el rostro de Jon. No había ninguna "Te deseo Catelyn. Esa es la verdad" le confesó en voz firme, sin dudar.

Más tarde Catelyn podría pensar que sus acciones fueron por desesperación, o por alegría por ser correspondida por Jon. Más tarde podría sentir vergüenza por hacer lo que hizo con un hombre que ya tenía mujer y que estaba a menos de dos lunas de convertirse en padre. Más tarde podría pensar que con sus acciones lastimaba a una buena muchacha que no lo merecía. Más tarde podría pensar en que estaba complicando las cosas para varias personas: Jon, Ygritte y ella misma. Más tarde podría preocuparse por las opiniones de los norteños y el Pueblo Libre si se enteraran de sus acciones. Más tarde podría sentirse furiosa por las circunstancias adversas que complicarían su elección.

Más tarde Catelyn podría pensar y sentir todas esas cosas. En ese momento no: en ese momento se trataba de sentir, no de pensar. Y no de sentir nada negativo como culpa o vergüenza, sino solo cosas hermosas.

En un solo movimiento Catelyn extendió la mano y tomó la mejilla de Jon, sintiendo la barba rasposa contra sus dedos. Con cuidado, con su inconsciente queriendo darle la oportunidad a Jon de retractarse si lo deseaba, se inclinó poco a poco, y Jon hizo lo propio hacia ella, sus labios encontrándose a medio camino con los de él.

El primer contacto fue casto, simple. Un roce de labios sencillo, un simple y breve toque, con los labios de cada uno firmemente cerrados. Luego siguió otro, este demorándose un instante más que el anterior antes de concluir también. Y otro. Y otro más. Catelyn estaba perdida en esa sensación de piel contra piel, un contacto tan pequeño pero a la vez tan poderoso que la hacía estremecer. No tenía mente para nada, ni siquiera para notar lo irónico que era que, tras tantos días anhelando a Jon, ahora quisiera tomarse las cosas con calma, para saborear cada fracción del contacto, para atesorarla como si fuera la riqueza más valiosa del mundo, más preciada que ninguna cantidad de oro ni la más grande joya.

Los besos fueron durando cada vez más, hasta que dejaron de ser roces y se convirtieron en los labios de cada uno probando, saboreando con cuidado y atención los del otro. Jon tomó en un momento su labio inferior entre los suyos y lo succionó con delicadeza, arrancando un suspiro de ella. Sus manos tampoco estaban quietas: la que estaba en la mejilla de Jon fue hacia su cabello para convencerse con hechos de que el cabello de Jon era tan suave como le había parecido, mientras que la otra se aferró a la camisa de dormir de Jon, para mantenerlo cerca en caso que quisiera retirarse. Las manos de Jon fueron una a su cintura, mientras la otra acariciaba con delicadeza su cuello, los dedos callosos por la práctica de espadas erizando su piel con cada toque.

Cuando sintió la lengua de Jon tocar con cuidado sus labios no pudo resistirse a abrirlos: la lengua del hombre se introdujo con rapidez en su boca, rozando con cuidado sus dientes antes de lamer con cuidado la suya, que correspondió ansiosa al toque. La mano de Jon en su cintura aumentó su agarre, causando un dolor ligero y muy agradable de sentir.

El pensamiento de Catelyn estaba nublado por las sensaciones: la mano de Jon en su cintura, la otra en su cuello, sus labios rozando los de ella y su lengua en una danza lenta y excitante con la de ella. Todo junto causaba que su mente fuera incapaz de pensar, y que su cuerpo se sintiera ardiendo de la mejor manera posible. Era tan fuerte que temía derretirse de un momento a otro, como un puñado de nieve junto a un fuego rugiente.

No supo bien como, pero termino recostada sobre sus pieles, atrapada entre los brazos de Jon, su cuerpo aplastando el de él, sus piernas ligeramente abiertas para permitir que Jon depositara las suyas en medio. Él dejó su boca luego de un último y largo baile de sus lenguas, para empezar a regar besos por su mandíbula, bajando hasta su cuello. Los labios del hombre se sentían calientes y húmedos, si por su saliva o la de ella, no lo sabía ni le importaba. La mano de Jon empezó a acariciar su cabello desparramado, mientras él usaba sus codos para mantenerse sobre ella sin aplastarla.

El rastro de fuego que Jon dejaba a lo largo de su cuello era muy fuerte, pero cuando empezó a dejar suaves mordidas sobre la piel…. Fue demasiado "Jon" dijo, su voz saliendo más ronca que nunca "Jon" intentó de nuevo llamar su atención, y funcionó. Una sonrisa se hizo presente en su rostro cuando vio los labios hinchados de Jon y los ojos grises nublados de lujuria. En un fugaz destello de arrogancia, sintió como su pecho crecía al saber que él estaba así por causa de ella. Pero su arrogancia no duró más que un instante antes de ser ahogada por su necesidad "Necesito….. necesito…. Necesito sentirte" logró decirle, tomando aire en medio de sus palabras. En un solo movimiento sus manos fueron hacia la prenda de lana que cubría su pecho y tomó el dobladillo con sus dedos. Jon pareció entender lo que quería, porque se levantó para quedar arrodillado en frente de ella, y cuando ella tiró de la prenda hacia arriba él la ayudó alzando los brazos. Catelyn había imaginado muchas veces el pecho desnudo de Jon pero ahora, viéndolo en verdad, se dio cuenta de que su imaginación se había quedado corta.

Cada músculo estaba bien definido, la piel clara recorría con cuidado cada contorno y se estiraba uniforme, siendo solamente perturbada por alguna ocasional cicatriz. Era una vista digna de ser recordada; tanto, que Catelyn no luchó contra el impulso de pasar las manos por esa piel, y antes de darse cuenta estaba imitando las acciones de Jon, y dejando besos por ese cuello que se exponía frente a ella.

"Cat…" suspiró el muchacho, y el sonido de su nombre pronunciado por sus labios fue enloquecedor para ella, que dejó su cuello para proseguir su entrega de besos por el pecho del hombre. Lo sintió hundiendo la nariz en su cabello rojo, que caía de manera descuidada. El sonido de su respiración jadeante sobre su oreja la emocionó aún más, y sin pensarlo pasó su lengua por el pezón del hombre, haciéndolo suspirar "Dioses…" murmuró en su cabello, antes de que sus manos la cogieran por la nuca y la hicieran alzar el rostro. La queja que Catelyn tenía murió cuando los labios de Jon se volvieron a encontrar con los de ella, en una serie de besos más descuidados que nublaron su mente aún más, si eso fuera posible. Las lenguas danzaron, los labios se fusionaron y la saliva se mezcló, llevando la mente de Catelyn a nuevas alturas de placer.

No se dio cuenta de que las manos de Jon se habían alejado de su cabeza hasta que las sintió debajo de su ropa, recorriendo su espalda con rapidez, las yemas de sus dedos convertidas en diez pequeñas llamas que dejaban rastros ardientes por su espalda, desde sus hombros hasta su cintura, deteniéndose justo antes de llegar a esa curva que separaba sus caderas de sus muslos.

Catelyn alzó los brazos en una invitación muda que Jon entendió al instante. Separó sus labios de los de ella y agarró el dobladillo de su ropa. Jon tiró hacia arriba, dejando todo el cuerpo de Catelyn desnudo desde su cintura hasta arriba.

Catelyn, si fuera posible, se excitó más al ver como la mirada de Jon se tornaba aún más oscura con lujuria. No se resistió a bajar su cabeza para examinar con detenimiento sus propios pechos, viendo los pezones erguidos y firmes. Sintió como un cosquilleo recorría su cuerpo antes de concentrarse en ese lugar que llevaba oculto, y sintió como se humedecía aún más. Jon rozó sus labios una vez más contra ella en un beso breve, antes de que bajara y se aferrara a uno de sus picos con los labios, empezando a chupar como un niño hambriento.

"Jon" suspiró, sus dedos aferrándose a las pieles que había debajo de ella en un esfuerzo por mantenerse entera. Un esfuerzo que fracasaba estrepitosamente al sentir los labios de Jon alrededor de su pezón. Un esfuerzo que se volvió completamente inútil cuando la lengua de Jon se unió a sus labios, jugando con el pezón, trazando círculos y luego rozando con cuidado la punta. Ante esto último un gemido alto escapó de sus labios, pero Catelyn no podía encontrar una parte de sí misma que le importara que alguien la escuchara.

Jon siguió jugando con su pezón y su pecho, mientras una de sus manos empezaba a mover el otro montículo, la palma frotando con cuidado pero con insistencia el pezón, arrancando más gemidos de sus labios.

La bruma del placer que estaba viviendo Catelyn era espesa, pero no lo bastante para mantenerla inmóvil. Sus manos dejaron las pieles para recorrer la espalda desnuda de Jon, trazando cada contorno, cada musculo firme, deleitándose en esa masa suave y sólida a la vez. El recorrido de sus manos solo se incrementó cuando Jon soltó su pecho ahora húmedo de saliva y con varias marcas de besos para dispensar el mismo trato al otro.

Para cuando Jon finalmente terminó de jugar con sus pechos, la garganta de Catelyn se había secado, sin duda por estar con la boca abierta, soltando gemidos de gusto.

El cuerpo de Catelyn ardía, y necesitaba desesperadamente apagar ese fuego antes de que terminara de consumirla. Una punzada de frustración la golpeó cuando Jon bajó aún más, besando y lamiendo su estómago y su ombligo, antes de tomar su última prenda con las dos manos y quitársela en un rápido movimiento, dejándola totalmente desnuda ante los ojos del hombre.

La mirada de Jon recorrió el cuerpo frente a ella con detenimiento, mirando con cuidado cada parte, empezando por sus piernas, subiendo lentamente hacia ese lugar entre sus piernas, donde la humedad brillaba en unas cuantas hebras de un cabello rojo. Luego siguió subiendo, pasando por su cintura y su cadera, deteniéndose un tiempo considerablemente largo en los dos montículos gemelos que estaban bajo sus clavículas, antes de seguir hacia arriba y encontrar sus ojos grises con los azules de ella "Eres hermosa" le dijo, su voz ronca con lujuria "Muy hermosa" reafirmó luego, antes de bajar y llevar su boca hacia el lugar entre sus piernas.

En un primer momento Catelyn no tuvo idea de que quería hacer Jon, pero cuando sus dedos abrieron sus pliegues y lo escuchó respirar con fuerza, sus piernas temblaron, no sabía si por anticipación o por el hecho de entrar en un terreno que nunca había explorado.

El primer toque de su lengua contra su sexo envió un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo de Catelyn. Un suspiro escapó de sus labios cuando él volvió a recorrer sus labios bajos, esta vez con más lentitud. En poco tiempo la lengua de Jon recorría su sexo, lamiendo, trazando y acariciando con cuidado. Era enloquecedor; tanto que Catelyn perdió toda capacidad de control sobre su cuerpo. Sus manos fueron hacia la cabeza de Jon, para acercar su boca a su sexo más aún. Cuando Jon introdujo la lengua en su sexo clavó las uñas en su cuero cabelludo, mientras sus gemidos crecían aún más en intensidad.

"¡Jon!¡!Jon!¡Jo…Oh…..Ohhhhhhh!" el nombre se convirtió casi en una plegaria en sus labios, una súplica hacia un poder más fuerte que ella, un poder que la tenía dominada en cuerpo y alma. Uno de los dedos de Jon trazó el contorno de su pierna antes de unirse a su lengua en ese rincón entre sus piernas.

La lengua de Jon subió mientras su dedo la reemplazaba, moviéndose con lentitud entre los pliegues de Catelyn. Los gemidos de la mujer, que habían bajado por un momento, volvieron a incrementarse, y sus dedos se clavaron en el cuero cabelludo de Jon aún más fuerte, tanto que Catelyn, si hubiera podido pensar a través de la bruma del placer, se habría preocupado de hacer sangrar al hombre que tanto placer le estaba dando.

Entonces sintió la lengua de Jon trazando ese nudo que se encontraba en su parte íntima, antes de morderlo ligeramente. Fue demasiado: las estrellas estallaron tras los ojos de Catelyn y sus piernas temblaron de manera incontrolable mientras el lugar entre sus piernas ardía "¡JOOON!" el gritó salió de sus labios, alto y desinhibido. Sus manos dejaron a Jon y se aferraron a las pieles debajo de ella con fuerza suficiente para romperlas. La lengua de Jon siguió entre sus piernas, lamiendo y saboreando todo lo posible, hasta que fue demasiado "Basta" suplicó Catelyn, su voz sin aliento "Basta, Jon. Antes de que enloquezca" le suplicó de nuevo, y Jon pareció escuchar su súplica, porque le dio un último beso entre los labios antes de alejarse.

No sin cierto esfuerzo, Catelyn usó sus brazos para levantarse, de modo que una vez más quedaba cara a cara con Jon, que tenía una sonrisa en su rostro "¿Puedo suponer que te gustó?" preguntó, al tiempo que una expresión un tanto engreída se hacía presente en su rostro.

"Puedes" reconoció Catelyn, dando un asentimiento "¿Dónde… aprendiste eso?" decidió indagar. Era la primera vez que sabía de un hombre que hiciera eso. Un hombre que ella conociera.

"En ningún lugar" reconoció él "Simplemente quería hacerlo"

"Me alegro de que lo hayas hecho" dijo Catelyn con una risita. Dio una mirada apreciativa al cuerpo del hombre frente a ella, y se deleitó en los brazos firmes, el pecho desnudo y las manos callosas, hasta que bajó más y vio algo que la hizo fruncir el ceño y perder su sonrisa "Fuera" gruñó, al tiempo que sus manos iban hacia el cinturón de Jon, empezando a desabrocharlo "Quítalos, Jon. Ahora" comandó, reprimiendo un bufido de frustración mientras su mirada estaba fija en la hebilla que sus manos ligeramente temblorosas no podían abrir por sí solas.

Jon llevó sus manos a las de ella y la ayudó a quitar el cinturón. Catelyn lo tomó y lo arrojó lejos, no queriendo ver el objeto que le había causado molestias un momento atrás. Tomó los pantalones de Jon por el dobladillo y los empujó hacia abajo, ansiando ver lo que se escondía detrás de ellos.

Catelyn había fantaseado con el cuerpo de Jon en más de una ocasión, pero ahora, luego de haber retirado la última prenda que el hombre llevaba, estuvo segura de que la fantasía no se acercaba a la realidad. El miembro de Jon se erguía ante ella, duro y recto, con un par de venas recorriéndolo y apuntando hacia ella. Solo con verlo, el corazón de Catelyn bombeó más rápido de pura emoción, y la humedad en sus piernas se incrementó.

Jon la empujo con suavidad, acostándola sobre las pieles mientras se posicionaba encima, sus ojos fijos en los de ella. El brazo izquierdo de Jon se apoyó a su lado, la mano a la misma altura de su cabeza. El otro se posicionó entre ellos, y Catelyn vio de reojo como la mano de Jon tomaba su miembro y lo llevaba hasta que estuvo delante de sus labios bajos, tan cerca que Catelyn podía sentir el calor que irradiaba de él.

"¿Lista?" le preguntó él.

Catelyn le dio una larga mirada. Pasó la vista por sus ojos grises, el cabello oscuro, la mandíbula firme, la piel blanca, la barba color ébano. Había llegado el momento; el momento de cumplir con lo que había ansiado por mucho tiempo, de obtener lo primero que había deseado desde hace lunas. Alzó una mano y tomó la mejilla de Jon.

"Hazme el amor, Jon" le susurró, sus labios apenas abiertos.

No separó los ojos del rostro del hombre sobre ella mientras lo sentía empujando, su gruesa longitud abriéndose paso poco a poco entre sus pliegues, llenando su interior, no solo en cuerpo sino también en alma.

Cuando Jon tocó fondo en su interior un jadeo se abrió paso a través de sus labios, solo para ser encontrado por uno de él. Estuvieron así, sin moverse, por unos instantes, Catelyn acostumbrándose a la gruesa vara en su interior, mientras Jon acariciaba su rostro con ternura, dándole un beso corto en la mandíbula, luego en la mejilla y luego en los labios. Luego de darle el último Jon se retiró de su interior con lentitud, hasta que solo la punta de su polla estaba aún aprisionada en su interior, momento en que volvió a avanzar, antes de retroceder una vez más. El corazón de Catelyn latía desbocado, sus senos eran apretados por el pecho de Jon y sus piernas estaban separadas, con las de Jon ubicadas en medio de ellas.

En un momento Jon bajó la cabeza y encontró sus labios con los de ella. Catelyn le contestó el beso con ansias, sus labios saboreando los de Jon, que estaban ligeramente húmedos. Un sabor extrañamente salado estaba en los labios de Jon, y Catelyn recordó de manera repentina que los labios de Jon habían saboreado el néctar de su sexo. Un leve asco se hizo presente en su mente por la idea de saborear su propio néctar, pero cuando la lengua de Jon se abrió paso entre sus labios Catelyn lo olvidó todo, prefiriendo centrarse en la danza que la lengua de Jon había iniciado y en el empuje de su cadera contra la de ella, que había aumentado de velocidad.

Los movimientos de Jon se habían hecho más rápidos, adquiriendo ya un ritmo constante, golpeando sus caderas contra las de ella mientras su miembro se abría paso una y otra vez en su interior. Los gemidos de Catelyn salieron de su boca, solo para perderse en la boca de Jon.

En un momento, Catelyn cruzó las piernas detrás de Jon, atrapándolo y forzándolo a meterse con más fuerza en su interior.

Catelyn separó los labios de los de Jon, que de inmediato empezó a regar besos por su cuello "¡Jon!" exclamó sin aliento, su voz saliendo aguda. Jon tomó a Catelyn por la cadera y la obligó a alzarla un poco más, antes de volver a empujar "¡Oh, dioses!" gimió, la nueva posición alcanzando nuevos lugares de placer en su interior "Mas, más… si…. Ahí" dijo, alentando al muchacho a seguir.

La nueva posición había aumentado el placer de Catelyn, y pronto sintió como sus paredes internas se contraían, al tiempo que sus pezones se endurecían aún más. Jon se alzó un momento, apoyándose en sus brazos mientras seguía moviéndose en su interior. Catelyn bajó la vista, y vio como el miembro de Jon se introducía en su interior, solo para volver a salir un momento más tarde, antes de volver a entrar. Era una vista muy agradable, y se alzó para rozar la mandíbula de Jon con sus labios, disfrutando la ligera picazón que le dejó en los labios.

"Jon….. Jon… ya…. Oh… ya casi" le dejó saber, el placer dificultando la salida de sus palabras. Pero Jon pareció entenderlo, porque aceleró sus embestidas, y con ellas aumentaron los gemidos de Catelyn, que se sintió enloquecer por las oleadas de placer que la golpeaban a cada instante. Y entonces ocurrió; las oleadas de placer terminaron rompiendo la presa, y Catelyn sintió como todo su cuerpo ardía, empezando por ese punto en donde su cuerpo y el de Jon se conectaban tan deliciosamente "¡Ooohhhhhhhh, JON!" gritó, sus labios dejando escapar el sonido más alto que alguna vez había salido de su boca. El espasmo fue tan fuerte que sintió como todo su cuerpo temblaba, desde su cabello hasta la punta de los dedos de sus pies. En un esfuerzo por mantenerse en una pieza, se aferró con manos, dedos y uñas a la espalda de Jon, arañando la piel tersa que tenía. Encima de ella sintió como Jon se tensaba, al tiempo que un gruñido escapaba de su boca, y luego sintió como la polla de Jon se tensaba en su interior, antes de soltar su semilla con fuerza, pintando su interior con cada ráfaga de blancura que escapaba de ella, hasta que Catelyn la sintió en la mayor de sus profundidades. La sensación solo se sumó a su placer, haciéndola alcanzar nuevas alturas.

Cuando finalmente sus sentidos se despejaron, Catelyn se sintió descender, en más de una manera. Jon bajó con lentitud, consciente de que ella estaba aferrada a él. Cuando la mujer sintió como su espalda era apoyado con suavidad contra las pieles Jon descendió sin tanta gracia, su cuerpo aun cubriendo el de ella, y su cabeza recostada de las pieles junto a la de Catelyn, que sintió su respiración agitada contra su oído.

Sin pensarlo, las manos de Catelyn fueron hacia el cabello negro del hombre, acariciándolo con suavidad, esperando transmitir con ese gesto todo lo que sentía por él tras lo que acababa de pasar. En un rápido movimiento, Jon la tomó de la cintura una vez más y los volteó, de modo que ahora él estaba recostado sobre las pieles, con el cuerpo de ella encima y los sexos de ambos aun conectados entre sí.

Jon le acarició la mejilla con una mano perezosa, antes de tomar un mechón de su cabello rojizo y colocarlo con cuidado detrás de su oreja. Acarició con cuidado su melena antes de tomarla de la nuca y llevarla hacia el frente, para encontrar sus labios con los suyos en un beso sencillo y a la vez lleno de dulzura. El gesto era tan hermoso y a la vez tan inocente después de lo que habían hecho, que a Catelyn le dio unas ganas absurdas de ponerse a llorar.

Cuando sus labios se separaron Catelyn recostó su cabeza del pecho desnudo del hombre antes de cerrar los ojos, una sonrisa satisfecha adornando su cara.

Las palabras sobraban.

**Jon**

Habían pasado horas desde que se había acostado con Catelyn. No. No acostado; hecho el amor. Ella se lo había pedido, y él no había dudado ni un momento en obedecerla. Y había sido bueno, bello, espléndido, apasionado, y mil cosas más, todas y cada una de ellas tan buena como las demás.

Había sido una de las noches más largas que Jon podía recordar. Había pasado por tantas cosas, y había sentido tantas otras, que Jon estaba más agotado de lo que nunca creyó que lo estaría.

Primero había hecho el amor con Ygritte, y luego habían tenido una charla, aunque más bien fue una discusión, sobre Catelyn, sobre los sentimientos de ella por él y de él por ella. Jon no había podido negar la acusación de Ygritte de que deseaba a Catelyn. Luego de separarse de la mujer embarazada de su hijo había ido a ver a Catelyn, pero no había sido capaz de hablar con ella directamente. Una parte más bien infantil de sí mismo, una parte que se negaba a hacer ningún tipo de concesión, se había dicho que no lo hacía por no ser grosero, por no interrumpir el sueño de la mujer que claramente había tenido un día aún más largo que el suyo. Pero su supuesta cortesía no le había impedido posar sus ojos en el cuerpo cubierto por pieles, en la piel blanca, en esos párpados que ocultaban un par de ojos azules como el mar, en ese cabello que parecía estar en llamas. Jon había ignorado la voz que, mientras la miraba con tanta atención, le susurraba que sabía perfectamente porqué lo hacía.

Cuando ella había despertado Jon no se había resistido a acercarse a ella, pese a que sentía como la incomodidad lo empujaba hacia el suelo como el puño de un gigante. Saber ahora que la mujer que fuera madre de sus hermanos y esposa de su padre tenía deseos de tipo carnal con él era algo que nunca había esperado.

No había sido capaz de resistirse a ella: algo sobre verla ahí, enfrente de él, había encendido en él una pasión que solamente con Ygritte había sentido. Cuando ella se aproximó a besarlo la voz de su mente, esa que le decía que lo que estaba por hacer era incorrecto, se silenció del todo. Pero si era incorrecto ¿por qué se sentía tan bien? El sabor de los labios de Catelyn, de su piel, los gemidos y jadeos que habían salido de su boca… el sabor de su néctar, el calor de su interior….. todo era tan maravilloso que no había sido capaz de resistir. Los rostros de sus hermanos, de su padre, del mundo, de los mismos dioses….. todo se había perdido en el mar de placer en el que se había sumergido gracias a Catelyn.

Incluso ahora, viéndola durmiendo encima de él, Jon solo podía pensar en lo hermosa y apacible que se veía. Nada le importaba: su familia, los señores norteños y el Pueblo Libre… todos eran solo nombres y rostros vagos en lo profundo de su mente. La única cosa capaz de atravesar la barrera de este momento era una imagen de una mujer besada por el fuego y su nombre.

Ygritte.

El corazón de Jon se sentía partido en dos: mientras que una parte latía en perfecta calma y dicha por encontrarse donde se encontraba, la otra parte se ahogaba en preocupación por Ygritte y por como tomaría esto: más allá de que ella le hubiera dicho que en lo que había entre Catelyn y él ella no tomaba parte ni tenía importancia, Jon no lo sentía así. Cualquier cosa que le afectaba a Ygritte le afectaba a él.

No había mentido cuando le dijo a Ygritte que él era de ella y ella de él. Pero….. no podía simplemente ignorar a Catelyn; si algo sabía ahora era que eso no era una opción. No tenía que ver con lo que habían hecho en la cama….. o al menos no en su totalidad. Era lo que Jon había sentido lo que lo convencía de que sentía algo más allá de lo normal por la mujer. No era lujuria, no era deseo; si hubiera sido alguna de esas cosas probablemente se habría extinguido luego de acostarse con ella, no se hubiera hinchado hasta llenar todo su pecho de un calor agradable y cómodo.

Mientras apoyaba una vez más la cabeza contra el piso cubierto de pieles, Jon se forzó a reconocer la verdad absoluta.

No estaba dispuesto a alejarse de Catelyn. Y no quería tampoco distanciarse de Ygritte.

Por confuso que pudiera sonar, tenía sentimientos de afecto, cariño…. Y amor por ambas mujeres.

**Bieeeee ¡een! Eso es todo por ahora. Sé que este ha sido un gran paso el que han dado Jon y Catelyn, pero creo firmemente que ya era tiempo de que lo dieran.**

**Voy a ser honesto con uds: consideré en más de una ocasión alterar el capítulo. Darle mayor profundidad a la charla entre Jon y Catelyn, o no llevarlos directamente a compartir la cama. Pero al final no lo hice: lo pensé mucho, pero al final decidí dejarlo así. Y tengo 2 motivos para ello:**

**1- Pese a que en verdad valoro y aprecio las sugerencias de las personas que dejan reviews (siendo consciente de que el tiempo es algo muy valioso y que aquellos que gastan el suyo en escribirme están haciendo un sacrificio) esta sigue siendo MI historia. No lo digo en sentido egoísta, simplemente lo hago para señalar que mi palabra, pese a todo, es la última palabra. Ojalá nadie se lo tome a mal.**

**2- Este es un capítulo que me parece que todos, directa o indirectamente, han estado esperando. Sé que sin duda algunos estarán en desacuerdo con la forma en que se desarrollaron las cosas, pero la verdad gente es que es imposible darles el gusto a todos. Independientemente de si les gusto o no, espero que sigan leyendo mi historia. Y desde ya muchas gracias.**

**¡Bien!, habiendo ya explicado, voy a seguir mi costumbre y les voy a pedir reviews con sus opiniones, críticas (constructivas), sugerencias y más. Serán muy bien recibidos (particularmente las opiniones) y debidamente contestados.**

**Intentaré subir el siguiente capítulo en una semana, pero como siempre, no prometo nada.**

**Saludos y que estén bien.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Bien, primero lo primero. Hola a quienquiera que lea esto.**

**Quiero agradecer de todo corazón a jean d'arc, Kirito720, fanatico z, miguel y Luna por sus hermosos reviews, que me alegran la vida cada vez que los leo. Y hablando de los mismos:**

**jean d'arc: no sos la única, yo también estoy acalorado.**

**Me alegra que te gustara el capítulo, y puedo entender que la relación de Jon y Catelyn genere "cosa" (me imagino al Doctor Chapatín cuando dice "es que me da cosa" jajaja), después de todo es una pareja no vista (hasta donde yo sé) en un sentido verdaderamente complejo hasta ahora.**

**Me haces tan feliz con tus opiniones del encuentro entre los dos, no tienes idea. Y me da gusto haber tenido éxito tratando de expresar que Jon y Catelyn no tuvieron sexo, sino que hicieron el amor. Esa era mi meta.**

**Aquí verás lo de Ygritte y lo de Catelyn, y en cuanto a la stamina de Jon… bueno, que puedo decir. Si Jon va a estar con dos mujeres, lo menos que ellas merecen es que sea capaz de complacerlas a ambas (me siento un tanto machista al escribir eso. ¿Tú qué opinas?).**

**Kirito720: Me alegro que te haya gustado el capítulo, concretamente las escenas sexuales. Quería que fueran fuertes pero sin llegar a ser exageradas.**

**fanatico z: mira, seré honesto. Yo al menos no me siento atacado, y si lo fui, fui lo suficientemente corto de mente para no notarlo jejeje. Pero ya enserio, mis aclaraciones fueron solo porque me parece que los lectores merecían una aclaración, ahora que llegamos a lo que muchos estaban esperando. La escena de la cama fue excelente, modestia aparte, y me alegro de que te pareciera así (Por cierto, lindo chiste el de las Cincuenta Sombras jejej).**

**Habrá consecuencias, y no todas serán lindas. En este capítulo verás cuánta razón tienes.**

**Falta un rato para leer las reacciones de la gente cuando se enteren de lo de Jon y Cat, pero haré lo mejor posible porque valgan la pena. En cuanto a lo de los hijos de Catelyn, ellos siempre verán a Jon como un hermano, y Jon es demasiado noble para tratar de tomar el lugar de su padre (además de que sería un poco bizarro ¿no crees?). Y aparte de todo eso, me parece que en Juego de Tronos los roles de los nobles no tienen necesariamente que ver uno con el otro (y si no me crees, mira a Catelyn antes de todo: siendo una madrastra fría con Jon mientras era un ejemplo de madre para con sus propios hijos).**

**Por supuesto que la historia seguirá siendo como a mí me gusta, en eso no cambiaré.**

**No estoy seguro de si la batalla de los bastardos llevará ese nombre en mi historia, pero aun no falta mucho. Aun así, es más probable que tu hermano tenga razón en esto que vos. Lo siento. Y sobre Daenerys, tampoco tengo una idea clara.**

**Miguel Giuliano. Co: ya era hora de avanzar un poco con Jon y Catelyn. Ahora se viene el Norte, y prometo hacer tiempo para ver sobre algunos animales prehistóricos. Y si, vamos a tratar la logística, no solo las batallas.**

**Luna: tu review era el que más esperaba luego del último capítulo. Y cumplió con mis esperanzas: muchas gracias. Abanico no tengo, pero si quieres te mando un ventilador jajajaj. Gracias, gracias por los halagos, no sé si los merezco, pero gracias igual. Y Jon dejó mal parado a Ned… no lo había visto así, pero eso parece. Además convengamos que en la Edad Feudal en la que está situada juego de tronos hay muchos tabúes sexuales entre la nobleza (una cosa más en la que el Pueblo Libre es genial: sin tantos principios morales y éticos, hay más diversión me parece).**

**También quiero agradecer a quienes siguen la historia, o la tienen entre sus favoritos, o simplemente la leen. Anímense a dejar un review, para que sepa que les parece.**

**Bien, basta de hablar. Vamos a lo que uds quieren ver.**

**Disclaimer: todo lo que puedan reconocer pertenece a G.R.R. Martín. Yo solo lo uso para entretenerme y tratar de entretener a otros.**

**Val**

Corrió más rápido de lo que nunca lo había hecho, hacia el interior del castillo. Personas, paredes y más pasaron tan rápido ante sus ojos que ni siquiera los distinguió bien. Cuando llegó al pasillo escuchó un grito que solo la hizo darse aún más prisa. Sin molestarse en empujar abrió la puerta con fuerza, tanta que rebotó y se estrelló con fuerza contra la pared. Dentro, estaba la causante de los gritos.

Dalla. Su hermana.

Estaba en su cama, apretando los dientes mientras el Maestre del Último Hogar estaba viendo entre sus piernas abiertas. Sentada en la cama junto a ella estaba Helga Umber, la mayor hija del Gran Jon Umber. En las manos de la muchacha había un paño húmedo que pasaba con cuidado por la frente de Dalla.

En dos largas zancadas estuvo arrodillada junto a la cama "Tranquila. Estoy aquí, Dalla" le aseguró, tomando la mano de Dalla. Tuvo que contener un gemido cuando su hermanita aplastó su mano dentro de la de ella.

Dalla la miró con una mirada desenfocada "Val… me duele" le dijo, su voz quebrada de dolor. Cualquier cosa que Dalla pudiera añadir fue olvidada cuando volvió a contraerse sobre su vientre hinchado, soltando un grito de dolor.

"Mi señora, debe empujar" dijo el Maestre desde su lugar. Val no se molestó en decirle que su hermana no era una dama sureña; estaba más interesada en Val.

"Tranquila, hermanita. Estoy aquí. No me iré a ningún lado" le dijo, al tiempo que le acariciaba el cabello con la mano libre.

Val no supo cuánto tiempo estuvo allí, arrodillada ante su hermana, susurrándole palabras de aliento al oído mientras el maestre la instaba a empujar, o a detenerse para tratar de acomodar al bebé antes de que siguiera. Al otro lado de la cama, Helga también alentaba a Dalla, solo deteniéndose para limpiar el sudor de su frente cada tanto.

Por fin, cuando las fueras estaban empezando a fallarle a Dalla, dio un último empuje, el dolor causándole un grito antes de caer rendida en la cama.

Un llanto fuerte y potente se hizo presente, llenando la habitación, anunciando la llegada al mundo de una nueva vida. Val miró para ver al Maestre levantarse, un niño rojo y cubierto de sangre en sus brazos, gritando con toda la fuerza que podía en su diminuto cuerpo. Una sonrisa de adoración afloró en su rostro mientras veía al bebé "Lo hiciste, Dalla. Lo hiciste" le dijo a su hermana, que miraba en dirección al niño con lágrimas de alegría en sus ojos. Sin decir palabra, extendió los brazos en una súplica muda.

Val no recordaba haberse levantado, ni haber sacado su daga, ni cortar la cuerda que unía al niño por su estómago a su madre, ni tomar a su nuevo sobrino en brazos, ni depositarlo en los brazos de la nueva y orgullosa madre. Lo único que podía recordar era contemplar a Dalla apretando con cariño a su nuevo hijo contra su pecho, antes de besar la pequeña frente del niño con sus labios, sin importarle la sangre que manchaba sus labios. Val sintió como su corazón se hinchaba con una cálida sensación ante lo que contemplaba. Con cuidado ayudó a Helga a cubrir al pequeño con una manta antes de devolverlo al pecho ahora desnudo de su madre. Vio al niño aferrarse a un pezón hinchado y empezar a succionar de inmediato.

Con discreción se alejó y le hizo un gesto al Maestre para que se acercara a ella "¿No ha habido ningún problema?" le preguntó, directo al grano.

"Ninguno" le aseguró el anciano "Lady Dalla debe descansar bien y mantenerse despierta las siguientes horas para estar seguros, pero nada indica que habrá consecuencias"

"Bien" murmuró, antes de permitirle irse. La respuesta la distrajo lo suficiente para no importarle que el anciano con la cadena en el cuello llamara Lady a su hermana. Cuando el maestre abrió la puerta para salir, Val escuchó murmullos y palabras, en abundancia.

Tras obtener permiso de Dalla, abrió la puerta para permitir la entrada a las personas que ansiaban conocer a su nuevo sobrino. Al frente de todas ellas estaba Mors, con una expresión que Val nunca hubiera esperado ver en su rostro.

**Catelyn**

Lo primero que notó al despertar fue la satisfacción que la envolvía, como una manta de la mejor calidad que le brindaba calor y comodidad en la medida perfecta. Era una sensación tan maravillosa que por un momento deseo poder quedarse con los ojos cerrados, sintiéndose así para siempre.

Pero la deliciosa sensación se acabó cuando se removió ligeramente y notó que faltaba algo. O más bien, alguien. Abrió los ojos al instante, y no encontró a Jon debajo de ella, donde había estado cuando se durmió. Miró alrededor y no lo encontró.

Una sensación de vacío se hizo presente en su pecho, pero la ignoro mientras se levantaba lentamente, hasta estar sentada. Bajó la mirada, contemplando su cuerpo desnudo, y sus labios esbozaron una sonrisa involuntaria cuando encontró su piel enrojecida en varios lugares de su pecho y de su cuello, donde un par de labios habían presionado con fuerza la noche anterior. Luego vio un rastro blanco entre sus piernas y la sonrisa se escurrió de su rostro.

Catelyn sabía que aún no era demasiado mayor para concebir. La idea de que pudiera quedar embarazada del hijo se Jon se hizo presente en su mente. Sabía sin duda que Jon sería un gran padre, porque él mismo había tenido uno y había aprendido de su ejemplo. Pero de nuevo, el padre de Jon había sido el esposo de Catelyn y el padre de sus cinco hijos. Catelyn meditó un momento antes de decidir que lo primero que debía hacer era buscar en el campamento a una bruja de los bosques y beber té de la luna. Un hijo era lo último que ella necesitaba en ese instante. Aun lloraba la pérdida de Robb y los demás, y ciertamente no se sentía lista para volver a tener a un niño a su cuidado….. o al menos no a uno de su sangre.

Jon tampoco necesitaba un hijo de ella en ese momento. La noche anterior, en medio de la pasión y las deliciosas sensaciones que había dado y las aún más deliciosas que había recibido de Jon, no había pensado en las posibles consecuencias, pero ahora sí. Un hijo de ella generaría preguntas sobre su paternidad, y tarde o temprano esas preguntas llevarían a Jon. Catelyn sabía que si se supiera generaría descontento hacia Jon en el mejor de los casos, y un abierto rechazo y puede que hasta una ruptura de los juramentos en el peor.

Y luego estaba Ygritte. Catelyn no tenía manera de estar segura de la reacción de la mujer oficial de Jon si supiera que ellos habían concebido un niño, pero dudaba que se alegrara por ello. Ya bastante daño le había hecho a la muchacha. No podía hacerle más al tener un hijo de Jon, y fue su resolución de no lastimar a Ygritte de esa forma la que terminó de aplastar cualquier insensata idea que aún hubiera en su cabeza sobre no tomar nada y dejar que las cosas siguieran su curso.

Una idea la asaltó en un instante, y la congeló en su lugar. Llevarse a la cama a un hombre que ya tenía mujer, y que esta mujer estuviera embarazada…. Sabía de alguien que había hecho lo mismo que hizo ella la noche anterior. La idea de que ahora se parecía mucho a la madre de Jon cuando se acostó con Ned Stark y concibió un bastardo con él era bastante inquietante. Solo aumentó su resolución a tomar té de la luna para no concebir.

Encontró su ropa y se la puso con lentitud, y cuando terminó se puso de pie y se encaminó hacia el exterior, decidida a no retrasar lo que debía hacer. Pero se detuvo en el instante en que la vio.

Ygritte.

Estaba sentada en el piso, con una piedra de afilar en la mano derecha mientras sostenía un cuchillo de caza en la izquierda. Los ojos azules estaban fijos en la hoja, mientras la piedra se deslizaba lentamente por la longitud del arma.

Pese a que no emitió un sonido, fue como si hubiera gritado, porque Ygritte alzó la cabeza y la vio directamente. Luego, lentamente, se alzó hasta estar de pie, al tiempo que dejaba caer la piedra de afilar al piso. Pero el cuchillo permaneció en su mano.

Con calma pero con firmeza, la mujer más joven se fue acercando, hasta estar cara a cara con Catelyn, quién no pudo evitar temblar un poco cuando vio como el agarre de la mano de Ygritte se apretaba alrededor del mango del cuchillo.

Ygriite la miró en silencio, su rostro en una máscara perfecta que no dejaba traslucir nada. Bajó los ojos y recorrió el cuerpo de Catelyn sin ninguna discreción. Sus ojos se detuvieron un momento en el cuello de la otra mujer, y Catelyn se maldijo cuando se dio cuenta de que no se había tapado bien todas las marcas de los labios de Jon en su cuello. Se alzó con premura la ropa para taparlos.

Entonces ocurrió. Sin palabra alguna, la mano de Ygritte relampagueó y lo siguiente de lo que Catelyn fue consciente de un dolor atroz en su rostro. Por un instante pensó que Ygritte la había cortado, pero luego se dio cuenta que no era el acero lo que la había lastimado, sino la mano derecha de Ygritte, que había cruzado su rostro en una bofetada tan fuerte que la había aturdido y la había hecho voltear el rostro. Sintió el sabor metálico de la sangre en su boca y se dio cuenta de que se había mordido la lengua con demasiada fuerza.

No fue capaz de voltear el rostro en un primer momento, sus instintos obligándola a mantenerlo en esa posición para evitar el temido segundo golpe que Ygritte le daría si la encarara de nuevo. Pero luego Catelyn se forzó a ser valiente y a enfrentar la consecuencia de sus actos de frente. Tragando saliva giró el rostro, y una vez más se encontró mirando a Ygritte.

Aunque una voz en su cabeza le gritaba que dijera una disculpa, o una justificación, o cualquier cosa a la mujer embarazada y claramente enojada frente a ella, Catelyn mantuvo la boca firmemente cerrada. Y además ¿Qué podía decir?

¿Qué lo lamentaba? No lo hacía. Incluso con todo el dolor emocional que trajo a Ygritte, Jon y a sí misma, además del dolor físico que acababa de soportar, Catelyn no podía lamentar haberse acostado con Jon. Sería una mentira descarada que Ygritte nunca le creería, y que podría enfadarla más.

¿Qué no volvería a pasar? Era poco probable. Había sido maravilloso, y si Jon esa noche volviera a acercarse a ella para hacer el amor de nuevo, Catelyn lo recibiría de brazos abiertos.

¿Qué no sabía lo que le había pasado? La sola idea era tan ridícula que Catelyn sintió ganas de golpearse por ella. Claro que había sabido lo que hacía, y además fue ella la que lo empezó cuando le dio el primer beso a Jon.

No podía decir nada, y fue justamente por eso que decidió guardar silencio mientras esperaba que Ygritte hablara, resistiendo el impulso de llevarse la mano a la mejilla hinchada para acariciar el lugar del golpe.

Pero Ygritte no dijo nada, ni volvió a golpearla, ni hizo ningún otro movimiento. Solo la miró, y la miró, y la miró. Si estaba buscando algo o si solo no sabía cómo reaccionar, Catelyn no lo sabía.

Al final, Ygritte solo se dio vuelta y se alejó en dirección a sus cuartos, sin que ninguna palabra saliera de sus labios. Ni siquiera un gruñido que demostrara frustración o un sollozo que demostrara tristeza.

Catelyn salió de la tienda sintiéndose la peor persona del mundo.

**Jon**

El Rey en el Norte y más allá del Muro salió de la tienda totalmente vestido y armado, siendo seguido por su lobo huargo. Ignoró las miradas de los guardias, limitándose a un breve gesto con la cabeza, antes de dirigirse al único lugar en el que sabía que podría despejar su mente de las muchas cosas que la abrumaban. El campo de prácticas.

Pero su idea fue desechada cuando una voz lo llamó. Girando, vio que Sigorn Thenn se acercaba a él, sus pasos anchos y su rostro dando a entender que estaba emocionado.

"Sigorn" lo saludó, y alzó una ceja ante la reverencia perfecta y rápida que hizo el hijo de Styr ante él; parecía digna de una corte "¿Ocurre algo?" preguntó, curioso.

"Si" respondió el hijo de Styr, al tiempo que tomaba algo desde su espalda y lo extendía ante Jon.

Decir que Jon se sorprendió fue poco; en las manos de Styr estaba desplegado algo que al instante reconoció "¿Qué es esto?" la pregunta salió de manera involuntaria, causada por la sorpresa. La respuesta estaba a plena vista. Era un estandarte.

"El nuevo estandarte de la Casa Thenn" se jactó el heredero del Magnar, hinchado de emoción.

Jon lo analizó con cuidado. El fondo era totalmente blanco, y sobre él se exhibían una espada y un hacha de bronce en todo su esplendor, cruzadas entre sí. La hoja de la espada y la del hacha, cuyas puntas estaban orientadas hacia arriba, estaban manchadas de sangre. Rodeando las armas en un círculo, una serie de runas de los Primeros Hombres se dibujaban en color oscuro, separadas entre sí por una distancia diminuta.

Jon sonrió "No está mal. Me gusta" alabó.

Sigorn se hincho todavía más, mientras su sonrisa crecía "Pido permiso para colocar un nuevo poste" dijo, apuntando en la dirección de los que ya estaban "para exhibir el emblema de los Thenn"

"Lo tienes" dijo Jon, sin dudar "Busca algo de ayuda y asegúrate de que se haga. Dime algo ¿cómo reaccionó tu padre cuando lo vio?" Jon conocía lo suficiente a Styr para saber que era un hombre muy apegado a las tradiciones de su pueblo. Entre ellas no había ninguna sobre estandartes, al menos que Jon supiera.

La sonrisa de Sigorn se apagó un poco "Estaba furioso. Dijo que no éramos arrodillados, agitando banderas y siguiéndolas como perros hambrientos" reconoció "Pero logré convencerlo" le aseguró, alzando la mano como para defenderse de un golpe invisible.

"Si tu padre está de acuerdo, no hay problema" Styr era uno de los caudillos principales, y sus hombres eran los más acostumbrados a seguir órdenes. Jon no podía darse el lujo de ganarse su enemistad, ni siquiera por un asunto como el actual. Entonces otra idea vino a la mente de Jon, y se preguntó por qué no se le había ocurrido antes "¿Quién te ayudó con el estandarte?" inquirió, y pudo ver como la sonrisa de Sigorn se borraba.

Los ojos de Jon se entrecerraron con sospecha "Sigorn" continuó "el Pueblo Libre no hace este tipo de cosas" dijo, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza al estandarte ahora doblado en las manos del Thenn "Y esto es obra de alguien que sabe hacer estandartes. ¿Quién te ayudó a hacerlo?" en la voz de Jon se distinguía la seriedad sin problemas.

"Fue….." Sigorn se veía nervioso, y Jon se atrevería a jurar que hasta parecía avergonzado "Alys. Alys Karstark" respondió.

Las cejas de Jon subieron con incredulidad. No había esperado ese nombre. Su sospecha se hizo presente al recordar la advertencia de Catelyn "¿Qué te pidió a cambio?" preguntó, siendo lo más directo posible.

"¡Nada!" reconoció el hombre "Simplemente me gustó el estandarte con el sol, y luego supe que ella misma lo había hecho. Y pensé que podría pedirle ayuda. Acepto y eso fue todo" concluyó Sigorn. Debió ver algo en el rostro de Jon porque se llevó una mano en forma de puño al pecho "Juro que no me pidió nada y que no pasó nada" mientras hablaba los ojos de Sigorn no se separaron de los de Jon.

Jon consideraba a Sigorn un hombre temperamental, terco y en ciertos casos demasiado audaz, pero un buen hombre a pesar de todo. En otro caso Jon no habría dudado de él, pero sabía que los hombres acostumbraban a mentir si era por algo que consideraban una causa lo suficientemente valiosa. Pero aunque pasara algo más, Jon no podía hacer mucho más que advertir a Sigorn, y luego a Alys.

"De acuerdo" concedió, con un breve asentimiento de la cabeza "Busca ayuda para poner eso donde debe estar" dijo, señalando con un dedo el estandarte. Sigorn asintió y dio media vuelta, pero se congeló cuando Jon volvió a hablar "Sigorn" dijo el hijo de Ned Stark, y el heredero de Thenn giró para encararlo una vez más "Alys no es una mujer de las lanzas ni una chica que pueda ser robada así como así" le advirtió.

"Ella no…" empezó Sigorn.

"Es una dama noble. La necesitamos con nosotros" lo interrumpió Jon, hablando claro para no dejar lugar a malentendidos "Sé consciente de eso si vuelves a estar cerca de ella" luego de eso se despidió con un gesto y se encaminó hacia su caballo.

Tras una cabalgata corta llegó al objetivo original de su salida, contemplando toda una visión.

El campo se había dividido en tres partes, y cada una estaba destinada a un tipo de tropas: infantería, arqueros y caballería.

Hacia el norte estaban los arqueros. Hombres y mujeres por igual se entrenaban disparando de manera individual y grupal. Jon había puesto mucho empeño en que practicaran de manera constante, para mejorar la velocidad y la precisión de sus ataques. Las formaciones de batalla también se les habían enseñado, aunque más que nada Jon se había obsesionado con hacerles entender que sin más armas que arcos y flechas, junto con una que otra daga o maza de piedra, no debían caer en batallas abiertas contra la infantería, y mucho menos contra la caballería.

Hacia el sur se ubicaba la infantería. Solo por sí mismos ocupaban más del doble de espacio que las otras tropas, como se podía esperar de una fuerza de decenas de miles de guerreros. Marchas, formaciones, movimientos, combate grupal, combate individual, posiciones defensivas, ataques en grupos grandes y pequeños. Todos ellos eran enseñados a diario con la ayuda de Jon o, más comúnmente, con alguien designado por él. El progreso entre la turba desordenada que habían sido lunas atrás y la fuerza que eran ahora era magnífico.

Y por último, apartados por una gran distancia de los otros grupos, estaba la caballería. El rey en el Norte y más allá del Muro había pedido los números de hombres y caballos que Wull, Flint y los demás podían aportar para pelear contra los Bolton. Una suma rápida en su cabeza le había dado como resultado dos mil quinientos hombres a pie, pero tan solo unos quinientos a caballo. Éstos últimos, sumados a los caballos del Pueblo Libre, le habían dado poco más de dos mil jinetes. Pero la fuerza montada de Jon no constaba solamente de caballos. Los mamuts también podían ser usados para la lucha. Jon había vistos uno de ellos en estampida, y estaba seguro de que bien usado podía ser devastador contra una fuerza enemiga. El miedo primario que los hombres sentían cuando una bestia de semejante tamaño cargaba en su dirección era uno que difícilmente podía ser ignorado, y que solo aumentaba si un gigante rugiente se cernía sobre el mamut, agitando un garrote monstruosamente grande. No por primera vez, Jon se encontró agradeciendo por tener gigantes de su lado. Y agradeciendo aún más por no tenerlos como enemigos.

El entrenamiento era mucho más limitado en cuanto a la caballería, sobre todo por la falta de experiencia en cuanto al combate grupal montado. De todas las partes del ejército, sin duda la caballería era la más problemática. El Pueblo Libre no estaba acostumbrado a la lucha montada en grandes grupos, y hasta donde Jon sabía los clanes de la Montaña no eran mucho mejores.

"¡Alteza!" una voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos, y se giró para ver a Garlon Norrey caminando en su dirección, seguido de cerca por dos hombres con jubones desgastados con las divisas de la Casa Norrey: tres cardos verdes en campo amarillo "Debemos hablar" dijo al llegar frente a él.

Jon le dedicó una mirada larga, tratando de discernir lo posible antes de hablar "¿Ha ocurrido algo?" preguntó, al tiempo que desmontaba.

"Quiero saber cuándo partimos hacia Invernalia" dijo. Jon alzó una ceja y eso pareció incitar a Norrey a expresarse "Mi primo Owen fue asesinado por los Bolton y los Frey en Los Gemelos. Él era como un hermano para mí, y deseo con todas mis fuerzas vengar su muerte" en la voz de Garlon Norrey se notaba su fervor.

"Puedo entender ese deseo" le aseguró Jon, siendo honesto "Pero aún no estamos listos" concluyó. La expresión de Norrey cayó de inmediato.

"Pero…." Norrey se veía confuso "Tenemos un ejército, y por lo que se ve está bien entrenado" dijo, haciendo un gesto en dirección a las formaciones de infantería "Además tenemos incluso gigantes y mamuts" dijo, no molestándose en disimular la emoción "Con un ejército tan grande no podemos perder" reafirmó.

Jon no pudo evitar preguntarse cuantos más había que pensaban como Garlon Norrey; en cualquier caso era mejor devolver al hombre frente a él a la realidad "Renly Baratheon tenía un ejército mucho más grande que éste, y aun así no gano la guerra; ni siquiera ganó una batalla. El Matarreyes tenía un ejército al menos el doble de grande que el de mi hermano rodeando Aguasdulces, y fue derrotado por el Joven Lobo" le recordó Jon "Los números no ganan batallas ni guerras" lo corrigió, de manera cortés pero firme.

Garlon Norrey tenía al menos diez años más que Jon, pero se encogió de manera casi imperceptible "Como digáis Alteza" un silencio corto siguió a las palabras de Norrey "Pero aun así…. quisiera pediros un lugar en el frente en la batalla. Quiero pintar la tierra del Norte con la sangre de los traidores y vengar la muerte de mi primo" declaró, en voz bastante alta. Jon vio de reojo como algunas personas cercanas los observaban.

"Cuando llegue el momento lo haremos" le prometió Jon, dándole una palmada en el hombro antes de que una idea apareciera en su mente "¿Deseas un combate?" preguntó.

"….Será un honor Alteza" dijo tras un momento de duda.

El resto de la mañana pasó con rapidez. Luego de practicar con Garlon Norrey y descubrir que tan bueno era con la espada, luchó contra varios oponentes más. Un par de thennitas, una mujer de las lanzas, un pies de cuerno, dos hombres de Flint, un anciano con la librea de Knott. Cuando hubo acabado alentó a los norteños a medirse contra el Pueblo Libre, y luego a formar parejas en peleas dobles. La mayoría de los hombres y mujeres seleccionados desconfiaban de sus compañeros de pelea, pero el tiempo y las magulladuras recibidas en los combates los forzaron a empezar a luchar unidos. Pese a que no eran grandes luchas, si atraían suficiente atención.

Cuando llegó el mediodía se tomó un descanso del entrenamiento para que los hombres y mujeres pudieran comer algo y relajarse. La comida, hechas en grandes cacerolas y bandejas, consistía en pan y sopa aguada con solo unas rebanadas de zanahorias y cebollas. Aun así, todos cayeron sobre ella como si fuera un manjar de los dioses. Jon se unió a ellos, en parte porque lo deseaba y, aunque nunca lo admitiría ante nadie, en parte porque aún no lograba juntar valor para enfrentar cara a cara a Ygritte. No podía ver dolor en los ojos de la mujer que llevaba a su hijo.

Dio una mordida al pedazo de pan que tenía en la mano y tomó una cucharada de sopa aguada, antes de que sus pensamientos se desviaran a su último predicamento. Desear a dos mujeres a la vez. Y no estar dispuesto de ninguna manera a dejar ir a ninguna.

Recordó el rostro de Ygritte y el de Catelyn, y no pudo decidir cuál era más hermoso. Recordó cómo se sentían los dos cuerpos, el de la mujer embarazada y el de la mujer mayor que él, contra el suyo y sintió como su piel ardía de la mejor manera. Recordó el sabor de sus bocas y el calor del interior de ambas y sintió su sangre hirviendo de deseo. Recordó la suavidad de la piel de Ygritte, la sedosidad del cabello de Catelyn, las uñas de una y otra dejando marcas en su espalda durante los momentos de pasión.

No. No estaba dispuesto a dejar a ninguna de las dos.

Fue sacado de sus pensamientos de manera repentina por una exclamación de alegría. Separó los ojos del tazón de comida y vio una columna de jinetes que volaba estandartes Umber, custodiando un total de siete carros cubiertos. Las cejas de Jon se alzaron; siete carros era mucho más de lo que habían usado para las entregas anteriores de armas. Dejó de inmediato el tazón vacío y se encaminó hacia ellos, siendo uno de los muchos que se acercaban curiosos a ver a los recién llegados.

Con Fantasma a su lado todos se apartaron, bien por miedo al lobo huargo, bien por respeto hacia él. Al llegar vio al anciano hombre de armas que iba al frente de la columna, y el hombre debió reconocerlo, porque aún montado se inclinó en una reverencia. Los hombres que conducían los carros y los escoltas a caballo lo imitaron.

"Arriba" dijo Jon impaciente "Bienvenidos. ¿Son lo que creo que son?" preguntó, al tiempo que caminaba hacia la parte posterior del carro más cercano. El anciano hombre de armas desmontó con rapidez y lo siguió, sin acercarse demasiado a Fantasma.

"Así es Alteza" Jon le oyó decir, pero estaba más interesado en quitar la manta que cubría la parte posterior del carro. Debajo de ella había cientos de puntas de lanza, junto con espadas y hojas para hachas. También había algunas mazas e incluso un par de mandobles, tan pesados que un hombre necesitaría las dos manos para poder usarlos "Recién hechas y traídas con toda la rapidez posible" se jactó el anciano.

"Bien" dijo Jon, al tiempo que asentía. Dio algunas órdenes rápidas y de inmediato varios hombres y mujeres de confianza se hicieron cargo de los carros. Mientras se preparaban para empezar a distribuir las armas, Jon tenía la intención de llevar al anciano para interrogarlo, pero una fuerte voz interrumpió sus planes.

"¡Rey!" giró la cabeza y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta un hombre fornido con un gran parecido a Tormund Matagigantes extendió un brazo con fuerza hacia él.

"Dormund" saludó al hombre, al tiempo que encontraba el brazo del hombre con el suyo propio "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" una sospecha se formó en su mente "¿Ha habido problemas en el Último Hogar?" inquirió.

"No" anunció en voz alta, desechando la suposición de Jon como si fuera absurda "Pero es mejor hablar en otro lugar" dijo en voz más baja, su mirada dando a entender que era un asunto serio.

Jon lo pensó un instante antes de decidir hacer caso al consejo del hijo de Tormund. Con un gesto de la cabeza lo alejó un poco de la multitud que se había congregado alrededor de los carros y caminaron unos momentos hasta llegar junto a uno de los postes desde los que colgaban bolsas que se usaban en los entrenamientos para practicar golpes de lanza.

"Fantasma, vigila" le dijo al lobo blanco, que se alejó una breve distancia antes de montar guardia, su cola erguida y sus ojos rojos mirando alrededor. Cuando estuvo seguro de que nadie estaba cerca, Jon encaró una vez más a Dormund "Ahora, dime que es lo que es mejor hablar en otro lugar"

"Yo no vine con los carros. O más bien, no vine para ayudar a cuidar las armas en el camino. Vine de parte de Val. Me pidió que te entregara un mensaje que llegó al castillo de Umber" cuando terminó de hablar Dormund metió una mano en un bolsillo de su capa de piel y sacó un sobre.

La ceja de Jon se alzó en confusión, pero de todas formas tomó el sobre. Lo primero que notó fue que estaba arrugado, pero lo atribuyó a la falta de cuidado de Dormund. Le dio la vuelta y notó que el lacre estaba roto. Abrió el sobre y sacó una carta escrita en un papel amarillento. La letra era firme, sin trazos ni florituras.

_A los buenos habitantes del Último Hogar:_

_Es motivo de dicha anunciar que se ha realizado la boda de Lord Ramsay Bolton, señor de Hornwood, heredero de Fuerte Terror y Señor de Invernalia. El noble Ramsay ha unido a su antigua y noble casa con la Casa Stark por su matrimonio con…_

Jon no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían. Debía estar viendo mal. No era cierto. No podía ser cierto.

"Arya Stark" murmuró en voz baja, sus palabras apenas un susurro que escapó con incredulidad de sus labios. No supo cuánto tiempo contempló el nombre de su hermanita escrito hasta que recordó que no estaba solo "Dormund" le tomó unos momentos decidir cuál era la pregunta que debía formular "¿Val te dijo algo acerca de esto?" dijo, al tiempo que blandía la carta en su mano.

"No entiendo" respondió Dormund "¿Algo como qué?" preguntó.

"Cualquier cosa" le respondió Jon, deseando que el hombre frente a él pudiera decir algo que lo ayudara a aclarar la confusión que reinaba en su mente desde que había leído el nombre de su hermanita en la carta que ahora apretaba en su mano.

"No me dijo nada. Solo que debía traer esto contigo. Y que era lo mejor que nadie supiera porque estaba viniendo; que inventara alguna excusa si me preguntaran" aclaró Dormund.

Tras pensarlo un momento, Jon se encontró concordando con Val. Esta noticia, verdadera o falsa, era mejor que se mantuviera entre la menor cantidad de personas posible.

"Dormund….. esto es una orden. No debes decir nada sobre la existencia de esto" dijo, levantando la carta una vez más "a nadie. Ni a tu padre, ni a tus hermanos. A nadie. Solo después de que yo lo haga puedes hacerlo tú. Si alguien te pregunta, Val quería informar de la producción de armas en el Último Hogar, y te mandó porque eres de confianza. ¿Entendido?" inquirió.

"Entendido. Nadie sabrá nada de mi parte. Es una promesa" aseguró.

Luego de despedir a Dormund, Jon se pasó una mano por el cabello con preocupación. Releyó la carta una vez más, leyendo todas las líneas que había dejado sin observar por haber quedado sorprendido por el nombre de Arya. La mayoría era solo tinta escribiendo un montón de cosas de dudosa credibilidad, como la gran alegría de la novia al momento de la ceremonia, o la emoción del novio al casarse con una joven de tan noble y antiguo linaje. Parecía uno de los cuentos que siempre habían encantado a la otra hermana de Jon, Sansa; una boda soñada entre una joven doncella y un valiente y apuesto joven señor. Sin la menor duda esa parte era pura basura. Arya nunca fue una doncella sonrojada, y sin duda no sería una novia devota y piadosa, como decía la carta, para un Bolton. Pero el resto….

¿Podría ser verdad?¿O era solo una mentira? Jon no creía que Val o Mors enviarían algo como esto si no creyeran que debía saberlo. Podía afirmar, por todo lo que conocía a Val, que su única parte en todo esto, al igual que la de Dormund, era solo la de informarle. Si esto era una artimaña de alguna clase, sin duda ninguno de ellos tenía parte en ella.

Pero sin importar que era verdad y que era mentira, una cosa estaba clara. Debía informar a los norteños de esto: los hombres de los clanes, Maege Mormont, Alys Karstark y Galbart Glover.

Pero antes de informarles a ellos, había una persona que tenía prioridad al respecto.

Catelyn.

**Bien, y eso es todo. En el siguiente capítulo podremos apreciar la reacción de Catelyn cuando Jon le hable de la carta.**

**Bien, quiero reviews cargados de opiniones, sugerencias, comentarios, o cualquier otra cosa que se les ocurra. Serán muy apreciados y debidamente contestados. **

**Tratare de subir el siguiente capítulo en una semana, pero como siempre, no prometo nada. Saludos y que estén bien.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Bien, primero lo primero. Hola a quienquiera que lea esto.**

**Quiero agradecer especialmente a miguel Giuliano .co, jean d'arc y Luna por sus hermosos reviews, que me alegran mucho el recibirlos. Y hablando de los mismos:**

**Miguel Giuliano .co: aquí está el siguiente capítulo, y veremos varias reacciones que espero te interesen.**

**jean d'arc: como siempre, es un orgullo que te guste algo, en este caso particular las reacciones post-noche. Ygritte siempre ha sido una mujer más de acción que de palabras y en eso me basé para su encuentro con Catelyn. Y la comparación entre Catelyn y la madre de Jon….. bien para ser honesto la idea se me ocurrió hace algunas semanas, y no me pude resistir a plasmarla en la historia. La relación con el capítulo del libro, la verdad no pensé en eso mientras lo escribía, pero nada mal. Y si viste, Jon ama a las dos, pero por diferentes motivos. **

**Consideré que pasara algo con Dalla, pero no tuve corazón para algo semejante. Pensé en ella, en Val y en Mors y no me vi capaz de acabar las cosas en tragedia.**

**Para concluir, acá está la reacción de Catelyn al enterarse de la carta.**

**Luna: viste, Catelyn e Ygritte…. Recuerdo una mención que hizo una persona sobre dos pelirrojas peleando en el lodo y sonrío. Habrá conversaciones, las habrá….. y en cuanto a lo otro: SI, TE ENTIENDO, y sonrío como el gato de Cheshire al pensarlo jajajaj.**

**Gracias además a quienes siguen la historia o la tienen entre sus favoritos, o solo la leen.**

**Bien, basta de hablar. Vamos a lo que les interesa.**

**Disclaimer: todo lo que puedan reconocer pertenece a G.R.R. Martín. Yo solo lo uso para entretenerme y tratar de entretener a otros.**

**Jon**

Cuando entró en la tienda, esperó ver a Catelyn y a Ygritte, aunque por diferentes motivos. Sin embargo no había nadie. Por un momento pensó en preguntar a los guardias que había afuera si sabían adonde habían ido, pero al final decidió no hacerlo. En cambio, prefirió simplemente sentarse en el piso y esperarlas. Fantasma se sentó a su lado y lo miró con sus grandes ojos rojos. Viendo esos ojos brillantes, Jon sintió que su lobo era mucho más listo de lo que nadie, incluso él, podría esperar.

"¿Crees que sea cierto lo de la carta, muchacho?" se encontró preguntando, al tiempo que pasaba una mano por su cabeza en una caricia. Fantasma no contestó, no que Jon esperara que lo hiciera. Simplemente parpadeó, sin dejar de mirarlo. Jon lo siguió acariciando con una mano, mientras la otra colgaba sin energía a su lado.

La mente de Jon fue instintivamente a la carta que llevaba en el bolsillo interior de su capa. Una carta que afirmaba que su hermanita Arya había sido casada con el bastardo de Roose Bolton, Ramsay.

Jon recordó a su hermana menor el último día que la vio, cuando ambos salieron de Invernalia, el cabalgando hacia el norte y ella hacia el sur. Una niña delgada y baja para su edad, con cabellos tan oscuros y ojos tan grises como los suyos, un legado del padre que ambos compartieron. Una niña que era el terror de la septa Mordane y totalmente opuesta a Sansa, una niña que por fuera parecía rebelde y obstinada, pero que solo anhelaba ser libre. Y que siempre había sido la mejor hermana que Jon pudiera pedir.

Un miedo primario apareció en su pecho. La idea de que su amada hermanita estuviera en manos de los Bolton era tan insoportable que tuvo que luchar contra el impulso de ir por ella de inmediato.

Si solo fuera Jon Nieve quizás lo habría hecho; no habría tenido nada que perder.

Pero era Jon Stark, Rey más allá del Muro y Rey en el Norte. No podía permitirse cometer un error en un momento tan crucial, o su gente pagaría por ello.

Con la mano libre sacó la carta del bolsillo en la que estaba. La leyó una vez más, y al terminar la apretó con fuerza dentro de su mano.

Estaba tan concentrado que no notó los movimientos de Fantasma hasta que el lobo huargo frotó su hocico helado contra su cara.

"Muchacho" lo reprendió en voz baja, sin demasiadas ganas. La verdad es que una muestra de cariño no era mal recibido en estos momentos. Cualquier cosa que lo distrajera por un instante de su enojo era buena.

Jon se forzó a respirar hondo y a continuar las caricias que daba al lobo. Cuando estas dos cosas lograron calmarlo un poco, se obligó a pensar las cosas con calma.

Algunas eran muy sencillas de discernir. Esta boda sin duda se había hecho para reforzar el reclamo de los Bolton sobre Invernalia. Con Robb, Bran y Rickon muertos, y con Sansa desaparecida, Arya era, para la mayoría de Poniente, la legítima heredera de la Casa Stark y de Invernalia.

¿Pero era en verdad Arya? Los Bolton ya se habían demostrado traicioneros y falsos. Ellos podían escribir y afirmar que tenían a Arya, pero eso no lo hacía verdad. Catelyn le había dicho que nadie había visto a su hermana desde que habían arrestado a su padre, hacía casi dos años ya. ¿Y ahora, justo cuando los Bolton pretendían reclamar el hogar de la Casa Stark, aparecía una hija de Ned Stark para facilitarlo? Era demasiada coincidencia.

Los rostros de Alys Karstark y Davos Seaworth llegaron a la mente de Jon. ¿Quién era él para dudar de las coincidencias? Aun así…

¿Sería verdad? ¿O solo una mentira? ¿Sería en verdad Arya? ¿O sería una muchacha que la representaba? ¿Los Bolton la habrían encontrado por cuenta propia, o los Lannister la habrían entregado? Y si los Lannister tenían a Arya todo el tiempo ¿por qué ocultarlo en principio, si a Sansa la mantuvieron a la vista de todo el mundo?

Soltó un suspiro "Demasiadas preguntas, amigo" le comentó a Fantasma "Y no se la respuesta de ninguna" reconoció.

En ese momento Jon fue sacado de sus pensamientos por un suave susurro. Miró hacia la entrada de la tienda y vio como las pieles eran apartadas un momento antes de que Catelyn entrara en ella. Cuando ella lo vio se congeló un momento antes de acercarse a él.

"Hola" lo saludó.

"Hola" le respondió Jon. Por un momento pensó en decirle de inmediato lo de la carta, pero no tuvo coraje para hacerlo así "¿Cómo te encuentras?" le dijo en cambio.

"Bien" respondió ella, quizás un poco apresurada "He estado…. Un poco ocupada" Jon no pudo evitar alzar una ceja en confusión "Fui a buscar una bruja de los bosques que me diera té de la luna para prevenir… tu sabes" le dijo, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos.

Por un momento Jon se sintió como un tonto. Había estado tan ocupado pensando en las consecuencias de haberse acostado con Catelyn, y había olvidado la más obvia. Sintió una punzada de ira por el hecho de que Catelyn hubiera hecho eso sin antes avisarle, pero solo duró un momento fugaz. Luego la ira se disipó y vio las cosas de la manera correcta.

"Entiendo" le dijo "Hay…. Hay algo que debo decirte" le informó.

"¿Qué cosa?" le preguntó, y Jon se tomó un momento para ver la ignorancia brillar en los ojos de Catelyn. Sabía que cuando Catelyn estuviera al tanto, ese brillo moriría.

"Un jinete vino del Último Hogar, por órdenes de Val y Mors Umber. Traía consigo una carta que había sido mandado al castillo. La carta dice que…" Jon tomó aire antes de soltar la demás "ha habido una boda en Invernalia. El bastardo de Roose Bolton se ha casado con Arya" soltó.

Jon nunca olvidaría la forma en que mutó la expresión de Catelyn. Durante el primer instante se mantuvo ligeramente curiosa, las palabras pronunciadas aun no habiendo sido comprendidas del todo en su mente. Pero al siguiente el vaticinio de Jon se cumplió; los ojos de Catelyn dejaron de brillar y se fueron tornando cada vez más oscuros. Al mismo tiempo sus cejas se fruncieron y su boca se abrió ligeramente, pero solo salió un sonido bajo a medio camino entre un susurro y un suspiro. Le tomó dos intentos más ser capaz de hablar.

"N… No puede ser. N-No… No puedes estar hablando en serio" empezó a murmurar, sacudiendo la cabeza y evitando encontrar sus ojos con los de él.

"Catelyn…. Catelyn, mírame" intentó Jon, tratando de encontrar sus ojos con los de ella, pero la mujer estaba empecinada en esquivarlo "Sé que es difícil de aceptar, y no digo que sea cierto, pero esas son las noticias"

"No es cierto, no es cierto, ¡no es cierto!" estaba repitiendo Catelyn. A Jon le pareció que lo decía más para convencerse a ella que a él "Mi hija se fue, mi niña….. mi niña se perdió, ella no está…, no puede….. no puede…." la respiración de Catelyn empezó a alterarse con rapidez, y las esquinas de sus ojos se humedecieron hasta que al final un sollozo se escapó de sus labios, el sonido perforando el corazón de Jon como un cuchillo.

Jon no lo pensó. No había necesidad de hacerlo. En un solo movimiento envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la mujer sollozante y la apretó contra su pecho, deseando con toda su alma poder tomar el dolor de Catelyn y hacerlo desaparecer, o cargar con él, o cualquier cosa para que no siguiera lastimando a la mujer en sus brazos.

Por un momento Catelyn se tensó entre sus brazos, pero luego se aferró a él con todas sus fuerzas, sus manos tomando puñados de su ropa como si en ellos estuviera la última esperanza de salvación. El hombro de Jon se humedeció con las lágrimas derramadas por la mujer.

Jon seguía envolviendo a Catelyn en sus brazos y Catelyn seguía aferrada a Jon y llorando en su hombro cuando Ygritte regresó a la tienda.

**Catelyn**

Sus ojos ardían de tanto llanto, y su garganta se sentía seca. Tragó una vez y el dolor que sintió fue terrible. Se levantó con cuidado, sintiendo como las pieles que la cubrían resbalaban por su cuerpo hasta que estuvo sentada.

Vio que había comida y agua a su lado. La primera no le interesó, pero no fue capaz de negarse a la bebida fresca, que alivió el dolor de su garganta, pero no el de su corazón.

Sintió su corazón destrozado, de una forma que solo había sentido una vez antes. Catelyn sintió deseos de maldecir a los dioses por hacerla sufrir dos veces en la vida un dolor semejante.

¿Cómo podría ser? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó para que tanta crueldad fuera hacia ella?

Los dioses le habían arrancado a toda su familia uno por uno, empezando por su esposo y acabando por su hijo. Y ahora, en su ciega crueldad, le daban una esperanza de recuperar a uno.

No sabía qué hacer. Recordó las palabras que su esposo le dijera en sueños tanto tiempo atrás, cuando la exhortó a ser valiente. Pero ya no podía encontrar fuerza en ellas, ni en sí misma. Ante ella había dos caminos, y ambos eran igual de aterradores, tanto que no se atrevía a dar un paso en ninguna dirección.

Podía creer que Arya aún vivía. Que de alguna manera su hija aún estaba en este mundo. Que su familia aún no se había perdido del todo. Que su hija, la niñita a la que había llevado durante nueve lunas en su vientre, a la que había traído al mundo, a la que había visto crecer con cada día, luna y año que pasaba… estaba viva. O...

Podía creer que su hija menor estaba muerta. Qué se había ido para siempre y que esta carta no era más que una mentira, un acto más proveniente de los Bolton. Dado lo que habían hecho, las mentiras que habían dicho y las traiciones de las que se habían demostrado capaces de cometer, bien podrían ser más engaños de su parte.

La mente de Catelyn la instaba a creer en eso, a no dejarse engañar por las que sin duda eran artimañas de hombres viles. Pero su corazón….. su corazón estaba abiertamente en contra. Tras tantos meses desde la muerte de Robb, su corazón había logrado unirse de nuevo. Ya no era el mismo, nunca sería lo que fue antes de empezar a perder a sus seres amados, pero había sanado.

Pero ahora, con esta noticia, amenazaba con romperse de nuevo, en un esfuerzo para volver a ser lo que fuera años antes, cuando su felicidad era absoluta y las únicas cosas de las que preocuparse eran la marcha diaria de Invernalia y el cuidado de sus hijos y esposo. Su corazón se aferraba a un destello de esperanza, de recuperar al menos a uno de sus niños. Mientras su mente la forzaba en la otra dirección, a no dejarse caer una vez más en el pozo de la preocupación y en ansias que probablemente fueran mentiras. Una vez lo había hecho, y había costado caro.

No recordaba volver a acostarse, solo recordaba que en un momento estuvo viendo algo que no había visto en años….

_Era Invernalia. Reconocería el castillo entre todos los del mundo. Estaba lejos, al otro lado del campo despoblado que rodeaba la fortaleza de los Stark. Se veía igual a la última vez que lo había visto, fuerte, imponente, alzándose hacia el cielo desafiante._

_No se veía a nadie. El castillo no mostraba rasgos de vida. Las puertas estaban abiertas de par en par._

_Y entonces lo oyó. Era una voz, proveniente del interior del castillo "Madre….madre ven….. ven madre" era una voz que reconocería en cualquier lugar. Sin pensarlo corrió hacia las puertas._

_Solo tenía oídos para las palabras que la atraían a la fortaleza, como si fuera una trucha atraída por la más sabrosa de las carnadas._

_Estaba a pocos pasos de las puertas cuando estas dejaron de hacerse más grandes. No podía avanzar, pero aun así seguía corriendo. Miró hacia abajo y vio a su pies aun moviéndose hacia adelante, pero no la acercaban a las puertas, simplemente se movían._

"_No…. No…. No…" las palabras sonaron detrás de ella, y entonces fue consciente de que un agarre se cernía sobre sus hombros. Giró la cabeza y vio al responsable._

_Un gran cuervo, más grande que ningún otro, más grande que ninguno que hubiera visto en su vida, la sujetaba con sus patas de los hombros. Sus alas se agitaban en el aire, evitando que se acercara más al castillo y a la voz de su hija. Del pico abierto del cuervo salía la misma palabra una y otra vez. Los ojos del cuervo la miraban. Los tres ojos._

_Sin pensarlo, Catelyn dio un manotazo a las patas del cuervo para que la soltara, pero el animal estaba empecinado en no hacerlo. Las tomó con sus manos y luchó para liberarse de su agarre, mientras sus ojos volvían a las puertas abiertas y a la voz que salía de ellas._

_Tenía que llegar… debía llegar…_

**Ygritte**

Aunque no los veía, Ygritte sabía que había dos hileras de lanceros en el exterior de la tienda, con órdenes estrictas de no permitir que nadie se acercara. Jon no quería correr el riesgo de que se escuchara lo que se hablaría en la tienda recién montada.

La tienda estaba absolutamente vacía de objetos, con una sola excepción. En el centro de ella, sobre una serie de pieles de foca y oso bien colocadas, se extendía un gran mapa del Norte, otorgado por los Umber a Jon cuando logró su apoyo. Los castillos, lagos, bosques, montañas y demás estaban muy bien dibujados. Una serie de estatuillas con lobos y hombres del revés estaban encima del mapa, denotando los puntos donde los ejércitos se concentraban en la tierra.

Había tomado un tiempo, pero al fin habían llegado los últimos. Dio una larga mirada por la tienda, recorriendo los muchos rostros. Muchos de ellos habían nacido al sur del Muro, y muchos más al norte. Aparte de ella y Jon, se encontraban presentes Tormund Matagigantes y dos de sus hijos, Harma Cabeza de Perro y su hermano, Harle el Cazador y Harle el Bello, Soren Rompescudos, Devyn Desollafocas y otros caudillos del Pueblo Libre, los más importantes de ellos. También estaban los siete jefes de los clanes norteños más importantes: Knott, Burley, Wull, Harclay, Liddle, Norrey y Flint. Los último tres habían traído además a sus hijos, que estaban ligeramente atrás, junto con varios líderes de los clanes más pequeños. También estaban Maege Mormont, su hija, Alys Karstark y Galbart Glover.

"Los he reunido aquí para discutir cuál es el siguiente movimiento que debemos hacer como ejército" fueron las primeras palabras de Jon, luego de los respectivos saludos "Sin embargo, ese no es el único motivo. Nos han llegado nuevas noticas, y son importantes" cuando terminó de hablar Jon sacó la carta a la que Ygritte había llegado a odiar con intensidad en muy poco tiempo. Leyó hasta llegar al nombre de su hermana y guardó silencio, dejando que las reacciones de los demás ocupantes de la tienda se notaran.

Hubo unos cuantos murmullos, pero la mayor parte de los caudillos del Pueblo Libre guardaron silencio, aunque intercambiaron muchas miradas entre ellos y en dirección a Jon. Las reacciones más fuertes vinieron de los hombres de los clanes norteños. La mayoría de ellos, encabezados por Cubo Grande, empezaron a gritar y a maldecir a los Bolton, antes de hacer oír su voz en tono aún más alto.

"¡Esto no puede ser tolerado!" gritó un Flint de cabello negro como la noche, contrastado con su rostro rojo de ira.

"¡Tenemos que ir y salvar a la hija del Ned!" eran las palabras de Wull, ligeramente modificadas y un poco difíciles de entender por las muchas voces que hablaban al mismo tiempo.

"¡Le voy a cortar las bolas al bastardo de Bolton y obligaré a su padre a tragárselas por esto!" juró a gritos un Liddle.

Jon los dejó seguir gritando unos momentos más, antes de forzarlos a callarse para volver a hablar en una voz más medida "Me alegra ver la lealtad que profesáis a la memoria de mi señor padre y vuestro deseo es muy comprensible" elogió a los hombres de los clanes "Los dioses saben que yo haría lo mismo por mi hermana, aunque tuviera que ir a Invernalia sin más espadas que la mía" dijo. Ygritte se mordió la lengua para evitar espetarle que no iría solo, ella iría con él. A juzgar por las expresiones de Tormund y de los demás, no era la única en pensar así.

"¿Entonces que estamos esperando para ponernos en marcha? Vamos a Invernalia y salvemos a la hija del Ned" espetó uno de los hijos de Norrey. Ygritte no recordaba su nombre.

"¿Y si nos están provocando para que hagamos exactamente eso?" dijo Torreg el Alto, desde su lugar detrás de su padre. Tenía el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados.

"Les haremos lamentar haberlo hecho" le siseó el mismo hombre.

"¡Basta!" cortó Jon, antes de que pudiera iniciarse una pelea "No estamos aquí para discutir. Estamos aquí para decidir cómo actuar a partir de esto"

"Su Alteza tiene razón. Calmaos de una vez" dijo la Osa. Ygritte no pudo evitar notar que la forma en que se refirió a Jon parecía…..vacilante.

"No estamos listos para marchar aún" dijo Jon, mostrándose ajeno a las miradas de los hombres de los clanes; ninguna de las cuales era amistosa "Necesitamos asegurar una línea de suministros confiable. Nuestra caballería es inferior en armadura y número a la de los Bolton. Nuestra infantería está en su mayoría mal armada en comparación con la de ellos. Nuestras tropas aún no se han terminado de reunir, y ni siquiera hemos decidido nuestra estrategia"

El mismo hombre Norrey volvió a hablar "La única estrategia que debemos seguir es la obvia: enfrentarnos a los Bolton y a los Frey, destruirlos y marchar luego hacia Invernalia" replicó, empecinado en lo mismo.

El hermano del hombre lo miró con fastidio "No digas tonterías, Bennard. Antes de poder pelear con los Bolton, tenemos que prepararnos. Aquí solo estamos los jinetes de Norrey, igual que los de los otros clanes" dijo, haciendo un gesto en dirección a Cubo Grande y a los demás "La mayor parte de los nuestros siguen en casa. Tomará tiempo reunirlos, y más tiempo traerlos hasta aquí" dijo.

La expresión de Bennard Norrey era amarga, pero no contradijo a su hermano.

"Brandon tiene razón" habló una nueva voz. Ygritte movió sus ojos hacia la hija de La Osa, Alysanne "Además, los hombres de los clanes no son la única fuerza para unirse a nosotros. Mi hermana Jorelle está acampada cerca de Bosquespeso con poco más de dos centenares de hombres. Tomará muchos días traerlos hasta aquí"

"Seguramente dos centenares de hombres harían poca diferencia" comentó en ese momento un montañés diferente. Ygritte recordó que se llamaba Jorgen Knott "Alteza, el día que llegamos vimos una muestra del poder que ostentan los…. El Pueblo Libre. Dudo mucho que los Bolton puedan comparar el número de sus fuerzas con las nuestras" dijo, sus ojos azules mirando con timidez los de Jon.

La insinuación de que sus peleadores no hicieran diferencia hizo enfadar a la hija de La Osa, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo Jon interrumpió "Yo también lo dudo, Lord Knott. Pese a que hemos enviado a varios millares hacia el Último Hogar para ayudar a Mors Umber con sus cosechas y a forjar armas, podemos reunirlos en poco tiempo, cosa que sin duda haremos. Esos hombres, más los de los clanes y los que hay aquí dan una fuerza combinada de aproximadamente cincuenta y siete mil hombres y mujeres capaces de pelear" si Jon tuviera algo más que decir, Ygritte dudaba que se hubiese escuchado sobre el clamor emocionado de los hombres de los clanes, al que incluso se sumaron muchos de los caudillos del Pueblo Libre. Tomó más tiempo que la última vez para que se calmaran lo suficiente para que se pudieran entender sus palabras.

"¡Entonces sin duda deberíamos marchar! No importa cuántos hombres tenga los Bolton, no hay forma de que reúnan ni siquiera la mitad de los nuestros" repitió Bennard. Parecía que el número dicho por Jon lo había envalentonado una vez más en su postura.

"¿Y estos Bolton cuántos hombres tienen?" intervino en ese momento Styr. El padre de Sigorn estaba tan serio como siempre; Ygritte sabía que para él era preferible una herida de batalla que una sonrisa.

"Roose Bolton volvió al norte con cinco mil quinientas espadas, entre las de él y sus aliados Frey. Su bastardo junto dos mil más para tomar Foso Cailin. Tiene las espadas de Cerwyn, Hornwood, Slate, algunos Tallhart, Dustin y Ryswell" murmuró Jon, pensativo.

"Alteza, con su permiso" dijo esta vez Galbart Glover, dando un paso adelante e inclinando la cabeza. Jon le hizo un gesto y el hombre continuó "Yo marché junto a Lord Eddard contra los Targaryen, y junto al Rey Robb contra los Lannister, y siento que debo deciros esto: en la Rebelión de Robert el número de hombres que marchaban bajo los estandartes de Ryswell y Dustin fue mucho mayor que en la Guerra de los Cinco Reyes" luego de eso Jon miró a Glover por un largo momento antes de hablar.

"El esposo de Lady Dustin murió peleando junto a mi padre. He oído rumores que dicen que Lady Barbrey nunca lo perdonó por no devolverle los restos de su esposo. Si eso es cierto, entonces explicaría la diferencia entre los aportes de la Casa Dustin en ambas guerras. Y dado que Lord Ryswell es el padre de Lady Dustin, quizás se haya dejado influenciar por su hija para entregar pocos hombres a mi hermano" reflexionó Jon, con una mano en la barbilla.

"Además de que la difunta esposa de Lord Bolton era la hermana de Dustin y la hija asimismo de Ryswell" añadió Maege Mormont "Esas familias están unidas a los Bolton por lazos matrimoniales"

Jon asintió "Así pues, podemos suponer que nos enfrentaremos también al grueso de las fuerzas de Dustin y Ryswell. Creo que podemos afirmar que los Bolton tienen un ejército de unos diez mil hombres, y buena parte de ellos serán caballería" dijo.

Ygritte luchó contra una mueca; la caballería era difícil de vencer para el Pueblo Libre. Viendo la expresión de algunos otros, supo que pensaban lo mismo que ella.

"Si tienen diez mil hombres, eso significa que los superamos en número de cinco a uno" habló esta vez un Flint, Donnel si no recordaba mal "Pero eso también es un problema. ¿Qué pasaría si deciden no presentar batalla? ¿Y si prefieren ocultarse tras los muros de Invernalia?" preguntó.

Los ánimos de los hombres de los clanes parecieron desinflarse luego de eso; algunos aun murmuraban entre dientes, pero todos, incluso Bennard Norrey, parecían haberse quedado sin palabras. Jon no había dicho nada en respuesta a Donnel, su expresión inmutable.

"Un asedio sería muy largo" reconoció a regañadientes La Osa "Y asaltar las paredes de Invernalia nos costaría miles de hombres, puede que incluso decenas de miles. Son fuertes y gruesas"

"Tampoco tenemos equipo de asedio" añadió un sombrío Glover "Y no debemos olvidar al Trono de Hierro. Si no nos apresuramos nos arriesgamos a que envíen un ejército para reforzar a los Bolton"

Luego de esas palabras el ánimo en general pareció apagarse. Los norteños no estaban seguros de que decir, y el Pueblo Libre estaba mirando a Jon, que aún estaba con la misma mirada indescifrable en su rostro.

"Esto es lo que haremos" dijo Jon de repente. Ygritte lo miró, y vio en sus ojos una chispa de ingenio que la hizo sonreír sin pensarlo "Mañana separaremos nuestras fuerzas. Enviaremos tropas hacia el este y el oeste"

La pregunta estaba en la mente de Ygritte y no pudo evitarla "¿Adónde irían esas tropas?" Jon había dicho mil veces que Invernalia era el objetivo más importante, y el castillo estaba al sur, no al este o al oeste.

"Bosquespeso y Bastión Kar" la respuesta de Jon alzó muchas cejas y produjo una confusión evidente en muchos rostros.

"Perdón Alteza, pero ¿por qué precisamente a esos dos castillos? Ninguno está en manos de los Bolton hasta donde sabemos, y ciertamente hay objetivos más importantes" señaló Jorgen Knott, sus cejas pobladas alzadas en confusión.

"Bosquespeso es importante" replicó de inmediato Galbart, defendiendo el hogar ancestral de su familia y fulminando al hombre con la mirada.

"Y también lo es Bastión Kar" saltó Alys Karstark, casi al mismo tiempo que Glover. De nuevo empezaron a oírse voces de los caudillos, así como de la hija de la Osa.

"¡Silencio!" exclamó Jon, casi gritando. Cerca, Fantasma avanzó un paso y dio un gruñido silencioso, mostrando dos largas hileras de dientes afilados. Ygritte sabía que el lobo huargo no la dañaría, pero no pudo evitar un escalofrío de miedo. Jon miró a Knott a los ojos antes de seguir "Ciertamente tenéis razón, mi señor. El objetivo más importante no es ni Batión Kar, ni Bosquespeso. Es Invernalia. Pero Invernalia está ocupada por un ejército de al menos diez mil hombres, probablemente más. Roose Bolton está al mando de ese ejército, y es un comandante experimentado y cauteloso. No se moverá contra un ejército que lo supere en número a menos que tenga un motivo. Le daremos ese motivo" explicó.

"¿Pero cómo lograremos eso? Estaríamos perdiendo hombres. Vos mismo acabáis de reconocer que es un comandante experimentado. Nuestra mejor oportunidad de vencerlo es apoyándonos en nuestra fortaleza, es decir el número" insistió Knott.

"Estoy con Jorgen en esto, Alteza" declaró Bennard Norrey.

"Bosquespeso y Bastión Kar pueden ser tomados luego" repuso Agnar Harclay.

"La verdadera amenaza es Roose Bolton y su ejército" insistió un Liddle, Morgan creía recordar.

"Mis señores" empezó Jon, hablando con una tranquilidad absoluta "Roose Bolton se hace llamar Guardián del Norte. Decidme ¿Qué clase de imagen proyecta si permite que miles y miles de salvajes" el tono de Jon dio a entender que no le gustaba pronunciar esa palabra "vaguen por el Norte? ¿Qué dice eso a las casas que le han jurado lealtad hasta ahora? Los Slate, los Cerwyn, los Tallhart" a medida que Jon hablaba, unos pocos empezaban a asentir con lentitud, como entendiendo a donde quería llegar con esto.

"Queréis minar su estabilidad, arrebatando castillos. Si no hace un movimiento, parecerá débil, y crecerá el descontento entre sus aliados" afirmó Maege, entendiendo.

"Aun así" habló entonces el Viejo Norrey, dejando oír su voz por primera vez "Roose Bolton puede prever esto, y no morder el anzuelo. Incluso si esos castillos caen, ¿Qué le importaría? El señor de Bosquespeso es un enemigo acérrimo, y la doncella de Bastión Kar claramente está en su contra" al decir lo último hizo un gesto con la mano hacia Alys.

"Es cierto, mi señor de Norrey, pero creo que olvidáis algo" dijo Jon "Con la toma de Bosquespeso demostramos nuestro compromiso con los Manderly y las otras casas que aún no han declarado por nadie. Una victoria podría atraerlos a nuestra causa. Además, si no recuerdo mal, en Bosquespeso se encuentra el joven Larence Nieve"

"Es cierto" declaró entonces La Osa "Él es tu pupilo, ¿no es así Galbart?" inquirió al señor a su lado.

"Así es. Ya os había hablado de él con anterioridad, Alteza. Es un buen muchacho, inteligente y capaz" comentó Glover.

"Me da gusto saberlo, mi señor" comentó Jon, y fue eso último lo que terminó con el silencio de Ygritte

"No entiendo. ¿Quién es este chico Larence, y porqué es importante?" inquirió, mirando confundida a Jon.

"Larence es el hijo bastardo del ultimo Lord Hornwood. Si tuviera el apellido de su padre podría reclamar el castillo y las tierras de Hornwood, y se convertiría en el cabeza de casa por derecho. En mi posición como Rey, puedo legitimarlo a él, igual que mi hermano me legitimó a mí. Si logramos tomar Bosquespeso es muy probable que Larence esté ahí" le explico Jon con una sonrisa suave, con calma y de manera simple. Sin embargo su sonrisa desapareció cuando volvió a encarar a los hombres de los clanes, reemplazada por una expresión más seria "Con este movimiento recuperaremos el asentamiento de la Casa Glover, nos haremos con un joven que nos puede ayudar a reclamar Hornwood, demostraremos nuestro compromiso con el Norte y dejaremos a Roose Bolton como un Guardián incompetente" dijo, enumerando una serie de razones por las cuales la idea era buena. Juzgando los asentimientos y la emoción que se veía en los rostros, Ygritte podía ver lo que pensaban.

"Es buena idea" Galbart fue el primero en respaldar el plan.

"Los hombres de Hornwood están descontentos con el Bastardo de Bolton. Si saben que hay un hombre con el apellido de su difunto señor, puede que lo abandonen. Los Bolton perderían cientos de espadas" añadió la Joven Osa.

"Y aunque no lo hicieran Roose Bolton dudaría mucho más de su lealtad. Quizás lo suficiente como para no arriesgarse a usarlos en batalla" la respaldó su madre, Maege Mormont.

"Una victoria demostraría nuestro poder. Podría ser suficiente para convencer a Manderly para que se sumara a nosotros. Con la caballería de Puerto Blanco, podríamos igualar a los Dustin y los Ryswell" añadió el Viejo Flint, la barba moviéndose cuando una sonrisa en la que faltaban casi todos los dientes curvó sus labios.

Las palabras del anciano Flint fueron las que acabaron con las últimas reticencias. Por lo visto era un hombre respetado entre los clanes de la montaña norteños.

"En cuanto a Bastión Kar" continuó Jon, su dedo señalando al castillo en el mapa que se extendía a los pies de todos en el medio de la tienda "tomarlo será una medida preventiva. No podemos darnos el lujo de tener una posible fortaleza hostil en la retaguardia" el dedo de Jon se movió ligeramente a la izquierda "cuando ataquemos Fuerte Terror" concluyó.

De inmediato se fue cualquier jovialidad entre los hombres de los clanes, que volvieron a hablar todos a la vez, haciendo casi incomprensible lo que decían. Cuando por fin se calmaron lo suficiente, fue Jorgen Knott el primero hablar.

"¡Alteza, os suplico que lo reconsideréis!" dijo el hombre, una mira de pánico en sus ojos "¡El castillo es increíblemente fuerte! ¡Sus murallas y torres son equiparables a las de Invernalia!" Ygritte sintió como su enojo hacia el hombre crecía. O bien era un cobarde en todo sentido, o era demasiado cauteloso. Ygritte se inclinaba más por lo segundo.

"Debo estar de acuerdo con Knott" dijo entonces La Osa, para sorpresa de Ygritte "Bastión Kar es un buen movimiento, pero Fuerte Terror puede ser un gran riesgo"

"Lo es" concordó Jon "pero esto es una guerra, mi señor, mi señora" dijo, mirando primero a Knott y luego a Mormont "y todas las guerras conllevan riesgos. Si Fuerte Terror cae sería un golpe devastador para los Bolton. Perderían su asentamiento ancestral y se verían amenazados desde el este, sin mencionar que aun tendrían que preocuparse por el norte" la voz de Jon era tranquila, pero Ygritte reconoció en ella el tono que usaba cuando estaba determinado a una cosa. No creía que los hombres de los clanes lograran hacerlo cambiar de opinión "Tenemos los números de nuestro lado, pero no podemos usarlos de manera convencional sin arriesgarnos a alargar la lucha por mucho tiempo. Tenemos que usarlos de manera inteligente. Golpear muchos puntos a la vez, minar la reputación de los Bolton y alentar a la deserción de sus hombres. Y cuando estén lo suficientemente debilitados, atacamos con fuerza y nos deshacemos de ellos de una vez por todas" concluyó Jon.

Algunos con más reticencia que otros, los hombres de los clanes y el resto de los norteños aceptaron el plan. El Pueblo Libre no dijo nada, pero no hacía falta. Todos ellos confiaban en Jon, y lo seguirían.

**Y eso es todo por ahora. En el siguiente profundizaremos más en los detalles de los ejércitos que irán a Bastión Kar y Bosquespeso.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Bien, primero lo primero. Hola a quienquiera que lea esto.**

**Quiero dar mis más sinceras gracias a jean d'arc, Kirito720 y Luna por sus hermosos reviews, que en este tiempo son un verdadero apoyo y me alientan a no bajar los brazos y seguir con la historia. Y hablando de los mismos:**

**jean d'arc: ¡Me alegro que te gustara la estrategia y como fue el consejo de guerra! Me hace muy feliz saber que logré presentar algo realista y coherente. Concuerdo con vos; la falta de estrategia en las últimas temporadas de la serie es verdaderamente decepcionante. La Batalla de los Bastardos y la Batalla contra los muertos fueron épicas en cuanto a acción y lucha se refiere, pero en cuanto a estrategia y planificación dejaron bastante que desear.**

**Y si, Jon tendría incertidumbre y dudas. Creo que algo que a menudo todos (o al menos yo) olvidamos es que los protagonistas de GOT, pese a cualquier logró que tengan, son muy jóvenes, prácticamente niños según las tendencias actuales. La juventud viene ligado casi siempre a la falta de experiencia, y es la falta de experiencia la que hace que la gente se sienta a menudo perdida o incluso desesperada. En esta historia Jon puede ser un rey, guerrero y comandante muy bueno, pero sigue siendo un muchacho muy joven, apenas un hombre.**

**Y en cuanto a lo de que Catelyn liberara a Jaime Lannister por sus hijas, bien yo puedo entender el deseo de recuperar a sus hijas de los Lannister, y el miedo a que les pasara algo. Pero creo que hay algo en lo que Catelyn no pensó: más allá de las promesas de Jaime, o de Tyrion o de cualquier otro Lannister, en ese momento el gobernante era Tywin Lannister. Él era "un rey sin corona", y como vimos tanto en la serie como en el libro, no se dejaba ordenar por nadie. No creo que, si Jaime lo hubiera intentado, Tywin hubiera dejado ir a Sansa solo para honrar la promesa de su hijo. No me parece algo que el haría.**

**Kirito 720: me haces alzar la cabeza de orgullo cuando hablas bien de mi historia. Viste, un ataque al Fuerte Terror es algo inesperado, y justamente eso lo hace tan interesante.**

**Quería que Jon fuera las dos cosas: el buen estratega de los libros (como se ve cuando aconseja a Stannis marchar contra Bosquespeso) y el genial guerrero de la serie (me encantó la forma de pelear que tenía en las batallas del Castillo Negro y de los Bastardos).**

**Luna: No, Luna, lo siento pero aún no es el momento para ver más de esos 3. Aunque en este capítulo hay algo más, que espero te guste.**

**No, Cat no participó. Aún sigue….. ya sabrás. Y sí, ahora se viene la guerra. Es bueno ver que la estrategia gustó.**

**También quiero agradecer a quienes tienen la historia en sus favoritos, o la siguen, o simplemente la leen.**

**Bien, basta de hablar. Vamos a lo que los trajo hasta aquí.**

**Disclaimer: todo lo que puedan reconocer pertenece a G.R.R. Martín. Yo solo lo uso para entretenerme y tratar de entretener a otros.**

**Jon**

"¿Cuántos hombres enviaremos en los dos ejércitos?" preguntó Morna Máscara Blanca, sus rasgos ocultos por el objeto hecho de madera de arciano que le daba su nombre.

"¿Sabemos cuántos Hijos del Hierro retienen Bosquespeso?" inquirió Maege Mormont.

La mirada de Jon fue hacia la hija de la Señora de la Isla del Oso, Alysanne. Siendo la única de los presentes que, confiaba, pudiera darle una estimación de las fuerzas de los hijos del Hierro.

"Pues…. diría que son unos dos centenares, o un número muy cercano. Y hay dos de sus barcoluengos anclados en la costa" explicó la mujer, su mano reposando sobre el mango de la maza de guerra que colgaba de su cinturón.

"Ya veo…" murmuró pensativo, al tiempo que llevaba una mano a su barbilla. Meditó unos momentos antes de tomar su decisión "Mi señor de Glover" dijo, mirando a Galbart "vos conocéis Bosquespeso mejor que cualquiera de nosotros. Estaréis al mando del ejército para reconquistar vuestro hogar" ordenó.

Glover asintió en silencio, antes de que una sonrisa se abriera pasó en su rostro "Será un honor, y todo un placer, Alteza" afirmó, su sonrisa tornándose ansiosa.

"Los hombres que lady Jorelle dirige se os unirán en el ataque, y confío en que los hombres de los clanes también aportaran hombres para la liberación de vuestro castillo" de inmediato Bennard Norrey y Rickard Liddle dieron un paso adelante y ofrecieron sus espadas, pero Jon se negó "algunos de los clanes menores serán suficiente contribución: Werr, Faynt y algunos más. Trescientos de sus hombres, doscientos Mormont…. Y tres mil quinientos del Pueblo Libre" dirigió una mirada hacia su izquierda, donde la mayoría de los caudillos del Pueblo Libre estaban reunidos "Uno de ustedes irá con Glover, como su segundo al mando y para comandar a los miembros del Pueblo Libre. Entonces ¿alguien tiene hambre de batalla?" preguntó.

No se sorprendió cuando una docena de personas se adelantaron. La mayoría de ellos eran jóvenes, y Jon no pudo evitar preguntarse cuántos de ellos estarían ansiosos por la gloria que, pensaban, obtendrían en la victoria.

"Os daré la respuesta en otro momento. Debo pensarlo bien" dijo, y era cierto. Había muchas consideraciones a tener en cuenta antes de elegir a un caudillo para ir con Glover.

"Cuatro mil hombres entre el Pueblo Libre, los clanes y los Mormont" estaba diciendo Glover "Superaríamos a los Hijos del Hierro veinte a uno. Será más suficiente para retomar Bosquespeso" afirmó, convencido.

La afirmación de Galbart Glover fue lo último que se necesitaba para que no se plantearan objeciones.

"Bien. Ahora, en cuanto al ejército que irá hacia el este….." comenzó Jon una vez más, solo para guardar silencio cuando Alys Karstark se adelantó.

"Yo debería ir con ellos, Alteza. Me necesitarán" afirmó la doncella de Bastión Kar. Antes de que pudiera decirse otra cosa, un bufido burlón se escuchó, antes de que las miradas en la tienda se dirigieran al creador de tal sonido.

"Perdonadme, mi señora" empezó Cubo Grande, mirando a la joven Karstark como si fuera una niña que había leído demasiados cuentos "pero vos no tenéis ninguna experiencia en el uso de las armas, o en el mando de tropas. Entregaros el mando de un ejército a vos sería…." antes de que Wull pudiera añadir más, fue cortado por Alys.

"Soy muy consciente de mis capacidades militares, mi señor" lo cortó ella, mirando a Wull con una mirada helada "y es por eso que no tengo ninguna aspiración al mando de un ejército. Expresé mi deseo de ir con el ejército, no de comandarlo" luego de hablar, la mirada de Alys se desvió de la de Wull para encontrar la de Jon "Alteza, así como Lord Glover conoce bien Bosquespeso, yo hago lo mismo con Bastión Kar. Esa información puede ser valiosa si se debe tomar el castillo por asalto" Alys guardó silencio un momento antes de continuar "Pero mi presencia quizás sea suficiente para disuadir a la guarnición de que abra las puertas en paz a la hija de su antiguo señor" concluyó.

"La guarnición también podría pensar que Lady Alys es una rehén, y no abrir las puertas por temor" declaró entonces Jorgen Knott, su ceño fruncido y sus labios apretados dando a entender lo que pensaba sobre la idea de Alys.

"Piensen lo que piensen, la presencia de Lady Karstark podría facilitar la toma del castillo. Podríamos evitar perder tiempo y hombres, que sin duda serán necesarios si asediamos el Fuerte Terror" intervino entonces La Osa.

"Estoy de acuerdo" dijo entonces Sigorn, para sorpresa de Jon dando un paso adelante "Si con la presencia de….. Lady Karstark podemos tomar el castillo más fácilmente, digo que deberíamos dejarla ir" declaró. Jon podría jurar que vio un destello en los ojos de Sigorn por un instante.

Jon se frotó la barbilla, pensativo. Quería la opinión de una última persona. Giró la cabeza y encaró a Ygritte "¿Tú qué opinas?" cuestionó, queriendo escuchar la palabra de la mujer que llevaba a su hijo.

Ygritte alzó las cejas ligeramente, y luego desvió sus ojos para mirar a La Osa, luego a Sigorn, luego a Jorgen Knott y por último a la muchacha Karstark, antes de volver a posarlos en él "Digo que ella debería ir. Nada perderemos intentándolo" comentó, al tiempo que se encogía de hombros.

"Entonces está decidido. Mi señora" dijo Jon, mirando a Alys "partiréis con el ejército para asegurar Bastión Kar, antes de la marcha hacia el Fuerte Terror" la sonrisa de Alys pareció iluminar la habitación "Cuatro mil de los nuestros atacarán en Bosquespeso….. pero el Fuerte Terror requerirá una cantidad mucho mayor para poder tomar la fortaleza. Enviaremos a diez mil guerreros para tomar la sede de la Casa Bolton" declaró.

"Mañana" prosiguió Jon, antes de que alguien más pudiera hablar "Lord Flint y Lord Norrey" dijo, mirando a los dos líderes más ancianos de los clanes norteños "volverán a las montañas, acompañados de suficientes hombres para empezar a reunir al resto de los peleadores de los clanes. ¿Entendido?" ambos hombres mostraron su acuerdo "Dejarán a trescientos hombres de los clanes menores para que ayuden a Lord Glover a cruzar las montañas de manera segura, y para apoyarlo en la reconquista de Bosquespeso. Los demás deberán marchar hacia aquí para unirse a nosotros. Daremos tiempo a los ejércitos que irán hacia Bastión Kar y Bosquespeso para que puedan acercarse a sus destinos. Luego marcharemos hacia el Último Hogar, donde esperaremos a recibir cuervos o mensajeros que garanticen la toma de ambos castillos. Si los dioses están con nosotros, los Bolton se enterarán y se moverán para darnos pelea, bajo el temor de que sus aliados los abandonen si no hacen nada. Entonces marcharemos al sur, hacia Invernalia" a medida que Jon fue nombrando lugares, los señalaba en el mapa extendido frente a él. Los líderes del Pueblo Libre y de los clanes por igual se limitaban a asentir en silencio, o a murmurar un acuerdo con sus palabras. Tras contemplarlos a todos al menos una vez, Jon decidió que había sido suficiente "Entonces, si nadie tiene algo que desee discutir, ya pueden irse"

"Hay algo" saltó entonces Tormund, avanzando un paso con esa sonrisa que Jon conocía tan bien "Hoy vi un estandarte interesante ahí afuera" dijo, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza, con lo que la melena de cabello rojo ondeó por un instante "Dicen que es de los thennitas. ¿Es cierto?" preguntó, aunque la mirad que tenía daba a entender a gritos que ya lo sabía.

"Si, lo es" le confirmó Jon, con lo que la sonrisa del Matagigantes creció aún más, adquiriendo un aspecto algo demente.

"Ningún thennita es más que yo y los míos" se jactó Tormund, ganándose una mala mirada de Sigorn y una mucho más enojada de Styr "Haré uno propio para mí y mi familia" declaró entonces el hombre, con lo que Jon no pudo evitar alzar una ceja, mitad curioso y mitad divertido.

"Cómo gustes" se limitó a decir el Rey más allá del Muro y en el Norte "Lo mismo va para todos ustedes. Si gustan hacer estandartes propios, háganlo" le dijo al resto de los caudillos. No los obligaría a eso, pero tampoco se los prohibiría si lo deseaban.

"Tormund" reaccionó Ygritte en ese momento, y Jon notó la malicia de la sonrisa de la chica "ya hay un estandarte con un oso en el campamento. Tendrás que buscar otra cosa para hacer el tuyo" le dijo, y de inmediato una docena de caudillos del Pueblo Libre empezaron a reír por la insinuación de la mujer. Jon mismo no pudo evitar una pequeña sonrisa ante la burla de Ygritte hacia el hombre que se hacía llamar Marido de Osas.

Luego de la burla de Ygritte no pasó mucho hasta que todos los presentes en la tienda empezaran a irse, algunos de uno en uno, pero la mayoría acompañados. Los hombres de los clanes, así como el resto de norteños, hacían reverencias y saludaban con respeto. Los del Pueblo Libre se limitaban a saludos menos formales, asintiendo o despidiéndose con una mano.

Al final solo quedaron Jon e Ygritte. Ella también pareció darse cuenta, ya que su rostro perdió cualquier rastro de la burla que había tenido cuando se dirigió a Tormund.

"Tenemos que hablar" dijo Jon. Sabía que la conversación podría tornarse desagradable, pero era necesaria.

Ygritte lo miró por un largo momento, antes de suspirar "Si, tenemos que" concedió la mujer.

Salieron en camino a su tienda, ambos en un silencio incómodo. En un esfuerzo por obtener algo de tranquilidad, Jon pasó una mano sobre el pelaje de Fantasma, que caminaba entre ambos, sus ojos rojos fijos en Ygritte. Cuando finalmente llegaron Jon resistió el impulso de revisar a Catelyn. En su lugar se aferró a las palabras que le había dicho la bruja de los bosques que la había visto: no estaba enferma, solo agotada. Lo mejor que podían hacer para que se recuperara era dejarla descansar tranquila.

Una vez que estuvieron solos, y lo bastante alejados para estar seguros de que Catelyn no los oiría, había llegado el momento.

Ygritte le dirigió una larga mirada "Habla" lo alentó, al tiempo que hacía un gesto con la mano en su dirección.

Consciente de que no debía retrasar las cosas, Jon decidió soltarlo todo de una vez "Estoy enamorado de Catelyn" dijo, sus ojos grises no apartándose del rostro de Ygritte, queriendo ver a la perfección cada gesto de su cara.

Por un largo momento Ygritte no reaccionó, pero al final dejó escapar un suspiro. Jon pudo ver en sus ojos tristeza y algo que podría ser traición. Ambas cosas le perforaron el corazón como un cuchillo.

"Sabes, tú…. Fuiste el primer hombre que en verdad me interesó. El primero que valió en verdad la pena; nuestro hijo fue…. Es" corrigió ella "una alegría" Ygritte se encogió de hombros "Cuando te dije que arreglaras lo que sentías con Catelyn lo decía en serio, y ya lo has hecho. O al menos lo estás haciendo. No estoy enojada" Jon alzó una ceja ante eso "No mucho" corrigió Ygritte "¿Estás seguro de lo que sientes por ella?" preguntó Ygritte, sus ojos azules mirando a las profundidades de los grises.

"Si" reconoció. No estaba dispuesto a faltarle el respeto a ella al mentirle, ni a Catelyn al negar lo que había pasado entre ellos.

"¿Y en qué posición nos deja a nosotros?" murmuró la mujer, al tiempo que hacía un gesto con su barbilla hacia abajo, en dirección al vientre hinchado que poseía.

Jon dio un paso adelante, al tiempo que una de sus manos se movía hacia el vientre hinchado de la mujer besada por el fuego, mientras la otra la tomaba con gentileza del rostro "Tu eres mía y yo soy tuyo" Incapaz de resistir, Jon depositó un beso en los labios de Ygritte, saboreando esos labios cuya sensación era maravillosa, sintiendo como la mujer le contestaba, con calma pero con firmeza "Ahora y siempre" murmuró contra los labios de la mujer "¿Recuerdas?"

"¿O sea….. que estás enamorado de Catelyn y de mí?" inquirió la chica ante Jon. Las cejas de Ygritte estaban tan alzadas que casi se perdían entre la mata de cabello rojo enmarañado.

"Sí. Lo estoy. No puedo dejarte ir, ni tampoco dejarla ir a ella" le confesó Jon, tratando de expresar con todas sus fuerzas lo serio que era en sus palabras.

Jon vio como Ygritte se mordía el labio inferior por un momento antes de hablar "Yo tampoco puedo dejarte" reconoció la mujer "No serías el primer hombre libre en tener más de una mujer" comentó. Jon sabía que decía la verdad "Pero aun así ¿crees que podríamos aprender a vivir….. así?"

Jon soltó un suspiro, al tiempo que su mano iba hacia su nuca, donde se estaba acumulando la tensión "No lo sé. Nunca he escuchado de algo así al sur del Muro" reconoció "Pero sé que al menos, yo haré todo lo posible para hacerlo funcionar" le prometió. Y era cierto. Jon haría todo lo posible para que funcionara lo que quería con las dos mujeres besadas por el fuego.

"¿Y si yo no quiero intentarlo?" preguntó Ygritte.

Jon sabía que eso era una posibilidad.

"Entonces lo aceptaré. No te obligaré a nada" reconoció. No podría obligar a Ygritte a algo así; no era capaz.

"¿Y si Catelyn no quiere aceptarlo?" inquirió en esta ocasión Ygritte.

"Tampoco la obligaré a ella a nada" le aseguró.

Ygritte solo asintió brevemente ante su respuesta "Lo pensaré" le dijo a él.

Jon sintió como la esperanza nacía en su pecho, y no pudo evitar que la emoción se filtrara en su voz "¿Estás diciendo….." empezó, solo para que Ygritte lo cortara con una mirada fulminante.

"Esto diciendo que lo pensaré" le espetó la mujer "Nada más" insistió.

"Está bien" dijo Jon, no queriendo presionar a la mujer. Le dio un beso breve en los labios, y estaba por irse cuando ella lo agarró por la ropa y lo forzó a un beso más largo, que Jon contestó instintivamente.

Cuando sus labios se separaron, Ygritte lo miró, y Jon sintió que su pecho se llenaba de un calor muy agradable al ver la preocupación de su mirada "¿Cómo estás con lo de tu hermana?" inquirió Ygritte.

Jon no pudo evitar que sus ojos se abrieran de sorpresa ante el repentino cambió de tema, y por unos momentos se quedó en silencio. Cuando finalmente se recuperó, habló "No estoy seguro de que sea verdad. Puede que sea solo una mentira" repuso.

"Pero deseas que sea cierto. Te conozco, Jon. Si pudieras recuperar a tu hermana, lo harías" le dijo Ygritte, y Jon no pudo negarlo. Sabía que era cierto. Pero aun así…

"Recuperar a Arya….. sería como un sueño. Ya te he hablado de ella ¿recuerdas? Era la más cercana de mis hermanas, a la que más quise en todos los años que viví en Invernalia" dijo Jon, recordando a esa niña a la que adoraba, los recuerdos de ambos juntos trayendo una sonrisa a sus labios "Pero al mismo tiempo, la idea de que está viva… y en manos de los Bolton es…." Jon sacudió la cabeza, incapaz de encontrar una palabra para describir la sensación que lo abrumaba ante la posibilidad de que lo que la carta decía fuera totalmente cierto. Era una sensación desagradable, casi insoportable. La idea de que la vida de su hermanita estuviera en manos de los Bolton hacía que las entrañas de Jon se revolvieran y su pecho se sintiera helado, como si un Caminante Blanco hubiera enterrado una cuchilla helada en él.

"Irás a salvarla" dijo Ygritte, más como afirmación que como una pregunta.

"Me hubiera gustado tener más tiempo, para armar mejor al resto del ejército" declaró él "Los hombres de los clanes y el resto de norteños no permitirán que la hija de Ned Stark esté a merced de los Bolton. Pueden haber hecho juramentos a mí, pero eso no les impedirá tratar de salvarla" dijo Jon.

"Y tú ya no quieres esperar" añadió Ygritte.

"No. No quiero. Sería lo más sensato. Pero…" reconoció él "Si mi hermana en verdad está viva y en manos de los Bolton, la salvaré a como dé lugar"

**Val**

"Quiero nombrarlo" dijo Dalla, su mirada amorosa centrada en el bebé que dormía en sus brazos.

"No es así como funciona" le recordó Val.

"Se merece un nombre" debatió Dalla, mirando a su hermana.

Val no estaba en desacuerdo con su hermana. El niño necesitaba un nombre. Pero aún era tan pequeño y frágil... Val no deseaba pensar así, pero no era extraño que en los primeros años de vida los bebés murieran. El Pueblo Libre era consciente de eso, y por eso esperaban hasta que los bebés pasaran su segundo día de nombre para darles uno propio. Si el niño no tuviera nombre, sería más fácil para los padres superar su muerte. O eso se decía.

"Ya no estamos al norte del Muro" continuó Dalla "Aquí las cosas… parecen más sencillas. Muchas personas nombran a sus hijos tan pronto nacen, y los niños viven" le comentó.

No mucho después, Val se despidió de su hermana, que aún se estaba recuperando del parto, antes de retomar sus deberes.

El primero de ellos era recibir a una serie de mensajeros que la aguardaban en un pequeño salón apartado.

"De acuerdo. Los escucho" dijo, pasando la mirada por los seis hombres y las dos mujeres que la esperaban.

"Los campos del norte ya están listos. Las últimas cosechas se recogieron y están siendo traídas en carros" dijo uno de los hombres, sus hombros cubiertos por una larga melena de cabello rubio sucio. El mensajero del este informó luego de algo parecido.

"¿Qué hay de los puestos de avanzada y las patrullas al sur del río? ¿Alguna novedad?" inquirió entonces Val, mirando a los dos hombres que llevaban armas y cotas de cuero endurecido.

Quinientos guerreros habían venido con la hermana de Dalla hacia el Último Hogar. La mayoría estaban encargados de prevenir cualquier pelea entre los vasallos de Umber y los miembros del Pueblo Libre, pero unos pocos se habían unido a guerreros del Último Hogar para establecer patrullas, en caso de que viniera una amenaza.

"Ninguna. Hasta tres días al sur del Río Último no se reporta ninguna fuerza enemiga" declaró el primer hombre. Por encima de su hombro se distinguía el mango de un hacha larga. El otro hombre se limitó a asentir en silencio.

"Bien" murmuró Val, antes de dirigirse a otra la mujer junto a ellos "¿Qué tal va el trabajo en las minas? ¿Ha habido heridos mientras extraían el hierro?" Mors le había comentado que era un trabajo peligroso, particularmente por los derrumbes que ocurrían bajo tierra.

"Unos pocos. Pero nada serio" aseguró la mujer, cruzando un par de brazos gruesos como troncos de árboles "No hemos tenido nada grave hasta ahora"

"Excelente" dijo Val con voz seca. El hierro extraído de las minas era esencial para seguir forjando armas. Miró entonces a los últimos e hizo la pregunta "¿Y los bosques qué?"

"Hay muchos árboles viejos. Es difícil sacarlos de raíz, pero luego no es muy difícil llevarlos hasta aquí. Wun Wun ha sido bastante útil para eso" declaró "También hay mucha caza. Hay uros salvajes, jabalíes, ciervos, zorros, conejos. Los arroyuelos también tienen bastantes peces" informó "Podríamos obtener bastante comida de ellos" comentó.

"Solo si nos lo permiten. Recuerda que aquí somos invitados, y nada más" le espetó Val, antes de que pudiera decir más. La mirada del hombre se volvió osca, y la hermana de Dalla decidió que ya sabía suficiente "Bien, eso es todo. Váyanse, pero si surge algo nuevo avísenme de inmediato" les comandó, antes de que todos empezaran a irse. Las mujeres y uno de los hombres le hicieron un gesto de despedida con la mano, pero los demás salieron sin más.

Una vez que el último salió, Val se quedó unos momentos a solas, para darles tiempo a alejarse. Cuando salió se dirigió al patio de prácticas, no tanto por un deseo de entrenar, sino para mirar.

El patio se encontraba ocupado por medio centenar de personas, pero solo uno de cada cinco era un hombre o una mujer adultos. Los demás eran los niños que habían seguido a sus padres desde el campamento del Pueblo Libre en el norte, junto con unos pocos que eran de las tierras Umber. Casi todos los días se reunían allí para recibir un mínimo de entrenamiento de parte del maestro de armas del Último Hogar.

"¡No!" exclamó el maestro, su ceño fruncido dirigido a un niño con una mata de cabello oscuro sobre sus ojos "Tienes una espada en la mano, no un garrote. Sujétala con fuerza, pero no te aferres a ella" dijo, al tiempo que tomaba la mano derecha del niño y separaba sus dedos hasta estar en la posición correcta "De nuevo" comandó, antes de guardar silencio para observar como el niño balanceaba el arma de madera.

Val los observó en silencio, hasta que su atención se desvió hacia las columnas de humo que se alzaban desde atrás de un granero. No necesitaba preocuparse; sabía que eran humos provenientes de las fraguas.

Era extraña la forma en que funcionaban los arrodillados, pero Val no se quejaba de los resultados finales.

Luego de que la información sobre que la hermana de Jon hubiera llegado, Mors había estado casi todo el tiempo de un humor terrible. Parecía un gatosombra al que le habían robado su comida. Lo primero que había hecho luego de enviar la carta había sido reunirse en un salón a solas con los herreros de los Umber. Val no sabía lo que les había dicho, pero desde entonces los herreros trabajaban prácticamente todo el día y hasta bien entrada la noche forjando armas. El sonido de martillos y el rugido de las llamas eran una nueva melodía con la que Val y el resto del castillo se habían familiarizado.

Y luego de que los herreros Umber hubieran empezado a esforzarse más, los del Pueblo Libre lo hicieron para no dar la impresión de ser más débiles o deficientes que sus homónimos del sur. Val no sabía si alegrarse por esto o sacudir la cabeza; la estupidez a la que estos hombres llegaban por su orgullo era impresionante.

Nadie estaba seguro de cómo, pero la noticia sobre Arya Stark se había dispersado en poco tiempo por todas partes. El Pueblo Libre se había mostrado indiferente en un primer momento, pero cuando supieron que era la hermana de Jon la muchacha de la que tanto se hablaba entendieron.

Un montón de rumores se habían esparcido entonces. Algunos decían que Jon reuniría a todo el Pueblo Libre e iría hacia el sur para salvar a su hermana de inmediato. Otros aventuraban que iría por su cuenta, mataría a los hombres que la tenían prisionera y la sacaría. Estos últimos eran los más fantasiosos, ya que otorgaban a Jon una serie de poderes increíbles: reunir ejércitos de miles de lobos, derrumbar muros solo con sus puños, asesinar a mil hombres con una espada encantada. Val no sabía quienes eran los idiotas que empezaron esas historias, pero lo que si sabía era que había cientos de hombres y mujeres que ya las esparcían.

Pero en un punto Val si estaba de acuerdo con aquellos que esparcían rumores: Jon iría al sur. Solo restaba saber cuándo sería.

**Kevan**

Había cabalgado con toda la prisa posible, tanto que había dejado atrás los carromatos con suministros y tiendas. Sin ellos, él y sus hombres se habían visto forzados a dormir a la intemperie al anochecer y comer pescado salado y agua de los arroyuelos.

Se había movido con rapidez; la carta de Desembarco del Rey aclaraba que era imprescindible que llegara a la ciudad con toda la prisa posible, y así lo había hecho. Pero la rapidez le había costado un tiempo precioso, que podría haber usado para reunir más hombres. Podría haber llegado con un verdadero ejército, pero en cambio se vio forzado a llegar con apenas cuatrocientos caballeros, aquellos jurados directamente a él. Además de unas pocas docenas de guardias y jinetes libres y aún menos escuderos, eso era todo lo que Kevan tenía al llegar a las puertas de Desembarco del Rey.

Kevan sabía que se enfrentaría a una situación desesperada para la Casa Lannister al llegar a la capital; Cersei había causado tantos daños con su incompetencia como gobernante que resultaba casi absurdo creer que todo podría haberse hecho en el lapso de unas pocas lunas.

La suposición de Kevan se confirmó cuando vio que, extramuros de la ciudad, se alzaba un gran campamento, flanqueado por empalizadas y con patrullas de guardias alertas en las cercanías. Cuando vio como una cuña de caballeros salía de las empalizadas mientras ondeaban media docena de estandartes con la rosa dorada de los Tyrell y el cazador rojo de Tarly, Kevan supo que se avecinaban dificultades.

Cuando los caballeros se detuvieron a unos pasos de distancia, uno de ellos hizo avanzar a su caballo hasta llegar frente a Kevan. El esposo de Dorna Swyft dedicó una larga mirada al hombre mientras se acercaba: era joven, y mucho. Su cara mostraba las cicatrices dejadas por la viruela, y un cabello oscuro y de aspecto sucio caía hasta por debajo de sus hombros. Sobre su coraza de acero simple se veía un ciervo atado a un poste sobre un campo blanco.

"Mi señor, soy Ser Alyn Hunt" se presentó el hombre "vengo en nombre de Lord Randyll Tarly. Lord Tarly os invita a su tienda, para tratar con vos" le informó.

Kevan meditó unos momentos antes de dar su respuesta "Ser Alyn, informad a Lord Tarly que aprecio su invitación, pero que lamentablemente debo declinar. Se me ha informado que Su Alteza está impaciente por mi llegada. No considero correcto tener esperando a nuestro Rey" declaró.

Era solo una mentira a medias; según las cartas de Pycelle el Rey Tommen se encontraba confundido y asustado, sin su madre y sin la Reina Margaery. Sin duda el sobrino nieto de Kevan apreciaría un rostro familiar en ese momento.

"Transmitiré vuestra respuesta a Lord Tarly, Ser" contestó Alyn Hunt, con un tono de voz que daba a entender que la idea no le agradaba en lo más mínimo. Con una inclinación de cabeza, el joven caballero hizo girar a su montura y volvió por donde vino, seguido por el resto de los suyos.

No hubo dificultades para entrar a la ciudad, pero el ambiente que encontró en su interior solo sirvió para alarmar aún más a Kevan. Los hombres de la Guardia de la Ciudad se mantenían retraídos, sin alejarse por su cuenta en ningún momento y manteniéndose en grupos apretados. Por todas las calles que Kevan atravesó se podían ver grupos de hombres con expresiones hoscas en las caras, que solo se intensificaban al ver pasar a Kevan y a sus caballeros. Eran gente pequeña, como los delataban sus barbas y cabellos largos y sus ropas descuidadas. En las frentes de los hombres se veía pintada la estrella de siete puntas, el símbolo de la Fe. Eran los gorriones, de los que Kevan había sabido por medio de las cartas.

En las manos de estos hombres se veían armas de todo tipo: hachas, garrotes, cuchillos y más. Eso en sí mismo era preocupante, pero no tanto como para que Kevan no notara que no todas las lanzas eran de punta endurecida al fuego, que no todas las hachas eran para cortar madera, y que había un número inquietante de espadas de acero de buena calidad en manos de estos hombres. Kevan apretó los labios, al tiempo que maldecía en silencio a Cersei por armar a las turbas hambrientas y rencorosas de Desembarco del Rey.

Cuando llegó a las puertas de la Fortaleza Roja vio que estaban cerradas de par en par, y el rastrillo estaba bajado. Su heraldo llamó a gritos a los guardias, que le respondieron de la misma forma. Tras saber quién era el hombre a cargo de los soldados que estaban a las puertas, los hombres sobre la muralla se apresuraron a subir el rastrillo y abrir las puertas. Con un movimiento de las riendas, Kevan Lannister se aventuró al interior del castillo, seguido de cerca por sus hombres.

La vista dentro de los muros de arenisca de la Fortaleza Roja era similar a la última vez que había estado dentro. Kevan desmontó, siendo seguido por sus hombres. Mientras entregaba las riendas a un chico de establo, tres hombres con capas rojas se acercaron, con capas color carmesí ondeando tras ellos.

"Ser Kevan, bienvenido" dijo el del medio. El alivio de su voz era escuchado claramente.

"Capitán Vylarr" saludó Kevan, dando un ligero asentimiento al hombre "A partir de este momento, asumo formalmente el mando de vos y de vuestros hombres. Mis hombres se sumarán a vuestras barracas para ayudar a garantizar la continua seguridad de su Alteza" le informó, sin molestarse en bajar la voz.

"Como digáis, mi señor" repuso Vylarr sin un momento de duda. Kevan sabía que la lealtad del hombre hacia la Casa Lannister era incuestionable; era esa lealtad la que le había conseguido el puesto de capitán de los guardias Lannister en Desembarco del Rey "El Gran Maestre Pycelle me ha pedido que os informe que desea hablar con vos tan pronto como sea posible. El padre de vuestra esposa está con él, y desea asimismo hablar con vos" informó el capitán.

"Me temo que el Gran Maestre y Ser Harys tendrán que esperar. Lo primero que debo hacer es hablar con su Alteza" le respondió al capitán "¿Dónde se encuentra?"

"En sus habitaciones, vigilado por la Guardia Real" informó el capitán Vylarr. Con un gesto de despedida, Kevan se encaminó hacia los aposentos de Tommen en el Torreón de Maegor, seguido por una veintena de sus caballeros, los más leales de los que disponía.

La visita a Tommen fue tal como esperaba. El niño había estado tan alegre de ver un rostro familiar que casi había saltado en sus brazos. Kevan le había explicado las cosas con gentileza y calma pero también con firmeza, diciéndole que su madre estaba en esos momentos indispuesta para venir a verlo, pero que haría todo lo posible para que pudiera venir pronto. Concluyó diciendo que estaría a su cuidado por un tiempo, pero que no debía temer, ya que había traído muchos caballeros brillantes para cuidarlo.

Cuando finalmente se despidió del niño ya habían pasado varias horas, y se dirigió hacia un solar cercano, donde de acuerdo a las órdenes que le había dado a dos de sus hombres antes de entrar a las habitaciones de Tommen, Ser Harys Swyft y el Gran Maestre Pycelle lo estaban esperando.

Kevan Lannister quería mucho a su esposa, pero ese cariño no se había extendido a su padre. Harys Swyft, el Caballero de Trigal, era un cobarde y un adulador en todo el sentido de la palabra. El Gran Maestre Pycelle con su falsa senilidad no era una vista mucho más agradable.

Luego de los debidos saludos y cortesías, Kevan pidió que se le informara sobre todos los detalles del conflicto con la Fe, el motivo de que encarcelaran a Cersei y la situación en la ciudad. Mostró una fingida cara de sorpresa ante los cargos de incesto y adulterio contra su sobrina, aunque en verdad la veía capaz de aquello. Había que mantener las formas. Cuando terminaron de explicar, Kevan se mordió la lengua hasta el punto de hacerla sangrar para evitar que las palabras salieran de su boca. Quería una vez más maldecir la incompetencia de Cersei como gobernante, que había tenido la mayor parte de la culpa por la desastrosa situación que enfrentaba la Casa Lannister en ese momento. Quería increpar a los hombres ante él sobre qué clase de consejos daban a la sobrina de Kevan, que durante su periodo como Reina Regente no había hecho más que cometer una estupidez tras otra. Pero Kevan sabía que no sería conveniente; ya tenían muy pocos aliados, y atacar al Gran Maestre y al Caballero de Trigal arriesgaría a disminuir la lista aún más.

Cuando hubieron terminado pidió que le informaran de la situación en el resto de los Siete Reinos. Las noticias no eran nada buenas en el sur. El descontento imperaba en Dorne, y las costas del Dominio estaban siendo arrasadas por los Hijos del Hierro. Las Tierras de los Ríos estaban padeciendo hambruna como consecuencia de haber soportado lo peor de la Guerra de los Cinco Reyes. El Valle estaba en silencio, aunque había abundantes rumores de que se estaban agrupando hombres en el Nido de Águilas, Las Puertas de la Luna, Piedra de las Runas, Roble de Hierro y otra media docena de fortalezas.

"¿Y qué ocurre en el Norte?" preguntó al final Ser Kevan.

"Roose Bolton ya ha retomado Foso Cailin. Los últimos cuervos dicen que muchas casas, entre ella los Ryswell y los Dustin, le han jurado lealtad y se han unido a él en Invernalia. Se están preparando para enfrentar una nueva amenaza" informó el Gran Maestre, al tiempo que acercaba a Kevan un par de mensajes enrollados con firmeza.

"El bastardo de Ned Stark" afirmó Kevan.

"Una amenaza menor" declaró Swyft con pomposidad "Solo es un niño dirigiendo un puñado de salvajes sucios. No supone ninguna amenaza" descartó el hombre, con un gesto de la mano. Cómo había hecho muchas veces a lo largo de los años, Kevan se preguntó cómo un hombre como él podía ser padre de su esposa.

"Los rumores y los espías varían mucho, pero afirman que el hijo bastardo de Stark dirige una fuerza que oscila entre los cincuenta y los doscientos mil salvajes" graznó Pycelle, su voz denotando su edad.

"Por lo que valen tanto daría que dirigiera un millón de ellos" se burló Swyft "¿A quién han conseguido vencer para que debamos temerles? ¿A Stannis Baratheon?" dijo, una mueca burlona apareciendo en su rostro carente de barbilla.

Kevan recordó la reunión a la que su hermano Tiwyn había convocado a todos sus oficiales de manera apresurada, para informarles que dejarían de tratar de cruzar los vados defendidos por Edmure Tully, y en su lugar marcharían con rapidez hacia el este, para defender Desembarco del Rey de Stannis Baratheon. La expresión del Caballero de Trigal había sido la de un hombre que estaba a punto de ensuciar sus pantalones "Stannis Baratheon era uno de los comandantes más experimentados de Poniente, además de un guerrero curtido. Si este Jon Nieve lo venció, sin duda no es una amenaza menor"

**Y eso es todo por ahora. Ojala les haya gustado, y si fue así sean tan amables de dejar un review. Y si quieren comentar algo, u opinar, o preguntar algo, háganlo con confianza. No me molesta. **

**Bien amigos, tengo que comentarles algo; las épocas de examen están una vez más tocando a mi puerta, y se vienen algunos de los más bravos de todos. Estoy teniendo que dedicar muchas horas de mi tiempo para prepararme para ellos. Por ende, mi tiempo para escribir la historia se ha acortado bastante. Hasta el momento no pasa nada, pero en un futuro cercano puede que la historia sufra retrasos. Si eso pasa, de antemano les pido disculpas, les ruego comprensión y les suplico paciencia. Si no pasa, alégrense; la historia sigue actualizándose regularmente.**

**Bien, trataré de subir el siguiente capítulo en una semana, pero no prometo nada. En serio NO LO PROMETO.**

**Saludos y que estén bien.**


	33. Chapter 33

**Bien, primero lo primero. Hola a quienquiera que lea esto.**

**Quiero darle mis más sinceras gracias a jean d'arc, Kirito720, Ares-sama, alfil 94, Luna y airam scout por sus maravillosos reviews, que me levantan el ánimo y me alientan a seguir con la historia cada vez que flaqueo. Y hablando de los mismos:**

**jean d'arc: bien, como pasa a menudo, tienes razón. Ygritte, pese a todo, sigue siendo una joven que está transitando un momento difícil, y las personas más cercanas a ella son justamente la causa de su pesar, cuando ella desearía que fueran su principal apoyo. Y sí, ya era hora de que Jon fuera honesto, tanto con Ygritte como consigo mismo. Y en cuanto a Catelyn… todo junto. La mezcla del té de la luna junto con las noticias y los desagradables escenarios presentados por su mente, que está demasiado afectada a su vez por su corazón, la tienen en una especie de bruma de pena, pero no enferma. Al menos en sentido físico.**

**En cuanto a la reunión, sí, es cierto….. empieza a verse la confianza entre norteños y Pueblo Libre. Ahora hay que ver cuál es el fruto de esta confianza.**

**Como te dije antes, a mí también me gusta Kevan. Eso, más la posición de privilegio que ocupa en medio de todos los sucesos en el sur, es lo que lo hace tan buena opción para mantenerlos informados de los sucesos en el sur.**

**En cuanto a lo de Cersei, debo admitir que estoy en desacuerdo en buena parte contigo. No niego que el sexo de Cersei es algo que siempre la ha mantenido alejada del poder y menospreciada por otros, pero eso también ha causado que Cersei se vuelva una mujer demasiado orgullosa; y es ese orgullo el que la hace rodearse más de lamebotas y de personas sin carácter, que de consejeros verdaderamente capaces. También la hace sorda a los conejos. Como Tiwyn Lannister reconoció al poco de la muerte de Joffrey en la serie, "un rey sabio demuestra sabiduría al escuchar a sus consejeros mucho después de adulto". Creo que lo mismo es aplicable también a las reinas. Entre sus muchas decisiones erróneas, armar a las turbas de Desembarco del Rey fue una de sus peores. Como se observa en la serie y los libros, las turbas son demasiado volubles: antes del ataque de Stannis Baratheon, todos odiaban a Joffrey y a los Lannister por la hambruna de la ciudad, pero luego de que los Tyrell se aliaron con ellos y la comida volvió ahí si ¡viva Joffrey!¡Viva la Reina!**

**Kirito720: si puedo alegrar a otros con esta historia, eso en sí mismo ya es una recompensa. La alegría hay que esparcirla, siempre lo he dicho. **

**Si, el ejército empieza a prepararse, pero no hay que cantar victoria antes de tiempo. Las cosas rara vez salen como se quiere en la guerra. Y si viste, Jon ya ha dado un paso importante en su relación con las dos pelirrojas; Ygritte no es que lo ha tomado del todo bien, es solo que es buena ocultándolo. Y por cierto, ya tengo el nombre y el sexo del bebé. No falta mucho para verlo.**

**Más que contentos, los sureños están confiados en los Bolton. Será un verdadero placer publicar sus reacciones cuando se enteren del asedio a Fuerte Terror y otros detalles de la guerra en el Norte. Cuando llegue el momento.**

**Ares-sama: me alegra mucho que te gustara el capítulo, y te doy infinitas gracias por la comprensión ante un posible retraso en la historia. Para cerrar, gracias por los buenos deseos para mis exámenes.**

**Alfil94: tendrás que esperar un poco para la respuesta, pero bastará decir que no habrá una línea divisoria, ni literal ni simbólica, para separar al Pueblo Libre de los Norteños.**

**Luna: Si viste, es raro ver a Ygritte así. Es algo tan desacostumbrado. Y sí, Jon no es precisamente el epítome de romance. Bueno, seamos honestos: nunca lo fue jajaja.**

**Si, la planificación es larga pero necesaria. Ya vendrán las batallas.**

**Airam scout: de nada, y si viste yo soy meticuloso en la preparación. No solo en la batalla. Aquí está el próximo capítulo, y gracias por los buenos deseos con los exámenes.**

**Gracias también a los que tienen la historia entre sus favoritos, o la siguen, o solo la leen. Anímense a dejarme un comentario para saber de sus opiniones.**

**Bien, basta de hablar. Vamos a lo que los trajo hasta aquí.**

**Disclaimer: todo lo que puedan reconocer pertenece a G.R.R. Martín. Yo solo lo uso para entretenerme y tratar de entretener a otros.**

**Jon**

Se acercó con rapidez, con Fantasma a su lado y varios guardias detrás.

Lord Flint fue el primero en verlo, e inclinó la cabeza a modo de saludo "Mi señor" dijo Jon "confío que ya estéis listos"

Lord Torghen asintió de nuevo "Ya casi, Alteza. Solo falta cargar las últimas provisiones"

De acuerdo a las órdenes del Rey en el Norte y Más Allá del Muro, Lord Flint, junto con Brandon el Viejo y algunos hombres de los clanes, partiría de nuevo a las montañas para reunir al resto de los hombres de los clanes y sumarlos al ejército ya reunido.

"Aseguraos también de enviar un mensajero a Jorelle Mormont. Que le informe de lo ocurrido aquí. Decidle además que pronto un ejército irá para apoyarla; mientras tanto, que prepare lo necesario para un asalto al castillo" ordenó Jon.

"Me aseguraré de informarle, mi Rey" dijo Flint. Un hombre se acercó al anciano por detrás y le susurró algo al oído "Bien" le dijo Flint "Todo listo para nuestra partida Alteza" informó a Jon.

El hijo de Ned Stark asintió con la cabeza "Entonces os deseo un viaje rápido y seguro. Hasta que nos volvamos a ver" dijo, al tiempo que extendía la mano.

Torghen Flint encontró su mano nudosa con la de Jon "Será pronto, Alteza" garantizó. Con una última mirada, el hombre montó en su caballo y se alejó de Jon, seguido por varios de sus nietos y el resto de los hombres de los clanes que lo seguirían. Los demás jefes de los clanes que irían con él hicieron reverencias a Jon desde sus sillas de montar a medida que pasaban frente a él.

Cuando se hubieron alejado lo suficiente, Jon dio media vuelta y volvió a su caballo. Su destino no estaba muy lejos, pero aun así tomaría una cabalgata para llegar allí.

Cuando llegó al Castillo Negro, Jon dejó su caballo atado afuera antes de dirigirse a las cámaras del Maestre Aemon, esperando hablar con el anciano una vez más. Lo que había pensado que sería una charla corta se transformó en algo mucho más largo; era difícil dar importancia a algo como el tiempo en presencia de un hombre como el Maestre Aemon, cuya inteligencia superaba por mucho todo lo que Jon conoció en su vida. Cuando finalmente se despidió de él, Jon deseó poder quedarse más tiempo, pero no podía; aún había alguien más a quién debía ver.

Los siguientes momentos pasaron para Jon en un destello; bajar un tramo de escaleras, entrar al pasillo, contar las puertas hasta llegar a la cuarta y luego, tras un momento de duda, tocarla.

"Adelante" respondió una voz ronca desde el interior.

Con la barbilla en alto, Jon cruzo la puerta y vio a la persona con la que había venido a hablar.

"Lord Comandante" saludo Jon, sus ojos mirando en dirección al hombre sentado en el borde de un camastro rudimentario.

"Su Alteza" contesto el Viejo Oso en un tono afilado, pese a lo ronca y cansada que suena su voz.

Jon dedicó una larga mirada al hombre frente a él. El intento de asesinato contra el Viejo Oso había fallado, pero aun así parecía haberse llevado algo de la vida de Jeor Mormont. Aún era un hombre de gran tamaño, y sus ojos contenían el brillo de ferocidad que Jon siempre vio, pero había adelgazado considerablemente, y su piel estaba blanca en demasía, como si fuera un hombre que acabara de morir. En su rostro se veían pequeñas cicatrices, hechas durante el motín de la Guardia de la Noche, y su cabello había pasado del gris al blanco absoluto, al igual que su barba. Llevaba un tabardo negro, sin ninguna marca o signo, al igual que el resto de sus ropas y sus botas.

"Me da gusto ver que despertasteis" comento, sin faltar a la verdad. Se había alegrado cuando la noticia llegó a sus oídos.

El Viejo Oso soltó un resoplido "Hará falta más que un puñado de estúpidos para deshacerse de mí" escupió. Dejó que el silencio se extendiera unos segundos antes de romperlo de nuevo "Me contaron bastante sobre el motín. Dicen que tus s….. hombres fueron los que lo sofocaron y restablecieron el orden"

"Así fue. Mi esposa envió a quinientos de ellos en dos grupos para controlarlos" dijo Jon.

El Viejo Oso asintió con la cabeza "Mis hombres me han comentado que esa pelirroja disparó tres veces con su arco, y mató a tres de los amotinados. Les atravesó el cráneo a los tres" comentó el Viejo Oso.

"Es una gran arquera" declaró Jon, sin poder evitar que su pecho se inflara de orgullo por Ygritte.

"Mi hermana también tuvo su parte de batalla en esa ocasión. Escuché… que ya se recuperó de sus heridas" continuó Mormont.

"Sí. Es una osa" declaró Jon. Había visto lo suficiente de Maege Mormont en los campos de práctica para respaldar su afirmación.

Mormont lo miró en silencio por un largo momento antes de hablar "Creo que ya estuvo bien de charla vacía. Decidme de una vez porqué estáis aquí, para que os conteste y podamos terminar esta conversación" replicó Mormont con brusquedad.

Jon no se sorprendió por la manera de hablar del Viejo Oso; la relación cordial que ambos tenían acabó cuando Jon traicionó sus votos de la Guardia, y nunca volvería a ser lo que fue. El conocimiento aún dejaba una ligera sensación de culpa en el pecho de Jon, pero cuando recordaba a Ygritte, a su hijo y a Catelyn desaparecía "Quiero saber si estáis en condiciones de reasumir vuestro puesto como Lord Comandante de la Guardia de la Noche….. y si aún sois capaz de mantener a vuestros hombres firmes en sus votos….. y en su obediencia" dijo Jon, añadiendo una mayor seriedad a las últimas palabras.

Los ojos de Mormont se volvieron aún más duros de lo que eran "Por supuesto que lo soy" masculló entre dientes, como si la mera mención de lo opuesto fuera un insulto. Quizás lo fuera para él.

"¿Aún consciente de lo que se acerca por el Norte?" presionó Jon. Necesitaba estar seguro de que el Muro y las puertas se mantendrían bien guardados mientras se llevaba al grueso del ejército hacia el sur. No tenía idea de lo que planeaban los Otros, pero no estaba dispuesto a correr ningún riesgo en torno a ellos.

"Aun así" replicó Mormont. Su mirada no vacilo ni un instante.

El silencio se extendió por un largo tiempo, ambos hombres desafiando al otro con la mirada. Al final, fue Jon quién habló primero "En ese caso, ordenaré a los hombres que están guarnecidos aquí que se preparen para volver al campamento" dijo el hijo de Ned Stark "Pero si surgen problemas, o sí considero que hay riesgo en dejar a la Guardia por su cuenta, los haré volver" añadió, sin querer que pareciera una amenaza, pero consciente de que Mormont podría verlo así.

Luego de esas palabras no hubo más que decir, por lo que Jon se limitó a despedirse de Mormont y a salir de la habitación. No pudo evitar la sensación de que esta última charla con el Viejo Oso era el cierre definitivo de cualquier lazo que mantuviera aún en la Guardia de la Noche.

Poco tiempo después, se encontraba montado en su caballo una vez más mientras se alejaba del Castillo Negro.

No se atrevió a girar la cabeza. Si volteaba la vista atrás, estaba perdido.

**Catelyn**

El dolor de cabeza se había convertido en un golpeteo sordo, pero era mil veces preferible a la pesadilla que había tenido cada vez que dormía, en la cual se encontraba afuera de Invernalia, y la voz de Arya la llamaba desde el interior del castillo.

Sintió que algo se colocaba sobre su hombro antes de empezar a moverse con lentitud. Catelyn no encontró en ella la fuerza para voltearse a ver, así que lo ignoró, esperando que cesara solo. Pero solo se volvió más insistente, llegando a sacudir su hombro con fuerza. Aun así Catelyn siguió con los ojos cerrados, negándose a ver a la persona que con tanta insistencia la zarandeaba. Al final, las sacudidas en su hombro se detuvieron, y Catelyn pensó que el responsable había desistido.

Fue un breve tiempo en el que estuvo sin ser molestada, pero todo terminó cuando las pieles que la cubrían fueron retiradas con brusquedad, y apenas un instante después algo helado cayó de lleno sobre su rostro y su cuello, haciendo que su piel aullara en protesta ante el drástico cambio de clima y se levantara de golpe, al tiempo que un pequeño grito escapaba de manera incontenible de sus labios debido a lo que le habían arrojado.

"Ya era hora" dijo una voz, y Catelyn se pasó una mano por el rostro para deshacerse de las gotas frías que sentía colgando de sus párpados. Parpadeó un par de veces para acostumbrarse a la luz y quitarse el sueño de los ojos, y entonces notó que Ygritte estaba parada a su lado, su cabeza inclinada para mirarla bien. A los pies de Ygritte había además un cubo vacío en cuyo fondo aún se distinguían algunas gotas de agua.

"¡¿Me arrojaste un cubo de agua encima?!" le espetó Catelyn a la chica, mitad indignada y mitad sorprendida.

Una de las cejas de Ygritte se alzó "Fue lo único con lo que pude despertarte. Estabas teniendo un sueño bastante pesado" dijo la mujer embarazada. Catelyn entrecerró los ojos ante la ironía más que evidente que salpicó las palabras de Ygritte.

"¿Qué quieres?" gruñó la viuda de Ned Stark, dejando que el fastidio por lo que acababa de hacer Ygritte ocupara todos sus pensamientos.

"¿En este instante? Que dejes de estar acostada, revolcándote en la tristeza como un cerdo en una pocilga. ¡Ahora levántate de allí!" exclamó Ygritte, cruzando los brazos sobre el vientre hinchado y mirándola con severidad.

La brusquedad de las palabras solo hizo que el fastidio de Catelyn se transformara en un verdadero enojo. Dejando que el nuevo sentimiento se dejara ver en su rostro, la mujer mayor se alzó hasta estar a la misma altura que Ygritte.

"¿Qué mierda quieres?" dijo Catelyn, la maldición saliendo de sus labios sin que lo buscara, pero sin lamentarlo en lo más mínimo.

"¿Acaso estás sorda?" preguntó Ygritte con ironía "Que dejes de estar acostada, revolcándote en la tristeza como un cerdo en una pocilga" repitió.

Como si tuvieran mente propia, los ojos de Catelyn se desviaron por un instante al vientre prominente de Ygritte. La sola visión de él, junto con el conocimiento del pequeño ser que estaba en su interior, hicieron que los ojos de Catelyn se humedecieran, aunque el enojo siguió siendo la principal de las emociones "Vete a la mierda, Ygritte" le dijo Catelyn a la otra mujer, odiando que su voz se rompiera por un instante "Tú no sabes….. no puedes saber"

"¿Qué es lo que no sé?" preguntó Ygritte, dando un paso adelante.

Catelyn ya había decidido no contestar nada, pero luego su voz escapó de su boca contra su voluntad "No sabes lo que es. Perder a todas las personas que amas, una por una, hasta que ya no te queda ninguna. No sabes lo que es… saberte incapaz de haber podido hacer algo para evitarlo. Y luego, cuando por fin lo aceptas, te enteras de que estabas equivocada, y que aún queda alguien a quien perder" no fue hasta que sintió el calor en sus mejillas que se dio cuenta de que las lágrimas.

Ygritte murmuró algo en la Antigua Lengua que Catelyn no pudo entender, antes de suspirar "No sabemos si es cierto. Puede que tu hija no esté con ellos" no había necesidad de preguntar a quién se refería la mujer embarazada.

"¡¿Pero y si lo está?! Mi hija, en manos de los monstruos que mataron a mi hijo, su hermano. Es…." Catelyn sacudió la cabeza al no encontrar palabras que describieran el horror de lo que sentía.

"Tienes razón" concedió Ygritte "Es algo horrible de pensar. Pero así, acostada y sumida en la pena, no cambiarás nada. Eso no te ayuda a ti, y tampoco ayuda a tu hija. Si es que la tienen" en la voz de Ygritte se podía escuchar el escepticismo "Si fueras una mujer de las lanzas podrías estar entrenando, o cazando, o haciendo cualquier otra cosa para distraerte. Pero como no sabes hacer nada de eso, tendremos que buscar otra cosa"

Hubo una palabra que la mente de Catelyn captó más claramente que las demás "¿Tendremos?" inquirió.

"Sí. Tendremos" confirmó Ygritte. Catelyn abrió la boca, pero la mujer frente a ella alzó la mano para que no dijera nada, cosa que hizo "¿Recuerdas lo que hablamos a la sombra del Muro?" indagó Ygritte.

A la mente de Catelyn le tomó un momento, pero al final recordó todo "Si. Prometí que estaría a tu lado en esto de ser Reina. Y tu prometiste..."

"Que si me necesitabas estaría a tu lado" completó Ygritte "Nunca rompí una promesa. No empezaré ahora"

Escuchar esas palabras fue suficiente para que Catelyn esbozara una sonrisa pequeña pero sincera; era la primera que su rostro había dado desde que supo de la carta "Gracias" dijo, tratando de transmitir en esa sola palabra toda la gratitud que sentía en ese momento por Ygritte.

"Vamos" le dijo Ygritte, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza "iremos a caminar"

Por un momento Catelyn dudó. Aun sentía la humedad del balde de agua, y sus ojos todavía picaban un poco. No creía que su presencia fuera algo grato de ver. Pero tampoco estaba muy interesada en su apariencia en esos momentos, por lo que al final se limitó a acceder y acompañar a Ygritte.

Cuando salió de la tienda lo primero que notó fue el cielo. Estaba gris, cubierto de nubes gordas e hinchadas.

"Si, va a nevar. Probablemente al anochecer" dijo Ygritte, que había visto que era lo que Catelyn estaba mirando "Vamos" la instó la mujer embarazada.

Empezaron a caminar sin ningún destino en concreto, simplemente para despejar la mente. Ygritte parecía empeñada en distraer a Catelyn, por lo que le señalaba cada cosa y persona que caía en su campo de visión, acompañado de sus comentarios afilados a los que Catelyn ya se había acostumbrado.

"Ese es Hrend, uno de los nietos de Ygon Oldfather. Piensa con la polla y encima la tiene pequeña, por lo que no piensa muy bien"

"Esa, la del collar de huesos, se llama Ghea. Tiene media docena de hombres interesados en ella, pero se dice que solo tiene interés en el más joven de todos, Torreg, el hijo de Tormund"

"Ese se llama Garbot. Hace unos años intentó meterse entre mis pieles; estoy segura de que aún conserva la marca de mi cuchillo, justo al lado del miembro jejej"

"Aquella, la que está desollando el ciervo, se llama Rennya. Su esposo es muy valiente, pero tiene un rostro cuya fealdad es legendaria. Hay un cuento que dice que en una ocasión asustó hasta a un gigante con él"

"Conoces a mucha gente" comentó Catelyn luego de que Ygritte parara para tomar aire.

"No tanta" debatió Ygritte "¿Eso es algo que hacen las reinas? ¿Hablar con cualquiera?" preguntó.

"La única reina que conocí era una perra orgullosa y llena de rencor que, si los rumores son ciertos, se folló durante años a su hermano gemelo, y tuvo tres hijos con él" contestó Catelyn, sin faltar a la verdad.

"Repulsivo" declaró Ygritte, su rostro adornado por una mueca de asco "Eso es lo que nunca entenderé de los arrodillados; su mansedumbre. Aceptan a cualquier imbécil por encima de ellos solo porque tiene una corona en la cabeza"

Catelyn lo pensó un momento antes de asentir en acuerdo "Ha habido pésimos reyes, que solo llegaron al poder porque eran hijos de los anteriores" reconoció "Pero a veces eso es algo bueno. El ser hijo de su padre es lo que hace que los norteños sigan a Jon" al menos en parte. El que fuera un gran guerrero, un comandante capaz y el líder de un gran ejército sin duda también contribuía.

"Pero no el Pueblo Libre. El Pueblo Libre sigue a Jon porque se lo ganó" afirmó Ygritte "¿Los norteños me seguirán porque Jon y yo estamos juntos?" preguntó la mujer, antes de que una de sus manos acariciara su vientre hinchado "¿Lo seguirán a él?"

"Sí. Lo seguirán. A ambos" afirmó Catelyn.

"Como dije, nunca entenderé la mansedumbre de los arrodillados. No saben nada de mí, y mi hijo ni siquiera ha llegado a este mundo, y aun así pelearían por nosotros" dijo Ygritte

"Y morirían por ustedes" añadió Catelyn.

"Sí. Eso también" dijo Ygritte, con una expresión inusualmente pensativa en su rostro, antes de suspirar "Sabes, cuando conocí a Jon pensé que era solo un cuervo carroñero. Nunca me imaginé que se convertiría en un rey. Y un día, nuestro hijo seguirá sus pasos"

"¿Cómo exactamente conociste a Jon?" inquirió Catelyn, recordando de repente que eso era algo que no sabía. Se preguntó porque no había indagado nunca en eso.

"Cuando mató a mis compañeros y me puso una espada al cuello" respondió Ygritte.

Catelyn abrió los ojos con incredulidad, al tiempo que buscaba en el rostro de Ygritte algún rastro de burla o mentira. Al no encontrarlo, simplemente resopló con incredulidad.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Ygritte, al tiempo que un ceño contrariado se hacía presente en su rostro.

"Nada. Es solo que….. he escuchado historias de grandes amores. Fantaseé con ellas de niña, y en todas un bravo y valiente caballero salvaba a una hermosa doncella de un hombre malvado, o ganaba un torneo, o algo así" dijo Catelyn "Nunca supe de una que empezara con una espada en el cuello"

La única respuesta de Ygritte fue una risita breve pero cargada de burla. Cuando terminó, la mujer continuó señalando personas conocidas mientras seguían su paseo.

Siguieron así por un tiempo más antes que Catelyn finalmente volviera a hablar "Ygritte" interrumpió "Y dime… ¿Cómo esta Jon?" fue la primera pregunta que en verdad quiso hacer.

Ygritte la miró un largo momento antes de suspirar "Está muy estresado. Él nunca lo admitirá, claro, pero resulta evidente. Con las noticias que llegaron desde el sur y los preparativos, no se detiene ni un momento" le contó.

Catelyn sintió como la vergüenza la golpeaba al darse cuenta de que había estado tan sumida en su propia pena por las noticias que no había pensado en Jon. Él había amado a Arya con todo su corazón, eso siempre lo había visto. La idea de que estuviera en manos de los Bolton debía ser tan horrible para él como lo era para Catelyn.

"No sé si sea bueno que actué así" comento Catelyn. Ygritte hizo un gesto de acuerdo "¿Y de qué preparativos estás hablando?"

"Para tomar el Norte, desde luego" dijo Ygritte, en un tono obvio "Jon ha aumentado el número de partidas de caza y de forrajeo, ha intensificado el entrenamiento, ha mandado reforzar las defensas del campamento y ha empezado a reunir hombres para los primeros ejércitos"

Los ojos de Catelyn se abrieron por la sorpresa, antes de que un hecho tomará prioridad en lo dicho por Ygritte "¿Primeros ejércitos?"

Ygritte pasó a relatarle sobre una reunión que Jon había tenido con los líderes del Pueblo libre y del Norte. Habló de los gritos, de las posturas de los hombres de los clanes, de las ideas de Jon, de los ejércitos que iba a mandar y de sus objetivos. Cuando acabó de contar Catelyn debía reconocer que estaba impresionada; Jon no solo había empezado a moverse contra los Bolton, sino que había tenido en cuenta todas las consideraciones: estratégicas, tácticas, políticas.

"Ha pasado muchos mientras estuviste escondida" concluyó Ygritte.

"Eso parece" reconoció Catelyn "¿Cómo estás con….." preguntó, su mano haciendo un gesto en dirección al vientre hinchado de la otra mujer.

"Este último par de días ha pateado como si estuviera muy enojado" contestó Ygritte "No me deja dormir bien" pese a todo Ygritte tenía una sonrisa en su rostro "Será un peleador" afirmó con orgullo.

"¿Ya has pensado en nombres?" preguntó Catelyn. Ella misma había pensado en nombres para sus hijos mucho antes de que nacieran.

"Algunos. Pero no nombraré al bebé hasta estar segura de que llegó sano a este mundo" el tono de Ygritte era firme, dando a entender que no cambiaría de opinión.

Catelyn entendió bien a la otra mujer. Como sabía por amarga experiencia, nada era seguro en este mundo. Ni siquiera las vidas de los hijos.

**Jon**

Los gigantes eran un pueblo antiguo y orgulloso; habían estado en Poniente antes de que los Primeros Hombres llegaran cruzando el Brazo, hacía miles y miles de años. Mag el Poderoso era el señor de la familia más antigua de gigantes; tan antigua que su linaje era ya milenario cuando Brandon el Constructor aún no había colocado la primera piedra de lo que sería Invernalia.

En ocasiones, cuando trataba con ellos, Jon no podía evitar pensar en los cuentos de la Vieja Tata sobre los gigantes: seres monstruosos con espadas más largas que un hombre, que bebían sangre y que comían toros enteros, con cuernos, piel y pelo incluidos.

Los gigantes rara vez comían carne, y cuando lo hacían se decantaban más por los pescados de los ríos y arroyos. Su principal alimento eran las hierbas, frutas y bayas de árboles y arbustos, mezclados con la leche de sus mamuts, que en ocasiones usaban para hacer queso. No había animales más amados para los gigantes que sus mamuts; la mejor manera de ganarse la enemistad de los gigantes era causar algún daño a sus mamuts, o despreciarlos abiertamente. Puesto que entre el Pueblo Libre rara vez había alguien tan idiota para intentar algo semejante, los gigantes no se veían llevados a la pelea con los hombres más que en raras ocasiones.

Pero los gigantes tenían buena memoria; sabían bien que si su raza era solo una sombra de lo que fue en días antiguos era gracias a los hombres. Y era ese recuerdo el que los hacía generalmente reacios a tratar con los hombres. Y los pocos gigantes que lo hacían se limitaban a algunos intercambios; pieles, verduras y frutas a cambio de queso y pelo de mamut. Este último era grueso y rasposo, pero no había nada mejor para combatir contra el más duro de los inviernos.

Jon dejó su caballo y se acercó a los gigantes a pie, teniendo cuidado de no mostrarse como una amenaza. A su lado, Fantasma lo acompañó, pese a mostrarse tenso con los mamuts. Jon lo acarició con una mano, tanto para tranquilizarlo a él como a sí mismo.

Los gigantes se limitaron a mirar a Jon, algunos con expresiones más desconfiadas u hoscas que otros, pero ninguno intentó nada. Jon ya había venido las suficientes veces para que supieran que no era una amenaza.

La mayoría de los instrumentos y herramientas de los gigantes eran de piedras talladas de manera tosca. Jon vio a una giganta usando un pedazo de roca que debía pesar más de tres arrobas como recipiente, mientras una piedra que sostenía en su mano actuaba como mortero para aplastar lo que parecían ser cebollas, nabos y zanahorias. Con la fuerza que la giganta poseía, Jon no dudaba de que pudiera machacar la cabeza de un hombre con la misma facilidad que lo hacía con las verduras.

Algunos gigantes arrastraban sus garrotes recién hechos detrás de ellos, dejando surcos en la tierra, como si fuera un campo mal arado. Otros los cargaban sobre sus hombros mientras caminaban, como si fueran troncos.

Cuando Jon finalmente encontró a Mag el Poderoso, ya había recorrido buena parte del campamento de los gigantes. Mag estaba sentado junto a su mamut, acariciando una de las gruesas patas del animal. El mamut tampoco estaba ocioso; su trompa recorría de manera perezosa la cabeza gruesa y peluda de Mag.

"Jon el Lobo" saludó el gigante cuando vio a Jon acercarse. Se levantó y dio unas palmadas al mamut antes de acercarse a él.

"Mag" saludó Jon. Ambos hablaban en la Antigua Lengua, la única que Mag conocía "Debemos hablar. Es importante"

El Poderoso se limitó a asentir antes de hacer un gesto a Jon para que lo siguiera. Jon lo hizo, casi corriendo para igualar los pasos más granes del gigante. Mag lo guio a una pequeña formación rocosa cercana, donde varias rocas afiladas de gran tamaño sobresalían de la tierra, como los dientes desenterrados de un monstruo gigante. Sobre ellas había un gran techo, hecho de docenas de pieles de animales cosidas de manera descuidada todas juntas, formando una tienda rudimentaria en la que cabrían con facilidad treinta hombres adultos. No había nada que pudiera asemejarse a muebles, pero contra las rocas se apilaban fardos y unas pocas herramientas, pertenecientes a Mag, su esposa y su hijo.

La esposa de Mag estaba dentro de la "tienda" y se apresuró a saludar a ambos al llegar, antes de pasarle a Mag un gran jarro de piedra. Mag el Poderoso se sentó en el suelo, y Jon, sabiendo lo que se venía, se apresuró a sentarse frente a él y a tomar la correa que llevaba sobre el pecho.

Si las historias de los gigantes eran ciertas, y Jon creía que bien podrán serlo, fueron ellos los que en cierta forma enseñaron a los primeros hombres sobre el Derecho de los Invitados. Cuando alguien llegaba, el ofrecerle alimento o bebida era considerado una gran muestra de respeto para los gigantes, puesto que implicaba que el anfitrión otorgaba el fruto de su esfuerzo a su visitante. Pero lo que los hombres no habían adoptado de los gigantes era la otra parte de la costumbre, que implicaba que el invitado también ofreciera algo a su anfitrión, como una muestra de respeto y agradecimiento por ser recibido en su hogar.

Sin que mediaran palabras entre ambos, Mag extendió la jarra, al tiempo que Jon extendía un gran pellejo lleno de hidromiel.

"¡A mi anfitrión! ¡Que la comida nunca falte a su familia y el fuego no lo abandone en el frío!" recitó Jon, al tiempo que alzaba el jarro de piedra con ambas manos.

"¡A mi invitado! ¡Que los dioses siempre le sonrían, y que nunca haya causa para dudar de su palabra!" dijo Mag el Poderoso, levantando el pellejo de hidromiel con una sola mano.

Jon llevó el borde del jarro a los labios y bebió la leche de mamut. Era fuerte, espesa y algo agria, pero de ninguna manera mala. Tuvo que detenerse en una ocasión para recuperar el aire antes de beber el resto, pero al final lo hizo. Cuando terminó miró a Mag y asintió hacia él, al tiempo que extendía el jarrón de vuelta hacia él. Mag hizo lo mismo con el pellejo ahora vacío.

Una vez que ambos hubieran recuperado lo que les pertenecía, Mag le pidió a Jon que hablara. Jon no lo dejó esperando mucho tiempo "En unos días marcharemos a la guerra, y necesitaré a tu gente conmigo"

"Te juré lealtad. Por supuesto que iré, y los míos irán" aseguró Mag "Pero hay algo más de lo que debemos hablar" añadió luego.

"Habla" lo alentó Jon.

"¿Qué pasará con mi gente?" inquirió. Jon alzó una ceja y Mag el Poderoso continuó "Mi gente tiene mala experiencia con los hombres al norte del Gran Muro; no tenemos muchas esperanzas de que los hombres del sur sean diferentes"

"Ellos no os dañarán; y si lo hacen les daré motivos para lamentarlo. El que los ataque a ustedes, me ataca a mí" aseguró Jon. Era cierto; los gigantes lo seguían, al igual que los clanes, tribus y aldeas del Pueblo Libre, y sería condenado si dejaba que un ataque contra ellos quedara impune.

"Confío en ti" Mag hizo un ruido con la boca "Pero necesitaremos un lugar con mucha comida para nosotros. Y que esté poblado con árboles y arbustos, además de grandes pastizales, para los mamuts. Es mejor si también tiene ríos, para conseguir agua limpia y peces" gruñó.

Jon pensó en su mente en lugares del Norte que pudieran contener lo necesario para la subsistencia de los gigantes. Se le ocurrieron tres, pero ninguno estaba en sus manos en ese momento. Y solo uno sería un territorio directamente suyo si lograba derrotar a los Bolton. Los otros serían de sus banderizos, y probablemente pedirían algo a cambio para prestar esos territorios, y mucho más para renunciar a ellos.

"Encontraremos territorios para tu gente Mag. Pero antes debemos de pelear por ellos" dijo Jon "En unos pocos días un ejército se irá hacia donde sale el sol" comentó Jon, recordando a último momento que los gigantes no se referían a las direcciones por los mismos nombres empleados por los hombres "y quiero que seis gigantes vayan con ellos, además de un número igual de mamuts"

"¿Tan pocos? ¿Por qué tan pocos?" preguntó Mag el Poderoso, al tiempo que se rascaba la cabeza, confundido.

"Te necesitaré a ti y a la gran mayoría para la batalla más importante. Este ejército que irá hacia donde sale el sol tendrá otro trabajo, no tan importante" le confío Jon.

"Este ejército con el que quieres que vayan seis gigantes y seis mamuts…. ¿Cuándo se va?" inquirió Mag el Poderoso.

"En pocos días" respondió Jon "Cuando estemos preparados para la marcha" aclaró.

"Estarán listos" prometió Mag el Poderoso, dándose un fuerte golpe en el pecho para reforzar sus palabras.

Luego de eso la estancia de Jon en la "tienda" de Mag el Poderoso y su familia no duró mucho más.

Mientras se alejaba, Jon no pudo evitar un cierto sentimiento de trascendencia. Ya tenía la ayuda de Mag, los hombres de los clanes estarían pronto de vuelva con el grueso de su ejército y la preparación de suministros estaba en curso.

Pronto estarían listos para la marcha.

**Wyman**

Los cuatro hombres fueron arrastrados por una docena de los guardias de la Casa Manderly. Los prisioneros estaban sucios, vestidos con harapos y encadenados; lo más llamativo de ellos eran las cicatrices que llevaban en la frente, todas iguales. La estrella de Siete Puntas.

Wyman miró al heraldo y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza. El hombre dio un paso y fijó su mirada en los hombres cargados de cadenas "Estáis acusados de entrar de manera ilícita en la fortaleza de la Guarida del Lobo; también se os acusa de haber intentado prender fuego al bosque de dioses de la Guarida del Lobo. Estáis además acusados de haber asesinado a dos guardias de la fortaleza para lograr entrar en ella. ¿Tenéis que decir algo al respecto?"

Los cuatro hombres miraron a Wyman de manera hosca, y al final el más grande de ellos se adelantó un paso "Esos árboles son demoníacos. Solo representan dioses falsos, hechos para alejar a los hombres de los verdaderos dioses. Mientras estén en pie, serán un insulto a los Siete" a medida que el hombre hablaba las exclamaciones en el salón de Justicia del Tritón se alzaban cada vez más, enojadas con los hombres. Pese a que los Manderly eran seguidores de los Siete, buena parte de sus vasallos aún mantenían la fe en los Antiguos Dioses "¡Destruid esos árboles malditos, antes de que esos falsos dios os destruyan a vosotros! ¡Arrepentíos, o atraed la ira de los Siete sobre vosotros!" gritó el hombre, su voz elevándose sobre la cacofonía. Siguió gritando hasta que uno de los guardias lo golpeó en el estómago con el asta del tridente.

Cuando finalmente algo parecido a la calma se restableció, la mayoría de los ojos en la habitación se centraron en el Señor de Puerto Blanco, a la espera de sus palabras.

Wyman no se molestó en recorrer a los cortesanos y las demás personas en el salón; se centró en los cuatro prisioneros ante él. Solo había una manera de responder a su crimen.

Todos en el salón escucharon en silencio mientras Wyman Manderly pronunciaba la sentencia. Cuando acabó, los gritos una vez más se dejaron oír.

**Bien, eso es todo por ahora. Ojala les haya gustado, y si fue así sean tan amables de dejar un comentario al respecto. Y si no fue así dejen un comentario de todas formas, aclarando que es lo que no les gustó y porque.**

**Una aclaración para los que pueden no saberlo: la arroba es una medida de peso castellana que adquiere un significado bastante diverso, dependiendo de la región. En este caso, nos apegaremos al índice de los libros: una arroba pesa aproximadamente 11,5 kilogramos.**

**Bien, trataré de actualizar dentro de una semana, pero no prometo nada. Va enserio gente; no lo prometo.**

**Salu2 y que estén bien.**


	34. Chapter 34

**Bien, primero lo primero. Hola a quienquiera que lea esto.**

**Quiero dar gracias especialmente a jean d'arc, XECHU.S, Kirito720, alfil94, Luna y javi30 por sus hermosos reviews, que en estos días son justamente muy bien recibidos y totalmente apreciados. Y hablando de los mismos:**

**jean d'arc: me alegro que la historia te siga gustando. Viste, Jon es buen también como negociador, no solo como rey. En cuanto a los gigantes, bien, la verdad es que lo hice por un pequeño deseo de darles algo de contenido, puesto que la serie dejo en ese aspecto (como en muchos, muchos otros) bastante que desear. Me gusta retratar algunas características de un pueblo que es aún más antiguo que los Primeros Hombres.**

**Que la conversación entre Ygritte y Catelyn te pareciera real es un verdadero alivio para mí: la verdad es que en lo que se refiere a esto estoy siempre dudoso, tratando de incursionar en un terreno tan poco acostumbrado. Lo único que puedo hacer es tratar de hacerlo lo mejor posible, y que sea lo que Dios quiera. (Y claro que Ygritte iba a ir por un medio radical y poco sutil para despertar a Catelyn. Me gusto escribir esa parte jajaj).**

**Y sí, el final está justo para desconcertar un poco. Pero permíteme recordarte algo: la fuerza armada de la Fe original (la que fue prohibida por Maegor el Cruel y Jaehaerys el Sabio) se caracterizaba por ser muy dura con aquellos que percibían como enemigos de la "Verdadera Fe". Los Antiguos Dioses también se cuentan entre estos enemigos.**

**XECHU.S: ¿Tres veces la leíste? WOW, eso sí que es gusto por algo. Gracias, me halaga mucho saberlo. En cuanto a los hermanos Stark, falta bastante para saber que fue de ellos, pero se sabrá, lo prometo.**

**Kirito720: cuando mi capítulo es calificado de perfecto, me siento en parte halagado, en parte presumido jejej. Por ahora todo bien con el ejército como decís vos, pero es solo la calma antes de la tormenta. En cuanto al asedio de Fuerte Terror y la batalla de los Bastardos, modestia aparte, pero sí, promete bastante. **

**En cuanto a lo que pasó con los Manderly, el fanatismo religioso se puede ver en todas las religiones. Y me alegro que te intrigue: ese es el propósito por el momento.**

**Alfil 94: es una duda muy interesante y una idea muy particular, pero en lo personal soy de la opinión de que esos "unicornios" que se menciona habitan en Skagos son rinocerontes: que bien pueden pasar por caballos rechonchos para los ojos de los ignorantes y supersticiosos.**

**Luna: me gusta escribir acerca de los cambios de Catelyn, particularmente si son de una boca más suelta. Vos no podes esperar ver la cara de Bolton, ¡y no puedo esperar para publicarlo!**

**Javi 30: gracias por considerar la historia entretenida. Y me alegra que parezca convincente la manera en que retrato a Jon y Catelyn. No falta mucho para las batallas, no vas a tener que esperar mucho.**

**Gracias también a quienes tienen la historia entre sus favoritos, o la siguen, o solo la leen. Anímense a dejar un comentario para saber que es lo que opinan de ella. **

**Bien, basta de hablar. Vamos a lo que a ustedes les importa.**

**Disclaimer: todo lo que puedan reconocer pertenece a G.R.R. Martín. Yo solo lo uso para entretenerme y tratar de entretener a otros.**

**Jon**

Cuando vio a las dos mujeres besadas por el fuego entrado a su tienda se sintió en parte aliviado, en parte preocupado y en parte temeroso. Su alivio era por verlas volver sin problemas; su preocupación era porque no habían estado en buenos términos en los últimos tiempos, cosa de la que él era en parte culpable; y su temor era por una parte más bien infantil de él mismo, que era bien consciente del carácter de ambas y que sabía que juntas se volvían mucho más peligrosas que separadas.

Ambas detuvieron su charla cuando lo vieron, y el no perdió tiempo en acercarse a ellas. Les dio a ambas una sonrisa pequeña e incierta, y ambas le devolvieron asentimientos breves. Tras un momento de duda decidió hablar con Catelyn primero "Pareces estar mejor. Me alegro. Estaba preocupado por ti" le dijo con sinceridad.

"Deberías darle gracia a Ygritte. Fue ella la que me obligó a levantarme. Literalmente" Jon no pudo evitar alzar una ceja ante esas palabras, y Catelyn tomó esto como un incentivo para seguir hablando "Me arrojó un cubo de agua helada" aclaró.

Una parte de Jon debía reconocer que no estaba sorprendido; la delicadeza nunca había sido una característica de la mujer embarazada de su hijo. Aun así no pudo evitar mirar a Ygritte con algo de reproche.

"Lo intenté por las buenas, pero no funcionó. Así que tuve que hacerlo por las malas" se defendió la mujer más joven, al tiempo que se encogía de hombros "Y funcionó" se jactó, al tiempo que una pequeña sonrisa orgullosa aparecía en su rostro.

Jon tuvo que luchar para no rodar los ojos ni sonreír "Y dime. ¿Todo en orden contigo y con él?" preguntó fingiendo inocencia, al tiempo que hacía un gesto al vientre hinchado de la muchacha. Tal como esperaba, Ygritte gruñó fastidiada antes de alzar el brazo y darle un golpe ligero en el hombro. Jon ya había esperado eso, y soltó una risita. Pero lo que si lo sorprendió fueran las palabras de Catelyn.

"No es una actitud muy regia, sabes" dijo la mayor de las mujeres "Hacer enojar a una mujer que transita el final de su embarazo" cuando Catelyn terminó de hablar Ygritte apuntó hacia la mujer a su lado con un dedo, al tiempo que asentía en acuerdo.

Jon no pudo más que alzar las manos en una fingida rendición, antes de sonreírle conciliador a las dos mujeres.

Luego de eso Jon y las dos mujeres entraron en un aire tranquilo, casi amistoso. Era una sensación demasiado agradable para que Jon no la disfrutara. Pero nada dura para siempre, y Jon tenía que hablar con ambas mujeres sobre un tema muy importante que los involucraba a los tres.

"Catelyn" empezó, atrayendo la mirada de la mujer mayor, que había estado sobre Ygritte momentos antes de que hablara "Supongo que recordarás lo que me comentaste antes de que hablara de la carta. El….. otro tema" refirió con vaguedad.

Tal como esperaba, una pizca de nervios se hizo presente en los ojos de Catelyn, que se desviaron rápidamente a Ygritte, antes de volver a concentrarse en él.

"Si, lo recuerdo" fue su vaga respuesta. Jon estaba satisfecho con eso; Ygritte no.

"¿De qué están hablado? Vamos díganme" dijo en tono impaciente.

La mirada de Catelyn fue hacia la de Jon y él pudo leer en sus ojos lo que quería que hiciera; hablar.

"Habló del té de la luna que Catelyn tomó, para prevenir un embarazo" decidió soltar.

"Ah" se limitó a decir Ygritte. Jon notó que se había tensado "Ya veo" en su tono no se distinguía ninguna emoción.

"¿Qué pasa con eso?" inquirió Catelyn, que parecía ansiosa por desviar la conversación hacia otra parte.

"Me hizo pensar…. Que tenemos una conversación pendiente" dijo Jon, su rostro denotando la seriedad de sus palabras.

Catelyn debió de ver algo a través de la expresión de Jon, o de sus palabras, porque de inmediato su expresión se volvió más cautelosa "No creo que sea buen momento para hab…" empezó.

"Claro que lo es" interrumpió Jon. No deseaba ser grosero con ella, pero esto era demasiado importante para seguirlo aplazando "Necesitamos hablar al respecto"

"Con Arya…" trató de discutir Catelyn, solo para ser interrumpida nuevamente.

"Ni siquiera sabemos si en verdad es Arya" dijo Jon, en parte para recordárselo a Catelyn y en parte para recordarse a sí mismo "Lo sé. Sé que estás preocupada desde que lo supiste, pero la verdad es que en este instante hay poco que podamos hacer al respecto. Además, Arya no tiene nada que ver en esto" pese a que sintió una punzada de culpa cuando vio la mueca de dolor de Catelyn, Jon no pudo evitar decir la verdad. Amaba a Arya, era su hermanita. Pero en esto, Arya no tenía nada que ver, al igual que el resto de los hermanos y hermanas de Jon. Ni siquiera Eddard Stark tenía que ver. Los sentimientos que Jon tenía por Catelyn, y que estaba seguro que ella tenía por él, solo les incumbían a ambos.

Catelyn aun parecía algo recelosa, pero antes de que Jon añadiera algo la otra persona en la habitación habló.

"Esto no va a desaparecer si no lo hablas" dijo Ygritte, mirando fijamente a Catelyn "Y tampoco se va a arreglar solo. Habla, y deja las cosas en claro" le dijo, en un tono que oscilaba entre la sugerencia y la orden. Catelyn miró a Ygritte por un momento, sus ojos suplicando para que no se pusiera de parte de Jon en esto. Pero la mirada de Ygritte no vaciló un momento, y al final Catelyn suspiró derrotada.

"Está bien" murmuró Catelyn en voz baja, pero lo bastante alto para que se oyera sin problema en la silenciosa tienda. Estuvo unos momentos en silencio antes de volver a hablar "Estoy enamorada de ti" dijo, sus ojos azules fijos en los grises de Jon.

Por un instante Jon no reaccionó, su mente aun procesando las palabras de Catelyn. Pero luego, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, repentina y totalmente inevitable. El Rey en el Norte sintió como su corazón se agitaba y llenaba de un agradable calor que se expandió por su pecho con rapidez. Eran las palabras más hermosas que había escuchado en mucho tiempo.

"Sé que esto complica las cosas, en verdad lo sé" continuó Catelyn "Pero juro que no lo busqué. No deseo arruinar la relación que logramos en estos últimos tiempos" le dijo a Jon, antes de desviar su mirada a Ygritte "Y no deseo perderte como amiga, y mucho menos interponerme entre tú y Jon. Moriría antes de hacerlo" había una pasión en la voz de Catelyn….. Jon no dudaba de que cada una de sus palabras significaba exactamente lo que parecía "Pero esa es la verdad. Estoy enamorada de Jon"

Al ser la segunda vez que Catelyn lo decía, Jon pudo controlarse más, al menos en el exterior. Su corazón aun latía demasiado rápido, y su pecho aún se sentía lleno de una calidez no acostumbrada. Pero el Rey en el Norte y más allá del Muro logró que su sonrisa fuera más tranquila cuando se acercó a Catelyn y la tomó de su mejilla con cariño, antes de unir sus labios a los de ella en un beso.

Era algo casto, con los labios de Jon moviéndose solo un poco. No quería que Catelyn mal interpretara lo que quería decir con el beso. No era lujuria; era afecto, era cariño. Era amor.

"Y yo estoy enamorado de ti" le susurro Jon cuando terminaron el beso, su rostro aún tan cerca del de Catelyn que podía sentir su respiración.

Por un momento los ojos de Catelyn se abrieron totalmente por la sorpresa, antes de que una sonrisa, la más hermosa que Jon había visto en ella hasta el momento, se hiciera presente en su rostro. Desafortunadamente, duró muy poco tiempo. La sonrisa de Catelyn murió para ser reemplazada por una mirada preocupada, y al siguiente instante se apartó de él.

"Pero….. ¿qué pasa con Ygritte?" preguntó, su mirada dirigiéndose a la aludida por un instante antes de volver a él "¡No voy a estar a tu lado a costa de ella!¡No lo haré!" la mirada de Catelyn fue una vez más a Ygritte "¡Juro que no lo haré!" le repitió a la otra mujer.

Por un momento Jon juraría que Ygritte miró a Catelyn con absoluta adoración, antes de que su rostro se volviera inexpresivo "Dile el resto, Jon" le ordenó, y Jon se apresuró a hacerlo.

"No te pido que ignores a Ygritte para estar conmigo….. porque yo tampoco la dejaré a ella" dijo Jon a una Catelyn confundida por sus últimas palabras "Estoy enamorado de ti. Pero eso no quiere decir que he dejado de amar a Ygritte. No te dejaré ir por ella… pero tampoco la dejaré a ella por ti" continuó Jon.

Los ojos de Catelyn se entrecerraron, no con enojo sino con sospecha "¿Qué estás diciendo?" cuestionó. Jon creía que ella ya lo sabía, pero quería escucharlo de sus labios.

Una de las manos de Jon fue a coger la mano de Catelyn, mientras que la otra fue por la de Ygritte. Ambas lo miraban con cuidado, procurando no perder uno solo de sus movimientos. Llevo ambas manos a su boca y las besó con reverencia, deleitándose un momento en el calor que había en ellas, diferente y a la vez tan similar.

"Estoy diciendo que las amo a ambas, y que con ambas quiero estar" declaró Jon, y guardo silencio para concentrarse en las reacciones de ambas mujeres.

La de Ygritte fue la que Jon ya esperaba. Se mantuvo en silencio, simplemente mirando hacia la nada, aunque Jon estaba seguro de que había escuchado sus palabras a la perfección.

La de Catelyn fue una más activa. Retiró su mano con rapidez de la de Jon, al tiempo que sus ojos se abrían sorprendidos. Intentando ignorar el cosquilleo de pérdida que sintió cuando la mano de Catelyn se separó de la suya, Jon dejó ir también a Ygritte antes de hablar.

"Sé que algo muy grande lo que les estoy pidiendo; no tienen que responderme ahora. Esperaré todo el tiempo que sea necesario, y aceptaré lo que ustedes elijan" con esas palabras Jon se lamió los labios y dejó pasar unos momentos de silencio antes de hablar "Pero quiero que sepan esto: no espero que sea sencillo, pero estoy dispuesto a dar todo de mí para lograr que funcione" le dio a cada una un beso casto en los labios antes de irse.

Estaba seguro de que pensarían mejor las cosas sin él en medio.

**Catelyn**

En cuanto vio a Jon dirigiéndose a la salida de la tienda, sintió la súbita urgencia de detenerlo, pero su cuerpo no parecía responder; estaba entumecido por las palabras del hombre.

Jon estaba sugiriendo que Ygritte y ella lo compartieran. ¡Qué lo compartieran, como si fueran unas….! ¡Cómo si él fuera…..! ¡No, no podía ser! ¡Eso no era posible!

Catelyn miró a Ygritte; no podía ni empezar a pensar en que debía decir al respecto "Pues…." no fue capaz de llegar más lejos. Su boca no podía dar paso al torrente de ideas que había en su cabeza.

Ygritte la miró, y tras un momento resopló, sorprendiendo a Catelyn "Estás tan roja que parece que tuvieras un tomate maduro por cabeza" declaró la mujer embarazada.

Casi como si las palabras de Ygritte fueran una señal de aviso para su cuerpo, Catelyn sintió de repente un gran calor que se acumulaba en sus mejillas, orejas y frente. Por instinto se llevó una mano a la mejilla y se dio cuenta de que irradiaba un calor mucho mayor de lo normal. Respiró hondo varias veces, y cuando sintió que el calor se había reducido en su mayoría volvió a centrarse en la otra mujer.

Una sospecha se hizo presente en su cabeza, y no pudo resistirse a preguntar "¿Sabías de esto?" inquirió. ¿Era por eso que Ygritte se veía tan calmada? ¿Jon le había hablado de esto antes que a ella?

"Sí" confirmó Ygritte tras un momento "Llevo pensando en la idea de Jon desde entonces" una de las cejas de Ygritte se alzó antes de continuar "Reaccionaste peor que yo" comentó la muchacha.

Catelyn no podía creer lo que oía "¡¿Crees que debería estar saltando de alegría?! ¡¿O con una sonrisa en el rostro!?" preguntó con sarcasmo "¡¿Cómo se supone que debo reaccionar?!" escupió furiosa. Ni Catelyn sabría decir exactamente porqué estaba tan furiosa.

"No tengo idea" reconoció Ygritte, al tiempo que se encogía de hombros "Lo único de lo que estoy segura es de que Jon tiene razón en algo. Hay que pensar bien las cosas"

"¿Pensar las cosas?" repitió Catelyn "¿Estás en verdad considerando la idea de Jon?" preguntó.

"Sí. Lo estoy" reconoció Ygritte con un suspiro "La idea de compartirlo no me agrada. El solo pensamiento de que estaría compartiendo sus afectos con otra mujer es….. Desagradable"

Catelyn creía conocer lo suficiente a Ygritte para saber que tenía pensado decir una palabra muy diferente, y mucho más grosera, para describir sus sentimientos ante la situación.

"Desde que Jon me comentó que estaba enamorado de ti me he preguntado ¿por qué? ¿por qué entre tantas y tantas mujeres tuvo que elegirte a ti?" Ygritte no esperó a que Catelyn respondiera la pregunta; lo hizo ella misma "Y luego me di cuenta de que Jon no lo eligió, igual que yo no elegí enamorarme de él. Dudo que alguna vez lo entienda. Es más, creo que ni siquiera Jon lo entiende del todo"

Las palabras de la mujer embarazada llegaron profundo en su mente; tras meditarlo unos momentos, Catelyn se dio cuenta que era una pregunta cuya respuesta tampoco sabía. Un hombre enamorándose de una mujer mucho mayor, que fue la esposa de su padre, la madre de sus hermanos y hermanas, y con la que nunca tuvo una relación que pudiera describirse ni siquiera como cordial. Carecía de razón. ¿Por qué rayos Jon se enamoró de ella?

"Y luego está el hecho de que Jon podría terminar prefiriendo a una de nosotras por encima de la otra. Sé que dijo que nos ama a ambas…. Pero ¿qué pasa si con el tiempo prefiere a una sobre la otra?" concluyó Ygritte. Parecía una perspectiva aterradora para ella.

"Sería un terrible resultado. Verdaderamente terrible" reconoció Catelyn al fin "¿Crees que podrías hacerlo, Ygritte? ¿Podrías, en verdad" Catelyn hizo énfasis en esas palabras "compartir a Jon conmigo?"

Ygritte hizo un sonido con la boca, aunque Catelyn no sabría decir si era de acuerdo o no "No sería el primer hombre en tomar más de una mujer ¿sabes? Hay caudillos e incluso hombres comunes entre el Pueblo Libre que tienen más de una mujer" dijo ella, eludiendo la pregunta de Catelyn.

Catelyn sabía que Ygritte decía la verdad, pero aun así….. "Quizás el Pueblo Libre no tenga problemas, pero dudo que los norteños sean tan abiertos a aceptar esto" dijo Catelyn "Y el hecho de que sea la viuda del padre de Jon no facilitará las cosas"

"¡A la mierda con los norteños!" resopló Ygritte "Lo que decidamos debemos decidirlo por nosotras y por Jon. No por los norteños, ni por nadie" refunfuñó "Y tu matrimonio con el padre de Jon no tiene nada que ver"

Una parte de Catelyn le gritó que Ygritte tenía razón; esto no era asunto de los norteños. Pero la razón de Catelyn lo contradijo. Si era su asunto. Jon era rey; cualquier cosa que hiciera era asunto de los norteños. Era el precio por gobernar sobre ellos.

Una memoria vino de repente a la mente de Catelyn, algo que había ocurrido hacía más de un año. La mujer mayor no se resistió a contar a la otra lo que estaba en su cabeza "Mi hijo Robb también siguió sus deseos por sobre lo que era conveniente en lo que se refiere a una mujer. Como consecuencia, perdió miles de espadas y se hizo enemigo de la familia que lo asesinó. Y ahora, Jon parece estar siguiendo sus pasos" comentó en tono lúgubre.

Ygritte no respondió nada, y Catelyn no presionó el tema "Sabes, aun no respondiste mi pregunta" continuó la mujer mayor "¿Podrías compartir a Jon conmigo?

"Como le dije a él, necesito pensarlo. No estoy segura de nada aún"

**El Lector**

"Lord Capitán" la voz de Gufreth Rompecascos hizo que levantara la vista del libro para centrarse en él "Por allá" dijo, señalando hacia un punto hacia el norte y el este.

Rodrik Harlaw marcó con cuidado la página del libro antes de cerrarlo y guardarlo, para luego levantarse del punto de la cubierta donde estaba sentado. Siguió la línea invisible trazada por el dedo del otro Hijo del Hierro y vio, perdido en la niebla que cubría el horizonte, una forma más oscura, que a diferencia de la niebla mantenía su forma.

El Lector asintió en silencio, antes de empezar a recorrer con la vista las aguas que lo rodeaban. Sobre ellas venían el resto de los barcos que había logrado llevar con él: dieciséis. Los hombres en ellos, sumados a los suyos propios, sumaban unos mil Hijos del Hierro. Muy pocos, pero fue todo lo que pudo conseguir.

A medida que se acercaban a las costas, vio los barcoluengos que estaban anclados en los muelles. La flota del Lector era pequeña, pero la que se encontraba anclada en los muelles era aún más pequeña.

Cuando finalmente llegaron, algunos de sus hombres saltaron a los muelles con sogas para atarlas en los muelles "Escudo Gris, Lord Capitán" dijo Jorrek el Calvo, el contramaestre.

Rodrik Harlaw bajó del Canción Marina y se encaminó a la fortaleza que se veía tras las ruinas de la que fuera una pequeña aldea. Detrás de él venían media docena de hombres. Se abrió pasó entre los restos de casas, tabernas y posadas hasta llegar ante las puertas.

Las puertas del castillo estaban cerradas y el rastrillo bajado, pero Rodrik vio el reconocimiento de los guardias que había sobre ellas, que se apresuraron a dar la orden de que las abrieran para él y sus acompañantes.

En cuanto hubo traspasado las murallas, el señor de Harlaw dedicó una larga mirada al interior, tomando cuidado en detallar todo lo posible. Entre otras muchas cosas, notó que el número de hombres que sostenían el castillo era muy bajo.

El Lector se acercó al guardia más cercano "¿Dónde está el Caballero?" preguntó. Momentos más tarde, se dirigía por el camino que le habían indicado.

Cuando vio los dos guardias que había ante la puerta, supo que había llegado a su destino. No se molestó en hablarles antes de cruzar la puerta; tenía cosas más importantes que tratar en ese momento. Ninguno de los guardias hizo además de detenerlo; aunque fueran hombres del Caballero, seguían siendo hombres de Harlaw, y su autoridad sobrepasaba a la de él.

Dentro estaba el Caballero, Ser Harras Harlaw, el señor del Jardín Gris y el nuevo señor del Escudo Gris.

La sorpresa en el rostro de Harras fue evidente "¿¡Qué rayos estás haciendo aquí!?" exclamó "¡Se suponía que ibas hacia el sur con el resto de la flota!" espetó.

Cerró la puerta de un solo movimiento antes de encarar a su pariente "Vine por mi primo y el resto de los Harlaw. No puedo dejarlos morir aquí sin motivo" dijo. No tenía tiempo para delicadezas. No tenía nada de tiempo.

"¿Acaso estás loco?" preguntó el cabalero, mirándolo como si tuviera 4 cabezas "¿Morir? Estamos sentados sobre una de nuestras mejores victorias. Soy el Señor del Escudo Gris. ¡Pagué el precio del Hierro por él, maldita sea! ¡No me iré de aquí!" el Caballero no había terminado de hablar cuando el Lector tuvo suficiente.

"¡Escúchame primo!" dijo Rodrik, tomando el atrevido e inesperado movimiento de agarrar al caballero por sus ropas "¡Te dejó aquí para morir! ¡Igual que a Volmark y a los demás!" le espetó en la cara, tratando de hacerle consciente de la gravedad de la amenaza. Lo soltó con brusquedad y se dirigió a la única ventana del solar, que daba una vista excelente del este "¡Ahí afuera hay miles!¡NO!¡Decenas de miles de hombres sin duda, preparándose para recuperar estas islas!¡Y no tendrán ningún reparo en matarte a ti a cualquier otro Hijo del Hierro que encuentren en ellas para lograrlo!" dijo, deseando que su primo usara la cabeza.

Pero parecía que el nuevo señorío del Caballero había tenido un efecto desagradable en su cabeza. Y en sus oídos "¡Para hacer eso tendrán que aprender a caminar sobre el agua primero! ¡Y no son tantos! ¡Hemos matado a miles en nuestra subida por el Mander, tú lo sabes!" reclamó el caballero, y cuando Rodrik se giró a verlo vio que sus orejas se habían teñido de rojo, como ocurría cada vez que estaba molesto.

El Lector de Harlaw sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad "Pero quedan miles más que pueden pelear. Y sin duda querrán venganza por los ataques. Con los números que tienen ¿cuánto tiempo hasta que construyan barcos para cruzar hasta estas islas?" Rodrik no esperó la respuesta "¿Qué planeas hacer cuando eso pase?" inquirió, haciendo un gesto al otro hombre en la habitación para alentarlo a hablar. A explicar.

Pero Ser Harras el Caballero parecía estar ciego a la situación "Yo también tengo una flota, al igual que los demás señores. Nadie es mejor en el mar que nosotros. Si intentan cruzar los hundiremos hasta las estancias acuosas del Dios Ahogado" repuso.

"¿De qué flota estás hablando?" preguntó el Lector con incredulidad "¡Vi solo cuatro barcoluengos anclados en los muelles! La flota….. la verdadera flota… está con Ojo de Cuervo, y se dirigen al Rejo. No te van a ayudar si te atacan; al Ojo de Cuero no le importa si mueres. ¿O crees que te dejó la isla porque te considera valioso?"

"Me la dejó porque sabe que la cuidaré" insistió Ser Harras, pero Rodrik vio una chispa de duda en los ojos de su primo.

"Te la dejo porque eres peligroso para él. Si te empeñas en defender la isla hasta el fin, morirás y ya no será una amenaza para él. Y si huyes, te culparán y se burlarán de ti por haberla perdido. El Ojo de Cuervo tuvo la gloria de capturar las islas, pero dejará que tú y los otros carguen con la culpa de perderlas" dijo. Una de las virtudes de ser un fanático de los libros era la gran cantidad de información que había en ellos. Rodrik Harlaw ya había leído de circunstancias similares en otros tiempos, y sabía de lo que hablaba.

Ser Harras Harlaw sacudió la cabeza, aunque sus ojos demostraban que estaba cada vez más inseguro "Estás hablando desde el rencor, primo. Nunca te ha agradado el Ojo de Cuervo, ni mucho menos has confiado en él. Para ti siempre fue un monstruo"

"Así es" concedió el señor de Harlaw, sin molestarse en tratar de negarlo. Su desconfianza y animosidad por Euron Greyjoy no era ningún secreto en las Islas del Hierro "Y a la luz de los últimos descubrimientos, mi manera de percibirlo está más que justificada" la mirada de Harras fue hacia él, en parte recelosa y en parte curiosa "Pregunta, primo. Si en verdad tienes valor, pregunta. Así sabrás que clase de monstruo es el que se hace llamar Rey de las Islas del Hierro" lo animó. No era algo que deseara contar, pero lo haría si sirviera para abrir los ojos de Harras.

El Caballero Harlaw estuvo un largo tiempo en silencio, contemplando a su pariente, antes de hablar "¿Qué descubriste, Rodrik?" preguntó.

"El Ojo de Cuervo tenía a Pelomojado prisionero en su barco. Sin comida, ni agua, cubierto de mierda y mugre" contó, y de inmediato vio como los ojos de Harras se abrían en sorpresa, tanto que parecieron querer caer de sus cuencas.

"¿A Pelomojado? ¡¿A su propio hermano?" rugió al fin Ser Harras, antes de entrecerrar sus ojos y empezar a sacudir la cabeza con más vehemencia que antes "No puede ser, nadie es tan cruel" replicó, mirando al Lector como si estuviera loco.

"Ojo de Cruel lo es. Pelomojado estaba tan delgado que podíamos distinguir con facilidad cada uno de sus huesos, y estaba tan débil que apenas podía susurrar" contradijo el Lector.

"No puede ser cierto" dijo Harras el Caballero, aunque ahora había muchas dudas en sus ojos "Pelomojado es un sacerdote del Dios Ahogado. Ningún Hijo del Hierro sería capaz de permitir que un hombre consagrado al Dios sea tratado de manera semejante"

"Los mudos y monstruos de Euron Ojo de Cuervo no son Hijos del Hierro. ¿Nunca te preguntaste porqué Pelomojado desapareció de manera tan repentina luego de la Asamblea de Sucesión? Él dijo que iba a alzar al pueblo contra Ojo de Cuervo. Que Euron era un hombre impío y malvado" le recordó.

La lengua de Harras salió con rapidez como un animalillo, recorrió en un instante los labios del Caballero y se volvió a refugiar dentro de su boca "Quiero….. quiero habar con Pelomojado. Necesito escucharlo de él"

Rodrik sacudió la cabeza con lentitud "El cautiverio a manos de su hermano lo había debilitado demasiado. No pudimos hacer mucho por él. Pelomojado está en las estancias del Dios Ahogado" dijo, sin faltar a la verdad. Él mismo había ayudado a empujar el cuerpo con la ropa llena de piedras por la borda. Rodrik soltó un suspiro "Primo, he traído diecisiete barcoluengos. Los capitanes son mayormente Harlaws, pero también tengo al hijo menor de Drumm, al hermano menor de Baelor Blacktyde y a los hijos de Sawane Botley. Los que vinieron conmigo lo hicieron porque como yo no están dispuestos a servir a un monstruo como Euron Ojo de Cuervo o porqué le odian. O ambas"

"Hay un motivo por el cual tenía la intención de nombrarte heredero de Harlaw, Harras" continuó Rodrik "Es porque siempre pensé que tenías una buena cabeza sobre los hombros. Te pido, Harras, que la uses. Si te quedas aquí terminarás muerto, y también todos los que te siguen" el Lector tomó aire antes de seguir "Los otros y yo no podemos quedarnos mucho tiempo, o de lo contrario nos arriesgamos a que Ojo de Cuervo nos atrape o que los hombres del Dominio nos ataquen. Nos iremos lo más pronto posible, y espero que para cuando partamos vengas con nosotros" concluyó Rodrik Harlaw, antes de dirigirse a la puerta.

**El emisario**

La taberna era ruidosa y bulliciosa. Las goteras del techo eran abundantes, y dos de ellas caían sobre su hombro y sobre la mesa frente a él, humedeciendo todo. Pero unas gotas de agua no eran nada; eran preferibles a las oleadas de líquido transparente que caían del cielo más allá de las paredes del edificio semiruinoso.

Se llevó la taza a la boca; la cerveza era poco más que orina de caballo, pero no había nada mejor. Mordisqueó un pedazo de pan mientras contemplaba los rayos que se veían por los resquicios de las paredes, numerosos y extremadamente ruidosos. Se caló la capucha con más fuerza, procurando que ningún rasgo quedara expresamente visible. La discreción era el factor fundamental de su encargo.

La puerta se abrió y una forma se deslizó en el interior de la taberna. Las ropas estaban totalmente empapadas, y por los pliegues de la capa corrían riachuelos de agua sobre el piso embarrado y manchado de la taberna. La capucha del recién llegado estaba alzada y bien calada. En unos ojos más distraídos o menos entrenados no se habría distinguido ninguna diferencia entre esa capucha y otras, pero los ojos del observador eran agudos, y notó un punto de color carmesí diminuto que se ubicaba en un lado de la capucha, a la altura de la mejilla barbuda de su dueño.

Se levantó sin decir palabras y se dirigió a la escalera desvencijada, ignorando los posos de cerveza que quedaban en la taza que dejaba atrás. En cuanto estaba al pie de la escalera dirigió el dedo índice de su mano derecha en un movimiento fugaz al broche de hierro sin adornos que llevaba para sujetar su capa. Empezó a subir la escalera, ignorando los ruidos que producía cada vez que subía un escalón, testimonios audibles de su estado desvencijado y antiguo.

En cuanto llegó a la planta superior giró a la derecha y al llegar a la tercera puerta la abrió. Dio un rápido vistazo a la habitación, notando la cama vieja llena de heno, la única silla dura y tosca y la única ventana, con un cristal sucio y roto por el cual se introducía unas gotas ocasionales de agua que eran arrastradas por el viento, que esa noche se mostraba cambiante y caprichoso.

Al mismo tiempo que un trueno resonaba con fuerza en el exterior, la puerta se abrió un momento, pero un momento fue lo suficiente para que una persona entrara en ella antes de cerrarla, con rapidez pero con silencio.

"¿Quién te mandó?" preguntó el primer hombre en entrar, su voz baja hasta ser casi un susurro y alterada a su conveniencia.

"Un amigo mutuo y generoso" una voz debajo de la capucha respondió. No habría sabido decir si era la de un hombre o una mujer.

"Nuestro amigo tiene un amigo, y desea mandarle un regalo. Necesita un amigo de confianza para que lo vea llegar a salvo a su destino" dijo.

El otro hombre guardó silencio por un tiempo, sin moverse y sin dejarse ver por la capucha en su cabeza "¿Y dónde está ese amigo al que nuestro amigo desea enviar un regalo?" inquirió el segundo hombre en la habitación, su voz adquiriendo un ligero matiz curioso.

"En el Norte" susurró el primer hombre.

Aunque no hubo ninguna reacción del segundo hombre, el primero notó que se había tensado un poco.

"Se dice que el Norte es un lugar peligroso" comentó al final, su voz despreocupada, como si solo estuvieran hablando sobre la tempestad que se desarrollaba en el exterior.

"Nuestro amigo está verdaderamente deseoso de enviarle un regalo a su amigo. Y cómo sabrás, es muy generoso con aquellos que lo hacen feliz" dijo el primero, asegurándose de añadir una nota de codicia en su voz, como una manera sutil de ejercer influencia sobre el otro hombre.

El segundo hombre movió el peso de su cuerpo de un pie al otro "Sé lo generoso que es nuestro amigo" cambió el peso de su cuerpo al otro pie "¿Cómo es el amigo al que le debo llevar un regalo?" preguntó.

"Joven, con un hermoso perro blanco. Es un excelente cazador; me han comentado que hace poco abatió un hermoso ejemplar de ciervo. Un macho verdaderamente magnífico"

"¿Cuál es el regalo que le debo llevar a su amigo?" en cuanto esas palabras pasaron por su boca, el primer hombre supo que lo haría.

Sin decir nada, el primer hombre caminó hacia un baúl diminuto que había en la esquina más oscura de la habitación. Lo abrió, sacó la caja aún más pequeña que había en ella y se encaminó hacia el segundo hombre. Al llegar sostuvo la caja con una mano mientras la abría con la otra, permitiendo a su invitado ver perfectamente su contenido.

El contenido de la caja cambió de manos.

"¿Cuándo quiere nuestro amigo que su amigo reciba el regalo?"

"Lo más pronto posible"

"Partiré de inmediato"

**Y eso es todo. Bien gente, como siempre quiero sus reviews con comentarios, opiniones, críticas, sugerencias y cualquier otra cosa que tengan en la cabeza. Serán muy apreciados y debidamente contestados.**

**De acuerdo, voy a hacer mi mejor intento para que el siguiente capítulo llegue en una semana, pero mis exámenes más duros están en puerta y mi tiempo de escritura prácticamente no existe. Así que ya saben: si la historia se retrasa, no es por gusto o capricho mío.**

**Otra cosa: como sin duda ya sabrán, en este momento hay un terrible virus en buena parte del mundo. En donde yo vivo ya se han empezado a tomar medidas debido a él. Por el momento no parece estar estrictamente cerca de mi hogar, pero aun así estoy tratando de ser cuidadoso al respecto. No puedo más que suplicarles porque hagan lo mismo: cuídense, y cuiden a sus familias y seres queridos. Y por favor, no caigan en esas tonterías de "yo no me enfermo nunca" o "A mí no me va a pasar nada". Eso nadie lo puede garantizar, y recuerden que la enfermedad no discrimina. Más vale prevenir ahora que lamentarse después. Rezaré por uds.**

**Saludos y que estén bien (particularmente de salud. Y que sigan así).**


	35. Chapter 35

**Bien, primero lo primero. Hola a quienquiera que lea esto.**

**Quiero dar mis más sinceras gracias a jean d'arc, javi30, Kirito720 y Luna por sus hermosos reviews, que me alegran el día siempre que los recibo y mucho más cuando los leo. Y hablando de los mismos:**

**jean d'arc: viste, es complicado el asunto entre esos tres. Toda relación amorosa tiene sus complicaciones creo yo, y obviamente esta, que es tan poco común, sin duda las tendrá. Y si, los paralelismos están, aunque admito que no había pensado en ellos al principio. ¡Y qué bueno que te guste la relación entre Ygritte y Catelyn!**

**Me alegra que te guste lo relacionado al sur; trato de dar lo suficiente para mantenerlos informados, pero sin ser demasiado explícito. Esa escena que mencionas con los Hijos del Hierro fue justamente en las Islas Escudo, que es donde tuvo lugar la escena entre el Lector y el Caballero. Y si, a mí también me impresionó esa escena.**

**Haces bien en no tratar de adivinar. Si no, te vas a llenar la cabeza con teorías y suposiciones.**

**Javi30: concuerdo con tu argumento sobre el "pobre" Jon. Él solo contra las dos mujeres está definitivamente derrotado jajajaj. Muchas veces cuando se escriben relaciones polígamas se ve solo el lado bonito, es decir sexo, amor y felicidad. Yo tengo la intención de mostrar la otra cara de la moneda. Y pasara un tiempo antes de que se escuche de los hermanos de Jon, pero llegará. Lo prometo.**

**Kirito720: adoro en verdad tu opinión sobre el capítulo. ¡Excelente!. Y me alegra lograr darle ese toque humano a los personajes. Es algo que siempre me preocupa no lograr. Y sí, pasara un tiempo antes de que "el amigo de un amigo" llegue a su destino. Aquí está el siguiente capítulo; ojalá te guste.**

**Luna: se viene….. ¡ay!¡Tantas cosas se vienen!¡Aquí está la primera, que espero que te guste!. Estoy casi seguro de que tu imaginación….. se está quedando corta. Y concuerdo con vos, en el Mundo de Hielo y Fuego los que me parecen verdaderos salvajes son los Hijos del Hierro.**

**-Bien, basta de hablar. Vamos a lo que los trajo hasta aquí-**

**Disclaimer: todo lo que puedan reconocer pertenece a G.R.R. Martín. Yo solo lo uso para entretenerme y tratar de entretener a otros.**

**Galbart**

Cuando llegó el mensajero del Rey a su tienda supo que era algo importante. Se abrochó la capa y lo siguió, hasta llegar a la parte sur de la empalizada, muy lejos de las puertas. Allí, parado en silencio, se encontraba el último hijo varón de Ned Stark. La luz del sol, que ya había llegado al horizonte y se acercaba a la culminación de su descenso, transformaba su cabello en un tono castaño. Él joven se encontraba en silenciosa contemplación mirando al sur, una de sus manos descansando en la empuñadura de la espada que colgaba de su cinturón, mientras la otra acariciaba con pereza el pelaje nevado de su lobo huargo. A unos pasos de distancia, Galbart suponía que para que no escucharan, había una docena de hombres y mujeres armados, con la vista fija en su rey, y ahora que estaba cerca, en él.

El primero en notarlo llegar fue el lobo; su gran cabeza giró y sus ojos rojos se centraron en él. No era la primera vez que viendo esos ojos del color de rubíes Galbart se sentía juzgado, medido y pesado.

Al estar frente al Rey, que aún no se había volteado, Galbart hincó una rodilla en tierra antes de hablar "Su Alteza" saludó.

Jon se volteó y lo observó con ojos grises como el acero, e igual de fríos "En pie mi señor" mientras Glover se levantaba el rey movió su cabeza un ápice, pero fue suficiente para que uno de los rayos del sol rozara sus ojos. Por un momento, Galbart podría haber jurado que eran violetas en vez de grises "Hay una persona más a la que debemos esperar antes de empezar" dijo el rey, antes de volver a una silenciosa contemplación de los campos al sur.

No estuvieron mucho tiempo en silencio. Acercándose a ellos estaba uno de los caudillos del Pueblo Libre; Galbart ya lo había visto en ocasiones anteriores, con una larga melena de cabello oscuro que le caía hasta los hombros, un rostro lleno de arrugas, un ceño que rara vez estaba fruncido, una boca que no parecía hecha para sonreír, y un brazo izquierdo cortado a la altura del codo. Como la gran mayoría del Pueblo Libre, estaba vestido con pieles y lana, mientras de su cadera colgaban una maza y una daga de acero.

El hombre se acercó con firmeza, sin mostrarse intimidado por el lobo gigante al lado del rey. Se limitó a un breve gesto de reconocimiento hacia Galbart, que el señor desposeído de Bosquespeso contestó con uno propio.

"Jon" dijo el hombre, a la vez que golpeaba su pecho a modo de saludo.

"Aki" contestó el Rey "Mi señor de Glover, os presento a Aki Veintehijos" dijo Jon, mirando brevemente hacia él "Aki, creo que ya sabes quién es él" el llamado Aki simplemente asintió en acuerdo "Os he reunido a ambos para discutir el papel que jugareis en la reconquista de Bosquespeso"

Galbart ya suponía cual sería el papel del caudillo en la reconquista del castillo. Aun así, prefirió preguntar "Lord Aki será la persona que dirigirá a los guerreros del Pueblo Libre ¿o estoy en un error, Alteza?"

Una risita llegó del nombrado, que miró a Galbart como si hubiera dicho una broma "No soy ningún señor. Solo soy Aki" repuso.

"Ciertamente" reconoció el Rey Stark, haciendo caso omiso de las palabras de Aki "Pero ese no es el único motivo de esta pequeña reunión" Galbart frunció el ceño, confundido acerca de otras posibles cosas a discutir "Decidme, mi señor, ¿sabéis lo que está en juego en la recaptura de Bosquespeso?"

Galbart tenía el presentimiento de que la pregunta del Rey requería una respuesta muy compleja "Pues…. la reconquista del castillo, y la posibilidad de volver a los hombres de Hornwood contra los Bolton, si logramos salvar a mi pupilo Larence. Además de demostrar nuestro comp..." el Rey Jon alzó una mano y Galbart se detuvo.

"Más allá de todo eso" dijo Jon "La reconquista de Bosquespeso será la primera batalla en la que los hombres del Norte y los de más allá del Muro pelearan juntos. Unidos en verdad, por primera vez. No solo mostrará nuestro compromiso con el Norte, sino que también demostrará a los nuestros que somos capaces de pelear lado a lado por la victoria" explicó Jon, alternando la mirada entre Glover y Aki Veintehijos.

Galbart no pudo evitar que sus ojos se abrieran cuando la realización se hizo presente. Desde que el Rey Jon le había informado del ejército que comandaría para recuperar el hogar de su familia, Glover había estado considerando muchas cosas; los puntos más débiles de la defensa de las murallas, los edificios dentro de ellas donde podría ser más probable que los Hijos del Hierro pudieran mantener una posición y otras muchas. Pero no había considerado nunca un aspecto semejante.

Al lado de Galbart, Aki también parecía haberse dado cuenta.

"Entiendo Alteza. Tendré esto en cuenta cuando llegue el momento de retomar el castillo" aseguró.

"No lo olvidaré" prometió Aki.

"Procurad hacerlo, ambos" ordenó el Rey "Hay otra cuestión al respecto. Los hombres que os daré para hacerlo estarán pobremente armados" añadió.

Glover sintió como la indignación llenó su pecho y no pudo evitar focalizarla "¡¿Por qué Alteza?!" dijo en un tono a medio camino entre una exclamación y un grito, antes de darse cuenta que no era forma de dirigirse a un rey. La visión del lobo del Rey desnudando sus dientes afilados en un gruñido silencioso también contribuyó a la realización.

Sin embargo el Rey Jon no pareció dar muestras de enojo "Porque, mi señor de Glover, no tenemos armas suficientes para todo el ejército. En estos momentos tenemos solo unos quince mil hombres bien armados, y los necesitaré a todos para luchar contra el ejército principal de los Bolton. No puedo darme el lujo de dejar armas de buena calidad lejos de donde más las necesito" explicó con calma.

Galbart se limitó a asentir en silencio. Una vez que la noticia se digirió bien, no pudo sino notar que no podía discutir con el Rey en ese tipo de cuestiones; y aunque lo hiciera, no podría cambiar la voluntad del Rey si era firme en ella.

"Una vez que el castillo haya caído mandad un cuervo al Último Hogar para informarme, pero no seáis explícito en detalles. No debemos arriesgarnos a que la información caiga en manos de las personas equivocadas" continuó el Rey Jon, y Galbart asintió. Comprendía perfectamente la importancia de que los números de sus fuerzas se mantuvieran lejos del alcance de los Bolton.

"Y cuando el castillo sea nuestro" empezó esta vez Aki "¿Qué debemos hacer?" preguntó el caudillo.

Galbart también deseaba saberlo. ¿Deberían marchar de vuelta hacia el este para sumarse al ejército principal? ¿Marchar hacia otro lugar para continuar peleando? ¿O solo permanecer en Bosquespeso?

"Reforzad vuestra posición. Si el castillo sufre daños durante el ataque, reparadlo. Enviad también patrullas a la costa pedregosa y a Punta Dragón Marino; aseguraos de que no haya Hijos del Hierro rezagados en esas tierras. Y armad mejor a las tropas" dictaminó el Rey Jon, su mirada concentrada en Glover durante la mayor parte del tiempo.

"Lo intentaré Alteza, pero…." una de las manos de Glover fue de manera instintiva a su nuca "el hierro es escaso en mis tierras. Armar a cuatro mil hombres no será sencillo" se vio obligado a reconocer.

El rey no dejó entrever ninguna emoción. Simplemente asintió en silencio "Haced lo mejor posible, Lord Glover" se limitó a decir. Galbart prometió que lo haría "Bien, creo que hemos terminado. A no ser que alguno de vosotros tenga alguna duda, por supuesto"

"¿Contaremos con gigantes, o con mamuts?" preguntó Galbart. Ciertamente le serían muy útiles si tratara de derribar las puertas de Bosquespeso, o incluso una parte de las murallas.

"No" replicó el Rey en el Norte "Los montañeses dudan mucho sobre la capacidad de los gigantes y los mamuts en los senderos pequeños y angostos de sus tierras; no creen posible que pasen por ellos"

Pese a la decepción, Galbart aceptó la negativa del rey en silencio. Aki no se mostró afectado por este nuevo giro de los acontecimientos.

"Mañana conoceréis a los oficiales menores del ejército. Aprovechad al máximo vuestro tiempo antes de la marcha para aprender de ellos, y dejad que ellos los conozcan. Siempre es más difícil seguir a un desconocido" el Rey dijo lo último mirando directamente a Glover, que asintió por instinto "Podéis iros" y con esas palabras el Rey Jon se despidió y se alejó de ambos, seguido por su lobo blanco gigante.

**Brynden**

Cabalgó sin detenerse entre los árboles, espoleando a su montura con firmeza y cada poco tiempo. Aun así no sirvió de nada; su caballo era un animal raquítico arrancado de una granja abandonada, mientras que sus perseguidores tenían monturas de batalla. En otras circunstancias Brynden habría peleado contra esos malditos Frey, pero eran una docena y media de hombres, mientras que él estaba solo. Pese a su larga experiencia en la lucha, el Pez Negro no era tan tonto para creer que podría contra todos por su cuenta.

Su única esperanza eran las tierras bajas, a menos de media milla de distancia. Estaban tan cerca que su contorno ya podría distinguirse, incluso para los viejos ojos cansados de Brynden Tully. No faltaba mucho. En esas tierras pantanosas no había forma de cruzar a caballo: no duraría más de unos instantes antes de pisar arenas movedizas o parches de tierra delgada sobre una cama de agua. A pie sería más difícil huir, pero al menos tendría una mejor oportunidad.

El Pez Negro fue devuelto a la realidad por un silbido; instintivamente se agachó sobre el lomo del caballo, viendo como una flecha surcaba el aire donde momentos antes había estado su cabeza, para ir a clavarse en el suelo frente a él. Espoleó una vez más a su caballo, que relinchó adolorido por el esfuerzo excesivo al que era sometido. A su espalda, la capa con el logo de una trucha de sable ondeó con fuerza.

Estaba cerca, tan cerca de llegar a la espesura, cuando ocurrió. Su caballo perdió el equilibrio y Brynden se encontró volando en el aire. Entendiendo en un instante lo que había pasado, el Pez Negro aflojó la mandíbula para no morderse la lengua con el impacto que llegó un instante después, rodando por el suelo varios pasos antes de detenerse. El Pez Negro no perdió tiempo en levantarse y empezar a correr hacia los árboles, al tiempo que hacía una mueca; con la caída el pomo de su espada se había clavado dolorosamente en su cintura. Sin duda estaría magullado.

Detrás de él, los gritos de alegría y las exclamaciones para apresurarse se escucharon. Los perseguidores se habían envalentonado por la pérdida de la montura de su presa.

Cruzó un charco de agua estancada y siguió adelante, el sonido de sus pasos resonando cuando pisaba el lecho de hojas de otoño caídas. Los cascos se acercaron cada vez más, y un paso en falso lo hizo caer por una ladera poco empinada, un instante antes de que el sonido de un arma cortando el are se escuchara sobre su cabeza. Rodó y continúo corriendo en cuanto se detuvo, esta vez dirigiéndose hacia el este. No había dado medio centenar de pasos cuando tres jinetes se adelantaron a él antes de girar sus monturas para encararlo. De inmediato se detuvo, dando una rápida mirada sobre su hombro para ver como llegaban más jinetes.

Giró la cabeza con rapidez, para examinar tanto a sus perseguidores como al lugar. Se encontraba en medio de un claro, con arces rojos, fresnos verdes y sicomoros rodeando el lugar, pero no tan espesos para que los caballos no cruzaran entre ellos. A los pies de los árboles desnudos había montañas de hojas caídas, formando pequeñas colinas de la altura de hombres. Las hojas también cubrían parte del suelo, pero la gran mayoría estaba cubierta por hierba color bronce.

Los jinetes rodearon a Brynden, aun montando sus caballos y con sus lanzas apuntando en dirección a él. En sus escudos y la mayoría de sus jubones se veían las torres gemelas, y Brynden dudaba que hubiera un símbolo al que odiara tanto.

"¿Te cansaste de correr viejo?" dijo uno de los jinetes, la burla escapando de la ranura de su casco. Algunos de sus compañeros soltaron risitas burlonas.

Brynden no se molestó en responder al hombre. Desenvainó la espada y se puso en posición, sus ojos moviéndose de un hombre a otro, esperando a que alguno hiciera un movimiento.

"Si tanto quieres morir, Pez Negro, será un placer complacerte" dijo otro de los jinetes, una horca mostrándose en su jubón. Le hizo un gesto al hombre a su lado, que tomó otra flecha de su carcaj y la colocó en su arco.

"No seas tonto, Donnel. Imagina la recompensa que nos dará Lord Walder cuando le llevemos al Pez N…" la bravata del hombre se interrumpió cuando una flecha sobresalió de su cuello. A su alrededor se escuchó el silbido de más flechas, que surcaron el aire. Dos más encontraron un objetivo en la pierna y el pecho de otro jinete, y varias más asesinaron a tres caballos, que cayeron de lado. Dos de los jinetes de los animales lograron sacar los pies del estribo. Uno no; el peso de su caballo cayó sobre su pierna, y a juzgar por sus gritos, Brynden supuso que se la destrozó.

En un instante el caos se desató; de las montañas de hojas salieron guerreros cubiertos de tierra vociferando, mientras atacaban a los jinetes, que se apresuraron a girar sus monturas para enfrentarse a ellos. El claro resonó con los gritos de batalla, acompañados por los gruñidos de dolor cuando alguien resultaba lastimado. Uno de los jinetes se abalanzó hacia Brynden a toda velocidad, que evitó la lanza agachándose en el último instante. Antes de que el jinete pudiera hacer algo más, el Pez Negro fue atacado por uno de los hombres cuyo caballo había sido asesinado. El Pez Negro y el Frey intercambiaron varios golpes de espada, el primero teniendo la experiencia de la edad y el segundo la fuerza de la juventud.

Brynden logró ver una abertura y la aprovechó, dando una patada al pecho de su oponente, que cayó sobre su espalda. El Pez Negro se adelantó de inmediato y desvió un golpe de su oponente derribado antes de enterrar su espada en su pecho. El hombre gorgoteó unos momentos antes de morir.

Cuando el Pez Negro sacó su arma del pecho de su enemigo, vio que la batalla casi había terminado; la mayoría de los enemigos habían muerto, pero dos de ellos lograron forzar a sus caballos hacia el frente, empujando a los que se cruzaron en su camino.

"¡Ahora!" gritó uno de los atacantes, su rostro cubierto de mugre para ocultarlo mejor. Entonces, como por arte de magia, se abrió una trampilla gigante en frente de los jinetes que escapaban, que cayeron junto con sus monturas en un pozo inmenso con un ruido estremecedor. Al poco tiempo empezaron a oírse gritos en el interior del pozo, así como relinchos de caballos asustados.

"¿Estás herido, Pez Negro?" inquirió uno de los peleadores, una muchacha joven con una maza de púas cubierta de sangre en sus manos.

"No, mi señora de Mormont. Todo en orden" respondió Brynden. Lyra Mormont se limitó a asentir antes de inclinarse para arrebatar una espada de las manos de un Frey muerto.

Los gritos dentro del pozo empezaron a disminuir, mientras que los relinchos ya se habían silenciado del todo. Brynden no pudo resistirse a mirar en su interior. Los dos jinetes estaban en sus últimos estertores, sus cuerpos siendo picados por múltiples serpientes venenosas, provenientes del Cuello. Pese a que eran enemigos, Brynden sintió una pizca de lástima por ellos; era un manera horrenda de morir.

"Pez Negro" una voz llamó su atención del pozo. Brynden miró y vio que Lyra Mormont y otras tres personas estaban junto al cadáver del primer enemigo asesinado, la flecha aun enterrada en su cuello. Alguien había quitado el casco, por lo que su rostro estaba a la vista. Brynden se acercó con paso decidido "¿Quién crees que es?"

Brynden dio una mirada más larga, examinando el rostro. Había muerto sin cerrar sus párpados, sus ojos verdes apagados abiertos y mirando hacia la nada. Era joven, mucho. El Pez Negro no le daría más edad que a su propio sobrino.

"Es un bastardo" comentó Brynden, notando el emblema de Frey con los colores invertidos y cruzado por una barra de sable. Se mordió el labio en concentración, hasta que un nombre le vino a la cabeza "Ser Aemon Ríos, el hijo de Walder el Bastardo" reconoció el Pez Negro antes de levantarse "¿Perdimos hombres?" inquirió, dando una mirada a los alrededores.

"No. Solo algunos heridos. Pero nada grave" respondió un hombre. Un Quagg.

Brynden vio como los cuerpos de los muertos eran apilados. Lyra Mormont cortó la cabeza de Ser Aemon y la colocó en una lanza clavada en el piso, mirando hacia el sur, directamente hacia Los Gemelos. Cuando terminó, la Joven Osa metió un papel enrollado en la boca de Ser Aemon.

El Pez Negro no necesitaba preguntar que contenía el papel. Lo sabía a la perfección.

Eran solo tres palabras: _El Norte Recuerda_.

**Hother**

El Bastardo se había ido hacia el norte. Mataputas estaba seguro de que tramaba algo; se había ido de noche, acompañado por un grupo pequeño, apenas medio centenar de hombres. Nadie sabía nada sobre a donde había ido; de hecho, si no fuera por un soldado de Umber que se había levantado de madrugada para echar una meada y los había visto de casualidad mientras partían, Hother tampoco sabría en qué dirección se habían ido.

Se encontraba en lo alto de la muralla interna cuando los vio aparecer a lo lejos, cruzando los campos orientales. Al frente iban un puñado a caballo, y detrás de ellos llegaban más hombres a pie. Los arqueros cerraban la marcha.

A medida que se acercaban vio bien los cuatro estandartes que ondeaban al frente; todos eran negros, con un sol blanco en el centro.

"Karstark" gruñó entre dientes, tan bajo que ni sus hombres pudieron oírlo. Miró a los hombres a medida que se acercaban a la muralla. Contó casi quinientos. Al frente de ellos cabalgaba un viejo de espalda encorvada "Arnolf" murmuró, al tiempo que una mueca de rabia aparecía en su rostro. A cada lado de él iban dos hombres mayores, pero no tan ancianos como él. El de la derecha tenía aspecto de ser un hombre fuerte, con barba, bigote y cabellos largos, todos de color marrón. El otro era de un rostro redondo y lampiño. Ambos compartían una semejanza con Arnolf, al igual que tres más de los jinetes, que eran mucho más jóvenes.

Cuando los Karstark hubieran cruzado las puertas exteriores del castillo, Hother desvió la mirada hacia el norte. En esa dirección estaba un hijo de Ned Stark, y era la mayor amenaza para los Bolton. Mataputas no tenía duda de que los mataría si tuviera oportunidad.

Y por los dioses, Hother Umber hubiera deseado con todas sus fuerzas poder presenciar algo semejante.

**Catelyn**

Una parte de Catelyn aún dudaba cuando vio la montaña de piel, lana, cuero y algodón frente a ella. La voz de Ygritte resonó a su espalda.

"¡Vamos! ¡Solo toma lo que gustes y ya!" la alentó la muchacha embarazada, que estaba más ocupada intentando encender el fuego dentro de la tienda.

Catelyn se mordió el labio unos momentos mientras pensaba; luego tomó una gran capa de piel de lobo gris, junto con una más pequeña, perteneciente a un zorro. Las dejó aparte mientras buscaba un trozo de lana lo bastante grande para lo que tenía pensado. Cuando lo obtuvo volvió a tomar las pieles y las llevó de vuelta al centro de la tienda, dónde Ygritte aun batallaba para encender el fuego.

"¿Quieres ayuda?" le preguntó Catelyn, al tiempo que dejaba todo en el suelo. Ygritte la fulminó con la mirada y Catelyn alzó las manos en señal de paz. Satisfecha, la menor de las dos mujeres volvió a su labor.

Mientras la veía resoplar de molestia, al tiempo que trataba de quitar su inmenso vientre del camino, Catelyn reflexionó una vez más en lo orgullosa que era la muchacha ante ella. Ciertamente le vendría bien una mano para encender el fuego en la tienda cada vez más oscura y fría, pero no admitiría jamás que no podía hacerlo todo por su cuenta, sobre todo cuando ya tenía varias ventajas. Como que la madera para encenderlo estaba a unos pocos pasos de distancia, o el hecho de que contaba con una buena yesca para encenderlo.

Tras unos momentos más mirando Catelyn decidió no tratar de interferir más en la labor de Ygritte, o de lo contrario se arriesgaba a un insulto o una maldición. En cambio, tomó el diminuto cuchillo que había a su lado y empezó a medir el rollo de lana, calculando cuanto necesitaría para hacer la prenda que tenía en mente. Una vez que tenía la medida aproximada, doblo la lana en dos y empezó a cortar con cuidado, tratando de mantener una línea recta. A medio camino en su trabajo escuchó una exclamación victoriosa de Ygritte, y a los pocos instantes la tienda se iluminó y el calor se empezó a extender, por lo que Catelyn asumió que había logrado encender el fuego finalmente.

Al echar un breve vistazo, una vez hubiera terminado de cortar la lana y alejado su mano libre del cuchillo, comprobó que así era. De inmediato volvió a su trabajo, enrollando la lana sobrante antes de apartarla y tomar la piel del lobo y voltearla varias veces para comprobar su estado. Estaba limpia, y aunque conservaba algo de olor, sabía cómo quitarlo de ella. Se la colocó sobre los hombros y presiono con dos dedos los puntos en los cuales debería cortarla para que quedara bien para ella. Luego de eso sería más sencillo.

Estaba a punto de retirar la piel cuando el sonido de las solapas de la tienda la sobresaltó. Cubierto con una capa gruesa y oscura, con sus cabellos sueltos y su barba salpicada de gotas de agua, Jon entró en la tienda. Contra su voluntad, aunque sin duda coaccionado por su mente, el cuerpo de Catelyn se tensó.

Habían pasado ya cinco días desde que Jon había confesado amarlas a Ygritte y a ella, y su deseo de estar con las dos a la vez. En esos cinco días la tensión había aparecido para hacer acto de presencia de manera completa en Catelyn cada vez que lo veía en un ambiente íntimo. Catelyn lo odiaba: la sensación de incomodidad, esa que era tan similar a la que había sentido al ver a Jon en su antigua vida, como Dama de Invernalia. Pero aunque lo intentaba con todo su corazón, Catelyn no podía simplemente verlo sin pensar en sus palabras y su propuesta. Aún no tenía una respuesta, y por lo que sabía Ygritte tampoco, pero eso no lo hacía más sencillo.

Fue sacada de sus pensamientos cuando su visión fue oscurecida por Jon, que se agachó y le dio un beso suave y lleno de afecto en sus labios. Fue breve, y cuando Jon se separó de ella sintió como sus manos le picaban por el deseo de usarlas para atraer a Jon y arrancar de él un sabor más largo y duradero. No lo hizo, pero no fue por falta de deseo.

En cuanto Jon se hubo alejado de ella se dirigió a Ygritte para saludarla de la misma manera. Era un ritual que había establecido en los últimos días: cada vez que se encontraba con ambas en un mismo lugar, y estaban solos, Jon saludaría a cada una con un beso en la boca, sin importarle que la otra lo viera. Nunca lo descuidaba. Jamás. Incluso se las arreglaba para recordar siempre a cuál de las dos fue que saludó primero en la ocasión anterior, para empezar por la otra.

Jon se sentó en silencio, con la vista perdida en la nada y su ceño fruncido en concentración. Era otro rasgo que había adquirido en los últimos días. Catelyn nunca le había preguntado en que se concentraba con tanta intensidad, pero creía tener una suposición muy acertada: la guerra.

"¿Dónde estuviste?" preguntó Ygritte, la curiosidad salpicando sus palabras.

"Hablé con Glover, para dejar claro algunas cosas que espero de él cuando marche hacia Bosquespeso" respondió Jon.

Catelyn abrió la boca para hablar, pero Ygritte se le adelantó "¿Ya elegiste a quién darle el mando de las tropas del Pueblo Libre que irán con Glover?" preguntó Ygritte.

Jon asintió "Aki Veintehijos será el segundo al mando" declaró.

Catelyn trató de pensar en todo lo que supiera del caudillo antes de decidirse a preguntar "¿Por qué elegiste a Aki?" creía recordar que el hombre había sido mutilado en la batalla contra los hombres de Stannis Baratheon. Seguramente habría mejores opciones que un lisiado para mandar una fuerza tan grande.

"Porqué es confiable" dijo Jon "Si algo ocurre con Glover, Aki seguirá adelante y cumplirá las órdenes. Y no es ambicioso: es poco probable que intente disputar el mando de Glover" repuso, mirando las llamas del fuego.

"Si es confiable ¿no sería mejor que lo mantuvieras a tu lado?" preguntó Catelyn.

"Necesito a alguien confiable al mando de esos hombres. Alguien que evite que ataquen o saqueen las tierras de los norteños y pueda mantenerlos firmes. Creo que Aki lo hará bien" repuso Jon, antes de guardar silencio.

Se mantuvieron en silencio luego de eso. Jon mantenía su mirada en el fuego, al igual que Ygritte. Catelyn, en cambio, mantuvo su mirada en el rostro de Jon, dándose cuenta de ciertas cosas que no había notado antes.

"Jon" empezó Catelyn "¿te encuentras bien? Pareces agotado" comentó, no pudiendo obviar las sombras que veía debajo de sus ojos ni sus hombros desplomados.

"Estoy bien. No te preocupes" le pidió él, al tiempo que daba una pequeña sonrisa agradecida.

Catelyn tenía la sensación de que Jon no estaba siendo sincero "¿Cuándo fue la última vez que descansaste bien?" inquirió esta vez la mujer mayor, empezando a preocuparse por el estado de deterioro de Jon.

A Catelyn le pareció ver algo de culpa en los ojos de Jon "He estado un poco ocupado. Ha habido mucho por hacer" se limitó a responder el muchacho.

"Si; eso he oído" dijo Catelyn, sus ojos estrechándose ante la obvia evasión de Jon a su pregunta "Deberías descansar ahora" le sugirió. Después de todo, el día ya casi terminaba.

"Aún no. Hay algunos asuntos que….." un bostezo trató de escapar de la boca de Jon, pero este logró detenerlo. Pero el daño ya estaba hecho.

Catelyn ya había tenido suficiente "Necesitas descansar Jon. Ahora" dijo, dejando que su tono cambiara a uno de orden, al tiempo que se levantaba.

"Pero…" Jon fue callado por el bufido de Ygritte.

"Ella tiene razón" espetó la otra mujer "No puedes ni mantener los ojos abiertos. Vamos" dijo, al tiempo que se levantaba y se acercaba a Jon, para extender una mano frente a él en silenciosa invitación.

Jon le dirigió a la mujer embarazada una mirada que era en parte suplicante y en parte cansada, pero Ygritte solo frunció el ceño. No hacían falta las palabras; la muchacha no cedería. Entonces Jon dirigió su mirada hacia Catelyn, quizás esperando que ella si lo apoyara. Pero solo le bastó contemplar las marcas oscuras bajo los ojos de Jon un instante para decidirse. Sin decir palabras se levantó y puso una expresión idéntica a la de Ygritte.

Tras unos momentos Jon suspiró "Esta bien, está bien. Ustedes ganan" cedió, al tiempo que se levantaba. Incluso en la lentitud de este movimiento se vio su cansancio, pero en cuanto estuvo de pie se encaminó hacia las pieles que compartía con Ygritte.

Ygritte lo siguió, y detrás de ella Catelyn. En cuanto Jon llegó a su destino se quitó el abrigo de piel y lana que llevaba encima, con lo que solo quedó con una camisa interior. Les dio a ambas una sonrisa cansada y pequeña, pero aun así fue suficiente para llenar de calor a Catelyn.

Catelyn tenía razón. Jon estaba tan cansado que su cabeza apenas había reposado cuando se quedó dormido.

"Vamos" susurró Ygritte, mirando hacia ella por encima de su hombro. Le hizo un gesto y Catelyn se alejó del cuerpo dormido de Jon, seguida de cerca por Ygritte. Una vez que estuvieron cerca del fuego, la mujer más joven volvió a hablar "Está exigiendo demasiado de sí mismo" comentó antes de sentarse con cuidado, a causa de su vientre.

"No. La situación exige demasiado de él" la corrigió Catelyn, con suavidad pero con firmeza, antes de sentarse cerca de Ygritte.

"Es igual. Está esforzándose más de lo que debe y no solo lo afecta a él: nos afecta a todos" dijo Ygritte. Catelyn no la contradijo; a ella tampoco le agradaba ver a Jon cansado y agobiado "¿Por qué alguien querría ser rey?" estalló de pronto Ygritte, dando un golpe al suelo. La molestia en su rostro era evidente "Parece una molestia y una preocupación sin fin"

A la mente de Catelyn llegó la voz de alguien muy amado para ella, alguien que se había ido hacía mucho tiempo "Mi hijo se preguntó lo mismo una vez, ¿sabes?" dijo, soltando una risa sin humor.

"¿Y encontró una respuesta?" preguntó Ygritte, la molestia en su rostro diluida por un instante en curiosidad.

"No lo sé" reconoció Catelyn con un suspiro, al tiempo que bajaba la mirada.

"Jon una vez me dijo… que el ser Rey es un deber" dijo Ygritte en voz baja, como si estuviera contándole un secreto "Que un Rey debe poner las necesidades de los suyos antes que todo lo demás, incluso ante sí mismo" siguió susurrando. Su rostro olvidando toda molestia, toda curiosidad. Llenándose de… pena.

Catelyn no pudo hacer nada más que rodear con un brazo a Ygritte, para recordarle que no estaba sola; ella estaba allí. Y allí se quedaría.

**Ygritte**

El niño la despertó con una patada en la parte baja de su vientre. Frotó su mano libre contra él con cuidado, y tras unos momentos la criatura se calmó y volvió a quedarse quieta.

Una de sus manos estaba bajo la espalda de Jon, apreciando el calor de su cuerpo y la suavidad de su piel, mientras que la otra reposaba sobre su vientre hinchado. Sus piernas estaban entrelazadas con una de las de él.

Dedicó un momento a sentir la piel cubierta de Jon bajo su mejilla, la dureza de su hombro y el sonido de su respiración. Y más que nada el calor del brazo derecho de Jon, que la envolvía con un cuidado verdaderamente delicioso.

Abrió los ojos con lentitud y se quedó contemplando lo que estaba frente a ella. Era el rostro de Catelyn. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y su mejilla estaba reposando sobre el pecho de Jon, su cabeza subiendo y bajando ligeramente con cada respiración que el hombre bajo ella tomaba. La mano de Catelyn estaba debajo de su cabeza, la palma y los dedos totalmente extendidos sobre el estómago de Jon, mientras la otra mano se escondía debajo de su dueña. Las piernas de Catelyn estaban entrelazadas con la otra pierna de Jon, y el brazo izquierdo de Jon se envolvía alrededor de la otra mujer besada por el fuego, en una posición idéntica a la de su gemelo.

Ygritte había disfrutado y se había divertido mucho con Jon sobre esas mismas pieles, pero era ahora, simplemente acostada en paz, totalmente vestida y con una piel grande cubriendo su cuerpo y el de sus dos acompañantes, que se sentía más afortunada y dichosa que nunca.

Adoraba la sensación de estar así con Jon….. y con Catelyn.

**Y eso es todo. Bien, quiero confesarles que este capítulo ha sido uno de los más complicados de escribir, sobre todo la pequeña charla entre Catelyn e Ygritte. ¿Qué tal quedo? Sean tan ambles de dejar sus reviews, con sus opiniones al respecto. Serán muy apreciados.**

**Bien, ahora quiero disculparme con uds. Sé que muchos de uds estarán ansiosos por ver avances en la campaña de Jon para tomar el Norte, o un avance en la relación triangulo entre Ygritte/Jon/Catelyn, pero la verdad es que se está volviendo complicado escribir. Aunque intento no obsesionarme con todo el asunto del coronavirus, es muy difícil simplemente no prestarle exceso de atención. Es que es lo único de lo que se habla en las noticias, en la TV, incluso en las páginas de internet salen continuamente avisos y mensajes al respecto. Pero bueno, no puedo hacer nada al respecto. Lo que sí puedo hacer es pedirles de todo corazón que sean cuidadosos con esta enfermedad y tomen las debidas precauciones. Por favor: vida tenemos una sola, y no vale la pena perderla solo por no querer ser precavido.**

**Trataré de subir el siguiente capítulo en una semana, como siempre. En fin, eso es todo por ahora. Saludos y que estén bien (sobre todo de salud. Y que sigan así).**


	36. Chapter 36

**Bien, primero lo primero. Hola a quienquiera que lea esto.**

**Quiero dar mis más sinceras gracias a Xechu. S, jean d'arc, Kirito720, javi30, Luna, coki 13566 y outcome 5 por sus comentarios, que me alegran el día cada vez que los leo, y también cuando los contesto. Y hablando de los mismos: **

**Xechu. S: viste, vamos subiendo en escala jejejej. Y sí, Ygritte va… "pasito a pasito" como diría Luis Fonsi ****. En cuanto a tu pregunta… no. Lo siento, pero los gigantes no tendrán armadura. Como tú mismo has dicho sería ya demasiados injusto, y además hay otros motivos que a su debido momento saldrán mencionados en la historia. Aquí el siguiente capítulo; ojala te guste.**

**Jean d'arc: ¡Hola! Como siempre, tu review me saca una sonrisa bien grande. La imagen del final… sí, no es nada sexual. Va más allá de eso. Me dan ganas de saber dibujar, para poder retratar esa imagen.**

**Me alegra que la estrategia te siga gustando (Y sí, Aki existe, Se lo menciona en el Índice de Danza de Dragones). Jon es justo pero firme, y si no puede dar mejores armas eso es todo. No hay discusión que valga.**

**Yo también me imagino al Pez Negro feliz cuando se entere de que Catelyn vive; de hecho ya empiezo a pensar al respecto sobre cómo escribirlo. El contraste entre Brynden Tully de los libros contra el de la serie es abismal, y por motivos obvios voy por el del libro. Eso es lo que tienen las últimas temporadas de la serie que me pareció absurdo: la muerte sin sentido de personajes (Brynden Tully, Benjen Stark, etc) que tenían opción, y en ocasiones la opción era totalmente más lógica que quedarse a morir por nada.**

**Ya me has dicho que te encanta la relación Ygritte-Catelyn…. ¡pero seguí diciéndolo todas las veces que quieras! ¡No me molesta jajajaj! Te mando un abrazo.**

**Kirito720: Gracias por la preocupación, y sí, por el momento todo bien por acá. Te deseo lo mismo, allá donde sea que estés. "Lento y constante se llega adelante" dice el dicho, y aunque me tomo mi tiempo confío en que todo valdrá la pena cuando llegue lo que estamos todos esperando. La reacción del Pez Negro es algo que no puede faltar, y no va a faltar. Aquí el próximo capítulo. Cuídate tú también, y cuida a tu familia.**

**Javi30: gracias. Como siempre, me alegra escuchar que la interacción entre 2 personajes es creíble. Concuerdo con vos, los mamuts y gigantes fueron mal usados en la serie de TV; voy a hacer un esfuerzo para darles un mejor uso. Y un mejor destino. Sí, los puedo ver como tanques medievales, pero los gigantes no son invulnerables; en la batalla del Castillo Negro murieron gigantes (tanto en la serie como en la TV).**

**¡Viste Vikingos!¡No te puedo creer! Yo me vi las primeras cinco temporadas, y después de GOT, es mi serie favorita. La amo. Y creo que no solo Ygritte, cualquier guerrero del universo GOT, podría tener un lugar en Vikingos (excepto Brienne, que según yo es demasiado moralista). Tengo curiosidad ¿qué capítulos viste?**

**Gracias por los buenos deseos. Que tus familiares, amigos y conocidos, y por supuesto tú mismo, gocen de la mejor salud ahora y siempre. Y Dios quiera y si logremos salir del Covid-19 fortalecidos todos.**

**Luna: Te está gustando, te está gustando lo de esos 3. Y en este capítulo habrá…. ¡Aaaaayy!, para que arruinar la sorpresa jajajaj.**

**Y el norte recuerda: ¡siempre!**

**Coki 13566: La noticia ya llego al Valle, sí. Y he dado ligeras insinuaciones sobre las consecuencias; es raro que nadie las comentara, si te soy sincero. En fin. Por cierto, tus recuerdos de "Alayne Piedra" son correctos.**

**Toda la historia en una noche ¡WOW! Me siento halagado. O mi historia te pareció muy buena, o estabas sin nada mejor que hacer jajajaj. Qué genial tu sueño, ¡Fantasma evolucionando a Garurumon! ¡Ya me lo estoy imaginando! O sea no va a pasar, pero aun así fantaseo con Fantasma enfrente del ejército Bolton soltando el "Llanto del Lobo" y…. **

**No importa si no te convence el triángulo, es una opinión que respeto. Supongo que como es una pareja "nueva" (creo) toma un tiempo acostumbrarse.**

**Outcome 5: Me di cuenta que te aventaste todos los capítulos, uno atrás del otro. Nada mal. Aquí está el 36: trata de no leerlo a velocidad luz. Saludos.**

**-Bien, basta de hablar. Vamos a lo que los trajo hasta aquí-**

**Disclaimer: todo lo que puedan reconocer pertenece a G.R.R. Martín. Yo solo lo uso para entretenerme y tratar de entretener a otros.**

**Catelyn**

"Las amo" una voz rompió el velo que la cubría, tan baja que podría haber sido un simple susurro, como una simple brisa. Pero solo duró un instante, antes de que el silencio volviera a reinar a su alrededor.

Lo primero de lo que volvió a ser consciente fue del peso que había sobre ella, cubriendo cada parte de su cuerpo por debajo de su barbilla. Era cálido, y su peso era reconfortante. Movió uno de sus brazos y sintió la suavidad de un pelaje contra las yemas de sus dedos. Se llevó las manos a los ojos y se los talló con cuidado, apartando el sueño.

En cuanto abrió los ojos, Catelyn dudó si no estaría aun soñando. Debía estarlo, porque lo que veía no era normal. Allí, tan cerca que podría alcanzarla tan solo estirando la mano, estaba Ygritte.

La mujer más joven estaba acostada de lado, enfrentando a Catelyn. Su respiración salía de su nariz con suavidad. Su cabello estaba suelto, extendiéndose como un trozo de seda de color rojo hacia atrás, mientras unos pocos hilos solitarios caían sobre su hombro. Las manos de Ygritte estaban sobre su vientre hinchado, y todo el cuerpo de la mujer más joven se curvaba alrededor de la criatura en su interior.

Antes de entender o cuestionar nada, Catelyn se encontró contemplando con detenimiento a la mujer frente a ella. La nariz respingona, las mejillas tersas, ligeramente alzadas y suavemente teñidas de color bermellón, la mandíbula suave, las pestañas largas que acariciaban su rostro, los párpados de color lechoso que ocultaban los ojos azules con motas grises que había visto en incontables veces.

Sin darse cuenta, los ojos de Catelyn se desviaron hacia el sur, dejando el rostro de Ygritte para recorrer su cuello delgado, la piel de marfil elevada en una línea por una vena larga y delgada, y arrugada en una diminuta línea diagonal por una cicatriz.

Casi como si los ojos de Catelyn tuvieran voluntad propia, bajaron aún más, llegando a la camisa interior de Ygritte, apreciando con cuidado como la lana tejida se abrazaba a un par senos hinchados y llenos de leche, dándoles un aspecto…..

"¿Qué haces?" preguntó una voz ahogada.

Catelyn podría jurar que volvió a recibir un cubo de agua helada encima. Esa voz, esa voz bien conocida… Alzó la vista y podría jurar que su corazón se había revelado, empezando a latir como si quisiera escapar de su pecho y emprender una huida. Pero ahora tenía algo más en lo que fijar su atención, y eso era en los ojos bien abiertos de Ygritte.

La mujer más joven miraba a Catelyn con una mirada que solo podría definirse como atónita. Y contra su voluntad, Catelyn sintió como su interior se empezaba a llenar de vergüenza, aunque no estaba segura de porqué. Y justo después su mente pareció empezar a funcionar, porque le recordó que estaba acostada junto a Ygritte a una distancia que solo podría considerarse como íntima.

Catelyn se incorporó de un salto, con una velocidad que hasta a ella misma le sorprendió. Ygritte se echó hacia atrás por instinto, intimidada por el movimiento repentino. Sin embargo solo fue un instante antes de que se recobrara y también ella intentara pararse. Intentara de hecho, puesto que su gran barriga parecía clavarla al piso.

Pese a que las circunstancias no lo ameritaban, y a pesar de ser consciente en carne propia de lo normal que podría ser esta situación para una mujer que se encontraba en las últimas semanas del embarazo, Catelyn no pudo evitar que una mano volara a su boca para impedir la salida de una pequeña risita. Ygritte se veía tan graciosa en esa situación.

"¡No te rías!" reclamó la muchacha, mirándola con el ceño fruncido y los ojos llenos de enojo. Pero el aspecto de rabia que le daban éstos era arruinado por el sonrojo de vergüenza que le cubría las mejillas de manera tan antinatural "¡No es gracioso, Catelyn!" insistió Ygritte, logrando por fin ponerse de pie y fulminando aún a Catelyn con la mirada.

Catelyn solo alzó las manos en son de paz antes de obligarse a dejar de sonreír. Pero entonces una pregunta se hizo presente en el centro su mente, y no pudo evitar darle voz "¿Por qué dormimos…. Así?" cuestionó, decidiendo a último momento no nombrar ningún detalle.

Esa pregunta fue todo lo que hizo falta para que el enojo de Ygritte por su anterior burla se desvaneciera, reemplazado por seriedad "No estoy segura" reconoció la muchacha embarazada, llevando una mano a la parte posterior de su cuello "Recuerdo que vine a acostarme con Jon, y luego, en algún momento, tú estabas aquí, con Jon en medio de ti y de mí" entonces Ygritte hizo un gesto con la mano libre hacia Catelyn "¿Cómo fue que llegaste aquí?" preguntó.

Catelyn frunció el ceño, tratando de recordar los eventos de la noche anterior. Se había despedido de Ygritte para ir a dormir… se había acostado entre sus pieles, separada de Ygritte y Jon por la mayor parte de la tienda…. Y luego….. no podía recordar nada.

"No recuerdo" confesó. Ygritte alzó una ceja, y Catelyn alzó las manos con impotencia "Es enserio. No lo recuerdo" insistió.

Tras unos momentos Ygritte pareció aceptar sus palabras "Bueno, al menos Jon debe haber sido feliz con esto ¿no crees?" dijo, al tiempo que esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa.

Traer a Jon a la conversación hizo que Catelyn se sonrojara ante la vista que habrían hecho los tres durmiendo juntos "Supongo" reconoció. Intentó ignorar el susurro que le decía que Jon no estaría feliz con su compañía en el sueño. Estaría probablemente encantado "¿Dormiste bien?" preguntó, en un intento de desviar la conversación.

"Lo suficiente" repuso Ygritte "¿Tú?" le devolvió la pregunta.

"Bien" fue la breve respuesta de Catelyn. La mujer mayor había elegido a último momento no decirle lo demás. No decirle que por primera vez en días, su sueño había sido absolutamente tranquilo. Que lo único que sintió desde que cayó en la oscuridad del sueño había sido paz, tranquilidad y un calor que llegaban a cada rincón de su cuerpo y le daban la sensación de que la perfección existía y que la había encontrado por primera vez en su vida.

**Jon**

Galbart Glover había partido con las primeras luces del día. Se había ido en dirección al oeste, al frente de tres mil quinientos hombres y mujeres del Pueblo Libre armados con madera, bronce, hueso y piedra. Con él se había llevado además cuatrocientos animales de carga cargados de comida, flechas y algunas tiendas. Por consejo de los hombres de los clanes, la mayoría de los animales habían sido mulas, cuya mayor firmeza sería útil en los caminos angostos y abruptos senderos de las montañas del norte.

Aki Veintehijos había cabalgado junto a Glover, ambos hombres flanqueados por dos de los más antiguos reclutas de Jon, Wera y Berg. Ambos habían sido elegidos personalmente por Jon para portar los estandartes de la Casa Stark y la Casa Glover. Jon los había observado desde uno de los terraplenes situados detrás de las empalizadas, siguiendo al ejército con los ojos mientras se alejaba cada vez más, hasta que se perdió en la línea del horizonte. En cuanto los perdió de vista, Jon dirigió una silenciosa plegaria a los Dioses Antiguos, pidiendo que la campaña para retomar Bosquespeso fuera exitosa.

Desde la partida de Glover y Aki habían pasado ya tres días. Poco más había ocurrido desde entonces. El entrenamiento del resto del ejército había seguido. Las reservas de alimentos se habían visto lentamente incrementadas por las numerosas partidas de caza y forrajeo: manzanas, nueces, bayas, setas, pescado, carnes de liebre, venado, uros salvajes, patos, jabalís, codornices, y más. El trabajo para reforzar las defensas del campamento estaba ya en curso, con un pequeño foso seco siendo cavado alrededor de las empalizadas. Un nuevo cargamento de armas había llegado del Último Hogar, custodiado por Ewyth, la hija de Vaquon, y nieta de Ygon Oldfather. El contenido de los carros había sido suficiente para armar a tres mil trescientos hombres y mujeres más con acero.

Se encontraba ayudando a una de las últimas partidas de caza con el resultado de su última salida. Cerca de Jon, mujeres y hombres por igual limpiaban peces, desplumaban patos y desollaban liebres. Enfrente de él, colgado por las patas traseras y totalmente muerto, se encontraba un ciervo. El tamaño de sus astas dejaba notar su joven edad. Con un suspiro, Jon hizo un corte vertical en el cuello del ciervo, abriendo la vena principal para acelerar el proceso de drenado de su sangre, que cayó en un pequeño plato hondo hecho de madera, a sus pies. Luego de eso abrió el vientre del animal, antes de empezar a remover los órganos, con cuidado de no arrancar buena carne que sería aprovechable con ellos. El corazón, el hígado, los pulmones….. todos fueron arrojados a un cubo vacío a su lado. Cuando Jon terminó con el último órgano se pasó la lengua en un rápido movimiento por los labios, examinando su trabajo.

Entonces lo vio por el rabillo de sus ojos "Oye" le espetó a Fantasma, que mantenía sus orbes color rubí fijos en el animal colgado. Jon conocía bien esa mirada "Acabas de tener dos liebres" le recordó, antes de volver a su trabajo. Con el animal abierto y sus órganos retirados solo faltaban dos cosas: remover la piel y salar la carne, para que durara más.

Jon fue sacado de sus pensamientos por los sonidos de los cascos de un caballo. Giró la cabeza para ver a un hombre mayor con un jubón en el que se veía el oso de Mormont acercándose a un trote rápido hacia él. Detuvo el caballo y se inclinó desde la silla "Alteza" dijo.

Jon reconoció su presencia con un gesto de la cabeza "¿Ha ocurrido algo?" preguntó, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

El hombre asintió con vehemencia "Un ejército se acerca al campamento" dijo en voz tranquila.

"¿Desde el oeste?" preguntó Jon, notando de reojo que las personas cercanas estaban escuchando. El hombre asintió "Está bien, gracias" dijo al mensajero, al tiempo que le hacía un gesto para que se fuera.

Jon dejó en manos de una mujer de las lanzas el resto del trabajo con el ciervo y se limpió las manos de la sangre del animal en un cubo de agua helada antes de dirigirse a la entrada occidental del campamento, que no estaba muy alejada del lugar donde se encontraba. A su lado se encontraba Fantasma, mientras que una guardia de seis guerreros lo seguía por detrás.

Al llegar allí vio a los guardias y centinelas prestando total atención al oeste, pero al verlo llegar lo saludaron golpeando sus puños contra sus pechos, algunos de los cuales estaban cubiertos por cotas de malla o de cuero.

Jon no perdió el tiempo en subir a uno de los terraplenes que había junto a las puertas por una escalera tosca pero firme. Una vez allí logró ver sin dificultad a la multitud de hombres que se acercaban al campamento.

Todos los hombres eran inequívocamente norteños, como los delataban sus barbas y cabellos largos y desordenados, la mayoría de ellos de color castaño o negro, aunque una buena cantidad los llevaba mezclados en mayor o menor grado con hebras grises o blancas. Eran hombres de aspecto tosco, la mayoría de ellos armados con lanzas, arcos y mazas. Solo unos pocos portaban espadas o mandobles, y menos aún montaban a caballo. Todos estaban vestidos con botas de aspecto viejo y prendas de lana y algodón; también llevaban además capas de pieles o de lana para protegerse de las nevadas y del frío que poco a poco pero de manera constante se sentía cada vez más.

Al frente de los hombres se veían los estandartes, precediendo a los recién llegados. El cuchillo de Burley, los cardos de Norrey, los cubos de Wull y los del resto de los clanes de la montaña norteños. En cuanto vio a quién buscaba, Jon bajó del terraplén y se encontró con Torghen Flint. El anciano señor se encontraba bajando de su caballo, cuyas riendas eran sostenidas por uno de sus nietos más jóvenes, si Jon recordaba bien.

"Su Alteza" dijo Flint, al tiempo que bajaba su cabeza en señal de respeto.

"Mi señor" dijo Jon, no pudiendo evitar que una pequeña sonrisa se hiciera presente mientras veía como los hombres de los clanes entraban al campamento "Bienvenido de vuelta"

"Gracias, Alteza" respondió Lord Torghen "No creo que hayáis conocido a mi nieto, Borgen" dijo, al tiempo que hacía un gesto hacia el muchacho que había sostenido las riendas de su caballo.

El muchacho se adelantó e hinco una rodilla en tierra ante Jon "En pie, Borgen Flint" dijo Jon, al tiempo que examinaba con mayor atención al muchacho ante él.

Era mucho más joven que él. Sus mejillas estaban totalmente limpias de bello, mientras que su cabello era de caoba y estaba muy corto, apenas acariciando la parte posterior de su cuello. Sus ojos grises estaban separados, su frente era casi inexistente y sus orejas parecían desiguales.

"¿Habéis tenido dificultades en el camino, mi señor de Flint?" preguntó Jon, volviendo su atención al hombre anciano.

"Ninguna, mi Rey" respondió el hombre "Las nevadas fueron ligeras y benevolentes con nosotros" añadió.

Jon asintió en silencio. Pese a que aún se podían considerar ligeras, las nevadas eran cada vez más constantes "Presumo que en vuestro camino de vuelta os habréis encontrado con Galbart Glover y su ejército" comentó Jon.

"Así es Alteza" comentó Lord Torghen, mientras su nieto asentía con vehemencia "Los encontramos a la mitad del camino. Galbart Glover parecía ansioso por proseguir su marcha"

"¿Y vuestros hombres están ansiosos por proseguir la marcha hacia el sur?" preguntó Jon, al tiempo que señalaba con un gesto de la cabeza a los hombres de los clanes, la mayoría de los cuales ya habían entrado al campamento.

"Ansiosos por derramar sangre Bolton, Alteza" se jactó Torghen Flint, dando una sonrisa depredadora en la que faltaban la mayoría de los dientes.

"Bien" respaldó Jon "Ya no falta mucho para que tengan su oportunidad" las piezas ya estaban encaminándose a sus lugares. Y cuando todas hubieran llegado a su destino, Jon haría el movimiento definitivo.

Luego de eso la conversación se desvió hacia la situación en las montañas. Jon estaba muy interesado en los preparativos hechos por los clanes para el invierno. Cuando Torghen Flint hubiera terminado de explicar las medidas que había tomado, Jon se despidió de él y su nieto antes de seguir su camino.

Debía empezar a prepararse para una reunión. Una importante.

**Ygritte**

Cuando Jon le dijo que esperaban invitados en la tienda a media tarde, Ygritte alzó una ceja en interrogación. Su curiosidad había aumentado cuando Jon le dijo quiénes eran las personas que vendrían.

Ahora había llegado el momento. La tienda solo estaba ocupada por ella, Jon y Catelyn, además de Fantasma y unos pocos caudillos más, entre ellos Morna Mascara Blanca, Soren Rompescudos y Tormund Matagigantes.

Los primeros en llegar fueron el anciano Lord Flint, seguido por sus dos hijos; Artos Donnel, si no recordaba mal.

Catelyn fue la primera en saludar "Mi señor" dijo la mujer, inclinándose de una manera perfectamente fluida, al tiempo que su melena de color rojizo se movía hacia adelante, rebasando sus hombros y cayendo en dos cascadas a cada lado de su cuello "Es un honor recibiros en esta tienda" declaró.

Ygritte se contuvo de alzar una ceja. ¿Era honorable tan solo recibir a alguien en tu morada? ¿También sería honorable negarle la entrada? Pero antes de poder pensar nada más fue devuelta al presente por la voz del Flint "El honor es mío mi señora, por haber sido invitado" contradijo Flint, con firmeza pero con cortesía. Luego de eso el hombre se movió hasta situarse frente a ella y Jon, momento en que hincó una rodilla en tierra con cierta dificultad "Mi Rey. Mi Reina" saludó a ambos. Ygritte no pudo dejar de notar que la voz de Flint bajó ligeramente al dirigirse a ella.

"Bienvenido…. mi señor" dijo ella, el título aun sintiéndose extraño al pasar por su lengua.

"De pie, Lord Flint" ordenó Jon. Las palabras apenas habían salido de sus labios cuando el sonido de las solapas de la tienda moviéndose atrajo su atención. Miró hacia allí y vio entrar a La Osa, acompañada por su hija y nada menos que Alys Karstark.

Para cuando Jon, ella y Catelyn acabaron de saludar a las mujeres, Tormund ya se había servido el primer cuenco de cerveza. Por sugerencia de Catelyn los demás siguieron su ejemplo. Ygritte misma se encontró disfrutando el sabor de su bebida, hasta que fue distraída por el sonido de más personas entrando. Eran Styr, junto con sus dos hijos y su hija: Sigorn, Siegerd y Srigda. Y detrás de ellos, llegó Harma Cabeza de Perro, junto con su hermano Halleck y su sobrina, Helmat.

Una diminuta sonrisa creció en la cara de Jon, y luego de que a Styr y sus hijos se les ofrecieran bebidas propias, el Rey más allá del Muro y en el Norte dejó su propia taza antes de dirigirse al centro de la tienda, atrayendo las miradas de todos los demás ocupantes de la misma.

"Primero que nada, bienvenidos" empezó Jon "Sin duda se estarán preguntando porqué los hice llamar. La respuesta es sencilla: todos ustedes han sido llamados aquí por un motivo, y solo un motivo, y ese es que tienen un papel que jugar en los siguientes movimientos que realizará nuestro ejército"

"Alteza ¿Os referís al ejército que debe partir para tomar el Fuerte Terror?" inquirió Alys Karstark, con la esperanza brillando en sus ojos.

"Así es, mi señora" confirmó Jon, con lo que una sonrisa se hizo presente en el rostro alargado de la muchacha "Como sin duda sabréis, hace tres días Galbart Glover partió con tres mil quinientos guerreros para retomar su hogar de los Hijos del Hierro. En tres días más, un ejército de diez mil hombres irá hacia el este, hacia Bastión de Kar, y desde allí partirán para tomar Fuerte Terror" recordó Jon a los presentes "Sin embargo, ese ejercito aún carece de liderazgo. Os he llamado para cambiar eso" concluyó.

Ygritte intercambió una mirada con Catelyn, cuyos ojos estaban llenos de realización. Supuso que los de ella eran similares. Por el rabillo del ojo, la mujer embarazada vio que ellas no eran las únicas en intercambiar miradas. Claramente todos los presentes entendían lo que implicaban las palabras de Jon.

"Déjame ir. Esos arrodillados no sabrán que los golpeó" se adelantó Tormund, con una sonrisa ansiosa en la que faltaban varios dientes.

"Iré yo" debatió Soren Rompescudos "Los castillos caerán aunque tenga que romper las puertas con los dientes" juró, mirando directamente a Jon, al tiempo que alzaba un puño.

"¡No!" intervino Jon, antes de que los dos hombres llegaran más lejos "El líder del ejército será Sigorn" dictaminó.

Ygritte abrió los ojos sorprendida. ¿Sigorn? ¿Al mando de diez mil hombres y con una misión tan importante? Una voz muy similar a la de Catelyn le susurró dentro de su mente, advirtiéndole que no dejara que sus dudas se mostraran.

Antes de que el eco de las palabras de Jon se hubiera perdido, las miradas del resto de las personas de la tienda se dirigieron hacia el hijo del Magnar.

"¿Por qué él?" la voz de Morna Máscara Blanca fue la primera en oírse, su tono neutro cortando a través del silencio como un cuchillo. A diferencia de la mayoría de los hombres en la tienda, Morna no parecía molesta por la decisión de Jon. Solo preguntaba.

"¿Por qué no?" debatió Jon, mirando a todos los presentes con una mirada en blanco. Con su tono parecía querer alentarlos a hablar; a expresar sus dudas.

"¿Tiene alguna preparación en el mando de un ejército?" hablo Lord Flint, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza hacia Sigorn.

"Sigorn ha sido entrenado para ocupar mi lugar al frente de nuestro pueblo desde antes de que aprendiera a caminar" afirmó Styr, las arrugas alrededor de su boca moviéndose mientras hablaba "No es ajeno al mando" aseguró.

Torghen Flint solo miró a Styr por un largo tiempo antes de asentir con brusquedad.

"Pero aun teniendo eso en cuenta…. ¿No es algo joven para ocupar el mando de una fuerza tan basta?" inquirió La Osa, mirando a Sigorn con ojos duros, evaluadores.

"Mi hijo era aún más joven cuando se hizo cargo del ejército del Norte, y del de las Tierras de los Ríos, Lady Maege" dijo en ese entonces Catelyn "Ambos eran una fuerza mucho mayor de la que se le quiere confiar al joven Sigorn, y aun así fueron dirigidos de manera capaz" le recordó.

Maege Mormont reconoció las palabras de Catelyn con un asentimiento y una mirada que parecían casi avergonzados; Ygritte se preguntó si por la verdad en las palabras, o por el solo hecho de que fue Catelyn quién las pronunció.

Ygritte estaba sorprendida. ¿Qué motivo tenía Catelyn para respaldar el nombramiento de Sigorn como líder de ese ejército? Hasta donde ella sabía, el contacto entre ambos era nulo, o casi.

"Alteza. Si consideramos el número de hombres que estarán en riesgo si… Sigorn cometiera un error" empezó en esta ocasión la hija de La Osa, haciendo un gesto con la mano al mencionar al hijo de Styr "Tal vez deberíais considerar a alguien con más experiencia" dijo, en un esfuerzo por sonar justa.

"La dificultad, mi señora" dijo Jon, mirando a la Joven Osa con una mezcla de tranquilidad y firmeza "Es que los comandantes experimentados son increíblemente escasos" admitió. Los ojos de la Joven Osa se desviaron un instante hacia su derecha, y fue como si hubiera hablado en voz alta "No mi señora, vuestra madre no puede ir. La necesito aquí"

"Pero es cierto que diez mil hombres son una fuerza muy considerable" reconoció Jon "Es por eso que Sigorn contará con más experiencia que la suya sola para dirigir a esos hombres" Jon dejó pasar unos momentos antes de continuar "Helmat" nombró, mirando a la joven que se encontraba un par de pasos más lejos de Halleck "Serás la segunda al mando del ejército. Ayudarás a Sigorn a mantener las cosas en orden, solo responderás ante él. Y si algo ocurre con Sigorn, quedara en tus manos dirigir a los nuestros" concluyó.

Ygritte se hubiera reído de la expresión de la cara de Halleck si el asunto no hubiera sido tan serio. A su lado, Harma no era mucho mejor disimulando su sorpresa.

Las miradas de los norteños, e incluso la de muchos caudillos, demostraban que tenían dudas en cuanto a la mención de Helmat como la segunda al mando, igual que las habían tenido con Sigorn como el líder del ejército. Una vez más empezaron a escucharse dudas y disensiones, con el principal argumento de que Sigorn y Helmat eran demasiado jóvenes e inexpertos.

Ygritte no pudo evitar notar que, aparte de ella misma, el heredero de Styr y la hija de Halleck, la única persona que aún no había pronunciado palabras a favor o en contra de la decisión de Jon…. era Alys Karstark.

En un esfuerzo para zanjar el tema de una vez por todas, Ygritte decidió hablar "Lady Alys ¿vos qué opináis?" dijo, atrayendo las miradas, primero sobre ella y luego sobre la joven Karstark.

Karstark aun llevaba una taza en la mano; se la llevó a los labios y la vació de un trago rápido antes de hablar "Mis señores, mis señoras, tengo fe en que el Rey Jon ha hecho la elección correcta" dijo, su rostro alargado demostrando la firmeza de su declaración.

Helmat y Sigorn sonrieron; la sonrisa de ella estuvo llena de jactancia, la de él….. Ygritte podría jurar que vislumbró un brillo de esperanza en ella.

Ygritte dio un asentimiento firme para denotar su opinión; Catelyn la siguió al poco tiempo. El resto de los ocupantes de la tienda, unos con más reticencia que otros, dieron asentimientos propios o murmuraron palabras afirmativas.

"Sigorn, Helmat" llamó Jon, haciendo un gesto con la mano para que ambos se acercaran. Cuando ambos lo hubieran hecho, colocados codo a codo enfrente de Jon, Ygritte no pudo evitar compararlos. Pese a que Sigorn era ligeramente más alto que Jon y que Helmat era más robusta, ambos parecían encogerse un poco en su presencia "¿Aceptáis esta responsabilidad que os ofrezco?" preguntó, mirando a ambos con ojos que parecían tallados en piedra.

"Acepto, mi Rey" dijo Sigorn, su barbilla alzada de orgullo.

"Yo también, Alteza" dijo Helmat, una sonrisa feroz en su rostro de piel blanca.

"En ese caso preparaos, porque en tres días partiréis a la guerra" afirmó Jon. Como uno, el hombre y la mujer se golpearon el pecho con un puño, antes de dar un paso atrás.

Luego de eso, no hubo mucho más que hablar. Uno a uno, todos los que habían sido llamados a la tienda se fueron retirando, hasta que al final solo quedaron Jon, Catelyn y ella.

"Eso salió bien" comentó Jon, dejando escapar un suspiro.

Catelyn no parecía compartir la opinión de Jon "Querrás decir que pudo haber salido peor. Flint se veía infeliz, y Lady Maege tampoco estaba nada convencida" le recordó, su ceño fruncido.

"Lo sé, Catelyn. Lo sé" le aseguró Jon "Pero es inevitable que haya dudas. Si hubiera elegido a alguien más, quizás también habría habido dudas sobre esa persona" afirmó Jon.

Ygritte asintió a modo de acuerdo. La verdad es que parecía francamente imposible complacer a todos los caudillos y señores. Eran demasiados.

"Aun así, no sería bueno que haya rupturas entre nosotros" repuso Catelyn, su rostro serio "La división nunca es buena" sentenció, con un tono funesto.

Ygritte abrió la boca, pero antes de poder decir algo sintió un dolor agudo en la pantorrilla; era como si hubieran clavado un cuchillo en su pierna, directo en el hueso, y empujado hasta la base de la hoja. No lo creía posible, pero el dolor fue capaz de hacerle perder pie; o quizás fuera su repentina y dolorosa aparición. En cualquier caso, un instante después de la sensación en la parte trasera de su pierna estuvo en el piso con su pierna sana flexionada y sosteniendo su cuerpo, mientras la otra estaba estirada hacia adelante y era sujetada por una de sus manos.

"¡Ygritte!" exclamaron las voces de Jon y Catelyn a la vez, en el instante en que la vieron caída. Un momento después, ambos estuvieron de rodillas junto a ella, Jon sosteniéndola en sus brazos mientras Catelyn la miraba con confusión un momento, antes de que su mirada adquiriera un aspecto de realización y quitara la mano de Ygritte de su pierna adolorida, solo para reemplazarla con las suyas.

"¿Qué te pasó?" preguntó Jon, pero Ygritte no se molestó en responder. Estaba ocupada, sintiendo los pulgares de Catelyn calmando su dolor un poco con cada circulo que describían sobre su pierna.

"Tranquilo, Jon" le respondió Catelyn en cambio "Es solo una punzada particularmente fuerte. Es algo que puede ocurrir en los últimos días del embarazo" explicó Catelyn.

"Lo recuerdo. Me habías hablado de eso; nunca antes me había pasado" dijo Ygritte, luchando contra una mueca cuando una nueva punzada, por fortuna más ligera, aparecía en la misma pierna.

"Levántate. Con cuidado" dijo Catelyn, al tiempo que la tomaba de un brazo "Ayúdame, Jon" comando, y de inmediato él tomó el otro brazo y la alzaron con cuidado, hasta que estuvo en pie.

En cuanto Ygritte intentó pisar con su pierna dolorida, un siseó de dolor escapó de sus labios. El dolor de su pierna al tratar de cargar con su peso fue tal que sintió como la comisura de sus ojos se humedecía.

"No" la reprendió Catelyn "Descansa tu peso sobre nosotros; te llevaremos" ordenó.

Ygritte era una mujer muy orgullosa, y había dos cosas que no gozaba en lo más mínimo. Depender de la ayuda de otros, y tener que obedecer a nadie. Pero ante el tono de Catelyn, que estaba dividido a partes iguales en firmeza y suavidad, y el rostro de Jon, cuyos ojos brillaban con preocupación, no pudo hacer nada más que dejar que su peso cayera sobre ambos mientras daba saltos intermitentes con su pierna indemne.

Así fue llevada hasta la pila de pieles que hacía las veces de cama. En un súbito destello de burla, comentó "Es la segunda vez en dos días que estamos todos aquí a la vez" mientras era recostada con cuidado.

Las mejillas de Catelyn se tiñeron de rosa, mientras que una sonrisa se abrió paso en el rostro de Jon "No te quejes; yo no lo hago" comentó él.

"¡No me estoy quejando!" exclamó Ygritte "Borra esa sonrisa de tú cara. Pareces un idiota" le dijo, mitad en serio, mitad en broma, al tiempo que le daba un pequeño golpe en el brazo.

"Si ya terminaron, hay cosas más importantes que sus burlas" intervino Catelyn "Quítate los pantalones" le ordenó la mujer mayor.

Era una oportunidad demasiado buena; Ygritte no pudo resistirse "¿Estás insinuando algo?" dijo, al tiempo que una de sus cejas se alzaba con burla y una sonrisa se abría camino en su rostro.

Catelyn rodó los ojos, pero el gesto fue arruinado por sus mejillas, que se oscurecieron más "Es por tu pierna" masculló la otra mujer.

Ygritte soltó una risita, a pesar del dolor sordo que aun latía en su pierna. Era muy divertido ver a Catelyn avergonzada. Aun así, aflojó los nudos de sus pantalones y alzó ligeramente la cadera para facilitar su extracción, de la que se encargó Jon.

Una vez que sus piernas estuvieron desnudas, las manos de Catelyn fueron a su zona lastimada, donde empezaron a pasar con cuidado.

Los dedos y palmas de Catelyn recorrieron la pierna de Ygritte con lentitud, moviéndose con tranquilidad y cuidado. Una de las manos de Catelyn frotaba con gentileza una zona de la pierna de Ygritte, sus dedos recorriendo la piel con lentitud, tanteando con duda y listos para retirarse ante la menor señal de dolor. Una vez hubiera terminado con la zona, la mano se movía hacia abajo, siendo reemplazada por su compañera, que continuaba con las ministraciones. Catelyn lo fue haciendo sin ninguna urgencia aparente, y al terminar empezaba el recorrido en la cima de su pantorrilla de nuevo. Una vez, dos veces, tres…

Ygritte llevó su mirada al techo al tiempo que soltaba un suspiro; era en gran parte por la bienvenida sensación de alivio en la zona dolorida…. Y en menor medida por la suavidad de los dedos de Catelyn sobre su piel desnuda. Aunque eso no había necesidad de decirlo.

Cuando finalmente Catelyn terminó, Ygritte tenía la sensación de que había estado acostada por horas. Alzó la vista para ver a sus acompañantes, pero Catelyn bajó la suya, sus ojos azules negándose a encontrarse con los de ella. Jon, en cambio, los mantuvo fijos en sus piernas desnudas, particularmente en la zona donde habían vagado las manos de Catelyn. Ygritte vio como los ojos de Jon se oscurecían, y no pudo evitar tragar saliva. Ella conocía esos ojos; en general los veía antes y durante los momentos más placenteros con Jon, cuando la ropa se volvía un estorbo para ambos y el placer inundaba todos y cada uno de los intersticios de sus cuerpos.

"Tal vez ya sea hora de ir a dormir. Es tarde" dijo, notando demasiado tarde que su voz se había tornado ronca. Si Jon o Catelyn lo notaron, no dijeron nada. Tan solo murmuraron su acuerdo. Ygritte estaba satisfecha.

Pero eso cambió cuando Catelyn se levantó y dio un paso a la salida de esa parte de la tienda. Sin embargo, antes de que la otra mujer pudiera dar un segundo paso la mano de Jon tomó una de las suyas, con suavidad pero con firmeza.

"No tienes que irte" dijo Jon, su voz tornándose ligeramente ronca, pero sus ojos mirando a la mujer de la misma manera en que miraba a Ygritte.

Ygritte entendió al instante lo que Jon sugería, y a juzgar por su expresión, Catelyn también.

"No es correcto" protestó Catelyn, aunque su voz no fue muy fuerte.

"Sí lo es" debatió Jon, el pulgar empezando a trazar círculos sobre la mano de Catelyn. Su voz era tan suave como la de Catelyn.

Catelyn se mordió el labio, claramente dudando "Pero…. ¿Ygritte?" dijo, sus ojos encontrando al fin los de ella, una pregunta tácita en ellos.

El interior de Ygritte estuvo en conflicto: por un lado dudaba sobre querer que las cosas se desarrollaran así, temiendo que si dejaba a Catelyn quedarse con ellos estaría dándole un mensaje equivocado, cuando ella aún estaba dudando sobre qué hacer con la proposición de Jon. Por el otro, quería aprovechar la oportunidad que se le presentaba para volver a disfrutar de la dicha y felicidad que sintió la noche anterior.

Tras pensarlo unos momentos, tomó su decisión.

"Puede que mi pierna vuelva a dolerme, y si eso pasa te necesitaré cerca; será más fácil si te quedas" dijo como excusa, antes de extender la mano hacia Catelyn en silenciosa invitación "Quédate" la instó.

"De acuerdo. Me quedaré" susurró Catelyn al final.

**Y eso es todo. Bien, gente, estamos haciendo avances en la historia, y honestamente estoy disfrutando mucho de escribir. Gracias a Dios, parece que mi inspiración está volviendo poco a poco.**

**Ahora bien, quiero sus reviews, con sus comentarios, opiniones, sugerencias, y cualquier otra cosa que se les ocurra. Me encantara recibirlos, y prometo contestarlos.**

**Otra cosa: en estos días tan problemáticos por el asunto del coronavirus, no puedo más que rogarles porque sean cuidadosos y tomen las debidas precauciones. Cuídense, y cuiden a sus familias y a sus seres queridos. Rezaré por uds.**

**En fin, saludos y que estén bien (particularmente de salud. Y que sigan así).**


	37. Chapter 37

**Bien, primero lo primero. Hola a quienquiera que lea esto.**

**Quiero dar mis más sinceras gracias a jean d'arc, outcome 5, coki 13566, Kirito 720, javi 30, Xechu. S y Luna por sus increíbles reviews, que me alegran el día siempre que los recibo y cada vez que los leo. Un abrazo a todos. Y hablando de los mismos:**

**Jean d'arc: si, tal como decís, se vuelve una rutina jeje. En cuanto a tu consulta: sí. Jon es un ser pensante, y todo lo que hace está pensado de antemano (¡vete a la mierda Jon Nieve de la T8!), es solo que no todas las decisiones se van a explicar allí en ese momento. Y sí viste, Ygritte, como Jon y Catelyn, también aprende. Si viste, Catelyn guardando sus dudas hasta la soledad es una de sus mejores características. Eso es una consecuencia de tantos años de educación noble, pero es un gran rasgo, según yo. Y si viste, quería dar algo de normalidad en cuanto a la vida rutinaria, por eso el pantallazo. Y también para recalcar que Jon, pese a ser un rey, sigue siendo un Hombre Libre, y como tal no desdeña el trabajo hecho por mano propia ni depende de otros para todo.**

**Outcome 5: me alegro que te gustara el capítulo. Y sí, tengo un margen de maniobra del tamaño del Muro. En cuanto a lo de que Jon es un Targaryen, sí, si nos remitimos a la serie lo es, pero aquí aun no llegamos al tema sobre la sangre de Jon. No digo que lo sea, pero tampoco que no lo sea. Tendrás que esperar para ver. Pero llegará con el tiempo. **

**En cuanto al dragón, no. La verdad no creo que lo tenga, pero nada está decidido. Aun puede ser que sí. Ya se lo de Canibal, pero gracia por el dato. Y le di Hermana Oscura a Jon porque para mí la pérdida de Hielo y lo que los Lannister le hicieron a la espada fue una atrocidad, así que para resarcir a la Casa Stark. Y, obviamente, porqué creo que a Jon le va genial una espada tan legendaria. Son tal para cual.**

**Coki 13566: se a lo que te referís con lo de "tijeras medievales", vaya si lo sé jejejej. No, Helmat no aparece ¡porqué es un personaje de mi creación! Es la hija de Halleck y por ende sobrina de Harma Cabeza de Perro. Pero oye, que no aparezca en la wiki no quiere decir que necesariamente sufrirá una muerte horrible jejeje ¿de dónde sacaste eso?. Tus paranoias son comprensibles, y en este capítulo verás algo al respecto, así que léelo y después hablamos.**

**No, no estaba al tanto de esa teoría, la verdad es que no indago mucho en esas cosas, aunque admito que está interesante. Puedo ver la relación entre los defensores de Lady Ashford y los prometidos de Sansa, pero reconozco que no estoy seguro de la relación entre las dos mujeres. Suponiendo que la teoría sea cierta, y en algún momento Sansa termine con Jon o Aegon, yo me pongo del lado de Jon (la primer historia de GOT que leí en fanfic fue un Jonsa, y amo la pareja desde entonces. Para mí es la mejor, aunque reconozco que el Jonerys también tiene geniales historias. Te recomiendo a Longclaw 1 – 6 si quieres leer un buen Jonerys. Sus historias son épicas). Para concluir, puede que la teoría sea cierta, o puede que sean solo especulaciones de los fans. La verdad no estoy seguro. Si algo aprendí en la última temporada de GOT es que a veces las teorías no hacen más que ilusionarnos para nada. Esperaba ver a Jon y a Daenerys gobernando como reyes (juntos o separados, pero gobernando), esperaba ver a Bran morir en la lucha contra los muertos, esperaba que Sansa se sometiera y quedara como Guardiana, no Reina del Norte. No esperaba ¡AVISO DE SPOILER TEMPORADA 8! que Arya fuera la que matara al Rey de la Noche, no esperaba que Bran el Roto fuera Rey de los Seis Reinos, y ¡con Dios como testigo! No esperaba que Bronn se convirtiera en Señor de Altojardín. ¡FIN DE SPOILER!**

**Kirito 720: muchas gracias compañero, y no te preocupe parecer disco rayado, a mí me encanta cuando dicen cosas buenas de mi historia, incluso si ya están repetidas jejej. Aquí verás un poco más de Jon como buen comandante y estratega (yo respaldo al Jon de los libros por sobre el de las 3 últimas temporadas de la serie a muerte). Me haces sonrojar con todo el mérito que me das, pero gracias de nuevo. Te imagino gritando como fangirl y me hace reír. Un saludo.**

**Javi 30: gracias. No falta demasiado para las escaramuzas y las grandes batallas. Ya verás cómo le va a Sigorn y Helmat. Nadie quiere que nada se eche a perder.**

**Si, te entiendo, yo he podido hacer bastantes cosas para las que no había tenido tiempo por causa de la cuarentena. Viste buenos capítulos, pero yo te recomiendo las primeras tres temporadas. El arco de Ragnar en la serie es una joya, te juro. Y concuerdo con vos, un buen número de los personajes de GOT habrían tenido un lugar en Vikings y lo habrían hecho bien.**

**Yo también espero que todo salga bien con el Covid 19. Gracias por los buenos deseos, y te mando los míos. Que tú y todos los tuyos se mantengan a salvo y protegidos por Dios. Saludos.**

**Xechu. S: Si viste, no hay tregua para Catelyn en ese frente jajajajaja¡JA!. Oh Dios las caras de ambas muchachas Stark, sobretodo de Sansa… ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA! Cuídate vos también.**

**Luna: soy un hdp, lo reconozco: Te pongo el caramelo en la punta de la lengua y te lo saco. Sin duda querrás mandarme a la mierda por retrasar tanto el tiempo de esos 3 jajajajaja. **_**"¿Hay lugar para mí?"**_** jajajajajajaj creo que te falla algo, pero así me agradas.**

**Si viste, Jon/Catelyn/Ygritte. Esos 3 van codo a codo. Si uno avanza, avanzan los 3, si uno retrocede, retroceden los 3. Adoro saber que el Jon que intento retratar en cada capítulo es del tipo respetuoso. Es un alivio para mí.**

**-Bien, basta de hablar. Vamos a lo que a ustedes les interesa-**

**Disclaimer: todo lo que puedan reconocer pertenece a G.R.R. Martín. Yo solo lo uso para entretenerme y tratar de entretener a otros.**

**Catelyn**

Era temprano cuando se levantó. Muy temprano. Por un momento la duda llenó su mente, hasta que recordó la petición a la que había accedido la noche anterior. Se encontraba acostada boca arriba, con sus brazos a sus costados. A su izquierda se encontraba Jon, y a la izquierda de él dormía Ygritte.

Acostada allí, con el suave sonido de las respiraciones de Jon y de Ygritte, Catelyn se descubrió pensando que podría acostumbrarse a dormir de esa forma.

Mientras que Ygritte estaba recostada totalmente contra el costado de Jon, el único punto dónde él y Catelyn se tocaban era en sus manos entrelazadas.

Pese a que el contacto era mínimo, Catelyn sintió que estaba en una intimidad total. Alzó un poco más la cabeza para tener una mejor visión de las otras dos personas. El cabello de Ygritte estaba libre, sus manos aferradas al pecho de Jon y su cabeza recostada contra su hombro.

"Hola" una voz susurró. Catelyn dio un respingo, sorprendida. Había estado tan atenta en Ygritte que no se había dado cuenta de que Jon había abierto los ojos. Y de que le sonreía.

"Hola" dijo ella, contestando la sonrisa de Jon con una propia. Jon se inclinó, con cuidado de no despertar a Ygritte, y unió sus labios. Sin dudar, Catelyn contestó el beso, que fue demasiado breve para su gusto, dejando sus labios hormigueando agradablemente "¿Te desperté?" susurró.

Jon sacudió la cabeza con lentitud "No duermo mucho estos días. Hay demasiado por hacer" explicó.

El ceño de Catelyn se frunció "No debes exigirte de más. No será bueno para ti" advirtió a Jon. Era la segunda vez que lo hacía.

"Mi sueño se ha vuelto más reparador en el último par de noches. Me pregunto por qué será" comentó Jon con una expresión de duda que no engaño a Catelyn ni un instante.

Catelyn se sonrojó. La implicación de que dormir con ella hacía que el sueño de Jon fuera más reparador le gustaba; mucho. Su rubor solo aumentó cuando Jon alzó sus manos aún unidas y besó el dorso de la suya con los labios. Catelyn pensó que era casi absurdo como el hombre acostado a su lado podía hacerla sentir una vez más como la doncella sonrojada que no había sido en casi veinte años.

Unos momentos más tarde dejaron a Ygritte acostada y cubierta con una gruesa piel de oso mientras se sentaban lejos de ella, frente a las cenias de la hoguera.

"Entonces" empezó Catelyn "¿Qué es lo que debes hacer hoy?"

Jon soltó un suspiro "Para empezar, debo supervisar cómo va el almacenamiento de comida y leña" dijo "Una vez que marchemos al sur, la mayoría de los hombres y mujeres en edad de pelea se irán con nosotros. Dejaremos atrás a los ancianos y a los niños, junto con las mujeres que no saben pelear. Debemos estar seguros de que estarán a salvo, y que tendrán comida"

"No creo que los Bolton ataquen el campamento. Estarán demasiado ocupados lidiando con los dos ejércitos, el que atacará el Fuerte Terror y el que marchará hacia Invernalia" opinó Catelyn.

"Yo tampoco lo creo, pero no quiero arriesgarme. Y además, los Bolton no son los únicos enemigos detrás de nosotros" comentó en tono funesto.

Casi sin pensar, los ojos de Catelyn se desviaron hacia el norte, y podría jurar que a través de las capas de piel de la tienda podía ver el Muro, inmenso, helado e imponente.

"Tengo pensado dejar a cuatro mil guerreros aquí, en caso de que el Muro sea atacado, y para cuidar a los que no puedan pelear" continuó diciendo Jon. Al escuchar el número, Catelyn apretó un poco los labios e hizo un ruido muy bajo, pero Jon pareció escucharlo, ya que la miró con una ceja alzada "Dilo" la alentó, sus ojos brillando con interés genuino.

"Cuatro mil hombres en el campamento, cuatro mil marchando hacia Bosquespeso, diez mil marchando al Fuerte Terror" enumeró Catelyn, alzando un dedo con cada número que pronunciaba "No ha habido ninguna batalla, y aun así el ejército ya se ha reducido en un tercio" declaró. No era algo que le agradara.

Jon pareció desinflarse luego de esas palabras "No tengo opción. Bolton es como un perro rabioso. Si lo acorralo, solo se volverá más peligroso. Tengo que acuciarlo, molestarlo, tentarlo para que me ataque; cuando lo haga me desharé de él para siempre" afirmó Jon.

Catelyn no sabía gran cosa de estrategia militar, por lo que no dijo nada. En vez de eso, colocó una mano sobre el hombro de Jon y lo miró a los ojos "Confío en ti, Jon. Siempre" le aseguró, sintiendo la verdad de sus palabras en todo su ser.

"Gracias" le dijo él, una sonrisa iluminando su rostro, haciéndolo aún más guapo de lo normal. Dejó pasar un tiempo antes de volver a hablar "Hay algo que quisiera discutir" dijo.

El corazón de Catelyn empezó a latir a más velocidad. Tenía un presentimiento de lo que Jon quería hablar con ella.

"Jon" dijo, al tiempo que retiraba su mano del hombro del joven con lentitud "Aún no tengo una respuesta a tu propuesta. Necesito pensarlo todavía" concluyó, deseando que la paciencia de Jon no se estuviera agotando en torno a esto.

Los ojos de Jon se ensancharon al escucharla "¡No! No es eso" se apresuró a decir, antes de tomar el rostro de Catelyn entre sus manos "Ya te lo he dicho; toma todo el tiempo que necesites. Esperare tanto tiempo como haga falta" le aseguró, antes de unir su frente con la de ella. En cuanto se separaron las manos de Jon dejaron también su rostro.

"De acuerdo" dijo Catelyn con un asentimiento "¿De que querías hablar?" preguntó, ansiosa por cambiar de tema.

"He estado pensando en lo que dijiste anoche. En quienes quedaron infelices por darle el mando de un ejército a Sigorn y Helmat. Tienes razón: esto podría llegar a una fractura entre nosotros, y no podemos dejar que eso pase" explicó Jon.

"No, no podemos" concordó Catelyn.

"Se me ha ocurrido que puede haber una manera para congraciarnos con ellos" dijo Jon.

Catelyn solo necesitó un instante antes de entender a qué se refería Jon "Quieres ofrecer puestos de menor importancia a miembros de sus familias dentro del ejército" dijo.

Jon sonrió "Si. Lord Torghen tiene cuatro nietos con la edad suficiente para pelear, y todos están aquí. Podríamos nombrar a uno como el escudero de Sigorn"

Catelyn debía reconocer que era buena idea. Pero….. "Para eso habría que convencer a los Flint" una idea apareció en la mente de la mujer, y de inmediato le dio voz "Yo lo haré" afirmó.

Jon parecía ¿ofendido? "No hace falta que luches mis batallas por mí" repuso.

"Quiero hacerlo" afirmó Catelyn "Eres bueno con las palabras Jon, pero esto requiere otro tipo de enfoque. Algo más sutil, más cortés; debemos dar la impresión de que estamos honrando a los Flint, no alejando a uno de ellos para convertirlo en un sirviente glorificado para un muchacho que es visto como… ya sabes" repuso, eligiendo no pronunciar la palabra _salvaje_. Sabía que Jon la aborrecía, aunque ni de cerca tanto como Ygritte.

Jon suspiró "De acuerdo" accedió. Catelyn no pudo evitar sonreír; le gustaba que Jon le confiara tareas importantes "Pero yo me encargaré de hablar con Sigorn" reclamó.

Catelyn no tenía problemas con eso, por lo que hizo un gesto con la mano dando a entender a Jon que estaba de acuerdo.

"¿Qué más tienes que hacer, cuando termines con las provisiones?" preguntó Catelyn, volviendo al tema con el que inició la conversación.

"Necesito examinar las defensas del campamento. Estamos haciendo algunas mejoras en ellas antes de partir al sur" repuso Jon "Estoy esperando un recuento de caballos de carga y cualquier otra bestia que sirva para transporte. También necesito seguir supervisando el entrenamiento, y algunas mejoras en el armamento para los gigantes" enumeró Jon, sus ojos apagados.

Catelyn contuvo una mueca; sonaba como un trabajo largo y agotador "Ya veo" murmuró "Procura no esforzarte demasiado" le pidió, su tono suplicante.

"Lo intentaré" acordó Jon, aunque sus ojos se negaron a encontrarse con los de ella.

Jon acordó quedarse hasta que llegara el momento de tomar la primera comida, cosa por la que Catelyn estaba muy feliz. Era una imprudencia, lo sabía, pero no podía evitar disfrutar mucho de un momento normal con él. Sin pensar en coronas, nobles, títulos o guerras.

Cuando llegó la comida, Ygritte ya había despertado. Al verla entrar, apartando el sueño de sus ojos con una mano, Catelyn sonrió sin darse cuenta. La comida consistió en pan y carne seca, junto con avena y algo de leche de cabra.

**Ygritte**

"Un alce en campo…. ¿naranja?" el tono de certeza se convirtió en uno de pregunta.

"Muy bien" felicitó Catelyn, sonriendo hacia ella. Ygritte pensó que tenía una bonita sonrisa "Ahora dime el emblema de los Locke" pidió,

Ygritte frunció el ceño, pensativa "…..Dos llaves cruzadas…. ¿o eran dos hachas?" no estaba segura. Pero eran dos objetos cruzados, eso sí lo sabía.

"Dos llaves cruzadas" confirmó Catelyn "Sobre una barra de plata en un campo púrpura"

Ygritte asintió en comprensión "¿Y las dos hachas cruzadas?" inquirió.

"Esas son el emblema de la Casa Dustin. Son de los principales aliados de los Bolton" aclaró Catelyn. Ygritte asintió en silencio, antes de volver su mirada al frente.

"Recuérdame ¿por qué acepte aprender estas cosas?" dijo Ygritte. Tener que memorizar nombres y estandartes no era interesante; era agotador. Más de lo que hubiera creído.

"Porqué vas a ser Reina de todas esas casas, y debes saber al menos algo de ellos" contestó Catelyn, su tono adquiriendo un ligero matiz de recordatorio.

Ygritte suspiró con agotamiento, pero no discutió. Aunque no le agradara, Catelyn tenía razón.

Prosiguieron su caminata en silencio por unos momentos. Ygritte miró a Catelyn de reojo y la vio abriendo la boca, pero antes de que pronunciar alguna palabra sus ojos fueron atraídos por algo. Ygritte siguió los ojos de Catelyn y lo vio.

Eran un grupo de pies de cuerno, situados frente a una tienda. Uno de ellos, una mujer joven de aspecto enfermizo, estaba sentada mientras sostenía a un bebé diminuto en sus brazos. Enfrente de ella se alzaba una anciana de espalda encorvada, que sostenía una vara de madera en su mano huesuda. La vara tenía su extremo superior encendido, y la anciana la movía entorno a la madre y al niño, una vez, dos veces, tres veces. Mientras lo hacía la mujer mascullaba en las palabras en la Antigua Lengua.

Era una plegaria, una manera de rogar bendición a los Antiguos Dioses tanto para la mujer como para la pequeña vida que llevaba en sus brazos.

Sin darse cuenta, la mano de Ygritte fue a su vientre hinchado. No era particularmente cercana a las ceremonias de ningún tipo, pero quizás sería bueno pedir algo semejante para cuando naciera el hijo de Jon.

**Jon**

Los espero en las empalizadas, a unos doscientos pasos al norte de la entrada oriental del campamento. Fantasma se encontraba a su lado, y había dejado a los guardias a unos pasos de distancia.

Jon dedicó una larga mirada a su lobo; en las últimas lunas, había crecido aún más. Ahora ya era un animal totalmente adulto, y su tamaño era igual al de los de los caballos de los Clanes. Su pelaje blanco inmaculado era casi indistinguible de la fina capa de nieve que cubría el suelo, y sus ojos rojos miraban a Jon con fijeza. Fantasma era más que un simple lobo; era una parte misma de Jon.

"Rey Jon" una voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos, y alzó la vista para ver que Helmat había llegado. Era la primera "Me dijeron que queríais hablar conmigo" comentó la hija de Halleck.

"Sí. Hay algunas cosas que debemos discutir" reconoció Jon "Pero aun debemos esperar a los otros" dijo. Prefería hablar con todos a la vez, para que no hubiera posibilidad de mal entendidos.

"Los otros son Sigorn y esa chica. Karstark ¿no?" inquirió Helmat, sus ojos mirando fijo a Jon.

"Sí" comentó él. Estaba gratamente sorprendido por la acertada suposición de la sobrina de Harma; una mente afilada le sería muy útil cuando llegara el momento de pelear "He escuchado rumores, que dicen que estás haciendo un estandarte" comentó, recordando algo acontecido esa mañana.

Los ojos de Helmat se abrieron un poco más a causa de la sorpresa "Si. Quiero tenerlo listo cuando llegue el momento de marchar hacia el castillo" reconoció.

Jon solo asintió, antes de cambiar de tema. A pesar de su apariencia feroz Helmat era una muchacha agradable y de plática fácil. Hablaron de varios temas al azar, desde Ygritte y su embarazo hasta los hermanos menores de Helmat, que no tenían la edad para marchar con las tropas y que, según ella, estaban verdes de envidia por el hecho de que su hermana no solo lo haría, si no que estaría al mando.

"Su Alteza" una voz interrumpió la plática, y Jon se giró para ver que Sigorn y Alys ya habían llegado. La que había hablado fue Alys, y tal como dictaba la cortesía noble, dio una reverencia al llegar.

"Lady Karstark" saludó Jon, al tiempo que inclinaba la cabeza un instante "Sigorn" dijo luego, dando un firme asentimiento en dirección al thennita.

"Rey" saludó Sigorn.

"Antes que nada, hemos de dejar una cosa en claro. Lo que se dirá aquí es solo para nuestros oídos. Nadie más puede saberlo. Ni siquiera sus familias ¿entendido?" advirtió, mirando desde Alys hasta Sigorn y Helmat. Cuando todos afirmaron Jon decidió proseguir "Los he llamado aquí para dejar en claro algunas cuestiones que espero de ustedes una vez que partan al este" empezó Jon, teniendo cuidado de observar las reacciones de las dos mujeres y el hombre. Como esperaba, ninguno de ellos demostró sorpresa; solo asintieron en comprensión.

"Sigorn, Helmat" dijo, mirando a los dos líderes militares "como ya sabéis, tendréis diez mil hombres cuando marchéis, pero solo infantería. Casi todos los caballos que llevaréis serán de carga; solo llevaréis los mínimos para montar. También, llevaréis armas de mala calidad: bronce, hueso, madera y piedra. Nada de acero" informó Jon, en una réplica casi idéntica de la conversación que había tenido días antes con Glover y Aki.

Solo que en esta ocasión la respuesta fue diferente "No importa. Acero o piedra, aun así haremos lo que debemos" declaró Sigorn.

Helmat asintió en apoyo "Lo que vale no es el arma, sino la persona que la empuñe. Un guerrero de verdad no necesita acero para pelear bien" añadió la hija de Halleck.

Pese a estar en parte de acuerdo con la mujer, Jon sabía también que una espada de acero era mucho mejor que una de bronce en una batalla. Aun así, solo asintió en silencio.

"Tendréis que moveros con rapidez para asegurar Bastión Kar, y apostad arqueros alrededor del castillo para que derriben cualquier pájaro que vean" les ordenó. Ambos asintieron para demostrar que habían entendido, mientras que Alys solo guardó silencio "Una vez que el castillo esté asegurado, mandad un cuervo al Último Hogar para informar, y luego debéis prepararos para marchar hacia el sur y el oeste, en dirección a Fuerte Terror" concluyó Jon, antes de girar la cabeza y enfocar su atención en Alys Karstark "Mi señora, de vos espero que hagáis una misión muy importante"

"Tratar de convencer a los defensores de Bastión Kar de que entreguen el castillo sin derramar sangre" dijo la muchacha en tono de certeza.

Pero Jon sacudió la cabeza, lo que alzó las cejas de Alys "Una segunda misión, igual de importante que la primera, mi señora" Jon dejo pasar unos momentos antes de soltar el resto "Quiero que enviéis cuervos a Invernalia para contar de la captura del asiento de vuestra Casa" soltó.

La reacción fue la esperada; Alys jadeó con incredulidad, mientras que Sigorn y Helmat miraron a Jon como si le hubieran salido tres cabezas. Los ojos de los tres se abrieron de par en par mientras miraban al Rey en el Norte.

"¡Si hacemos algo así sabrán exactamente donde estamos!" dijo Helmat.

"¡¿Cuál es el punto en evitar que los hombres en el castillo informen de nuestro ejército a Invernalia, si al fin y al cabo lo haremos nosotros mismos?!" rugió Sigorn, por primera vez en mucho tiempo alzando la voz hacia Jon.

Jon los dejó continuar hasta que se callaron "Lady Alys ¿estoy en lo correcto al asumir que el Maestre de Bastión Kar sabe cuánto tiempo le tomaría a un cuervo llegar a Invernalia?" preguntó.

Sigorn y Helmat fruncieron más el ceño. La incredulidad de Alys, mientras tanto, se vio mezclada con confusión "Si, Alteza, pero…." Empezó.

"¿Y estoy en lo correcto al asumir que vos lo sabéis asimismo?" interrumpió Jon. Deseaba escuchar la confirmación de boca de la muchacha frente a él con impaciencia.

"Así es, Alteza" confirmó Alteza, cuya confusión parecía crecer por momentos.

Jon sonrió con suavidad, aunque en su interior su sonrisa era mucho más grande. Era justo lo que deseaba oír "Excelente, Lady Alys. Simplemente excelente" suspiró Jon, buscando que junto con el aire también saliera algo de su emoción. Al ver las miradas de Alys, Helmat y Sigorn empezó a explicar "Quiero que enviéis el mensaje de que Bastión Kar está en vuestras manos luego de que el ejército haya partido para sitiar Fuerte Terror. El mensaje debe ser enviado solo cuando tengáis la certeza de que Sigorn y Helmat están muy cerca del castillo de los Bolton, a solo un día o dos de distancia" especificó, haciendo énfasis en las últimas palabras.

"Roose Bolton es un comandante con mucha experiencia. Ahora bien, igual que la toma de Bastión Kar asegurará la retaguardia del ejército antes de que marchen a Fuerte Terror, también proporcionará una base segura a la cual podrán retirarse en caso de necesidad. Sin mencionar que también demostrará que estamos bien organizados y que somos más que capaces de tomar fortalezas. Roose Bolton se dará cuenta de eso. Roose Bolton… y los señores que están con él" concluyó Jon, parando para tomar un muy necesario respiro.

Entonces los ojos de Sigorn se abrieron con realización por un instante, antes de que se entrecerraran "Deseas tentarlo a que nos ataque, porque así se alejará de Invernalia" los puños del thennita se cerraron con fuerza "Somos conejos, para cebar a un gatosombra" gruñó, el sonido saliendo desde el fondo de su garganta.

Pese a que Jon sintió una cierta culpa, se obligó a aplastarla bajo su resolución "Sabías bien que el objetivo de todo esto es forzar a Bolton a moverse. Es el porqué de todos estos movimientos, Sigorn" le recordó, diciendo el nombre del thennita con un borde afilado "Necesitamos enfrentarnos a él en campo abierto, y para eso necesitamos forzar su mano" dijo Jon, hablando con lentitud.

Helmat tenía una mayor compostura, pero su rostro también demostraba que no estaba feliz con este giro de los eventos "Mi Rey, vos mismo habéis reconocido que los Bolton tienen al menos diez mil hombres, por lo que si van tras nosotros estaríamos muy igualados en cuanto a números. Pero ellos tendrían además caballos, mientras que nosotros no. Con ellos podrían vencernos" razonó ella.

"Ciertamente. Con la caballería podrían flanquear al ejército y destruirlo si estuvieran en campo abierto. O podrían atacaros mientras asediáis Fuerte Terror. Encerrados entre las murallas del castillo y el grueso del ejército Bolton sin duda os derrotarían" reconoció Jon, al tiempo que nombraba los dos escenarios más probables "Y es por eso que no os enfrentaréis a ellos en ninguna de las dos circunstancias" declaró.

Una vez más la confusión se plasmó en el rostro de Helmat. Los rostros de Sigorn y Alys no eran muy diferentes "Pero si dijisteis…" empezó Alys.

"Que quiero forzar la mano de Roose Bolton" completó Jon "Pero no a costa de diez mil guerreros" reconoció Jon. Esa sería una pérdida demasiado grande para siquiera tenerla en consideración. Jon desvió sus ojos de Alys hacia Sigorn "Cuando te acerques al Fuerte Terror, sin duda los defensores enviaran cuervos para avisar a Roose Bolton. Deja que vuelen los cuervos; no intentes derribarlos. Si somos afortunados, el mensaje que salga de Fuerte Terror y el que envíe Lady Alys llegaran a Invernalia con poca diferencia. Esos mensajes son el anzuelo" Jon dio un paso hacia Sigorn sin darse cuenta "Debes colocar muchos exploradores y centinelas en todas las direcciones cuando inicies el asedio a Fuerte Terror. No corras riesgos, haz que se aventuren lejos y que se reporten a menudo; si Roose Bolton se aproxima con su ejército, esa es tu señal para levantar el asedio y retirarte, antes de quedar atrapado entre Bolton y las murallas del castillo"

"Y mientras Bolton se distrae con nosotros tu tomarás Invernalia" entendió Sigorn. Jon asintió, una sonrisa diminuta en su rostro "Pero ¿adónde nos retiramos sin correr el riesgo de ser atrapados por los Bolton y su caballería en campo abierto?" preguntó.

"Al norte" contestó Jon "Para llegar a Fuerte Terror necesitarán cruzar el Rio Último en su tramo final, antes de que desemboque en el Mar de los Escalofríos. Si los Bolton te persiguen más allá de Fuerte Terror debes cruzar el río una vez más y fortificar los vados y cualquier otro punto por el que creas que puedan pasar. Defiéndelos y resiste" insistió Jon.

"¿Y qué será de mí luego de mandar la carta, Alteza?" intervino en ese momento Alys. La joven Karstark mantenía su cara mayormente inexpresiva, pero sus ojos destellaban curiosidad.

"Os quedaréis en Bastión Kar con algunos de los nuestros" respondió Jon "Guardad vuestra fortaleza. También he de pediros todas las armas de acero que podáis encontrar. Al ejército le vendrá bien reemplazar la madera y el hueso por acero" comentó.

Había una pregunta que no se había hecho aún, pero Jon estaba seguro de que una de las tres personas con las que estaba hablando la haría. Y tuvo razón.

"_Esas cartas son el anzuelo"_ dijo Sigorn, repitiendo las palabras de Jon "¿Pero qué debemos hacer si los Bolton no muerden?" inquirió, cruzando los brazos cubiertos de piel bronce.

Solo había una respuesta que Jon podía dar "Mantened el asedio y preparaos para tomar el castillo. Yo lidiaré con Roose Bolton y su ejército" declaró. El tono y la expresión de Jon no dejaban ningún lugar posible a réplica.

**Alys**

Los dos días desde la plática con el Rey habían pasado en un borrón. Alys había pasado su tiempo ocupada en cuanto había podido, en un esfuerzo por hacer más llevadero el tiempo. Había cosido ropa, y reparado algunas prendas prestadas que estaban en mal estado. Había caminado, platicado con su guardia personal, y más.

Ahora, por fin había llegado el momento. Los débiles rayos del sol se colaron por las solapas de su tienda un instante, antes de desaparecer. Estaba ansiosa; tanto, que apenas había dormido la noche anterior. En otras circunstancias, la falta de sueño podría haberle afectado, tanto física como mentalmente, pero no en este día. Era demasiado importante para que se interesara por cuestiones tan banales.

Desayuno con rapidez y revisó su apariencia una última vez. Su cabello estaba atado en una sencilla trenza que caía por su espalda. Su vestido de lana basta, la capa de piel de foca con ribetes y los pantalones de montar estaban todos en orden, sin rasgaduras ni agujeros. Su calzado de cuero de vaca estaba limpio. No pudo evitar sentirse orgullosa de sí misma; todas sus prendas las había hecho ella misma, y estaban muy bien hechas. Cuando estuvo segura de que su ropa y su peinado estaban inmaculados, asintió para darse confianza y salió de la tienda a paso firme.

Cwenya la estaba esperando a la salida de la tienda, sus brazos cruzados y su ceño fruncido. En cuanto la vio bajó su mirada por todo su cuerpo, examinando cada prenda, antes de subir para encontrar sus ojos con los de ella.

"Casi pareces una mujer de las lanzas; solo te falta un arma" comentó Cwenya, una sonrisa rompiendo su expresión seria.

La mano derecha de Alys se sintió tentada a acercarse a la muñeca de la otra, donde estaba el mango de una daga diminuta que siempre llevaba encima "Gracias. Eso creo" respondió, antes de soltar una risita a juego con la de Cwenya. Pese a conocerla desde hace poco tiempo, Alys empezaba a encariñarse con su guardia personal.

Se encaminaron a la entrada este del campamento hablando entre sí, y no eran las únicas. Muchas personas iban en la misma dirección. Alys supuso que algunas de ellas iban a dar las últimas despedidas a familiares o amigos que serían parte de las fuerzas que marcharían hoy, y otras iban simplemente a ver partir al ejército. Las nubes oscuras cubrían el cielo, anunciando la pronta llegada de la nieve.

Tras cruzar la entrada este del campamento, Alys y Cwenya se encontraron en campo abierto. Ante ellas, así como ante todos los demás, estaba el ejército que partiría. Diez mil guerreros, hombres y mujeres, jóvenes y viejos, todos ellos armados. También había muchos caballos, así como asnos y mulas. Casi todos eran sujetados por las bridas por una persona, y a menudo tenían a otra, o incluso a dos o tres, parados junto a ellos, cagando sacos, rollos y más sobre ellos, o bien revisando que los arneses que sujetaban la carga estuvieran bien colocados. Lo mismo sucedía con un mamut que destacaba por su gran tamaño entre todos los demás animales de carga; el animal estaba siendo rodeado por pequeños grupos de personas que pululaban como hormigas, mientras era envuelto con gruesas sogas de las que colgaban sacos, bolsas y lo que parecían tiendas enrolladas, mientras un gigante lo mantenía tranquilo con caricias largas y frecuentes sobre sus orejas y su trompa.

No fue muy difícil encontrar al Rey Jon; estaba en el medio de todo el movimiento. Se encontraba hablando con Styr, mientras el padre de Sigorn escuchaba en silencio con los brazos cruzados. A cada lado del líder de Thenn estaban sus otros hijos, mientras que Jon era flanqueado por la Reina Ygritte y Lady Catelyn. No muy lejos de ellos se encontraban varios caudillos del Pueblo Libre y señores norteños, entre ellos el Viejo Flint, La Osa, Tormund Matagigantes y Soren Rompescudos. Para ligera sorpresa de Alys, La Osa hablaba con el Matagigantes.

Pese a estar ansiosa por partir, Alys no olvidó sus cortesías. Con paso lento se acercó al Rey, que detuvo sus palabras con Styr para mirarla "Su Alteza" saludó, al tiempo que esbozaba una reverencia que hizo que su trenza cayera de su espalda y colgara en el aire, junto a su cuello. Cuando se levantó vio que el rey la miraba con una expresión que diría que era impasible, al igual que Styr; los hijos del thennita, por otro lado, la miraban con una mezcla de interés y fascinación. Por un instante, Alys se sintió ridícula; pero solo un instante.

"Mi señora" dijo el Rey "Me complace veros llegar" murmuró.

Alys solo asintió, evitando tener que dar una respuesta cuando Lady Catelyn y la Reina dieron un paso adelante.

"Mi Reina" dijo Alys, al tiempo que hacía una reverencia igual de profunda a la que había hecho ante el Rey. La mueca que esbozó la Reina fue breve, pero Alys logró captarla por el rabillo del ojo.

"Lady Alys" respondió la Reina Ygritte, con un breve gesto de la cabeza.

"Lady Catelyn" Alys tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para que su voz no denotara ninguna emoción. No consideró ni por un instante hacer una reverencia como había hecho antes.

La mujer dio un asentimiento seco, pero su rostro permaneció impasible. Alys no tardó mucho en alejarse unos pasos de ella, en apariencia dentro aún del espacio correcto para ser parte de una charla amena, pero verdaderamente sin ningún deseo de empezarla o seguirla.

Alys Karstark había tenido poco trato con Catelyn Tully desde su llegada al campamento del Rey, y no tenía ningún deseo de cambiar eso.

Antes de la guerra, Catelyn Tully no era más que un nombre para ella; el nombre de una dama noble como ella misma y como tantas otras, ligeramente separado de los nombres de otras por el hecho de ser la esposa de Eddard Stark, el hombre que era la cabeza de la Casa Stark, a la que su familia le debía fidelidad.

Pero ahora, el nombre había cambiado totalmente su significado para ella. Esta era la mujer que había sido esposa de Eddard Stark, Guardián del Norte. Esta era la mujer que había sido madre de Robb Stark, el Rey en el Norte. Esta era la mujer que había ostentado el título de _Señora de Invernalia_, con el que Alys misma había soñado durante un breve tiempo durante se ingenua niñez. Esta era la mujer…..

Esta era la mujer que había liberado al hombre que asesinó a dos de sus hermanos. Y esta era la mujer que dio a luz a un bebé que, muchos años después y ya convertido en hombre, había decapitado al padre de Alys.

Y la hija de Rickard Karstark no podía encontrar en ella una pizca de simpatía por la persona junto al Rey, sin importar cuanto lo intentara.

No paso mucho tiempo hasta que media docena de caballos fueron traídos. Todos los animales eran llevados por las bridas, uno de ellos por un muchacho de frente inexistente y ojos separados que llevaba un jubón viejo y una capa de lana marrón.

"Sigorn, Helmat, Lady Karstark, acercaos" la voz del Rey se alzó, cortando el aire y atrayendo muchos ojos en su dirección. Alys dio un paso adelante, notando que el Rey se había quedado solo en un espacio de al menos diez pies. El lobo huargo rondaba cerca, un centinela silencioso pero no por ellos menos mortal.

Fue la última en llegar, y quedo enfrente del Rey, ambos flanqueados por Helmat y Sigorn. El Rey Jon le dio a cada uno de ellos una mirada larga, escrutadora. No era la primera vez que Alys se sentía intimidada por ese tipo de mirada. Era casi como si el Rey pudiera ver a través de sus ropas y su piel, examinando su interior, sus pensamientos, sus sentimientos.

"¿Todos recordáis los temas que hablamos días atrás?" preguntó el Rey Jon, sus ojos color gris saltando de uno de ellos al otro.

La voz del Rey era más baja de lo usual, pero aun así Alys pudo escucharla fuerte y claro.

"Lo recuerdo, Alteza" dijo Alys en voz baja. Sigorn y Helmat no tardaron en hacer oír sus confirmaciones, pero a diferencia de ella no se molestaron en bajar la voz.

"Procurad apegaos a los planes ya dispuestos" dijo el Rey, mirando a los tres con firmeza "Sed perseverantes con los exploradores, y no deis batalla abierta contra los Bolton" aconsejó, alternando su mirada entre Sigorn y Helmat.

"Sí Alteza" dijo Helmat.

"Así será" concordó Sigorn. Alys no podía estar segura, pero le pareció que había algo extraño en el tono de voz del thennita.

Los ojos del Rey volvieron a posarse sobre ella "Recuperad vuestro hogar, mi señora. Y defendedlo" dijo, sus orbes grises nunca separándose de los de Alys.

Alys solo pudo asentir, alzando la barbilla con su pecho repentinamente lleno de determinación.

Luego de eso no paso mucho hasta que Alys montó en uno de los caballos que habían sido traídos, un hermoso castrado de color miel. A su lado, en una montura de color gris, cabalgaba Cwenya. Sigorn, Helmat, el muchacho de frente inexistente y una niña de cabello color caoba trenzado cabalgaban con ellos.

Poco a poco fueron cruzando las filas y filas de guerreros formados; arqueros y lanceros por igual los miraban a medida que se movían más y más adelante. También fueron observados por los gigantes. Cuando por fin llegó al frente de la columna, Alys vio que ella y sus acompañantes no eran los únicos montados. Esperando por ellos estaban había cuatro guerreros armados con lanzas largas y montados en caballos greñudos. En cada una de las armas largas colgaba un estandarte.

Sigorn ladró unas órdenes, y de inmediato los lanceros azuzaron a sus caballos. Alys observó mientras Helmat y Sigorn tomaban un cuerno de guerra que colgaba de sus cinturones y se los llevaban a los labios.

_Arruuuuuuuuuuuu_. El cuerno de Sigorn atravesó el aire, como el bramido de una bestia que acababa de despertar y llamaba a sus compañeros.

_Bruuuuuuuuuuuu_. El cuerno de Helmat fue la respuesta al bramido de la bestia; un animal salvaje que escucha el llamado de uno de los suyos y responde a él.

Los gritos se escucharon mientras Alys espoleaba a su caballo, y al mirar por sobre el hombro durante un instante vio como el ejército empezaba a moverse. Miles y miles de hombres y mujeres que se encaminaban a la guerra; hizo que la respiración de Alys se detuviera un instante.

Alys cabalgaba detrás de Sigorn y Helmat. El muchacho que Alys había visto traer las bridas de dos caballos cabalgaba junto a Sigorn, mientras que la niña de cabello color caoba se mantenía al lado de Helmat. Junto a Alys cabalgaba Cwenya. Delante de ellos cabalgaban los cuatro lanceros montados que portaban los estandartes.

El estandarte de su familia estaba a la izquierda, el sol blanco resaltando en campo de sable. A su lado estaba el estandarte de los Thenn, que ella misma había cosido: una espada y un hacha de bronce cruzadas y ensangrentadas, dentro de un círculo de runas de los Primeros Hombres en campo de plata. A la derecha estaba el estandarte de Helmat: una cabeza de perro de sable empalada en una lanza leonada sobre campo sanguíneo.

Y al frente de los tres, ondeando en una lanza que era una vara más larga que las otras, el lobo huargo de la Casa Stark ondeaba orgulloso. Fuerte. Feroz.

**Y eso es todo por ahora. ¿Qué les pareció? Quiero reviews por favor. Sus opiniones, sus sugerencias, sus críticas, todo lo que quieran decir es bien recibido.**

**Bien, quiero comentarles algo. Con el tema de la cuarentena, no tengo gran cosa que hacer, por lo que me he dedicado mucho más a la historia. Mi inspiración ¡gracias a Dios! ha vuelto y la verdad es que los capítulos salen… ¡como pan caliente! Aparte del que acaban de leer, tengo cuatro más listos y el quinto en proceso. Nunca había adelantado tanto la historia, lo juro.**

**Y es por eso que he decidido darles un capítulo extra. Pero….. pero, pero, pero hay un precio. ¿Qué? ¡¿Qué me vaya a la que?! ¡No! ¡No insulten a mi madre, que ella no les hizo nada!**

**Jajajajaj. Pero ya enserio, el capítulo extra lo subiré cuando llegue a los doscientos reviews, cuando sea que eso pase. Así que ya saben: si quieren ver más de esta historia, vayan a la cajita de abajo y escriban (En caso de que lo piensen, solo vale un review por persona y capítulo. ¡A no hacer trampas eh!).**

**Una cosa más: como saben, en estos días, con el coronavirus suelto en el mundo, todos estamos en riesgo. Me encantaría prometer que no va a pasar nada, pero no puedo. Lo que sí puedo hacer es rogarles que sean cuidadosos: cuídense y cuiden a sus familias y amigos. Vida hay una sola y no hay que arriesgarla. Y por favor, no caigan en cosas como "yo no me enfermo nunca" o "a mí no me va a pasar nada". Eso nadie lo puede garantizar.**

**Bien, trataré de subir el siguiente capítulo en una semana, pero no prometo nada. Y como dije, cuando llegue a 200 reviews, hay capítulo extra para ustedes.**

**Saludos y que estén bien (sobre todo de salud. Y que sigan asÍ).**


	38. Chapter 38

**Bien, primero que nada, hola a quienquiera que lea esto.**

**Lo prometido es deuda, y yo pago las mías. Dije que cuando superara los 200 reviews habría un capítulo extra para ustedes, y honestamente hablando yo esperaba 12 reviews de 12 personas diferentes, pero no se pudo. En cuanto a outcome 5 y Luna, que dejaron más de un review cada uno, reconozco que estoy algo molesto con ambos por hacer trampa, motivo del cual demorara en subir el capítulo, cuando la historia sobrepasó los 200 reviews hace varios días. Pero, no puedo evitar estar (ligeramente) impresionado con outcome, que logró superar mis condiciones. **_**Touche**_**, amigo mío.**

**Quiero dar gracias a Xechu. S, JL Dragneel Storm, miguel Giuliano. Co, coki13566, jean d'arc, Kirito 720, javi30, outcome 5 y Luna por sus reviews, que me alegran el día cada vez que los recibo y cuando los leo (Y sí, eso incluye a los últimos dos). Y hablando de los mismos:**

**Xechu. S: me alegra saber que la historia te engancha, sobre todo en estos capítulos, que confieso son un poco flojos. Sé de qué clase de arma hablas, y sí, Jon podría usar algo de ese estilo, pero no serían armas muy buenas porque el vidriagon, pese a ser muy afilado, es también muy frágil, por lo que probablemente se rompería al primer contacto fuerte. Un saludo desde mi casa y muy buenos deseos. ¡ARRIBA EL ÁNIMO, SIEMPRE!**

**JL Dragneel Storm: primer review de tu parte. Gracias. Nadie quiere ver a los buenos metiendo la pata, pero Sigorn es joven y la juventud es a menudo inexperta y demasiado arrojada. En cualquier caso, pronto verás lo que será de Sigorn y su desempeño como comandante.**

**Miguel Giuliano. Co: di lo que quieras; yo mismo admito que me tienta darle a Jon un harem jajajaj. Y si, ese es el plan, Jon debe asegurar primero el norte antes de dirigirse al sur. Yo también espero hacer algo épico de la lucha de Jon contra los Bolton, aunque no puedo tener la sospecha de que lo que pensamos como "épico" es algo diferente. Y sobre tu pregunta: sí. Conozco algunos, pero la verdad es que recién están empezando y llevan meses sin actualizar. Si quieres te paso los nombres en el siguiente review.**

**Coki 13566: Hola, y gracias por el review. Y te lo contesto con el mismo sistema.**

**-No, no. Roose sigue vivo. **

**-Me da gusto saber que Digimon empezó bien; así les serán más fáciles las cosas a ellos y a los demás. Un buen final tras un mal inicio me parece algo más difícil que lograr.**

**-Alys es solo la "voz", pero ciertamente no es la única que recuerda el error de Catelyn. Pero… ¡ay! dejémoslo por ahí.**

**-Ah, ya entiendo jejej. No vi el video. Cuando el tiempo lo permita, creo que lo buscaré en Youtube.**

**-Por el momento Jon no ha hecho un espectáculo de **_**Hermana Oscura**_**, y no se la ha mostrado a nadie (excepto a Catelyn e Ygritte, duh). Pero se sabrá pronto de ella.**

**Jean d'arc: ¡Ay! ¡Me haces sonrojar! Gracias, gracias, gracias….. ¡GRACIAS TOTALES! **

**Tú preguntas sobre el interés de Alys. Bien, obviamente en primer lugar esta recuperar su castillo y tierras, pero aun así no es una persona tonta (sabe que no está en posición de desafiar a Jon) y tampoco desagradecida (sabe que está en deuda con Jon). Podemos decir que si Alys está con Jon es por una mezcla de conveniencia y gratitud. ¿Se entiende?**

**No, no hay que esperar hasta el martes, pero ¡sí!, habrá un capítulo más el martes, como siempre.**

**Kirito 720: Yo no engaño…. Okay, okay….. no engaño **_**siempre.**_** Y no te preocupes si la inspiración no está con vos últimamente: esa es caprichosa. Un día esta y al otro no. Gracias, los doscientos reviews significan mucho para mí. Gracias por ayudarme a llegar ahí. **

**Javi 30: el tono de alguien, una pequeña charla, son detalles menores…. Pero a veces las grandes cosas vienen de pequeñeces. Gracias, y bendiciones igualmente para ti y todos los tuyos.**

**-Bien, basta de hablar. Vamos a lo que les importa-**

**Disclaimer: todo lo que puedan reconocer pertenece a G.R.R. Martín. Yo solo lo uso para entretenerme y tratar de entretener a otros.**

**Val**

Era cerca del mediodía. Se encontraba en el salón principal del Último Hogar, comiendo con el resto de los ocupantes del castillo. Una docena de sirvientes de Umber y un número igual de mujeres que habían venido con ella estaban dispersos por el salón, dejando jarras llenas hasta el borde de agua y cerveza, y fuentes rebosantes de comida en las mesas, en las que se apiñaban sirvientes y guardias de Umber que no estaban trabajando, junto con dos centenares de hombres y mujeres libres. Val sabía que el salón no era lo bastante grande para todos los hambrientos; habría cientos de ellos que comerían afuera, contra las murallas o los muros de madera y piedra de los edificios, contra los establos, barracones, herrerías, torres.

La mesa alta estaba separada de las demás por una tarima elevada, que se podía subir por una de las escalerillas que estaban a cada lado de ellas, de 4 escalones cada una. En ella se sentaban el capitán de la guardia del castillo, el Maestre, y los miembros de la Casa Umber. Y también ella.

Dalla se había adaptado bien a la familia Umber. Se había convertido en confidente para las jóvenes hijas de Gran Jon Umber, y su presencia se había convertido en motivo de alegría para un buen número de guardias y sirvientes del Último Hogar.

Val era diferente. No era dulce ni amable como Dalla. Sus talentos verdaderos estaban en la lucha, y eran esos las que le ganaban si no el afecto, por lo menos la confianza de los guerreros. La guarnición del Último Hogar ya la conocía, y para la mayor parte de ellos se había vuelto alguien de autoridad.

Habiendo terminado de recoger las cosechas de los Umber, el aburrimiento se había vuelto parte cotidiana de la mayoría de las personas que Val había traído con ella del campamento; aun había que extraer hierro de las minas y madera de los bosques para hacer armas y alimentar los fuegos de las fraguas, pero era un trabajo que no requería las miles de personas que Val tenía a su cargo; con algunos cientos bastaba.

Jon no le había dado órdenes precisas sobre qué hacer luego de terminar de recoger el trigo, el centeno, la avena y la cebada, por lo que Val había tomado decisiones propias para mantener al Pueblo Libre ocupado. Con la ayuda de los guerreros entrenados que habían venido con ella, empezó a entrenar a los demás, junto con cualquier persona que deseara entrenar. No solo se habían sumado la mayor parte de los adultos, sino algunos hombres e incluso unas pocas mujeres de las tierras de Umber. Había pensado que Mors tendría quejas al respecto, pero para su sorpresa estuvo de acuerdo, siempre y cuando Val aceptara que los vasallos de Umber, en caso de tener que pelear, debían lealtad al Último Hogar y a su familia antes que a ella.

En cuanto a los que no eligieron entrenar, Val los puso en tareas sencillas, pero útiles: salar comida, cavar letrinas y hacer flechas. Había tomado un tiempo lograr que hicieran flechas de la manera adecuada, pero al final lo habían logrado.

La casi totalidad de las personas, en mayor o menor medida, habían estado felices de tener algo en que ocupar su tiempo, bien fuera entrenar, bien hacer flechas, bien cavar letrinas. Lo que sea antes que estar inactivos, pensando. Pese a que no se había dicho de manera evidente, la impaciencia empezaba a hacerse sentir entre el Pueblo Libre. También los hombres de Umber estaban impacientes; todos querían saber cuándo marcharían a la guerra. Porqué si de algo no había duda, es que habría guerra.

Val fue sacada de sus pensamientos por el sonido de los bancos y sillas que eran arrastrados por el piso en grandes cantidades. Alzó la vista de su plato con setas y carne con mantequilla y vio que tres mujeres habían entrado al gran salón y se dirigían directamente en su dirección. Solo le tomó un momento para reconocer a la que venía en el medio, y ligeramente adelantada a las otras: Rila. Una de las reclutas más antiguas de Jon, y una de sus guerreras de confianza. Rila se había quedado en el campamento cuando Val se llevó a cuatro millares de personas con ella en dirección al sur. No debería de estar allí. No sin un buen motivo.

Val se levantó un instante antes de que Rila y sus dos compañeras se detuvieran ante la mesa "Rila" saludó, asintiendo a la mujer de las lanzas.

"Val" contestó Rila, con una sonrisa que parecía una mueca.

Val miró a Mors, sentado a un par de sillas de distancia, y logró hacerle entender lo que quería "Síganme" dijo a las recién llegadas, al tiempo que se encaminaba a una puerta lateral.

Val cruzó la puerta y se encaminó por el pasillo iluminado solo por un par de antorchas muy separadas entre sí. Tuvo que abrir tres puertas hasta encontrar lo que buscaba; era una habitación llena de sillas, bancos y mezas destrozadas que se apilaban contra las paredes de piedra sólida. Pero era pequeña y sin ninguna ventana ni resquicio en las paredes por donde pudiera escapar la voz, y la puerta era de madera muy gruesa.

"Adentro" ordenó la hermana de Dalla.

Rila miró a las dos mujeres que la acompañaban "Monten guardia. Que no se acerque nadie" ordenó a ambas mujeres, que asintieron sin dudar.

Val aguardó mientras Rila entraba, seguida de Mors, antes de entrar ella misma y cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

"Rila, este es Mors Umber, el hombre a cargo de este castillo y de los hombres Umber" presentó Val, haciendo un gesto en dirección a Carroña "Mors, esta es Rila. Es de confianza" le aseguró al hombre. Sus acompañantes se limitaron a saludos breves "Traes un mensaje de Jon ¿verdad?" inquirió.

"Sí" confirmo Rila "El Rey me ordenó que viniera a avisarles que deben empezar los preparativos para recibirlo a él" una sonrisa apareció en la cara de Rila, esta vez genuina "y al ejército" concluyó.

El corazón de Val se aceleró, pero tuvo éxito al ocultarlo.

Mors fue una cuestión diferente "¡Por fin!" exclamó, una sonrisa rabiosa decorando su rostro antes de soltar una risotada "¡¿Cuándo llegará?" preguntó, su ojo fijo en Rila.

"Dijo que partiría siete días después que yo, y eso fue hace dos días" explicó Rila.

Val se llevó una mano a la barbilla, al tiempo que fruncía el ceño en concentración. La hermana de Dalla había hecho el viaje entre el campamento del Pueblo Libre y el Último Hogar dos veces. La primera vez le había llevado dos días y medio, pero eso había sido por cabalgar con dureza y casi sin descansar. El segundo viaje le había llevado el doble de tiempo, pero había sido porque debía marchar al ritmo de una gran multitud a pie que estaba en parte compuesta por mujeres, niños y ancianos.

Jon, por otro lado, vendría con un ejército que en su mayoría iba a pie, aunque sin tener que pensar en mujeres ni niños, lo que sin duda adelantaría la marcha.

"Es decir que le tomará un mínimo de ocho días llegar" declaró Mors, sacándola de sus cavilaciones "Si marcha con calma le tomará nueve, o a lo sumo diez días" declaró, sonando seguro.

"El Rey dice que necesita muchas provisiones para alimentar al ejército. Ordena que se envíen partidas de caza a los bosques y de pesca a los ríos, y que busquen cualquier alimento posible en estas tierras" continuó Rila, mirando directamente a Val.

Val sabía que en los bosque se podía obtener mucha comida, al igual que en el río Último, pero no se había atrevido a tomar nada de esos lugares sin el permiso de Mors. Pero ahora eso ya no era necesario: tenía el permiso de Jon. Mors estaba obligado a acatar las órdenes de Jon.

"Los clanes de la montaña vendrán con él ¿cierto?" preguntó Mors.

"Sí. Wull, Norrey, todos" reconoció Rila. Eso pareció gustarle a Mors.

"¿El Rey ha dicho algo más?" preguntó Val con el ceño fruncido.

"Que sigáis con la producción de armas, pero que ya no enviéis nada hacia el norte. Armará al ejército cuando llegue aquí" dijo Rila. La mujer de las lanzas dejo pasar unos momentos antes de continuar "También quiere que enviéis partidas de exploradores hacia el sur, para juntar información" concluyó.

**Kevan**

"Mis señores, en nombre del Rey Tommen os doy las más sinceras gracias por haber acudido a esta reunión no planeada con tanta rapidez" recitó Kevan al ver llegar a Mace Tyrell y a Randyll Tarly. Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para que la ironía no salpicara sus palabras. La _rapidez _con que habían llegado los señores de Altojardín y Colina Cuerno no había sido nada digno de elogio. De hecho, Kevan sospechaba que ambos hombres habían demorado intencionalmente su tiempo. Pero no era momento de señalar nada; ni siquiera de insinuarlo.

"Lord Regente, espero que el motivo de esta reunión sea algo de la mayor urgencia. Como mano del Rey, tengo muchos asuntos importantes que requieren atención" rebuznó Mace Tyrell, al tiempo que se sentaba al otro lado de la mesa, en una silla de roble tallada en forma de Mano, una muestra de absurda y huera vanidad.

Si los rumores que los sirvientes y guardias compartían eran ciertos, entre los _asuntos importantes_ a los que se refería el señor de Altojardín estaba el posar en una serie de posturas diferentes que resaltaban el broche con forma de Mano ante un grupo de artistas traídos del Dominio para una futura estatua a tamaño natural, así como una serie de vidrieras de colores y una pintura gigante.

"La Casa Farman de Isla Bella ha mandado un cuervo reportando el avistamiento de una pequeña flota de barcoluengos de los Hijos del Hierro frente a sus costas" empezó Kevan, al tiempo que sacaba de su túnica una carta con el sello roto "dirigiéndose hacia el norte" concluyó, colocando la carta sobre la mesa con un movimiento silencioso.

De inmediato se hizo visible la diferencia abismal entre las capacidades militares de Randyll Tarly y las de Mace Tyrell. Mientras que el primero se inclinó ligeramente hacia adelante, completamente enfocado en las palabras de Kevan, el segundo simplemente lo miró con una mirada que oscilaba entre el aburrimiento y el desconcierto.

"¿Y por qué motivo eso es tan importante, mi señor?" inquirió Mace "Esos isleños siempre han navegado por el Mar del Ocaso buscando saquear. Ciertamente sus correrías no merecen la atención del Consejo Privado" concluyó en tono pomposo.

Haciendo un esfuerzo por no resoplar de incredulidad ante las palabras de Tyrell, Kevan contestó "Importa, mi señor, porque con los Hijos del Hierro dirigiéndose al sur para luchar contra la Flota de Lord Paxter, resulta casi seguro que este pequeño grupo que se ha marchado en la dirección opuesta son disidentes" Kevan se recostó en el respaldo de su silla antes de concluir "Podemos aprovechar esta disensión para acabar con la amenaza a las costas occidentales del reino. Eso dejaría nuestras manos libres para lidiar con los otros enemigos de la Corona"

Mace Tyrell no parecía impresionado "Enemigos. Phaf. ¿Qué enemigos? Los Hijos del Hierro caerán cuando se enfrenten a Redwyne, y Bastión de Tormentas y Rocadragón no tardarán en someterse cuando reconozcan que Stannis está muerto. ¿Qué deja eso? ¿Bandidos en las Tierras de los Ríos? ¿Salvajes en el Norte?" con las últimas palabras Mace resoplaba burlonamente, los rollos de grasa en su cuello moviéndose con burla evidente.

Kevan habría deseado compartir la confianza del Señor de Altojardín. Por desgracia no era así. Había momentos en los que incluso el Regente se consideraba demasiado precavido, pero no podía evitar escuchar esa voz interior que le decía que subestimar a un oponente era de idiotas.

Aún con Stannis muerto, los hombres que sostenían Bastión de Tormentas y Rocadragón en su nombre se negaban a rendirse, creyendo que la muerte de Stannis era solo una invención para forzarlos a rendirse. Y mientras que sus números eran demasiado pequeños para que supusieran una amenaza en el campo de batalla, eran suficientes para mantener los castillos. Rocadragón y Bastión de Tormentas eran símbolos, no de la causa pérdida de Stannis, sino de abierta rebeldía. Debían ser tomados pronto, antes de que su desafío impulsara a señores descontentos con la Corona a seguir su ejemplo.

Kevan tampoco estaba convencido de la victoria de Redwyne contra los Hijos del Hierro. Sí, Redwyne tenía barcos más grandes y fuertes, pero los Hijos del Hierro eran mejores marineros y sus barcos pequeños eran más maniobrables y veloces, además de superar a la flota de Redwyne en número.

Y en el Norte estaba el bastardo de Stark. Kevan sentía que, pese a las bromas de los caballeros del Dominio y el desprecio de Randyll Tarly y Mace Tyrell, el chico era una gran amenaza. Y la falta de noticias provenientes del Norte solo hacía que su inquietud creciera.

**Wyman**

"Adelante" pronunció entre bocados el Señor de Puerto Blanco, levantando brevemente la vista de los arenques bañados en aceite y manteca para ver a su primo entrar. Tragó lo que tenía en la boca y se limpió con la manga de su abrigo antes de hablar "¿Has escuchado los rumores?" preguntó, aunque ya suponía la respuesta.

"Sí. Y no soy el único. Las noticias se esparcen cada vez más. Mis guardias reportan que en las tabernas, en los puertos, en todas partes, se habla de la noticia que trajo ese ballenero ibbenés llegado de Guardiaoriente" dijo Marlon, la cota de malla tintineando cuando se sentó al otro lado del escritorio.

"¿Crees que sea cierto?" inquirió Wyman.

"No veo como" contestó Marlon.

"Olvida el cómo por el momento. ¿Qué pasaría si lo fuera?" insistió Wyman.

"Sabemos que es Jon Nieve el que está en el Norte con un ejército de salvajes y hombres de los clanes, y que tiene a Mors Umber con él. Reconozco que el chico me intriga. ¿Qué rayos habrá hecho y dicho para convencer a Carroña de pelear con salvajes?" preguntó Marlon. No esperó la respuesta para continuar "Pero el que la viuda de Lord Eddard esté con él me resulta más difícil de creer" concluyó el capitán de la guarnición de Puerto Blanco.

Wyman solo asintió, pensativo. A él también le había resultado difícil de creer cuando escuchó el rumor por primera vez. No tenía muchas expectativas en torno a él, pero una pequeña llama de esperanza aún se mantenía pese a todo. Si fuese cierto que Catelyn Stark aún vivía…..

Los Frey y los Bolton juraban y perjuraban que había sido el Joven Lobo el que había atacado a traición en la Boda Roja, matando a los Frey, junto con todos sus hombres. Juraban que solo se habían defendido. Pero Catelyn Stark había estado también en Los Gemelos esa noche maldita, y si el rumor de que estaba con Jon Nieve y su ejército en el norte era cierto, Wyman estaría muy ansioso de hacerle algunas preguntas a la madre del Rey Robb.

**Jon**

"¿En qué estás pensando?" una voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Apartó los ojos de _Hermana Oscura_ para encontrar que Ygritte estaba parada enfrente de él, con ambas manos en su prominente vientre.

Jon sonrió por puro instinto. Ygritte era verdaderamente hermosa, y esa belleza solo se incrementaba por ese vientre prominente en el que estaba el hijo de ambos.

"En lo hermosa que te ves" respondió sin pensar.

Ygritte rodó los ojos, pero aun así un ligero tono de rosa se hizo presente en sus mejillas "Tengo los pies hinchados, la espalda dolorida y la sensación de estar cargando un oso. No creo que me vea particularmente hermosa" resopló.

"Lo estás; créeme" le aseguró Jon, antes de dejar la espada y levantarse para rodear la cintura ensanchada de la mujer "Eres una de las dos mujeres más hermosas que he visto en mi vida" aseguró, al tiempo que rozaba sus labios contra los de ella. No menciono el nombre de la otra, pero no hizo falta; la mujer ante él lo sabía.

Unos momentos después, ambos ya sentados en el suelo cubierto de pieles, Ygritte volvió a hablar "Aún no me has dicho en que pensabas" comentó.

"Pensaba en quien dejar a cargo del campamento mientras voy al sur" contestó, tras un momento. Y era cierto; había pensado en la persona que se quedaría a cargo antes de ser devuelto a la realidad por Ygritte "¿Todo en orden contigo y con él?" preguntó de repente, la pregunta con la que había empezado lunas atrás haciéndose presente una vez más.

Cada vez que Jon hacía la pregunta, Ygritte respondía con una mueca de fastidio, o pretendiendo no haber oído, o con un pequeño insulto. Incluso le había hecho gestos groseros en unas pocas ocasiones.

Solo que en esta ocasión no hubo nada de eso.

"Sí. Todo en orden" se limitó a responder Ygritte, dando unas palmadas suaves en su vientre.

Jon parpadeó, sorprendido por la falta de hostilidad, pero al final decidió dejarlo pasar.

En una inusual pero agradable muestra de apego, Ygritte se recostó en el piso y extendió una mano hacia Jon, que entendió de inmediato lo que ella quería. El Rey en el Norte y más allá del Muro le entregó la mano a la mujer, que la llevó hasta el vientre dentro del cual se resguardaba el niño de ambos.

"Nunca hemos hablado del nombre" comentó Ygritte en voz baja, como si estuviera contando un secreto.

Jon parpadeó "Pensé que querías esperar hasta estar segura de que nació sin problemas antes de nombrarlo" aunque ambos habían evitado el tema, Jon sabía que en lo profundo de sus corazones existía el temor latente de que su hijo no naciera sin complicaciones. No era cuestión de hechos ni de suposiciones basadas en pruebas sólidas; era solo un miedo primario. El miedo de dos personas que ante la perspectiva de la llegada de su primer vástago temían que algo no saliera bien.

"Sí, lo sé" reconoció Ygritte, su cabello extendido sobre las pieles como un camino de fuego "Pero tengo confianza en que todo irá bien. Tengo una sanadora muy buena, tengo suficiente comida y calor, y tengo a Catelyn" enumeró ella con una sonrisa "Y con todo eso conmigo, me encuentro pensando cada vez más en nombres para nuestro hijo" le contó "o hija" añadió a último momento.

Jon sonrío. Amaba a Ygritte, y le calentaba el corazón escucharla expresarse así "¿Y qué nombres has pensado para nuestro hijo o hija?" inquirió, curioso.

Ygrite suspiró, sus ojos dejando los de Jon "Si es una niña… la llamaré Minisa" confió en voz baja.

Jon sintió como su corazón aceleraba su marcha, impulsado por las palabras de Ygritte. Este era un lado de Ygritte que muy pocas personas habían visto. Un lado generoso, con un corazón lleno de afecto y el deseo de demostrarlo, no mediante palabras que se perderían en el viento, si no con gestos que quedarían grabados en el recuerdo de las personas. Jon se sentía verdaderamente afortunado cuando tenía la oportunidad de contemplar ese lado.

"Catelyn estará feliz" comentó Jon con una sonrisa. No solo feliz; estaría encantada.

"No lo hago por ella. Es solo que me gusta el nombre" repuso Ygritte, encogiéndose de hombros. Jon la miró y supo que era mentira, por lo que alzó una ceja "Promete que no se lo dirás a Catelyn" pidió Ygritte, aunque su tono se había endurecido hasta llegar a lo que parecía una exigencia "Quiero sorprenderla" dijo en voz baja.

"Prometido" dijo Jon "Minisa Stark" dijo, saboreando el nombre en sus labios, escuchando como llenaba el aire "Me gusta" sentenció en voz baja, con lo que arrancó una sonrisa un tanto engreída del rostro de Ygritte "¿Y si fuera un niño?" preguntó, su sonrisa cayendo un poco sin que el mismo se diera cuenta.

"Aun no me decido" confesó Ygritte "¡Pero tengo algunas ideas!" aseguró, la sonrisa volviendo a su rostro.

"¿Cómo cuáles?" preguntó el Rey en el Norte y más allá del Muro, ansioso por saber el nombre que llevaría su hijo.

El Rey en el Norte y su mujer estaban en un mundo propio, un mundo dónde sus deberes no existían, donde solo eran dos jóvenes con toda la vida por delante, hablando del nombre que le darían a una criatura que era prueba de su amor, y que los acercaría aún más. Era un mundo hermoso, pero frágil, y en cuanto Ygritte abrió la boca para hablar un grito incoherente desde afuera arrebato a la joven pareja de su ensoñación. El grito no había ni siquiera terminado antes de que el siguiente se escuchara.

Jon intercambió una mirada alarmada con Ygritte, y unos momentos después ambos se ponían en pie hacia el exterior seguidos de Fantasma, para saber cuál era la causa del grupo de voces que subía a cada momento, tanto en intensidad como en cantidad.

Afuera ya había una multitud reunida. Al menos cincuenta personas formaban un estrecho cerco en torno a algo que no podía distinguir, y el número parecía incrementarse con cada momento que pasaba. Los gritos llenaban el aire: algunos eran de enojo, otros de nervios, y otros más parecían de impaciencia.

Jon decidió que ya había sido suficiente. Con una orden a Fantasma, el lobo echó la cabeza hacia atrás y soltó un aullido, tan elevado como prolongado. El sonido atravesó el aire como un cuchillo, y los gritos fueron disminuyendo cuando las personas que los causaban giraron las cabezas para mirar hacia el lobo, y luego hacia su dueño.

"¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?!" gritó Jon. De inmediato varias voces se alzaron a la vez "¡Cállense!" volvió a gritar Jon, la impaciencia y la preocupación arremolinándose en su interior ante lo que sucedía "¡Uno a la vez!" exigió.

"¡Yo!¡Yo sé lo que paso!" gritó una voz masculina, surgiendo desde el interior de la multitud "¡Déjenme pasar, maldita sea!" dijo la voz entre forcejeos.

Jon se adelantó a zancadas, seguido de Ygritte y Fantasma. Mientras se acercaba a la multitud, Jon vio por el rabillo del ojo como más personas llegaban para ver qué era lo que ocurría.

La presencia del Rey y su lobo gigante fue suficiente para que la multitud se separara, y Jon se detuvo ante un hombre que al verlo cayó de rodillas, quizás por reverencia o por temor, Jon no lo sabía. Y en ese momento presentía que había algo mucho más apremiante que tratar.

Jon dedicó una larga mirada al hombre ante él. Tenía mejillas huesudas y una nariz puntiaguda, con su barba oscura salpicada de hebras grises, a juego con los ojos que miraban a Jon con una mezcla de temor y respeto "¿Quién eres tú?" preguntó Jon.

"Olkar, del Bosque Encantado" respondió el hombre "Soy de las partidas de exploración" añadió luego.

Jon sintió como sus entrañas se contraían. Tenía un terrible presentimiento "¿Y qué haces aquí, Olkar?" preguntó, su voz saliendo con tal tranquilidad que incluso a él le sorprendió.

Olkar cerró los ojos, como temiendo ver a Jon al rostro "Una de nuestras aldeas al este ha sido incendiada" dijo el hombre, bajando la cabeza.

Se escucharon jadeos y exclamaciones de sorpresa alrededor. A su lado Ygritte soltó una maldición entre dientes, pero Jon apenas la oyó.

Una de las aldeas atacada. Habían atacado una de sus aldeas. La mente de Jon se llenó en un instante de preguntas, y tuvo que tomar un momento para organizarlas de acuerdo a su importancia antes de fijar sus ojos entrecerrados en Olkar.

"Abre tus ojos y mírame" ordenó Jon, en una voz que advertía consecuencias si no obedecía. Con cierta reticencia, Olkar obedeció "Dime exactamente qué fue lo que pasó, y no omitas ningún detalle" Jon puso énfasis en las últimas palabras.

Olkar respiró hondo y habló "Estábamos explorando la zona oriental del Agasajo, al sur y al este de aquí. Habíamos acordado detenernos en una de nuestras aldeas, junto a un lago junto al que crecen manzanos y cedros…" el hombre no pudo continuar.

"¡Sé de qué lugar estás hablando!" interrumpió Jon "La aldea fue quemada, dijiste" Olkar asintió con nerviosismo "¿Qué paso con los habitantes?" preguntó, aunque sospechaba la respuesta.

"Los mataron" respondió Olkar con voz sombría.

Jon se abstuvo de cerrar los ojos, pero sintió algo helado rozando su espalda "¿A todos?" gruñó, las palabras apenas entendiéndose.

"A los que encontraron. Dejaron sus cuerpos para los cuervos y los lobos" contó Olkar "Hombres, mujeres…..niños también"

Jon giró la cabeza, intentando que la mueca de repulsión que quería salir de su rostro al pensar en el asesinato de niños no se notara. Examinó la multitud de rostros sombríos o furiosos que habían formado un cerco en torno a él y a Olkar, y en cuanto divisó a dos de ellos su razón volvió a él y supo que hacer.

"Helga, Harma" nombró, mirando a las dos mujeres que estaban separadas por unas pocas personas "¿Saben de qué lugar está hablando?" dijo, al tiempo que señalaba hacia Olkar, que aún estaba arrodillado.

Harma y Helga asintieron, la primera con rostro enojado, la otra con rostro sombrío.

"Harma, llévate a un centenar de jinetes. Exploren el área en busca de sobrevivientes, cuenta a los muertos, reúne sus cuerpos y quémalos" ordenó Jon.

"Lo haré" aseguró Harma, antes de girar y empezar a alejarse.

"Helga, prepara partidas de soldados. Cuarenta hombres como mínimo en cada una. Que vayan a las otras aldeas y que ordenen a las personas volver de inmediato al campamento" dijo Jon. Cuando Helga asintió dio una mirada alrededor antes de seguir "¡Hasta que no hayamos tratado con los atacantes, los niños y el resto de los que no puedan pelear se quedaran dentro de las empalizadas!" Jon no estaba dispuesto a darles a estos…. hombres otra oportunidad de atacar "¿Está claro?" preguntó. La mayoría de las personas asintieron en silencio "¡¿Está claro?!" gritó.

"¡Sí!¡Sí!¡Lo está!¡Está claro!" acordaron todos, muchos a gritos.

Mientras la multitud se dispersaba, Jon se acercó a Ygritte y puso una mano en su mejilla "Vuelve a la tienda. Cuando Catelyn aparezca dile lo que pasó. Volveré tan pronto pueda" le dijo, su voz a medio camino entre una orden y una súplica.

"¿A dónde vas?" preguntó la mujer, mirando directamente a los ojos de Jon.

Jon tragó saliva "Tengo que hablar con alguien" dijo "Tengo que ser yo" repitió, más para convencerse a sí mismo que a Ygritte. Y con esas palabras y un último toque a las mejillas de su mujer, Jon se alejó.

**Catelyn**

La noche ya había caído, y con ella había caído otra nevada. No había sido muy pesada, pero había borrado cualquier calor del día, haciendo que Catelyn tuviera que buscar una capa de piel extra para llevar. Estaba preocupada por Jon; aún no había vuelto. Las palabras de Ygritte habían anidado en su cabeza, desplazando cualquier otro pensamiento y preparando lo que se estaba volviendo un dolor de cabeza devastador.

Catelyn había estado tentada de ir en busca de Jon en el instante en que supo lo que había pasado, pero Ygritte la había detenido. Con una seriedad absoluta, la mujer embarazada le había dicho que debía dejar que Jon volviera por su propia cuenta.

El sonido de las solapas de la tienda abriéndose la hicieron levantar la vista en el momento exacto en que Jon cruzaba el umbral, con un rostro sombrío. Sombrío y muy dolorido.

Catelyn no recordaba haber envuelto sus brazos en torno a él, pero no importaba. Apretó a Jon con firmeza, ocultando el rostro en la curva entre su cuello y su hombro, y sintió como un par de brazos suaves y al mismo tiempo la rodeaban, pero con debilidad, con cansancio. Instintivamente apretó su agarre sobre él, buscando arrancar el dolor de Jon, buscando cargar ella misma con él, deseando poder cargar con él con todo su corazón.

Cuando al fin se separaron, el dolor en los ojos de Jon no había desaparecido, y Catelyn lo lamentó con todas sus fuerzas.

"Ygritte te lo contó" dijo Jon. Catelyn asintió "Es mi culpa" susurró él, antes de alejarse de ella.

Catelyn sintió un dolor atroz en su corazón; estaba segura de que así era como se sentía un cuchillo enterrándose hasta la empuñadura en el centro de su pecho. El dolor era tal que no fue capaz de decir nada cuando Jon se alejó de ella para sentarse encorvado ante el fuego, sus manos extendidas buscando calor.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo mirando a Jon en silencio, solo contemplando su estado y sintiendo su dolor como propio. Se sobresaltó cuando sintió como su mano era sujetada, y giró la cabeza para ver a Ygritte a su lado; era ella quién había entrelazado sus dedos con los de ella. Luego, antes que Catelyn se diera cuenta, Ygritte tiró de su mano al avanzar para encontrarse con Jon.

En cuanto ambas estuvieron junto a Jon, Ygritte bajó con precaución a causa de su vientre, y Catelyn la siguió de manera más descuidada, hasta que amabas estuvieron con sus rostros a la altura del de Jon.

"¿Dónde estuviste Jon?" preguntó Ygritte, sus labios apenas moviéndose.

"Con Vewhit" respondió Jon, sin apartar la vista del fuego.

"¿Con quién?" preguntó esta vez Catelyn, frunciendo el ceño con confusión. El nombre no le recordaba nada.

"Vewhit es el caudillo de un pequeño clan. Habitaba en la ladera de una montaña en los Colmillos Helados antes de unirse a nosotros" contó Jon "La aldea que fue atacada estaba habitada por su gente" explicó. Los ojos de Catelyn se ensancharon en comprensión "Tenía que ser yo el que le dijera lo que pasó. Porqué fue mi culpa" concluyó en un susurro.

Una vez más Catelyn sintió como el dolor habitaba su pecho al escuchar a Jon culparse por el destino de esa aldea, pero antes de poder hacer nada Ygritte habló.

"¡No sabes nada!" gritó la mujer embarazada, y cuando Catelyn la miró vio que sus ojos ardían "¡Lo que pasó no fue tu culpa, maldita sea!" exclamó también a gritos.

Fue como si los gritos de ira de Ygritte encendieran algo de Jon, porqué giró la cabeza tan rápido que asustó a Catelyn. Sus ojos se enfocaron en Ygritte, y Catelyn vio destellos en ellos. Destellos de enojo "Fue mi idea establecer esa aldea en el Agasajo, igual que las demás. Pensé que así sería más fácil que se abastecieran, y para quitar bocas que alimentar del campamento" soltó una risa amarga, al tiempo que se encogía de hombros "Al final lo logré. Los muertos no comen" murmuró entre dientes.

"No fue tu culpa" repitió Ygritte. Catelyn notó que su voz había bajado, pero no su ira "Tú no fuiste el que mató a esas personas, Jon" le aseguró, poniendo peso en cada palabra.

"Esas personas me siguieron al sur. Me confiaron su seguridad, y les fallé" contradijo Jon, sus ojos entornados.

Catelyn ya había tenido suficiente "¡Ya basta!" exclamó ella, y antes de darse cuenta uno de sus puños golpeó el suelo en una rabieta de enojo "Es suficiente. Ambos" ordenó en tono mordaz, llevando su mirada primero a Jon y luego a Ygritte.

Ambos asintieron en silencio y se fue el final, aunque Catelyn siguió viendo culpa en los ojos de Jon y enojo en los de Ygritte al ver a Jon de esa manera.

Para su interior, Catelyn no pudo evitar pensar que ambos estaban en parte equivocados y en parte no.

Jon debía haber considerado que algo así podía pasar cuando esas personas fueron enviadas lejos del campamento y el ejército; él era responsable de las vidas de esa gente… pero no de sus muertes. En ese aspecto Ygritte tenía razón; esas muertes solo eran culpa de los que las habían perpetrado.

**Ygritte**

Los días habían pasado rápido. Mucho. Demasiado.

Se había aferrado al pecho de Jon con fuerza al irse a dormir, y por el ligero dolor que sentía en sus nudillos al despertar, ni siquiera había aflojado su agarre en sus sueños. Abrió los ojos, y vio que Catelyn aun dormía al otro lado del padre de su hijo, pero Jon ya estaba despierto, mirándola.

"No falta mucho" susurró Jon, mirándola con una mezcla de tristeza y pena "Debería prepárame"

Ygritte sabía a qué se refería Jon; no faltaba mucho para que llegara el momento de despedirse "Quedémonos así, solo por un tiempo" susurró también, alzando la cabeza para rozar sus labios un instante contra los suyos "Por favor" suplicó. Ygritte nunca suplicaba.

Jon la miró en silencio, antes de asentir y acercarla más hacia él.

Ygritte solo lo miró, buscando grabar en sus ojos cada rasgo, cada contorno, cada detalle, cada particularidad del rostro de Jon. No fue porque temía que no volviera, porque estaba segura de que Jon volvería. Pero quería recordar su rostro. La mano de Jon se escabulló por debajo de su ropa, las puntas de sus dedos subiendo por el medio de su espalda, dejando un rastro de caricias.

Ygritte estaba tan centrada en Jon que no notó que Catelyn estaba despierta hasta que la escuchó murmurar un saludo a ambos. A diferencia de Jon, Ygritte no contestó el saludo de la otra mujer con palabras; se limitó a un gesto. Cuando la otra mano de Jon se alzó para acariciar la mejilla de Catelyn, Ygritte no sintió ninguna disconformidad con ello.

Cuando finalmente llegó el momento de levantarse, Ygritte no sintió ninguna alegría por dejar el tálamo que compartía con Jon y Catelyn. Sin palabras se terminaron de vestir. La comida ya estaba esperando por ellos en el centro de la tienda, junto a las cenizas del fuego. La carne, la avena, las hortalizas y las setas se comieron en silencio por parte de todos, que regaron la comida con cerveza muy aguada.

Catelyn fue la primera en terminar, y sin palabras se levantó y se dirigió al otro lado de la tienda, ese donde había dormido antes y que había estado desocupado en los últimos días. Cuando volvió, llevaba en las manos una capa de piel que Ygritte no tuvo problemas en reconocer.

"Hice esto para ti" dijo Catelyn al pararse al lado de ambos, al tiempo que extendía la capa ante sí, exhibiéndola a Jon.

Jon observó la capa durante unos instantes, atónito, antes de que una sonrisa se hiciera presente en su rostro. Sin decir nada se levantó y dio un beso en los labios de Catelyn.

"Es hermosa. Gracias" dijo contra los labios de Catelyn. Pese a que fue un susurro, Ygritte lo escuchó sin problemas en el silencio de la tienda.

Ygritte notó un detalle en Jon; algo que brillaba por su ausencia. Sin palabras, se levantó y dejó a Jon probarse la capa con ayuda de Catelyn. Mientras tanto Ygritte volvió al lugar donde dormían y encontró lo que había ido a buscar: la espada de Jon. La tomó con las dos manos y regresó con el padre de su hijo y Catelyn.

Con una sola mirada se formó un acuerdo tácito entre ella y Catelyn, y ambas empezaron a ayudar a Jon a prepararse. Colocaron bien su cinturón, aseguraron a él la espada y la daga, se aseguraron de que la capa y el resto de sus ropas estuvieran en orden.

Cuando terminaron ambas mujeres se alejaron un paso. Los ojos de Ygritte recorrieron la forma de Jon: sus brazos fuertes y su pecho cubiertos por el jubón, sus piernas cubiertas por sus pantalones de lana, sus hombros cubiertos por la capa de piel y lana.

Jon las atrajo hacia él y beso a Ygritte con fuerza, su lengua invadiendo la boca de la mujer embarazada. Ygritte contestó sin dudar, saboreando con reverencia los labios de Jon, y mordiendo con suavidad la lengua que invadía su boca.

Cuando se separaron, los labios de Jon fueron hacia los de Catelyn, acariciándolos con tanta reverencia como lo había hecho un momento antes con los de Ygritte. Al separarse, Jon las miró a ambas con una mirada que hizo temblar a Ygritte.

"Las amo a las dos con todo mi corazón" la voz de Jon salió ronca "Ahora y para siempre: yo soy de ustedes" las palabras de Jon rebosaban de una sola cosa: amor. Amor puro y sincero.

**¡Y listo! Bien amigos, eso es todo.**

**Como siempre, quiero sus reviews, con sus comentarios, opiniones, sugerencias, críticas, insultos (¡que no sean contra mi madre eh!) y más.**

**Una cosa más: mi advertencia usual contra el Covid-19. Por favor cuídense mucho, y que Dios los cuide a ustedes y a sus familiares.**

**De acuerdo, trataré de subir el siguiente capítulo en una semana, pero como siempre no prometo nada.**

**Saludos y que estén bien.**


	39. Chapter 39

**Bien, primero que nada, hola a quienquiera que lea esto.**

**Quiero dar muchas, muchas, muchas gracias a coki 13566, Xechu. S, JL Dragneel Storm, miguel , jean d'arc, outcome 5, Kirito 720, xionsd, javi30 y Luna por sus hermosos reviews, que me alegran el día y la vida cada vez que los recibo. Y hablando de los mismos:**

**Coki 13566: No, la marcha empieza ahora. Espero te guste. Y sí, el error de la aldea podría haberse evitado, pero como dices: él no es perfecto, y comete errores. Esto es Juego de Tronos, amigo mío: alguien tiene que morir sufriendo horriblemente, es casi como el sello personal de todo lo relacionado con la serie.**

**Las sugerencias son siempre bienvenidas, y concuerdo en el hecho de que esos tres nombres ciertamente tienen mucha relevancia para Jon, pero me parece que olvidas algo. Jon no es el único en decidir: como demuestra la decisión de Ygritte, ella también tiene voz en todo el asunto de nombrar al hijo de AMBOS. Además, no veo a Catelyn de acuerdo en que el hijo de su nuevo hombre lleve el nombre de su primer esposo.**

**Y sí, habrá duelo épico.**

**Xechu. S: ¡Así será! ¡Tenlo por seguro, amigo mío!**

**JL Dragneel Storm: La venganza de Jon llegará, y será dura. Por cierto: crees bien.**

**Miguel Giuliano .co: si, como supones, ahora se ve al ejército. Ciertamente podría, como tú dices, pero eso lo tendría que pensar bien. En cualquier caso, hace tiempo que tengo algunas ideas al respecto, y planeo ponerlas en la historia, aunque para serte sincero pasara un tiempo para que se vean. Por el momento lo primordial es todo lo relacionado a la guerra. Acá hay un par de fics de los que pediste (todos en inglés): **_**"A stitch in time"**_** de Will 0'the Wisp**__**está completo, y en lo personal me gusto bastante. **_**"The second chance war"**_** de wilkins 75**__**también me parece bastante bueno, aunque las actualizaciones no son regulares, me temo. **_**"A second time around"**_** de popsie también me gustó, y si te gusta el Jonsa te lo recomiendo. Por último te recomiendo **_**"The Winter Wolf"**_** de bob the kraken, hace mucho que no actualiza, pero la historia es muy atrapante.**

**jean d'arc: "Una mano lava la otra". Si vos me perdonas mis tontadas yo te perdono las tuyas. Por cierto, el vino y la cuarentena me parecen una gran combinación. No amiga mía, desde que Jon se declaró a ambas el sexo se ha cortado. Y sí, la culpa de Jon es inevitable: para un líder que se preocupa por los suyos, saber de su sufrimiento es horrible. Yo no puedo esperar a escribir eso, a restregar a Catelyn viva en la cara de más de uno. Suponía que te gustaría lo de Minisa. Ah, el nombre del varón es otra cuestión, muy diferente. Ojalá te guste también este capítulo.**

**Outcome 5: a veces estoy tentado con la idea del harem, para que negarlo… y la idea de Sansa y Val en él es…. interesante, a falta de una mejor palabra. Prometo hacer mi mejor esfuerzo por que la espera para la batalla de Winterfell valga la pena.**

**Kirito 720: si, no todo podía salir bien para Jon, eso ya sería irrealista creo yo. Y pronto sabrás quién es el responsable, prometido. No, la mayoría de los Lannister y sus aliados solo ven a Jon y a los suyos como salvajes, y con las tensiones entre Lannister y Tyrell tan a flor de piel, ninguno puede darse el lujo de una larga marcha lejos de Desembarco del Rey para pelear contra un enemigo que creen que no vale la pena. Me alegra saber que te gusta el nombre de la hija de Jon, y espero que tú y todos los tuyos también se mantengan a salvo.**

**Xion sd: Sí, Jon también tendrá sus reveses, no la tendrá tan fácil. Puedo entender a la perfección las implicaciones políticas a las que te refieres, pero…. Bueno, solo digamos que en Juego de Tronos todo puede pasar (es uno de los motivos por los que amo el universo de Martín). Y sí, también reconozco que Ygritte no es del estilo tradicional de una Reina. Pero por otro lado ¿cuál es un buen modelo de Reina? ¿Cersei? (emoji de sonrisa irónica).**

**Javi 30: pronto se sabrá, no temas. Y sí, quiero darles algo del sur, no dejarlos ciego en torno a lo que pasa con los Lannister. Si, reconozco que la espera por las batallas es larga, pero hay muchas cosas que describir, muchos eventos que deben pasar: una disculpa si la espera te parece demasiado. Jon ha estado también preparando a los cambiapieles, que pese a ser pocos, se pueden usar (y se usarán) en las batallas. Mis bendiciones para ti y los tuyos, y que se mantengan con buena salud.**

**Luna es perdonada: ¡ay! No te preocupes, ya está todo perdonado (el enojo me duro unos 5…. Minutos digo jejej). Me alegro que te gustara el capítulo; e Ygritte puede decir lo que quiera, pero nosotros sabemos a qué se debe el nombre de Minisa.**

**-Bien, basta de hablar. Vamos a lo que los trajo hasta aquí-**

**Disclaimer: todo lo que puedan reconocer pertenece a G.R.R. Martín. Yo solo lo uso para entretenerme y tratar de entretener a otros.**

**Ygritte**

Había sido difícil subir a uno de los terraplenes con ese enorme vientre, pero había estado determinada, y con la ayuda de una renuente Catelyn y un par de mujeres de las lanzas, lo había logrado. Ygritte había amenazado con golpearlas a todas si hablaban al respecto.

Ante ella se desplegaba el espectáculo más impresionante que había visto en toda su vida, y que probablemente vería nunca. El resultado de la unión de cientos de clanes, tribus, aldeas, partidas de guerra. El resultado del esfuerzo de Jon y de muchos otros durante lunas y lunas: preparando flechas, almacenando provisiones, fabricando escudos, entrenando guerreros, obteniendo aliados.

El resultado era un frente interminable extendiéndose al otro lado de las empalizadas. Era tan vasto que Ygritte no lograba ver donde terminaba. Los guerreros del Pueblo Libre se habían agrupado en formaciones de miles y decenas de miles de hombres y mujeres, tanto jóvenes como viejos. Solo por sí mismos eran una cantidad monumental, pero sus números se habían engrosado todavía más por los hombres que se les habían sumado desde la Isla del Oso y las montañas del Norte.

Espadas, lanzas, mazas, arcos, dagas, cualquier arma en la que Ygritte pudiera pensar, estaba segura que se encontraba ente la multitud que se extendía frente a ella. Miles de espadas, hachas y mazas reposaban dentro de sus vainas, o colgaban sueltas de los cinturones o manos de los hombres y mujeres que las portaban. Miles de arcos estaban también dispersos entre la multitud, reposando contra los hombros o en las manos de sus portadores, que sin excepción alguna llevaban además un carcaj lleno de flechas, para otorgar la muerte desde lejos. Decenas de miles lanzas apuntaban al cielo, un verdadero mar de espinas que se alzaban amenazadoras, prometiendo muerte. Casi todos los hombres con una de estas mortíferas espinas llevaban además otra arma con ellos: un escudo redondo que cubría desde la cadera hasta el cuello, pintado según un patrón a elección del portador. Algunos llevaban los escudos en los brazos, mientras que otros los habían atado con tiras de cuero o lana a sus espaldas, para llevar una mano libre.

Entre el ejército, agrupados en cuatro grandes grupos, dos centenares de gigantes también estaban listos para partir. De ellos cincuenta viajarían a lomos de sus mamuts, y los demás los seguirían a pie. Pero a pie o montados, todos los gigantes llevaban un mazo de madera de tamaño descomunal, con pinchos inmensos hechos con piedras afiladas en la cabeza. Algunos además llevaban cascos: unos objetos burdos del tamaño de escudos, con un centro hondo y largas y gruesas correas hechas de cuero de vaca que pasaban por debajo de sus cabezas y se sostenían debajo de sus mandíbulas.

Las disposiciones para los suministros eran también un espectáculo arrebatador: los animales de carga sumaban casi diez mil por sí solos. Caballos, mulas, asnos, mamuts, incluso algunas cabras y renos habían sido traídos para facilitar la carga de la titánica cantidad de suministros que harían falta para alimentar al mar de bocas provenientes de todas las tierras al norte del Muro, de las montañas del Norte y de otros lugares. También habría trineos de la Costa Helada tirados por perros tan grandes como lobos, y casi igual de feroces también. Con ellos irían además cientos de carros tirados por bueyes.

"Ygritte" la voz de Catelyn susurró a su lado, y al apartar la vista del ejército vio a Catelyn mirando hacia la entrada sur del campamento.

El terraplén donde se encontraba estaba lo suficientemente cerca de la entrada sur para poder ver bien a la multitud que había a la entrada del campamento; quinientos jinetes, una mescolanza entre hombres nacidos al sur del muro y al norte de él. Pero eso no era lo que llamaba la atención de Catelyn, ni tampoco lo hizo con Ygritte. Lo que llamó su atención era el hombre que se abría paso entre los jinetes, montado en un caballo de batalla negro como la noche. Un hombre que era el padre del niño que Ygritte llevaba en el vientre.

Jon iba seguido de cerca por un pequeño grupo de guerreros montados: su guardia personal. La primera vez que Catelyn sugirió algo semejante Ygritte pensó que bromeaba, pero tras una charla sobre los grandes riesgos que Jon correría como líder del ejército se vio forzada a reconocer que era una buena idea que Jon tuviera protectores propios. Con ella y Catelyn unidas en un objetivo común, no les resultó muy difícil convencer a Jon de que necesitaba guardias personales. Ambas hicieron algunas sugerencias, que fueron sumadas a las de Jon, y el resultado fue nada menos que dieciséis hombres y mujeres que aceptaron la tarea de guardar la vida de Jon con la suya. El hijo menor de Liddle, el mayor de los nietos del Viejo Flint y la Joven Osa se contaban entre ellos, así como dos de los nietos de Ygon, dos de los hijos de Tormund y una hija de Morna Máscara Blanca.

Ygritte observó a Jon girar la cabeza unos momentos hacia ella y Catelyn, y pese a que no hizo un gesto Ygritte fue capaz de sentir la despedida que les daba, casi podía escuchar las palabras de amor y afecto para con ambas. Pese a que ya se habían despedido, recibió agradecida su mirada.

Entonces Jon volvió la vista al frente y espoleó su caballo, seguido por su guardia y con Fantasma a su lado, mientras el resto de los jinetes que estaban detrás lo imitaban y empezaban a salir del campamento. En cuanto Jon hubiera llegado al frente se detuvo, y un momento después Fantasma aulló con fuerza, el sonido inundando los oídos de Ygritte, y estaba segura de que lo mismo pasaba con Catelyn a su lado, con las millares de personas que observaban al ejército partir, y con las decenas de miles de hombres y mujeres que irían al sur con Jon. El eco del aullido del lobo no había terminado de escucharse, cuando fue opacado por otros sonidos.

Una treintena de cuernos diferentes se escucharon, de cabras, uros, toros e incluso uno de mamut. Tonos altos y bajos por igual llenaron el aire y sacudieron el mundo, y con los gritos de cientos de caudillos, hombres y mujeres, el ejército empezó a moverse. Casi cuarenta mil guerreros, más de diez mil bestias de carga, centenares de perros, dos millares de caballos, más de medio centenar de mamuts y dos centenares de gigantes dirigiéndose hacia el sur.

Ygrite contempló el espectáculo ante ella con una mano sobre su vientre, mientras la otra había tomado la de Catelyn. Ygritte ni siquiera recordaba haberlo hecho, pero no se quejaría. Estaba satisfecha con la sensación de la mano de Catelyn contra la suya, y los dedos de ambas entrelazadas.

"Volverá" Ygritte escucho la voz de Catelyn, y giró para encarar a la otra mujer "Tiene dos motivos muy importantes para volver" añadió la mujer mayor, apuntando primero hacia el rostro de Ygritte, y luego a su vientre.

"Tiene tres motivos" corrigió Ygritte, al tiempo que acariciaba los nudillos de Catelyn con el pulgar. Catelyn sonrió, e Ygritte le devolvió la sonrisa.

**Galbart**

Galbart nunca se había considerado particularmente curioso. Era un hombre más sencillo. Mientras los asuntos de otros no estuvieran relacionados con él, no indagaría en ellos. Pero tras días de marcha hacia el oeste, cruzando el Agasajo y acercándose poco a poco a las montañas, se encontró cada vez más curioso sobre el hombre a su lado, Aki.

Aunque en teoría Aki estaba debajo de él en el mando del ejército, era quién trataba más a menudo con el Pueblo Libre, y estos miraban a menudo hacia él en busca de mando. Una parte de Galbart era recelosa del caudillo justamente debido a eso. ¿Acaso el puesto que el Rey Jon le había dado, como _comandante_ de este ejército, era solamente un honor vacío?

Pero aunque el resto del Pueblo Libre parecía reacio a buscar ordenes de él, Aki se mantenía firme a su lado. Pese a ser su propio hombre, Veintehijos nunca intentaba usurpar el lugar de Glover, ni de palabra ni de obra. Era un hombre silencioso, firme y difícil de perturbar. Era obediente, pero no sumiso.

"¿Cómo son estos Hijos del Hierro con los que pelearemos?" fue la primera pregunta que salió de boca de Aki durante la marcha, casi medio día después de que salieran del campamento "¿Son buenos luchadores?"

Galbart se frotó la barbilla, pensativo "Casi siempre depende de las circunstancias" afirmó "Se dice que son invencibles en el mar" continuó Galbart, acomodándose mejor sobre la silla del caballo "En tierra, es otro asunto. No tienen fama de ser buenos peleadores. No les gustan los caballos ni los arqueros. Pelean a pie, armados casi siempre con espadas y hachas, y a veces con lanzas" contó, a su mente viniendo lo que sabía de los Hijos del Hierro por historias y experiencia propia.

Aki solo asintió con brusquedad antes de seguir "¿Qué clase de peleadores son? ¿Se ocultarán tras los muros de tu fortaleza, o saldrán a enfrentarnos?" continuó.

Galbart lo meditó unos momentos. No tenía buena imagen de los Hijos del Hierro desde que podía recordar, mucho antes de que ocuparan su castillo e invadieran sus tierras. Los consideraba poco más que piratas glorificados. Aun así…. "Se quedarán dentro. Son saqueadores, pero no idiotas" dijo, aunque tenía una ínfima esperanza de que sucediera lo opuesto.

Aki hizo un sonido con la boca, antes de seguir preguntando "¿Cómo es tu fortaleza?" inquirió.

Galbart respiró hondo antes de hablar. Le hablo de las murallas de madera, de los adarves, de los edificios que había en el interior.

Cuando terminó, Aki estuvo en silencio por mucho tiempo, simplemente mirando hacia el frente con el ceño fruncido en concentración.

"¿Cómo tomaremos la fortaleza, si no podemos hacerlos salir?" preguntó.

Galbart lo había pensado, y solo se le ocurría una manera "Talaremos troncos de árboles y los usaremos como arietes para derribar las puertas, mientras asaltamos los muros con ganchos, escaleras y sogas"

Horas más tarde se habían detenido por la noche. Habían acampado en las ruinas de una pequeña aldea abandonada mucho tiempo atrás. El bosque cerca de la aldea se había extendido gracias al paso del tiempo y la falta de hombres para impedirlo, por lo que los hombres no tuvieron que alejarse mucho para obtener madera para hacer fuegos. Por orden de Galbart, Aki eligió centinelas y estableció turnos de vigilancia. El pozo del centro de la aldea sirvió para obtener agua potable para hombres y animales.

Junto con las tiras de carne salada y manzanas secas que constituían la cena, empezaron a circular varios pellejos de cerveza, que en realidad era agua con una diminuta cantidad de la amarga bebida. Cuando Galbart terminó de comer, extendió las manos hacia la hoguera para calentarlas unos momentos, antes de retirarse a su pequeña tienda. No era mucho, pero era suficiente, y más de lo que podría obtenerse a menudo en tiempos de guerra y escases.

Los siguientes días fueron iguales al primero: con las primeras horas de luz marchaban en dirección a las montañas del norte, atravesando el Agasajo. La marcha estaba salpicada de preguntas ocasionales de Aki sobre lo que podían esperar al llegar a Bosquespeso, junto con comentarios sobre la situación en los otros frentes: si el rey habría enviado al otro ejército hacia Bastión Kar, o cuánto tiempo pasaría hasta que recibieran noticias de él.

El paso de los días vio a Galbart reconociendo algunos lugares de sus anteriores viajes por el Agasajo, como parte de las misiones en las que lo había enviado el Rey. Se había encontrado considerablemente sorprendido cuando fue asaltado por la realización de que, pese a tener que mantener el paso de la infantería, se acercaban a las montañas del norte con una rapidez mucho mayor de la que había esperado. Cuando lo discutió con su segundo, no pudo evitar darle voz a su preocupación: que estaban marchando demasiado rápido, y que la infantería podría estar esforzándose en exceso para mantener el paso. La respuesta de Aki lo sorprendió.

"Estos hombres se criaron al norte de tu muro, Glover. Han crecido moviéndose por grandes distancias cubiertas de nieve profunda, hielo frágil, bosques inmensos, montañas rocosas, páramos helados y playas desoladas. Marchar sobre hierba y colinas….. es casi un paseo para ellos" dijo el hombre con un solo brazo, su mirada destilando algo parecido al orgullo.

Cuando finalmente llegaron a la ladera de las montañas del norte, donde estaban los trescientos hombres de los clanes que debían ayudarlos a cruzar las montañas y sumarse a su ejército para retomar Bosquespeso, Galbart estaba ansioso por seguir la marcha. No faltaba mucho para que pudiera recuperar su hogar.

**Alys**

Las posibilidades para las mujeres de nobleza que perdían sus derechos hereditarios no eran muy alentadoras. La mayoría debía conformarse con un matrimonio apresurado con un caballero errante o un comerciante adinerado, o en el mejor de los casos con un señor pequeño, con un poder tan escaso que nunca podría siquiera soñar con ayudar a recuperar las posesiones de su señora esposa. Esto se hacía por necesidad, y para que la dama en cuestión no se viera resignada a convertirse en septa o sirvienta, o peor. En prostituta.

Cuando Alys había huido de Bastión Kar, lo había hecho para escapar de los miembros traidores de su propia familia y de un matrimonio forzado pensado para usurpar sus derechos. Había concentrado todas sus fuerzas y la mayoría de sus pensamientos en buscar a Jon Nieve, pero la idea de que había perdido su legítima herencia para siempre se había mantenido en el fondo de sus pensamientos durante todo el trayecto.

Cuando Jon Nieve, o más bien Jon Stark, le había ofrecido la oportunidad de recuperar su hogar, Alys había aceptado de inmediato; una parte de ella pensó que estaba soñando.

Ahora, Alys creía estar viviendo ese mismo sueño.

Giró la cabeza para mirar detrás: la columna era de miles de hombres y mujeres organizados en filas de cientos de personas. En el medio, la posición más segura, iban los arqueros, algunos de los cuales llevaban por las riendas a los caballos que cargaban con gran parte de las provisiones. A cada lado de ellos iba la infantería, armados con lanzas, espadas y hachas. En la distancia, a cada lado, se veían unas formas borrosas que Alys sabía que eran los exploradores, ubicados para prevenir cualquier amenaza sorpresa que pudiera haber en los alrededores.

Las rocas eran abundantes en los alrededores, demasiado pequeñas para ocultar nada más grande que un niño. Cada tanto se alzaba un pino o un acebo entre ellas, sus ramas desnudadas por el otoño. El ejército se movía como una serpiente entre árboles y rocas, esquivándolos mientras se movía hacia el este. Siempre hacia el este, mientras un viento del norte agitaba el cabello de Alys. Los estandartes la precedían, así como a todos los demás. El lobo iba al frente, seguido por el sol, la cabeza de perro y la espada y el hacha.

Las horas pasaron con la misma rapidez que el viento, y pronto llegó el momento de acampar. Habían traído pocas tiendas, por lo que no muchos dormirían bajo un techo esa noche. Alys era una de las afortunadas, pero insistió en que la tienda era lo bastante grande para que Cwenya y Helmat durmieran también en ella. Cwenya aceptó con gusto, pero Helmat se negó.

"¿Por qué no?" preguntó Alys, francamente sorprendida. Se encontraba sentada en un pequeño círculo formado por Cwenya, Helmat, Sigorn, el pequeño Flint y la jovencita que acompañaban a Helmat.

"Porqué debo dormir con mis hombres. Si ellos no pueden dormir en una tienda, ¿por qué debo hacerlo yo?" respondió Helmat, al tiempo que se limpiaba las uñas con la punta de su cuchillo de hueso.

Alys no lo entendía, pero decidió no cuestionar los motivos de la mujer. En lugar de eso se acurrucó más en la capa de piel que la cubría. Era la única que llevaba una; los demás parecían indiferentes a los vientos fríos que seguían llegando del norte.

"¿Cómo es?" sonó en ese momento una nueva voz. Alys parpadeó y se dio cuenta que la muchachita junto a Helmat la miraba con sus grandes ojos grises. Alys alzó una ceja en confusión "Tú castillo. Ese al que vamos" aclaró ella.

Alys recordó la vista de su hogar desde la cima de un gran árbol de pino que le gustaba escalar cuando era pequeña "Esta ubicado contra los Acantilados Grises, en lo más profundo de un bosque de pinos. El sonido de las olas chocando contra las rocas se escucha todo el tiempo. Las torres son redondas, las murallas altas y la torre central es imponente" Alys no se había dado cuenta, pero su vista se había perdido en la nada "Todo hecho de piedra gris oscura, casi negra" concluyó, su voz bajando, como si estuviese contando un secreto. Casi le parecía oír el susurro del viento contra los árboles y el golpear de las olas, muchos pies bajo ella.

La muchacha parecía maravillada "Nunca he visto un castillo" comentó. Un momento después sus ojos perdieron el brillo "Mi padre me prometió llevarme a ver uno cuando llegáramos al sur" comentó.

"¿Cómo se llama tu padre?" preguntó Bargon, mirando a la chica con una mirada curiosa "Espera…. ¿cómo dijiste que te llamabas?"

"No te lo dije" repuso la muchacha "Me llamo Crymea, hija de Grothul; mi padre es…. Era un pescador en la Costa Helada" corrigió, antes de hacer un gesto con la barbilla hacia Bargon "¿Cómo te llamas tú, sureño?" preguntó Crymea.

El ceño de Bargon se frunció "No soy un sureño. Soy del Norte" dijo, mirando a Crymea.

"Para el Pueblo Libre, todos los que nacen al sur del muro son sureños" intervino Sigorn, bajando la tira de carne seca que se había acercado a la boca.

El ceño de Bargon se hizo menos pronunciado, al tiempo que asentía en dirección al thennita "Soy Bargon, eh….. hijo de Donnel, del Clan Flint" se presentó "¿Cuál es tu nombre, mi señora?" preguntó, su mirada dirigida hacia Cwenya.

La protectora de Alys pareció divertida "Aquí la señora es ella, Bargon. Yo no lo soy, y nunca lo seré" dijo, al tiempo que hacía un gesto con la mano en dirección a Alys "Me llamo Cwenya, hija de Kytris" se presentó.

"Sigorn, hijo de Styr" se presentó el comandante del ejército. Alys no creía que hubiera necesidad; sin duda todos ya conocerían a Sigorn para estos momentos.

"Helmat, hija de Halleck" a Sigorn lo siguió su segunda al mando del ejército.

Como si fueran uno, los cincos pares de ojos cerca de ella miraron en su dirección, una petición tácita en ellos "Me llamo Alys. Soy hija de Rickard" se presentó.

"Escuché un rumor en el campamento" comentó Crymea. Alys no se sintió a gusto con la mirada que la muchacha le dirigía "Dicen que….. tu padre fue decapitado por el Rey" comentó, mirando a Alys con expresión incómoda.

"El Rey Jon no mató a su padre. Fue su hermano, Robb, el que llamaban el Joven Lobo" intervino Sigorn, mirando a Crymea con dureza.

Ante la mirada inquisitiva de Crymea, Alys carraspeó "Así fue" reconoció "Dijiste que tu padre te prometió llevarte a ver un castillo. ¿Dónde está él?" se apresuró a preguntar, ansiosa por no mencionar más a su propio padre. Rickard Karstark no era un tema del que Alys se sintiera cómoda hablando.

"Marchó con el primer ejército, en dirección a este castillo llamado Bosque Profundo" respondió Crymea.

"Bosquespeso" corrigió Alys con suavidad.

"Eso" concordó Crymea, al tiempo que señalaba en dirección a Alys por un instante, antes de llevarse un trozo de pescado salado a la boca.

"¿Sólo son tú y tu padre? ¿No tienes más familia?" preguntó Bargon. Alys pensó que el chico bordeaba la delgada línea entre la curiosidad y el entrometimiento.

Crymea tragó antes de responder "Somos seis, incluyendo a mis padres" se encogió de hombros "Yo soy la tercera en edad. Mis dos hermanos mayores probablemente marcharan con el Rey, y mi madre y mi hermana pequeña se quedarán en el campamento hasta que volvamos" Crymea entonces hizo un gesto al muchacho Flint "¿Y tú, Bargon? ¿Cómo es tu familia?" preguntó, inclinándose hacia adelante, lo bastante para que su cabello cayera, enmarcando su rostro.

"Llena de hombres" dijo Bargon. Alys pensó que el chico parecía nervioso "Mi abuelo Torghen, mi padre Donnel y su hermano Artos. Yo, mis hermanos Ryam y Orrit, y mis primos, Cedrik, Brandon y Errol" con cada nombre que pronunciaba, Bargon alzaba un dedo. Crymea solo asentía, enfocada en Flint.

Luego de eso la conversación prosiguió entre los dos miembros más jóvenes del círculo, mientras Alys y los otros tres se limitaban a escucharlos hablar y hablar, solo añadiendo comentarios ocasionalmente. Horas más tarde, al separarse para ir a su tienda, Alys pensó que Crymea y Bargon Flint ya eran amigos.

"Hasta mañana, Cwenya" dijo a modo de despedida, al tiempo que se recostaba sobre una delgada piel de oveja y buscaba el calor de la lana para dormir.

"Que descanses" fue el murmullo de respuesta de la mujer, al tiempo que los ojos de Alys se cerraban.

Durante los siguientes días, Alys fue conociendo poco a poco a las otras cinco personas. Las constantes charlas entre Crymea y Bargon le hicieron saber mucho sobre ambos: sus vidas, sus gustos, y más. Pese a no ser tan habladores como ellos, Alys y los otros tres también hablaron.

Sigorn relató en una ocasión como eran los valles en el lejano norte donde su gente había vivido. Helmat habló sobre cómo fue que su padre conoció a su madre, y porqué su tía, la famosa guerrera apodada Cabeza de Perro, sentía un odio tan grande hacia dichos animales. Cwenya le contó sobre una costumbre que mantenía su aldea, que constaba de que los recién casados pasaran su noche de bodas ante un arciano, uniéndose por primera vez a la vista de los Dioses Antiguos.

Alys misma, se atrevió a contar en voz baja como fue que colocó unas bayas muy picantes en la comida en una ocasión cuando era niña, con lo que la mitad de los habitantes de Bastión Kar enfermaron por dos días. Las risas elevadas de Crymea y Flint se le contagiaron, y terminó riendo como una niña despreocupada, todos sus derechos, todos sus temores, olvidados por un momento.

Cuando finalmente llegaron al bosque en el que se situaba Bastión Kar, tras días de marcha, Alys se sentía con una serenidad que solo podía atribuir a Cwenya, Sigorn, Bargon, Helmat y Crymea. Tras tan poco tiempo, había llegado a apreciarlos a todos, y encontraba en ellos un apoyo inesperado, pero muy bienvenido.

**Jon**

Jon hubiera preferido salir del campamento al amanecer, para recorrer la mayor distancia posible antes de detenerse, pero al final decidió salir más tarde, para permitir a los hombres comer bien y descansar lo suficiente. Necesitarían energía para la marcha. La posibilidad de permanecer un poco más de tiempo con Ygritte y Catelyn también había influenciado en su decisión.

Había sido difícil dejarlas atrás. Una parte de él hubiera deseado que no fuera de esa manera, pero sabía que era para mejor. Ellas estarían a salvo en el campamento, bien alejadas del campo de batalla. Y Jon no tendría que sumar a la lista de sus preocupaciones la seguridad inmediata de ninguna de las mujeres de su vida.

Cabalgaba al frente, el puesto indiscutible del líder, en una montura negra como la noche. En su cinturón iba _Hermana Oscura _y un puñal largo de acero, que en caso de necesidad podría usarse como espada corta. De la silla del caballo colgaba un escudo partido al medio por una línea, con una mitad pintada de blanco y la otra de gris.

Iba protegido por su Guardia Personal: dieciséis hombres y mujeres elegidos por él, muchos por sugerencia de Ygritte o Catelyn, con el único propósito de proteger su vida en todo momento. Algunos de ellos tenían lazos de sangre con caudillos del Pueblo Libre o señores norteños: tal era el caso de Cedrik Flint, el nieto del Viejo Torghen Flint, un muchacho aún más joven que Jon, con una pelusa oscura que cubría sus mejillas demacradas. Otros habían sido elegidos debido a su habilidad con las armas, como Alfhild, un hombre de la costa helada con el rostro y el cuello cubiertos de tatuajes. Y unos pocos habían sido elegidos por ser de la confianza de Jon, como Helga, una mujer de las lanzas que había sido de sus primeras reclutas, y veterana de la batalla contra Stannis Baratheon, donde había demostrado su capacidad como guerrera y como líder.

Aparte de la Guardia, Jon había elegido a dos personas para que lo acompañaran. Una de ellas era un señor o jefe de clan norteño; el otro era un caudillo del Pueblo Libre. El padre y el hermano de Jon habían hecho algo similar en tiempos de guerra, para conocer a sus banderizos; Jon lo hacía además para familiarizar a los norteños con el Pueblo Libre, y al Pueblo Libre con los norteños. Los primeros en ser elegidos fueron Tormund Matagigantes y Jorgen Knott.

Pese a mantenerse hablando siempre con uno de sus acompañantes y a menudo con los dos, Jon no perdió detalle de lo que lo rodeaba.

El camino delante estaba salpicado de pequeños arroyos, que no tenían más de cinco pies de ancho y menos de un pie de profundidad. Las patas de los animales se mojaban constantemente en ellos, así como las de los hombres y gigantes sin monturas. Los únicos que tenían los pies secos eran los jinetes, hombres y gigantes.

En todas direcciones había árboles, tan separados entre sí que sería imposible llamarlo un bosque. El único lugar que los árboles no parecían tocar era el camino por el que marchaba el ejército, aunque si lo hacían algunas de sus hojas, caídas por el avanzado otoño, sin excepción alguna, manchando el suelo hasta donde alcanzaba la vista de tonos amarillos y naranjas. Aunque no había ninguna cerca, Jon también sabía que el terreno estaba infestado de madrigueras donde anidaban ratas de campo y conejos, aunque muchos de estos últimos habían sido atrapados durante las múltiples partidas de caza, sus carnes habiendo sido ya devoradas o cubiertas de sal en espera de su inexorable destino.

El sol se escurrió por el cielo, en ciertos momentos bañando con su calor al ejército, y en otros ocultándose detrás de nubes claras y limpias. El ejército avanzó y avanzó, sin detenerse en ningún momento, hombres y mujeres por igual concentrando sus energías en el camino que tenían por delante. Las voces se elevaban al cielo, algunas en la lengua común y otras en la Antigua Lengua, acompañadas por los relinchos de los caballos, los rebuznos de mulas y asnos, y a veces por los barritares de los mamuts. Cada cierto tiempo un jinete se acercaba por el camino; un explorador, enviado por Jon al poco de empezar la marcha, y que volvía para reportar que no había amenazas cercanas.

Cuando el sol ya rozaba el horizonte hacia el oeste, Jon dio órdenes de que el ejército se detuviera. Para su primer día, habían hecho una distancia más que buena, y Jon se sintió aliviado cuando ningún señor o caudillo reportó peleas entre el Pueblo Libre y los norteños. No pasó mucho hasta que el campamento se hubiera establecido entre una serie de colinas junto al Camino Real. El agua no era un problema; los arroyos y pequeños lagos abundaban en esas tierras, fruto del deshielo que sufrían durante el verano las montañas del norte, y el frío aun no era lo bastante intenso para congelarlos. Miles de hombres se fueron turnando para abrevar las monturas y otros animales, así como beber ellos mismos; mientras unos bebían, otros cuidaban el campamento. Las tiendas brotaron en el suelo como hongos tras la lluvia; la tienda de Jon se había establecido en la ladera de una colina baja. Fue desde la entrada de esta que Jon pudo tener una vista despejada del campamento que se extendía ante sí, ocupando un espacio de cientos y cientos de pies, atravesando el Camino Real y penetrando profundamente al otro lado de él. Lo que más atraía la vista eran las antorchas y los fuegos, tantos que era como si las estrellas hubieran decidido de manera unánime bajar por una noche al suelo, y recostarse sobre él. Y alrededor de estas estrellas caídas, las formas de hombres y mujeres, junto con gigantes, se agrupaban, bien fuera en busca de calor, bien para calentar un poco su comida, o bien para sentarse y entablar una conversación.

Catelyn le había dicho a Jon, mucho tiempo atrás, que Robb había llevado veinte mil hombres al sur; ahora Jon, aun habiendo dejado a varios miles atrás para guardar su campamento principal, y enviado a otros hacia el este y el oeste, se internaba en el Norte con una fuerza a la que solo le faltaban unos pocos cientos para llegar a cuarenta mil.

Los ojos de Jon estaban fijos en el campamento, pero su mente estaba a muchas leguas de distancia. Estaba en Ygritte: ya no dudaba de que daría a luz mientras él estaba combatiendo. Aunque no le gustara, Jon debía aceptar que no estaría presente en el nacimiento de su primogénito. La realización le causaba tristeza, pero esta no tardaba en convertirse en enojo… contra los Bolton. Ellos eran la causa de que se perdiera lo que sin duda sería uno de los momentos más importantes de su vida. Su único consuelo era que Ygritte no estaría sola: Catelyn estaría junto a ella.

Ygritte y Catelyn; solo pensar en ellas amenazaba con elevar los labios de Jon en una sonrisa. Aunque ninguna le había dado una respuesta a su propuesta, las esperanzas de Jon de que aceptarían se habían incrementado tras compartir la cama con ellas tantas veces seguidas. No había habido ninguna insinuación de sexo en esas noches, y aun así Jon sentía que habían compartido un nivel de intimidad que había más allá de las cuestiones corporales.

La mente de Jon lo urgía a no dejarse llevar por sus ilusiones, a mantenerse firme en su resolución de que, hasta no tener una respuesta clara de Ygritte y Catelyn, no se ilusionara con un futuro posible junto a las dos mujeres que amaba. Pero su corazón estaba en abierta rebelión en ese aspecto.

Recordando a Ygritte, y a Catelyn, y al bebé que pronto nacería, Jon estuvo seguro de una cosa: debía obtener la victoria en esta guerra, para poder regresar con ellos. No había opción.

**Y así acaba este capítulo. Sé que aquí no ha habido mucho, pero era necesaria esta transición. Ya en el siguiente veremos algunas cosas que, creo, les resultaran más interesantes.**

**Bien, quiero sus reviews, con comentarios, críticas, sugerencias, opiniones, o cualquier cosa que tengan en la cabeza. Serán muy bienvenidos y debidamente contestados.**

**Otra cosa: como bien saben en estos días el mundo se encuentra atravesando la pandemia del coronavirus. No puedo más que suplicarles que se cuiden por favor, a ustedes y a sus familias. Y por favor, no caigan en creencias sin fundamento como "a mí no me va a pasar nada" o "Yo nunca me enfermo". Eso nadie lo puede garantizar. Vida hay una sola, debemos cuidarla. **

**Trataré de actualizar en una semana, pero como siempre ¡no prometo nada!**

**Saludos, y que estén bien (sobre todo de salud. Y que sigan así).**


	40. Chapter 40

**Bien, primero lo primero. Hola a quienquiera que lea esto:**

**Quiero dar las gracias (en verdad ¡gracias!) a JL Dragneel Storm, coki 13566, jean d'arc, Meera 7, miguel Giuliano. Co, Xechu. S, Ares-sama, Javi 30, Kirito 720, Luna y outcome 5 por sus reviews, que en verdad (¡verdad de la buena!) me hacen tan feliz que no se dan idea. Y hablando de los mismos:**

**JL Dragneel Storm: A mí tampoco me gusta la idea de que los mamuts y los gigantes se vean muy mermados por las guerras, pero la verdad es que los gigantes al menos tienen un tiempo de reproducción mucho más lento, en comparación a las personas (en el mundo medieval en que se sitúa Juego de Tronos, no es extraño que una mujer tenga un hijo al año. Es decir, es inusual, pero no imposible ni mal visto por otros), por lo que se reproducen más despacio. Lo de los Bolton tendrá que esperar, pero Alys…. Bueno, ya verás. Imagina todo lo que quieras, yo te entiendo (yo amo al personaje de Val, y aunque no lo creas mi pareja favorita en FF es el Jonsa). Que lo disfrutes.**

**Coki 13566: "Y nuestros granaderos, aliados de la gloria, inscriben en la historia, su página mejor" ¡Me fascina la marcha de San Lorenzo! ¡Creo que puedo decir que es la mejor de todas las canciones patrias que conozco! La melodía es tan buena que ha sido usada por muchos países a lo largo del mundo para sus propias marchas y canciones patrias. Escuché una historia que decía que los alemanes usaron la melodía durante su desfile triunfal por los Campos Elíseos de París en 1940, tras la Rendición de Francia en la Segunda Guerra Mundial (no sé si es cierto, pero es una historia muy interesante).**

**Habrá algunos POV de los aliados de los Bolton, pero falta un poco para eso. En cuanto a POV de Ramsay o Roose….. no estoy seguro, pero no lo veo muy factible en este momento. El matrimonio Alys/Sigorn… lo siento, es demasiado spoiler.**

**La posibilidad de que la historia sea leída en otra….. déjame terminar esto primero jajajaj. En este momento no tengo cabeza para nada más. Es una idea interesante la tuya, sobre todo la de usar los barcos de Euron, pero zombies… no lo sé. Como yo lo veo, desde que Valyria sufrió la maldición, el lugar es como el pozo del infierno: cualquier cosa puede salir de ahí (y digo en verdad ¡cualquiera!), pero seguro nada bueno. Nos vemos (o leemos).**

**Jean d'arc: me alegro que te gusten los pensamientos de Jon (emoji de carita feliz). Me halagas, en verdad, es una alegría saber que en estos momentos tan lentos de la historia aun cuento con tus palabras para animarme. Gracias de verdad. Che y decime… ¿en serio podes aun ir al almacén? ¡Qué envidia! ¡Yo estoy preso prácticamente! ¡No puedo ni salir a la vereda sin que me exijan que me lave las manos con jabón al entrar!**

**Bueno, volviendo a la historia, en este capítulo veremos más de Glover y Alys. En cuanto a los lazos… aquí verás un poco al respecto. Saludos y cuídate.**

**Meera 7: hola. Un placer hablar siempre con una persona nueva, y gracias en verdad por el review. Me da gusto que la historia te atrape, y conozco bien esa sensación de no querer perder tiempo en un review por querer saber cómo sigue una historia: yo la conozco bien. Qué bueno que te gusto la parte de Ygritte, la verdad me gusta mucho escribir de ella. Gracias: o tambipen deseo que la inspiración no se corte. Un abrazo.**

**Miguel giuliano. Co: si viste, me parecía que había que dar más profundidad al Pueblo Libre. Gracias por la paciencia. Espero que alguna de las historias que te recomendé te gustara. Un saludo.**

**Xechu. S: Si, he pensado en todas las cosas que los gigantes podrían hacer, y los arqueros son solo una de ellas. Te agradezco la información. Creo que el arma al que te refieres se llama fundíbulo, que usaba el contrapeso para ser un arma tan temible. Aunque no estoy seguro de que sea de origen asiático: en los primeros siglos el comercio permitía también la vista y aprendizaje de los diferentes artilugios de las diferentes naciones que comerciaban entre sí, y estas a su vez añadían sus propias características al intentar reproducir los inventos de otros o usar una parte de estos con un objetivo particular. A lo que quiero llegar, es que me parece difícil afirmar con certeza "esto es de él, aquellos son de ellos" (solo comento). En fin, gracias a pesar de todo y que estés bien.**

**Ares- sama: es un gusto leerte de nuevo, y que bueno que te guste la narración. Te devuelto el halago: me fascina como llevas tu historia "Entre el deber y el honor", y espero que actualices pronto. Saludos y que nunca te falte inspiración.**

**Javi 30: Me parecía importante saber cómo va cada ejército: que bueno que concuerdes conmigo. Si, Ygritte no pediría ayuda sin más ni más jajajaj. Me da gusto saber que esta historia ayuda a alguien a pasar mejor la cuarentena. Ojala te guste este capítulo y saludos.**

**Kirito 720: gracias, gracias, gracias. Aquí verás algo más de la "aceptación" de los norteños. Sí, es triste que Jon no esté allí para el parto, pero el bienestar de su gente es lo primero. Y como dijo Odín de Marvel "Un rey sabio nunca busca la guerra, pero debe siempre estar preparado para ella". Aquí se sabrá algo relacionado con los Bolton.**

**Luna: Lo siento Luna, pero por el momento no hay capítulo premio (no es porque crea que tú, ni nadie, haga trampa). Igual, ojalá te guste este. Un abrazo.**

**Outcome 5: concuerdo contigo en el aspecto de que la victoria le granjeara a Jon el apoyo de los suyos, y que eso haría más fácil que aceptaran el harem. Concuerdo también en que debe haber dureza con los enemigos, pero asimismo me parece que hay una trampa: mucha dureza y la rebelión estallará, poco dureza y también estallará. Se debe buscar un equilibrio entre la justicia y la firmeza. Es como dice Jon en el quinto libro sobre Stannis: "es duro, pero implacable" y eso le granjea poco afecto de otros. En fin, gracias por el review y saludos.**

**-Bien, basta de hablar. Vamos a lo que los trajo hasta aquí-**

**Disclaimer: todo lo que puedan reconocer pertenece a G.R.R. Martín. Yo solo lo uso para entretenerme y tratar de entretener a otros.**

**Jorelle**

Cuando la noticia llegó hasta ella, Jorelle Mormont se sintió a partes iguales alegre y molesta. La alegría era debido a la pronta llegada de refuerzos, que la ayudarían a salir de la estancada situación en que se encontraba. La molestia era por el hecho de que serían los salvajes los que proveerían esa ayuda.

Salvajes. La sola palabra suscitaba la precaución en Jorelle. Cuando le informó las noticias a Hott y Moran ambos la miraron con sorpresa total.

Moran no tardó en dar rienda suelta a su enojo "¡¿Pelear con los salvajes?!" rugió "¡¿Tan bajo vamos a caer?!"

Jorelle también tenía sus dudas al respecto, pero no iba a dejarlas al descubierto "El Rey ordena que nos unamos al ataque para retomar Bosquespeso" contestó la hija de Mormont.

Eso no aplacó en nada a Moran; en todo caso, fue lo contrario "Nosotros no hemos jurado lealtad a este rey de salvajes ¡No tiene autoridad para ordenarnos nada!" replicó.

Eso fue demasiado "¡Sobrepasas tus límites, Moran!" advirtió Jorelle, su mano acercándose peligrosamente a la maza con púas en su cinturón "Jon Stark es el Rey en el Norte, y tiene el respaldo de la Casa Mormont, a la que tú juraste lealtad. Mide bien tus palabras cuando hables de él" Jorelle se acercó un paso al hombre a quién reprendía "Nos sumaremos al ejército enviado para reconquistar Bosquespeso, y cualquiera que se niegue se considerará un desertor, y castigado como tal" Jorelle no permitió que ni tan siquiera un atisbo de duda asomara a su voz.

Por un momento pareció que Moran iba a escupir una maldición, pero solo resopló antes de marcharse de allí. Jorelle lo vio alejándose, y decidió vigilarlo con más cuidado. No necesitaba que la disensión empezara a propagarse entre sus filas, no cuando por fin estaban a punto de salir del estancamiento en el que habían estado por lo que parecían años.

Cuando el hombre se hubiera perdido entre los árboles, Jorelle dirigió su vista a la otra persona. Hott había estado en silencio mientras Moran había tenido su arrebato de rabia, su mirada manteniéndose inexpresiva.

"¿Y tú, Hott? ¿Estás de acuerdo con él?" preguntó Jorelle, mirando a su segundo al mando. El hombre solo la miró en silencio, antes de soltar un suspiro.

"Son tiempos extraños; extraños y duros. Los enemigos de milenios se convierten en aliados, y los aliados se transforman en enemigos" dijo Hott, las abundantes arrugas de su rostro incrementadas aún más "Tener que pelear con los salvajes. Nunca creí que viviría para ver algo así" dijo, antes de sacudir la cabeza cubierta de canas "Pero si es lo que debe hacerse, lo haré" prometió, antes de dar una palmada en el hombro de Jorelle y empezar a alejarse, a un paso considerablemente más lento que el de Moran.

Jorelle sintió pena por Hott; era un anciano de casi sesenta años, y había sido un hombre de armas al servicio de la Casa Mormont por más de cuarenta. Había combatido contra los salvajes desde antes de que Jorelle naciera. Había sufrido pérdidas, como todos los habitantes de la Isla del Oso por culpa de ellos. Ahora, debería luchar con ellos. Todos, deberían luchar con ellos.

Durante los siguientes días, Jorelle dedicó el esfuerzo de todos los hombres que no estaban de guardia a la preparación del armamento de asedio necesario para tomar la fortaleza. Cincuenta de ellos fueron enviados hacia la profundidad del Bosque de los Lobos para encontrar dos grandes troncos y traerlos de vuelta, donde serían despojados de todas las ramas antes de que uno de los extremos empezara a ser afilado y endurecido al fuego. Otros más fueron enviados a talar árboles para poder usar la madera para construir escalas. Y otros se encargaron de crear ganchos de madera y piedra tallada, que serían dotados de sogas para poder escalar las paredes.

El trabajo tenía una ventaja aparte de la preparación, y era que distraía a los hombres de otras cosas, entre ellas de sus pensamientos. El que más preocupaba a Jorelle, y que estaba segura de que muchos, si no todos, de sus hombres sentían asimismo, era que el ejército que se acercaba no fuera confiable. Eran, después de todo, salvajes, y los salvajes eran conocidos por su poca fiabilidad.

Cuando finalmente llegaron, decir que Jorelle se sorprendió sería una subestimación total. La hija de Maege Mormont había esperado ver llegar una turba de hombres y mujeres desorganizados, portando armas oxidadas y viejas, sin ningún atisbo de disciplina.

En cambio, vio una serie de columnas serpenteantes que rodeaban los árboles en su camino. Todas ellas estaban compuestas por hombres y mujeres. Todas estaban formadas por cientos de guerreros, que marchaban en filas de solo dos o tres hombres de ancho. Sus ropas eran de pieles y lana, viejas y mal cosidas, las típicas de los salvajes. Sus armas sin embargo, denotaban la división de rangos y tipos; arqueros, lanceros, espadachines, y más. Incluso su formación tenía una muestra de estrategia: al frente de las columnas iban lanceros y espadachines, para proteger a los arqueros que eran dejados atrás.

A una señal, las columnas se detuvieron, antes de que de entre ellas salieran un grupo de veinte hombres y mujeres, la mayoría cubiertos con cuero endurecido, y los demás con cotas de malla. Los hombres detrás de Jorelle bajaron las lanzas, pero la hija de Maege Mormont alzó una mano para ordenarles que se detuvieran. Reconocía a uno de los hombres que venía al frente del grupo, y además, los estandartes eran más que conocidos para ella.

Cuando el grupo se detuvo, uno de los hombres dio un adelante y la saludó con una inclinación de la cabeza "Lady Mormont" dijo Glover, una sonrisa en su rostro.

Jorelle soltó un resoplido que estaba dividido a partes iguales entre incredulidad y alegría "Glover" dijo, al tiempo que extendía la mano en saludo, que fue respondido con rapidez.

Una vez que sus manos se hubieran separado, Glover volvió a hablar "Lady Jorelle, permitid que presente a mi segundo al mando. Aki Veintehijos" dijo, haciendo un gesto al hombre en cuestión, que dio un paso adelante. La sonrisa de Glover había desaparecido sin dejar rastro.

Jorelle miró al llamado Aki, su ceño frunciéndose mientras trataba de evaluar al hombre. Era mucho mayor que ella, y mucho mayor que cualquiera de sus hermanas. Parecía un hombre serio, puede que incluso solitario. Sus ojos grises parecían fríos; la frialdad que tiene una persona que ha matado en repetidas ocasiones. Solo tenía un brazo, pero eso no parecía impedirle ser un guerrero, a juzgar por el hacha y el cuchillo que llevaba colgados del cinturón.

"Aki, ella es Jorelle de la Casa Mormont. Es la persona a cargo de estos hombres" añadió Galbart, al tiempo que hacía un gesto hacia los guerreros Mormont detrás de Jorelle.

Jorelle sintió el filo de la mirada de Aki cuando esta se enfocó en ella. No estaba preparada para las palabras que salieron de la boca del salvaje "Te pareces a tu madre" dijo él.

"¿Qué sabes de mi madre?" preguntó la mujer. No fue hasta que las palabras salieron de su boca que se dio cuenta que el comentario no ameritaba una respuesta en un tono tan belicoso.

Si Aki estaba molesto por la forma en que se dirigió a él, no dio ningún indicio "Qué es una buena guerrera. He visto lo que puede hacer con una maza en la mano" contestó, sin parpadear. Con su única mano, Aki señaló un punto cerca de la mitad de Jorelle "Parece que el gusto por esa arma es de familia" comentó en un gruñido bajo.

"Bien, ahora que las presentaciones se han hecho, debemos centrarnos en la tarea que tenemos delante" intervino Galbart. Jorelle pensó que parecía ansioso por acabar la conversación.

Lo primero que hizo Galbart fue cuestionar a Jorelle sobre cualquier cambio que pudiera haber sucedido en el tiempo reciente. Cuando la hija de Maege le dijo que no había habido ninguno, Galbart ordenó una reunión.

Algún tiempo más tarde, estaban en un espacio formado por cuatro árboles sobre cuyos troncos se había atado una gruesa lona de tienda, a más de seis pies de altura del suelo. Parados debajo de ella, y alrededor de una mesa de roble toscamente tallada, se reunieron los capitanes y oficiales más importantes del ejército. Galbart Glover presidía la reunión, en virtud de su puesto como comandante designado por el Rey. Cerca de él se encontraba Aki Veintehijos, así como otros siete salvajes. También se encontraba un hombre rechoncho llamado Wolten Werr, líder de uno de los clanes pequeños y representante de los trescientos hombres de los clanes de la montaña norteños que formaban parte del ejército. Jorelle se encontraba flanqueada por Hott… y por Moran.

A la mujer Mormont le hubiera gustado tener una excusa para no dejar que este último asistiera, pero no podía; Moran era el representante de las fuerzas reagrupadas por su hermana y ella, que constituían un tercio del ejército original antes de la llegada de Glover. No permitirle asistir no era una opción. Las miradas envenenadas que lanzaba en dirección a Aki y los otros salvajes hablaban a gritos, y no decían nada bueno.

"Nos hemos reunido para planear un asalto para arrebatar Bosquespeso a los Hijos del Hierro" las palabras de Glover fueron directas y claras, y fueron recibidas con un coro de murmullos afirmativos y asentimientos silenciosos "¿Con qué equipo de asedio podemos contar?" inquirió, mirando directamente hacia ella.

"Ganchos, sogas, escalas, y dos arietes" enumeró Jorelle.

"¿Arietes reforzados con acero?" preguntó Glover.

Jorelle apretó los labios por un momento antes de negar con la cabeza "No. Madera, con puntas afiladas y endurecidas al fuego" aclaró. Ella también hubiera preferido tener arietes reforzados con una capa de acero, pero no había contado con el tiempo ni los medios para hacer algo semejante.

"De acuerdo" reconoció Glover tras un momento "Contamos con una fuerza de más de cuatro mil hombres, por lo que superamos a los Hijos del Hierro por veinte a uno" Jorelle no pudo evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa; ciertamente las posibilidades estaban a su favor "Montaremos un asalto directo" concluyó.

Jorelle no necesitaba preguntar cómo sería el ataque: era obvio. Los arietes golpearían las puertas para derribarlas, mientras las escaleras y los ganchos eran lanzados hacia las murallas para superarlas. Todo esto mientras eran atacados por arqueros desde lejos, y por lanzas largas y espadas cuando se acercaran.

"¿Atacaremos cuando haya luz, o esperaremos al anochecer?" preguntó en ese momento Wolten Werr, alzando la cabeza para mirar a Galbart. Era un hombre rechoncho.

"Deberíamos atacar al anochecer" una nueva voz habló en ese momento; una voz femenina. Jorelle vio como una de las mujeres salvajes, con un arco y un carcaj en la espalda, se adelantaba un par de pasos, para quedar más visible para todos "Sería mejor atacar al anochecer" insistió.

"Así sería más difícil ver" comentó en ese momento Hott, mirando a la mujer con el ceño fruncido. No parecía enojado; simplemente hacía un comentario.

"Ese es el punto" afirmó la mujer. Su cabello rubio se agitó con el movimiento de su cuello "Ellos la tendrán más difícil. Podremos acercarnos más a las murallas sin que nos ataquen con flechas. La oscuridad es nuestra aliada, si la usamos como tal" dijo con convicción.

"Habláis como si lo hubieseis hecho antes. ¿Estáis habituada a atacar en la oscuridad, mi señora?" siseó en ese momento Moran, mirando a la mujer con burla y desprecio, sobre todo en las últimas palabras.

Las miradas de los demás salvajes fueron de manera unánime a Moran, y un par de ellos estrecharon los ojos. Jorelle sintió el impulso de estrellar un puñetazo en la cara del hombre. No hubiera podido enojarse con la salvaje si lo hacía.

Pero si la mujer estaba enojada, lo ocultó bastante bien. Simplemente cruzó los brazos, antes de hablar "No soy una señora sureña. Soy guerrera" repuso, antes de desviar la vista hacia Glover "Conoces estas tierras mejor que nosotros, Glover. No hay más que campos desnudos alrededor del castillo, sin un lugar donde protegerse, y ellos estarán en un mejor rango de tiro. Si atacamos de día te aseguro que nos verán venir desde lejos y sus arqueros nos usarán para practicar su maldita puntería. De noche podremos acercarnos al menos un poco antes de que eso ocurra" dijo.

Si a Glover le parecía que la mujer hablaba muy abiertamente o con poca cortesía, no dio muestras de ello.

"Estoy con ella. Atacar de noche será lo mejor" dijo en ese momento Werr, para sorpresa de Jorelle. No esperaba que el hombre de los clanes estuviera de acuerdo. No paso mucho hasta que Aki también se manifestara a su favor, y Glover la miró con una ceja alzada. Resultaba obvio que quería su opinión.

Jorelle lo pensó un momento, considerando cuán honorable era atacar al anochecer, que clase de hombres estaban combatiendo, y cuanta posibilidad de éxito había en el plan.

"Estoy de acuerdo" aceptó la mujer Mormont al final.

"Que los hombres descansen y coman bien, ¡porque mañana al anochecer expulsamos a los Hijos del Hierro de Bosquespeso!" declaró Glover, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

**Galbart**

Los había mandado llamar al mediodía; los espero junto a un gran tronco de roble caído, bien alejados de las miradas del campamento. Cerca de él estaban sus hombres. Los miró a todos con cuidado. Hacía casi dos años, había partido de su hogar con estos hombres, solo cinco caras entre cientos más que había reunido cuando la Casa Stark convocó a sus vasallos para ir a la guerra. Ahora, estos hombres eran los únicos soldados de entre esos cientos de los que podía decir con certeza que estaban vivos. Todos los demás o bien habían muerto o su destino era absolutamente desconocido para el señor desposeído de Bosquespeso.

Los hombres ante él habían seguido a Galbart hacia el sur, llegando tan lejos como las Tierras del Oeste, y luego de vuelta hacia el Norte, e incluso más allá, cruzando el Muro hacia las tierras heladas más allá de él. Y luego lo habían seguido de vuelta hacia el sur, en un viaje hasta las montañas del norte que se había repetido, para llegar a donde estaban ahora. A poca distancia de Bosquespeso, el lugar donde habían empezado sus viajes. Galbart conocía los nombres de los cinco hombres ante él; el señor de Bosquespeso los llevaba grabados en su mente con fuego. No podía hacer menos tras su largo, arduo y en ocasiones desesperanzado servicio.

Escuchó el sonido de una rama quebrándose, y al girar la vista vio que Jorelle Mormont y Aki Veintehijos se acercaban, cada uno seguido por diez de los suyos. Los que estaban con Aki vestían pieles desiguales; los que estaban con Jorelle jubones viejos con el oso de Mormont. La mayoría estaba protegido por cuero endurecido, pero unos pocos llevaban bronce o cota de malla.

"Bienvenidos" dijo Galbart cuando ambos llegaron. Miró directamente a la mujer antes de seguir "Mi señora…. No participareis en el ataque a Bosquespeso" declaró.

Pese a que el ceño de Jorelle se frunció muy ligeramente, Galbart notó que se estaba enojando con mucha rapidez "¿Por qué no?" masculló la mujer.

"Porqué tendréis una misión importante" Glover esperó un momento antes de continuar "Hay un rehén dentro del castillo, uno de la mayor importancia. Es imprescindible que sobreviva a la batalla ileso" declaró, su voz penetrante.

Jorelle solo entrecerró los ojos "¿Quién es ese rehén?" preguntó con desconfianza.

"Larence Nieve" contestó Glover "Mi pupilo" añadió. Respiró hondo antes de seguir "El Rey tiene planes importantes para él, planes para los que lo necesita vivo e ileso. Vos, como yo, mi señora, sabéis que los Hijos del Hierro acostumbran a destruir aquello que no pueden conservar. Lo hacen con las fortalezas, y lo hacen con los rehenes" Jorelle solo asintió con lentitud.

"Cuando Aki y yo ataquemos las puertas lo haremos con toda la ferocidad posible, para que los Hijos del Hierro se centren en nosotros. Solo en nosotros" repitió, haciendo énfasis en las palabras "Vos escalaréis las paredes, buscaréis a Larence y lo sacareis del castillo. Y si no podéis sacarlo fortaleceos en un lugar estrecho hasta que hayamos terminado con ellos. Pero es absolutamente imprescindible que Larence sobreviva a la lucha. A cualquier costo" era lo que el Rey había ordenado con total claridad, y Galbart tenía toda la intención de que se realizara.

La mujer Mormont guardó silencio por un largo tiempo "De acuerdo. Lo haré" dijo Jorelle al fin.

**Jon**

Tras días de marcha, cruzando primero el Agasajo y luego las tierras de la Casa Umber, finalmente se encontraban llegando a su destino próximo: el Último Hogar. Mors Carroña había enviado una guardia de honor para _escoltarlos_; Jon había estado ligeramente sorprendido cuando vio a los diez jinetes, la mayoría de ellos ancianos, esperando en el bosquecillo que establecía la frontera entre el Agasajo y las tierras Umber. Desde entonces, Jon les había dado el primer puesto en la marcha, que les correspondía en calidad de escoltas.

Ahora, iluminado por los últimos rayos otorgados por el sol antes de ocultarse en el oeste, se distinguía la silueta del castillo de los Umber. A sus pies, las casas eran pequeñas figuras de piedra y madera. Y entre ellas, se veían muchas tiendas de campaña, que rodeaban la mayor parte del castillo, dejando solo el simple sendero por el que Jon había llegado a las puertas del castillo en su anterior visita.

"Una vista impresionante ¿no?" dijo una voz a su derecha. Jon miró de reojo a uno de sus acompañantes de ese día: Maege Mormont. La señora de la Isla del Oso no lo estaba mirando a él, sino al hombre a su izquierda.

"Sí" concedió Soren Rompescudos, girando la cabeza hacia La Osa "¿Dormiremos ahí esta noche?" preguntó, mirando a Jon. El Rey en el Norte y más allá del Muro asintió con una sonrisa "Nunca he dormido en un castillo" comentó.

"Hay una primera vez para todo" comentó Jon. Miró alrededor, donde los miembros del Pueblo Libre que formaban parte de su guardia personal mostraban diferentes grados de asombro. Como Soren, nunca habían visto un castillo "¡Vamos!" ordenó, antes de espolear a su caballo. Su Guardia Personal, Rompescudos y La Osa lo siguieron, y detrás de ellos el resto del ejército.

A medida que se acercaban al castillo las personas empezaban a señalar en su dirección, y un hombre sobre la puerta del castillo sonó un cuerno para, Jon suponía, anunciar su llegada. Desde los campos al oriente, que terminaban poco antes de llegar a un antiguo bosque de fresnos, pinos y abedules, una mancha blanca salió corriendo a toda velocidad. En unos instantes se hubo acercado lo suficiente para que se distinguieran las cuatro patas y el hocico alargado manchado de rojo.

Jon sonrió; por lo visto Fantasma ya había comido. El Rey en el Norte ignoró los relinchos de miedo de algunos caballos cuando el lobo se acercó hasta situarse a su lado y quedarse allí.

Para cuando Jon hubo llegado al tramo del camino flanqueado por las casas y tiendas, las personas ya se agrupaban por cientos para verlo a él y al ejército.

"¡Es el Rey!" gritó un hombre, mirando desde la cima de una carreta.

"¡El Rey Jon!" gritó una mujer de las lanzas, alzando un hacha de bronce a modo de saludo.

"¡El Lobo Blanco!" gritó una voz "¡Es el Lobo Blanco!"

Jon alzó una mano y ofreció una sonrisa opaca a las personas que se estaban agrupando a cada lado del camino. Casi al mismo tiempo, los hombres de Umber que habían escoltado al ejército aceleraron el paso antes de perderse dentro de las puertas del Último Hogar. Mientras los jinetes cruzaban, un estandarte gigante cayó desde las almenas sobre la puerta, mostrando el gigante rugiente de la Casa Umber, sobre campo de gules.

Al entrar al patio del Último Hogar, vio que los jinetes se habían alineado a cada lado de la puerta, con las lanzas en alto. Enfrente, esperando por él, se encontraban los hijos e hijas del Gran Jon, y detrás de ellos se encontraba Mors Umber. A la derecha de Carroña se encontraba Dalla, y junto a ella estaba Val. Los sirvientes del Último Hogar se agrupaban en las cercanías, mirando con ojos llenos de curiosidad a los recién llegados.

En cuanto Jon desmontó los miembros de la Casa Umber hincaron una rodilla en tierra, al igual que los guardias y los sirvientes. Incluso Dalla se inclinó. La única en permanecer imperturbable fue Dalla.

Sin duda la gran cantidad de tiempo entre el Pueblo Libre había hecho mella en Jon; no le gustaba cuando la gente se arrodillaba, incluso si era ante él "En pie" dijo en voz alta, lo bastante para que llegara a todos los rincones del patio. De inmediato, unas con más rapidez que otros, las personas arrodilladas se alzaron. Jon se encaminó hacia los Umber, seguido por Fantasma y la mitad de su guardia personal. Detrás de ellos fueron Soren y Maege.

Era obvio que la persona con quién Jon deseaba hablar era Mors Umber, pero aun así, las cortesías eran lo mínimo que debía al resto de la familia Umber. Por eso se encaminó en primer lugar al niño de la primera fila.

Tras un breve saludo a cada uno de los hijos del Gran Jon, fue abordado por el Castellano del Último Hogar.

"Alteza" dijo en ese momento Mors, llamando la atención de Jon. El alivio de los hijos del Gran Jon fue demasiado obvio, sobre todo el de Arna "El día casi ha terminado, y estoy seguro de que el descanso sería de mucha ayuda. Hemos preparado nuestras mejores habitaciones para vos. Vuestros hombres son también bienvenidos bajo el techo del Último Hogar para comer y descansar" dijo. A Jon no se le escapó que estas últimas palabras fueron dichas con cierta… reticencia.

Las palabras finales de Mors no eran más que cortesía. El Último Hogar no tenía la capacidad de contener ni a una décima parte del ejército que Jon había traído con él.

"Os agradezco vuestra generosidad, mi señor" dijo Jon.

"Yo sé dónde están las habitaciones, Alteza" dijo Val, que se había adelantado en un par de zancadas y parecía harta de todo el espectáculo "Te llevaré" ofreció, aunque más bien parecía una orden.

"Guiad el camino, mi señora" dijo Jon, que como Val, estaba harto de cortesías y palabras vacías.

Jon dio órdenes rápidas a su guardia personal: tres de ellos se quedarían con él, mientras los demás saldrían para transmitir sus órdenes al ejército, para que acamparan alrededor de la fortaleza.

Mientras era guiado por Val, con sus guardias retrasados varios pasos por orden suya, Jon habló "Nunca te creí que te escucharía llamarme _Alteza_" comentó, mirando a Val.

"No te acostumbres" dijo Val, antes de rodar los ojos "Estabas haciendo una actuación tan _regia_…. No quise interrumpirla" espetó Val.

Jon se mordió el labio "La verdad es que solo imité a un rey que conocí hace mucho tiempo" dijo, recordando la llegada de Robert Baratheon a Invernalia, hacía una eternidad "Detesto tener que hacer esas cortesías" confesó en un susurro, mirando a Val de reojo.

"¿Y por qué lo haces?" susurró Val de vuelta. Pareció entender que esas palabras no eran para pronunciarse en voz alta, ni siquiera en el ambiente de soledad casi total, en el que las palabras resonaban menos que las pisadas de sus botas sobre el piso de piedra.

"Porque ya no estoy entre el Pueblo Libre solamente. Si quiero que las personas del Último Hogar me consideren su rey, debo comportarme como uno" las palabras se las llevaba el viento, pero las acciones no. Y las que Jon había presentado ante los vasallos de los Umber, sin duda dejarían una impresión mucho más duradera que cualquier palabra.

Val entrecerró los ojos "No recuerdo que en tu anterior visita fueran tan cortés" dijo.

"En ese momento no era su rey; solo era un pretendiente que venía en busca de una alianza" le recordó Jon.

Val se detuvo ante una puerta "Es aquí" dijo.

"Gracias" contestó Jon "Si ves a Mors, dile que necesito reunirme para hablar con él" dudó un momento "Después de la cena" entre más pronto hablaran, mejor "Hay cosas que debemos discutir" debía informarles del ataque a la aldea que tuvo lugar poco antes de su partida del campamento.

"Sí. Las hay" concedió Val, antes de alejarse a paso rápido.

**Alys**

Los bosques rodeaban Bastión Kar por leguas y leguas, y ocupaban buena parte de las tierras de la Casa Karstark. Los arboles eran antiguos, con raíces muy profundas que los sujetaban a la tierra, tanto que ni siquiera la peor de las tormentas proveniente de la Bahía de las Focas podía derribarlos.

Con las indicaciones de Alys, el ejército no perdió tiempo buscando entre los bosques el castillo, pues contaban con una guía que conocía a la perfección el camino.

Pero aun así hubo sorpresas, y la mayor de ellas vino de una aldea en el camino. Por medio de las indicaciones de Alys, Sigorn ordenó rodear la aldea con sigilo antes de caer sobre ella. Alys había suplicado que no lucharan más que en defensa propia, pero resultó que no había necesidad. No había ningún peleador en la aldea.

Alys Karstark sabía que su padre se había llevado a muchos hombres con él cuando fue a la guerra, y que otros más habían participado en el intento de reconquistar Invernalia de los Hijos del Hierro al mando de Theon el Cambiacapas. No quedaban muchos hombres en edad de pelear en las tierras de la Casa Karstark, pero aun debían quedar algunos. Pero en la aldea que capturaron no había hombres, ni muchachos de barba incipiente, ni varones en la flor de la vida. Y casi no había tampoco ancianos. Solo mujeres y niños, los mayores de los cuales no tenían ni una sombra de vello en el rostro.

"Reúnelos en el medio de la aldea. Quiero hablar con ellos" le dijo a Sigorn "Por favor, sin violencia" añadió, repitiendo una vez más la petición.

Pero el thennita solo le dio una palmada en el hombro "Descuida. No habrá maltrato" le aseguró, antes de ladrar ordenes en la Antigua Lengua a sus hombres.

Montó en el caballo que la había traído desde el campamento del Pueblo Libre, y detuvo a su montura frente al asustado grupo de mujeres y niños, los cuales eran rodeados por una hilera de lanceros con escudos.

"Quizás algunos de ustedes me hayan visto alguna vez, pero para los que nunca lo hayan hecho, me llamo Alys Karstark" se presentó, ganando algunos jadeos y algunas miradas incrédulas de parte de las personas ante ella "Mi padre fue Lord Rickard Karstark, su señor. Y he vuelto a estas tierras para recuperar lo que me fue arrebatado: Bastión de Kar y todas las tierras de la Casa Karstark, a las que tengo derecho como la señora de mi Casa" en realidad Alys era la heredera de su familia; solo si su hermano Harrion estuviera muerto sería la señora de Bastión Kar. Si Harrion estuviera aún con vida, ella era la heredera del castillo. Pero no había necesidad de entrar en tantos detalles.

"No tengo intención de haceros daño" continuó, ignorando un resoplido que surgió entre la multitud. No se molestó en tratar de buscar al responsable "Solo pido de vosotros la verdad. ¿Por qué no hay absolutamente ningún hombre entre ustedes?" la pregunta fue dicha en voz alta y con total claridad.

Las personas se miraron entre sí, unas con miedo, otras con dudas, y todas con indecisión. Luego, entre ellas, un anciano se abrió paso. Era tullido, como lo delataba la forma en que cojeaba de un pie. Su barba blanca caía hasta la altura del estómago, y se apoyaba en un bastón de madera gruesa para avanzar.

"Hace poco, vinieron hombres del castillo, y se llevaron a todos los que podían pelear. Los pocos que quedaban" soltó con un graznido que Alys asoció al de un cuervo.

Alys no pudo evitar compartir una mirada con Sigorn y Helmat, que no estaban muy lejos "¿Los llevaron al castillo?" preguntó. Si así había sido, era una mala noticia. Entre más hombres hubiera en la fortaleza, más difícil sería forzar una rendición. Y si la tuvieran que atacar, serían más hombres para defender las murallas.

"No" replicó el anciano, para sorpresa de Alys "O sea, sí. Al principio se los llevaron al castillo. Pero luego nos enteramos de que se los llevaron al oeste" dijo, apuntando con un dedo arrugado en la dirección nombrada.

La sorpresa se transformó en una confusión que reino durante un instante en la mente de la joven Karstark, antes de que sus ojos se abrieran con realización "Gracias" dijo de manera ausente al anciano, antes de hacer girar al caballo y alejarse de las personas.

En cuanto estuvo en un rincón apartado, desmontó y habló con Sigorn y Helmat "Los hombres que había aquí, los que fueron reclutados hace poco, fueron a Invernalia. Se han sumado a los Bolton" dijo Alys. Era la única teoría que tenía sentido en su cabeza.

Sigorn la miró fijamente "¿Estás segura?" preguntó.

"Sí" afirmó Alys.

Helmat se frotó la nuca "Debemos avisarle al Rey Jon. Si se han ido a Invernalia, él debe saber que el ejército Bolton se ha hecho más grande" afirmó la mujer.

Sigorn asintió "No tenemos muchos caballos, pero tendremos que prescindir de algunos" dijo en tono lúgubre.

"No será necesario" expresó Alys "Bastión Kar no está demasiado lejos, y encontraremos cuervos allí. Cuando el castillo se rinda escribiré un mensaje al Último Hogar; desde allí lo mandarán al campamento, y llegará mucho antes que cualquier jinete que podamos enviar desde aquí" aseguró.

Sigorn frunció el ceño, indeciso, pero al final suspiró "Hay que llegar al castillo lo más rápido posible. Ayúdame a reunir a los hombres" urgió a Helmat.

No pasó mucho hasta que el ejército volviera a marchar, dejando atrás la aldea y a sus habitantes. La marcha se aceleró, los árboles pasando alrededor de todos sin ningún tipo de distinción digna de ser recordada.

Cuando al fin reconoció el entorno como uno cercano a Bastión Kar, Alys avisó a Sigorn. El thennita despachó con rapidez partidas de hombres armados con lanzas y arcos, que se perdieron en el bosque en varias direcciones. Una pausa siguió a esto, y luego Sigorn dio órdenes de seguir adelante. Cuando estaban cerca del castillo, Alys olió la sal en el aire. No mucho después, se escuchó un susurro constante, que poco a poco fue mutando a medida que avanzaban, hasta convertirse en el sonido de las olas estrellándose contra la piedra a una gran distancia.

Estaban cerca.

Un cuerno sonó entre la espesura, y Sigorn alzó una mano. De inmediato todo el ejército se detuvo, esperando un ataque que no llegó. Sigorn ladró una palabra en la Antigua Lengua, y el ejército reanudó la marcha, hasta que los árboles se hicieron cada vez más distantes unos de otros, y entre ellos se hicieron visibles las murallas de piedra. Por fin, los últimos árboles quedaron atrás, y Alys se encontró en el claro que separaba Bastión de Kar del bosque. Habían llegado al castillo.

Alys vio su castillo, su _hogar_. Como esperaba, las puertas de madera reforzada se encontraban totalmente cerradas. No necesitaba ver al otro lado para saber que habían sido trancadas, y que probablemente el rastrillo detrás de ellas estaba bajado. A cada lado de las puertas se encontraban las torres de entrada, ambas de forma redondeada y coronada por un techo amplio hecho de madera. Había más torres guardando la muralla, pero más pequeñas. La torre del homenaje, donde ella había dormido durante casi toda la vida, sobresalía por encima de las puertas. La segunda torre era más pequeña, pero aun así se distinguían sus tejados por encima de las almenas.

Alys nunca había pensado que contemplaría el castillo como algo tan imponente, o tan importante. Lo había perdido, pero había vuelto para recuperarlo. Sus acompañantes detuvieron sus caballos y Alys hizo lo mismo. La infantería detrás de ellos se dividió hacia la izquierda y la derecha, rodeando el castillo completamente antes de detenerse, sus rostros mirando hacia las murallas de piedra.

Un pequeño movimiento cerca de las comisuras de los ojos de Alys llamó su atención, a tiempo de ver a un cuervo volando, alejándose del castillo. El pájaro no había recorrido ni la mitad de la distancia entre la muralla y los bosques cuando fue abatido por una docena de flechas. No pudo evitar una pequeña sonrisa presuntuosa ante la caída del pájaro. Los hombres que se interponían en la recuperación de su herencia estaban solos.

Alys contempló las almenas, donde los hombres se apresuraban a dispersarse para cubrir un mayor terreno. No eran muchos, o eso le parecía. Vio entre veinte y treinta hombres, no más.

"Sigorn" llamó, mirando como el thennita giraba la cabeza "Iré a ofrecer a los defensores su seguridad a cambio de la rendición" declaró su intención.

Los ojos de Sigorn se volvieron fríos como la piedra "Diles que si tenemos que atacar el castillo, mataremos a cada uno de ellos. Si tenemos que atacar el castillo…. O si te atacan sin provocación" las últimas de Sigorn bajaron hasta que solo fueron un susurro.

El corazón de Alys latió más rápido, pero solo asintió ante las palabras del thennita antes de espolear a su caballo para que se adelantara. No se había adelantado más de unos pasos cuando otro caballo se puso a la par del suyo. Sobre él, iba Cwenya.

"No es necesario" dijo Alys. No quería que Cwenya se arriesgara por ella.

Pero Cwenya no hizo caso "No te dejaré ponerte al alcance de sus flechas sin alguien para protegerte" declaró Cwenya, al tiempo que tomaba el escudo que llevaba en la espalda y lo sujetaba con firmeza a su brazo izquierdo.

En cuanto estuvo lo bastante cerca para estar segura de que los hombres sobre las murallas podrían ver su rostro detuvo su caballo, su acción imitada por Cwenya al instante "Tú" dijo Alys, señalando a un muchacho sobre las murallas que no sería mucho mayor que ella "¿Sabes quién soy?" preguntó.

El muchacho se vio confundido por un momento, pero luego entrecerró los ojos, examinando su rostro "¡¿Lady Alys?!" jadeó en estado de shock. Otros hombres en la muralla tuvieron expresiones similares "¡Nos dijeron que habíais muerto!" chilló.

Alys creía tener una idea muy acertada sobre quienes habían dicho que estaba muerta "Te mintieron. Estoy, como puedes ver, muy viva" repuso "Y he venido a Bastión Kar, mi hogar. Ahora, abre las puertas" comandó, intentando imitar el tono de su hermano Harrion, un hombre brusco y belicoso que era capaz de intimidar a muchos solo con una mirada.

Vio como el muchacho tragaba, antes de dirigir una breve mirada hacia el interior del castillo "Pero…" la diatriba del muchacho fue cortada antes de empezar.

"¡No hay pero que valga!" exclamó Alys, presionando antes de que pudieran poner cualquier excusa "¡Soy la dama de Bastión Kar!, muchacho, y te ordeno que abras las puertas inmediatamente para mí y para mis acompañantes" dijo, haciendo un gesto a los miles de hombres y mujeres detrás de ella.

El muchacho desapareció de la vista, y unos momentos más tarde se escucharon lo que parecían gritos aireados dentro de la muralla, pero la gruesa piedra hizo imposible distinguir las palabras que se pronunciaban.

"Esto no me gusta" masculló Cwenya entre dientes, mirando hacia las murallas. La mayoría de los hombres en ellas habían desaparecido, pero los pocos que quedaban en ellas estaban mirando hacia el interior, dándoles la espalda a ambas mujeres. A ellas y al ejército.

Los gritos callaron, y por unos momentos reino el silencio, antes de que las puertas se abrieran con lentitud. En cuanto el espacio fue lo bastante grande para que una persona cruzara, el mismo muchacho al que Alys se había dirigido salió de manera apresurada de ellas, seguida por otros dos hombres. Uno era aún menor que él, y el otro era un anciano. En las manos del muchacho había una espada ensangrentada, y llevaba la nariz rota.

Pero aun lastimado, el muchacho hizo una reverencia al detenerse frente al caballo de Alys "Bienvenida a Bastión Kar, mi señora" dijo con voz temblorosa.

Antes de que algo pudiera pasar, Alys giró sobre la silla y le asintió una sola vez a Sigorn. De inmediato el thennita, seguido por Helmat y el ejército, se encaminaron a las puertas abiertas de Bastión Kar.

**Y eso es todo. Nos acercamos cada vez más al enfrentamiento definitivo, y admito que estoy ansioso por publicarlo.**

**Bien, quiero sus reviews, con comentarios, sugerencias, críticas, opiniones y cualquier otra cosa que haya en sus cabezas. Serán muy bienvenidos y debidamente contestados.**

**Otra cosa: como ya saben, en estos días el mundo se encuentra atravesando la pandemia del coronavirus (o Covid-19): no creo que haga falta decir que estamos todos bajo un riesgo increíblemente grande. Por lo cual no puedo sino suplicarles que tomen todas las medidas posibles para mantenerse a salvo, y por favor no caigan en cuestiones sin fundamento como "Yo no me enfermo nunca" o "A mí no me va a pasar nada". Eso nadie lo puede garantizar. Vida tenemos una sola, y debemos cuidarla.**

**Bien, eso es todo. Como siempre, prometo tratar de actualizar en una semana, pero no prometo nada.**

**Saludos y que estén bien (sobre todo de salud. Y que sigan así).**


	41. Chapter 41

**Bien, hola a quienquiera que lea esto. He decidido publicar un capítulo extra porque me parece que estuve mal con el último: los dejé con ganas de ver una pelea, y dejé abierto el asunto de Bastión Kar, que estoy seguro que hizo dudar a muchos. Por lo que, en este capítulo, veremos más de ambas cuestiones.**

**Bien, quiero agradecer a Xechu. S, jean d'arc, coki 13566, miguel Giuliano. Co, JL Dragneel Storm, javi 30 y Luna por sus buenos reviews, que me alegran el día siempre. Y hablando de los mismos:**

**Xechu S: jajajaj un ascenso no sé, pero un premio seguro. Sí, me parece que sí, ahora si entiendo bien a que arma te referís, pero me parece que tiene distintos nombres, todo dependiendo de la fuente de la que se saqué la información. Yo lo conozco como **_**Tigre agazapado**_**, pero no sé cómo lo conoces tú. En fin, saludos y un abrazo.**

**Jean d'arc: ¿Fácil? No me parece que lo sea. Creo que es sencillo, que es diferente. Pero igual, hay una cuestión que me parece que no consideraste: en Bastión Kar ya no queda casi nadie para protegerlo: Arnolf y sus hijos se han ido a Invernalia, dejando una guarnición muy escasa para defender el castillo. Cómo Alys misma vislumbra desde afuera, hay pocos hombres. La desventaja numérica es ciertamente un factor muy importante para los defensores, que pueden verse forzados a elegir entre pelear una batalla pérdida y aferrarse a Alys, quién, dada su posición, es la única chance que tienen de salir vivos.**

**Una vez más: ¿fácil? No, no será fácil. Pero ¿Cuándo ha sido fácil la paz y la armonía entre dos bandos enfrentados? No sé si complicaciones, pero habrá consecuencias, como siempre que se realizan acciones. **

**P.D: se acabó la espera. Saludos y ojala te guste.**

**Coki 13566: Alys no entró al castillo; le hizo gestos a Sigorn y a los demás para que se adelantaran. Y Arnolf y Cregan no están en Bastión Kar: remitiendo al capítulo 35, se han ido a Invernalia. En cuanto a lo de Fantasma…¡bien hecho! ¡Me preguntaba cuando alguien se daría cuenta de ese pequeño cambio que hice! Ok, nos leemos pronto y un saludo.**

**Miguelo Giuliano. Co: me alegro de que seas paciente, y que bueno que te gustaron las historias recomendadas. Wow que locura, si te recuerdas el nombre de esa historia, pásamelo. Me gustaría verlo. Cuídate, y un saludo.**

**JL Dragneel Storm: aquí esta, y ojalá satisfaga tus expectativas. No suena mal, si estás a favor de Jon y el Pueblo Libre en la historia, es obvio que te alegre que las cosas salgan a su favor. Aunque eso sí…. Pobre cuervo, muerto solo por tratar de hacer lo único que sabía hacer. Oh, la batalla de Invernalia será difícil, eso tenlo por seguro. El Norte no se va a ganar con facilidad, eso te lo garantizo.**

**Javi 30: has tocado un punto que nadie más (¡bien por ti!). La gran cantidad de hombres de Bastión Kar, tanto en la serie como en los libros, que pelean cerca de Invernalia deja el castillo muy mal defendido. Como Alys le confiesa a Jon en los libros, las cosechas de sus tierras se perdieron en gran parte debido a que su padre se llevó demasiados hombres a la guerra en el sur. Si a eso le sumamos los que se llevó Arnolf, creo que podemos afirmar con certeza que las reservas de hombres para defender el castillo son extremadamente bajas. En cuanto a lo de Jon-Val, reconozco que es un gran emparejamiento (no digo que lo haré, aclaro. No te ilusiones). Y en cuanto a Ygritte, ya falta muy poco. Tibio, tibio…**

**Bendiciones para ti y todos los tuyos también. Un abrazo.**

**Luna: ¡aquí está! ¡aquí está! No me comas jajajajaj. Si, el bebé va a nacer mientras Jon no esté (emoji de carita triste). Un beso y cuídate mucho.**

**-Bien, basta de hablar. Vamos a lo que ustedes quieren ver-**

**Disclaimer: todo lo que puedan reconocer pertenece a G.R.R. Martín. Yo solo lo uso para entretenerme y tratar de entretener a otros.**

**Galbart**

Los hombres de los clanes del Bosque de los Lobos habían preparado grandes cantidades de barro y ramas de árboles cortadas para ser usadas como camuflaje. Los hombres de los Clanes de la Montaña y gran cantidad de salvajes se acercaron a ellas, cubriendo sus rostros y cuellos de la negra sustancia, y colocándose varias ramas sobre las ropas. Los hombres de Mormont no mostraron interés en tales tácticas.

Por órdenes suyas, el ejército se había dividido en tres oleadas para asaltar el castillo.

La primera estaría compuesta por mil quinientos hombres, entre los cuales se encontraban doscientos arqueros. En ella irían los Mormont y los hombres desertores de la Batalla de las Puertas de Invernalia, así como un centenar de hombres de los clanes; el resto de ellos serían del Pueblo Libre. Estos hombres estarían armados con ganchos para escalar las paredes.

La segunda oleada la compondrían otros mil quinientos hombres, todos ellos del Pueblo Libre. Ellos llevarían las escaleras para superar las paredes, así como los arietes para derribar las puertas.

La última oleada la compondrían el resto del ejército: mil hombres.

El ataque sería simultáneo contra las dos puertas: Galbart comandaría el ataque a la puerta sur, mientras Aki Veintehijos dirigiría a los hombres que atacarían la norte.

Era la hora del lobo cuando los hombres de la primera oleada empezaron a moverse. Galbart se quedó en el linde del bosque, oculto. Con él se quedaban los arietes y las escaleras, por ser demasiado difíciles de ocultar en los campos desnudos.

Era una noche de luna llena, pero la gran abundancia de nubes bloqueaba a menudo a la gran vigilante del cielo. Galbart daba gracias por ello; entre menos luz hubiera, sería mejor para el ataque. En las almenas del castillo brillaban los fuegos, contra los que cada tanto se distinguía una silueta oscura en forma de hombre que duraba solo un momento antes de perderse de nuevo en la oscuridad. Sobre las dos torres que flanqueaban la puerta colgaban raídos los estandartes de la Casa Greyjoy: un kraken de oro sobre campo de sable.

Los atacantes se fueron acercando en absoluto silencio, muchos de ellos agachándose o caminando tanto con las manos como con los pies, al tiempo que se encogían lo más posible, en un esfuerzo por no ser vistos.

El corazón de Galbart latía con rapidez, esperando el sonido del cuerno del castillo, que sin duda sonaría cuando los Hijos del Hierro se dieran cuenta de que estaban bajo ataque. Pero pasaban los instantes, y con cada uno, la primera oleada se acercaba más y más a las murallas del castillo. Galbart no se atrevía a albergar grandes esperanzas en cuanto al despiste de los enemigos, pero sabía que si los hombres con ganchos lograban salvar la muralla y abrir las puertas, podría lanzar un ataque total. Una vez que el grueso del ejército estuviera dentro del castillo su abrumadora ventaja numérica haría sencilla la tarea de someter a los Hijos del Hierro.

Cuando finalmente sonó el cuerno, Galbart solo pudo apretar los labios. Los Hijos del Hierro ya sabían que estaban bajo ataque.

Mil quinientos hombres y mujeres se lanzaron a la carrera hacia las murallas. Unos permanecieron en silencio, pero otros gritaron. No importaba. Ya no contaban con el elemento sorpresa; que hicieran el ruido que quisieran. No tardó en escucharse el siseo de las flechas surcando el aire, pero Galbart estaba demasiado alejado para poder ver con certeza la trayectoria de las mismas.

Los primeros gritos de dolor rompieron el aire, cuando una flecha encontró su objetivo: los gritos del hombre eran altos, y su tono de dolor los hacía distinguibles entre todos los demás. No pasó mucho hasta que otras voces se sumaran a la cacofonía.

Las formas oscuras se acercaron lo suficiente a las murallas de madera, y un instante después sus brazos se alzaban para arrojar los ganchos. Algunos cayeron de vuelta, pero otros encontraron su agarre, y pronto las siluetas de hombres del Norte y del Pueblo Libre se recortaron contra las murallas, sus pies caminando sobre ellas mientras sus manos los aferraban a las sogas.

Las siluetas sobre las murallas se habían vuelto más numerosas, y desde las torres que guardaban la puerta se disparaban cada vez más flechas. Los gritos de dolor se habían incrementado en número, y dos de las sogas sobre las murallas habían sido cortadas, enviando a los escaladores de las mismas gritando hacia el suelo.

Era el momento "¡Vamos!" gritó Galbart con todas sus fuerzas, al tiempo que desenvainaba la espada y empezaba a correr hacia las murallas. Al mismo tiempo cientos de pies más lo siguieron en su carrera, mientras hombres y mujeres por igual lanzaban gritos y aullidos. En algún punto detrás de él, el cuerno dio la señal para la segunda oleada: dos toques largos. Cuando la escucharan, las fuerzas de ataque del norte también se verían reforzadas.

"¡Ataquen!" gritaron varias voces detrás, unas femeninas y otras masculinas.

Galbart nunca había corrido tan rápido en toda su vida, y aun así, la distancia entre las murallas de madera y él nunca había parecido más interminable. Cada paso era dado con rapidez, y aun así se sentía más lento que nunca. Un silbido en el aire hizo que Glover alzara instintivamente su escudo, pero ninguna flecha lo golpeó. Al acercarse a las murallas vio por fin los primeros signos de la batalla: algunos cuerpos estaban tirados en el suelo. La mayoría estaban inmóviles, pero uno de ellos se agitaba levemente en el suelo, una flecha sobresaliendo de su hombro. Otro de ellos estaba en sus últimos estertores, su mano intentando alcanzar en vano la flecha que estaba enterrada en su cuello.

"¡Vamos! ¡Escalen!" gritaba la voz de una mujer "¡Ahora!" urgía.

"¡Suban!¡SUBAN!" gritaba un hombre, no muy lejos.

Al ver llegar las escalas, las flechas que caían desde las torres empezaron a apuntar hacia ellas.

"¡Arqueros!" gritó Glover, mirando hacia atrás, al tiempo que alzaba el escudo para protegerse "¡Arqueros!¡Apunten a las torres!" gritó. No había ningún arquero cerca, pero no importaba. Solo hacía falta que escucharan las ordenes, por lo que siguió gritando, aun cuando dos golpes se escucharon contra su escudo. Galbart se agachó para minimizar el objetivo de los arqueros enemigos.

Casi todas las escalas ya habían llegado a las murallas, y por muchas ya habían empezado a subir los atacantes, entre gritos.

Galbart miró un momento sobre el borde del escudo, y vio a una mujer de las lanzas con el rostro cubierto de barro y una espada de bronce en la mano apremiando a empujones a un puñado de hombres y varias mujeres a subir por una de las escalas.

Fue en ese momento que llegó el ariete, portado por una treintena de hombres y mujeres, todos ellos corpulentos. Cada uno se protegía con un escudo alzado, mientras llevaba el ariete con la mano libre. Una nueva oleada de flechas cayó desde las torres, y dos de los portadores del ariete fueron derribados, pero los demás siguieron adelante.

Galbart corrió en dirección al ariete, que llegó a las puertas.

Sobre la cacofonía de gritos, aullidos y silbidos de flechas, con algunos choques de armas, se escuchaba la punta afilada del ariete resonando contra las puertas. BUM. BUM. BUM.

**Jorelle**

El sonido de la batalla se escuchaba lejano, pero aun así Jorelle distinguía el vuelo de las flechas, los gritos incoherentes y el choque de las armas contra sí. En cuanto escuchó los dos toques largos, miró a sus acompañantes.

"Prepárense" susurró. Los más cercanos asintieron, al tiempo que su agarre sobre los ganchos se apretaba. Jorelle contó en silencio hasta diez antes de correr hacia las murallas, haciéndose lo más pequeña posible, mientras era seguida por los demás.

Eran un grupo pequeño: solo veintiséis personas. Diez de ellos eran soldados Mormont, diez más eran salvajes, y cinco eran soldados de Glover. Estos últimos eran los guías de Jorelle y sus acompañantes dentro del castillo.

Al llegar a la muralla de madera Jorelle se colocó de espaldas a ella, al tiempo que trataba de hacerse lo menos visible. Los demás siguieron su ejemplo. La hija de Mormont miró hacia arriba al tiempo que aguzaba el oído, tratando de escuchar pasos, o de ver una antorcha o un rostro asomados sobre la muralla.

Pero no se escuchó nada, y luego de unos momentos Jorelle hizo un gesto con la mano. De inmediato dos hombres de Mormont y tres salvajes se separaron de la pared y arrojaron ganchos de hierro envueltos en lana sobre ella. Uno de los ganchos falló, y Jorelle fulminó con la mirada al hombre que lo manejaba, que se apresuró a arrojarlo de nuevo, teniendo éxito en el segundo intento. Esperaron unos momentos más, y cuando estuvo segura de que no habían llamado la atención, se aferró a la soga del medio y empezó a escalar, seguida por otros cuatro.

Habían cubierto sus calzados con barro, en un esfuerzo por evitar cualquier sonido. Paso a paso, Jorelle subió por la muralla, al igual que otros cuatro, dejando un rastro de manchas oscuras tras de sí. Con cada paso, esperaba ver una cara asomando por la muralla y gritando que había escaladores en esta parte de la muralla occidental, muy lejos de los ataques que se producían al sur y al norte. Pero no apareció ningún rostro, ninguna voz de alarma. Al parecer, todos los Hijos del Hierro estaban atentos a los ataques de Glover y el tal Aki.

En cuanto llegó al adarve tomó el escudo que llevaba en la espalda y lo puso ante sí, preparada para un ataque que no llegó. Miró hacia ambos lados, pero no había nadie. Los otros cuatro que habían subido con ella llegaron a la muralla, y como ella se quedaron agachados mientras los siguientes subían por los ganchos.

Jorelle miró alrededor, y no pudo evitar sentir satisfacción. Tal como habían asegurado los hombres de Glover, la sección de la muralla donde estaban se encontraba oscurecida por la sombra de la torre vigía, y cerca del linde de la sombra había un establo, que podrían usar para bajar al patio del castillo sin acercarse a las escaleras que unían los adarves con el suelo.

El tiempo siguió pasando, mientras poco a poco seguía subiendo el resto del grupo. Los cinco se volvieron diez, luego quince, y luego veinte. Todos los que ya habían subido se encontraban encogidos, esperando a la llegada de los últimos, y vigilando los extremos por sí aparecía alguien. Pero nadie apareció.

Por fin los últimos habían subido, y uno de los hombres de Glover fue hacia los establos, dejándose caer sobre el techo de madera antes de empezar a descender. Cuando llegó al patio dio una mirada a los alrededores antes de asentir en dirección a Jorelle. La mujer se apresuró a copiar sus movimientos, cayendo al patio y siendo seguida por los demás.

Se deslizaron por entre las sombras, observando de lejos la batalla alrededor de la puerta sur. Las escalas eran muy útiles, y cada pocos momentos una nueva persona subía hasta los adarves para enfrascarse en una lucha cercana con los Hijos del Hierro que estaban en ellos. Ninguna de los dos bandos parecía capaz de tomar las murallas.

"Vamos" susurró, antes de seguir. Aunque quisiera ayudar a los demás, tenía una misión propia.

Los hombres de Glover siguieron liderando el camino. Doblaron un recodo y un objeto salió disparado a toda velocidad hacia Jorelle, que por instinto alzó su escudo. El hacha arrojadiza quedó atrapada en él, temblando. Si Jorelle no hubiera alzado el escudo, el hacha habría quedado enterrada en su cráneo. Alzó la vista y los vio. Eran una docena al menos, quizás más. Armados con hachas y lanzas, y protegidos por cotas de malla.

No había tiempo para detenerse a pensar "¡Ataquen!" exclamó la mujer Mormont, antes de cargar hacia los Hijos del Hierro. De reojo vio como los demás hacían lo mismo.

Si los isleños estaban intimidados por ser superados en número no dieron muestras de ello. Con gritos propios se lanzaron hacia adelante, al encuentro de Jorelle y sus compañeros.

Las dos fuerzas chocaron con fuerza. Jorelle solo logró ver un hacha enterrada en el cráneo de uno de sus hombres antes de tener que enfocarse en su propia pelea.

Dos Hijos del Hierro la atacaron, armados con hachas. Detuvo el golpe de una con el escudo mientras se agachaba para esquivar la otra en el último instante, llegando a sentir la corriente de viento que generaba el arma al cortar el aire sobre su cabeza. Lanzó un golpe con el mango de la maza a la pantorrilla del responsable, que cayó al suelo con un gruñido, pero sus grabas de acero lo protegieron de una herida. Jorelle no pudo acabarlo; estaba ocupada lidiando con el otro. Trató de acabarlo rápido, pero el hombre se las arregló para resistir lo suficiente para que su compañero se volviera a unir a la pelea. Atrapada entre ambos, Jorelle siguió peleando, no ya para matar, sino para no morir.

El combate siguió, y Jorelle no tardó en ver su escudo reducido a poco más que astillas debido a los continuos ataques de sus dos oponentes. Entonces escuchó un aullido, y un instante después uno de los Hijos del Hierro fue derribado por la espalda, cayendo al piso. Jorelle no dudó; de inmediato centró toda su atención en el otro. Lanzó tres golpes con la maza, antes de ver su oportunidad. Su enemigo dejó una abertura y Jorelle la tomó: con un movimiento de su maza envió el hacha al suelo, antes de lanzar un golpe ascendente que acertó con toda su fuerza en la mandíbula del hombre. Puede que el casco amortiguara parte del impacto, pero aun así el enemigo de Jorelle voló hacia atrás, una gran cantidad de sangre, fragmentos de hueso y dientes saliendo de su boca. Estaba muerto ante de caer al suelo, su cerebro incrustado con fragmentos de huesos rotos.

Jorelle giró la cabeza y alcanzó a ver el instante en el que un cuchillo de bronce era introducido profundamente en el ojo del otro Hijo del Hierro, que dejó de debatirse. La responsable, una mujer salvaje de mentón escaso y cuerpo esbelto lanzó un jadeo mientras golpeaba el mango del cuchillo para hundirlo todavía más en la cuenca del ojo.

La pelea estaba casi terminada, pero uno de los Hijos del Hierro aún vivos logró deshacerse de su contrincante y correr en dirección a la muralla, demasiado rápido para que lo alcanzaran.

"No hay tiempo" soltó Jorelle, al ver como dos de los hombres Mormont intentaban ir tras él "¿En qué dirección?" preguntó al hombre Glover más cercano. Tenían que encontrar al chico.

"Por aquí" jadeó el hombre, empezando a correr de nuevo. Jorelle y el resto lo siguieron, dejando atrás a siete de ellos muertos: dos Mormont, un Glover y cuatro salvajes.

Tenían que encontrar al chico, para que esas muertes no fueran en vano.

Subieron la colina sobre la que se asentaba Bosquespeso, y no tardaron en llegar a la torre del vigía. Una sombra se vio desde la cima de la torre, y en cuanto vio un arco Jorelle se dejó llevar por su instinto.

"¡Cúbranse!" exclamó, al tiempo que se agachaba y cubría su cabeza con ambos brazos.

La orden no fue obedecida a tiempo por todos, y la flecha que salió volando de la torre encontró un blanco en el ojo de un soldado Glover.

"¡Vamos!" alentó Jorelle. Si se quedaban al descubierto solo sería cuestión de tiempo para que el arquero terminara con todos, uno a la vez. Dos flechas más cayeron mientras corrían hacia la puerta de la torre, pero una solo golpeó el suelo y la otra fue detenida por el escudo de un salvaje.

En cuanto llegaron Jorelle y el resto de los que habían perdido los escudos se refugiaron debajo de los de sus compañeros, que los alzaron sobre sus cabezas. Sin perder tiempo, Jorelle empujó la puerta con el hombro. No se molestó en maldecir al encontrarla bloqueada, sino que tomó su maza con ambas manos y golpeó contra ella. Poco después era ayudada por un salvaje con una gran hacha de piedra. Entre ambos no tardaron mucho en reducir la madera a astillas.

"¡Espera…!" gritó Jorelle cuando el hombre se apresuró a entrar, pero fue demasiado tarde. Una lanza salió de la nada y atravesó el pecho del salvaje "¡Maldición!"

Jorelle saltó hacia atrás; no tenía un escudo y no sabía si el hombre de la lanza era el único que estaba esperando dentro. Los demás tomaron la delantera, y tras un momento Jorelle los siguió al interior de la torre. Nueve Hijos del Hierro estaban dentro, y Jorelle se sumó de inmediato a los otros, lanzando un grito de batalla. Esquivó un golpe de espada y detuvo otro, antes de lanzar un golpe con la maza que fue detenido por el escudo de su objetivo, pero que lo hizo trastabillar hacia atrás. Lanzó dos golpes más, antes de colocarse detrás de él y lanzar un golpe que estaba segura destrozó la mitad de sus costillas.

Miró alrededor de la habitación; otros cuatro Hijos del Hierro además del que ella mató yacían inmóviles en el suelo. Uno de los hombres de Glover y dos salvajes también, incluyendo al que murió al cruzar la puerta con imprudencia.

Jorelle dudó, pero al fin se alejó hacia el interior de la torre. Los demás podrían ocuparse de los cuatro Hijos del Hierro restantes, y aun debían encontrar al chico Nieve. Subió la escalera de caracol con premura, abriendo todas las puertas que encontró, pero no había nadie tras ninguna de ellas. La desesperación empezaba a apoderarse de Jorelle: ¿dónde rayos estaba el muchacho? ¿Seguiría vivo siquiera? ¿O había muerto ya? ¿Lo habían matado cuando empezó el ataque?

Abrió otra puerta, y golpeó la madera con un puñetazo lleno de rabia al ver que era solo un depósito de barriles. Fue entonces que lo escuchó. En el techo de madera sobre la habitación se escuchaban ruidos. Parecían…. Forcejeos. Los ojos de la mujer Mormont se abrieron; era la primera señal de vida que había escuchado en la torre desde los Hijos del Hierro en la entrada. Sin detenerse a pensar fue a la escalera y subió los escalones a zancadas. Llegó al siguiente piso y corrió en la dirección de la que venían los forcejeos, que habían adquirido un tono más violento. Más….desesperado.

Abrió la puerta de un empujón con el hombro y entró con la maza sujeta con ambas manos. Registró todo en un instante: un Hijo del Hierro con la nariz rota y la barba enmarañada manchada de sangre, con una mirada enloquecida en los ojos y un gruñido animal en los labios, mientras sostenía ambas manos alrededor del cuello de un muchacho que estaba de rodillas.

"¡Graaaaaaah!" con un gritó Jorelle saltó hacia adelante, balanceando su maza con todas sus fueras en un arco horizontal. La cabeza de acero surcó el aire, pasó sobre el muchacho y golpeó en el lado derecho del rostro descubierto al Hijo del Hierro, que soltó al muchacho y cayó. El golpe fue tan fuerte que los oídos de Jorelle escucharon sin problemas el sonido del cráneo rompiéndose en pedazos, algunos de los cuales se enterraron en el cerebro del isleño, matándolo al instante.

Jorelle lanzó una mirada frenética alrededor de la habitación, buscando cualquier otro enemigo, pero no había nadie. Nadie más que el muchacho.

Jorelle le dedicó una mirada: era joven, más que ella. Tenía el cabello oscuro y ojos grises con motas azules, y estaba vestido con un jubón simple y una capa abrochada con un alfiler de hierro negro. Recordó la descripción que Galbart Glover le había dado de Larence Nieve.

"¿Cómo te llamas?" preguntó Jorelle. El chico seguía tosiendo, pero la paciencia de Jorelle había muerto. Estaba ansiosa, agotada y en riesgo de muerte, en un castillo ocupado por enemigos y durante un asalto completo "¡¿Cómo te llamas?!" insistió.

"Lar….mmmphm, mmmphm" el chico tomó aire a bocanadas, al tiempo que sus manos iban a su cuello para frotar las marcas en formas de dedos de color morado "Larence Nieve" respondió con voz ahogada.

**Galbart**

El ariete era la única oportunidad que les quedaba. Las escaleras aún se mantenían, pero la lucha en los adarves no estaba inclinada al lado de nadie. Casi todos los ganchos habían sido cortados, y los arqueros que quedaban eran necesarios para mantener a sus homólogos enemigos ocupados.

Unos trescientos hombres se mantenían cerca de las puertas, esperando a entrar. Los demás estaban esperando su oportunidad para subir por las escalas. Había sin embargo, muchos cuerpos desperdigados por los campos que rodeaban el castillo. Quienes estaban heridos intentaban arrastrarse de nuevo al bosque; Galbart no tenía tiempo de pensar si era para buscar ayuda o solo para alejarse de la lucha.

"¡Fuerte!¡Fuerte!" gritaba Hott, al mando del ariete. Los golpes resonaban con fuerza, y el daño de la puerta era inmenso. Pero aun no cedía "¡Golpeen más fuerte!" rugía el soldado de Mormont.

Cada tanto una flecha caía de las torres, pero los hombres con el ariete mantenían escudos alzados, y pocas encontraban un verdadero blanco.

Galbart escuchó el primer crujido de la puerta, y por un momento una pequeña sonrisa de esperanza intentó florecer en su rostro, pero murió cuando de las torres cayó un líquido oscuro, sobre los hombres del frente del ariete.

Una serie de chillidos de dolor se escucharon; eran diferentes de todos los demás. Más fuertes y agudos, helaban la sangre. Provenían de los hombres que habían sido rociados por aceite hirviendo. Muchos dejaron caer el ariete en su dolor, al tiempo que caían al piso, agitándose con violencia mientras sus manos iban a sus rostros y cuellos, donde el líquido caliente había tocado la piel.

"¡BASTARDOS!" el rugido rompió el aire, y por un momento los sonidos de la batalla se ahogaron en ese sonido primario que Galbart asoció al rugido de un oso enfurecido. Glover miró atónito como Hott corría en dirección al ariete, tirando el escudo en el camino para rodear el ariete con ambos brazos y luchar para alzarlo "¡Vamos!" gritó, la mirada enfocada en los cielos.

Era un despliegue de valor suicida, pero dio sus resultados. No pasó mucho para que un puñado de guerreros Mormont fueran en ayuda de Hott, seguidos por algunos montañeses e incluso algunos del Pueblo Libre. Ni flechas ni la amenaza de más aceite los disuadieron. Con ellos para reemplazar a los heridos por el aceite, el ariete volvió a golpear las puertas. Los rugidos de Hott parecían alentar a los hombres, que con rugidos propios empleaban todas sus fuerzas en golpear las puertas.

Hott seguía gritando mientras empujaba el ariete "¡Fuerte!" BUM "¡Más fuerte!" BUM "¡Más fuerte!" BUUM "¡Pongan toda su energía!" BUUUM "¡Más fuerte!" BUUUUM "¡MÁS FUERTEEEEEE!" BU—¡CRACK!.

En cuanto escuchó el crujido y se distinguió un resquicio del interior entre las dos mitades de la puerta, Galbart miró al heraldo "Suena el toque para la tercera oleada" le dijo, antes de desenvainar la espada "¡TODOS! ¡Síganme!" y con esas palabras el señor desposeído de Bosquespeso corrió hacia las puertas rotas, dispuesto a recuperar su hogar de la escoria que lo había invadido.

Un centenar de gritos se escucharon cuando hombres y mujeres por igual se dirigieron a las puertas a toda velocidad, al tiempo que alzaban sus armas en preparación para la lucha.

"¡Por el Norte!"

"¡Por el Lobo Blanco!"

"¡Pueblo Libre! ¡Pueblo Libre!"

Los hombres del ariete eran los más cercanos a la puerta, y tan pronto como esta se rompió soltaron el arma de asedio y entraron por las puertas. Cuando Galbart cruzó las puertas vio que Hott y el resto de ellos ya se encontraban enfrascados en una lucha contra una fila de Hijos del Hierro que bordeaba un semicírculo alrededor de las puertas, con sus escudos de cometa al frente de ellos. Sin pensarlo, Glover cargó hacia el frente con el escudo en alto y la espada alzada sobre el hombro, para estrellarse contra otro hombre, armado con un hacha.

Galbart y su oponente intercambiaron unos pocos golpes sin ningún daño verdadero, antes de que el señor de Bosquespeso se sintiera presionado hacia el frente.

"¡Resistan!" gritó una voz ronca "¡Lo que está muerto no puede morir!" rugió la voz, pero pocos de los isleños se sumaron a ella; estaban siendo abrumados por los números superiores de los atacantes.

La presión cada vez mayor desde atrás restringía la movilidad de Galbart, pero aun así logró dar un golpe con la empuñadura de la espada a su oponente, que se aturdió un momento, pero fue todo lo que se necesitaba. Empujó con todas sus fuerzas y se abrió una brecha entre el hombre golpeado y el que estaba a su lado, por la que Galbart se introdujo, junto con los hombres más cercanos a él.

Sin pensarlo Galbart giró sobre sus talones y lanzó un tajo a la espalda del Hijo del Hierro más cercano, que cayó con un gruñido de dolor cuando la espada abrió un gran corte en su espalda. El hombre solo tardó un momento en morir, y con el caído la brecha en la línea de los Hijos del Hierro se hizo más amplia, y los atacantes cruzaron en mayor número.

La lucha no duro mucho más; Galbart mismo, acompañado por muchos otros, atacaron a los defensores restantes por el flanco y la retaguardia, asesinando a la mayoría. Una vez que la línea de los Hijos del Hierro se destruyó definitivamente muchos hombres derribaron las puertas de las torres que flanqueaban la puerta sur del castillo, para luego subir por decenas a las torres, y de allí a los adarves, donde unos pocos Hijos del Hierro resistían aún, luchando con los guerreros que seguían llegando al castillo por las escalas del exterior.

Galbart Glover debía reconocer una cosa de los Hijos del Hierro: eran valientes. Aun superados por cientos, y sin esperanzas de escapar, los que estaban en los adarves siguieron luchando, hasta que el último cayó, con un hacha enterrada en el cuello y una daga en la espalda.

"¡Hott!" llamó Galbart a gritos, al ver al anciano soldado de armas apoyado en una lanza mientas jadeaba y sudaba con profusión "¡Que los hombres de Mormont registren los edificios y encuentren a cualquier Hijo del Hierro que se oculte entre ellos!" el anciano solo asintió antes de dedicarse a su tarea "¡Todos los demás!" gritó, señalando con la espada cubierta de sangre a los hombres en los adarves "¡Vayan a la puerta norte, AHORA!" ordenó. De inmediato los hombres empezaron a correr. Los que habían venido de la Isla del Oso corrieron hacia el establo, los almacenes, la torre del homenaje y el resto de los edificios. Los que habían venido de las montañas y del norte del Muro corrieron en la misma dirección que Galbart, dirigiéndose hacia el norte, corriendo por patios y adarves, encontrando pocos enemigos en el camino, que fueron despachados con rapidez y brutalidad.

Al llegar a la puerta norte Galbart vio que Aki ya se había abierto paso a través de las puertas, pero estaba contenido por un grupo muchos más numeroso que el que había tratado de detener a Glover. Con un grito, el señor de Bosquespeso cayó sobre los Hijos del Hierro por la retaguardia, seguido por muchos más. Galbart golpeó y cortó, sin detenerse a pensar en lo poco honorable que era atacar por la espalda a un oponente. Atacados por los dos lados, los Hijos del Hierro fueron masacrados rápidamente. Glover acabó con uno, y se adelantó para matar otro, cuando cayó muerto… a manos de Aki.

El caudillo manco vio a Galbart y esbozó una sonrisa ensangrentada, antes de asentir. Fue entonces que Galbart se dio cuenta de que por primera vez en lo que parecía mucho tiempo, los sonidos de la batalla se habían apagado casi por completo, dejando una calma que reverberó en sus oídos, alterada solamente por los gemidos de los heridos y los jadeos de los agotados. En el silencio de las armas había un mensaje.

Habían ganado.

"¡Siiiiiiiiiii!" gritaron un centenar de voces, que como Galbart se dieron cuenta de que la victoria era suya.

"¡Ganamoooos!" exclamaron muchas otras voces.

"¡Victoriaaaaa!" se sumaron otros luego.

Galbart se sumó a los gritos del ejército, dejándose ahogar por la sensación embriagadora de la victoria, abriendo la boca para gritar con todas sus fuerzas hacia el cielo y alzando su espada al aire. Muchos más hicieron lo mismo; piedra, acero, hueso, madera y bronce blandidos en victoria.

**Alys**

Lo primero que Alys había hecho cuando suficientes hombres del ejército había cruzado las puertas fue pedirle a Sigorn que trajeran a cualquier persona que encontraran en el castillo al patio, donde habría suficiente espacio para que ella pudiera hablarles y explicarles la situación.

El Pueblo Libre fue rápido; bandas de hombres y mujeres armados recorrieron la fortaleza, revisando cada palmo del terreno, entrando a cada edificación, cada habitación, cada lugar donde una persona pudiera estar. La guarnición fue revisada y desarmada de cualquier arma que pudieran tener. Los depósitos de comida, las barracas, la herrería, los establos, la armería: en todos fueron colocados guardias. Grupos más numerosos de los mismos fueron asignados a las torres del castillo, así como a las murallas y las puertas.

"Qué lugar. Lo reconozco, Alys; tu hogar es increíble" dijo Cwenya, que no se había separado de Alys, y miraba la torre del homenaje con maravilla "¿Cómo mierda pueden apilar las piedras tan alto sin gigantes?" preguntó con una sonrisa.

"Empiezas por la base, y luego usas la base como soporte mientras sigues haciendo más alta la torre" respondió Alys. Era una respuesta ambigua, basada más en lo poco que sabía de construcción que en un verdadero saber, pero no conocía mucho más. Y le bastó a Cwenya, que solo asintió y no preguntó más.

Las dos mujeres se encontraban en el patio, al que cada poco llegaban guerreros trayendo a algún miembro de la servidumbre: un mozo de cuadra, una sirvienta, un guardia. Algunos llegaban con protestas o lanzando miradas furibundas a sus captores; muchos más en silencio temeroso, y otros más dando gritos de terror ante los que percibían como salvajes. Todos eran puestos dentro de un par de cuadros formados por guardias del Pueblo Libre armados con lanzas y escudos, en el medio del patio. En el cuadro de menor tamaño iban los guardias; en el de mayor, los demás.

Alys miró a los guardias: eran pocos. Diría que menos de cincuenta hombres. Y casi todos eran muy viejos o muy jóvenes.

Cwenya continuó platicando con Alys, hasta que al fin regresaron Sigorn y Helmat, acompañados por pequeños grupos de hombres y mujeres de su confianza. Alys distinguió entre ellos a Bargon y a Crymea. Helmat venía además acompañada de un cadáver, transportado por cuatro guerreros, que lo depositaron sin cuidado frente a Alys.

"Te dije que no mataras a nadie" reprendió Sigorn, mirando a Helmat con el ceño fruncido.

La hija de Halleck no se dejó intimidar "¡Yo no lo maté!" espetó "Estaba casi muerto cuando lo encontramos" Helmat se inclinó y volteó con ambas manos el cuerpo, revelando un rostro blanco como la nieve cubierto de una barba oscura y un jubón con la parte delantera manchada de sangre. Mucha sangre "¿Ves? Alguien lo hirió. Lo encontramos en sus últimos suspiros"

"Yo lo hice" una voz a espaldas de Alys habló. De inmediato la hija de Rickard Karstark se dio la vuelta, y vio a quién había hablado. Era el mismo muchacho que había salido al frente del pequeño grupo que le había dado la _bienvenida_ a su hogar "Yo lo herí" dijo, luchando para hacerse ver por entre los dos corpulentos guardias que había frente a él.

"Acércate" dijo Alys, haciendo un gesto al muchacho con la mano.

"¡Déjenlo pasar!" ordeno Sigorn con voz resonante. Los guardias se separaron el tiempo suficiente para que el muchacho cruzara, antes de volver a cerrar el cuadro.

En cuanto el muchacho llegó ante ellos cayó de rodillas, bajando la vista.

"Alza la cabeza. Ahora" ordenó Alys, su voz en una mezcla de suavidad y firmeza. El muchacho lo hizo, y Alys estudió con cuidado sus facciones, tratando de recordar si lo había visto en algún momento de su vida. No podía estar segura, pero suponía que él si la había visto, ya que la reconoció cuando estaba a las puertas del castillo "¿Cuál es tu nombre?" preguntó.

"Donys" respondió el muchacho "Mi señora" añadió.

"No puedo recordar haberte visto, Donys. Ciertamente no eras un guardia del castillo la última vez que estuve aquí" dijo Alys. De eso estaba segura "¿Cómo sabías quien era en las puertas, antes de que me presentara?" quiso saber.

"Cuando erais niña, muchos años atrás, cruzabais a caballo y os deteníais en mi aldea. Ibais con vuestro padre o con alguno de vuestros hermanos. Yo traía agua a vuestras monturas, de allí os recuerdo" dijo el muchacho.

"Ya veo" respondió Alys. Helmat la miró con una pregunta en los ojos, y Alys asintió, dando a entender a la otra mujer que la historia del muchacho era probablemente cierta. Alys había recorrido muchas veces las tierras de su familia en compañía de su padre o sus hermanos "¿Y por qué lo mataste?" preguntó ahora, haciendo un breve gesto con la mano al cuerpo del hombre muerto.

"No fue mi intención" un bufido de Sigorn dejó claro que no creía al muchacho "¡No lo fue!" insistió "Cuando dijisteis que abriéramos las puertas bajé para decirle a los otros que lo hicieran, pero él se negó. Dijo que si las abríamos nos matarían a todos" contó, haciendo un gesto hacia Sigorn y Helmat "Le repliqué que os debíamos lealtad, y él dijo… dijo que…" el muchacho parecía asustado de seguir.

"¡¿Qué dijo?!" presionó Sigorn, sin apartar la vista de Donys.

"Dijo que erais la puta de los salvajes" susurró Donys, que no tuvo valor para mirar a Alys a los ojos mientras hablaba "Dijo que no le debíamos nada a una… a una zorra que se abría de piernas para los salvajes" concluyó, su voz baja, casi un susurro.

"Y entonces lo heriste" afirmó Sigorn, que casi parecía ¿complacido? Con el muchacho por primera vez.

"Me estaba defendiendo. El sacó su espada y trató de matarme, así que me defendí y logré herirlo en el estómago. Se fue corriendo hacia el interior, y yo hice abrir la puerta para salir a saludaros" Donys añadió.

"¿Y el castellano no dijo nada sobre el hecho de que mataste a uno de tus compañeros y abriste las puertas del castillo a un ejército desconocido?" preguntó la hija de Rickard Karstark.

Donys se llevó una mano a la nuca en un además nervioso "Él era el castellano" dijo, señalando al cadáver "mi señora"

La dama de Bastión Kar parpadeó "Hiciste bien" dijo Alys, para poner una mano en el hombro del muchacho "Bien hecho, Donys" reafirmó, dando una sonrisa alentadora al muchacho "Cuando aparecí, dijiste que te dijeron que estaba muerta. ¿Fue Arnolf quién lo dijo?" preguntó ya sin sonreír, aunque creía saber la respuesta.

"Si, mi señora. Lord Arnolf y sus hijos dijeron que habíais muerto de una enfermedad, y que os habían dado sepultura" confesó.

Alys no estaba sorprendida por el hecho de que su tío abuelo mintiera sobre su muerte. Si le daba más credibilidad a su reclamo de Bastión Kar, Arnolf seguramente lo haría.

"Entiendo. Una vez más, gracias" dijo Alys, al tiempo que le hacía un gesto a Donys para que se fuera. El joven pareció entender lo que Alys esperaba de él, porque sin más palabras se dirigió de vuelta al cuadro con todas las demás personas del castillo, bajo la guardia del Pueblo Libre.

Un silencio se estableció entre los cuatro jóvenes. Parecía que cada uno esperaba que los demás hablaran primero. Al final, Sigorn tomó la delantera.

"Bien ¿Qué hacemos con esta gente?" preguntó mirando a Alys, al tiempo que hacía un gesto con las manos a las personas.

"Les daré la posibilidad de elegir. Los que quiera quedarse y servir como hasta ahora, pueden hacerlo. Los demás se irán" declaró Alys.

"Solo si están desarmados, deberíamos dejar que se vayan" propuso Helmat "Y que se vayan después de nosotros. Así estamos seguros de que no irán por delante para informar a las personas equivocadas de que un ejército ha tomado este lugar" añadió tras una pausa.

"Estoy de acuerdo" concordó Sigorn "Pero con algunas excepciones. El herrero de tu castillo y cualquier otro que sepa forjar armas de acero deben quedarse, para empezar a trabajar"

"Está bien" sabía que si el herrero u alguien más se negaran probablemente el Pueblo Libre recurriría a la amenaza para forzarlos a trabajar. No le gustaba la idea, pero había cosas más importantes.

"Debemos dejar a los hombres descansar aquí dentro. No hay lugar para todos, pero los que puedan deberían dormir bajo un techo mientras sea posible" dijo esta vez Sigorn, al tiempo que llevaba sus pulgares al cinturón del que colgaba su espada.

"Sí. No hay problema. Pero que no se los arrebaten a los criados y mozos" aceptó Alys, pero con sus restricciones. No era desagradecida con el Pueblo Libre, pero tampoco privaría a personas que habían servido bien a la Casa Karstark de un techo bajo el que dormir.

Sigorn solo asintió.

"Empezaré a asentar al ejército" declaró Sigorn "Helmat, busca personas confiables para hacer un inventario. Quiero saber cuántas armas, armaduras, caballos y comida hay en este lugar" Helmat solo asintió antes de despedirse e ir a cumplir con lo que le habían ordenado "¿Qué piensas hacer, Alys?" inquirió el thennita.

Alys meditó unos momentos antes de responder "Recorreré el castillo" quería recuperar la sensación que le había dado ese lugar en el pasado. La sensación de estar en su hogar.

**Bien, gente, eso es todo por ahora. En el siguiente capítulo, volvemos con Jon, Ygritte y Catelyn, que ya extraño escribir de ellos.**

**Bien, dejen sus comentarios sobre todo, pero particularmente la batalla y la explicación en torno a los hechos de Bastión Kar. ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Estuvo bien o mal? ¿La descripción fue lo suficientemente clara o dejó mucho que desear? ¿Lo de Bastión Kar tuvo el suficiente sentido?. Por favor sean honestos. Honestos, NO groseros.**

**Bien, como siempre, trataré de subir el siguiente capítulo en una semana, pero no prometo nada. **

**Saludos y que estén bien (sobre todo de salud. Y que sigan así).**


	42. Chapter 42

**Bien, primero lo primero. Hola a quienquiera que lea esto.**

**Quiero agradecer mucho, mucho, pero mucho en serio a miguel Giuliano. Co, JLDragneel Storm, anonimus maximus, Kirito 720, Xechu. S, jean d'arc, javi 30, coki 13566, Luna, Trinity seven y soto 9041 por sus reviews, que me alegran el día y me hacen sentir que todo vale la pena. Y hablando de los mismos:**

**Miguel Giuliano. Co: aaah, bueno, si te acuerdas el nombre, dímelo. Siempre estoy abierto a nuevas lecturas. Si, la falange macedonia es una gran formación, pero requiere más que solo hombres dispuestos, sino una gran disciplina y mucha experiencia en el uso de la **_**sarissa**_**, que por ser un arma inusualmente larga que debe ser sujetada por un extremo, tiene un equilibrio totalmente diferente. Aun así, gracias por la sugerencia. Y gracias por lo del harem: siempre tengo las consideraciones al respecto en cuenta. Que disfrutes el capítulo.**

**JLDragneel Storm: es bueno que te haya gustado la batalla, y aunque puede sonar maldito de mi parte, me alegro que te haya asustado un momento jajaj. Significa que logré causar emociones (emoji de sonrisa engreída). Esto es Juego de Tronos, obvio que sospechas lo peor, es instintivo. Supones bien en cuanto a Galbart y Alys, y aquí verás más del ejército de Jon y de Catelyn e Ygritte. Gracias, y un saludo.**

**Anonimus máximus: Asha estaba en Bosquespeso. No es que la saltaste, es que yo no lo mencioné. Pero no temas, sobrevivió, y tengo planes para ella. Hasta la próxima.**

**Kirito 720: que bueno que te gusto el ataque a Bosquespeso, es un gran alivio saberlo. Si, quizás Bastión Kar fuera decepcionante para los que esperaban ver sangre, pero no temas… pronto habrá sangre para tirar al techo. Ojala que te guste este capítulo. Saludos, y que estés bien.**

**Xechu. S: hola. Primero, lamento no poder contestar tu duda sobre Catelyn: sería demasiado spoiler, lo siento. Ah, tengo planes para Daenerys, pero te advierto: falta un largo camino para llegar a ella. Disculpa la corrección, pero la ciudad al norte del Muro se llama Hardhome (o Casa Austera), no Harrenhal, y no hay concordancia sobre qué fue lo que la destruyó. Tu idea de que haya obsidiana en ella es interesante, y la teoría para defenderla no es mala. Bien hecho. Tú también cuídate, y nos leemos pronto si Dios quiere.**

**jean d'arc: me alegra mucho (mucho de verdad) que te gustara la descripción. Espero que te guste este capítulo. Un abrazo.**

**Javi 30: es bueno saber que te gustó la batalla, y sabremos más de Moran, lo prometo. Pero falta. Si, tienes razón con Jorelle: me gustó retratarla así. Entre el Pueblo Libre no es extraño anhelar a una mujer feroz, por lo que Jorelle ya debe tener varios admiradores jajaj. Entiendo lo de Alys: yo también pensé en un discurso, pero al final decidí no hacerlo. "La imagen no es nada, la sed es todo" muy sacado de propagandas viejas, jajaj. Habrá más de los Bolton y el resto del Norte, lo prometo. En este capítulo habrá un poco, pero en los siguientes habrá mucho más. Bendiciones igualmente, y mucha salud para ti y todos los tuyos.**

**Coki 13566: nada mal, fuiste el primero en darte cuenta de la dualidad. Paz por un lado, y mucha violencia por el otro. Moraleja: todo es válido en el amor y en la guerra. Ya verás las respuestas de los Bolton, pero será en otro capítulo, no en éste. Lo siento. Cuídate y nos vemos.**

**Luna: si, viste, mi historia tiene todo…. excepto un buen escritor jajajaj. Lee el capítulo y luego hablamos. Un abrazo.**

**Trinity seven: hola, un gusto saber de tu existencia, y gracias por los review. Respondiendo tu pregunta: Catelyn está a mediados de los treinta. Y sí, **_**Fuegoscuro**_** habría impactado más, estoy de acuerdo, pero me parece más factible que sea **_**Hermana Oscura**_** la que está en el Muro. De nuevo, gracias por los review.**

**Soto 9041: hola, es un placer recibir un review de una nueva persona. Me alegro que te gustara la historia, y espero que sigas leyendo. Y me halaga que la consideres de las mejores en español. Un saludo y espero leerte nuevamente.**

**-Bien, basta de hablar. Vamos a lo que los trajo a todos hasta aquí-**

**Disclaimer: todo lo que puedan reconocer pertenece a G.R.R. Martín. Yo solo lo uso para entretenerme y tratar de entretener a otros.**

**Alys**

El último lugar al que se dirigió en su recorrido por el castillo era el solar de su padre. Nunca había sido una visitante frecuente de él: su padre solo la llamaba a su solar si el asunto era algo de suma importancia que le afectaba a ella o a la familia. Había sido en el solar donde supo que su padre la había comprometido con Daryn Hornwood, el heredero de Hornwood. Y había sido en el solar donde su padre le había dicho que se quedaría sola en Bastión Kar por un tiempo, mientras él iba a la guerra, llevándose a los tres hermanos de Alys con él.

Abrió la puerta del solar con una cierta reverencia, y por un fugaz momento pensó que vería a su padre tras el escritorio, escuchando un informe, escribiendo una carta o hablando con alguien, siempre serio. Rickard Karstark no sonreía con frecuencia. Pero cuando Alys miró al interior, no vio a su padre. El solar estaba vacío.

"¿Qué es este lugar?" preguntó Cwenya, que había entrado detrás de Alys.

"El solar de mi padre. Desde aquí dirigía el castillo" respondió Alys, distraída. Se dirigió al escritorio de pino, sintiendo la superficie rasposa con los dedos, viendo las dos sillas sencillas que estaban frente a él y otra, más grande y ornamentada, ubicada detrás. Tras un momento, Alys se sentó en la silla más grande, decorada con soles tallados en los brazos y en el respaldo. Era la silla de su padre, la que había sido hecha para un señor. Un señor… _o una señora_.

Alys se encontraba en esa silla cuando tiempo más tarde trajeron al Maestre de Bastión Kar, el Maestre Ravin, a su solar. Alys lo interrogó sobre las decisiones y disposiciones de su tío abuelo Arnolf en cuanto a la estructura del castillo y sus habitantes durante su ausencia, mientras que Sigorn y Helmat lo interrogaron sobre las fuerzas llevadas por Arnolf hacia el oeste. El Maestre estaba tan aterrado por Sigorn y Helmat que se apresuró a responder, y confirmó la suposición de Alys: Arnolf había ido a Invernalia para sumar sus fuerzas a las de los Bolton, y se había llevado a sus hijos y nietos con él. El Comandante del ejército y su segunda al mando presionaron más a Ravin: ¿cuántos infantes habían ido con Arnolf? ¿Cuántos arqueros? ¿Cuántos jinetes? ¿Qué tan bien armados iban? ¿De qué edad aproximada estaba conformada la mayor parte de sus fuerzas?

"Podéis retiraros Maestre" dijo Alys, aun sentada en la silla de su padre cuando Sigorn y Helmat dejaron de preguntar y retrocedieron un paso "pero tenéis terminantemente prohibido enviar cualquier mensaje a menos que yo, y solo yo, os lo entregue" comandó.

"Si, mi señora" dijo Ravin en voz baja, antes de salir apresuradamente del solar.

En cuanto el Maestre hubo salido, Helmat habló "Deberíamos dejar algunos guardias con él" dijo, señalando la puerta por dónde había salido el Maestre "en caso de que piense desobedecer tus órdenes" Helmat no era sutil en expresar sus pensamientos. Alys había aprendido eso de ella en el tiempo de la marcha.

"Ravin estaba en este castillo desde que era una niña. Siempre sirvió a mi padre con lealtad" comentó Alys. Lord Rickard había si no apreciado, al menos reconocido el consejo del Maestre de Bastión Kar. Alys no estaba ansiosa por poner guardias sobre el anciano maestre.

"Tú no eres tu padre, Alys" comentó Sigorn, sus labios apenas moviéndose "Ese hombre no tiene motivos para serte leal" le recordó.

"Los Maestres juran servir a los señores de los castillos que les asignan, quienquiera que sean" informó Alys "Y yo soy la señora de Bastión Kar. Me debe lealtad" insistió.

"Te debía lealtad cuando tuviste que huir de este lugar ¿o no?" repuso Sigorn, al tiempo que cruzaba los brazos a la altura del pecho.

Alys hizo una mueca sin darse cuenta. Las palabras de Sigorn le dolieron. Eran bruscas, amargas….. y ciertas. Alys no podía darse el gusto de la confianza. No cuando había tanto en juego.

"Bien. Asigna guardias para vigilar al Maestre" concedió la joven Karstark con un suspiro "Pero que sepan que deben vigilarlo, no maltratarlo" Alys no estaba dispuesta a permitir la violencia solo por gusto.

Sigorn solo asintió "Será mejor que lo vigiles luego de que nos vayamos" le recomendó el thennita.

"¿Eso será pronto?" preguntó Alys, movida por la curiosidad.

Cwenys soltó una risita burlona "Parece que no te quiere por aquí, Sigorn. ¡Está ansiosa porque te largues!" se burló la guardia de Alys.

"Solo quiero saber" insistió Alys, mirando con fastidio a Cwenya. La dama de Bastión apreciaba a la mujer de las lanzas, pero a veces era simplemente molesta.

"Muy pronto. Probablemente mañana" la voz de Sigorn llegó a los oídos de Alys.

El cuello de Alys giró con rapidez, olvidando la tonta discusión con Cwenya para centrarse en Sigorn "¡¿Por qué tan pronto?!" exclamó, sin darse cuenta de que había alzado la voz. Había creído que se quedarían al menos unos días, para descansar, tratar de reunir caballos y dar tiempo a los herreros del castillo para que forjaran armas. Habría creído que tenía tiempo para despedirse.

"Por qué el Rey nos ordenó que aseguremos Bastión Kar y marchemos con rapidez a Fuerte Terror. Ahora que el castillo está seguro, debemos avanzar" dijo Sigorn.

Helmat fue más específica "Los almacenes de este lugar están casi vacíos, y no tenemos provisiones para estar mucho tiempo quietos. Si no nos movemos rápido, nos arriesgamos a que el ejército se quede sin comida"

Aunque Alys no estaba satisfecha con que se fueran tan pronto, podía entender las preocupaciones de Sigorn y Helmat, por lo que solo asintió en acuerdo antes de buscar pergamino y tinta: necesitaba redactar la carta al rey, y enviarla lo más pronto posible con un cuervo.

Al día siguiente, a medio camino entre el amanecer y el mediodía, Sigorn partió hacia el oeste, liderando al Pueblo Libre. Con él iba la mitad de la guarnición de Bastión Kar al momento de la rendición: veinte hombres. Era la pequeña contribución que la dama de Bastión Kar había dado para el futuro asedio al Fuerte Terror.

Alys se quedaba atrás, acompañada de Cwenya y de un total de noventa mujeres de las lanzas, para cuidar Bastión Kar. Al ver partir al ejército, no pudo evitar una punzada de pesar.

**Jon**

Ordenó a sus guardias que se quedaran vigilando afuera, en compañía de los hombres Umber, antes de aventurarse en el solar. Dentro, se encontraban Mors y Val.

"Mi señor. Val" saludó a ambos con un gesto de la cabeza.

"Su Alteza" dijo Mors, inclinando la cabeza.

"Ya era hora, Jon" dijo Val, sin molestarse en las cortesías.

"Hay mucho de lo que hablar" empezó Jon. Tras meditarlo un instante decidió empezar por las malas noticias "Una de las aldeas en el Agasajo fue atacada" informó, sin intentar suavizar la noticia.

El ojo de Mors se abrió de sorpresa. Los de Val, en cambio, se entrecerraron.

"¿Quiénes fueron?" preguntó la mujer.

"Los Bolton" respondió Jon.

"¡Imposible!" exclamó Mors. El anciano castellano parecía personalmente agraviado "¡Para llegar al Agasajo, los Bolton tendrían que cruzar las tierras de Umber, y si un ejército hubiera cruzado los exploradores lo habrían visto!" insistió.

"No fue un ejército el que realizó el ataque. Fue un grupo pequeño de jinetes; es lo que dijeron los sobrevivientes del ataque. También dijeron que uno llevaba un estandarte con lo que parecía un hombre rojo" las pistas eran demasiado obvias, pero eso así mismo generaba una cierta confusión en Jon. Pero esas dudas las mantenía para sí mismo. No era el momento, el lugar ni la compañía para expresarlas "Quemaron las cabañas, mataron a muchos y espantaron a los demás. Y creemos que se llevaron a otros como prisioneros" la última parte era la más dudosa, y Jon deseaba que los rumores fueran solo eso. La idea de mujeres y niños en manos de los Bolton no era para nada alentadora.

Mors se veía aun dudoso, pero no negó las palabras de Jon.

"¿Y qué haremos al respecto?" preguntó Val. El tono de Val era el de una persona que estaba enojada, pero que no permitiría que su enojo nublara su juicio. Era una fría: más calmada, más paciente….. y más mortal.

El Rey en el Norte temía esa pregunta, porque sabía que solo había una respuesta "No podemos hacer nada" Jon se sorprendió por la frialdad con la que las palabras salieron de su boca "Un grupo tan pequeño es fácil de ocultar y muy difícil de encontrar, sobre todo si van a caballo. Si lo intentamos solo estaremos desviando soldados y recursos que podríamos usar en batalla contra los Bolton, y arriesgando esos hombres a emboscadas y hostigamiento"

Val lo miró con perspicacia "No estás pensando en olvidarlo ¿verdad?" dijo ella.

"Nunca" le aseguró Jon "Los Bolton pagaran caro por las personas inocentes que mataron Val, puedes estar segura" era una promesa que Jon se había hecho, y tenía intención de cumplirla "De acuerdo, ahora debemos pasar a otros asuntos" dijo el Rey, zanjando el tema "Decidme, mi señor" dijo Jon, enfocando su mirada en Mors "¿Cómo ha ido la producción de armas? ¿Cuántas habéis logrado forjar y acumular?" preguntó.

Mors y Val intercambiaron una mirada breve antes de que el castellano del Último Hogar hablara "Si, las armas…." los ojos de Jon se estrecharon, recelosos de una posible mala noticia "La forja ha ido bastante bien. Hemos acumulado armas para dos mil quinientas personas, Alteza" informó Mors.

"Bien" murmuró Jon, mientras hacía una breve cuenta en su cabeza: las armas de acero que había traído el ejército, junto con las que estaban almacenadas en el Último Hogar eran suficientes para armar a unos veintiún mil guerreros con acero "Decidme, mi señor, ¿habéis enviado a los exploradores al sur?" preguntó.

"Sí, Alteza" reconoció Mors, su ceño volviéndose sombrío "Los Bolton se concentran en Invernalia. Han enviado partidas de forrajeo y centinelas, pero la fuerza principal está detrás de las murallas del castillo. Pero nuestros hombres no han logrado acercarse a la fortaleza: los centinelas son demasiado numerosos"

"Entiendo" dijo Jon. Como había supuesto: Roose Bolton era un comandante demasiado experimentado para atacar a una fuerza que lo superaba en número por un amplio margen: esperaría detrás de las murallas de Invernalia a que fuera el Pueblo Libre y los norteños leales a Stark los que atacaran "¿Qué más vieron nuestros exploradores?" inquirió.

"La mayoría de las casas pequeñas del norte situadas entre Invernalia y el Último Hogar se han refugiado dentro de sus fortalezas. Han reunido todas las cosechas posibles y han prendido fuego al resto. No se muestran nada receptivos a la idea de visitantes en sus tierras" declaró Mors "El Camino Real se mantiene transitable, pero al oeste del Lago Largo se empiezan a divisar exploradores Bolton. Creemos que mantienen pequeñas guaridas en esos bosques" continuó Mors. Jon solo asintió, incitando al anciano a que continuara "Muchas personas pequeñas han huido hacia Puerto Blanco. Las que se quedan atrás, los pocas que lo hicieron, afirman que están atemorizados, tanto de nosotros como de los Bolton" siguió "Las nevadas han sido ligeras pero constantes al sur, desde el Lago Largo hasta las Colinas Solitarias. Eso ha hecho que el nivel del Cuchillo Blanco crezca, mucho. Todos los vados al norte del Molino del Agua Bellota están absolutamente intransitables, y no sabemos si los del sur están en las mismas condiciones" concluyó Mors, deteniéndose para tomar aire.

"Mmmm" dijo Jon "¿Y qué pasa con el puente junto al Molino?" preguntó, recordando cómo había ido allí en numerosas ocasiones a pescar con sus hermanos Robb y Bran cuando eran niños. El Rey en el Norte se forzó a centrarse en el presente, no en el pasado.

"Aún está intacto, pero hay soldados Bolton apostados a ambas orillas" contestó Mors.

"Ya veo" dijo Jon, al tiempo que empezaba a meditar sobre las ventajas y desventajas de estos informes.

No le sorprendía saber que las casas pequeñas se habían ocultado dentro de sus tierras. El número de hombres y la capacidad de lucha de estas no eran rival para los Bolton ni para su propio ejército. Tomar parte en la guerra entre ambos no sería más que una manera de hacerse con un poderoso enemigo, independientemente de la decisión tomada. Sin embargo, Jon se atrevía a suponer que una vez que hubiera un ganador claro en la guerra, se apresurarían a sumar sus escazas fuerzas a él, quienquiera que fuera.

Los exploradores en el Camino Real no eran ninguna sorpresa: cualquier comandante medianamente competente se aseguraría de tener ojos y oídos muy por delante de su fuera principal, para avisar de cualquier cosa que pudieran encontrar al frente. El rumor de las guaridas en los bosques junto al Lago Largo sin embargo… era mucho más preocupante. Si fuera cierto, esas guaridas serían muy útiles para ocultar hombres que podrían realizar misiones de sabotaje y hostigamiento. Jon creía que podría lidiar con ellos, pero serían una amenaza que tomaría tiempo de deshacer: esos bosques eran espesos y difíciles de recorrer.

El que las personas del pueblo llano huyeran lejos de las áreas entre Invernalia y el Último Hogar no era ninguna sorpresa. Tampoco lo era el destino: Puerto Blanco, con sus grandes murallas y con la protección de los Manderly, era una opción muy tentadora para quienes huían de la guerra. A la larga, quizás fuera mejor así. La lucha sería sangrienta, y siempre habría hombres dispuestos a aprovecharse de los débiles entre la confusión en medio del caos.

En cuanto a las crecidas del Cuchillo Blanco, favorecían a los Bolton, y mucho. El aumento de las corrientes incrementaba enormemente el valor estratégico del puente que se alzaba junto a un Viejo Molino en la orilla occidental, el único que había. Quién dominara ese puente podría cruzar el Cuchillo Blanco a su antojo. Al mismo tiempo las crecidas perjudicaban a Jon. La pérdida de los vados en la zona más septentrional del río acababan de manera definitiva con cualquier posibilidad de Jon de dar cualquier refuerzo a Sigorn o de ser reforzado por él. Para que eso ocurriera deberían tomar el puente de piedra, ubicado a poca distancia de Invernalia y en manos de los Bolton. Era eso o rodear por el norte el río y el Lago Largo, cosa que tomaría un tiempo muy considerable a caballo, y aún más a pie.

"Alteza" la voz de Mors sacó a Jon de sus cavilaciones "Si pudiésemos proseguir con los informes….." Mors era cortés, pero Jon podía dilucidar una chispa de impaciencia en sus ojos.

"Por supuesto, mi señor. Decidme" dijo Jon, tras un breve silencio "¿Cuántos hombres y caballos puede aportar la Casa Umber para la lucha?" Jon no tenía esperanza de grandes números. Lo mejor de las fuerzas del Último Hogar había ido al sur y había caído junto con Robb.

"Cuatrocientos cincuenta. Como máximo" el tono de Mors era serio "Y quitando a los usados por los exploradores, cuarenta caballos, Alteza" añadió, luego de un momento.

"Entre esos cuatrocientos cincuenta hombres ¿hay alguno que sea aprendiz de herrero, o que tenga experiencia con la forja?" cuestionó en esta ocasión Jon.

"Creo que algunos, Alteza, pero desconozco cuantos exactamente" reconoció Carroña.

"Buscadlos y retiradlos de vuestras fuerzas, mi señor. A todos" ordenó Jon.

Un silencio incómodo se extendió por el solar.

"No creo que tomen eso de buena manera, Jon. Sé que a mí no me gustaría que no me dejaran ir a la batalla" comentó Val.

"Lo que les guste no importa tanto como lo que valen. Tenemos aún más de treinta mil guerreros que luchan con bronce y piedra en vez de acero. Cualquier hombre capaz de ayudar en la forja de armas para nuestro ejército es demasiado valioso para darnos el lujo de arriesgarlo en la batalla" declaró Jon. No cedería en esa cuestión bajo ninguna circunstancia. Volvió su atención a Mors "Retiradlos a todos mi señor, lo más pronto posible" repitió "Y devolvedlos a la forja"

"Si Alteza" accedió Mors.

"¿Cuántos hombres necesitáis para defender este castillo de una gran fuerza, mi señor?" preguntó esta vez Jon.

Mors pareció dudar un momento antes de suspirar con cansancio "Normalmente bastaría con un centenar. Pero dado que la mayoría son inexpertos y no están en la edad apropiada para la lucha, diría que necesitaría al menos a medio centenar más para asegurar el Último Hogar de cualquier amenaza"

Jon pensó en los números. Ciento cincuenta hombres para asegurar Último Hogar, y al menos una docena que harían más en la forja de armas, quizás más. Podría obtener un refuerzo de al menos doscientos cincuenta hombres, pero…

"Quiero a todos vuestros caballos, junto con doscientos de vuestros hombres, para sumarse al ejército" declaró Jon, sin separar sus ojos grises del solitario de Mors.

"Podría contribuir con números más grandes, Alteza" señaló Mors. Parecía confundido.

"Lo sé" respondió Jon. Y lo sabía "Pero con esos números será suficiente mi señor" afirmó.

Jon había pensado en muchas cuestiones mientras marchaba hacia el Último Hogar, y una de ellas era la cantidad de hombres de Umber que irían con él hacia el sur. Debería llevarse una cantidad considerable como muestra del apoyo de los Umber a su causa, pero no consideraba inteligente llevarse a todos los hombres disponibles. Esto dejaría las tierras de los Umber absolutamente indefensas, y a sus gentes inquietas, o peor. Furiosas.

Jon había dejado atrás un tercio de su ejército para guardar su campamento y atacar múltiples objetivos a la vez. No tenía problemas con dejar unas pocas decenas de hombres atrás para ganarse una mejor voluntad de los vasallos del Último Hogar. _Sus vasallos._

"C-Cómo digáis, Alteza" acordó Umber.

"Decidme, mi señor ¿tenéis alguna noticia sobre los Manderly" preguntó ahora Jon. Los Manderly de Puerto Blanco eran la más poderosa de las casas norteñas que, hasta el momento, se habían mantenido neutrales en la lucha entre Bolton y Stark.

Mors sacudió la cabeza "El gordo se mantiene escondido tras sus murallas" escupió con una mirada furiosa "Hay rumores de que reúne hombres y barcos, pero ni una palabra de que se esté moviendo" Mors hizo un ademán que daba a entender muy bien lo que pensaba de Manderly.

"Entiendo" murmuró Jon, al tiempo que extendía sus dedos sin darse cuenta "¿Los Locke y los Flint de Atalaya de la Viuda siguen sin moverse?" preguntó, aunque creía conocer la respuesta.

"No os recomiendo poner muchas esperanzas en el coraje de una mujer y un anciano, Alteza" gruñó Mors.

Antes de que Jon pudiera decir algo, fue interrumpido por el bufido de incredulidad de Val "Por ese consejo, Jon no debería confiar en ninguno de nosotros, Carroña" dijo, dando voz a los pensamientos de Jon, aunque de manera mucho menos cortés. Aunque no menos cierta.

Sin dar tiempo a que Mors replicara, Jon continuó con la reunión "¿Alguna noticia de Bastión Kar o de Bosquespeso?" pese a que habían partido con mucha antelación a él, Jon no estaba seguro de que Galbart Glover o Sigorn hubieran llegado a sus respectivos objetivos aún. Pero de cualquier forma, valía la pena preguntar.

Mors sacudió la cabeza en negación "Que me traigan de inmediato cualquier mensaje llegado de esos castillos" ordenó Jon, y Mors asintió en comprensión "Bien, a no ser que alguno de vosotros desee hablar de otro tema, me parece que eso es todo" dijo Jon, dando por concluida la reunión.

**Catelyn**

Vacío. Vacío absoluto, en muchos sentidos. Eso fue lo que dejó la marcha de Jon. Catelyn sentía el vacío de Jon en todo lo que la rodeaba. En la tienda, que parecía más grande y fría, en las comidas, en las que faltaba alguien, y en el corazón, donde el bálsamo de la dicha, la seguridad y el amor ya no cubría las heridas que habían dejado las múltiples pérdidas que la hija de Hoster Tully había sufrido.

Catelyn se había acostumbrado tanto a la voz de Jon, a su presencia, a la callosidad de sus manos y a la suavidad de sus labios, que se sentía extraña sin ellos. Era como si todas esas lunas cerca de Jon hubieran sido un sueño, y ahora Catelyn había abierto los ojos al fin. No le gustaba: a veces preferiría quedarse con los ojos cerrados.

El mejor motivo para abrir los ojos desde la partida de Jon era Ygritte. Era, si Catelyn fuera honesta consigo misma, la única razón por la que valía la pena quedarse en el campamento en vez de partir junto con Jon y su ejército.

Ya habían transcurrido las nueve lunas desde que Ygritte había quedado embarazada del hijo de Jon: el bebé podía llegar en cualquier momento, y Catelyn estaba a partes iguales impaciente y nerviosa, aunque palidecía en comparación a Ygritte.

Catelyn ya no se atrevía a dejar sola a Ygritte mucho tiempo: quería estar allí para la joven besada por el fuego cuando llegara el momento de que su hijo naciera. Era por eso por lo que seguía durmiendo a su lado, por lo que compartía todas las comidas con ella, por lo que pasaba muchas horas del día hablando y compartiendo con ella, por lo que no se alejaba mucho de la tienda cada vez que salía.

Eso era lo que Catelyn se repetía constantemente, ignorando una pequeña voz molesta en su cabeza que susurraba que era una mentira. No una mentira absoluta, pero una mentira al fin y al cabo.

Mirando hacia las paredes de pieles de la tienda, a la mente de Catelyn llegó la nueva realidad del campamento, a la que se enfrentaba cada vez que salía al exterior.

Por primera vez, Catelyn no veía el campamento abarrotado. El espacio sobraba; eran tantos los que se habían ido, que los que quedaban atrás, aun sumando muchos miles, parecían pocos. Los niños abundaban aún, corriendo por el campamento, o jugando a pelear con espadas hechas de ramas de árboles. Los ancianos se encontraban también, sus cabellos y barbas grises y en muchos casos totalmente blancos, sus rostros cubiertos de arrugas, las marcas que el tiempo había dejado en ellos.

Pero los hombres parecían haberse esfumado, y también muchas mujeres.

Había una manera muy sencilla de saber cuáles entre el Pueblo Libre eran guerreros: eran aquellos que llevaban un arma en la mano, o en la espalda, o colgada de un cinturón de piel o lana, o en el interior de un bolsillo de sus ropas. Pero ya no se veían; se habían convertido en una auténtica rareza.

Jon había dejado una fuerza de cuatro mil para guardar el campamento y a los que no podían pelear, pero los guerreros eran fácilmente superados en número de diez a uno por las personas que no lo eran. Puede que incluso fueran superados por veinte a uno. La mayoría de ellos se mantenían cerca de los límites del campamento, solo ocasionalmente aventurándose al interior del mismo, quizás en busca de un familiar o un amigo.

Las defensas que Jon había establecido se mantenían bajo vigilancia, y por órdenes suyas las partidas de exploración y forrajeo eras vigiladas con una intensidad aún mayor: cada vez que se aventuraban al exterior eran contados con cuidado para saber de cuantos consistían, y cuantos debían volver.

"Oooh…oh" el sonido hizo que Catelyn saliera de sus pensamientos "ah…. Auch"

"Ygritte" dijo Catelyn en voz baja, mirando a la muchacha dormida ante ella "Ygritte" el ceño de Catelyn se frunció en preocupación ante la mueca de la mujer más joven. Una de las manos de la mujer más joven fue a su vientre "¡Ygritte!" exclamó Catelyn, subiendo la voz. Ya estaba verdaderamente preocupada.

Los ojos de Ygritte se abrieron, y no tardaron un instante en encontrarse con los de Catelyn "Cat….Catelyn" jadeó Ygritte, antes que su lengua recorriera sus labios en un movimiento rápido y nervioso "Yo….… ah….….. el niño….… se está moviendo mucho….. más que nunca" gruñó "Me duele" dijo, al tiempo que la mano sobre su vientre se apretaba.

Catelyn solo acertó a colocar una de sus manos sobre la que estaba en el vientre de Ygritte "Tranquila, Ygritte. Tranquila" le dijo, asegurándose de que Ygritte no la perdiera de vista "Es solo el bebé, que se está acomodando" le informó, recordando haber pasado algo similar antes del nacimiento de Robb "Ygritte… creo que hoy es el día en que tu hijo llegará al mundo" le dijo, al tiempo que su mano subía por la de Ygritte, para dejar una caricia tranquilizante en su brazo. Era la única explicación que tenía sentido en ese momento.

Los ojos de Ygritte se ensancharon, pero solo por un instante "B-Bueno, pues…. pues…. ya era hora" dijo con una sonrisa temblorosa, que no engaño a Catelyn ni por un instante. Ella había pasado por lo mismo que Ygritte, y aunque la mujer ante ella fingiera relajación, resultaba obvio que estaba asustada.

Catelyn recurrió a todos sus recuerdos sobre sus cinco embarazos y la forma en que había sido tratada por maestres y curanderas durante ellos. Alzó la ropa de Ygritte para poder sentir su vientre hinchado, y efectivamente sintió como el niño se movía con violencia.

"Ygritte" dijo, llamando la atención de la mujer adolorida "Tienes que decirme algo" le pidió "¿Sientes algún tipo de humedad entre tus piernas?"

Ygritte debió sentir una nueva punzada en el vientre, porque se alzó de la cama emitiendo un pequeño gemido de dolor "¿Q-Qué?" preguntó, mirando a Catelyn con una mezcla de incredulidad y dolor "¿Qué tiene… !aaah!…. qué tiene que ver con esto? ¡Oh dioses!" exclamó con un nuevo rictus de dolor, su cabeza cayendo de nuevo sobre las pieles.

Por un momento fugaz Catelyn pensó en simplemente tocar….. _ese_ lugar. Sintió una extraña picazón en la mano, pero se forzó a ignorarla y a pensar fuera de la bruma que había aparecido en su cabeza de manera repentina "Si sientes mucha humedad allí, como si hubieras orinado, es señal de que el parto ya ha empezado oficialmente. ¿Lo sientes?" preguntó de nuevo.

Ygritte abrió la boca, pero un nuevo gemido de dolor la hizo alzar la vista al techo "No… no lo siento" murmuró, sacudiendo la cabeza.

"De acuerdo" asintió Catelyn, sintiendo el alivio aflorar en su pecho. Aun había tiempo "Volveré en un momento" dijo.

"¡NO!" el grito de Ygritte resonó en la tienda, y Catelyn sintió los dedos de la otra mujer aferrando su mano con un agarre de hierro "¡No te vayas! ¡No me dejes sola!" suplicó.

Catelyn nunca había escuchado a Ygritte suplicar. Jamás. Era algo tan insólito de ver en la mujer más joven que durante un momento solo la miró asombrada, incapaz de reaccionar. Pero luego recordó la situación en la que se encontraban, y la razón se impuso a ella "Solo será un momento. Lo prometo. En un momento volveré, Ygritte" dijo Catelyn, dando una caricia al cabello alborotado de la otra mujer "Volveré" le repitió, tratando de hacerle entender la veracidad de sus palabras.

Ygritte la miró a los ojos y tragó, nerviosa, antes de dar un rápido asentimiento "Ve, pero rápido. Por favor" susurró.

Catelyn se alzó de un solo movimiento y corrió hacia la entrada de la tienda. Al cruzar las solapas encontró a una docena de mujeres de las lanzas montando guardia, y dio gracias por la decisión de Jon de aumentar el número de guardias para ella e Ygritte luego de su partida "¡Rápido!" exclamó, atrayendo las miradas de todas "¡Llegó el momento del parto!" declaró, sin molestarse en bajar la voz "Ustedes dos, vayan a buscar a las parteras ¿saben dónde están sus tiendas?" preguntó, y las dos mujeres asintieron antes de irse corriendo, las hachas de bronce chocando contra sus muslos mientras se alejaban "Vigilen aquí, y asegúrense de que nadie se interponga en el camino de las parteras cuando lleguen. Estaré con Ygritte" dijo Catelyn, antes de volver al interior de la tienda, sin esperar una respuesta.

Cuando volvió al lado de Ygritte, tomó la mano de ella dentro de la suya….. y lo lamentó al instante. El agarre de Ygritte, de ser posible, era todavía más fuerte, _más desesperado_, y Catelyn empezó a temer por la integridad de su propia mano.

"¡Jon!" masculló Ygritte, temblando por un instante "¡Tienes suerte…..de no estar aquí, imbécil de….. ¡Ah!" si Catelyn aún hubiera tenido dudas de que el momento del nacimiento hubiera llegado, el grito de Ygritte las hubiera disipado "¡Debí matarlo cuando tuve oportunidad!... ¡Nunca más me tocaras, Jon, lo juro!" vociferó al hombre responsable de su estado, aunque no podría oírla.

"Respira hondo" instruyó Catelyn, no dejando notar su gran incredulidad con respecto a las últimas palabras de Ygritte "Adentro, afuera. Adentro, afuera. Vamos, Ygritte. Ya casi es el momento. Tranquila, respira hondo" le señaló, hablando con lentitud y tratando de evitar una mueca cuando Ygritte magulló sus dedos.

Aunque aún nerviosa, Ygritte empezó a regular sus respiraciones, que pasaron de ser cortas y agitadas a más largas, más lentas, más medidas. El pecho de Ygritte subió y bajó con lentitud, y pese a los dolores en el vientre, cuyo dolor le ocasionaba muecas en el rostro, Ygritte logró una respiración más calmada.

Catelyn no se alejó de Ygritte, mientras esperaban y continuó diciendo todas las palabras que se le ocurrían para mantener a la muchacha calmada. No intentó distraerla de su dolor: solo le bastó un momento para saber que sería inútil. Así estuvieron, esperando, y esperando, y esperando.

Cuando por fin llegaron las parteras, Ygritte ya tenía el rostro rojo y la cara cubierta en sudor, mientras apretaba los dientes en un esfuerzo inútil para que no salieran entre ellos los quejidos de dolor.

"¡Ya era hora!" espetó Catelyn cuando las parteras entraron. No le importó ser descortés.

"No fue fácil pasar entre la multitud que hay afuera" se justificó la más joven, una muchacha aún más joven que Ygritte.

"¡Basta de charla niña!" regañó la anciana de espalda encorvada, empujando con una mano nudosa a la joven "Lo importante aquí es la joven que está a punto de traer a su cachorro al mundo, no las excusas" sin más la mujer se adelantó y dio una mirada crítica al lugar "Está demasiado frío. Hay que aumentar el calor en este lugar" gruñó.

"Hay un brasero de cobre al otro lado de la tienda" dijo Catelyn, recordando dormir cerca de él en sus primeros tiempos viviendo con Jon e Ygritte "Encontrarán leña y brasas calientes junto al rincón"

"Ve niña, y llévate a tu hermana" graznó la anciana, y un momento después la muchacha se fue, acompañada por otra con la que compartía el cabello largo y rizado y los labios gruesos "Ayúdame, Ghwya" ordenó a la otra mujer. No tardaron mucho en estar ambas de rodillas. Mientras la mujer joven ayudaba a Catelyn a alzar las caderas de Ygritte, la anciana tomo el dobladillo de sus pantalones y tiró de ellos hasta sacarlos, junto con la ropa interior "¿Te quedas? ¿O prefieres esperar fuera hasta que haya terminado?" espetó la mujer, mirando a Catelyn.

Catelyn no necesitó pensarlo "Me quedo" dijo. No consideró ni un instante alejarse de Ygritte. No lo iba a hacer.

"Bien. Entonces ayudarás" exclamó. No espero a que Catelyn respondiera "Quítale esas pieles de encima; necesita respirar bien. Y luego siéntate detrás de ella; tendrás que sujetarla" ordenó sin esperar respuesta.

Catelyn sabía a qué se refería la anciana; ya había escuchado de ello. Quitó las pieles de la parte superior del cuerpo de Ygritte, dejando solo la camisa de lana delgada que llevaba debajo. Luego se colocó detrás de ella, con una pierna a cada lado, y acunó la cabeza de Ygritte contra su pecho. Entonces se escuchó un sonido débil, y un momento después la parte superior de los muslos de Ygritte se humedeció, al igual que las pieles debajo de ella.

Catelyn sabía a la perfección lo que significaba "Prepárate" le dijo a Ygritte, al tiempo que apretaba su mano dentro de la de ella "Estoy contigo, Ygritte. No me marcharé de tu lado" le susurró al oído.

Ygritte alzó la cabeza y miró a los ojos de Catelyn. Una sonrisa se hizo presente en su rostro: era pequeña y temblorosa, pero aun así albergaba calor "Lo sé" dijo la muchacha.

"Llegó el momento, muchacha. Respira hondo" dijo la anciana, que se había colocado entre las piernas abiertas de Ygritte y miraba entre ellas. Con ayuda de la otra mujer habían flexionado las piernas de Ygritte "Lista….. ¡empuja!" exclamó.

"¡Aaaaaahh!" los labios de Ygritte se abrieron, al tiempo que empujaba con fuerza. Ygritte se levantó, y Catelyn la sujetó de los hombros y presionó para evitar que se alzara.

"¡Alto!" comandó la anciana "Detente. Descansa un momento y respira hondo" Ygritte hizo caso y la anciana volvió a mirar entre sus piernas "¡Empuja!" ordenó de nuevo.

"¡Aaaaaaaaahh!" el segundo grito de Ygritte fue más pronunciado que el primero, y cuando terminó se desplomó contra Catelyn "Dioses…" suspiró.

"Sshhhhh. Lo estás haciendo bien, tranquila" la alentó Catelyn, dejando que una de sus manos acariciara el cabello empapado de sudor de Ygritte.

"Vamos, muchacha. Sé fuerte. ¡Empuja!" ordeno la anciana.

"¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh!" el grito de Ygritte estaba tan cargado de dolor que Catelyn sintió que el corazón se le apretaba. No era ajena a los dolores del parto, y sabía que valían la pena, pero aun así…. No le gustaba escuchar a Ygritte sufrir. Pero se obligó a ignorar eso a favor de ayudarla. En vez de eso, Catelyn concentró sus fuerzas para mantener a Ygritte recostada contra su pecho "Ah…aah….." jadeó Ygritte, tragando saliva con dificultad.

"Muy bien, niña. Ya se ve la cabeza. Prepárate….. ¡empuja!" ladró la anciana una vez más.

"¡Mmmmmmm!" el grito de Ygritte cuando pujó fue camuflado por sus labios, el inferior de los cuales fue mordido por sus dientes con mucha fuerza. Demasiada. Catelyn sintió como su interior gritaba en advertencia cuando las primeras gotas de sangre mancharon la barbilla de Ygritte.

"¡No, Ygritte! ¡Abre la boca!" ordenó Catelyn, preocupada de que la muchacha se lastimara si continuara así mucho tiempo. Pero Ygritte no pareció escuchar; estaba demasiado centrada en empujar, aunque la sangre que salía de su labio aumentaba y dejaba una mancha cada vez mayor en su barbilla, y empezaba a gotear sobre su cuello.

"¡Ayúdenla!¡No dejen que se muerda la lengua!" gritó la anciana, aún desde su posición. Sus manos estaban fuera de la vista de Catelyn, y parecían sujetar algo

De pronto dos sombras se cernieron a cada lado: eran las dos muchachas que habían ido por el brasero, las de cabello rizado y rostro picado por la viruela.

"¡Abre su boca!" dijo una, antes de que ambas muchachas clavaran sus dedos en las mejillas de Ygritte. Entre ambas lograron que Ygritte dejara de morderse el labio.

"¡Ah, dueleee!" Ygritte se revolvió, desesperada, pero aun empujando. Catelyn solo acertó a soltar uno de sus hombros para colocar la mano sobre su frente, en un intento de detener los movimientos desesperados de su cabeza.

"Sssshhhh, tranquila, Ygritte. ¡Tranquila, vas muy bien!¡Ya casi acaba!¡Ya casi acaba!" le dijo, esperando que eso la calmara, pero no tuvo éxito. Ygritte volvió a morder, sus dientes seguramente dejando marcas en el interior de sus mejillas y ocasionando muecas en las manos de las dos muchachas.

"¡Ah!...Tenemos que ponerle algo en la boca…." masculló la misma muchacha de la primera vez, con una mueca de dolor en el rostro.

"¡Nada duro!¡Tiene que ser algo suave, o se lastimará sola!" gruñó la anciana "Vamos, muchacha, ya no falta mucho. Ya casi sale toda la cabeza. No falta mucho" repitió, mirando a Ygritte con el ceño fruncido.

"¡¿Que usamos?!¿Lana?¿Pieles?¿Algodón?" inquirió la muchacha, mirando a la anciana en busca de consejo.

"¡NO!¡Todo eso se mojará con su saliva y hará más difícil que tome aire por la boca!¡Busquen algo suave, pero que no se empape!" exclamó la anciana, cuyo rostro estaba fruncido por seriedad y… _preocupación_.

Ygritte volvió a revolverse, y Catelyn la sujetó con fuerza, desviando la vista del rostro inundado de dolor de la mujer para centrarse en su hombro derecho, donde la mano de Catelyn sujetaba para evitar que se doblara. _Suave, pero que no se empape_…..

"¡Sujeten sus brazos!" ordenó Catelyn a las dos muchachas, y un momento después soltó el hombro de Ygritte y metió la mano ahora libre en la boca de la joven que estaba dando a luz.

Las muchachas estaban atentas y parecían listas, porque de inmediato abandonaron las mejillas de Ygritte para cada una aferrar un brazo y sujetarlo con fuerza, empujando la mano hacia el suelo.

El dolor de Ygritte pareció al fin remitir un poco, porque abrió los ojos y por un momento brillaron de confusión, antes de que su lengua rozara la mano de Catelyn y se diera cuenta de lo que tenía en la boca.

"Olvídate de mi mano. No importa. Concéntrate en el parto" dijo Catelyn.

"¡Niña!¡Si quieres que tú y tú hijo salgan de esta vivos, debes empujar!¡YA!" comandó la anciana.

Ygritte volvió a empujar, y Catelyn sintió como los dientes se clavaban en su mano, con fuerza. Con mucha fuerza. Demasiada…..

"¡Ah!" el quejido de dolor dejó los labios de Catelyn sin que pudiera evitarlo cuando sintió que su piel se rompía y un líquido cálido manchaba el reverso de su mano "¡Sigue, Ygritte!" exclamó Catelyn, entrecerrando los ojos. Ella no importaba. Y no importaba el dolor de su mano; que Ygritte se la cortara con los dientes sería un precio bajo para que ella y el bebé estuvieran a salvo.

"¡Ya salió la cabeza! ¡Ya casi está! ¡Solo uno más, niña! ¡Uno más!" gritó la anciana.

"¡Vamos, tu puedes Ygritte!" la alentó Catelyn.

Ygritte empujó una vez más, mientras Catelyn sujetaba su frente con una mano y mantenía la otra firmemente posicionada en su boca, pese al dolor….

Y entonces todo se detuvo. Los dientes de Ygritte dejaron de lastimar la mano de Catelyn, y la muchacha cayó rendida en el regazo de la mujer, agotada y jadeando aun con la mano en su boca. Pero todo eso pasó desapercibido para Catelyn…

Lo único en lo que podía concentrarse era en el llanto que inundó la carpa, para luego inundar los oídos de Catelyn y su mente, y luego su corazón….. y su alma…..

Catelyn había olvidado que existían sonidos tan hermosos, y sintió como las lágrimas caían de sus ojos y recorrían sus mejillas.

**¡Tada! Qué final ¿eh? Modestia aparte, pero siento que me que me quedo bastante bien el capítulo. **

**¡Y eso es todo por esta semana, gente! ¿Qué tal el parto? ¿Les gustó? ¿O no? ¿Y el resto del capítulo? Sean tan amables de dejar todos sus pensamientos, opiniones, sugerencias, críticas (constructivas) y más en un review. Los aprecio mucho y siempre hago mi mejor esfuerzo para contestarlos como se debe.**

**Bien, otro tema a tratar. Como estoy seguro de que saben, en estos días gran parte del mundo sufre bajo el virus conocido como coronavirus (o Covid-19). No tengo palabras para expresar la gravedad de esta amenaza, que lamentablemente no parece tener solución o final a la vista. Por este y otros motivos no puedo más que suplicarles que tomen todas las debidas precauciones, y por favor no caigan en creencias sin fundamento como "yo no me enfermo nunca" o "a mí no me va a agarrar el Covid-19". Eso nadie lo puede garantizar: vida tenemos una sola, y debemos cuidarla.**

**Bien, eso es todo. Trataré de subir el siguiente capítulo en una semana, pero como siempre: no prometo nada.**

**Saludos y que estén bien (sobre todo de salud. Y que sigan así).**


	43. Chapter 43

**Bien, primero lo primero (era así ¿no?): hola a quienquiera que lea esto.**

**Antes de pasar a contestar los reviews, quiero dar mis más sinceras gracias (¡en verdad gracias, les juro!) a todos los que alguna vez me dejaron al menos uno, y desde luego también a todos los que han sido mucho más generosos en sus palabras. Muchas gracias en verdad, por haber contribuido a hacer que esta historia sea, de todas las historias de Game of Thrones en español de la página, la que tenga más reviews. Les juro que nunca hubiera pensado que sería tan bien recibida cuando empecé a publicarla. Parece ayer que les ofrecí un capítulo extra si llegábamos a 200 reviews, y ahora ya son 260 ¡Dios mío, no puedo dejar de sonreír gracias a ustedes! ¡Son todos unos ídolos, genios, grosos, capos, geniales!. Cómo decía Ceratti: ¡GRACIAS TOTALES!**

**¡Bien! Habiendo sacado eso de mi pecho, vamos a los últimos reviews:**

**Xechu. S: Me alegro de que la historia te siga pareciendo cada vez mejor. Y en cuanto a lo otro, te entiendo: Poniente tiene tantos secretos que pueden ser bien explotados para darle mayor coherencia a la historia: es una de las cosas que amo del universo de Martín. Un abrazo y que estés bien.**

**JL Dragneel Storm: Si, todo el ejército armado hubiera sido mejor, pero todo no se puede. Y cuando llegue el momento de bajar al sur estarán mejor armados, lo aseguro. Sí, yo también deseo eso, quiero escribir de Jon y el bebé, pero falta mi amigo, falta. Un saludo y un abrazo.**

**Outcome 5: Hola. Bien, en cuanto al tema de Jon el cambiapieles, déjame decirte que la habiliad es algo raro que debe ser perfeccionado: o sea, no es como que Jon va caminando y ve un oso y con un parpadeo se encuentra dentro de él, no es TAN sencillo. Pero déjame asegurarte que los cambiapieles serán usados. Ya he decidido darles un lugar muy útil en la batalla, y de hecho explotaré esta genial habilidad en futuros capítulos, solo que tomará un tiempo para que todas las fichas caigan en su lugar, pero si eres paciente, lo verás. Yo también leí un fic con una mujer que tenía un tiburón, y si es el que creo que es, ¡Dios, que historia tan genial que fue! Otra cosa, los números no ganan batallas, o sea son buenos, pero no determinan nada. Investiga la campaña japonesa de Singapur si quieres pruebas, es una joya de táctica y estrategia contra superioridad numérica. Y en cuanto a los gigantes y mamuts, no temas, ya les he dado un lugar (modestia aparte, creo que he pensado bien en todo). En fin, un saludo y que estés bien.**

**Jean d'arc: me alegra la vida saber que te gustó el parto, y en este capítulo se verá en sexo del bebé, ahí verás jejej. Y claro que Catelyn tomaría parte en él, lo opuesto era impensable. Alys no era la parte más interesante del capítulo (el parte le arrebató protagonismo a todo lo demás), pero es bueno saber que te gustó. Ahora, voy a tratar de orientarte un poco (espero no confundirte más en el proceso): para empezar, estás bien ubicada en torno a todos los personajes, pero te confundís con sus objetivos. Glover y Aki no marcharan a Invernalia, por dos motivos: 1-no tienen ninguna oportunidad contra los Bolton, que los superan en número y armas, y 2- Jon les ordenó limpiar las costas occidentales del Norte de invasores. El que Bosquespeso haya sido recuperado no significa que todos los Hijos del Hierro estuvieran allí. Sigorn y Helmat marchan a Fuerte Terror sí, pero para asediarlo. El truco es esperar que Roose Bolton se vea tentado a salir de Invernalia para defender el asiento de su familia. Y no tienen órdenes de ninguna clase de marchar luego a Invernalia. En Fuerte Terror no están ni Ramsay ni Roose (ambos están en Invernalia). No hubo más noticias de "Arya" y nadie ha visto a Bran y Rickon. Ojala te haya servido mi explicación. Un saludo y un abrazo grande.**

**Kirito 720: gracias, gracias. Y no te preocupes si no tocamos la marcha a Fuerte Terror (como ya le dije a jean d'arc, el parto se roba el protagonismo del capítulo). No sabes, pero en serio no sabes, como me alegra que el parto te pareciera bien, y si te dio miedo mejor, porque pude transmitir las sensaciones de los personajes. ¡Sí! Otra cosa, que impresionante cuando lo pienso bien, lo que las mujeres a menudo aguantaban (y siguen aguantando) en los partos. Como decís, es algo muy fuerte, como la guerra para los hombres, pero donde los hombres iban a la guerra para quitar vidas, las mujeres luchaban (y aún luchan) para traerlas al mundo. Ese, a mi parecer, es un acto aún más valioso y valiente. La evolución de Catelyn es un tema que hasta a mí me sorprende en ocasiones, lo juro. Y hace tiempo que pensaba en que pusiera las manos en el fuego (o en la boca, si somos más específicos jajaj) por Ygritte. Es como la parte más emocional del parto para mí, no sé para vos. Sí, Ygritte la tuvo difícil, y concuerdo una vez más con vos: pobre del que intente meterse entre una madre y su hijo. Un abrazo y cuídate.**

**Miguel Giuliano. Co: gracias, y aquí el próximo capítulo. Si, viste, pero aunque no haya falange habrá otras cosas. He buscado los videos, y no están nada mal, pero creo que aún me faltan algunos para mirar. Y habrá un último repaso del sur antes de ir a la batalla principal, lo prometo. Cuídate y nos vemos.**

**Javi 30: lamento romper tus esperanzas, pero falta un rato para saber de Alys. No así de Sigorn; ya verás. Y sí viste, la parte de Jon fue un poco tediosa, pero hay algunas cosas importantes que se tomarán en cuenta en futuros capítulos, créeme. Me alegro de que el parto impactara, y sí viste, es uno de los motivos por los que admirar a las mujeres: hay que ser fuerte para poder aguantar eso. Mi bisabuela lo hizo once veces ¡once! ¡y la última fueron gemelas encima! ¡Esa mujer era una amazona, estoy seguro! Volviendo al tema, la maldición de Ygritte a Jon no podía faltar, y de nuevo, estoy seguro de que más de una mujer en los partos dice lo mismo al sujeto responsable de su estado. Aquí verás el sexo de la criatura. Falta lo suyo para ver a Jorelle y Moran, pero llegará, lo juro. Te mando mis propias bendiciones y los mejores deseos para ti y todos los tuyos. Un abrazo.**

**Coki 13566: Jon tuvo en cierta manera suerte de no estar presente en el parto, pero Ygritte no va a esperar al segundo para cobrárselas a Jon por haberla embarazado, jajajaj. En cuanto a los cambiapieles, como ya le dije a outcome 5, no temas, tendrán un lugar en la batalla, y serán muchos más útiles que espiando y hostigando a los del puente. La verdad es que no he tenido la oportunidad de ver **_**Fire Emblem Three Houses**_** (emoji de carita trsite) pero conozco a Edelgard, y sí, sería genial esa apariencia, aunque habría que esperar muchos años, hasta que el bebé fuera adulto. O al menos adolescente. En fin, un saludo y un abrazo.**

**Luna: ¡gracias! ¡gracias! (hace reverencia como al final de una obra de teatro) Es bueno saber que el parto fue convincente y bien redactado. Y obvio que Catelyn ponía las manos en el fuego por Ygritte, no podía ser de otra forma. Y sí viste, los maestres podrían empezar a hacer cosas útiles en vez de transcribir cosas viejas con el número de veces que gente muerta cien años atrás fue al baño (esa escena de la temporada 7 me abrió los ojos, y me encantó como Sam se expresó). Y la Reconquista… ¡ay! Aquí verás….. ¡En fin! Un abrazo grande y un beso. Cuídate.**

**Trinity Seven: hola otra vez. Sí, es triste que Jon no tenga más a **_**Garra**_** pero bueno, algún sacrificio debía hacerse (y en lo personal creo que **_**Hermana Oscura**_** le va mucho mejor. Una espada de la realeza para un Rey). Un bebé siempre es una felicidad, pero Jon pagará caro por los dolores de Ygritte jajajaj. Yo no puedo esperar a publicar la batalla, pero falta. Y en cuanto a Ramsey….. yo también lo odié en la serie, pero aplaudo al actor. ¡Que genial que fue la actuación de Iwan Rheon! ¡De verdad logró transmitir el odio hacia el personaje! ¡Bravo por él! En fin, gracia por los reviews. Espero leerte de nuevo, y te mando un abrazo.**

**-Bien, basta de hablar. Vamos a lo que los trajo hasta aquí-**

**Disclaimer: todo lo que puedan reconocer pertenece a G.R.R. Martín. Yo solo lo uso para entretenerme y tratar de entretener a otros.**

**El señor de la Sanguijuela**

Cuando el capitán salió, dejándolo solo en su solar, el señor del Fuerte Terror sintió cómo su sangre bullía y su vista se volvía borrosa por un instante. Le tomó un instante comprender: era ira. El solo saber lo sorprendió; pensaba que se había purgado de sus emociones hacía muchos años.

El bastardo de Ned Stark se había empezado a mover, y lo hacía con rapidez. Aunque no le gustara reconocerlo, Roose estaba impresionado con la rapidez con que había caído Bosquespeso. Había esperado un asedio, aunque fuera breve, para distraer a los salvajes. Los Hijos del Hierro y sus destinos no tenían ningún interés para Bolton, pero esperaba que al menos hubieran logrado sangrar bastante a sus oponentes antes de ser derrotados.

Había mandado mensajes al sur, esperando que sus pedidos de ayuda fueran escuchados, sin respuesta. La amenaza salvaje era demasiado grande para poder manejarla por su propia cuenta: necesitaba apoyo, y no era nada sencillo obtenerlo. Los Manderly no ayudarían, era seguro: las respuestas del Tritón Gordo de Puerto Blanco eran básicamente largas sobre su corpulencia e incapacidad de pelear. La llegada de los Karstark había sido una bienvenida sorpresa, pero no bastaba. Su ejército aún era ampliamente superado en número por el del bastardo.

Necesitaba provocar al bastardo para hacerlo pelear en _sus_ términos, no en los de él. Había reforzado las defensas de Invernalia: había creado más fosos, reforzado las puertas, cubierto los campos que rodeaban el castillo con trampas ocultas y acumulado una gran cantidad de brea, comida y municiones para resistir un gran asalto o un largo asedio. Había mandado cartas informando de la boda de su hermana. Y había dejado partir a su bastardo al norte para hacer de las suyas atacando donde eran más débiles: todo fuera para provocar a los salvajes a pelear. Pero no habían mordido el anzuelo….._ aún_.

Roose sabía que el ejército salvaje que se situaba al norte era la amenaza más grande: eran los más numerosos y los mejor armados, además de contar con la mayoría de los gigantes, según sus exploradores. El ejército que se encontraba en Bosquespeso estaba demasiado alejado y era muy pequeño para ser una amenaza. En cuanto al ejército salvaje en el este… creía tener una idea de a dónde se dirigían, y planeaba detenerlos.

Llamó a uno de los guardias que estaban parados fuera de su puerta y lo envió en busca del Maestre, al tiempo que cogía pluma y tinta. Debía enviar instrucciones. Era imprescindible tomar medidas.

**Wyman**

La única luz provenía de una vela hecha de sebo. Afuera, Puerto Blanco dormía profundamente, mientras su señor se encontraba sentado en su escritorio, examinando una serie de pergaminos desperdigados ante él.

Tomó uno y lo desdobló. Era un mensaje escrito en una letra rápida, y la tinta se había corrido ligeramente, como ocurría cuando un mensaje era enviado apresuradamente.

Los labios de Manderly se movieron ligeramente, repasando las palabras escritas. Era un mensaje de Lord Bolton pidiendo, casi _suplicando_, ayuda al Trono de Hierro. Informaba de una hueste de más de cincuenta mil salvajes al norte, bien armados y organizados. Pese a garantizar pelear con todos los recursos a su alcance, Roose Bolton no se consideraba capaz de enfrentar a una fuerza tan extensa sin tener el apoyo del Trono. El mensaje concluía reafirmando una vez más la lealtad al Trono de Hierro de la Casa Bolton.

"Seis" murmuró Wyman, pensativo. El pergamino se enrolló solo cuando fue depositado con otros cinco. Todos llevaban el sello de Bolton, y decían en esencia lo mismo: la amenaza al norte era demasiado grande para que los Bolton y sus aliados la combatieran solos. Una pequeña sonrisa de suficiencia se hizo presente en el rostro de Wyman. Sus disposiciones habían tenido éxito.

Tomó otro pergamino, que estaba a punto de caer por el borde de la mesa. Lo abrió y empezó a leer: era de un espía, uno de los pocos a su servicio capaces de escribir. Informaba de que una nueva leva se había iniciado en las tierras de Bolton: los números que habían reunido eran muy pequeños. Eso no sorprendía a Wyman: Bolton había barrido sus tierras en busca de todos los hombres aptos para pelear, y la viuda de Dustin y su padre Ryswell habían seguido su ejemplo.

Lo que sorprendía a Wyman era la última parte: esos hombres recién reclutados no habían sido enviados al oeste, hacia Invernalia. Iban hacia el este.

**Galbart**

La primera cosa que Galbart había hecho luego de tomar Bosquespeso fue mandar revisar cada parte de su hogar, para buscar Hijos del Hierro, o cualquier otra persona, ocultos. Los resultados de la búsqueda habían producido diferentes sensaciones: la tranquilidad había anidado en su pecho cuando encontraron a Larence Nieve y a Jorelle Mormont, ambos en una torre junto con los restos del grupo enviado para rescatar al muchacho. Pese a la muerte de buena parte del grupo y a las heridas de otros, Larence había resultado rescatado con éxito. Las únicas heridas eran las de su cuello, por un intento de estrangulación.

Pero no todas las noticias habían sido tan alentadoras: en una de las bodegas de alimentos, hecha de madera y situada bajo tierra, los guerreros del Pueblo Libre habían encontrado una docena de mujeres encadenadas a las paredes, cubiertas con poco más que trapos sucios y rotos, algunas con rostros magullados y manchas verdes y moradas en el cuerpo, que daban testimonio de su maltrato. No había ninguna necesidad de preguntar por qué las habían mantenido encerradas y medio desnudas. Cuando las trajeron ante Galbart, el señor del castillo recién recuperado pudo reconocer, debajo de la mugre y las manchas de los golpes, a dos de las sirvientas del castillo, así como a la nodriza de su sobrino Gawen.

"Busquen ropa para ellas. Denles comida, y que alguien revise sus heridas" ordenó con voz ronca de rabia ante el estado de las mujeres. Su rabia hacia los Hijos del Hierro solo creció cuando dos de las mujeres, apenas poco más que niñas, se tiraron llorando a sus pies, dando gracias profusamente y manchando las botas sucias de Galbart con sus lágrimas.

El cielo ya mostraba sus primeras manchas rosas en el horizonte cuando las mujeres fueron alejadas de Galbart para que se cumplieran sus órdenes. Poco después, cuando los primeros rayos del sol tocaron Bosquespeso, los hombres y mujeres del ejército ya se encontraban trabajando para despejar los adarves, las puertas y el resto del castillo de los cuerpos de muertos y heridos. El maestre de Bosquespeso, quién parecía feliz de saber que era su antiguo señor quién estaba al mando del ejército que había tomado la fortaleza, fue enviado rápidamente a tratar a los heridos del ejército, junto con cualquier otra persona que tuviera conocimiento de tales prácticas. Los muertos fueron despojados de sus armas y armaduras antes de ser retirados hasta las afueras del castillo, pero donde los hombres y mujeres del ejército victorioso fueron llevados y depositados con cuidado y en una fila ordenada, los Hijos del Hierro fueron apilados de manera descuidada, como si no fueran más que basura.

Viendo los cuerpos ser arrastrados, Galbart solo pudo suspirar. La batalla había sido ganada, pero había tenido un costo: ciento noventa hombres y mujeres habían muerto, y otros trescientos treinta habían sido heridos y estaban descartados para cualquier batalla durante muchos días. En total habían perdido a más de quinientos guerreros.

Muchos hombres y mujeres sanos fueron enviados con hachas a los bosques para buscar madera. Las puertas destrozadas e inútiles de la muralla fueron retiradas y convertidas en leña, y se organizaron patrullas para inspeccionar los alrededores y centinelas para guardar el castillo. Los pocos Hijos del Hierro que aun vivían, apenas nueve de ellos, fueron llevados a las mazmorras. Ocho de ellos tenían un guardia frente a la puerta, pero el noveno tenía media docena, como correspondía al valor de un comandante prisionero.

Más hombres fueron también a los bosques para cazar; las reservas de comida del castillo no eran lo bastante grandes para alimentar a un ejército tan considerable por mucho tiempo. Mensajeros fueron enviados a las aldeas cercanas para informar del retorno de la Casa Glover a sus tierras ancestrales, y para buscar cualquier tipo de artesano, particularmente herreros y carpinteros.

El día después de la batalla fue cerrado por la cremación de los caídos en la batalla, en grandes piras funerarias montadas en los campos fuera de las murallas de Bosquespeso. Hubo tensión cuando los hombres de Mormont y los clanes dijeron que preferían que sus caídos fueran sepultados, pero el Pueblo Libre se mantuvo firme en la intención de cremar todos los cuerpos, y pese a todo, Galbart concordó con ellos. El Rey mismo había comentado en una ocasión que la cremación era una mejor idea… en los tiempos que corrían.

Tenían armas de acero para quinientos hombres, pero necesitaban más. Tenían la certeza de que Bosquespeso y los alrededores estaban limpios de invasores, pero debían hacer lo mismo con el resto de las tierras Glover, así como con Punta Dragón Marino y la Costa Pedregosa.

Debían hacer hacer lo que el Rey había ordenado: fortalecerse todo lo posible y esperar nuevas órdenes.

**Ygritte**

Ygritte era impulsiva; eso lo reconocía, al menos ante sí misma. No pensaba mucho a futuro: prefería vivir el presente, y lidiar luego con las consecuencias. Era su impulsividad la que la había hecho follar a Jon tantas y tantas veces sin siquiera pensar en tomar té de la luna. Pero si de algo estaba segura Ygritte, era de que deseaba lidiar con la consecuencia; lo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas, con todo su corazón y con toda su existencia.

Bajó la vista, viendo a la pequeña e indefensa criatura que reposaba en sus brazos. Estaba prendida a su pecho derecho, chupando con fuerza la leche que salía de él por primera vez en su joven vida. Sus parpados estaban cerrados, ocultando ese par de orbes que la habían mirado unos momentos antes y la habían hecho estremecer. La suave piel de caribú que cubría la espalda desnuda de Ygritte y su seno izquierdo también tapaba a la bebé, ocultando la mayor parte de su piel blanca al mundo. Lo único que podía distinguir quién entrara era el rostro y una de las manos diminutas, que se aferraba al seno.

¿Cómo podía ser? ¿Cómo podía existir algo tan hermoso, tan inocente, tan invaluable? ¿Y cómo podía ser que algo tan pequeño fuera capaz de hacer sentir a Ygritte un cúmulo de emociones tan grande, tan inmenso, tan vasto que ni siquiera podía dilucidar estar fuera de él?

"Hey" dijo una voz, rompiendo ese mundo donde nada ni nadie existía más que Ygritte y la bebé. La nueva madre alzó la vista y vio a Catelyn, con una sonrisa en el rostro "Me alegra mucho verte tan feliz" dijo la otra mujer, e Ygritte sintió como su corazón aleteaba con más rapidez.

"No sé de qué hablas" negó, más por instinto que por verdadero pensamiento.

Catelyn solo negó con la cabeza, aun sonriendo, antes de sentarse sobre las mismas pieles que Ygritte y hablar "No has dejado de sonreír desde que la pusieron en tus brazos, y no lo niegues. Apenas me he apartado de ti desde entonces" le recordó.

Ygritte no pudo negarlo; era cierto. Si se concentraba lo suficiente podía sentir el dolor de los músculos en sus mejillas, cansados de funcionar tanto tiempo. Pero no podía evitarlo; la niña hacía que una sonrisa aflorara a sus labios sin cesar.

"Estas feliz ¡No!" continuó Catelyn, alzando una mano "Estás encantada con esta hermosa niña. Tienes la sensación de que esto es un sueño, porque es imposible que seas tan feliz. No puedes creer como tu pecho te duele cada vez que la miras, porque hace latir tu corazón más rápido de lo que nunca creíste posible. No quieres perderla de vista, porque es lo más maravilloso que nunca has visto" rectificó, su sonrisa tornándose soñadora "¿Me equivoco?" inquirió, mirando a Ygritte a sabiendas.

"No" dijo Ygritte, sus ojos mirando asombrados a Catelyn por la exactitud de sus palabras. Pero de nuevo, Ygritte recordó que Catelyn había experimentado lo mismo que ella cinco veces "¿Cómo está tu mano?" preguntó, sintiéndose culpable cuando vio las vendas hechas de lino que rodeaban la palma y el dorso de la mano derecha. Debajo de ellas, se podía distinguir el contorno de unas pocas hojas destinadas a mantener lejos cualquier posible infección.

"No es nada. En unos días estará como nueva. Dijeron que ni siquiera dejará cicatriz" le contestó ella con una sonrisa. La primer cosa que habían hecho en cuanto el parto estuvo terminado fue tratar la mano de Catelyn; Ygritte no había tenido, y aun no lo hacía, la fuerza para levantarse, por lo que ordenó a las dos parteras más jóvenes, con un parecido lo bastante considerable para que fueran hermanas, que ayudaran con ella.

"….. y mande lejos a las personas que se congregaron afuera. No estás en posiciones de recibir visitas, incluso si traen obsequios. Quizás luego, si gustas" estaba diciendo Catelyn, e Ygritte estuvo de acuerdo. No podía recibir a nadie en su estado actual. Podía mantenerse recta, pero su mitad inferior aún estaba peligrosamente sensible. Había intentado mover sus piernas solo un poco, pero descubrió que temblaban tanto ante el más mínimo esfuerzo que intentar ponerse en pie sería una locura.

Luego de eso estuvieron en silencio, solo centradas en la bebé, que soltó el pezón en cuanto comió lo suficiente. Ygritte separó uno de sus brazos de ella el tiempo justo para cubrirse, antes de devolverlo a su anterior posición, asegurando una vez más el agarre sobre su hija.

"He pensado ¿crees que deberíamos enviar un mensajero al Último Hogar con la noticia?" dijo Catelyn, mirando aun a la niña. Pese a que no lo mencionó, Ygritte sabía que se refería a enviar un mensajero a Jon.

Ygritte también lo había pensado, y mucho "Es un camino largo, y Jon se llevó a todos los caballos aptos para montar cuando se fue" recordó a Catelyn.

"Sí. Es cierto" reconoció Catelyn en voz baja "Aun así…" dejo la frase en el aire, dando a entender que podrían mandar un mensaje aun sin caballo.

"Lo sé" dijo Ygritte. Ella quería mandar un mensaje a Jon también: quería decirle que tenía una hija, que una nueva vida había llegado al mundo, una que era una parte de él y una de ella. Lo deseaba casi tanto como deseaba que él estuviera allí con ella… con ellas "Pero no"

Era mejor no hacerlo; había visto lo suficiente para saber que el liderazgo era una carga para Jon. No deseaba aumentar ese peso con el saber de qué tenía una hija tan cerca, a unos pocos días de viaje….. solo para no poder venir a verla.

**Catelyn**

Casi podía escuchar los pensamientos de Ygritte: le recordaba a ella misma, poco después del nacimiento de Robb. Había ansiado tanto que su esposo estuviera allí, para dar la bienvenida al mundo al primer hijo de ambos. Pero la crueldad de la guerra lo había apartado de su lado, y era esa misma crueldad la que había arrancado a Jon del lado de Ygritte cuando ella más lo necesitaba. El solo pensar en lo injusto de ello, en lo injusto de que dos padres jóvenes no pudieran estar juntos para dar la bienvenida a su primer hijo, hacía que el interior de Catelyn ardiera de rabia.

Y aunque la nueva madre no lo dijera, Catelyn sabía que la tristeza estaba en su interior: la tristeza y el anhelo por Jon. Y Catelyn sabía además que Jon esperaba que cuidara a Ygritte, y eso haría. Catelyn mantendría a Ygritte alejada de todo lo que le hiciera daño, y eso incluía sus pensamientos.

"¿Cuál es el nombre de tu hija?" le preguntó la mujer mayor a Ygritte, en un intento de hacer que los pensamientos negativos se esfumaran de la mujer más joven recurriendo a su nuevo objeto de adoración: la hermosa bebé en sus brazos.

"Acércate" pidió Ygritte, y Catelyn inclinó la cabeza "Más cerca" insistió la mujer más joven, y Catelyn se arrastró sobre las pieles hasta estar a un palmo de Ygritte y la bebé "Más" presionó la nueva madre.

Catelyn no pensó en cuestionar las palabras de Ygritte, solo las obedeció. Si alguien entrara en ese momento pensaría que estaban _demasiado_ cerca una de la otra, pero para Catelyn, tras tantas lunas conviviendo con ella y lo que es más, compartiendo al mismo hombre, no había nada de imprudente en ello.

Ahora estaban tan cerca que Catelyn podía contar las pestañas de Ygritte, y ver el tono claro de azul en sus ojos, y ver las marcas de sus dientes en sus labios, donde la sangre se había secado. También podía ver, si bajaba los ojos, a la niña acunada contra los senos de Ygritte, su diminuta mano en el valle entre los mismos.

Por un momento tan fugaz que ni siquiera la misma Catelyn fue consciente, sintió una punzada de envidia por una bebé con menos de un día de vida.

Entonces, una mancha roja se hizo presente en su campo de visión, y se dio cuenta de que Ygritte se había acercado todavía más, hasta esconder su rostro en la cueva de su cuello. Estaba tan cerca que Catelyn podía sentir como el cabello enmarañado de Ygritte acariciaba su mejilla.

"Se llama Minisa" susurró Ygritte en su oído, su aliento cálido rozando la oreja de Catelyn y haciéndola estremecer. No estaba segura de sí fue por el aliento de Ygritte contra su piel desnuda, por la emoción de saber que su amiga había nombrado a su hija con el mismo nombre de la madre de Catelyn, o por la cercanía con la nueva madre, una que solo podía describirse con una palabra: _íntima_.

Cuando Ygritte finalmente decidió alejarse, dejó un beso en la mejilla de Catelyn, tan cerca de sus labios que fue francamente _provocativo_. Y cuando Catelyn miró a los ojos de Ygritte nuevamente, supo que algo había cambiado en la relación con la muchacha. No estaba segura de qué, _o quizás no quería reconocerlo_, pero sabía que sí lo había hecho.

**Sigorn**

El camino era poco más que un sendero de huellas entre los espesos bosques del territorio Karstark. Angosto y serpenteante, era casi totalmente inútil. Cuando Helmat dio voz a sus pensamientos, Sigorn estuvo de acuerdo con ella de inmediato: el camino era una pérdida de tiempo, por lo que se despacharon nuevas partidas de exploradores hacia el final del camino con órdenes de regresar de la manera más directa posible, para mostrar un camino más corto al ejército. Con esto, Sigorn esperaba acortar la marcha al Fuerte Terror.

La primera noche luego de que partieron de Bastión Kar, Helmat se acercó a la hoguera junto a la cual Sigorn estaba sentado junto con otros cuatro hombres y una mujer de las lanzas.

"Los hombres de Alys están inquietos. Se turnan para vigilar, y no se mantienen alejados entre sí" comentó la mujer, al tiempo que sacaba una tira de carne salada de un bolsillo y empezaba a masticar.

Sigorn no estaba sorprendido de escuchar eso "¿Y puedes culparlos? Son veinte de ellos entre casi diez mil de los nuestros" esos hombres solo estaban ahí porque no tenían otra opción. Estaba seguro de que si creyeran tener oportunidad, la mitad de ellos intentaría huir.

"No creo que podamos contar con ellos si debemos pelear" confió Helmat.

Sigorn creía lo mismo, pero no pensaba dar voz a esas palabras "Si diez mil no pueden hacer una diferencia en la batalla, no creo que veinte puedan" prefirió decir.

Helmat suspiró "El castillo se rindió, y aun así perdimos guerreros y provisiones" soltó una risa sin gracia "Qué locura ¿no crees?" dijo, mirando en su dirección.

Sigorn solo pudo asentir en silencio. La guarnición de Bastión Kar era diminuta: apenas cuarenta hombres, y ninguno de ellos era verdaderamente confiable. Alys, pese a tener algunas reservas al respecto, había entregado a la mitad de ellos al ejército y había dejado partir al resto, la mayoría de ellos ancianos o jóvenes, de vuelta a sus hogares. Entre estos últimos había estado el tal Donys: era su recompensa, junto con un caballo y algunas provisiones, por la contribución que tuvo en la rendición del castillo. Alys había insistido en ello. Pero hacía falta que alguien cuidara el castillo, por lo que Sigorn había dejado a un total de noventa mujeres de las lanzas para encargarse de la protección de Bastión Kar.

"Al menos hemos ganado algunas armas y caballos" comentó Sigorn, recordando las dieciséis monturas y las casi trescientas armas de acero que se habían llevado de Bastión Kar.

"Es cierto" reconoció Helmat, con una afirmación en la cabeza "Pero esperaba más armas. Las que obtuvimos no arman a la mitad del ejército. Maldición, no arman ni a la mitad de la mitad" gruñó la mujer de las lanzas.

Luego de eso no hubo mucho más que hablar, por lo que Sigorn se recostó junto a la hoguera, usando su capa a modo de manta. En algún momento se durmió, observando el cielo cubierto por las ramas de los árboles.

Los días pasaron, y el ejército avanzó siempre al occidente, atravesando el bosque y desviándose del camino en busca de salvar tiempo, hasta que finalmente los bosques se fueron volviendo cada vez menos espesos. Algunos de los hombres se sintieron aliviados ante la vista del cielo despejado, y Sigorn mismo se sintió vigorizado. La falta de árboles tan juntos mejoraba su campo de visión y reducía la posibilidad de una emboscada.

El camino se volvió mucho más recto, para gusto de Sigorn y también de Helmat, y como siempre los condujo hacia el oeste y el sur, cruzando planicies vacías y alguna que otra granja con campos de cebada y maíz. Estos últimos eran una vista particularmente desalentadora: inundados de agua sucia y estancada o sepultados con nieve, con casi todos los cultivos podridos o negros y los tallos marchitos castigados por el viento, solo inspiraban pena. El hijo de Styr no envidiaba a los pocos campesinos que vieron trabajando en ellos, tratando de rescatar algo aún utilizable de esas cosechas totalmente perdidas.

Cada vez que veían uno de estos campos, veían también algunos campesinos mirándolos de manera hosca, sujetando horcas o palas con más fuerza de la debida. En una ocasión Sigorn y Helmat compartieron una mirada que hablaba a gritos: esos campesinos no tenían nada que temer de ellos. El Rey había sido estrictamente claro en cuanto a cualquier asalto contra las personas: bajo ninguna circunstancia debían ser permitidos, y Sigorn tenía intención de cumplir las órdenes del Rey. También estaba el hecho de que, por estar en las tierras recién retomadas por Alys, estaban formalmente bajo su protección. Y por último, resultaba obvio que los campesinos estaban en una situación desesperada. Sigorn no creía que tuvieran nada por lo que valiera la pena pelear, y solo tuvo que mencionarlo para que Helmat y la mayoría de caudillos y campeones bajo su mando lo respaldaran.

En una ocasión, una mujer de mediana edad fue tan valiente como para acercarse a ellos y preguntar quiénes eran y que hacían en esas tierras. Helmat fue la que respondió: se limitó a decir que, si quería saber, debería ir a preguntar a Bastión Kar. Sigorn no objetó: no hacía mal responder preguntas, pero de ninguna manera daría información que pudiera ser comprometedora.

Fue luego de cruzar al menos una veintena de granjas que ocurrió. Los informes afirmaban que estaban a poco más de un día de distancia de los vados del Último cuando un grupo de exploradores llegó desde el oeste, con rostros rojos y cubiertos de sudor.

Solo con verlos, Sigorn supo que traían malas noticias. El hijo de Styr dio algunas órdenes antes de salir del camino y desmontar, al igual que Helmat y una docena de hombres y mujeres más, todos ellos oficiales del ejército. Mientras tanto, algunos oficiales menores se ocuparon de que el ejército se detuviera y tomara un breve descanso.

"¿Qué vieron?" preguntó Sigorn, brusco y sin molestarse en saludar.

Para ese momento los exploradores ya habían recuperado el aliento, y sus rostros habían perdido el tono rojo casi del todo "Nos están esperando en los vados" soltó uno de ellos, un arquero de barba negra salpicada de canas.

"¿Quiénes?" preguntó Helmat, con un gesto de la cabeza.

"Un ejército. Hacen ondear estandartes con un hombre rojo sobre campo color sangre" respondió el arquero.

"Los Bolton" dijo Bargon Flint. _Su escudero_ tenía un tono de certeza.

La mano de Sigorn fue hacia la empuñadura de la espada que llevaba al cinto "¿Son muchos?" preguntó.

Esta vez no fue el arquero el que respondió, sino la mujer a su lado, de cabello rubio y que portaba una lanza "Contamos un centenar de hombres, o al menos un número muy cercano" dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.

Sigorn bufó "¿Sólo un centenar?" dijo en tono despectivo "Sigamos, aún quedan algunas horas de luz" no se detendrían hasta que fuera el anochecer, y ya habían perdido bastante tiempo para su gusto.

Esa noche, sentado junto al fuego, Sigorn se vio confrontado por Helmat.

"¿En qué piensas?" preguntó la mujer de las lanzas.

"En el asedio que debemos montar" aunque no iba a reconocerlo, su conocimiento de la lucha era mucho más amplio en la batalla directa. Sabía cómo superar un muro de madera, pero su Rey le había hablado de las murallas de piedra de Fuerte Terror, y sabía que sería un desafío mucho mayor.

"No puedes aprender a correr sin antes saber caminar" comentó Helmat, y Sigorn la miró con confusión "Te estás adelantando Sigorn. ¿O acaso has olvidado que para llegar al castillo debemos cruzar los vados del río?¿Los mismos vados que están defendidos por un ejército enemigo?" espetó, frunciendo el ceño.

Sigorn sintió como su enojo empezaba a despertar en su interior, pero se obligó a devolverlo a su sueño. Helmat era su segunda al mando, y no ganaría nada creando enemistad con ella "Tú eres la que ha olvidado algo. ¿No recuerdas lo que dijeron los exploradores? Un centenar de hombres. Un centenar, Helmat" repitió Sigorn, antes de hacer un gesto abarcando los alrededores "A nosotros nos falta menos que eso para ser diez mil. ¿Cuándo has oído que diez mil sean vencidos por un centenar?" preguntó, sabiendo ya la respuesta.

"Nunca" reconoció Helmat "Pero quizás sería mejor ser precav…."

"¡Helmat!" interrumpió Sigorn, ya cansado de las dudas de su segunda al mando "Además de superarlos en números por cien a uno, tenemos gigantes y mamuts, somos conscientes de sus posiciones, y estamos mejor organizados de lo que nunca antes lo estuvimos. Saldremos victoriosos" aseguró. No podía resultar de otra manera.

Helmat decidió no responder, pero Sigorn vio en sus ojos que no estaba segura. Decidió guardar silencio; si ella estaba decidida a esperar lo peor, que así fuera.

Al día siguiente reanudaron la marcha al amanecer, y para el principio de la tarde ya escuchaban el sonido del río. Cruzaron una pequeña loma y allí estaba, una corriente de agua ancha y helada que corría desde el norte y el oeste hacia el sur y el este, junto a la cual se extendían rocas afiladas de más de tres pies de altura. Detrás de ellas se elevaba un bosque de pinos, arces y robles, que flanqueaba la orilla occidental de los vados.

Entonces el sonido de la corriente de agua y de unos pocos pájaros fue ahogado por el sonido de un cuerno, y Sigorn supo que los habían visto.

Era tal como habían informado los exploradores. Un puñado de hombres estacionados en la orilla occidental del río. Se ubicaban en medio de un par de terraplenes de unos diez pies de altura, a cada lado de los vados y por delante del bosque. Los terraplenes eran de cima plana, y sus caras orientales eran cortadas de manera abrupta. Había estacas afiladas sobresaliendo de los terraplenes, al igual que en la orilla oriental de los vados, todas apuntando hacia el este.

"Cuento unos veinte en los terraplenes, seguramente arqueros" dijo Helmat, inclinada sobre la cabeza de su caballo, con los ojos entrecerrados "Más de cincuenta hombres en el medio" Sigorn observó en dirección a los hombres entre los terraplenes, y vio a la mayoría clavando las puntas de sus escudos de punta de flecha en la tierra llena de rocas pequeñas "Están formando un muro de escudos" señaló Helmat.

"Sí" acordó Sigorn, viendo las dos líneas de soldados, codo a codo, dejando a unos pocos rezagados detrás de ellos. Los rezagados portaban espadas, mientras que los del muro de escudos llevaban lanzas.

"¿Doy la orden para que el ejército se despliegue?" preguntó Helmat con el ceño fruncido.

"¿Para qué?" preguntó Sigorn. El despliegue de un número tan grande llevaba mucho tiempo y esfuerzo "No tiene caso preparar a diez mil de los nuestros para un asalto. Con un millar será más que suficiente. Los quebraremos con nuestra superioridad numérica, limpiaremos el camino y luego podremos continuar la marcha" si acababan rápido con ese pequeño obstáculo podrían lograr cruzar el río con todo el ejército antes del anochecer.

"Eso espero…." murmuró Helmat, con los labios apretados "Yo los dirigiré" declaró antes de mirar a Sigorn, como desafiándolo a contradecirla.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que las fuerzas estuvieran listas para limpiar el camino: diez filas de un centenar de guerreros cada una, todos armados con escudos y lanzas, dirigidos por Helmat.

Sigorn se quedó en lo alto de la loma, observando como las tres primeras filas avanzaban a paso rápido, casi corriendo. Los demás, con Helmat al frente de ellos, avanzaron a paso más lento, antes de detenerse a mitad de camino entre la loma y los vados, demasiado lejos del alcance de los arqueros sobre los terraplenes. Pero los demás siguieron avanzando, hasta que…

Una veintena de flechas voló desde los terraplenes, y con gritos estridentes los trescientos hombres y mujeres del Pueblo Libre cargaron hacia el frente, al tiempo que muchos alzaban los escudos a manera de protección. La mayoría de las flechas golpearon los escudos, y unas pocas golpearon el suelo, pero ninguna encontró un blanco. La segunda ráfaga sin embargo, tuvo más efecto. Las maldiciones fueron masculladas detrás de Sigorn cuando tres de los guerreros cayeron al suelo. Dos de ellos empezaron a gritar, heridos, pero uno de ellos quedó totalmente inmóvil.

Ocho guerreros más cayeron con las siguientes dos ráfagas de flechas, y tras la última finalmente los vados fueron alcanzados. El Pueblo Libre se introdujo por ellos en oleadas…. Solo para caer con gritos de dolor al agua a mitad del cruce. Docenas de hombres y mujeres fueron derribados casi al mismo tiempo, al tiempo que soltaban sus armas para sujetar sus pies. Los que iban detrás de ellos tropezaron con sus compañeros, generando aún más caos y confusión.

Era la oportunidad perfecta, y el enemigo la aprovechó. Los arqueros lanzaron ráfaga tras ráfaga contra la masa de hombres y mujeres confundidos y heridos, y por cada tres lanzadas, al menos dos mataban a alguien.

"Rayos" masculló una voz detrás de Sigorn.

"Maldición" se quejó otra.

"¡Arrodillados de mierda!" rugió una tercera.

Los gritos se escucharon en los vados, y una voz rugió con rabia, y por fin los soldados atrapados en los vados parecieron recuperar un cierto orden, porque se alinearon entre sí, formando un muro de escudos para protegerse de las flechas, que empezaron a causar cada vez menos bajas. El muro de escudos avanzó lentamente pero con constancia.

Por un instante Sigorn se atrevió a albergar esperanza: a pesar de la sorpresa, aun había más de doscientos guerreros de la primera fuerza en pie, y Helmat aún tenía setecientos más con ella. Si se protegían con sus escudos y se mantenían unidos hasta que lograran entrar en contacto con las líneas enemigas, tendrían una oportunidad.

"Envíen un mensajero a Helmat" masculló, girando ligeramente la cabeza, pero sin dejar de observar los vados "Que sus hombres…"

Un fuerte chasquido se escuchó, y de repente lo que parecía una lanza voló por el aire a una velocidad increíble, para impactar contra el muro de escudos. La fuerza fue tal que atravesó el escudo y empaló a su portador, así como a otras tres personas. La respiración de Sigorn se atoró en su garganta cuando dos proyectiles más impactaron contra el muro de escudos por el otro extremo, empalando más soldados y abriendo brechas en el muro.

"¡Los bosques!" gritó la voz de Bargon, y cuando Sigorn dirigió su mirada hacia ellos vio unos artefactos extraños en sus lindes, a pocos pasos de la ribera del río: eran casi tan altos como un hombre, y en la parte superior estaba lo que parecía un arco inmenso colocado en posición horizontal. Los contempló en el instante justo para ver como uno de estos lanzaba uno de esos proyectiles inmensos, impactando en el muro de escudos y matando a dos guerreros más.

Las brechas abiertas fueron aprovechadas por los arqueros en los terraplenes, que lanzaron más y más flechas, derribando a más soldados, que cayeron a los vados muertos o heridos. Unos pocos cayeron al río, y fueron arrastrados con rapidez por las corrientes, antes de perderse bajo las aguas.

Sigorn no lo reconocería, pero esas armas desconocidas le causaban temor. Debía ser mucho peor para los guerreros en los vados: a diferencia de Sigorn, ellos si estaban al alcance de esas armas.

"¡Atrás! ¡Atrás!" gritaron una serie de voces entre la maraña de seres vivos y muertos, y el muro de escudos se desmoronó cuando todos los que aun podían retrocedieron, pisoteando a los muertos y las aguas por igual. Más flechas y proyectiles los golpearon por la espalda, derribando a más guerreros. Otros más cayeron con heridas en los pies, solo para ser pisoteados por sus compañeros en total desbandada.

Fue entonces que la voz de Helmat cortó el aire, y Sigorn vio como la mujer se movía hacia adelante con rapidez, seguida por los setecientos guerreros con ella. Una ínfima esperanza se hizo presente en el pecho de Sigorn: si Helmat lograba devolver el espíritu de lucha a los hombres en pánico, podrían aun ser capaces de…..

Un destello surcó el aire, y Sigorn vio como una docena de flechas de fuego eran disparadas desde los tres veces malditos terraplenes. Pero no fueron hacia el Pueblo Libre, sino hacia la ribera oriental del río. En cuanto tocaron tierra encendieron una serie de llamas de la nada. Las llamas corrieron una rápida carrera, trazando un medio círculo desde un extremo de los vados hasta el otro, quemando a una docena de personas en su camino….. y atrapando a una parte de los guerreros del Pueblo Libre que huían entre ellas y los vados.

Sigorn apretó los dientes para evitar el nudo de rabia que quería escapar en forma de grito por su boca.

"¡Tenemos que ayudarlos!" dijo Wollire. La mujer de las lanzas era uno de los caudillos menores bajo el mando de Sigorn.

"¡No!" exclamó Sigorn, extendiendo un brazo a modo de barrera, por si alguien pensaba en lanzarse al frente "Solo causaremos más caos si nos entrometemos ahora" dijo entre dientes, sintiendo la amargura de las palabras, pero consciente de que eran verdaderas.

Los hombres atrapados tras las llamas sabían a la perfección que estaban atrapados; algunos se lanzaron al río para tratar de nadar, pero pocos lograron combatir contra la corriente lo suficientes para volver a la ribera lejos de las llamas; los demás fueron abatidos por flechas enemigas o se ahogaron. Otros se lanzaron contra las llamas, cayendo al otro lado entre gritos mientras intentaban apagar los fuegos que se aferraron a sus ropas, armas, cabellos o piel. Los que no se atrevieron a intentar huir a través del fuego o el agua quedaron atrapados y fueron masacrados por los arqueros.

Helmat se acercó con los setecientos guerreros al muro de fuego, pero para tranquilidad de Sigorn no intentó cruzarlo; se limitó a tomar a los heridos y emprender el camino de vuelta. Detrás de ella, en el fondo del río, en su ribera o en los vados que había en él, quedaban muchos muertos.

Poco después, con los heridos siendo tratados al pie de la loma, Helmat subió por ella. Al llegar ante el hijo de Styr, le dirigió una mirada que hablaba a gritos: increpándolo, juzgándolo…. y culpándolo. Sigorn se habría defendido…. Pero sabía que no tenía defensa alguna.

Solo había una cosa que se podía decir en esos momentos.

"Retírense"

**Bien, eso es todo por ahora. Qué final eh. No lo vieron venir ¿verdad?**

**De acuerdo, quiero sus comentarios, con críticas, sugerencias, opiniones y más. ¿Qué tal quedó el primer punto de vista de un antagonista de la historia? ¿Y el relato de la derrota en los vados? ¿Realista o absurdo? ¿Muy escaso el detalle o muy exagerado? Cualquier cosa que quieran decirme es bienvenida.**

**Quizás ustedes dirán que después de tan pocas pérdidas, es imposible que hayan sido derrotados y forzados a retirarse, pero hay un aspecto muy importante a tener en cuenta: la moral. La derrota destruye la moral, y un ejército sin moral ya está vencido. Eso fue lo que pasó con los norteños tras la Boda Roja, tanto en la serie como en los libros: con Robb Stark (el Joven Lobo, invicto en el campo de batalla) muerto ¿quién podría liderarlos? La respuesta (en ese momento): nadie.**

**Bien, pasemos a otros temas. Como seguramente ya saben, en estos momentos gran parte del mundo se encuentra paralizado en mayor o menor medida por el coronavirus, o Covid-19. No se expresar en palabras la gravedad de la situación en estos momentos, que ya se ha cobrado decenas de miles de vidas. No puedo más que suplicarles que sean cuidadosos al respecto para no sumarse a los desdichados que ya perdieron la vida: tomen las debidas precauciones y cuídense, por favor. Vida tenemos una sola, y debemos cuidarla.**

**Bien, trataré de actualizar en una semana, pero como siempre, no prometo nada.**

**Saludos y que estén bien (sobre todo de salud. Y que sigan así).**


	44. Chapter 44

**Bien, primero lo primero. Hola a quienquiera que lea esto. Bien, la verdad es que estoy muy atareado por muchas cosas en estos días, así que una disculpa si doy respuestas **_**secas**_** como lengua de loro y **_**cortas**_** como patada de Tyrion….digo, de enano.**

**En fin, más allá de todo, gracias sinceramente a Xechu. S, miguel , JL Dragneel Storm, javi 30, jean d'arc, Trinity Seven, coki 13566, Luna, Meera y outcome 5 por todos sus reviews, que son una verdadera alegría en estos tiempos para mí. Y hablando de los mismos:**

**Xechu. S: si viste, una campaña sin derrotas sería genial, pero me parece que también irrealista. Y sí, Ygritte y Catelyn avanzan **_**pasito a pasito **_**como decían Fonsi y Lovato jajaj. Si bien puedo entender a lo que te refieres en cuanto a las relaciones de Jon, me permito señalarte algo: la relación de Jon con Ygritte no es lo que le concede la lealtad del Pueblo Libre (que no siguen a una persona por cuestiones como esas) aunque reconozco que le da una cierta ayuda con ellos. En cuanto a Sansa, si, te entiendo, sería una buena forma de atar más el Norte a Jon. Y en cuanto a Shireen, también entiendo (vi una foto de la actriz que interpretó a Shireen en la serie, y es muy hermosa), pero ya no podrá ser. En fin, te mando un saludo y ojala que todo esté bien por allá.**

**Miguel Giuliano. Co: Jon avanza rápido, sí, pero es una gran distancia hasta Invernalia. Y también lo es desde los vados hasta Jon. Aquí veremos algo al respecto. Si, puedo entender a lo que te refieres con el Sur, y no negaré que el Norte es más importante en estos capítulos, pero no se siente bien hacer vistas demasiado cortas. Quiero centrarme en el Norte, pero tampoco quiero dejarlos a ustedes muy a ciegas al respecto con el Sur. Habrá un punto de vista del Sur en este capítulo, pero creo que lo encontrarás interesante, sobre todo el final. Bueno, te mando un abrazo y nos leemos pronto.**

**JL Dragneel Storm: la desmoralización del ejército en los vados… bien, aquí veremos al respecto. Los Hijos del Hierro tendrán que esperar, pero ya tengo bien pensado lo que será de ellos en futuros capítulos. Los sureños están más interesados en sus conspiraciones que en amenazas "salvajes", y así lo estarán por un tiempo. Saludos y que estén bien.**

**Javi 30: me alegro que te parezca realista, y concuerdo contigo: los números son buenos, sí, pero la táctica y la estrategia son mejores: las campañas de Julio Cesar en la Galia son un buen ejemplo de ello. Ciertamente, los escorpiones son muy peligrosos, incluso para los gigantes (recuerdo bien la muerte de ese gigante de barba gris por un disparo de escorpión en el ataque al Castillo Negro en la serie) pero tienen dos graves debilidades: la velocidad de recarga y su manejo. Los escorpiones son de lenta recarga, ya que requieren la cantidad correcta de torsión (en caso contrario se daña), y no cualquiera puede manejarlos. Hace falta estar familiarizado con el arma y practicar con ella antes de usarla. Como decía, Roose es alguien con experiencia en la guerra, y lo que busca por ahora es provocar a su enemigo para que marche (lo que minaría sus energías) y pelear en sus términos. Si Ramsay se atrevería a atacar a Catelyn e Ygritte…yo creo que sí, se atrevería, pero lo que haría Jon al respecto…..bueno, imagínate. Y sí, en el campamento hay un pequeño ejército de 4.000 hombres y un puñado de gigantes. No están indefensos. El Norte está observando, esperando ver como acaba la lucha. Manderly es el más poderoso de los señores que se mantienen neutrales, pero no el único. Espero hacer que Ygritte y Catelyn sean en verdad inolvidables, ojala que cuando llegue el momento cumpla con las expectativas (y sí, ¡Jon es un suertudo de los que no hay!). Te mando bendiciones y que tú y todos los tuyos estén bien.**

**Jean d'arc: gracias, gracias, en verdad gracias por tu opinión. Me alegro de que la batalla quedara realista. También me da gusto que Glover haya quedado bien. Y una vez más Catelyn e Ygritte sacan sonrisas ¡qué bueno! Conozco bien esa sensación que causan los niños la primera vez que los conoces, y gracias a mis sobrinos conozco bien lo duro que pueden morder ajajaj. Me alegro que la explicación te fuera útil. Un beso y que estés muy, muy bien.**

**Trinity Seven: yo nunca dije Targaryen…. Pero igual ¡hurra por el nuevo bebé!. Y te entiendo, la pérdida de la espada Fuegoscuro fue en verdad una tragedia (concuerdo contigo: ¡Jon con ella se habría visto genial con ella, tanto en los libros como en la serie!) Yo siento algo similar en torno al mandoble **_**Hielo**_** de los Stark: nunca, pero juro ¡nunca! perdonaré a los Lannister por fundirlo ¡¿Quién mierda se creen que son?! (emoji de cara enojada). En fin, olvidando mi molestia, un saludo y nos leemos pronto si Dios quiere.**

**Coki 13566: si viste, tomar un castillo con facilidad solo para caer en los vados…que tristeza. Respondiendo tú pregunta: me inclino a creer que Yara, aunque Asha tampoco está mal, de ahí que el nombre de la hermana de Theon en mi historia sea Asha. Sí, Fantasma los tendrá: ¡el mundo necesita más lobos huargo! Bien, un saludo y nos leemos pronto. **

**Luna: No sabes lo que me da escribir de Catelyn e Ygritte, me pican las manos de la emoción jajaj. Y sí, los hombres del Hierro son los más jodidos de todos según yo. Sí, los Bolton han tenido un buen momento, lamentablemente para Sigorn y Helmat. Bueno, un abrazote grande y ojala te guste este capítulo (hay una parte que encontrarás muy interesante).**

**Meera: un placer leerte nuevamente, y me alegro de que el capítulo te haya parecido bien plasmado. Wyman genera intriga sí, pero tendrá un papel a jugar, te concedo la razón en eso. En cuanto a Sigorn…bueno, lo has dicho mejor que yo: todo puede pasar. Y para concluir, Ygritte y Catelyn: ¡ay! Que decir, es tan lindo escribir de ellas, y es muy bueno saber que gustan. Todo fue bien, así que aquí estamos, una semana más tarde. Ojalá el capítulo te guste. Un abrazo y hasta pronto si Dios quiere.**

**Outcome 5: aquí el siguiente capítulo, y ojala te parezca bueno. Un abrazo y que todo vaya bien.**

***También quiero dar gracias a quienes siguen la historia, la tienen entre sus favoritos o simplemente la leen. Anímense a dejar un review, así me hacen feliz y puedo saber que opinan concretamente de mi historia.**

**-Bien, basta de hablar. Vamos a lo que los trajo hasta aquí-**

**Disclaimer: todo lo que puedan reconocer pertenece a G.R.R. Martín. Yo solo lo uso para entretenerme y tratar de entretener a otros.**

**Hother**

Cuando fue convocado a una audiencia en el solar de Roose Bolton, supo que había pasado algo muy serio. Dirigió una breve mirada a la espada que colgaba de su cinturón antes de seguir al sirviente a través de los pasillos de la fortaleza, hasta llegar a la cima del Gran Torreón, donde dos soldados con capas rojas con gotas de sangre bordadas flanqueaban una puerta. Uno de ellos la abrió al ver acercarse a Hother, y Mataputas cruzó sin mostrar temor.

Dentro del solar se encontraban siete hombres: Roose Bolton, su bastardo, Aenys Frey, Rodrik Ryswell, Arnolf Karstark y sus hijos. Bolton era el único que no dejaba denotar sus emociones, sus ojos grises y apáticos perforando a Mataputas como un cuchillo. Frey y Ryswell estaban con el ceño fruncido, y por una vez el brillo de locura del bastardo no era el más fuerte de la habitación: era opacado por Cregan Karstark, que bufaba como un toro enfurecido mientras miraba una carta en manos de Ryswell.

"Mi señor" dijo en voz baja, mirando a los ojos de Roose Bolton, al tiempo que trataba de disimular el odio de su voz. No creyó tener mucho éxito.

Roose Bolton dio un breve asentimiento, tan minúsculo que Mataputas casi no lo notó "Os he hecho llamar porque han llegado noticias que creo que encontraréis….. de interés" susurró. Roose Bolton nunca alzaba la voz más allá de un susurro.

Como si esa fuera su señal, Ryswell extendió la mano con la carta y el sobre. Hother tomó ambos objetos sin decir nada y posó sus ojos en la carta.

_Escribo esta carta desde el solar de mi padre, sentada en su silla._

_Hago esto con el propósito de declarar de manera abierta mi apoyo, y el apoyo de la Casa Karstark, a la causa del Rey Jon. Por este medio también advierto que cualquier hombre perteneciente a las tierras juradas a Bastión de Kar que ose alzarse en armas en contra del Rey Jon o los suyos se considerara un traidor asimismo a la Casa Karstark, que no aceptara su retorno a sus tierras, ni intercederá de ninguna forma ante el Rey Jon por ellos._

_Al verme forzada a huir de mi castillo para evitar caer en manos de los miembros traidores de mi familia, pensé que la pérdida de mis posesiones era ya un hecho inmutable. Sin embargo, merced a la gracia de los Dioses Antiguos, fui recibida y apoyada por Jon Stark, el Rey en el Norte._

_Con la ayuda del Rey Jon, he recuperado mis derechos. Su Alteza generosamente ha dispuesto un ejército de más de seis mil hombres para ayudarme a recuperar mi castillo y tierras, cosa que ya ha ocurrido, y casi sin derramamiento de sangre._

_Arnolf Karstark, por medio de esta carta te señalo culpable de tratar de privarme de mis derechos legítimos, crimen en el cual tus hijos y nietos fueron cómplices. Te declaro culpable asimismo del asesinato de hombres leales a la Casa Karstark durante tu usurpación de Bastión de Kar y tu intento de aprisionarme dentro de mi propia fortaleza, así como tratar de forzarme a un matrimonio entre mi persona y tu hijo mayor, Cregan. Por estos crímenes te declaro traidor a mí persona y a la Casa Karstark, declaración que también afecta a tus hijos y nietos._

_Lady Alys Karstark, hija de Lord Rickard Karstark y Dama de Bastión de Kar._

**Cregan**

Hother Mataputas bajó la carta y paseó la mirada por su padre, antes de dirigirla a Roose Bolton.

"No os equivocasteis, mi señor. Es una carta muy interesante" dijo el anciano Umber, la indiferencia en su tono desmintiendo sus palabras.

"¡¿Interesante?!" rugió Cregan con fuerza, impulsado por la falta de emoción del maldito anciano "¡Mi hogar ha sido invadido y arrebatado a mi familia por unos salvajes sucios! ¡Y todo lo que decís al respecto es que es interesante!"

"Cuida como me hablas, Karstark. Si sabes lo que te conviene" gruñó Mataputas, mirando a Cregan con los ojos entrecerrados, al tiempo que acercaba la mano a la empuñadura de su espada.

La mano de Cregan estaba a punto de llegar a su propia espada mientras juraba para sus adentros que en cuanto desenvainara mataría al maldito viejo, pero el sonido de una voz lo distrajo.

"Basta" graznó Arnolf en voz baja, poniendo una mano arrugada en el hombro de su hijo, al tiempo que sus ojos brillaban con advertencia. Cregan se detuvo, pero eso no le impidió perforar con sus ojos a Mataputas.

Mataputas solo miró un instante al padre de Cregan antes de volver a centrarse en Roose Bolton "¿Por qué me habéis mandado llamar aquí? ¿Qué tiene que ver el contenido de esta carta conmigo?" preguntó.

El maldito anciano estaba jugando, Cregan estaba seguro "¿Cómo fue que llegaron esos salvajes bastardos a Bastión Kar, eh?" espetó "¿Por dónde tuvieron que pasar para llegar al castillo de mi padre?" inquirió con sarcasmo. Todos en la habitación sabían perfectamente que solo había un camino para que los salvajes llegaran a Bastión Kar. A través de las tierras Umber.

"¿El castillo de tu padre?" repitió Hother, alzando la barbilla "Hasta donde recuerdo, los hijos e hijas van antes que los tíos. Y aunque tu primo esté muerto, aún le queda un hijo y una hija vivos" dijo, su vista centrada en un punto de la pared, por encima de las cabezas de todos.

"Harrion murió" insistió Cregan. El último hijo de Rickard había estado desaparecido por más de un año: sin duda estaba muerto.

"Entonces la ley convierte a la hija de Rickard en la señora de Bastión Kar" Hother Mataputas alzó la carta que aun llevaba en la mano "Y por lo que dice esta carta, ya se está considerando como tal"

"Alys murió de una enfermedad: yo mismo estaba presente cuando la enterramos junto a su madre" habló en ese momento Arthor. El hermano menor de Cregan recitó la historia que habían acordado sin pestañear "Esto no son más que mentiras" dijo, señalando la carta con un dedo.

"Sí. Además, eso no es importante ahora" dijo, ansioso por devolver la conversación a aguas más alejadas de su sobrina "Lo importante aquí es que tenemos a un hombre que nos debe explicaciones" espetó, mirando a Hother.

"No sé de qué estás hablando, Karstark. Habla claro o cierra ese pozo de mierda que tienes por boca" repuso Hother con frialdad.

Cregan vio rojo por unos momentos, pero antes de que pudiera arremeter contra el anciano, su propio padre habló "Mi hijo es un hombre de fuertes declaraciones" ofreció Arnolf a modo de disculpa, mirando hacia Bolton. Cuando no obtuvo más respuesta que un parpadeo, se volvió hacia Mataputas "Para que esos salvajes tomaran Bastión Kar debieron cruzar por tierras Umber, mi señor" informó.

"Como si no lo supiera" saltó en ese momento el Frey, mirando a Mataputas "¿Decidme, mi señor" inquirió, alzando una ceja en cuestionamiento "acaso vuestra Casa ha roto la lealtad con Su Alteza el Rey Tommen y con Lord Roose, el Guardián del Norte?" preguntó.

Mataputas respiró hondo antes de responder "No. Los Umber somos leales al Rey Tommen" dijo con voz ahogada.

"¿Entonces por qué vuestro hermano, quién si no mal recuerdo se ha quedado a cargo de vuestro castillo, no nos envió mensaje alguno sobre este ejército salvaje atravesando sus tierras?" inquirió Frey. Parecía disfrutarlo.

"Si deseáis saber el porqué de las acciones de mi hermano, os sugiero que habléis personalmente con él" dijo Mataputas, antes de recorrer la habitación con la mirada "Como bien sabéis todos, no he tenido contacto alguno con mi hermano Mors desde que fui convocado por Lord Bolton para jurar lealtad en nombre de los Umber y apoyar el restablecimiento de la Paz del Rey, en el Norte"

Cregan resopló en incredulidad. Si Hother Umber estaba allí presente era solo debido a que su sobrino era un prisionero en Los Gemelos. La paz del Rey no le importaba a Mataputas más de lo que lo hacía el contenido de un orinal.

"Lo que mi hermano haya hecho o no, está más allá de mi saber. Y de mi responsabilidad" continuó Mataputas "Soy leal al Rey Tommen. Y ahora, si no tenéis otra pregunta u alguna orden para mí, Lord Bolton, pido permiso para retirarme" dijo.

Bolton solo se limitó a un breve gesto de la mano a manera de aceptación. En cuanto la puerta se hubo cerrado detrás de Hother Umber, Cregan se adelantó "Está mintiendo. Su hermano es un maldito traidor, y se ha aliado con esos salvajes. Él lo sabía desde antes, estoy seguro" insistió, mirando a Bolton.

Roose Bolton solo lo miró con ojos que enfriaron la ira de Cregan con terror "¿Podéis probarlo, mi señor?" susurró.

Tomó todas las fuerzas de Cregan para no dar un paso atrás. Ese tono estaba lleno de una indiferencia que dejaba entrever que a Roose Bolton tanto le daría escucharlo como matarlo.

"Mi hermano habla desde su dolor" se inmiscuyó Arthor, desde su posición junto a su padre "Bastión de Kar es el hogar de mi familia, y su pérdida es un motivo de gran pesar para todos nosotros" explicó "Pero no tenemos duda de que con la ayuda de tan nobles señores y tan valiente líder, sin duda podremos recuperar nuestro hogar pronto" expresó.

Cregan se contuvo de lanzar una réplica a su hermano; alabar y besar el culo de otros era lo único que Arthor había aprendido a hacer bien en toda su vida.

"Así será. Una vez hayamos lidiado con el bastardo, giraremos hacia el este y expulsaremos a esos salvajes de vuestras tierras" saltó en ese momento el Frey.

A Cregan no le gustó lo que oía "El bastardo está muy lejos de Invernalia según el último informe. Sin duda podríamos expulsar a sus amigos de Bastión Kar y volver a tiempo para enfrentarnos a él" todos los espías e informes concordaban en que el ejército del bastardo estaba formado casi totalmente por salvajes. No sería difícil deshacerse de ellos, Cregan estaba seguro.

"No" susurró Roose Bolton "El bastardo es la prioridad. Si él muere, los salvajes se dividirán a los cuatro vientos y podremos cazarlos a voluntad. Esperaremos a que venga a nosotros y lo venceremos entonces" el señor de ojos de hielo se levantó de su silla "Bastión Kar tendrá que esperar" concluyó, antes de despedirlos a todos.

Por primera vez desde que había tratado con Roose Bolton, Cregan sintió como su miedo por el hombre era superado por su ira.

**Jon**

Se encontraba en la muralla sur del Último Hogar, sus ojos posados en una serie de arqueros practicando. Sus ojos, pero no sus pensamientos. Sus pensamientos estaban en Ygritte, Catelyn, y el bebé. Estaban en ellos en cada momento de paz que tenía.

Desde que Jon había llegado al castillo, había ido cada noche al Bosque de Dioses, y había orado de manera incansable. El Rey en el Norte y más allá del Muro había pasado demasiado tiempo entre el Pueblo Libre para arrodillarse ante cualquier hombre, pero con gusto se arrodillaría ante los dioses si tuviera certeza de que eso los haría más favorables a sus oraciones. Pero no la tenía: había orado de pie.

Jon oró por su hijo, para que lograra llegar al mundo sin problemas, y para que su salud nunca lo abandonara. Oró por Ygritte, para que su fuerza no mermara en los momentos finales de su embarazo, y para que saliera intacta de él. Oró por Catelyn, dando gracias por haber hecho que sus caminos se cruzaran en la inmensa vastedad de las tierras al norte del Muro. Oró por las almas de sus hermanos y de su padre, para que encontraran la paz. Oró por Sansa, cuyo paradero era desconocido. Oró por Arya, de quién no sabía si en verdad estaba en Invernalia o no. Oró por la victoria de los suyos contra los Bolton, por la prosperidad de su pueblo, por su supervivencia a los Caminantes Blancos.

"Su Alteza" la voz de Rickard Liddle, uno de los guardias de turno, lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Jon giró la cabeza y vio que el Liddle se encontraba parado contra las almenas, su brazo extendido para evitar el paso de una joven sirvienta, una muchacha de ojos grandes y poca barbilla.

"¿Qué ocurre?" preguntó Jon.

"A-Alteza, el maestre me ha pedido entregaros un mensaje" dijo, al tiempo que llevaba una mano al bolsillo. La muchacha soltó un grito ahogado cuando Rickard desenvainó la espada y la sostuvo ante ella.

"Despacio. No hagáis movimientos bruscos" dijo Rickard en voz grave.

Jon se forzó a contener un suspiro. Entre su recién creada guardia personal, Rickard Liddle era uno de los más precavidos en cuanto a las amenazas, bordeando el extremo de la paranoia.

"Calma, Rickard. No creo que una asesina anunciara su presencia de manera tan clara, y menos que intentara matarme al aire libre y en pleno día" dijo, al tiempo que se adelantaba.

"Si, Alteza" murmuró Liddle, al tiempo que bajaba la espada. La sirvienta sacó un sobre y lo extendió hacia Jon.

Cuando Jon examinó el sobre asintió con aprobación: el sobre estaba intacto, al igual que el sello de cera roja. Sonrió cuando vio el puño enguantado en él.

La carta dentro del sobre era corta y sin detalles: _castillo tomado. Enemigos muertos o capturados. Unión fructífera. El chico está ileso. _Concluía con una frase que Jon encontró muy interesante. _Líder enemigo capturado. Es MUY importante._

Jon asintió con aprobación. Glover había hecho caso a su advertencia: no había dado detalles importantes en su carta, solo lo más primordial. Se preguntó quién sería este líder que Glover consideraba tan importante, pero debería esperar para saberlo en persona.

Jon alzó la vista y vio que era observado por su guardia personal, así como por la sirvienta "Gracias" le dijo a la sirvienta "Por favor, buscad a Mors Umber y decidle que deseo hablar con él. Lo esperaré aquí"

"Si Alteza" murmuró la mujer, antes de dar media vuelta e irse a paso presuroso.

"¿Qué dice ese papel?" preguntó Jornbael. El hombre de la Costa Helada era diez años mayor que Jon, y leal, aunque demasiado curioso.

"No es tu lugar interrogar al Rey" le recordó en ese momento Ery. La nieta de Ygon Oldfather miraba al otro guardia con el ceño fruncido, a juego con el de Rickard Liddle.

"Al anochecer lo sabrán" dijo Jon, mirando a sus guardias.

Cuando llegó Mors, los arqueros ya habían terminado su entrenamiento y se retiraban.

"Me dijeron que deseabais verme, Rey Jon" dijo Carroña, haciendo una breve inclinación con la cabeza.

"Así es" confirmó Jon "Hay algo que deseo pediros…."

**Val**

La hermana de Dalla había esperado que la estancia de Jon y su ejército en el Último Hogar fuera corta. Solo un ligero descanso antes de que siguieran al sur, reforzados con las fuerzas de los Umber y con más guerreros del Pueblo Libre. Se había equivocado. Jon había instalado a su ejército en los alrededores del castillo y había continuado los entrenamientos en los alrededores.

Los entrenamientos se habían convertido en algo obligatorio: ya no solo el Pueblo Libre, sino también los norteños, eran forzados a practicar movimientos de pies, posturas de defensa y ataque, y formaciones de batalla. Y debían practicarlos juntos. Los muros de escudos estaban formados por norteños y Pueblo Libre por igual, y los combates individuales entre caudillos y nobles se habían tornados en combates entre parejas, formadas siempre, sin excepción, por un guerrero nacido al norte del Muro y otro al sur de él. También los animales se habían visto ocupados: por orden de Jon todos los caballos destinados a la batalla eran forzados a ser llevados por las riendas hasta los mamuts, y dejados ahí durante largos periodos de tiempo, para acostumbrarse a los olores y la presencia de las masivas criaturas peludas. Jon había insistido en que caballos y mamuts unidos harían una carga montada mucho más efectiva, y que la única forma de que los caballos no se espantaran de los mamuts durante la misma, era acostumbrarse a ellos de antemano.

Val no negaría que estaba impaciente. Confiaba en Jon, en verdad lo hacía, pero eso no impedía que con cada día que pasara, sintiera como su deseo de marchar a la guerra era mayor. Y no era la única. Más de una vez Val había escuchado susurros mientras se movía por el Último Hogar o por las afueras del castillo: hombres del norte y del Pueblo Libre por igual se preguntaban lo mismo: ¿Iban a quedarse en el Último Hogar para siempre? ¿Qué esperaba su rey para marchar a la guerra?

Por lo que, cuando llegó un mensajero con la orden de que todos los caudillos y señores debían presentarse en el salón principal del Último Hogar para escuchar nuevas noticias de la boca del rey, supuso que la espera por fin había terminado. De inmediato se despidió del anciano con el que estaba hablando y se encaminó a las puertas del castillo.

Cuando finalmente cruzó las puertas del gran salón, Val se detuvo un momento para asimilarlo todo. Las mesas y bancos habían desaparecido, y hombres y mujeres se reunían en el salón. Y en la parte alta, donde se había ubicado la mesa destinada a la familia Umber, estaba ubicado Jon. En los extremos de la parte alta había unos pocos caudillos, pero era la guardia personal de Jon la que estaba más cerca de su rey. Los dieciséis guardias estaban en silencio estoico, con sus ojos observando a la multitud ante ellos y sus manos en sus armas.

Las paredes estaban cubiertas de estandartes: en la pared detrás de Jon estaba el más grande, mostrando el lobo huargo gris sobre campo blanco de la Casa Stark. A su lado, en la que, según los arrodillados, era una posición de honor, estaba el gigante rugiente de Umber. Otros estandartes mostraban tres cardos en campo amarillo, un oso de sable en campo de sinople, tres cubos en campo azul, y más.

Y otros más eran estandartes recientes, creados por algunos caudillos del Pueblo Libre. Algunos habían llegado al castillo ya terminados, y otros se habían completado luego. Val no estaba muy cómoda con la idea de que tuvieran estandartes como los arrodillados, ni que debieran seguirlos como un animal hambriento sigue la comida. No tenía uno propio, ni planeaba tenerlo, pero no criticaría a los que ya tenían los suyos.

Los caudillos que ya tenían estandartes eran seis: Gerrick Sangrereal, Harma Cabeza de Perro, Doss el Ciego, Kyura, Styr y Tormund Matagigantes.

El estandarte de Gerrick era por mucho el más simple de todos: tan solo una corona de color hierro sobre campo sanguíneo, para denotar su parentesco con Raymun Barbarroja, el último Rey-más-allá-del-Muro antes de Jon.

El estandarte de Kyura, por su parte, había sido influenciado fuertemente por la memoria de su padre Kileg, muerto en batalla contra los hombres de Stannis Baratheon en el Bosque Encantado: una oreja de madera en campo azur con una bordura gruesa de color sangre.

Luego estaba el estandarte de Harma Cabeza de Perro, que exhibía a cualquiera que lo viera su total aversión a los perros: una cabeza de perro de sable empalada en una lanza en campo color sangre. Harma había reconocido ante Val que había aceptado tener un estandarte ante la molesta y constante insistencia de su sobrina.

El estandarte de Doss el Ciego era un absoluto enigma para Val, y tenía entendido que también para el resto del Pueblo Libre. Ni siquiera las mujeres de Doss y sus hijos e hijas sabían explicar porque el caudillo había elegido un caballo rampante en círculo de llamas en campo de acero.

El estandarte de Styr no era malo, pero demostraba con total claridad dos de los rasgos más característicos de los thennitas: su devoción a las antiguas costumbres, y el gran valor que le concedían al bronce.

Y de todos los estandartes del Pueblo Libre, sin duda alguna el de Tormund era el más extravagante, una mezcla de colores tan grande que Val sintió que su aliento se iba la primera vez que lo vio. Dividido en cuatro partes, mostraba en cada una de ellas algo diferente: una corona de oro sobre un barril de madera en campo de gules, un cuerno de guerra leonado sobre campo de plata, un oso negro sobre campo naranja, y un puño alzado en campo gris flanqueado por dos relámpagos de plata. Con eso Tormund hacía presente cuatro de los nombres por los que era conocido por el Pueblo Libre: _Rey del Hidromiel en el Salón Rojo, Soplador del Cuerno, Marido de Osas, y Puño de Trueno_.

A base de empujones Val se abrió paso hasta estar en la parte delantera de la multitud, que aumentaba cada vez más. Alzó la vista y vio a Jon observando directamente a ella. Val dio una mirada de intriga, y Jon le dirigió una mirada que le pedía paciencia. Val solo suspiró antes de cruzar los brazos y esperar.

Los momentos pasaron, y más y más personas se sumaron a las que ya estaban en el salón. Las voces se fueron haciendo cada vez más numerosas: hombres y mujeres por igual susurraban, murmuraban y hablaban, cuestionándose unos a otros acerca de si alguno de ellos sabía cuál era el motivo por el que habían sido reunidos allí.

"¡Escuchen!" "¡Escuchen todos!" "¡PRESTEN ATENCIÓN!" un puñado de voces gritaron. Las voces pertenecían a la guardia de Jon, que exclamaron en dirección a la multitud. Val observó cómo Jon alzaba ambas manos, y casi al instante se hizo el silencio en el salón.

"Sé que sin duda se preguntarán el porqué de esta reunión apresurada" dijo Jon, al tiempo que bajaba sus manos "La razón es que nos han llegado noticias muy importantes, que todos deben saber" una de las manos de Jon subió hasta la empuñadura de su espada, donde reposó "El ejército enviado hacia el oeste, al mando de Galbart Glover y Aki Veintehijos, llegó a Bosquespeso. Tal como debía, el ejército atacó con fuerza las murallas del castillo, defendidas por los Hijos del Hierro. La lucha fue feroz, y nuestros enemigos lucharon sin dar ni pedir misericordia alguna…." Los susurros y murmullos detrás de Val se volvieron a oír "pero no fue suficiente" continuó Jon, silenciando una vez más las voces.

Todos en el salón miraban al rey con atención, y Val no era la excepción. Quería escuchar de boca de Jon las palabras que confirmaran sus sospechas, las mismas que acababan de sembrar una semilla de emoción en su interior.

"Nuestro ejército traspasó las murallas del castillo ¡Los norteños y el Pueblo Libre lucharon lado a lado, con todas sus energías y por un mismo objetivo! Y eso… fue lo que al final…. ¡nos dio la victoria!" gritó Jon, alzando un puño.

El rugido de euforia que surgió en el salón sin duda se escucharía por todo el castillo y más allá.

**Jon**

La alegría se había disparado entre el ejército al enterarse de la victoria en Bosquespeso. Los aullidos de euforia y alegría se habían escuchado durante gran parte de la noche siguiente. Los hombres de los clanes norteños, con los Wull a la cabeza, habían hecho brindis para celebrar la derrota y expulsión de los Hijos del Hierro, y una infinidad de guerreros, muchos de ellos jóvenes, hombres y mujeres, se jactaron de que cuando pelearan contra los Bolton opacarían la gloria de los guerreros en Bosquespeso por mucho.

Pero junto con la alegría también había aumentado la impaciencia. El Pueblo Libre y los norteños por igual se volvían cada vez más ansiosos por partir al sur. Ya había habido media docena de caudillos y señores que se habían acercado a Jon con un pobre pretexto para preguntar _casualmente_ sobre que esperaban para ir a la guerra. Jon daba respuestas largas y ambiguas, siempre dando a entender que el momento justo se acercaba cada vez más, y que lo mejor que podían hacer mientras tanto era continuar preparándose para la batalla. Y eso habían hecho: las armas se habían seguido forjando en las herrerías del castillo, y los hombres habían seguido entrenando en las afueras del mismo. Había algunas reservas de cuero endurecido en el castillo, y Jon que fuera transformado en grebas, guantes y protectores para la guerra. El cuero endurecido no era tan bueno como el acero en cuanto a la protección, pero era mejor que nada.

Cuando Jon recibió la carta, sintió como su corazón se saltaba un latido. El lacre de cera blanca que mantenía cerrada la carta había sido apretado contra el papel con un sello que llevaba tallado un sol. Lo abrió y empezó a leer con premura. Cuando terminó volvió a leer la carta, en caso de que hubiera pasado por alto algún detalle.

…_el castillo se rindió, y nadie fue dañado…_

…_Mis compañeros están ansiosos por partir, y para mañana estarán en camino…_

Jon asintió con aprobación, al tiempo que una sonrisa pequeña aparecía en su rostro. Pero, al leer la última parte, no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño.

_Lamento que mis familiares no pudieran estar presentes, pero han asistido a un encuentro en otro lugar; uno muy importante. Me temo que los caminos puedan ser peligrosos, pero el Maestre me ha asegurado que han llevado un generoso grupo de guardias con ellos: casi medio millar._

El ceño de Jon se hizo más pronunciado, mientras pensaba: si los familiares de Alys no habían estado allí para tratar de defender Bastión Kar, era porque se habían ido….. Y Jon creía tener una idea de a dónde: Invernalia.

Suspirando ante el conocimiento de que el ejército de los Bolton era aún más grande de lo que temía, Jon acercó la carta a una vela encendida, viendo como las llamas lamían la hoja y se extendían sobre ella. Cuando la mayor parte de la carta ya se había quemado, Jon la soltó, viéndola caer hasta el suelo, donde las llamas la terminaron de consumir.

Miró a través la ventana, donde la noche había cubierto el cielo por completo. Aun no era demasiado tarde: mandaría llamar a los caudillos y jefes de clanes, para informarles que prepararan a sus hombres. Partirían hacia Invernalia al día siguiente.

**Sigorn**

En cuanto el campamento estuvo montado y con suficientes guardias, Sigorn desapareció de la vista de todos por unos momentos, que aprovechó para quitar su armadura y cualquier otro objeto que pudiera hacerlo reconocible, antes de cubrir su cabeza con una larga capa de lana con capucha y empezar a recorrer el campamento. Quería escuchar en persona lo que comentaba el ejército.

No fue nada agradable. Los hombres y mujeres por igual ya no se veían orgullosos; muchos tenían los hombros caídos y los rostros sombríos.

"No puedo creer que nos hayan derrotado" dijo una mujer de las lanzas con el ceño fruncido.

"Si el Lobo Blanco estuviera aquí no habría pasado. Con él al mando habríamos vencido y estaríamos durmiendo al otro lado del río"

"Es cierto. Pero no está aquí. Solo tenemos a un par de niños que están tan verdes que orinan hierba"

"¿Que rayos pensaba el Rey cuando los puso a cargo?"

"Pensaba que eran capaces de dirigir"

"Se equivocaba. No son capaces"

"Solo nos dirigieron a una maldita trampa"

El hijo de Styr se alejó de ellos con discreción para escuchar otra conversación, y otra, y otra. Cuando por fin Sigorn escuchó todo lo que podía tolerar, se movió en silencio, alejándose del campamento hasta llegar a la loma en la que había estado antes, durante su desastroso intento de cruzar el río. Observó con atención los vados, donde las luces de las antorchas iluminaban los dos extremos, a cada lado del río. Las figuras recortadas por las llamas junto a la orilla oriental eran pocas; las que estaban junto a la occidental, muchas.

Los vados estaban despejados; los últimos cuerpos de sus compañeros caídos habían sido arrojados a la corriente horas atrás, tras ser despojados de armas y objetos de valor por sus enemigos.

"¿Algún cambio?" preguntó a los centinelas.

"Nada" dijo uno de ellos, una mujer de las lanzas cubierta con una gruesa piel oscura, a juego con su largo cabello "Hemos oído lo que parecían risas, pero lejanas. No parecen ansiosos por moverse del río" escupió.

"Arrodillados de mierda" gruñó otro centinela, un hombre de poblada barba negra y una gran hacha de piedra en las manos "Se esconden detrás de él, como un niño detrás de su madre" escupió con rabia.

Sigorn no pronunció palabra más que para despedirse, antes de continuar su camino. Debía hablar con alguien, y por fortuna la encontró rápido. Estaba recostada contra un árbol caído, con una de sus piernas dobladas y el codo apoyado sobre la rodilla.

Sigorn hizo un gesto y ella le contestó con uno propio. No hacían falta palabras para que se entendieran; el thennita se recostó del árbol, a una distancia prudencial de la mujer.

El silencio era espeso, solo roto por las voces lejanas del campamento. Ninguna palabra se pronunció, pese a que había mucho de lo que hablar.

"Tenemos que avisarle al Rey" dijo Helmat al fin "Tiene que saber lo que ha pasado aquí"

Sigorn hizo una mueca. El Rey le había confiado un ejército, le había dado un gran honor. No quería informarle que había pagado su confianza con una derrota. Una pequeña, pero una derrota al fin y al cabo.

"Sigorn" llamó Helmat, mirando al hombre como si supiera exactamente lo que pensaba "Tenemos que avisarle al rey. Hasta donde él sabe, nos dirigimos a Fuerte Terror con rapidez. Tenemos que informarle de que fuimos detenidos en los vados del río" insistió.

"Es cierto" murmuró él, sintiendo la bilis en su garganta ante las palabras "Enviaremos algunos jinetes a Bastión Kar, para que Alys escriba una carta y la envíe al Último Hogar" era la manera más rápida para que el Rey se enterara.

Helmat asintió en silencio, antes de suspirar "Tenemos que encontrar una manera de cruzar ese maldito río, y rápido. Ya hemos perdido un día, y hemos dejado a un centenar de los nuestros muertos en los vados. Y tenemos el doble de heridos" dijo en tono funesto. Sigorn no estaba mejor; el número de guerreros que habían escapado de la trampa en los vados podía contarse con los dedos de las manos.

"Empiezan a dudar de nosotros. Creen que el Rey hizo mal en darnos el liderazgo del ejército" contó Sigorn, recordando lo que había escuchado de las personas alrededor de las hogueras "Dicen que si el Rey Jon hubiera estado aquí, la victoria habría sido nuestra"

"En eso último debo concordar; el Lobo Blanco no habría caído en una trampa como nosotros" afirmó Helmat.

Sigorn solo pudo asentir en silencio; no veía al Rey cayendo en los vados como lo había hecho él.

"Él habría logrado cruzar el río" continuó la mujer.

"La cuestión es ¿cómo logramos cruzarlo nosotros?" preguntó Sigorn, mirando a la nada por un momento.

"Es un río amplio y profundo" meditó Helmat "Solo se me ocurre crear balsas, o en el peor de los casos, cruzarlo a nado" admitió.

"No tenemos balsas, y aunque las tuviéramos, necesitaríamos cientos, quizás miles, para cruzar a todo el ejército" recordó Sigorn "Y tomaría demasiado tiempo construirlas" Ni siquiera se molestó en considerar la posibilidad de cruzarlo a nado; sería una locura tratar de cruzar diez mil guerreros, juntos con sus bestias de carga, de esa manera.

"Si, es verdad" reconoció Helmat "La única forma de que todo el ejército cruce el río es usando los vados" la mujer se frotó la barbilla, pensativa. Sin duda pensaba en cómo hacerlo. Sigorn hacía lo mismo, visualizando la situación.

El vado anulaba su ventaja numérica, y las trampas que los Bolton pusieron en él complicaban su cruce. Las aguas del río eran una barrera natural. Los terraplenes daban una vista panorámica perfecta, y hacían totalmente inviable un ataque por sorpresa. Y no sabían si los hombres desollados tenían otras sorpresas ocultas.

"Deberíamos mandar exploradores mañana a recorrer las orillas del Río. Veremos si hay alguna manera de cruzar" una cosa era que no se supiera de ninguna manera de cruzar el río aparte de los vados, y otra muy diferente, que no existiera.

**Kevan**

El día había sido uno de los más largos que Kevan Lannister pudiera recordar. Se había forzado a tragar la bilis que sintió en la garganta cuando Mace Tyrell había licenciado a un centenar de capas doradas para reemplazarlos con "gente más experimentada, y de probada lealtad". Que esta estuviera totalmente compuesta por hombres de armas de Altojardín y sus vasallos no había escapado a la atención de Kevan.

El solo saber lo que se venía era un peso aún mayor sobre el Regente, que lo empujaba hacia el suelo con una fuerza intangible pero impresionante. Era el peso de hacer lo mejor para la Casa Lannister.

Las reuniones, los informes, las cartas, las comidas….. todos habían pasado en un borrón ante sus ojos. Por fin, cuando el almuerzo había terminado, Kevan había enviado a llamar a uno de sus caballeros de confianza, con una misión particular para él.

"Busca a la nodriza del rey, y transmite estas órdenes: debe llevar al rey a sus cámaras, y quedarse con él. Que su Alteza sea distraído por el resto del día, y que no salga bajo ningún motivo" dijo Kevan. El caballero asintió e hizo el amago de irse "¡Alto!... asegúrate de que las ventanas de las cámaras reales se mantengan cerradas" si las turbas de Desembarco del Rey actuaban como Kevan esperaba, habría muchos gritos, y no deseaba que Tommen escuchara alguno de ellos.

El caballero simplemente asintió con solemnidad e inclinó la cabeza antes de partir.

Cuando finalmente las campanas resonaron Kevan se estremeció. El ruido era como el grito de un ser nunca antes visto, atrayendo al pueblo a las puertas del Septo de Baelor: muchos irían a ver lo que Kevan sabía que sería un espectáculo nunca antes visto. Con pasos pesados, el Lord Regente se dirigió a la entrada de la Fortaleza Roja, a esperar.

A medida que los gritos de la multitud al otro lado de los muros se incrementaban más y más en altura, Kevan empezó a distinguir algunos de ellos.

"¡Reina ramera!" gritaban algunas voces.

"¡Zorra!" coreaban otras.

"¡Te acuestas con tu hermano, puta!" declaraban otras.

"¡PUTAAAAAA!" se escuchó a alguien rugir, un hombre.

Cuando las puertas se abrieron un palmo, el ruido de los gritos entró al patio del castillo diez veces más fuerte.

"¡Puta! ¡Puta! ¡Puta! ¡Puta! ¡Puta! ¡Puta!" fue la palabra ovacionada por las turbas volubles y estúpidas de Desembarco del Rey, que entraron un momento antes de que lo hiciera una figura caminando.

Era Cersei.

En el instante en que entró las puertas se volvieron a cerrar, con lo que los gritos se volvieron una vez más lejanos. Lejanos en los oídos de Kevan, pero cercanos en su mente, donde empujaron con la fuerza de una espada empuñada por La Montaña.

Kevan dirigió una larga mirada, aparentando una serenidad que no sentía, observando el cabello rapado casi hasta la raíz, la piel totalmente desnuda y manchada con lo que parecía agua sucia, jugos de frutas y hasta mierda, los pies cubiertos de mugre y uno de ellos dejando un rastro de sangre. Observó los hombros caídos, las rodillas temblorosas, los ojos bajos y la mirada perdida.

Atrás había quedado la reina que Cersei fuera. Ahora, desnuda, humillada y con su espíritu quebrado, solo era una mujer común y corriente.

**Y así termina. Sé que el capítulo ha sido algo escaso en cuanto a hechos, pero deseaba dejar en claro como están las cosas en Invernalia, los vados, el Último Hogar y el Sur. Ya en el próximo iremos a cosas más interesantes, a saber, el ejército oriental.**

**Bien, una vez más, les pido reviews. Cualquier pensamiento, opinión, sugerencia, crítica o cualquier otra cosa es bienvenida. **

**Bien, tengo dos cosas que informarles:**

**1- Ya estoy haciendo el capítulo de la batalla, y será el más largo de todos los de la historia hasta ahora.**

**2- Más que informarles, es preguntar: para ustedes (opinión personal) ¿cuál es….. ay como decirlo… el eje principal de la historia? La guerra por el Norte o la relación a tres puntas entre Jon, Catelyn e Ygritte. Es como un cuestionario: no hay respuesta incorrecta, solo quiero saber sus opiniones. Si fueran tan amables de dejar un review con sus respuestas, se los agradecería. Es solo una duda que me ha surgido en los últimos días.**

**Bien, pasando a un tema menos alegre. Como saben, en estos días de pandemia en gran parte del mundo (se dice que América ya ha superado a Europa en el número de infectados. ¡Qué mal por los americanos!) el riesgo es… altísimo, para ser honesto. Quiero pedirles que por favor sean cuidadosos al respecto y tomen las debidas precauciones con respecto al virus covid-19 (llamado también Coronavirus). Vida hay una sola, damas y caballeros, y debemos cuidarla.**

**Bien, eso es todo por ahora. Trataré de subir el siguiente capítulo en una semana, pero como siempre, no prometo nada.**

**Saludos y que estén bien (sobre todo de salud. Y que sigan así).**


	45. Chapter 45

**Bien, primero lo primero. Hola a quienquiera que lea esto.**

**Quiero agradecer de todo corazón a jean d'arc, Xechu. S, Kirito 720, miguel , enderson. Vazquez, coki 13566, javi 30, Meera, Luna, Trinity seven y Outcome 5 por sus reviews. En estos días, con las cuarentenas a pleno, la posibilidad de charlar con alguien es una verdadera bendición. Y hablando de sus reviews:**

**Jean d'arc: estoy completamente de acuerdo en la primera parte de tu review. Lo de los libros, los diferentes puntos de vista que nos dan una visión más amplia de la situación, todo. Era casi como leer mi propia mente (lo cual es impresionante). En cuanto al segundo párrafo, puedo entenderte, pero, para ser sincero, yo no puedo sentir empatía por Cersei (para explicarte bien las razones de esto, el mensaje sería más largo que el capítulo jajaj) ni en su caminata de la deshonra. Pero reconozco que, en la última temporada, me gustó mucho como ella era la única que no ocultaba su verdadera naturaleza ni se ocultaba en falsos ideales de justicia y libertad. Presentía que esa sería tu respuesta: todo está tan enredado, que está un poco difícil decidir qué es lo primordial. Bien, eso es todo. Un abrazo grande.**

**Xechu. S: Lo dijiste muy bien, la guerra y las relaciones se complementan, espero que de manera satisfactoria y coherente. Las tácticas de los tercios serían soberbias, pero asunto del Último no tanto; el río es la única fuente de agua dulce, y además, no olvides que Sigorn y su ejército también necesitan agua dulce para subsistir, y dados sus números superiores, necesitan mucha más que los Bolton. Es más probable que el envenenar el río (lo que de hecho es mucho más difícil de lo que parece) sea contraproducente para el Pueblo Libre que para los Bolton. Igual, gracias por las ideas. Un saludo.**

**Kirito 720: es un gusto saber que sigues por aquí, y no te preocupes si no podes dejar un review de vez en tanto. Yo sé bien de las ocupaciones de la vida y el tiempo que quitan. Y aquí verás mucho más de Sigorn, que, concuerdo con vos, no es perfecto, pero puede saber arreglar la situación. En cuanto a la hija de Jon e Ygritte, si, es hermoso su nombre. Ygritte fue muy sabia al no mandar la información, y en cuanto a ella y Catelyn, te juro que no aguanto loas ganas de escribir más de ellas. Es bueno saber que Jon también gusta, y sí, no pude resistirme a hacerlo más inteligente que en la última temporada de la serie. Eres el primero en comentar el detalle de Jon sin arrodillarse en el bosque de dioses, y te agradezco por ello; Jon ya es un hombre libre en todo sentido, y arrodillarse no es lo suyo. Haces bien en no dar nada la guerra por ganada: mientras Roose y Ramsay vivan, son un peligro, sin importar la situación actual. Te agradezco tu respuesta a mi cuestionario, y me alegra confirmar que los dos temas principales no se opacan entre sí. Por supuesto que seguiré por el buen camino, y espero estés aquí para verlo. Un abrazo grande.**

**Miguel Giuliano. Co: me alegro que te gustara el capítulo. Tú quieres ver la batalla, y yo quiero publicarla, lo juro. Gracias por la respuesta al cuestionario. Y en cuanto a lo otro, aún falta lo suyo para que aparezca la Madre de Dragones, pero llegará con el tiempo. Los dragones no parecen ser buenos compartiendo, en eso concuerdo contigo. En fin, que estén bien y nos vemos.**

**Enderson vazquez: gracias por responder. La honestidad es todo lo que pido. En estos capítulos, se verá lo suficiente de la guerra para dejarte satisfecho, no temas. Bueno, nos vemos y cuídate.**

**Coki 13566: mmmmmm… buen razonamiento, no lo había pensado así, pero tienes un punto. Jon tiene una posición muy céntrica en mi historia (bueno….. la historia se llama El Lobo Blanco, supongo que era obvio desde el principio). Bueno, volviendo de mis divagaciones, concuerdo contigo con lo de Cersei: Michael Bay parece un pacifista junto a Cersei.**

**Javi 30: gracias por la sinceridad en cuanto al cuestionario. Estamos en el mismo lugar en cuanto a la simpatía por Kevan. Es uno de los motivos por los que lo uso para mantener una ventana abierta hacia el Sur. Aquí verás la respuesta de Sigorn. Te mando los mejores deseos y bendiciones, y te agradezco mucho por los tuyos. **

**Meera 7: es muy bueno saber de ti una vez más. Si, estos capítulos son de acción pero también de transición (yo soy de hacer largas transiciones, no sé si lo has notado). El punto de vista de Jon era como para dar más profundidad al Pueblo Libre, y algunos detalles a sus caudillos, pero que bueno que te gustó. Y qué bueno que mantengas la fe en Sigorn. Te hago una breve síntesis de lo de los Umber (Hother y Mors son hermanos. El primero está con Jon y el segundo con Roose Bolton. Son los únicos miembros de la Casa Umber activos en la lucha en estos momentos). Me alegra traer satisfacción a alguien, y ojala quedes igual de satisfecha con este capítulo. Como he escrito a otros, te agradezco por responder el cuestionario, y sobre todo por hacerlo con sinceridad. Un saludo.**

**Luna: sabía que alguien me daría con un caño en algún momento, pero me alegra que seas tú jajajaj. Y sí, no hay pimientos rojos por ahora (los estoy juntando de a poco. Cuando los suelte, tú y los demás se van a quemar hasta las zapatillas jajajaj). No pude resistirme a dar un pequeño pantallazo de la caminata de Cersei. Era demasiado tentador para dejarlo de lado. Sí, el Norte está lejos de estar tranquilo. Espero que tú estés mejor que él. Un abrazo y un saludo.**

**Trinity Seven: si…pero más no significa mejor, y además esas espadas no fueron para los Stark, si no para los Lannister. Y no es por atacarte ni nada, pero bajo esa filosofía podrían también fundir a Fuegoscuro para hacer una serie de dagas. ¡No te enojes, solo es un comentario! Gracias por tus palabras, y espero volver a saber pronto de ti.**

**Outcome 5: mira, yo reconozco que Reed tiene algo que ver con un secreto en torno a Jon. Y no me enoja que hables de desarrollar un nuevo lado de Jon, pero igual que tú insistes en eso yo insisto en que NO ES SEGURO que Jon sea medio Targaryen. Eso se verá cuando llegue el momento. Y además, no es como si Jon fuera el primer rey de la historia que tuvo más de una mujer. No necesita tener sangre Targaryen para hacerlo (lo explicaré a su debido tiempo). Bueno, más allá de todo, muchas gracias por el review. Nos leemos pronto. Un saludo.**

***También quiero agradecer a los que siguen la historia, la tienen entre sus favoritos o simplemente la leen. Anímense a dejar un review, así sé con exactitud qué opinan de ella.**

**-Bien, ya he hablado mucho. Vamos a lo que los trajo hasta aquí-**

**Disclaimer: todo lo que puedan reconocer pertenece a G.R.R. Martín. Yo solo lo uso para entretenerme y tratar de entretener a otros.**

**Sigorn**

Con las primeras luces del amanecer dos jinetes en sus más rápidos caballos partieron por el mismo camino por el que habían llegado, con órdenes de volver a Bastión Kar y pedir a Alys que enviara un mensaje para el Rey, informando de su situación. Sigorn los observó irse con un sabor amargo en la boca, pero no pronunció palabra.

En cuanto los jinetes se perdieron de vista Sigorn se encaminó al interior del campamento, en busca de Helmat. La encontró junto con un grupo de mujeres de las lanzas, trabajando en un refuerzo para los calzados de piel. Era un esfuerzo destinado a reducir el daño causado por las trampas ocultas en las aguas de los vados. Al verse ambos se saludaron con gestos bruscos y cortos.

"¿Los has enviado?" preguntó Sigorn, al tiempo que se paraba frente a la mujer.

"Cómo ordenaste: dos grupos de cinco jinetes, uno hacia el sur y otro al norte, siguiendo la orilla del río" informó Helmat "También he estado hablando con algunos ancianos que vivieron junto al Agualechosa y al Asta, y me han contado algo interesante: durante las grandes crecidas de los ríos, cuando la nieve derretida los saca de sus cauces y todos los vados se vuelven intransitables, hay a pesar de todo una forma de cruzarlos"

Sigorn había escuchado al respecto "Sogas ¿no?" preguntó.

Helmat asintió "Usan árboles viejos y firmes, con las raíces muy enterradas, y atan sogas gruesas reforzadas con tendones desde uno hasta el otro. De esa manera pueden cruzar sobre la corriente" explicó.

"Dudo que sea tan sencillo como lo dices" murmuró Sigorn con escepticismo. Presentía que había algo más.

"Sí" reconoció Helmat con un suspiro "La única forma en que esas cuerdas pueden ser aseguradas es si alguien cruza el río a nado. Debe cruzar con la menor cantidad de peso posible, para no arriesgarse a ser hundido por la corriente. A menudo el elegido debe cruzar desnudo" describió la hija de Halleck.

"Y estar en el agua helada por tanto tiempo, sin pieles u otra protección, es una sentencia de muerte casi segura" completó Sigorn. Conocía bien el peligro que representaba el frío, como cualquier persona nacida al norte del Muro. El calor era un tesoro preciado en las tierras heladas más allá de Muro, y perderlo significaba perder la vida.

Quizás en las tierras en que se encontraban en ese momento el clima no fuera tan abrumador, pero aun así, la supervivencia al frío en una situación como la que planteaba Helmat era una cuestión de voluntad tanto como de preparación.

"Esperemos que los exploradores encuentren algo" dijo Helmat. Sigorn solo asintió en acuerdo.

Pero las mínimas esperanzas que Sigorn albergaba murieron poco después del mediodía, cuando el grupo de exploración que habían enviado a recorrer la orilla sur del río volvió con noticias funestas: no había nada, ni pasos, ni vados que pudieran usar para cruzar el río. Sus homónimos habían llegado poco antes y habían informado lo mismo en cuanto a las orillas hacia el norte, hasta más allá de una legua completa de distancia. El Último era una barrera natural, ancha, profunda e impasable sin los vados. Lo único que esta barrera no había detenido era el crecimiento de una serie de bosquecillos que flanqueaban el río en numerosas zonas.

"Tenemos que hacer algo, antes de perder cualquier control sobre el ejército" afirmó Helmat en cuanto estuvieron lo suficientemente apartados de los demás "Tenemos que intentar lo de las sogas" Helmat debió ver el conflicto en el rostro de Sigorn, porqué se cruzó de brazos "No hay opción. El tiempo está en nuestra contra, Sigorn. Si tienes una mejor idea…..habla: te escucho" lo alentó con un gesto de la mano.

Sigorn no dijo nada: todas las otras posibilidades que se le ocurrían llevarían demasiado tiempo, y eso era algo que no tenían. Ya había perdido un día completo. Debían avanzar _pronto._ Pero… "Te das cuenta de que, si hacemos lo que propones, tendremos que buscar personas dispuestas a tratar de cruzar un río muy amplio con pocas o ninguna posibilidad de sobrevivir ¿verdad?" el Pueblo Libre era valiente, y muchos morirían con gusto por la victoria. Pero una cosa era morir en batalla, y otra muy diferente morir ahogado o de frío. Había poca gloria o reconocimiento en morir ahogado o congelado.

"Lo sé" reconoció Helmat.

"Bien….. vamos a reunirlos" dijo Sigorn, al tiempo que giraba y empezaba a caminar. Detrás de él, escuchó los pasos de Helmat siguiéndolo.

Por medio de gritos y unos pocos insultos no tardaron en estar rodeados por buena parte del ejército, que observaba con las cabezas alzadas a sus dos líderes, parados sobre un grueso tocón, tan grande que los dos cabían perfectamente sobre él.

"Tenemos un plan para derrotar a esos malditos arrodillados de los vados" empezó Sigorn, pero antes de seguir fue interrumpido.

"El último plan fue un desastre. Nos derrotaron y mataron a nuestros amigos" una voz gritó entre la multitud de miradas hoscas y alicaídas.

"Este será diferente" declaró Sigorn en esta ocasión, aunque solo era una esperanza, no una verdadera certeza.

"¿Quién lo dice? ¿Tú?" espetó una mujer de las lanzas anciana con una espada de acero en la cadera.

"No" dijo Helmat, mirando a la mujer con el ceño fruncido "Lo decimos los dos. Esto funcionará; confiad en nosotros" aseguró la mujer.

"¿Por qué? Ninguno de vosotros es el Lobo Blanco" restalló otra voz, y de inmediato una docena de personas más se hicieron eco de sus palabras.

"¡El Lobo Blanco no puede ser derrotado!"

"¡Necesitamos al Lobo Blanco aquí!"

"¡ESCUCHEN!" rugió Sigorn, alzando ambos brazos a la vez "Tenéis razón, todos vosotros, al desear que el Lobo Blanco esté aquí. Con él la victoria sería nuestra. Y tenéis razón en confiar en él: yo también lo hago. Y es porque confío en él que sé, que si no está aquí es porque es lo correcto. Pero nosotros estamos aquí" Sigorn se detuvo un momento para respirar antes de seguir "Si nos envió aquí fue porque confiaba en nosotros, en todos nosotros, de lo contrario nos habría dejado con los niños y los viejos en el campamento" unas pocas risas se escucharon "El Lobo Blanco confió en nosotros, confió en que haríamos lo necesario para ganar, y no voy a decepcionarlo" aseguró Sigorn "Mañana pondremos en marcha nuestro plan, y yo personalmente estaré al frente. Si tenemos éxito, la victoria será nuestra" prometió. El plan era sencillo, pero era el mejor que tenían.

"¡¿Y si falláis?" gritó una voz masculina entre la multitud.

"Si eso pasa yo moriré" declaró Sigorn, sin titubear "El Lobo Blanco me confió este ejército, y ya le fallé una vez. No le fallaré dos" el hijo de Styr era un hombre orgulloso, pero nunca ingrato. Prefería la muerte antes que la vergüenza de volver ante su padre y el Rey y decirle a uno que había sido derrotado, y al otro que había pagado su confianza con un fracaso.

"Sigorn tiene razón" saltó en ese momento Helmat, moviéndose para estar codo a codo con el hijo de Styr "Algunos de ustedes tienen dudas sobre nosotros, y no importa que las tengan. No somos arrodillados, después de todo. ¡Somos hombres y mujeres libres, del primero hasta el último de nosotros!" exclamó ganando muchos rugidos de acuerdo "Pero aunque duden de nosotros, no duden del Lobo Blanco" pidió la mujer.

"Después de todo ¿dónde estaríamos sin él?" Helmat no obtuvo una respuesta, pero no hacía falta. Todos sabían que lo más probable era que hubieran muerto al norte del Muro. Sin el Rey…. Sigorn se estremeció al pensar en cuántos que aún vivían estarían muertos "Estamos en deuda con él" sentenció.

A juzgar por los rostros de la mayoría del Pueblo Libre, sus pensamientos estaban en el mismo lugar que Sigorn.

"Tenemos una deuda con él, todos nosotros" dijo Sigorn, haciéndose eco de las palabras de su segunda al mando "Por salvarnos….por salvar a nuestras familias….por salvar al Pueblo Libre" habló, en medio de un silencio sepulcral "Obtengamos la victoria…... ¡Por el Lobo Blanco!" gritó, al tiempo que elevaba un puño al cielo.

"¡Por el Lobo Blanco!" gritó un anciano de barba canosa, junto a una docena más.

"¡Por el Lobo Blanco!" gritó un pies de cuerno, alzando una lanza de hueso, imitado por un centenar más.

"¡Por el Lobo Blanco!¡Por el Lobo Blanco!¡Por el Lobo Blanco!" rugieron cada vez más y más voces. Hombres y mujeres, jóvenes y viejos, todos por igual unidos en la lealtad y gratitud hacia el hombre que había hecho más por el Pueblo Libre que nadie en toda su historia.

**Helmat**

"Bueno, tenemos el plan, y no hay disensión, al menos por el momento" comentó Sigorn, mirando a Helmat con ojos aliviados "Ahora debemos aclarar los últimos detalles del ataque"

"Sí. Tu estarás al mando del ataque principal; yo comandaré el ataque por el flanco" se impuso Helmat, sin dudar. Tanto ella como Sigorn habían ganado tiempo y apoyo apelando a la figura del Lobo Blanco, pero si querían ganar la confianza de todos en su propio liderazgo, debían tomar una parte activa en la batalla.

"Cómo quieras" concedió Sigorn "¿Cuántos guerreros te llevaras contigo?" inquirió.

"Pocos" dijo Helmat "No más de un centenar" sería más fácil ocultar una pequeña fuerza, y además, no valía la pena arriesgar el sigilo y la sorpresa "Llevaré personas fuertes, que sean buenos nadadores y que en lo posible sean también buenos rastreadores. No podemos arriesgarnos a que nos vean antes del ataque"

"No, no podemos" concordó Sigorn

"Iré hacia el sur antes de tratar de cruzar. Si algo pasa y alguien se ahoga, al menos no habrá un cadáver flotando en el río para advertir a los Bolton de que tratamos de cruzar el río en otro punto" después de todo, un cadáver flotando en el río cuando no había batalla era algo que llamaba la atención. Sigorn solo se limitó a asentir.

"Atacaremos al amanecer" comandó Sigorn "Tendrás tiempo de acercarte a ellos para ese momento ¿verdad?" preguntó.

"Sí. Al amanecer será" concordó Helmat "Cuándo aun estén saliendo de su sueño; si los retrasa unos pocos momentos, será suficiente. Si logramos colarnos en su campamento, venceremos"

El tiempo pasó con rapidez. Helmat solo recordaba poco más: seleccionar al centenar de guerreros que irían con ella, aprovisionarse de sogas gruesas y resistentes, despedirse con un gesto de Sigorn y del joven Bargon Flint, y partir acompañada por Crymea y los demás.

Lo primero que hizo fue alejarse del campamento hacia el este, antes de virar al sur y seguir el curso del río, durante lo que parecieron horas. Fue solo cuando la noche hubo descendido del todo que Helmat volvió a acercarse al río, trayendo con ella al centenar de guerreros que había seleccionado, para ocultarlos en un bosquecillo de álamos y centinelas, apretados en menos de medio acre de terreno. Para ese momento Helmat ya había terminado de explicar el plan a todos, incluyendo la parte más peligrosa: la que estaba a punto de empezar.

"Traigan las sogas" dijo Helmat en cuanto hubiera recuperado el aliento, con un gesto de la mano "Entonces ¿quién lo hará?" inquirió, mirando hacia la multitud de hombres y mujeres a su alrededor, recostados contra los troncos y sentados en el suelo, recuperando el aliento como ella.

Muchas miradas fueron intercambiadas, tanto entre los guerreros como hacia las grandes pilas de sogas enrolladas en el piso, en medio de todos ellos. Todos sabían cuál era el riesgo para los que lo hicieran, no solo durante el cruce del río, sino también después de él.

"Yo lo haré" dijo una voz grave, y un hombre surgió entre la multitud. Era esbelto, con grandes cejas y aún más grandes entradas en su cabello besado por el fuego, que empezaba a tornarse gris.

"Muy bien" murmuró Helmat con gratitud "¿Alguien más?" inquirió. Entre más cuerdas fueran atadas al otro lado, más probabilidades habría de éxito. Y más rápido cruzarían.

El silencio se extendió, roto solo por las aguas del río a sus espaldas y los susurros de las hojas de los árboles contra el viento, junto con algún chapoteo cuando un pez saltaba de las aguas solo para ser engullido por ellas un instante más tarde.

Helmat abrió la boca, pero una voz la interrumpió.

"Yo también cruzare el río, y ataré la cuerda al otro lado" gruñó una voz femenina, y un momento más tarde una mujer de las lanzas se adelantó a los demás.

Helmat la observó con cuidado. Tenía fácilmente el doble de su edad, pero aún era muy hermosa: de pómulos altos, dientes rectos y figura esbelta. Lo único que arruinaba su belleza era la hinchazón de sus ojos verdes, que estaban inyectados en sangre, y la expresión de total abatimiento en su rostro.

"¿Crees que puedas hacerlo?" preguntó Helmat. No quería parecer dudosa de una persona que se presentó voluntaria para tan peligrosa tarea, pero la mujer ante ella parecía….frágil.

"Crecí en una aldea en el Bosque Encantado, en medio de dos lagos. Aprendí a nadar antes que a caminar" comentó la mujer "Estaré bien" aseguró.

"Como quieras" respondió Helmat tras un momento de silencio.

Helmat, así como Crymea y una docena más, acompañaron a los dos voluntarios hasta la orilla del río, donde ambos empezaron a quitarse de encima armas y ropas. El hombre, bien fuera por tener una pica de pudor o por simple gusto, no se quitó los pantalones. La mujer no tuvo la menor contemplación a la hora de dejar expuestos sus senos ligeramente caídos, sus piernas largas y el pequeño rizo de cabello entre sus piernas. Sin palabras, ambos tomaron una cuerda y ataron uno de los extremos con firmeza alrededor de sus cinturas.

"Recuerden, tiren de la soga una sola vez cuando hayan asegurado el otro extremo. Y si sienten que no pueden más, o que están por ahogarse, tiren dos veces de la soga. Los sacaremos del río" instruyo Helmat. Ambos solo asintieron en silencio antes de girar y empezar a caminar, dejado un rastro de huellas en el lodo junto al río, a medida que se sumergían poco a poco en las aguas hasta que estas les llegaron a la cintura, momento en el que ambos se separaron del suelo y empezaron a nadar en dirección a la otra orilla.

Helmat esperó, con el corazón latiendo nervioso contra sus costillas. A su lado, las sogas eran estiradas poco a poco, a medida que sus extremos eran alejados más y más entre sí. A lo lejos se podía distinguir ocasionalmente una visión de un cuerpo que cruzaba las aguas, aunque la oscuridad de la noche y las furiosas corrientes del río lo hacían muy difícil.

"Vamos, ustedes pueden" una voz susurró, y Helmat vio de reojo que era Crymea quién hablaba, con el ceño fruncido y los ojos enfocados en el frente. Los demás también estaban enfocados en el río, aunque eligieron mantenerse en silencio.

Por fin, tras un tiempo que a Helmat le pareció eterno, las cuerdas dejaron de ser estiradas. La hija de Halleck entrecerró los ojos y aunque fue fugaz, alcanzó a ver como dos siluetas oscuras se recortaban contra el bosque antes de desaparecer. No pudo evitar soltar un pequeño suspiro para expresar su alivio, que solo se hizo más grande cuando la soga se estiró más y un solo tirón provino del otro extremo de la misma.

"Llama a los demás, Crymea. Llegó el momento de cruzar" dijo Helmat, y vio partir a la muchacha con premura "Aseguren el otro extremo de las sogas a los árboles más fuertes que puedan alcanzar" ordenó, y quedó sola unos momentos después, cuando todos se llevaron las sogas, que no tardaron en ser tensadas del todo, quedando colgadas a dos pies del aire, y separadas por un espacio similar entre sí.

Cuando finalmente volvió Crymea, acompañada por el resto de su pequeña fuerza, Helmat ya había asegurado su escudo y espada con firmeza a su cuerpo, y había cogido la capa de lana con retazos desiguales de piel de la mujer voluntaria.

"Bien, llegó el momento" dijo, al tiempo que enrollaba la capa y la colocaba en su espalda, asegurada con la misma correa de la que se sostenía su escudo "Aljon, Terhel" dijo, señalando a los dos muchachos imberbes, con apenas una pelusa en los rostros pecosos y sonrosados "Ustedes no cruzarán el río" dijo, y de inmediato vio como el alivio bañaba los rostros de ambos "Cuando los demás hayamos cruzado, soltaremos las sogas de nuestro lado. Ustedes las recogerán y las esconderán lejos de aquí" Helmat no era tan tonta como para dejar una prueba tan flagrante de su cruce del Último detrás de ella "¿Entendido?"

"Sí" "Entendido" respondieron los dos jóvenes.

"Yo iré primero, y detrás de mí irán los arqueros" comandó Helmat "Montaremos guardia en caso de que haya alguien cerca. Los demás vendrán detrás de nosotros. Otra cosa: repartan entre ustedes las posesiones de los dos que ya cruzaron; se las devolveremos cuando hayamos cruzado. ¿Alguna duda?" preguntó.

"Yo tengo una" se adelantó Elgryn, un hombre con muchos agujeros en su dentadura y una barba poblada de color castaño "¿Debemos cruzar todos juntos, o pocos a la vez?" inquirió.

"Pocos a la vez, Elgryn" respondió Helmat "Esperen un poco, den tiempo para que el que pasó antes avance un buen trecho antes de seguirlo" las cuerdas eran gruesas y parecían resistentes, pero Helmat prefería no poner a prueba su resistencia "¿Alguien más quiere preguntar algo?" preguntó. Cuando nadie lo hizo asintió una sola vez "Bien. Los veré al otro lado. Sean rápidos pero cuidadosos, y más que nada: silenciosos" les aconsejó, antes de acercarse a la soga de la derecha y colocarse debajo de ella, antes de envolver sus manos alrededor de ella y cruzar las piernas sobre ella. De reojo vio como un hombre con un arco y un carcaj de flechas en la espalda la imitaba y empezaba a arrastrarse por la otra soga.

Helmat nunca había hecho algo como cruzar una distancia tan grande sostenida de una soga. Había pensado que sería sencillo hacerlo, después de todo solo se trataba de mantener las piernas juntas para tener un agarre seguro y apoyarse en sus manos para avanzar. Había estado _muy_ equivocada.

Sus piernas no tardaron en cansarse de mantenerse en la misma posición rígida, y sus brazos dolían por el esfuerzo de sostener todo su peso, así como el de sus armas y ropas. Cada movimiento que hacía para avanzar parecía diminuto, y el material de la soga le permitía aferrarse con facilidad, pero también irritaba sus manos. Y lo peor de todo era el sonido: los jadeos escapaban de su boca, inevitables. Y eran acompañados en la melodía por el sonido de la corriente debajo de ella: incansable, ineludible e imperturbable. Helmat no se atrevió a mirar hacia abajo, temerosa de las aguas que se abrirían para ella y la llevarían al fondo del río si caía en su letal abrazo.

En cuanto sintió como un peso nuevo alteraba la soga, Helmat supo que la persona detrás de ella ya había empezado su cruce. Eso solo la incentivó a seguir adelante, mientras intentaba ignorar como el sudor empezaba a humedecer su frente y sus mejillas, antes de descender por su rostro hasta su cuello y nuca.

Poco a poco, jadeo tras jadeo, mano tras mano, Helmat avanzó, sin apartar la vista del cielo nublado sobre ella, el cual se abrió ocasionalmente para permitirle ver como una estrella solitaria la miraba, antes de esconderse de nuevo tras el manto de nubes.

El sudor ya había cubierto todo su rostro y se acumulaba de manera muy incómoda en su nuca, antes de caer goteando sobre el cuello de su ropa; sus piernas ya habían perdido casi toda su sensibilidad, y Helmat dudaba que pudiera separarlas con facilidad. Sintió como la soga se hundía un poco más, pero estaba demasiado concentrada en seguir moviéndose para dedicar un pensamiento al hecho de que ya eran tres personas las que colgaban de la soga.

Las fuerzas de Helmat empezaban a flaquear cuando escuchó una voz "Vamos, ya casi llegas. Vamos" decía, y fue todo el aliento que Helmat necesitaba para forzarse a avanzar más rápido, hasta que sintió como un par de manos la tomaban por la espalda "Llegaste, llegaste" dijo la voz, y Helmat notó que era la mujer desnuda quién la sostenía.

Con un cierto esfuerzo Helmat se soltó de la soga, evitando golpear contra el suelo gracias a la ayuda de la otra mujer. La hija de Halleck suspiró con alivio; lo había logrado.

"Gracias" dijo, notando que se encontraban en la orilla del río, tan cerca que el agua lamía sus botas, así como los pies desnudos de la mujer.

"De nada" murmuró, su cabello moviéndose sobre sus pechos desnudos cuando asintió.

"Eso me recuerda….." dijo Helmat, al tiempo que llevaba la mano hacia atrás y tomaba la manta enrollada de la mujer "Toma" dijo, al tiempo que extendía la mano. La mujer tomó la capa con un murmullo agradecido antes de ponérsela.

No pasó mucho hasta que el hombre detrás de Helmat llegara hasta la orilla. Entre Helmat y la otra mujer lo ayudaron a bajar, y no pasó mucho hasta que estuviera en pie. Casi al mismo tiempo, el hombre que custodiaba la otra soga recibió a una mujer de las lanzas.

La noche siguió adelante. Poco a poco, uno a uno, las fuerzas de Helmat fueron cruzando el río por medio de las sogas, para llegar al otro lado jadeantes y sudorosos. Los arqueros fueron enviados de acuerdo a sus órdenes a los árboles para montar guardia, mientras que Helmat en persona se encargaba de recibir a los demás.

Entonces, cuando ya habían cruzado sesenta y siete de ellos, Helmat escuchó un grito que la alertó de inmediato.

"¡Ah!" un fuerte chapoteo enfocó la vista de Helmat, y la de muchos otros, en el río, a tiempo de ver como una figura humana se recortaba contra sus aguas por un instante "¡Ayud…." Las aguas cortaron el grito cuando tragaron a su emisor, que fue arrastrado con la corriente, y por más que Helmat miró y miró, no vio nada más de él.

"Maldita sea" masculló Helmat entre dientes, dejando que la furia que no se expresó en sus palabras se viera en su rostro. Si ese grito había sido escuchado por alguien, cualquier esperanza de atacar con sorpresa estaba acabada. No tenían idea de lo que había en ese lado del río: no sabían si había aldeas, centinelas enemigos o cualquier otra cosa que supusiera que fueran descubiertos. Podía ser que nadie los hubiera escuchado, o que un centenar de personas lo hubieran hecho.

La caída de uno de los guerreros en el agua alteró los ánimos de los demás: los que ya había cruzado el río se alejaron en su mayoría con rostros sombríos, y los que aun debían cruzar llegaban al otro lado aferrándose con uñas y muslos clavados en la soga, temerosos de ser los siguientes en caer al río por un descuido.

Por fin, tras lo que pareció una eternidad, cruzó Crymea. En cuanto se hubo soltado de la soga se paró con rapidez, el rostro rojo por el esfuerzo.

"Fui la última. Del otro lado solo quedan Aljon y Terhel" informó entre jadeos.

"Bien" dijo Helmat, aliviada. Habían logrado cruzar el río, con solo una baja de su parte. No había sido perfecto, pero había sido mejor de lo que esperaba "Ustedes tres" dijo, señalando a un trío de soldados con escudos y hachas "suelten las sogas y arrójenlas de vuelta al río" Aljon y Terhel se encargarían del resto.

Luego de esas palabras Helmat se alejó de la orilla del río, pero su atención se vio inmediatamente atraída por un grupo de unos veinte guerreros reunidos bajo las ramas de un gran centinela, mirando en dirección al tronco. En cuánto logró abrirse paso se dio cuenta de que era lo que miraban: las dos personas que habían atado las sogas, el hombre que había cruzado solo con sus pantalones y la mujer que cruzó desnuda, estaban acurrucados contra el tronco…. _Temblando_.

"Mierda" dijo, bajando para estar a la misma altura que ellos y colocando una mano sobre la frente de cada uno de ellos "Están ardiendo de fiebre"

"¿E-En serio?" susurró el hombre entre temblores "N- No m-me había d-dado c-cuenta" dijo con ironía más que evidente.

Helmat chasqueó la lengua antes de pasarla con rapidez por sus labios. La condición de los dos no era ninguna sorpresa luego de su cruce del río helado en total oscuridad "¿Alguien se ofrece para quedarse aquí y cuidar de ellos?" dijo, al tiempo que se levantaba y encaraba a la multitud.

Las miradas se intercambiaron, pero pocas eran de simpatía. La mayoría de ellas eran de incomodidad. Helmat casi podía escuchar sus pensamientos: habían cruzado el río y arriesgado sus vidas para pelear, no para cuidar enfermos.

"Yo lo haré" dijo una voz, y la pequeña multitud fue partida en dos por una pareja de brazos fuertes y manos velludas, unidas a un cuerpo pequeño pero robusto.

Helmat miró al hombre que se adelantó, notando el impresionante parecido con un oso que guardaba. El cabello de la poblada cabellera y la aún más poblada barba en el tono exacto de los mechones de una bestia, las orejas sobresaliendo entre la cabellera, los ojos demasiado pequeños, la nariz demasiado grande y el aspecto peligroso.

Helmat no pudo evitar mirar de reojo a los dos guerreros enfermos, una pregunta en sus ojos. Ambos parecieron entender, porque simplemente asintieron en silencio.

"Te quedarás aquí con ellos y tratarás de mantenerlos con vida" comando al hombre con aspecto de oso "Deben mantenerse ocultos. ¿Entiendes lo que eso implica?" preguntó.

"Sí" respondió el hombre en tono seco.

Fue una respuesta demasiado escueta para el gusto de Helmat "Dime lo que debes hacer y lo que no debes hacer para mantenerte a ti y a ellos ocultos, y a ellos con vida" exigió.

"Tratar de mantenerlos calientes. No dejar que les falte agua fresca. Nada de fuego. Nada de ruido" enumeró el hombre.

"Bien. Les mandaré ayuda una vez que el ataque haya concluido y la victoria sea nuestra" prometió Helmat.

"¿Y-Y qué p-pasa s-si el a-ataque f-f-falla?" susurró una voz masculina, enferma, detrás de Helmat.

La hija de Halleck no se molestó en voltearse para responder "No esperen ninguna ayuda de mi parte si eso pasa. Estaré muerta" dijo, antes de empezar a caminar "Vamos. Es un largo camino, y tenemos que estar en posición cuando llegue el amanecer" dijo dirigiéndose a los demás, al tiempo que se ajustaba el escudo y colocaba una mano sobre el cinturón del que colgaba su espada.

Unos momento más tarde se encaminaba hacia el norte, seguida por noventa y cuatro hombres y mujeres bien armados.

**Sigorn**

En cuanto el cielo empezó a tornarse más claro en el este, Sigorn supo que había llegado el momento. Apenas había dormido durante la noche, preocupado por el próximo ataque. Había pasado el tiempo comprobando una y otra vez que sus armas y armadura estuvieran listas, y recorriendo el campamento, y comprobando que todos los centinelas estuvieran alertas.

Un solo cuerno sonó una única y larga vez, como el rumiar de una bestia que despierta tras un largo sueño, y poco a poco el ejército se fue despertando. Sigorn sentía la garganta cerrada: no tenía apetito. Aun así, se forzó a sentarse junto con otros a comer un desayuno escueto compuesto por galletas y pescado salado, al tiempo que entablaba una pequeña conversación con las personas más cercanas, mientras intentaba ignorar el hecho de que todo lo que comía sabía a tierra.

Por fin, se levantó y ordenó que se prepararan. Una serie de cuernos se escucharon por el campamento, con toques breves y numerosos que convocaban a todos los guerreros que no estaban heridos o de guardia a las armas. Una oleada de personas recorrió el campamento, algunas armadas y otras en busca de sus armas, unos corriendo y otros a paso más tranquilo, y unos pocos portando estandartes: un lobo huargo gris corriendo en campo de plata, una espada y un hacha de bronce cruzadas, y un sol blanco sobre fondo negro.

Una vez que hubieran formado en treinta grupos de trescientos guerreros cada uno, con los seis gigantes de los que disponían en el centro del ejército con sus mortíferos garrotes de tamaño inmenso en sus manos, Sigorn en persona se puso al frente del ejército y desenvainó la espada antes de dar media vuelta y moverse hacia el este, cruzando campos de hierbas amarillentas salpicadas de rocas y con árboles ocasionales, seguido por todo el ejército.

Cada paso se sentía demasiado lento, y aun así, no pasó mucho hasta que Sigorn se encontrara subiendo la ladera de la misma loma sobre la que había contemplado el primer fallido intento de cruzar los vados del Último. _Su primera derrota_.

Esta vez sería diferente. _Tenía que ser diferente_.

En cuanto Sigorn llegó a la cima de la loma pudo divisar el río y los vados, pero solo siguió adelante, ignorando cuando el mismo sonido de alarma sonó en los vados por segunda vez. El hijo de Styr pudo distinguir en la lejanía a los defensores empezando a formarse una vez más con rapidez, todos ellos bajo el estandarte con el repugnante hombre desollado que había empezado a odiar por motivos más personales.

En cuanto hubo bajado de la loma, Sigorn alzó la espada hacia el aire y pronunció una palabra "¡Alto!" gritó, la punta de su arma apuntando directamente al cielo. Giró y dio una larga mirada a la loma, poblada con cientos de guerreros y ocultando a miles más de su vista. Miles más se desplegaban asimismo a derecha e izquierda, inmóviles y mirando en su dirección, esperando.

Sin decir nada, Sigorn golpeó el pomo de su espada contra el escudo. En el silencio sepulcral que inundaba los oídos del thennita, que se había tragado el sonido del río y del viento que corría desde el norte, el choque de madera contra piedra resonó con la fuerza de un trueno. Sigorn golpeó de nuevo, y de nuevo, y de nuevo, marcando el ritmo.

En los primeros sonidos el hijo de Styr se encontró solo, pero luego un escudo morado y blanco fue golpeado por su portador con su propia espada, y luego un hombre del Bosque Encantado se sumó, y luego dos mujeres de las lanzas, y luego fueron más, y más, y más, hasta que todos los sonidos, incluso el de las corrientes furiosas a la espalda de Sigorn, fueron acallados por el incesante sonido de miles de armas resonando contra los escudos en sincronía. Los arqueros y otros más se sumaron a la cacofonía golpeándose el pecho con sus puños desnudos.

Boom….Boom….Boom….Boom….Boom

"¡El Lobo Blanco!" una voz gritó sobre la cacofonía "¡El Lobo Blanco!"

"¡El Lobo Blanco!" se sumó otra voz.

"¡El Lobo Blanco!¡El Lobo Blanco!¡El Lobo Blanco!¡El Lobo Blanco!" gritaron más y más voces, y Sigorn pronto se sumó a ellas.

"¡EL LOBO BLANCO!" rugió el hijo de Styr, antes de golpear una vez más u escudo con el pomo de su arma "¡EL LOBO BLANCO!"

"¡EL LOBO BLANCO!" Boom… "¡EL LOBO BLANCO!" Boom… "¡EL LOBO BLANCO!" Boom… "¡EL LOBO BLANCO!" Boom…

El mundo se llenó con el ruido de casi diez mil gargantas y el golpe de un número casi igual de grande de armas. _El rugido de una bestia sedienta de sangre, y el golpeteo de su corazón latiendo con fuerza contra sus oídos….._

"¡ATAQUEEEEEN!" bramó Sigorn, su voz elevándose más de lo que nunca hubiera creído posible, al tiempo que se lanzaba a la carga, su escudo cubriendo desde su cadera hasta su oreja, su espada avanzando y retrocediendo con cada movimiento de su brazo y sus piernas dando las zancadas más largas que había dado en su vida.

**Helmat**

Se habían mantenido escondidos entre los bosquecillos y matorrales que había al suroeste de los vados, en absoluto silencio. Helmat misma había prometido asesinar a quien hiciera un sonido sin su permiso, y hasta el momento su amenaza había surgido efecto.

En cuanto escuchó el cuerno, supo que el ataque estaba a punto de comenzar, y por medio de señas mandó a que los demás se acercaran desde sus escondites tras los árboles y entre los arbustos.

"Dime de nuevo lo que viste, Hergyt" susurró, mirando al hombre con el rostro cubierto de cicatrices y tatuajes, formando un amasijo horrible. Lo había enviado al poco de detenerse como explorador.

"Han colocado empalizadas en el único sendero que lleva directamente a los vados, pero tiene solo tres guardias. Hay otros senderos, pero son más pequeños, y están cubiertos de maleza y rocas sueltas. Es obvio que no han sido usados en mucho tiempo" explicó Hergyt.

"Podríamos rodear por los senderos pequeños, y atacar en varios puntos a la vez…." murmuró Helmat, pensativa, hasta que escuchó el retumbar lejano de rugidos y golpes, señal inequívoca de que el ataque estaba empezando "pero no tenemos tiempo. Ve por los arqueros" instruyó Helmat a Hergyt, que se alejó arrastrándose sobre sus manos y rodillas, dejando a Helmat sola.

No mucho después llegaban los doce arqueros que habían cruzado el río con ella.

"Atacaremos por el sendero principal; esta fortificado con empalizadas guardadas por un trío de centinelas. Manténganse ocultos entre los árboles y mátenlos. Iré detrás de ustedes, junto con los otros. ¿Entendido?" preguntó la hija de Halleck, recibiendo un puñado de asentimientos y unos pocos murmullos afirmativos "Vayan" ordenó.

Observó cómo se alejaban con pasos rápidos, y tras unos momentos más hizo un gesto al resto de su pequeña fuerza para que se adelantaran. Sin palabras, Helmat se levantó y empezó a moverse entre los árboles, con todo el silencio del que fue capaz. Detrás de ella, ochenta guerreros más la imitaban, arrastrándose por los bosques. Su única guía era el sendero por el que habían partido antes los arqueros, una línea que serpenteaba entre los árboles, tierra marrón en medio de la hierba y las hojas caídas de algunos árboles. No la tocaban, pero la seguían, moviéndose a la derecha, a la izquierda, rodeando una gran roca antes de cruzar una serie de matorrales por su lado norte…

Un pajarillo trinó sobre la rama de un árbol centinela durante un momento antes de huir espantado por la presencia de los hombres de Helmat, que rodearon el árbol en su camino hacia el este. Aunque fuera absurdo de pensar en esos momentos, Helmat extrañó el sonido del pajarillo, sobre todo cuando fueron otros sonidos los que llenaron el bosque. Los gritos que se superponían unos a otros, el choque de las armas, los chasquidos de las cuerdas de los arcos….. los aullidos de agonía de los heridos.

Cuando Helmat finalmente divisó las empalizadas se sintió a partes iguales sorprendida y enfurecida….al ver como los arqueros habían logrado quitar una de las empalizadas del camino. No les había dicho que hicieran eso.

No hubo tiempo para detenerse a pensar: salió de su escondite entre los árboles y corrió hacia las empalizadas, al tiempo que hacía un gesto con la mano para que los demás la siguieran. Cruzó la línea y penetró en el campamento sin dificultad, antes de acercarse a una pareja de mujeres de las lanzas arrodilladas con los arcos tensados y cargados. En el medio de ambas se situaba un hombre con un jubón en el cual se veía el hombre desollado, tirado en el suelo con siete flechas en el cuerpo: una en la pierna, otra en el hombro, otra en el cuello y las restantes en el pecho.

"¿Qué rayos pasó?" preguntó a una de las mujeres.

"Aprovechamos una oportunidad" dijo la mujer, mirándola por un segundo antes de volver la vista al frente "No había tres centinelas. Solo uno. Este lugar me da mala espina. No hemos visto a nadie más que él" dijo, dando un pequeño golpe al cadáver.

Los sonidos de la batalla seguían escuchándose en la lejanía, cada vez más brutales. A lo lejos se podía distinguir la cima de los terraplenes flanqueando los vados.

No había tiempo que perder. Helmat lanzó una breve mirada sobre su hombro y vio al resto de los guerreros que cruzaron con ella el Último "¡Vamos!" exclamó, al tiempo que empezaba a correr por el campamento, en dirección a la pelea.

Helmat solo vio borrones ante ella mientras se apresuraba; varias tiendas, un pequeño establo con media docena de corceles, un poste al cual estaba amarrado un asno, un par de barriles y cajas amontonadas…

Y la batalla. Varios guerreros del Pueblo Libre se habían abierto paso en la formación, pero la brecha se había vuelto a cerrar, evitando que cruzaran más. Desde la cima de los terraplenes los arqueros seguían disparando, y aunque no podía verlos, Helmat escuchaba a la perfección el sonido de esas armas desconocidas disparando, seguidos siempre por uno o varios gritos de dolor.

No recordaba haber corrido el último tramo del terreno. Solo recordaba que en un momento balanceó su espada con todas sus fuerzas, abriendo el cráneo de un hombre por detrás al tiempo que golpeaba al hombre a su izquierda con su escudo, sacándolo de su equilibrio y haciéndolo caer de frente, golpeando a dos más en su caída.

"¡Pueblo Libre!" gritó la hija de Halleck al seguir peleando, deteniendo un golpe de hacha con su escudo y asestando un golpe descendente con su espada, que partió una lanza y dejó a su portador con nada más que un palo largo e inofensivo. Detrás de ella, los demás también cargaron, rompiendo la formación enemiga y apoyando a los pocos guerreros del Pueblo Libre que estaban separados del grueso del ejército.

Helmat detuvo el golpe de una espada con su escudo al tiempo que enterraba su propia arma en las tripas de su atacante, que chilló de dolor mientras se desplomaba en el suelo. Por el rabillo del ojo, Helmat vio a uno de los soldados Bolton rodando por los terraplenes con lo que parecía una flecha clavada en la espalda.

La pelea pareció dudar solo un instante antes de que el muro de escudos de los Bolton se rompiera, atacado por ambos lados. Helmat observó en silencio mientras el Pueblo Libre se abalanzaba sobre la brecha cada vez más grande, primero docenas, luego cientos, y luego miles de ellos, acabando de manera absoluta con las defensas en los vados. Muchos subieron los terraplenes para acabar con los últimos arqueros en ellos, mientras otros corrían por la orilla del río. En unos momentos, cualquier resistencia fue destruida y los pocos soldados enemigos asesinados.

Fue entonces que Helmat lo vio, parado en medio de la oleada de personas que cruzaban los vados a toda velocidad. Sigorn, con el cabello revuelto, una mancha de sangre en el rostro y la espada cubierta del mismo material.

Un solo asentimiento cruzó entre ambos, antes de que Sigorn rompiera en una risa ronca a la que Helmat se sumó. Vio los cadáveres con el hombre desollado bordado en sus ropas, y su risa se hizo más alta.

Habían ganado.

**¡Bien! ¡Eso es todo por ahora! ¿Qué tal quedó? ¿Realista mi manera de resolver el asunto de los vados? ¿O una locura sin pies ni cabeza? Por favor sean tan amables de dejar un review con todo lo que se les ocurra al respecto.**

**Mis clases se han retomado, por vía virtual, pero retomado a fin de cuentas. No quiero ser deprimente, pero esto quitara bastante tiempo para escribir la historia. Por lo menos hasta la batalla final entre los Bolton y Jon todo seguirá su ritmo habitual (un capítulo por semana), pero después…. Bien, ni yo sé. Todo se trata de como pueda equilibrar mi tiempo de estudio junto con la inspiración, que a veces abunda y otras veces escasea. Dios dirá, supongo.**

**Otra cosa: como siempre, les recuerdo (para amargura de algunos de ustedes, sin duda) que en estos días, con esta pandemia del Coronavirus (o Covid-19), todos debemos ser sumamente precavidos. Por favor, les suplico que no se descuiden: su salud es muy importante para ustedes, y estoy seguro de que también lo es para sus seres queridos. Así que, a cuidarse.**

**Como siempre, trataré de subir el siguiente capítulo en una semana, pero no prometo nada (sobre todo porque el internet en estos días no es perfecto).**

**Bien, no tengo más que decir. Un saludo a todos, y si Dios quiere nos leemos en una semana. Que estén bien (sobre todo de salud. Y que sigan así).**


	46. Chapter 46

**Bien, para empezar, hola a quienquiera que lea esto.**

**Quiero dar muchas, pero en serio muchas gracias, a jean d'arc, Xuchu. S, JL Dragneel Storm, miguel , javi 30, coki 13566, Kirito 720 y Luna por sus reviews. Y hablando de los mismos:**

**Jean d'arc: como siempre, tus palabras son un verdadero regalo; sinceramente, gracias. Me alegra que te parezca una buena historia, aunque el escritor….deja bastante que desear jejej. Si a ti te agotó leer el capítulo, a mí me mató escribirlo. Debo ser mejor de lo que creía sí logro dar profundidad a personajes que hasta el momento nunca la tuvieron, o la tuvieron muy poco. En cuanto a lo otro….bien, no negaré que el Pueblo Libre reverencia a Jon, no muy diferente a como los norteños lo hacían con Robb. Y sí, puede dar cosa, pero me parece que una de las características de GOT es que hay una especie de superstición siempre presente en relación con las personas importantes (Ned Stark: el hombre más honorable. Robb Stark: el Joven Lobo invencible en el campo de batalla. Tiwyn Lannister: el hombre más despiadado), como si fueran perfectas en algún sentido. En fin…gracias como siempre, y un abrazo.**

**Xechu. S: hola, y gracias por el comentario sobre la estrategia. Me alegra que te parezca buena. No, a los Bolton no les gustara. Pronto verás sus reacciones, lo prometo. Aun no termino de escribir la batalla final entre los Bolton y Jon, pero estoy considerando con mucha seriedad un POV de Tormund. En cuanto al de Sansa….bien, eso será demasiado spoiler. Sorry, y nos leemos pronto. Un saludo.**

**JL Dragneel Storm: hay cosas lindas en mi historia, y la redención es una de ellas. Una de tus suposiciones es correcta, la otra no, pero ya lo verás tú mismo. Gracias, y un saludo.**

**Miguel : bien, aquí el próximo capítulo, y muchas gracias por los comentarios del anterior. Es muy bueno saber que te gustó. Y si, viste…45 capítulos. 45. Parece que fue ayer que Catelyn era capturada por los Hijos del Hierro y Jon se convertía en Rey más allá del Muro. Sinceramente, yo no soy mucho de ver teorías o foros de GOT, por varios motivos (falta de tiempo el principal de ellos), pero he escuchado de familias con **_**particularidades**_**, así como de huevos de dragones y dragones escondidos a lo largo de Poniente y más allá. Conocía el fic **_**Robb Returns**_**…. Pero nunca lo había leído, y planeaba hacerlo. Así que acabas de spoilear el fic…. Bueno, que se le va a hacer. Sí, Jon con un arma antigua sería genial, pero me siento satisfecho con darle **_**Hermana Oscura**_**. Eso basta…por ahora (sonrisa misteriosa). Bueno, nos vemos. Un abrazo.**

**Coki 13566: hola. Yo no lo habría dicho mejor; las fichas están cayendo en su lugar, y cuando llegue la hora de dar el golpe….¡ay, solo espero que la batalla merezca la espera que todos pasamos! (porque yo también sufro haciendo esperar por la lucha, no creas que no). Sabes, ahora que tocas el tema…..¡¿cómo mierda hizo el ejército del Valle para llegar a las afueras de Invernalia en la serie?! Quiero decir…..¡vamos! del Valle a Invernalia hay una distancia inmensa, el Valle no tiene una gran fuerza naval y el único camino por tierra que hay pasa por Foso Cailin (que en la cuarta temporada cae ante los Bolton, y dudo que lo dejaran sin defensa alguna después). Incluso si asumimos que lograron un desembarco exitoso por mar ¿¡cómo es que nadie vio miles y miles de hombres armados con estandartes con la luna y el halcón moviéndose desde la costa hasta cientos de leguas tierra adentro?!. Bueno, ya. Un gusto saber de ti nuevamente, y nos vemos pronto.**

**Kirito 720: ¡hola otra vez!¡Y gracias otra vez!¡Me da mucho gusto saber que la historia te sigue gustando! Claro que Sigorn y Helmat prometen; Jon no elegiría a cualquiera para liderar. Las reacciones de los Bolton no se harán esperar mucho más, ya verás. Una de las mejores características del Pueblo Libre es, según yo, su orgullo. Para ellos su palabra es algo muy valioso: si la dan, no lo hacen a la ligera, ni lo toman a la ligera. Bien, un abrazo y nos leemos pronto.**

**Luna: como siempre, gracias por tu mensaje. Es imposible leer un mensaje tuyo sin terminar con una sonrisa, lo juro. Estoy en deuda contigo, lo reconozco….. pero prefiero decir que te debo una buena comida. Aquí está el aperitivo: no te atragantes con él, espera el primer plato, y guarda espacio para el postre. Será tan dulce…. ¡Bien, dejare de hacerme el chef! un beso y ojala te guste el capítulo.**

***En una nota aparte, gracias a quienes siguen la historia, la tienen entre sus favoritos o simplemente la leen. Anímense a dejar un review, así se con exactitud lo que opinan de ella.**

**Bien, basta de hablar. Vamos a lo que les importa.**

**Disclaimer: todo lo que puedan reconocer pertenece a G.R.R. Martín. Yo solo lo uso para entretenerme y tratar de entretener a otros.**

**Jon**

Era el amanecer cuando el ejército fue despertado de su sueño por el sonido de cuernos de guerra. Los hombres y mujeres se levantaron, primero cientos, luego miles, y al final decenas de miles. Los sonidos se elevaron cuando la actividad inundó el campamento; las tiendas fueron desarmadas y enrolladas, las provisiones fueron cargadas, los animales fueron sacados de sus corrales improvisados e impuestos con sus respectivas cargas: para algunos fue un jinete, y para muchos más fueron sacos, pieles y más cargas.

Jon observó desde la cima de la muralla del Último Hogar como el campamento se puso en actividad, antes de bajar y dirigirse a paso rápido hacia el Gran Salón, escoltado por tres de sus guardias personales: Cedrik Flint, Kyura y Ulre. Cuando entró los vasallos de Umber dejaron sus comidas, se levantaron e hicieron una reverencia. El Pueblo Libre se limitó a saludarlo con gestos de las manos, gritos o asentimientos cortos con la cabeza, aunque algunos dejaron sus comidas para hacerlo.

"Podéis continuar" se limitó a decir Jon, no muy seguro de si le complacían o las muestras de respeto. Con paso firme se dirigió a la mesa, dónde ya se encontraban dos de las hijas del Gran Jon, flanqueando a Dalla y encantados con el bebé regordete que la hermana de Val llevaba en el regazo. Jon luchó para que una sonrisa no se mostrara en su rostro: el niño tenía una forma de ganar con facilidad las buenas gracias de muchas mujeres, tanto que sin duda más de un hombre solitario lo envidiaría. Pero no traía igual alegría a él: al verlo, Jon no podía evitar que sus pensamientos divagaran a su propio hijo, preguntándose si ya habría nacido, o si aún estaba resguardado en el vientre de su madre.

La comida fue rápida y ligera: pan recién salido del horno, junto con pescado frito y un huevo revuelto con cebolla, todo ello regado con cerveza mezclada con agua. La charla se limitó a unas pocas frases con Mors Umber, que se encontraba sentado a su lado y estaba visiblemente impaciente.

Cuando terminó Jon se limitó a despedirse de las hijas del Gran Jon, como correspondía a la cortesía, y de Dalla, como le dictaba su agrado por la joven madre.

Luego de eso salió del Gran Comedor, seguido por su guardia personal y por Mors Umber, Tormund Matagigantes y el resto de los guerreros. Enfrente de las puertas ya estaba esperando el resto de su guardia, uno de los cuales sostenía a su caballo por las bridas. Con un gesto de agradecimiento, Jon tomó las riendas y montó, antes de encaminarse a las puertas, concluyendo su hospedaje en el asiento ancestral de la Casa Umber.

Afuera de las murallas, el ejército ya estaba casi listo para partir, y no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que estuvieran completamente en marcha, con Jon al frente de casi cuarenta mil hombres, mujeres y gigantes que se dirigían al sur, por el Camino Real. Detrás de él quedaban los hombres destinados a proteger el castillo, junto con aquellos que no podían pelear.

"Ulre" llamó Jon en cuanto el castillo fue tragado por el horizonte detrás de él "Ve a buscar a Gavin el Mercader. Dile que quiero hablar con él" el hombre con el rostro marcado por la viruela asintió en silencio antes de girar su caballo y encaminarse hacia atrás "Rogar, ve por tu padre" ordenó, mirando en dirección al joven Burley.

No pasó mucho hasta que llegara el primero de los hombres convocados: El Burley, jefe del clan Burley, de las montañas del Norte.

"Alteza" dijo Gunthor Burley con una inclinación "Es un honor" añadió.

"¿Cómo se encuentran vuestros hombres, mi señor?" preguntó Jon.

"Se encuentran ansiosos por la lucha. Las victorias en Bosquespeso y Bastión Kar los han envalentonado" respondió Burley "Alteza, si puedo preguntaros algo…" empezó tras un momento.

"Adelante" concedió Jon.

"¿Es cierto que portáis una espada de acero valyrio?"

Jon parpadeó, ligeramente sorprendido por el sendero que tomaron las preguntas de Burley "Lo es" confirmó Jon, al tiempo que daba una palmada a la empuñadura de _Hermana Oscura _"Me fue entregada por un hombre de la Guardia de la Noche" amplió.

Los ojos de Burley se abrieron, sorprendidos "¡¿El Viejo Oso os entregó a _Garra_?!" dijo, antes de bufar y desviar la mirada al frente por un instante "Tenía la impresión de que preferiría separarse de su brazo que de la espada" comentó con la mirada pérdida.

"No es _Garra_ a la que me refería, ni fue el Viejo Oso quién me la dio" confió Jon, al tiempo que una de sus manos soltaba las riendas del caballo y se posaba sobre la empuñadura de su espada "El Maestre del Castillo Negro fue quién me la dio" dijo, al tiempo que desenvainaba con un solo movimiento el arma.

Gunthor Burley dio una larga mirada sobre el arma antes de mirar a Jon "Es un arma magnífica, Alteza. Un arma de la que se compondrán canciones" alabó, asintiendo con la cabeza "Pero si puedo ser tan audaz…. ¿cómo es que un maestre obtuvo acero valyrio?" inquirió.

Jon meditó un momento sobre cuanto decir "La espada perteneció a un hombre que fue Lord Comandante de la Guardia, y tuvo la previsión de dejar el arma en manos del maestre antes de partir en una expedición de la que no volvió. Gané su aprecio durante mi tiempo como Hermano Negro, y me la entregó cuando volví al frente del Pueblo Libre" Jon no se atrevió a mencionar el nombre de Aemon, ni mucho menos el de su familia: aún después de tantos años los Targaryen no eran personas gratas para el Norte, y Jon no sería quién señalara que uno de ellos se encontraba en el Castillo Negro.

"¿La espada tiene un nombre?" preguntó Burley "Como el _Hielo_ de Lord Eddard" refirió.

Jon sintió una punzada de pesar al escuchar el nombre del magnífico mandoble que había sido el orgullo de la Casa Stark por cuatro siglos, antes de ser robada por los Lannister "Si. Su nombre…" por un instante pensó en inventar uno, pero Jon no fue capaz de mentir "es _Hermana Oscura_" concluyó.

Jon debía admitir que no anticipó la reacción de Burley; el hombre jadeó con tanta fuerza que atrajo la atención de la guardia personal de Jon, así como de un buen número de hombres y mujeres detrás de ellos.

"¡¿Hermana Oscura?!" exclamó, o más bien chilló, con los ojos muy abiertos "Alteza….. ¿Estáis hablando en serio? ¡¿Es esa en verdad _Hermana Oscura_?!" preguntó, señalando la espada que Jon aun sostenía con un dedo largo y delgado.

"Lo es" confirmó Jon, alzando una vez más la espada para que Burley la examinara.

"Rey" dijo una voz detrás de él, y Jon giró la cabeza para ver a Gavin el Mercader acercarse a ellos, montado sobre un caballo color miel con las crines tan largas que casi cubrían por completo su cuello "Me llamaste" dijo, al tiempo que reducía el paso de su caballo para no adelantarse. Con esto Jon quedaba en medio de Gunthor y de Gavin.

"Así es. Bienvenido" dijo Jon "Estaba charlando con Lord Burley mientras esperaba tu llegada" añadió.

"Lo sé. Os escuché; o más bien, lo escuché a él" dijo Gavin, señalando con un gesto de la cabeza a Burley, que aún seguía enfocado en _Hermana Oscura_ "Parece muy interesado en la espada" comentó.

"Sí. Es que la espada es famosa, y Lord Burley ha oído de su fama" explicó.

"¿Famosa?" repitió Gavin, frunciendo el ceño en confusión "¿Y porqué?" preguntó.

Jon no había esperado que fuera Burley quién respondiera. El jefe del clan norteño le dijo el nombre de la espada a Gavin, y cuando vio que el Mercader solo se encogía de hombros sin entender lo miró con una mirada en blanco. Jon intervino en ese momento, contando que la espada había sido famosa por tres siglos, y que con ella se habían realizado grandes hazañas.

"¿Cómo cuáles?" preguntó Gavin, mirando el arma mientras Jon la devolvía a su vaina.

Jon respiró hondo antes de empezar a contarle las historias que recordaba sobre _Hermana Oscura_. Por el rabillo del ojo notó como su Guardia Personal, sobre todo quienes eran del Pueblo Libre, escuchaban con tanta atención como Gavin, atrapados en sus relatos. Un par incluso jadearon cuando contó sobre el legendario duelo sobre el Ojo de Dioses entre dos jinetes de dragones, donde uno de ellos saltó de su montura hasta la de su rival para enterrar a _Hermana Oscura_ profundamente en la cuenca del ojo de su enemigo.

"Es una pena que no tengas un dragón, Rey. Venceríamos a cualquiera con un dragón" dijo Gavin cuando Jon guardó silencio.

"Sí, es una pena" concordó Jon. No le molestaría tener un dragón de su lado.

Luego de eso la conversación continuó a tres puntas. Jon era el objetivo de la mayoría de las palabras de Burley y Gavin, pero ambos hombres se reconocían y ocasionalmente preguntaban algo respecto al otro: sus familias, sus hogares, las tierras donde nacieron. Jon estaba satisfecho.

La marcha prosiguió, y para cuando el sol ya había recorrido la mitad de su trayectoria en el cielo llegaron por fin al Río Último, donde el Camino Real se cortaba por el paso de las aguas, solo para volver a empezar al otro lado de éstas. Jon ordenó una breve pausa para que hombres y caballos descansaran y bebieran, antes de dar la orden de cruzar.

Jon entendió perfectamente porqué el Camino Real cruzaba el Río Último en ese punto preciso: con casi cien pies de largo de un extremo al otro y una profundidad de apenas un pie, los vados del río eran amplios y perfectamente seguros. Bajo sus pies no había nada más que fina arena del lecho del río y alguna que otra pequeña roca ocasional, pero nada que en verdad pudiera constituir un riesgo para quién lo cruzara. Como decían los hombres de Umber, incluso un niño podría cruzar el Último por su cuenta en ese punto. Incluso la corriente, pese a ser fuerte, no era un problema: los Umber habían puesto generaciones atrás grandes rocas que sobresalían de las aguas en el linde de los vados, como hileras de colmillos gigantes, de entre seis y ocho pies de alto, para asegurar aún más el cruce. Los colmillos del oriente eran para que, en el improbable caso de que alguien fuera arrastrado por la corriente, tuviera algo a lo que sujetarse. Los del occidente sin embargo, eran para reducir la fuerza de las aguas antes de que llegaran a los vados, de manera que fueran más lentas en ellos.

Sin embargo, hubo una cuestión que Jon no consideró: la impaciencia. Pese al gran tamaño de los vados, el paso era demasiado lento para algunos, más específicamente los gigantes: mientras que hombres y animales cruzaban los vados de a cientos, los gigantes pensaban que era demasiado lento. Así se lo hicieron saber Mag el Poderoso y Rog Puño de Piedra cuando lo buscaron para comunicárselo. Ambos le pidieron permiso para cruzar el río fuera de los vados, y pese a albergar un cierto recelo, Jon se los concedió, si juraban a cambio que si la corriente fuera demasiado fuerte retrocederían y esperarían su turno con los demás. Jon no quería arriesgarse a perder a nadie. En cuanto Mag y Rog hubieran prometido que así sería, Jon les concedió su permiso, y ambos se alejaron antes de soltar sendos rugidos en dirección a los suyos, que de inmediato se alejaron de los miles y miles de hombres y mujeres esperando para cruzar el Último por un tramo corriente arriba, a menos de un cuarto de legua de distancia.

Cuando Jon vio a los gigantes cruzando con sus mamuts, se sorprendió una vez más de la fuerza que poseían: pese a ser más lentos de lo usual y a que el agua los cubriera hasta la altura del pecho, cruzaban el río sin problemas, llevando a sus mamuts con ellos. Eran tantos, y se encontraban tan juntos, que incluso la corriente parecía perder parte de su impulso.

"¡Atrápenlo!" una voz lejana chilló, y Jon miró sobre su hombro a tiempo de ver como un caballo cargado con pieles y sacos de lana mohosa huía espantado de un hombre calvo, huyendo directo al río, sin mostrarse intimidado por los gigantes y mamuts. El animal se introdujo al agua y se hundió en ella, solo para que su cabeza resurgiera un momento después y empezara a nadar.

"Interesante" pensó Jon, viendo como el caballo avanzaba, hasta lograr cruzar al otro lado de la corriente de agua, donde fue atrapado por varios guerreros que cortaron su huida.

**Galbart**

Las primeras partidas de exploración habían vuelto, con pocas y nulas sorpresas. El primer herrero, un hombre de espalda encorvada y tuerto llamado Breng, había llegado al castillo desde una aldea a dos días de distancia y se encontraba ya forjando armas. Y los cazadores ya habían vuelto de las profundidades del Bosque de los Lobos con las primeras presas para ayudar a alimentar al ejército.

Se encontraba en su solar, esperando a que llegara su pupilo. Su pupilo….había pasado tanto tiempo desde que no había ejercido sus deberes como tutor que casi lo había olvidado.

Un golpe en la puerta lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

"Adelante" dijo, solo para ver cómo un momento más tarde Larence entraba a su solar. Por un instante antes de que la puerta se cerrara, pudo distinguir a los guardias en el exterior.

"Mi señor" dijo el bastardo de Lord Hornwood con voz tranquila.

"Siéntate muchacho" dijo Galbart, señalando la silla de madera ante su escritorio. En cuanto Larence se hubo sentado, Galbart le dirigió una larga mirada, tratando de discernir cambios en su pupilo desde la última vez que lo había visto, casi dos años atrás.

Era más alto, y su cabello más largo. Sus mejillas y mentón estaban cubiertos por una fina pelusa que precedía a la barba que tendría en el futuro. Su voz había sonado más grave de lo que recordaba. Más adulta.

"¿Cómo están tus heridas?" preguntó Glover. El maestre del castillo había afirmado que la más sería era la del cuello causada por el intento de estrangulamiento, pero que además había cortes pequeños en los brazos y en el torso, así como magulladuras en buena parte del cuerpo.

"Se encuentran bien, mi señor. Casi no siento dolor" respondió Larence, una de sus manos alzándose un momento para frotar las manchas oscuras en él.

"Eso es bueno" comentó Galbart, plasmando una pequeña sonrisa que se sentía falsa en su rostro, y que murió totalmente antes de que continuara "Lamento no haber hablado antes contigo, muchacho, pero hubo demasiados asuntos que requirieron mi atención" dijo, sin faltar a la verdad "Dime Larence ¿tienes alguna idea de porqué un grupo secreto fue enviado para infiltrarse en la fortaleza durante el asalto y rescatarte?" preguntó.

Larence parpadeó, confundido, antes de hablar "En realidad no pensé que fueran por mí: supuse que solo tuve suerte de que me encontraran. Pensé que…..habían ido en busca de Lady Sybelle y sus hijos" comentó, la última parte en voz baja.

Galbart sintió como su pecho se contraía un momento al pensar en la esposa y los hijos de su hermano. Una de las cosas que había averiguado tras tomar el castillo fue que habían sido enviados a las Islas del Hierro por ser los rehenes más valiosos que habían tomado. No guardaba muchas esperanzas de recuperarlos.

"No, Larence. Esos soldados, al mando de Lady Mormont, fueron enviados para rescatarte a ti, y solo a ti" lo corrigió Galbart, observando como los ojos de su pupilo se abrían un poco más, sorprendidos "El Rey en persona ordeno que no te pasara nada malo. Tiene planes para ti" añadió, en un tono que pretendía ser tranquilizador…

Y que falló miserablemente. Los ojos de Larence se abrieron como platos, y su mandíbula tembló un instante antes de que el muchacho recobrara su compostura.

Galbart suspiró: suponía que no podía culpar al muchacho por estar nervioso. Estar en consideración de un rey podría parecer bueno, pero fácilmente podría tornarse en algo malo.

"¿Qué sabes del rey? ¿De qué te has enterado?" preguntó, suponiendo que en el tiempo desde que había sido liberado, Larence sin duda habría oído cotilleos y susurros, inevitables en toda congruencia de una gran cantidad de personas.

"Dicen que es el hijo de Lord Stark. Su hijo ilegítimo" inició Larence con voz vacilante "Dicen que ha logrado ganarse el apoyo de los salvajes; por eso casi todos los soldados aquí parecen salvajes. Dicen que el hijo de Lord Eddard pretende otorgarles el Norte, y que le quitara sus tierras a las familias nobles para dárselas a los salvajes" contó.

Galbart se preguntó si ese hombre, Moran, había estado difundiendo una vez más palabras ponzoñosas a los hombres de los clanes y Mormont. Debía pensar en algo para alejarlo de Bosquespeso pronto.

"Y dicen que es el Rey más allá del Muro….y también el Rey en el Norte" contó Larence, inseguro.

"Es cierto que el hijo bastardo de Lord Eddard, Jon, ha sido proclamado Rey por el _Pueblo Libre_. Por cierto, sugiero que te refieras a ellos de esa manera. No sienten ningún gusto por el término _salvajes_" advirtió a su pupilo, que asintió una sola vez a modo de respuesta "También es el Rey en Norte, debido al testamento del Joven Lobo, en que lo nombraba su heredero si algo le ocurría" continuó "Pero es mentira que el Rey pretende entregar las tierras de los norteños al Pueblo Libre" prometió. El Rey Jon era un hombre astuto pero justo; Galbart no podía verlo capaz de hacer algo semejante.

"Cómo digáis, mi señor" aceptó Larence con cortesía. El muchacho se mordió el labio un momento antes de continuar "Recuerdo haberlo conocido en Invernalia, cuando mi padre me llevó a mi hermano y a mí. Solo lo vi una vez" comentó Larence, adquiriendo una expresión soñadora por un momento. Glover no necesitaba preguntarle a quién se refería; era obvio "¿Puedo saber cuáles son esos planes que el…..Rey Jon tiene para mí?" preguntó, tratando de parecer valiente, aunque Galbart notó la ligera vacilación en su tono.

A la memoria de Galbart llegó el primer consejo de guerra que el Rey Jon había convocado luego de la llegada de los caudillos de los clanes de la montaña. El Rey había hecho un comentario en voz alta y clara de la manera en que Larence Nieve, el bastardo del difunto Lord Hornwood, podría serle de utilidad.

El Rey no había dado instrucciones a Galbart sobre mantener los planes en voz baja, pero si Galbart había conocido en algo al Rey durante las lunas que había pasado en su compañía, no creía que deseara anunciarlo de manera abierta, o al menos, no mientras no fuera del todo seguro. Aun así, creía que Larence debía saberlo, tanto por su propia seguridad como por la de los planes del Rey, y por eso habló.

"Imagino que eres consciente de la muerte de tu padre y tu medio hermano" empezó Galbart.

Los hombros de Larence cayeron "Si, lo soy. El maestre de Hornwood envió un cuervo para informarme" explicó "Fue hace mucho tiempo" añadió tras un momento.

"El bastardo de Roose Bolton se casó con la esposa de tu padre por sus derechos sobre el castillo, antes de dejarla morir de hambre, si las historias son ciertas" continuó Glover "Los hombres de las tierras de tu padre han sido forzados a servir al bastardo de Fuerte Terror, muchos de ellos contra su voluntad. Y no están nada felices al respecto" prosiguió Galbart, sacudiendo la cabeza al tiempo que pronunciaba las últimas palabras "El Rey piensa que esta es una circunstancia aprovechable" reconoció.

Un ceño fruncido apareció en el rostro de Larence, cuya expresión se tornó más pensativa. Galbart conocía la inteligencia del muchacho, y sabía que no le tomaría mucho tiempo darse cuenta de lo que estaba insinuando.

Glover se recostó contra el respaldo de su silla al tiempo que soltaba un suspiro "El Rey Jon considera con mucha seriedad la posibilidad de darte el nombre de tu padre, junto con la herencia de tu hermano" informó, viendo como la sorpresa se hacía presente en las facciones de su pupilo "Si lo hace, te convertirías en Larence Hornwood, señor de Hornwood"

Por unos momentos Galbart observó cómo su pupilo se quedaba en silencio, atónito. Ninguna palabra salió de la boca de Larence, ni siquiera atinó a separar los labios para hablar. Galbart solo esperó; supuso que era mucho para comprender a la vez.

Por fin, tras un tiempo que pareció muy largo, Glover vio como la expresión de Larence dejaba de estar impregnada de sorpresa para estarlo de seriedad. El muchacho se apartó el cabello de la frente con un movimiento brusco de la mano antes de hablar.

"El Rey no sabe casi nada de mí; no me ha visto en muchos años, desde que éramos niños. ¿Y….solo así" Larence hizo un pequeño movimiento con la mano "me va a dar un castillo y tierras, además de hacerme un Hornwood?" preguntó. Galbart pudo escuchar la incredulidad que salpicaba sus palabras, pero no pudo culparlo por sentirla.

"No. No será tan sencillo" lo corrigió Galbart. El Rey Jon no era el tipo de hombre que ayudaría solo porque fuera lo correcto. En verdad, Galbart dudaba que el Rey fuera capaz de hacer una acción sin dobles intenciones. O al menos de hacerlo sin pensar en todas las posibles variables y consecuencias de dicha acción "El Rey esperará un juramento de lealtad, así como apoyo en la guerra y respaldo cuando llegue la paz" era lo que usualmente se esperaba de un señor nombrado por voluntad de alguien más poderoso. Privilegios a cambio de lealtad.

"¿Y si me niego a aceptarlo? ¿Qué pasa si….prefiero quedarme como un Nieve?" preguntó Larence, con los ojos bajos.

Una de las cejas de Glover se alzó "No lo sé" confesó Galbart tras unos momentos de silencio. No creía que el Rey albergara rencor contra Larence si lo rechazara, pero lo cierto era que alguien debía guardar Hornwood, y si Larence no lo hacía, podría ser percibido como una amenaza por quién designara el Rey como señor de Hornwood, y puede que hasta por el Rey mismo. Por ese camino, su vida correría peligro.

Pese a no mostrarlo, Galbart estaba sorprendido por el hecho de que Larence considerara negarse. La mayoría de los muchachos de su edad aceptarían lo que se les ofrecía sin pensarlo dos veces. Un castillo, un título, tierras….eran muy tentadores.

"¿Cómo fue que el hijo de Lord Eddard se convirtió en Rey?" preguntó Larence, mirando a Galbart a los ojos.

Galbart respiró hondo. Era una historia muy larga, y llevaría mucho tiempo.

**Ygritte**

Habían sido días agotadores, y por varias razones.

Una de ellas fue la oleada casi interminable de personas que se habían acercado a causa del nacimiento del niño. Ygritte había esperado que hubiera algunos, después de todo no era extraño que un recién nacido fuera obsequiado por una o dos personas, y además, la niña que había nacido era hija del Rey más allá del Muro. Pero cuando el sol se escurrió por el cielo y las personas seguían llegando, trayendo con ellas pieles, comida, prendas adornadas con plumas, piedras, tallas de madera, hueso, piedra y bronce, ámbar y una infinidad más de regalos, Ygritte se encontró atónita. Catelyn, que por fortuna se había mantenido a su lado todo el tiempo, le susurró en un momento que ya habían pasado más de doscientas personas, y que aún quedaban muchas más. Eran tantas que, cuando la noche ya hubiera caído, tuvieron que pedir que aquellos que no habían entregado sus regalos aún lo hicieran al otro día, ya que Minisa estaba cansada, e Ygritte también.

Cuando finalmente los regalos hubieran dejado de llegar, Ygritte se encontró considerando cuál de todos era el más extravagante, aunque el primer puesto estaba disputado entre un cuerno de marfil tallado con runas, una calavera bañada en bronce y con dos piedras de ámbar por ojos, una capa hecha de plumas de aves de una docena de colores diferentes, y un águila macho adulta en una jaula de bronce.

Pero incluso tener que estar recibiendo constantemente personas, muchas de las cuales eran desconocidas para ella, y dando las gracias de manera profusa por regalos que nunca había esperado o pedido, era sencillo en comparación con la principal fuente de agotamiento de Ygritte.

Minisa.

Cuando Ygritte había recibido a su hija en brazos por primera vez la niña había estado llorando con todas sus fuerzas, pero Ygritte había estado sorda a su llanto, demasiado absorta en la nueva vida que acababan de poner ante ella, esa vida que había creado junto con Jon.

Pero luego de esa ocasión, había sido consciente de su llanto. Dolorosamente consciente. Minisa era una niña muy callada, pero cuando tenía hambre o se ensuciaba no tenía ninguna dificultad en hacerle saber su insatisfacción a todo el mundo mediante su llanto estridente. Y dado que Minisa tenía hambre o se ensuciaba al menos cuatro o cinco veces al día, su llanto se había vuelto además un ruido muy común de escuchar en la tienda.

En los pocos días desde la llegada de Minisa, Ygritte ya había forjado una rutina para descubrir el porqué de su llanto. En cuanto el primer sollozo de la bebé se escuchaba, Ygritte revisaba si estaba sucia, y si no lo estaba, descubría su pecho para ofrecer el pezón hinchado con leche. Hasta el momento, había dado resultado.

La peor parte era cuando el llanto de Minisa la despertaba en medio de la noche, arrancándola de su sueño con fuerza para encontrar a su hija con su rostro contraído y su boca abierta, mientras dejaba oír su insatisfacción con fuerza. El único consuelo de Ygritte al ser despertada de su sueño por los llantos de su hija al menos una vez por noche, y a menudo dos, era que si la niña era pronta al llanto, también lo era a la calma.

Pero aun así, a pesar de las noches con poco sueño y los días debiendo estar pendiente de la pequeña ante todo, Ygritte cada día se sentía más y más apegada a la pequeña Minisa. Amaba verla. Amaba verla alimentándose de su pecho, durmiendo, incluso tratando de sostener con sus pequeñas fuerzas un mechón de su cabello rojo. Pero lo que amaba por sobre todo era simplemente ser observada por ella: los ojos de Minisa, con su color aun indefinido, enfocados en ella, mirándola con tanta intensidad, como si fuera lo más interesante en el mundo, como si no hubiera nada mejor que tener sus ojos enfocados en su madre…hacían que su corazón se sintiera tan grande como la tienda en la que ambas dormían, y que su pecho doliera por el agradable calor que surgían en él.

Y lo único que podía rivalizar con la mirada de Minisa fija en ella…. era la mirada de Catelyn fija en Minisa, mientras la cargaba. Esos eran con certeza algunos de los mejores momentos en esos días.

Catelyn… solo pensar en ella traía un suspiro a los labios de Ygritte. Lo admitía, al menos ante ella misma: sentía algo por Catelyn, algo que llegaba más allá de la mera amistad que habían forjado en el tiempo desde que se habían conocido. Cuando la veía sentía como una sonrisa tiraba de sus labios: en ciertas ocasiones tenía más éxito en ocultarla que en otras. Y cuando Catelyn la veía a ella y sonreía….no era capaz de resistir contestar su sonrisa con una propia.

Ygritte por fin entendía a Jon, y lo que lo había atraído a la cama de Catelyn. Al verla dormir, o cuando estaba distraída, los ojos de Ygritte vagaban sin control por su cuerpo: la piel tersa y pálida que las ropas dejaban al descubierto, los pómulos altos, el cabello rojo, de un tono y textura tan diferente al suyo y a la vez tan similar, la nariz recta, y mucho, mucho más.

En los últimos días, Ygritte se había encontrado pensando más y más en ciertos deseos concernientes al cuerpo de Catelyn: se preguntaba si sus labios serían tan sabrosos como se veían, se preguntaba cómo sería saborear la piel de su cuello delgado con su lengua, como sería dejar marcas en ella con sus labios y morderla con sus dientes. Se preguntaba cómo sería recorrer ese cuerpo, trazando cada contorno, cada curva, cada espacio en él, aprendiendo de memoria todos y cada uno de ellos mediante el solo toque de sus manos.

Ygritte no era ninguna estúpida en torno a tales cuestiones: puede que nunca haya estado con una mujer de _esa_ manera, pero había escuchado….y presenciado lo suficiente para al menos tener una idea al respecto. Y era en momentos como esos, donde el cuerpo de Catelyn parecía grabado en sus ojos y se negaba a desaparecer de ellos, que se encontraba, por primera vez, deseando saber lo que era estar de _esa _manera con una mujer. Solo con una… solo con Catelyn.

Pero no era solo el aspecto físico lo que atraía los ojos y pensamientos de Ygritte hacia Catelyn. Era asimismo la forma de ser de la otra mujer: su bondad, su disposición, su firmeza, su apoyo. Todo había influenciado en Ygritte: aún recordaba sentirla con ella durante todo el parto, siendo su apoyo constante, rehusándose a alejarse de ella ni por un instante, llegando incluso a lastimar su mano por ayudarla en esos momentos tan dolorosos, casi agónicos. Ygritte había deseado que Jon pudiera estar para ella cuando llegara el momento de traer al hijo de ambos al mundo, y lamentaba que no pudiera estarlo….pero se alegraba de tener a Catelyn. El sentirla detrás, el sentir sus manos sobre ella y su voz a su lado, apoyándola, alentándola, había sido un bálsamo sobre su corazón y sobre su mente, que si bien no había podido atenuar el dolor del parto, lo había hecho más tolerable. Ygritte se estremecía solo de pensar en tener que pasar por esa situación sin Jon ni Catelyn a su lado.

El corazón de Ygritte le suplicaba que fuera ante Catelyn y le dijera todo por lo que estaba pasando. Pero si se detenía de intentar ir más lejos era por un sencillo motivo: estaba asustada. Jamás lo admitiría ante nadie, y odiaba admitirlo incluso para sí misma, pero debía reconocerlo: estaba aterrada de una posible respuesta negativa por parte de Catelyn. Si ella dijera que no, no solo sería el final de las esperanzas de Ygritte, sino también el final casi seguro de la amistad que había logrado cultivar con Catelyn, y eso era algo que Ygritte no estaba dispuesta a perder.

Cada vez que Catelyn y ella pasaban un momento juntas Ygritte sentía como su lengua picaba por decirle a Catelyn todo, y cuando se separaban sin haberlo hecho deseaba golpearse por ser tan idiota como para desperdiciar otra oportunidad.

Curiosamente, Jon no le preocupaba, al menos en ese sentido particular: había sido él quién había afirmado amarlas a ambas, e Ygritte sospechaba que estaría feliz de saber que ella, al menos, estaba dispuesta a aceptar la propuesta. Más que feliz: probablemente extasiado.

Quizás no fuera lo que deseaba, pero Ygritte cada vez consideraba con más seriedad esperar a reunirse de nuevo con Jon, contarle todo a él y luego abordar a Catelyn con él a su lado, apoyándola. Siempre se sentía más determinada con él a su lado: no dudaba que en esa cuestión también lo estaría.

No sería fácil: aun recordaba cómo había besado a Catelyn en la mejilla luego de decirle el nombre de Minisa, lamentando haber dejado que su cobardía la desviara de su primer objetivo: sus labios. Pero su mente acababa de salir de la bruma causada por el aroma de Catelyn, que había inhalado al decirle el nombre de su hija: esa extraña mezcla de agua con unas pocas gotas de limón y un ligero toque a sudor la había hecho perder la cabeza y olvidarse de cualquier prudencia.

Debía esperar hasta volver a Jon, para contar con su apoyo al hablar con Catelyn con franqueza. Y mientras tanto, debía redoblar sus esfuerzos para que Catelyn no se diera cuenta de sus nuevos sentimientos por ella hasta que contara con el suficiente apoyo para decirlos en voz alta.

**Y así concluye. Sé que este capítulo es en parte de relleno, pero hay cosas importantes que influirán mucho en los siguientes capítulos.**

**Bien, quiero sus reviews. Sus comentarios, sugerencias, opiniones, suposiciones, críticas (constructivas) y más. Serán muy apreciados, y debidamente contestados.**

**Bien, otra cosa. Como siempre, les pido que por favor sean precavidos con este asunto del Coronavirus (o Covid-19). Tomen las debidas precauciones para cuidar su salud: vida hay una sola, y debemos cuidarla.**

**Bien, trataré de subir el siguiente capítulo en una semana (como siempre) pero no prometo nada (como siempre). Que estén bien (sobre todo de salud. Y que sigan así).**


	47. Chapter 47

**Holaaaaaaa a quienquiera que lea esto. Bien, que decir…¡300 reviews! Como dije en otras ocasiones, no puedo creer que esta historia haya obtenido tan buena recepción, pero les juro de todo corazón que me alegra mucho que sea así. Gracias a todos los que contribuyeron con sus palabras y su apoyo para que así sea; todas las bendiciones para ustedes, sus familias, amigos y más. Bien, aprovecho para también agradecerles a Xechu. S, miguel Giuliano. Co, jean d'arc, coki 13566, outcome 5, Trinity Seven y Luna por sus reviews. Y hablando de los mismos:**

**Xechu. S: me alegro que te gustara, sobre todo porque los interludios me parecen que generan más expectativa que gusto. Y sí, tal como dices, ahora queda ver si los sentimientos de Ygritte por Catelyn son correspondidos. Aquí el siguiente, y ojalá haya valido la semana de espera. Un saludo.**

**Miguel Giuliano .co: Ya verás lo interesante de todo esto. Tú quieres ver mis planes y yo quiero subirlos a la historia, pero las circunstancias no son justas con ninguno de nosotros por el momento. En fin, aquí el siguiente capítulo. Que lo disfrutes; un saludo.**

**Jean d'arc: la fama genera intriga, la intriga genera envidia y la envidia crea rumores. Sí, Jon es toda una novedad, aunque no creo que tenga tan linda voz como las Kardashian jejej. El comentario del dragón…¿fue algo que hice para dar una pista o solo algo de paso? Quién sabe….bueno, yo lo sé, pero no reconoceré nada. Bien, hemos llegado a una discrepancia: yo entiendo lo que quieres decir sobre los dragones, y no niego que todas tus referencias de la serie son ciertas (lo reconozco) pero aun así, creo que DyD los usaron mal. Los dragones tenían tanto potencial, como en lo del Escuadrón Suicida. Fue una idea estúpida la de Tyrion y Jon, pero te juro que fue tan emocionante la primera vez que lo vi. Cuando el dragón hace su aparición repentina detrás de Jon para dar el primer ataque contra los muertos…..el grito de emoción que pegué habrá dejado a más de uno sordo jejejej. Si, los dragones son como bombas atómicas, pero discierno en eso de que sean más poderosos que los Caminantes Blancos, el destino de Viserion lo prueba. Aún con ellos, y no digo que los tendrán, la batalla contra los muertos no sería nada sencilla. ¡Bien! Pasando a un tema más agradable (al menos para mí): Ygritte y Catelyn. Debo admitir que amé escribir de ellas hasta ahora, y lo sigo haciendo. Y sí, es obvio que Catelyn es más pudorosa, no totalmente pudorosa, pero entre estas dos mujeres, ya sabemos quién se lleva el premio ¿no? Pero después de todo lo que le pasó, todo lo que perdió y todo lo que cambió ¿no crees que tiene derecho a mandar a la mierda todo y hacer lo que se le cante la **** gana? Bueno, eso es todo. Un abrazo y un beso.**

**Coki 13566: ya verás lo que ese caballo causó en Jon. Tienes razón en lo de las malas lenguas. La desconfianza daña más un ejército que las espadas del enemigo; aquí verás algo al respecto. ¡Ay Varys, nuestra araña! Trescientas mil palabras y creo que nunca lo he mencionado hasta ahora. Pero no creas que lo he olvidado….y si, la cara de Daenerys cuando se enteré que una de las espadas de su familia reapareció y en manos de quién está será (espero hacerlo así) épica. Bueno, que te guste el capítulo y nos leemos pronto.**

**Outcome 5: me gusta escribir insinuaciones lo aseguro, aunque de ahí a hacerlas verdad ya hay un gran paso, ojo. Y si bien un dragón mete miedo a los enemigos no es la única forma de lograr algo así; Tiwyn Lannister lo prueba. Bien, hasta la próxima. Que estés bien.**

**Trinity Seven: si viste, una espada como esa merece el asombro de muchos. Aun no descarto la idea de hacer que Jon tenga también a Fuegoscuro y que las use a la vez en batalla, no sé pero me lo imagino como Brad Pitt en el desembarco en la película Troya, matando a diestra y siniestra sin siquiera un rasguño. Algo irrealista tal vez, pero muy emocionante. Jon obtiene a Hermana Oscura en el capítulo 25. Bien, hasta la próxima.**

**Luna: bueno, en esa época el perfume era casi inexistente, así que había que improvisar. Debes dejar de mirar tantas publicidades, en serio. Te corrijo: su tercio de naranja (¡o somos tres o no somos ninguno!) Y si viste, pobre Larence, le dieron un giro de 360° y le llevaron el auto directo al fondo del riachuelo jejej. Bueno, un beso y ojalá te guste este capítulo.**

***Bien, en una nota aparte, gracias también a los que siguen la historia, la tienen entre sus favoritos o simplemente la leen. Anímense a dejar un review, así sé que piensan exactamente de ella.**

**Bien, basta de hablar. Vamos a lo que los trajo hasta aquí.**

**Disclaimer: todo lo que puedan reconocer pertenece a G.R.R. Martín. Yo solo lo uso para entretenerme y tratar de entretener a otros.**

**Sigorn**

Lo primero que hizo una vez acabada la batalla fue ordenar que los alrededores fueran registrados y que se establecieran centinelas. En cuanto una veintena de patrullas hubieran partido en todas direcciones y una serie de centinelas guardaban los límites de su posición, se reunió con Helmat.

"Hay que enviar mensajeros a Bastión de Kar para que Alys mande un segundo cuervo al rey informando que los vados han caído y que nuestra marcha a Fuerte Terror continua" dijo Sigorn.

"Sí" concordó Helmat, antes de dar una mirada a los alrededores, donde los cuerpos de los caídos en batalla estaban siendo despojados de objetos de valor antes de ser reunidos en dos montículos, uno para los suyos y otro para sus enemigos "Tenemos que saber con exactitud que obtuvimos de la victoria. Hay unos cuantos animales en el campamento, y seguramente habrá otras cosas que podrían sernos de utilidad" comentó la mujer.

"Sí. También debemos saber a cuántos perdimos en este segundo ataque. Haz un inventario de todo y luego dímelo. Trataremos a los heridos y quemaremos a los muertos" dijo Sigorn, antes de dirigir una mirada hacia el cielo, donde el sol brillaba sobre todos ellos, vivos y muertos por igual "Tenemos que ponernos en marcha pronto" ya habían perdido casi dos días en los vados. No podían perder más tiempo.

Mientras Helmat se encargaba de revisar el campamento para ver los despojos de la batalla, Sigorn se encargó de seleccionar a dos de sus hombres de mayor confianza y enviarlos a caballo de vuelta a Bastión Kar para contar las noticias y pedir a Alys que mandara un cuervo al Último Hogar contando al Rey de la victoria. Luego llegó una tarea menos placentera. Los prisioneros; los pocos soldados enemigos que habían sobrevivido a la ira del Pueblo Libre, incrementada por la anterior derrota en los vados. Siete hombres de Bolton habían sido capturados, cinco de ellos heridos. Tras una serie de interrogatorios breves e inútiles, todos fueron decapitados. Ninguno había tenido nada importante que decir.

Para cuando la última cabeza había rodado ya se tenía el resultado de las cuentas. El segundo ataque de los vados les había costado un total de cuarenta y tres muertos, y casi el doble de heridos. Una pérdida pequeña, pero aun así sentida.

Bajo sus órdenes, un puñado de árboles fueron derribados rápidamente y su madera, al igual que la de las empalizadas enemigas, usada para crear pirar funerarias para todos los muertos. La única parte de un cadáver que fue salvada de las llamas fue la cabeza del comandante enemigo, que fue empalada en una lanza y dejada junto a la pila de cenizas y huesos que el día anterior habían sido los hombres bajo su mando.

Mientras las llamas consumían los cuerpos, Helmat volvió con los resultados. Habían ganado ocho caballos y un par de mulas, además de varios asnos y cuatro carretas en buen estado. También había comida y algo de oro en el campamento del enemigo, pero no mucho de uno ni de otro. Una docena de espadas y poco más de un centenar de lanzas de buen acero también se lograron rescatar de entre los muertos, además de varios puñales y hachas. Los arcos no valían tanto, pero pese a todo Sigorn ordenó que se los llevaran.

Todo fue realizado con la mayor rapidez posible y para cuando el ejército se puso en marcha hacia el occidente, dejando atrás solo las cenizas de los muertos y una cabeza empalada en una lanza, el sol aún estaba a muchas horas de esconderse frente a ellos. Con ellos, además de los animales, llevaban varios carros capturados y usados para transportar a sus heridos.

**Alys**

La vida en Bastión Kar luego de la partida del ejército se había tornado aburrida y al mismo tiempo triste. El Maestre Ravin y los sirvientes que habían decidido quedarse al servicio de Alys realizaban sus labores sin quejarse, pero rara vez se acercaban por propia voluntad a los nuevos residentes del castillo, y aunque intentaban disimularlo, Alys veía en sus ojos el miedo que sentían por ella, por llevarse bien e incluso convivir a menudo con Cwenya y algunas otras mujeres de las lanzas. Aunque no lo dejaría ver, entristecía a Alys saber que causaba tales sentimientos en sus vasallos, la mayoría de los cuales llevaban muchos años al servicio de su familia.

Las mujeres de las lanzas guardaban el castillo, y con frecuencia un grupo de ellas se aventuraba al interior del bosque para tratar de incrementar las escasas provisiones de las despensas, que cada día parecían menos abundantes. Alys no podía evitar un suspiro de alivio cada vez que volvían, aunque solo trajeron uno o dos conejos, o si había suerte, un pequeño jabalí. No podían darse el lujo de tirar nada, por lo que todo era consumido: la carne, la piel e incluso las vísceras de los animales, que eran cortadas y mezcladas en ollas gigantes de las que todos comían.

Las mujeres de las lanzas también habían encontrado raíces en los bosques, que juraban eran comestibles. En otras circunstancias, Alys no habría comido algo semejante, pero sabía que su situación era desesperada, por lo que había guardado silencio y comido para dar el ejemplo. La primera vez que llevó un pedazo de estas raíces a su boca, en una noche fría en la cual la sopa era la mejor oportunidad de todos para entrar en calor, había costado toda su educación y su temple no dejar que se notaran las náuseas de las que había sido presa y que por poco la habían hecho vomitar enfrente de todos los presentes en el salón. No habría sido digno de una dama noble. Luego de eso, había continuado comiendo tranquila, como si no notara la amargura de esas raíces, que era con toda certeza la mayor que había sentido en su vida al injerir una comida.

El gobierno de Alys sobre el castillo había estado siendo un trabajo considerablemente menos agotador de lo que había esperado. Pero de nuevo, no había mucho que gobernar. Con las cosechas de las tierras Karstark totalmente perdidas y la casi totalidad de los hombres en edad de pelear lejos de sus hogares, no había gran cantidad de problemas encima, aparte del principal y más complicado: la falta de alimento. Alys había dejado ir a la mitad de la guarnición de vuelta a sus aldeas con las noticias de que a partir de ese momento los bosques, lagos y riachuelos de las tierras Karstark estaban abiertos a la caza y pesca para toda persona que se atreviera a aventurarse en ellos; era una medida desesperada, a la que Alys solo recurría en un intento de mejorar las posibilidades de los suyos ante el invierno que estaba casi sobre ellos.

Pese a que no lo había comentado de manera explícita, estaba segura de que esos muchachos y ancianos que volvían a sus hogares no dudarían en hablar con sus familias y amigos de lo que había pasado en el castillo. La noticia se esparciría, y no tardaría en saberse por todas esas tierras que la hija de Lord Rickard Karstark estaba en posesión de Bastión Kar con un puñado de mujeres guerreras de más allá del Muro, había declarado a sus familiares como traidores, y apoyaba al Rey Jon Stark, en abierta rebelión contra el Trono de Hierro.

Alys no esperaba que el castillo fuera muy buscado en esos tiempos, más que por mujeres y niños que habían perdido a sus esposos y padres en la guerra y buscaban un refugio. Por eso, cuando un par de jinetes del Pueblo Libre llegaron en caballos agotados, tuvo un mal presentimiento. Los recibió en el salón principal, donde todas las mujeres de las lanzas que no estaban de guardia también se reunieron, al igual que unos pocos más, todos curiosos por los recién llegados.

"Bienvenidos" empezó Alys, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza "Traen noticias" dijo, su voz saliendo como una afirmación, no como una pregunta.

El hombre de la derecha, con una poblada barba rubia, una serie de discos de bronce cosidos a su ropa sobre el pecho y el estómago y una capa de lana larga a su espalda, se adelantó.

"Venimos del oeste, de parte de Sigorn" dijo en voz ronca "Pide que envíes un cuervo al rey con una ¿carta?" Alys asintió para despejar sus dudas "para informar…" el ceño del hombre se volvió sombrío al detenerse, pero antes de que Alys pudiera hablar, lo hizo otra voz.

"¿Para informar qué?" espetó Cwenya, desde su lugar a la derecha de Alys "¡Habla!" lo apremió con impaciencia.

El hombre hizo una mueca "Para informar que hemos sido derrotados en los vados. El ejército está atrapado a este lado del río, y no sabemos cuándo o cómo cruzaremos al otro lado para proseguir la marcha" escupió el hombre con amargura.

Fue como si se hubiese quedado sorda. Por el rabillo del ojo Alys pudo ver a las mujeres de las lanzas hablando, y a varias empezar a caminar hacia los recién llegados, pero no fue capaz de escuchar ni un sonido. Sus oídos estaban saturados con las palabras del hombre.

Derrota. El Ejército había sufrido una derrota. Había sido derrotado. ¿Cómo…..

Se forzó a respirar hondo antes de hablar "Ven conmigo. Tu compañero puede esperar aquí" dijo al hombre, al tiempo que daba vuelta y se encaminaba a un lugar más privado. No le sorprendió que Cwenya se uniera a ella "Busca al Maestre y llévalo a mi solar" murmuró a la mujer de las lanzas más cercana, y se alejó antes de que pudiera darle una respuesta.

Una vez dentro del solar se sentó en la silla que fuera de su padre y observó al hombre.

"Cuéntame todos los detalles de lo que pasó" ordenó, sin mostrar ninguna vacilación.

El hombre respiró hondo antes de empezar a contarlo todo. Cuando terminó, Alys solo se encontraba en silencio, contrario a Cwenya, que había empezado a mascullar maldiciones entre dientes mientras caminaba de un lado a otro, como una bestia enjaulada.

"¿Es decir que Sigorn… y Helmat están a salvo?" preguntó, tratando de que su voz sonara indiferente. No quería parecer demasiado interesada.

"Sí" dijo el hombre, y antes de que pudiera pronunciar otra palabra la puerta del solar fue tocada dos veces.

"Adelante" dijo Alys, al tiempo que desviaba su vista del hombre para centrarla en la puerta, que se abrió para revelar al Maestre Ravin, acompañado por dos mujeres de las lanzas.

"Tengo un mensaje que enviar, maestre" dijo Alys, al tiempo que tomaba un pequeño pergamino, pluma y tinta. Meditó unos momentos antes de escoger las palabras que escribiría.

_Vados defendidos. Cruce fallido. Ejército detenido por tiempo indefinido. Líder seguro._

Lo releyó un par de veces y asintió, satisfecha. Breve y conciso, y sin detallar nada. Sería suficiente.

En cuanto la tinta se hubiera secado lo suficiente, dobló el pergamino y lo extendió al Maestre, que lo tomo con cuidado, casi con reverencia.

"Enviadlo al Último Hogar con vuestro pájaro más veloz. De inmediato" ordenó Alys.

"De inmediato" repitió Ravin, nervioso "Mi señora" dijo, antes de inclinarse y salir de la habitación con prisa, seguido por una de las mujeres de las lanzas "Retírense" les dijo a los demás. Quería estar sola.

Aquella noche Alys no pudo dormir; su mente retumbaba con la noticia de la derrota. Se preguntaba cómo sería la reacción del Rey ante esta noticia, y si afectaría sus planes. Pero sus pensamientos estaban más dirigidos a Sigorn. ¿Qué haría ahora? ¿Seguiría peleando? ¿O se retiraría a Bastión Kar? Se encontró pensando… que no le desagradaría volver a verlo, incluso si era derrotado.

Cuando los dos mensajeros partieron al día siguiente, con provisiones y tras haber descansado, Alys se encontró preguntándose cuanto tiempo pasaría hasta que se enterara de nuevas noticias respecto a la guerra. Suponía que mucho.

La suposición de Alys demostró estar enteramente equivocada cuando pocos días después de que mandara el primer mensaje al Rey Jon llegó un nuevo par de jinetes. Con ropas hechas con retazos de diversas pieles y lanas, y con escudos con una calavera y una araña pintados en ellos, no resultó muy difícil suponer de dónde venían. La llegada de los mensajeros fue casi igual a la de sus predecesores; pidieron que enviara una carta al Rey para informarle del cruce de los vados y que el ejército proseguía su marcha hacia el Fuerte Terror. Cuando escuchó el relato de cómo habían logrado vencer, debía admitir que estaba impresionada; nunca había sabido de nadie que hubiera pensado en una solución semejante para el dilema de cruzar un río o cualquier otro cuerpo de agua de gran tamaño, y si bien la idea de cruzar una corriente ancha y profunda colgado de una cuerda le parecía sumamente peligrosa, debía reconocer que también contenía un brote de ingenio.

Escribió la segunda carta con mucha más dicha que la primera.

_Vados asegurados. Ejército avanzando. Líder seguro._

**Hother**

Mataputas se encontraba enojado como pocas veces en su vida. Sentía el agarre sobre la empuñadura de su espada tan fuerte que se hacía daño, y aun así no podía forzar a su mano a relajarse. Se había retirado a un rincón acompañado de los suyos, sabiendo bien que si pasaba más tiempo cerca de hombres con un hombre desollado o un sol blanco bordado en sus ropas terminaría matando a alguien.

Desde la noticia de la caída de Bastión Kar el hijo mayor de Arnolf había estado con el humor de una fiera, y solo había empeorado cuando Roose Bolton se negó a abandonar Invernalia para recuperar el castillo perdido. Bolton tampoco permitió partir a los Karstark para tratar de recuperar sus tierras, con lo que la furia había crecido aún más.

Los Karstarks no estaban solos en su enojo: los Slate, los Tallhart, e incluso algunos Dustin y Ryswell estaban enfurecidos por el hecho de que un castillo norteño fuera invadido por salvajes, y no tenían ninguna simpatía con Roose Bolton por negarse a actuar.

Pero la furia no estaba solo dirigida a Bolton: Hother y sus hombres también se habían encontrado blancos de muchas miradas de enojo, y aún más de sospecha. La totalidad de los Karstark, Dustin y Ryswell parecías pensar que habían estado implicados en la caída de Bastión Kar, aunque no se ponían de acuerdo si solo por negligencia o abierta cooperación con los salvajes.

Las tensiones se habían elevado con rapidez, con los hombres de Karstark buscando peleas con los Umber, a las que se habían visto arrastrados los soldados de otras casas de uno u otro lado. En días anteriores una docena de trifulcas se habían desatado intramuros entre soldados, la mayoría terminando con narices, brazos o costillas rotas, pero nadie había muerto. Hasta hoy.

No había estado presente cuando ocurrieron los hechos, pero había arrancado el relato de algunos de sus hombres. Al parecer dos Umbers habían estado bromeando en el Gran Salón cuando Cregan Karstark había hecho una aparición, con su acostumbrado humor de los últimos días. Karstark había escuchado las risas y de alguna manera había llegado a la creencia de que él era el blanco de ellas, por lo que se había encaminado hacia los dos risueños. Una cosa había llevado a otra, y en unos momentos había estallado una nueva pelea, que se había agravado cuando el hijo mayor de Arnolf había desenvainado la espada y había atacado a un Umber. Los hombres cercanos también habían desenvainado y habían atacado a Karstark, que se vio socorrido por los suyos. Las cosas habían escalado sin control, y para cuando finalmente se calmaron, para lo que hizo falta un centenar de hombres Bolton armados, había una veintena de hombres heridos y tres hombres muertos. Y de estos últimos, dos eran hombres Umber.

Horas después de que hubiera acabado la lucha, con los heridos siendo tratados y la mayoría de las manchas de sangre limpiadas por sirvientes asustados, Mataputas fue convocado al Gran Salón. Al llegar allí, acompañado por una veintena de los suyos, descubrió para su desagrado que los Karstark también habían sido convocados. A diferencia de sus hijos, el jorobado, pequeño y decrépito Arnolf parecía fuera de lugar en medio de hombres armados. Los Ryswell, Dustin, Frey y el resto de casas presentes en Invernalia también estaban allí.

Separados por una hilera de lanceros de Fuerte Terror completamente blindados, Roose Bolton y un puñado de sus capitanes dominaban el salón desde el estrado alto. A su izquierda se encontraba su bastardo, Ramsay. Mataputas había disimulado lo mejor posible la repulsión que le causaba en engendro de Roose Bolton, pero no creía haber hecho un buen trabajo. Al verlo una vez más, al ver sus ojos incoloros y llenos de crueldad y su sonrisa con aire de demencia, no pudo evitar arrugar la nariz, como si hubiera olido algo repulsivo.

"En vez de gastar sus energías en pelear entre ustedes, quizás prefieran guardarlas para los salvajes" la voz de Roose Bolton llamó su atención, y observó al señor del Fuerte Terror observar con ojos helados a la multitud ante él "Su ejército principal ya ha cruzado el Último, y no estoy dispuesto a seguir esperando hasta que junten valor para marchar a Invernalia" anunció desde el estrado "Partiremos al amanecer"

**Jon**

Se había descubierto a sí mismo meditando demasiado. Sus pensamientos eran abundantes, y aun cuando hablaba con docenas de señores y caudillos, aun cuando consideraba un centenar de escenarios diferentes en los que podría verse envuelto al final de la lucha, aun cuando pensaba en un millar de decisiones que podría tomar, no podía escapar de ellos.

¿Habría nacido ya su hijo? No sabía, y en verdad, una parte de él se encontró pensando que era mejor así. Ya había dolido lo suficiente tener que alejarse de Ygritte cuando estaba tan cerca de dar a luz; no quería el dolor adicional que llegaría del saber con certeza de que ahora también se alejaba de un hijo al que no sabía si alguna vez conocería.

¿Ygritte, Catelyn y el resto de las personas que no podían pelear estaban a salvo? Lo esperaba sinceramente. Había dejado un puñado de gigantes y a cuatro mil guerreros para guardarlos. Sumados a las empalizadas y el resto de defensas en el campamento, esperaba fueran suficiente para mantenerlos lejos del peligro.

¿Sigorn ya habría llegado al Fuerte Terror? Era probable; habían pasado muchos días desde que llegara la carta de Bastión Kar informando que el castillo había caído. El mensaje había asegurado que Sigorn partiría pronto al Fuerte Terror.

¿Mordería Roose Bolton el anzuelo? Si lo hacía, no tardaría en enterarse. Y si no lo hacía, se enteraría pronto de cualquier modo. De una u otra forma, pronto vería Invernalia.

_Invernalia…._el solo nombre hacía que Jon sintiera como su corazón latía más rápido. Era una sensación que cada día se hacía más frecuente.

La marcha había proseguido día tras día, con el ejército dirigiéndose al sur a través del Camino Real. Su paisaje se alteraba constantemente: riachuelos pequeños, bosquecillos a ambos lados del camino, granjas, refugios, riscos, lomas, y ocasionalmente torres antiguas y abandonadas muchos años atrás.

Por fin, tras más de diez días de haber dejado el Último Hogar, se encontraron con las últimas luces del día llegando ante el Lago Largo.

El nombre era ampliamente conocido tanto por los hombres del norte como por los del Pueblo Libre, pero para ninguno era por un motivo grato. Para los primeros, era el lago junto al cual había sido asesinado Lord William Stark, el abuelo del abuelo de Jon. Para los segundos, el lago era el recuerdo de una amarga derrota; fue ante las aguas heladas del Lago Largo dónde el Pueblo Libre había sido derrotado menos de un siglo atrás y el Rey más allá del Muro de aquel tiempo, el guerrero conocido como Raymun Barbarroja, había sido asesinado.

Cuando Jon dio orden de detenerse y preparar el campamento, muchos caudillos y señores norteños se veían infelices al respecto, pero Jon no escuchó quejas. La noche ya había caído sobre ellos; avanzar en esas condiciones sin motivo era una necedad.

A lo largo del lago surgieron las tiendas y se prepararon defensas y patrullas cuando el ejército se dispuso a descansar, con el lago a sus espaldas. La tienda de Jon fue colocada junto al lago, tan cerca que por sobre los ruidos de hombres y animales, Jon oía las aguas lamiendo la orilla, sin descanso pero sin prisa.

Al salir de su tienda, tras haberse lavado las manos y el rostro del polvo del camino con rapidez, Jon encontró una vista inesperada. Una pequeña multitud estaba agrupada a poca distancia, sin moverse. Hombres de los clanes y norteños, todos por igual veían algo que parecía ocurrir a la orilla del lago. Sin palabras, Jon se acercó, rodeado por cinco de sus guardias personales: Rickard Liddle, la Joven Osa, Kyura, Siegerd y Ulre.

Los guardias le abrieron paso, y al llegar al frente Jon se encontró con que, en el frente de la multitud, se encontraban parados varios señores norteños: La Osa, el Liddle, y Cubo Grande Wull.

"Alteza" dijo Mormont, la primera en notar su llegada, al tiempo que se inclinaba. Los líderes de los clanes no tardaron en imitarla.

"Mi señora. Mis señores" saludó Jon, antes de volver la vista al frente.

Eran dos ancianas, guerreras sin duda, pero no tenían armas encima. Ambas estaban paradas en el límite mismo entre el agua y la tierra, mientras hablaban en la Antigua Lengua en voz alta, fuerte, confiada. Mientras lo hacían una de ellas se inclinaba hasta que sus manos rozaban el suelo, del que tomaba un puñado de lodo antes de elevarse de nuevo a toda su la altura, momento en que dejaba que el lodo se escurriera entre sus dedos. La otra anciana hacia lo mismo, solo que en vez de lodo, cogía agua del lago.

"¿Qué dicen?" escuchó susurrar a un hombre cerca, aunque no se molestó en ver quién era.

Val había enseñado bien la Antigua Lengua a Jon, porque no tuvo problemas para entender, pese a que las voces se imponían una a la otra con frecuencia, complicando la escucha.

…_que los escudos no se astillen y las espadas no se quiebren…_

…_que los padres vuelvan a sus hijos y los hijos a sus padres….._

…_que las hachas no pierdan su filo y las lanzas no se quiebren….._

…_que los jóvenes puedan conocer a sus hijos y los viejos lleguen a conocer a sus nietos….._

"Son plegarias" dijo Kyura, su voz sonando lejana "Piden bendiciones a los dioses"

"¿Qué clase de… bendiciones?" inquirió la Osa, mirando a la hija de Kyleg con una mirada de incomodidad.

Jon fue quién contestó "Bendiciones para la paz y la guerra" dijo "Esas mujeres son de un clan que probablemente provenga de los Colmillos Helados. Ellos creen que la paz y la guerra son fuerzas que dependen una de la otra, y que se suceden de manera eterna, como el día y la noche. Una vez que una acaba, la otra empieza. Y una no puede empezar sin que la otra haya terminado antes" explicó.

"_T'hnary_" intervino Siegerd en ese momento, su voz marcada por el fuerte acento que había adquirido por aprender la Lengua Común muchos años después de acostumbrarse a la Antigua "Significa _ciclo_. Así le dicen" añadió el hijo menor de Styr.

Por fin, ambas mujeres terminaron de hablar en la Antigua Lengua y de recoger agua y lodo solo para dejarlos caer. Luego de que se fueran, no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que la multitud también se dispersara, hasta que al final solo quedaron los señores del Norte, Jon y su guardia personal.

"Alteza" habló el Liddle, mirando a Jon por debajo de sus pobladas cejas "Lady Mormont, Wull y yo teníamos la intención de compartir la comida de esta noche. Sería un honor que os unierais a nosotros" invitó.

"Será un honor, mi señor" aceptó Jon. La compañía sería bienvenida, y además, podrían tomar una negativa sin motivo como un insulto por parte suya.

El camino en dirección a las carpas del Clan Liddle fue rápido, y antes de darse cuenta Jon se encontraba sentado enfrente de la más grande de ellas, con un fuego rugiente entre ambos y rodeado por los señores del Norte, así como por el heredero de Liddle y media docena de hombres más.

La conversación fluyó, y Jon pronto se encontró intercambiando palabras con el hijo y heredero del Liddle, Morgan. Jon había conocido a uno de sus hermanos durante su tiempo en el Castillo Negro y tenía al otro dentro de su guardia, y Morgan había conocido al hermano de Jon durante una de las visitas de Ned Stark a las montañas del Norte, y no tardaron en compartir historias. Aun se encontraban hablando mientras comían.

Jon encontró a Morgan como una persona muy habilidosa en lo que se refería a la lucha, pero muy poco desarrollado en la táctica: un hombre que nunca pensaría en rodear un obstáculo si podía romperlo.

Cuando finalmente llegó el momento de retirarse a su tienda, Jon encontró su mente vagando por los nombres de los hombres y mujeres más importantes de su ejército. La Osa, Tormund Matagigantes, Liddle el de En medio, Val, y muchos más. Recordó todo lo que sabía sobre ellos, sobre sus personalidades, sus experiencias y sus habilidades, y trató de asociarlo con los distintos mandos de un ejército que podría darles cuando llegara el momento de pelear.

Fue en medio de la noche, mientras dormía, que fue despertado por el sonido de voces afuera de su tienda. Por un momento dirigió su mano a _Hermana Oscura_, que reposaba dentro de su vaina junto a la cabecera de su cama. Pero cuando no escuchó ninguna señal de violencia desde el exterior, supuso que no sería un problema.

Acababa de ponerse su capa cuando la voz de uno de sus guardias penetró en la tienda.

"Alteza, Lady Val desea veros. Dice que es urgente" dijo una voz joven.

"¡No soy ninguna dama sureña!" escuchó espetar a Val desde el exterior de la tienda. Con un suspiro Jon frotó sus ojos para alejar el sueño de ellos antes de tomar su espada y dirigirse a la entrada de la tienda, acompañado por Fantasma. Al otro lado de las solapas lo esperaban los miembros de su Guardia Personal de turno: Helga, Jornbael, Cedrik Flint y Rogar Burley, además de Val. La única luz provenía de las antorchas.

"¿Qué ocurrió?" preguntó, mirando a Val.

Por toda respuesta, la hermana de Dalla miró sobre su hombro por un momento e hizo un gesto con la mano. Unos momentos después, dos mujeres de las lanzas llegaron, trayendo entre ellas a un hombre cubierto de lodo, sudor y tierra, los ojos rojos y la ropa casi hecha jirones. Su rostro dejaba entrever una mezcla entre nervios….. y _cansancio_.

"Lo vimos llegar al campamento hace unos momentos. Su caballo murió apenas se detuvo" informó una de las mujeres de las lanzas, con un rostro que parecía tallado en piedra.

Una sospecha creció dentro de Jon "¿De dónde vienes?" preguntó, mirando al hombre con atención.

"Del norte, Alteza. Soy un mensajero" dijo, al tiempo que quitaba su capa para dejar al descubierto su jubón. Con la poca luz, Jon pudo distinguir el gigante rugiente de Umber. Era un mensajero del Último Hogar.

"¿Y qué mensaje has traído?" preguntó Jon.

El hombre introdujo una mano dentro de su capa, y de inmediato Helga desenvaino el puñal en un fluido movimiento y se colocó entre Jon y el mensajero. Jon resistió de impulso de rodar los ojos; como Rickard Liddle, Helga se tomaba muy enserio la posibilidad de una amenaza para su rey.

"Tranquila" dijo Jon, al tiempo que colocaba una mano en el hombro de su guardia y la empujaba con suavidad a un lado.

"Está desarmado. Lo revisamos antes de traerlo aquí" aseguró una de las mujeres de las lanzas. Jon solo asintió con aprobación antes de mirar al mensajero, que reanudó sus movimientos dentro de su capa antes de sacar de ésta dos mensajes sellados.

Jon entrecerró los ojos con sospecha, la que solo creció cuando acercó los mensajes a la luz de una antorcha para examinarlos con más cuidado. Ambos estaban sellados aún, con la cera mostrando un mismo sigilo: un sol con rayos de punta curva. Del otro lado, llevaban las mismas palabras. _Para el Rey_.

"¿Cómo es que a un solo mensajero se le han confiado dos mensajes?" preguntó Jon, mirando al hombre con el ceño fruncido, ignorando la forma en que se estremeció cuando Fantasma dio un paso adelante.

Antes de partir del hogar de los Umber, Jon, acompañado por Mors Carroña, había dejado órdenes explicitas: en caso de que hubiera un comunicado importante para él, bien fueran solo palabras o un pergamino, debía ser entregado a un mensajero. Pero ningún mensajero debía ser confiado con más de un mensaje, bajo ninguna circunstancia. Si algo le ocurriera, se perdería más información de la debida.

"Alteza, no fue así" aseguró el hombre con rapidez "Otro mensajero fue enviado con el primer mensaje días antes que yo, pero lo encontré un día atrás. Dijo que su caballo había enloquecido y había escapado de él. Trataba de llegar aquí corriendo cuando lo encontré. Me dio su mensaje y me pidió que lo trajera ante vos" relató el hombre.

Jon compartió una mirada con Val, y pudo ver en sus ojos las mismas dudas que tenía él. La historia no era imposible, pero ciertamente parecía inusual.

Jon volvió a mirar al mensajero "¿Cuál de estos era el mensaje que te confiaron al irte del castillo?" preguntó. El mensajero señaló el sobre de la derecha con un dedo tembloroso.

Jon dirigió su mirada a las mujeres de las lanzas que flanqueaban al mensajero _"¿Hablan la Antigua Lengua?"_ preguntó, alternando la mirada entre ambas.

"_Yo sí, Rey" _dijo la de la izquierda, sus grandes ojos azules parpadeando confundidos.

"_Bien"_ dijo Jon, ignorando las miradas de extrañeza de quienes no entendían la Antigua Lengua _"Lleva a este hombre ante Mors Umber. ¿Sabes quién es?" _preguntó, y cuando la mujer asintió continuó _"Que confirme si es uno de los suyos, y que lo mantenga separado de los demás hasta que diga lo contrario. Y no lo pierdas de vista ¿Entendido?"_

"_Así se hará, Rey" _aseguró la mujer, antes de hacer un gesto a su compañera y llevarse entre ambas al mensajero.

En cuanto se hubieran perdido tras unas tiendas, Jon se volvió hacia Val "Reúne una partida de jinetes y envíalos a buscar a este otro mensajero que perdió su caballo" dijo.

"Como digas" dijo Val, antes de desviar la mirada por un momento al lugar donde había desaparecido el mensajero _"¿Crees que puede haber algún tipo de engaño en esto?" _murmuró en la Antigua Lengua.

"_Todo es posible"_ murmuró Jon en respuesta, respondiendo en la misma lengua que Val.

Luego de que Val se fuera a cumplir las órdenes de Jon, el Rey volvió al interior de su tienda, y echó leños en el fuego moribundo para avivarlo. A la luz de las llamas abrió los dos mensajes y leyó su contenido.

Sintió como su garganta se apretaba al leer el primero. Había habido una batalla en los vados del último tramo del Último. Sigorn y su ejército habían sido derrotados y paralizados al este del río, incapaces de avanzar.

Jon se enojó consigo mismo por no haber considerado esa posibilidad. Le había sugerido a Sigorn antes de partir que usara los vados del Último como una posible defensa si se viera atacado por el ejército de Roose Bolton. Si Jon podía pensarlo ¿por qué no podría Roose Bolton?

El segundo mensaje ayudó a calmar parte de su preocupación e ira, pero no toda. Si el ejército ya había logrado tomar los vados y avanzar, significaba que el plan para asediar Fuerte Terror continuaba en pie.

Contra su propio buen juicio, Jon sintió algo de molestia hacia Alys Karstark, por mandar mensajes tan breves y carentes de detalles. Su sentido común le recordó que era mejor de esa manera, en caso de que los mensajes cayeran en las manos incorrectas, pero aun así era frustrante.

La primera dificultad era la incapacidad de saber el tiempo. Sí, podía saber cuántos días de dura cabalgata se necesitarían para que un mensaje desde el Último Hogar llegar a su campamento, y podía tener una idea aproximada de cuánto habría tomado para que el cuervo que partiera de Bastión Kar llegara al Último Hogar, pero lo que no podía saber era cuánto tiempo había pasado el ejército de Sigorn atrapado en los vados. ¿Le había tomado un día tomar los vados, o una quincena? ¿Y cuántos hombres habían perdido? ¿Un centenar o un millar? ¿Y qué pasaba con los gigantes que le había otorgado?¿Los había perdido? Eran solo algunas de las preguntas que la mente de Jon consideraba, y no tenía respuestas para ninguna. Jon odiaba no tener respuestas.

"¡Alteza!¡Alteza!" una voz sacó a Jon de sus meditaciones. El Rey en el Norte y más allá del Muro alzó la vista de las cartas, aturdido por la repentina interrupción, y pudo notar como la claridad en el exterior era mucho mayor. Sorprendido, se dio cuenta de que estaba amaneciendo "¡Alteza, por favor, una palabra!¡Es urgente!" presionó una vez más la voz, desde afuera de la tienda. Jon tomó un momento para reconocer de quién era: la Osa.

En cuánto cruzó una vez más las solapas de su tienda, Jon se encontró cara a cara con la Señora de la Isla del Oso.

"¿Qué ocurre, mi señora?" preguntó en un tono ronco.

"Acaba de llegar una partida de exploradores del sur" informó la mujer, antes de que una sonrisa rompiera la máscara de indiferencia que llevaba "Los Bolton han salido de Invernalia con todo su ejército. Nos están esperando"

Había ocasiones en que Jon se sorprendía a sí mismo por su templanza. Esta fue una de ellas "¿Dónde, mi señora?" preguntó, ignorando el latido de su corazón, que se había acelerado tanto que apenas le dejaba oír.

"En las colinas, a pocos días al norte de Invernalia"

**Dónde se los vengo a dejar eh. A veces hasta yo me sorprendo de lo hdp que parezco ser. Les doy un caramelo y se los quito cuando lo tienen en la punta de la lengua.**

**Bien, gente, quiero sus reviews. Todos sus comentarios, opiniones, sugerencias, críticas constructivas y más. Todo será muy bienvenido y debidamente contestado.**

**Bien, otra cosa. Como ya saben, en estos días está el asunto del coronavirus (o Covid-19) en gran parte del mundo. No tengo idea de cuánto durará esto, así que no puedo darles consuelo de ningún tipo. Solo puedo suplicarles que tomen las debidas medidas para poder preservar su salud. Recuerden: vida tenemos una sola, y debemos cuidarla.**

**Bien, trataré de subir el próximo capítulo en una semana (como siempre) pero no prometo nada (como siempre).**

**En fin, un saludo y que estén bien (sobre todo de salud. Y que sigan así).**


	48. Chapter 48

**Bien, primero que nada. Hola a quienquiera que lea esto.**

**Como siempre, quiero empezar dando las gracias a todos aquellos que dejaron reviews, para ser más preciso: JL Dragneel Storm, Xechu. S, Kirito 720, jean d'arc, miguel Giuliano .co, javi 30, coki13566, Anbu 22, Luna y Trinity Seven. Y hablando de sus reviews:**

**JL Drganeel Storm: si, la batalla está en el aire. En este capítulo verás si Roose muerde o no, lo prometo. Pero en lo personal creo que ninguna batalla puede ser considerada llevadera, puesto que todas implican riesgo. En fin, un saludo y que estés bien.**

**Xechu. S: si, la batalla ya casi llega. Lo de Aníbal….Mmmmmm, quien sabe, como puede que sí, puede que no. Jajajaj disculpa pero disfruto generando intriga. Alys si desarrolla sentimientos por Sigorn, concedo eso, pero ¿son en sentido romántico o en sentido de amistad? (a diferencia de otras personas, yo soy un firme creyente de que la amistad entre un hombre y una mujer es perfectamente posible, e incluso saludable para la salud mental de los individuos). Bueno, te mando un saludo y nos vemos.**

**Kirito 720: que tal…..bien, por algún motivo la gente sigue dejando reviews por esta historia, eso es lo que pasó. O soy mejor de lo que creía, o es que nada más les llama la atención en estos días. Gracias por la felicitación, y si, yo también espero llegar a los 400, si Dios quiere y la gente se siente con ganas de escribir. Los Bolton parecen que mordieron el anzuelo, pero no debes dar nada por seguro. Aún tengo un par de ases bajo la manga. Estoy haciendo todo lo posible para que la batalla sea épica, lo prometo. Me conoces, lo reconozco, pero no del todo: ya verás jejej. Hasta la próxima, y que estés bien.**

**Jean d'arc: suena lindo dices…..si, pues ya verás. Me da gusto saber que Jon sigue agradando (y si, me pregunto que dirían las personas del Medioevo sobre el watsapp. ¡Probablemente pensarían que es una herejía u obra del diablo, y echarían los celulares a las hogueras jajajaj!). No, viste, Jon no encuentra privacidad en ningún momento: uno de los inconvenientes de ser rey. Si, el pantallazo de Alys empezó solo como un pequeño relleno, pero decidí darle más profundidad, para dar a entender que hay más que solo la guerra en la historia (aunque en estos capítulos la guerra claramente toma protagonismo). Bien, yendo al argumento que tuvimos a tres puntas con outcome 5, ahora entiendo todo. Y sí, estoy de acuerdo contigo. Por cierto: ¡jajajaj! Muy bueno el chiste sobre el cerebro de Hodor, y tan cierto….. Y sí, concuerdo contigo también en eso. Cambiando de tema, en parte, yo también admiro mucho más las batallas ganadas con ingenio en vez de fuerza. La fuerza es útil, pero se puede perder. En cambio una mente ingeniosa, no se pierde nunca. Se vienen…..¡para que decirte, lo vas a entender mejor si lo lees! Bueno, un beso y un abrazo grande. Cuídate y nos vemos pronto.**

**Miguel Giuliano. Co: gracias por los halagos, y espero que tu espera valga la pena. Puedo entender tu deseo de hacer esperar la Larga Noche; que en la serie durara un capítulo la batalla contra los muertos (que no me gustó casi nada, por cierto) no significa que aquí será igual. Lo prometo. Bien, gracias de nuevo. Un saludo y hasta pronto.**

**Javi 30: me alegro que los capítulos aun gusten, sobre todo porque son la calma antes de la verdadera tormenta. Y sí, yo concuerdo contigo, una mujer como Catelyn es muy tentadora, y la paciencia no es un don de Ygritte. Pero me parece posible que se contenga, digo, ha cambiado mucho a lo largo de la historia y considera a Jon en todo esto. Ese precisamente era el objetivo de poner a Hother en el último capítulo. Era muy necesario dejar en claro la situación en Invernalia antes de que empiece la lucha. Y si las casas del Norte gritan con el emparejamiento entre Sigorn y Alys, solo imagínate si supieran de Ygritte, Jon y Catelyn. Jajajaj muero por publicar esas reacciones. Gracias, y te mando todos los buenos deseos para ti y todos los tuyos. Un abrazo.**

**Coki 13566: Okaaaaay…lo admito. No entiendo la primera parte, ya lo pensé varias veces pero no lo capté. Sácame de la intriga por favor. Bien, yendo a lo demás, concuerdo contigo. Como dice el dicho: "un ejército avanza al ritmo de su estómago". La logística es muy importante. Si, la espada Fuegoscuro está con la compañía Dorada. En cuanto a tu pregunta, no te sientas mal, hasta yo tengo problemas de vez en cuando para saber que es de la serie y que de los libros. Mi historia es una mezcla de ambas, no particularmente inclinada a lo uno ni lo otro. Gracias por la sugerencia. Un abrazo y que estés bien.**

**Anbu 22: Hola, y un placer saber de ti. Siempre me gusta saber de gente nueva. Viste, el capítulo 29 es uno de los que más atraen hasta ahora, probablemente por la primera vez de Jon y Catelyn. Me alegra que te gustara el 30, y aquí está el 48. Ojala te guste. Que estés bien, y ojala nos volvamos a leer pronto.**

**Luna: ¿está buena la historia? ¿Aún sin las pelirrojas? Vaya, saber eso es un alivio viniendo de ti. Y si, en la guerra es importante avanzar. Aunque, a veces dar un paso atrás ayuda para luego dar dos adelante. Bueno, eso es todo. Un beso y que estés bien.**

**Trinity Seven: entiendo que quieras ver la espada Fuegoscuro…¿pero para que querría Dany a Fuegoscuro? Sí, es una reliquia de su familia, pero Dany no es una espadachina (aunque me hubiera encantado verla en la serie como una, lo juro) y no la usaría. Jon ya tiene poderes, o bueno, así al menos considero yo el poder controlar a Fantasma. Aunque me fascinó la película Arturo y la Leyenda de la Espada, me parece que darle **_**esos**_** poderes a Jon seria ir un poco demasiado lejos (irónico del tipo que trata de armar un trío entre Jon, Ygritte y Catelyn ¿no?). Y sí, entiendo que una relación entre esos dos levante muchas cejas, probablemente porque nunca se había visto algo así en una historia larga y compleja, pero bueno. Los comentarios son siempre bienvenidos. Un saludo y que estés bien.**

***Bien, en una nota aparte, quiero dar gracias también a los que siguen la historia, la tienen entre sus favoritos, o simplemente la leen. Anímense a dejar un review, que siempre me alegran el día, y además me dejan saber que les parece la historia.**

**Bien, ahora sí, basta de hablar. Vamos a lo que los trajo hasta aquí.**

**Disclaimer: todo lo que puedan reconocer pertenece a G.R.R. Martín. Yo solo lo uso para entretenerme y tratar de entretener a otros.**

**Jon**

Jon siempre había sabido que la parte más peligrosa del ejército Bolton era la caballería: una mezcla entre velocidad, invulnerabilidad y maniobrabilidad. Una fuerza de soldados montados y blindados era una fuerza a tener en cuenta en una batalla, y todos los informes confirmaban que Roose Bolton tenía miles de ellos en su ejército. Jon, por su parte, tenía una caballería inferior en número y armadura a la de su oponente.

La noticia de que Bolton había salido de Invernalia había sido una de las mejores que había recibido, pero se había visto ensombrecida por el hecho de que lo esperaba en las colinas al norte del castillo de los Stark. Jon conocía esas tierras; eran paramos casi totalmente yermos, salpicados de colinas suaves. Perfectos para la caballería. Jon estaba seguro de que, pese a todo, podría vencer a los Bolton en esas tierras, pero a un gran costo.

Pero junto con la realización de que la batalla para la que había estado preparándose durante lunas ya estaba llegando, llegó otra. La salida de los Bolton abría otra posibilidad, una que había visto mientras observaba en silencio el mapa del Norte que estaba en su tienda y que lo había asaltado con la fuerza de un mamut en estampida. Lo había repasado medio centenar de veces, sin pensar en nada más. Era una apuesta peligrosa, y de salir mal estaría poniendo en riesgo muchas vidas. Pero si tuviera éxito…..la conquista del resto del Norte solo sería cuestión de tiempo.

Fue en un pequeño cabo a orillas del lago dónde Jon ordenó que se reunieran los señores del Norte y los caudillos del Pueblo Libre al mediodía, ignorando las miradas de confusión de todos los que lo veían. Confusión por el hecho de que no prosiguieran. Jon envió a Rijeth Wull, uno de sus guardias personales y el sobrino de Cubo Grande, para garantizar la asistencia de dos personas en particular. Una hilera de lanceros y espadachines rodeaban el pequeño cabo dónde los señores se reunirían con su rey.

Fueron llegando poco a poco. Algunos, como el Liddle y Tormund, llegaron acompañados de sus hijos, mientras que otros como Cubo Grande y Mors Umber llegaron con varios de sus hombres. Entre hombres y mujeres llegaron además dos gigantes: Rog Puño de Trueno y Mag el Poderoso, los líderes más importantes entre los gigantes. Jon los saludó y les instó a tener paciencia hasta que llegasen los últimos. Cuando lo hicieron, Jon respiró hondo antes de empezar a hablar, flanqueado por todos los miembros de su guardia.

"Antes que nada, quiero agradeceros a todos por estar aquí en este día" empezó Jon "Sé que muchos de ustedes se preguntan porque no hemos partido al amanecer. La razón es sencilla. Antes del amanecer, nos han llegado una serie de noticias tanto del norte como del sur" informó Jon, observando las reacciones de todos los hombres y mujeres ante él.

"¿Qué noticias?" fue Tormund quién hizo la pregunta.

"Uno de nuestros exploradores vino con la confirmación: Roose Bolton ha salido de Invernalia con todo su ejército" informó, viendo como los murmullos y las voces se alzaban ante sus palabras. Alzó una mano para pedir silencio, y al obtenerlo continuó "Nos está esperando en una serie de colinas situadas a varios días al norte del castillo"

"¿Y qué estamos esperando? ¡Partamos ya!" rugió Soren Rompescudos, una sonrisa viciosa en su rostro.

"¡Hagamos que teman a nuestras espadas!" gritó otra voz entre la multitud.

"¡Pintaremos la tierra con sangre Bolton y pasaremos sobre sus cadáveres antes de ir por Invernalia y la hija del Ned!" gritó Cubo Grande, sus palabras aplaudidas por muchos de los hombres de los clanes.

Jon alzó una mano, y los gritos no tardaron en acallarse "Ciertamente podríamos, pero ha surgido una nueva dificultad. Las noticias del norte son…menos agradables"

La alegría se apagó, y Jon pudo ver como empezaban a mostrarse signos de preocupación, sobre todo entre el Pueblo Libre.

"¿Ha habido un ataque en el campamento?" preguntó una voz, y fue como echar leña al fuego. Más voces empezaron a arrojar preguntas, algunas a gritos.

"¡¿Nuestras familias están a salvo?!" inquirió otra voz entre la multitud, en tono nervioso.

"¡¿Atacaron a nuestras familias?!" rugió otra voz con rabia.

Jon ya había tenido suficiente "¡BASTA!" gritó, con lo que todas las voces callaron "El campamento está a salvo, al igual que nuestras familias" garantizó "La noticia llegó desde el norte con un mensajero del Último Hogar…pero la información desde el este" dijo. En cuanto las primeras miradas de realización se dejaron ver, continuó "Nuestro ejército oriental sufrió una derrota en los vados del rio Último" informó con voz estoica.

"¡Imposible!" una voz gritó, y unos momentos más tarde Styr se abrió paso entre los demás líderes reunidos "¡No puede ser cierto!" dijo entre gritos.

Jon nunca había visto a Styr mostrando alguna emoción verdadera, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, una nueva voz intervino.

"Cuida como te diriges a él" espetó Rickard Liddle, lanzando dagas a Styr con la mirada "Es tu rey" espetó. Junto a él, Helga también fulminó con la mirada al Magnar de Thenn y acercó la mano a la empuñadura de su espada.

"Suficiente. Gracias, Rickard" dijo Jon, parando cualquier discusión antes de que pudiera empezar "Es lamentable de reconocer, pero no cabe duda alguna en el mensaje. El ejército del oriente fue derrotado y detenido en los vados del Último" repitió Jon a Styr, que pareció desinflarse como un pellejo de vino que era atravesado por una daga.

Los murmullos empezaron a escucharse en el instante en que Jon guardó silencio para tomar aire. La mayoría eran hostiles, y más de un ceño fruncido se dirigió a Styr. Halleck, situado cerca del linde de la multitud reunida, también fue blanco de algunas malas miradas, que ignoró completamente.

"Pero los nuestros aprendieron de su derrota, y usaron bien ese conocimiento" continuó Jon, ajeno a los ceños fruncidos de algunos de los reunidos ante sus palabras "Y en la segunda batalla por los vados, nuestros enemigos fueron derrotados" aseguró Jon, con la sombra de una sonrisa en su rostro.

"¿Eso quiere decir que mi hijo…." empezó Styr, solo para ser interrumpido por Jon.

"Se encuentra vivo y victorioso" dijo el Rey, solo para ver como el alivio llenaba los ojos del líder de los thennitas, antes de ser sustituido por el orgullo "En estos momentos, Sigorn prosigue la marcha hacia el Fuerte Terror con el ejército" dijo Jon en voz alta, para que todos escucharan. Una serie de suspiros y algunas exclamaciones de alegría se escucharon en la multitud.

"¡Pero!" continuó Jon, imponiendo silencio con su voz "Toda victoria tiene un costo, y ésta ha costado demasiado. Nuestro ejército en el este podría dar buen uso a tropas frescas" la mirada de Jon vagó por un momento antes de enfocarse en una persona "¡Val!" y luego en otra "¡Garlon Norrey!" pronunció, su mirada fluctuando entre la hermana de Dalla y el hijo del Viejo Norrey "Acercaos" ordenó Jon, y observó cómo ambos empezaban a caminar hacia él. La multitud a ambos lados se apartó, dejando que los nombrados se acercaran al Rey con rapidez.

"Mi Rey" dijo el hijo del Norrey, al tiempo que realizaba una reverencia. Entre la multitud alguien soltó un bufido, pero Jon no se molestó en ver quién era. Tenía algo más importante de lo que ocuparse.

Val solo se limitó a asentir a manera de saludo.

Jon dio una larga mirada a ambos antes de hablar "Ambos partiréis lo más pronto posible hacia el este, llevando nuestra caballería y a casi todos los gigantes con vosotros" el eco de las palabras de Jon flotó en el aire por un instante. Al siguiente, el silencio fue destruido por medio centenar de voces diferentes.

"¡Alteza, no!" impelió Brandon Norrey en voz alta.

"¡Por favor no lo hagáis, mi Rey!" gritó Jorgen Knott, cuyo rosto se había tornado tan blanco como la nieve recién caída.

"¡No podemos deshacernos de la caballería!" gritó Harma Cabeza de Perro.

"¡¿Y sin los gigantes?!" exclamó Gerrick Sangrereal con una voz chillante que dejaba denotar la preocupación que sentía.

"¡¿Cómo venceremos a la caballería Bolton si no contamos con una fuerza montada propia?!" rugió Gunthor Burley, su barba sacudida con cada palabra.

"¡Sin gigantes y sin caballos nos atravesarán como un chorro de orina a la maldita nieve!" exclamó Doss el Ciego, su ceño fruncido y los labios apretados con enojo.

Jon los dejó seguir unos momentos, escuchando sus palabras, nacidas todas de su miedo, preocupación o disensión. Notó que solo unos pocos, entre ellos Tormund Matagigantes y Maege Mormont, guardaban silencio, sus ojos llenos de intriga.

Cuando hubo tenido suficiente, Jon miró a su derecha e hizo un gesto a Ery y Awrryk, que asintieron en respuesta. Ambos eran primos, nieta y nieto respectivamente de Ygon Oldfather, no mucho mayores que Jon y miembros de su Guardia Personal. Sin mediar palabra, ambos se encaminaron a su posición, hasta flanquear a Jon. Las voces de protesta callaron poco a poco al ver a Ery y Awrryk empezar a desplegar un mapa detrás de Jon, cada uno de ellos sosteniéndolo por un lado.

"La razón de que nos separemos de nuestra caballería y de los gigantes es sencilla: son las únicas fuerzas lo bastante veloces para poder sacar provecho de la oportunidad única que se nos presenta" informó Jon, al tiempo que daba un paso al costado, de modo que el mapa quedara plenamente visible para todos los caudillos y señores presentes: era un mapa del Norte. La mano de Jon se alzó, abarcando el centro del mapa por un momento antes de caer.

"¿Qué oportunidad, Alteza?" preguntó Maege Mormont con los brazos cruzados, observando el mapa con el ceño fruncido….hasta que jadeó, con los ojos muy abiertos. Sus brazos cayeron, colgando sin vida a sus lados "Os referís…"

Jon interrumpió a la señora de la Isla del Oso "Ahora que Roose Bolton y todo su ejército han salido del castillo" dijo, señalando a Invernalia en el mapa "estará prácticamente indefenso. Las pérdidas que ha sufrido Sigorn nos ofrecen el pretexto perfecto para enviar tropas hacia el este, para reforzarlo. Ahora bien, si estas fuerzas quieren llegar a Fuerte Terror deben cruzar necesariamente por las Colinas Solitarias" explicó, señalando ahora la serie de elevaciones suaves que ocupaban la mayor parte del territorio que separaba el Lago Largo del Fuerte Terror.

"Una vez que lleguen a las Colinas Solitarias, los gigantes y la caballería solo tendrían que girar hacia el oeste una vez más y cruzar el Cuchillo Blanco para coger a los Bolton por sorpresa y dar el más devastador golpe posible" dijo Jon "Mis señores, mis señoras, hombres y mujeres libres" dijo Jon, su mirada empezando pasando de los señores del Norte a los caudillos del Pueblo Libre con rapidez pero con intensidad "Éste plan, de realizarse de manera correcta, verá a los Bolton absolutamente derrotados. Sus aliados los abandonarán, su ejército se hará pedazos y cualquier esperanza que conserven de mantener el Norte o combatir contra nosotros" Jon hizo una pausa, al tiempo que cruzaba las manos detrás de sí "será condenada" concluyó.

Jon guardó silencio, mientras veía a señores y caudillos meditar sus palabras. El conflicto en sus rostros era claro: separarse de caballos y gigantes era peligroso, pero la oportunidad de ganar la guerra con un golpe era muy tentadora para simplemente ignorarla.

**Val**

No le sorprendió que Jon la llamara para una conversación en un ámbito más privado luego de que la reunión con los caudillos acabara. Tenía la sospecha de que Jon había dejado mucho que decir cuando había _explicado_ el plan.

Cuando estaba llegando a la tienda de Jon, vio como la solapa se abría y de ella salía el mismo Norrey que Jon había llamado al frente junto con ella. Garlon, si no recordaba mal. Mientras Norrey se alejaba la vio e hizo un gesto de saludo con la cabeza que Val contestó con uno propio, antes de seguir su camino. Parecía tenso.

La Guardia Personal de Jon hizo un gesto para que se detuviera en la entrada mientras informaban a Jon de su llegada, y por un momento Val consideró simplemente ignorarlos y entrar a la tienda sin más. Pero decidió simplemente esperar. Fue mientras esperaba que Val se dio cuenta de algo; los hombres de la Guardia Personal de Jon que guardaban la tienda eran todos arrodillados: Wull, Flint, Liddle, y los demás. No había rastro de Helga, Siegerd o cualquier otro miembro del Pueblo Libre.

Por fin, luego de unos momentos, tuvo la venia para pasar, y lo hizo con pasos largos y confiados.

Era la primera vez, desde que se había unido a la marcha de Jon al sur en el Último Hogar, que entraba en su tienda. Solo había una palabra para describir el lugar donde éste vivía: escaso. Las paredes y ganchos de los postes de soporte estaban casi totalmente desnudos, salvo por varios agarres para velas. En una esquina, una pequeña pila de objetos nada interesantes yacía apoyada en contra de la pared. En otra se situaba un pequeño catre, sobre el que había un par de pieles para resguardarse del frío. Una bolsa de lana cerca de él permanecía cerrada, y contra la cabecera del catre una espada y una daga larga reposaban en sus fundas, unidas por un cinturón. Los únicos muebles además del catre eran una mesa sencilla de madera y dos sillas. En una de ellas estaba sentado Jon.

"Bienvenida, Val. Siéntate, por favor" invitó Jon con la sombra de una sonrisa, al tiempo que hacía un gesto con la mano hacia la silla vacía. Sin más gesto que un débil asentimiento con la cabeza a modo de saludo, Val tomó asiento y se recostó contra el duro respaldo de la silla.

Val esperó en silencio, tratando de discernir algo en la expresión de Jon, pero no tuvo éxito. Jon era bastante bueno en ocultar sus emociones cuando quería.

"Me mandaste llamar" le recordó Val al hombre frente a ella, cuando se dio cuenta de que no obtendría nada con solo mirarlo.

"Sí. Hay mucho de qué hablar, y me temo que tenemos poco tiempo. La caballería ya se está preparando para partir. Los gigantes, también" comentó Jon, antes de que su rostro se volviera más duro.

La lengua de Val pasó con rapidez por sus labios antes volver a esconderse "Vi salir a ese hombre Norrey de tu tienda hace unos momentos. ¿Crees que…...dará problemas?" preguntó, cambiando sus palabras en el último momento, aunque no dudaba de que Jon las entendió por lo que eran.

"No lo creo. Al menos no a ti; es conmigo con quién está molesto" afirmó Jon, con un borde afilado en su voz. Val frunció el ceño en confusión, y Jon se explicitó "Garlon vino a pedir que nombrara a otro en su lugar; dijo que prefería quedarse aquí y pelear con los Bolton. Se lo negué, por supuesto" confesó Jon.

Val se encogió de hombros, totalmente indiferente sobre las decisiones de Jon. Pero….. "Preferiría llevarme a Carroña conmigo" reconoció. Conocía a Mors, lo que era una gran diferencia en comparación con Garlon Norrey. Sería más sencillo lidiar con él.

"Lo necesito conmigo" negó Jon, al tiempo que sacudía la cabeza "Pero tú te llevaras a sus jinetes, junto con todos los demás. Conservare solo los necesarios para explorar el frente"

"Dime una cosa, Jon" pidió la mujer, al tiempo que separaba su espalda del respaldo "¿A qué estás jugando?" preguntó, en voz baja.

Una de las cejas de Jon se alzó "No sé de qué estás hablando" dijo, su voz tan baja como la de ella.

"Creo que lo sabes" replicó Val, entrecerrando ligeramente sus ojos "Cuando nos reuniste junto al lago para dar las noticias, hablaste mucho, pero dijiste…..muy poco" las últimas palabras de Val fueron menos que un suspiro, como si estuviera compartiendo un secreto. En cierto modo, creía que si lo hacía.

Una sonrisa de lado apareció de manera repentina en el rostro de Jon, que asintió, con una mirada que parecía muy satisfecha _"Veo que te diste cuenta"_ habló, subiendo la voz solo un poco _"Hablemos ahora en la Antigua Lengua. No sabemos quién está escuchando"_ propuso.

"_¿No confías en tus guardias?"_ murmuró Val, siguiendo la conversación con Jon en la lengua que ella misma le había enseñado _"No parecen del tipo traidor"_ señaló.

"_No me han dado motivos para creer que lo sean. Pero prefiero no correr riesgos. Entre menos sepan, mejor. Basta con beber un trago de más, o distraerse un momento, para que la palabra incorrecta escape de la boca. Y si la palabra incorrecta cae en el oído de la persona equivocada….." _Jon dejo la frase en el aire, pero Val entendió a la perfección.

"_Tienes razón en lo que dijiste"_ siguió Jon_ "He dejado muchas cosas sin decir en la reunión" _reconoció, antes de adquirir un aspecto más serio_ "Dime algo. ¿Confías en mí, Val?" _preguntó, mirando fijamente a los ojos de la mujer.

"_Lo hago"_ respondió Val, casi al instante. Era cierto. Aunque no le gustaran algunas de las decisiones que Jon había tomado, no las había cuestionado. Y eso era porque Jon se había demostrado como alguien confiable. Alguien en quién podrías poner tus esperanzas con la certeza de que las tendría en cuenta y no iría contra ellas solo por ambición personal.

"_Entonces escúchame. La misión que he de encargarte es larga, difícil, y sobre todo, arriesgada. Hay una alta posibilidad de que mueras en ella, incluso si eres extremadamente cuidadosa al respecto" _informó Jon, con un grado de seriedad que Val pocas veces visto_ "Te elegí para liderarla porque creo que eres capaz, porque eres confiable, y porque sé que lograrás mantener en secreto mis órdenes. Es totalmente imprescindible que las sigas sin dilación ni demora; es la única forma en que podrá haber una posibilidad de éxito"_ informó Jon, haciendo énfasis en sus palabras _"¿Puedo contar contigo para esto?" _preguntó sin separar sus ojos de los de ella.

"_Prométeme que te asegurarás de que Dalla y mi sobrino estarán a salvo si algo me pasa"_ dijo Val. Ante todo, la seguridad de su hermana era lo primero para ella.

"_Lo prometo"_ dijo Jon al instante.

"…_..¿Qué tengo que hacer?" _inquirió Val.

**Sigorn**

Los días habían pasado, y con cada uno Sigorn se encontró más y más impaciente por llegar al castillo, al igual que el resto del ejército. En su mente resonaban las órdenes que el Rey le había dado, junto con las instrucciones que debía seguir.

Detrás de él, el ejército se desplegaba como una larga serpiente que cruzaba las tierras Bolton. Sigorn debía reconocer que estaba incómodo con el hecho de que no habían encontrado ninguna resistencia, sin importar cuánto se adentraban en las tierras de sus enemigos. Campos, bosquecillos, praderas, pastizales y riachuelos: todos fueron atravesados sin ninguna resistencia. Las únicas marcas de presencia humana que cruzaron en su camino fueron algunos campos ya cosechados y pequeñas aldeas, la mayoría de las cuales eran solo un puñado de casas agrupadas en torno a un pozo del que sacar agua dulce. No había hombres en estas últimas: solo mujeres, niños y ancianos, muchos de los cuales se escondían al verlos acercarse, contemplando el paso del ejército.

Helmat compartía sus preocupaciones, y solo parecía tensarse cada vez que una partida de exploradores llegaba para informar que no había ninguna amenaza cercana.

"Según los exploradores, deberíamos llegar mañana al castillo" comentó Helmat una noche junto al fuego, mientras el ejército a su alrededor descansaba de la marcha del día.

"Sí" reconoció Sigorn, sus oídos aun recordando las palabras del último grupo de hombres que habían llegado poco después de montar el campamento "Debemos decirle a nuestros arqueros que dejen volar a los cuervos. Que el mensaje de que asediamos el castillo salga sin problemas" el Rey había sido muy específico al respecto.

"Y debemos poner muchos centinelas en los alrededores. No podemos correr riesgos en cuanto a un ataque por sorpresa" apuntó Helmat "Según los exploradores, el castillo tiene tres puertas: al este, al norte, y al suroeste. Deberíamos establecernos entre dos de ellas, para poder reaccionar con mayor rapidez si intentan algo"

"Sí" concedió Sigorn "También dicen que hay una aldea cerca del castillo. Tenemos que decidir…que haremos con ella" el Rey había sido claro en que no dañaran las tierras Karstark….pero yo no estaban en las tierras de los Karstark.

"Ignorarla" declaró Helmat "El Rey no estará feliz si atacamos aldeas, enemigas o no"

"Tal vez no todos los nuestros den prioridad al Rey sobre la posibilidad de saquear. Sobre todo los que perdieron a alguien en los vados" comentó Sigorn. La brutalidad que había ejercido con los prisioneros Bolton que habían capturado en el segundo cruce de los vados había nacido de su rabia, y no tenía motivos para dudar que había algunos en el ejército que aun sentían el mismo sentimiento quemando en su pecho, y que querrían apagar ese ardor con sangre.

Helmat no disintió.

Al día siguiente, a media mañana, fue cuando finalmente llegaron al Fuerte Terror.

Un cuerno sonó en la cima de las murallas, y de inmediato las puertas empezaron a cerrarse. Sigorn no hizo ningún intento por evitarlo; estaba demasiado lejos para poder hacer algo a tiempo.

Era una vista arrebatadora. El castillo parecía surgir de la tierra como un hongo. Oscuro, fuerte, y amenazante. Las murallas eran aún más altas que las de Bastión Kar, gruesos muros hechos de piedra solida contra la que ninguna espada u hacha podría hacer nada. La cima era dentada, como los colmillos de una bestia peligrosa preparándose para atacar. Las torres eran altas y numerosas, dominando la vista en todas direcciones. Y las puertas eran inmensas, más altas que un gigante y con gruesas planchas de acero clavadas en ellas de tal forma que parecían fundirse con la madera.

Hacia el sur, cerca de la línea del horizonte, se divisaban una serie de casas y otros edificios de piedra y madera. Y aún más lejos, siendo apenas una delgada línea que se perdía en el horizonte, se veía lo que parecía un gran reflejo brillante. Era un río, sin duda.

Fue cuando el asedio ya estaba completamente establecido, con el ejército desplegado alrededor del castillo y múltiples partidas de centinelas establecidos en los alrededores, que Sigorn vio como un pájaro negro salía volando de una de las torres. Observó como el ave se alejaba rápidamente hacia el oeste, hasta perderse de vista, un punto negro perdido en la inmensidad del cielo y la tierra.

Ahora, solo debían esperar.

**El Señor de la Sanguijuela**

La partida del castillo había sido más larga de lo que debería haber sido, y solo una persona era responsable: Walda la Gorda. Su esposa. Cuando se enteró de que sus parientes y su esposo partirían a la guerra contra un ejército de salvajes y traidores, la mujer había partido en su búsqueda, encontrándolo reunido con los principales oficiales del ejército, discutiendo el orden de marcha. Sin importarle los señores y caballeros reunidos, Walda se había abierto paso entre ellos solo para apretarlo con fuerza entre sus brazos gruesos y sollozar en su hombro, en una muestra colosal de estúpido sentimentalismo, incluso para ella.

Al día siguiente, tras una noche con él, Walda se limitó a darle una reverencia baja, antes de abrazarlo y susurrarle que volviera, por el bien del niño que llevaba en el vientre. Roose sintió una pizca de sorpresa; no había notado la condición de su esposa, aunque, considerando que la parte media de Walda era más que voluminosa, resultaba casi imposible de ver las señales de un embarazo en ella. Roose se limitó a darle un beso en la mejilla, con ojos brillando con falsa emoción mientras afirmaba estar muy complacido con ella. Fueron las últimas palabras que le dijo antes de montar su caballo y emprender la marcha hacia el norte.

Envió a su bastardo por delante, acompañado por sus animales y su desagradable compañía, con órdenes claras. Ramsay podía ser poco más que un animal rabioso, pero sabía cómo hacer lo que esperaba de él.

Roose no tenía intención alguna de agotar a su ejército con una larga marcha solo para poder chocar con una fuerza que lo superaba en número por más de tres a uno. Por este motivo, se había detenido en las colinas al norte de Invernalia. Había llevado con él picos, palas y hachas en abundancia, y en cuanto llegaron al lugar indicado se dispuso a preparar el terreno para enfrentar al bastardo de Stark y sus salvajes. La serie de colinas en las que situó su campamento cubrían a la perfección el Camino Real, y no podían ser evitadas sin dar un inmenso rodeo hacia el oeste. Roose amplió la capacidad defensiva del terreno cavando zanjas y pozos, y convirtiendo los páramos en una maraña de trampas destinadas a destruir cualquier formación masiva con la que los salvajes pudieran sacar provecho a sus números superiores. Todas las colinas habían sido asimismo rodeadas de hileras de trampas, que formaban pasillos estrechos, los únicos por lo que los salvajes podrían subir para combatir.

Por último, dos colinas, las más altas y pobladas de árboles, fueron rodeadas con dos hileras de zanjas con el fondo lleno de pinchos. En la cima de las colinas estarían los arqueros, que tendrían una visión clara para desangrar a los salvajes, al tiempo que podrían usar los árboles para escudarse de los proyectiles enemigos.

Con el paso de los días, las defensas fueron tomando forma, de manera lenta pero constante. Era un trabajo arduo, que causó que brotaran ríos de sudor y maldiciones de muchos cientos de hombres. En cualquier caso, la mayor parte del esfuerzo recayó en los Umber y los Hornwood, junto con los labriegos que pudieron encontrar en los campos cercanos. El hecho de que muchos de estos últimos tuvieran que ser _motivados_ a trabajar por hombres con las espadas desnudas carecía de importancia para Roose; era solo un detalle menor.

La mayor parte de los hombres de mayor confianza fueron confiados a formar partidas de exploración o guardar el campamento, pero algunos fueron puestos a ayudar en la creación de las defensas.

Por fin, tras cinco días estacionados en las colinas y preparando defensas, un grupo de personas llegaron del norte. Bueno, quizás _personas_ fuera un término excesivamente generoso. Eran Ramsay y su desagradable banda. Viendo a los hombres sucios y descuidados y a los perros voraces y con ojos rabiosos, Roose se preguntó no por primera vez si estos últimos no eran más astutos que los hombres. A la cabeza del grupo, con los brazos, ropas y rostro cubiertos de sangre seca, luciendo una sonrisa que era en parte satisfacción y en parte alegría, sazonada con una gran dosis de locura y salvajismo, Ramsay parecía estar en su elemento.

Muchos hombres miraban a Ramsay con distintos niveles de ascos, rechazo o repulsión disimulados en sus rostros. Roose no podía culparlos: Ramsay parecía más digno de una horca que de un título noble.

Solo le bastó una mirada a su bastardo para saber que había cumplido su trabajo. Ahora, solo debía seguir preparándose para recibir a los salvajes y al bastardo de Ned Stark.

Según todos los exploradores, los salvajes se acercaban cada día más, sin pausa ni descanso. Sus números se contaban en unos cuarenta mil hombres, siendo casi exclusivamente infantería y arqueros. Algunos gigantes también marchaban con ellos.

En un afortunado giro de la suerte a su favor, un explorador enemigo había sido capturado un día antes. Tras ser parcialmente desollado en las manos y pies, el salvaje, que llevaba la mitad del rostro teñido de azul y la otra mitad blanca a causa del terror y la sangre pérdida, había confesado entre jadeos de dolor que el _Rey más allá del Muro_ había enviado a sus caballos y a gran parte de los gigantes hacia el este. Cuando el interrogatorio se hizo más duro, el hombre solo pudo insistir en que no sabía el motivo. Insistió en ello hasta su muerte.

Roose había meditado en profundidad sobre a dónde se podría dirigir la caballería y los gigantes enemigos, y había eliminado todas las posibilidades menos dos: Invernalia y el Fuerte Terror.

Había mandado un jinete de vuelta a Invernalia con un mensaje escrito por él mismo, advirtiendo al castellano del Fuerte Terror que podría verse atacado por el oeste.

Pero si el bastardo de Ned Stark se había desecho de su caballería para flanquear el Lago Largo y el Cuchillo Blanco para atacar Invernalia….era una maniobra audaz, digna de su hermano legítimo. Audaz…pero infructuosa.

Si los jinetes salvajes querían llegar a Invernalia, debían cruzar el Cuchillo Blanco, y con las crecidas de las aguas, el único punto de cruce era el puente de piedra cerca del Agua Bellota. Roose había dejado una pequeña guarnición en el puente de piedra que los jinetes salvajes debían tomar para llegar a Invernalia, y había debilitado la estructura del puente mucho tiempo atrás. Aún se podía usar, cierto, pero solo hacía falta dar unos cuantos golpes en los puntos adecuados para que el puente cayera, acabando con cualquier posibilidad de que los salvajes atacaran Invernalia por el este.

Esa noche, el Guardián del Norte durmió sin preocupaciones. Las defensas estaban casi completadas; ya estaba listo para recibir a los salvajes, pero luego, cuando estaban a solo un día de distancia…..se detuvieron.

En un primer momento el señor de la Casa Bolton pensó que era simplemente un alto temporal de parte de los salvajes para recabar más información por medio de partidas de exploradores, o para terminar de desplegar todo su ejército antes de ir a su encuentro. Pero al día siguiente no atacaron. Simplemente estaban quietos.

Pero aun sin atacar, los salvajes causaban daño. Daño en forma de disputas internas entre el ejército Bolton, que se veía dividido entre esperar allí a que los atacaran o atacar primero. Era una de las raras ocasiones en que tanto Roose como su bastardo deseaban esperar, aunque por motivos muy diferentes.

Cuándo, al anochecer del segundo día desde que los salvajes habían detenido, llegó un caballo agotado al campamento, Roose se encontró esperando que viniera del norte, para avisar que los salvajes por fin estaban avanzando. Pero el mensajero no venía del norte, sino desde el sur. Desde Invernalia. En los pliegues de su capa llevaba una carta con el sello roto y con su nombre escrito en el sobre.

"Llego en un cuervo desde Fuerte Terror, mi señor" dijo el hombre con voz agotada, al tiempo que extendía la carta ante el Guardián del Norte.

Fuerte Terror. La sola mención de él hizo que Roose se tensara casi imperceptiblemente. Sin palabras, cogió la carta y se retiró a la privacidad de su tienda para leerla.

Sus ojos fueron, por primera vez en años, brillando con una serie de emociones con cada línea de palabras que recorrían. Cuando terminó, Roose apenas fue capaz de controlar sus manos para evitar que la carta cayera al suelo.

Los salvajes en el este estaban asediando el Fuerte Terror. Contaban con una fuerza estimada en diez mil hombres, posiblemente más. Contaban también con varios gigantes y mamuts.

La mente del Guardián del Norte nadó en un centenar de cuestiones diferentes. ¿Cómo habían logrado cruzar los vados del Último? ¿Acaso habían descubierto una manera de cruzar el río? ¿O simplemente habían atacado sin parar, hasta que los números superiores lograran, a costa de grandes bajas, destruir o hacer retroceder a las tropas Bolton?

Por un instante, Roose consideró que la carta fuera falsa, pero lo descartó de inmediato. Había puesto sumo cuidado en que todas las vías de comunicación estuvieran administradas por hombres que debían lealtad a él, y solo a él. Ninguna de las personas por las que pasó la noticia habría tenido la osadía de transmitirle una información falsa. El Guardián del Norte dirigió una nueva mirada al mensaje en sus manos, sabiendo que era legítimo.

Debía levantar el asedio en el Fuerte Terror de inmediato, antes de que los salvajes se dieran cuenta de que la guarnición del castillo constaba de menos de un centenar de hombres. Si decidieran lanzar un asalto total perderían una gran cantidad de hombres, pero contaban con los números para permitirse eso. La guarnición del Fuerte Terror no.

Roose sabía lo bastante de estrategia para darse cuenta de su situación. Se encontraba atrapado; si marchaba al este para levantar el asedio a Fuerte Terror, dejaría el camino hacia Invernalia despejado, y si esperaba mucho tiempo allí, se arriesgaba a que el hogar de su familia cayera; si eso pasara, el daño a su causa y credibilidad sería irreparable.

No había opción; lo único que podía hacer….era un movimiento. Debía atacar al bastardo de Stark.

**Y así acaba. ¿Jon cometió un error? ¿Roose Bolton fue más astuto que él? Dejen sus creencias, junto con sugerencias, opiniones, críticas y más en un review. Será muy bienvenido y debidamente contestado.**

**Bien, amigos, aparte de mi usual petición de que se cuiden del Coronavirus o Covid-19 (que me está preocupando en verdad, sobre todo porque los casos crecen por aquí, aunque gracias a Dios no ha llegado a mi pueblo aún) he decidido darles algunos datos acerca del capítulo de la batalla, en parte porque me siento culpable por no subirlo todavía cuando claramente todos esperan eso, y en parte porque creo que se lo han ganado. No se preocupen, no será ningún spoiler, solo unas pocas explicaciones acerca de su longitud y poco más. No habrá detalles, así que pueden leer sin preocuparse. Están en el siguiente párrafo.**

**Bien, el capítulo será el más largo de todos. Ya llevo casi 12.000 palabras, y aun ni empiezo el clímax. En comparación con mis capítulos usuales, que van de las 5 a las 6.000 palabras, será muuuucho más largo. Contendrá también numerosos puntos de vista, de parte de ambos bandos. Honestamente, debido a su longitud y a los estudios, temo que después de él haya un retraso en la historia. Haré todo lo posible para que no sea así, pero no prometo nada. Será lo que Dios quiera.**

**Bueno, no tengo más que decir por ahora. Les mando a todos mis mejores deseos. Que estén bien (sobre todo de salud. Y que sigan así).**


	49. Chapter 49

**Bien, primero lo primero. Hola a quienquiera que lea esto.**

**Antes de empezar, quisiera agradecer de todo corazón a Anbu 22, Miguel Giuliano .co, Xechu .S, Coki 13566, jean d'arc, Kirito 720, Trinity Seven, Luna, Ares sama y JL Dragneel Storm por sus reviews, que en estas épocas tan complicadas son una verdadera bendición para ayudarme a mantener el ánimo en alto. Y hablando de los mismos:**

**Anbu 22: me da gusto saber de ti de nuevo, y es muy bueno saber que la historia te gustó lo sufiiente omo para mandar un review largo. Yo también soy del tipo de lector que si una historia me atrapa mucho quiero saber YA cómo es que sigue. En fin, aquí está el siguiente capítulo. Que lo disfrutes y que estés bien.**

**Miguel Giuliano. Co: lo cierto es que el misterio no es un tema en el que estoy muy versado, pero me alegro de que transmita esa impresión. No creo superar la novela, pero gracias jajaj. Oh, la competencia Jon vs Roose, no sabes…..pero te aseguro, no sabes….. Cambiando de tema, recibo tu sugerencia (no digo que la acepte. Son cosas distintas), la verdad es que ese bebé y su madre me dieron escalofríos con su muerte en la serie; hasta para GOT eso fue fuerte. Tendrás que esperar por los planes, ya lo dije…..pero espero que valga la pena. Un saludo.**

**Xechu. S: ¿Tu gusto por la historia AÚN crece? Vaya, debo admitir que me sorprende saberlo, sobre todo porque los últimos capítulos son todos para preparar el terreno, por decirlo de alguna manera. Por cierto, no. No tengo un nombre para la batalla, pero tengo algunas ideas. Se aceptan sugerencias, en caso de que tengas alguna y quieras comentarla. La caballería cántabra fue en verdad una maravilla de su época, y la táctica a la que te refieres se la denomina comúnmente "circulo cántabro". No tengo la certeza, pero me parece que luego los romanos adoptaron ese tipo de jabalinas para su infantería. Las llamadas **_**pilum**_** o **_**pila**_** en plural, fueron una de las principales armas de los legionarios. De hecho, si esta suposición mía es cierta, significa que las principales armas de los soldados romanos (la **_**pilum**_** y la **_**gladius**_**) en verdad provinieron de Hispania (**_**El primero en ser invadido. El último en ser conquistado**_**). En cuanto al otro review, bien, es cierto que entre más mujeres, o más bien más personas, sean parte de una relación, más complicada es. No estoy nada seguro de hacer algo entre Jon y Daenerys. Es una de mis parejas favoritas, pero para esta historia al menos….sería mucho esfuerzo. No digo que no, pero….bueno, en fin, no nos adelantemos demasiado. Un abrazo y que estés bien.**

**Coki 13566: Es tal como has dicho…..bien, puedo entender tu manera de pensar, y desde mi punto de vista contemporáneo le veo la lógica, pero lo cierto es que en esas épocas la reputación era muy importante. Mira a Renly y a Stannis: Bastión de Tormentas era tan importante para ambos debido a que era un símbolo. Quizás Fuerte Terror no sea más importante que la victoria sobre el ejército de Jon, pero ¿qué clase de hombre sería Roose Bolton si permitiera que el hogar de su familia se perdiera? Hay algunas historias muy buenas en ese sentido: yo mismo tengo una idea para una en que Jon conoce a Rhaegar, pero aún le falta bastante para considerar siquiera empezarla. Bueno, nos vemos pronto y que estés bien.**

**Jean d'arc: mi estrategia es simple, pero al menos es preferible a la de la serie, o eso espero jejej. Robb como Rey y Roose como Mano….….vaya, eso sí sería un dúo peligroso. Si, viste, Walda la Gorda inspira mucha lástima. Sabes, aunque suene un poco loco, me recuerda a Sansa en la primera temporada: alguien que desea un sueño, que se trata de forzar a ver a alguien como quiere que sea, en lugar de como es. Y sí, quizás Roose no la maltrate físicamente, pero la indiferencia también duele. Sabes, sobre tu sugerencia…..no es nada mala la idea. Gracias. Que estés bien; un abrazo y un beso.**

**Kirito 720: hola otra vez, y como siempre, un gusto saber de ti. No, la estrategia de Jon es efectiva, PERO costosa. La batalla ya se acerca, se acerca… Bueno, por ahora no hay más que decir. Un abrazo y nos leemos pronto.**

**Trinity seven: hola, amigo. Bien, como ya dije, por ahora Jon se deberá conformar con **_**Hermana Oscura**_**, pero quién sabe. A lo mejor en el futuro….. Hay buenos fics en español de GOT. Busca a Ares sama si quieres leer alguno. En fin, un saludo y que estés bien.**

**Luna: Holaaaaa ¿cómo, te gusta un capítulo mío sin nuestras pelirrojas favoritas? ¡Oh por Dios, se acerca el Apocalipsis! Si, el capítulo de la batalla será LARGO. Te mando un abrazo y hasta la próxima.**

**Ares sama: hola, compañero, que gusto volver a leerte. Y que gusto que mis giros te parezcan espectaculares. Viniendo de un colega, significa mucho. Un saludo bien grande, y si puedes actualizar "Entre el deber y el honor" pronto, me harás más feliz todavía. Hasta la próxima.**

**JL Dragneel Storm: Roose mordió el anzuelo, sí, pero hay que ver si Jon tiene la fuerza para sacarlo del agua, o si lo arrastra al fondo del mar. Todos esperamos una victoria fácil, pero la guerra está llena de expectativas, y no siempre se cumplen todas. Mmm, la verdad es muy buena pregunta, pero me parece que, dado que mi historia es una mezcla entre los libros y la serie, ese es un tema complicado. Robb podría reclamar las Tierras de los Ríos para sí, como hijo de una Tully (la familia gobernante) pero Jon no tiene sangre Tully en la que apoyar su reclamo. Probablemente si se casara con Catelyn podría hacer un reclamo por medio de ella, pero debemos recordar que Catelyn dejó atrás el nombre Tully cuando se casó con Ned Stark, y quizás los Lannister usarían eso como una manera de negar la legitimidad del reclamo. También hay que tener en cuenta las reacciones de los nobles de las Tierras de los Ríos: aliado o no, Jon es un bastardo de nacimiento, y eso le debe quitar puntos ante nobles y otros personajes de poder. Como dije, me parece un tema complicado….ya tengo la manera de lidiar con él, pero falta lo suyo para que se muestre. Te reitero: muy buena pregunta. Nos vemos pronto, y que estés bien.**

***En otra nota, gracias a los que siguen la historia, la tienen entre sus favoritos o tan solo la leen. Anímense a dejar un review, así se con exactitud lo que opinan de ella.**

**Bien, basta de hablar. Vamos a lo que a ustedes les interesa.**

**Disclaimer: todo lo que puedan reconocer pertenece a G.R.R. Martín. Yo solo lo uso para entretenerme y tratar de entretener a otros.**

**Jon**

Jon había ordenado la preparación de todo el ejército para marchar. Una vez que estuvieron formados, lo que tomó un tiempo considerable pero no demasiado largo, despidió a Val y Garlon Norrey a la vista de miles de ojos, entre ellos los de Mors Umber y los demás Norrey. Con ellos irían Mag el Poderoso y Rog Puño de Piedra, junto con todos los mamuts y ciento ochenta gigantes.

Jon había visto partir a los jinetes y gigantes con una sensación de pesadez en su pecho, que solo era incrementada por las miradas de duda e insatisfacción en buena parte de los caudillos del Pueblo Libre y señores norteños. Jon esperaba en su interior que pudieran entender….una vez que la lucha por el Norte hubiera acabado. Era un riesgo inmenso el que estaba tomando, y no gozaba con ello. No lo tomaría si no fuera porque la recompensa era igual de grande.

Cuando los demás se hubieran perdido de vista, ocultos tras el horizonte oriental, Jon volvió al frente del resto del ejército y continuó la marcha hacia el sur. Ya habían perdido más de la mitad del día, pero aún podrían avanzar otro trecho antes de detenerse.

El resto del día el ejército siguió moviéndose hacia el sur. El tramo del Camino Real en el que se encontraban discurría no muy lejos del Lago Largo, y así fue durante los siguientes días. Aquellos del ejército con buena vista podían ver a lo lejos un destello brillante; eran las aguas del lago reflejando los pálidos rayos del sol. El destello se volvía más sencillo de ver cuando el camino se elevaba en una de las ocasionales colinas de esas tierras.

En los siguientes días, el Camino Real fue alejándose gradualmente del Lago Largo, y el ejército también. Las colinas y praderas fueron dejando paso gradualmente a una serie de bosques que se extendían a ambos lados. Jon ordenó duplicar el número de patrullas en un esfuerzo por acabar con toda posibilidad de caer en una trampa por hostigadores Bolton. Asimismo duplicó el número de tropas en torno al convoy de suministros; tenía mucha comida, pero había muchas bocas por alimentar. No podía permitirse perder suministros.

Fue en el tercer día, cuando los bosques ya eran totalmente espesos, que un explorador llegó desde el sur, con la boca de su caballo llena de espuma y el sudor corriendo por sus flancos. Solo bastó una mirada para que Jon supiera que traía noticias muy importantes con él. Sin palabras, Jon sacó a su montura del camino, seguido por su Guardia Personal y el explorador.

"¿Qué ocurrió?" preguntó el Rey, brusco y directo.

El explorador no demoró en contestar "Hemos encontrado algo en el camino, Rey. Algo…..horrible" dijo la última palabra con una mueca de asco.

Jon sintió como un escalofrío lo recorría "¿Qué fue lo que encontraron?" se forzó a preguntar.

El explorador inclinó la cabeza con pesar "Hay una niña muerta a un lado del camino. Está clavada en un poste con una lanza" uno de los dedos largos del explorador subió hasta tocar un punto por arriba de su ombligo "Justo aquí. También…. Le han arrancado la piel debajo del cuello. Toda la piel" añadió con una mueca de asco.

Jon sintió como si el aire hubiera desaparecido de sus pulmones. Sus oídos dejaron de escuchar un momento, y se vio incapaz de evitar que sus ojos se cerraran un momento.

"¿Algo más?" preguntó con un tono neutro, tratando de esconder el cúmulo de emociones que rápidamente habían aparecido en su interior para hacerse con él.

"Tenía algo entre los dientes. No sabíamos que era. No lo sacamos" dijo el hombre, su barba acariciando su cinturón cuando hablaba. Parecía enfermizo.

"¿Está muy lejos de aquí?" preguntó Jon, luchando porque su voz saliera. Una parte de sí esperaba que el mensajero respondiera negativamente.

Pero no tuvo esa fortuna "No mucho"

Y no lo fue. La marcha del ejército continuó, y en poco tiempo Jon estuvo ante una visión verdaderamente repulsiva.

Había otros exploradores que ya habían llegado allí antes; habían sacado el cuerpo y lo habían depositado en el suelo junto al poste, que estaba en gran parte cubierta con sangre seca. Demasiada sangre. La lanza mencionada ya había sido dejada a un lado. Jon alzó el puño a modo de gesto, y un coro de voces gritaron para detener la marcha. Sin más demora, el Rey en el Norte desmontó de su caballo y se acercó a la niña, seguido por la mitad de su guardia.

Al acercarse, Jon escuchó arcadas detrás de sí, seguidas del inconfundible sonido de una persona vomitando. Por encima del hombro vio que era Cedrik Flint, que se encontraba agachado derramando el contenido de su estómago en el suelo. Jon no lo culpaba; tuvo que apretar los dientes para callar sus propias náuseas.

No recordaba haberse agachado. Estaba perdido mirando a la infortunada criatura ante él. Tal como había dicho el explorador, estaba desollada casi totalmente, la visión de su carne expuesta a los elementos siendo algo nauseabundo de contemplar. Llevaba mucho tiempo muerta, tal como delataba el olor que desprendía. Su piel, la poca que le habían dejado sus asesinos, estaba tan blanca como el pelaje de Fantasma. Su cabello, de un tono casi igual a la miel, estaba revuelto y pegado entre sí con más sangre seca, algunos mechones cayendo sobre su rostro. Pero lo peor de todo eran sus ojos, que habían desaparecido, dejando en su lugar solo dos cuencas ensangrentadas. En ese vacío, Jon pudo ver todo el horror que la niña había sentido en sus momentos finales, cuando intentó aferrarse a la vida con desesperación antes de que finalmente…..se escapara de entre sus dedos.

Entre los pequeños dientes torcidos y labios ligeramente abiertos asomaba algo. En un destello de morbosa curiosidad, Jon tomó con cuidado la mandíbula de la niña y la empujó con cuidado, revelando un papel doblado dentro de su boca. Sin detenerse a pensar, Jon lo tomó entre el pulgar y el índice de la otra mano y lo retiró, antes de desplegarlo.

_Mis perros devoraran la piel de las otras niñas salvajes, igual que devoraron la de esta, bastardo. Ven a ver._

_Ramsay Bolton, heredero de Fuerte Terror, Señor de Hornwood y Señor de Invernalia._

Su visión se nubló por un momento, la bruma de la ira oscureciendo todo, hasta tal punto que sus pensamientos fueron acallados por un momento. Los dientes de Jon se apretaron con tanta fuerza que, de haber podido pensar, habría temido romperlos. Su ceño se frunció más de lo que nunca lo había hecho, hasta alturas de las que no hubiera creído posibles. Y sus manos…sus manos se apretaron con tanta fuerza que sintió el mordisco del dolor en sus palmas, y le costó un momento retomar el control sobre ellas para forzarlas a que se aflojaran.

Al levantarse, Jon dirigió su mirada a todos los que veían: los exploradores, su Guardia Personal, y la vanguardia del ejército. Debían ver algo que no les agradó, porque algunos bajaron la vista o la desviaron al mirarlos. Ninguna palabra se pronunció, el sonido del viento agitando las ramas de los árboles, acompañado ocasionalmente por el relincho de un caballo, siendo lo único que llenó el mundo.

"Ulre, Kyura, corten leña para hacer una pira" ordenó Jon, sin molestarse en mirar a los nombrados "Ustedes, vuelvan a sus caballos y sigan adelante. Quiero saber que más nos espera" dijo, haciendo un breve giro de la cabeza hacia los exploradores "Los demás…se acabó el descanso. Debemos seguir" dijo. No espero respuesta antes de empezar a caminar hacia su caballo.

Pero no había llegado a dar más de dos pasos hacia su montura cuando el sonido de otro caballo al galope distrajo su atención. Miró al camino y vio que por él se aproximaba una mujer de las lanzas, con un escudo colgando de la silla de montar y una espada de bronce en su cinturón.

La mujer detuvo su caballo y dio una breve mirada al cuerpo de la niña antes de mirar a Jon "Hay otro cuerpo, Rey Jon. Es el de una muchacha. A poca distancia, atado a un árbol" expresó.

Jon tuvo que usar mucha fuerza de voluntad para reprimir la maldición desesperada que quería escapar de sus labios. Sería un camino largo.

**Val**

Val había aprendido a cabalgar de pequeña en el caballo de su padre, un animal pequeño pero resistente. Las lecciones habían sido duras: había caído en más de una ocasión, y se había dado algunos golpes realmente dolorosos. Pero había perseverado en su cometido y ahora se veía recompensada.

Su recompensa estaba en la capacidad de resistencia en la silla de montar que tenía, muy útil en la jornada a caballo a todo galope que había tenido desde que se separó de Jon y del resto del ejército, llevándose a casi todos los gigantes y jinetes con ella.

El primer día habían seguido la costa del lago, hacia el este y, al final de la jornada, girando con suavidad hacia el sur. Esa noche habían acampado a la orilla del lago, con Val compartiendo una hoguera con Garlon Norrey y otros nueve guerreros, cinco de ellos de las montañas del Norte, y los demás de más allá del Muro.

Cuando fue lo bastante tarde, y la mayoría del campamento dormía, Val despertó a las personas más cercanas a ella y les susurró ordenes, que fueron a cumplir entre bostezos y murmullos molestos. No mucho tiempo después volvieron, acompañados por un hombre y dos gigantes, cuyas pisadas descomunales no parecían hacer el suficiente ruido para despertar al campamento, profundamente dormido tras un día de marcha largo y agotador.

"Debemos hablar. Síganme" susurró, apoyando sus palabras con un gesto de la mano. Sin esperar por sus respuestas, giró y empezó a alejarse del campamento, escuchando detrás de ella como las pisadas de los gigantes delataban su posición detrás de ella.

Cruzó a los centinelas que guardaban los límites del campamento, ignorando las miradas de intriga que dirigieron hacia ella y sus acompañantes. Siguió adelante, con la costa desnuda del lago a su derecha y el páramo inmenso y escasamente poblado de vegetación a su izquierda. Por fin, cuando considero que se había alejado lo suficiente de cualquier oído indebido, volteó y dirigió una larga mirada a sus compañeros, pudiendo distinguir sus siluetas y la mayoría de sus rasgos debido a la luz de las estrellas.

"Gracias por aceptar seguirme hasta aquí. Sé que es algo inusual, pero el asunto que discutiremos es muy importante para arriesgarnos a ser oídos, incluso por nuestros propios guerreros" le dijo al hombre en la Lengua Común, antes de alzar la vista para mirar a los gigantes y repetir sus palabras, esta vez en la Antigua Lengua.

El hombre asintió con solemnidad, al igual que uno de los gigantes, mientras que el otro se limitó a cruzar los brazos.

"_Rog, Mag, él es Garlon Norrey. Después de mí, es quién está al mando de los hombres a caballo"_ dijo en la Antigua Lengua, al tiempo que señalaba al hombre frente a ella "Norrey, ellos son Mag el Poderoso y Rog Puño de Trueno. Son los líderes de los gigantes" explicó ahora en la Lengua Común, al tiempo que enfocaba su mirada en el hombre y hacía un gesto en dirección a los gigantes.

Luego de eso, alternando muchas veces de la Lengua Común a la Antigua Lengua y viceversa, explico con exactitud todo lo que había discutido con Jon. Los planes, las estrategias, los posibles movimientos enemigos y la forma en que responderían a ellos. Cuando terminó, la noche había avanzado bastante, pero el sueño no estaba presente en ella ni en sus acompañantes. Estos últimos aún trataban de absorber sus últimas explicaciones.

Val observó con atención las expresiones de los otros. Rog se frotaba la barbilla, pero no con aire pensativo, sino confundido. No era conocido por ser muy inteligente. Mag el Poderoso por otro lado, había captado mucho más; su ceño estaba fruncido y sus brazos cruzados, pero su rostro era una mezcla entre, enojo, aprobación y lo que parecía una pequeña cantidad de admiración.

Garlon Norrey, por otra parte…..

"¡Eso es imposible!¡Imposible!" enfatizó el montañés "¡No podemos intentar cruzar el río así!"

"Es la única forma en que podemos estar listos para actuar cuando el Rey lo necesite. La sorpresa es nuestra principal fortaleza" repitió Val, tratando una vez más de hacer que Norrey viera las cosas bajo la perspectiva que ella "Con los cambiapieles mantendremos vigilados los alrededores y tendremos ojos sobre el ejército Bolton y sobre el Rey. Casi todas las personas que viven en estas tierras han huido, por lo que es menos probable que seamos vistos"

"Bien" suspiró Norrey, su disensión no disminuyendo en lo más mínimo a juzgar por su rostro "Aún si los pequeños no nos ven, puede que haya partidas de exploradores o centinelas Bolton"

La hermana de Dalla asintió "El Rey Jon afirma que Roose Bolton es un comandante precavido, por lo que pondrá centinelas. Pero también cree que serán escasos" los brazos de Val se cruzaron a la altura de su pecho "Incluso con nada más que la infantería, Jon supera a nuestros enemigos por más de tres a uno. Bolton necesitará todas las espadas que pueda reunir para la batalla" la mayor ventaja del Pueblo Libre era su número, y tanto Jon como Bolton lo sabían bien.

"Pero aun así…es una locura tratar de cruzar el río de _esa_ manera. Nunca se ha intentado; no sabemos si funcionará. Si vamos hacia el Puente del Agua Bellota…."

"Tendríamos que rodear por las Colinas Solitarias y luego hacer un largo trecho hacia el oeste. Perderíamos demasiado tiempo" descartó Val "Además, el Rey cree que el puente estará vigilado" si un solo hombre de Bolton los veía podría dar la alarma. La sorpresa se acabaría. Val suspiró "Basta de discutir. Le juraste lealtad al Rey, Norrey" le recordó, mirando al montañés con el ceño fruncido "Si eres un hombre de palabra, seguirás las órdenes del Rey y nos acompañaras. Si no lo haces, eres un rompejuramentos y tal vez pienses en irte" afirmó, encontrando una pizca de suficiencia al ver como el rostro de Norrey se tensó, el conflicto entre sus pensamientos y su juramento bien visible en su rostro "Es muy tarde y necesitamos descansar. Mañana tenemos un día largo" dijo, antes de repetir las mismas palabras en la Antigua Lengua. Sin decir más, Val se encaminó de vuelta al campamente, seguida por Rog y Mag. Garlon Norrey iba detrás, rezagado.

Los siguientes días fueron todos iguales. Una larga cabalgata por la cara oriental del Lago Largo, alejándose de sus aguas solo en las escasas ocasiones en que los centinelas, que viajaban sujetos a caballos o mamuts por hombres o gigantes encargados de ellos, reportaban haber visto una pequeña aldea de pescadores o una cabaña solitaria junto al lago.

Val, pese a mantenerse concentrada en el camino, mantuvo siempre un ojo sobre Garlon Norrey. El hombre se mantenía retraído en sí mismo, pero no dio señales de querer abandonarlos. Se alegraba por ello: Norrey era el líder de los hombres de los clanes, que formaban una cuarta parte de sus caballos. Si se largaba, era posible que los suyos se fueran con él. Perder un cuarto de la caballería sin siquiera haber peleado no era una perspectiva muy alentadora.

Pese a no poder ver signos de ello, Val sabía que el Lago Largo se estrechaba un poco más con cada jornada que hacían hacia el sur, hasta que, tras muchos días, finalmente hubieran dejado sus orillas atrás…..al empezar otras.

Allí donde terminaba el Lago Largo empezaba un río, el Cuchillo Blanco, y su ribera era por dónde discurría el siguiente tramo de su marcha. Los cascos de sus caballos dejaron sus marcas al recorrer día tras día el río. Los cambiapieles, que aún mandaban a sus animales por delante de ellos, no reportaron más que unas pocas granjas y cabañas solitarias, además de dos pequeñas aldeas, que fueron rodeadas sin un segundo pensamiento.

No encontraron a nadie, absolutamente a nadie. Ni una sola persona que pudiera sorprenderse con la presencia de más de dos mil caballos y casi doscientos gigantes. Era casi como si el mundo hubiera desaparecido; Val se incomodaba cada vez que pensaba en ello.

Una noche, tras haber dejado atrás la segunda aldea, los cambiapieles le informaron que hacia el sur el río se veía engrosado por un nuevo afluente que provenía del norte y el este. Y a menos de un día de distancia, se encontraba un gran meandro que se introducía con suavidad en el oeste.

"Bien" murmuró. Cuando llegó el amanecer, giró su caballo hacia el sur y prosiguió la marcha, seguida detrás por todo el ejército. Para el mediodía, el río describió una gran curva, a través de una serie de mesetas con estribaciones rocosas, que rodeó por el sur antes de seguir el mismo cauce del agua. Era casi el atardecer cuando finalmente se detuvo. Cuatro hombres de armas Umber ancianos detuvieron sus monturas junto a la de ella.

"Aquí están los vados más grandes ¿verdad?"

Los hombres intercambiaron miradas antes de que uno respondiera "Están por allá" dijo, señalando con una mano de piel arrugada hacia un punto del río, cuya orilla occidental estaba habitada por un solitario roble "Pero son intransitables. La corriente del río es demasiado rápida. No hay forma de que podamos cruzar con los caballos" le aclaró.

"Se incrementaron por las nevadas ligeras que hubo cerca del Lago Largo" añadió otro.

"Eso oí" respondió Val en un murmullo, perdida en el río y en el sonido de su flujo "Acamparemos aquí esta noche. Que los hombres cuiden bien a sus caballos, y que los alimenten bien" los necesitarían, en más de un sentido.

Val nunca se sintió cómoda confiando sus pertenencias a nadie; la desconfianza era una parte de ella misma, tan arraigada que Dalla era una de las pocas que podía penetrar esa barrera. Fue por eso que se ocupó de desensillar a su caballo, darle de beber agua e incluso le dio avena y su última manzana, una pequeña fruta escuálida y seca, pero un manjar a pesar de todo. Cuando terminó, lo soltó en un campo cercano, con hierba otoñal amarilla para acabar con cualquier hambre que al animal aún pudiera tener.

Había guardias cerca para cuidar de los animales, pero la mayor parte del campamento se mantenía cerca del río, hablando entre sí, pero sin fuego. Una hoguera podría atraer atención no deseada.

Val acababa de terminar su escueta cena cuando Garlon Norrey apareció. Sin decir palabras, Val se alejó un poco de los demás, para tener privacidad.

"Habla" dijo Val en cuanto estuvieron solos.

"Aún estamos a tiempo de evitar una estupidez. Si cabalgamos duro podremos rodear el afluente y atacar el Puente sobre el Agu…"

"No hay tiempo. Fedrya vio a través de su halcón al Rey y a su ejército: están a poco más de un día de distancia de Bolton y sus fuerzas. La lucha empezará en cualquier momento y cuando eso pasé debemos estar en la otra orilla del río" ir por el puente del Agua Bellota había dejado de ser una opción. El tiempo no estaba a su favor, y la verdad era que nunca lo había estado.

"Pero el plan…."

"¡No es mío!" chillo Val, su paciencia perdida por un instante. Se forzó a bajar la voz antes de seguir "El plan es del Rey. Él lo ordenó porque cree que puede dar resultado. Debemos confiar en él con esto" si alguien le hubiera dicho a Val que confiaría en un hombre con tanto fervor hace un par de años, lo habría golpeado con toda certeza. Ahora era diferente: Jon creía que se podía lograr, y hasta ahora Jon no había fallado.

"Hay cosas que son imposibles, y cruzar un río ancho en plena crecida es una de ellas" insistió Norrey, mirando a Val con el ceño fruncido "El plan, sea del Rey o no, es imposible" repitió, en voz alta y clara.

"Jon es bastante bueno encontrando formas de que lo imposible pase" se limitó a replicar Val.

Unir a todo el Pueblo Libre en una sola fuerza. Hacerlo cruzar el Muro sin pérdidas. Darle entrenamiento. Obtener tierras para él. Conseguirle armas de acero. Lograr paz y una alianza entre ellos y los arrodillados.

Si…Jon era bastante bueno haciendo cosas que parecerían imposibles.

El amanecer llegó, y con él momento de poner en práctica el plan de Jon. Hizo reunir a los cambiapieles y los cuestionó sobre alguna presencia cercana. Todos respondieron lo mismo: no habían visto nada, ni guerreros, ni gente de ningún tipo. Estaban, efectivamente, lejos de cualquier persona que pudiera verlos. Val asintió, satisfecha, antes de mandar que todo el ejército se reuniera. Ella misma, flanqueada por una docena de guerreros, empezó a hablar.

"Hemos hecho un largo camino, todos nosotros" empezó Val, aunque ni ella misma sabría decir si se refería al camino desde que se separó de Jon, o al que hizo desde que lo conoció "Cuando nos separamos de los demás, el Rey dijo que daríamos el golpe más devastador de todos. Y el momento de golpear está muy cerca" aseguró, sabiendo cuanta verdad había en sus palabras "En el día de hoy, atravesaremos el Cuchillo Blanco en este punto y seguiremos al oeste" anunció. La reacción fue la esperada. La mayoría de ellos se miraron con confusión ante sus palabras, ignorantes de como atravesarían un río sin puente, vados ni otro medio visible. Y algunos, los más agudos, parecieron entender algo, ya que sus rostros se torcieron en preocupación.

Miró a Mag el Poderoso y a Rog Puño de Trueno _"Ya es hora. ¿Listos?" _preguntó Val en la Antigua Lengua.

"_Listos" _dijo Mag. Rog se limitó a asentir y a gruñir en aprobación. Ambos volvieron con los suyos, y tras unos momentos más, empezaron.

Dos largas hileras de gigantes se habían formado, y se adentraron en los vados inundados. Un hombre había sido arrastrado por la rápida corriente si se alejaba mucho de la orilla. Un caballo también. Pero los gigantes y sus mamuts, con cuerpos más voluminosos y pesados, no pudieron ser arrastrados.

Los gigantes que se encontraban al norte guiaban cada uno a un mamut con sus manos. Un paso a la vez, con lentitud pero sin detenerse, avanzaron, hasta que Mag y Rog, que se encontraban a la cabeza de las columnas, estuvieron a punto de llegar al otro lado del río….y allí se detuvieron, sin salir de él. El principio de las hileras, que se ondulaban ligeramente, estaba casi en la orilla occidental. El final, a poca distancia de la orilla oriental. Aproximadamente la mitad de sus cuerpos quedaba bajo el agua, pero el resto se mantenía seco.

"¿Qué pasa?" "¿Por qué no avanzan?" "Ya casi llegan ¿por qué no siguen?" las preguntas surgieron entre los guerreros, que alternaban miradas confundidas entre los gigantes y Val.

Pese a no ser una mujer particularmente interesada en los dioses, Val se encontró murmurando una breve plegaria antes de montar su caballo "Miren con atención. Cuando llegue al otro lado, síganme" ordenó, dirigiendo una breve mirada a los hombres y mujeres que la miraban expectantes.

Guío a su caballo con tranquilidad hasta la orilla del lago, pero al tocar las aguas el animal dio un relincho, asustado. Susurró en su oído y le dio unas palmadas en el cuello, y en cuanto se tranquilizó, presionó sus talones en los flancos del animal, que se introdujo en el agua y continuó avanzando, entrando poco a poco en el río, flanqueado a cada lado por las largas hileras de gigantes.

A medida que se adentraba más y más en el río, el agua fue subiendo poco a poco. Primero cubrió las patas del caballo, luego subió a su vientre, y luego subió más todavía. Primero lamió las botas de piel de Val, antes de filtrarse entre ellas para mojar sus pies, luego cubriéndolos, y luego cubriendo sus pantorrillas, antes de seguir avanzando.

El corazón de Val latía con fuerza desde que su montura había entrado en el río, y cuando el animal soltó sus patas delanteras del lecho del río para avanzar con la pura fuerza de sus movimientos, latió todavía más rápido. Era muy consciente de la importancia del equilibrio en tales momentos, por lo que se mantuvo quieta, solo moviendo ligeramente las manos, que estaban sujetas a las riendas, para alentar al caballo a que siguiera adelante.

Habían llegado a la mitad del río, y solo la cabeza y parte del cuello del caballo se mantenían fuera del agua, al igual que los hombros y la cabeza de Val. Lo demás estaba sumergido, y su calor era lentamente robado por la frialdad emanada por el río.

Pero el caballo siguió avanzando, y poco a poco el agua fue retrocediendo, dejando a la vista más y más partes del jinete y su montura, hasta que las patas del caballo volvieron al lecho cada vez menos profundo del río y avanzó más rápido. Cuando finalmente el agua dejo la mayor parte de las patas de su montura libres, Val se permitió relajar los músculos de sus piernas, al tiempo que soltaba su miedo junto con un gran suspiro. Había logrado cruzar.

Bajó de su caballo, dando una mirada rápida a los páramos vacíos que se extendían hacia el oeste hasta donde alcanzaba la vista, antes de girar, a tiempo de ver como los primeros jinetes se sumergían en el río, copiando sus últimas acciones.

La mañana pasó, y luego paso la tarde, y con ellas pasaron los caballos y jinetes, primero docenas de ellos, luego cientos, y al final miles. Todos ellos se introducían en el río por la orilla oriental, para cruzar completamente empapados por la orilla occidental. En otras circunstancias quizás no hubieran logrado cruzarlo debido a las crecidas, pero con los gigantes y mamuts alineados en el lado norte actuando como barrera para disminuir la fuerza de las corrientes, lo lograron.

No todos cruzaron de manera perfecta. Cada tanto una corriente particularmente fuerte se escabullía entre los gigantes y sus mamuts, arrastrando a un caballo y su jinete hacia el agua. En esas ocasiones la otra hilera de gigantes era lo único que evitaba que estos desafortunados se ahogaran: mientras uno de ellos se ocupaba del jinete, otros dos salvaban al caballo.

Cuando las primeras felicitaciones vinieron a ella por su ingenio para cruzar el río, Val los corrigió con firmeza. La idea había sido de Jon; ella solo había sido la primera en probar que era una buena.

Cuando casi la mitad de los jinetes habían cruzado, finalmente llegó Garlon Norrey, con sus ropas totalmente empapados y sus ojos bajos "Pido perdón. Mi señora" murmuró en voz baja. Val se limitó a un asentimiento seco: no le resultó difícil entender por qué Norrey pedía perdón.

Cuando los jinetes terminaron de pasar, los gigantes empezaron a salir del río, con miembros pesados y rostros cansados. Pese a no haberse movido en mucho tiempo, estaban agotados.

"_Ya está"_ gruñó Mag el Poderoso, su voz salpicada de cansancio.

"Aún no" pensó Val. Habían cruzado el río, pero no habían llegado a su destino aún.

**Jon**

Los últimos días de la marcha fueron los más largos que Jon podía recordar. También fueron de los peores.

Cada cierto tiempo, un nuevo cuerpo era encontrado en el camino. Cómo el primero, no eran de guerreros ni nada que se le pareciera. Niños, mujeres, bebés, en una ocasión incluso una mujer embarazada. Todos se encontraban, por las crueles manos de sus verdugos y la inclemencia de la naturaleza, en un estado más que deplorable. Ojos arrancados, dientes destrozados, rostros cubiertos de cortes, entrañas expuestas y miembros amputados. El desollamiento era el más común; difícilmente había un muerto que no tuviera alguna parte de su cuerpo en carne viva.

Algunos llevaban además mensajes con ellos, todos ellos amenazas hacia él, hacia los señores del Norte, los caudillos del Pueblo Libre, sus guerreros, y las familias de todos ellos. Cada uno de estos mensajes había sido un golpe preciso que había aumentado la furia de Jon hacia el que los había dejado. Ramsay, el bastardo de Roose Bolton.

Jon nunca hubiera creído que el odio que sentía hacia los enemigos de su familia pudiera aumentar todavía más, pero se había equivocado. Los mensajes lo habían aumentado, hasta tal punto que podía sentir como ardía en su interior, amenazando con quemar sus entrañas. El nombre del bastardo de Bolton se había grabado a fuego en su mente, y Jon ya había determinado que sería él quien lo matara. Si lo encontraba en la batalla o alguien más lo tomara prisionero, no importaba, igual que no importaba cualquier posible valor que tuviera como prisionero, o cualquier información que pudiera dar. El bastardo de Roose Bolton era un hombre muerto; solo que aún no estaba enterado de ello.

Jon no era el único cuya furia había aumentado ante la vista de los muertos en el camino: el Pueblo Libre e incluso gran parte de los norteños habían dejado más que claro la ira que sentían hacia los Bolton. Las amenazas y promesas de tortura y muerte para los Bolton ya eran una canción habitual entre los guerreros, así como entre gran parte de los caudillos y otros líderes. Algunos incluso pedían que las horas de marcha se incrementaran, para llegar antes a los Bolton.

Jon estaba preocupado. La furia y la determinación para pelear eran algo bueno, pero si se llevaban demasiado lejos conducirían a la precipitación, y eso era algo que no podía ocurrir en esos momentos. Era esa preocupación la causa de que no se hubiera explayado al explicar el contenido de los mensajes antes de arrojarlos al fuego. No se había atrevido a aumentar aún más la ira de su ejército, diciéndole que las amenazas eran también dirigidas a ellos, así como a sus hijos y al resto de sus familias. Les había dicho que eran solo para él; en cierta forma no había mentido, después de todo estaban dirigidas al _bastardo_.

Jon sabía que las emociones eran un mal guía en tiempos de guerra: aun recordaba cómo se había dejado llevar por las suyas al enterarse de la muerte de su familia. Su mente y su razonamiento se habían anulado casi del todo, callados por el furioso latir que su corazón había adquirido, como si quisiera salir de su pecho y darse a la fuga.

Era por eso que se había forzado a mantener su propia ira en silencio, temeroso de que, si la vocalizara, lo arrastrara a sus profundidades, hasta el punto de que su juicio se nublara y cometiera una imprudencia. Por eso se había forzado a no escuchar las promesas de venganza que se repetían con cada vez más regularidad entre su campamento. Por eso se había forzado a no hacer caso a las súplicas, escasas pero molestas, de que apretaran la marcha para llegar antes al encuentro de los Bolton. Para cuando finalmente hubieran dejado el bosque detrás y se encontraran en los páramos al sur de él, previos a las estribaciones de las colinas en las que los Bolton los esperaban, la impaciencia por la batalla ya era evidente hasta para el ojo más despistado.

Cuando finalmente había llegado el explorador informando de que había visto a los Bolton fortificando una serie de colinas ubicadas a poca distancia de su posición, Jon había ordenado detenerse y establecer un campamento. El día siguiente no había marchado, para disgusto de gran parte del ejército. Prefirió enfocarse en el envío de más exploradores para tratar de obtener más información sobre las defensas de los Bolton. Mientras esto sucedía el ejército fue puesto a trabajar en una serie de fortificaciones sencillas pero útiles para defender el campamento, además de en crear flechas y hacer una pequeña competición de tiro con arco y un combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Todas estas eran distracciones para soldados y caudillos, cuya ansia de atacar era casi tangible. Las competiciones eran además un intento más de infundir una falsa imagen a los posibles espías al servicio de sus enemigos: que los Bolton y sus aliados pensasen que no eran más que un puñado de tontos que veían la guerra cómo un juego. Con un poco de suerte, les haría cometer una imprudencia.

Jon temía un momento en particular, y ese momento llegó en la mañana del segundo día, cuando no sonaron los cuernos para informar que el campamento se levantaba y debían proseguir la marcha hacia el sur. Una pequeña multitud de caudillos del Pueblo Libre y algunos señores del Norte llegaron ante su tienda, todos con el ceño fruncido. Jon pidió que lo siguieran a una pequeña loma a pocos pasos de distancia. Desde la cima se tenía una vista perfecta del sur, donde un campo despejado de árboles y con solo unos pocos arbustos espinosos y parches de hierba otoñal amarillenta llegaba casi hasta la línea del horizonte. Al oeste, un brazo del bosque seguía su camino por varias millas, una serie de árboles de distintos tipos apretados entre sí, con sus ramas como soporte para nidos de pájaros y sus raíces a menudo sobresaliendo y formando diminutos pero molestos obstáculos, antes de volver a esconderse debajo de la tierra. Hacia el este, una serie de arroyuelos poco profundos, cuyos nacimientos estaban en los bosques detrás de ellos, corrían hacia el sur, bañando con sus aguas heladas un campo lleno de rocas y convirtiendo los espacios entre ellas en un lodo espeso y complicado de atravesar.

"De acuerdo" dijo Jon, apartando la vista de las tierras ante él para centrarla en sus acompañantes "Hablad" pidió, al tiempo que unía las manos tras la espalda.

Los señores intercambiaron miradas breves antes de que uno de ellos diera un paso adelante. La barriga de Cubo Grande se veía aún más descomunal cubierta con el cuero endurecido "¿Por qué nos hemos detenido Alteza?" preguntó. Cubo Grande podía ser poco protocolario, pero también era respetuoso. La derrota que había sufrido en combate singular contra Jon había tenido grandes consecuencias en el trato entre los dos hombres.

"Los Bolton y los Frey están tan cerca….ya se puede oler la mierda en el aire" repuso Berjen Norrey, la nariz arrugada con disgusto. Su mano temblaba cerca del cinturón del que colgaba su espada. Varios otros murmuraron o asintieron en acuerdo.

"Estamos esperando el momento adecuado para atacar" se limitó a decir Jon. Hubiera deseado poder decirles acerca de Val y los otros, pero no podía correr el riesgo de que el secreto fuera revelado antes del momento.

"¡El momento adecuado es ahora!" insistió Wull "Alteza, los hombres se impacientan cada vez más. Quieren luchar"

"Esos monstruos mataron mujeres y niños, Rey. Mujeres y niños" increpó Gavin el Mercader, con el rostro torcido en una mueca de rabia "Y ahora que están tan cerca, ahora que por fin podemos vengarlos…vos pedís que esperemos por quien sabe cuánto tiempo" dijo, su tono denotando incredulidad…y una fracción de dolor.

Jon suspiró. Las palabras Gavin eran duras pero ciertas "Sé bien lo que han hecho, Gavin. Créeme. Lo sé" no había olvidado a Robb…no creía poder hacerlo nunca. En cuanto a Arya…si es que en verdad era ella, era una cosa más por la que los Bolton y los Frey responderían "También deseo vengarme. Lo deseo mucho" y era cierto. Había pocas cosas que deseara con más pasión que la venganza "Pero estoy en la obligación de pensar en los vivos, no solo en los muertos. Todos los exploradores concuerdan en que las defensas de los Bolton son impresionantes, y en que su ejército es de más de once mil hombres. No podemos atacar una posición tan fuerte sin bajas masivas entre los nuestros" explicó, antes de que sus facciones se endurecieran "No derramaré la sangre de los nuestros más de lo necesario, ni sacrificaré vidas solo por impaciencia" todos sus movimientos, todos sus planes, todas sus estrategias y secretos, _todo _era para evitar que se perdieran más vidas de las necesarias.

"No tememos a la muerte Alteza, ni tememos perder la vidas por una causa justa. ¿Y cuál puede ser más justa que esta causa? Obtener justicia por el Ned, salvar a su hija, vuestra hermana" Cubo Grande señaló a Jon al mencionar a Arya "y vengar a los inocentes muertos por esos carniceros" concluyó, ganando la aprobación de todos los demás, a juzgar por sus firmes asentimientos y exclamaciones de aliento.

La reunión improvisada había atraído la atención de las personas cercanas. Jon podía sentir un bueno número de ojos sobre ellos, particularmente sobre él.

Meditó unos momentos antes de responder "Espero que no temáis a la vida, mi señor de Wull" dijo Jon, encontrando una pizca de presunción en su interior al ver como Cubo Grande relajaba las facciones de su rostro, sorprendido "Cualquiera puede morir por venganza, pero no cualquiera puede tomarla, saborearla y luego seguir viviendo" siguió, antes de detenerse un momento "Decís que debemos pelear, que nuestra causa es justa, y tenéis razón" concedió "Pero sería muy imprudente, arriesgar la victoria solamente por la impaciencia. Nuestro momento llegará; hasta entonces esperaremos" concluyo Jon, dando por finalizada la discusión, e incluso empezando a girar para marcharse.

Pero no todos los señores pensaron lo mismo "Mance habría atacado, no se habría escondido" murmuró uno de ellos, escondido él mismo entre los demás.

"Lord Eddard nunca habría dejado que crímenes como los cometidos por los Bolton quedasen impunes" gruñó por lo bajo Berjen Norrey, sus ojos esquivando los de Jon, pero su voz alcanzando los oídos del Rey.

Jon vio rojo por un momento, consecuencia de la rabia que recorrió sus venas junto con la sangre. Un momento después, su ira se desvaneció. Jon sabía bien que no estaba a la altura de su padre como un líder para el Norte, ni tampoco a la de Mance como líder del Pueblo Libre.

"Tenéis razón; ambos. Pero Mance está muerto. Mi señor padre, también" les recordó, lamentando la muerte de ambos hombres, tan diferentes y a la vez tan similares. A la mente de Jon llegó la imagen del rostro de Catelyn y del hijo de Dalla "Detrás de ellos dejaron viudas dolidas e hijos huérfanos" en la mente de Jon sonó una voz idéntica a la de Alysanne Mormont, contándole sobre el saqueo y la quema de Invernalia por parte de los Bolton "sus hogares fueron destruidos, sus pueblos quedaron desamparados y sus tierras abiertas a la devastación" para esos momentos, ya eran cientos los reunidos al pie de la loma, observando la improvisada reunión del Rey con el puñado de personajes influyentes del ejército "Yo no tengo la intención de seguir ese mismo camino"

La mano de Jon fue a la empuñadura de _Hermana Oscura_ "Si mis decisiones nos llevan a la derrota, cargaré con la culpa y asumiré las consecuencias. Pero hasta ese momento, todos seguirán mis órdenes. De lo contrario..." Jon dejó la frase en el aire, pero su expresión hablaba a gritos: no toleraría la desobediencia ni tampoco la indisciplina. Si los norteños recordaran la llegada de Cubo Grande al campamento del Pueblo Libre, y si el Pueblo Libre aún recordara al Señor de los Huesos y su destino, entenderían de lo que era capaz.

La noche fue mala. Pese a lo agitado del día y al cansancio, el sueño eludió a Jon como una presa rápida a su cazador. Su mente nadaba en pensamientos, y estos arrastraban sus sentimientos en todas direcciones. Eran cómo un millar de agujas perforando su mente a la vez, cada una empujada por una fuerza diferente y tratando de obtener la preeminencia sobre las demás.

Estaba preocupado por la impaciencia de los señores, estaba furioso porque se atrevieran a intentar presionarlo usando la memoria de su padre, estaba asustado porque esto afectara la lucha por venir, estaba lleno de nostalgia por Catelyn y por Ygritte, estaba lleno de expectativas por su hijo o hija en el campamento, estaba lleno de odio por Roose Bolton y su bastardo, estaba lleno de dolor por la pérdida de su familia, estaba temeroso de las consecuencias si su plan saliera mal, estaba dudoso si no había pedido algo demasiado difícil para Val y los gigantes y caballos, estaba receloso sobre la verosimilitud de la maldita carta que había leído tanto tiempo antes, donde afirmaba que su hermana pequeña era la _esposa _del bastardo de Fuerte Terror.

Cuando finalmente llegó el momento de abandonar su pequeño catre, Jon había dormido poco, pero logró no darle importancia. Rompió su ayuno con pan, pescado frito y una diminuta cantidad de hidromiel, diluido en un pellejo con agua.

La tensión en el exterior parecía haber aumentado durante la noche. Los hombres que no estaban de guardia ni ocupados en otros deberes se dedicaban a afilar sus armas, o a revisarlas meticulosamente. Muchos dirigían miradas hacia el sur, hoscos.

Pese a parecer espesa, la tensión podía ser cortada con facilidad. Todo lo que hizo falta…... fue el repicar de un grupo de cascos de caballo a todo galope viniendo desde el sur. Jon se encontraba frente a su tienda hablando con un grupo de caudillos cuando el trío de exploradores llegaron a toda velocidad. Detrás de ellos venían muchos más, hombres y mujeres a pie que los seguían con miradas mayormente ansiosas.

"Los escucho" dijo Jon en cuanto los exploradores detuvieron a sus monturas cerca de él. Estaba rodeado por la mayor parte de su Guardia Personal, y alrededor la multitud crecía cada vez más. Los jinetes habían llamado mucha atención.

"¡Han salido de sus posiciones!" informó uno de los exploradores, la librea de Umber decorando su jubón, ligeramente tapada en la parte superior por su barba entrecana "Todo el ejército se está moviendo"

"¿Hacia dónde?" preguntó Jon, casi con temor. Procuró ignorar las miradas y los susurros de los guerreros a su alrededor.

"Hacia aquí, mi rey" respondió el segundo de los exploradores, una mujer del Pueblo Libre con una lanza con punta de hueso en la mano.

El silencio que cayó era aplastante. Casi al unísono, todas las miradas se dirigieron al Rey en el Norte y Más allá del Muro: hombres y mujeres, norteños y Pueblo Libre, esperando las palabras del hombre que los había liderado hasta ese momento.

Jon dirigió una rápida mirada por los cientos, por los miles de rostros que lo rodeaban. Un millar de pensamientos recorrieron su mente en un instante, tantos que lo abrumaron. Al siguiente su ingenió se despejo y se alzó a toda su altura "¡Prepárense para pelear!" gritó en voz alta.

**Y se acabó. Bien, presiento que quieren matarme por retrasar una vez más (¿cuántas van ya?) la tan ansiada batalla entre Jon y los Bolton. Espero que sepan comprender; hay demasiado para escribir, demasiadas cosas que explicar y detallar antes de llegar al climax (el siguiente de varios) de esta historia. Quizás parezca que no, pero todo tiene una razón de ser. No es que lo escribo solo para hacerlos esperar en vano. Una vez más: espero sepan comprender.**

**Lo admito. Este capítulo quedó mucho más largo de lo que originalmente planeé: honestamente pensé que no pasaría de 5.500 palabras.**

**Otra cuestión: la batalla está casi terminada, y juro que será el siguiente capítulo. Pero, el largo que tiene más lo que falta me lleva a la certeza de que en total tendrá 20.000 palabras, o un número muy cercano. Ahora, vamos al punto. ¿Quieren que la batalla sea un solo capítulo, largo, o prefieren que la divida en varios (2, o puede que hasta 3)? Ya lo he pensado en ambos casos, pero me encantará escuchar sus opiniones. Así que ya saben, dejen un mensaje en la cajita de abajo expresando sus opiniones y preferencias. Y si también quieren añadir sugerencias, pensamientos, críticas constructivas o más, háganlo. Será muy apreciado y debidamente contestado.**

**Bueno, añadiendo a mi largo monólogo (más largo que esperanza de pobre), les pido una vez más que sean cuidadosos en cuanto a la propagación del virus covid-19 (o Coronavirus). Cuídense, y cuiden a sus familias y a sus comunidades. Vida hay una sola, y debemos cuidarla.**

**De acuerdo, ahora sí. Eso es todo. Hasta la próxima, que estén bien (sobre todo de salud. Y que sigan así).**


	50. Chapter 50

**De acuerdo, ha llegado el momento. Bien, sé que llevan mucho tiempo esperando por esto, y seguramente estarán impacientes por ya empezar, pero voy a pedirles que POR FAVOR presten atención a lo que debo decir.**

**Sé que hay diferencias de opiniones en cuanto a si dividir la batalla en varios capítulos o dejarla en uno solo. Es por eso que he llegado a una decisión que es intermedia y que, espero, deje satisfechos a todos.**

**La batalla será dividida en tres partes, PERO ha sido totalmente subida en este capítulo. Las tres partes han sido CLARAMENTE delimitadas para que no les quepa confusión entre el final de una y el principio de la siguiente. Así pues, quienes quieran leer todo de un tirón, pueden hacerlo. Y quienes quieran ir de a poco, también pueden hacerlo. OTRA COSA, entre parte y parte, y también al principio, daré una serie de datos como narrador omnipotente con la esperanza de ayudar a una mayor comprensión. Estos datos serán: número de tropas de cada ejército, cuantos hay de cada tipo, y quiénes están a cargo de cada parte.**

**A continuación, responderé sus últimos reviews, y como siempre, infinitas gracias por ellos (Y en una nota aparte, gracia a quienes siguen la historia, la tienen entre sus favoritos o solo la leen):**

**Aegon I Targaryen: Hola. Siempre es un placer hablar con alguien nuevo. Te juro que te comprendo. Para mí también la semana pasó demasiado lenta, pero ahora ha llegado el momento, y espero que valga la pena la espera. Un saludo.**

**Xechu. S: si viste, una de las mejores características de los romanos era la capacidad de adaptación de sus fuerzas. Son buenas sugerencias, pero las batallas nunca se nombran antes de librarse, si no después, o sea que, a mi entender, aún hay algo de tiempo para ponerle nombre. Eres el primero que lo menciona, pero estoy seguro de que hay muchos como tú que fantasean con leer a Jon encontrando a sus pelirrojas comiéndose la boca una a la otra jajaj. Un saludo, y ojala la batalla te deje satisfecho.**

**Kirito 720: Hola. Si viste, esa manera de cruzar es la de un loco o un genio (esa idea la tenía en la cabeza hacia mucho tiempo, y me gustó plasmarla) y en mi opinión, todos los locos tienen algo de genios y todos los genios algo de locos. Me da gusto saber que tengo éxito dándoles ese aire mortífero a los Bolton, eso no es nada sencillo. Hoy verás si Roose se termina de desesperar o si le queda un as en la manga; a ver si te convence. También aquí verás a Jon; sabes, es en verdad un alivio que tenga éxito en mostrar a Jon como un ser humano (la verdad siempre tengo esta preocupación de hacerlo muy perfecto, como si fuera el Superman del universo GOT), que es cómo más me gusta. Concuerdo contigo en algo: el fernet se debe disfrutar de a poco. Que estés bien y un abrazo.**

**Miguel Giuliano .co: Hola. Aquí verás la batalla, y los siguientes capítulos se centrarán en las secuelas de la batalla y las distintas reacciones, lo prometo. Has tocado un buen punto, pero tendrás que esperar un poco más para ver. Igual, habrá ciertos cambios en las historias de los otros Stark hasta el punto actual. Tu sugerencia ya la guardé, y si Dios quiere, algún día tendré la inspiración para hacerla una historia que valga la pena leer. En fin, que estés bien y ojalá te guste el capítulo.**

**Jean d'arc: hola, y como siempre, que gran gusto es leerte. Yo he leído esas historias de las que hablas, y la verdad es que la mayoría las terminé más para saber que por verdadero gusto. Jon es mi personaje favorito de GOT, pero de ninguna manera estoy de acuerdo en que sea perfecto. De hecho, creo que sus errores son lo que lo hacen aún mejor, y es por eso que trato de retratarlo, tanto de acto como de pensamiento, como una persona imperfecta. Si, el Jon de las primeras temporadas era mucho mejor que el inútil de las últimas 3. Viste, lo de las personas muertas, eso es cómo el último cascote, justo entre los ojos. Y Jon ahora es el lobo que solo está esperando el momento de saltar. Respeto tu deseo, y es eso lo que me he hecho dividir el capítulo en partes. Ojala eso te ayude a disfrutarlo más. Un beso y un abrazo, y por favor, si gustas dejar un review, se totalmente honesta en tu parecer, como hasta ahora.**

**Meera 7: ¡Hola! Qué bueno volver a saber de ti. Muchas gracias por el comentario, es verdaderamente inspirador. Y acepto las felicitaciones con humildad. En fin, un abrazo y que estés bien.**

**Isaac LB: hola. Un placer hablar con alguien nuevo. Si, dramático, pero el drama es lo que mejora (casi) siempre todas las historias. Nah, Jon Nieve no suena ridículo, es solo que tú estás más acostumbrado a escuchar y leer Jon Snow. Es todo. En fin, gracias y que estés bien.**

**Coki 13566: se venía la batalla, y ahora llego. Ojalá te guste. Si, pensé en lo que dijiste, pero decidí dejarlo así. Además, aunque Val haya cruzado el río, eso no es garantía de que llegará a tiempo para la batalla.**

**Luna: hola, como siempre, gracias por la sonrisa que me da tu mensaje. Si, como todo lo bueno, la pelea se hace esperar. Ojalá ya hubiera terminado la cuarentena ahora que lo mencionas, pero no tendrás que esperar más por la batalla. Aquí esta. Recuerdo mi deuda, y la pagare, si mi salud y el internet lo permiten. Lo prometo. Es una alegría inmensa saber que aun estás, tras tanta espera, y ojala que la batalla cumpla con tus expectativas. Un abrazo grande, y nos vemos el otro martes.**

**Trinity Seven: técnicamente hablando, fue Sansa la que mató a Ramsay en la serie. Aun así, no temas. Tengo algo especial preparado para él. Si, por cada historia buena en español, hay diez en inglés. Gracias a Dios por el traductor de Google, que aunque no es perfecto, es mucho mejor que nada. Gracias por el halago; me esfuerzo para que la historia no aburra. Sí, yo también escuche del nuevo libro de Martín, pero me parece que después todavía falta uno más. En fin, un saludo y hasta pronto.**

**Anbu 22: hola, y que bueno volver a leer de ti. Aquí estamos, en martes, y ojalá que la espera haya valido la pena. Un saludo.**

**JL Dragneel Storm: espero que la batalla te guste, y gracias como siempre por tu review. ¡Ay, todas tus preguntas! Las podría contestar todas en este instante, lo juro, pero eso sería adelantar demasiado la historia, y presiento que tendrás mucho en que pensar solo con la batalla. Pero en el siguiente capítulo empezaras a ver algo relacionado con una de tus preguntas, lo prometo. Un saludo, y nos vemos. Cuídate.**

***Bien, ahora sí, basta de hablar. Vamos a lo que los trajo hasta aquí, y Dios quiera que satisfaga sus expectativas.**

**Disclaimer: todo lo que puedan reconocer pertenece a G.R.R. Martín. Yo solo lo uso para entretenerme y tratar de entretener a otros.**

**NOTAS:**

Ejército del Pueblo Libre/Norteños leales a la Casa Stark: 36.500 hombres. 31.500 infantes y 5.000 arqueros. Y 20 gigantes.

Ejército Bolton/Frey: 11.200 hombres. 3.800 caballos, 6.500 infantes y 900 arqueros.

*Además de las fuerzas mencionadas, un total de 700 lanceros y 200 arqueros fueron dejados en el campamento del ejército de Jon, con la misión de proteger los suministros y otros enseres.

**INICIO DE LA PRIMERA PARTE**

**Jon**

"¡Prepárense a pelear!" en cuanto el grito salió por su garganta, el mundo pareció volver a correr. Un mar de bocas corearon sus propios gritos, y cientos de personas se dispersaron por el campamento.

Jon reunió a su Guardia Personal, y escuchó las voces de su cabeza que le decían que siempre mantuviera al menos a uno de ellos para protegerse. Eran voces muy similares a las de Catelyn e Ygritte.

Tras elegir a Helga para que se quedara con él, envió a todos los demás para asegurarse de que una serie de caudillos y señores importantes estuvieran presentes. Debían preparar la disposición de las tropas.

La palabra corrió con rapidez por el campamento, y las personas que Jon envió a buscar llegaron muy pronto, pero no demasiado. El Rey en el Norte tuvo tiempo de ponerse la camisa de cota de malla que llevaría debajo de su ropa en batalla.

"¡¿Es cierto?!" rugió Tormund en cuanto llegó. Era el primero de todos.

"Sí" confirmó Jon con voz tranquila, ignorando la forma en que la sonrisa de Tormund creció, hasta el punto de parecer la de un demente.

Antes de que pudieran decir más, La Osa llegó, y luego Soren Rompescudos y Cubo Grande, y en poco tiempo medio centenar de hombres y unas pocas mujeres estaban ante él, los más importantes del Pueblo libre y de los norteños aliados a él.

Lo que siguió fue una breve serie de órdenes, en las cuales Jon asignó un cierto número de tropas a cada uno de ellos. Algunos tendrían el mando de arqueros, otros de lanceros. Algunos comandarías miles, y otros cientos. Varios de ellos mascullaron quejas, pero Jon se mantuvo firme en sus decisiones. Había hablado con todas estas personas, las había escuchado, y las había conocido. Sus elecciones en la disposición estaban todas basadas en ello. Cuando hubo acabado, los despidió a todos.

El único momento de silencio total fue cuando Jon anunció que él mismos se encontraría en el medio del ejército, lejos de la vanguardia. Muchos señores del Norte intercambiaron miradas, pero fueron las del Pueblo Libre las que expresaron mucho más. No estaban contentos con esto. Jon sabía a la perfección el porqué: entre ellos, era costumbre que quienes los llevara a la batalla estuviera en el frente, compartiendo el peligro con los suyos.

"No lo haría si no fuera necesario" dijo Jon con el ceño fruncido "Esta batalla se librará en un gran espacio, y será probablemente la más grande que todos enfrentaremos. Roose Bolton es un comandante experimentado y astuto, y sin duda pensará bien antes de moverse. No puedo pensar como contrarrestar sus movimientos, ni deciros lo que espero de vosotros, si estoy luchando por mi vida"

Muchos habían mostrado su descontento con sus expresiones, pero ninguno en voz alta.

En cuanto el último de ellos se hubiera alejado lo suficiente para prepararse, Jon dirigió su atención al pequeño grupo de personas que se encontraba cerca de la tienda. Eran menos de veinte personas, la mayor de las cuales era un anciano con el cabello trenzado cayendo hasta su cintura, y el menor un niño con una pelusa oscura en su rostro, tan fina que podría confundirse con un poco de suciedad a primera vista.

Jon no se sorprendió de verlos allí, ni tampoco se sorprendió de que no fueran parte de la oleada de actividad que había caído sobre el campamento. Ellos tendrían un papel a jugar en la próxima batalla, pero no como guerreros. Eran más valiosos por sus habilidades… como cambiapieles.

Jon los mantuvo cerca de él cuando salió del campamento a caballo, seguido por miles y miles de hombres y mujeres más. Una serie de estandartes ondeaban al viento mientras el ejército se desplegaba: un gigante rugiente, una corona en campo sanguíneo, tres cubos de madera, una espada y un hacha de bronce, un oso negro, un caballo rampante en campo de acero. Y al frente de todos ellos dos lobos, uno de ellos gris en campo blanco, y el otro blanco en campo gris.

**El Señor de la Sanguijuela**

Plano. Era la única manera de describir todo lo que se extendía a su alrededor. Al frente y a su espalda, hacia el oriente y el occidente. Era lo que rodeaba a Roose, al igual que a todo su ejército. Un páramo plano que se extendía hasta donde alcanzaba la vista, con depresiones tan suaves que resultaba difícil saber cuándo se estaba en una y cuando no.

Había salido con las primeras luces del día, y se había encaminado hacia el norte sin más demora. Detrás de él había dejado su campamento, al cuidado de una cantidad ridículamente pequeña de soldados, los peores de entre sus fuerzas. Había reunido a los exploradores y centinelas, manteniendo menos de una docena aún lejos del ejército, para otear sus flancos. Necesitaría todas las espadas posibles si quería tener una oportunidad contra el bastardo y sus salvajes.

Era imprescindible acabar con él de inmediato, para poder girar al este y salvar el hogar de su familia antes de que fuera tarde. Cuando un solitario jinete con un jubón con un hombre desollado llegó a toda velocidad desde el norte, Roose sabía a la perfección lo que diría antes de que abriera la boca.

"Los salvajes han salido de su campamento. Vienen a nuestro encuentro. Llegaran antes del mediodía" anunció con voz ansiosa. Roose solo lo reconoció con un asentimiento, sin siquiera disminuir el paso de su corcel. No había esperado lograr ocultar once mil hombres en pleno día.

Siguió avanzando, ajeno a las palabras de jactancia que provenían desde detrás, todas pertenecientes a hombres ansiosos por luchar.

"Dicen que el bastardo tiene una espada de acero valyrio. Cuando lo mate, me quedare con ella" se jactó Hosteen Frey. El hombre gigante era un estúpido, pero habilidoso con una espada.

"Luego de hoy, me llamaran Ser Gelman _terror de los salvajes_" dijo un hombre de mentón grande y ojos grises, la cota de malla sobresaliendo por los límites de su jubón con dos hachas cruzadas.

"Acabemos rápido con esto. Quiero volver al campamento a tiempo para la cena" gruñó un lancero montado de Ryswell, su rostro picado de viruelas plasmando una mueca.

"Es bueno que la batalla sea temprano. Si no, estaríamos matando salvajes y traidores hasta el anochecer" declaró un hombre con una maza de acero colgando de su cinturón. La visera de su casco impedía ver su rostro.

Por fin, tras pasar una meseta baja, se empezaron a distinguir una serie de riachuelos hacia el este, apenas hilillos de agua que se alejaban cada vez más de la vista. Tras considerarlo un momento, el señor del Fuerte Terror dio las órdenes y el ejército salió del camino para dirigirse a los riachuelos.

Apenas habían empezado a abrevar los caballos cuando se escucharon gritos, y el horizonte hacia el norte se cubrió de formas, que se fueron acercando con cada instante que pasaba.

"Todos a formar" ordenó el Guardián del Norte en un susurro "Llegaron"

**Hother Mataputas**

Había partido del castillo de su familia llevando tan solo cuatrocientos hombres, una fuerza tan diminuta que difícilmente podría ser de utilidad.

Había pensado en irse muchas veces, y había pensado en traicionar a los Bolton muchas más, pero no lo había hecho. Si lo hiciera su sobrino estaría muerto, y no se arriesgaría a causar la muerte del único hijo de su hermano que aún vivía. Y además, si quisiera irse, los pocos cientos de hombres con él no serían rivales para los miles de los Bolton y sus aliados, los mil veces malditos Frey. Los masacrarían con facilidad.

Pero ahora, con la vista que se desplegaba ante él, se convencía más con cada instante de que sus hombres serían masacrados de todas formas. Si no a manos de los Bolton, del ejército ante él.

Habían sido una línea en el horizonte cuando los vieron, una línea que se fue acercando y que al mismo tiempo se iba engrosando cada vez más, como una sombra, _la sombra de la muerte_.

La sombra se engrosaba más y más, y entre ella se empezaban a distinguir las formas. Escudos, lanzas, estandartes, soldados y lo que parecían seres inmensos en medio de ellos.

"Gigantes" murmuró una voz cerca de Hother, con asombro.

Mataputas no negaría estar asombrado por esos seres, pero ese asombro palidecía en comparación con el que sentía por el tamaño de la hueste enemiga. No pensaba que pudiera haber tantos salvajes en el mundo.

"_Y tu hermano está con ellos"_ le recordó una voz interna, con un tono casi burlesco.

Seguían llegando. Más y más de ellos, todos formados. Fila tras fila, hilera tras hilera, columna tras columna, sin dejar de surgir desde el norte. Eran miles, ¡no!, eran decenas de miles, y aún seguían llegando. Una serie de gritos se escucharon entre ellos, y casi al mismo tiempo, todos los salvajes se detuvieron.

Hother había pensado que los rumores de un ejército de cien mil salvajes no eran más que falsedades. Ahora…ya no estaba tan seguro. Miró hacia el ejército Bolton. Más de once mil hombres…..que parecían diminutos enfrente del ejército salvaje.

…..pero aun así pelearía por ellos contra los salvajes, porque aún existía la posibilidad de que los Bolton ganaran, y si un miembro de la familia Umber no luchaba por ellos, no solo su señor, sino toda la familia del Último Hogar podría darse por perdida.

**Jon**

¿Dónde estaría Val? Esa era la pregunta que llegó a la mente de Jon de manera repentina. ¿Habría tenido éxito su plan, y la caballería y los gigantes estaban al oeste del Cuchillo Blanco sin que los Bolton supieran? ¿O su plan no había sido más que una insensatez que había inutilizado una fuerza considerable en un momento tan crucial de su campaña? No tenía medio de saberlo.

El cielo estaba oscuro; una serie de nubes grises lo cubrían de extremo a extremo, ocultando el sol en su totalidad. Pero aun sin él, el día había avanzado lo suficiente para que no hubiera problemas con la visibilidad. Las nubes hacia el norte tenían un color particularmente oscuro. _Nubes de nieve…._

Tanto tiempo, tanta preparación, tanta paciencia. Por fin había llegado el momento de ver si habían valido la pena. Ante él se encontraba el ejército que debía vencer para lograr la libertad y seguridad de todos los suyos. Miles y miles de hombres agrupados bajo una serie de estandartes, que aun a la distancia, Jon no tuvo problemas en reconocer.

Algunos tenían un hacha de guerra, o tres pinos, o un gigante rugiente, o un alce macho. Pero por cada uno de estos había tres veces más cabezas de caballo o hachas cruzadas debajo de una corona. Y estos últimos eran, a simple vista, igualados por hombres desollados y torres gemelas azules. Fue al ver estos últimos que Jon sintió como su corazón empezaba a moverse con más rapidez, impulsado por el odio.

"_Veremos que tan buenos son luchando de frente, y no apuñalando por la espalda" _pensó Jon con sorna.

Pese a ya saber en cuanto oscilaba el número de las tropas enemigas, Jon sintió una pizca de sorpresa al ver la diferencia entre éstas y las suyas propias. Resultaba obvio hasta para el más obtuso de los hombres que bando contaba con superioridad numérica.

Pero aun con superioridad numérica, no sería una batalla sencilla. Roose Bolton ya estaba demostrando sus capacidades como comandante: había tomado una buena posición, usando el terreno como barrera natural para reducir la posibilidad de ser flanqueado por el ejército oponente.

El ejército Bolton se había desplegado en diagonal, con su flanco derecho junto a la serie de riachuelos que habían corrido desde los bosques que Jon había dejado atrás en el último tramo de su viaje al sur. Ningún ataque coordinado se produciría por allí, no con el terreno húmedo y estrecho entre las formaciones Bolton y el agua. El otro flanco del enemigo estaba en campo abierto, a medio camino entre los riachuelos y el Camino Real, cerca del horizonte visual de Jon.

Jon posicionó a sus tropas con rapidez, enfrentando al ejército Bolton. Pese a mantenerse más alejado de los riachuelos que Bolton, Jon aún se mantenía lo suficientemente cerca para garantizar que su flanco izquierdo estuviera protegido por la tierra húmeda, inestable y salpicada de rocas sueltas.

Jon había dividido a su ejército en seis bloques justo antes de divisar a los Bolton. Cinco de ellos estaban compuestos por la infantería, mientras que el último era exclusivamente para los arqueros. Los pocos gigantes que habían quedado con él luego de que enviara al resto con Val, apenas una veintena, habían sido distribuidos entre cuatro de los seis bloques.

Los dos primeros bloques superaban los diez mil guerreros cada uno, y al ser los más grandes fueron asignados al centro de sus líneas, separados lo suficiente para que si el de vanguardia fuera atacado, el otro pudiera apoyarlo o retirarse, según fuera conveniente. En ellos se encontraban además una gran parte de los caudillos y guerreros de mayor importancia.

El tercer y cuarto bloques fueron formados de manera oblicua con los extremos del primero, con el objetivo de proteger sus flancos. Al ser el flanco derecho el más abierto, Jon había dejado en él cinco veces más hombres que en el izquierdo, además de tres gigantes.

Detrás del segundo bloque fueron colocados los arqueros, divididos en tres grandes grupos. Por último, en la retaguardia, varios miles de hombres quedaban en reserva, listos para ser usados en el momento y lugar más necesario, cuando el resultado de la batalla estuviera en el filo del cuchillo.

Jon se esforzó por dividir los mandos de los bloques, y de las columnas que los componían, de manera equitativa entre los norteños y el Pueblo Libre, pese a que por cada norteño había al menos diez guerreros del Pueblo Libre.

En cuanto el ejército del Pueblo Libre y los norteños leales a Stark se detuvo, empezó la parte más tensa de la batalla: la espera. Ambos lados esperaban que el otro hiciera un movimiento, que diera alguna señal de avance.

Jon recordaba a la perfección las miradas de insatisfacción de muchos de los caudillos del Pueblo Libre cuando anunció que no estaría en vanguardia, por lo que eligió con sumo cuidado el lugar desde donde observaría la batalla. Montado justo detrás del segundo bloque, acompañado por Fantasma y con su Guardia Personal formando un círculo protector a su alrededor. Los arqueros y la reserva quedaban a sus espaldas. Lo bastante cerca para intervenir, pero no tanto para dejarse arrastrar repentinamente a una pelea. A un lado de él se encontraban los cambiapieles, acompañados por sus respectivos animales: lobos y perros en su mayoría. Dos de ellos se encargarían de mirar a través de los ojos de sus animales los flancos, que quedaban fuera del alcance de la vista de Jon, para informarle de la situación en ellos.

De repente, una hilera de jinetes Bolton cargó hacia el frente, dirigiéndose directo al centro de las líneas Stark. Una serie de gritos sonaron entre las primeras filas de lanceros, que bajaron las lanzas en espera del impacto…..que no llegó. Un cuerno sonó entre las filas Bolton, y los jinetes volvieron con rapidez al resto del ejército.

"Cobardes" "¿Qué rayos…" los murmullos se alzaron, y muchos resoplidos de enojo se escucharon entre las filas.

"¡Tranquilos!" dijo Jon en voz alta, al tiempo que alzaba una mano en un gesto que buscaba ser tranquilizador "Mantened vuestras posiciones" ordenó con firmeza.

Jon no tardó en comprender lo que estaba pasando. Los estaban provocando, tratando de hacerlos romper su formación para lanzarse al frente de manera desorganizada. Unos pocos guerreros del frente mordieron el anzuelo, pero apenas habían dado un paso cuando Jon escuchó una serie de rugidos enfurecidos en la lejanía. Los que habían salido de la formación se apresuraron a volver a ella.

Los Bolton intentaron dos veces más atraerlos, una de ellas cerca de su flanco izquierdo según la mujer cambiapieles, pero la disciplina se impuso. Jon estaba orgulloso del Pueblo Libre.

Tras el último y fallido intento por provocarlos, los Bolton parecieron al fin entender que no serviría de nada. Una serie de gritos se escucharon, y las fuerzas de los Bolton empezaron a cambiar su orden. El resto de la caballería avanzó, hasta cubrir todo el frente: filas y filas de jinetes acorazados sobre grandes caballos de batalla, armados con largas lanzas. Los estandartes denotaban a que casa pertenecían los jinetes: Bolton, Frey, Ryswell, Dustin y Ryswell.

Por un momento Jon pensó que intentarían una carga de caballería, pero un nuevo cuerno de guerra sonó, junto con una serie de trompetas, y unos momentos más tarde entre los caballos se asomaron hombres a pie. Aún a tan gran distancia, Jon logró distinguir que todos llevaban una mano libre, y que la otra sostenía un objeto delgado. Sabía lo que venía a continuación.

**Dorrek Cerwyn**

Era un buen arquero. No ganaría ningún premio en un torneo sureño, pero sabía lo que hacía. Eso, junto con su nombre noble, era lo que probablemente le había traído un puesto de mando al que no había aspirado entre los arqueros del ejército Bolton. Nominalmente, Roose Ryswell era el hombre a cargo, pero en verdad él y Harwyn Flint, de los Flint de Dedo Pedernal, eran los que dirigían a los arqueros. Ryswell era poco más que un pendenciero arrogante, con una habilidad con el arco que a lo sumo podría llamarse decente.

"¡Arqueros!" una voz gritó, y al poco un jinete pasó al trote "¡Arqueros!¡Al frente!" gritó.

Sus rodillas se alzaron cuando trotó hacia adelante, seguido por cientos de hombres armados con arcos detrás de él. Corrieron entre las filas de la caballería, rozando con sus brazos los flancos de los caballos y las piernas de los hombres montados, hasta que salieron al frente del ejército, donde con un grito de Ryswell se detuvieron. Ante ellos, a una distancia muy grande, se desplegaba el aún más grande ejército de salvajes.

"¡Preparen!" gritó Ryswell.

"¡Preparen!" coreó Dorrek, al tiempo que sacaba una flecha del carcaj que llevaba en la espalda y la colocaba en su arco. No necesitaba mirar hacia atrás para saber que cientos más de hombres imitaban sus acciones.

"¡Apunten!" los arcos se alzaron, las cuerdas tensadas y las flechas listas "¡Suelten!" los dedos de Cerwyn se abrieron y la flecha voló por el aire, acompañada por cientos más, en dirección a los salvajes.

**Jon**

Vio las flechas volar en el aire, antes de caer en el centro de sus líneas, cayendo sobre el primer bloque y unas pocas alcanzando el segundo.

Algunos miembros de su Guardia Personal acercaron sus monturas con rapidez antes de alzar los escudos para protegerlo de la lluvia mortífera. No había necesidad; los arqueros Bolton estaban demasiado lejos para poder golpearlo.

¿Cuántos eran? Pocos. Dos filas ligeramente desiguales, extendiéndose varios cientos de pies en cada dirección. Jon no creía que superaran los mil hombres.

"Torreg, Dormund" llamó, mirando por sobre el hombro a los hijos de Tormund "Vayan con Knott y Eldric. Que sus arqueros avancen y contesten el fuego" ordenó, viendo sin expresión como los hijos del Matagigantes giraban sus monturas y cabalgaban en dirección a los mencionados.

Jon solo tuvo que esperar unos momentos antes de escuchar los gritos provenientes de una docena de gargantas, y miles de hombres y mujeres se adelantaron, cruzando a izquierda y derecha de él mientras avanzaban. Vislumbró brevemente como la mirada de Eldric Ragrynst se encontraba con la de él, el hombre de la Costa Helada sin siquiera detenerse, seguido por los dos mil arqueros que había puesto bajo su mando. Más hacia el oeste, los arqueros de Knott también avanzaban.

**Tormund**

Se encontraba en el frente, con los pies firmemente plantados. A pocos pasos detrás de él se extendían miles de guerreros, todos con una lanza larga en una mano y un escudo de roble en la otra. A su derecha, separado de él por una buena distancia, estaba el arrodillado que había atacado a Jon Nieve en el campamento, ese al que llamaban Cubo Grande. Luego estaba Doss el Ciego, y a lo lejos se podía distinguir al otro arrodillado con el que compartían el mando, uno de los hijos de ese anciano al que llamaban _El Flint_.

Estaba listo para demostrar a estos arrodillados quién era Tormund Matagigantes, y porqué era muy mala idea medirse con él. Sus pies picaban por la necesidad de avanzar, pero Jon le había hecho jurar que obedecería. De mala gana había aceptado, para no hacerlo enfadar. Jon le daba miedo cuando estaba enfadado, aunque nunca lo había dicho; primero se cortaba la lengua.

En cuanto vio a los primeros que se movían al frente pensó que ya había llegado el momento, pero soltó un gruñido de frustración cuando se dio cuenta de que solo eran arqueros. Los arqueros no pelean de cerca. Por un momento pensó en cargar de todas formas, pero las palabras de Jon resonaron en su mente. _"Espera hasta que lo ordene"_ había dicho.

"¡Escudos arriba!" gritó Tormund cuando las flechas surcaron el aire, su voz coreada por la de otros. Sin más demora cayó al suelo y levantó su escudo. Las flechas cayeron, y la mayoría de ellas encontraron un escudo o golpearon inofensivamente contra el suelo… pero unas pocas encontraron carne, a juzgar por los gritos y el sonido de alguien cayendo con fuerza al suelo. Girando la cabeza, Tormund vio dos cuerpos solitarios tumbados en el suelo, inmóviles. Los que gritaban estaban fuera de su alcance, perdidos entre el mar de escudos alzados.

Una segunda ráfaga de flechas cayo unos momentos después de la primera "Arrodillados de mierda. Vengan y pelean de frente" masculló Tormund cuando una flecha golpeaba el centro de su escudo.

**Harle el Bello**

Había una pregunta en la mente Harle para la que no tenía respuesta ¿Por qué rayos el Rey no les había hecho avanzar?

Había mantenido un ojo sobre el Rey pese a la distancia, y cuando vio que dos de los jinetes que lo rodeaban giraban sus monturas y se dirigían hacia atrás, estuvo casi seguro de que había llegado el momento de avanzar, solo para quedar decepcionado cuando fueron hacia ese arrodillado con cara de idiota de Knott y Eldric. Vio a sus arqueros avanzar, mientras él se quedaba atrás con los suyos. No estaba feliz.

**Jon**

Si Jon tuviera que adivinar, diría que los arqueros combinados de Jorgen Knott y Eldric Ragrynst estaban más cerca de superar a sus homónimos Bolton por cuatro a uno, en vez de tres a uno. Los Bolton también parecían darse cuenta, porque sus arqueros se retiraron presurosos antes de que los de Jon alcanzaran a soltar su primera ráfaga. Por un momento Jon pensó en detenerlos, pero decidió no hacerlo. Dejó que dispararan dos ráfagas de flechas antes de ordenar que se detuvieran.

Las flechas cayeron principalmente en el frente del ejército Bolton, golpeando casi todas, pero sin hacer un daño real; la infantería Bolton estaba protegida por sus escudos, y los caballeros llevaban armaduras de placas.

**El señor de la Sanguijuela**

"Debemos usar a la caballería" dijo Aenys Frey "No tenemos opción" añadió, sujetando las riendas de su caballo con firmeza. Como el resto de los suyos, Ser Aenys tenía el aspecto de una comadreja, pero de una comadreja sabia en cuánto a las estrategias de la guerra. Roose estaba de acuerdo.

El Guardián del Norte envió llamar a Hosteen Frey y Lord Ryswell. En cuanto llegaron, empezó a hablar.

"Ambos encabezaréis la carga de caballería" empezó "Concentrad a los lanceros acorazados y a los caballeros con las mejores armaduras en el lado izquierdo. Abrid una brecha y aislad su flanco derecho"

"Esos salvajes no sabrán que los golpeó" gruño Hosteen Frey, al tiempo que daba una palmada al hacha de guerra que estaba en su silla de montar.

"No te dejes arrastrar a una batalla campal, Hosteen. Recuerda que tienen los números de su parte" Ser Aenys advirtió a su medio hermano, que simplemente hizo un asentimiento renuente antes de alejarse.

El señor del Fuerte Terror sabía que había verdad en las palabras de Frey. Los salvajes los superaban ampliamente en número. Habían intentado provocar, sin éxito. Habían intentado debilitar con los arqueros, también sin éxito. Solo quedaba una opción: atacar de frente.

**Jon**

Vio como los arqueros Bolton se retiraban antes de ser abrumados por los números superiores de sus homónimos, y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro. No habían eliminado la amenaza de los arcos Bolton, pero sin duda habían debilitado su moral, y sus pérdidas habían sido pocas: Jon no creía haber perdido más de un centenar de hombres.

"¡Se están moviendo!" las palabras de Dekla atrajeron la atención de Jon, a tiempo de ver como la mujer alzaba la cabeza para mirarlo a la cara "Su infantería se mantiene quieta, pero su caballería se encamina hacia el centro" dijo. Cumpliendo con sus palabras, una columna de caballos bajo estandartes de Dustin aparecieron en el horizonte desde el oeste a los pocos momentos.

Jon miró a Ezei, pero la mujer se limitó a negar con la cabeza "Los caballos junto a los arroyos se mantienen quietos. No parece que vayan a moverse"

Jon asintió en silencio, antes de volver la vista al frente. En los lindes del campo entre los dos ejércitos la caballería se agrupaba, formando una gran cuña de acero.

Sabía lo que pasaría. Debía dar órdenes, y rápido.

"¡Rogar, Cedrik, Rickard!" llamó con rapidez "Vayan al frente. Que los arqueros retrocedan de inmediato, y que el centro se prepare para una carga de caballería" los tres hombres de los clanes espolearon a sus caballos y partieron con rapidez "Siegerd" llamó, observando como el hijo menor de Styr espoleaba a su caballo para acercarse a él "Ve con Harle el Bello. Dile que dispare tan pronto como los tenga al alcance" dijo, haciendo un gesto en dirección a la caballería enemiga "y que se detenga cuando exista riesgo de que lastime a los nuestros. Que le diga lo mismo a los gigantes" cinco de sus veinte gigantes tenían arcos descomunales, y disparaban flechas del tamaño de pernos de escorpiones a una distancia anonadante. No sería una grata sorpresa para los Bolton.

"Zoey" llamó, viendo las trenzas de color oro de la mujer agitándose cuando giró la cabeza para verlo "Prepárate, y dile a los demás que hagan lo mismo. Vuestro momento se acerca" la cambiapieles solo sonrió, al tiempo que pasaba una mano con una mezcla de cariño y reverencia por la cabeza de su compañero, un gatosombra adulto con las mandíbulas abiertas, exponiendo sus grandes colmillos.

**Ser Estúpido**

"¡No les temáis!¡Son salvajes, asesinos y traidores!¡Vosotros sois caballeros y hombres de honor, jurados a casas nobles y honorables!" vociferó, al tiempo que hacía trotar a su caballo enfrente de los casi cuatro mil jinetes ante él "¡Mostradles vuestro valor, mostradles vuestro poder!¡Hagamos a esos animales lamentar el día en que se atrevieron a marchar contra nosotros!" rugió, al tiempo que alzaba su mandoble sobre su cabeza "¡Por los Siete Reinos!" gritó, al tiempo que giraba su caballo y cabalgaba hacia el frente. Una serie de gritos se escucharon detrás de él.

Detrás de él, toda la caballería se lanzó hacia el frente. Dio una breve mirada a su derecha, distinguiendo a Rodrik Ryswell con su casco adornado con un penacho de crines de caballo doradas, flanqueado por dos hombres con los estandartes de su casa. Volvió la vista al frente, y a medio camino de los salvajes, un destello cruzó su línea de visión, y giró la cabeza a tiempo de ver como lo que parecía un perno de ballesta atravesaba a un hombre, derribándolo de su caballo y casi haciendo caer al jinete que iba detrás, que apenas logró aferrarse a su silla de montar cuando su caballo dio un salto repentino.

"_¿Cómo en los siete infiernos los salvajes consiguieron artillería?" _pensó Hosteen cuando más pernos volaron desde las posiciones salvajes. Uno de ellos quedó clavado en la tierra, temblando, pero los demás encontraron carne, a juzgar por los gritos de hombres y caballos _"Maldición"_ pensó, al tiempo que clavaba los talones en los flancos de su corcel para alentarlo a ir más rápido. Detrás de él, los demás lo siguieron.

Más pernos cayeron, matando a más hombres y caballos, y un momento después cayó sobre ellos una lluvia de flechas. Eran miles, pero mataron pocos caballos, y aún menos caballeros. La segunda lluvia no tuvo más éxito que la primera. Sus armaduras los protegían de tan patético intento de repeler su carga. Ser Hosteen mismo bufó cuando dos flechas golpearon su casco y su greba derecha, el grueso acero desviando los proyectiles sin esfuerzo.

Ahora se encontraban a todo galope, sus caballos dejando sus huellas profundamente en la tierra mientras el aire golpeaba sus rostros. Un último perno solitario encontró su descanso en el cuello de un semental montado por un norteño con los colores Bolton, que voló por los aires cuando su montura murió debajo de él.

Estaban tan cerca que Hosteen podía distinguir a la perfección los colores de los escudos, que los salvajes habían unido en una gran pared de unos seis pies de alto de la que salían numerosas lanzas.

"AAAAAAAARRG" rugió, antes de estrellarse contra la pared con estrépito, al tiempo que lanzaba el primer golpe.

**Hugo "Cubo Grande" Wull**

"¡Todos preparados!" la voz de Artos Flint resonó. Cubo Grande giró la cabeza a tiempo de ver como Flint había girado para mirar a los hombres….y mujeres detrás de él.

El silencio se había apoderado de todos ellos, silencio que poco a poco era llenado por el sonido de los cascos de la caballería aproximándose, como una tormenta que poco a poco se acercaba, hasta que estuviera sobre ellos. Los colores de los estandartes delataban a que casas pertenecían quienes venían hacia ellos: Dustin, Ryswell, Frey y Bolton. En ese orden maldecía a esas casas, y lo haría hasta que muriera. Lo que, considerando que estaba en primera fila ante una carga de caballería pesada, podría pasar pronto.

Pero eso no era un problema. El invierno estaba casi sobre ellos, y él era un viejo. Había follado, había amado, había odiado, había peleado y había matado, había bebido hasta caer desmayado y había comida hasta sentir que sus tripas estallarían. Había vivido bien….si debía morir aquí, moriría igualmente bien.

"_Morir bajo el mando del hermano del Joven Lobo, para salvar a la hija del Ned… hay peores formas de irse"_ pensó, al tiempo que una sonrisa se abría paso en sus labios.

"¡Vamos!" gritó, al tiempo que giraba y golpeaba su escudo con fuerza. Miró a los que estaban más cerca de él, estudio sus rostros y sintió como sus dientes se apretaban cuando vio miedo en ellos "¡Nadie recuerda a los cobardes! ¡No se cantan canciones de los cobardes! ¡Los hijos de los cobardes no hablan con orgullo de sus padres!" escupió "¿Acaso son cobardes?" preguntó, ignorando el impulso de mirar sobre su hombro a la caballería que ahora se encontraba más cerca de él y que se seguía acercando.

"No" dijeron algunas voces, demasiado pocas y demasiado bajas para el gusto de Cubo Grande.

"No escucho bien" resopló "¡¿Ustedes son cobardes?!" detrás, los cascos de los caballos se escuchaban más rápidos y más cerca.

"¡No!" gritaron esta vez más voces…pero no las suficientes.

"Soy un maldito viejo, y estoy casi sordo" dijo, mostrando los dientes que aun poseía en una mueca "¡¿USTEDES…SON…COBARDEEES?!" gritó.

"¡NOOOO!" rugieron mil voces diferentes, de hombres y de mujeres, de salvajes y de norteños.

"¡Muéstrenme!" aulló a los cielos, antes de volver a mirar al frente.

La caballería ya estaba sobre ellos, los rugidos de los malditos que estaban montados ya llegando a sus oídos. Cubo Grande dio un rugido propio, y al siguiente momento la lucha comenzó.

Cubo Grande se agachó para esquivar la lanza que venía por la derecha, que por poco lo empalaba en el pecho. El acero pasó rozando su hombro, y al siguiente instante alzó su escudo para protegerse del hacha doble que vino desde la izquierda, que cayó con tanta fuerza que hizo temblar todo su brazo, aunque el roble aguantó. Rodó por el suelo para evitar ser embestido por otro corcel, y vio una oportunidad. Trazó un arco bajo con el brazo derecho, y no se conmovió cuando los relinchos del caballo cuyas patas delanteras había cortado con su espada llenó sus oídos. Apenas lo registró. Los sonidos habían perdido el valor tras el poderoso choque de las dos fuerzas.

**Styr de Thenn**

"Formen" dijo en cuanto el enemigo empezó a acercarse. Una muralla se alzó con rapidez en el frente, los escudos superpuestos y las lanzas asomando entre ellos. Detrás de ella, las filas se sucedían entre sí, todas las lanzas bajadas y los escudos alzados, ninguna mirada separada de la muralla de escudos, esperando hasta que algo asomara por el otro lado, para empalarlo con acero.

Ya se escuchaban los gritos, y los cascos de los caballos cada vez más cercanos. Debajo de sus pies, la tierra parecía temblar.

"_Somos los últimos de los Primeros Hombres"_ murmuró en la lengua ancestral de su pueblo, mirando a los suyos. Habían existido por miles de años. Esa existencia no acabaría hoy.

El muro de escudos se rompió, sus miembros separándose y algunos en verdad volando por los aires cuando fueron embestidos por jinetes acorazados a toda velocidad. Numerosas brechas se abrieron, y por ellas ingresaron los jinetes. Los gritos empezaron todos a la vez. Con un grito, el Magnar de Thenn cargó hacia el frente al tiempo que alzaba su lanza, listo para dar su primer golpe.

**Tormund**

"¡Muere, salvaje!" el aullido fue agudo, casi como el de una mujer que chilla en medio de una follada. Tormund esquivó el hacha antes de estampar un puñetazo en el rostro del portador. Su mano dolió al impactar el casco, pero aturdió al arrodillado lo suficiente para que pudiera cortar su mano. No se molestó en terminarlo, si no que fue por otro enemigo.

No podía distinguir más allá de su maldita nariz. Un campo era todo lo que podía vislumbrar a su alrededor, uno lleno de hombres, mujeres y caballos muertos y vivos. Había armas, enteras y rotas por igual, abandonadas o atrapadas en las manos de sus fallecidos portadores. Los cuerpos se acumulaban, sin importar si estaban muertos o moribundos. La sangre fluía como una maldita cascada, y los gritos eran el único sonido que lograba traspasar la bruma en la que estaba.

Tormund embistió con fuerza contra otro hombre, derribándolo antes de empezar a descargar una lluvia de golpes sobre su escudo, hasta que a base de golpes lo rompió. En el mismo instante en que su espada caía sobre el estómago, una lanza de acero cayó sobre su garganta. Tormund alzó la vista para encontrar sus ojos con uno de los arrodillados que peleaba junto al Pueblo Libre. Solo se miraron un instante; al siguiente un jinete pasó a todo galope y abrió de un tajo la espalda del arrodillado, antes de perderse entre la batalla una vez más.

"¡Ah!" gritó Tormund al tiempo que cargaba contra un hombre armado con un hacha y que llevaba dos más en su jubón. Intercambió tres golpes con él antes de lanzarse hacia adelante y tomarlo de su ropa, para estrellar a continuación su frente contra su boca, derribando la mitad de sus dientes, que salieron volando de su boca. Tormund aprovechó el aturdimiento de su oponente para cortar su pierna a la altura del muslo. Lo dejó tirado en el suelo, dando alaridos de dolor, mientras seguía adelante.

Vio como una mujer de las lanzas era atropellada por un caballo, y vio como un jinete cortaba el brazo de un hombre libre a la altura del hombro. Vio como un caballo caía aplastando la pierna de su jinete, que se vio rodeado por lanceros que enterraron sus armas en su cuerpo múltiples veces…

No vio al jinete que se aproximó por detrás de él, con una lanza en ristre y una mirada que prometía muerte.

**Rickard Ryswell**

Su caballo saltó en el último instante, cruzando por en medio de dos escudos. Lanzó un golpe con su espada que abrió el rostro del salvaje de la derecha de par en par. Su caballo cayó con estrepito entre los salvajes y empezó a arrollar con cuanto estuviera en su camino. La mayoría de los salvajes fueron empujados a un lado por la embestida de la bestia, pero dos de ellos, uno primero y el otro después, cayeron bajo su montura y fueron pisoteados por ella. A su lado, la carga seguía, arrasando con los salvajes.

Por un instante, la batalla pareció ya ganada. Por un instante. Al siguiente, su caballo corcoveo cuando cuatro lanzas se alzaron ante él. El animal giró para el costado, y Rodrik apenas alcanzó a desviar una lanza antes de que su montura empezara a cabalgar hacia el este, alejándolo de esos salvajes….solo para encontrar muchos más. Estaban por todos lados, corriendo descontrolados, enfrascándose en la lucha, atacando con sus lanzas. Desvió dos ataques más y se agachó para evitar un tercero antes de seguir galopando. Lanzó muchos golpes a izquierda y derecha, pero la mayoría de ellos encontraron un escudo para detenerlos. Aun así, dos de ellos tuvieron éxito y resultaron en la muerte de un salvaje y la pérdida del brazo de otro.

Parecieron ser solo unos instantes, aunque bien pudo haber sido una eternidad, cuando Rickard tuvo un instante de descanso, y fue allí cuando se dio cuenta de dos cosas: su carga de caballería se había roto, y los salvajes no huían. Solo pudo pensar en esas dos cosas por un instante; al siguiente clavó los talones en los flancos de su caballo para alentarlo a seguir moviéndose, escapando de los tres salvajes que venían por su lado derecho.

No tardó en entender que la mejor manera de mantenerse vivo era seguir moviéndose; si se quedaba quieto los salvajes más cercanos iban hacia él, en grupos de al menos cuatro o cinco hombres. Podría pelear, pero sabía que eventualmente lo rodearían y lo acabarían, por lo que siguió moviéndose.

Su brazo no tardó en entumecerse por los múltiples golpes que descargaba en todo momento, aunque el número de enemigos caídos por su mano era muy inferior al número de golpes. En una ocasión, espoleó a su cansada montura para que se moviera para escapar de media docena de salvajes que lo persiguieron unos momentos antes de rendirse. Fue ahí que vio una oportunidad.

El salvaje estaba de rodillas, con un hombre debajo de él. Ambos forcejeaban por una daga, el salvaje intentando clavarla en el rostro del otro hombre. Su oponente, un soldado Bolton, luchaba para evitarlo. Sin pensarlo, Rickard cargó y en cuanto estuvo cerca balanceó su espada. El salvaje abandonó su intento de matar al soldado Bolton y en cambió grito antes de caer muerto sobre él, su espalda abierta de lado a lado en un profundo corte.

"¡DOSS!" gritó una voz, pero Rickard Ryswell no la escuchó. Era solo un sonido entre los miles más, producidos por la batalla.

**Jon**

Podía notar sin problemas la tensión en su Guardia Personal. Era comprensible; seis de ellos tenían padres que estaban liderando fuerzas en el primer bloque, y otros cinco tenían parientes en medio de las filas: madres, hermanos, primos o sobrinos.

Jon había temido la carga de caballería de los Bolton, y ante él se presentaba el escenario que nunca hubiera deseado ver. Los hombres y mujeres del ejército habían sido arrollados como muñecos de trapo por la carga de caballería, que ahora se encontraba entre ellos matando a despojo a cuantos se encontraban al alcance. Las espadas y hachas se alzaban y caían con frecuencia, y muchas de ellas volvían a alzarse luego de los primeros golpes con sus hojas cubiertas de sangre. Los cuerpos se acumulaban con rapidez, y diez mil gargantas expresaban la agonía de sus portadores al caer heridos, su euforia al matar a un enemigo, o su silencio cuando la muerte había caído sobre ellos.

Jon nunca había deseado tanto intervenir en una lucha; sus manos y talones picaban por el deseo de mover su montura hacia el frente para sumarse a la lucha y ayudar a los suyos. Dirigió una mirada a la empuñadura de _Hermana Oscura_ e incluso llevo su mano a ella, pero no llegó más lejos. No podía involucrarse en la pelea aún. Su batalla estaba en su mente, y debía librarla bien, por el bien de los suyos.

Jon se forzó a recordar que había hecho todo lo posible para preparar a sus tropas para enfrentar a la caballería: no había un solo hombre o mujer en todo el primer bloque que no estuviera armado con buen acero para combatir, y los había dotado a todos de lanzas, mucho más útiles para luchar contra un enemigo montado que las armas cortas como espadas y hachas. También, un gran número de ellos llevaba armadura de algún tipo, desde las más livianas y comunes de cuero, hasta cotas de malla obtenidas por buenos medios de los Umber y unas pocas armaduras de placas saqueadas al ejército de Stannis Baratheon.

Dirigió una nueva mirada a la situación ante él, y contra sus sentimientos, su mente se impuso para evaluar la situación con fría determinación.

Los Bolton habían concentrado una gran parte de su caballería en golpear el centro del primer bloque, pero habían concentrado muchos más en golpear el lado derecho, donde se producía la mayor matanza de todas. La izquierda permanecía intacta; los pocos jinetes enemigos que se habían desviado hacia habían vuelto con premura hacia el centro.

Las filas del centro y la derecha del primer bloque estaban deshechas. El centro estaba bajo una fuerte presión pero las últimas dos filas aún permanecían firmes, una barrera delgada pero firme que evitaba que los caballos enemigos, aún demasiado lejos de ellos para poder luchar, se abrieran paso. Era en la derecha dónde ya no quedaban rastro de las filas, los hombres y mujeres que las habían compuesto estaban muertos, heridos, o luchando con desesperación por sus vidas.

¿Por qué los Bolton no reforzaban a la caballería con soldados a pie? Se estaban arriesgando a que los rodearan si no se retiraban o movían a otro lugar. _Moverse….han concentrado la caballería en la derecha, pero no para destruir al ejército…._

"Están tratando de abrir una brecha" dijo Jon en voz alta, al tiempo que la realización lo golpeaba. Una brecha en ese punto partiría a su ejército en dos, aislando su derecha del resto de las tropas. No podía permitir que eso pasara.

Antes de que Jon pudiera dar más órdenes, distinguió a uno de los gigantes en medio de la lucha alzar sobre su cabeza a un hombre al que sujetaba por la pierna, antes de bajarlo con fuerza contra el suelo. No escuchó el golpe sobre los ruidos de la lucha, pero no lo necesitaba para saber que el hombre estaba irremediablemente muerto.

"Rickard, Alyra" llamó Jon, observando como el hijo del Liddle y la hija de Morna se acercaban con premura "Lleven este mensaje a tu hermano y a tu madre" dijo, alternando la mirada entre el hombre y la mujer "El centro y la derecha del segundo bloque deben moverse para apoyar a los nuestros contra la caballería Bolton. Si se retiran deben perseguirlos, pero no demasiado lejos" ambos miembros de su Guardia asintieron antes de espolear a sus caballos y alejarse "Zoey" dijo esta vez Jon, observando una vez más a la mujer cambiapieles "Podéis ir" concedió.

La mujer solo sonrió, antes de inhalar con profusión y cerrar sus ojos. Cuando los volvió a abrir, se habían tornado blancos como la leche; casi al mismo instante su gatosombra se alejó corriendo a toda velocidad. El resto de los cambiapieles imitaron las acciones de la mujer, y unos momentos después sus animales seguían al gatosombra de Zoey en su camino por los pasillos del segundo bloque, cuyo centro y derecha empezaron a moverse a paso rápido poco después, en dirección a la lucha. Jon los vio alejarse en silencio: cinco perros, siete lobos y un gatosombra.

No mucho después de que los animales se hubieran alejado, el centro y la derecha del segundo bloque empezaron a moverse hacia el frente. Muchos miles de hombres y media docena de gigantes más para apoyar a los que ya estaban luchando contra la caballería Bolton.

Viéndolos avanzar a paso rápido hasta que se enfrascaron en la lucha, Jon lucho contra la mueca que quería aparecer en su rostro. Hubiera preferido esperar hasta que la infantería Bolton se comprometiera en la lucha para recurrir al segundo bloque, pero no tenía opción. No podía permitir que la caballería Bolton se volviera la fuerza dominante en el campo de batalla.

"No entiendo" una voz femenina atrajo la voz de Jon, que giró la cabeza para ver el ceño confundido de la Joven Osa "¿Por qué enviar a las bestias, Alteza? Si ibais a enviar tropas del segundo bloque para apoyar a las que ya están peleando" afirmó.

"Las tropas son para ayudar a los nuestros. Los animales son para complicar las cosas para nuestros enemigos" dijo Jon, antes de que una sonrisa pequeña apareciera en su rostro "Vosotros habéis cabalgado cerca de mí por muchos días; vuestros caballos han estado cerca de mi lobo y se han acostumbrado a él, pero me parece recordar que en los primeros días de nuestra marcha se inquietaban y asustaban mucho cuando Fantasma se acercaba" Jon dio una palmada cariñosa en la cabeza de su huargo. Ni siquiera tuvo que inclinarse en la silla de su caballo; tal era ya el tamaño de Fantasma "Los caballos de batalla son preparados para no temer a las armas, al fuego ni a los hombres, pero dudo que los Bolton hayan preparado a los suyos para no temer a los lobos y a los gatosombras" comentó como si nada.

La Guardia de Jon lo miró en silencio por unos momentos, sus ojos destellando primero con sorpresa, y luego con realización. De la nada, Dormund echó la cabeza hacia atrás y soltó una carcajada escalofriantemente parecida a las de su padre.

"Pero….¿y los perros, Alteza?" logró articular Rickard Liddle, sus ojos abiertos por la sorpresa hasta un extremo casi inquietante "No creo que los caballos teman a los perros" dijo.

"Probablemente no lo harán" reconoció Jon "Es por eso que sus respectivos compañeros ataron en sus patas mechones de cabello de lobo por órdenes mías" explicó, al tiempo que recordaba haber depositado una serie de mechones de Fantasma en sus manos "Los perros se parecen lo suficiente a los lobos, y con el olor de Fantasma encima, es más probable que los caballos Bolton crean que lo son" explicó. El miedo era un arma útil en ciertas circunstancias, y esta era una de ellas. Si los Bolton perdían el control de sus caballos por el miedo de éstos, sería más sencillo para el Pueblo Libre acabar con las monturas. Y si decidían desmontar para seguir peleando a pie, entonces sería más sencillo acabar con los jinetes.

**FIN DE LA PRIMERA PARTE.**

**NOTAS:**

1° bloque o bloque de vanguardia, 11.000 lanceros.

Columna izquierda, 2.000 lanceros. Comandante: Uggart y Maege Mormont.

Columna central, 5.000 lanceros y 3 gigantes. Comandantes: Tormund Matagigantes, Hugo Wull, Doss el Ciego y Artos Flint.

Columna derecha, 4.000 lanceros y 3 gigantes. Comandantes: Styr Magnar, Gunthor Burley y Torren Liddle.

2° bloque o bloque de apoyo, 11.000 lanceros.

Columna izquierda, 1.000 lanceros. Comandante: Agnar Harclay.

Columna central, 5.000 lanceros y 3 gigantes. Comandantes: Berjen Norrey, Gavin el Mercader y Morna Mascara Blanca.

Columna derecha, 5.000 lanceros y 3 gigantes. Comandantes: Donnel Flint, Morgan Liddle, Harle el Cazador y Soren Rompescudos.

Bloque de arqueros.

Columna izquierda, 1.500 hombres. Comandante: Jorgen Knott.

Columna central, 2.000 hombres. Comandante: Eldric Ragrynst.

Columna derecha, 1.500 hombres y 5 gigantes. Comandante: Harle el Bello.

Guardia Personal del Rey Jon: Alfhilfd, Torreg el Alto, Dormund, Awrryk (nieto de Ygon), Ery (nieta de Ygon), Alyra (hija de Morna), Helga, Siegerd (hijo de Styr), Kyura, Ulre, Jornbael, Rogar Burley, Rijeth Wull, Alysanne Mormont, Rickard Liddle, Cedrik Flint.

Caballería.

Columna izquierda, 2.600 caballos. Comandantes: Rodrik Ryswell y Hosteen Frey.

Columna central, 1.200 caballos. Comandantes: Rickard Ryswell y Roger Ryswell.

Arqueros.

Única Columna, 900 arqueros. Comandantes: Roose Ryswell, Dorrek Cerwyn y Harwyn Flint.

**INICIO DE LA SEGUNDA PARTE**

**El señor de los Riachuelos**

A diferencia de Hosteen Frey, Lord Ryswell no se había comprometido en la batalla. Estaba en medio de ella, sí, pero su presencia allí era simbólica y estratégica. Los hombres de los Riachuelos debían ver a su señor compartiendo el riesgo con ellos; los haría pelear más duro. Y debía estar cerca para comandar a sus hombres.

A pesar de los cuatro guardias que lo rodeaban, cuyo único propósito era garantizar su seguridad, Lord Ryswell ya había manchado su espada con sangre en dos ocasiones, cuando un enemigo se había abierto paso entre sus guardias para llegar a él. La segunda ocasión había sido la más peligrosa: si no se hubiera inclinado en la silla de montar, lo bastante para arriesgarse a caer, la lanza del salvaje lo habría empalado como un maldito pez.

A su alrededor, la lucha proseguía. Los jinetes se movían con rapidez, sus monturas moviéndose sin restricciones por el campo al tiempo que ellos descargaban golpes de lanza, espada, maza y hacha sobre cuánto se encontraba a su alcance. Algunos golpes encontraban aire, otros encontraban roble, otros encontraban acero, y otros encontraban carne….

….pero los salvajes aguantaban. Contra todas sus expectativas, los malditos salvajes aún aguantaban. Aún dispersos, aun cuando morían por cientos, luchaban con todo. Se arrojaban en el camino de los jinetes, atacaban las patas y los flancos de los corceles, incluso se aferraban a las sillas de montar o las piernas de los jinetes mientras intentaban derribarlos. Pero no huían.

La muerte caía a cada instante sobre más de los guerreros. Ambos bandos sufrían bajas. Lord Ryswell miró hacia un lado, a tiempo de ver como la barriga de una mujer salvaje era abierta por un jinete a toda velocidad con un tajo de espada. Miró hacia otro lugar, justo a tiempo de ver como un caballo se encabritaba cuando tres lanzas se clavaban en su cuello, hasta hacer caer a su jinete. Un salvaje fue empalado por una lanza; el portador del arma fue rodeado por cuatro más, que enterraron sus armas múltiples veces en su cuerpo. A lo lejos, uno de los gigantes aliados de los salvajes embistió contra un caballo de lado, derribándolo y destrozando la pierna del infortunado jinete con toda certeza.

Entonces ocurrió. Muchos caballos relincharon a la vez, algunos de ellos sin causa. Su propia montura se asustó un momento después, moviéndose nerviosa y relinchando, al tiempo que retrocedía. Las de sus guardias no estaban mejor.

"Ooooh. Ohhhhhh" dijo, al tiempo que tiraba de las riendas "Tranquilo. Shhh, tranquilo" dijo, al tiempo que daba unas palmadas en el cuello del animal.

Muchos caballos estaban enloquecidos, ignorando a sus jinetes al tiempo que se movían descontrolados. Varios de ellos, incluyendo el de uno de sus guardias, incluso derribaron a sus jinetes antes de alejarse a todo galope.

"¿Qué, por el amor a….." las palabras del Señor de Los Riachuelos fueron cortadas por un rugido.

"¡¿Qué en siete infiernos hace un gatosombra aquí?!" rugió un hombre con las torres gemelas de los Frey bordadas en su jubón, al tiempo que se levantaba del suelo. No termino de hacerlo, ya que un salvaje enterró una espada en su nuca, con tanta fuerza que la punta sobresalió por su cuello.

Lo vio. Grande, oscuro con rayas blancas, veloz, y muy, muy mortal: un gatosombra adulto corriendo por el campo al tiempo que se movía con una gracia perfecta: sorteando hombres, saltando sobre caballos muertos, esquivando una lanza arrojada en su dirección antes de saltar y morder las ancas de un caballo, uno de los pocos que no se asustaban en su presencia. El animal relinchó espantado al tiempo que corcoveaba, pero el gatosombra lo soltó casi al instante, solo para seguir corriendo por el campo, asustando a más de los suyos.

**Tormund**

El imbécil con un escudo con dos torres azules trató de levantarse, pero Tormund le propinó una patada con fuerza contra su costado, haciéndole desistir y dar un grito de dolor. Tormund golpeó con su espada, pero el arrodillado se encogió tras su escudo, por lo que lo pateó dos veces más antes de arrojarse sobre él y arrancarle el escudo con dificultad.

"¡No!" el grito del arrodillado no sirvió de nada cuando Tormund enterró la espada justo debajo de su cuello. El hombre gorgoteó un momento, antes de quedar inmóvil.

Tormund jadeaba con pesadez cuando recupero su espada y se siguió moviendo. La lucha seguía, y las malditas armaduras que usaban la mayoría de los sureños eran muy útiles para desviar o absorber golpes. Su brazo izquierdo ardió cuando lo movió; sintió la sangre cálida deslizarse por el, y maldijo para sus adentros al imbécil que lo había herido por la espalda.

**El señor de la Sanguijuela**

"¡Los salvajes no pueden durar mucho más!¡Estarán a punto de romperse y huir!" masculló Aenys Frey, apretando las riendas de su caballo con fuerza, como si quisiera deshacerlas con la sola presión de sus puños. Era la tercera vez que lo decía desde que la lucha había comenzado. Claramente trataba de convencerse más a sí mismo que a otros.

El Guardián del Norte no dijo nada; solo miró el desarrollo de la batalla. Los salvajes estaban dispersados, y aunque su formación se había roto, ellos no lo habían hecho. Aún luchaban, y esa lucha era la que había hecho que gran parte de la caballería Bolton rompiera sus propias formaciones. La carga se había perdido, y las luchas individuales proliferaban sin cesar. Eso no era bueno. En ese tipo de combates, el factor decisivo era el número. Si los salvajes perdían tres mil hombres, sería una pequeña ganancia para los Bolton. Si los Bolton perdían tres mil hombres, sería una pérdida irremplazable.

"Enviaremos apoyo" declaró en voz baja.

Unos momentos luego de que hablara, el Guardián del Norte despachó una serie de mensajeros para que dieran sus órdenes. Debían moverse rápido; los salvajes estaban comprometiendo más tropas en la batalla contra la caballería. Juzgando el tamaño, diría que eran más de cinco mil. Puede que incluso diez mil.

**Jon**

Jon miraba la batalla con una mirada de impasibilidad que ocultaba el cúmulo de emociones en su interior. La lucha no se había visto disminuida en cuanto a salvajismo, pero si en cuanto a posición. Los combates se habían extendido hacia el sur, acercándolos varios cientos de pasos más a los Bolton, aunque la distancia entre sus hombres y la infantería enemiga aún era suficiente para mantener a unos apartados de otros.

"La caballería junto a los arroyos avanza" la voz de Ezei lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

Jon abrió ligeramente los ojos ante esas palabras "¿Atacarán la izquierda?" indagó. Esa no sería una gran dificultad, pero aun así debía considerar los posibles peligros.

Pero Ezei sacudió la cabeza "Se mueven lejos de la izquierda. Creo que van por el centro" reconoció "También la infantería está siendo cambiada" añadió luego de un momento.

"Explícate" ordenó Jon. No era extraño que en medio de una batalla las unidades del frente de lucha fueran cambiadas por otras, para poder recuperar el aliento. Pero en su flanco izquierdo no había habido luchas, solo en el centro y en la derecha.

"Los arrodillados bajo estandartes de hombres desollados y hachas se están moviendo hacia el centro. Pero también están llegando otros desde allí, aunque no son tantos como los anteriores" explicó.

"¿Bajo qué estandartes están los que llegan del centro?" preguntó Jon.

"Los mismos del Último Hogar" replicó Ezei.

"Avísame si avanzan" dijo Jon tras un momento de silencio. Ezei solo asintió antes de que sus ojos se volvieran blancos cuando volvió a entrar en la mente de su compañero.

A la mente de Jon llegaron las palabras de Mors Umber. Su hermano había partido al encuentro de los Bolton con cuatrocientos hombres. Los hombres de Hornwood sumarían varios cientos más, al menos. Lo que significaba que una fuerza de entre quinientos y un millar de hombres estaba en esos momentos reuniéndose en las orillas de los arroyos. Y hombres Bolton y Dustin al centro solo podía significar….

"Alysanne" llamó, y un momento más tarde la mujer de la Isla del Oso colocó su caballo junto al suyo.

"Alteza" se limitó a decir.

"Decid a vuestra madre que se prepare para luchar. Que avance para tratar de rodear a la caballería Bolton que está en el centro" el ceño de Alysanne se frunció con escepticismo. Sin duda pensaba que tal maniobra dejaría a Lady Maege y a sus hombres con la espalda descubierta ante la infantería Bolton "Es un engaño. Debe moverse lento, para que los Bolton se den cuenta y envíen infantería para interceptarla. Que resista todo lo posible, y de ser necesario que retroceda hasta los arroyuelos"

"Si Alteza" reconoció Alysanne, al tiempo que asentía una sola vez.

"Hay una cuestión más" dijo Jon, justo cuando la mujer hacía girar a su montura. Cuando hubo vuelto a su posición anterior, Jon continuó "Si entabla combate contra hombres de Umber o de Hornwood, vuestra madre tiene mi venia para tomar prisioneros a los heridos y rendidos"

Alysanne lo contempló un largo momento antes de asentir con firmeza y despedirse, para salir al galope un momento más tarde.

Jon sabía que en medio de la batalla no era nada inteligente perder tiempo tratando de tomar prisioneros; ese tipo de cuestiones se dejaban para después de la lucha. Pero Jon había prometido a Mors Carroña que su hermano sería indultado por su lealtad a los Bolton. Ello, sumado al conocimiento de que los hombres de Umber y los de Hornwood eran las tropas del ejército Bolton cuya lealtad era la más cuestionable, era lo que lo instaba a dar esa pequeña indulgencia a los hombres que peleaban bajo los estandartes del gigante y el alce.

"¡AHH!" un grito estremecedoramente cercano sacó a Jon de sus pensamientos, solo para ver como uno de los cambiapieles, el anciano de cabello grisáceo, caía al suelo y empezaba a retorcerse, al tiempo que sus dos manos se enterraban en su cabellera y sujetaban su cabeza con fuerza "¡AH, NO!¡NO!" gritó el anciano en medio de su sufrimiento.

"Ayúdenlo" ordenó Jon, sin detenerse a pensar. De inmediato Alfhilfd y Jornbael desmontaron y se arrojaron sobre el anciano. Entre ambos lograron detener sus movimientos enloquecidos, aunque el anciano siguió dando gemidos y gritos incoherentes de dolor.

"¿Qué le ocurre?" preguntó Rickard Liddle, mirando al anciano con una mezcla de lástima, sospecha y precaución.

Una voz habló antes de que Jon pudiera hacerlo "Su compañero fue herido, o tal vez muerto" dijo Kyura, en un tono de certeza total "Lo sintió a través de su mente, y le causó dolor"

Jon no pudo evitar estar de acuerdo con la hija del fallecido Kileg. Sintió pena por el anciano; si el apego a su compañero fuera tan solo una fracción al que Jon tenía con Fantasma, sin duda su perdida no le dolería solo en el sentido físico.

**Maege Mormont**

Al ver a Alysanne alejarse, Maege no pudo evitar preguntarse si ambas sobrevivirían a la batalla. Esperaba que fuera así; ya había perdido a Dacey. Los dioses sabían que no podía perder otra hija.

Maege tomó su maza de su cinturón y contempló a los guerreros tras de ella. Los hombres de Mormont que habían venido con su segunda hija estaban entre ellos, junto con los cinco que la habían seguido desde que habían salido de la Isla del Oso, hacia casi dos años. Eran los únicos norteños; el resto de sus fuerzas la componían hombres y mujeres del Pueblo Libre.

"¡Avancen!" exclamó, antes de girar y empezar a moverse, a un ritmo firme pero lento. No muy lejos, con un escudo naranja y gris y una espada larga, el caudillo con los pies descalzos y totalmente negro llamado Uggart avanzaba firme. Ambos compartieron una breve mirada y asintieron al otro. Las palabras sobraban.

**Hother Mataputas**

Cuando el mensajero llegó con la orden de que avanzaran apretó los dientes antes de asentir.

Sus órdenes eran claras: debían moverse para interceptar a los salvajes junto al río, que empezaban a moverse para tratar de flanquear su centro. Hother contuvo a duras penas el bufido despectivo que quiso salir de su boca; aún desde lejos, resultaba obvio que los salvajes que debía detener lo superaban en número de al menos dos o tres a uno. La posibilidad de que los detuviera con solo sus hombres y los de Hornwood era diminuta.

Los salvajes debieron darse cuenta de lo que pretendía, porque mucho antes de que se acercara a ellos giraron para cambiar su rumbo, marchando directamente hacia él.

Lo que empezó como una marcha lenta fue ganando velocidad, de manera tranquila pero constante. Los pequeños pasos fueron haciéndose más largos, y luego más cortos cuando Mataputas y los suyos dejaron atrás las zancadas para empezar un ligero trote.

Doscientos pasos….ciento cincuenta pasos…..Mataputas vio a los salvajes acercarse con premura, sus escudos circulares alzados y sus lanzas bajadas.

Cuando estaban a menos de un centenar de pasos, Mataputas distinguió un estandarte solitario que ondeaba sobre sus adversarios: un oso rampante de sable sobre campo verde bosque. _Mormont_.

Mataputas se forzó a ignorar la punzada de amargura que se asentó en su interior ante el hecho de tener que luchar contra los Mormont; no eran sus amigos, pero eran mil veces preferibles a otros. Con un grito, se lanzó a la carrera, seguido por todos los suyos. Los salvajes también rompieron a correr, lanzando aullidos y gritos propios.

La distancia entre ambas fuerzas se redujo con rapidez, y Hother Mataputas sintió que sus oídos se llenaban cuando las dos fuerzas chocaron con estrépito, al tiempo que empezaba la lucha.

**Dorrek Cerwyn**

A su lado izquierdo la infantería formaba. Miles y miles de hombres armados y preparándose para luchar. A su derecha, a pesar de la distancia, se desarrollaba la batalla, sin tregua por parte de nadie, salvaje o norteño.

Había estado lo bastante cerca para escuchar las órdenes que el mensajero de Roose Bolton había traído. Debían moverse hacia el este para empezar a disparar contra los salvajes que se situaban frente a su flanco izquierdo.

"¡Alto!" gritó la voz de Roose Ryswell. A diferencia de todos los demás, el imbécil y pendenciero primo de Lord Ryswell montaba en un caballo, pero bajó de él al situarse enfrente de todos los arqueros. Con un movimiento descoordinado todos los arqueros giraron a la derecha, enfrentando la batalla una vez más. Hacia la izquierda del punto dónde los salvajes aún se batían contra la caballería, había más de ellos formados, sin tomar parte en la lucha de sus compañeros. Miles más de ellos, y eran su nuevo objetivo.

"Preparen" tronó la voz de Ryswell, y la mano de Dorrek fue sin pensar a su carcaj, de dónde sacó una flecha que coloco en su arco "Apunten" levantó su arco por encima de su hombro, la cuerda tensada y la flecha lista para volar "¡Fuego!" los dedos de Dorrek soltaron su agarre, y la flecha voló por el cielo, un solitario punto alejándose lentamente entre muchos otros, destinada a caer entre los salvajes. La primera ráfaga no había recorrido todo su camino cuando la voz de Ryswell sonó de nuevo. Prepararon, tensaron, y volvieron a disparar. Luego otra vez. Y otra.

Fue cuando la quinta ráfaga de flechas había volado que la voz de Roose Ryswell transmitió otra orden.

"¡Arqueros!¡Fuego a discreción!"

**Mors "Carroña" Umber**

Estaba dividido a partes iguales entre el alivio y la frustración. El primero se debía a que no había ningún estandarte Umber entre los enemigos a la vista: solo podía significar que su hermano estaba en otro lugar del campo. Eso era bueno; no pelearía contra otro Umber, menos aún contra su hermano, sin importar cuál fuera la causa. Así se lo había dicho al Rey hace mucho tiempo, y le alegraba que el Rey lo hubiera aceptado.

Pero su alivio estaba opacado por la frustración que sentía por no tomar parte en la pelea. Los salvajes estaban peleando, los Flint y los Wull estaban peleando, probablemente esa vieja bruja de Maege Mormont también estaba peleando. Entre todos los norteños, él era el único que aún no podía manchar su acero con la sangre de los Bolton y el resto de los traidores, sin mencionar a esas escorias de Los Gemelos. ¿Qué estaba esperando el Rey para dar la orden de que avanzara? No lo sabía. Pero si sabía que, sin esa orden, no podría involucrarse en la batalla.

Cuando vio el movimiento por el rabillo del ojo, supo que algo se aproximaba, y tuvo razón. En cuanto vio los proyectiles volando por el cielo en su dirección, se arrojó al suelo y alzó su escudo. No necesitaba dar la orden para que los suyos hicieran lo mismo.

Las flechas cayeron sobre ellos al igual que las nevadas de los últimos días habían caído sobre el Lago Largo. Ligeras, pero muy molestas a la vez.

"Malditos cobardes. Vengan y peleen de frente" gruñó una voz a sus espaldas. Mors no se molestó en mirar quién era. Si era uno de los suyos o no, no importaba. Estaba de acuerdo con el hombre. Se encogió un poco más detrás de su escudo cuando la segunda ráfaga cayó sobre ellos.

**Jon**

Jon observó con una cierta satisfacción como las tropas del segundo bloque hacían maravillas por el centro y la derecha del primero. Los soldados Bolton estaban claramente rebasados, y retrocedían cada vez más ante la muralla de escudos formados por las tropas del segundo bloque. Incluso, muchos soldados del primero que aun podían luchar se sumaban, ampliando el muro y cerrando filas. Las brechas que los Bolton habían abierto con su carga eran cada vez menores, y a pesar de la distancia Jon no tenía dificultad alguna en ver como los jinetes de Bolton eran cada vez más desesperados en la lucha.

Pero Roose Bolton no estaba ocioso ante la inclinación de la balanza en su contra. Sus infantes se estaban desplegando, miles y miles de soldados bajo los estandartes de Bolton, Frey, Ryswell, Dustin, Karstark y más.

La infantería Bolton por fin parecía comprometerse en la lucha. En el flanco izquierdo, los hombres de Hother Mataputas, junto con los Hornwood, habían cargado para enfrentarse a Maege y Uggart. Según Ezei, que había visto a través de los ojos de su compañera, en total sumaban poco más de quinientos hombres, aunque no se acercaban ni siquiera un poco al millar. No era probable que pudieran quebrar a Maege y a Uggart, que tenían una ventaja abrumadora sobre ellos.

Jon consideró por un momento el traer hacia el centro a las tropas de Brogg y del Harclay. Entre ambos combinaban un número igual a los de Maege y Brogg, y con su izquierda sólida, podría usarlos para reforzar el centro. Pero desechó la idea luego de un momento: no sería prudente dejar la defensa de todo su flanco en manos de solo Uggart y La Osa, que en esos momentos estaban ya luchando.

Un grito se escuchó cerca de él, y Jon observó como otro de los cambiapieles, una mujer de cabello castaño y ondulado y rostro níveo, caía al suelo de rodillas, sujetándose el pecho con fuerza al tiempo que gritaba.

Jon murmuró una maldición en voz baja. Con ella ya eran tres los cambiapieles que habían perdido a sus compañeros en la lucha. Era prueba de que aunque estuvieran rebasados, los jinetes Bolton aún luchaban.

"Cedrik, Siegerd, Helga" llamó, dando una breve mirada a cada uno de los nombrados "Vayan con Knott, Eldric y Harle. Que se preparen para disparar a la infantería Bolton tan pronto como los tengan al alcance" ordenó Jon con voz firme "Y que se detengan tan pronto como corran riesgo de lastimar a los nuestros" sin más que asentimientos breves, los tres miembros de la Guardia Personal de Jon cabalgaron en dirección a las columnas de arqueros, al tiempo que se separaban entre sí. No mucho después, Jon distinguió una serie de gritos provenientes de las posiciones de los arqueros.

Casi al mismo tiempo, una serie de trompetas y cuernos de guerra sonaron, y la infantería enemiga se movió hacia el frente. Jon los observó con detenimiento, antes de girar la cabeza y llamar a Dekla.

"¿Qué puedes ver?¿Hasta dónde llega la línea de enemigos a pie?" le preguntó a la mujer, que se frotó las sienes un momento antes de responder.

"Hasta más allá de la lucha entre los nuestros y los caballos enemigos" respondió la cambiapieles.

"¿Crees que atacarán a Gerrick y a Soren? Preguntó en esta ocasión Jon. Dekla no estaba muy versada en la serie de nobles norteños que luchaban con ellos, pero conocía a la perfección a Sangrereal y a Rompescudos.

"Si se siguen moviendo hacia adelante, sí. Sin duda"

**Cregan Karstark**

Pese a las protestas de su padre y su hermano menor, había dejado su caballo. No lo necesitaba para esto. Preferiría estar a la misma altura que los salvajes cuando los asesinara, para poder ver a la perfección cuando la vida escapara de sus ojos.

Los salvajes…la mano de Cregan apretó con más la empuñadura de su espada. ¿Cómo eran capaces… ¿Cómo eran tan audaces….. ¿Cómo tenían estos animales la audacia de invadir su hogar, arrebatar el castillo de su padre? _El castillo que un día sería de él…._

Bien, había llegado el momento de demostrarles lo que pasaba cuando hacían enojar a un Karstark. Ellos eran hombres de verdad, orgullosos descendientes de los Reyes del Invierno. Eran más de lo que estos animales nunca podrían aspirar a ser, y ahora era el momento de enseñárselos para que recordaran su lugar, _de una vez por todas._

"_Cuando hayamos terminado con ellos, pasaran mil años antes de que piensen otra vez en cruzar el Muro" _juró el hijo mayor de Arnolf.

La marcha se aceleró, y no mucho después Cregan se lanzó a la carrera, sus piernas dando las zancadas más largas que había dado en mucho tiempo. Detrás y a cada lado de él, los hombres de Karstark también se lanzaron a la carrera.

No recordaba haber corrido tan rápido en toda su vida, y aun así el espacio que lo separaba de los malditos salvajes no pareció disminuir lo suficientemente deprisa.

El primer salvaje que tuvo al alcance no tuvo oportunidad. Desvió con facilidad su lanza antes enterrar su espada con fuerza en su pecho. Sacó su arma y se acercó a otro. Sus golpes eran demasiado para el maldito animal, que cayó al suelo con su escudo hecho trizas y murió cuando Cregan dio un terrible golpe horizontal que dejó su cráneo unido al resto de su cuerpo por una delgada capa de piel.

El siguiente al que mató estaba retorciéndose en el piso, gimiendo suavemente mientras sujetaba sus manos alrededor del punto donde su pierna había estado antes de que se la cercenaran. El hombre alzó la mano en un mudo gesto que no evitó que Cregan abriera su cuello de un solo tajo. Luego luchó contra un lancero que vio su arma partido en dos por la espada de Cregan, antes de que el hijo mayor de Arnolf estrellara su escudo contra su rostro, aturdiéndolo y haciendo que escupiera una gran cantidad de sangre y diente rotos. Un corte de la espada de Cregan dejó al salvaje en el suelo, muerto por el tajo que empezaba debajo de su cuello y que terminaba arriba de su pelvis.

Con un grito, Cregan se lanzó hacia el frente. Aun había muchos malditos por matar.

**Mors "Carroña" Umber**

Alcanzó a distinguir dos estandartes con el hombre desollado y uno con las dos hachas cruzadas justo antes de que las filas enemigas chocaran con las suyas propias.

"¡POR JON!" rugió Mors mientras se lanzaba a la pelea. Quizás se refiriera a su sobrino que estaba prisionero en Los Gemelos, o a su sobrino nieto que había sido asesinado en el mismo maldito lugar. O quizás se refiriera a su Rey. No lo sabía, y no se molestaría en pensar en ello ahora. Había cosas mejores que hacer en ese momento.

**El Señor de Los Riachuelos**

No pudo evitar suspirar con alivio cuando la oleada de soldados vestidos con los colores de los Bolton y los Dustin lo rebasaron, para chocar un momento contra los salvajes, el puro impulso de la carga haciendo a éstos retroceder….pero no retirarse. No, a pesar de todo, los salvajes aun pelearon.

La infantería tomo el relevo, dejando que los jinetes Bolton, los pocos que aun conservaban sus monturas intactas, descansaran un momento. Rodrik miró a su alrededor y no pudo evitar estremecerse; los hombres montados eran pocos. Muy pocos. Un recuento rápido le mostró que solo quedaban unos pocos caballos vivos en las cercanías, un centenar o un número muy cercano. Los demás estaban muertos, muchas veces apilados en montículos de hasta cinco o seis bestias yaciendo en el suelo, con sus ojos abiertos, sus vientres o flancos desgarrados o sus cuellos abiertos por lanzas.

Malditos sean los dioses, el Señor de Los Riachuelos nunca habría pensado que vería tal vista.

"Hay que reunir a los que queden" dijo en voz quebrada, mirando a los dos guardias que aun vivían "Y deprisa"

**Styr Magnar**

"¡Formen!¡Formación!" grito cuando vio la oleada de soldados viniendo hacia ellos.

Algunos, principalmente los que se ubicaban cerca de él, escucharon sus órdenes y se apresuraron a formar un intento de muro de escudos a cada lado de él. Styr también tomó parte en él. Detrás de él se ubicaban aquellos que ya habían perdido los suyos. Pero era un muro demasiado delgado, demasiado pequeño, y la mayoría de los que estaban en él estaban agotados por la lucha contra los jinetes. Había demasiados que no habían escuchado sus órdenes a tiempo.

"¡Resistan!" rugió cuando vio por encima de su propio escudo como un puñado de enemigos se acercaban a la carrera, blandiendo lanzas, espadas y hachas mientras gritaban.

Con un choque estremecedor, el muro fue embestido. La mitad de los guerreros fueron enviados al suelo con la primera carga, demasiado agotados para resistir ante enemigos más frescos. Styr mismo tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para que sus pies no cedieran ante la embestida de dos hombres.

Desvió una espada al tiempo que se agachaba para evitar un hacha larga que habría cortado su cabeza de un solo golpe. Empujó al espadachín hacia atrás y se giró a tiempo de detener el hacha con su escudo, antes de lanzarse al frente y alcanzar a su portador en el costado con su espada. El hombre cayó al suelo con un grito, pero el momento que le tomó a Styr sacar la espada de su costado le costó caro; un ardor atroz se hizo presente en la parte alta de su espalda, que lo hizo gritar de dolor. Aun así alcanzó a darse vuelta antes de que el espadachín lograra dar otro golpe.

El hombre era bueno; Styr lo admitía. Mantenía la distancia correcta, y nunca lo perdía de vista. Intercambió golpes con él, observando por el rabillo del ojo como la batalla se había recrudecido una vez más, con la muerte cayendo por todas partes.

Styr jadeaba con pesadez; estaba agotado. Su rostro estaba manchado de sudor, mugre y sangre. El primero era de él, el segundo de esta tierra y el último de sus enemigos. La sangre que sentía corriendo cálida por su espalda, surgiendo de la herida hecha por la espada de su rival, era una molesta picazón, pero muy preferible a la muerte segura que habría sufrido si no hubiera llevado puesta su armadura de lamas de bronce. Se forzó a ignorarla mientras la pelea continuaba.

Por fin, tuvo su oportunidad. Su brazo izquierdo se había cansado, lo que lo forzó a bajar ligeramente su escudo. Al parecer su oponente lo estaba esperando, porque amagó con un golpe a su derecha antes de lanzarle hacia el frente con su espada apuntando hacia su pecho. Styr, a pesar de su cansancio, logró apartarse a tiempo, y aprovechó que la espalda de su oponente estuviera a su alcance al empujar con todas sus fuerzas su espada en ella.

Apenas había escuchado el grito de muerte de su oponente cuando sintió cómo era derribado por una forma que embistió contra él por su lado izquierdo. Una punzada se clavó en su corazón cuando sintió que sus dedos aflojaban su agarre sobre la espada, dejándola enterrada en la espalda del arrodillado. Al siguiente momento, un grito dejó los labios del Magnar de Thenn cuando sintió un juego de dientes clavados en su brazo del escudo, un instante antes de que otro se clavara en su pierna.

Con su mano libre se deshizo del maldito perro que tenía sus colmillos clavados en su brazo antes de alzarse y golpear al otro con su escudo. El primer perro volvió a caer sobre él, pero alcanzó a usar su escudo para evitar que clavara los dientes en su carne. Su mano libre fue hacia el puñal en su cinturón, y un momento más tarde lo enterró en el cuello de la maldita bestia, antes de sacarlo. Pero el segundo perro se había recuperado del golpe de su escudo y había clavado sus dientes otra vez, ahora en su otra pierna.

"¡Ah!" con un grito, Styr golpeó de nuevo al animal con su escudo antes de empezar a clavar su puñal en él. Una vez, dos, tres, cuatro…

No llegó a dar un quinto golpe al animal, porque un dolor en su cabeza lo derribó. Sintió como palpitaba en el interior de su casco, tan fuerte como para hacerle perder la visión por unos momentos. A través de la bruma de dolor, sintió como le arrancaban el casco, así como el escudo y la daga que apenas alcanzaba a sostener en su mano.

Unos momentos más tarde la vista de Styr se aclaró lo suficiente para ver a un hombre parado sobre él, con una pierna a cada lado de su torso. Era joven, como su propio hijo Sigorn. Llevaba un chaleco de cuero con un hombre desollado en él, y una capa rojo sangre que contrastaba con la blancura de su piel. En su cinturón colgaban una espada y un cuchillo largo y delgado, pero era una daga diminuta la que sostenía en su mano.

Styr miró alrededor por un instante, lo suficiente para ver cómo alrededor la batalla proseguía, pero no había nadie capaz de ayudarlo en ese momento. Todos estaban muertos, heridos o combatiendo.

Estaba desarmado, y no había ningún arma o aliado lo bastante cerca para socorrerlo; Styr sabía que estaba muerto.

"Has matado a algunas de mis chicas. Lo bueno es que siempre puedo criar más" dijo el hombre encima de él. Viendo sus ojos grises como el olor del hielo sucio y su sonrisa escalofriante, Styr solo pudo pensar en una cosa. Su muerte sería muchas cosas, pero no rápida.

**Jon**

Observó como la oleada de infantería enemiga se estrellaba contra el centro y la derecha, así como contra el bloque que protegía su flanco derecho. La única ráfaga de flechas que había caído sobre ellos no había sido suficiente para afectar su carga.

La lucha en el primer bloque se había encrudecido, y ahora era una vez más una matanza encarnizada, en la cual las formaciones eran prácticamente nulas, y dónde las luchas individuales abundaban.

La lucha en el centro estaba en el filo del cuchillo; el ejército de Jon tenía números superiores, pero los Bolton contaban con tropas más descansadas. Las armas también eran un factor a tener en cuenta: las tropas del primer bloque, junto con las de los dos que guardaban sus flancos y la reserva tenían acero forjado en castillo; en consecuencia, el segundo bloque no tenía casi nada de acero, debiendo conformarse con lanzas de hueso, piedra, madera endurecida al fuego y en el mejor de los casos, bronce. Los Bolton en cambio, llevaban acero.

"¿Qué pasa en el oeste, Dekla?" preguntó Jon, mirando a la mujer.

"Siguen luchando" respondió la mujer, alzando la cabeza para poder mirar a Jon "Los nuestros resisten bien, y son muchos más"

Jon asintió, satisfecho. Los guerreros que cuidaban el flanco derecho no habían participado en la lucha contra los jinetes Bolton, por lo que estaban descansados y, como en el resto del frente, tenían los números a su favor. Además contaban con Mors Umber y otros guerreros experimentados. No era probable que la infantería enemiga, la fracción de ella que estaba luchando en su flanco derecho, pudiera derrotarlos o dispersarlos.

"Ezei ¿qué pasa en el este?" dijo Jon luego de un momento, mirando a la otra mujer.

"La Osa y Uggart aun pelean. Los arrodillados luchan duro, pero los nuestros avanzan poco a poco, empujándolos hacia atrás cada vez más" replicó Ezei, con una sonrisa un tanto presumida, como si fuera ella la responsable de lo que estaba sucediendo en su flanco izquierdo.

"Bien, ahora…." las palabras de Jon fueron interrumpidas por un chillido estridente. Por un instante, pensó que era un sonido proveniente de la batalla, pero luego llegó a la realización de que no podía ser así. Era demasiado agudo para provenir de una persona o de una bestia.

El mismo chillido se escuchó otra vez, y Jon recordó de pronto lo que era. Alzó la vista hacia los cielos y allí estaba. Recortada contra el cielo cubierto de nubes negras, un águila daba vueltas en círculos lentos y perezosos…..que parecían ser más bajos de lo usual.

_Si el plan tiene éxito…..si puedes llegar a tiempo…..házmelo saber. Usa una señal, algo relacionado con los cambiapieles, algo que no pueda ocurrir de otra forma…de esa forma sabré que estas en camino._

Jon nunca había visto un águila volando tan bajo, menos aún en un lugar con un gran agrupamiento de hombres, como lo era el campo de batalla. El águila siguió descendiendo, más, y más, hasta que con un último batir de alas se posó en el suelo, sus alas plegadas a su cuerpo y su pico apuntando hacia el oeste. Enfrente de Jon y su Guardia Personal, la magnífica ave observó al Rey en el Norte y más allá del Muro con un solitario ojo dorado, antes de apuntar su pico hacia él y soltar un tercer chillido, al tiempo que extendía sus alas a toda su longitud y se inclinaba ligeramente. _Como si estuviera haciendo una reverencia….._

"¡Mi Rey!" la voz de Rickard Liddle arrancó los ojos de Jon del águila, solo para dirigirlos a su Guardia. El hombre estaba mirando en dirección a la batalla, concretamente a un punto cercano a dónde las tropas del primer y segundo bloque se encontraban con las del occidental. Jon miró hacia el mismo lugar que Liddle…

…y lo que vio hizo que su corazón se atorara en su garganta.

**FIN DE LA SEGUNDA PARTE**

Bloque flanco izquierdo o bloque oriental, 1.000 lanceros. Comandante: Brogg.

Bloque flanco derecho o bloque occidental, 5.000 lanceros y 3 gigantes. Comandantes: Gerrick Sangrereal, Ygon Oldfather, Mors Umber y Bennard Norrey.

Bloque de reserva.

Única columna, 3.500 espadachines, lanceros, hacheros y soldados con mazas. Comandantes: Brandon Norrey y Harma Cabeza de Perro.

Infantería Bolton.

Columna izquierda, 4.600 lanceros y espadachines. Comandantes: Ramsay Nieve, Walton Patas de Acero, Brenton Dustin, Harwood Stout, Rupert Haigh, Torgold Slate, Alistair Charlton, Arthor y Cregan Karstark.

Columna central, 1.200 lanceros y espadachines. Comandantes: Rodwell Slate, Talmot Tallhart y Arnolf Karstark.

Columna derecha, 600 lanceros y espadachines. Comandantes: Hother Umber y Ser Adalode (por los Hornwood).

**INICIO DE LA TERCERA PARTE**

**El Señor de Los Riachuelos**

Trescientos jinetes. Era todo lo que había logrado reunir. Trescientos jinetes agotados, sobre caballos cansados, con sus lanzas perdidas y sus armas y armaduras abolladas por los golpes. Había unos pocos más distinguibles en medio de la lucha, hombres que destacaba con facilidad por el hecho de alzarse tres pies por encima de los que los rodeaban, pero Rodrik no intentó llamarlos. Sería inútil; estaban peleando por sus vidas.

Al pensarlo bien, Rodrik no dudaba que hubiera más hombres sobrevivientes de entre la caballería, pero ahora no tenían sus monturas, y sin ellas no servirían para su propósito.

Dio una rápida mirada entre los hombres, observando que la mayoría de ellos portaban los símbolos de Dustin o de Ryswell, aunque algunos Bolton y Frey también lo habían logrado, junto con un solitario jinete de Karstark. No estaba sorprendido cuándo vio entre ellos a Hosteen Frey, aunque si lo estuvo, ligeramente, cuando notó que el peleador de Los Gemelos montaba un caballo de un color diferente al que había visto la última vez. No había rastro de sus primos Roger y Rickard, y trató de evitar pensar en el destino más probable de ambos.

No hubo palabras alentadoras ni discursos; Rodrik no los dominaba ni le interesaban, por lo que simplemente guio su montura hacia el frente, seguido por el resto de los sobrevivientes de la caballería. No tardaron en aumentar la velocidad, antes de encontrarse cargando a todo galope contra las líneas salvajes.

**Jon**

Jon sintió como el aliento de su garganta era robado cuando vio la cuña de caballería avanzando por el medio de la lucha, arrollando todo lo que se encontraba en su camino. Los hombres caían ante ella, sin importar de qué lado estuvieran peleando, y la cuña seguía y seguía avanzando.

"Maldición" masculló entre dientes. La cuña era atacada, y sus caballos caían al suelo o eran separados de la formación para ser luego asesinados o arrancar a sus jinetes de sus lomos. Pero no bastaba; era demasiado rápida, y el Pueblo Libre no estaba lo bastante organizado ni descansado para contenerla. A pesar de todo, la cuña de caballería seguía avanzando.

Tenía que tomar una decisión, y hacerlo rápido. Si la caballería Bolton seguía avanzando terminarían abriendo una brecha que partiría su ejército en dos; una brecha que podría ser explotada por su infantería.

No podía dejar que eso pasara.

Jon dirigió una mirada sobre su hombro, distinguiendo en la distancia a su reserva: tres mil quinientos guerreros, la mayoría portando armas cortas, armados con acero forjado en castillo y bien descansados. Más que suficientes para reforzar su centro y acabar con cualquier posibilidad de que los Bolton abrieran una brecha.

Eso sería lo más prudente y seguro…pero…..

También estaba _la señal_. Podía ignorarla, o no. Ambas opciones conllevaban riesgos, y ambas también podrían traer beneficios.

Solo le tomó a Jon un instante decidirse.

"¡Rogar!" exclamó, al tiempo que miraba al hijo de Gunthor Burley "Ve de inmediato con Agnar Harclay. Que se mantenga atento a la lucha de la Osa y Uggart. Si necesitan apoyo, que los refuerce con sus lanceros. ¡Alyra!" llamó a la hija de Morna, mientras Burley se alejaba al galope "Ve con Knott, luego con Eldric, y luego con Harle el Bello. Que lleven a sus arqueros atrás" la mujer clavó los talones en los flancos de su caballo antes de marcharse.

La cuña de caballería seguía avanzando, como un cuchillo a través de una armadura de cuero. Encuentra resistencia, pero no la suficiente para evitar que siga avanzando.

"¡Awrryk!¡Ery!" llamó esta vez Jon, los dos nietos de Ygon Oldfather acercándose lo bastante para que Jon distinguiera las similitudes en sus rostros "Vayan al flanco derecho. Decid a vuestro abuelo y a los demás que pasen a la ofensiva. Que intenten rebasar los flancos de los Bolton y atacar al centro de la infantería" con dos asentimientos, el hombre y la mujer partieron en dirección al oeste.

"¡Cedrik!" llamó en esta ocasión, su voz dejando entrever la urgencia "Ve con la reserva. Diles que se muevan hasta este lugar exactamente. Cuando sea el momento, deben atacar en el centro y la derecha de los dos bloque principales. _Solo_" enfatizó Jon "cuando sea el momento. No antes" insistió.

"¿Cuál será la señal?" preguntó el muchacho, sus ojos llenos de confusión.

Jon no había estado mirando a Flint cuando hizo la pregunta. Sus ojos estaban en la maldita cuña de caballería, que se había reducido casi a la mitad….pero tras casi terminar de abrir la brecha que rompería en dos a su ejército.

"¡Solo diles que ataquen cuando llegue el momento!" espetó Jon "¡Los demás, conmigo!" gritó, al tiempo que desenvainaba y espoleaba a su montura.

Su caballo se movió con rapidez; por el rabillo del ojo Jon distinguió la colosal figura de Fantasma, manteniendo el paso de su caballo sin dificultad. Detrás de sí, Jon escuchaba el trote de los once miembros de su guardia, y ocasionalmente un grito de Helga o de Rickard Liddle, pidiéndole que esperara por ellos. El Rey en el Norte los ignoró.

Jon mantuvo sus ojos constantemente fijos en el punto dónde la caballería Bolton había al fin logrado abrir una brecha, pequeña, pero explotable. Algunos de los jinetes ya habían girado hacia el este, pero los demás habían sido detenidos y combatían contra el Pueblo Libre.

Los ojos de Jon se desviaron por un instante hacia _Hermana Oscura_, viendo la belleza de los colores que danzaban en la hoja. Que algo tan bello fuera usado para traer muerte y derramar sangre…era casi incomprensible.

El primer hombre que probó el acero de _Hermana Oscura_ fue un jinete Bolton cuya montura acababa de morir. Con trabajo el hombre se había alzado del suelo, cuando la espada de Jon cayó sobre él. La cota de malla cediendo ante el acero valyrio como si fuera de papel.

El siguiente oponente de Jon fue un jinete de Dustin con la espada abollada. Ambos cabalgaron a toda velocidad, la espada de Jon relampagueó y el Dustin apenas logró detenerla con su propia arma, antes de que hicieran girar a sus monturas y se encontraran de nuevo. El tercer pase fue más afortunado; la espada de Jon encontró su camino, cortando el brazo de la espada de su oponente a la altura del codo. El ahora lisiado hombre de Dustin cayó de su caballo entre gritos, al tiempo que su mano iba hacia el muñón.

Una lanza surgió de la nada, y Jon se inclinó hacia atrás para esquivarla. La lanza se retiró y golpeó de nuevo, pero esta vez Jon la desvió con _Hermana Oscura_. El lancero era inteligente; saltó hacia atrás y dirigió su tercer golpe no a Jon, sino al ojo de su caballo, que se movió espantado cuando Jon dio un brusco tirón a las riendas para salvarlo. Antes de que el lancero pudiera atacar de nuevo, un jinete se detuvo detrás de él y descargó un golpe. El lancero murió cuando el hacha de guerra de Dormund se clavó el punto dónde su hombro y su cuello se unían.

Jon intercambió una mirada por un instante con el hijo de Tormund, antes de que siguiera adelante. Debía seguir peleando.

**El Señor de la Sanguijuela**

"¿Os importaría explicar, mi señor?" la voz de Aenys Frey sonaba llena de molestia. Roose solo lo miró en silencio; eso pareció enojar más al comandante de las fuerzas Frey "¿Por qué siguen aquí?" dijo, al tiempo que hacía un gesto con su mano.

Roose desvió su vista de Frey para observar en silencio al centenar de hombres. Todos ellos veteranos de la Guerra de los Cinco Reyes. Todos ellos armados con espadas y hachas largas, además de grandes escudos de roble. Todos llevando cotas de malla completas, excepto los oficiales, que llevaban armadura de placas. En sus jubones y cascos se veía el hombre desollado de la Casa Bolton, el mismo sigilo que decoraba los estandartes que ondeaban sobre las cabezas de los cien hombres.

"Están esperando su oportunidad" se limitó a susurrar, antes de volver la vista a la batalla.

"¡¿Qué oportunidad?!" espetó Aenys Frey, furioso.

"_La oportunidad para cortar la cabeza del Lobo"_ pensó Roose, impasible.

Era su única oportunidad. Habían comprometido todo lo que tenían en esta batalla. Cada espada y lanza. Ahora era a todo o nada. O eran derrotados por los salvajes…..o los derrotaban antes. Pero para que eso pasara, debían matar al bastardo de Stark.

**Jon**

"¡Avancen!" gritó Jon, aunque no sabía si alguien obedecería en medio del caos. Antes de que pudiera volver a gritar, fue atacado otra vez.

El soldado balanceó su maza con un grito de rabia. Jon se limitó a agacharse al tiempo que balanceaba su espada en un corte que seccionó el pie derecho. El soldado cayó, su grito cambiando a uno de dolor. La espada de Jon se enterró en su pecho antes de que pudiera hacer otro movimiento.

Su caballo había muerto, su cuello cortado por una espada. Su Guardia Personal ya no podía protegerlo; estaban demasiado ocupados protegiéndose a sí mismos, pero con su constante movimiento Jon aún podía distinguirlos a su alrededor. Fantasma se había perdido también en medio de la lucha.

Jon había soñado de niño con la gloria de la batalla. Todos los niños lo hacían, pero él lo había hecho más que la mayoría. Tal vez fuera por el hecho de que, a diferencia de tierras o títulos, sí podía aspirar a la gloria. Ahora estaba en batalla…pero no había gloria en ella. No _podía_ haber gloria en algo semejante.

Los cuerpos cubrían el suelo, en algunos puntos apilándose de tal forma que formaban verdaderos montículos que se elevaban lo bastante para obstruir la visión de quienes estuvieran cerca. La sangre teñía la tierra de rojo, humedeciéndola hasta que se convertía en un verdadero lodo que se pegaba a las botas con cada paso que daba. Muchos cuerpos estaban aún moviéndose, sus portadores debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte. Muchos más estaban quietos, sus propias batallas ya habiendo concluido en derrota. Jon no se atrevió a prestarles verdadera atención; a pesar de todas las bajas, aun había enemigos pululando en el campo, y un momento de distracción bien podía significar su muerte.

Jon se movió para evitar un nuevo corte de espada, lanzando un golpe propio que obligó a su oponente a alzar su escudo para protegerse. Aprovechando la oportunidad, Jon se lanzó hacia el lado, efectuando un corte que alcanzó a su enemigo en el muslo, antes de lanzar dos más que lo atraparon en la espalda baja y en la nuca. No un momento después de que muriera, dos soldados más cayeron sobre Jon, lanzando golpes con un hacha corta y una espada. El primero acabó con el cuello cortado, mientras el segundo encontró que _Hermana Oscura_ se abría paso entre su peto de acero, para enterrarse en un punto cercano a la unión de su hombro con su torso. Un jinete fue su siguiente muerte, el corte del hombre encontrando aire; el de Jon, su pelvis.

Ajustando el agarre de su espada, Jon retomó su camino a través de la lucha.

**Gunthor Burley**

Su mejilla ardía, allí donde un escudo había golpeado, abriendo una herida que llegaba hasta el hueso. Pero no era nada comparado con el ardor de sus manos, que sujetaban con fuerza un escudo que no era el suyo y su espada, en la que había muescas, abolladuras y manchas de sangre.

La batalla había tomado un cariz más desordenado. Más…..desesperado cuando la infantería de los Bolton había atacado. El caos se había apoderado de todo cuánto Burley veía; sin importar a dónde mirara, un mar de combatientes se estrellaban unos contra otros, como las ramas de los árboles en un fuerte vendaval, rompiéndose unos a otros sin orden, compasión ni tregua alguna. Las lanzas se rompían, las espadas se abollaban, los escudos se quebraban y la sangre fluía.

Se había quedado atrás. No había podido resistir la tentación de tomar un pequeño descanso. Fue allí cuando lo vio. Jon Stark.

Se movía con una precisión perfecta, esquivando cada ataque sin problemas. Parecía estar en una docena de lugares a la vez, sus pies apenas rozando el suelo. Los Bolton intentaban detenerlo, pero era demasiado rápido, demasiado escurridizo…demasiado letal. Cada enemigo que enfrentaba era vencido en no más de dos o tres movimientos. Golpes, paradas, desvíos, juego de pies, todos….…todos y cada uno de los movimientos del hermano del Joven Lobo parecían correctos. Detrás de él, Jon Stark dejaba un rastro de cuerpos caídos. Luchaba y mataba con la misma facilidad con la que otros hombres respiraban.

Era la mejor esgrima que Burley había visto en su vida. Era la más emocionante vista que habían presenciado sus ojos. Era…_glorioso_.

"_Así es como lucha un Rey"_ pensó Gunthor, antes de soltar un grito y cargar en dirección a la lucha. La visión del Rey combatiendo había destruido su agotamiento, y no era el único. Por todas partes los suyos se movían hacia el frente; sanos y heridos por igual volviendo a la lucha con renovadas fuerzas. La vista de su Rey combatiendo junto a ellos restableciendo sus fuerzas.

"¡Por el Rey!" una voz gritó en medio de la lucha "¡POR EL REY!" rugió.

"_¡Sí! ¡Por el Rey!"_ pensó Burley.

**Maege**

Su escudo cayó con fuerza sobre el muslo de su oponente, que soltó un grito que fue cortado cuando cayó al piso un momento más tarde, consecuencia de la cara superior de la maza de Maege, que se estrelló contra su rostro y lo destrozó. Maege saltó sobre él y buscó otro oponente.

Los Umber y los Hornwood peleaban duro…pero no lo suficiente. Su carga inicial había visto un gran número de muertos y heridos; Maege misma había recibido un golpe de maza en el costado que la había hecho gruñir de dolor y que sin duda dejaría un moretón.

Pero luego de eso sus números superiores habían abrumado a sus enemigos. Aún ahora, mientras Maege combatía contra un lancero con la librea de Hornwood, no pasó más de un momento antes de que fuera apoyada por dos mujeres de las lanzas y uno de sus hombres. Superado cuatro a uno, el lancero no tardó en morir, dos lanzas clavadas en su pecho mientras una tercera había atravesado su brazo derecho.

Con un suspiro, Maege siguió adelante. La batalla podía estar casi ganada, pero no descansaría hasta que su victoria estuviera totalmente segura.

**Hother Mataputas**

Eran demasiados. Estaban por todos lados, y no se detenían ante nada.

Hother soltó un grito al tiempo que alternaba su atención entre los dos salvajes contra los que combatía. Desvió una maza antes de moverse a un lado, evitando una lanza. Sujetó el arma con la mano libre al tiempo que clavaba su espada en las tripas de su portador. La maza golpeó por detrás, haciéndole gruñir, pero nada más; la cota de malla y el cuero endurecido sobre su hombro lo habían protegido de lo peor. Mataputas se volvió y detuvo el segundo golpe con su espada, antes de lanzar un puñetazo al estómago de su oponente y lanzar un golpe limpió que cortó la cabeza del salvaje. Al siguiente instante un cuerpo se estrelló con fuerza contra su costado, haciéndole caer al suelo sobre su codo. El dolor que sintió en él le hizo aflojar el agarre sobre la espada, pero logró distinguir la mano alzada de su atacante y alzar una mano a tiempo de cogerla por el brazo. La daga de bronce que llevaba quedó colgando en el aire, a un palmo de distancia de su ojo. Hother la observó por un momento antes de poder lanzar un golpe con su rodilla al estómago de la mujer, que jadeó de dolor antes de que la mano libre de Hother la golpeara en el costado, haciéndola caer. Un momento después, Hother había logrado arrebatarle la daga y hundirla con fuerza en su axila. La mujer abrió la boca y jadeó un momento antes de quedarse inmóvil.

Mataputas vio su espada en el suelo y se arrojó sobre ella con rapidez, antes de levantarse con el arma en la mano y la daga de bronce en la otra.

"_La batalla está perdida"_ le susurró una voz en su mente, y aunque odiara admitirlo, era cierto. Habían luchado con todo, pero los salvajes y los Mormont los superaban en número de manera abrumadora, y una gran parte de sus fuerzas ya habían muerto.

"_Salvajes y Mormonts peleando lado a lado"_ pensó Hother, y en medio del fragor del combate, tuvo la tentación de reírse de lo absurdo que sonaba.

Solo quedaban dos maneras de que pudieran esperar sobrevivir un día más. Huir…o rendirse. No le tomó más de un instante decidir cuál sería.

Siete salvajes más se acercaban a él, y con ellos venían también dos hombres con la librea de Mormont en sus jubones. En las manos de todos habían lanzas, hachas cortas y dagas. Varios además llevaban escudos.

Hother abrió la boca para ordenar…pero sus palabras se cortaron cuando un dolor agudo atravesó su muslo, antes de que otro similar se manifestara en su espalda. Observo en trance como una lluvia de flechas caían del cielo, asesinando a hombres desprevenidos a mansalva.

Un millar de gargantas parecieron gritar a la vez; un sonido de dolor, de profunda agonía cuando los mortales proyectiles cayeron del cielo. Apenas un instante después, una nueva lluvia cayó, matando a más.

"¡Formen¡" gritó una voz "¡Muro de esc…" la voz cayó de repente, al tiempo que la tercera ráfaga impactaba contra ellos. Otra flecha golpeó a Hother; un grito de dolor escapó inevitablemente de la boca de Mataputas cuando la punta de acero se enterró en su espalda baja.

"¡A cubierto!¡A cubierto!" retumbó otra voz, esta de una mujer "¡Escudos arriba!" siguió gritando, pero nadie parecía escuchar. Todo el mundo se había tornado en un caos muy diferente al de la batalla. Quiénes aun podían mantenerse en pie corrían en todas direcciones, buscando cualquier tipo de protección que pudiera haber de las flechas que aún caían sin piedad sobre ellas. Los que ya no podían correr por sus heridas se quedaban en el suelo, al tiempo que se cubrían con cualquier cosa, desde sus armas hasta sus propios brazos, en un esfuerzo porque la muerte que alcanzaba a tantos otros, no lo hiciera con ellos.

Hother mismo se arrastró como pudo, la flecha en su muslo volviendo su pierna poco más que un peso muerto, las otras dificultando su movimiento aún más.

Mataputas sintió entonces como su mano cedía debajo de él, enviando su cabeza al suelo. Una punzada insoportable se sintió en su sien. Luego, todo se volvió negro.

**Jon**

Había perdido la cuenta de cuántos habían caído por su espada. No intentaba recordarlo. Sabía que sería inútil. No podía pensar _en nada_; su visión se había enrojecido, a juego con la sangre que manchaba su arma, su rostro, sus ropas y sus botas. Era como si se hubiera dado un baño en ella; podía sentirla, cálida y espesa, lo que a su vez solo parecía aumentar su consciencia de ella.

Tampoco podía ver en verdad a sus oponentes; sus ojos, sus narices, sus bocas, nada eso estaba lo bastante definido como para que pudiera verlo. Solo podía ver sus sigilos; los pensaba a medida que mataba a los hombres que los portaban.

_Un hombre desollado…..otro hombre desollado….dos torres azules unidas por un puente…dos hachas cruzadas debajo de una corono…otro hombre desollado….otras dos hachas…otras dos torres azules….una cabeza de caballo…otras dos torres azules…..otro hombre desollado…_

Dos espadachines se lanzaron sobre Jon, pero sus movimientos no eran nada que no supiera vencer. Acabo con uno con rapidez antes de golpear al otro en el estómago con un puño y cortarlo desde el hombro hasta la barriga.

_Otro hombre desollado…otras dos torres azules…._

Un soldado con dos hachas en el jubón cargo luego contra él, pero Jon se apartó del camino antes de hundir su espada en el cuello de su oponente en un rápido movimiento. Las dos hachas se mancharon con la sangre del portador.

Un soldado de más de seis pies, con el emblema de Ryswell y un mandoble cubierto de sangre, fue el siguiente. Jon no podía comparar su fuerza contra él, por lo que se limitó a esquivar la espada por medio de agacharse y saltar, antes de que el hombre se extendiera demasiado en un movimiento. Jon saltó hacia el frente, agachándose para esquivar el mandoble una vez más antes de hundir a _Hermana Oscura_ en el corazón de su portador.

_Otras dos hachas…..otra cabeza de caballo…._

"¡Bastardo!" el primer grito no llamó la atención de Jon mientras tomaba su espada con las dos manos para sacarla del pecho del soldado Ryswell "¡TÚ, BASTARDO!" el segundo tuvo más éxito.

La vista de Jon corrió hacia el punto de dónde provenía el grito, y allí vio a un hombre girando un mangual en su mano derecha, mientras un escudo con la pintura casi totalmente perdida estaba en la otra. Había perdido el casco; un rostro pálido, con ojos muy juntos, mentón escaso y nariz respingona, lo miraba con una mezcla de desprecio y jactancia.

"¡Prepárate para morir bastardo!" exclamó "¡Después de hoy me llamaran Ser Donnel el Matalobos!" añadió con una mueca.

"Es un idiota" masculló una voz cercana, y Jon vio por el rabillo del ojo que era Dormund. Más allá de unas cuantas manchas de sangre en sus ropas y varios golpes en su escudo, su Guardia Personal parecía intacto "Déjame matarlo por ti, Rey. No tomará mucho" juró, al tiempo que Ser Donnel seguía diciendo tonterías llenas de jactancias y presunciones.

"…y cuando termine contigo, iré por tu maldito lobo y me haré una capa con él, igual que Lord Walder se hizo una con la bestia de tu hermano!" escupió Ser Donnel con una sonrisa burlona.

Por un instante, los oídos de Jon se volvieron sordos a la batalla y receptivos a las palabras del sujeto frente a él. Al siguiente, el sonido volvió, y Jon vio con ojos muy diferentes al caballero ante él.

"Dormund, no te metas en esto. Mantén alejado a cualquiera que trate de interferir" gruñó Jon, al tiempo que se adelantaba.

El caballero también se adelantó, y Jon se lanzó hacia el frente al tiempo que lanzaba dos golpes en rápida sucesión a la derecha, que fueron parados por el escudo de su oponente. Jon se agachó para evitar el giro de las bolas con púas del mangual antes de lanzar un golpe a la pierna derecha, que apenas fue detenido por el escudo del caballero. Pero el movimiento dejó su derecha descubierta, y Jon barrió sus pies con uno propio, enviando al hombre al suelo.

Ser Donnel lanzó un golpe desesperado con el mangual para alejarlo, pero Jon interpuso a _Hermana Oscura _en el camino. Las bolas con púas se envolvieron alrededor de la hoja de acero valyrio, y Jon saltó hacia atrás para evitar el golpe del escudo, al tiempo que giraba la muñeca, forzando al caballero a aflojar el agarre de su arma. Jon alzó la espada sobre su cabeza y la giró con fuerza; el mangual se desprendió y voló lejos. Ante él, armado solo con su escudo, se encontraba el mismo hombre que unos momentos antes había hecho una burla de la memoria de su hermano, así como de su lobo.

Para sorpresa de Jon, Ser Donnel no suplicó por su vida, sino que se incorporó con rapidez y desenvainó su espada, antes de alzarla, una mirada de terror en sus ojos.

Jon se lanzó con rapidez hacia el frente, descargando una lluvia de golpes sobre su oponente. Su espada era un relámpago de colores que no cesaba de lanzar ataques: a la derecha, al centro, a la izquierda. La defensa del caballero era buena, pero no lo suficiente para detener todos los golpes. Una serie de cortes superficiales aparecieron a medida que la lucha proseguía: en el muslo, en el costado, en el brazo, en la mano y en la mejilla. Con cada uno que aparecía, los movimientos de Ser Donnel se hacían más desesperados, sus rasgos tratando de ocultar sin éxito el temor que se hacía cada vez mayor.

"¡Aaaah!" con un grito que era a iguales partes desesperación y temor, el caballero se arrojó, su espada apuntando directo al pecho de Jon. El Rey en el Norte se movió a la derecha, esquivando el ataque al tiempo que efectuaba un corte más. El caballero soltó un chillido al tiempo que caía de rodillas, su espada cayendo al suelo cuando su mano se movió para ahuecar el corte en su cadera, del que la sangre salía a raudales "Ah….." el siguiente sonido del caballero fue cortado cuando Jon lo cogió por el hombro con la mano libre, antes de enterrar la espada con fuerza en su espalda, atravesando su corazón y casi sobresaliendo al otro lado.

Jon, aun sujetando el hombro del hombre ya muerto, se inclinó y habló en voz baja "No debisteis haber mencionado a mi hermano, Ser" murmuró, antes de dejar caer el cuerpo al suelo.

La mirada de Jon se alzó, y vio que Dormund ya no estaba solo. A su lado, Siegerd, Helga, y otros cinco de sus Guardias Personales observaban, con rostros que destilaban orgullo. Sin palabras, se acercaron a él, sus armas todas manchadas de sangre. Era evidente que habían matado en la lucha.

Jon intercambió un asentimiento con todos, y un instante después las miradas de sus Guardias cambiaron. De orgullo, mutaron a…pánico.

"¡Cuidado!" el grito fue repentino, y un momento después Dormund y Helga salvaron la distancia entre ellos y él con un salto, al tiempo que alzaban los escudos. Jon giró sobre sus pies, justo a tiempo de ver como una forma delgada se acercaba a él a toda velocidad, solo para ser interceptada por el escudo del hijo de Tormund. Otros dos golpes idénticos se escucharon en el escudo de Helga. Un perno de ballesta pasó justo sobre ellos, volando por el aire antes de perderse detrás de él.

En cuánto no llegaron más proyectiles, Helga y Dormund bajaron los escudos lo suficiente para que Jon pudiera mirar.

Un pequeño claro se había formado en medio de la batalla, cubierto con los cuerpos de los muertos de ambos bandos. Hacia el este y el oeste, la lucha continuaba, pero hacia el sur, una muralla de escudos de unos ochenta hombres se extendía de lado a lado, enfrentándose a ellos. En cada escudo se veía el mismo sigilo: un hombre desollado sobre un campo rosa. Detrás de ellos se podían entrever más hombres, aunque no todos llevaban los mismos sigilos que los del frente.

Una serie de pasos apresurados se escucharon detrás de él, y Jon volvió la cabeza para ver como un puñado de guerreros se acercaban desde el norte, hasta detenerse junto a su Guardia. Había muchos del Pueblo Libre entre ellos, incluyendo algunas mujeres. También había norteños: hombres con jubones o escudos adornados con sigilos de Liddle, Flint, Norrey y Burley.

Jon volvió la mirada de nuevo hacia los Bolton, y se dio cuenta de que un hombre se había abierto camino entre ellos, hasta posicionarse al frente.

Jon lo reconoció al instante. No fue por los tres perros enfurecidos que mantenía sujetos con una correa alrededor de su mano izquierda. No fue por el delgado cuchillo que sujetaba en la derecha. Ni siquiera fue por la insignia de un hombre desollado y la capa de color sangre que llevaba ceñida a los hombros. Fue por el rostro pálido y la sonrisa escalofriante que llevaba en él.

Ramsay Bolton. O más bien, _Ramsay el Bastardo_.

"El bastardo de Stark" gritó, al tiempo que su sonrisa se ensanchaba. Sus perros se descontrolaron más, sus bocas abiertas echando espuma y baba mientras miraban a Jon.

"El bastardo de Bolton" replicó Jon. No era una pregunta. La mueca en el rostro de Ramsay fue toda la confirmación que necesitaba. Con un paso adelante, Jon se distanció de su guardia y del resto de los suyos antes de coger la espada de Ser Donnel en su mano libre. Con un movimiento de sus muñecas, giró ambas armas antes de mirar por sobre su hombro.

Sus hombres.

Sus guerreros.

_Su gente_.

"¡Carguen!" gritó. Con un rugido colectivo, todos se lanzaron hacia el frente. Los Bolton respondieron cargando a su vez. La vista de Jon estaba fija en Ramsey, pero lo perdió cuando fue rebasado por sus hombres. Dos mujeres de las lanzas y un pies de cuerno rebasaron a Jon en velocidad, y acabaron con cualquier oportunidad de poder encontrar al bastardo de Bolton.

Con un estruendo, los hombres de Jon y los Bolton chocaron. Algunos cayeron al suelo cuando el impacto de la carga los derribó. Muchos más mantuvieron los pies en el suelo cuando se enfrascaron en la lucha.

Jon por su parte se enfrascó en un combate con un soldado armado con un hacha larga. Desvió el hacha con la espada de acero valyrio, al tiempo que lanzaba un golpe con la otra. El soldado detuvo la segunda espada con su escudo, antes de lanzarse al frente para lanzar una patada al pecho de Jon. El hijo de Ned Stark logro esquivarla, y al siguiente instante empezó a lanzar golpe tras golpe contra su oponente. El escudo los absorbió todos, pero con cada uno el daño fue mayor, hasta que una profunda grieta que cruzaba el escudo en diagonal se mostró. El soldado entonces lanzó otro golpe con el hacha larga, que Jon detuvo en el aire usando ambas espadas. Al siguiente momento giró las muñecas al tiempo que empujaba hacia abajo, antes de efectuar un corte con fuerza con _Hermana Oscura_, cortando la cabeza del hacha y dejando al soldado con una sencilla vara de madera. Un instante después el soldado retiraba la mano con rapidez, pero no lo suficiente para evitar que la espada de acero común cortara profundamente su brazo derecho.

"¡AH!" gritó el soldado, al tiempo que retrocedía. Pese al dolor y a la sangre que emanaba de su brazo, se las arregló para tomar la daga en su cinturón y cogerla como si fuera una pequeña espada.

Con un gruñido silencioso, Jon se lanzó hacia el frente, lanzando un golpe al escudo de su oponente con las dos espadas, al tiempo que se agachaba para evitar el corte largo de la daga. Entonces, en un solo movimiento, _Hermana Oscura _descendió y efectuó un profundo corte en la pierna derecha, que no estaba cubierta por el escudo. El soldado cayó al piso, pero aun intentó pelear. Con un movimiento, el pie de Jon se movió para empujar el brazo con la daga hacia el suelo, mientras _Hermana Oscura_ bloqueaba el escudo y la espada de acero común se enterraba profundamente en el pecho de su oponente.

_Demasiado….._la cota de malla no había sido suficiente para proteger el pecho de un golpe descendente tan cercano, pero el arma había quedado incrustada entre las anillas. Jon la hubiera retirado si hubiera tenido tiempo, pero no lo tenía. Y la causa de ello….

….era el maldito animal que había aparecido de la nada y había corrido a él a toda velocidad, antes de saltar en dirección a su pierna. Jon tuvo el tiempo justo de apartar su pierna antes de empujar a _Hermana Oscura_, que atravesó al perro justo detrás de sus patas delanteras. El animal lanzó un gemido lastimoso antes de caer muerto.

Un segundo perro atacó en ese momento, y Jon tuvo que esquivarlo antes de sacar a _Hermana Oscura_ del cuerpo del primero. Hubiera deseado matar también al otro animal, pero en ese momento un cuchillo surgió de la orilla de su línea de visión, y debió usar su espada para desviarlo. Con un salto hacia atrás, Jon esquivó la mordida de una segunda bestia y alzó la espada, listo para el próximo ataque.

"Esto es justo lo que quería, bastardo" dijo Ramsay, mirándolo con una sonrisa de labios húmedos y ojos crueles "Solos tú y yo. Bueno, y mis chicas" añadió con una risita, como si estuviera hablando de viejas amistades, en vez de bestias rabiosas.

Los dos perros dieron un paso adelante, y Jon alternó la mirada entre ellos, su amo, y la espada larga y la daga que éste llevaba en las manos.

Los perros ladraron, echando espuma y baba por las bocas, dejando a la vista los juegos de dientes afilados. Jon apretó el agarre de la espada y la alzó un poco más. Con un ladrido más, uno de los perros se lanzó hacia adelante…

…..solo para ser derribado a mitad de camino por Fantasma, que apareció de la nada, silencioso como siempre, y arrancó la garganta del cánido con una sola mordida.

Jon no dudó. Con un grito se lanzó hacia el frente, atacando a Ramsay mientras el otro perro del bastardo se centraba en Fantasma.

Jon creyó que había estado lleno de odio cuando mató antes. La vista de los emblemas de las casas que luchaban en su contra, particularmente los de Frey y Bolton, haciendo que sus venas ardieran mientras mataba a los hombres que los portaban. Pero esa sensación palideció en comparación a la que sentía ahora. Su mente estaba nublada: no podía pensar en nada más que en su rival. A su alrededor la batalla proseguía, pero ya no estaba interesado en ella. Solo en el maldito ante él.

La espada de Jon relampagueó, golpeando en cada punto posible. Arriba, abajo, izquierda, derecha. Un golpe alto se transformó en uno bajo, una parada se transformó en una estocada, y la estocada se transformó en un puñetazo que golpeó al bastardo de Bolton en pleno rostro. Jon saltó hacia atrás para esquivar la cuchillada de represalia, pero aun así se permitió saborear por un instante la calidez de la sangre del bastardo de Roose Bolton manchando su mano, así como el agradable picor de sus nudillos por el contacto con la nariz del maldito. A juzgar por la cantidad de sangre que emanaba de ella, Jon se la había roto.

El bastardo pareció enojarse, porque en esta ocasión fue el quién se lanzó, en una manera audaz pero descuidada, contra Jon. El Rey en el Norte y más allá del Muro no tuvo dificultad para detener las estocadas del bastardo, al tiempo que se agachaba para esquivar los golpes de la daga. Jon dejó que el bastardo golpeara, que siguiera adelante, _que se agotara_, y cuando finalmente Ramsay se detuvo un momento para recuperar el aliento, Jon atacó. Con palabras.

"No es tan fácil como desollar niñas ¿verdad?" inquirió con burla, al tiempo que giraba su espada con un movimiento de muñeca "Vamos, bastardo, no tengo todo el día" dijo, al tiempo que hacía un gesto con la mano.

Eddard Stark quizás se habría avergonzado de que su hijo se burlara de un oponente, pero Jon no podía encontrar en sí mismo la preocupación por cosas como el honor y el respeto a un rival. No es este momento. _Nunca en este momento_.

Su burla pareció dar resultado, porque Ramsay se lanzó con un aullido de rabia hacia él. Jon desvió sin problemas el corte de su espada, al tiempo que interponía un brazo para detener el golpe del cuchillo. El golpe contra la cota de malla de Ramsay dejaría una magulladura, pero era preferible eso a un cuchillo en el hombro. Jon empujó a Ramsay hacia atrás con una patada, antes de lanzarse contra él. Golpeó dos veces a la derecha, antes de amagar para lanzar un golpe a la izquierda. El bastardo de Bolton cayó en la trampa, y Jon aprovechó la oportunidad para golpear su muñeca con el pomo de _Hermana Oscura_, haciéndole soltar la daga. Luego golpeó su pómulo con la mano libre, haciéndole retroceder una vez.

"¿Crees…que esto…" dijo Ramsay el bastardo, deteniéndose para escupir sangre "cambia algo?" una sonrisa sangrienta apareció en la cara de Ramsay, al tiempo que su pómulo empezaba a oscurecerse por el golpe "Aún si me matas, nunca borrarás mi presencia de este mundo. Yo viviré…..en tu hermana…..y en las cosas que le hice" se jactó con una risa repulsiva escapando de sus labios semejantes a gusanos.

El agarre de Jon sobre _Hermana Oscura_ se apretó, y por un momento pensó en arrojarse sobre Bolton y destriparlo de una vez.

"_Recuerda quién es. De dónde proviene. Los Bolton son mentirosos, y traidores. Han mentido tanto….probablemente no tienen a Arya. Quizás jamás la tuvieron" _una voz susurró en sus oídos. Era una voz femenina, una que Jon no pudo ubicar.

Pero que fue suficiente para que la ira de Jon se volviera más fría. Más controlada.

"Morirás hoy, junto con tu padre y el resto de los traidores…." repuso Jon.

**Val**

Habían cabalgado con rapidez para llegar a tiempo. Las colinas suaves, los páramos y los bosquecillos habían sido atravesados sin dedicarles una segunda mirada. Habían dormido poco, y todo mundo llevaba marcas oscuras debajo de sus ojos como testimonio de ello.

Los cambiapieles habían sido invaluables para informarle de lo que estaba pasando, y cuando estaban a poca distancia le informaron de cómo iba la batalla.

"_Rog, Mag" _llamó en la Antigua Lengua a los dos gigantes _"Ustedes golpeen hacia el oeste. Me uniré a ustedes luego de acabar con los arqueros"_ dijo, antes de desviar su vista a su segundo al mando "La izquierda está en problemas. Los arqueros los están masacrando. Acabaremos con ellos y luego nos uniremos a los gigantes" le explicó a Norrey, esta vez en la Lengua Común.

La cabalgata se aceleró, con Val en el frente y Garlon Norrey a su derecha. Detrás de ellos, poco más de dos mil jinetes cabalgaban a toda velocidad hacia el norte. Hacia la batalla.

**El señor de la Sanguijuela**

"Debemos retirarnos" murmuró por lo bajo Aenys Frey. Roose no se dignó a dar una respuesta "Están demasiado cerca" insistió.

Era cierto. A menos de trescientos pasos de su posición, los salvajes combatían contra soldados con las libreas de Bolton, Dustin y Karstark.

Desde la distancia, el señor de Fuerte Terror distinguió lo que parecían armas de bronce y hueso en las manos de los salvajes.

"¡Debemos retirarnos!" impelió Frey otra vez.

"¿Con qué objetivo?" preguntó Roose, su voz apenas un susurro.

"¡El de sobrevivir!" chilló Aneys en una voz solo medianamente controlada, mirando a Roose como si estuviera loco.

Roose no estaba loco. Simplemente era pragmático. No había futilidad alguna en huir. Resultaba obvio que ya no había esperanza de victoria. Habían perdido a demasiados hombres, y contra todas sus expectativas, los salvajes aun luchaban. Su caballería era historia, y su infantería se reducía con cada momento que pasaba. Sin duda los salvajes habían sufrido pérdidas masivas, pero a diferencia de él, podían permitírselo.

La mirada de Roose se dirigió hacia el oeste, hacia la única parte de su ejército que aún se mantenía intacta: sus arqueros, que aún lanzaban lluvias de flechas sobre el flanco derecho, acabando con todo lo que estuviera en él, bien fuera enemigo o aliado.

El bastardo de Ned Stark se había involucrado en la lucha, y ya había mandado a su pequeña reserva con el objetivo de asesinarlo, pero no tenía manera de saber si habían tenido éxito en su cometido o no. Suponía que no, ya que entre los múltiples gritos que llenaban el aire, no había ninguno que mencionara la muerte del hombre que se hacía llamar _El Rey más allá del Muro_. Quizás sus hombres habían sido destruidos por la orgía de violencia que se desplegaba ante los ojos del Señor de Fuerte Terror.

"¡MI SEÑOR!" el chillido perforó los oídos de Roose como una aguja, y sacó a su mente de su reflexión. Roose miró al responsable del sonido, y observo como uno de sus guardias, uno de los pocos que se había indultado tener, señalaba con una lanza hacia el sur, el miedo claramente discernible en su rostro a pesar de su casco.

Allí, bajando de la cima de la meseta que se ubicaba a menos de un cuarto de milla, una oleada de caballería bajaba a toda velocidad, blandiendo todo tipo de armas al tiempo que rugían al aire. Y junto a ellos, dirigiéndose directo hacia él, unos seres inmensos, similares a los que combatían junto a los salvajes, se acercaban con rapidez, montando unas bestias aún más grandes, cubiertas de pelo oscuro y que lanzaban barritares que llenaban el aire, casi bastando para encubrir los sonidos de la batalla. _Casi_.

"¡Corran!" el chillido aterrado no salió de otros labios que de los de Aenys Frey, y Roose observó con indiferencia como el más hábil estratega de entre toda la prole de Walder Frey se lanzaba al galope hacia el oeste, seguido por sus guardias.

Los hombres de Roose miraron a su señor un momento antes de clavar sus talones en los flancos de sus caballos y huir. Algunos incluso arrojaron sus armas en un esfuerzo de huir más rápido. Roose no se molestó en tratar de detenerlos. Sería un esfuerzo inútil como fútil.

La caballería era ligeramente más rápida que los gigantes, pero no fueron en su dirección, sino que fueron más hacia el este. Roose no pudo evitar una ligera curiosidad mientras veía a la oleada de jinetes salvajes golpeando a los arqueros por la retaguardia y aniquilándolos.

¿Cómo habían logrado llegar a tiempo a la batalla? Quizás, si lo tomaran prisionero, podría saberlo.

Los gigantes y mamuts ya estaban cerca. El caballo de Roose relinchó asustado, pero el señor del Fuerte Terror lo mantuvo quieto. Por un momento pensó que lo tomarían como prisionero, pero en cuanto el gigante que montaba al frente alzó la maza que llevaba y la balanceó en un gran arco, supo que no sería así. Roose sintió por un instante el inmenso dolor de los huesos de sus costillas rompiéndose en cientos de fragmentos que atravesaron sus órganos y venas; al siguiente, todo se volvió negro.

**Brandon Norrey**

Las órdenes del Rey habían sido frustrantemente vagas, pero Norrey no se quejó. No había punto en vocalizar su molestia, por lo que simplemente mantuvo los ojos bien abiertos en torno a la batalla, esperando cualquier tipo de señal. Una bandera agitándose, un mensajero saliendo de la lucha, _algo_. _Lo que sea_.

En cuanto vio como la oleada de formas oscuras descendía de la lejana meseta en el sur, supo que el momento había llegado. Y si aún quedaran dudas en él, el barritar de muchos mamuts juntos fue lo que hacía falta para erradicarlas.

Al parecer, la mujer a la que apodaban Cabeza de Perro pensaba lo mismo, porque se adelantó y blandió su maza con ambas manos "¡Conmigo!¡CARGUEN!" rugió.

Norrey no pudo hacer más que imitarla, al tiempo que desenvainaba y corría a toda velocidad hacia el mismo punto en que había visto al Rey perderse en medio de la lucha. Detrás de él, toda la reserva, más de tres mil guerreros, muchos de ellos armados con hachas largas y cortas, mazas y espadas, se lanzaron a la lucha con fuertes gritos, ansiosos por derramar sangre.

**Jon**

"…..y eso empieza ahora" dijo Jon, al tiempo que una diminuta sonrisa aparecía en su rostro. Había escuchado el barritar de los mamuts, y por lo visto Ramsay también, ya que desvió la vista un instante hacia el sur, y sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa.

No eran los únicos que se dieron cuenta. Una serie de rugidos atronadores se escucharon por todo el campo de batalla, y también gritos de pánico y temor. Jon no necesitaba mirar alrededor para saber a quiénes pertenecían unos y otros.

**Cregan**

"¡Formen!¡Formen, maldita sea!" rugió Cregan con enojo, al tiempo que tomaba a un hombre por la túnica y lo empujaba hacia el frente "¡Lanzas al frente, hachas y espadas detrás!" gritó cuando esos monstruos y sus monturas se aproximaron aún más. Tomó a otros dos hombres y los envió a base de empujones hacia el nuevo frente de batalla; al sur.

Los rugidos de los gigantes eran aterradores, y solo lo hacía más el hecho de que sus monturas también hacían un sonido estridente, cuya mayor similitud eran las trompetas que los Frey habían usado antes. La tierra misma parecía temblar ante la carga de esas bestias, y sobre sus cabezas blandían mazas gigantes.

Pese a sus gritos y órdenes, algunos hombres rompieron filas y huyeron lejos de allí. Mató a dos de ellos, pero no bastó para que los demás volvieran a sus lugares. Su intento de muro de escudos fue hecho trizas poco después por las bestias de los gigantes, que lo atravesaron por completo en una embestida. Algunos hombres fueron hechos a un lado por el impulso de la carga, como si no fueran más pesados que trapos. Otros fueron arrojado más de treinta pies por el aire cuando fueron embestidos directamente de frente. Y otros más fueron atrapados por los mamuts y pisoteados por ellos. Detrás de las bestias llegaron más gigantes, estos a pie, que barrieron sin problemas a los escasos restos de su intento de defensa.

Cregan no tuvo más opción que arrojarse a un lado para esquivar la embestida de uno de los mamuts. Rodó para evitar ser pisado por uno de los gigantes y fue entonces que un par de manos lo alzaron con fuerza.

"¡Tenemos que salir de aquí!" gritó una voz, que no pertenecía a otro que a su hermano, Arthor, que era quien lo había levantado del suelo.

"¡No!" se negó tercamente Cregan. No huiría de los salvajes. Nunca.

Pero Arthor parecía no escucharlo, o tal vez no podía sobre el estruendo de la lucha "¡Padre obtuvo algunos caballos!¡Están por allá!" dijo, al tiempo que trataba de empujarlo.

Contra su voluntad, los ojos de Cregan se desviaron hacia el lugar al que trataba de empujarlo su hermano. Allí lo vio; anciano y encorvado, su padre sostenía con dificultad a tres caballos por las riendas.

No estaban muy lejos, y aun así el hijo mayor de Arnolf sintió como si estuviera a un mundo de distancia cuando uno de los gigantes montado en un mamut embistió a su padre, arrojando su pequeña forma veinte pies hacia adelante. Los caballos corrieron espantados, pero uno de ellos no logró salvarse del golpe descendente de la maza del gigante, que partió su espina con facilidad y lo mató con facilidad. Pero Cregan apenas registró esto; solo podía concentrarse viendo como una de las manos de su padre se alzaba débilmente hacia el cielo, delatando que aún estaba vivo. Corrió hacia él, siendo rebasado por Arthor, pero ninguna llegó antes que el mamut, que siguió avanzando, hasta que una de sus pesadas patas aplastó el cráneo de Arnolf Karstark.

**Hosteen Frey**

Lanzó golpes amplios, derribando, hiriendo y matando a derecha e izquierda. Pero eran demasiados; pululaban a su alrededor como una jauría de perros contra un jabalí. Y como perros de caza, pronto aprendieron a no acercarse demasiado. Se adelantaban y retrocedían, golpeaban al azar y se retiraban, enseñaban la cara y se alejaban.

Su espada era poco más que un trozo de metal debido a todas las abolladuras, al igual que su armadura. Su escudo era solo astillas. Estaba totalmente agotado, y apenas lograba mantener su armar en alto. Su tercera montura ya había muerto, y no había caballos vivos por ningún lado, por lo que intentar huir ya no era opción. Sin un caballo no llegaría lejos.

Dio una última mirada a su alrededor, y notó que muchos de los salvajes que lo rodeaban eran mujeres; seres de rostros demacrados y cuerpos flacos, con cuerpos cubiertos de pieles desiguales y cabellos enmarañados, y con brazos nudosos y manos callosas que portaban espadas cortas y largas, lanzas completas y rotas, hachas cortas, dagas y mazas.

"¡¿Qué esperan, rameras?!" rugió.

Con un chillido al unísono, todas las mujeres se lanzaron hacia él. Un corte le bastó para matar a una y derribar a dos más, pero las demás llegaron y lo rodearon, al tiempo que cortaban y apuñalaban en cada punto posible. Muchos fueron absorbidos por su armadura, pero algunos de ellos encontraron los puntos débiles: detrás de las rodillas, en la cara interna de los codos y en los pies. Hosteen rugió de rabia, y golpeó a varias en el rostro con la mano libre, pero al menos cuatro o cinco de ellas sujetaron su brazo derecho y acuchillaron su mano cubierta de cuero con fuerza, hasta que sus dedos aflojaron el agarre sobre su espada.

Seguían golpeando, y lo hicieron cuando cayó de rodillas. Lo último que vio fue una maraña de rostros enfurecidos sobre él, al tiempo que los golpes seguían llegando.

**Jon**

Se agachó al tiempo que lanzaba un corte que atrapó a su oponente en el estómago. El hombre con el jubón que mostraba los tres pinos de Tallhart cayó con un jadeo.

Los gigantes habían destrozado el ejército Bolton por el sur, mientras Jon y el Pueblo Libre empujaban desde el norte como una oleada. La caballería se había unido poco después, efectivamente rodeando al ejército.

_Una bestia atrapada peleará hasta el final, porque es la única forma en que puede esperar vivir._ Y fue exactamente eso lo que pasó: los Bolton y sus aliados sabían que estaban rodeados, por lo que lucharon con todas sus fuerzas. Para hallar una salida. Y Jon no permitiría que la encontraran.

Ya no había liderazgo entre su ejército; solo una multitud de hombres que intentaban mantenerse vivos, _a cualquier precio._

Jon ya no podía ver a los lados; solo podía concentrarse en su propia lucha. Desarmó a otro soldado, este con el hacha de Cerwyn en su jubón: el hombre alzó las manos en señal de rendición, y Jon no dudó a la hora de golpear el pomo de _Hermana Oscura_ en la cien del hombre, que se derrumbó en el suelo. Tendría un dolor de cabeza monumental al día siguiente, pero viviría. Era más de lo que muchos tendrían.

Un destello de color castaño se acercó, y Jon levantó su espada por puro instinto, listo para descargar un nuevo golpe. El caballo retrocedió un par de pasos, espantado, y Jon alzó la vista….

…..para ver a Garlon Norrey sobre el animal.

Por un instante, Jon se sintió…..confundido. ¿Cómo es que Norrey había llegado hasta ese punto? Se suponía que estaría atacando por el sur.

Luego, fue que la realización lo golpeó. Jon miró a su alrededor, y vio que los suyos se habían impuesto sobre los Bolton. Los jinetes y los gigantes ya se habían mezclado con su propia infantería, y solo unos pocos enemigos aun intentaban resistir, sin éxito.

Jon volvió su mirada al Norrey, y lo vio alzar su espada manchada de sangre a modo de saludo, al tiempo que una tenue sonrisa aparecía en su rostro.

"Es todo" dijo Jon, y no fue hasta que habló que se dio cuenta del verdadero peso de sus palabras.

No recordaba empezar a caminar, solo supo que en un momento sus pies empezaron a moverse. A su alrededor, los hombres y mujeres de su ejército lo miraban, con ojos cansados pero agudos, atentos y agotados, _como si esperaran algo._

Los pies de Jon lo llevaron a medio camino de una suave pendiente. A sus pies, se había reunido una multitud de guerreros cansados. Vio a muchos de ellos. Heridos y sanos, hombres y mujeres, norteños y del Pueblo Libre.

Vio a Helga sosteniendo un lado de su rostro ensangrentado, y a los hijos de Tormund ayudar a su padre, que cojeaba de la pierna derecha. Vio a Val montando en un caballo junto a Mors Umber, a Rickard Liddle junto a su hermano Morgan y a Brandon Norrey parado junto a Garlon. Mag el Poderoso, con el asta de una lanza rota sobresaliendo de su brazo izquierdo, también estaban allí, junto con varios de sus gigantes.

Todos lo miraron, y Jon pudo leer en sus ojos lo mismo que él sabía: habían ganado.

_Hemos ganado….. _"¡BRAAAAAGHHHHHHHHH!" con un rugido, Jon alzó a _Hermana Oscura _hacia los cielos.

"¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" un rugido llenó los oídos de Jon cuando todos los que lo observaban se sumaron a su grito, llenando el aire del sonido de la vida, del éxito, de la victoria. Los gigantes rugieron también, alzando sus mazas gigantes, mientras los demás alzaban sus propias armas al cielo.

_La victoria es nuestra….Es nuestra…..…¡La victoria es nuestra!_ Era demasiada emoción, demasiada….. "¡AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" el segundo grito de Jon dejó sus labios, junto con algo de la emoción que llenaba sus sentidos.

"¡AAAAAAAAHHHHH!" los guerreros contestaron el grito de Jon con uno propio, antes de que empezaran a gritar por cuenta propia.

"¡REY JON!¡REY JON!¡REY JON!¡REY JON!REY JON!" Val, Mors Carroña, Tormund y sus hijos, los Norrey, los Liddle, todos. Todos ellos, unidos en una sola voz, con las mismas palabras en sus labios.

"¡REY JON! ¡REY JON! ¡REY JON!"

**Y listo. Bien, estoy hecho polvo. Ojalá que haya valido la pena y el tiempo que gastaron en leer. Ahora…..sé que yo siempre pido reviews, pero esta vez enserio, enserio, desearía que me dejen una opinión sobre la batalla. Me dirijo a aquellas personas que me dejan un review en cada capítulo, y a todos los que nunca lo han hecho. Por favor dejen un mensaje. Si les gusto, háganlo saber. Y si creen que algo podría mejorar en mi escritura o mi manera de relatar, díganlo también. Aunque escribo por placer, también trato de mejorar mi redacción, y la mejor forma de hacer eso es con opiniones honestas, aunque no siempre sean bonitas. Escriban lo que les parece, y no teman una crítica dura de mi parte. No me enojaré ni nada, lo prometo.**

**En caso de que alguien se lo pregunte, la batalla es de aproximadamente 22.571 palabras, lo que es unos cuatro capítulos en uno.**

**Otra cuestión: dentro de cinco días subiré un pequeño resumen de la batalla, así como un listado completo de las fuerzas, sus comandantes y otros datos. Esto lo haré para el caso de que algo no les haya quedado claro, aunque si aclaran que no hace falta, no lo subiré. Esa es otra cosa que pueden comentar en sus reviews.**

**El día de hoy, 23 de junio, se celebran, y ocurrieron en años anteriores, muchas cosas, aunque desde mi punto de vista hay dos que se distinguen sobre las demás. La primera es la famosa Noche de San Juan, una tradición centenaria de la cultura y sociedad española. Aquellos que sean españoles, les deseo una gran noche y todas las bendiciones del Bautista. Y aquellos que no lo sean, se las deseo igual.**

**La segunda es el inicio, en el año 1314, de la batalla de Banockburn. Para los que no sepan, esta batalla fue hace más de 700 años y concluyó con una victoria decisiva de los escoceses, que obtuvieron de manera definitiva la independencia del entonces reino de Inglaterra. "**_**Nemo me impune lacessit"**_** (latín, traducido como "Nadie me ofende impunemente"). Encuentro casi aterrador el hecho de que la batalla que decidirá casi totalmente la independencia del Norte en mi historia se publique en el aniversario de esta batalla histórica. Es una coincidencia, pero aun así.**

**Bien, pasando a un tema menos alegre, una vez más les pido que por favor sean cuidadosos con este virus que anda dando vueltas por el mundo. Acá la cosa se mantiene igual: podría mejorar bastante, pero también podría ser mucho peor. Supongo que debería estar agradecido de aun conservar mi salud, y que mis seres queridos también conserven la suya. Cuídense ¿sí? Ya ha muerto demasiada gente. Un saludo a todos y, si Dios quiere y me permite terminar el siguiente capítulo, nos leeremos en una semana.**


	51. Chapter 51

**Bien, antes que nada: hola a todos. Ahora, dichos eso….**

**¡OH POR DIOS!¡19 REVIEWS POR UN CAPÍTULO!¡19! ¡¿Estaré soñando, o tuve un accidente y caí en coma?! Si es lo primero, como voy a insultar a la persona que me despierte. Si es lo segundo, ¡entonces debo estar súper atrasado con esta historia!, y deben estar enojados conmigo por el retraso.**

**Jajajajaj. Pero ya hablando en serio, muchas e infinitas gracias por esos maravillosos mensajes. Con cada uno, sentí que valió la pena las semanas de esfuerzo para escribir la batalla. Todos los dolores de cabeza, todas las correcciones, todas las revisiones en busca de cualquier error, TODO vale la pena si les gusta la historia. Les aseguro que sus mensajes son una gran alegría, por cortos o largos que sean. Así pues, una vez más, muchísimas gracias.**

**Bien, ahora pasaré a responderlos, pero antes hay un asunto más. Esta historia ya ha superado (por bastante) los 100 seguidores, y agradezco a todas esas personas que forman parte de esta categoría. Da satisfacción saber que a tanta persona le interesan mis escritos. También aprovecho para explicar que, si no agradecí antes, es debido a que con la preparación para la batalla, no tuve tiempo ni memoria para recordarlo. Una vez más: gracias. Y a ver si podemos llegar a los 100 favoritos también.**

**Ahora, volviendo a los reviews:**

**Xechu. S: es una alegría saber que te encantó. En serio. Y sí viste, hace tiempo que ya tenía planeada esas muertes, y la verdad se siente muy bien por fin publicarlo. Las reacciones llegarán en su momento, pero espero que sean acordes a las expectativas y a las personalidades de los personajes. ¿Releíste la historia? ¿Completa? Wow, debe gustarte bastante más de lo que yo creía. O sea, sé que te gustaba, pero evidentemente calculé mal. En cuanto a Dacey Mormont, tengo un pequeño papel a jugar todavía para ella. No sé dónde leíste lo del flechazo, pero tienes razón. La infección tenía una altísima tasa de mortalidad en la Edad Media. Era uno de los motivos de la alta mortalidad infantil: un niño corría, se raspaba la rodilla, y cómo no creían en la limpieza (y probablemente no sabían ni lo que significaba **_**desinfección**_**) la herida se dejaba sin tocar. Así, un pequeño corte se podía transformar en la causa de muerte del hombre más importante. En fin, gracias por el review y un abrazo.**

**JL Dragneel Storm: para mí, tu review es estupendo, a juego con la batalla. Acertaste, por cierto: en este capítulo vemos las consecuencias de la lucha. Los Bolton están derrotados, sí, pero pasará un tiempo hasta que el Norte esté completamente asegurado. Las noticias tardan en viajar, así que puede que pase un tiempo para que el sur se entere de la batalla y su resultado, pero llegará, lo prometo. En respuesta a tu pregunta, están en otoño, pero el invierno les pisa los talones. Y si, atacar el Norte en pleno invierno es una locura, pero convengamos que los líderes de las fuerzas enemigas a Jon no son precisamente genios en todos los casos *tos*Mace*tos*. Has dado en el clavo: Jon tiene el ejército más fuerte en el Norte en este momento, pero no ha afianzado su dominio aún. Sería una delicia derribar Fuerte Terror hasta los cimientos, pero es un largo camino desde allí hasta Foso Cailin, y arrastrar tantas piedras no sería sencillo. Aun así, no es mala idea. Divaga todo lo que gustes, yo hago lo mismo. Un abrazo y que estés bien.**

**Aegon Targaryen: *hace una reverencia* ¡gracias! Es un alivio saber que tu espera valió la pena. Dar satisfacción a otros siempre es un gusto para mí. Como digo siempre en el disclaimer, esto se hace con el fin de entretener a otros. Bueno, un saludo y que estés muy bien.**

**Soto 9041: ¡Hola! ¡Hace tanto que no sabía de ti! Más o menos desde que empezó la historia. Es un gusto volver a saber de ti, y es un gusto mayor todavía saber que aun te interesa mi historia. Es fantástico, de principio a fin, volver a saber de ti. Si te emocioné, es que hice algo bien, lo cual me llena de alegría. Te agradezco la valoración. Cuídate, y hasta la próxima. Que estés bien.**

**Killer ghost 777: hola, y como digo siempre, es un gusto leer a alguien nuevo. Tenías que sacarlo del pecho ¿no? Jajaj. ¿En serio lo releíste todo? Tengo curiosidad. Por cierto, yo entiendo lo que dices. He leído historias tan buenas que me dejaron mudo cuando pasó el clímax. Espero que no seas de los que se marean en las montañas rusas, porque si no con ésta te habré hecho vomitar jajaj. Haces bien en no tratar de imaginar cómo seguirá mi historia. Aún tengo un par de ases bajo la manga, y no te digo más para no hacer spoiler. Yo tampoco dejo muchos comentarios cuando me encanta una historia; estoy tan prendido en saber cómo seguirá que no puedo detenerme a escribir (aunque luego me siento un poco culpable). Es un orgullo para mí saber que te gustó tanto lo que escribo que te saqué de la zona de relax. Igual que tú aprecias mi trabajo, yo agradezco tu mensaje. Son los mensajes los que me alientan a seguir y no bajar los brazos con la historia. Un saludo y que estés bien.**

**Jean d'arc: no te quedaste sin palabras. Me mandaste una buena cantidad, y me alegraron mucho, lo juro. ¿Tan buena fue? Bien, viniendo de ti, es el mejor elogio. Tengo que esforzarme para no dejarme llevar por mi ego jeje. La gran cantidad de puntos de vista me parecía no solo muy buena, si no imprescindible para darle a la batalla la profundidad que se merecía. No quería poner todo del lado de Jon, como si los del otro bando fueran seres incapaces de pensar. Puede que yo esté de parte de Jon a muerte, pero no por eso desprestigio a sus oponentes. Me alegro que la descripción de los combates individuales quede bien. Honestamente no me convencían demasiado cuando los releía. Jon es un buen general, y todo buen general debe saber adaptarse a la situación cambiante de la batalla. Falta un rato para que Jon duerma en Invernalia y busque a su hermana, pero espero hacer que la historia valga la pena hasta entonces. Respecto a lo de los cambiapieles, yo me baso en la experiencia de Varamyr Seispieles al principio del quinto libro. Si la leíste, entenderás más fácil. Respondiendo a tus preguntas: el humano no muere junto con el animal, pero siente la herida física y la sufre. El cambiapieles, entre más experimentado sea, puede salir o entrar de la mente de su animal a voluntad con mayor facilidad. Los cambiapieles no se involucraron con sus cuerpos humanos en la lucha, y no fueron alcanzados por los Bolton. Están bien (más allá de que algunos perdieron a sus animales). Bueno, creo que respondí todo. Un abrazo gigante y un beso. Cuídate, y hasta la próxima.**

**Miguel Giuliano. Co: hola, y espero que este capítulo satisfaga un poco tus ansias. Que comparen mi trabajo con una épica es como un sueño. Jon fue aquí un líder en todo el sentido de la palabra, tal como desearía que fuera en las últimas temporadas de la serie. La verdad es que Jon involucrándose justo en el momento más importante, lo basé en Julio César durante el asedio de Alesia. El líder romano entró en la lucha cuando la defensa romana estaba a punto de quebrarse, llamando a sus oficiales por sus nombres y plantándose junto a sus hombres, cuyo ímpetu volvió al ver a su líder entre ellos. Debe haber sido una visión inspiradora. Jon no es de canciones, pero estoy seguro de que habrá más de una cantando sobre su parte en la lucha. Tendrás que esperar para ver como Jon se mueve en cuanto al Norte, pero no dudo que tendrás la paciencia que requiere. En fin, un saludo y muchas gracias.**

**Davia Costa Cruz: Muito obrigado, muito obrigado. É um prazer poder responda uma mensagem em outro idioma. Adeus, e obrigado outra vez. Desculpe se meu portugués nao es muito bueno.**

**Kirito 720: Bien, antes que nada gracias por el esfuerzo de escribir varias veces solo para no olvidarte nada. Lo aprecio mucho. Ambos tiene una estrategia, y ahora hay que ver cuál de las dos es la mejor y más adaptable. Sí, el Pueblo Libre ha cambiado mucho, pero aún sigue siendo el mismo en esencia. Respecto a la segunda parte, te creo que te sigue gustando. Disculpa si te corrijo, pero no son 70 mil en el ejército de Jon. Son poco más de la mitad de eso. Ramsay era un maldito, y admito que en la serie siempre tenía ese aire de cobarde, pero el luchó cara a cara contra Yara y sus hombres cuando trataron de rescatar a Theon/Hediondo. Si, la muerte de Styr no es bonita, pero de nuevo, una gran batalla conlleva grandes pérdidas. Si no, sería una escaramuza. En fin, gracias por los mensajes. Que estés bien, y te mando un abrazo.**

**Dase 9126: ¡estoy volviendo a leer a personas de las que no sabía desde hace mucho! ¡Que gusto saber que sigues por aquí! No fue fácil escribir tantos puntos de vista diferentes, pero si gustó, es que valió la pena el esfuerzo. Me emociona mucho saber eso, y espero seguir dándote motivos para que esta siga siendo tu historia favorita. Un saludo y que estés bien.**

**Ares – Sama: de un escritor a otro, muchas gracias. Si, los detalles fueron muchos, pero es que tuve mucho cuidado en ellos. Releí varias veces todo para limpiar cualquier error posible. Quería que hacerlos esperar valiera la pena. Gracias por la valoración del capítulo, y lo mismo digo yo de tus historias. Un abrazo.**

**Iván MX: ¡hola, y que placer hablar con alguien nuevo! Es bueno que la lectura te haya parecido ligera; temía que el largo la hiciera demasiado pesada. Acepto tu valoración con humildad, y espero seguir haciendo la historia igual de entretenida para ti en los siguientes capítulos. Eres de los primeros en comentar el detalle del río y la caballería. Honestamente fue una de mis ideas más ingeniosas, aunque está mal que lo diga yo mismo. Aquí el siguiente capítulo, y ojala valga la pena tu espera. Saludos.**

**Coki 13566: hola. Empecemos por responder tu pregunta. No sé si las tierras más allá del Muro pueden ser consideradas un **_**reino**_**. Jon no tiene dos reinos (sobre todo porque abandono las tierras al norte del Muro por los Caminantes Blancos), sino dos títulos. Para hacerla corta: por el momento Jon es Rey y listo. Supones mal, por cierto, pero ya verás. Un abrazo y que estés bien.**

**Trinity Seven: si, yo también espero la oportunidad de leer los libros que faltan. Sudé bastante mientras escribía la batalla; como para hacer un río jajaj. Hace rato que quería hacer una pelea de Jon a dos espadas, y estoy feliz de al fin haberlo hecho. Bueno, eso es todo. Gracias y hasta la próxima.**

**Luna: ¡Recupérate, por favor! ¡Recupérate!. Jajajajaj muy bueno como iniciaste. Si mi batalla te impresionó, tu review me hizo sonreír mucho; me duele la boca de tanto hacerlo. Reconozco que no planeé que la batalla se pareciera a la Batalla de los Bastardos, pero está bien. Y concuerdo contigo; la Batalla de los Bastardos fue la vergüenza de la estrategia militar. O sea, la primera vez que la vi, estaba demasiado emocionado asimilando todo para pensarla mucho, pero ya luego cuando lo analizas bien es no solo patético con relación a la estrategia, si no irrisorio, tal como tú dices. O sea, que Jon sobreviva lo de los caballos y el aplastamiento, venga y pasé, pero que lo haga sin un rasguño, eso ya es exagerar. Claro que en esta batalla tampoco salió herido, pero al menos si pareció un líder y un Rey: pensando con la cabeza fría, analizando las cosas, y solo entonces, sumándose a la lucha. Bueno, un abrazo grandote y que estés bien.**

**Outcome 5: ¡muchas gracias! La paciencia siempre tiene su recompensa. Los castigos para los señores que pelearon junto a los Bolton llegarán con el tiempo, pero Jon no será blando. Tampoco será despiadado; ya verás. También sabrás que fue lo que pasó con Ramsay. En fin, muchas gracias y que estés bien.**

***Bien, ahora sí, basta de hablar. Vamos a lo que los trajo hasta aquí.**

**Disclaimer: todo lo que puedan reconocer pertenece a G.R.R. Martín. Yo solo lo uso para entretenerme y tratar de entretener a otros.**

**Jon**

¿Cómo era posible que su euforia por la victoria se hubiera derrumbado con tanta rapidez, para luego convertirse en una frialdad que amenazaba con arrastrarlo hasta las profundidades de la desesperación? Simple. Solo debía ver el océano de cuerpos ante él, cuyas vidas habían comprado la victoria.

Hombres y mujeres, jóvenes y viejos, enteros o en partes, con heridas pequeñas o grandes. Cubrían todo a la vista hasta el horizonte, un campo de muerte en el que había verdaderos túmulos formados con cadáveres, y con el que Jon no se habría atrevido a soñar ni siquiera en sus peores pesadillas.

Jon no podía recordar la última vez que había llorado en verdad; su padre era cálido, pero nunca al extremo de que Jon se atreviera derrumbarse de esa manera ante él. Y a diferencia de sus hermanos legítimos, Jon no había tenido una madre contra cuyo hombro pudiera desahogarse. Por lo que Jon había aprendido a reprimir sus lágrimas desde pequeño; su llanto era solo para él, y solo cuando estaba a solas.

Pero ahora, por primera vez en muchos años, Jon no pudo evitar que una solitaria gota de agua salada escapara de su ojo para caer por su mejilla. La visión ante él era desoladora. No se atrevió a abrir la boca, por miedo a que de ella saliera un quejido de pena.

Los mismos que habían aclamado la victoria con él se habían volteado, y como él, un silencio solemne había caído sobre ellos.

"Que todos nuestros heridos sean llevados de inmediato a la orilla de los riachuelos" las palabras salieron de la boca de Jon sin permiso, y se sorprendió de lo tranquilas que sonaban "Val" dijo, su mirada encontrando la de la mujer "Envía jinetes al campamento. Que los hombres en él vengan con todas las carretas, carros de perros y animales que puedan traer. Que también traigan cualquier cosa que pueda ayudar a sanar a los heridos. Y cuando hayas enviado a los jinetes, forma una docena de partidas de un centenar de hombres a caballo cada una y que se dispersen hacia el sur" dijo Jon, al tiempo que hacía un gesto con la mano en la dirección mencionada.

Val asintió, pero en lugar de marcharse avanzó hasta estar más cerca de él, y allí habló.

"¿Debo decirles que maten a cualquier Bolton al que encuentren?" Val era lista; se había dado cuenta en un instante del porqué de la orden de Jon.

La palabra _si_ estaba en la punta de la lengua de Jon. Una mirada más al gran número de sus muertos lo enardeció, pero su sentido se impuso a tiempo "No…...a menos que se resistan" Jon decidió decir "Si se rinden, tómenlos prisioneros y devuélvanlos aquí" dijo.

Val dejó ver sus blancos y rectos dientes cuando hizo una mueca "Eso no los hará felices" dijo, haciendo un gesto a los demás, que ya habían empezado a ayudar a los heridos más cercanos y a gritar a otros que hicieran lo mismo.

¿Valía la pena enojar a su gente para salvar a los Bolton? Y lo que era más ¿Valía la pena salvar la vida de sus enemigos? La mente de Jon decía una cosa, y su corazón ahogado en dolor decía otra muy diferente.

"Apresúrate, Val. Entre más tiempo tomemos en reaccionar, más posibilidades habrá de que los que huyeron de la batalla se escabullan de nuestras manos" eligió decir Jon, muy consciente de que estaba evadiendo la declaración de Val.

Con un suspiro, Val asintió, antes de girar y empezar a dar órdenes a los jinetes más cercanos.

Solo quedaban un puñado de personas cerca de Jon: su Guardia Personal. Entre ellos estaban aquellos a quienes había enviado a transmitir sus órdenes en el último instante antes de sumarse a la batalla. Excepto por Helga, que aun sujetaba el costado de su cabeza con una mano manchada con su propia sangre, Rijeth Wull, que se sujetaba el costado con una mueca de dolor, y Rickard Liddle, que tenía un corte sobre su ceja izquierda y el pómulo hinchado, parecían ilesos, aunque sudorosos y cansados.

"Helga, Rijeth, id al río con el resto de los heridos y descansad hasta que venga la ayuda" la mujer de las lanzas abrió la boca al tiempo que su ceño se fruncía, pero Jon no la dejó hablar "¡No escuchare quejas, Helga! Ve. Es una orden" dijo Jon con el ceño fruncido.

Helga se limitó a asentir antes de alejarse con el rostro de un niño regañado, antes de seguir los pasos de Rijeth.

Jon vio a ambos alejarse antes de volver la vista hacia el resto de su Guardia. Fue entonces que notó algo. Solo eran doce.

"¿Dónde están Jornbael y Alfhilfd?" preguntó el Rey, sintiendo un destello de culpa en su interior por no haberse dado cuenta de la ausencia de ambos.

Un silencio cayó sobre su Guardia, hasta que Dormund dio un paso al frente.

"Jornbael está muerto. Yo lo vi" dijo, sin sonreír.

"Alfhilfd también" dijo entonces Kyura, su rostro manchado con sangre de alguien más "Un arrodillado lo empaló con una lanza como si fuera un maldito pez" aclaró.

Jon no pudo evitar arrugar la nariz con enojo y pena. _Maldita sea…. _"Ya veo" dijo, ates de mirar a Rickard Liddle "¿Deseas ir con los heridos para que curen eso?" preguntó, en un pobre intento de cambiar la conversación a algo menos sombrío.

Si el hijo menor del líder de los Liddle lo notó, no dijo nada. Se limitó a sacudir la cabeza antes de hablar "Con vuestro permiso, Alteza, quisiera ir en busca de mi padre y mi hermano. Deseo comprobar por mí mismo que están ilesos" pidió.

Jon no vio motivos para negar una petición tan razonable "Por supuesto" dijo, antes de mirar al resto de su Guardia "Si alguien más lo desea, puede irse también. Vuelvan cuando todo haya pasado" dijo, y con una serie de murmullos casi toda su Guardia se fue, algunos caminando y otros casi corriendo, en busca de sus seres queridos. Solamente los hijos de Tormund permanecieron junto a él. Jon los miró con una ceja alzada, cuestionando en silencio.

"Ya vimos a nuestro padre. Sabemos que está bien" se justificó Dormund, al tiempo que se encogía de hombros.

Torreg asintió de acuerdo con su hermano "Además alguien debe cuidarte, Rey. Tormund estará bien por un rato" dijo con confianza.

Jon parpadeó, al tiempo que pensaba y asentía en silencio. Era cierto; Tormund era uno de los más fuertes de entre los salvajes, y solo había sido herido, no muerto. No veía al Matagigantes morir por una herida infectada.

"Necesito que uno de vosotros vaya por Mag el Poderoso y Rog Puño de Piedra. Necesito hablar con ambos" dijo, y un momento después Dormund daba un paso al frente y se ofrecía para hacerlo "Ve. Y luego busca a Harclay: dile que venga de inmediato, y con sus hombres"

Dormund no se había alejado más de unos pasos cuando alguien más llegó. Fantasma. El hocico del lobo huargo estaba manchado de sangre, al igual que sus mandíbulas y su pelaje, los níveos cabellos teñidos de rojo. Otros podrían haberse asustado de la vista del lobo gigante goteando sangre de su boca, pero no Jon, quién sintió que un peso se quitaba de su pecho cuando vio que Fantasma había sobrevivido a la lucha. Parecía intacto, pero aun así Jon lo revisó de extremo a extremos, y le dio unas palmadas en la cabeza cuando confirmó que estaba ileso. El lobo se apoyó en su toque como un cachorro manso.

Jon apenas había terminado de revisar a su huargo cuando llegaron Mag y Rog el Poderoso. El primero ya había removido la lanza rota de su brazo, y ambos llevaban sus mazas gigantes sobre el hombro, aunque Rog dejó que la cabeza tocara el piso cuando se detuvo ante él, sosteniendo el mango de su arma con una mano.

"_Bienvenidos" _dijo Jon, hablando en la Antigua Lengua para hacerse entender _"Debo pediros algo"_ empezó Jon _"No muy lejos de aquí, en dirección al oeste, hay bosques. Necesito que llevéis a los vuestros allí, junto con vuestros mamuts. Quiero que arranquéis todos los árboles posibles y los traigáis aquí. Necesitamos mucha madera" _aseguró.

Ambos gigantes asintieron en silencio, antes de que se marcharan. Casi al mismo tiempo que se iban, otros llegaron.

"Alteza" una voz llamó la atención de Jon, que salió de sus pensamientos para observar al hombre que se había detenido cerca de él. Era alto, con su barba castaña ligeramente salpicada de canas, ojos grises y un jubón de lana y algodón cubriendo la cota de malla. Una capa de lana blanca con bordes azules completaba su atuendo "Habéis solicitado mi presencia" dijo. A unos cientos de pasos, sus hombres se mantenían en formación, apartados del campo de batalla.

"Lord Harclay" reconoció Jon con un pequeño asentimiento a ambos "Así es" concedió; había hecho llamar al líder del Clan Harclay "Vuestros lanceros son de los pocos hombres en el ejército que no tomaron parte en la batalla" comentó, viendo como los hombros del señor se tensaban y su mirada se volvía incómoda.

"No, Alteza, no lo hicieron. Mis lanceros se quedaron atrás….puesto que no consideré juicioso que se involucraran en la lucha en _ese _momento" el señor hizo énfasis en una palabra, y Jon no tuvo problemas en reconocer a qué momento se refería, pese a que difícilmente lo había registrado mientras luchaba.

En una muestra de brutalidad total y frialdad más allá de lo esperado, Roose Bolton había ordenado a sus arqueros que atacaran el ala izquierda de Jon mientras ésta se encontraba luchando contra Hother Mataputas y los hombres de Hornwood, posiblemente para evitar que la izquierda avanzara en diagonal y cercara a las tropas de infantería Bolton. El movimiento había tenido éxito, y la izquierda se había deshecho, aunque los hombres de Mataputas y los Hornwood habían sufrido de la misma forma bajo la implacable lluvia, antes de que Val y Garlon Norrey barrieran a los arqueros con su caballería.

"Entiendo, mi señor" dijo Jon. Y era cierto; entendía "Pero vuestros hombres, a diferencia de la casi totalidad del ejército, están frescos y sin sangrar, y es por eso que tengo una misión para vosotros" Jon empezó una pequeña caminata, antes de detenerse y mirar a Harclay con ojos de acero "A poca distancia de aquí, en las Colinas Solitarias, el campamento de los Bolton aún se alza. Marcharéis contra el de inmediato, y lo tomaréis" dijo. Sin el ejército para defenderlo, el campamento Bolton _debería_ ser presa fácil.

"Si Alteza" dijo Harclay, dejando entrever una pequeña cantidad de alivio en su tono. Quizás hubiera pensado que Jon lo llamaba por un motivo menos agradable.

"Asegurad todo lo que haya de valor en ese lugar: armas, armaduras, comida, oro, plata, animales. Todo, y luego llevadlo a nuestro campamento" hizo énfasis Jon. No tenía intención de desaprovechar cualquier cosa útil que pudieran tener los Bolton.

"Entendido, Alteza" aseguró Harclay, antes de alejarse. No mucho después sus hombres marchaban hacia el sur, bordeando el campo de batalla, con Harclay y su portaestandarte a la cabeza de ellos.

La vista de los muertos era un espectáculo terrible, pero Jon se atrevió a internarse en medio de ellos para hacer lo que pudiera.

Recogió varias espadas y hachas antes de colocarlas en las manos de un pies de cuerno cercano. No muy lejos, vio a dos hombres que forcejeaban con un caballo muerto, y se acercó para ver. Resultó que el problema no era el animal, sino la pierna del joven de rostro pintado que estaba atrapada debajo de él.

"Esperen" dijo, y los tres guerreros voltearon a verlo con los ceños fruncidos, aunque esto cambió cuando se dieron cuenta de quién era "Torreg, tómalo por los hombros y sácalo cuando nosotros levantemos el caballo" comandó Jon, y unos momentos más tarde él y los dos hombres, que aún lo miraban con asombro, levantaron el caballo. El animal era muy pesado, pero solo debieron sostenerlo por unos momentos, hasta que Torreg arrastró al joven lejos de él. Se había roto la pierna cuando el peso del caballo cayó sobre él, por lo que Jon encargó que lo llevaran con los otros heridos mientras él seguía adelante.

Recogió más armas, ayudó a más heridos, y contribuyó con lo posible. La parte más dura fue dar el don de la misericordia a tres de los suyos, todos ellos demasiado heridos para poder recuperarse. Fue rápido: su daga deslizándose entre las costillas antes de perforar el corazón, y un momento más tarde una vida perdida _para siempre_. Jon no pudo evitar que su mano viajara a los ojos de los tres hombres para cerrarlos, con lo que parecían dormidos.

Vio como los muertos eran llevados en dos direcciones diferentes: hacia el sur los hombres del ejército enemigo. Hacia el norte los de su ejército. Hombres del Último Hogar y la Isla del Oso, de las montañas del Norte y de las vastas tierras más allá del Muro. Pero mientras los Bolton eran arrastrados de manera descuidada por el suelo, dejando rastros de sangre detrás de ellos, los suyos eran a menudo cargados por un gigante o dos o más hombres, para que sus cuerpos no quedaran más dañados de lo que ya estaban, y eran depositados en filas ordenadas.

Eran filas muy largas. Demasiado largas.

Jon no recordaba haber visto volver a Dormund, pero en un momento volteó y allí estaba.

"¡Alteza!" una voz gritó, y Jon vio corriendo hacia él a Artos Flint, con una sonrisa que era casi insultante junto a la vista de tanta muerte. Detrás de él, media docena de hombres lo seguían, muy juntos entre sí. Parecían estar cargando algo.

"Lord Flint" reconoció Jon, pese a que el padre de Artos era quién ostentaba el título "¿Qué es eso?" preguntó, y Artos hizo un gesto a los hombres con su mano. Los hombres avanzaron y tiraron un cuerpo, que cayó flácido a los pies de Jon.

El ceño de Jon se frunció un momento en confusión, antes de que se perdiera. Sin darse cuenta, se agachó, para ver bien el cuerpo.

Estaba indudablemente muerto, y era un Bolton, como probaba el sigilo del hombre desollado en su pecho. Pero no un simple soldado; su peto gris oscuro estaba abollado, pero aun así se distinguía que era del mejor acero, y estaba perfectamente pulido. La túnica que asomaba por debajo de ella era de cuero y estaba pintada del color de la sangre. Sus hombreras y sus grebas tenían la forma de rostros humanos que abrían la boca en un grito agónico. Llevaba una capa de lana de color rosado, con puntos más oscuros manchándola en su totalidad. _Como si fueran gotas de sangre…_

Jon solo había visto a una persona usar una capa igual a esa, y no era el hombre ante él. Pero creía tener una idea de quién era.

"¿Es quién creo que es?" preguntó Jon, sin apartar la vista del pálido rostro del hombre muerto.

"Os presento a Roose Bolton, mi Rey" la voz de Artos Flint se escuchó, manchada de alegría.

Roose Bolton. El traidor del Norte. _El traidor a su hermano_. El hombre que había sido clave para el asesinato de Robb, y cuya sangre había saqueado y quemado Invernalia.

Y estaba _muerto_.

El solo pensamiento fue suficiente para que Jon sintiera alegría, mezclada con frustración. La alegría era por la muerte del traidor; la frustración era porque no había muerto a sus manos.

"Torreg" llamó Jon, al tiempo que se levantaba "Busca al gigante que haya hecho esto y tráelo ante mí. Merece una recompensa" añadió, y Torreg soltó una breve carcajada antes de partir.

"¿Cómo sabéis que fue un gigante, Alteza?" preguntó uno de los hombres, el emblema del Clan Flint en su jubón manchado de sangre.

Jon miró al hombre. Tenía unos cincuenta años, una barba que le rozaba la barriga, una melena encanecida que le caía sobre los hombros, y mejillas pálidas.

"¿Qué hombre sería capaz de dar semejante golpe?" replicó, al tiempo que señalaba la gran deformidad en el peto de acero. El hombre desvió la vista, incómodo. Jon devolvió su vista hacia el cuerpo de Roose Bolton "Quemen sus ropas, y rompan la armadura. Luego coloquen su cuerpo con los de sus hombres, pero corten su cabeza antes. Tengo planes para ella" dijo antes de seguir adelante.

Los primeros gigantes ya estaban retornando con troncos de árboles a sus espaldas o en sus manos, dejando surcos en la tierra detrás de sí, como un campo recién labrado. A medida que los dejaban, iban formando varias pilas de madera de más de ocho pies de alto. Pronto, los troncos eran apilados de otra manera, sentados las bases para las piras funerarias.

Necesitarían muchas de ellas.

**Mors Carroña**

En cuánto el Rey les había dado su venia para ayudar a los heridos, Mors había reunido a todos los hombres de Umber cercanos y se había encaminado con rapidez, casi corriendo, hacia el este. Debía encontrar a su hermano.

La vista que lo saludó fue, como poco, desoladora. Mors había visto su parte justa de batallas en su vida, y no eran los cientos de cuerpos que yacían tirados en el piso, la mayoría de los cuales estaban asaeteados por flechas, lo que hizo que su garganta se apretara. Fue el hecho de que muchos de ellos llevaban los colores de armas de la Casa Umber. Había gigantes con grilletes rotos desperdigados por doquier.

"Revísenlos" ordenó Mors a sus hombres, que se sumaron a los que ya estaban allí, empezando a revisar si habían todos los cuerpos desperdigados. Cada tanto encontrarían a un herido, pero pocos de ellos eran Umber. Los hombres de su hermano habían sido exterminados por la lucha y el ataque a traición de los Bolton.

Y no había rastro alguno de Hother. Mors conocía a su hermano, y sabía que nunca hubiera huido sin sus hombres. Debía estar aquí.

"¡Mi señor!" una voz gritó, y Mors vio a uno de sus hombres, Lekron, mirando en su dirección "¡Mi señor!¡Por aquí!" llamó a gritos.

Mors se acercó con rapidez, y ni siquiera tuvo que preguntar la causa. Su hermano estaba allí.

Hother estaba en el piso, y con solo un vistazo supo que estaba malherido. Una flecha rota estaba clavada en su muslo, y otras dos, estas enteras, estaban enterradas en su espalda. De su sien brotaba un hilillo de sangre, y junto a su cabeza, una pequeña roca puntiaguda asomaba del suelo, y estaba manchada de sangre.

"¡Hother!" exclamó, al tiempo que se agachaba a su lado. No se movía "Vamos, hermano" murmuró, antes de ponerlo de costado y colocar una mano sobre su pecho. No sintió nada. Introdujo la mano dentro de su jubón con premura, y allí lo sintió. Débil y pausado. Un latido "Está vivo" dijo en voz alta, permitiendo que el alivio lo bañara.

**Val**

Había muchos heridos graves; hombres y mujeres que trataban sin éxito de enmascarar su dolor ante la amputación de una parte del cuerpo, una herida recibida cuando un arma se enterró en ellos, o su filo los cortó. Los gritos de dolor se superponían, llenando el aire. No pasaba más de un momento de que un grito cesara para que empezara otro. Había también algunos que no tenían reparo en expresar el dolor que padecían; hombres y mujeres que gemían, aullaban, maldecían o gritaban a los cielos con la esperanza de reducir al menos un poco de su dolor.

Al verlos, Val no pudo evitar sentirse muy afortunada por haber logrado sobrevivir sin ninguna herida. El agotamiento que padecía parecía un sueño en comparación con la perspectiva de haber perdido una parte de sí misma en la lucha.

Val conocía a varios de los heridos; hombres y mujeres con los que había cazado o peleado al norte del Muro. Tormund estaba allí, pero mientras otros se quejaban de sus heridas, el Matagigantes simplemente las ignoraba mientras contaba una historia a los más cercanos con una sonrisa. También estaba Helga, con una mirada huraña en su rostro ensangrentado, en concordancia con la de Cubo Grande, que no estaba demasiado alejado y parecía abatido. Dos de los hijos de Ygon Oldfather, uno de los hombres de Morna Máscara Blanca, varios de los pies de cuerno de Uggart, y muchos más.

Los carros llegaron rápido, pero no lo suficiente. Al menos una veintena de los suyos, y probablemente más, murieron a causa de las heridas para ese momento.

Resultaba obvio que no había espacio para que todos los heridos fueran transportados, por lo que se dio prioridad a los más graves, y aun así, los trineos y las carretas fueron llenados hasta rebosar. Cada espacio, cada resquicio, cada lugar posible era ocupado por alguien con un miembro amputado o una herida grave. Cuando por fin se pusieron en marcha, carros y trineos rechinaban por el exceso de peso. A paso más lento, y en algunos casos ayudados por alguien más, los heridos menos graves caminaban tras la gran columna de bestias que transportaban a los otros.

Cuando los últimos heridos se hubieran alejado, Val hizo lo propio, recorriendo el campo de batalla, dónde los muertos tenían ahora la prioridad. Eran muchos, más de los que podría contar.

También estaban los prisioneros; hombres con miradas sombrías y hombros caídos que eran llevados a base de empujones por guerreros agotados. La manera más sencilla de distinguir a unos de otros era observando quienes portaban armas y quienes las manos vacías.

**Jon**

La noche se cernía ya sobre ellos. Las nubes en el cielo eran cada vez más oscuras, y cada vez era más difícil distinguir lo que los rodeaba, por lo que Jon ordenó que se prepararan antorchas con algunos de los troncos de árboles que lo gigantes seguían trayendo, apilándolos en diversos montículos.

Los cuerpos de los suyos eran reunidos, uno al lado del otro, extendiéndose cientos y cientos de pies. Junto a muchos de ellos había personas inclinadas y unos pocos incluso aferrados a ellos con fuerza. Padres y madres, hermanos y hermanas, hijos e hijas, esposos y amantes. Todos ellos junto a sus seres queridos, despidiéndose de ellos.

Jon vio a Siegerd allí. Estaba con otros seis thennitas, con sus cascos en el piso mientras murmuraban en la Antigua Lengua. En medio de ellos yacía el cuerpo de Styr, Magnar de Thenn. Siegerd tenía algo en su mano, y lo pasaba casi con reverencia por la armadura de su padre, que cada vez brillaba más a la luz de las llamas. Parecía estarla limpiando de la sangre y la suciedad de la batalla.

A menos de cien pasos de Siegerd y los thennitas, otro hombre igual de importante yacía muerto. Torren Liddle había sido un hombre valiente, y Jon no dudaba que había luchado con valor, pero no había bastado para preservarlo de la muerte. A su alrededor, varios hombres de los clanes norteños estaban allí, para presentar sus respetos al líder de los Liddle. Las posiciones más privilegiadas las ocupaban sus hijos. Morgan, ahora Lord Morgan Liddle, y Rickard, que parecía ajeno a todo, incluso a la herida que tenía en el rostro, mientras mantenía una mano sobre el pecho de su difunto padre.

En la ladera de una pequeña elevación, una familia estaba reunida. Una _gran_ familia. Ygon Oldfather se encontraba allí, junto con sus numerosos hijos y los nietos que habían marchado con el ejército. Jon distinguió a los dos nietos de Ygon que formaban parte de su Guardia Personal, uno junto al otro mientras sus hombros estaban desplomados, contemplando el cuerpo que yacía allí. Yghfrea; la mayor de las hijas de Ygon. Si Jon no recordaba mal, ella misma era madre de dos hijos, que se habían quedado en el campamento del Agasajo, junto con el resto de los niños. Sintió una punzada de dolor al pensar en dos niños que crecerían sin una madre. Él conocía ese dolor, y no se lo deseaba a nadie.

Una parte de Jon hubiera deseado acercarse para estar junto a Ygon, así como debía haber estado junto a los Liddle y a Siegerd, pero no pudo ver el sentido en hacerlo.

¿Qué debía decir? ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Qué actos o palabras bastarían para alejar el dolor de perder a un miembro de la familia? ¿A una persona que habían conocido durante toda sus vidas, y que en cierta manera los hicieron los que eran en este momento? Jon no lo sabía. Probablemente no lo hubiera.

La noche prosiguió su recorrido, y Jon prosiguió el suyo con una tarea propia. Con una antorcha en la mano y sin más compañía que Fantasma y los hijos de Tormund, se dedicó a examinar a los muertos enemigos. En verdad, buscaba a uno en particular.

_Ramsay._

El ver el cadáver de Roose Bolton había sido una auténtica alegría para Jon, no solo como el hermano de Robb, sino como el Rey en el Norte. El principal rival a sus aspiraciones en el Norte estaba muerto, y ya no podría seguir oponiéndose a él. Pero no bastaba; mientras Ramsay estuviera vivo, aún era una amenaza, con o sin ejército. Jon lo había visto, y había visto bien _que_ era. Un perro rabioso y demente; un animal que no podía ser domesticado, encadenado, ni olvidado. Un animal que solo dejaría de ser una amenaza cuando estuviera muerto.

Y Jon quería verlo muerto. Lo quería _tanto….._ Así que miró, y miró, y miró. Cada cadáver con los colores Bolton, cada hombre, cada oficial. Ordenó que les arrancaran los yelmos, para poder ver mejor los rostros. Vio todo tipo de rasgos, entre ellos los de Ramsay, pero nunca coincidiendo en un solo rostro. Cuando por fin terminó, la mayor parte de la noche había pasado, y con ella se había ido gran parte de la calma de Jon, que pateó el último cadáver que había inspeccionado, un hombre con un cabello de color arena que empezaba a caer, en un intento de expulsar algo de su ira.

Con un bufido molesto, Jon se alejó y se encaminó al lugar dónde los prisioneros enemigos habían sido agrupados. Era una pequeña depresión, a poca distancia hacia el sur del lugar dónde la batalla se había librado. Una serie de hogueras estaban encendidas en el lugar, y alrededor de ellas algunos hombres se calentaban. Vigilando a los prisioneros desde los límites de la depresión, a mayor altura, varios cientos de guerreros del Pueblo Libre, junto con algunos norteños, portando antorchas, espadas y hachas cortas.

La tensión era alta entre ambas partes; Jon lo sintió, pero no le dio importancia. Los guardias lo miraron, pero inclinaron la cabeza cuando lo reconocieron. Difícilmente no lo harían, con Fantasma a su lado y un par de Guardias detrás de él.

"Mi Rey" murmuraron varios de ellos, pero Jon se limitó a asentir en reconocimiento antes de detenerse junto a ellos, su mirada fija en los prisioneros. Algunos, los que tenían buen oído, debieron escuchar como lo llamaron, porque lo miraron fijamente. Los susurros se extendieron entre los prisioneros, y al poco tiempo, Jon sintió que muchas miradas se posaban en él.

"Estoy buscando a Ramsay Nieve, el bastardo de Roose Bolton. ¿¡Se encuentra aquí!" preguntó, alzando la voz al pronunciar las últimas palabras. Le frustró cuando ninguna respuesta llegó de los prisioneros, pero no le sorprendió. Tragándose una maldición, Jon decidió intentar otra cosa "Si el bastardo de Bolton está aquí, pero se está ocultando, háganlo venir. El hombre que lo traiga ante mí" dejo pasar un momento antes de seguir "podrá volver a su hogar" anunció, aunque la idea de negociar con éstos hombres no le agradaba en lo más mínimo.

Por unos momentos el silencio reinó, solamente interrumpido por el crepitar de las llamas. Luego, unos forcejeos se escucharon, y una voz habló.

"¡Aquí está!¡Aquí está el Bastardo de Bolton!" gritó alguien, y al siguiente momento, entre la multitud de prisioneros, que se apartaron como si alguien estuviera enfermo de algo contagioso, un hombre apareció arrastrando a otro por sus ropas, que se debatía en silencio pero con ahínco "¡Aquí está, es él!¡Déjenme ir!" suplicó, a medida que se adelantaba.

"¡No es él!¡No lo es!¡Sólo es Jithor!¡No es él bastardo de Bolton!" una nueva voz gritó, y unos momentos más tarde otro hombre salió corriendo de entre la multitud, en dirección a los dos que había salido antes. Pero se vio forzado a detenerse cuando uno de los centinelas, una mujer de las lanzas con la mitad del rostro pintado de azul y una lanza de bronce en las manos, bajó su arma en su dirección, al tiempo que le hacía un gesto con la cabeza, como desafiándole a seguir avanzando.

"¡Sí lo es!" insistió el hombre una vez más, al tiempo que seguía arrastrando al otro, que se seguía debatiendo en silencio, pero con ahínco.

Jon no recordaba haber desenvainado a _Hermana _Oscura, pero lo siguiente de lo que fue consciente fue de la empuñadura fría al tacto contra sus dedos, y del brillo de la hoja de acero valyrio, que había limpiado horas antes en las ropas de un soldado Bolton muerto. Hizo un gesto a los guardias y parecieron entenderlo, porque cuando ambos hombres estaban a diez pasos de Jon, cuatro guardias, dos para cada uno, los empujaron al piso y los forzaron a quedarse allí, de rodillas. El hombre que había sido arrastrado bajó la cabeza con docilidad, pero el otro insistió, a pesar de las grandes manos en sus hombros que lo mantenían abajo con firmeza.

"¡Es el bastardo de Bolton! ¡Es él! ¡Dejadme ir! ¡Dejadme ir, por favor, ya os lo entregué!" insistió, aunque Jon hizo caso omiso de sus lamentables súplicas mientras se acercaba al otro hombre, Fantasma manteniéndose fielmente a su lado y los hijos de Tormund detrás de él, con las espadas desenvainadas y los ojos atentos.

"Alza la cabeza" ordenó Jon al otro hombre, que empezó a temblar, pero no obedeció.

"¡Alza la cabeza antes tus superiores, perro!" escupió uno de los hombres que lo sostenían contra el suelo, antes de enterrar los dedos en su cabello y tirar hacia abajo con fuerza. El prisionero gritó, pero alzó la cabeza. Jon acercó la antorcha a su rostro para verlo bien…..

Y la decepción le llenó el pecho. El hombre no era Ramsay. Sí, llevaba el hombre desollado en sus ropas, tenía un cabello del mismo color, y facciones que podrían confundirse con las de él en la oscuridad, pero a la luz de la antorcha, era imposible equivocarse. Sus mejillas estaban demasiado oscuras, su cuello era más largo, su garganta estaba hinchada, y sus ojos eran de color azul grisáceo, y estaban demasiado llenos de temor.

_Los ojos de la persona que busco nunca podrían mostrar tanto temor…..._

"Este no es el bastardo de Bolton" dijo Jon, sintiéndose a partes iguales decepcionado y enojado. Alzó la vista y contempló a los dos hombres que lo sostenían por los hombros "Déjenlo ir. Que vuelva con los demás" en cuanto lo soltaron, el hombre corrió devuelta con los demás prisioneros. La mirada de Jon fue al otro hombre, que estaba aterrado. Jon lo miró con más atención, y distinguió el sigilo de su jubón. Era el mismo que el del hombre que había intentado vender.

_Los Bolton se traicionan incluso entre sí._

Le daba asco.

Todos los que estaban cerca parecían sentir su enojo. Lo miraron como si esperaran que matara al pobre idiota que le había mentido a la cara, y por un instante, Jon en verdad lo consideró. Alzó la espada…..y golpeó el pomo contra el rostro del soldado, que soltó un aullido de dolor cuando su nariz se rompió y la sangre salpicó.

"Llévenlo devuelta con los demás" dijo Jon, y los dos guardias que lo sujetaban se apresuraron a obedecer "El hombre que buscó es un Bolton. Tiene una piel muy pálida, además de labios gruesos, un cabello oscuro y la nariz rota. Está bien afeitado, y no es mucho mayor que yo mismo" explico Jon, al tiempo que miraba al resto de los centinelas "Si llega algún prisionero nuevo con esas características, envíen un mensajero para avisarme" en cuanto hubieran asentido, Jon se dio media vuelta y empezó a alejarse "¡Y si algún prisionero intenta escapar, tienen mi venia para matarlo en el lugar dónde lo encuentren!" exclamó sobre su hombro, lo bastante alto para que los prisioneros también lo oyeran.

Si un solo hombre escapaba, alentaría a otros más a seguir su ejemplo. No necesitaba enemigos sueltos y desesperados, dispuestos a hacer cualquier cosa para sobrevivir.

Cuando por fin la noche hubo dejado paso al día, Jon estaba agotado, tanto de cuerpo como de mente. Llevaba más de un día entero despierto. Había luchado, matado, compadecido y buscado.

"_La victoria es nuestra" _pensó Jon una vez más, pero no pudo encontrar una alegría igual. Había vencido, sí. Y era una gran alegría, pero no absoluta. Y eso era por un solo hecho.

_Ramsay el Bastardo había escapado._

Aunque no lo deseara, debía reconocer la verdad, por amarga que fuera. El hijo bastardo de Roose Bolton no estaba entre los muertos, ni tampoco entre los prisioneros, dónde todos los supervivientes del ejército Bolton, sanos y heridos por igual, se encontraban agrupados. Las partidas de jinetes aún no habían regresado, por lo que aún había una esperanza de que lo atraparan, pero hasta el momento _el bastardo de Bolton había escapado._

"Mi Rey" dijo una voz, y Jon fue sacado de sus meditaciones para ver a Gunthor Burley acercándose a él, seguido por su hijo "Ya casi terminamos de crear las piras. ¿Cuándo deseáis quemar a nuestros muertos?" preguntó en un tono neutro. Burley no había estado de acuerdo en quemar a los hombres de su Clan que habían muerto en la lucha, pero el Pueblo Libre y Jon habían insistido.

"De inmediato" respondió Jon luego de un momento.

Burley tragó saliva antes de asentir "Como digáis" dijo, antes de hacer una reverencia y alejarse. Rogar en cambio, se movió hasta estar junto a los otros guerreros detrás de Jon, retomando sin palabras su puesto entre la Guardia Personal del Rey.

Los cuerpos de los hombres y mujeres que habían muerto en la batalla fueron colocados en las piras, muchas de las cuales tenían un largo de hasta treinta pies, uno junto al otro. Algunos se acercaron para susurrar unas palabras o tocar una última vez a uno de los muertos, antes de retroceder.

No hubo palabras; un silencio tenso se hizo presente entre el ejército mientras los últimos muertos eran depositados en sus respectivas piras. Jon se aproximó en silencio, su mirada encontrándose con la de muchos otros: arqueros, lanceros, espadachines, jinetes y gigantes. El ejército ya había abandonado toda formación; en cambio, formaban una multitud que se apartó a ambos lados mientras Jon se aproximaba a las piras, con Fantasma a su lado y su Guardia detrás.

Al llegar al frente, vio a los cientos de hombres y mujeres que portaban antorchas ya encendidas. Sin palabras, Jon cogió una de ellas y dio un paso al frente, antes de girar la vista y contemplar a su ejército.

"¡Mirad bien!¡Ante vosotros yacen miles de guerreros, héroes, todos y cada uno de ellos!" exclamó, alzando la voz "¡Hombres y mujeres de honor que lucharon y murieron por la libertad! ¡Por la suya! ¡Por la nuestra! ¡Y por las de nuestras familias!" gritó "¡Nosotros hemos tenido el honor de conocerlos, y en nuestras manos está el hacer que el resto de los nuestros sepan de ellos! ¡Para que su memoria no se pierda; que pase a nuestros hijos, y a los hijos de nuestros hijos! ¡Y a los hijos de ellos!" Jon dio un paso al frente, sus ojos encontrándose con todos los que estaban cerca "¡Que sepan que en este momento, en este lugar, todo un ejército de valientes luchó y venció!" concluyó, antes de girar y dirigirse a la pira más cercana. Más de cincuenta cuerpos yacían inmóviles en ella, y en la cima, estaban Alfhilfd y Jornabael, uno al lado del otro, con los brazos a sus costados y sus rostros limpios y serenos.

Con una sensación de pesadez en el pecho, Jon bajó la antorcha, encendiendo la pira funeraria. Las llamas se extendieron con rapidez, cubriendo la base de la pira antes de subir, lamiendo los cuerpos que había sobre ella, que no tardaron en ser cubiertos por las llamas.

Mientras la pira se encendía, el resto de los guerreros con antorchas se adelantaron. Cada uno se dirigió a una pira diferente, y al poco tiempo miles de cuerpos ardían en las llamas.

Viendo como tantos ardían, Jon sintió como su resolución se acrecentaba. Éste sacrificio no sería en vano.

**Y listo. Me pareció que, con lo grande que fue la batalla y toda la muerte que hubo en ella, merecía unos funerales igual de grandes. Pero ya en el siguiente capítulo veremos los próximos movimientos de Jon y el ejército, lo prometo. **

**Sabe, después de tantas semanas escribiendo la batalla, con todas las palabras y los puntos de vista, se siente….incómodo, escribir capítulos más cortos otra vez. Me parece raro.**

**Bueno, como siempre, les pediría reviews con sus opiniones, comentarios, sugerencias, críticas constructivas o cualquier otra cosa que deseen decirme. Serás muy, muy apreciados. Y debidamente contestados.**

**Cambiando de tema, les recuerdo una vez más que sean cuidadosos en torno al Coronavirus (o Covid-19). Cuídense, y cuiden también a sus familias y comunidades. Aquí las cosas han empeorado un poco, aunque mi pueblo todavía no ha visto casos. Gracias a Dios.**

**Bueno, si todo va bien, nos leemos en una semana más. Que estén bien (sobre todo de salud. Y que sigan así).**


	52. Chapter 52

**Bueno, antes que nada, hola a quienquiera que lea esto.**

**Me estoy malacostumbrando a recibir muchos reviews, así que espero que sigan consintiéndome jejej. Bueno, volviendo a algo más importante, quiero dar las gracias a Xechu .S, Kirito 720, JL Dragneel Storm, coki 13566, Aegon I Targaryen, jean d'arc, miguel , Luna, javi 30, tony warrior y Trinity seven por sus reviews, que me alegran el día cada vez que los leo. Y hablando de los mismos:**

**Xechu .S: Sin duda muchos querían ver a Ramsay morir en la batalla; no eres el único. Pero todo no se puede; gracias por la sugerencia del águila de sangre. No es nada mala; la estoy considerando. En realidad, Dacey puede tener muchos usos aún, pero no nos adelantemos. Y sí, como rehén es valiosa, pero los Frey mataron a tantos posibles buenos rehenes en la Boda Roja, que no me parece que baste serlo para que la dejen vivir. Digo nomás. En fin, un saludo y un abrazo.**

**Kirito 720: hola. Qué bueno que te gustó el capítulo, y la referencia la puse porque la escena de los funerales fue una de las pocas decentes de la temporada 8, y no pude resistirme. Como digo siempre, yo trato de hacer humanos a los personajes porque deseo que se los vea en su mejor rol: el de seres humanos. Ramsay es un perro loco; más allá de lo que sepa o no, es peligroso arrinconarlo. Sí, un asedio sería la mejor oportunidad para Ramsey; ya no está en posición de plantarse frente a Jon en campo abierto, y pronto verás porqué. Sí viste, después de la batalla, todo parece insuficiente, y no, no creo que escriba capítulos más largos, al menos por ahora. La verdad se me complica mantenerme al día con esto y los estudios, y el capítulo siguiente apenas va por la mitad. "Así que por ahora tendrás que conformarte con este largo" le dijo el hombre a su mujer. No tenía plata para comprar viagra jajaj. Bueno, un abrazo y que estés bien. **

**JL Dragneel Storm: si, el llanto también debe tener su lugar. Quizás Ramsay no parezca una gran amenaza, pero cuando todo parece estar bien, es cuando todo puede ser derribado de manera inesperada (la muerte de Joffrey lo prueba. Ups, me acordé de su muerte en la serie y sonreí. Es inevitable jejej). Aquí verás el alcance de pérdidas del Pueblo Libre en la Batalla. Y los otros ejércitos (Galbart, Sigorn y el campamento en el Agasajo) reúnen unos 17.000 hombres. Los números de norteños serán considerables, pero no demasiado altos. Recuerda que de los 20.000 hombres de Robb, menos de una cuarta parte volvió al Norte, y la mayoría eran Bolton, que acaban de sufrir una matanza por parte de Jon y su ejército. Difícilmente Jon podría juntar un número de norteños cercano al de Robb tras todas las batallas que éstos pelearon. Entiendo tus deseos; yo también adoro pensar en los planes, que cada vez están más cerca de empezar a realizarse. Muchas gracias por las felicitaciones. Un abrazo grande y que estés bien.**

**Coki 13566: gracias. ¿El bebé de Walda en la serie se llamaba Domeric? La verdad no lo recuerdo. Por ahora él y su madre siguen en Invernalia, pero ya sabrás de ellos. Theon sigue en Invernalia, así como la esposa de Ramsay. Cambiando de tema….mayonesa. Más que nada por costumbre, no soy mucho del kétchup o la mostaza, al menos no en casa. Una buena ensalada de arroz, tomate, huevo y mayonesa es un manjar para mí. Un saludo y hasta la próxima.**

**Aegon I Targrayen (escribir la última palabra mal a propósito. Por algún motivo, si escribo el nombre de un usuario letra por letra, no se sube correctamente a veces. No tengo idea de porqué): me da gusto hacerte feliz, y la verdad hasta yo me sorprendo de aún poder llegar a tiempo con la historia. Y consideré tomarme unas vacaciones luego de la batalla, pero no tuve corazón para dejarlos tirados a ustedes después de que dan su tiempo para leer mi historia. Sí, sentí que hacía falta mostrar la parte terrible de la guerra, no solo la bonita. Aquí explicitaré un poco más sobre las bajas del ejército de Jon. Tendrás que esperar un poco más por las reacciones de la corona, pero si eres paciente llegará. ¿Me decís tu idea en torno a Ramsay x favor? Me da curiosidad. Me pasa lo mismo con otros fics; son tan buenos que luego me vuelvo muy crítico. Creo que es porque nuestros gustos mejoran. Espero que tus ansias de la última semana valgan la pena. Un saludo.**

**Jean d'arc: Sí. La guerra solo causa pesar y muerte, y como dice el dicho, **_**hay cosas peores que la muerte, pero ninguna tan permanente**_**. Me alegra haber podido retratarlo bien. Cat merece venganza, en eso concuerdo contigo, pero…..¡ay! ¡Cómo desearía contarte, pero eso sería hacer demasiado spoiler! Por el momento deberá conformarse con las noticias. No hablaré del virus; bien sabe Dios que ya me siento bastante preocupado por él. Me alegra que las cosas parezcan mejorar donde vivas, y ojalá que sigan así. Un abrazo grande y un beso. Cuídate.**

**Miguel Giuliano. Co: que el bastardo de Bolton se escapara es muy malo, para Jon y para todos. Un loco como Ramsay suelto no es bueno para nadie. No todavía; las noticias y las reacciones llegarán pronto, pero aún falta. Aunque hay algo en este capítulo que espero que lo compense. Si, Jon con acero valyrio sería algo bueno para su reputación, pero la victoria es mejor. Tywin Lannister no tuvo ninguna antes de robar y fundir a Hielo, pero no por eso se dudaba de su poder. Si, te prometo que tengo en cuenta la fuerza económica del Norte, no solo la fuerza militar. Igual, gracias por el consejo. Un saludo y que estés bien.**

**Luna: Si, todos queremos ver a Ramsay muerto, pero no tendrá una muerte gloriosa en la batalla. Para él tengo preparado algo diferente. Si, quemar los cuerpos es lo obvio. De hecho, yo me pregunto, ¿cuántos salvajes y hombres de la Guardia fueron asesinados y olvidados al norte del Muro en todos los milenios desde la primera llegada de los Otros? No es sorpresa que en la serie se los refleje con un ejército tan vasto. Yo también me pregunto qué pensaban D&D, sobre todo en las dos últimas temporadas. Acá hay algo de frutilla, de aparición y de pensamiento; no mucho, pero peor es nada. Bueno, cuídate y hasta la próxima.**

**Javi30: ….wow. Le pusiste ganas al review, eh? Muchas gracias, en serio lo aprecio. Para un mensaje tan largo, debo dar una respuesta igualmente larga. Bien, aprecio todos los comentarios positivos sobre la historia y mi manera de escribirla, y también la opinión sobre lo de los capítulos, aunque mantengo mi opinión de que fue mejor entregar la batalla de una sola vez. Si, la forma en que los libros relatan muchas cosas a la vez es soberbia y una buena razón de porque son tan buenos; lo cierto es que yo no hago lo mismo porque temo no ser capaces de igualarlos. Pero debo diferir; aún hay mucho más que ver. Los Caminantes son una parte de ello, sí, pero ni de cerca lo único. Aún tengo varios ases en la manga. Bien, puedo entender lo de los personajes canónicos versus los del fanfic. Me gustaría explicar lo de Roose, pero si no has leído los libros, te estaría dando un spoiler. Basta decir que mis personajes son una mezcla de los de la serie y los libros, y eso hace la actitud de Roose en sus últimos momentos más coherente. En cuanto a lo de Ramsay escapando, te lo muestro desde este ángulo (pero antes aclaro: Aún **_**frente a frente**_** estaban a una distancia considerable, como de un metro o así, no era que se echaban el aliento en la cara del otro). Con el ataque de los gigantes, el pánico despierta en los soldados de los Bolton, que al verse rodeados intenta lo más lógico, es decir, correr. Esto genera un caos aún mayor en el campo, y en tal situación, con todo el mundo corriendo, es sencillo perder a alguien, sobre todo si te distraes un instante (es como cuando sales de un estadio, de un boliche o de la iglesia y estás acompañado. El otro se distrae y se va para un lado diferente al tuyo, y entre tanto movimiento, lo pierdes de vista y para cuando te quieres dar cuenta ya no está. No sé si me explico). Otra cosa: es cierto que la victoria de Jon pudo ser pírrica, pero lo cierto es que ante un ejército con tanta caballería, las pérdidas hubieran sido considerables de una forma u otra. No olvides que la caballería de los Bolton superaba a la de Jon por dos a uno. Un choque entre ambos (como en la serie), aún si ganaran, habría visto la caballería de Jon destruida (como en la serie) o al menos grandemente disminuida, y tu quizás pensaras **_**"con los gigantes hubieran vencido"**_**, a lo que yo te respondería **_**"sí"**_** pero ¿qué tal que los Bolton se arrepintieran ante la vista y decidieran retirarse? Aún si muchos hubieran caído en la persecución, la caballería habría podido escapar y seguir siendo una amenaza para Jon. Y sí, la infantería de Jon contra la caballería ocasionaría grandes bajas entre la primera, pero lo cierto es que la caballería de Jon es mucho más escasa que la infantería, y eso es uno de los factores que la hace más valiosa. Si Jon perdiera dos mil infantes, sería una pena. Si perdiera dos mil caballos, sería una tragedia total. También, la caballería no es invencible (batallas históricas como Crecy y el Puente de Stirling demuestran que con el terreno y la preparación adecuada, las fuerzas montadas pueden ser derrotadas). Además, no olvides que el objetivo primario de Jon era la destrucción **_**total**_** del ejército Bolton, y ahí está el porqué de separar a su caballería y a los gigantes del resto de sus fuerzas. Ahora, cambiando de tema, yo sé que tomar prisioneros podría generar discordia de algunos hacia Jon, pero ya lo tengo todo fríamente calculado (como diría el Chapulín Colorado), aunque tendrás que esperar un poco para ver. Bueno, de nuevo, gracias por tomarte el tiempo de dar una opinión tan concisa. Un abrazo y que estés bien.**

**Tony Warrior: ¡hola! Que gran placer es conocer a alguien nuevo siempre. Muchas gracias por todos los reviews: disfrute mucho con ellos, sobre todo pensando en cómo reaccionarías a los hechos siguientes cada vez que recibía uno. Espero que la historia te siga gustando con este capítulo. Un saludo y que estés muy bien.**

**Trinity Seven: si, escapó. Bueno, gracias y que estés bien.**

***Bien, pasando a otra cosa, quiero dar gracias a todos los que siguen la historia, la tienen entre sus favoritos o solo la leen.**

**Bien, ahora sí, vamos a lo que los trajo hasta aquí.**

**Disclaimer: todo lo que puedan reconocer pertenece a G.R.R. Martín. Yo solo lo uso para entretenerme y tratar de entretener a otros.**

**Jon**

Las llamas de las piras aún estaban ardiendo cuando Jon se abrió paso a través del ejército y empezó a caminar hacia el Norte. En dirección al campamento. Fantasma no se apartaba de su lado, detrás de él iba su Guardia, y no muy lejos iban otros miles de hombres y mujeres que, como él, necesitaban descansar. Un puñado de gigantes y los mil lanceros al mando de Brogg quedaban atrás, con órdenes de cuidar a los prisioneros enemigos y quemar los cuerpos de sus caídos. A diferencia de los hombres de Jon, los Bolton serían arrojados en una gran pira, unos pocos a la vez. _Como si estuvieran quemando basura…_

Aún no era el mediodía, y Jon estaba agotado. Sus miembros se sentían cargados de cadenas, al igual que su cuello. Sus pies parecían moverse más por instinto que por verdadera coordinación. Su cabeza palpitaba y sus párpados se sentían pesados.

Pero aunque su cuerpo estuviera agotado, y su mente rogara por un descanso, se forzó a considerar sus próximos movimientos.

Consideró por un instante el continuar la marcha hacia Invernalia ahora que el ejército Bolton estaba destruido, pero lo descartó de inmediato. Su propio ejército estaba agotado; como él, muchos habían pasado demasiado tiempo sin descansar, primero por la batalla y luego por la limpieza en el campo de batalla. Forzar una marcha solo serviría para agotarlos aún más.

Además, aunque _quisiera_, aun había cosas por hacer. No sabía cuántos de los suyos habían muerto en la lucha, no sabía cuántos con exactitud habían resultado heridos, no sabía con certeza que les esperaba en la marcha hacia Invernalia, y sin duda tendría que dar algunas explicaciones a los señores y caudillos. También debía averiguar que señores habían estado con el ejército Bolton, y de éstos, quienes vivían, quienes eran prisioneros y quiénes habían desaparecido o escapado.

"¡El Rey!" una voz gritó cuando el campamento estuvo a la vista, y un pequeño grupo de guerreros se formó junto a la entrada para darle la bienvenida. Jon solo fue capaz de darles una sonrisa cansada, que se desvaneció cuando vio a los heridos de la batalla. Estaban por todas partes, mientras casi cada hombre y mujer de la guarnición que había dejado corría para tratar de ayudar en lo que pudiera.

Su tienda nunca le había parecido tan acogedora como cuándo la vio. Abrió la solapa y miró sobre el hombro a Torreg y Dormund, que se habían quedado a un par de pasos de distancia.

"Despiértenme si es algo urgente" ordenó, al tiempo que quitaba el cinturón con sus armas "Si alguien viene a preguntar qué haremos, digan que el ejército puede descansar por el resto del día. Los hombres se lo tienen bien ganado" con su último pensamiento, Jon supo que sus últimas palabras contenían solo verdad.

Estaba dormido aún antes de que su cabeza reposara contra su litera.

**Catelyn**

Cuándo Ygritte mencionó por primera vez que volvería a entrenar, Catelyn pensó que debía estar bromeando. Seguramente no lo haría. ¡Apenas habían pasado unos días desde que había dado a luz a Minisa, malditos sean los dioses!

Así se lo había dicho, y la respuesta de Ygritte la había dejado sorprendida.

"Mi madre me trajo al mundo al amanecer, y para el anochecer ya estaba empuñando una daga" dijo con indiferencia "Ya deje pasar demasiado tiempo" concluyó.

Ahora, solo un día después, vio como Ygritte se calzaba las botas y acomodaba la capucha de su abrigo antes de ponerse en pie. Se mordió el labio con fuerza para contener la réplica que quería salir de su boca. Y lo logró.

Pero no fue suficiente.

"Voy a hacerlo, y no vas a detenerme. Acéptalo de una vez" dijo Ygritte, dedicándole un breve ceño fruncido antes de ir por sus armas. Colocó la daga en su cinturón y se inclinó para coger el arco y el carcaj.

"Solo estoy diciendo que tal vez Minisa te necesite" insistió Catelyn. En sus brazos, rodeada de pieles cálidas, la bebé dormía profundamente, ajena al mundo que la rodeaba.

"Acaba de comer" debatió Ygritte, mirando con una pequeña sonrisa a la bebé "Además, solo será un momento. Un par de prácticas y nada más. Ni siquiera sabrá que me fui" aseguró, antes de inclinar la cabeza y dejar un suave beso en la cabeza de la niña "Y te tiene a ti. Estará bien" y con un guiño amistoso, salió, dejando a Catelyn sola con la pequeña dormida.

Catelyn solo suspiro, antes de que su mirada bajara a la niña en sus brazos. Las comisuras de sus labios se alzaron sin que se diera cuenta. Aunque no estuviera de acuerdo con que Ygritte se alejara tanto tiempo de su hija, debía reconocer que le gustaba pasar tiempo con Minisa. Le recordaba otros tiempos, más sencillos, más tranquilos.

Se sentó en el suelo con cuidado. La bebé se removió un poco, pero volvió a caer profundamente dormida cuando Catelyn la acunó contra su pecho unos momentos.

Como siempre que prestaba atención por mucho tiempo a la pequeña Minisa, Catelyn sintió como las emociones batallaban en su interior, sin ceder terreno y amenazando con abrumarla.

La alegría era la que aparecía primero. Minisa era una bebé hermosa, una vida que apenas comenzaba, con tanto por delante. Se alegraba por su llegada, aunque su alegría no era ni una sombra de la que sentía Ygritte, las que sabía que sentiría Jon cuándo supiera que era padre.

Luego de la llegada de la alegría, llegaba la envidia. Envidia por el hecho de que Ygritte y Jon tenían una hija sana y salva, mientras que Catelyn solo tenía las memorias de las suyas, junto con la absoluta incertidumbre por sus destinos.

También estaba la culpa. Culpa por ser capaz de envidiar a dos personas que solo la habían ayudado, dos personas a las que les debía más de lo que nunca podría pagar. Dos personas que se habían tornado, después de Sansa y Arya, en las más importantes de todas para ella.

Pero todas las emociones eran preferibles a la mayor de las imprudencias que cometía sin ellas: la fantasía. Acunando en sus brazos a Minisa, Catelyn se preguntaba cómo sería poder hacer lo mismo con un hijo de su propia sangre una vez más. Tan solo una. No reemplazaría a Robb ni al resto de sus niños, pero tal vez ayudaría a aliviar el dolor de su corazón por su pérdida.

Y aunque solo había pensado en ella un par de veces, había una imagen que nadaba en lo profundo de la mente de Catelyn, y que le gustaba más de lo que estaba dispuesta a admitir, incluso ante sí misma.

Eran Jon, ella e Ygritte, compartiendo la misma cama, acurrucados entre sí, con una mano de Jon alrededor de su cintura y la otra alrededor de la de Ygritte. Su vientre y el de la madre de la dulce Minisa hinchados, cargando dos niños que serían hermanos, e hijos del hombre que con tanto amor abrazaba a las dos futuras madres.

**Jon**

Nunca había dormido tanto ni tan profundamente como en ese día. No soñó, ni escuchó nada. El mundo podría haberse derrumbado, y Jon dudaba que hubiera oído algo.

Cuando por fin su sueño remitió lo suficiente, se levantó con un gran bostezo. Había un gran bullicio en el exterior, y por un instante Jon se preocupó, pero el sonido de fuertes carcajadas y lo que parecía un brindis bastaron para que se calmara. Por lo que parecía, su ejército estaba sacando provecho de que no se moverían por el resto del día.

Una vela solitaria en un soporte era la única luz que había en el interior de su tienda. Encontró un cubo de madera lleno de agua fresca junto a un Fantasma totalmente dormido. Fue entonces cuando notó con cierto asco que aún estaba cubierto con sangre y mugre, ambos adquiridos de la batalla. Con un suspiro tomó el balde y lo colocó sobre la diminuta mesa antes agachar la cabeza y tomar agua con las dos manos. Se frotó con fuerza el rostro y el cuello, antes de hacer lo mismo con su cabello. El cubo, así como la pesa y el piso cercano, se humedecieron con las gotas manchadas de rojo y marrón. Cuando por fin terminó, el agua del cubo estaba turbia e inutilizable. Estaba muy lejos de estar totalmente limpio, pero era una molestia menor por la que Jon no podía encontrar interés.

Cambió sus ropas por otras más limpias, pero no más elegantes. Tomó su cinturón con su espada y con una solitaria caricia a Fantasma, que aun dormía, salió de la tienda.

Lo primero que notó fue que la noche ya había caído; un puñado de estrellas brillaban en el cielo junto a la luna llena. Todas bañando la tierra con luz pálida.

El espectáculo que se desarrollaba ante sus ojos fue suficiente para detenerlo por un momento.

Por todas partes había hogueras enormes encendidas, así como antorchas clavadas en el suelo y colgando de soportes en las tiendas. En todas las hogueras, clavadas en espetones, se asaban presas de todo tipo. Conejos, ovejas, reses, pollos, cabras, incluso varios uros y caballos. También había numerosos calderos, dónde más comida se estaba preparando. Vio varios barriles cerca de una hoguera dónde una oveja giraba lentamente: cada pocos momentos alguien sumergía una taza en uno de ellos antes de dar un gran trago. A lo lejos, lo que parecían gaitas y flautas se escuchaban.

"¡El Rey!" gritó una voz, y en un instante Jon se encontró siendo observado por cientos de ojos. Un centenar de manos ocupadas con pellejos y vasos se alzaron en su dirección, y muchas más voces gritaron sus saludos al aire. Jon solo alzó una mano en el aire al tiempo que esbozaba una débil sonrisa. Los gritos se incrementaron aún más, antes de que un silencio cayera gradualmente sobre el lugar, con todos los ojos mirando al Rey en el Norte y Más allá del Muro.

Jon miró de reojo a los Guardias que flanqueaban la entrada de su tienda. Se preguntó cuándo fue que Torreg y Dormund se habían ido, pero dado que Cedrik Flint y Rogar Burley estaban allí para ocupar sus lugares, decidió no indagar en el tema. Dirigió una larga mirada a todos los rostros enfocados en él, y sus siguientes palabras lo salieron de su boca contra su voluntad.

"¿Acaso no hay una bebida para mí?" preguntó, permitiendo que su sonrisa creciera un poco más.

Un coro de carcajadas fueron su respuesta, antes de que una veintena de personas se acercaran y le ofrecieran vasos y pellejos. Tomó uno con un gesto de gratitud antes de volver a hablar.

"Un brindis" anunció Jon, al tiempo que levantaba su vaso, hasta que estuvo a la misma altura que su hombro "En honor a aquellos que dejaron la vida luchando con valor en el campo de batalla. Que sus nombres sean nombrados y sus proezas cantadas mientras los hombres tengan lenguas con las cuáles nombrar y cantar" declaró. Un millar de bocas corearon sus palabras.

"Y un brindis más" dijo Jon, tras beber un sorbo de la cerveza norteña "En honor de este glorioso ejército. ¡Por la victoria!" gritó, al tiempo que alzaba su vaso un poco más.

"¡Victoria!" aullaron una marea de voces. Jon bebió un trago más largo, la palabra acrecentando su sonrisa un poco más "¡Ahora disfruten de su noche! ¡Se lo han ganado!" concluyó, obteniendo una ovación, antes de que la diversión continuara.

Jon pasó las siguientes horas recorriendo el campamento, participando en más brindis por pura educación, felicitando a todos por la victoria y charlando con los heridos. Muchos de estos últimos estaban entre las celebraciones, sus heridas no bastando para disuadirlos de participar de la alegría casi generalizada que se había apoderado del campamento.

Fue durante su recorrido que encontró a Tormund Matagigantes y a sus hijos. Torreg y Tormund tenían cada uno una mujer a su lado. Dormund tenía dos flanqueándolo. Fue Tormund quién le informó que mientras dormía Harclay había vuelto del campamento Bolton, que había sido saqueado e incendiado. Entre las numerosas posesiones encontradas, estaba una cantidad nada desdeñable de barriles conteniendo vino sureño y cerveza norteña, además de hidromiel.

Val, secundada por Tormund y Maege Mormont, se había hecho cargo de todo el botín hasta que Jon pudiera decidir la distribución del mismo, pero había tomado la iniciativa de repartir los barriles con la bebida, así como algunos animales, entre el ejército para que celebraran.

"Debe haber muchos brindando por ella ¿eh?" bromeó Jon, con lo que ganó una carcajada de Tormund y una fuerte palmada en la espalda.

A medida que la noche siguió, la bebida hacía efecto entre el ejército. Una serie de peleas de puños entre dos o más ebrios empezaban cada pocos momentos, a menudo alentadas por las personas más cercanas, que llegaban incluso a apostar por sus favoritos. Aunque por cada par de los suyos que se entretenían con golpes, había una docena más que se entretenían en actividades más….placenteras.

Intentando ignorar su incomodidad, Jon cruzó a gran cantidad de hombres que tanteaban debajo de las ropas de mujeres dispuestas; lo opuesta tampoco era algo inaudito. Algunos de ellos, principalmente jóvenes, también compartían besos apasionados y palabras descaradas. Los más descarados incluso se tendían en el suelo, uno encima del otro, a menudo cubiertos con solo una capa como única modestia antes de empezar a follar.

"Em….Alteza, es-esto…..¿esto en normal?" preguntó Cedrik Flint, al tiempo que sus orejas se ponían rojas. Parecía terriblemente incómodo con lo que los rodeaba.

Jon podía entender la incomodidad de Flint, pero no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo saber, por lo que se limitó a encogerse de hombros con gesto indiferente. No se engañaba; si Catelyn o Ygritte, o ambas, estuvieran allí, dudaba haberse contenido más tiempo del necesario para llegar a su tienda. Los dioses sabían que extrañaba demasiado a ambas.

Se sentó enfrente de una hoguera y tomó algo de carne. Estaba caliente, y mientras la comía no pudo evitar que su mirada divagara a su alrededor. Cuatro hombres estaban sentados no muy lejos pasando un pellejo de vino; uno de ellos llevaba un muñón dónde había estado su mano derecha, pero eso no le impedía reír a carcajadas con los demás. Cerca de ellos, un gigante solitario enterraba sus manos en una cesta llena de hortalizas, sacando puñados inmensos y machacándolos con sus dientes del tamaño de piedras. Y no muy lejos dos personas se besaban sin vergüenza, mientras una de ellas tanteaba el trasero de la otra por debajo de la ropa. Lo único destacable de esas dos, a diferencias de muchos otros igual o aún más comprometidos, es que ambas eran mujeres.

Jon las observó más tiempo del que le gustaría reconocer. Ambas eran mayores que él, pero solo una compartía el cabello negro como alas de cuervo. La otra era de cabello color paja, y además llevaba la mitad superior del rostro pintado de un color azul fuerte.

Y fue entonces cuando ocurrió. La mente de Jon lo traicionó y se apoderó de sus ojos, que por un momento dejaron de ver cabello oscuro y claro; en cambio vieron solo cabello rojo. La pintura azul se desvaneció, dejando detrás solo piel de color porcelana, y los rasgos se alteraron, hasta que se convirtieron en unos que podría reconocer entre un millón más.

Por un momento, Jon vio a Catelyn y a Ygritte besándose….y le gustó lo que vio.

**Brogg**

Cuidar mierdas. Cuidarlas y quemarlas. Ésas eran las tareas que el Rey le encargaba. Y no le gustaban para nada, sobre todo la primera.

Con un gruñido de esfuerzo, Brogg agarró otro cadáver por los pies, mientras dos hombres más lo agarraban por las axilas. Lo llevaron entre jadeos de esfuerzo hasta su destino.

A diferencia de sus muertos, que habían sido despedidos por el Rey y quemados en piras rituales, los muertos del enemigo ardían en una simple hoguera. Bueno, no simple, después de todo tenía un centenar de pies de ancho y era alimentada por troncos enteros de árboles, arrojados por una docena de hombres o por un par de gigantes. Los arrodillados eran despojados de todo, incluso sus ropas, antes de ser arrojados al fuego sin contemplaciones.

Pero eran demasiados. Brogg había dejado a la mitad de sus hombres cuidando a los arrodillados capturados, mientras él y los demás se encargaban de los muertos. Llevaban toda la noche en la misma labor, pero no parecían haber avanzado nada. Brogg no era bueno contando, pero suponía que ya habían arrojado al menos cientos a las llamas.

La noche siguió, y siguió. Los cuerpos fueron arrojados a la hoguera gigante, junto con más troncos para mantenerla encendida, pero por mucho que trabajaran no parecía haber ningún progreso visible. Una manada de lobos aullaba en la lejanía, y Brogg se aseguró de que su daga estuviera aún en su cinturón. Sin duda las bestias habían olido la gran cantidad de carne inerte que había disponible, y tendrían la tentación de venir a darse un maldito festín. A Brogg le habría dado igual en otras circunstancias, pero los lobos podrían atacarlos a ellos, y además, no era inteligente dejar cadáveres sin quemar. No era nada inteligente.

Cuando el amanecer apareció en el oriente, aún estaban trabajando. Habían quemado, seguramente, miles de cuerpos, pero aún quedaban más. Todos estaban agotados, pero aun así seguían su trabajo, aunque con más lentitud.

Cuando el sol estaba en su punto más alto, llegaron las últimas partidas de jinetes. O como las llamaban sus hombres, los cazadores de arrodillados. Se habían ido hacia el sur en busca de los cobardes que pudieran haber huido. La mayoría había vuelto la tarde anterior, con las manos vacías. Pero dos de ellas se habían alejado más y volvían ahora.

Y una de ellas venía con prisioneros. Atados y golpeados, cinco hombres cabalgaban entre los jinetes, con aspecto miserable y asustado, sobre todo el primero de todos, flanqueado por dos lanceros que mantenían sus armas bajadas y cera de él.

"¿El rey está en el campamento?" preguntó el que iba el frente, un hombre de frente ancha, rostro cubierto de cicatrices y cubierto con una cota de malla hecha de bronce, a juego con el casco abollado que llevaba en la cabeza.

"Debería" se limitó a responder Brogg.

"Bien. Tengo alguien que querrá ver" dijo el hombre, al tiempo que esbozaba una sonrisa que dejó sus dientes amarillos al descubierto.

**Jon**

La reunión había sido convocada para el amanecer, y la mayoría de los que fueron convocados llegaron a tiempo, con excepción de Mors Umber y Val. Tras meditarlo un momento, Jon decidió esperarlos.

"Alteza, si puedo" una voz dijo, y Jon salió de sus pensamientos para observar como el nuevo Lord Liddle daba un paso adelante. Jon asintió "Hemos escuchado rumores sobre el cruce del Cuchillo Blanco por parte de la caballería. Creo que todos desearíamos escuchar de vos cómo fue que ocurrió" dijo, al tiempo que con sus manos abarcaba al resto de las personas en la reunión.

Jon respiró hondo y empezó a explicar todo. Cómo fue que acordó los movimientos con Val, como fue que los gigantes y mamuts fueron el pilar fundamental de su plan, y cómo les entregó cambiapieles para que exploraran por delante de ellos, previniendo así que fueran vistos por cualquier explorador o persona que pudiera delatar su existencia a los Bolton.

Cuando terminó, el asombro predominaba entre los señores y caudillos reunidos. Excepto uno de ellos.

"¿Por qué no nos dijisteis de este plan" dijo Maege Mormont, al tiempo que cruzaba los brazos y su ceño se fruncía aún más "Alteza?" la última palabra fue dicha en un tono más…..frío.

Jon resistió el impulso de retroceder ante la dureza del tono de la Osa "Por qué no había punto en hacerlo" escogió decir tras unos momentos, en un tono medido "Ninguno de vosotros tomaría parte en el movimiento de la caballería. Además, la maniobra era arriesgada y nunca antes hecha. Cruzar un río usando gigantes y mamuts como barreras contra la corriente…." Jon dejó las palabras en el aire, antes de continuar "Si algo hubiera salido mal, la caballería no habría tomado parte en la batalla. Aun habiéndolo logrado, existía el riesgo de que los jinetes no llegaran a tiempo. No creí necesario daros una esperanza tan incierta en esos momentos tan cruciales" explicó.

Era una media mentira. Jon había dado razones, pero también habían omitido la principal de ellas. No les dijo al resto de señores y caudillos….porque no confiaba en que todos ellos fueran capaces de mantener el secreto de sus hombres durante el tiempo necesario para que la maniobra diera frutos.

"Dijiste que la caballería daría el más devastador de los golpes" rememoró en ese momento Morna Mascara Blanca, que se había quitado la máscara de madera de arciano.

"Y lo hicieron" debatió Jon "Con ellos atacando por el sur, el ejército Bolton fue totalmente rodeado y aniquilado. Sin ellos, quizás aún habrían logrado escapar y volver a Invernalia" ese había sido el mayor temor de Jon; que una considerable fuerza enemiga aún lograra volver al castillo pese a la victoria. Quinientos Bolton logrando volver a Invernalia habría visto la fortaleza lo suficientemente guarnecida para aguantar un asalto o un largo asedio.

Antes de que pudiera decirse más, Val y Mors Umber entraron. Ambos llevaban rostros serios, pero el de Mors parecía más abatido. Jon les dio la bienvenida antes de empezar.

"Nos hemos reunido aquí para tomar importantes decisiones con respecto a lo que haremos a continuación" empezó, mirando todos los rostros al menos una vez "Pero antes de poder hacerlo, debemos saber exactamente el número de nuestras pérdidas" al tiempo que pronunciaba estas últimas palabras, Jon miró a dos personas en particular.

Donnel Flint dio un paso adelante, la larga barba negra escondiendo totalmente su cuello mientras empezaba a hablar "Cuatro mil quinientos de los nuestros fueron asesinados en batalla" dijo con expresión amarga.

Jon tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por no maldecir en voz alta. Sabía que sus bajas fueron considerables, pero aun así, escuchar con un número el alcance de sus pérdidas, era un golpe duro "¿Y los heridos?" buscó, al tiempo que cruzaba sus manos tras su espalda.

"Tenemos más de seis mil setecientos" habló esta vez Morna, su rostro poco agraciado tornándose menos agradable por la mueca con la que habló "Un centenar de ellos ya han muerto. Pueden seguir más; hay demasiado heridos de gravedad"

Un silencio pesado y espeso cayó sobre todos. Jon intentaba asimilar el peso de su victoria, pero no era nada sencillo. Más de once mil de los suyos incapaces de seguir luchando entre muertos y heridos. Era más de un cuarto de su ejército.

"Tenemos que marchar a Invernalia de inmediato" espetó en ese momento Cubo Grande. Aún herido, el líder del Clan Wull mostraba una imagen imponente "Hay que terminar lo que empezamos y rescatar a la hija del Ned" añadió, mirando directamente a Jon con los ojos inyectados de sangre.

Jon cada vez dudaba más de que en verdad Arya estuviera en manos de los Bolton, pero no dijo nada. Necesitaba más que sospechas. Antes de que pudiera decir algo, alguien más se adelantó.

"¡Muchos de los heridos no aguantarán una marcha tan larga!" debatió Morna, mirando a Cubo Grande con ira "¡Si marchamos ahora dejaremos a los nuestros muertos en cada paso del camino, Rey!" declaró ahora, mirando directamente a Jon.

"¡Y si no marchamos ahora nos arriesgamos a que los Bolton levanten otro ejército, fortifiquen Invernalia o incluso la quemen antes que perderla ante nosotros!" explotó en ese momento Gunthor Burley, alineándose con el líder de los Wull.

Las tensiones se alzaban rápidamente, y antes de que Jon pudiera intervenir, otra voz se alzó.

"¡¿De dónde sacarían otro ejército?!" gritó en ese momento Soren Rompescudos, sumándose a la discusión "¡Hemos teñido de rojo esta tierra con la sangre de sus hombres! ¡No pueden tener más!" afirmó con certeza. Jon no tenía tanta certeza en las palabras de Soren, pero no lo demostraría.

"Aún hay muchos señores menores que no tomaron parte en la lucha. Sin mencionar a los Manderly. ¿Qué pasa si deciden marchar con sus hombres en nuestra contra?" añadió en ese momento Jorgen Knott, con una expresión que parecería valiente si no fuera por el terror que brillaba en sus ojos.

"¡Que lo intenten!" escupió Mors, cuyo abatimiento fue reemplazado de manera súbita por una ira ardiente "¡Los derrotaremos cómo hicimos con los Bolton!¡Tenemos el ejército más fuerte en el Norte!" declaró, para ser poyado de inmediato por Burley y Wull.

"¿Y qué pasa con el Trono de Hierro?" habló en ese momento La Osa, más calmada, pero no menos contundente "Los Lannister y los Tyrell sin duda reaccionaran cuando se enteren de nuestra victoria"

"¡Mayor motivo para moverse rápido!" gritó Cubo Grande "¡Debemos aprovechar la sorpresa y hacernos con Invernalia antes de que puedan responder!" insistió.

"¿¡A costa de miles de los nuestros que están heridos!?" rugió Morna, al tiempo que su mano se acercaba a su cinturón.

Jon ya estaba harto "¡BASTAAA!" gritó con fuerza. Respetaba y valoraba a todos los reunidos, tanto por su lealtad a él como a la Casa Stark, pero no toleraría la lucha entre ellos. ¿Acaso no habían tenido bastante con la batalla?

No se dio cuenta de su respiración agitada hasta que todos lo miraron. Respiró hondo antes de volver a hablar.

"Necesitamos saber antes que nada" continuó en voz más baja, pero no más firme "¿Cuántos hombres tenía el ejército Bolton?"

Jon había pensado en interrogar prisioneros para obtener respuestas, pero al parecer no sería necesario.

"Los Bolton tenían poco más de once mil hombres en el campo de batalla" dijo en ese momento Val. Era la primera vez que hablaba "Tenías razón por cierto, Rey. Los Bolton se llevaron a todos los hombres aptos que tenían a la lucha. Sus tierras ya solo tienen mujeres y niños"

Todos los ojos en la tienda, excepto el de Mors, miraban a Val con una mezcla de sorpresa, sospecha y confusión. Jon no era la excepción.

"¿Cómo sabes eso, Val?" preguntó Jon, más calmado de lo que se sentía.

"El segundo al mando Hother Mataputas" contestó ella en tono simple "Estaba junto a Hother cuando fuimos a verlo. Parecía ansioso por decir todo lo que sabía" dijo, al tiempo que se encogía de hombros.

"¿Podemos confiar en él?" dijo en ese momento Cubo Grande, mucho más calmado. Parecía que las palabras de Val habían sido como un cubo de agua fría sobre los ánimos de todos.

"Podemos. Lo conozco hace treinta años" dijo en ese momento Mors, al tiempo que su ánimo volvía a caer "Es un hombre honesto" afirmó con un gruñido.

"Y aunque no lo fuera, los Bolton lo usaron a él y a sus amigos para practicar puntería" dijo Tormund, que se apoyaba en su pierna sana y acunaba su brazo herido contra su estómago cubierto de pieles "No creo que les tenga mucho cariño" dijo.

Cómo Jon suponía, nadie cuestionó el razonamiento de Tormund.

Un nuevo silencio se hizo presente, aunque mucho más cálido que el último. Jon miró con atención el mapa del Norte que se extendía a los pies de todos ellos, al tiempo que pensaba en los números que, suponía, podían reunir todas las casas que habían apoyado a los Bolton. Las comparó con el número de muertos luchando con Robb y luego contra él, mientras intentaba ignorar las miradas penetrantes de muchos caudillos y señores sobre él. Sin duda esperaban sus palabras.

_Sus órdenes._

"De acuerdo" dijo Jon al fin, levantando la vista para contemplar a los demás "Esto es lo que haremos" era un plan audaz, pero era su mejor opción "Tenemos demasiados heridos para movernos por el momento. Necesitan tiempo para sanar y recuperar fuerzas" no podían darse el lujo de perder a más de los suyos.

"Pero…" empezó Cubo Grande.

"¡Sin embargo!" interrumpió Jon "Eso no quiere decir que debamos permanecer aquí durante semanas, hasta que se recuperen" sería una gran insensatez, y un riesgo "Por lo que debemos aprovechar nuestra mejor ventaja"

Val fue la primera en darse cuenta de lo que sugería "¿Volveremos a separar el ejército?" dijo, en un tono extrañamente ausente.

Una docena de voces se escucharon a la vez, pero Jon no les dejó volver a caer en el caos.

"¡Mis señores!" exclamó, al tiempo que alzaba ambas manos en un gesto de silencio "Entiendo vuestro recelo, pero hay demasiado por hacer, y el tiempo está en nuestra contra. Ésta es la única solución" Jon vio como un buen signo que guardaran silencio, atentos.

"¿Qué haremos?" preguntó Tormund. Su sonrisa se había desvanecido, pero sus ojos brillaban con curiosidad.

"La mayoría de nosotros permanecerá aquí, para descansar y dar tiempo a los heridos para que sanen" empezó Jon, con lo que obtuvo varias muecas de disconformidad, pero no palabras "Pero enviaremos una fuerza de vanguardia para empezar el asedio a Invernalia lo más pronto posible" anunció tras un momento, con lo que las muecas desaparecieron y fueron reemplazadas por miradas de interés y en ciertos, anhelo.

"Dejadme dirigirlos, Alteza. No os fallaré" aseguró Wull, al tiempo que una sonrisa ansiosa aparecía en su rostro.

"No dudo de vuestra palabra, mi señor de Wull. Pero estáis herido, y prefiero no correr el riesgo de perderos por exigiros de más" negó Jon, con calma pero con firmeza. No mencionó sus dudas sobre si el temperamento de Cubo Grande sería el adecuado para la tarea que debía realizarse "Harle. Lord Harclay" dijo, mirando primero al caudillo y luego al señor "Vosotros estaréis al mando de nuestra vanguardia. Os daré una veintena de gigantes y más tropas. Las que se quedaron cuidando el campamento durante la batalla" especificó, ganando un asentimiento de Harle y una pequeña afirmación de Harclay "Tendréis mil setecientos arqueros y el mismo número de lanceros, además de los gigantes. Bastará para que rodeen el castillo y preparen la llegada del resto del ejército"

"¿Preparar?" preguntó Harle el Bello, con el ceño fruncido en confusión.

"Todos los reportes confirman que los Bolton han preparado una gran cantidad de trampas a las afueras del castillo. Tratad de despejad lo que podáis, y cercioraos de que ningún cuervo o mensajero entre o salga del castillo" explicitó Jon "¿Entendido?"

"Entendido Alteza" se apresuró a confirmar Harclay, siendo seguido por Harle el Bello un momento más tarde.

"Hay otra fortaleza, no tan imponente como Invernalia, pero igual de crucial" empezó Jon tras unos momentos de silencio "Foso Cailin" informó, al tiempo que señalaba el mapa desplegado a sus pies. Una docena de ojos se dirigieron al punto mencionado, un pequeño dibujo y un par de palabras en negro en medio de una gran fracción de pieles con tintura verde, en representación de la fortaleza que guardaba el único paso seguro a través del Cuello.

"Alteza…" dijo Artos Flint, apretando los labios "Para llegar allí, debemos cruzar necesariamente por las tierras ocupadas por los Bolton y las que pertenecen a sus aliados. No sabemos lo que los Bolton tienen allí" declaró, al tiempo que sacudía la cabeza.

"Pero sabemos lo que no tienen, y eso es hombres" debatió Jon "El ejército Bolton ya no es una amenaza. Ellos y sus aliados pueden mantener las fortalezas por ahora, pero no están en posición de evitar que el resto sea nuestro" Ned Stark había dicho en una ocasión que una muralla solo era tan fuerte como los hombres que la defienden. Jon se atrevía a decir que lo mismo podía aplicarse a las tierras que rodeaban esa muralla.

No se pronunciaron palabras, pero no eran necesarias. En las expresiones y miradas que los caudillos y señores intercambiaron, Jon pudo distinguir a la perfección sus pensamientos. La mayoría de los caudillos del Pueblo Libre estaban con él, mientras que Artos Flint y la Osa eran los más fuertes detractores.

"Val" llamó, al tiempo que su mirada se dirigía a la hermana de Dalla "Elige a mil seiscientos de nuestros jinetes, los mejores de todos. También te daré una veintena de gigantes montados. Cabalga a Foso Cailin, y asegúralo" Val solo asintió en silencio.

"Alteza" habló en ese momento La Osa, al tiempo que deba un paso al frente. Parecía escéptica "No discuto la importancia de Foso Cailin, pero dudo que una fuerza tan pequeña sea capaz de tomar semejante baluarte, incluso si atacan desde el norte"

"¿Tan fuerte es ese Foso Cailin?" eligió preguntar en ese momento Tormund. Cómo la mayor parte del Pueblo Libre, el Matagigantes daba valor a la caballería. Quizás se debiera al hecho de que muchas veces había inclinado la balanza en su contra durante los ataques de la Guardia de la Noche y los norteños.

"El Foso ha detenido más invasiones sureñas de las que se pueden contar. En los antiguos tiempos, cuando los Stark eran Reyes en el Norte, repelían fuerzas enemigas que los superaban en número diez a uno desde Foso Cailin" conto Jon. No había un norteño que no supiera de Foso Cailin, y él no era la excepción "En los últimos tiempo ha caído en el olvido; los señores de Invernalia han permitido que sea descuidado, pero aun así es una fortaleza imprescindible si esperamos mantener el control de nuestro reino" contó Jon.

"Pero Lady Mormont tiene razón" continuó Jon "No será fácil tomarlo con tan pocos hombres. Y es por eso que ella irá con Val, para obtener más fuerzas y planear una estrategia que nos permita hacernos con la fortaleza"

Un silencio pesado siguió a estas palabras. Muchas miradas fueron intercambiadas antes de que las palabras volvieran a pronunciarse.

"¿Por qué ella?" preguntó nada menos que Val. No parecía molesta, solo curiosa "¿Por qué no alguien más?"

"¿Y de dónde sacará esas otras tropas?" preguntó en esta ocasión Agnar Harclay.

"De los pantanos" respondió Jon, con lo que nuevamente la confusión reino en la reunión "Mi señora de Mormont se encontraba en la Atalaya de Aguasgrises, la fortaleza de Lord Reed, cuando le llegó la noticia del asesinato de mi hermano" dijo Jon, logrando ignorar con éxito la punada que le recorrió al pensar en la muerte de Robb "De común acuerdo con Lord Reed, Lady Maege, junto con Lord Galbart, decidieron partir en mi búsqueda, pero tomaron la previsión de dejar atrás a algunos de los suyos, para reagrupar los restos del ejército de Robb. Glover está demasiado lejos, y Lady Mormont es la única persona aquí presente que conoce a Lord Reed. Quizás Lord Howland tendrá motivos para desconfiar de Val, pero si Lady Mormont le explica lo que ha pasado, no dudo que se sumará con los suyos al ataque. Con el apoyo de los lacustres y los restos de las fuerzas de mi hermano, nuestra oportunidad de tomar Foso Cailin aumentará en gran medida" explicó Jon, ganando asentimientos de buena parte de los reunidos. Una vez que el silencio se restableció Jon endureció su mirada y la dirigió a Val y a Garlon Norrey.

"Partiréis hoy mismo, al mediodía. Moveos con toda la rapidez posible. Rodead Invernalia y el resto de las fortalezas, y luego asegurad Foso Cailin. Cuando sea nuestro, el resto del Norte lo seguirá"

**Y eso es todo por ahora, amigos. En el siguiente capítulo empezaremos a ver las reacciones a la victoria sobre los Bolton.**

**Sean tan amables de dejar un review con sus pareceres, así como opiniones, críticas, sugerencias, y más. Serán muy agradecidos, y debidamente contestados.**

**Bien, por fin tienen los números de bajas de la batalla, así como los siguientes movimientos de Jon. ¿Qué opinan de ambos? ¿Son lógicos y conscientes, o una estupidez fruto de mi retorcida mente? Para ser aún más claro…..**

**Conteo de bajas:**

**Ejército Stark: 4.500 hombres muertos, 6.700 heridos. Sin desaparecidos. Siete gigantes y 1 mamut herido. Bennard Norrey, Uggart, Doss el Ciego, Styr Magnar, Torren Liddle, Yghfrea (hija de Ygon Oldfather), Jornbael (Guardia Personal de Jon) y Alfhilfd (Guardia Personal de Jon).**

**Refuerzos del ejército Stark: 50 jinetes muertos y 100 heridos. 7 gigantes y un mamut heridos.**

**Ejército Bolton/Frey: 9.200 hombres muertos, menos de 700 heridos, poco más de 1.100 capturados. Aproximadamente un centenar de huidos hacia Invernalia. Menos de un centenar de desaparecidos (desertores). Roose Bolton, Hosteen Frey, Arnolf Karstark, Donnel Dustin, Ser Aladole (líder de los Hornwood), Alistair Charlton, Harwyn Flint, Roose Ryswell, Walton Patas de Acero.**

**Bien, cambiando a un tema menos alegre, les suplicó una vez más que tomen todas las medidas para disminuir el riesgo de contagio del virus Covid-19 (o Coronavirus). Por favor, cuídense, y cuiden a sus familias y comunidades.**

**Intentaré subir el siguiente capítulo en una semana, pero como siempre, no prometo nada.**

**Bien, hasta la próxima. Saludos y que estén bien.**


	53. Chapter 53

**Bien, antes que nada, hola a quienquiera que lea esto.**

**Quiero agradecer de todo corazón a Xechu. S, Kirito 720, miguel Giuliano. Co, jean d'arc, JL Dragneel Storm, tony warrior, Aegon I Targaryen, Coki 13566, Luna, Trinity seven y Chulo por sus reviews, que me alegran mucho en estos días. Y hablando de los mismos: **

**Xechu .S: sí viste, el descuido del Foso siempre me pareció una grave equivocación por parte del Norte, sobre todo dado su importancia estratégica ("Moat" significa Foso en inglés. Yo lo tengo en los libros como **_**Foso**_** Cailin, y decidí dejarlo así en la historia) Aquí empezarás a ver las reacciones, de acuerdo a la proximidad, y sí, no veo a Mace Tyrell actuando muy valiente cuando se entere de un nuevo enemigo. Y este trae gigantes y **_**salvajes**_** jajaj. Mmm….No es nada mala la idea sobre el asalto a los Gemelos; si la pulimos un poco puede usarse. Aaahh, así que eso hiciste para empezar la historia de nuevo. Bueno, muchas gracias y hasta la próxima. Cuídate.**

**Kirito 720: citándote a ti, "es un placer leerte nuevamente". Después de todo el pesar del capítulo anterior, me parecía que hacía falta aflojar un poco. Me encanta volver a publicar de las pelirrojas, y lamento no hacerlo más seguido. Sí, pobre Jon, aunque más que conductor designado, Jon es el tipo al que sacan del bar por raro jajaj. Bueno, me alegra que te guste mi visión estratégica, que me parece la verdad bastante corriente. Soy un aficionado a la historia, particularmente militar, y he aprendido algo de ella. Yo veo esto como el movimiento lógico a realizar: Jon sabe que necesita hacerse con el Norte, pero será más difícil si el sur interviene, así que busca limitar esa intervención, y el Foso ofrece un punto de contención perfecto. Te agradezco la comprensión en cuanto al tamaño de los capítulos. En serio. En fin, un abrazo y que estés bien.**

**Miguel Giuliano. Co: hola. Es cierto, el Cuello es muy importante. Sí, una nueva Danza de Dragones sería muy interesante, pero no diré más al respecto para no hacer spoiler. Te digo esto: no hay nada seguro sobre el tal Aegon, y en eso incluyo su existencia. No es por ser malo, simplemente no quiero que te ilusiones por algo que tal vez no será. Jon como Rey de los Ríos y del Valle…bien, podría ser posible, aunque increíblemente difícil a estas alturas de la historia. No digo que no, solo que no será sencillo. Sí, algo diferente sería bienvenido creo yo, aunque lo de que Cersei no mate a muchos, tal vez si pase después de todo (mi padre AMA la escena en que el Gran Septo explota hacia los cielos, y a mí también me fascina, aunque reconozco que ni de cerca es una estrategia inteligente, con tantos posibles buenos rehenes en su interior). Y sí, Val señora de Foso Cailin. O al menos señora interina (por decirlo de alguna forma). Bueno, un saludo y que estés bien.**

**Jean d'arc: ¡Hola!...antes y después, me parece. El capítulo fue relajado hasta para mí. Necesitaba tomar aire después de todo lo que pasó. Dejemos a Jon soñar, pobre, se lo ganó jajajaj. Sí, creo que eso es lo que Jon, al igual que sus hermanos, buscaban en la serie al querer volver a Invernalia: un pedazo de esa vida sencilla y feliz que no sabían que tenían hasta que la perdieron (es triste cuando no notamos lo que tenemos hasta que lo perdemos ¿no crees?). Aquí verás a Manderly, lo prometo. Aún falta un poco para ver a Maege y su misión, pero con suerte valdrá la pena esperar. ¿Qué dirán quiénes? (si te refieres a Manderly, te digo que le llegó el rumor. Aunque no tiene confirmación de nada todavía). Esperaba que comentaras de Ygritte y Catelyn. Y claro, Ygritte no se va a conformar con el papel de una dama sureña, solo cuidando niños y el hogar. Ella es más que eso. Y viste Catelyn, ella si es una dama, y más que nada una madre. Quitarle los hijos a ella es como quitarle los cimientos a una casa: hace falta un milagro para que no se derrumbe. ¡Buen review! ¡Un beso y un abrazo!**

**JL Dragneel Storm: hola otra vez. Aquí empiezan las reacciones del Norte, ojala te agraden. Los locos sueltos son malos, pero a veces creo que encerrados son peores. Jon tiene que moverse con pie de plomo. Los prisioneros compartes circunstancias, pero eso no quiere decir que compartirán destinos, y no diré más por ahora. ¿Quién ha dicho que Arya no está en Invernalia? Yo no. Lord Reed tiene que hablar con Jon, es seguro. ¿Cómo puede Jon tener un nombre Targaryen? NADIE ha dicho que lo sea. Si Jon resulta un Targaryen en los libros espero que se llame Daeron (por el Joven Dragón) o Aemon (por el maestre y por el Caballero Dragón). Tu adivinanza no es muy precisa, pero en este capítulo verás algo al respecto. No era mi intención responder a tu pregunta cuándo lo hice, pero bueno. Tú obtienes un buen dato y yo puedo seguir con la historia, así que ¿qué más da? Si, Jon ya fantasea, aunque quien puede culparlo ¿eh?. Bueno, un saludo y que estés bien.**

**Tony Warrior: que bueno per que sigues aquí. Sí, sin duda muchos piensan como tú, pero lo cierto es que vivos, los prisioneros pueden ser de utilidad. Muertos, son solo más cuerpos para quemar. Si, murieron muchos en la batalla, pero como toda gran victoria conlleva un gran sacrificio, no podía hacer menos. Gracias por los halagos, aquí está el próximo capítulo. Ojala te guste. Un saludo y que estés bien.**

**Aegon I Targrayen (el error es intencional): hola de nuevo. Que gusto saber que sigues aquí. Me encanta leer tus teorías. El primer escenario de la primera no es nada descabellado, pero el segundo ya es muy exagerado: hay una distancia enorme hasta Catelyn e Ygritte, hay cuatro mil hombres y varios gigantes en el mismo campamento que ellas, y el bastardo de Bolton no es un mago. En cuanto a la segunda, DISTE EN EL CLAVO. Maege es leal a LOS STARK, y como con Brienne en los libros, la lealtad ciega conlleva riesgos para todos. En cuanto a la tercera…..bien, yo no quería, pero creo que tú y los que lean esto merece saber. DAENERYS SI VA A APARECER. Se los confirmo para que no sigan especulando, PERO NI SUEÑEN CON QUE LES DIRÉ EL PAPEL DE LA MADRE DE DRAGONES EN LA HISTORIA. Eso si NO lo hago. Cambiando de tema, OH, hay tanto de donde sacar para darle más detalles al ejército, la verdad mi cabeza da vueltas solo de pensarlo, pero no puedo decir nada porque sería demasiado Spoiler. Solo me queda confiar en que lo encuentren aceptable a medida que vaya evolucionando. Aquí el siguiente capítulo, y ojalá te guste. Un saludo y nos leemos pronto si Dios quiere.**

**Coki 13566: bien, confieso que no sé a qué te refieres con el yuri (emoji de carita avergonzada). O sea, sé a qué te refieres en la historia, pero no entiendo la referencia jeje. El ser humano es humano: es su mejor y su peor cualidad. Jon es un Rey, y debe cubrirse el pecho y la espalda en todo momento. Por ahora no veremos a Sigorn; paciencia en ese sentido. Ramsay es en teoría Señor de Hornwood, pero ahora que su papi y el ejército Bolton no están para respaldar su reclamo, dudo que lo reciban en esas tierras con los brazos abiertos jajajaj. En fin, un abrazo y que estés bien.**

**Luna: te gustó. Yo SABÍA que te gustaría; lo sabía. Jajajajaj. No hablas mal el francés (no me molestaría tener clases de francés. Me encanta el idioma, su pronunciación suena preciosa). Bien, sobre tus preguntas. Invernalia todavía no. El resto del Norte ahora. El resto de Poniente Luego. Falta para el encuentro de Jon y las pelirrojas, pero….¡ay, que no darías tú porque ya haya llegado! Bueno, un beso y que estés bien.**

**Trinity Seven: viste. Catelyn tuvo un giro de 160° (grande, pero no total). Gracias, y ¿por qué te empeñas tanto en el quinteto jejej? Que estés bien.**

**Chulo: hola, y como digo siempre, es tan lindo leer a alguien nuevo. La verdad, fue la falta de historias de Jon y Catelyn lo que hizo germinar la semilla de la que salió esta. Por cierto, el tipo que pule **_**esta joya**_** te agradece mucho por notar el brillo jajaj. Muchas gracias por el halago, la verdad me esfuerzo porque la historia tenga todo. Como me dijo un cocinero en una ocasión, **_**La apariencia no importa. Es el sabor lo que cuenta**_**. No estoy tan seguro de entender TAN bien a los personajes, pero me esfuerzo para sacar lo mejor de todos. En esta página no muchas (ve a Archive of Our Own, hay muchas más), aunque puedes ver las de jean d'arc (esta en mis autores favoritos): hay algunas muy buenas que involucran a ambos personajes. En fin, un saludo y hasta que nos volvamos a leer.**

***Bien, en una nota aparte, gracias a quienes tienen la historia entre sus favoritos, la siguen o simplemente la leen.**

**Ahora sí, vamos a lo que los trajo hasta aquí.**

**Disclaimer: todo lo que puedan reconocer pertenece a G.R.R. Martín. Yo solo lo uso para entretenerme y tratar de entretener a otros.**

**Jon**

Sus órdenes fueron cumplidas diligentemente, y para el mediodía ya estaban formadas las fuerzas en las afueras del campamento, junto a la entrada que miraba hacia el sur. Tres mil cuatrocientos soldados a pie, la mitad de ellos armados con lanzas y escudos, y la otra mitad con arcos y flechas. Había varios estandartes con el lobo huargo presentes entre las fuerzas, y el más grande viajaría al frente, escoltado por las lunas azules del Clan Harclay y el nuevo estandarte de Harle el Bello: una mujer de las lanzas con un hacha de mango largo sujeta en las dos manos, sobre un partido vertical de sangre y nieve.

Junto a los arqueros y lanceros se ubicaba la caballería, menos ordenada, pero aún lista para partir. Val no tenía un estandarte propio, por lo que al frente irían los de los dos nobles más prominentes que partirían con ella en dirección al Foso: Maege Mormont y Garlon Norrey. Los cardos del Clan Norrey parecían casi incorrectos junto al feroz oso negro de los Mormont, aunque Jon no dudaba de la ferocidad de los Norrey. Y como en el caso de la infantería, varios estandartes con el lobo huargo de Stark irían con ellos.

Para acelerar la marcha de ambas fuerzas, Jon había entregado varios cientos de caballos de carga e incluso un par de mamuts a Val, como una manera de facilitar el transporte de suministros. Un número similar de animales, más pesados pero no por ellos menos fuertes, acompañarían a la infantería que marchaba hacia Invernalia, y con el mismo propósito.

Jon llegó a tiempo de despedirse de la caballería y su recién creada vanguardia, con Fantasma a su lado y la mitad de su Guardia detrás de él. En cuánto lo vieron, Val, La Osa, Garlon Norrey, Harle el Bello y Agnar Harclay se acercaron.

"¿Todo listo?" preguntó Jon. Los cinco guerreros ante él asintieron en silencio "Recordad vuestras órdenes y no os desviéis de vuestros objetivos" les encomendó, antes de desviar su mirada a los dos hombres que dirigían a sus fuerzas de vanguardia "No intentéis asaltar el castillo. Vuestras fuerzas no tienen oportunidad sin armas de asedio ni apoyo" les dijo, antes de desviar la vista hacia las mujeres y a Garlon Norrey "Una vez que el Foso sea nuestro, fortificadlo todo lo posible. Pedid ayuda a Lord Reed de ser preciso, pero sobre todo" la voz de Jon se hizo más grave "no dejéis pasar a nadie. No importa las excusas, ni tampoco los motivos que puedan exponer. Nadie entra ni sale del Norte sin mi permiso" dijo con lentitud, en un esfuerzo por transmitir sus órdenes con claridad y más allá de toda duda.

"Así será, Alteza" aseguró Garlon Norrey, con una inclinación de cabeza respetuosa. Val y La Osa solo asintieron, pero Jon no dudaba de que hubieran entendido a la perfección.

"Os deseo un buen viaje" dijo Jon, y eso fue todo. A los pocos momentos, la caballería, con Val, Norrey y La Osa al frente, partió en un trote rápido hacia el sur, con sus estandartes ondeando al viento y sus caballos dejando un erial de tierra marcado con sus pezuñas. Ya casi se habían perdido en el horizonte cuando la infantería empezó su propio avance, con los arqueros y el convoy de provisiones en el centro y los lanceros a su alrededor.

Cuando se hubieran alejado lo suficiente, Jon se giró y contempló a su Guardia Personal.

"Necesito a dos de vosotros para una misión importante" dijo, y tal como esperaba, todos se ofrecieron de inmediato. Las ansias de probarse, junto con la negativa a parecer cobardes al quedarse atrás mientras otros se ofrecían para lo que podía ser una misión peligrosa, eran incentivos poderosos "Alysanne, Kyura" decidió Jon tras unos momentos "Venid" ordenó antes de alejarse de los demás, seguido por ambas mujeres "Os enviaré como mensajeras, para transmitir mis órdenes y las noticias de la victoria" anunció a ambas.

Kyura parpadeó.

"¿Adónde iremos, Ateza?" preguntó Alysanne.

"Vos iréis a Bosquespeso, mi señora. Kyura, tu irás al Último Hogar, dónde ordenarás que envíen cuervos a Bastión Kar con las noticias de nuestra victoria. Luego seguirás hacia el norte, hacia nuestro campamento en el Agasajo" si en algo conocía a Ygritte y Catelyn, estaba seguro de que apreciarían el envío de noticias.

Y además, Jon quería recibir noticias de ellas, aún si fueran por medio de uno de sus Guardias.

Quería saber de Ygritte y Catelyn. De ellas y de su hijo.

**Wyman**

Llevaba tiempo preparándose. Sus criptas estaban llenas de plata y sus murallas habían sido reforzadas. Sus barcos ya eran más de cincuenta, y había más construyéndose.

La _invasión_ de Jon Nieve y sus salvajes le había dado la excusa perfecta para aumentar la producción de armas y armaduras en la ciudad, así como iniciar una nueva leva en sus tierras. Pese a las pérdidas de la guerra y al inicio del próximo invierno fue capaz de juntar dos mil seiscientos hombres, aunque la mitad eran demasiado jóvenes o demasiado viejos para su gusto.

El último reporte de sus espías confirmó que los Bolton estaban en las Colinas Solitarias. Jon Nieve había dividido a su ejército y marchado hacia ellos con la mayor parte de sus fuerzas, pero no habían tenido noticias sobre la ubicación de los que se habían separado.

La impaciencia de Wyman había crecido con cada día sin noticias, por lo que, cuando por fin llegaron, traídas por uno de sus sirvientes más ancianos y confiables, Wyman no se molestó en las cortesías; salió de la corte con rapidez e ignoró los llamados dirigidos a él. Era un pergamino pequeño, capaz de ocultarse fácilmente en su mano, pero cargando una de las noticias más anheladas por Wyman.

_Batalla al norte de las Colinas Solitarias. Ejército Bolton totalmente exterminado. Roose Bolton muerto._

Los ojos de Wyman se fueron abriendo más con cada palabra, hasta que estuvieron a poco de caer de sus cuencas. Su boca estaba abierta, mientras su mente intentaba procesar las noticias.

Entonces, cuando por fin fue capaz de reaccionar, Wyman alzó la cabeza y soltó una carcajada en voz alta, tan estruendosa que reverberó en su solar. Sus mejillas temblaban, la saliva salía de su boca, y sus ojos picaban con lágrimas de felicidad no derramadas.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo riendo, pero debió ser mucho, ya que cuando por fin se calmó lo suficiente, Wyman sentía dolor en su estómago. Un momento después se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba solo. En la puerta, mirándolo como si estuviera loco, estaban varios de sus sirvientes.

"Ve y trae copas y una jarra del mejor vino ¡Deprisa!" apremió a uno, que se apresuró a perderse por el pasillo "Ve a buscar a Ser Marlon. Dile que quiero hablar con él de inmediato. ¡Vamos!" urgió "Los demás, podéis iros" dijo a los demás. Aún estaba riendo cuando el vino llegó, y bebió la primera copa con lentitud, saboreando la dulzura de la bebida, que sabía incluso mejor de lo usual, sin duda debido a las noticias.

Acababa de servirse por segunda vez, aun riendo suavemente ante la noticia de la derrota de los Bolton, cuando su primo llegó. Sin palabras, Wyman le entregó el mensaje y disfrutó viendo como la expresión de Marlon evolucionaba: de extrañeza, pasó a curiosidad, y luego a sorpresa. Marlon alzó la vista con una pregunta en sus ojos, y Wyman asintió. Sin necesitar más confirmación, Marlon soltó una carcajada estruendosa a la que Wyman se sumó sin pensar. Unos momentos más tarde, el Comandante de la Guarnición y el señor se encontraban con una copa llena en las manos.

"¡Por la victoria del Lobo sobre el hombre desollado!" brindó Marlon con una sonrisa completa.

"¡Por la muerte del Señor de la Sanguijuela!" añadió Wyman, antes de beber un largo trago.

Cuando hubieran terminado la segunda copa, Wyman se calmó al fin. Su rostro se tornó serio; entregó a Marlon una lista de nombres que se encontraban en un cajón de su escritorio, antes de despedirlo con órdenes precisas. Luego el señor de Puerto Blanco cogió pluma y tinta y empezó a escribir cartas. Sus manos recorrían febrilmente el papel. Algo de la tinta caía sobre ellas, manchándolas de negro, pero Wyman estaba demasiado ocupado para darle importancia. Siguió escribiendo.

Una fuerte serie de toques en la puerta fue lo que finalmente distrajo al Señor de Puerto Blanco de las cartas, cuatro de las cuales ya estaban terminadas. Antes de que pudiera responder, los golpes volvieron a escucharse, más insistentes.

"¡Mi señor!¡Mi señor, por favor, es urgente!" dijo una voz al otro lado, una voz que Wyman no tuvo problemas en reconocer. La de su _leal_ maestre.

"Adelante" dijo Wyman. Gozaría esto.

La puerta de su solar se abrió y entró un hombre gordo, con una mata de rizos dorados sobre la cabeza y una cadena colgando de su cuello. Su cuello grueso y su rostro de mejillas anchas estaban sonrosados, y jadeaba con profusión, como si hubiera hecho un gran esfuerzo antes de llegar allí.

"¡Mi señor! Ser Marlon ha enloquecido. Ha ordenado a los guardias que arresten a una docena de sirvientes, así como a tres caballeros hacendados y a varias damas de noble cuna. Todo sin causa alguna" informó con pánico "¡Y eso no es todo! Ha ordenado cerrar las puertas del castillo, y también las de la ciudad. Sus hombres recorren los puertos, confiscando los barcos y arrestando a todos los que se resisten. También ha…"

"Ordenado que nuestros barcos formen una barrera sobre las aguas, previniendo que nada, desde los botes de pescadores hasta las galeras mercantes, salga del puerto" completó Wyman, ya harto de los chillidos del cerdo con piel de león ante él "Soy muy consciente de todo lo que Ser Marlon ha hecho…puesto que todo lo hizo bajo mis órdenes" le informó.

La expresión de Themore era la de un hombre que estaba a punto de mearse encima, y Wyman la disfrutó inmensamente. Pasaron varios momentos hasta que fue capaz de volver a hablar.

"M-M-Mi señor" tartamudeó el maestre, al tiempo que su mandíbula temblaba "¿Q-Que….?"

"Lo que ocurre, maestre, es que la Casa Manderly se está sacudiendo el yugo de los leones y sus aliados, así como de los traidores" dijo, antes de que sus ojos se endurecieran "Como vos" acusó. Cómo si esa fuera la señal, los guardias que estaban afuera de puerta entraron y se posicionaron a cada lado de Theomore.

"Mi señor, os equivocáis ¡os juro que soy un leal servidor de la Casa Manderly!" dijo Theomore, que empezó a retroceder, siendo seguido de manera incesante por los guardias.

"¿Tan leal que enviasteis cuervos a Desembarco del Rey a mis espaldas? Cuervos con mensajes en los que informabais sobre los puntos débiles de mis murallas, así como insistentes sugerencias de que mi hijo no fuera devuelto a mí, puesto que dudabais de la fidelidad de mi nuevo juramento hacia ellos" replicó Wyman con voz seca, al tiempo que sacaba una de las cartas, la única que no había quemado, de un cajón secreto en su escritorio. Se la enseñó al hombre con la cadena en el cuello, y pudo distinguir la chispa de reconocimiento en sus ojos cuando vio la carta "Lamento decepcionaros, Maestre. Todos los cuervos fueron derribados" dijo en tono funesto.

El rostro del Maestre se tornó aún más pálido, tanto que parecía el de un cadáver. Abrió la boca, pero de ella no salió ningún sonido.

"Siempre tuvisteis más cabeza que corazón, Maestre Theomore. Y eso es la causa de vuestra caída" Wyman ya había tenido suficiente "Llévenlo a una de las celdas. Decidiré que hacer con él después" dijo, pese a que sabía que solo había una respuesta para la traición de Theomore.

Lo que siguió fueron los lamentables chillidos de Theomore mientras era arrastrado por los guardias. El Maestre insistió con todas sus fuerzas en que era inocente, en que los mensajes habían sido una trampa elaborada con el fin de incriminarlo. Wyman no se molestó en verlo; volvió a sus cartas.

Cuando finalmente hubo terminado la última, permitió que su mano reposara, al tiempo que leía el pergamino que había recibido una vez más y sonreía sin poder evitarlo.

El futuro era incierto.

El pasado era inmutable.

Pero el presente podía ser saboreado, y Wyman saboreó esta dulce noticia con una sonrisa en el rostro.

**Galbart**

"¡Mantén la guardia en alto!" la voz de la mujer cruzó el aire como un cuchillo. El chico que era blanco de sus palabras se encogió visiblemente, pero aun así alzó más el escudo.

Jorelle Mormont era una maestra severa y en ocasiones inmisericorde, pero sabía lo que hacía, como demostraba a menudo en los patios de Bosquespeso. No era extraño verla acechando a un puñado de guerreros, principalmente los más jóvenes, al tiempo que ladraba instrucciones de combate. Era por esto que Galbart le había encomendado la tarea de probar a los nuevos reclutas.

Galbart había llevado demasiados hombres a la guerra con Robb Stark, y la pérdida de éstos le había forzado a tratar de reunir una nueva hueste en cuánto hubo recuperado su castillo. No tenía motivos para dudar, pero necesitaba hombres que fueran leales directamente a él. No a Aki Veintehijos, ni a Jorelle Mormont, ni a Wolter Werr.

Tras más de una luna de búsqueda y reclutamiento, creía tener todos lo que obtendría. Doscientos hombres, muchos de los cuales no estaban en la edad adecuada para pelear. Pero era mejor que nada.

Aún tras tanto tiempo desde su recuperación, el castillo se encontraba en plena actividad. Todos los días bandas de hombres partían en dirección al bosque en busca de madera y presas. Algunas de las partidas enviadas hacia el oeste habían vuelto, y más allá de unos pocos rezagados que habían sido rápidamente tratados, parecía que los Hijos del Hierro habían sido verdaderamente barridos de esas tierras. Solo pensar en ello bastaba para alegrar a Galbart.

Habían capturado dos de los barcos de los invasores, y tras una breve reunión de los líderes, acordaron enviarlos a la Isla del Oso, para transmitir noticias de la victoria y tratar de obtener armas y armaduras de los Mormont, así como herreros y artesanos para forjar más de ambas. Habían vuelto casi una quincena después, trayendo cinco herreros, una veintena de caballos, armaduras para cien hombres y armas para el triple de ese número.

Pese a que el castillo era grande, no había bastado para albergar a cuatro mil hombres. En consecuencia, una pequeña ciudad de tiendas se había erigido en el exterior, ocupando buena parte de los campos a las afueras de Bosquespeso, los mismos en los que habían ocurrido las primeras bajas en la reconquista del castillo.

Galbart sabía que la ociosidad era un problema en todo ejército, por lo que había decidido que siempre hubiera algo para mantener a las tropas ocupadas. Aki se había mostrado reticente, pero al final había cedido. Todos los días, luego de romper su ayuno y hasta que el sol llegaba a su punto más alto, las tropas eran formadas y entrenadas en la lucha en formación. Luego de esto, Jorelle Mormont y otros como ella seleccionaban a los que consideraban más prometedores y empezaban a dictar clases de lucha individual. Esto tenía la ventaja de que tenían información de primera mano sobre cuáles eran los mejores peleadores, y en consecuencia irlos armando gradualmente con las armas de acero que se forjaban día y noche en las fraguas del castillo.

Galbart debía reconocer que se sorprendía por la tranquilidad que se mantenía entre los hombres del Norte y los del Pueblo Libre tras tanto tiempo sin moverse ni luchar. Más allá de algunos pleitos ocasionales que dejaban narices sangrantes y ojos morados, en general el ambiente era apacible. Parte de esta tranquilidad sin duda podría atribuirse a la lejanía de Moran y de otros hombres como él, que premeditadamente fueron alejados con misiones de exploración a Punta Dragón Marino, de dónde tardarían en volver.

Pero la convivencia entre ambos pueblos no se podía evitar, y tenía sus influencias.

Algunas mujeres de las aldeas cercanas, e incluso una sirvienta particularmente audaz del castillo, habían sido vistas intentando aprender a balancear espadas, instruidas por las mujeres de las lanzas. Por el lado contrario, varios caudillos menores del Pueblo Libre que habían venido con ellos habían empezado a adoptar la costumbre de los estandartes. Cuatro de ellos ya habían hecho propios, y los mostraban con orgullo junto a las tiendas en las que dormían: una espada rota y un escudo partido, un cadáver de un perro, cuatro flechas de bronce y un barco sobre un mar de sangre se agitaban fuera de las murallas de Bosquespeso, mecidos por la brisa proveniente del mar.

Solo bebían agua; los Hijos del Hierro habían acabado con la cerveza y cualquier otra bebida fuerte durante su ocupación del castillo. Su comida consistía a menudo de sopa, y si tenían suerte, algo de pescado frito o patatas. Y aun así, no era la comida ni la bebida lo que más se ansiaba en el castillo.

Lo que más ansiaban….eran noticias. Habían estado separados del resto del Norte desde la toma del castillo, y ya se había vuelto común encontrar guerreros mirando por un largo tiempo hacia el este, sin duda esperando que llegara un jinete o un cuervo. Varios caudillos ya habían hechos menciones al envío de una partida de jinetes por el Bosque de los Lobos hacia el oriente, para investigar sobre lo que podría estar pasando. Galbart, apoyado por Aki, se había negado rotundamente, aunque había ocasiones en que se descubría a sí mismo considerándolo seriamente. A menudo se levantaba y se acostaba pensando ¿qué era lo que pasaba?

¿Habría ya el Rey luchado contra Roose Bolton? Suponía que sí. Ya había pasado mucho tiempo. O la batalla ya se había librado, o estaba a punto de hacerlo.

¿Y habría ganado?...Galbart no estaba seguro. Sí, el Rey era un guerrero impresionante. Y tenía un ejército formidable. Pero los Bolton eran peligrosos. No en vano su emblema era un hombre desollado, y Roose Bolton se había demostrado no solo cómo un gran estratega, sino también como un maestro del engaño y la mentira. La caída del Joven Lobo lo probaba.

Cuándo finalmente llegaron, los gritos advirtieron a Galbart mucho más de lo que podría hacerlo cualquier mensajero. En las afueras de las murallas, hombres y mujeres se agrupaban por cientos, siguiendo la estela del puñado de caballos que se movían en dirección a las puertas. Al frente del grupo, el lobo huargo de Stark ondeaba orgulloso.

Galbart descendió las escaleras con rapidez, emocionado como un niño a punto de recibir un regalo. Por el camino, Jorelle Mormont se unió a él, junto con muchos otros, todos igual de veloces en su camino hacia el patio.

Cuando Galbart llegó al patio encontró ya un numeroso grupo rodeando a los recién llegados, que ya habían desmontado. Una veintena de voces diferentes se escuchaban a la vez, lo que hacía verdaderamente imposible de entender.

"¡Abran paso!" gritó Galbart. A su lado, Jorelle Mormont gritó también, y poco a poco la multitud fue retrocediendo, hasta que Galbart se encontró cara a cara con los recién llegados.

No tuvo problemas en reconocer a la persona que estaba al frente "Lady Alysanne" saludó con cortesía, aparentando una calma que en verdad no sentía. Ansiaba las noticias que sin duda traería la hermana de Jorelle.

"Glover" replicó la mujer en tono helado. Galbart suponía que, al igual que su madre, no gozaba del título de dama "Hermana" dijo, su tono adquiriendo más calidez.

"Aly" dijo Jorelle con seriedad, aunque Galbart aun pudo distinguir el alivio en su voz.

"Necesitamos hablar. _Ahora_" dijo la Osa que acababa de llegar.

"Por supuesto" accedió Galbart con facilidad, totalmente de acuerdo con la hija de Maege.

Mientras el resto de los acompañantes de Alysanne eran rodeados una vez más y cuestionados, Galbart, junto con las dos hijas de Maege Mormont, Wolter Werr y varios más, se dirigieron a un pequeño salón en la base de la torre principal. Mientras se encaminaban a su destino, notó que las dos hijas de Maege conversaban en voz baja, intercambiando miradas entre sí.

Había una mesa y un puñado de sillas en el salón, pero todos permanecieron en pie. Las ansias se habían vuelto algo casi tangible; todos los ojos estaban en Alysanne Mormont, esperando sus palabras.

"¿A qué se debe vuestra presencia aquí, mi señora de Mormont?" preguntó Galbart.

"Traigo noticas del Rey" dijo la mujer "Ha luchado contra los Bolton al norte de las Colinas Solitarias, junto al Camino Real" informó. Galbart tragó, ansiando y al mismo tiempo temiendo las siguientes palabras "Ha vencido el Rey" anunció con una sonrisa.

Los puños de Galbart se abrieron, la fuerza para mantenerlos cerrados perdida por las palabras finales de La Osa.

"Repite eso" una voz dijo. Galbart no la pudo reconocer, ni se esforzó en ello, pero estuvo de acuerdo de inmediato. Quería escucharlo una vez más, para estar convencido de que había escuchado bien.

"Se libró una batalla entre los Bolton y el Rey. Y el Rey venció" volvió a decir Alysanne, y esta vez obtuvo una mayor reacción del resto de la habitación. Dos de los caudillos del Pueblo Libre soltaron una risa, mientras que Wolter Werr jadeó ruidosamente "El ejército Bolton fue totalmente aniquilado"

Galbart sacudió la cabeza, su mente por fin captando todo el peso de las palabras de Alysanne. Una victoria era una noticia excelente, pero saber que todo el ejército Bolton había sido derrotado de un solo golpe…

"¿Y el Rey?" preguntó Aki Veintehijos, su rostro estoico, pero su voz denotando una pizca de ansiedad.

"Ileso. Cubierto de gloria, y probablemente marchando a Invernalia mientras hablamos" dijo la guerrera, sus ojos brillando con fiero orgullo.

"¿Y qué paso con Roose Bolton?" no fue hasta que las palabras hubieran llenado sus oídos que Galbart notó que era el mismo quién las había pronunciado.

"Muerto" dijo Alysanne, con una voz que denotaba alegría "Su cuerpo fue arrojado a las llamas, y la cabeza decora una pica" especificó.

Galbart lo imaginó. Una cabeza con la piel mortalmente pálida, sus ojos grises viendo a la nada y su boca abierta, dejada en una pica, un festín para cuervos, moscas y gusanos.

No pudo contener la carcajada que escapó de sus labios. Cómo lamentaba no poder verla en persona.

Pensó en todos los hombres de Bosquespeso muertos en la Boda Roja, y su alegría fue atenuada por algo de pesar, pero también con satisfacción. _Descansen en paz….sus asesinos han sido castigados…._

A su alrededor, la habitación se había tornado en puro júbilo. Alguien sugirió que trajeran bebida para brindar por el Rey Jon y la victoria. Una voz más apesadumbrada les recordó que no tenían cerveza ni vino, pero Galbart la ignoró.

"Aun así brindaremos, aunque solo sea con agua" dijo Galbart. La noticia era demasiado buena para no ser celebrada. Aunque solo tuvieran orina de caballo, brindaría igual.

"¡Por la victoria!" corearon una docena de voces poco tiempo después. Galbart alzó su vaso, jovial.

"¡Por el Lobo Blanco!" coreó alguien más luego. Galbart se unió con gusto a ese brindis también.

**Catelyn**

Minisa crecía admirablemente. Ya era capaz de mover ligeramente la cabeza, así como sus diminutos brazos y piernas. Catelyn sentía como el cariño burbujeaba en su pecho cada vez que veía a la pequeña luchar para despojarse de las numerosas capas de pieles en las que era envuelta.

Hoy era un día especial, al menos en cierto sentido. Tras muchos días, finalmente habían acordado que la bebé podría empezar a salir de la tienda cálida y bien cubierta. Esto implicaba exponerla por primera vez a los vientos cada vez más fríos que provenían del norte. Catelyn sospechaba que Ygritte, al igual que ella, estaba dudosa sobre hacerlo, pero como habían apuntado varias mujeres de las lanzas e incluso una de las parteras que ayudaron en el nacimiento de Minisa, tarde o temprano la niña tendría que enfrentar el frío y las condiciones adversas que esperaban en el mundo afuera de la tienda, y ellas no podían evitarlo más de lo que podían volar.

Así que segura en los brazos de Ygritte y con las pieles más cálidas sobre ella cubriéndola totalmente, exceptuando el rostro, Minisa conoció el mundo más allá de la tienda, acompañada de un gran grupo. Catelyn caminaba junto a su amiga, y detrás y a ambos lados de ellas, seis mujeres de las lanzas las seguían, sin alejar las manos de las espadas de bronce en sus cinturones.

Catelyn debía reconocer que era divertido ver a Minisa tratar de girar su cuello, sus ojos de un color aun indefinido fallando en captar todo lo que la rodeaba. Sumado al hecho de que constantemente se acercaban algunas personas para poder ver más de cerca a la nueva hija del Rey, fue un paseo entretenido. También fue largo; habían recorrido casi la mitad del camino hasta las empalizadas cuando finalmente giraron para volver, Ygritte y ella acordando que para una primera salida había sido suficiente, antes de encaminarse por un camino diferente.

Fue a medio camino de vuelta que sucedió.

_BUUUUUUUUUM_.

El sonido del cuerno, largo y grave, inmediatamente hizo que Catelyn girara la cabeza hacia el sonido. Mirando al sur. Intercambió una mirada con Ygritte, y le bastó para saber que ella pensaba lo mismo: ningún cuerno había sonado en mucho tiempo. La última vez que tal sonido se había escuchado…

…_..fue cuando Jon partió con su ejército._

"Vamos" dijo Ygritte, al tiempo que ajustaba su agarre sobre Minisa y volvía a ponerse en marcha. Catelyn se apresuró a seguirla.

No tardó en comprender que volvían a la tienda, y asintió sin palabras. Era una buena idea, y su confirmación llegó en la forma del puñado de jinetes que llegaron poco después de ellas. El estandarte del lobo huargo ondeaba sobre ellos. Catelyn no recordaba el nombre de la mujer que cabalgaba al frente, pero si sabía que era una de las Guardias Personales de Jon.

Los jinetes desmontaron y de inmediato la mujer se acercó a ellas, cansada y con marcas de falta de sueño bajo los ojos, pero satisfecha. Las saludó a ambas con un gesto de la cabeza antes de hablar.

"Hemos ganado" dijo con una tenue sonrisa en el rostro.

Dos palabras. Solo _dos_ palabras. Fue todo lo que hizo falta para que el mundo de Catelyn fuera puesto de cabeza en un instante. Solo para ser puesto al derecho al siguiente. Fue….aturdidor.

"¿Q-Qué?" preguntó Catelyn, aún incapaz de comprender lo que había escuchado. En el silencio que parecía haberse apoderado de todos, su voz resonó como un trueno.

"¡Hemos ganado!" repitió Kyura, esta vez en voz más alta, casi gritando "Enfrentamos a todo el ejército Bolton ¡y vencimos!" dijo.

Catelyn sonrió, al tiempo que sus ojos se abrían maravillados. Miró a su lado, para ver a Ygritte en el mismo estado, una sonrisa total en su rostro, mientras tragaba maravillada.

Las palabras de Kyura parecieron encender la emoción de la multitud que se había reunido. De inmediato una docena de voces empezaron a aclamar y a celebrar las palabras, pero muchas más empezaron a gritar preguntas, tanto a Kyura como al resto del grupo con el que había venido.

"Ven conmigo" dijo Ygritte, al tiempo que miraba a Kyura y hacía un gesto con la cabeza en dirección a la tienda.

Catelyn no lo pensó antes de seguir a las dos mujeres al interior de la tienda. Quería saber. _Necesitaba _saber qué era lo que había pasado.

"Cuéntamelo todo" exigió Ygritte en cuanto las solapas de la tienda se hubieran cerrado detrás de ellas, aunque no bastaron para silenciar el ruido del exterior, dónde las preguntas sobre la batalla seguían llegando, aunque estas eran hechas por tantas personas a la vez que resultaban inentendibles.

Lo que siguió fue una larga historia. Catelyn escuchó con atención mientras Kyura contaba como Jon había atravesado el Norte, cómo los Bolton habían salido de Invernalia para luchar contra él antes de que llegara al castillo. Se maravilló al escuchar su idea de usar gigantes como pontones para que la caballería cruzara el Cuchillo Blanco en total secreto. No entendía gran cosa de estrategia militar, pero aun así escuchó el desarrollo de la batalla, y sintió como su piel se erizaba ante la mención de que Jon había tomado parte directamente en ella.

"….jamás había visto a alguien luchar tan bien" iba diciendo Kyura "El Rey era un lobo en el campo de batalla, acabando con todo el que estuviera en su camino. Se cubrió de sangre de la cabeza a los pies…." Catelyn no tuvo problemas en distinguir la admiración de la mujer ante ella, y la comprendía bien. Jon parecía un guerrero de leyenda: feroz, letal, con una espada legendaria y una habilidad que no había encontrado rival.

_Aún…._ Susurró una voz maliciosa en su interior. Catelyn se forzó a ignorarla mientras el relato de Kyura continuaba. La emoción se incrementó en su pecho cuando relató la llegada de la caballería, y casi pudo imaginarlo: una oleada de jinetes galopando a toda velocidad, arrollando a los Bolton y haciéndoles pagar en sangre por sus numerosos crímenes.

"¿Jon está bien?" la voz de Ygritte la devolvió a la realidad.

"Sano y salvo" aseguró Kyura, y Catelyn sintió como sus hombros perdían algo de la tensión que habían adquirido de manera inconsciente.

"¿Ha mandado por nosotras?" preguntó Ygritte, y Catelyn vio como una chispa de esperanza de se veía en sus ojos….solo para ser apagada cuando Kyura sacudió la cabeza.

Un silencio incómodo cayó sobre todas, pero por fortuna no duro mucho.

"El Rey pidió que os entregara esto" dijo, al tiempo que sacaba del interior de su abrigo…..un pergamino enrollado.

Ygritte le dirigió una mirada confundida, por lo que Catelyn decidió explicar "Creo que nos escribió" dijo, al tiempo que tomaba el pergamino extendido "¿Lo leíste?" preguntó con curiosidad.

"Lo abrí una vez" confesó Kyura con indiferencia, y Catelyn sintió como su rabia aparecía, aumentada por la actitud totalmente despreocupada de la mujer. ¿Con que derecho…. "Pero no sé leer. Esas líneas que Jon hizo en esa cosa parecían marcas de un pollo en la nieve" terminó luego de un momento, al tiempo que sacudía la cabeza.

Catelyn sintió como una parte importante de su ira se desvanecía ante las últimas palabras, y solo atinó a despedirse cuando Kyura salió de la tienda.

Un silencio cayó sobre ambas mujeres, que se miraron entre sí. Catelyn sabía bien en que pensaba Ygritte, y eso se debía a que ella también lo hacía; pensaba en Jon.

Estaba un tanto preocupada por él, y sabía que lo estaría hasta que pudiera volver a verlo y comprobara con sus propios que seguía siendo el mismo hombre del que se había despedido hacia tanto tiempo. Pero mayormente estaba orgullosa y feliz. El orgullo se debía a su hazaña; había vengado a su hermano, había respondido a la traición que los Stark habían sufrido con rotundidad, había obtenido la victoria, y había dado un paso crucial para devolver el Norte a sus legítimos dueños. Y la felicidad….la felicidad era debido a saber que estaba bien, que no había sufrido daño, que estaba ileso. Se alegraba porque sabía que faltaba menos para que Jon volviera con su hija, para que Minisa pudiera al fin conocer a su padre, para que Jon volviera con ellas. Con Ygritte, con Minisa. Y con ella.

"Cat" la voz de Ygritte la devolvió al presente "Léelo ¿sí?" pidió Ygritte con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, al tiempo que hacía un pequeño gesto en dirección al pergamino en sus manos.

Se sentaron en el suelo, una frente a la otra, con Ygritte junto a la pequeña Minisa. Catelyn desenrolló el pergamino antes de empezar a leer.

_Los adoro a todos con todo mi corazón. Marchan a mi lado en cada paso, y aparecen en mis pensamientos cada día, tarde, y noche. Son la razón de mi victoria, la única de que esté vivo. Ansío con toda mi alma el momento de volver a verlos, pero no los llamaré hasta que sea seguro. Los amo._

_J._

Casi le pareció oír la voz de Jon…el calor de sus ojos grises, la callosidad de sus manos, la firmeza de su cuerpo…..

No notó la lágrima de alivio que cayó de manera repentina por su mejilla, pero si notó como una mano que no era suya la limpiaba. No pudo evitar disfrutar del toque sobre su piel.

Ygritte le sonrió, y Catelyn sintió como sus labios imitaban a los de su amiga, sonriendo.

"Está vivo" dijo Catelyn, sintiendo la dulzura de esa verdad. Dioses, se sentía tan bien poder decirlo "Está vivo y ansiando estar con nosotros. Pronto estaremos con él" aseguró, sin estar segura sí lo decía para Ygritte o para sí misma.

Ygritte soltó una risita "Sí. Pronto" concordó.

Un instante después ambas se abrazaron con fuerza, sus rostros escondidos en el cuello de la otra. Una sensación cálida burbujeo en el pecho de Catelyn. Si no hubiera estado tan concentrada en disfrutar de la cercanía del cuerpo de Ygritte contra el suyo, se habría dado cuenta…..de que era la misma sensación que había experimentado cuando tocaba a Jon.

**Y listo. ¿Qué tal quedó? ¿Me tiran besos o piedras? En el siguiente capítulo veremos más reacciones a la batalla. Concretamente: del sur. Bien, como siempre, les pido reviews con sus opiniones, críticas, sugerencias teorías, y más. Serán muy, pero en serio muy apreciados. Y debidamente contestados.**

**Como digo siempre, trataré de subir el siguiente capítulo en una semana, pero no prometo nada. Que estén bien (sobre todo de salud. Y que sigan así). **


	54. Chapter 54

**Bien, antes que nada, hola a quienquiera que lea esto.**

**Quiero dar gracias a Xechu .S, JL Dragneel Storm, Aegon I Targaryen, Kirito 720, miguel , jean d'arc, tonywarrior, coki 13566, Trinity Seven y Luna por sus reviews, que siempre me alegran el día. Y hablando de los mismos:**

**Xechu .S: Hola, y muchas gracias por el halago. Es bueno saber que la historia aun genera interés. Aquí verás la reacción de los poderosos en Desembarco del Rey, junto con otras cosas. Gracias de nuevo por la idea, y si tienes alguna más, no temas tirármela. Un saludo y que estés bien.**

**JL Dragneel Storm: hola. Sí, me gusta mostrar a Wyman así. Él, como muchos otros personajes de los libros, perdió demasiada profundidad en la serie, así que trato de devolver algo de eso. Estoy trabajando en los detalles del reencuentro, y espero que pronto pueda escribirlo. Trataré de que valga la espera. Aquí verás un poco más de Val. Eso es todo; que estés bien.**

**Aegon I Targaryen: jajaj y dime, ¿hoy te levantaste pensando en un capítulo nuevo? Está bien, te reconozco que Ramsay llegando a Catelyn e Ygritte sería interesante, y tienes buenos argumentos. Un poco utópico, pero es GOT, así que ¿por qué no? Tus suposiciones están medio, y solo medio, acertadas. Cuídate, y que estés bien.**

**Kirito 720: hola, y como siempre, un gusto leerte. Me alegra saber que te gustaron las reacciones, la verdad me preocupaba hacerlas un poco irrealistas, aunque tenía muchas ganas de escribir la de Ygritte y Catelyn. Con respecto al tiempo desde que Jon se separó de las pelirrojas, bien, para ser sincero, no he pensado en ellos, pero no son seis meses ni de cerca. De hecho, está en este momento entre tres y cuatro. Sí, es sorprendente la forma en que Cat puede mantenerse en una constante lucha contra sí misma, pero eso se debe (al menos en parte) a la costumbre: tras tantos años viviendo dentro de un estándar de vida, es increíblemente difícil salir de él. Y sí, Jon puede intentarlo, pero lo cierto es que las noticias se filtran. Marineros, contrabandistas, espías, informantes. Eso solo por mencionar algunos. Aquí verás el accionar de los Manderly, y pronto verás los de otros norteños, si sabes tener paciencia. Espero leerte de nuevo: un saludo y hasta pronto.**

**Miguel : hola, y que placer seguir sabiendo de ti. Hasta que Jon nombre a alguien más como señor oficial del Foso, o hasta que envíe a Val a otro lugar, ella es la Dama Interina del Foso. El Norte era pobre en otras épocas, y aun así el Foso tenía 20 torres. Me parece que su decadencia se debe más a los errores de los señores que a falta de mantenimiento monetario. Sí, la idea de las minas es buena, pero en verdad hay otras formas de riqueza. Estoy pensando en investigar sobre civilizaciones que vivían en circunstancias similares a las de los lacustres, y basarme en ellas para la creación de cultivos en un ambiente pantanoso como el del Cuello. Sí los lacustres pueden vivir en las tierras del Cuello, ¿por qué no otros? La gente siempre reacciona de manera única cuando ven algo que no han visto antes, y los gigantes y mamuts ciertamente ganarán más de una reacción. En fin, los mejores deseos para ti y los tuyos.**

**Jean d'arc: ¡holaaaa! Claro que te iba a recomendar; yo siempre recomiendo cosas buenas. ¿Se te acabaron los adjetivos? Wow, eso sí me sorprende, sobre todo porque cuentas con la gran variedad del idioma español (doy gracias a Dios de haber nacido en un lugar dónde se habla este hermoso idioma). Sí, la verdad es que en estos capítulos estamos como en la serie, una serie de reacciones a un acto anterior en distintas partes. Me alegro que te siga gustando la historia. Un beso y un abrazo grandote.**

**Tony Warrior: hola, y debo decir que me conmueve mucho lo que dices. Saber que mi historia te atrapó tanto…. Wow, en serio, me halaga mucho saberlo. A mí me pasa lo mismo que a ti con las actualizaciones de las historias que sigo: se terminan demasiado rápido, no importa lo despacio que trate de leer. Falta un poco para saber de Ramsay, pero no, no es de los que huirían del Norte. Si fuera a alertar a los Frey en los Gemelos, tendría que pasar por el cuello, y si los lacustres lo ven cruzando sus tierras…..bueno, creo que sabes lo que pasaría eh. Bien, lamento no poder decir más sobre lo que pasa en Invernalia, pero sería demasiado spoiler si lo hiciera. Nos vemos luego. VALAR DOHAERIS (y el mío es traer entretenimiento a otros por medio de esta historia).**

**Coki 13566: AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH, ya entiendo. La tragedia está siempre a la vuelta de la esquina. Dije que Fantasma tendría cachorros, es cierto, y podría tener crías con Nymeria o con una loba común, pero¿ crees que no intentará con las dos opciones? (sobre todo con el ejemplo que ese lobo tiene de Jon jajajaj). Nos vemos, y que estés bien.**

**Trinity Seven: si, Jon merecía liberar la tensión como todos los demás, pero sus mujeres están lejos, y las ama demasiado para conformarse con cualquier otra. Un saludo y que estés bien.**

**Luna: ¡hola, hola, hola! No, no quiero hacerte mal (aún…..), de hecho me pican los dedos por escribir más de nuestras pelirrojas favoritas, pero lamentablemente para nosotros dos hay ciertas prioridades. Sí, es triste que no se viera las conspiraciones de los norteños en la serie, aunque no fue ni de cerca lo peor (ese premio se lo lleva sin discusión la mayor parte de la T8). ¡Alzo mi copa para brindar, pero con agua, no con orina! ¡A tu salud, Luna!**

***En una nota aparte, gracias a quienes siguen la historia, o la tienen entre sus favoritos, o tan solo la leen.**

***Bien, basta de hablar. Vamos a lo que los trajo hasta aquí.**

**P.D: MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS los que han dejado reviews. Se siente increíble pensar que esta humilde historia ya haya superado los 400, les juro que ni en mis más locos sueños hubiera pensado que sería tan bien recibida cuando empecé a publicarla. Y todo es gracias a ustedes, personas maravillosas que dieron su tiempo para hacer notar su apoyo. Una vez más, gracias.**

**Disclaimer: todo lo que puedan reconocer pertenece a G.R.R. Martín. Yo solo lo uso para entretenerme y tratar de entretener a otros.**

**Alys**

Los fuegos de las torres en la muralla brillaban con luz anaranjada; pequeños puntos de calor y luz en medio del frío y la oscuridad.

Una persistente lluvia había llegado en la noche y había permanecido hasta más allá del amanecer, sumándose a la fría neblina que había caído sobre el castillo dos días antes. Las gotas eran heladas y pesadas, pero aún no lo suficiente para ser convertidas en nieve.

Se encontraba en el solar de su padre, _su_ solar, tratando de hallar calor en las moribundas llamas de la chimenea. Con un suspiro, frotó sus manos en busca de más calor, antes de acercarlas de nuevo al fuego.

La puerta de tejo sonó cuando se escucharon dos golpes en ella.

Alys se levantó y se acomodó mejor la capa que llevaba sobre los hombros "Adelante" concedió. La puerta se abrió un momento más tarde.

Era el maestre "Mi señora" dijo Ravin, entrando con lentitud al solar. Detrás de él, la mujer de las lanzas que era su guardia observaba en silencio estoico "Ha llegado un cuervo" informó, al tiempo que introducía una mano en la manga de su túnica y sacaba un pergamino pequeño, que extendió en dirección a Alys.

"Gracias, Maestre" murmuró Alys, al tiempo que cogía el mensaje "Podéis retiraros" dijo, y observó como Ravin se inclinaba ante de girar y salir, cerrando la puerta tras él. En cuanto la madera fue una vez más una barrera que la separaba de ojos u oíos indiscretos, Alys desplegó el mensaje.

_Lady Alys Karstark_

_A petición de una mensajera llegada en nombre del Rey, os escribo para informaros que ha tenido lugar una batalla a pocos días de Invernalia. El Ejército del Rey Jon ha vencido a los Bolton. Roose Bolton ha muerto, y su ejército ha sido totalmente destruido. El Rey pide que enviéis mensajeros para avisar de esto a Sigortn de Thenn._

_Arna Umber, la doncella del Último Hogar._

Una voz en el interior de Alys le recordó que Arna era el nombre de una de las hijas del Gran Jon, pero Alys ignoró ese pequeño detalle, eligiendo centrarse en cambio en el contenido del mensaje.

Su primer impulso fue desconfiar del contenido del mensaje, pero ¿cuál sería el objetivo de enviar un mensaje semejante a Bastión Kar? ¿Por qué los Bolton, o cualquiera, se tomarían la molestia de mentir? ¿Qué ganarían con ello? La respuesta era sencilla. Nada.

La alegría se instaló en el pecho de Alys, calentando su cuerpo más de lo que habían podido las ropas y el fuego. Con los Bolton derribados, también lo hacía la amenaza a su herencia y libertad. Ahora estaba segura. Nadie podría arrebatarle su hogar ni alejarla de ella.

_Excepto el Rey_, susurró una voz maliciosa, pero Alys se forzó a ignorarla, al tiempo que su mirada volvía a recorrer el pergamino y su mensaje.

Pero luego de unos momentos, la alegría de Alys se vio atenuada por una punzada de molestia. Agradecía el mensaje, pero le molestaba la vaguedad de éste. Sobre todo en torno a los hombres de Bastión de Kar que habían peleado junto a los Bolton. ¿Cuántos de ellos habían sobrevivido? ¿Qué pensaba hacer el Rey Jon con ellos?

Pero…si en verdad los Bolton habían sido vencidos…..eso significaba que también lo habían sido Arnolf y sus hijos…..

…Pero vencidos no era lo mismo que muertos. Alys no pudo encontrar vergüenza en su interior cuando se encontró dando una súplica silenciosa a los Dioses Antiguos para que Arnolf, Cregan y el resto de los miembros traidores de su familia estuvieran muertos.

Así al menos no tendría que lidiar con ellos. Después de todo, _nadie _era más maldito que quién asesinaba a su propia sangre.

Su mirada volvió al mensaje, y notó un pequeño detalle que le hizo soltar una risita que desentonaba con la seriedad del momento.

El nombre de Sigorn estaba mal escrito.

**Sigorn**

Llevaban quincenas enteras rodeando Fuerte Terror, y casi nada había pasado en todo ese tiempo. Habían derribado media docena de cuervos durante el día y un número similar durante la noche, y habían rechazado un patético intento de los defensores de romper el asedio. El puñado de jinetes que habían salido blandiendo lanzas había retrocedido de inmediato cuando una lluvia de flechas cayó sobre ellos, matando a tres e hiriendo a media docena más.

Sus provisiones disminuían todos los días, pero las praderas y el río que rodeaban el castillo habían ayudado a disminuir de manera considerable el ritmo en que éstas eran consumidas. Las praderas eran una buena fuente de setas y pequeñas presas, y el río situado al oeste era una fuente segura de agua dulce, así como de pescado y anguilas.

De acuerdo a las órdenes del Rey, Sigorn había puesto numerosos centinelas en todas direcciones, pero principalmente en el oeste. Las guardias eran cambiadas cada pocas horas, para que el cansancio no afectara la capacidad de los guerreros que debían ser los ojos y oídos del ejército. Sigorn creía que tarde o temprano tendrían que atacar el castillo, por lo que envió hombres a talar árboles. La madera sería usada para crear rústicas escaleras, cuyos peldaños estarían atados con sogas hechas de tendones de ovejas y hebras de pasto seco. No eran gran cosa, pero resistirían el peso de varios hombres a la vez.

Pero aun teniendo que buscar comida, preparar escaleras y vigilar los alrededores, el aburrimiento era ya una compañía diaria. Los defensores ya no habían intentado mandar más cuervos, y los aldeanos que habían vivido en la periferia habían huido espantados ante su presencia largo tiempo atrás, por lo que los días transcurrían sin más incidentes que algunas peleas o entrenamientos ocasionales. No era extraño que lo primero terminara en lo segundo, y viceversa.

Como líder del ejército, Sigorn no podía abandonar el asedio ni un instante por la probabilidad, por pequeña que fuera, de que los habitantes del castillo intentaran algo mientras no estuviera. Por lo que sus días estaban llenos de entrenamientos, charlas con sus hombres o con los jefes de los clanes que estaban con el ejército, y ocasionales pensamientos.

Su familia. El Rey… y Alys.

¿Su padre y su hermano aún vivirían, o ya habían muerto? ¿Qué estaba haciendo el Rey en esos momentos? ¿Y cómo se encontraría Alys?

Ansiaba noticias. Deseaba saber que era lo que estaba pasando en Bastión de Kar, en el campamento en el Agasajo, incluso en el Muro. La espera erradicaba lenta, pero eficazmente, toda paciencia que tuviera.

Cuando escuchó el cuerno de aviso, su primer impulso fue llevar la mano a la empuñadura de su espada. Subió corriendo a la cima de un terraplén que habían construido en los primeros días del asedio, y allí los vio.

Venían desde el este, no del oeste, y saber eso bastó para que aflojara el agarre en su arma. Su certeza de que no estaban en peligro solo aumentó cuando vio que eran tan solo dos jinetes, aproximándose a toda velocidad. Bajó del terraplén y se apresuró a su encuentro.

A medida que se adentraban en el campamento, más y más guerreros miraban a los recién llegados con intriga, y unos pocos con ansias. Cuando estaban a menos de cien pies de distancia de él, Sigorn notó que eran dos mujeres de las lanzas, con jubones de lana con fragmentos de metal alrededor del cuello y pantalones del mismo material. En sus cinturones de cuero colgaban espadas envainadas, y una de ellas llevaba un arco y un carcaj sujetos a su silla de montar.

Los caballos se detuvieron ante él, resoplando, y por un segundo el silencio reinó, antes de que fuera roto.

"Tú eres Sigorn ¿verdad?" preguntó una de las mujeres, de cabello color noche y ojos verdes.

El hijo de Styr asintió en silencio. Ambas mujeres desmontaron antes de dar un paso hacia él.

"Venimos de Bastión Kar" dijo la misma mujer que había hablado antes "Alys nos mandó a comunicar noticias"

"¿Qué noticias?" preguntó Sigorn, intentando aparentar una indiferencia que no sentía en absoluto. A su alrededor, una multitud cada vez más grande se iba formando. Por un momento, pensó en llevar lejos a las mujeres de las lanzas, para escuchar las noticas en privacidad antes de dejar que el resto del ejército lo supiera, pero lo descartó. Buenas o malas noticias, era mejor que las escucharan de los portadores, en vez de empezar a difundir rumores y falsas suposiciones.

"Parece que hubo una batalla; una muy grande. Entre el Rey y los Bolton" dijo la misma mujer.

Los susurros y comentarios a su alrededor se empezaron a escuchar, pero Sigorn no les prestó atención. Sus ojos se abrieron, y su mente se centró en una sola cuestión.

"¿Cuál fue el resultado de la batalla?" preguntó el hijo de Styr, tratando infructuosamente que su voz no delatara las ansias que empezaba a sentir por una respuesta. A su alrededor, las voces se detuvieron al unísono cuando sus dueños guardaron silencio para escuchar también.

"El único que podría ser con el Rey combatiendo" dijo la otra mujer, antes de guardar silencio por un momento "Victoria" declaró, al tiempo que una sonrisa orgullosa decoraba su rostro.

Por un instante, hubo silencio. Al siguiente, una oleada de gritos resonaron alrededor de Sigorn, y él mismo se vio incapaz de detener la sonrisa satisfecha que adornó su rostro, al tiempo que sus hombros perdían la rigidez que habían adquirido con la llegada de ambas mujeres.

"Bueno….." dijo una voz a su lado, y Sigorn se sorprendió de encontrar allí a Helmat "Creo que podemos confiar en que los Bolton ya no intentarán romper el asedio" declaró, al tiempo que una sonrisa florecía en su rostro.

"Sí" concordó Sigorn, asintiendo, antes de volver a centrar su atención en las dos mensajeras "¿Qué más sabéis de la batalla? ¿Alguien importante murió en ella?" empezó a indagar.

"No lo sabemos" dijo la primera mujer, sacudiendo la cabeza "El mensaje decía tan solo que el Rey y su ejército destruyeron totalmente a los arrodillados, y pedía a Alys que enviara a alguien aquí para informar de lo que pasó. Pero no se mencionó a nadie, vivo o muerto. Solo a Roose Bolton, que fue asesinado" explicó "No sabemos más" concluyó, con una mueca molesta que daba a entender que tampoco le gustaba esa falta de detalles.

"Ya veo" dijo Sigorn, frustrado por la falta de datos "¿El Rey está ileso?" preguntó ahora.

"Aparentemente. Alys dijo que fue él quien pidió, por medio de alguien más, que enviaran el mensaje a Bastión de Kar" habló ahora la segunda mujer.

Sigorn solo asintió en agradecimiento a las mensajeras, al tiempo que reprimía el impulso de preguntar por Alys, antes de hacer un gesto a Helmat para que lo siguiera. Cuando finalmente estuvieron lejos de tantos oídos, Sigorn giró y encaró a Helmat.

"Si en verdad el Rey ha resultado victorioso, y está ileso, es probable que pronto sepamos más de él" declaró. Si en verdad los Bolton ya no eran un problema, nada impedía que el Rey se moviera a placer por donde quisiera, así como al Pueblo Libre.

Helmat asintió "Mientras tanto, debemos mantener el asedio. Y prepararnos para asaltar el castillo" opinó "En caso de que el Rey lo ordene" añadió luego de un momento de silencio.

Sigorn asintió en acuerdo. No deseaba asaltar las imponentes murallas de la fortaleza a su espalda, pero lo haría si debiera.

"Tenemos que cortar más madera para hacer escalas, y obtener más cuerdas para crear ganchos" afirmó Sigorn. Serviría para mantener a los suyos ocupados…

…..y evitaría que Sigorn pensara más de lo debido sobre el destino desconocido de su padre y hermano tras la batalla.

**Kevan**

La primera vez que recibió la noticia pensó que era una equivocación. Un informe errado o un falso rumor que se había propagado y que había llegado a ellos incrementado y exagerado. Su sentido de precaución, sin embargo, le instó a averiguar la verdad, y aunque le llevó más tiempo del que hubiera deseado, finalmente tuvo la confirmación que necesitaba.

Con una sensación de pesadez en el pecho, envío a los criados a buscar a los miembros del Consejo Privado, mientras él, en calidad de Regente, así como del responsable de la reunión, se apresuraba a la cámara en la que esta tendría lugar la reunión.

El primero en llegar fue Ser Aemon Estermont. La más nueva incorporación al Consejo Privado era una elección de Kevan, una que había elegido para reemplazar al suegro de Kevan, Harys Swyft. Ser Aemon era un hombre de unos cincuenta años, primo de Robert Baratheon y heredero de Piedraverde. Hasta el momento se había demostrado como un capaz Consejero de la Moneda, lo suficiente para obtener más tiempo a la Corona para pagar las deudas que había dejado Robert Baratheon con su opulencia. Solo eso lo hacía, a ojos de Kevan, lo bastante valioso como para otorgarle un puesto en el Consejo Privado, pese a las numerosas protestas de Mace Tyrell, quién había sido implacable en su deseo de llamar a su tío Garth desde Altjardín. Hicieron falta muchos días de argumentación y paciencia para hacerle ceder.

El siguiente en llegar a la reunión fue Qyburn. El hombre había sido traído por su sobrina tiempo atrás, y la única razón de su permanencia en su puesto era la gran capacidad que había demostrado tener para recabar información concerniente al Consejo. Era él quién había informado de la misteriosa desaparición de varios Frey luego de haber tratado con Wyman Manderly. Kevan tenía una muy buena idea de dónde estaban los Frey que habían desaparecido, pero no tenía sentido expresar sus suposiciones sin pruebas.

Luego llegó Mace Tyrell, acompañado por cuatro de sus guardias y luciendo su verdadera naturaleza en todo su esplendor. Parecía un engreído, aún más de lo normal. Lo había sido desde que la Fe concedió devolverle a su hija, sobretodo porque esta, a diferencia de Cersei, no había sido forzada a caminar desde el Gran Septo totalmente desnuda. Aún quedaba pendiente el tema de su juicio, pero el padre de la joven esposa de Tommen no parecía preocupado por ello. El que su hija le fuera devuelta parecía haber infundido en Mace Tyrell la noción de que se debía al respeto que la Fe tenía hacia la Casa Tyrell, junto con el temor que la Fe tenía hacia sus capacidades militares.

El último en llegar fue el Gran Maestre. Moviéndose como si el peso del mundo yaciera sobre sus hombros, jadeando ligeramente y con la espalda doblada y los hombros caídos, Kevan se preguntó si alguno de los presentes, además de Mace Tyrell, sería tan ingenuo como para creer el pobre intento de farsa interpretada por el anciano.

"Mis señores. Os quiero dar las gracias por acudir con tanta prontitud a esta reunión. Han llegado noticias de la mayor urgencia, y nos conciernen directamente" declaró Kevan en cuanto el Maestre hubo tomado asiento, intentando expresar la seriedad de sus palabras en el tono de su voz.

"¿Es concerniente a la Flota Redwyne?" preguntó Tarly con brusquedad.

"No" negó Tarly. No habían recibido noticias nuevas concernientes a lo que ocurría en las costas occidentales del Reino entre la flota de los Redwyne y los Hijos del Hierro "Es acerca del Norte" aclaró.

"Ya era hora" rebuznó Mace Tyrell "¿Qué tan ocupado ha estado Bolton persiguiendo salvajes que es incapaz de siquiera mandar un cuervo informando de la vict….."

"¡Mi señor!" dijo Kevan, incapaz de seguir escuchando la diatriba de Mace Tyrell "Lord Bolton no ha enviado el mensaje. De hecho, no mandará ningún mensaje más" se permitió tomar aire antes de continuar "Ha sido derrotado por los salvajes y los rebeldes norteños, y ha caído en batalla" soltó.

Ahí estaba. Kevan había hecho lo último que deseaba hacer. Dar voz a la terrible noticia que habían recibido, a la catastrófica resolución del conflicto en el Norte, cuyas repercusiones los afectaban a todos ellos desde ese momento, y solo los Dioses sabían hasta cuándo. Y aunque deseaba cerrar sus ojos, se forzó a mantenerlos abiertos, tanto para proyectar una imagen de la fortaleza que no sentía, como para observar la reacción del resto de los presentes.

Y éstos no decepcionaron.

El ceño de Tarly, que era una vista usual en todos los encuentros que Kevan había tenido con él, se hizo más pronunciado, y Kevan dedicó un instante a sorprenderse por la profundidad del mismo, hasta extremos francamente abismales.

Al contrario del Consejero de los Edictos, el Gran Maestre elevó sus cejas, al tiempo que sus ojos cansados y sus labios arrugados se abrían, dejando a la vista una boca mayormente desdentada, aunque no salió ninguna palabra de ellos. Estaba anonadado.

Qyburn cruzó los dedos sobre la mesa, y Aemon Estermont tragó saliva, pero ambos mantuvieron sus rostros estoicos. Kevan admiró la capacidad que ambos demostraron para ocultar sus emociones. Era una capacidad de la que Mace Tyrell siempre había carecido, y más que nunca ahora.

El rostro de Mace Tyrell se tornó tan pálido que pareció el de un muerto, tanto que el color castaño de su cabello llegó a resaltar de una manera impactante, e incluso las canas en su barba en forma de pica se distinguieron a la perfección. Llevó sus manos de la mesa hacia su regazo, pero Kevan alcanzó a distinguir el temblor en ellas antes de que salieran del alcance de su visión. Combinado con la forma en que sus ojos se abrieron y tragó, fue todo lo que el Regente necesitó para saber que la Mano del Rey….estaba completamente aterrado.

"E-Eso no puede ser" dijo Mace Tyrell, intentando, y fracasando estrepitosamente, mantener el temor apartado de su voz "¿Cómo…..¿Cómo….." repitió, farfullando.

"Aún no sabemos el cómo" reconoció Kevan, lamentando una vez más la brevedad en los mensajes "Pero no cabe duda. Los salvajes al mando de Jon Nieve han obtenido una victoria aplastante sobre los Bolton"

Randyll Tarly bufó con ira, pero no negó sus palabras "¿Y qué hizo el resto del Norte mientras su nuevo Guardián luchaba para expulsar a estos invasores?" preguntó con desprecio salpicando su voz.

"Algunos señores lucharon con los Bolton, como los Dustin y Ryswell. Muchos más se mantuvieron apartados del conflicto. Y otros se aliaron con Jon Nieve y los salvajes" declaró Kevan.

"¿Sabemos cuáles son los números de este muchacho bastardo y sus salvajes?" preguntó ahora el Señor de Colina Cuerno, sin apartar sus duros ojos de los de Kevan.

"Los últimos informes decían que cien mil hombres, así como gigantes y mamuts" comentó el Lord Regente, recordando cómo algunos espías habían llegado a afirmar números aun superiores. El bufido de Tarly dejó en claro su incredulidad "Yo tampoco lo creo, mi señor" concordó Kevan "Los informes provenientes del Norte han sido muy confusos. Estimo que el bastardo de Ned Stark tendría entre veinte y veinticinco mil hombres cuando cruzó el Muro. Sin mencionar el hecho de que no habrá obtenido la victoria sobre Lord Bolton sin costo" dijo Ser Kevan, al tiempo que elevaba una breve y silenciosa plegaria porque el ejército salvaje hubiera sido fatalmente herido en la batalla.

"De ser así, el bastardo debe conservar pocos salvajes con él. Probablemente unos pocos miles" afirmó Lord Randyll "Nada de lo que no podamos ocuparnos" desestimó.

"Debemos hacer algo. Ahora que los Bolton ya no son un problema para él, ¿qué le impide al bastardo moverse a través del Norte a placer?" preguntó Kevan, sin dar voz a su peor temor: que el bastardo se moviera por el Norte, obteniendo gradualmente el apoyo de sus señores mediante promesas o amenazas, hasta que estuviera listo para invadir el sur y proseguir la guerra del Joven Lobo.

Randyll Tarly abrió la boca para hablar, pero no llegó a hacerlo cuando se escucharon golpes en la puerta.

"Adelante" dijo Mace Tyrell, quién al fin parecía haber recuperado el habla, si no el ingenio. O quizás no lo podía recuperar, porque nunca lo poseyó.

"Mis señores" dijo Ser Loras Tyrell, quién era el Guardia Real en turno en la puerta del Consejo Privado "Son los acólitos del Gran Maestre. Traen mensajes recién llegados" informó.

"Que pasen" dijo Mace Tyrell, antes de que alguien más tomara la palabra "Sin duda son noticias de Lord Redwyne, informando de la destrucción de los Hijos del Hierro en el Rejo" afirmó con seguridad "Quizás los Bolton hayan caído ante los salvajes, pero es imposible que la Flota Redwyne, la más poderosa de todo el continente…" empezó a declarar, lleno una vez más de la confianza que había perdido con las noticias del Norte.

La diatriba de la Flor Gorda continuó hasta que Ser Kevan desplegó el primer pergamino de los dos traídos por los acólitos que ayudaban al Gran Maestre con los cuervos.

Con una voz mucho más firme de la que Kevan hubiera creído ser capaz, leyó el pergamino. Era de Antigua, e informaba….de la llegada a la ciudad de la Flota Redwyne, tras haber sufrido una derrota severa frente a las costas del Rejo, cuando intentaban defender sus tierras de las hordas saqueadoras de Euron Ojo de Cuervo Greyjoy.

Un silencio increíblemente pesado se hizo presente en cuanto el Lord Regente hubiera terminado de leer, sin palabras, sin movimientos, sin siquiera el zumbido molesto de una mosca para aliviar en algo la presión que había caído sobre el Pequeño Consejo. Nadie pareció siquiera respirar mientras intentaban asimilar las terribles noticias.

Rezando porque fueran mejores noticias, el Lord Regente abrió el segundo mensaje.

Era una carta de Lord Triston Sunderland, Señor de las Tres Hermanas, un trío de islas pertenecientes al Valle y ubicadas en medio del Mordisco, a poca distancia de Puerto Blanco.

La carta de Lord Sunderland informaba de un avistamiento hecho por una de sus galeras. Al parecer, sus hombres se habían acercado a Puerto Blanco, solo para acabar escapando de la Casa Manderly, que había cerrado su ciudad y puerto y tratado de interceptarlos. Antes de escapar, los hombres de Sunderland habían avistado la cima del Castillo Nuevo, y allí, ondeando a la misma altura que el tritón de la Casa Manderly, se encontraba el estandarte de un lobo huargo de color gris corriendo sobre un campo de plata.

Con dedos débiles, Ser Kevan dejó caer el segundo pergamino en la mesa. Solo le tomó un instante comprender el significado del relato escrito en el segundo pergamino.

Los dioses no le habían tenido compasión.

Ahora, Jon Nieve no solo tenía potestad sobre un ejército victorioso, sino también el apoyo del más poderoso banderizo de su difunto padre.

**Rodrik "El Lector"**

La lucha estaba estancada. Lo había estado casi desde su retorno a las Islas. No tenían fuerza para hacerse con su patria, pero si la suficiente para evitar que los expulsaran o vencieran.

Harlaw se mantenía leal a él, y la mayor parte de Marea Negra hacía lo propio con el hermano del fallecido Baelor Blacktyde, asesinado por Ojo de Cuervo. Contaban con unas pocas fortalezas en Viejo Wyk, así como en varias islas menores, pero eso no bastaba. Pyke, Acantilado de Sal, Gran Wyk y las demás islas se mantenían leales a Ojo de Cuervo, mientras sus señores y vasallos por igual afirmaban que la historia sobre el final de Pelomojado eran solo calumnias.

Contaban con cierto número de aliados: señores menores descontentos con Ojo de Cuervo, devotos que habían creído en el destino de Pelomojado y se rehusaban a estar debajo de un hombre impío y un asesino de parientes, y codiciosos que esperaban obtener un beneficio del caos que parecía consumir cada vez más a las islas.

Los ataques en las aldeas costeras ya eran algo habitual, mientras que aún los más valientes pescadores ya no se atrevían a alejarse demasiado de las costas, por temor a los barcos enemigos que merodeaban como lobos por los mares que separaban las islas. No era extraño que dos de estos lobos, pertenecientes a distintas manadas, se encontraran y se enfrascaran en una lucha que a menudo terminaba con ambos contendientes volviendo a su respectiva guardia para lamerse las heridas.

Era este estancamiento el que había propiciado una reunión en Diez Torres entre todos los principales detractores del Ojo de Cuervo, con un solo objetivo. Escapar de la situación actual.

"¡Debemos hacernos con Pyke!" rugió Donnel Drumm, al tiempo que golpeaba la mesa con un puño gigante "¡En cuanto lo hagamos el resto se rendirá sin dudar! ¡No lucharán por Ojo de Cuervo si ni siquiera puede mantener su castillo!"

"No tenemos hombres para un asalto así" dijo el Caballero, controlando mejor sus emociones "Aunque lanzáramos todos nuestros hombres contra las murallas, aún podrían resistir" dijo con el ceño fruncido "Sería más recomendable ir atacado las otras islas, reuniendo apoyo y acabando con los leales al Ojo de Cuervo poco a poco. Pyke es fuerte, pero no podrá sola contra todas las demás" declaró.

El plan no parecía del agrado de Drumm, ni tampoco de muchos de los otros, y no dudaron en hacer saberlo a voces, unas más ruidosas que otras. Al final sin embargo, la calma se restableció, y esta vez fue el señor de Marea Negra quién habló.

"Movernos de isla en isla llevará demasiado tiempo. Cuándo los leales se den cuenta de lo que hacemos, pueden reunirse para detenernos, o enviar barcos para avisar a Ojo de Cuervo. No tendremos oportunidad si el regresa con el grueso del ejército" dijo en tono funesto, aunque la ira salpicó sus palabras cuando mencionó a Euron Greyjoy.

"El Ojo de Cuervo está ocupado luchando contra los continentales. ¡No volverá!" replicó Drumm, antes de que una sonrisa oscura apareciera en su rostro "¡A menos que lo derroten y vuelva con el rabo entre las patas a esconderse tras las murallas de Pyke!" dijo, en un tono que daba a entender que le encantaría presenciar tal visión.

"No me molestaría ver derrotado a Euron" dijo Rodrik en ese momento, hablando por primera vez "Lo que me molestaría es que detrás de él viniera la Flota Redwyne, a terminarlo, y a nosotros con él" dijo con voz seria. Ese era uno de sus principales temores.

Muchas miradas se intercambiaron, y al final fue Blacktyde quien tomó la palabra.

"No creo que llegue a eso. Aún si los hombres de las tierras verdes vienen por Ojo de Cuervo, no nos atacarán a nosotros. No somos sus enemigos. Euron Ojo de Cuervo lo es" dijo el hermano de Baelor Blacktyde. Pese a que intentó ocultarlo, Rodrik escuchó la duda en su voz.

"Si las islas son atacadas, dudo que intenten diferenciar entre los leales al Ojo de Cuervo y nosotros" comentó el señor de Diez Torres "Debemos ganarnos al resto de las islas si es que pretendemos desafiar al Ojo de Cuervo y sobrevivir a las consecuencias de sus ataques" dijo, dando voz a lo que todos los presentes anhelaban, pero no sabían cómo obtener.

Un silencio tenso se hizo presente entre todos. Estaban del mismo lado, pero no tenían el apoyo que necesitaban, ni medio de conseguirlo.

"Para vencer a un kraken, necesitas un kraken" dijo una voz, rompiendo el silencio. Todos los ojos fueron a quién había hablado. Era Bennarion Botley, el hijo menor del difunto Lord Botley. Las orejas del muchacho se enrojecieron ante la repentina atención "Era algo que mi padre solía decir" ofreció como excusa.

Y entonces ocurrió. La realización golpeó a Rodrik con la misma fuerza que un rayo, y el jadeo salió de su boca sin que pudiera controlarlo.

_Para vencer a un kraken, necesitas un kraken._

Euron Greyjoy era un kraken, y para vencerlo necesitaban otro kraken.

Y Rodrik creía saber dónde encontrarlo.

**Val**

Val debía reconocerlo. Los caminos de los arrodillados eran útiles. El que estaba usando ahora, llamado _El Camino Real_, era ciertamente provechoso. Un camino ancho y despejado, libre de maleza y rocas, delimitado en las partes más peligrosas con piedras, y complementado con pozos para garantizar que quienes lo recorrieran nunca padecieran sed, así como bosquecillos de hojas anchas bajo los cuáles resguardarse en la noche y protegerse de los vientos fríos y las posibles lluvias y nevadas sorpresivas.

Habían hecho un tiempo excelente, atravesando las colinas en tan solo dos días. Habían visto los restos aún humeantes del campamento de los Bolton, pero no se habían detenido por ellos. Distinguieron varias casas, un par de molinos e incluso un pequeño torreón, pero todos parecían deshabitados. En el tercero empezaron a recorrer una serie de páramos que se extendían hasta dónde alcanzaba la vista. Había algunos surcos de tierra cubiertos de maleza, vestigios de campos que habían sido cosechados y abandonados tiempo atrás. Pero por cada uno de estos campos, parecía que había diez veces más tierras vacías de todo excepto árboles, arbustos y rocas solitarias.

Fue al final de la cuarta jornada de dura cabalgata que se detuvieron junto a un molino abandonado, enfrentado a un bosquecillo de abedules. Una treintena de los suyos alcanzaron a entrar en él, entre ellos Maege Mormont y los pocos guerreros de la Isla del Oso que había traído con ella. Val en cambio prefirió quedarse en el exterior, así como Garlon Norrey y la totalidad de sus hombres.

Una de las ventajas de que ya no se tuvieran que ocultar era que podían encender fuegos cuando desearan. Tras derribar unos pocos árboles y encender hogueras con ellos, calentaron la carne que habían traído y la devoraron con ansias, hambrientos tras la larga cabalgata.

"Al ritmo que llevamos, nos tomará unos diez días más llegar a Foso Cailin. Posiblemente menos" dijo Edgar Moss, al tiempo que echaba un nuevo tronco a las llamas. Sus palabras no parecían dirigidas a nadie en particular.

Val no cuestionó a Bigotes de Pez; por lo que sabía, el anciano había recorrido el camino en el que se encontraban numerosas veces, tanto a caballo como a pie, por lo que conocía las distancias mucho mejor que ella. Además, Mors Carroña le había garantizado que el hombre era de confianza, y con una buena cabeza sobre los hombros.

Un silencio cayó sobre ellos luego de las palabras de Moss, hasta que fue roto por alguien más.

"¿Qué haremos si un ejército llega desde el sur y se hace con el Foso antes que nosotros?" preguntó en ese momento Garlon Norrey. El montañés parecía más curioso que verdaderamente preocupado.

Val lo había considerado. Jon había dicho que Foso Cailin era una fortaleza crucial para mantener las tierras en las que tanto el Pueblo Libre como los arrodillados aliados con ellos vivirían. Pero podría haber otros hombres que pensaran lo mismo. Y existía la posibilidad de que alguno decidiera hacerse con el castillo para prevenir que cayera en manos de alguien más.

Antes de que Val pudiera decir algo, Edgar Moss volvió a tomar la palabra.

"Si algún ejército se adelanta a nosotros, será un ejército del Norte" dijo con certeza, al tiempo que fruncía el ceño "La fortaleza está en el extremo norte del Cuello. Cualquier ejército sureño que quiera tomarla deberá marchar a través del Cuello. El único camino es angosto, y en muchos puntos débil. Esa marcha les tomaría muchos días" aseguró.

Val asintió "¿Cuántos días?" preguntó con un gesto de su mano.

Edgar se pasó una mano por la poblada barba canosa, pensativo "Un hombre a caballo podría cruzar el Cuello en unos siete días, si presionara a su montura cerca de la muerte. A pie….diez días de marcha forzada. Posiblemente un día más, o dos" especificó, antes de tomar un trago del pellejo en su mano. Algunas gotas de cerveza mancharon su barba, y las secó con la mano "Pero eso solo sería si los lacustres se mantuvieran tranquilos. Cualquier ejército que intente cruzar el cuello sin su venia perdería una gran cantidad de hombres y caballos, y no se acercaría al Foso hasta luego de una luna. Con suerte" añadió con una mueca.

Val asintió, satisfecha.

"Y si de alguna manera alguien" dijo Garlon, haciendo énfasis en la última palabra "norteño o sureño, se nos adelanta y se hace con el Foso" teorizó "¿qué haremos?" volvió a preguntar.

"Asegurar el Foso" respondió Val.

No había más opción. Sin importar cómo, debían tomar esa fortaleza.

**Y eso es todo por ahora. ¿Qué les pareció? Por favor sean tan amables de dejar un review con sus opiniones, críticas, sugerencias, pensamientos, y más. Será contestado y muy, muy apreciado.**

**Bien, ahora quiero tratar un tema más serio. Sé que nunca prometo subir el siguiente capítulo en una semana, y que siempre lo hago, pero ahora enserio, pero enserio, estoy teniendo problemas para escribir, no por falta de inspiración, sino de tiempo. Tengo menos de una semana para hacer dos trabajos largos (uno de los cuales incluye leer un libro entero) y ni siquiera he empezado con ellos. Así que si el próximo martes no hay capítulo nuevo, les pido perdón y les suplico que me tengan paciencia.**

**Pasando a un tema mucho más serio (y muy triste en mi opinión) les pido una vez más que sean cuidadosos en torno a este virus que está causando tantas muertes y pérdidas en el mundo. Sé que el riesgo es mucho mayor en unos lugares que en otros, pero de todas formas cuídense mucho por favor, incluso si no hay casos en sus comunidades o incluso en sus países. Vida hay una sola, y debemos cuidarla.**

**Bien, ya no tengo más que decir. Espero estar aquí de nuevo en una semana. Que estén bien, (sobre todo de salud. Y que sigan así).**


	55. Chapter 55

**Bien, antes que nada, hola a todos. Tal vez algunos no esperaban un capítulo nuevo, por mi advertencia de la semana pasada. Bien, estoy feliz de decirles que si lo habrá, y que es muy probable que el otro martes haya otro más.**

**Ahora, quiero agradecer mucho, muchos, mucho a Xechu. S, JL Dragneel Storm, miguel , jean d'arc, Aegon I Tarrgaryen, Kirito 720, tony warrior, coki 13566, Trinity Seven, Luna y Pablo 21 por sus reviews, que son una bendición y que me ayudan a seguir adelante con la historia. Y hablando de los mismos:**

**Xechu. S: Hola amigo. Son buenas sugerencias las de los barcos, y de hecho ya lo he estado considerando. En relación a eso, también he estado pensando en modificar armas de artillería (escorpiones, balistas, catapultas) para hacerlas más efectivas en batallas en tierra. Y sí viste, Kevan está en uno de sus momentos más difíciles. Espero que tú estés mucho mejor que él.**

**JL Dragneel Storm: hola. La verdad es que la desconfianza me parece algo innato de la nobleza; como que todos se preguntan hasta dónde los ayudaran los otros, y cuándo empezarán a dañarlos en beneficio propio. Subestimar a los oponentes solo trae desgracias. Puede que Rodrik haga eso, o tal vaya por Asha. Falta un rato para saber. Falta para Val, pero habrá sorpresas. No será tan fácil hacerlo como decirlo. Sí, aun se puede ver más sobre la caída del norte ante los salvajes, mucho más de hecho. En cuanto a tu última pregunta, lamento no poder responder: sería demasiado spoiler. En fin, un saludo y que estés bien.**

**Miguel Giuliano. Co: Hola otra vez. Y sí, he considerado esas civilizaciones, pero lo cierto es que, al menos en lo que se refiere a los principios, moralidades y otras cuestiones sociales, son muy diferentes a las civilizaciones occidentales. Me parece que es un poco más difícil elegir buenas características que adaptar al Norte debido a esto, pero aún no hay nada seguro. Bueno, te mando un saludo y que estés bien.**

**Jean d'arc: ¡hola! y gracias. La verdad es que releyendo, me siento un poco insatisfecho con la parte del sur. Tal vez añada más en un futuro cercano, porque también hay algunas cosas que les conviene saber. Te mando un abrazo y un beso. ¡Que estés bien!**

**Aegon I Targaryen: hola una vez más, amigo mío. No hay malas ideas, solo ideas. Depende de nosotros decidir si son buenas o malas. ¿Me estoy volviendo predecible en la historia? Sé honesto. Me alegro que la historia todavía atraiga, sobre todo con estos capítulos que son en gran parte de transición. Te agradezco mucho la paciencia; la verdad es que a veces ni yo me creo como se me acumulan todas las cosas juntas. Es una locura. Espero que hayas tenido una buena semana. Un abrazo.**

**Kirito 720: ¡qué ondaaaaaaa! (imagínate a Shory de Scary Movie 1 jajaj). Ay, gracias, gracias, ¡gracias! por todo (la opinión de la historia, los 400 reviews, etc). Me hubiera encantando escribirlos a todos cagándose de miedo ante Jon y su ejército, pero debemos ser lógicos y coherentes con los personajes (al menos por ahora ;)). Si, esa es la elección básica, pero no olvides que los Tyrell más los Lannister juntan una fuerza inmensa, así que pueden intentar derribar ambas amenazas a la vez. No sería lo más sensato, pero con Mace Tyrell teniendo que ver…..bueno, para que decir más eh? En fin, gracias una vez más. Un abrazo y que estés muy, muy bien.**

**Tony Warrior: hola otra vez, y gracias, sobre todo por la consideración. Yo sin embargo sí considero que es mi deber avisarles si hay algún retraso. Si ustedes se molestan en leer mi historia, creo que merecen explicaciones, antes que pensar que (Dios no lo quiera) me pasó algo grave y estar en la incertidumbre. Si leíste arriba de todo, ya sabrás que, al menos por esta y la siguiente semana, todo seguirá igual. Espero poder seguir manteniendo el ritmo. VALAR DOHAERIS.**

**Coki 13566: hola, my friend. Sí, lo cierto es que para los intereses Lannister (y de sus más fuertes aliados, los Tyrell) Euron es una amenaza mucho mayor que Jon, puesto que él si amenaza directamente el Dominio y el Oeste, mientras que Jon aún no sale del Norte. Los norteños sabía de la amistad entre Ned Stark y Howland Reed, y el Pueblo Libre confía mucho (quizás demasiado) en Jon. De ahí que la lealtad de los lacustres (al menos de momento) no sea cuestionada, aunque eso puede cambiar en el futuro. Gracias por la consideración, y que estés muy bien.**

**Trinity Seven: hola. ¡Hasta que por fin alguien se dio cuenta! Sí, esa última escena de la batalla estuvo inspirada en Corazón Valiente. Más allá de las divergencias históricas, me parece una gran película. Que estés muy bien.**

**Luna: ¡tú otra vez! ¡qué alegría! No te culpo por pensar así; yo pienso algo muy similar, tanto de los Hijos del Hierro como del zoquete de Mace Tyrell. Aquí hay algo que te interesará. Un abrazo grandote.**

**Pablo 21: sé que puede sonar un poco cliché, pero ¡es tan bueno conocer a alguien nuevo! Siempre es bueno saber que la historia sigue llegando a nuevas personas. Espero que te guste este capítulo, y ojala valga la pena la espera. Un saludo.**

***Bien, ahora, en una nota aparte, gracias a todos los que siguen la historia, la tienen entre sus favoritos o simplemente la leen.**

**Ahora sí, basta de hablar. Vamos a lo que los trajo hasta aquí.**

**Disclaimer: todo lo que puedan reconocer pertenece a G.R.R. Martín. Yo solo lo uso para entretenerme y tratar de entretener a otros.**

**Galbart**

Luego de una cena escueta, Alysanne Mormont pidió hablar con él en privado. Galbart aceptó, recibiendo a la hija de Maege Mormont en su solar.

"El Rey ordenó que debía estar a solas con vos cuando transmitiera sus órdenes" dijo una vez que la puerta se hubo cerrado.

Galbart no se sorprendió de escucharlo. ¿Por qué enviaría el Rey a uno de los más importantes guerreros bajo su mando como un simple mensajero? En cambio, a transmitir órdenes…..

"¿Cuáles son esas órdenes?"

"El Rey necesita que os suméis al asedio de Invernalia, y que llevéis con vos a todas las fuerzas que hayáis logrado armar con acero" dijo Alysanne, mirando fijamente a Galbart.

Galbart hizo un rápido recuento de las armas de acero que había obtenido del saqueo de los Hijos del Hierro, de las que recibieron de la Isla del Oso y las que se habían forjado desde que había retomado Bosquespeso. Tenía entre mil doscientos y mil trescientos de los suyos armados con acero; aproximadamente un tercio de la totalidad de sus hombres.

"¿Qué pasa con los demás?" cuestionó Galbart. Aún había cientos de hombres y mujeres que solo tenían lanzas de madera endurecida al fuego y dagas de hueso para luchar.

"Se quedarán aquí, hasta que reciban nuevas órdenes" dijo la hija de La Osa "El Rey también quiere que el hijo de Lord Hornwood y el comandante de los Hijos del Hierro vengan con vos. Tiene planes para ambos"

Galbart sintió una punzada de miedo. Había mantenido varias conversaciones con Larence acerca de su futuro, pero el joven aún no decidía si debía aceptar la oferta como Señor de Hornwood o no. Galbart estaba dividido a partes iguales entre la frustración y la preocupación por su pupilo; le frustraba su inseguridad, y le preocupaba que aun la tuviera cuándo se encontrara ante el Rey Jon.

En cuanto a su prisionero más importante, creía saber lo que el Rey haría, sobre todo cuando supiera quién era.

"¿Quién mantendrá Bosquespeso mientras no esté?" preguntó Galbart. Obedecería, sí, pero eso no significaría que olvidaría su hogar.

"Depende de vos" gruñó la Osa, que empezaba a parecer impaciente.

Galbart solo tenía una pregunta más, y no dudó en hacerla.

"¿Cuándo debemos marchar hacia Invernalia?" inquirió Galbart, suponiendo ya la respuesta.

"De inmediato"

**Mors Carroña**

En cuanto le dijeron que Hother estaba reaccionando, dejó de lado lo que estaba haciendo y corrió a ver a su hermano. Había esperado que, contra las posibilidades que le daban quiénes habían tratado sus heridas, su hermano menor lograra recuperarse. Y le alegraba saber que tenía razón.

Estaba a un paso de entrar en la tienda cuándo lo escuchó. Una voz ronca, salpicada de miedo y aun así reconocible. Era la de Hother.

"¡No puedo ver!¡Dioses, no!¡NO PUEDO VER!"

Mors sintió que una maza había golpeado con fuerza su pecho.

**Jon**

Se encontraba en su tienda, solo. Ante él, se desplegaba el mapa del Norte que Mors Umber le había regalado tras pactar su alianza. Una serie de fichas estaban sobre el mapa, con dibujos de huargos, hombres desollados y calamares sobre ellas. Jon las observó con atención: las fichas de lobos huargos eran las más numerosas, con una situada en el Agasajo, otra en Bosquespeso, una tercera en el Cuello, dos más junto al Fuerte Terror y nada menos que siete de ellas al norte de las Colinas Solitarias.

Jon retiró una de las fichas del conjunto principal. _Sus caídos en el campo de batalla_. Contempló el objeto en la palma de su mano con mucha mayor atención de la que merecía: parecía casi absurdo que un pequeño trozo de madera pudiera representar los más de cuatro millares de los suyos muertos en batalla contra los Bolton.

Con un suspiro, Jon dejó la ficha y volvió su atención al mapa.

Su ejército había vencido al de los Bolton, y en teoría, no debería encontrar gran resistencia para hacerse con los bosques, campos, ríos, arroyos, montañas y colinas. Lo mismo se aplicaba a las aldeas, las granjas, los molinos y el resto. Solo las fortalezas podían resistir, y demasiadas de ellas estaban en manos de los Bolton y sus aliados.

Hornwood. Castillo Cerwyn. Pozanegra. Dedo de Pedernal. Torre Túmulo. Los Riachuelos. Fuerte Terror. _Invernalia…_

Jon sabía que había dos caminos tradicionales para hacerse con las fortalezas, y ninguno de los dos le atraía.

Podía exigir la rendición incondicional de los castillos. Eso le permitiría hacerse con todo lo que pudiera haber de valor en ellos: riquezas, armas, caballos, y más. Pero no tenía dudas de que más de una fortaleza se resistiría a tales términos, y eso lo forzaría a tomar dichos bastiones a punta de espada. Podría hacerlo, contaba con los números necesarios, pero perdería a demasiados hombres que sin duda necesitaría y además, le granjearía el odio de los señores de las fortalezas caídas. Sin mencionar la afrenta que sería para el honor de los señores a quienes ofreciera los términos; el orgullo no les permitiría rendir sus hogares sin dar pelea.

_O_, podría ofrecer el indulto a los aliados de los Bolton. A cambio de la renovación de sus juramentos a la Casa Stark y su renuncia a todo juramento hecho a los Bolton o al Trono de Hierro, Jon los confirmaría en la posesión de sus tierras y castillos ancestrales. Pero no _podía_ hacer eso; los señores norteños que sí habían peleado por la Casa Stark no aceptarían que no hubiera castigo para los traidores, y más aún dado que aún no había habido recompensa para los leales. Y Jon estaba dispuesto a jurar que la mitad de los guerreros del Pueblo Libre se irían sin dudar si supieran que pretendía perdonar a las familias que habían luchado contra ellos y matado a sus amigos y familiares.

Y luego estaba el hecho de que Jon no _quería_ indultarlos. Habían matado a los suyos en batalla. Habían apoyado a los Bolton, ayudando a que consolidaran los frutos de su traición a su hermano y a miles de norteños leales a la Casa Stark, y tratado de detener a Jon de hacer justicia por el crimen contra su hermano y una de sus aldeas. No. Jon _no _dejaría a los aliados de los Bolton sin castigo.

Jon creía haber descubierto un camino intermedio, aunque aún no estaba completamente definido. No sería sencillo, y muy cuestionable desde la posición del honor, pero evitaría muchas pérdidas, tanto en vidas como en tierras.

"Alteza" la voz de Rogar Burley sacó a Jon de sus pensamientos. El Rey alzó la vista, y vio que Burley lo miraba desde las solapas abiertas de su tienda "Hay….algo aquí afuera. Creo que os interesará" dijo.

Jon parpadeó, y fue en ese momento que escuchó una serie de voces gritando afuera de la tienda. Una de ellas parecía aterrorizada, y las demás enojadas. Pero los gritos eran tan fuertes que resultaban inentendibles. Con un rápido movimiento, Jon se levantó y alcanzó el cinturón con su espada y daga, para abrocharlo justo antes de salir de la tienda seguido por Fantasma.

Ante sus ojos se producía lo que solo podía definirse como una pelea de borrachos. Ruidoso, desordenado, y violento. Una veintena de hombres se empujaban entre sí, mientras muchos otros miraban y escupían maldiciones. Y en medio de ellos, defendidos por algunos y atacados por otros, un pequeño grupo de hombres sucios se acurrucaban sobre sí mismos, tratando de evitar los golpes que llovían sobe ellos.

"Fantasma" dijo Jon, y el gran lobo blanco se adelantó un paso, antes de aullar. El sonido, largo y solemne, bastó para que la lucha se detuviera. Los atacantes de uno y otro lado se detuvieron, y la calma se restableció poco a poco, hasta que el único sonido que se escuchó fue el gimoteo de uno de los hombres tirados en el piso. Jon acarició el pelaje de su lobo antes de volver a hablar "¿Cuál es el significado de todo esto?" espetó en voz alta, haciendo énfasis en la primera palabra.

"Alteza" un hombre se adelantó, antes de detenerse con un gruñido silencioso de Fantasma "Mi nombre es Elfghir. Soy uno de los hombres a cargo de buscar arrodillados que pudieran haber huido de la batalla" explicó, antes de que una sonrisa de gran tamaño apareciera en su rostro, dejando a la vista los dientes amarillentos "Os he traído un regalo, como muestra de mi lealtad" dijo. Como si esa fuera la señal, una decena de hombres tomaron a los cinco hombres en el piso y los arrastraron ante él, dejándolos de rodillas.

Jon los examinó, y solo le bastó una mirada al sigilo que decoraba sus ropas sucias para saber qué es lo que eran. _Freys_.

Con su sonrisa creciendo aún más, Elfghir tomó a uno de ellos por la cabeza y dio un brusco tirón hacia atrás, haciéndolo mostrar la cara arrugada y asustada "Os presento a Aenys Frey, Alteza" dijo Elfghir, con una sonrisa oscura en su rostro.

Una voz resonó en el interior de la mente de Jon, recordando algo que había escuchado mucho tiempo atrás _"….y los Freys que vinieron con Roose Bolton estaban dirigidos por Hosteen y….…"_

"Aenys Frey" repitió Jon, al tiempo que sentía como la ira empezaba a latir en su interior. Miró al hombre ante él, y tuvo que resistir el impulso de matarlo sin más contemplaciones. En cambio, sus labios se curvaron hacia arriba "Dicen que sois el mejor comandante de entre toda la _maldita_ prole de Walder Frey" comentó Jon, con una sonrisa tan falsa que hasta dolía. A su alrededor, muchos bufidos y risas burlonas cuestionaron las palabras de Jon, y el Rey no los culpó. El hombre ante él no parecía capaz de comandar nada, ni siquiera su propio rostro.

Aenys Frey estaba claramente aterrorizado, y los pasos que dio Fantasma hacia él solo sirvieron para que se encogiera en su lugar, ya que no podía retroceder.

"Decidme, Ser" continuó Jon, al tiempo que su sonrisa empezaba a morir "¿Habéis usado vuestra sabiduría cuando matasteis a mi hermano y masacrasteis a su ejército?" preguntó, la rabia hirviendo en su interior, todo vestigio de su sonrisa perdido.

"P-P-P-Por favor, A-Alteza" balbuceó Frey "Y-Yo no…..no estaba allí" dijo.

En un instante Jon vio la mentira en los ojos del Frey. En el siguiente, Fantasma saltó hacia adelante con las fauces abiertas, cerrándolas a un palmo de la mejilla de Aenys, que cerró los ojos y gritó aterrado. Un silbido apagado se escuchó, y Jon se sintió a partes iguales asqueado y complacido cuando vio como una mancha oscura aparecía en los pantalones del Frey.

A su alrededor, las risas burlonas aumentaron de nivel cuando los hombres y mujeres vieron el _accidente_ de Ser Aenys.

"Oh, pero que grosero de mi parte. Ser Frey, permitid que os presente a Fantasma" dijo Jon, al tiempo que posaba una mano en el pelaje de su huargo "Me parece….que ya tuvisteis el placer de conocer a uno de sus hermanos. Viento Gris ¿recordáis?" dijo en un susurro funesto, sorprendido de la calma de su voz, cuando la rabia no hacía más que aumentar en su interior. Jon no había olvidado lo que había sido del cuerpo de Robb y del lobo de éste. Era algo que Fantasma y él tenían en común: ambos habían perdido a un hermano por causa de los Frey.

En los ojos de Frey, Jon supo que recordaba a la perfección al lobo huargo de Robb.

"¿De quién fue la idea de coser la cabeza de Viento Gris al cuerpo decapitado de Robb?" preguntó Jon con un gruñido, idéntico al que Fantasma hizo en el mismo momento. Dos lobos a punto de despedazar a una comadreja.

"E-E-Ese n-no f-f-fui yo" murmuró Frey.

Una variedad de insultos se escucharon entre la multitud, sobre todo entre los norteños.

"No" concordó Jon "Esa fue vuestra maldita familia" todos los Frey eran culpables de la muerte de su hermano, de una u otra forma. Si uno solo de ellos hubiera avisado a Robb antes de que entrara en Los Gemelos, aún podría estar vivo. Pero no lo hicieron, y eso los hacía a todos igual de culpables.

"¡Déjenme pasar!" una voz espetó en voz alta. En el silencio que había caído desde que Jon había empezado a hablar con Aenys Frey, la voz resonó con fuerza. Jon apartó la vista del prisionero y vio a Mors Umber abrirse paso a empujones entre la multitud, hasta que llegó al frente. Su único ojo miró a Aenys Frey con un odio más que evidente, y al siguiente instante se arrojó contra él y lo golpeó con fuerza en el estómago, haciéndole caer.

"¡Mi señor!" gritó Jon, enojado por la forma de actuar de Mors, aunque no sorprendido. O bien Mors Carroña no escuchó, o no le importó, porque siguió golpeando a Aenys con abandono en el rostro "Separadlos" ordenó Jon. Fue más sencillo decirlo que hacerlo; costó la fuerza de media docena de hombres para arrancar a Carroña de encima de Aenys Frey.

Jon encontró sus ojos con el solitario de Mors y negó una sola vez, y eso pareció bastar para que Carroña cesara sus intentos de volver a caer sobre el caballero Frey, aunque no impidió que lo mirara con un odio ardiente. Los hombres que lo sostenían lo soltaron con cautela.

Dos hombres más alzaron a Aenys Frey, que escupió sangre y varios dientes rotos, al tiempo que soltaba un gemido de dolor. Jon meditó un instante antes de decidirse.

"¿Cuántos hombres le quedan a Lord Walder?" preguntó Jon, empezando a hartarse del prisionero ante él, y decidiendo no tentar más su fortuna. Mors fue el primero en caer sobre Aenys a golpes, pero Jon no creía que fuera el único que albergara tales deseos.

"Q-¡Quiero un caballo! ¡Y mi vida! Eso por responder" chilló Frey en voz temblorosa, mirando a Jon con un rostro que empezaba a deformarse por la hinchazón de los golpes de Carroña.

Parecía que a pesar de sus heridas y su temor, Aenys Frey aún tenía algo de coraje. Jon estaba ligeramente impresionado, pero eso no le impidió estrellar su puño con todas sus fuerzas en el rostro de Frey, con lo que ganó ovaciones de buena parte de las personas que lo rodeaban.

"No estáis en posición de hacer reclamos, Frey" le recordó Jon a Ser Aenys mientras veía con indiferencia como escupía más sangre, escupiendo la última palabra con asco no disimulado.

"La situación aquí es simple, mi señor" continuó "Vos estáis en _mis _manos, y lo mismo se aplica a todo lo que os concierne de ahora en adelante. Puedo ordenar que os den el caballo que pedís, y que os escolten fuera de este campamento" dijo Jon, con lo que una serie de negativas se escucharon a su alrededor "O puedo permitir que mi señor de Umber" dijo, haciendo un gesto en dirección a Carroña, aun sujeto "termine lo que empezó" dijo Jon con simpleza, obteniendo esta vez ovaciones y gritos de aliento de su gente.

"Es vuestra elección: cooperad y tendréis una recompensa. Rehusaos y os arrancaré las respuestas por las malas" concluyó, antes de cruzarse de brazos.

La mirada de Ser Aenys Frey viajó desde Jon a Carroña, y luego por los muchos que los rodeaban, buscando un escape que no existía. Aenys parecía una comadreja rodeada de una jauría de bestias.

"¿Cuántos hombres le quedan a Lord Walder?" repitió Jon. Aenys volvió la mirada hacia él, y Jon decidió intentar algo "¡Mi señor de Umber!" dijo, y Mors se adelantó.

"¡Dos mil!" las palabras escaparon de la boca de Ser Aenys, que miraba aterrado a Mors "¡Dos mil hombres!" escupió.

Varias risitas burlonas se escucharon en la periferia, pero fueron mucho más numerosas las miradas de desprecio y asco dirigidas al caballero Frey. Los hombres no parecían tener simpatía alguna por la escoria ante ellos, y verlo develar los secretos de los suyos no hizo nada para cambiar eso.

La mente de Jon se ahogó por un momento en el nuevo saber sobre las fuerzas Frey. _Dos mil hombres….Dos mil_. En campo abierto, el ejército de Jon podría acabar con una fuerza tan pequeña sin dificultad. Pero si fuera cuestión de asaltar Los Gemelos contra tales números…

"¿Y cuáles son los mejores peleadores que quedaron en Los Gemelos?" cuestionó ahora Jon.

"W-Walder el Negro y Walder el Bastardo" dijo Ser Aenys. Parecía que, entre más hablaba, más fácil se le hacía.

Jon había escuchado de ambos hombres por medio de La Osa y Galbart Glover, y poco de lo que habían dicho era bueno. Era un alivio, y a la vez una molestia, saber que esos eran los mejores guerreros que le quedaban a la Casa Frey.

"¿Y cuáles son, exactamente, los prisioneros de noble cuna capturados en la Boda Roja?" pregunto Jon. Sabía de algunos, como el Gran Jon, pero dudaba que esos fueran todos.

"N-No recuerdo los nombres de todos" murmuró Aenys. Jon miró una vez más a Carroña, y el caballero capturado entendió la indirecta "¡Pero recuerdo algunos!" se apresuró a decir. Jon miró de nuevo al caballero "El Gran Jon. Patrek Mallister. Robin Tallhart. Hedmund Locke. Marq Piper. Elvand Cerwyn. Avec Bracken. Cregard Flint" escupió.

Jon ignoró la maldición mascullada de Mors cuando mencionaron a su sobrino, al tiempo que escuchaba los nombres. Muchos eran norteños, y unos pocos ribereños. Se preguntó cuántos de ellos aún mantendrían la fe en los Stark.

Pero esos pensamientos eran para otro momento. Había algo más urgente que hacer en ese momento.

"Os agradezco, mi señor" dijo Jon, inclinando la cabeza hacia Aenys Frey "¡Mi señor de Umber!" llamo, observando como Mors daba un paso adelante "Creo recordar que me pedisteis que os entregara a cualquier Frey que capturásemos" dijo Jon, mirando a Mors. Esa había sido una de las condiciones para que Carroña lo apoyara.

"Así fue, Alteza" dijo Mors, mirando a Jon con una mirada que era a partes iguales determinada y esperanzada.

Jon hizo un gesto con la mano en dirección a su prisionero "Traed un tocón" ordenó al tiempo que sus brazos caían a sus costados, y Frey lo miró con incredulidad.

"¡No!" gritó Ser Aenys, retorciéndose en el agarre de los hombres que lo sostenían, sin éxito "¡No, no podéis!¡No podéis!¡Lo prometisteis!" chilló, mirando a Jon "¡Prometisteis que me perdonaríais si hablaba!"

Jon miró a los ojos temerosos de Aenys Frey, y no sintió ningún remordimiento.

"Prometí que os recompensaría si cooperabais" corrigió Jon, antes de que su ceño se frunciera "Vuestra recompensa es una muerte rápida y la garantía de que vuestro cuerpo recibirá un trato adecuado. Es mucho más de lo que distéis a mi hermano y a los suyos"

Frey imploró piedad, rogó misericordia, se ofreció a ayudarlos, a tomar el negro. Aludió a la necesidad que su esposa tendría de él, a sus hijos, a sus pequeños nietos. Jon escuchó todo, y no sintió nada. Ni siquiera parpadeó.

Frey seguía suplicando cuando trajeron el tocón y lo forzaron a colocar el cuello sobre él. Las lágrimas corrieron por su rostro hinchado, y solo se detuvieron cuando Mors bajó la espada en un corte limpio que seccionó la cabeza calva del cuello. Una oleada de vítores se escuchó cuando la cabeza de Aenys rodó por el piso.

"La cabeza en una pica, junto a la de Roose Bolton" comandó Jon mirando a Mors, que asintió. Carroña parecía satisfecho "Lleven el cuerpo fuera del campamento, y quémenlo" ordenó ahora a los hombres que habían sujetado a Aenys en sus últimos momentos, que se apresuraron a arrastrar el cadáver.

Mientras se encaminaba de vuelta a su tienda, Jon sintió satisfacción. Poco a poco, paso a paso, estaba castigando todos los crímenes, todas las traiciones, contra su hermano y la Casa Stark.

**Ygritte**

Se encontraba sentada en el suelo de la tienda. Su abrigo estaba abierto, dejando su seno hinchado de leche desnudo. Aferrada al pezón, Minisa succionaba con voracidad, sus ojos mirando a Ygritte con atención.

"Te encantas mis pechos" dijo a la niña, sonriendo por inercia "Te pareces a tu padre" bromeó, recordando cuando eran los labios de Jon eran los que se aferraban a su pezón. Era en circunstancias completamente diferentes, pero no por ello menos disfrutables.

"¡Ygritte!" Catelyn dijo escandalizada, al tiempo que sus mejillas se teñían de rojo. Estaba sentada frente a Ygritte, intentando coser una camisa rasgada.

Ygritte solo amplió su sonrisa. Era una oportunidad demasiado buena para desperdiciarla "¿Acaso Jon no hizo lo mismo contigo?" preguntó, al tiempo que alzaba una ceja "Si fue así se las verá conmigo" amenazó fingidamente.

"¡Ya cállate!" ordenó la mujer mayor. Ygritte no pronunció más palabras, aunque eso no le impidió seguir riendo de la mujer frente a ella.

A pesar de todo el tiempo que Catelyn había pasado entre el Pueblo Libre, aún quedaba algo de la mujer recatada que Ygritte había conocido en el Norte Verdadero, hacía ya casi un año.

Cuándo por fin dejó de reír, Ygritte dirigió una mirada más a Minisa antes de volver a centrarse en Catelyn, teniendo piedad y decidiendo cambiar de tema "Parece que hay mucha alegría ahí afuera" comentó, escuchando las risas y los gritos que llenaban el aire al otro lado de la tienda "¿Quieres salir?" preguntó.

Catelyn se encogió de hombros con indiferencia "¿Quieres hacerlo tú?" preguntó un momento después.

"Claro" respondió Ygritte "Sería mejor que quedarnos aquí sin hacer nada" añadió. Prefería no quedarse allí pensando demasiado, ya que sus pensamientos la llevarían inevitablemente a Jon, y eventualmente a la gran distancia que los separaba "Podría ser divertido"

"No lo sé" respondió Catelyn, desviando la vista a la prenda en sus manos "Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez"

"Mayor razón para hacerlo" interrumpió Ygritte "Tenemos motivos para celebrar" Jon estaba vivo e ileso y pronto Minisa, ella misma y Catelyn estarían con él. Eso merecía ser celebrado.

Catelyn parecía incómoda "Nunca he estado en una celebración del Pueblo Libre ¿sabes?" comentó en un murmullo, como si estuviera contando un secreto.

"Son como cualquier otra. Bebida, comida, música, baile y mucha plática" dijo Ygritte, sin faltar a la verdad "Si has estado en algo así antes, estarás bien" aseguró.

Catelyn parecía dudosa "Pero….¿Qué hacemos con Minisa?" preguntó, mirando preocupada a la bebé "Si así lo prefieres….yo me quedo con ella. Tú puedes salir y divertirte" ofreció con un desinterés que Ygritte no creyó.

Ygritte entendió el plan de Catelyn en un instante. Usar a la niña como una excusa para evitar ir a la celebración. Pero Catelyn estaba loca si creía que Ygritte aceptaría esto. Ella deseaba que _ambas_ salieran a disfrutar y a celebrar las buenas noticias.

"Nos la llevamos con nosotras, por supuesto" exclamó Ygritte.

"Pero…." Catelyn parecía dudosa "Tal vez sea…peligroso"

El bufido dejó los labios de Ygritte por puro instinto "Están festejando, Catelyn. No luchando" recordó Ygritte, aunque era raro que una fiesta no incluyera alguna pelea por tonterías, aunque eso solía ocurrir entre borrachos, y nunca involucrando niños.

Catelyn se mordió el labio por un momento, antes de asentir "De acuerdo. Vamos" dijo, al tiempo que dejaba su costura y se levantaba.

Con una sonrisa muy grande en su rostro, Ygritte también se levantó, y se encaminó fuera de la tienda con Minisa en sus brazos, siguiendo a Catelyn. Afuera, las mujeres de las lanzas que las cuidaban día y noche estaban en sus lugares, y en cuanto las vieron salir todas se acercaron, sujetando sus escudos en una mano mientras la otra llevaba una lanza o estaba apoyada en un cinturón del que colgaba una espada o una maza.

"Vamos a salir a celebrar" les informó Ygritte. Vio el anhelo en los ojos de dos de ellas, las más jóvenes, cuando mencionó celebración, y solo le tomó un instante decidirse "Pueden ir también" dijo, con lo que ganó sonrisas de algunas de ellas, pero miradas de duda de otras "Vayan. Disfruten, y vuelvan luego" insistió.

"Pero…." una de ellas, Serei, habló por todas "El Rey dijo que debíamos cuidarte, Ygritte. A las tres" dijo, haciendo un gesto con la mano a Minisa y a Catelyn "Si nosotros no estamos y algo les ocurre…."

"¡Es una fiesta!" interrumpió Ygritte, harta "Nada va a pasarnos" dijo. Aunque, en el improbable caso de que así fuera, llevaba un cuchillo debajo de la manga de su abrigo. Después de todo era una mujer de las lanzas, y la experiencia y la costumbre la forzaban a mantenerse cerca de un arma en todas las circunstancias "Vayan, diviértanse. Estaremos bien" insistió.

"Al menos, alguien tendrá que quedarse aquí a vigilar la tienda" intervino en ese momento Catelyn, mirando a Ygritte con seriedad.

"De acuerdo" concedió Ygritte luego de un momento. No quería que alguien entrara en la tienda sin permiso, buscando bebida, o en el caso de que fueran varios, un lugar vacío para follar.

Unos momentos más tarde, habían decidido. Las mujeres de las lanzas llamadas Borthe y Elta se turnarían durante la noche para vigilar la tienda. Las demás irían a la celebración, y volverían al amanecer.

La noche había caído sobre el campamento, y muchas hogueras brillaban para alejar las sombras que se cernían por todas partes.

Las noticias de la victoria ya se habían dispersado por todo el lugar, y la alegría había abrumado a todos los niños, mujeres, ancianos y pocos hombres que quedaban en el campamento. Por doquier se escuchaban chalas al respecto. Muchos se preguntaban por sus amigos o familiares, ansiosos por saber de su paradero. Otros más resoplaban con envidia, pensando en los botines y la gloria de la batalla. Y muchos otros sacaban pellejos de vino, hidromiel y cerveza para brindar. Algunos animales ya habían sido sacrificados, y se cocinaban lentamente a las llamas mientras eran vigilados.

Vagaron sin rumbo, entablando charlas ocasionales con otras personas. Bebieron cerveza de un barril junto a una hoguera y aceptaron algo de carne de cerdo, antes de sentarse y empezar a conversar entre sí. No muy lejos, cuatro gaitas sonaban con fuerza, y Catelyn las miró varias veces de reojo.

**Catelyn**

"¿Cómo está?" preguntó, al tiempo que miraba a la bebé en los brazos de Ygritte con preocupación.

"Está perfecta. Tranquila" dijo Ygritte.

Catelyn no estaba tan segura. Los niños pequeños eran seres muy sensibles. Les disgustaba el exceso de luz, de temperaturas, y de sonidos. Pero, o bien Minisa era un caso único, o las gaitas cercanas no sonaban tan fuerte como a ella le parecía, porque la pequeña hija de Jon e Ygritte parpadeaba cansada, sus pequeñas manos debajo de su barbilla mientras caía en los brazos del sueño.

Una jovencita, de pechos incipientes y cabello rubio trenzado, pasó en ese momento con una fuente de madera llena de pan y carne caliente. Los extendió hacia ambas, con intenciones obvias. Ygritte negó, pero ella aún tenía algo de hambre, por lo que, con un gesto de agradecimiento, tomó un pedazo de ambos y los comió con bocados pequeños, a la vez que contemplaba los alrededores.

Había estado en muchas fiestas en su vida. Bienvenidas para nobles, bailes, torneos en castillos. Aun así, nunca había presenciado algo semejante al espectáculo que se desarrollaba ante sus ojos.

Para empezar, no había ningún asomo del protocolo que había aprendido durante buena parte de su vida. No había ninguna persona que fuera el centro de la festividad; ningún anfitrión o personaje distinguido ante quién se debiera demostrar alguna señal de deferencia.

Luego estaba el hecho de la música y el canto. En vez de bardos con arpas y voces suaves y melódicas, había gaitas, tambores y flautas cuyos portadores estaban agrupados en varios grupos diferentes, cuyas melodías se mezclaban en el aire. Y cualquiera con deseos de cantar, más allá de sus capacidades, lo hacía con libertad; una gran cantidad de voces llenaban el aire con varias canciones diferentes a la vez, algunas en la Lengua Común y otras en la Antigua Lengua.

Luego estaba el baile. Con la gente de los Siete Reinos, los bailes generalmente eran eventos sociales, con hombres y mujeres bailando siempre en parejas al ritmo de la música, y siempre manteniendo las distancias entre sí. Entre el Pueblo Libre, no había regla ni estructura alguna: saltos, giros, vueltas, en parejas o en solitario. Todos ocurrían a la vez. Aparentemente todo era válido, aunque por lo que podía percibir, quienes bailaban solos lo hacían más cerca de las hogueras, y más a menudo de frente que de espaldas a ellas.

El único aspecto en común entre las fiestas de las personas del norte del Muro con las del Sur era la comida. Grandes cantidades de carne, pan y verduras cocinadas de manera masiva y devoradas por cualquiera dispuesto a tomarlas, bien fuera tomándolas de las fuentes que circulaban por el lugar, bien fuera por acercarse para tomar un bocado del lugar dónde se cocinaban. Lo mismo se aplicaba a la bebida, bien fuera agua, cerveza o hidromiel, o una mezcla de éstas.

En un momento un puñado de mujeres, la mayoría de ellas jóvenes cercanas a la edad de Ygritte, formaron un círculo en torno a una de las hogueras más grandes y empezaron a danzar. Al poco tiempo las flautas y los tambores parecían coincidir en una misma melodía cuando los músicos centraron su atención en el espectáculo, al igual que muchos más.

Las damas nobles no debían limpiar sus manos con nada más que un pañuelo bordado de algodón o seda, pero Catelyn ignoró esa lección y se llevó los dedos manchados del jugo de la carne a la boca, chupándolos uno por uno, observando a las doncellas girando frente al fuego.

Era un espectáculo arrebatador; la alegría desenfrenada, la despreocupación, el irrefrenable deseo de disfrutar que parecía haberse apoderado de todas esas mujeres, llevándolas a moverse con total libertad, sin hacer caso a nada de lo que las rodeaba.

Entonces, con un último silbido de las flautas y un golpe al unísono de los tambores, las mujeres cayeron al suelo a la vez, con los brazos extendidos sobre la cabeza y las piernas flexionadas, con sus muslos en contacto con sus talones.

Por un instante el aire reverberó solo con el sonido del crepitar del fuego, de las respiraciones jadeantes de las mujeres y de la nota final de los tambores. Al siguiente, un coro de ovaciones se levantó entre los presentes. Catelyn misma se puso de pie, aplaudiendo animada ante la danza.

"¡Así es como se hace!" "¡Eso es bailar!" "¡Muy bien hecho!" alabaron algunas voces mientras el coro de aplausos, aullidos y gritos de emoción aún llenaban el aire, y lo siguieron haciendo cuando las muchachas se levantaron y agradecieron con saludos con las manos y risas. En un momento, una de ellas se adelantó y cogió por la mano a la misma niña que había ofrecido pan y carne a Catelyn, que fue llevada hacia el frente. De inmediato la música empezó de nuevo, esta vez una melodía más rápida, más alegre, y con ella llegaron el resto de las mujeres que habían bailado, arrastrando a otras frente a la hoguera y empezando a bailar con ellas de manera despreocupada. Catelyn misma sonrío ante esto…hasta que dos de las mujeres llegaron y la cogieron de las manos.

Su sonrisa se marchitó en un instante "¡No!" dijo en voz alta, intentando soltarse sin éxito de ellas "¡De ninguna manera!" ¡No podía! Por los dioses ¡No!

Las mujeres no se desanimaron por esto, y encontraron apoyo en las viejas y los niños cercanos, que empezaron a alentarla para que fuera con ellas, todos con sonrisas en sus rostros. Catelyn giró la cabeza para mirar a Ygritte, esperando que la ayudara….solo para decepcionarse.

"¡Vamos!" la alentó su amiga, dándole un pequeño empujón en la espalda con una mano, mientras con la otra sujetaba a Minisa "¡Ve! ¡Baila!" dijo con una sonrisa que era a partes iguales alentadora y burlona.

Sintiéndose traicionada, y haciéndoselo saber a Ygritte con la mirada, Catelyn cedió y se permitió ser arrastrada cerca del fuego.

"No sé cómo hacerlo" ofreció débilmente a las mujeres, pero éstas solo se rieron.

"Si sabes" contradijo una, con el cabello suelto y una sonrisa de dientes ligeramente torcidos "Solo déjate llevar" le dijo, antes de soltarla.

Al principio sus movimientos se sintieron torpes y patéticos. Sintió muchos ojos sobre ella, y sus mejillas se calentaron. Que espectáculo debía ser….una mujer mayor, casi una anciana, bailando, intentando bailar, en medio de un grupo de muchachas frescas y rozagantes. Intentó escaparse, pero dos muchachas diferentes a las últimas la cogieron de los brazos y la empujaron, solo para ser agarrada por una mano en su cintura perteneciente a una bailarina de la mitad de su edad, con ojos castaños traviesos que se mantuvieron en los de ella mientras las hacía girar a ambas muchas veces.

Y poco a poco, paso con paso, movimiento con movimiento, Catelyn se encontró cada vez menos avergonzada. Sus pasos se volvieron más seguros, sus hombros perdieron su rigidez, sus pies se movieron más rápido y su cabello se agitó libre. Antes de darse cuenta, Catelyn estaba moviéndose con desenvoltura, perdida en su propio ritmo, al igual que todas sus compañeras de baile.

Sin pesares. Sin temores. Sin preocupaciones. Sin tener que mantener una apariencia o una posición. Sin tener que vivir de acuerdo a lecciones o principios. Simplemente siguiendo el ritmo de los tambores y las flautas que reverberaban a través de su cuerpo, haciéndole adquirir vida propia y llevándola por donde quisiera. Era tal la despreocupación….Catelyn no se habría atrevido a soñar con tal paz, tal _libertad_, hace unos años. Su boca se abrió y las risas escaparon de ella de manera descontrolada, despreocupada. Su corazón bombeaba con alegría.

En un momento, Catelyn fue cogida por la mano, y notó que la mujer que la había tomado, de piel blanca y nariz pequeña, tenía su otra mano atrapada en el agarre de otra bailarina. La miró y Catelyn entendió al instante; sin pensar, cogió la mano libre de otra mujer que bailaba cerca de ella, y en poco tiempo, todas las bailarinas estaban sujetas por ambas manos, encarando el fuego.

_BUM-BUM-BUM_, Sonaron los tambores, y todas se adelantaron hacia el fuego varios pasos, sin soltarse de las manos y dejándolas ligeramente detrás. _BUM-BUM-BUM_, con la repetición, todas retrocedieron a la posición original, alejándose del fuego y con sus manos ahora al frente de ellas.

_BUM-BUM-BUM…._ Pies al frente y manos atrás… _BUM-BUM-BUM_… Pies atrás y manos al frente.

Cuando finalmente las manos se soltaron, las últimas inhibiciones de Catelyn hicieron lo propio con ella. Giró varias veces sobre sí misma, antes de que sus brazos fueran sobre su cabeza con rapidez, superponiéndose uno al otro para luego caer hasta su cintura, antes de volver a empezar, todo ello al ritmo del retumbar de los tambores, a los cuáles se les habían vuelto a unir las flautas en un momento que Catelyn no pudo recordar.

Sus oídos captaban muchas cosas a la vez, demasiadas. La música. Los gritos, las risas, los aullidos. Fue toda una sorpresa que pudieran hacerlo con el cambio de melodía nuevamente. Le tomó un momento darse cuenta de cuál era, y cuando lo hizo de inmediato empezó a moverse más rápido, acercándose al fuego y danzando ante él con abandono, hasta que con el último sonido, cayó al suelo, jadeando, agotada. Pero feliz.

Un nuevo coro de aullidos y gritos de simpatía llenaron el aire, y Catelyn cerró los ojos unos momentos, tanto para ahogarse en ellos como para aliviarse un poco. Era consciente de tantas cosas en ese momento. Tantas…..La tierra dura bajo su cuerpo, la rapidez de su respiración, el calor de sus mejillas, el calor de las llamas cerca de ella, pero más que nada, la calidez de su cuerpo y la paz que la inundaba.

Cuando se levantó, su cabello cayó sobre sus ojos y lo apartó con una mano, mientras reía de manera despreocupada. No podía creerlo. Había bailado ante el fuego, tan desenfrenada como una niña y tan alegre como una recién casada.

Se alejó de la hoguera y el baile, y su alegría se vio atenuada por algo de culpa cuándo recordó que mientras bailaba se había olvidado de Ygritte y de Minisa. Se encaminó hacia el lugar dónde habían estado antes, y no las encontró. En su lugar, una de las mujeres de las lanzas encargadas de vigilarlas charlaba con un hombre que prácticamente se la comía con la mirada. La mujer, o bien no se daba cuenta o no le daba importancia, porque parecía totalmente ajena a eso mientras se detenía para tomar un sorbo de su vaso.

"Hey" llamó Catelyn al acercarse, con lo que atrajo las miradas de ambos. El hombre parecía enojado, pero Catelyn lo ignoró para hablar con la mujer.

"¡Catelyn!" saludó la mujer, al tiempo que hacía un gesto de la cabeza "Te vi allí" dijo, apuntando con la mano en la que tenía el vaso hacia el lugar de dónde venía "Bailas bien" la felicitó.

Catelyn no estaba tan segura de ello, pero decidió no discutir "Gracias" dijo, algo abochornada "¿Sabes dónde están Ygritte y Minisa?" preguntó.

"Ygritte dijo que preguntarías por ella cuando volvieras" comentó la mujer, aun sonriendo "Minisa se ensució. Ygritte la llevó a la tienda para limpiarla, pero dijo que volvería cuando lo hubiera hecho" explicó.

"Mm" murmuró Catelyn "¿Hace mucho tiempo que se fueron?" de ser así, preferiría quedarse y esperarlas hasta que volvieran.

Pero la mujer de las lanzas sacudió la cabeza "No. Aún no habrán llegado a la tienda" dijo.

"Entiendo. Gracias" dijo Catelyn, al tiempo que le daba una palmada en el hombro y se encaminaba a la tienda, dejando a la mujer volver a la charla que había tenido antes de que ella llegara.

Empezó a caminar lejos de las festividades. Había algunas personas cerca, pero nadie la molestó. La mayoría de ellas se mantenían apartadas, bebiendo o tanteando debajo de las ropas de sus compañeros. Si éstos eran los mismos que durante el día, Catelyn no lo sabía ni le importaba. Tras tanto tiempo entre el Pueblo Libre, había aprendido a ignorar con éxito tales cuestiones.

No había recorrido más de la mitad de la distancia que había entre la fiesta y la tienda de Ygritte cuando notó que sus pies estaban adoloridos. Había bailado demasiado, y eso sin duda se notaría en su cabello revuelto y en su rostro cubierto de sudor. _Ygritte probablemente se burlará de mí hasta la muerte cuando me vea_, pensó con una sonrisa.

Estaba distraída, tanto, que no se dio cuenta de que había pocas antorchas encendidas, y ninguna especialmente cerca de la tienda. Pero su distracción no fue tan grande que no notó….que no había rastro de Elta. Ni de Borthe.

Catelyn parpadeó, sorprendida. Era extraño que no hubiera nadie. Aunque…..tal vez la guardia estuviera en el interior, hablando con Ygritte.

Fue entonces cuando lo escuchó.

Débil y lejano.

El llanto de Minisa.

Y casi al mismo tiempo, lo que parecía un grito ahogado.

No recordó empezar a correr, ni separar de un manotazo la solapa de la tienda. Solo supo que en un momento estuvo adentro de la tienda, y contempló la escena frente a ella, sintiendo como la sangre se helaba en sus venas.

La sangre manchaba las pieles sobre las que ella e Ygritte se sentaban y caminaban. Los cuerpos de Elta y de un hombre desconocido yacían muertos en el suelo. Y no muy lejos, Ygritte yacía forcejeando con dos hombres. Sus uñas estaban clavadas en el cuero cabelludo de uno, alejándolo de Minisa, que lloraba desesperada. El otro hombre tapaba la boca de Ygritte con una mano, mientras con la otra intentaba desenvainar la espada que tenía en el cinturón.

"¡NO!" gritó Catelyn, al tiempo que separaba la distancia de ellos de un salto y aferrarse a le espalda del hombre que estaba tras Ygritte, clavando sus uñas con todas sus fuerzas en su rostro.

"¡Ah!" gritó el hombre, soltando a Ygritte y retrocediendo con rapidez, hasta que golpeó la espalda de Catelyn contra uno de los pilares de la tienda. El golpe le arrebató el aliento y la forzó a aflojar su agarre sobre el hombre, que enterró un codo en sus costillas. El dolor oscureció su vista por un momento, y sintió como la fuerza la abandonaba. El suelo se acercó a ella, y el momentáneo alivio del impacto contra las pieles suaves fue borrado por un dolor atroz que la sacudió, expandiéndose desde su abdomen.

"¡Maldita perra!" gritó una voz, y al instante un dolor igual al de su abdomen cayó sobre su costado, haciéndole gritar de dolor al tiempo que se encogía por instinto, cubriendo su pecho con sus brazos "¿¡Quieres matar a esa maldita zorra de una vez?!" espetó la voz, y Catelyn observó cómo los pies del hombre ante ella se alejaban.

_Ygritte…._

No lo pensó. Se aferró a sus piernas e intentó detenerlo. Un dolor agudo golpeó su rostro, y un aullido de dolor salió de su boca. Sintió como la sangre manchaba su rostro, y unos instantes después una serie de dedos envueltos alrededor de su cuello que empezaron a apretar con fuerza, arrebatando el aire.

"Maldita perra" gruñó el hombre, y Catelyn encontró sus ojos con los de él "Deberías haberte mantenido alejada, joder" las manos de Catelyn fueron hacia su cuello para intentar separar los dedos que trataban de ahogarla. Sin éxito "Vinimos por la ramera salvaje…." la boca de Catelyn se abrió, buscando un aire que no llegó a sus pulmones. Sus manos se volvieron más desesperadas, pero no logró aflojar el agarre sobre su cuello "…..y por la pequeña loba. Si no hubieras llegado…." Catelyn empezó a patear, desesperada por aire "….habrías vivido. Pero ahora….." la presión en su cuello aumentó un poco más, y Catelyn hubiera gemido de dolor, pero el escaso aire en sus pulmones no bastaba ni para eso "…..no vas a ver el amanecer, lo prometo. Llevamos tanto tiempo esperando…." Una sonrisa oscura de dientes amarillos se plasmó en el rostro del asesino "….y ya empezábamos a perder las esperanzas. Por suerte, la recompensa es muy buena y tenemos mucha paciencia…jej…"

La fuerza en las manos y las piernas estaba disminuyendo. La visión de Catelyn se oscurecía, y cada vez sentía menos. Incluso su cuello estaba perdiendo sensibilidad. Se estaba ahogando…

"_No así. Dioses, por favor, no así"_ pensó Catelyn con desesperación _"No sin saber si Arya está en Invernalia…No sin saber que Ygritte y Minisa están a salvo…No sin ver una vez más a Jon…."_

"…_.Jon…."_ pensó. Ese sería su último pensamiento….

…hasta que el agarre sobre su cuello se aflojó repentinamente, y en el mismo instante sintió como algo caía sobre su rostro, entrando en sus ojos y en su boca, antes de gotear por su rostro y su cuello. Era cálido y espeso, y de un sabor nauseabundo. Luchó por respirar y al mismo tiempo por no ahogarse.

Sintió como los dedos soltaban su cuello y el peso encima de ella era apartado. Se volteó, tosiendo y al mismo tiempo tratando de respirar. Se pasó una mano por los ojos antes de parpadear, tratando de enfocarse. Sintió deseos de vomitar cuando vio que lo que había caído sobre su rostro y dentro de su boca era sangre. Miró por encima de su hombro y vio que el hombre que había tratado de matarla estaba tendido en el suelo, sus ojos ahora vidriosos y su cuello abierto de oreja a oreja.

"Cat…." una voz ronca dijo, y Catelyn alzó la vista para ver a Ygritte justo cuando cayó de rodillas ante ella. Su ojo estaba morado, y de su boca caía un hilillo de sangre. Acunada en su brazo, Minisa lloraba abiertamente, mientras Ygritte sostenía una daga en la otra mano "Cat….¿Es-Estás bien?" preguntó.

Catelyn se levantó con brazos temblorosos, hasta que su rostro estuvo a la misma altura que el de Ygritte. Sus ojos recorrieron a Ygritte y a la bebé simultáneamente, buscando alguna otra herida. Una de sus manos incluso se levantó, tratando de comprobar que era cierto. Que ambas estaban allí, intactas.

Sin palabras, Catelyn se arrojó sobre Ygritte, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de ella, al tiempo que sentía como la mano de Ygritte apretaba su nuca. La apretó con fuerza, y solo aflojó su agarre cuando recordó que Minisa estaba en medio de ambas.

Fue solo cuando sintió algo cálido limpiando la sangre de sus mejillas desde arriba hacia abajo que notó que estaba llorando. Los sollozos escaparon de su boca, inevitables, y el alivio la llenó con tanta fuerza que sintió que podría desmayarse.

Ygritte y Minisa estaban bien…Estaban bien….

"_Gracias, Dioses. Gracias"_ se encontró pensando, al tiempo que las lágrimas de alivio se incrementaban.

**¡Tada! ¿Qué tal eh? ¿Merezco unas palabras? De ser así, la cajita de abajo es el mejor lugar para escribirlas.**

**Bien amigos, en una nueva faceta de mi rareza, quiero preguntarles algo. Basándose en la historia, así como en todas mis respuestas a reviews hasta ahora (que estoy seguro que muchos más que los que los escriben han leído) les pregunto. ¿Cuál creen que sea el tipo de canciones que escucho? El chiste es así: ustedes me dicen el nombre de una canción que creen que me gustaría, o que piensan que yo escucho, y yo la otra semana les respondo si tienen razón o no. ¿Por qué hago esto? Se me antojo. Pura y llanamente, se me antojo.**

**Bien, como siempre, les pido que sean cuidadosos en torno al tema del coronavirus. Cuídense, y cuiden a los demás. Vida hay una sola, y debemos cuidarla.**

**Bien, si Dios quiere, nos leemos en una semana. Que estén bien (sobre todo de salud. Y que sigan así).**


	56. Chapter 56

**Bien, una vez más: hola a quienquiera que lea esto.**

**Quiero agradecer de todo corazón a Coki 13566, Aegon I Targaryen, miguel , Xechu .S, Kirito 720, jean d'arc, tony warrior, JL Dragneel Storm, Pablo 21, Luna y Trinity Seven por sus maravillosos reviews, que les juro, son una bendición y me ayudan a no bajar los brazos con esta historia. Y hablando de los reviews:**

**Coki 13566: hola, que gusto leerte una vez más, y tenías mucha razón al esperar que pasara algo. Es cuando el peligro parece más lejano que el riesgo es mucho mayor. Si, falta mucho para que Jon llegue a Los Gemelos. Aquí verás algo acerca de Sansa. En fin, que estés muy bien. Un abrazo.**

**Aegon I Targaryeen: me honra que le des privilegio a mi historia; espero seguir haciéndola digna de eso. Ah, ya entiendo a qué te referís, y me alegra que la historia no sea predecible, y me asombra que releas los capítulos tan seguido. Oh, te juro que yo también amo ver a Jon cambiando poco a poco, hasta convertirse en el Rey que el Norte merece. No veo los caminos de Ned Stark como anticuados, pero me parecen demasiado ambiguos (por ejemplo, en la serie, le parecía la mayor falta no ayudar a Robert, pero no parecía darle importancia al hecho de que le mintió a él, además de a Jon, a Catelyn y a todos sus hijos sobre la paternidad verdadera de Jon. Catelyn, Robb, Rickon, todos murieron creyendo que Jon era algo que no. Y Jon mismo creció toda la vida con una mentira. Más allá de las intenciones de Ned, me parece que estuvo muy mal al ocultar esa verdad con tanto celo). Si, si Jon cambio, Catelyn pasó de ser entrenada por el maestro Roshi a ser Súper Saiyayin jajaj. Pero enserio, que bueno que guste el personaje de Catelyn; la verdad me encariñé mucho con ella. Cambiando de tema, la verdad es que considere dejar el final abierto, pero la espera sería muy larga para ustedes y la verdad es que no tenía corazón para hacerles esto. Ahora sobre la canción, la verdad es que nunca la había escuchado, pero me parece buena, particularmente la melodía. Ojalá que tengas una gran semana. Un abrazo y que estés bien.**

**Miguel : hola, y gracias. Busque el argumento que dijiste, pero la verdad es que no lo encontré. Me recomiendas una página o video para informarme bien, por favor? Eso nomás. Gracias, y hasta la próxima.**

**Xechu .S: ya rodaron. Tres asesinos y una mujer de las lanzas. Que estés bien.**

**Kirito 720: Holaaaaaaaaaaaa. Me va muy bien, gracias por preguntar, espero que tú estés igual. Sí, poco a poco. La verdad creo que una de las pocas cosas buenas de la Casa Frey, es que como son muchos, se los pueden dividir entre Jon y los norteños. Jon en estos momentos está, como verás, más centrado en asegurar el Norte, pero a su debido tiempo lidiará con los Gemelos. Pero ese no es el único lugar donde hay prisioneros. Jon tiene una buena cantidad, y ya va siendo hora de que empiece a lidiar con ellos ¿no crees? Si buscas tranquilidad, creo que estás en el lugar equivocado. Como le dije a Coki, es cuando parece que no va a pasar nada, que hay que mantener la guardia en alto. Ooooh, hay tantas personas que querrían atacar a Jon y a su familia, no empecemos con la lista porque no terminamos nunca jejej. Haré un esfuerzo para que el nivel de la historia no disminuya. Un abrazo.**

**Jean d'arc: hola, y que gusto volver a recibir un review largo de tu parte. Los adoro. Si, Jon tiene algo de Ned Stark, pero no es su padre. Este Jon ha pasado mucho tiempo en compañía del Pueblo Libre, y debe velar por una gran cantidad de gente. Para eso a veces debe ser despiadado, puede que incluso desalmado. Eso le vendrá bien para hacerse con el resto del Norte. Jon está empezando a trazar un camino intermedio entre la piedad y la crueldad para obtener los castillos, pero aún no tiene nada seguro. Si, te juro que me encantó escribir la celebración: la idea de una fiesta libre, sin prejuicios ni máscaras de compostura, me parece un gran contraste en el universo GOT, pero un contraste que me gustaría mucho haber visto. Igual que la actitud de Catelyn; ante todo es una mujer mucho más libre ahora, o eso me gusta pensar, y como tal actuará, al menos en ocasiones. Te metí un poco de susto con la posible muerte de Catelyn? Si es así, significa que escribí bien el ataque. Sí, es cierto que Catelyn no pensó en Sansa, pero eso me parece normal en esas circunstancias. Contrariamente a lo que parece, cuando una persona está cerca de la inconsciencia (sobre todo si es a causa de un daño físico), no piensa con lógica: el miedo nubla el raciocinio. Las dos, Catelyn e Ygritte, están heridas, pero te concedo que Catelyn está peor. Juro que, cuando empecé la historia, ni yo esperaba lograr una evolución tan grande de esos tres, pero no me quejo. Me alegro, y mucho. Espero que mi Catelyn siga gustando como hasta ahora en el futuro. Por cierto, sobre la música, le pegaste. Me encanta Soda Stereo (pero es 77 no es por eso. Ni de cerca). Bueno, eso es todo; un abrazo grandote y un gran saludo. Que estés muy, pero muy bien.**

**Tony Warrior: bueno, bueno, bueno, que decir…..¡Naaaaaaaaaa, obvio que gracias, que más! Te sorprendí, a vos y a muchos otros jajaj. No, Ramsey no es el único que sabe de la familia de Jon. No olvides que las noticias se esparcen y existen los espías, y el hecho de que Jon sea el centro de atención, no significa que nadie sepa de su familia. La teoría de Alys es menos probable: recuerda, como dijo el que trató de matar a Catelyn, llevaban mucho tiempo esperando el momento adecuado. Y además, ¿de dónde habría sacado Alys a esos asesinos, y menos aún pagarles? Escuché la canción que me recomendaste. WOW; me fascino. Que gran orquesta. La verdad, películas como Troya, El señor de los Anillos y Corazón Valiente son las que hacen que valga la pena escuchar bandas sonoras. Viste, mi capítulo fue tal como lo describes. Empezó en llovizna, y casi terminó en tempestad. Es difícil hablar, eh? No te preocupes. A ti te pasa lo mismo que a muchos, pero tú haces el intento, y eso lo valoro muchísimo. Te agradezco la comprensión en estos tiempos tan desiguales de mi inspiración y tan pesados de mis deberes, te saludo con un gesto de la mano (soy demasiado corriente para hacer reverencia jejej). VALAR DOHAERIS.**

**JL Dragneel Storm: hola. Sí, Jon no será el caballero blanco en su dominación sobe el Norte. Será un lobo, como siempre debió ser. Igual que es gratificante leer a Jon matando enemigos sin piedad, lo es escribirlo, sobre todo cuando me llegan las opiniones como las tuyas. Oh, habrá consecuencias para el ataque, lo juro, y no te imaginas la reacción de Jon. No estés tan seguro de que fue Ramsay; o sea, es la opción más probable, y quizás sí fue él, pero quizás no. Bueno, un saludo y que estés muy bien.**

**Pablo 21: ¡hola otra vez! Es bueno saber que te gustó el capítulo. Respecto a tu petición, no te preocupes. Esta historia se termina o se termina. Primero que nada, porque no soportaría dejarlos a ustedes a medio camino. Segundo, porque me gusta demasiada para dejarla a la mitad. Y tercero, porque soy una persona insufriblemente terca, y cuando empiezo algo, lo termino sin importar nada. Ay, conozco tan bien la sensación de que una buena historia no se termina, o se actualiza cada Mundial de Fútbol, y no pretendo hacerles es a ustedes con ésta. Bueno, que estés de lo mejor y hasta la próxima.**

**Luna: los Bolton son unos **_**figlios di putanna**_**, no te voy a discutir eso. Pero tal vez, y digo tal vez, no hayan sido ellos (sonrisa enigmática). Sí, pobres nuestras pelirrojas, la pasaban tan bien (sobre todo Cat), y de golpe ¡PUM! Se les cae el techo encima. No se sació la venganza contra los Frey, se le dio un trago nomás. Cuando lleguen a los Gemelos es que empieza el asunto. Jon perdonando a un Frey? Sí, claro, cuando los elefantes vuelen (¡Fuera de aquí, Dumbo! ¡A ti nadie te llamó!) Tú reluce tu inglés, y yo hago lo mismo con mi italiano. **_**Arrivederchi, bella donna! ¡Piú bella de tutti!**_

**Trinity Seven: ¡sí, le acertaste! ¡Muy bien por ti!**

***Bien, ahora, pasando a otro asunto, gracias a todos los que siguen la historia, la tienen entre sus favoritos, o simplemente la leen.**

**Ahora sí, basta de hablar. Vamos a lo que les interesa a ustedes.**

**Disclaimer: todo lo que puedan reconocer pertenece a G.R.R. Martín. Yo solo lo uso para entretenerme y tratar de entretener a otros.**

**Jon**

Mors Umber había sido el primer aliado que Jon había obtenido tras cruzar el Muro. Jon recordaba bien como, muchas lunas atrás, pese a la larga enemistad entre su Casa y el Pueblo Libre y a la terrible situación de la Casa Stark en ese momento, Mors Umber había concedido a Jon una oportunidad de explicarse cuando otros probablemente no lo habrían hecho. Era su apoyo el que le había permitido armar a gran parte de su ejército, y sentado las bases para reclamar el Norte.

Jon no había olvidado nada, y mientras el cuerpo decapitado de Aenys Frey era llevado lejos, encaró a Carroña.

"¿Os sentís satisfecho, mi señor?" preguntó, aunque creía saber la respuesta.

"Es un buen inicio, Alteza" gruñó Mors, con una sonrisa oscura en su rostro "Pero si puedo matar más Freys, no perderé la oportunidad" aseguró, y Jon no dudó de sus palabras.

Jon asintió "Decidme, mi señor" continuó, decidiendo cambiar de cuestión "¿Cómo se encuentra vuestro hermano?" preguntó.

La pregunta era una mera cortesía, y Jon lamentó haberla pronunciado en el instante en que notó como la satisfacción abandonaba el rostro de Carroña, empezando por su único ojo.

La mirada de Mors se desvió de la de Jon "Ya despertó" gruñó. Mors descubrió los dientes, aún sin mirar a Jon, cuando soltó el resto "Parece que…..está ciego" dijo en voz más baja.

Jon parpadeó, sorprendido, antes de que su rostro se llenara de solemnidad. Cuando las palabras finalmente fueron asimiladas, no pudo evitar sentir compasión por Hother Mataputas. Muchos hombres quedaban lisiados en la guerra; era inevitable. Perdían brazos y manos, piernas y pies. Algunos perdían un ojo, pero pocos tenían la desgracia de conservar ambos y al mismo tiempo perder la vista.

"Ya veo" dijo Jon. No había sentido en decir condolencias "¿Dónde se encuentra?" preguntó.

"Su tienda está junto a la mía" respondió Mors.

Jon asintió, pensativo "Hablaré con él cuando sea posible" aseguró, antes de encaminarse de vuelta a su tienda.

Resultó que tuvieron que pasar dos días hasta que Jon estuviese listo para conversar con Mataputas. Había una serie de cuestiones que tocar con él, y necesitaba pensar en ellas con cuidado antes de reunirse con Hother. En la mañana, poco después de desayunar, se encaminó hacia el lugar, acompañado por Fantasma y su Guardia Personal.

No tardaron en acercarse a la parte del campamento en que se ubicaban las tiendas de los Umber, como delataba el estandarte con el gigante rugiente que ondeaba sobre ellas. Los hombres del Último Hogar se apartaron a ambos lados, y muchos de ellos se inclinaron ante el Rey. A la visión de Jon no escapó que algunos de ellos se mantenían apartados o escondidos detrás de otros. _Como si no desearan ser vistos…_

Mors lo encontró y le indicó cuál era la tienda, y Jon hizo un gesto a sus guardias para que esperaran afuera, antes de entrar acompañado por Fantasma.

La tienda era lo bastante alta para que pudiera estar parado a toda su altura, pero era pequeña. Tanto, que Jon dudó si no sería lo mejor para su lobo esperar afuera. Lo único que cabía en ella era una silla desocupada y un catre en el cuál se sentaba Hother Mataputas. Tenía aspecto miserable, con su cabeza enterrada en sus manos, y su largo cabello y barba cayendo sin vida. Jon sintió como la pena aparecía en su pecho al ver a Mataputas en tal estado. Apenas registró a las dos mujeres, una de ellas muy anciana, que se encontraban en un rincón de la tienda; solo pudo decir que eran del Pueblo Libre.

Jon tenía la intención de hablar primero, pero Mors se adelantó.

"Hermano" dijo Carroña, adelantándose a Jon y colocando una mano sobre el hombro de Mataputas, que había intentado levantarse.

"Mors….." gruñó Mataputas, y Jon pudo ver a la perfección sus ojos. Parecían normales, pero su dueño los movía en todas direcciones, buscando todo, y sin encontrar nada "¡Maldición! ¡No te veo, hermano! No te veo…." espetó. Sonaba…derrotado.

"Lo sé, Hother" dijo Mors, con un tono más ronco del habitual "Ya veremos que hacer, hermano. Pero antes…..hay alguien que desea hablar contigo" dijo.

En un alarde de confianza, Jon tomó la única silla y la colocó enfrente de Hother, antes de sentarse en ella.

"¿Quién rayos es el imbécil que decide venir a verme en estos momentos?" dijo Hother, su ceño frunciéndose y sus ojos buscando a alguien que estaba enfrente de él.

"¡Cuida como te diriges a él!" espetó en ese momento una de las mujeres en la esquina, la más joven. Por lo visto había reconocido al Rey, y estaba indignada por la forma de hablar de Hother Umber. Habría dicho más, pero Jon alzó la mano para callarla.

Hother abrió la boca para responder, pero Jon se recostó en el respaldo de la silla y se adelantó "Quien desea hablar con vos, mi señor de Umber, es Jon Stark," se presentó en voz alta "hijo de Lord Eddard Stark y hermano y heredero de Robb Stark. Legítimo señor de Invernalia, Rey en el Norte y Rey más allá del Muro" dijo, antes de mirar a las mujeres y hacerles un gesto con la mano para que salieran. Con una inclinación rápida, ambas salieron, dejando a Jon a solas con los hermanos Umber.

Era la primera vez que Jon se presentaba de tal manera. Sonaba presuntuoso y hasta un poco ridículo. No le gustaba, pero era necesario. Hother Mataputas no estaba con él. _Al menos aún._ Hother había peleado por los Bolton, y más allá de las razones que tuviera, Jon deseaba que fuera consciente de que dicha acción tenía consecuencias.

Hother tragó visiblemente ante la mención, y trató de levantarse "Yo…." no pudo decir más.

"No" dijo Jon "Sentaos" sus palabras, sumadas al empuje firme de la mano de Mors en su hombro, bastaron para que Mataputas desistiera de su intento.

"Sí…..Alteza" dijo el hombre herido "Bienvenido" murmuró, su tono falto de todo sentimiento. Al igual que sus siguientes palabras "Quisiera haceros una solicitud…si me lo permitís"

"Adelante" dijo Jon, ligeramente curioso.

"Quisiera pediros misericordia para mis hombres" dijo Mataputas, perdiendo el equilibrio por un momento, para recuperarlo colocando su mano a su lado, sobre el catre.

La máscara que Jon se había puesto al entrar en la tienda amenazó con caer a causa de la sorpresa. No había esperado que Mataputas pidiera eso.

"Lo que….mhm" el gruñido de dolor escapo de Mataputas cuando se estiró un poco, pero eso no bastó para callarlo "lo que hicieron…luchar contra vos…..lo hicieron bajo mi mando. Yo soy el que merece el castigo…..no ellos" concluyó, para luego empezar a jadear ligeramente, al tiempo que se llevaba una mano al costado.

Un silencio se hizo presente mientras Jon meditaba que decir. No quería ser implacable, pero tampoco quería comprometerse.

"Tendré vuestras palabras en cuenta" aseguró Jon, sin faltar a la verdad "Pero no he venido a hablar de vuestros hombres, si no de vos" continuó, cambiando de tema "Vuestro hermano me asegura que vuestro apoyo a Roose Bolton y a los Frey fue solo bajo el riesgo que habría corrido el Gran Jon de haberos negado. Asegura que no tenéis afecto alguno por ellos" comentó Jon.

La respuesta de Hother Mataputas fue la esperada "Mors dice la verdad. No siento más afecto por esos hijos de rameras que por el contenido de un orinal. Y si hubiera sentido algo así" dijo en un tono de total asco ante la idea "habría perecido cuando sus arqueros dispararon contra los Mormont y los salvajes sin que les importara una mierda que los hombres de Umber estuvieran en el medio" dijo con rabia no disimulada.

"Es comprensible" concedió Jon "Estoy aquí para averiguar si estáis dispuesto a sumaros a vuestro hermano y a jurarme lealtad como vuestro _Rey_" admitió Jon, haciendo énfasis en la última palabra.

Hother estaba ciego, pero Jon no. Vio a la perfección como el desconcierto se apoderaba de su expresión, antes de ser reemplazado por una expresión amarga.

"¿Para qué necesitáis a un viejo ciego?" dijo con dureza "Un ser tan inútil y acabado como ese ¿de qué os puede servir en la guerra?"

Los Umber eran gente directa y dura, y Jon no dudó en dar una respuesta acorde al hombre que había hecho la pregunta.

"De poco" reconoció Jon "Pero las guerras no duran para siempre, y cuando esta acabe, necesitaré hombres de influencia. Como vos" admitió. Pese a no ser tan afamado como su hermano, Hother Mataputas era conocido y respetado, dos cualidades a las que Jon podría darles buen uso.

"Cuando acabe esta guerra…" murmuró Hother "Decís ¿cuándo los salvajes se asienten en el Norte? ¿Cuándo reciban castillos y ocupen nuestras tierras?" inquirió. Sonaba….inconforme.

"El Norte es inmenso; hay tierras para todos. Los únicos que se asentarán en las tierras de los Umber serán aquellos que los Umber permitáis" dijo Jon, sin faltar a la verdad. No en vano se decía que el Norte era tan grande como los otros seis reinos juntos "El mundo cambia, y el Norte debe cambiar con él si pretende sobrevivir" dijo Jon. No había olvidado a su enemigo más peligroso, y tenía la certeza total de que se estaba preparando para atacar en esos momentos. Ygritte a menudo le decía que no sabía nada, pero había una cosa que si sabía: los norteños y el Pueblo Libre tenían más oportunidades de sobrevivir juntos que separados "Está en vuestras manos el aceptar o no hacerlo, mi señor, pero pasará. Podéis estar seguro"

La expresión de Mataputas era amarga, tal como el Rey esperaba. Jon suponía que había muchos como él. Los norteños se mantenían muy arraigados a sus tradiciones, y desconfiaban de los extranjeros. Jon estaba atentando contra todo al intervenir en favor del Pueblo Libre.

"¿Qué pasará si no acepto?" preguntó Mataputas con un gruñido "¿Seré ejecutado, exiliado, o asesinado?"

"No" Jon inhaló hondo antes de continuar "Imagino que vuestro hermano os ha hablado del acuerdo al que llegué para obtener su apoyo. ¿Estoy en lo correcto?" Mataputas asintió en silencio, y Mors confirmó la sospecha de Jon con un murmullo "Sí no os castigué por pelear por los Bolton, ¿cómo podría hacerlo por mantener recelos?" preguntó Jon.

Si Jon tuviera que castigar a todos los que habían mantenido recelo del Pueblo Libre en alguna ocasión, no habría un solo norteño en su ejército que saliera indemne.

"Sí. Supongo que así es" Hother tragó antes de seguir "Os agradezco la misericordia… Alteza" dijo, inclinando la cabeza, sus ojos ciegos mirando a la nada, y aun así brillando con gratitud. Pero un momento más tarde ese brillo murió, y el recelo volvió a sentirse en el aire "Pero….. ¿Qué pasara con mis hombres?" preguntó, haciendo una mueca cuando cambió de posición "¿Vais a…..indultarlos también?" concluyó.

"Lidiaré con vuestros hombres en cuánto hayamos concluido nuestro encuentro" dijo Jon, y observó como la reacción de los hermanos Umber era la esperada. Ambos intentaron disimular su incomodidad, sin éxito "Para mi fortuna, no tendré que ir muy lejos para hacerlo, ya que vuestros hombres están aquí, junto a los de vuestro hermano" comentó en un falso tono despreocupado, al tiempo que su mirada cambiaba de Hother a Mors.

Mors tragó visiblemente, y Jon observó con una pizca de perversa satisfacción como palidecía "Alteza, yo….¿cómo lo supisteis?" preguntó, atónito.

Lo había sabido hacía tiempo, cuando varios hombres de las montañas del Norte señalaron que no había hombres con los colores de Umber entre los prisioneros. La actitud de algunos de los hombres del Último Hogar cuando Jon pasó cerca de ellos hace solo unos momentos aumentó sus sospechas.

"En realidad, solo lo sospechaba" prefirió decir Jon, incapaz de evitar que una pequeña sonrisa apareciera en su rostro "Vos acabáis de confirmarlo, mi señor" le informó, viendo como el único ojo de Mors se abría con realización, antes de cerrarse con rapidez.

Hother Umber murmuró una maldición por lo bajo, pero Jon lo dejó pasar. Sospechaba que iba dirigida contra Mors, no contra él.

"Mi Rey…yo…..ellos no son como los demás. ¡Fueron tan forzados como mi hermano a servir a los Bolton!" adujo, al tiempo que extendía un brazo hacia la entrada de la tienda.

Jon asintió sin pronunciar palabra, y un silencio tenso cayó una vez más sobre los tres hombres. Un silencio que Jon rompió.

"Deseo hablar con él_ en privado_" dijo Jon, haciendo un gesto en dirección a Mataputas, pero aun mirando a Carroña "Mientras tanto, mi señor, reunid a los restos de los hombres de vuestro hermano frente a la tienda. A todos los que puedan mantenerse en pie" especificó.

Mors miró largamente a Jon, antes de dar una palmada en el hombro de su hermano a modo de despedida y una inclinación ante él, para luego salir de la tienda.

"Aún no habéis respondido a mi pregunta, mi señor" señaló Jon luego de unos momentos "¿Estáis dispuesto a jurarme lealtad como Rey?"

Hother pareció dudar por un momento, antes de alzar la barbilla "¿Si lo hago indultaréis a mis hombres?" preguntó entre jadeos.

Jon podría haber mentido, pero decidió no hacerlo "No" dijo, brusco y cortante "El destino de vuestros hombres está en mis manos y en las de ellos, no en las vuestras" aseguró. Era cierto. Quizás hubiera jurado indultar a Mataputas, pero no había hecho lo mismo con sus hombres. Y dado el largo tiempo que los hombres del Último Hogar habían luchado contra el Pueblo Libre, Jon no estaba dispuesto a dejar ir a ninguno de ellos a menos que tuviera la certeza de que no sería un problema más adelante.

Hother apretó los labios un momento antes de hablar "Cuando sepa lo que fue de mis hombres, os daré mi respuesta" gruñó. Parecía enojado.

Por un momento Jon pensó en insistir, pero decidió no hacerlo.

"Como gustéis" concedió Jon, al tiempo que se levantaba "Dentro de poco partiré de este lugar, mi señor, y cuando lo haga, vuestro hermano y todos los hombres de Umber que vinieron con él vendrán conmigo, junto con la que puede ser la única oportunidad de que me juréis lealtad" advirtió, sin faltar a la verdad. Jon aún podría morir en la guerra "Vos os quedaréis aquí, junto con muchos otros, pero depende de vos el _cómo _os quedáis, y cómo seréis percibido por otros. Como un nuevo aliado….o como un potencial enemigo" le recordó, antes de despedirse y salir de la tienda.

Afuera, sus Guardias cuidaban la entrada de la tienda, y Fantasma estaba con ellos. Enfrente, separados por una distancia de al menos cincuenta pasos, un puñado de soldados con los emblemas de la Casa Umber se encontraba reunido. Era un grupo pequeño; unos cuarenta hombres. Algunos hombres estaban heridos, y otros debían apoyarse en sus compañeros para mantenerse en pie. Todos estaban desarmados, a diferencia de los hombres que los rodeaban.

Una multitud se había reunido alrededor de los hombres de Mataputas, y Jon notó que muchos de ellos no eran norteños. Había hombres de los clanes y Mormont, junto con algunos de los de Carroña, pero por cada uno de ellos parecía haber tres o cuatro guerreros del Pueblo Libre.

La tensión podía sentirse en el aire. Las manos se mantenían cerca de las armas, y los hombres de Mataputas se mantenían cerca entre sí. Jon, consciente de que muchas miradas estaban sobre él, se adelantó, acompañado por Fantasma y sus Guardias. Cómo si esa fuera su señal, Carroña se adelantó hasta estar frente a él.

"¿Son todos?" preguntó Jon, mirando al hermano de Hother. Pese ser más alto, Mors pareció encogerse un poco.

"Todos los que pueden. Hay ocho más que ya habrían muerto si hubiesen sido arrastrados hasta aquí" explicó.

Hother Mataputas se había ido del Último Hogar con cuatrocientos hombres, de acuerdo a Mors. Por lo visto, solo uno de cada diez aún vivía.

Jon solo asintió en dirección a Carroña antes de encarar a los _prisioneros_.

"Mi nombre es Jon Stark" se presentó, aunque tenía la certeza de que muchos ya sabían quién era, ya sea porque alguien más les hubiera dicho, o por el gran lobo blanco que estaba a su lado. Su ceño se frunció, y el recelo pareció crecer entre los hombres ante él "Todos vosotros peleasteis bajo el estandarte de Roose Bolton, en abierta traición contra la Casa Stark y en rebelión contra su legítimo derecho como gobernantes del Norte" recordó, viendo con buenos ojos que muchos hombres bajaran la mirada o agacharan la cabeza ante sus palabras "Vuestros amigos y parientes, por otra parte, pelearon bajo mi estandarte, y en consideración a ese apoyo, les daré algo que no tendrán el resto de los prisioneros" afirmó Jon, observando como una serie de miradas se intercambiaban entre los prisioneros, tanto de esperanza como de preocupación "Una oportunidad" concluyó.

Los murmullos empezaron a escucharse alrededor, pero los prisioneros solo se miraron entre sí, antes de que uno diera un paso adelante. Era un hombre mayor, al menos cincuenta años, con una tira de lana manchada de sangre rodeando su frente, una más pequeña cubriendo su antebrazo derecho y el izquierdo en un cabestrillo.

"¿Qué clase de oportunidad?" preguntó con una voz inusualmente suave.

"De vivir" especificó Jon "Aquellos de vosotros que queráis volver a sus tierras ahora podrán hacerlo, _a condición_ de respetar las disposiciones para vuestro retorno y jurar mantener la paz en todo momento" dijo Jon, ignorando a los hombres que lo rodeaban, pero escuchando sin problemas más de un resoplido enojado.

Los hombres de Hother Umber se miraron, compartiendo miradas llenas de dudas, y al mismo tiempo con una ínfima esperanza.

"¿Y podremos volver a casa? ¿Sólo…..así?" gruñó el hombre ante él. Sonaba incrédulo.

Jon asintió, solemne.

"¿Y no nos mataréis? ¿No nos daréis de comer a vuestro lobo, ni nos degollaréis, ni nos asaréis para que los salvajes nos coman?"

"¡Nosotros no comemos mierda!" espetó un lancero de rostro pintado de azul entre la multitud, con lo que ganó varias risas.

"¡Excepto tu mujer, Gerron! ¡Cuándo comparte las pieles contigo!" se burló un muchacho de rostro jovial y cota de malla desigual cubriendo sus hombros, debajo de una capa de piel. Las risas aumentaron de intensidad.

Jon no sintió la tentación de sumarse a las risas. Había asuntos más urgentes. Alzó una mano, y las risas se detuvieron casi al instante. El silencio cayó sobre todos una vez más, y Jon encaró al mismo hombre.

"Ya se ha derramado bastante sangre por ahora" declaró Jon en voz alta, y se alegró de ver que nadie afirmaba lo contrario "Vosotros" dijo, girando a la derecha y señalando con un gesto a los hombres de Mataputas "tenéis la oportunidad de vivir, si aceptáis no seguir derramando más sangre. Pero si os veis incapaces de mantener la paz…...si os resulta tan intolerable la idea de la piedad, permaneceréis prisioneros, junto con los Dustin, Ryswell y todos los demás" advirtió "Esas son vuestras opciones. Elegid, y elegid bien" concluyó.

Un silencio tenso se hizo presente. Todas las miradas estaban centradas en los hombres ante Jon.

Y entonces ocurrió. Sin previo aviso, uno de los hombres de Mataputas salió entre la multitud con paso rápido, caminando directamente hacia Jon. La mano del hijo de Ned Stark se acercó instintivamente a _Hermana Oscura_. Sus guardias fueron más lejos, desenvainando sus espadas, y Fantasma flexionó sus patas y mostró sus colmillos, listo para atacar.

Pero antes de que alguien pudiera gritar algo, bien sea una advertencia o una orden, el guerrero de Umber cayó de rodillas ante Jon, mirándolo a los ojos.

Jon lo examinó con cuidado. Era menor que él, pero solo por unos pocos días del nombre. Sus mejillas estaban limpias de todo rastro de vello, y su cabello castaño caía hasta su nuca. Su rostro aún conservaba algo de la redondez de la niñez, pero sus ojos oscuros eran los de un hombre.

"Os ruego, no me mantengáis prisionero. Y no me enviéis a casa" dijo en voz alta. Jon frunció el ceño, confuso, pero las siguientes palabras lo sorprendieron incluso a él "Dejadme pelear por vos" declaró.

Muchos jadeos se escucharon, principalmente de los norteños, pero Jon no pudo encontrar ningún interés por ellos. Estaba concentrado en el muchacho de rodillas.

Buscó en esos ojos oscuros algún signo de engaño o mentira, pero no vio nada. Fantasma se adelantó hasta que su boca estuvo a la misma altura del oído del joven, que cerró los ojos, aterrado, pero sin retroceder. El huargo olfateó, receloso, pero al final no gruñó, lo que era una buena señal.

"¿Por qué rayos quieres eso?" preguntó en ese momento Dormund, a un lado de Jon. El Rey en el Norte no le dio importancia a la intervención; también deseaba saber los motivos.

Los ojos del muchacho eran duros como el acero, y no se apartaron de Jon "Mi abuelo murió en la lucha. Una flecha le atravesó en la nuca" gruñó "Mi padre estaba con el Gran Jon cuando murió el Joven Lobo. Y mi hermano murió ayer, por sus heridas" se levantó con lentitud, y a pesar de ser más bajo que Jon, en ese momento pareció tan alto como un gigante "Ellos murieron a manos de los Bolton. No quiero volver a casa mientras quede un solo Bolton. Quiero verlos muertos. Dejadme verlo, y mi brazo es vuestro" dijo sin dudar.

Jon podía simpatizar con el muchacho. Él conocía bien el deseo de venganza. Mucho más de lo que nunca pensó que lo haría. Aun así…

"¡Mi Rey!" la voz de Mors Umber sacó a Jon de sus pensamientos, y observó como el hermano mayor de Hother daba un paso al frente, su único ojo fijo en él "Creo que debéis aceptarlo" declaró.

Antes de que Mors pudiera decir algo más, una docena de voces estallaron en contra de sus palabras. Varias más se escucharon al siguiente momento, éstas en apoyo de Carroña.

"¡Silencio!" gritó Jon, antes de que los gritos se elevaran a una verdadera pelea "¿Alguien más que comparta sus dedeos?" preguntó Jon, encarando al resto de los prisioneros, al tiempo que hacía un gesto en dirección al muchacho.

Por un momento nadie hizo un movimiento. Los hombres de Mataputas intercambiaron miradas entre sí, pero al final uno de ellos, un anciano con una barba totalmente blanca y manos nudosas, avanzó. Detrás de él vinieron dos muchachos no mayores que el primero. Luego se fueron acercando otros, hasta ser nada menos que trece. Solo dos eran hombres de la edad adecuada; los demás eran muy viejos, o muy jóvenes.

Todos cayeron de rodillas, y sin palabras, también lo hizo el primer muchacho. Jon hizo la misma pregunta a todos, uno por uno.

"¿Por qué queréis esto?"

Las respuestas fueron muy variadas, y al mismo tiempo muy similares.

"Por mi padre y mi hermano" "Por mi abuelo" "Por mis hijos" "Por mis hermanos" "Por mis nietos" "Por mi tío y su hijo" "Por mi padre" "Por mi abuelo y mi hermano"

Cuando el último de ellos hubo hablado, Jon dirigió su vista a Carroña.

"¿Recomendáis que los acepte a todos, mi señor?" preguntó Jon. Carroña asintió, solemne "Puesto que todos estos hombres deben lealtad al Último Hogar ¿estáis dispuesto a tomarlos bajo vuestro mando?" preguntó, añadiendo un ligero filo a sus últimas palabras.

El ojo de Carroña se entrecerró, y Jon supo que entendía a la perfección la situación. Si Jon aceptaba a esos hombres, Mors sería responsable de ellos. Y si alguno demostraba ser falso, Mors debería responder por él.

Mors inhaló profundamente "Sí, Alteza. Lo Estoy" accedió Carroña, al tiempo que asentía.

Jon no se molestó en mirar alrededor. No necesitaba hacerlo para saber que no todos estaban de acuerdo con que estos hombres se unieran a ellos. Pero un Rey no debe hacer lo que su gente desee. Debe hacer lo que su gente necesita.

"Devolvedles sus armas. Ahora son parte de nuestro ejército"

**Mors**

Muchos tenían al Rey por un hombre justo, y Mors mismo lo hacía. No lo había visto abusar de su autoridad, ni tomar más de lo necesario para sí mismo. Lo había visto respetar a todos los que lo rodeaban por igual, desde los grandes señores hasta los más humildes soldados. Y lo había visto pensar antes de hablar y escuchar antes de pensar.

Pero esta decisión…..debía admitir que estaba sorprendido. Muchos no habrían hecho lo que el Rey hizo, ya sea por desconfianza, o por simple enojo. Pero el Rey lo había hecho, y Mors sospechaba que su justicia había infundido fuertemente en ello. El Rey era, ante todo, una persona razonable, y la posibilidad de ganar más hombres, junto con la comprensión del deseo de éstos por vengarse de los Bolton, era un buen razonamiento.

Bueno, pero arriesgado.

Mors solo tenía un ojo, pero era suficiente para ver los riesgos que el Rey había tomado al permitir la incorporación de esos hombres de su hermano al ejército. No dudaba de que el Rey también los hubiera visto.

**Jon**

El primer cuerno sonó al amanecer, despertando a todo el campamento. Era el séptimo día desde la partida de Val y la vanguardia.

Según Scuritk, un cambiapieles cuyo animal era un águila, la misma que había sido usada en la batalla para dar la señal de que Val y la caballería llegarían a tiempo, la vanguardia ya estaba rodeando Invernalia, y la caballería había avanzado un gran trecho, corriendo a toda velocidad hacia el sur.

Jon había escuchado las palabras de Scuritk con mucha atención, antes de despachar a miembros de su Guardia Personal con instrucciones para los principales señores y caudillos. Debían prepararse, y preparar a sus hombres, porque partirían al día siguiente.

Jon rompió su ayuno con gachas, carne de cerdo y cerveza aguada. Pero su mente no estaba en la comida, sino en el ejército.

Doscientos guerreros más habían muerto a causa de las heridas. Sumados a los primeros, ya sumaban más de trescientas bajas luego de la batalla. Otros ochocientos hombres y mujeres habían sido mutilados en batalla, o debieron perder un miembro por amputación luego de ella. Al menos por el momento, y probablemente nunca más, estarían en condiciones de seguir peleando.

Sin embargo, otros corrieron mejor suerte. Los días de descanso y cuidados habían bastado para que dos mil cien de los heridos se recuperaran de manera considerable. Entre ellos se encontraban Cubo Grande, Tormund, Helga y Rickard Liddle. La mayoría de ellos solo habían sufrido cortes superficiales y heridas menores, y aunque no todos estaban completamente curados, si lo estaban lo suficiente para volver a tomar las armas.

"Mi Rey" una voz rompió el silencio, y la vista de Jon se enfocó en Cedrik Flint. El nieto del Viejo Flint parecía haber envejecido mucho desde la batalla. Como él, había muchos otros que habían sido forzados a crecer con la dura experiencia y las consecuencias de la misma "Rijeth y Lady Morna han llegado" informó.

"Que pasen" dijo Jon, al tiempo que dejaba su comida y se ponía en pie "Bienvenidos" dijo, al tiempo que inclinaba la cabeza ante los recién llegados.

"Alteza" dijo Rijeth, inclinándose lo más que le permitió su herida.

"Rey" dijo Morna, limitándose a un breve gesto de la cabeza.

"Os preguntaréis a que se debe mi convocatoria" comenzó Jon. Ambos asintieron en concordancia, y el hijo de Ned Stark prosiguió "Nuestro ejército partirá hacia Invernalia el día de hoy" anunció, y de inmediato vio como el rostro de uno de sus invitados y los ojos del otro eran llenados por la realización.

Morna dio un paso adelante con rapidez "Alteza. Aún hay miles de heridos que necesitan tiempo para recuperarse. Forzarlos a marchar ahora solo arriesgará cualquier recuperación que hayan logrado luego de la batalla. Cientos de ellos podrían morir por el rigor del viaje" dijo. No era necesario ver su rostro, cubierto por la máscara de arciano, para entender la seriedad de sus palabras. Su voz bastaba.

"Entiendo. Y no tengo intención alguna de mover a los heridos a riesgo de sus vidas" tan pronto como esas palabras dejaron los labios de Jon, vio como la postura de Morna se relajaba un tanto "Se quedarán aquí hasta que hayan logrado recuperarse del todo. Y tú" enfatizó, al tiempo que señalaba a la mujer "te quedaras a cargo de su cuidado" le informó.

Los hombros de Morna se tensaron, y permaneció unos momentos en silencio antes de contestar "Preferiría marchar contigo, Rey. No quiero quedarme atrás mientras otros pelean" declaró, dando una palmada al hacha corta que colgaba de su cinturón, junto a una espada.

Jon no esperaba menos. Los caudillos, así como los señores, tenían hambre de gloria, sobre todo desde que las peores consecuencias de la batalla habían pasado. La gloria se obtenía en la batalla, no cuidando a los heridos.

"Sé que no eres ese tipo de persona, Morna" dijo Jon "Pero necesito a alguien confiable aquí, para cuidar a los nuestros hasta que se recuperen" declaró, antes de que su rostro se tornara más serio "¿Entendido?" preguntó.

Los ojos de Morna se desviaron un momento antes de encontrarse con los de Jon, y debió ver en ellos que Jon no cedería, porque al final solo asintió en silencio.

"Dejaré quinientos arqueros y el doble de lanceros. Los lanceros serán heridos que ya se recuperaron" continuó Jon "También tendrás un puñado de jinetes para mantenerme informado si pasa algo, junto con carros y trineos de perros para desplazar a los que sufrieron amputaciones y a los heridos más graves" concluyó, para no dejar duda de los recursos que tendría Morna, junto con sus obligaciones.

"Sí" murmuró Morna "¿Debo vigilar también a los prisioneros?" preguntó.

Jon no dejó de notar el enojo en el tono de Morna. Muchos caudillos y señores se sentían de manera similar en lo que se refería a los prisioneros, sobre todo desde que Jon había demostrado tanta piedad con los Umber de Hother Mataputas.

"No. Vendrán conmigo" dijo Jon. No confiaba en nadie con los prisioneros. El odio de los suyos hacia ellos era muy grande, y a diferencia de muchos otros, él no veía solo el daño que les habían causado en la batalla, si no lo que podían obtener de ellos.

Morna solo asintió, y no hubo más que discutir. Jon la despidió antes de volverse hacia Rijeth.

"Quiero marchar con el ejército" espetó el sobrino de Cubo Grande en cuanto estuvieron solos. Como su tío, Rijeth Wull parecía ansioso por la batalla, y de ser posible, por el lugar más peligroso en ella.

"Estas herido. No puedes pelear en ese estado" contradijo Jon "Te quedarás aquí, y verás que mis órdenes se cumplan"

"Puedo pelear" rebatió Rijeth, con el ceño fruncido y una mirada que era a partes iguales determinada y molesta.

"No puedes ni siquiera inclinarte. ¿Crees que no me di cuenta?" dijo Jon, empezando a molestarse por la terquedad de Wull. Rijeth resopló, pero no negó sus palabras "Te quedarás aquí, verás que mis órdenes se cumplan, y me reportarás de cualquier abuso que presencies la próxima vez que nos veamos" repitió Jon "¿Entendido?" espetó, inamovible.

Wull apretó los dientes, pero al final bajó la mirada "Entendido, Alteza"

Jon suspiró "Habrá muchas más peleas" dijo en un tono más medido, al tiempo que ponía una mano en el hombro del otro hombre "Necesitaré buenos peleadores cuando llegue el momento, y no me arriesgaré a perder a uno por una herida mal cuidada. ¿De acuerdo?" preguntó.

La expresión de Wull era la de un hombre en conflicto, pero al final sus hombros cayeron "Sí, Alteza" dijo, su expresión volviéndose más suave.

No había más que decir, y unos momentos más tarde Rijeth salió de la tienda. Jon suspiró antes de empezar a prepararse para partir.

Poco tiempo después, con el sol del mediodía bañándolos de luz, el ejército, casi veinticuatro mil hombres y mujeres, junto con ciento ochenta gigantes, se encaminaba hacia el sur por el Camino Real.

En el frente, en su posición como líder, cabalgaba Jon, flanqueado por todos los miembros de Su Guardia Personal que estaban en condiciones. Y detrás, los primeros jinetes portaban una serie de trofeos.

El estandarte más grande, un gran paño de algodón y lana amarrado a una lanza larga, mostraba un campo blanco como la nieve sobre el que corría un lobo huargo del color de la ceniza. Detrás de él, _humillados a él_, había dos estandartes rasgados y casi deshechos durante la batalla, llevados en lanzas más pequeñas. Los estandartes de las torres gemelas azules y el hombre desollado, los únicos que no habían sido destruidos en la batalla o arrojados al fuego de las hogueras, ofrecían un espectáculo penoso junto al feroz huargo. Y junto a ellos, seguidos por una estela de moscas, las cabezas putrefactas de Roose Bolton y Aenys Frey desfilaban, en mudo testimonio del destino que le esperaba a los traidores y a los enemigos de la Casa Stark.

**Sansa**

Se encontraba en la cima de las murallas, gozando en solitario de la brisa fresca que provenía del norte. El Norte…..

¿Qué estaría pasando en el Norte? Había muchos rumores llegados al Valle, pero nadie podría confirmarlos.

Los Bolton habían tomado Invernalia. La Guardia de la Noche había traicionado a los Siete Reinos, instigados por los criminales y exiliados que ocupaban los puestos más importantes. Los Manderly se habían revelado contra el Trono. Los Hijos del Hierro saqueaban desde sus nuevas bases en la Ciudadela de Torrhen y Bosquespeso, arrasando todo lo que encontraban. Los lacustres atacaban todo lo que cruzaba por El Cuello, y prometían una sangrienta venganza contra los Lannister y el resto de los enemigos de la Casa Stark.

Los rumores más absurdos giraban en torno a un ejército de salvajes que había cruzado el Muro. Decían que tenían manadas de lobos y osos de las nieves peleando por ellos, que usaban águilas y cuervos para explorar, y que usaban pequeños animales como espías. Que eran más de un millón, que había decenas de miles de gigantes peleando junto a ellos y que cubrían la tierra como una horda infinita. Que los hombres devoraban a los que asesinaban y usaban las calaveras para beber, y que sus mujeres bebían la sangre de niños. Que eran dirigidos por un hechicero, o por un desertor de la Guardia, o por un embaucador, o por un monstruo mitad hombre y mitad lobo.

Sansa no podía creerlos. ¿Cómo los salvajes invadirían el Norte? El Muro indudablemente los detendría. Siempre lo había hecho. Y además, la Guardia de la Noche nunca dejaría que lo hicieran. Era lo que su padre le había dio cuando era niña.

"_La Guardia de la Noche está allí, y mi tío y medio hermano son parte de ella. Ellos no permitirían a los salvajes invadir el Norte" _pensó, convencida _"Jamás"_

"Mi señora" una voz sacó a Sansa de sus pensamientos, y observó como una sirvienta robusta y con el rostro cubierto de marcas de viruela se detenía a un par de pasos de distancia "Lady Lysa y el Lord Protector demandan vuestra presencia. Es urgente"

Con un asentimiento, Sansa giró y empezó a seguir a la sirvienta, bajando de las murallas, para luego encaminarse a la torre más grande, en cuya cima estaba el solar de Lord Baelish.

Al entrar en el solar de Baelish se sorprendió. No solo estaban su tía y el esposo de ésta, sino también los señores Royce, Corbray, Redfort y Templeton. Todos estaban de pie, y junto al primero estaba sentada la anciana Lady Waynwood.

"Mis señores" dijo con una reverencia, siendo muy consciente de que ante ella estaban los más poderosos hombres en el Valle. Todos mirando en su dirección.

Ninguno le contestó, y se sintió incómoda por ella. No hizo sino aumentar cuando todos, excepto su tía y Petyr Baelish, la miraron con distintos grados de desconfianza y suspicacia, junto con algo de molestia. Entonces, sin palabras, Royce se adelantó, su porte imponente, siendo cada onza de un guerrero. Por un efímero momento, Sansa recordó a su padre.

Royce se detuvo ante ella, mirándola firmemente a los ojos. Sansa tuvo que contener el impulso de retroceder un paso; a pesar de que sabía que el Señor de Piedra de las Runas era un hombre de honor que nunca atentaría contra una mujer, aún le tenía algo de miedo, particularmente cuando se mostraba tan serio.

"¿Cuál es tu nombre?" gruñó.

"Alayne Piedra" la mentira salió de sus labios sin dudar, como lo había hecho en cientos de ocasiones anteriores.

El ceño de Royce se profundizó "Lady Lysa ha dicho algo diferente" le informó, y Sansa sintió como su corazón daba un vuelco, aunque su rostro logró mantenerse inexpresivo. ¿Acaso su tía había dicho la verdad sobre ella? ¿La había expuesto ante estas personas, poniendo en riesgo su vida? ¿Sería capaz de algo semejante? Para su pena, la respuesta más lógica era que sí.

"Os pregunto de nuevo. ¿Cuál" enfatizó Royce "es vuestro nombre?"

Desviar la mirada ante una pregunta era descortés. Y era algo que incitaba a la sospecha. Hubiera deseado no hacerlo, pero ante la insistencia de Royce, la vista de Sansa fue hacia los ojos de Petyr. El Lord Protector del Valle le asintió con un movimiento tan leve que le costó percibirlo, y sus labios se elevaron una fracción.

Los ojos de Sansa volvieron a los de Yohn Royce, y aunque fue solo un instante, supo que el señor ya sabía que su nombre no era Alayne Piedra. Respirando hondo, Sansa hizo lo que no había hecho en mucho tiempo. Decir la verdad.

"Mi nombre es Sansa Stark"

**Listo. Bien, debo admitir que la parte de Sansa es la que más me hace dudar. No solo por un nuevo punto de vista, sino porque éste pertenece a uno de los personajes más complejos de la serie. Independientemente de lo que cada quién sienta por Sansa, por favor no dejen de hacer comentarios honestos al respecto sobre su primer aparición en la historia.**

**Bueno, una vez más, les pido que sean cuidadosos en torno al tema del coronavirus, sin importar cuan improbable parezca que los pueda agarrar, dónde sea que vivan. Cuídense, y cuiden a los suyos. No se arriesguen; ya ha muerto demasiada gente.**

**Intentaré traerles el siguiente capítulo en una semana, y es muy probable que lo logre, pero aun así, no prometo nada.**

**Bueno, eso es todo. Saludos a todos y que estén bien, sobre todo de salud. Y que sigan así.**


	57. Chapter 57

**Bueno, antes que nada, hola a quienquiera que lea esto.**

**Quiero agradecer sinceramente a Xechu. S, Aegon I Targaryen, pablo 21, miguel Giuliano .co, jean d'arc, King of summer 245, JL Dragneel Storm, Tony Warrior, Kirito 720, coki 13566, Trinity seven, Luna y Guest por sus reviews, que me alegran el día cada vez que los leo (Sé que siempre uso la misma frase, pero es por costumbre, no una mera cortesía). Y hablando de los mismos:**

**Xechu. S: hola otra vez. Si viste, ya era hora de sumar más Starks a la historia. Oh, ha pasado taaaanto en el Norte, y la expresión de Sansa será digna de ver, o de leer (haré mi mejor esfuerzo porque sea así). Baelish es un intrigante, y no dudes de que tenga planes al respecto. Pero el rumbo de esos planes…¡ay! Como quisiera decirte más, pero sería demasiado spoiler. Que estés muy bien.**

**Aegon I Targaryen: hola my friend. Si, gracias a Dios todo fue bien en mi semana, ojala haya sido lo mismo contigo. Me da mucho gusto saber que te gusta este arco, porque la verdad es que estos capítulos son el salto inevitable hacia cosas más interesantes. Sí, ya era tiempo de que Sansa apareciera. Gracias por los buenos deseos, y ojala que tu semana también sea muy buena. Un abrazo.**

**Pablo 21: hola otra vez. Sí, como dije arriba, estos capítulos son un arco necesario para llegar a partes más importantes. Aquí está el siguiente, y ojalá te guste. Que estés muy bien, y saludos a Pedro (a ver si la agarras jajaj).**

**Miguel : hola. Empiezo con contarte esto: encontré un tráiler de Assasins Creed Valhalla en español. Si es al que creo que te referías en un review anterior, lo admito, ¡me encantó! Está tan bien hecho, y expresa a la perfección la singularidad de los pueblos nórdicos que creo, son los más parecidos a la cultura del Norte. Para ser honesto, aún estoy investigando más sobre esas fascinantes culturas en busca de rasgos que pueda añadir a la historia (de hecho, ya tuve varias ideas que son, a mí parecer, muy originales). Cambiando de tema, no puedo sino estar de acuerdo en que a Ned Stark y a sus hijos les faltó el poder que usaron sus antepasados para hacerse con el Norte. Y en cuanto al tema de la riqueza, me parece que, como en tantas otras cuestiones, Ned Stark lo descuidó porque no sería "honorable" involucrarse en esos asuntos que ante todo le correspondían a sus estandartes. Tal vez por eso se explica la diferencia entre éstos: mientras Puerto Blanco era tan rico, lugares como las montañas del Norte eran en contraste muy pobres. Cómo que en el Norte el comercio era algo así como "cada uno por su lado". Aquí verás algunas de las cosas que esperas, pero no todas. Ojala te guste. Un saludo.**

**Jean d'arc: ¡Hola de nuevo! Ya lo he dicho muchas veces, pero igual lo repito. Me ENCANTA escribir a un Jon diferente al de la serie, sobre todo si es más resuelto (y cada tanto me gusta darle un toque épico, aunque sin exagerar). Me alegra mucho que la primera aparición de Sansa fuera coherente; habrá tanto que ver, pero no nos adelantemos. Bueno, aquí verás un poco más de Catelyn e Ygritte. Por cierto, muy buena canción; me encantó (¿te gusta Stranger Things? A mí sí. Me miré las dos primeras temporadas, pero todavía no tuve tiempo para la tercera). Un beso y un abrazo grandote.**

**King Of Summer 245: hola, y disculpa sí respondo en español, pero la verdad es que no confío en el traductor de Google (yo no hablo inglés, pero lo leo con la suficiente frecuencia para entender tu mensaje). Puede que tengas razón; Sansa siempre estuvo más interesada en el Sur que en el Norte, y eso puede jugar en su contra cuando vuelva a casa. Espero que la reacción de Sansa cuando se entere de Jon valga la pena a espera para ustedes. Que tengas mucha suerte, y que salgas bien librado, junto con todos los suyos.**

**JL Dragneel Storm: holaaaa. Sí, tal como dijiste, Sansa solo tiene rumores. Pronto sabrá de Jon, ya verás. Baelish se merece la muerte; no creo que nadie pueda estar en desacuerdo con eso. Los hombres del Valle serían una gran adición a las fuerzas de Jon, te doy la razón, pero falta rato para considerarlo siquiera. Sobre tu duda, no. Robyn es de Jon Arryn, aunque admito que no se parece mucho a su padre. Pero sí, es de Arryn. En fin, un saludo y que estés genial.**

**Tony Warrior: hola una vez más; ya me estoy acostumbrando a saber de ti. Sí, Sansa en manos de los Bolton es una de las partes más dolorosas para ella; la verdad es que desde que empecé la historia decidí evitarle ese dolor. No tuve corazón para ponerla en manos de Ramsay. Aunque te concedo que aprendió mucho de esa terrible experiencia. Aunque odio a Ramsay, no por ello niego que fuera uno de los mejores villanos de la serie, por todos los motivos que dijiste y por muchos más. En verdad era un antagonista que fue plenamente desarrollado y que generaba verdadero odio hacia los espectadores de la serie. Baelish es astuto, y es especialista en poner a unos contra otros mediante engaños. Cambiando de tema, ya estamos en el camino de ver los siguientes roces entre el Norte y el Valle, pero tendrás que esperar un poco más. Tu frase no suena mal, por cierto: me gusta. Bien, acepto tu opinión sobre los prisioneros, pero como he dicho antes, tengo planes para ellos, y creo que los encontrarán muy interesantes. Ya verás. Aquí está el siguiente capítulo, y espero que haya valido la espera. VALAR DOHAERIS.**

**Kirito 720: gracias, gracias. Me alegra que aun encuentres gusto en las previas a la batalla. Hace tiempo que pensaba en las cabezas de Bolton y Frey como trofeos de guerra, y la verdad me siento realizado por al fin haberlo escrito. Sí, Sansa es de entre los Stark sobrevivientes, la que más padeció (aunque una parte de mí no puede evitar pensar que ella misma fue la que se metió en ese pozo. Al contarle a Cersei los planes de su padre. Al aceptar el collar de Dontos sin rechistar. Al dejarse convencer por Baelish de involucrarse con los Bolton). En fin, un abrazo y que estés muy bien.**

**Coki 13566: sí, Baelish probablemente usará a Sansa, igual que hace con todos a su alrededor. Tendrás que esperar a ver qué hace el Valle. Un abrazo.**

**Trinity Seven: Tienes razón. Se viene la batalla, se viene. Hay muchas cosas que Sansa hizo en la serie que, bajo perspectiva, se podrían ver como traición. ¿A cuál te refieres exactamente? Tengo curiosidad. En fin, que estés muy bien.**

**Luna: ¡Tu otra vez! ¡Holaaaaa! ¡Aquí están las frutillas, no me hagas nada jajaj! Si tú fantaseas con leer a Sansa descubriendo la nueva relación de Jon y su madre, yo hago lo mismo con el momento de escribirlo. ¡Vamos Jon! (agita un banderín con un lobo blanco bien fuerte). Sabes, tengo un boceto de una historia de Jon y Robb aliados contra los enemigos de la Casa Stark (¡que dúo serían!). Espero publicarlo algún día. ¡Bueno! ¡Un abrazo grande y hasta la próxima!**

**Guest: jajajajaj. Otro. ¿Qué es lo que todo mundo parece tener con el harén de pelirrojas para Jon? Aunque admito que la idea de un trío entre Jon, Catelyn y Sansa es un fantasía con la que muchos sueñan jajaj. En fin, un saludo y que estés bien.**

***Bien, quiero agradecer a todos los que siguen la historia, la leen o la tienen entre sus favoritos. Particularmente a estos últimos, que han llegado a ser un centenar. Gracias a todos por considerar tan bien a esta historia.**

**Ahora sí, vamos a lo que los trajo hasta aquí.**

**Disclaimer: todo lo que puedan reconocer pertenece a G.R.R. Martín. Yo solo lo uso para entretenerme y tratar de entretener a otros.**

**Galbart**

Les había tomado un día completo prepararse para partir. Hubo más dificultades de las que Galbart hubiera deseado, pero ninguna que le hubiera sorprendido.

La principal fue soportar las quejas de los miles que se quedarían detrás. Gran parte del Pueblo Libre se había mostrado intransigente en su deseo de no quedarse atrás, y no habían cedido hasta que supieron que no eran dejados atrás por capricho de Galbart, si no por órdenes del Rey.

La segunda dificultad, y la más delicada, fue decidir quiénes partirían con él y quiénes se quedarían atrás. Había tomado la mayor parte de la tarde decidir, pero al final habían llegado a un acuerdo. Aki permanecería en Bosquespeso para liderar, y vigilar, al Pueblo Libre. Wolter Werr se quedaría también, para representar al Norte. Un cuarto de los hombres de Galbart permanecerían también, dirigidos por el Maestre y el nuevo castellano.

Galbart partiría, y con él partirían el resto de sus fuerzas, así como los Mormont. Lady Jorelle iría con él, para dirigir a los hombres de la Isla del Oso y lidiar con el Rey. También iría con ellos Moran y los hombres más reticentes a aceptar al Pueblo Libre en el Norte. Si Galbart los llevaba, era porque no deseaba en absoluto dejarlos en Bosquespeso para envenenar el ambiente. La posibilidad de que el Rey pudiera acabar de una vez por todas con la molestia que estos hombres representaban también fue un motivo de peso para decidir llevarlos ante él.

En último lugar, estaba la cuestión de Asha Greyjoy. Las órdenes del Rey habían sido totalmente claras, pese a desconocer quién estaba al mando de los Hijos del Hierro en Bosquespeso: debía ser llevado, o llevada, ante él bajo cualquier circunstancia. Galbart sabía a la perfección el valor de esa mujer como rehén, y no tenía la intención de permitir que escapara, por lo que había organizado con sumo cuidado todo lo concerniente a su viaje hacia el este. La mujer Greyjoy iría cargada de cadenas, en la parte de atrás de un carro tirado por bueyes. Solo se le permitiría caminar por breves periodos, y nunca cuando acamparan. Por último, Alysanne Mormont, quién parecía haber desarrollado la creencia de que era su deber ver que la mujer Greyjoy llegara ante el Rey, viajaría en el carro con ella. Además una docena de mujeres de las lanzas, las mejores guerreras, viajarían alrededor del carro, cuidando que nadie se acercara armado a la mujer Greyjoy, ni que ésta intentara escapar.

Fue en la mañana, tras romper el ayuno con pan, pescado y agua, que Galbart se preparó con rapidez, y tras despedirse de su cuñada, maestre, castellano y Aki, montó en su caballo y salió por las nuevas puertas del castillo, en dirección al este. A su derecha cabalgaba Jorelle Mormont, con su maza colgando de su cinturón y un escudo con el oso de su casa colgando de su silla de montar. Flanqueándolos a ambos, sus estandartes colgaban flácidos de las lanzas de sus portadores.

Y detrás, amparados por el oso de Mormont, media docena de estandartes recientemente adoptados por algunos clanes del Pueblo Libre, y el guantelete de su propia casa, mil cuatrocientos guerreros marchaban. Mil lanceros a pie, cincuenta más montados, ciento cincuenta arqueros, un centenar de espadachines y otro más de soldados con hachas. Todos ellos armados con acero.

**Val**

Las montañas aparecieron hacia el oriente al medio día, surgiendo desde la línea del horizonte hasta convertirse en grandes observadores que se mantuvieron a su lado en todo momento. No eran las montañas más altas que Val hubiera visto; sus picos no eran rivales para los de los Colmillos Helados, ni sus laderas tan empinadas ni pobladas de grietas.

Las montañas estuvieron a su vista en todo momento, y solo los abandonaron cuando cruzaron la rama occidental del Cuchillo Blanco. Era la segunda vez que Val cruzaba ese río, y no pudo evitar pensar en las similitudes y las diferencias de ambas ocasiones.

En ambas ocasiones fue la primera de todo el ejército en cruzarlo, lo hizo a caballo, con gran urgencia, y para cumplir con lo que Jon pedía de ella.

En su segundo cruce del Cuchillo Blanco, lo hizo utilizando un antiguo puente de piedra sólida. Tampoco hubo necesidad alguna de sigilo; el cruce se realizó a plena luz del día. Y por último, no cruzaron en medio de una tierra deshabitada. Ya habían visto varias casas, campos e incluso una pequeña aldea al norte del río, y encontraron más de ellos en el sur. Pero no tenían importancia; ni siquiera se molestaron en dedicarles más de una vista ligera mientras cruzaban a todo galope cerca de ellos.

Fue en las últimas horas de la tarde que cruzaron por el castillo al que los arrodillados llamaban Cerwyn. Bien fuera porque estaban fuera del alcance de los arqueros sobre las murallas, o bien fuera porque los defensores no tenían intención de atacarlos, no hubo ningún tipo de agresión. Val respondió en los mismos términos. No salió del Camino Real, ni permitió que nadie más lo hiciera. Ignoró el castillo totalmente a ojos de otros, pero mantuvo sus ojos y oídos atentos, recordando que hubo hombres con los mismos emblemas que los estandartes que ondeaban sobre el castillo peleando en contra de ellos en la batalla. Esa noche, al acampar, Val se aseguró de que hubiera el doble de centinelas de lo usual, en prevención al castillo que ya no era distinguible, pero que no estaba demasiado lejos de su campamento. Al amanecer ya estaba de vuelta en marcha, corriendo hacia el sur.

Más montañas les esperaban al sur de Cerwyn, muy similares a las que habían cruzado al norte del río. Pero las montañas pronto dejaron lugar a las colinas, y al final éstas también quedaron atrás, dejando a la vista una estepa de apariencia interminable que se extendía en todas direcciones, salpicada por bosquecillos salvajes y pequeñas lagunas y riachuelos.

Por fin, tras días de cabalgata desenfrenada, empezaron a distinguir algo diferente. En el horizonte, la línea uniforme que se extendía en ambas direcciones se vio alterada por una figura que se elevaba hacia el cielo. Pronto ésta se vio más alterada cuando surgieron más figuras, similares a la primera. A medida que se fueron acercando, Val distinguió lo que eran: árboles. El terreno también empezó a cambiar; la tierra firme debajo de los cascos de sus caballos se fue volviendo más suave, y el polvo de su estela fue reemplazado por el lodo. Y poco a poco se empezaron a ver charcos de agua sucia, estancada, en el horizonte.

"¡Alto!" gritó Val, antes de tirar suavemente de las riendas de su caballo con una mano para detenerlo poco a poco, al tiempo que alzaba la mano libre en un puño sobre su cabeza.

"¡Alto!" "¡Alto!" "¡Alto!" una serie de voces resonaron instantes de ella, siendo la primera la de Garlon Norrey, que cabalgaba a su lado. Y poco a poco, se fueron deteniendo, hasta que la larga columna de caballos y mamuts se detuvo por completo.

Val dirigió una larga mirada al paisaje extendiéndose ante ella. Era….…..intimidante.

A menos de cien pies se extendía un bosque, pero era un bosque diferente a cualquier otro. Los árboles no estaban demasiado juntos, las ramas de éstos se extendían en todas direcciones, estaban totalmente desnudas de hojas y de ellas colgaba lo que parecía ser musgo, cayendo largamente, como cabelleras de color verdoso. La base de los troncos estaba sumergida en un agua del mismo tono que el musgo, y las zonas altas parecían tener hongos. En el agua que los rodeaba flotaban troncos podridos y lo que parecían lirios de agua, y sobre todo se extendía una densa niebla que parecía anormal para el gran tiempo que había transcurrido desde el amanecer, y tan densa que incluso parecía repeler los pálidos rayos del sol.

Val nunca había visto algo así. Y aunque odiase reconocerlo…sentía una pizca de temor asentarse en su estómago. Y odiaba sentirse de esa manera.

Val giró sobre su montura y encaró al jinete más cercano "Busca a la Osa. Dile que venga de inmediato" el lancero de barba oscura y cabeza afeitada asintió antes de girar a su montura y marchar hacia la retaguardia, apenas saliendo del Camino Real.

Val no alejó la mano de la espada en su cinturón en ningún momento, recelosa. Cuando por fin llegó la mujer Mormont, acompañada por dos de sus hombres, uno de los cuales portaba el estandarte de su familia, ya estaba impaciente.

"Cabalgaremos con una pequeña cantidad de jinetes hacia el frente. Esperaremos a que estos lacustres nos encaren, y si no lo hacen, sonaremos el cuerno para hacerles saber que estamos aquí" dijo Val, mirando a la otra mujer con firmeza.

La Osa resopló "Sin duda ya saben que estamos aquí" gruñó, pero sin oponerse a Val.

Val podría haber preguntado por qué rayos no se acercaban si así era, pero al final decidió no hacerlo "Moss, vendrás conmigo. También ustedes cinco" añadió, señalando a los jinetes más cercanos, uno de los cuales portaba un estandarte con el lobo huargo en la cima de su lanza "Garlon, tú estarás al mando en mi ausencia" dijo, mirando al montañés a su lado, que hinchó el pecho con orgullo y asintió "Si no hemos vuelto para el anochecer, lleva a los demás hacia el Norte, hasta que vuelvan a terreno seco. Monta el campamento y mantente alerta" Val se inclinó sobre su silla para acercarse más a Norrey "Si para mañana al anochecer no hemos vuelto, puedes asumir que estamos muertos. Si eso pasa, te corresponderá asegurar Foso Cailin para el Rey" susurró, temerosa de que algún lacustre pudiera oírla, si estaban tan cerca como La Osa insinuaba.

Garlon asintió, serio, pero con una mirada de inquietud en sus ojos. Con un último asentimiento, Val volvió a girar a su caballo y clavó sus talones con suavidad en sus costados, dirigiéndose hacia el sur, manteniéndose en el camino, seguida por los demás.

_Diez jinetes moviéndose a través de la espesa niebla sin ver, sin saber que les espera en el siguiente tramo del camino, en medio de un lugar que no conocen, y acechados por gente de cuya lealtad no están seguros…._

No era una situación con la que Val estuviera encantada.

El silencio fue creciendo gradualmente a medida que se internaban en la niebla, dejando al ejército detrás. Los relinchos y jadeos de cientos de caballos, junto con las palabras de números muy similares de hombres, se fueron apagando hasta que se encontraban solos.

La niebla no les permitía ver más allá de unos pocos pasos, y cada tanto Val inclinaba la cabeza para no rozar una rama cubierta de musgo que asomaba sobre el camino. El silencio era total, solo roto por el ruido del lodo que los caballos levantaban y el sonido de diez respiraciones. En esa quietud, Val sintió que su respiración resonaba como un grito.

Cuando por fin hubiera pasado un tiempo considerable, Val actuó.

"Alto" dijo Val. Su voz resonó con fuerza, pese a que solo había susurrado. Detuvo su caballo, y a su lado y detrás los demás hicieron lo mismo "Ya nos alejamos bastante" señaló, mirando por encima de su hombro y no viendo a nadie más que sus nueve acompañantes. El ejército estaba bloqueado de su vista por la espesa niebla "Si no nos notaron antes, lo harán ahora" dijo de manera rotunda, al tiempo que tomaba el cuerno que Moss llevaba en su cinturón y lo acercaba a sus labios, pidiendo en silencio para que los lacustres vieran sus estandartes, y quisieran hablar antes de atacar.

Un destello se vio en su periferia y Val actuó por puro instinto. Su mano soltó el cuerno y en el siguiente instante su espada estaba desenvainada y apuntando al cuello del ser que estaba ante ella. Si hubiera reaccionado un parpadeo más tarde, sería la lanza de su rival la que estaría apuntando hacia ella.

Pero no evitó que sintiera lo que sin duda era la punta de una espada presionando contra sus costillas por el otro lado. El cuerno cayó al suelo, olvidado.

"Están rodeados" dijo una voz a su izquierda, y Val observó con sorpresa como una docena de arqueros salían de la nada, con arcos listos y flechas de punta oscura apuntando directamente a ellos. Miró sobre su hombro por un instante y pudo ver que había más hombres rodeando al resto de su partida. A diferencia de ella, ellos no habían tenido tiempo de usar sus armas.

"_Espero que sean los lacustres. Si no, ya estamos muertos"_ pensó sombríamente.

"Suelta la espada" comandó la misma voz que la primera vez, y Val notó que era el portador del arma contra sus costillas.

"Tú primero" rebatió Val. No iba a soltar su arma mientras no supiera quién era esta gente. Si debía morir, así fuera, pero no se iría como una oveja, sin poder hacer nada a cambio.

"¿Quiénes rayos son?" gruñó otra voz, similar al graznido de un cuervo.

"¿Qué te dicen los estandartes?" escupió Moss, cerca de ella. Val sintió la espada presionando un poco más fuerte contra ella, y respondió acercando más la punta de la suya al cuello del hombre ante ella.

"Los hombres que llevan los estandartes pueden ser falsos" replicó la voz, con enojo.

"También los que se ocultan y atacan en emboscadas" dijo Val, su voz goteando sarcasmo.

"Ustedes son lacustres" habló por primera vez la mujer Mormont "Decidle a Lord Reed que Maege Mormont ha vuelto" dijo La Osa, con calma "Y que trae con ella el apoyo de Jon Stark"

**Wyman**

Los golpes en la puerta sacaron al Señor de Puerto Blanco de sus cavilaciones.

"Adelante" dijo Wyman, al tiempo que dejaba el pergamino en su mano sobre la mesa. La puerta se abrió, y por ella entró la menor de sus nietas "Willa" saludó con una sonrisa.

"Abuelo" dijo la muchacha, con una sonrisa en su rostro. La había tenido desde que se habían rebelado contra el Trono de Hierro, y solo había crecido cuando le informó de sus intenciones en el futuro.

"¿A qué debo el inesperado placer de tu visita?" preguntó Wyman, intuyendo que la jovencita había venido a pedirle algo.

"Sé que te vas mañana hacia Invernalia, para apoyar al Lobo Blanco" inició ella, y Wyman asintió. No era ningún secreto su partida; llevaba días preparándose para ello "Y sé que Lord Locke y Lady Flint van contigo" continuó Wylla, y Wyman hizo un ruido de afirmación con la garganta. Ambos señores habían sido fáciles de persuadir "Déjame ir también a mí"

"No" negó Wyman, casi de inmediato "No. Te quedarás aquí" dijo, convencido.

"Pero abuelo….." empezó Wylla, su alegría totalmente desvanecida.

"No. No hay pero alguno que valga. Te quedarás aquí" repitió Wyman.

Wylla lo miró con enojo, sin pronunciar palabra, y al final soltó un gruñido poco femenino antes de salir de su solar, dando un portazo. Contra su determinación, Wyman sintió una pizca de orgullo. Su nieta había sacado un buen carácter. Lamentablemente no había sacado una sensatez comparable.

Wyman no llevaría a ningún miembro de su familia con él cuando fuera a ver a Jon Nieve. Más allá de la sinceridad de su lealtad a la Casa Stark, o de los motivos que hubiera detrás de sus actos, lo cierto era que no había apoyado al hijo de Ned Stark en el momento más peligroso, antes de que peleara contra los Bolton. El resto del Norte lo recordaría, y se asegurarían de que el bastardo de Lord Stark no lo olvidara.

Sabía también la imagen que daría al llegar a Invernalia cuando el castillo estuviera rodeado, o puede que incluso tomado si Jon Nieve se moviera rápido. Un oportunista, un gordo cobarde que solo se sumaría a una lucha ya ganada, conservando a sus hombres intactos mientras los de otros sangraban y morían para obtener una victoria que por simple cortesía se compartiría con él.

No podía hacer nada para cambiar eso, por lo que solo le quedaba demostrar lealtad al nuevo soberano del Norte. Ya había preparado todo, y si era afortunado, y el Rey lograba ver lo que intentaba mostrarle, bastaría para que le diera una oportunidad para demostrar que los Manderly eran leales.

Pero en caso de que no lo consiguiera, no deseaba dar la oportunidad de que una de sus nietas fuera tomada como rehén.

Unos nuevos golpes sonaron en la puerta, más pesados que los de Wylla, y Wyman presentía a quiénes pertenecían. Concedió la entrada, y tal como esperaba, su primo entró en el solar a paso firme, con su armadura brillando tras una noche siendo pulida por el niño que era su escudero. Junto a él, entró un hombre de capa escarlata manchada de polvo y rostro arrugado, con una sonrisa que aumentaba las arrugas en su rostro.

"Os lo ruego. Decidme que es cierto lo que Ser Marlon ha dicho es cierto, mi señor" exigió Robett Glover en cuanto la puerta se hubo cerrado "¿El hermano del Joven Lobo ha destruido el ejército Bolton y ha puesto su cabeza en una pica?" repitió.

Wyman asintió, al tiempo que una sonrisa nacía sin su permiso en su rostro. Aun tras tantos días, no podía evitar sentir como la alegría llenaba su pecho cada vez que lo recordaba.

Glover soltó una risa entre dientes "Dioses, con gusto habría dado un ojo por ver eso" soltó otra risa antes de volver a hablar "Entonces ¿cuándo partimos?" inquirió, sin dejar de sonreír.

"Mañana al amanecer" respondió Wyman, antes de encarar a su primo "¿El ejército ya está listo?" preguntó.

"Están acampados fuera de las puertas de la ciudad" aseguró Marlon.

El Señor de Puerto Blanco asintió, satisfecho "Recuerdas tu misión ¿verdad?" preguntó Wyman, aunque estaba seguro de que ese era el caso.

Marlon se movió hacia la pared de la derecha, donde un gran mapa del norte finamente tallado en vidrios de colores reposaba dentro de un marco de oro tallado con figuras de tritones.

"Asegurar esa fortaleza en nombre del Rey Jon" dijo Marlon, su dedo calloso por la práctica con la espada señalando un punto en el mapa.

Wyman asintió, determinado. Todos los regalos que llevaría podrían ayudar a ganarle la buena voluntad del Rey, pero estaba seguro de que reconquistar tierras norteñas en su nombre sería una declaración mucho más pronunciable de su lealtad.

**Catelyn**

Cuando se soltaron, Catelyn encontró su mirada con la de Ygritte. La madre de Minisa había perdido el brillo del alivio en sus ojos, reemplazado con determinación.

"Quédate aquí" dijo en voz ronca, al tiempo que le entregaba a la llorosa Minisa. Catelyn la recibió, sus brazos acomodándose en la posición adecuada por puro instinto, pero su boca abriéndose para protestar. Quería ir con Ygritte "¡Quédate aquí!" ordenó casi a los gritos la madre de la niña, sin dejarle pronunciar una palabra de disidencia. Sin decir nada, Ygritte colocó la daga en las manos de Catelyn y la obligó a cerrar los dedos en torno a la empuñadura "Cuídala. Iré por ayuda" dijo, antes de levantarse con algo de dificultad y encaminarse hacia el cuerpo de Elta, para tomar su espada y dirigir una última mirada en su dirección antes de salir de la tienda.

Catelyn quería ir con ella. Lo quería mucho. Juntas tenían mejores oportunidades, y así sabrían si la otra necesitaba ayuda. En otras circunstancias habría ignorado la petición, o más bien orden, de Ygritte y la habría acompañado, pero no lo hizo, y todo a causa de la pequeña Minisa, que aun lloraba abiertamente, asustada por los acontecimientos, al igual que Catelyn y, aunque sabía que ella nunca lo admitiría, su madre.

"Shhhhhh" arrulló, al tiempo que empezaba a mecer a la niña "Tranquila, preciosa. Tranquila" dijo, al tiempo que su voz se hacía más baja "Tu madre volverá pronto" dijo, y empezó a repetirlo al tiempo que seguía acunando a Minisa, sin saber exactamente si lo decía para el bienestar de ella o el suyo propio.

En cuanto Ygritte desapareció de la tienda, Catelyn empezó a escuchar sus gritos, pidiendo ayuda. Al poco tiempo más gritos y lo que parecían pasos corriendo a toda velocidad se escucharon, y tras un par de gritos más, que fueron mayormente inentendibles, las voces, entre ellas la de Ygritte, se callaron. Catelyn, esperando que el silencio significaba que no había más atacantes cerca y que estaban guardados por al menos alguien en la entrada, volvió su atención a Minisa, pero no soltando la daga ni alejando los ojos demasiado de la entrada de la tienda.

Minisa lloraba abiertamente cuando empezó a tratar de calmarla; sus ojos estaban cerrados con fuerza y las lágrimas escapaban por las comisuras de ellos, cayendo para flanquear la boca sin dientes que estaba abierta, en un llanto que amenazaba con romper el corazón de Catelyn. Pero persistió, y poco a poco, logró calmar los llantos de la asustada bebé, que acabó quedando callada y agotada, pero no dormida, cuando se escucharon las solapas de la tienda abriéndose. Por instinto, aferró la daga con más fuerza, jurando que si alguien se abalanzaba sobre ella y Minisa enterraría el arma en su ojo, fuera quién fuera.

Pero los recién llegados no se abalanzaron sobre ninguna. Era un grupo de mujeres, una docena al menos, que entraron con las manos sobre las armas en sus cinturones, pero sin desenvainar. Catelyn reconoció a varias de ellas; Srigda, la hija de Styr, Munda, la hija de Tormund Matagigantes, y varias de las mujeres que habían guardado la tienda y a ellas pocas horas antes, entre ellas Serei y Borthe.

"Tranquila" dijo Munda, al tiempo que alzaba las manos "Vinimos por orden de Ygritte" explicó, al tiempo que hacía un gesto con la cabeza a las demás mujeres.

Catelyn dudó por un momento, pero luego recordó quienes eran estas mujeres, y a que familias pertenecían. Eran personas que habían jurado lealtad a Jon, y nunca demostraron signos de traición. Ygritte confiaba en ellas, y eso bastaba para que ella también lo hiciera.

Asintió en silencio, y eso pareció bastar. Srigda y dos mujeres más fueron hacia la izquierda, y dos más a la derecha, revisando el lugar.

"No hay nadie más" llegó la voz de la hija de Styr.

"Assia" llamó Munda, y de inmediato una mujer surgió entre el grupo. Era joven; tendría la edad de Ygritte, o muy cercana. Una bolsa de piel colgaba de su hombro por una correa de cuero. Sin palabras, se acercó a ellas y se puso de rodillas.

"¿La bebé está ilesa?" preguntó, al tiempo que quitaba la bolsa de su hombro y la colocaba junto a ellas. Al mismo tiempo, Catelyn notó por el rabillo del ojo como otras mujeres tomaban los cadáveres y los arrastraban fuera de la tienda.

"Sí" murmuró Catelyn, dando gracias porque así fuera. Un suspiro colectivo llenó la tienda, pero antes de que pudiera pensar a que se debía, Assia volvió a hablar.

"Necesito revisarte" dijo, al tiempo que se acercaba un poco y centraba sus ojos en un punto debajo del de Catelyn "¿Es la única herida?" preguntó.

Cómo si esa fuera la señal, Catelyn fue mucho más consciente de las pulsaciones de dolor que latían desde su abdomen, costado y rostro "No" murmuró.

"Déjame verlas" pidió Assia, aunque su tono sugería que no era una petición, sino una exigencia.

Pese a dudar un poco, al final Catelyn accedió. Entregó a Minisa, que ya se había dormido, en manos de Munda, aunque nunca apartó la mirada de la bebé. Con una mueca, y algo de ayuda de Assia, se quitó la parte superior de sus ropas, hasta quedar con una delgada camisa de lana.

Lo que siguió fue una larga y dolorosa revisión. Assia palpó su costado y abdomen, al tiempo que hacía preguntas sobre las sensaciones. Cuando terminó, dictaminó que no tenía huesos rotos y que las heridas no deberían molestar mucho tiempo, pero aun así insistió en que debería evitar hacer movimientos bruscos o esfuerzos excesivos durante al menos una quincena. Le entregó una pequeña vasija de cerámica con un ungüento para ayudar a reducir la hinchazón y el dolor.

Luego de eso Assia revisó su espalda, y descubrió varios fragmentos de madera que se habían incrustado en su piel cuando fue golpeada contra uno de los soportes. Catelyn se tragó una maldición cuando empezó a quitarlos, pero para su fortuna no tuvo que soportarlo mucho tiempo.

Cuando terminó con su espalda, la joven revisó su cuello. Murmuró un par de maldiciones al ver las marcas rojas en forma de dedos en él, y aplicó con cuidado un ungüento helado para ayudar con la curación. Catelyn se sintió aliviada cuando lo hizo.

En último lugar, Assia revisó la herida en su pómulo. Dijo que podría dejar una pequeña cicatriz, pero que no necesitaba ser cerrada, antes de limpiarla con un trozo de tela húmedo.

Mientras era revisada, Catelyn mantuvo siempre un ojo en Minisa, al tiempo que interrogaba a Munda sobre lo que ocurría en el campamento. La hija de Tormund fue rápida y precisa en sus respuestas, mientras el resto de las mujeres de las lanzas intervenían ocasionalmente.

La noticia del ataque ya se había esparcido por todo el lugar. La fiesta había sido olvidada, y una multitud de personas ansiosas por noticias se había formado afuera de su tienda, aunque eran mantenidos a raya por el nutrido grupo de guerreros que la rodeaban. Las entradas del campamento estaban totalmente cerradas, las defensas habían visto duplicado el número de guardias, y los hombres al mando de su vigilancia habían sido llamados ante Ygritte para ser interrogados.

"Ygritte parece una fiera. Nunca la había visto tan enojada" murmuró Munda, con una mirada de seriedad total en su rostro.

Catelyn no estaba sorprendida. Ygritte tenía un carácter muy peligroso, y amaba a Minisa más que a nada. La amenaza a la niña, más su usual temperamento, sin duda habían llenado a Ygritte de un furor que la convertía en una persona con la que no convenía cruzarse, y menos aún oponerse.

Cuando Assia finalmente terminó de tratarla, se despidió antes de salir de la tienda, seguida por dos mujeres de las lanzas. Las demás permanecieron allí.

Al poco tiempo de que Assia se fuera, Ygritte volvió, con la espada de Elta aun en sus manos y una mirada oscura que hizo que un escalofrío recorriera la espalda de Catelyn. Estaba segura de que Ygritte era incapaz de atacarla, pero esa mirada aún suscitaba el miedo en su interior.

La mirada de Ygritte fue en primer lugar a Minisa, que aun descansaba de los brazos de Munda, antes de pasar a ella, aunque sus primeras palabras no fueron dirigidas a ninguna de las dos.

"Srigda" dijo con voz algo ronca, al tiempo que su mirada iba hacia la hija de Styr "Estás al mando de los guardia que están afuera. Organiza los turnos; no menos de treinta a la vez. Desde ahora, nadie excepto Catelyn o yo puede entrar aquí con armas. _Nadie_" enfatizó.

"Considéralo hecho" dijo Srigda, antes de salir de la tienda, seguida por las demás. La última en salir fue Munda, que se despidió de ella con una pequeña sonrisa, antes de entregar a Minisa en los brazos de su madre, para a continuación dejarlas solas a las tres.

"Munda te contó lo que pasó" fueron las primeras palabras de Ygritte. Aunque hablaba con ella, su rostro estaba fijo en el de Minisa.

"Sí" confirmó Catelyn.

"Tiene la misma maldita boca que Tormund" comentó la joven madre, al tiempo que una de sus manos movía las pieles, para cubrir mejor a la bebé. Alzó la vista lentamente, centrándose ahora en Catelyn "No tenemos idea de quienes eran" admitió con voz sombría.

Los ojos de Catelyn se abrieron, sorprendidos. Su boca también, pero le tomó unos momentos lograr que un sonido saliera.

"Estuvieron dentro del campamento por quién sabe cuánto tiempo, entraron aquí, intentaron matarte a ti y a Minisa" empezó a enumerar, sintiendo como la incredulidad y la ira aparecían en su interior "Hay cuatro mil hombres armados en este maldito lugar" escupió, la maldición saliendo de sus labios sin que lo deseara, pero sin lamentarlo en absoluto "¿¡Y ni siquiera uno, ni uno, notó que había desconocidos entre nosotros y que eran peligrosos!?" si no gritó, fue solo por no despertar a Minisa.

Ygritte no estaba mejor que ella "Lo sé. Lo sé. Hemos puesto las cabezas en postes y ofrecido recompensa por la información, pero nadie sabe decirnos de dónde vinieron esos hombres. Oh, hay algunos que afirman haberlos visto en un momento u otro, pero al parecer no hablaban con nadie, ni decían nada" el tono de Ygritte era de frustración "Lo único de lo que podemos estar seguros es que no eran de los nuestros" dijo, convencida.

Catelyn asintió en acuerdo. Tras todo lo que había pasado, todo lo que Jon había hecho por ellos, Catelyn no veía al Pueblo Libre traicionar a su rey. E incluso si algunos mantuvieran tales deseos, se moverían contra él, no contra Ygritte o Minisa.

"Catelyn" las palabras de Ygritte la devolvieron a la realidad, y se dio cuenta de que Minisa había sido cuidadosamente depositada en el suelo por su madre, la cual se había sentado ante ella "He pensado demasiado, y quiero pedirte perdón" dijo Ygritte.

Catelyn sintió como la confusión se abría paso en su interior. ¿Por qué le pedía Ygritte perdón? No había hecho nada malo. Catelyn no podía recordar ninguna causa por la que pudiera merecer una disculpa de Ygritte.

Lo que fuera, debía ser serio, porque la mujer más joven tenían la vista fija en el suelo.

"…..no había planeado que fuera así, hubiera preferido que fuera diferente, pero ya no puedo esperar más, y por eso te pido perdón" continuó Ygritte, antes de guardar silencio y al fin alzar la vista para ver a Catelyn a los ojos.

Los ojos de Ygritte estaban totalmente determinados. Más de lo que Catelyn nunca los había visto.

No entendía nada "Ygritte, ¿de qué….." sus palabras fueron cortadas repentinamente.

Por los labios de Ygritte sobre los de ella.

**Dónde se las vengo a dejar ¿eh? Casi me parece oír las maldiciones de varios dirigidas hacia mi persona (principalmente las de Luna). A veces hasta yo me sorprendo con lo malo que soy jajajaj. Bien, como siempre, quiero reviews, aunque solo sean insultos por dónde lo dejé (nomás no se metan con mi mamá. Es sagrada para mí). Pero si quieren dejar sugerencias, opiniones o más, también son bienvenidas. Y serán contestadas.**

**Bien, como siempre, intentaré subir el siguiente capítulo en una semana, pero no prometo nada. Que estén bien (sobre todo de salud. Y que sigan así).**


	58. Chapter 58

**¡Bien! ¡Henos aquí otra vez! Antes que nada, y como siempre, hola a quienquiera que lea esto.**

**Quiero agradecer de todo corazón a pablo 21, JL Dragneel Storm, Xechu. S, Aegon I Targaryen, Kirito 720, miguel , jean d'arc, tony warrior, coki 13566, Luna y jonsnow 1298 por sus reviews, que son una alegría y me alientan a seguir cada vez que pienso en flaquear. Y hablando de los mismos:**

**Pablo 21: ¡hola! ¡gracias, me pareció una buena manera de cerrar las cosas! Aquí verás un poco más de una de las cosas que pides, y ya luego sabrás de la otra. Bueno, vos estás en tu derecho a no escribir, aunque lamentaré no leerte tan seguido. Haz como mejor te parezca, y no dudo de que sigas leyendo mi historia a futuro. Un saludo (ah, y mi saludo a Vilma. Ojala que su auto rojo esté listo para llevarla a la pachanga).**

**JL Dragneel Storm: ¡QUE ONDAAAAA! (cómo dijo Shory en Scary Movie 1). Tus ganas serán saciadas, y espero que el tiempo que esperaste valga la pena. Oh Asha tiene muchos usos y se puede obtener mucho de un rehén como ella, pero tendrás que esperar a ver. Sí, el yuri está tan cerca…te juro, que me picaban las manos por escribir esa última escena desde hace semanas. En fin, un saludo y que estés muy, pero muy bien.**

**Xechu .S: holaaaaaaaa. Si, al fin; en serio ¡al fin! ¿Los atacantes hombres sin rostro? Puede ser, puede ser….¿quién lo sabe?...Bueno, yo lo sé, pero no reconozco nada ante nadie. Te agradezco mucho la recomendación; ya conozco la historia (y es de mis favoritas) pero aun así, gracias. Un saludo y muchas gracias.**

**Aegon I Targaryen: hola *se esconde*. Lo dejé ahí….por malo. Sinceramente no se me ocurre otra explicación; tengo una vena sádica que aparece en los peores momentos para ustedes jajaj. No sé cómo hiciste, pero si lees esto debe ser porque lograste esperar toda la semana (y espero que hayas dormido bien. La falta de sueño es más dañina de lo que muchos creemos, cuidado). Lamento escuchar que tu semana fue monótona (yo sé lo que es eso, y tampoco me agrada para nada), pero espero que esta última fuera mejor. Sinceramente, me parece que fue la actitud esperada tanto del Pueblo Libre como de los lacustres: no se conocen, y han escuchado cosas peligrosas o malas de la otra parte. Una llegada con un abrazo y beso ya sería demasiado irrisoria creo yo. En cuanto a lo de Glover, si, el marcha hacia Invernalia para compensar un poco las pérdidas de Jon en la batalla, y pronto también habrá vistas al ejército de Sigorn. Ahora que por fin se cierra el triángulo…..ay Dios, si ustedes lo esperaban con ansias, yo también, y me alegra que te guste la idea (más de una vez pensé en descuidar otros asuntos para escribir más rápido y, con suerte, publicar capítulos extra. Pero al final mi lado responsable se impuso). Por cierto, **_**Las Reinas de Jon**_**…¡suena genial! Espero que este capítulo te alegre un poco, y citando tus palabras "por favor cuídate" Un abrazo.**

**Kirito 720: hola *saluda desde atrás de un vidrio blindado*. Bien, la verdad les pasa por que a veces soy un tanto torturador jejej. Ah, y evítate las puñaladas, tengo un chaleco Kevlar; no me harás nada. Jaja (risa a lo Nelson Montz). Pero con gusto te acepto la copa. Me alegra saber que aún puedo sorprender a algunos; me hace sentir buen escritor. Oh, Invernalia verá mucha acción muy pronto, tenlo por seguro. Y varias cosas terminarán ahí, créeme. Muchas bendiciones, y que estés muy bien.**

**Miguel : ¡ciao! (es hola en italiano) Me encanto al tráiler de AC Valhalla; ¡y pensar que es solo obra de los fans! ¡Pero está muy bien hecho; quienes sean los autores, los felicito! Si alguna vez te decides a escribir la historia que mencionas, no dejes de avisarme. Me gustaría leerla. El Norte está en su periodo de transición, y habrá muchos guerreros marchando, peleando y muriendo hasta que efectivamente regresa a manos de los Stark. Por cierto, te concedo la razón en todo, escucha bien, en **_**todo**_**, lo que dijiste de Ned Stark, particularmente sobre su complejo de inferioridad. Y que idiota Jon Arryn cuando fue negligente con Robert, casi tanto como el hombre mismo. Robert era Rey, pero por Dios, parecía un niño malcriado; si le dan lo que quiere (un par de tetas, algo de beber, un torneo para entretenerse) es dócil, pero si se lo niegan chilla y patalea hasta que le concedan sus deseos. Para mí, más allá de la legitimidad de todo o los motivos que hubiera en el momento, poner a Robert en el Trono fue la cumbre de la estupidez de Jon Arryn, y una de las más grandes de Ned Stark (pero no LA más grande). Si recuerdas el nombre del fic con Ned como escudero de Tiwyn, pásamelo por favor. Sería interesante leerlo. Bueno, un gran saludo y que estés muy bien.**

**Jean d'arc: ¡qué taaaaal! yo soy como los videos de youtube. Dónde hay más ansia, es cuando empiezan esas molestas propagandas. Es bueno saber que te gusto la descripción de los pantanos; la verdad estaba dudoso al respecto. Sí, hay muchos señores que quieren venganza (una vez escuche que los hombre se reúnen para la guerra más de lo que nunca podrían hacerlo para la paz. Es un poco triste cuando lo analizo bien, pero me parece cierto), y Jon les dará esa venganza con el tiempo. Si, tal vez seas algo inocente, pero así me agradas jajaj. Y en cuanto a los asesinos, si, son un peligro aún muy latente. Cambiando de tema, Stranger Things me parece una de las mejores series de los últimos años, al menos en mi opinión. Tus hijos parecen tener buen gusto, y te felicito por hacerlos escuchar rock. Mucho mejor que la música de ahora, que me parece demasiado artificial (con un mezclador cualquiera parece ser un gran cantante). Volviendo a lo del Rock, me atrevo a sugerirte a ti y a tu familia una canción: se llama **_**Sultans of Swing **_**de la banda **_**Dire Straits**_**. Mi padre me la mostró hace unos meses, ¡y por Dios! ¡Qué manera de tocar! ¡Una de las mejores melodías que he escuchado! Casi no pasa un día sin que la escuche, y en cada ocasión me hace temblar de emoción con la forma en que toquen. Busca el video de youtube que dura 10 minutos y 47 segundos (Es ochentera por cierto; el video es de un concierto en 1983). Bueno, creo que eso es todo. Un abrazo grandote y un beso. Que estés muy bien, y también tu familia.**

**Tony Warrior: que tal. Jajajaj, si, ya sé que es broma. Gracias por la valoración del capítulo. ¿Qué decir de Catelyn e Ygritte? Creo que las palabras sobran. Bien, yendo al tema de los asesinos, no te reconoceré nada sobre su origen, pero si te concedo esto: es más probable que llegaran por mar. Después de todo, las costas del Norte son inmensas, y aunque un ejército puede ser visto, unos cuantos hombres sigilosos no. ¿Tanto te altera leer mi historia? No sé si sentirme halagado por ello o preocupado por tu salud jajaj. No te culpo por adorar a la Casa Stark; son una gran opción, más allá de los errores cometidos por algunos de sus miembros (Eddard, Robb, Sansa, Jon) en la serie. Y hablando de Jon, sí, cuando se entere de que alguien atacó a sus mujeres…..ay de quién esté cerca de él en ese momento. Te agradezco la confianza en cuanto al giro con el Valle, y espero que sea capaz de justificarla. VALAR DOHAERIS.**

**Coki 13566: hola, mi amigo. Habemus, habemus. ¡Dios, cómo quería escribir esa escena! No calificaría todavía a Willa como oportunista, pero sí, muchas mujeres querrán un trozo de Rey, aunque por distintos motivos. Me imagino a las posibles perseguidoras enfrentadas por Catelyn e Ygritte y temo por ellas jajaj. En fin, un abrazo y que estés muy bien.**

**Luna: *se esconde detrás de un escudo antibalas* ¡a mí no me acuses de asesinato jajaj! ¡Aquí está el nuevo capítulo, solo suelta el arma! Me gustaría responderte pero me cuesta entender entre tantos besos. Un beso….¡ya me contagiaste! ¡Espero que estés satisfecha! Jajajaj. Na pero ya enserio, un beso y un abrazo grande. Que estés muy bien, en verdad muy bien.**

**Jon Snow1298: hola, y como acostumbro decir, que gusto salud. Sí, sí, entiendo lo que dices, y es verdad que en los libros Lisa muere para esas alturas, pero en la serie la dejo viva. Ya verás porque, si tienes paciencia. Bueno, gracias por el mensaje y que estés bien. Un saludo.**

***Bien, también quiero agradecer a todos los que siguen la historia, la tienen entre sus favoritos o simplemente la leen. Gracias por su apoyo, bien sea visto o solo silencioso.**

**Ahora sí, basta de hablar. Vamos a lo que los trajo hasta aquí.**

**Disclaimer: todo lo que puedan reconocer pertenece a G.R.R. Martín. Yo solo lo uso para entretenerme y tratar de entretener a otros.**

**Val**

En cuánto los lacustres hubieran bajado sus arcos y alejado sus armas, Val decidió hacer lo mismo con su espada. Los hombres a cada lado de ella se alejaron con cautela, pero sin apartar la mirada de ella, listos para responder un ataque que no llegaría.

Val decidió aprovechar el pequeño respiro. Giró a su caballo y lo dirigió hacia el resto de su grupo, para detenerlo junto al de La Osa.

"¿Son lacustres?" murmuró. La había escuchado antes, pero prefería estar segura.

"Lo son" afirmó la Osa.

Val solo asintió, antes de mirar de reojo a otro de sus jinetes. Con runas tatuadas alrededor de su cuello y una banda de bronce en su antebrazo izquierdo, la mujer de las lanzas parecía mucho mayor, aunque dudaba que tuviera más edad que Dalla.

"_¿Hablas la Antigua Lengua?" _preguntó.

"_Sí" _respondió la mujer.

"_Hablemos así, por ahora" _instruyó Val. La mujer asintió _"No confío en esta gente" _murmuró, mirando de reojo las miradas de extrañeza y recelo de varios lacustres hacia ella _"Si atacan, quiero que huyas. No intentes luchar"_ ordenó.

"_No tengo miedo de pelear"_ escupió la joven con el ceño fruncido.

"_¡No intentes pelear!"_ repitió Val, empezando a perder su escasa paciencia _"Vuelve con los demás y diles que no se fíen de los lacustres"_ instruyó, y no separó sus ojos de la joven hasta que esta aceptó.

Jon había dicho que los lacustres eran sus aliados, que el tal Reed había sido amigo de su padre y uno de los primeros en afirmar que había que buscarlo para luchar por el Norte. Val creía en Jon, pero el que ese hombre y su gente estuvieran con Jon, no significaba que estuvieran con ella y el resto del Pueblo Libre. Los arrodillados, como había visto hasta ahora, eran en su mayoría gente recelosa y desconfiada. Val también lo era, y debido a ello no desmontó, ni dejó que el resto de los suyos lo hicieran.

Val luego se acercó a Moss y empezó a hablar con él, pero sin apartar la mano de la empuñadura de su espada, ni los ojos de los lacustres.

El tiempo pasó, pero la única señal verdadera de ello fue como la escasa luz que lograba atravesar las neblinas de los pantanos iba disminuyendo poco a poco, signo evidente de que la noche se acercaba.

Por fin, cuando Val empezaba a creer que pasaría la noche en su silla de montar, un hombre al que no había visto antes salió al camino, flanqueado por cuatro más. No parecía diferente al resto de los lacustres, pero algo le dijo que ese era el hombre con el que debía hablar. Las palabras de la mujer Mormont fueron toda la confirmación que necesitaba.

"Howland" dijo La Osa, con lo que Val percibió claramente como alivio y hasta alegría.

"Maege" dijo el hombre, al tiempo que se adelantaba. Val no dejó de percibir como la mirada del señor se desviaba por unos instantes de la mujer Mormont para dirigirla a ella y a los demás. Le sorprendió la falta de sorpresa de Reed al verlos. _Como si nos esperara…._

En cuanto La Osa desmontó para estar a la misma altura que Reed, Val decidió acercarse también al señor, pero aún sin desmontar.

Maege se tensó ante su cercanía, pero aun así habló primero.

"Lady Val, os presento a Lord Howland Reed, Señor de Atalaya de Aguasgrises" empezó Maege. Val estuvo a punto de bufar con incredulidad ante las cortesías inútiles de los arrodillados, pero la Osa continuó "Lord Reed, os presento a Lady Val"

"…..Mi señora" dijo Reed tras un momento, inclinando la cabeza a modo de saludo. Val hizo lo mismo, pero sus labios permanecieron firmemente cerrados.

"Howland" llamó Maege, obteniendo la atención del señor, así como de Val "Debemos hablar" Val mantuvo un rostro inexpresivo, aunque no puo evitar concordar con la mujer de la Isla del Oso.

Al parecer, no era la única en pensar así "Ciertamente. Hay una gran cantidad de jinetes en el límite norte de mis tierras, y muchos de ellos…están lejos de ser norteños" dijo Reed "Me gustaría saber cómo es que llegasteis a obtener tal apoyo, mi señora" añadió, antes de volverse hacia ella "Podréis hacerlo en la hospitalidad de mi castillo, tras una comida caliente y algo de descanso" dijo.

Hubo algo en Reed que incitó aún más la desconfianza de Val. No fue el tono de su voz, ni la expresión de su rostro. Eran sus ojos; no estaba segura de que había en ellos, pero ciertamente parecían guardar segundas intenciones.

"Quizás en otra ocasión" dijo, en un esfuerzo por no dejar notar su desconfianza ni en su voz ni en sus facciones "Nuestras tropas se impacientarán si demoramos demasiado" y ella no tenía intención de introducirse en estas tierras extrañas para ir a meterse bajo el techo de un lugar que nunca había visto, y que era el hogar de un hombre en el que no confiaba "Acamparemos al norte, en tierra seca. Sois bienvenido en nuestro campamento cuando lo deseéis" dónde habría cientos de espadas para cuidarle la espalda, en vez de unas pocas.

La mirada de Howland Reed se desvió hacia La Osa, y Val pudo distinguir a la perfección una conversación silenciosa entre ambos, aunque no su contenido. Al final, los ojos de Reed volvieron a ella.

"Será un honor, mi señora" accedió. Val decidió ignorar la forma en que se dirigía a ella; estaba más interesada, y secretamente aliviada, de que la reunión que debían tener se hiciera en sus términos "Mañana a la noche sería un buen momento. Si os parece bien, claro está" añadió.

Una parte de Val hubiera preferido que se reunieran en ese mismo momento en el campamento, aun cuando estuviera a medio armar. Entre más pronto empezaran a discutir sus asuntos, antes podrían llegar a un acuerdo para atacar y hacerse con Foso Cailin para Jon. Pero supuso que sería demasiado exigir para tan solo un encuentro con Reed, por lo que decidió ceder un poco.

"Esperaremos por ustedes, Lord Reed" afirmó Val.

Reed asintió, antes de volverse una vez más hacia la mujer Mormont "¿Encontraste a quién fuiste a buscar, Maege?" preguntó.

La Osa frunció el ceño por un largo momento antes de responder "Encontré a Jon Nieve" dijo con un asentimiento "Pero encontré…mucho más de lo que esperaba" añadió, en un tono tan falto de sentimiento que Val no supo decir si se alegraba de ello o no.

Val notó que algo brillaba en los ojos de Reed. Por un momento pudo jurar que era….. comprensión "Una última cuestión antes de retirarme. Maege" llamó Howland, al tiempo que el fantasma de una sonrisa adornó su rostro "Lyra está ilesa. No ha sufrido daño desde que te fuiste"

Val estaba a punto de preguntar quién era Lyra, pero se detuvo al distinguir como las facciones de la Osa se relajaban, así como sus hombros. Maege asintió hacia Howland Reed con un rostro notablemente menos serio, y Val hizo lo mismo, aunque sin alterar el suyo. Unos momentos más tarde, el señor había desaparecido en medio de los pantanos, y casi al mismo tiempo, lo hicieron sus hombres, dejando a Val y a su grupo solos una vez más.

"¿Quién es Lyra?" preguntó a La Osa, movida por la curiosidad.

La mirada de la mujer solo podría describirse como una mezcla entre seriedad y hosquedad "Mi hija" dijo, casi gruñendo, antes de girar su montura y encaminarse por el camino por el que habían llegado, seguida por sus dos hombres.

Con un suspiro, Val giró su montura y emprendió el camino de vuelta, siendo seguida por Moss y el resto de los suyos.

Ahora, debía esperar.

**Lyra**

Foso Cailin había sido una de las fortalezas más grandes en el Norte, o al menos eso había aprendido en sus lecciones de historia cuando era niña. Si no recordaba mal, había tenido una veintena de torres que se alzaban hacia el cielo, todas ellas rodeadas por una gran muralla de basalto que bloqueaba el único sendero conocido a través de los pantanos impenetrables que formaban el cuello. Esas defensas, combinadas con las características de las tierras que lo rodeaban, y la letalidad de las gentes que vivían en éstas, habían convertido Foso Cailin en un baluarte inexpugnable que había contenido a las hordas de invasores provenientes del sur a lo largo de muchos miles de años. Se decía que las invasiones sureñas detenidas en el Foso habían sido tantas que no podían ser contadas.

Pero el tiempo había pasado, y al igual que las personas que lo defendían, el Foso fue envejeciendo. Las murallas fueron cayendo poco a poco, aunque algunos fragmentos aún permanecían en los terrenos pantanosos de los alrededores. Los restos de las torres sufrieron un destino similar, aunque las piedras que las habían compuesto eran demasiado pequeñas para distinguirse en medio de las aguas, musgos y árboles alzados, caídos o ahogados que había en buena parte de los alrededores.

Pero aún abandonado, aún desprovisto de cuidados y perdido casi totalmente, el Foso aún era un bastión inexpugnable por el sur, e increíblemente difícil de tomar por las otras direcciones. Y Lyra, como ya se había hecho costumbre, se encontraba mirando fijamente las tres torres, tratando de encontrar una manera en que pudieran coordinar un asalto contra ellas con las fuerzas de las que disponían. Y cómo en las ocasiones anteriores, fallando estrepitosamente.

Hubiera deseado atacar; nada le hubiera gustado más que poder derribar los estandartes con los tres veces malditos hombres desollados que ondeaban desde las cimas de las torres. Pero la verdad, amarga y dura, no dejaba de recordarle el problema principal. No tenían las fuerzas necesarias. Contaban con los lacustres, sí, pero estos eran más efectivos en el hostigamiento, la emboscada y el ataque a distancia, no en el asalto directo. Y más allá de ellos, solo les quedaba una fuerza de poco más de cuatrocientos hombres, una multitud penosa formada por los pocos afortunados que habían escapado de la Boda Roja y de las persecuciones de los Frey en las Tierras de los Ríos.

En cierta forma, la joven de la Isla del Oso sabía que era inútil seguir observando desde lejos, oculta de los ojos extraños, la fortaleza. Pero por más inútil que fueran sus esfuerzos, no podía evitar seguir haciéndolo. Quizás, para evitar los pensamientos sobre lo que estaría pasando en el Norte. Pensamientos que normalmente caían en la incertidumbre y el temor sobre el destino de su madre y tres de sus cuatro hermanas.

"Mi señora" la voz suave la sacó de sus pensamientos, y Lyra miró hacia el dueño de ésta. A su derecha, oculto tras un árbol de cuyas ramas desnudas colgaban ingentes cantidades de musgo, y con un arco en sus manos, un lacustre la miraba. Estaba tan cubierto de lodo, y era tal su falta de movimiento, que le tomó un momento distinguirlo del tronco en el que estaba apoyado.

Lyra hizo un movimiento de cabeza para dar a entender que lo había escuchado. No pronunció palabra; tras tanto tiempo en el Cuello, había entendido que la verdadera riqueza de estas tierras era el silencio. Permitía cazar, pescar y atacar de manera efectiva.

"Lady Reed os convoca a Aguasgrises" dijo el hombre, apenas moviendo los labios "Dice que es urgente" su voz era tan baja que podría ser tapada por el sonido de unas ranas cercanas, que croaban mientras saltaban de un lirio de agua a otro.

Lyra frunció el ceño, antes de asentir con lentitud y alejarse casi a rastras de su posición, teniendo cuidado de no exponerse a la vista de los centinelas de las torres. Cuando al fin se hubiera alejado un trecho considerable, se puso en pie y continuó a paso más rápido.

Tiempo más tarde, mientras era llevada a la Atalaya de Aguasgrises en un pequeño bote tripulado por los lacustres, Lyra pensaba en las distintas causas de que fuera convocada por Jyana. La señora de Aguasgrises era una mujer firme y determinada, y gobernaba tanto como su esposo. Si ella había pedido que fuera al castillo, debía ser por algo serio.

**Brynden "El Pez Negro"**

Entró al solar de Reed y dedicó un largo momento a observar al resto de ocupantes. Howland Reed y su esposa, los señores del castillo. Lyra Mormont y Kyle Condon, los líderes no oficiales de los restos del ejército de su sobrino nieto. Y Harrion Karstark, cuya aparición, o captura, dependiendo del punto de vista de cada quién, había sido tan sorpresiva como afortunada. El joven señor de Bastión Kar debía su título al Joven Lobo, aunque considerando que este se lo había dado al ejecutar a su padre, dudaba que sintiera gratitud hacia la memoria del sobrino nieto de Brynden.

Detrás de él, la puerta fue cerrada por uno de los guardias que la custodiaban desde el exterior.

"Mis señores" murmuró Brynden, sus reflejos, afinados por los largos años de práctica y lucha, captando a la perfección la forma en que las manos de Karstark se apretaron al verlo. No era ningún secreto que el hombre no sentía ningún afecto por él. Por fortuna, solo recibió asentimientos y saludos corteses del resto de los presentes. En cuanto se hubo acercado, alguien más tomó la palabra.

"Ha ocurrido algo mis señores. Algo muy importante" empezó Howland Reed, con una expresión de gran seriedad "Un ejército ha llegado a los límites del Cuello por el Norte" informó.

Una docena de preguntas surgieron a la vez en la mente de Brynden. ¿Quiénes eran? ¿Cuántos eran? ¿Con qué propósito habían marchado hasta allí? Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera hacer alguna, Reed continuó.

"Enarbolan los estandartes de la Casa Stark, y entre ellos se encuentra Maege Mormont" concluyó.

Por un momento, Brynden sintió como la esperanza se hacía presente en su pecho. Había oído de la misión de La Osa para recabar más apoyo para continuar la lucha contra sus enemigos, pero no había puesto muchas esperanzas en ella. Quizás se había equivocado.

Los demás no parecían pensar diferente a él. Lady Reed abrió sus ojos, sorprendida. La boca de Karstark se abrió de par en par, su dueño demasiado atónito para poder controlarla correctamente. Pero la más audible fue la de Lyra Mormont; soltó un gran jadeo, antes de esbozar la sonrisa más grande que Brynden hubiera visto en ella.

"¡Lo sabía, joder!" exclamó la joven, antes de dirigir una breve mirada de suficiencia a Ser Kyle "Mi madre sería capaz de sobrevivir. Ningún maldito hombre desollado puede contra las mujeres Mormont" se jactó, antes de centrar su mirada en Reed una vez "¿Y qué esperamos para unirnos a ella y a su ejército?" preguntó con impetuosidad, la sonrisa aún en su rostro.

Brynden presentía que había mucho más, y que no todo era bueno. La expresión del señor lacustre no servía precisamente para disuadirlo de tales pensamientos.

"Mi señora…vuestra madre no está al mando del ejército. No son sus hombres. Es más, muchos de ellos no son norteños" Brynden frunció el ceño, confuso, al igual que el resto de las personas, pero antes de que pudiera pedir a Reed que se explicitara, éste continuó "Una gran parte del ejército son salvajes"

Brynden estaba sorprendido por las palabras de Reed, pero la sorpresa fue eclipsada por otra, ésta basada en la rapidez con la que las últimas palabras de Reed cambiaron el ambiente. De algo parecido a la alegría, se convirtió en una incredulidad tan espesa que podría palparse. Ser Kyle, Karstark, la joven Mormont, incluso Lady Reed miraba al señor lacustre cómo si de repente le hubieran salido alas y empezado a escupir fuego.

"¿C-Cómo habéis dicho?" preguntó Ser Kyle, su voz apenas un susurro. Un susurro que resonó en la habitación sin problemas. El resto de los presentes estaban demasiado conmocionados para encontrar sus voces.

"La mayor parte del ejército que ha llegado desde el norte está compuesto por salvajes" repitió Reed, con un tono que era a mezclas iguales preocupación y aceptación "Y es una de ellos, una mujer llamada Val, la que al parecer lo dirige" añadió.

El eco de las palabras de Lord Reed aún no se había desvanecido cuando una respiración jadeante se escuchó en el silencio del solar. Brynden observó con bien disimulada preocupación como Lyra Mormont fruncía el ceño hasta niveles preocupantes, al tiempo que su rostro se tornaba de color rojo, sin duda por la misma furia que oscureció sus ojos y dirigió su mano a la empuñadura de su maza.

"¿Estáis diciendo" habló Lyra, en un tono ronco de ira "que mi madre está aliada con salvajes?" inquirió con incredulidad. En los ojos de Lyra Mormont, Brynden vio el tipo de peligro que indicaba que la joven esperaba que el señor lacustre negara sus palabras, y que era capaz de causar mucho daño si no lo hacía. Disimuladamente la mano de Brynden fue a la empuñadura de su espada, y vio de reojo como Ser Kyle Condon hacía lo mismo.

Pero Reed no pareció amilanarse por el peligro que exudaba la joven de la Isla del Oso "Al parecer…así es"

Brynden vio sin problemas como el enojo aumentaba aún más en Lyra Mormont, pero antes de que la joven pudiera hacer o decir algo, él se le adelantó.

"¿Cómo fue que pasó eso?" preguntó. No era un hombre particularmente instruido en los norteños, pero sabía a la perfección que éstos, y particularmente los Mormont, sentían una aversión milenaria por ellos.

"Al parecer….Jon Nieve tuvo que ver con ello" afirmo Reed, ignorando la mirada de furia de la mujer Mormont a favor de mirarlo a él.

Brynden sintió algo desagradable recorriendo su espalda.

_Jon Nieve_. El nombre nunca le había inspirado nada remotamente alegre. Lo asociaba por puro instinto con una persona que era la viva encarnación de la traición de Ned Stark a su esposa, la sobrina de Brynden. Aún recordaba la furia que había recorrido sus venas cuándo se enteró, por una carta enviada a él por la misma dulce Cat, cómo el hijo ilegitimo de Ned Stark había estado ya viviendo en Invernalia cuando su sobrina había llegado por primera vez al que sería su nuevo hogar con su primogénito, el heredero de Stark.

¿Qué clase de hombre hacía eso? ¿Dar privilegio a su bastardo antes que a su esposa y a su heredero?

Brynden sabía que los hombres en la guerra hacen cosas que, quizás, no harían en la paz. Traicionar a sus esposas y engendrar hijos con otras mujeres era una de tales cosas. Cómo soldado, no podía culpar a Ned Stark por buscar alivio de los pesares de la lucha. Pero como un tío afectuoso, no podía encontrar perdón ni comprensión por el hombre que había causado dolor a su sobrina. Ni por él…ni por la prueba de su traición.

"Mi madre fue a buscar a Jon Nieve para informarle del testamento del Rey Robb" la voz de Lyra Mormont lo sacó de sus pensamientos "¿Cómo rayos fue que un ejército de salvajes terminó siendo parte de esa misión?" preguntó, su ira habiendo disminuido ligeramente. Muy ligeramente.

"No lo sé" reconoció Lord Reed "Sabemos muy poco, aunque…tenemos la oportunidad de cambiar eso" comentó.

Brynden entendió al instante a que se refería "Nos han invitado a hablar con ellos" afirmó, en tono de certeza. Nada más tenía sentido. Sí en verdad estaban allí como aliados, lo más lógico sería buscar la unión de sus fuerzas para lograr su objetivo…el cuál Brynden ya creía conocer.

"Si vamos a su encuentro nos matarán con toda certeza" escupió Harrion Karstark con enojo, al tiempo que cruzaba los brazos gruesos a la altura del pecho "Son salvajes" dijo, la última palabra sonando como la más vil de las maldiciones.

"Salvajes que al parecer están del mismo lado que nosotros" declaró Ser Kyle. No parecía complacido con sus propias palabras.

"No del mío" gruñó Lyra Mormont con fiereza.

"Pero sí del de vuestra madre, mi señora" replicó Ser Kyle. Lyra Mormont dio un paso hacia el frente y sacó su maza, pero ni así el caballero norteño guardó silencio "Es obvio que ella está con ellos voluntariamente. ¿O creéis que La Osa se dejó capturar por salvajes?" en su tono se denotaba una incredulidad total.

Brynden era el único presente que no era norteño, y por ende creía ser el que menos conocía a Maege Mormont. Pero había tratado con ella durante la Guerra de los 5 Reyes, y le parecía el tipo de persona que preferiría la muerte antes que el cautiverio. Lyra Mormont solo miró a Ser Kyle con mayor enojo, pero no discutió sus palabras, lo que Brynden creyó que les daba veracidad.

Tras las últimas palabras de Ser Kyle, un silencio pesado cayó sobre todos los presentes, que estaban sumidos en sus pensamientos.

Brynden por su parte, se encontró analizando la situación en la que se encontraban.

Los norteños no confiaban en los salvajes, y dudaba que los salvajes lo hicieran con los norteños. Para llegar hasta allí, los salvajes tuvieron indudablemente que abrirse paso luchando contra los Bolton, por lo que ahora eran sus enemigos tanto como los reunidos en el solar de Lord Reed. Unidos ambos tenían más posibilidades de sobrevivir, y lo cierto era que necesitaban ayuda. Por más que los norteños se disgustaran, despotricaran o declararan en contra de aliarse con salvajes, los necesitaban. Sin ellos, eran unos pocos cientos de hombres sin ninguna posibilidad de vencer a un verdadero ejército. Con ellos…...bien, quizás no estuvieran mejor, pero podrían hacer más que simples incursiones nocturnas y emboscadas a patrullas. Eso era un avance mayor al que habían tenido desde la Boda Roja.

En la otra cara de la moneda, aliarse con los salvajes les granjearía más enemigos, y eso era lo último que necesitaban. Aunque, al pensarlo bien, ¿qué más daba? Las últimas noticias llegadas del sur decían que el Árbol de los Cuervos había caído ante los Lannister, y con él la pérdida de las Tierras de los Ríos era total. Estaban en guerra contra los Tyrell y los Lannister, su cobarde sobrina en el Valle no los ayudaría nunca, los Hijos del Hierro aún conservaban la Ciudadela de Torrhen y solo los dioses sabían cuántas tierras más en el Norte, y muchas casas del más septentrional de los reinos se habían rendido o aliado a los Bolton. Si algo no les faltaba, eran enemigos.

Brynden tomó su decisión. Miró alrededor de la habitación y vio que, como él, la mayoría de los presentes estaban sumidos en sus propias cavilaciones, aunque no dudaba que eventualmente se darían cuenta de la verdad. Miró a Reed, y observó que el señor estaba observándolo, expectante.

"¿Cuándo podemos reunirnos con ellos?" preguntó el Pez Negro.

**Val**

Cuándo los vigías llegaron a informar que un pequeño grupo de jinetes se acercaba por el sur, supo que habían aceptado su _invitación_. Se alegró por ello. Envió a buscar a Garlon Norrey, a la Osa y a varios más, y mandó a un pequeño grupo de hombres para recibirlos y guiarlos a través de su campamento.

Había llegado el momento de ver si la fe que Jon tenía puesto en el tal Howland Reed era justificada o no.

Tiempo después, se encontraba en una tienda alzada especialmente en previsión de esta reunión. Un pabellón circular compuesto por pieles y lana que se alzaba cerca del centro del campamento, lo bastante grande como para que una veintena de personas entraran cómodamente en su interior. El interior era austero: un simple terreno desnudo que había sido limpiado con anterioridad, con un círculo de pequeñas piedras hecho por ellos. Dentro de él ardían una serie de troncos, que iluminaban el interior de la tienda, ayudados por una serie de velas que, encerradas en pequeñas jaulas circulares, colgaban del techo por medio de cadenas.

Cuando por fin llegaron los visitantes, la tienda estaba ocupada por una decena de personas, incluyendo a Val. Garlon Norrey y Moss Bigotes de Pez la flanqueaban, y detrás de ellos cuatro caudillos y un par de norteños montañeses también estaban presentes. A un lado de ellos, Maege Mormot se alzaba en solitario.

"Bienvenidos" habló Garlon, en cuanto las solapas se abrieron y entraron los recién llegados.

Val no se molestó porque Garlon se le adelantara; prefería dejar las cortesías a otros siempre que fuera posible. Ella prefirió guardar silencio y observar a los recién llegados.

Howland Reed fue el primero en entrar, el señor viéndose igual a su anterior encuentro. Junto a él entro un hombre alto, con una mata de cabello oscuro y una armadura de placas cubriendo sus brazos y su torso; la capa que llevaba estaba cerrada por un broche de color rojo con un diseño intrincado.

Los otros llegados fueron de un interés mucho mayor para Val. Una mujer aún más joven que ella llevaba un ceño fruncido que no vaciló cuando su mirada la recorrió a ella y a las personas junto a ella y detrás. El ceño no se suavizó hasta que vio a La Osa parada en los límites de la tienda, a igual distancia de los dos grupos. El parecido entre ambas era tan notorio que Val supo al instante quién era la joven: Lyra Mormont, la hija de Maege.

La siguiente persona que Val observó con detenimiento era un hombre adulto, un poco mayor que ella. Era alto y de constitución robusta; tenía una larga cabellera y una poblada barba oscura cubriendo su rostro alargado. Era este último el que le daba un cierto parecido con una mujer a la que Val conocía, aunque la mujer en cuestión estaba a muchos días de distancia. Y además del rostro, este hombre y la mujer en la que Val pensaba portaban el mismo sigilo: un sol blanco en un campo negro.

Por último entró un hombre con armadura de cuero y una espada larga en su cintura. Val conocía lo suficiente de los guerreros para entender que el hombre lo era, y uno bueno. Tenía cejas tupidas, era alto y de constitución delgada. Su cabello era totalmente gris, pero sus ojos era de un azul brillante que Val podía jurar haber visto en otro lugar, aunque no lo recordaba en ese momento.

"Gracias mi señor" las palabras de Reed sacaron a Val de sus pensamientos, a tiempo de ver cómo el señor hacía una leve inclinación de cabeza hacia Garlon Norrey "Mi señora" dijo Howland, al tiempo que hacía una breve reverencia hacia ella. Val solo acertó a saludarlo con un gesto silencioso "Permitid que os presente a mis acompañantes" continuó "Lady Lyra Mormont. Ser Kyle Condon. Harrion Karstark. Brynden Tully" fue nombrando, al tiempo que señalaba a sus acompañantes en el mismo orden en que Val los había visto ingresar a la tienda.

Las palabras de Reed fueron toda la confirmación que Val necesitaba. La mujer era hija de Maege, y el anciano y el hombre con el sol eran parientes de Alys Karstark y Catelyn.

"Os presento a Lady Val y a Edgar Moss" habló ahora Garlon, haciendo breves gestos con las manos hacia ella y hacia Bigotes de Pez "Mi nombre es Garlon Norrey. Soy el hijo menor de Brandon Norrey el Viejo, líder de los Norrey, de las Montañas del Norte" concluyó.

Tras esas palabras, un silencio tenso se hizo en la tienda. Val no confiaba en estas personas, y ver cómo estás mantenían las manos cerca de las armas no aliviaba su recelo. Curiosamente, la persona que más la preocupaba no era el corpulento Karstark, ni el esbelto Tully, sino Reed. El señor era bajo y con una mirada tranquila que bordeaba el aburrimiento. No parecía particularmente fuerte; Val estaba segura de que no sería un oponente temible en un enfrentamiento cara a acara. Y aun así…..tenía algo que suscitaba la prevención de Val.

"Creo que nos debéis algunas explicaciones" las palabras bruscas sacaron a Val de sus cavilaciones, y enviaron su atención desde Howland Reed hasta el tal Harrion Karstark, que miraba a La Osa con una mirada de profunda seriedad, mezclada con una mirada de exigencia.

Maege asintió, silenciosa, antes de hablar "¿Qué es lo último que sabéis de lo que pasó en el resto del Norte?" preguntó La Osa. Pese a mirar a Karstark, parecía que la pregunta estaba dirigida a todos.

"Los Bolton sostenían Invernalia, pero un gran ejército de salvajes estaba en el Norte. No sabíamos quién estaba al mando. Hasta ahora"

Val evitó un suspiro. Tomaría tiempo explicar todo.

**Jon**

Habían hecho un tiempo excelente, cruzando los restos quemados del campamento Bolton y adentrándose en las profundidades de las Colinas Solitarias para el final de su primer día. Cuando llegó el anochecer, su campamento se alzaba en medio de las colinas, con partidas de centinelas en los alrededores y los caballos atados en torno a los tocones de los árboles cortados para hacer hogueras. Un pequeño riachuelo en las cercanías les proporcionó toda el agua limpia que necesitaban.

Los prisioneros fueron los más perjudicados por la marcha. Era sencillo distinguirlos entre todos los demás: iban en columnas apretadas, desarmados y flanqueados por jinetes y espadachines del Pueblo Libre. Por órdenes suyas, cualquiera que no pudiera mantener el paso era ejecutado en el mismo punto dónde caía. Una decena de hombres fueron dejados en el camino al final del primer día, y Jon no dudaba de que habría más en los siguientes.

Jon sabía que era despiadado con los prisioneros, particularmente con los heridos, pero no podía ceder. Ya había insatisfacción entre los suyos por perdonar sus vidas; no se arriesgaría a convertirla en un abierto desafío en su contra por dar a sus cautivos un trato igual al que recibían sus propios guerreros.

Esa noche, recostado en su catre, Jon descansaba en cuerpo, pero no en mente. Sus pensamientos corrían rápido, más rápidos que ningún corcel, más veloces que los vientos helados que subían por el Muro antes de caer por la otra cara en su marcha hacia el sur.

Invernalia. El ejército. La Vanguardia. La caballería. Val. Garlon Norrey. Howland Reed. Foso Cailin. Arya. Sansa. Los suministros. Los aliados. Los enemigos. Su padre. El invierno. Los Caminantes Blancos. El Muro. La Guardia de la Noche. _Ygritte. Catelyn. Su hijo o hija…._

Pensaba tanto en ellos que dolía. Anhelaba verlos, anhelaba deleitar sus oídos con los sonidos de sus bocas. Quería conocer a su hijo o hija. Quería cargar a la criatura en sus brazos. Quería buscar en ella los parecidos con Ygritte o con él. Quería volver a sostener a Catelyn y a Ygritte en sus brazos. Quería volver a saborear sus labios. Quería sentir el calor de su piel. Quería hacerles el amor…..Quería no tener que apartarse de ellos nunca más.

"_Vuelve pronto, Kyura" _pensó, recordando cuando envió a la hija de Kyleg al campamento en el Agasajo para llevar noticias _"Vuelve, y cuéntame de mi familia"_ fue su último pensamiento antes de caer dormido.

Durante los siguientes días, la marcha se mantuvo sin mayores sorpresas. En el tercero se apartaron del Camino Real para cruzar las estepas salpicadas de pequeñas colinas. Los exploradores no reportaron nada más allá de pequeñas aldeas y campos cercanos con poca o nula presencia de personas. Los atravesaron sin complicaciones.

Con cada día que se pasaba Jon sentía como la sensación de inquietud se hacía presente en su pecho de manera cada vez más insistente. Reconocía sin problemas las tierras por las que cruzaba. Había cabalgado, cazado y paseado por ellas una vida atrás en compañía de sus hermanos. Había jugado con Arya y pescado con Bran en los riachuelos, había jugado carreras de caballos con Robb en la estepa e incluso había llevado a Rickon con él durante algunos paseos. Los recuerdos eran dulces, pero al mismo tiempo llenaban su boca con la sensación de la amargura cuando recordaba que esos días no volverían. Sus hermanos estaban todos muertos.

Pero había un lugar que aún le faltaba por ver. Cuando al fin lo hizo, sintió que su boca se secaba.

Era una pendiente amplia que se extendía ante él, salpicada de parches de césped moribundo con el color bronce del otoño y guijarros sueltos con el color del basalto. Las únicas marcas del paso de los hombres eran las huellas desiguales dejadas por las ruedas de las numerosas carretas y las pocas timoneras que habían cruzado sobre ella.

"¿Rey?" la voz de Ery sacó a Jon de sus pensamientos. El Rey miró a su lado, dónde la nieta de Ygon Oldfather lo miraba con extrañeza. Fue entonces que Jon notó que inconscientemente había alzado una mano, señalando al ejército para que se detuviera "¿Qué ocurre?" insistió la mujer.

"Llegamos" murmuró Jon "¡Avancen!" gritó, al tiempo que espoleaba a su montura, subiendo con calma por la pendiente, sabiendo lo que encontraría al otro lado. Respiró hondo, buscando armarse de fuerza para la visión que lo esperaba al otro lado; sabía que lo sacudiría.

Y allí estaba, a la luz del sol del atardecer, como un sueño etéreo. Era una visión de belleza, poder y majestad. Se alzaba sobre la colina, imponente, orgullosa, resistente. Un conjunto de torres, patios, edificios, armerías y graneros, protegidos por dos murallas que se alzaban hasta el cielo, obra de hombres y, si se creían las leyenda, de gigantes.

"Invernalia" dijo Jon, sintiendo como la palabra reverberaba en su mente y en su corazón.

**Y eso es todo por ahora. Bien, como digo siempre, dejen reviews con sus opiniones, críticas, sugerencias y cualquier cosa que deseen decirme o comentar. Será muy apreciado y debidamente contestado.**

**Ahora, sé que sin duda muchos de ustedes querrían haber visto más de Catelyn e Ygritte, o al menos de Sansa, pero lo cierto es que sentía que primero había que darle desarrollo al encuentro de Val y con Reed y las fuerzas norteñas. Es decir, no es cómo que terminen peleando lado a lado sin al menos un encuentro previo para definir las cosas.**

**Ahora debo comentarles algo más serio…estoy teniendo problemas con la historia. Sé el rumbo que va a tomar, y se cómo escribirlo. La cuestión es, por decirlo de alguna forma, que no estoy seguro de cuáles personajes tienen prioridad. Jon, Catelyn, Ygritte, Sansa, Kevan, El Lector. Todos tienen papeles a jugar en mi historia, y para serles sincero me temo que un capítulo no basta para que todos aparezcan. Además está el hecho de que planeo hacer aparecer a otros personajes más, y esto también serán relevantes para el progreso de la historia.**

**Ahora bien, mi promedio de escritura son de 5.000 a 7.000 palabras por semana (un capítulo), y la verdad es que entre mis estudios y otras obligaciones hasta eso se vuelve difícil de mantener. Aún si soy capaz de mantener dicho promedio, esa es una cantidad demasiado pequeña para que todos los personajes que nombré hagan una aparición. Por lo cual, debo hacer prioridades para no dejar atrás a ninguno de los personajes. Igual que esta vez aparecieron Val y Jon, la próxima aparecerán Catelyn e Ygritte.**

**En conclusión: por favor tengan paciencia, y disculpen si soy incapaz de darles el gusto a todos a la vez. Soy humano, y como tal soy imperfecto.**

**Bueno, la próxima semana, si Dios quiere, les traeré un nuevo capítulo. Hasta entonces, me despido y les deseo lo mejor. Que estén bien (sobre todo de salud. Y que sigan así).**


	59. Chapter 59

**Bien, como siempre, hola a quienquiera que lea esto.**

**Muchas gracias a Xechu .S, pablo 21, JL Dragneel Storm, miguel , jean d'arc, coki 13566, tony warrior, Kirito 720, Luna, S Nlikano, Trinity Seven, outcome 5 y Aegon I Targaryen por sus reviews, que son una bendición. Y hablando de los mismos:**

**Xechu .S: Hola, y gracias por la comprensión. Muchas gracias de verdad. Fanfic no es todo (tristemente). Aquí verás la reacción de Brynden Tully, y en el futuro verás un poco más. Que estés bien.**

**Pablo 21: hola, y gracias por la valoración. Por muchas veces que lo lea, me agrada ver que mi historia es considerada excelente. Bien, creo que, al menos por ahora, podré mantenerte contento, porque la historia se seguirá actualizando en la medida de lo posible. Cuida el carro; capaz un día salgamos juntos en él jajaj. En fin, un saludo grande.**

**JL Dragneel Storm: que tal. Todos tenemos diferentes interpretaciones de la palabra "interesante" pero espero que coincidamos lo suficiente para que no te aburran estos capítulos, que son como la subida lenta de la montaña rusa antes de la caída en picada. Me alegra que no te importe el tema de los personajes, aunque aclaro que, para mí al menos, Jon y sus pelirrojas son los protagonistas. Gracias, y hasta la próxima.**

**Miguel : que tal mi amigo. Bien, yo aprecio y valoro todos los comentarios (para mí, el tiempo es una de las cosas más valiosas, y el que ustedes den el suyo para enviar mensajes es algo que agradezco de corazón) y para mí, lo menos que debo a los que los escriben es una respuesta. La verdad, sí: creo que soy algo malvado al hacerlos esperar tanto. Bien, la espera se acaba aquí, aunque no diría que hay personajes irrelevantes en la historia, más bien que algunos están haciendo cosas más interesantes que otros. Si, pensé en presentar a Val de esa manera, pero no vi como algo de ella: apoyándose en un nombre que no siente como suyo y en un pariente…no es del estilo del Pueblo Libre, y Val es ante todo una mujer de las lanzas. Creo que nada podría calmar la desconfianza de los norteños al ver a un ejército de salvajes. Si, te doy la razón en el asunto de las armaduras, y ya he empezado a preparar una posible solución. La idea de una barrera con los gigantes es interesante, y los arqueros son una buena adición. Creo que podría añadirle un par de cosas más, pero no nos adelantemos. En fin, gracias por la idea. Que estés muy bien, y hasta la próxima.**

**Jean d'arc: ¡Hola! ¡Que gusto leerte de nuevo! No sabes cómo me alegra que no te parezca mal los saltos que doy con los personajes. Y si, concuerdo contigo, mostrar personajes que no hacen ni piensan en nada no tiene mucho sentido. Espero que el balance te siga gustando en los futuros capítulos. Si, la desconfianza está a la orden del día, y pasará tiempo hasta que disminuya. Aquí verás la reacción del Pez Negro a la noticia de que su sobrina está viva; y espera a cuando se entere de Cat y Jon jajaj. Val tiene lo que podemos llamar un sexto sentido; ya verás si está justificado o no. Mmmm, hay mucho que saber de Howland Reed, pero no nos adelantemos. Bueno, un abrazo y un saludo a ti y a tu familia.**

**Coki 13566: Hola. Sí, no sabes cuán molesto es. Tengo tantas ideas que a veces siento como si mi cabeza fuera a explotar. Sí, los ángulos son muchos, pero son necesarios. La historia se volvería demasiado breve, y creo que hasta irrealista, si no lo hiciera. Gracias por tan sabio consejo jajaj. Un abrazo y que estés bien.**

**Tony Warrior: ¿corto? La verdad lo dudo mucho jajaj, ay pero me encantan los mensajes largos. Entre más largos mejor (cuántas interpretaciones tiene esa frase eh?). Yo trato de no hacer saltos tan grandes en el tiempo; me parece que sería sumamente difícil explicar los cambios que los personajes sufrirían tras un salto de muchos meses o hasta años. Si algo demuestra Catelyn en la historia es que el tiempo puede cambiar mucho a las personas. Te agradezco las sugerencias, pero lo cierto es que, al menos por ahora, todo es igual de importante, y todo estará relacionado de una u otra forma en el futuro. No quiero darle demasiado protagonismo a unos personajes, aunque no es por falta de ganas *tos* Catelyn *tos* Ygritte *tos*. Saber que mi historia produce tantas emociones me da una alegría inmensa; no tienes idea. Los insultos ya son comunes aquí jajaj, no me enojaré por ellos. A veces me los merezco; lo reconozco. Te agradezco muchísimo la paciencia, y te prometo que, aunque pueden ocurrir retrasos en el futuro, la historia se terminará a como dé lugar. Cambiando de tema, escuché la canción el mismo día que llegó tu review. Y me gustó: la verdad es que no soy mucho de ese género en particular, pero admito que la armonía de los instrumentos es soberbia, y la melodía es muy buena, aunque más que triste, yo la calificaría como solemne (pero puede que me equivoque al respecto). Bueno, gracias por sugerirla, y hasta la próxima. VALAR DOHAERIS.**

**Kirito 720: holaaaa. Ahora empieza, pero espera a ver el final del asedio de Invernalia. Agradezco la felicitación con humildad pero con alegría. ¡A mí no me vengas con amenazas, que de esas tengo los bolsillos llenos! (aunque que no daría yo porque se convirtieran en dinero jajaj). Bueno, se acercan más peleas, y espero hacerlas dignas del tiempo que esperan por ellas. Hasta la siguiente vez, y ¡mucha suerte!**

**Luna: bien, sin duda estarás insatisfecha por no mostrar más de los pimientos rojos, pero prometo que el momento se acerca. Y cómo le dije a jean, la desconfianza es en estos momentos como el pan de cada día: infaltable. Un abrazo y que sueñes con pelirrojas haciendo cosas para mayores de 18 jajaj.**

**S Nlikano: bueno, antes que nada, permíteme decir ¡hola, y que gusto es leer a alguien nuevo por estos lares! A mí también me ha pasado eso de estar dando vueltas y encontrar una gran historia de la nada (aunque tal vez soy muy soberbio por considerar así a una historia propia jajaj). Sí, entiendo que la relación principal de la historia es algo que incomoda, tanto por ser de 3 como por los 3 en cuestión. Me parece que es por ser una relación poca, o nulamente, explotada. Agradezco mucho el respeto, y solo puedo agradecer por ello. Agradezco las recomendaciones, pero la verdad me parece que, tras la pérdida de Robb, Catelyn estaría demasiado destrozada para vengarse (si nos basamos más en el show que en los libros), además de que ella era una mujer que vivía para amar a su familia, no para odiar a otros. Y sobre lo de que Catelyn se acercar a Jon por extrañar mucho a Ned….bien, no niego que lo pensé, pero me pareció injusto, tanto para Jon como para ella. No sería justo para Jon ser comparado con su padre, y sería hasta doloroso para Cat vivir anhelando un pasado que ya no volvería. Cambiando de tema, no me parece que la marcha hasta el Muro fuera sencilla para Jon: Stannis, las peleas entre los clanes, el matar al Señor de Los Huesos, el convencer a los suyos de una tregua con la Guardia de la Noche. Pero permíteme corregirte en algo: el Pueblo Libre ya había sido reunido por Mance, y eso le evitó a Jon el tener que irlos agrupando poco a poco. Y en cuanto a los señores del Norte, me parece que la venganza contra los Bolton era algo muy tentador para unirse a Jon, sobre todo al ver el tamaño de su ejército. Bueno, ahora, yendo a otra cosa: MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS POR VALORAR BIEN LAS ESCENAS DE LUCHA. La verdad es que son de las escenas que más dudo a la hora de escribirlas, y hasta ahora pienso que le faltó algo a todas, pero gracias por considerarlas tan bien. Aquí está el siguiente capítulo, y ojalá te guste. Un saludo.**

**Trinity Seven: mmm…..bueno, hola primero que nada. No voy a negar que esas fueran traiciones que me dolieron la primera vez, y no digo que la justifique, pero creo que lo de Arya y Joffrey fue solo el error de una niña tonta, y pese a que yo concuerdo contigo en el odio hacia todos los que tuvieron que ver con la muerte de la loba, me parece que ahí fue cuando a Sansa le salió el tiro por la culata. En cuanto a la traición a Ned Stark, fue una estupidez mayor y que le salió muy caro, pero creo que la expió (al menos en parte) durante el infierno que pasó en Desembarco del Rey con Joffrey y Cersei. Esa de hecho me parece la más irónica, porque Sansa obtuvo lo que quería (quedarse en Desembarco del Rey) y solo ahí se dio cuenta de lo que en verdad eran Joffrey y Cersei. Y en cuanto a que no le dijo a Jon de los caballeros del Valle….ahí sí, estoy contigo. Me pareció un engaño horrible, y no puedo evitar pensar que ese era su plan: que el ejército de Jon y los Bolton se desangraran uno al otro antes de aparecer para obtener una victoria fácil contra enemigos heridos y agotados. Bueno, no hablemos más de la roja: un saludo y cuídate.**

**Outcome 5: que gusto leerte de nuevo. Bien, no discuto lo de que abarco mucho; sé que lo hago, y sé que la historia da la impresión de no avanzar mucho en estos capítulos, pero todo es en aras de hacerla digna. Y me encantaría enfocarme más en los personajes principales (es decir: Catelyn, Ygritte y Jon) pero no puedo dejar de lado el resto de las situaciones, si no sería mucho más difícil explicarlas y comprenderlas más adelante. Lamento que la reconquista de Invernalia tarde, pero como dije, quiero dejar en claro lo que pasa en un ámbito más general. Lo de la falta de fluidez…tal vez tengas razón en eso. Bueno, que estés muy bien y hasta la próxima.**

**Aegon I Tragaryen (el error es intencional): ¡ya decía yo que faltaba alguien por acá! ¡holaaaaa, y que gusto hablar contigo de nuevo! ¡Una semana sin Internet, vaya! Te comprendo bien; muchas veces me ha pasado, y me pasa todavía, que el internet se va de golpe cuándo lo necesito (gracias a Dios no lo necesito para hacer trabajos y escribir la historia). Oh sí, Val es dudosa hasta los huesos; es, me parece, algo infaltable en una guerrera con tanta experiencia como ella. Sientes que los Mormont son peligrosos….. bien, creo que en estos momentos todos son de una u otra forma peligrosos, pero no nos adelantemos demasiado. Bueno, gracias, gracias, gracias por los halagos; nunca me canso de escucharlos. Como verás, alcancé a recibir el comentario, para mi alegría. Espero que esté capítulo también te guste. Que estés muy, pero muy bien.**

***Bien, ahora sí, basta de hablar. Vamos a lo que los trajo hasta aquí.**

**Disclaimer: todo lo que puedan reconocer pertenece a G.R.R. Martín. Yo solo lo uso para entretenerme y tratar de entretener a otros.**

**Rodrik "El Lector"**

El cielo estaba cubierto de nubes oscuras, y una ligera llovizna empapaba todo, cayendo sin pausa desde el amanecer. Hacia el norte las tormentas serían mucho peores, estaba seguro. Con un movimiento se ajustó la capucha de lana para protegerse de las gotas heladas que caían del cielo. Debía ser cerca del mediodía.

Observó en silencio desde los muelles como los dos barcoluengos se perdían en el horizonte, en camino al Norte. Habían decidido enviar dos para tener dos veces más posibilidades de éxito.

No era devoto, por lo que no dio plegarias al Dios Ahogado, ni a los Siete ni a ningún otro dios del que hubiera escuchado en su vida. Simplemente esperó que llegaran a su destino a salvo. Mucho dependía del éxito de la misión.

**Kevan**

Entró en sus habitaciones más cansado de lo usual; su cabeza palpitaba, y no pudo resistir la tentación de servirse una copa de vino, antes de sentarse junto al fuego, buscando acabar con el frío al que había estado sometido desde el amanecer.

Mientras tomaba el vino a sorbos, sus pensamientos lo inundaron. Los primeros estuvieron centrados en su esposa y en sus hijos, pero inevitablemente fueron arrastrados hacia los últimos acontecimientos.

Las noticias de las derrotas en Antigua y en el Norte se habían dispersado ya por toda la ciudad por medio de los susurros y murmullos de los sirvientes y guardias de la fortaleza real, y con la contribución de barcos y galeras mercantes venidos tanto del Norte como del Sur.

El pánico se había apoderado con rapidez de Desembarco del Rey, similar a cómo había sido en los días anteriores al ataque de Stannis Baratheon. Kevan no había estado en la ciudad en esos días, pero lo había escuchado por la boca de su sob….Tyrion. Kevan había pensado en su momento que Tyrion había exagerado. Pero si en verdad él había tenido que lidiar con una situación igual a la actual…Kevan estaba casi compadeciendo a su sob….Tyrion.

En cada esquina del Lecho de Pulgas, de la Calle de los Pescadores y el resto de los lugares dónde pululaban los hombres y mujeres de baja estofa, septones harapientos y predicadores de todo tipo de procedencia vociferaban a gritos mensajes premonitorios con los que alteraban a los pequeños de la ciudad. Las tabernas estaban atestadas de rumores, y cada día llegaban nuevos con los pocos granjeros que venían a vender sus cosechas, así como con los pescadores y comerciantes que llegaban por mar. En los septos, los devotos se aglutinaban pidiendo por la protección de la Madre, y porque la mano del Extraño cayera sobre los impíos Hijos del Hierro y los salvajes norteños.

Si se limitara a plegarias y rumores, Kevan no se habría alterado. Por desgracia, había entre las turbas tontas de Desembarco del Rey gente que de peor ralea. Había habido ataques, robos y violaciones, y lo peor era que todos ellos terminados en asesinatos. El último de ellos fue uno de los más atroces: una familia completa, padre, madre y tres niños, habían sido asesinados brutalmente durante la noche. La mujer, al parecer, había nacido en Puerto Blanco. Era un testimonio más de lo que Kevan ya sabía, pero el resto del Pequeño Consejo e incluso los oficiales de la Guardia de la Ciudad, ignoraban de manera intencional: cualquier persona en Desembarco del Rey que fuera de origen norteño, o que estuviera relacionado con ellos, estaba en riesgo.

La situación era muy seria; la única forma de responder a ella era con medidas igualmente serias. Tras varias reuniones, y no sin un considerable esfuerzo para convencer a Mace Tyrell, Kevan por fin había obtenido el apoyo, a regañadientes, de la Mano del Rey para iniciar medidas para aumentar la estabilidad del Rey Tommen y la Reina Margaery en el Trono.

Las derrotas sufridas en el Norte y el Rejo habían sido lo bastante graves como para que se empezaran a agrupar nuevas huestes, pese a las estrepitosas protestas de Mace Tyrell, quién afirmaba que el ejército Tyrell sería más que suficiente para controlar ambas amenazas. Kevan tenía la certeza cada vez mayor de que la Mano del Rey no quería un ejército occidental armado y listo para pelear, no por confianza en que sus propias fuerzas bastarían para contener a los saqueadores de Euron Greyjoy y a los salvajes de Jon Nieve, sino porque este ejército podría disputar su control cada vez mayor sobre el Rey, el Trono y la capital.

Los pensamientos de Kevan vagaron a la carta escrita por su propia mano que en esos momentos debía estar siendo enviada por medio de un cuervo a Roca Casterly. Kevan había escrito a Ser Daven Lannister, su primo y el Guardián del Occidente, con órdenes de convocar a los banderizos de la Casa Lannister y empezar de inmediato una leva en Lannisport y el resto de las tierras de su familia. Debían aumentar el número de sus fuerzas con urgencia; sin embargo, Kevan no albergaba las esperanzas de un gran ejército. Las heridas producidas por la larga lucha contra Robb Stark, la llegada inminente del invierno y la ausencia de su hermano Tywin para inspirar el respeto y el temor debido a la Casa Lannister causarían graves problemas en las levas hechas en el Occidente. Su poder se había visto considerablemente reducido desde el inicio de la Guerra de los Cinco Reyes.

Pese a que los Hijos del Hierro y los rebeldes norteños y sus nuevos aliados salvajes aún estaban a muchas quincenas de distancia, también se empezarían a reclutar nuevos hombres entre las clases bajas de Desembarco del Rey para aumentar los números de la Guardia de la Ciudad. Randyll Tarly no dudaba de que pudieran duplicar o incluso triplicar los números de los capas doradas, pero no se mantenía optimista sobre las habilidades de sus nuevos reclutas. Era una de las ocasiones en que el Regente y el Consejero de los Edictos coincidían; los nuevos reclutas de la Guardia serían casi en su totalidad mendigos, ladronzuelos e hijos de pescadores, comerciantes y granjeros. Pasarían muchas lunas de entrenamiento antes de que pudieran ser enviados a una pelea.

Pero aunque no fueran grandes peleadores, los nuevos capas doradas aún podrían tener otros usos. No deberían tener problemas para controlar a ladronzuelos y estafadores, así como castigar a los predicadores harapientos. También podrían ayudar a aparentar que la fuerza de la Corona era mucho mayor de lo que en verdad era ante los grupos problemáticos que había en la Ciudad. Un grupo en particular, debía ser hecho consciente una vez más de ello: la Fe.

Desde la humillación a la que habían sometido a Cersei, no habían hecho más actos abiertamente desafiantes en contra de la Corona o las otras familias nobles. Habían liberado a Margaery Tyrell, lo que probablemente había evitado un baño de sangre dentro de los muros de la ciudad.

Pero, pese a todas las medidas tomadas para evitarlo, una parte de Kevan pensaba que la lucha entre la Corona y la Fe era inevitable. Esta última ya contaba con fuerzas armadas que, si bien no eran tan numerosas como la Guardia de la Ciudad, y menos aún con el ejército de los Tyrell y los Lannister, se incrementaban lenta pero constantemente. Según los últimos informes de sus espías, más de doscientos caballeros se habían unido ya a la recientemente reinstaurada Orden de los Hijos del Guerrero. Cinco veces más de hombres eran ahora Clérigos Humildes, pobremente armados y equipados, pero no por ello menos devotos de la Fe y servidores de los designios, o tal vez caprichos, del Septon Supremo.

Kevan suspiró. Quién debería estar allí era Tywin, no él. Tywin sabría cómo solucionar tan precaria situación. Tywin era el líder; Kevan era el seguidor.

**Val**

"El plan original cuando partí en compañía de Galbart Glover era encontrar a Jon Nieve en el Muro, informarle de la voluntad de su hermano, obtener su liberación de la Guardia de la Noche y coronarlo como Rey el Norte" empezó La Osa de Mormont, atrayendo todas las miradas hacia ella.

"Sin embargo, al llegar al Castillo Negro nos enteramos de que había desaparecido al Norte del Muro, durante una exploración. Tras discutirlo, mi señor de Glover y yo acordamos que nuestra mejor posibilidad era cruzar el Muro nosotros mismos e intentar encontrar al hermano del Rey en persona"

Un bufido dejó los labios de Karstark, y su rostro habló a gritos. La manera de actuar de La Osa y de Glover claramente le pareció mala. E igualmente mala fue la mirada que recibió de las mujeres Mormont, madre e hija.

"Pero en vez de encontrar al Rey Jon, el los encontró primero. Y me envió con un puñado de jinetes para llevarlos ante él" intervino Val, acabando con las miradas hostiles entre los tres arrodillados, que se dirigieron, junto con todas las demás, hacia ella.

"¿Cómo los encontraron?" preguntó Reed, con una mirada aguda.

Val pensó que era extraño; entre todas las que podrían haberse hecho, ¿por qué preguntar eso? Por un momento pensó en decir que los habían visto con exploradores, pero al final decidió ser sincera.

"El Rey los vio, a través de su lobo" respondió "Es un cambiapieles" especificó, al ver las miradas de confusión de Karstark y Condon.

Entonces ocurrió. La confusión de Karstark y Condon se convirtió en una risa entre dientes por parte de ambos. Val frunció el ceño, molesta con los imbéciles por reír en tal momento; Condon acertó a callarse al fulminarlo con la mirada, aunque el fantasma de una sonrisa permaneció en su rostro. Karstark siguió riendo….hasta que se dio cuenta de que era el único que lo hacía. Su risa se convirtió en un carraspeo que no engañó a Val.

"Eso es imposible" repuso el hombre con el sol blanco, y frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de que nadie apoyaba su declaración "Los cambiapieles no existen" espetó, mirando a todos los demás como si de repente fueran tontos.

"Sí existen" Val había pensado en las palabras, pero quién las pronunció no fue otro que Garlon Norrey "Creedle, mi señor. Dice la verdad" aseguró.

"Pero…." intervino Kyle Condon, con el ceño fruncido "¡No puede ser cierto!" exclamó. Val no cedió en su postura, y de reojo pudo ver que Norrey tampoco lo hacía.

"Lo es" afirmó una nueva voz. La de La Osa "Hay cambiapieles entre ellos. Perros, lobos, águilas, incluso un gatosombra"

_Ellos_, escuchó Val. No _nosotros_.

Se apresuró a controlar las facciones de su rostro "Jabalíes, osos, búhos, alces, cabras, un zorro" añadió Val, recordando a los animales que había visto en una u otra ocasión en compañía de hombres y mujeres en medio de sus campamentos, ajenos al temor habitual de bestias como esas al estar entre un gran número de personas y sin ninguna restricción "Pero el Rey es el único que tiene un lobo huargo"

Karstark y Condon fruncieron el ceño, desconfiados, y el primero abrió la boca, pero ninguna palabra llegó a salir de ella.

"¡Ya basta!" interrumpió Brynden Tully, con una voz que parecía hecha para dar órdenes "Cambiapieles o no, quiero seguir escuchando que fue lo que pasó después de que Glover y Mormont fueran encontrados" indicó.

Karstark y Condon desviaron la mirada, resignados, y Val, tras un momento, decidió hacer caso a Tully. Si no querían creer en los cambiapieles, no insistiría.

"Luego de encontrarlos, los llevé ante el Rey" continuó Val "Pero él no estaba ahí. Había partido hacia el este, a luchar contra un señor sureño que había ido al norte del Muro para destruir al Pueblo Libre" Val se mordió el labio inferior, pensando en cuál era el nombre de ese arrodillado "Srannis…" no estaba segura. Había pasado mucho tiempo.

"Stannis. Stannis Baratheon" espetó Tully, frunciendo el ceño "¿Ese era el nombre, mi señora?" preguntó, con los ojos llenos de suspicacia.

Val ni siquiera se molestó porque se refirieran a ella como a una dama de los arrodillados "Sí. Ese era el hombre" entonces lo recordó: Jon le había dicho que ese era un Rey.

"¡Fuisteis vosotros!" exclamó en ese momento Karstark, abriendo los ojos sorprendido "¡Vosotros matasteis a Stannis Baratheon!" exclamó, mirando primero en su dirección, y luego a los caudillos detrás de ella.

Val apretó los labios un momento "En realidad, lo hizo el Rey" corrigió, ligeramente curiosa por el repentino arrebato. Ella no tomó parte en esa pelea.

"¿Cómo supisteis de Stannis Baratheon?" preguntó La Osa, mirando a todos con el ceño fruncido. Además de Karstark, ninguno de los arrodillados parecía especialmente sorprendido.

Al pensarlo, Val se encontró concordando con La Osa. Si no sabían siquiera que Jon era quién lideraba al Pueblo Libre, ¿cómo es que sabían de la muerte de Baratheon en el Bosque Encantado, que estaba a una distancia tan grande?

"Nos llegaron rumores desde el sur" habló Lyra Mormont, hablando directamente con su madre "Al parecer, algunos de los hombres de Stannis lograron volver en barcos maltrechos y destrozados, que encallaron en Punta Zarpa Rota. Algunos afirmaron que el ejército fue destruido por una tormenta en el Mar de los Escalofríos, pero otros dijeron que fueron atacados por salvajes" los ojos de Lyra Mormont entonces fueron hacia Val, endurecidos "Ahora sabemos cuál fue" dijo, en un tono afilado. Casi…acusatorio.

Val sintió el repentino deseo de atacar a la chica Mormont, no estaba segura de sí con palabras o con la espada, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, alguien intervino.

"¿Y Stannis Baratheon murió en la pelea?" preguntó Tully, interviniendo una vez más. Val no pudo evitar pensar que, tal vez, el hombre habló para evitar que la tensión entre la hija de La Osa y ella aumentara.

"Sí" afirmó Val. No había visto el cadáver, ni le habría servido de nada si lo hubiera hecho, pero confiaba en la palabra de Jon "Junto con la mayor parte de su ejército. Los sobrevivientes fueron capturados y llevados como prisioneros, hasta que llegamos al Muro. El Rey alcanzó un acuerdo con la Guardia de la Noche, y pudimos cruzar en paz. Les entregó a los prisioneros para que se convirtieran en cuervos y obtuvo el para que el Pueblo Libre se asentara" informó, observando las reacciones a esas noticias. Jon le había explicado un poco sobre lo que eso significaría para los norteños: que el Pueblo Libre tendría una tierra cercana a las de los norteños, de la que no podrían expulsarlos sin motivo.

Pese a que Brynden Tully conservaba el ceño fruncido, era obvio que era el menos enojado al respecto. La chica Mormont, Karstark y Condon parecían enojados, pero también algo ofendidos. Reed una vez más la sorprendía: más allá de una ceja levemente alzada, el rostro del señor del pantano se mantenía sereno.

"Y presumo que luego de eso fuisteis enviados hasta aquí. Para obtener nuestro apoyo para proseguir la lucha" habló Kyle Condon, con su rostro relajado.

Val dudó un momento. Habían venido solo por la ayuda Reed. Pero si los demás fueran útiles para tomar Foso Cailin… "Sí" respondió brevemente.

"Contáis con el mío, mi señora" afirmó Reed tras un solo instante de silencio "Estoy con el Rey"

Val lucho contra la sonrisa que quería nacer en su rostro. Había esperado más resistencia o dudas por parte de Reed, pero no se quejaría…...aunque tampoco confiaría ciegamente en él.

Val dirigió su mirada hacia los tres hombres y la mujer que habían llegado con Reed. De reojo, notó como Garlon y Bigotes de Pez hacían lo mismo; claramente esperaban una respuesta, al igual que ella.

Val observó como Lyra Mormont miraba a su madre, una mirada de indecisión en sus ojos. La Osa hizo un pequeño gesto afirmativo con la cabeza, y eso pareció bastar.

"Contáis también con el mío" murmuró Lyra Mormont.

Val no tuvo dificultad en escuchar el tono forzado de sus palabras. Aun así, asintió en reconocimiento, antes de mirar a los tres hombres que aún no habían hablado.

Tuvieron que esperar un tiempo considerable hasta que alguien más habló.

"He escuchado…" habló Condon, al tiempo que su mirada caía hacia el piso "que algunos hombres de la Casa Cerwyn se unieron a Roose Bolton y a su bastardo" dijo. No lo dijo con tono de orgullo; más bien parecía…avergonzado.

"Así fue" habló Garlon Norrey. Val no discutió; no recordaba cuál era el emblema de la Casa Cerwyn, pero creía haberla escuchado mencionar por Jon como una Casa que apoyaba a los Bolton.

"Si apoyo al Rey Jon…¿es posible que el castigo a los Cerwyn por su traición sea menor?" preguntó, alzando la vista del suelo para dirigirla directo a los ojos de Val.

Val meditó un momento. Jon había perdonados a los prisioneros capturados en batalla, pese a sus consejos, y probablemente los de otros, de no hacerlo. En el otro extremo, Jon no dejaría a los hombres que pelearon por los Bolton sin castigo; no sería sensato. Además, pese a que Jon no era despiadado, tampoco era un hombre blando de corazón. Y también debía tener en cuenta que Jon al menos consideraría la petición del hombre ante ella, si nada más porque pedía algo por los suyos, no por sí mismo.

"Es posible" dijo Val, sin atreverse a ser más explícita.

Condon soltó un profundo suspiro antes de responder "Contáis con mi apoyo" concedió.

Ahora Val volvió la vista a los dos hombres que aún no se habían declarado: Tully y Karstark.

"No puedo pelear junto a los salvajes" escupió Karstark, luciendo en conflicto consigo mismo "Mi padre se revolcaría en su tumba si lo hiciera" afirmó, al tiempo que negaba con la cabeza.

Pese a su molestia por esas palabras, Val debía admitir que podía entenderlo. Su propio padre no había tenido más que desprecio por los arrodillados; probablemente le escupiría en el rostro si la viera en estos momentos.

"¡Tú entre todos deberías apoyar al Rey Jon, Karstark!" la voz de Bigotes de Pez resonó como un latigazo "Después de lo que ha hecho por tu hermana, estás en deuda con él"

Por un segundo, el silencio llenó la tienda. Val supo qué tipo de lazo de sangre unía al hombre con Alys Karstark. Al siguiente, el hombre estalló.

"¡¿Qué?!" el rugido de Karstark pareció el de una bestia salvaje, y la gruesa barba y la poblada cabellera contribuyeron a darle ese aspecto, aunque no tanto como el rostro torcido de ira que al instante empezó a enrojecer "¡¿Alys?! ¡¿Qué mierda tiene que ver mi hermana con ustedes?!" gritó, fulminando con la mirada a uno tras otro de los hombres y mujeres del Pueblo Libre, aunque guardando la peor de todas las miradas para Val. Sus puños se apretaron con fuerza, y Val juro que si daba un paso al frente desenvainaría su espada "¡Si el bastardo de Ned Stark la secuestró lo voy a….."

"¿Secuestrar?" la palabra salió de los labios de Val sin pensarlo, al tiempo que sentía como el enojo aparecía en su interior, ardiente y cada vez más intenso "Nuestros exploradores la encontraron a días de distancia del Castillo Negro, en medio del Agasajo, sola y huyendo de sus parientes" había escuchado toda la historia por boca de Jon, y como ahora, no le producía más que desprecio por los hombres que habían intentado forzar a una muchacha a casarse contra su voluntad, además de echarla de su hogar "De lo único de lo que puedes acusar a J…al Rey es de darle comida, refugio y ayuda. Así que cierra la maldita boca, Karstark, o haré que la cierres" escupió, furiosa.

El enojo no desapareció del rostro de Karstark, pero ahora se mezcló con una considerable confusión "¿Q-Qué? ¿Huyendo? ¿¡Huyendo de qué!?" espetó.

"De su familia" otra voz habló en ese momento. Una de las mujeres detrás de Val, una caudilla llamada Garya, dio un paso al frente, mirando a Karstark con el ceño fruncido "Querían casarla a la fuerza con uno de sus parientes, un tal Cregan, para robarle su hogar. Se enteró y huyo en busca del Rey" informó, sus ojos azules brillando. Su cabello rojo colgaba en una trenza que caía sobre su hombro izquierdo.

Val le tomó un momento entender cómo es que Garya sabía tan bien lo que había pasado con Alys Karstark. Garya era hermana de Cwenya, la mujer que Jon había colocado como guardia para la joven Karstark.

La atención de Val se centró ahora en Harrion Karstark. El hermano de Alys abrió la boca de nuevo, con la obvia intención de gritar a Garya, pero luego sus ojos se abrieron un poco más, como si hubiera recordado algo. Por unos momentos guardó silencio, mirando en conflicto a su alrededor. Val no parpadeó cuando esa mirada se posó en ella una vez más, y la mayoría la imito, aunque La Osa asintió cuando Karstark la miró.

"¿Mi hermana está con vosotros?" preguntó, mirando directamente a Val, que asintió "Tenéis mi apoyo" dijo, aunque Val creía que lo que quiso decir fue "Tenéis mi apoyo _por ahora_"

Cómo una, todas las miradas fueron hacia Brynden Tully.

"¿Qué motivos tengo para pelear por el bastardo de Ned Stark?" preguntó el hombre de cabello canoso. No había insolencia en su voz, ni burla, ni enojo, ni interés. Era solo una pregunta.

Val tenía una buena razón, y estaba tan decidida a nombrarla que no se detuvo a considerar que el silencio de La Osa, Garlon Norrey e incluso Bigotes de Pez, que sabían lo mismo que ella, podría ser un indicio de mencionarlo con más cuidado. Pero no lo hizo.

"¿Catelyn Tully puede ser un motivo?" preguntó Val, al tiempo que cruzaba los brazos a la altura del pecho. Al hacer eso, alejó sus manos de la empuñadura de sus armas.

Fue un error.

Con dos zancadas asombrosamente rápidas para un hombre de su edad, Brynden Tully acabó con la distancia que los separaba en un momento. Val alcanzó a llegar a su espada e incluso empezar a desenvainar, pero ya era tarde. Antes de que pudiera retirarse o atacar, la espada de Tully estaba ya presionada contra su cuello y el hombre por fin mostraba un claro enojo contra ella.

No pasó más de un instante antes de que un par de gritos de furia llenaran la tienda, y los hombres y mujeres detrás de Val desenvainaron sus armas antes de rodear a Brynden Tully, al igual que Garlon Norrey y Edgar Moss.

"Baja la espada, Tully" comandó Moss. Val lo vio de reojo y supo que estaba listo para matar a Tully si no lo hacía.

"No os atreváis a mencionar a mi sobrina, mi señora" gruñó Brynden, mirando a Val con una mirada de puro enojo, ojos llenos de la promesa de que la mataría si se atrevía. Por un momento, Val pensó en no hacerlo, pero no era ninguna cobarde, y estaba dispuesta a insistir, pero alguien más habló.

"¡Ella dice la verdad!" exclamó Garlon, mirando a Brynden Tully con el ceño fruncido y su espada en el cuello del anciano "Catelyn Tully está viva. La he visto con mis propios ojos" juró.

Brynden Tully resopló con enojo "¿El bastardo de Ned Stark te ordenó que lo dijeras? ¿Qué te ofreció a cambio?" preguntó, aunque parecía más interesado en Val que en Norrey.

Val noto que el agarre de Norrey en su espada se tensaba, y sintió como el filo del arma de Tully presionaba con más fuerza contra su cuello.

"¡Ten cuidado con lo que insinúas, Tully!" rugió Garlon, tan enojado como Tully. Si las miradas mataran, Brynden Tully ya estaría muerto "¡No soy ningún mentiroso, ni tampoco una sabandija que busca recompensa a cambio de su palabra!" continuó, sin apartar la mirada del hombre que amenazaba a Val "¡Tengo mi honor, y por él, así como por el honor de mi clan, _te juro_ que Catelyn Tully está viva!" aseguro, aun sin aflojar el agarre de su arma.

"Él dice la verdad, Pez Negro" intervino en ese momento La Osa, dando un paso al frente pero manteniendo la mano apartada de la maza de guerra en su cinturón "Yo también lo he visto. Sé que puede sonar imposible, pero así es. Tu sobrina está viva" aseguró en un tono no exento de emoción, pero tampoco cargado de calor.

"¿Y cómo?" espetó el hombre "¡Dime! ¿Si ella está viva, cómo rayos es que está con el bastardo de Invernalia?" la encaró, al fin mirando a La Osa, aunque sin alejar su espada una pulgada del cuello de Val.

"Escapó de la Boda Roja" respondió Maege Mormont "Llegó a las costas del Cabo de Águilas y fue capturada por los Hijos del Hierro. Una tormenta hundió el barco en mar abierto y la arrastró a la costa, más allá del Muro. Y en esas tierras, el hijo de Ned Stark la encontró" contó La Osa.

"¡¿Quién crees que intervino en nombre del Rey ante los hombres de los clanes?!" intervino Garlon Norrey en ese momento.

Brynden Tully dudó por un instante, y Val se arriesgó. Lanzo un pequeño golpe hacia el antebrazo de Tully, al tiempo que saltaba hacia un costado, alejándose del filo de la hoja. Los demás caudillos vieron la oportunidad, y dos de ellos se colocaron entre ella y el anciano, espadas alzadas y listas para pelear.

"Tranquilos" comandó Val, aunque al mismo tiempo desenvainó su espada, por precaución.

Todas las miradas estaban fijas en Brynden Tully; los caudillos, así como Val, Garlon y Moss, estaban alerta y cerca de él. Los demás estaban algo más alejados, pero Val no dudaba que estaban completamente atentos a lo que ocurría.

"Quiero verla" gruñó Brynden Tully, con un tono que daba a entender que no les creía. Val debía admitir que la falta de miedo del anciano al estar rodeado por nueve guerreros listos para matarlo le impresionaba "No creeré nada sin verla" aseguró, y Val vio a la perfección la verdad que había en sus palabras.

"Haz lo que quieras" escupió Val, rabiosa, pero ya sin intentar convencerlo "Pero antes responde. ¡¿Estás con nosotros o contra nosotros?!" le exigió. No había otra opción.

El silencio que siguió fue el más largo de todos. Los momentos pasaron uno tras otro, sin nada más que el sonido de sus respiraciones ligeramente agitadas y el susurro de la brisa contra las paredes de la tienda. La tensión lleno el ambiente, tan espesa que Val dudaba poder cortarla incluso con la espada que empuñaba. Pero al final fue rota.

La voz de Brynden Tully fue tan baja que pudo ser confundida con el viento "Estoy con vosotros"

**Sansa**

Habían pasado tres días desde que había admitido ser la hija de Eddard Stark ante los señores más poderosos del Valle, pero aún no era capaz de apartar los pensamientos sobre dicho acto. Había cuestionado su decisión mil veces en la privacidad de sus habitaciones, en ciertos momentos creyendo que había obrado bien, y en otros con la certeza de que había cometido un grave error.

Pese a las dudas de varios de ellos sobre su verdadera identidad, al final lo habían creído. Lo que en verdad desagradó a Sansa fue lo que hicieron después.

De manera cortés pero firme, Lord Redfort había pedido que saliera de la habitación mientras discutía _"asuntos de la mayor importancia"_ con el resto de los presente. Sansa suponía bien de lo que hablarían en cuanto sus palabras estuvieran lejos del alcance de sus oídos: qué hacer con ella.

Pese a que no todos expresaron su apoyo a Lord Redfort, y que varios de los que sí lo hicieron no compartieron su misma resolución, los señores se habían mostrado al final unidos en esa petición, inamovibles ante el descontento de Lysa y la ligera frustración de Baelish, que Sansa sospechaba era fingida, y no habían cedido hasta que Sansa aceptó retirarse.

Sansa mantuvo un rostro perfectamente apacible mientras se retiraba con una reverencia, y no mutó su expresión ni un ápice hasta que estuvo en sus habitaciones y hubo cerrado y bloqueado la puerta detrás de ella. En cuanto lo hizo, permitió que un jadeo se abriera paso, antes de cubrir su boca con una de sus manos y tragar el sollozo de temor que pretendía escapar de su boca.

¿Qué sería de ella?

¿Los señores la enviarían lejos de ellos, como si fuera una persona con una terrible y contagiosa enfermedad? Se imaginó llevada, o peor aún, expulsada lejos de allí, debiendo valerse sola. No era una perspectiva nada alentadora.

¿O acaso la dejarían quedarse en el Valle? Sería preferible a vagar sin rumbo, aunque tampoco deseaba quedarse allí para siempre. Había muchas cosas que la desagradaban, empezando por los celos irrisorios de su tía en todo lo concerniente a Meñique y la total molestia atosigante que era su pequeño y enfermizo primo Robin.

Y si la dejaran quedarse en el Valle ¿se quedaría como Sansa Stark? ¿O debería ponerse la máscara de Alayne Piedra y llevarla por el resto de sus días? Llevar el estigma de bastarda era horrible; más de lo que nunca hubiera creído al ver a otros bastardos. Los señores la miraban con desprecio, o, a lo sumo, con indiferencia. La mayoría de las damas nobles habían sido mucho peores, particularmente si estaba cerca de sus maridos o hijos. Aún sí mantenía su distancia y no movía más que los labios, la observaban con un desprecio que bordaba el abierto odio. Sansa sabía bien porque: había escuchado suficiente sobre la lujuria de las bastardas y su codicia para saber qué tipo de pensamientos cruzaba por la mente de las mujeres de noble cuna cuando la observaban.

A través de la gruesa madera de su puerta, se escuchó un maullido amortiguado. _Un gato_. Repentinamente, un pensamiento cruzó la mente de Sansa, tan horrible que podría jurar que sintió su corazón detenerse. ¿Y si decidían entregarla a los Lannister? Se imaginó…cargada de cadenas y puesta en un barco con rumbo a Desembarco del Rey. Devuelta a Cersei, para ser asesinada o casada nuevamente contra su voluntad. Daba lo mismo.

Una parte de Sansa, esa que aún era la de una niña que soñaba con caballeros y canciones la reprendió por pensar así. Los caballeros del Valle eran hombres honorables; su padre, que había vivido entre ellos durante muchos años cuando era joven, se lo había asegurado muchas vece cuando era niña. Pero otra parte de sí misma, esa que había nacido cuando Joffrey cortó la cabeza de su padre, que se había fortalecido con los maltratos sufrido en Desembarco del Rey y que se había nutrido del dolor que le había sido infligido…..le recordaba que ya antes había juzgado a otros como honorables, y que se había equivocado. Mucho. Más de lo que nunca hubiera podido imaginar.

¿Podrían los señores del Valle entregarla a los Lannister?...Sí. Podrían.

¿Qué ganarían con ello? Tierras, títulos, posición, y oro. Mucho oro; era lo que los Lannister más tenían.

¿Qué tenía ella para ofrecer en retorno por su seguridad? Poco y nada. Un reclamo sobre una Invernalia ocupada por los enemigos de la Casa Stark…..o su mano en matrimonio. Ninguna de las dos parecía valer la enemistad de la Corona, los Lannister y sus aliados Tyrell.

_TUC-TUC-TUC_

Un pequeño jadeo se escapó de su boca al repentino sonido detrás de ella. Giró con rapidez, y la puerta de madera volvió a sonar.

"¡Mi señora!" una voz femenina se escuchó del otro lado de la puerta. El volumen era alto, casi estridente "¡Mi señora, contestad por favor! ¿¡Estáis ahí!?" la voz preguntó, ya a gritos. Parecía un tanto asustada.

"S-¡Sí!" respondió Sansa, al tiempo que se forzaba a controlar sus emociones y se encaminaba a la puerta. La abrió para encontrar a una sirvienta esperando al otro lado "¿Qué es lo que ocurre?" preguntó. Se enorgulleció de poder mantener la tranquilidad en su voz.

"Lady Lisa os convoca al solar de Lord Baelish" en cuanto comprendió esas palabras, el corazón de Sansa empezó a latir más rápido de lo normal "Os ruega que acudáis allí de inmediato" pese al tono servil de la sirvienta, Sansa entendió lo que no dijo. No era ninguna invitación: su tía _ordenaba_ que se presentara ante ella.

Forzando a sus rodillas a no temblar ante las diversas posibilidades de la reunión a la que estaba repentinamente convocada, Sansa asintió con una sonrisa cortés que estaba lejos de sentir, antes de salir de su habitación y encaminarse a su destino.

"_Pasos cortos. La espalda recta. Y la barbilla en alto. Eres una dama de sangre noble; actúa como tal" _repitió una voz en su cabeza. Sansa creía que era la voz de su madre, pero le costaba recordarla. Había pasado demasiado tiempo.

Contuvo el impulso de tomar aire antes de cruzar la puerta que la sirvienta había abierto para ella. En el interior estaban su tía y Meñique, junto a los mismos señores que la habían escuchado confesar su verdadero nombre por primera vez estaban presentes, esta vez acompañados por sus hijos y otros parientes. Junto a Yohn Royce estaba su heredero, Ser Andar. Junto a Lord Redfort, estaba su hijo Michael, y junto a Lady Anya Waynwood estaba su hijo Donnel. No podía recordar los nombres de los demás, posiblemente debido a los nervios de los que era presa.

"Mis señores" saludó, al tiempo que hacía una perfecta reverencia.

"Lady Sansa" saludó Baelish, con una sonrisa que a otros les parecería amigable, pero que Sansa vio astuta.

La falta de reacción de los jóvenes caballeros ante su nombre le dijo lo que necesitaba saber: ya sabían quién era ella. _¿Cuántos más podrían saberlo en estos momentos? _Pensó, aterrada. Si los Lannister no sabían que estaba aquí, lo sabrían pronto.

"Mi señora" habló Lord Royce, dando un paso en su dirección. Su ostro era solemne "Desde que os habéis revelado ante nosotros, hemos estado, todos los presentes y otros más, hablando. Hasta nuestros oídos han llegado muchas historias: sobre vuestro trato en la ciudad, sobre vuestro escape, y hemos oído además…que tomasteis parte en el asesinato de Joffrey Baratheon" concluyó, antes de mirar a Sansa fijamente, su rostro cambiando hasta ser uno de inquisición.

Sansa estuvo durante unos momentos sumida en sus cavilaciones. Royce era un hombre honorable, y la ausencia de título real al referirse a Joffrey daba a entender que, al menos, no le era leal. Pero ¿por qué sería leal a ella?

"Eso es falso, mi señor" afirmó la hija de Eddard y Catelyn Stark, forzándose a no separar sus ojos de los de Royce. Eso le quitaría peso a sus palabras "Yo _no _asesiné a Joffrey" insistió luego de un momento.

"¿Sabéis quién lo hizo? ¿Tenéis alguna idea, mi señora?" preguntó luego Royce, en el mismo tono de voz.

Sansa mantuvo su expresión perfectamente serena "No lo sé, mi señor" mintió, su voz no vacilando en ningún momento, y sus ojos no sucumbiendo al impulso de mirar a Meñique "No sé nada al respecto"

Royce la miró por un largo tiempo, sus ojos duros perforando su mirada. Al final, el señor asintió antes de dar un paso atrás. Sansa contuvo el impulso de soltar el aliento por puro alivio.

Sansa observó cómo Royce dirigía su mirada hacia el resto de los señores y asentía en su dirección. Muchos de ellos suspiraron o movieron las manos, pero ninguno cuestionó sus palabras.

"Mi señora…." Empezó Royce una vez más "Vuestro padre era uno de los hombres más honorables que nunca he conocido. Lo era desde niño, cuando se crio entre los señores aquí presentes. Su lealtad hacia el Rey Robert era bien conocida, y ningún hombre que lo haya conocido podría dudar de ella. Nosotros creemos" dijo, señalando con un gesto de la mano a los demás señores "que lo que Lannister han hecho con él, así como con su memoria y con la Casa Stark es un crimen"

Sansa estaba de acuerdo con Royce, pero aun así no estaba preparada para verlo arrodillarse, desenvainar la espada y colocarla a sus pies. Sintió como su aliento se atoraba en su garganta.

"Y por la memoria de Eddard Stark y el honor de la Casa Royce, os juro que os protegeré de ellos y de todo aquel que os intente hacer daño" juró.

Sansa no pudo evitar que una pequeña sonrisa se hiciera presente en su rostro. La sonrisa solo se fue incrementando a medida que uno a uno, los demás caballeros y señores presentes también se arrodillaban y juraban protegerla.

**Ygritte**

Lo había hecho. Finalmente lo había hecho.

No se atrevía a abrir los ojos; temía que solo fuera un sueño, y que al abrirlos se acabaría. Ya le había sucedido antes; una hermosa ensoñación entre ella y Catelyn en la que parecía que al fin se dejaba llevar….solo para que un escalofrío o el llanto de Minisa la sacara de allí y se encontrara acostada y con sus labios y los de Catelyn separados.

Después de las primeras veces había gruñido de frustración, y cuando los sueños continuaron tuvo que evitar maldecir a gritos, furiosa con su mente por las imágenes que le mostraba, y furiosa consigo misma por no tener valor para convertir esas imágenes en una realidad.

Podía sentir los labios de Catelyn contra los de ella. Suaves, limpios y dulces. Y a pesar que Catelyn no respondía, era una experiencia divina. No podía evitar lamentarse por no haberlo hecho antes. Cuánto tiempo y cuántas oportunidades de saborearla perdidos…

Y fue entonces cuando lo sintió. Al principio fue algo leve, dudoso, tentativo. Pero no se detuvo, sino que siguió.

Era _ella_, que empezaba a mover sus labios contra los suyos.

"_Malditos sean los dioses, que bien se siente"_ pensó Ygritte, saboreando más de los labios de Catelyn _"Si tan solo Jon estuviera aquí…."_

**Bien, eso es todo por ahora. Lo sé, lo sé, la aparición de Ygritte y Catelyn fue minúscula, pero el tiempo no estaba a mi favor, tengo muchas obligaciones que me quitan tiempo de escritura, y la reunión entre los norteños y Val fue larga, pero necesaria. En fin, si aún no me odian bastante como para dejar de creerme, les prometo que la próxima vez verán la tan ansiada charla entre esas dos.**

**Bien, como siempre, les pido reviews con sus opiniones, sugerencias, pensamientos, críticas (constructivas) y más. Serán muy bienvenidos, y debidamente contestados.**

**Supongo que no hace falta decirles que tengan cuidado con todo lo relacionado con el Coronavirus. Estén a salvo, por ustedes y por sus familias y comunidades.**

**Intentaré subir el siguiente capítulo en una semana, pero no prometo nada.**

**Hasta la próxima. Que estén bien (sobre todo de salud. Y que sigan así).**


	60. Chapter 60

**Bueno, antes que nada lo obvio. Hola a quienquiera que lea esto.**

**Quiero dar mis gracias especialmente a Trinity Seven, Xechu .S, Snlikano, Aegon Targaryen, jean d'arc, JL Dragneel Storm, miguel , coki 13566, Luna y Tony warrior por sus reviews, que se han vuelto más importantes que nunca. Y hablando de los mismos:**

**Trinity Seven:…..lo lamento mucho. Mi más sentido pésame. En verdad, lo siento. QEPD.**

**Xechu .S: hola una vez más, y gracias. Baelish va a intentar generar discordia; es su naturaleza. Es como la diosa Eris pero sin tetas, y en este caso la manzana es el Norte jajaj. Espero que sigas bien. Un abrazo.**

**SN likano: bueno, primero que nada, gracias por seguir teniendo en buena consideración a la historia. Ahora, no te niego que hasta ahora no ha muerto un personaje que podríamos llamar **_**principal**_**, pero creo que todos (y por ellos me refiero a Jon y a sus pelirrojas) han sufrido algún tipo de daño, no tanto en el sentido físico como en el emocional, que a mí entender también es importante. Te agradezco por decirme la verdad (que no le tenga miedo a dar consecuencias graves a algunos personajes), y admito que el odio entre los salvajes y los norteños es grande, pero te explico mi razonamiento: todo odio está fundado en el miedo, y nada da más miedo que lo desconocido. Pese a que los dos lados han guardado un gran resentimiento, lo cierto es que pocos han en verdad conocido la otra cara de la moneda, y la guerra les ha forzado a acercarse unos a otros, incluso con la insatisfacción. Sin embargo, no niego que es un largo camino para que los dos lados olviden su resentimiento. Me arriesgo a decir que en este momento, gracias a Jon y la guerra, se han sentado los cimientos, por decirlo de alguna manera. También: la guerra no se acaba mientras quede un enemigo en pie, y Jon tiene aún varios. Volviendo al último capítulo, gracias y me alegro de haber hecho bien el encuentro en el Cuello. Un abrazo y muchos éxitos para ti también.**

**Aegon I Targaryen: qué onda, bien, no discutiré contigo, tienes razón. Sansa será más necesaria de lo que muchos piensan, y no solo como una ventana para ver más del sur. Sería difícil no notar las diferencias, sobre todo después de que Brynden puso una espada contra el cuello de Val jajaj. Si te gusto el final, ahora te gustará el inicio. Ha pasado tanto tiempo; me parece tan lejano el día en que publique el capítulo 17. Cómo pasa el tiempo. Ojala que hayas tenido una buena semana, y que las siguientes sean todavía mejores. Un abrazo grande.**

**Jean d'arc: hola. Sí, la verdad es que Kevan (el de los libros) siempre me ha dado pena a mí también; el de la serie me gustó menos, pero aun así, no creo que se mereciera un final tan horrible. Val tiene condiciones de líder, y me parece que una de ellas es la capacidad de comprender a los hombres; la ayuda a dirigirlos mejor. Sí, la verdad me costó encontrar la reacción correcta de Brynden a la noticia de que su sobrina está viva. La incredulidad era segura, pero lo de la espada me pareció un toque más audaz. Yo espero que Jon mantenga la suya cerca cuándo Brynden se entere de lo de él y Cat jajaj. Mmmmm, no me parece que Sansa esté confiando más en las personas: creo que, en ese punto, está perdida entre sus sueños de niña y la cruda verdad que ha enfrentado en los últimos tiempos. Cómo que solo está buscando algo sólido a lo que atenerse por ahora. Un abrazo grande, y saludos a la familia.**

**JL Dragneel Storm: ¡ciao! (es hola en italiano). Sí, la lealtad de Maege puede estar en la cuerda floja, y la cuerda puede romperse si se entera de lo de Sansa. Y sí, La Osa no es la única entre los norteños con dudas y recelos, pero tendrás que esperar a ver cómo es que termina el asunto. No te diré de Margaery o Tommen, porque sería demasiado spoiler. Lo siento. Gracias, y hasta la próxima.**

**Miguel : bueno, primero que nada, gracias, me costó escribirlo, sobre todo la reunión. Tus suposiciones no están del todo erradas, pero ya verás. Oye, yo no recuerdo que me hayas dicho lo de que Jon tomara concubinas de cada uno de los reinos… pero no es mala idea. Tal vez la use para otro fic. Los señores del Valle son muy honorables, y no puedo evitar pensar que eso es lo que los hace tan poco receptivos a Lysa y a Meñique. Por lo que ellos saben, ella no ayudó a Robb cuando lo necesitaba y él es poco más que un Don Nadie que llegó demasiado alto. Y sí, esa sospecha de que Sansa pudiera ser hija de Lysa y Baelish también podría existir, aún tras haberse develado. Cómo dijiste, Lysa es una versión de Cat venida a menos (agradezcan que emparejé a Jon con la buena jeje). El Lector no va al Norte: envió barcos, pero lo que buscan éstos es un kraken. Aunque, a veces encontramos cosas que no esperábamos, pero no por eso son desagradables (sonrisa enigmática). Y sí, lo que he planeado, lo he planeado por mucho tiempo. En fin, un saludo y que estés muy bien.**

**Coki 13566: ¿de qué necesita protección Sansa? A ver, te doy unas pistas: tiene cabello rubio, ojos verdes, se folla a su hermano gemelo y no es muy amiga de la Fe. ¿Quién es? Aguasdulces cayó en el capítulo 24. Es agua pasada, por decirlo así. La Casa Frey ya está partida en dos, o al menos sus fuerzas: les quedan dos mil hombres, y perdieron dos mil más en la batalla contra Jon (información cortesía de mí mismo y Aenys Frey). Dejemos tus suposiciones para otro momento: no nos adelantemos demasiado. Bueno, un saludo y que estés muy bien.**

**Luna: ¡sííííí!, ¡hay mucho fuego por ahí! ¡si una pellirroja arde, dos queman todo el campamento jajajajaJAJAJ! Me gustó la canción: creo que se te saltó un tornillo, pero me gustó (nah, es joda nomás). Baelish, Baelish. Si tú supieras lo que tengo reservado para él…..Bueno, no mires tan lejos. Un beso y un abrazo grande, y hasta la próxima.**

**Tony warrior: que taaal. No te molestes en tratar de hacerla breve, no te sale bien, pero me gusta mucho, mucho el resultado. Estoy bien, gracias por preguntar. Ojalá tú también, pese a las complicaciones la vida personal y laboral. Gracias por ver con buenos ojos el capítulo, y sí, la parte del final fue la que más me gustó escribir, pese a lo breve que tuve que hacerla. Todos fantaseamos con un trío (aunque algunos lo negarían si lo preguntara): te felicito por admitirlo. Oh, Jon no será como en la serie: la lealtad será recompensada, y la traición será CASTIGADA. La lucha contra el sur aún no, es como contra los Bolton, hay que preparar el terreno, pero llegará si Dios quiere. Bueno, te agradezco y te mando un abrazo. Hasta la próxima.**

***Bien, ahora sí. Basta de hablar. Vamos a lo que nos trajo hasta aquí. **

**Disclaimer: todo lo que puedan reconocer pertenece a G.R.R. Martín. Yo solo lo uso para entretenerme y tratar de entretener a otros.**

**Catelyn**

Lo único en lo que podía concentrarse, bien fuera que lo deseara o no, era en las sensaciones. Era consciente de la suavidad de las pieles debajo de ella, del calor que los fuegos en el interior de la tienda desprendían, del murmullo de voces a través de las paredes de la tienda. Pero todo, _todo_, palidecía en comparación con la más fuerte de las sensaciones. La sensación de un par de labios presionados contra los de ella.

No era la primera vez que Catelyn besaba, o era besada. Había compartido besos tentativos con niños durante su infancia. Había besado las mejillas de sus hijos cuando eran dulces e inocentes, y recibido los besos de ellos y de su esposo. De su esposo también había recibido besos apasionados. Y también de Jon.

Y aun así, tras todas esas experiencias, ésta se sentía diferente. Cómo si la mujer adulta que fuera se hubiera desvanecido, y en su lugar estuviera esa niña inexperta que había mantenido los labios firmemente unidos mientras daba besos a escondidas de su padre en los rincones poco visitados de Aguasdulces.

Sabía bien porque este beso era diferente. Lo sabía….pero en ese momento era incapaz de recordarlo. Era algo importante; pero no podía recordarlo, ni aunque su vida hubiera dependido de ello.

No podía pensar. No podía. Sabía que debía hacerlo, pero no podía. Sabía que debía alejarse, pero no podía. Su cuerpo se había revelado en su contra, negándose a seguir sus órdenes.

No supo cuánto tiempo había estado de esa forma, incapaz de controlar su cuerpo o efectuar un solo pensamiento verdadero. Podía haber sido un momento, una luna o un siglo. No lo sabía, y, en verdad, en lo más profundo de su interior, no le importaba.

Cuándo por fin fue consciente de algo, fue del nuevo grado de traición que su cuerpo había efectuado contra ella. Su cabeza se inclinó ligeramente hacia un lado, y sus labios empezaron a frotarse lentamente contra el otro par. Una parte de sí misma se decía que estaba mal, que era incorrecto, que no debía, pero era enterrada bajo el mar de aprobación que la inundaba.

Los labios contra los de ella se movían con cuidado, un toque suave, casi reverente, pero no por ello menos insistente. Sabían bien. Muy bien. _Demasiado bien_.

Catelyn nunca se había embriagado, pero en ese momento se preguntó si así era cómo se sentía. Sus miembros pesados e inútiles, su cuerpo rebelado contra sus órdenes y su mente nublada de tal forma que era incapaz de crear cualquier pensamiento coherente.

Y entonces se detuvo. Lo siguiente de lo que Catelyn fue consciente fue de cómo los otros labios se alejaban de los suyos, y fue tan abrupto que se sintió mareada. El mareo solo empeoró cuando recordó de manera repentina porque _ese _beso estaba mal, porque _no_ debería haber sucedido, y sobre todo, porque _no _debería haberlo correspondido.

Su corazón, que había estado latiendo demasiado rápido para su tranquilidad, empezó a moverse aún más veloz, pero ahora ya no por emoción e incertidumbre, si no por temor. Temor a abrir los ojos, temor a confrontar a la mujer que sabía, por la mirada ardiente que perforaba el velo de la oscuridad que le otorgaban sus párpados, que estaba ante ella.

"_Eres la mujer más fuerte del mundo: demuéstralo"_ una voz le susurró. Conocía esa voz, pero no se atrevió a pensar en la persona a la que pertenecía. Respiró hondo y abrió los ojos.

Ahí estaba ella. _Ygritte_.

Catelyn había visto a la madre de Minisa tantas veces…y sin embargo, sintió como si fuera la primera vez que en verdad lo hacía.

"¿Por qué?" murmuró Catelyn. Su voz, que pretendía ser fuerte y firme, salió débil y quebradiza.

¿Por qué lo había hecho? ¿Por qué Ygritte había….la había…..había hecho _eso_?

Ygritte se inclinó hacia adelante, y por puro instinto, Catelyn se inclinó para alejarse de ella. La mueca de Ygritte fue breve, pero Catelyn la notó. No supo si la pequeña constricción de su pecho fue debido a ella, pero no creía que fuera debido al acercamiento de la muchacha.

"Lo hice porque quería" la calma de la voz de Ygritte atravesó a Catelyn como un cuchillo "Porque he querido hacerlo por mucho tiempo" el cuchillo se retorció, haciéndole sentir más de lo que creía poder aguantar.

Catelyn no supo que decir. Su mente no fue capaz de formular palabras, y solo atinó a esconder su rostro entre sus manos, al tiempo que sacudía la cabeza. Las esquinas de sus ojos picaron, pero se obligó a no llorar. No cuando ni siquiera estaba segura…...de cuál era el motivo de su llanto.

Sacó su rostro de entre sus manos y respiró hondo, intentando buscar en el aire frío tanto la tranquilidad como las palabras adecuadas, que parecían evitarla con toda intención.

"E-Es-Esto…." Empezó Catelyn, odiando el temblor en su voz y su incapacidad para poder expresarse correctamente. Respiró hondo una vez más y lo intentó de nuevo "Si esto se sabe…."

"Entonces a nadie le debe importar una mierda" la cortó Ygritte, el filo del enojo en sus palabras "Lo que pasa es entre nosotros. _Solo _entrenosotros" aclaró.

Catelyn deseó por un momento reír y a la vez llorar por la ingenuidad de las palabras de Ygritte. Solo hizo lo primero, pero fue tan falso que resultaba obvio.

"¿No les debe importar? ¡Por supuesto que les va a importar! ¡Eres la Reina de Jon, Ygritte!" exclamó, esperando que Ygritte lo discutiera, o que se empecinara en sus palabras anteriores, o que se negara tercamente a contestar. Ygritte no hizo ninguna.

"Y tú también" dijo Ygritte, y Catelyn sintió como un calor completamente ajeno a la situación en cuánto comprendió esas palabras "Jon te ama tanto como a mí. Los tres lo sabemos. Si se lo pides, sé que te llevará ante un arciano para casarse contigo. Te sentará a su lado y defenderá lo que tiene contigo ante los norteños, ante el Pueblo Libre, ¡ante quien sea!" en un rápido movimiento, las manos de Ygritte la tomaron de las mejillas. Catelyn intentó soltarse, pero sus movimientos eran pobres e indecisos, debilitados por el calor de las manos de Ygritte "Y yo también defendería lo que siento. Te amo Catelyn, esa es la verdad. Y todo aquel que no esté de acuerdo tendrá que aprender a soportarlo, porque nunca, _jamás_, voy a renunciar a ti"

Catelyn había sido engañada en el pasado. Se le habían hecho promesas ante dioses y aun así habían sido rotas. Se le habían hecho juramentos por todo lo que los hombres pudieran valorar, y nunca se habían cumplido. Con Ygritte, no pudo encontrar falsedad alguna. _No había falsedad alguna_.

"¿Y tú, Catelyn?" continuó Ygritte, mirando a Catelyn con seriedad, pero con una chispa de expectativa "¿No sientes nada por mí?" susurró.

El sentido común instó a Catelyn a decirle a Ygritte que no; no lo hacía. La instó a decirle que solo la valoraba y apreciaba como una gran amiga, como una compañera fiel que no se había apartado de ella, y que nunca podría terminar de agradecérselo.

"Yo…..yo" tenía que decir _no_. Por el bien de ambas, por el de Jon, por el bien de todo lo que Jon luchaba por construir, incluso por el bien de Minisa, la más inocente de todos ellos y que, de una u otra forma, se vería afectada por todo.

Pero su boca se mantuvo cerrada.

En un rápido movimiento, Ygritte se inclinó y volvió a…..ella la….ella hizo _eso_. Fue más rápido, más suave, y Catelyn no sintió su mente nublada en esta ocasión….no por mucho tiempo.

En cuánto se separaron Catelyn habló "Deja de hacer eso" le ordenó, aunque la debilidad de su voz le hizo sonar como una súplica "No puedo pensar cuando haces eso" dijo, sin saber si era una recriminación, o una confesión.

Ygritte separó sus manos de sus mejillas, y soltó una risita que causó un repentino y fugaz impulso en Catelyn: el impulso de ponerle morado el otro ojo. Ahí estaba ella, pasando por uno de los momentos más confusos y estremecedores en su vida, intentando darle algún sentido a lo que pasaba, e Ygritte ¡reía!

"No quiero saber lo que piensas. Quiero saber lo que sientes" Catelyn sintió un calor repentino en sus mejillas, que luego se extendió, bajando hasta su cuello. Ygritte volvió a hacer…_eso_, y un instante después se volvió a separar de ella "Si se siente bien, deja que pase. Pero si se siente mal….tendrás que detenerlo. Porque yo _no_ lo voy a hacer" aseguró Ygritte, antes de volver a inclinarse hacia ella.

Los ojos de Catelyn se cerraron contra su voluntad, y se sintió abrumada por una oleada de sentimientos. Duda, temor, enojo, comprensión, deseo, incredulidad. Quería empujar a Ygritte lejos de ella. Quería levantarse y huir de allí. Quería que todo fuera como antes. Quería controlar su cuerpo. Quería poder enfocarse en una sola de las mil ideas que había en su interior….Quería estar segura de algo.

Una solitaria lágrima rodó por su mejilla. Nunca se había sentido tan pérdida.

**Jon**

En cuánto su tienda estuvo alzada, Jon se mantuvo en pie ante ella, observando al ejército preparar su campamento alrededor de Invernalia y esperando que llegara la confirmación de las órdenes que había dado. Los primeros en llegar ante él, como era esperado, fueron Harle el Bello y Agnar Harclay. Los líderes de su vanguardia tenían aspecto turbado.

"Mis señores" saludó Jon, al tiempo que su mirada pasaba de uno a otro.

"Mi Rey" dijo Harclay. Harle simplemente asintió en su dirección.

"¿Ha habido dificultades hasta ahora?" preguntó Jon.

"No" dijeron los dos señores a la vez. Cruzaron una mirada y parecieron llegar a un acuerdo sin palabras antes de que Harclay continuara, esta vez en solitario "Unos cuantos jinetes intentaron una salida en cuánto llegamos, pero los devolvimos al interior del castillo sin dificultad" informó. Harle esbozó una breve sonrisa ante las palabras del señor norteño.

Jon presentía que había algo más; las miradas de los dos hombres daban indicios de ello.

"Hay otra cuestión, Alteza" continuó Harclay. Jon le hizo un gesto para que siguiera, y el señor norteño inhaló hondo antes de hablar "El bastardo de Bolton está en Invernalia" soltó.

Jon se sorprendió de su capacidad de mantener la calma ante esas palabras. Simplemente asintió en silencio, su mirada dirigiéndose de manera inevitable a la fortaleza que bloqueaba el horizonte hacia el suroeste.

"¿Estáis seguro, mi señor?" preguntó Jon, buscando en los ojos de Harclay cualquier rastro de duda o mentira. No encontró nada.

"Encontramos varios cadáveres desollados esperándonos en los campos a las afueras del castillo, clavados en cruces. ¿Quién más que el bastardo de Bolton podría hacer eso?" preguntó. Tras un momento de silencio, metió una mano dentro de la capa que llevaba y sacó dos pergaminos "Los llevaban los cuervos que derribamos el mismo día en que llegamos a las afueras del castillo" explicó, al tiempo que extendía los mensajes hacia Jon.

Jon tomó los mensajes y los leyó con rapidez. Uno era para Los Riachuelos, la fortaleza de la Casa Ryswell. El otro era para Torre Túmulo, el hogar ancestral de los Dustin. Eran mensajes similares, para que esas casas reunieran a todos los hombres disponibles que tuvieran y los enviaran de inmediato a Invernalia para ayudar a defender el castillo de _salvajes_ y _traidores al Norte_. Jon encontró curioso la falta de cortesía que había en las cartas. No eran peticiones, ni siquiera órdenes; eran _exigencias_, mezcladas con amenazas mal veladas en caso de que los destinatarios de las cartas se rehusaran a cumplir con lo que se les comandaba por medio de ellas.

Pero todo eso carecía de importancia comparado con la última línea de las cartas.

_Ramsay Bolton, señor de Invernalia y Guardián del Norte._

Jon arrugo inconscientemente las cartas en sus manos, al tiempo que tragaba la maldición que intentó escapar de sus labios.

"Ya veo" dijo Jon "Decidme ¿ha habido algún intento de romper el asedio desde afuera?" era innegable que los Bolton estaban perdiendo la guerra, pero aún cabía la posibilidad de que algún señor ambicioso, o temeroso de las represalias de la Casa Stark, o que odiase en extremo al Pueblo Libre, pudiera intentar ayudarlos a salir de su difícil situación.

"No" dijo Harclay, sin dudar "Ninguno" a su lado, Harle el Bello asintió en acuerdo.

"¿Y las trampas preparadas por los Bolton?" preguntó ahora Jon "¿Habéis empezado a despejar los campos?" Jon no dudaba que, de ser necesario, podría atacar Invernalia aún si hubiera trampas cerca de las murallas, pero prefería despejar el terreno lo más posible.

"Sí, Alteza" afirmó Harclay.

"Casi siempre lo hacemos de noche, sin antorchas" añadió Harle el Bello "Así los nuestros son un blanco más difícil para los arqueros en las murallas" explicó.

Jon asintió en acuerdo. Quitar púas y rellenar pozos sin duda sería más difícil sin luz, pero era preferible a verse desangrados por los arqueros Bolton, que tendrían la protección de las almenas, una mejor posición de disparo y un mayor alcance.

"Os agradezco, mis señores" dijo Jon, asintiendo a los dos hombres ante él "No dudo de que habéis cumplido mis órdenes en todo momento, y me honra contar con vosotros entre mis fuerzas" aduló, observando como ambos hombres, Harle con más disimulo que su contraparte norteña, se deleitaban en las alabanzas "Podéis retiraros" concluyó con un gesto de agradecimiento.

"Su Alteza" "Rey" murmuraron ambos hombres, antes de alejarse con pasos largos y frentes en alto.

Jon no los observó mucho tiempo; estaba perdido en sus pensamientos.

Ramsay Bolton estaba en Invernalia. _Y su hermana Arya podría estar allí también._

¿Pero en verdad sería Arya? No tenía manera de saberlo sin al menos verla, y eso era poco probable. Ramsay era un demente, pero no creía que fuera tan estúpido como para sacar a su mejor rehén al exterior. No, bien fuera o no Arya, sin duda la mantendría encerrada y bien vigilada. Si en verdad fuera Arya, no daría la posibilidad de que se creara un medio para su escape. Y si fuera una impostora, no permitiría que Jon la viera; podría reconocer a su hermanita en un instante, y al ver que no era ella ¿qué le impediría lanzar un ataque total para tomar Invernalia y la cabeza del bastardo de Bolton?

"Rey" la voz de Dormund sacó a Jon de sus cavilaciones "El ejército ya terminó de asentarse" informó con una sonrisa que era muy similar a la de su padre.

Jon asintió. La vanguardia al mando de Harclay y Harle el Bello había bastado para bloquear las puertas de Invernalia y establecer patrullas por los campos que rodeaban el castillo, pero con la llegada del ejército completo podrían rodear efectivamente todo el baluarte.

"¿Las defensas?" preguntó.

"Mi padre y su hermano ya han partido hacia el Bosque de Lobos para cortar madera para empalizadas" informó Cedrik Flint "Han llevado a dos mil quinientos hombres para acelerar el trabajo" añadió luego de un momento.

"Bien. Rogar" continuó, mirando al hijo del Burley "Que tu padre establezca partidas de centinelas en los alrededores, principalmente en las colinas y en el sur. Que sean cambiados tres veces al día. No quiero hombres cansados cuidando nuestras espaldas" ordenó Jon. Burley dio un asentimiento antes de marcharse a zancadas.

"Rey" una nueva voz intervino, y Jon observó cómo Scuritk daba un paso al frente, sus ojos verdes fijos en él por primera vez desde que habían llegado a Invernalia.

"¿Qué viste?" preguntó Jon. Scuritk era un cambiapieles, y su animal era una gran águila macho. Jon le había dado la tarea, así como a otros, de explorar a través de los ojos de su compañero los alrededores. A Scuritk se le había ordenado vigilar hacia el este, hasta llegar al Cuchillo Blanco.

"El puente sobre el río está defendido por un pequeño grupo de soldados. Ondean el estandarte con el hombre desollado" informó.

"¿Cuántos hombres?" preguntó Jon.

"Entre veinte y treinta" dijo Scuritk con un gesto despectivo.

Jon asintió, al tiempo que llevaba una mano a su barbilla, pensativo. Al parecer, su sospecha de que Roose Bolton habría protegido el puente del Agua Bellota en previsión de un ataque por su flanco oriental había sido acertada. Y su sospecha sobre que Bolton había dejado atrás a la menor cantidad de espadas posibles, también fue correcta.

"Rijeth" dijo ahora Jon, enfocando su mirada en el sobrino de Cubo Grande "Ve a buscar a Cubo Grande. Debo hablar con él; de inmediato" dijo.

"Cómo ordenéis, Alteza" declaró el hombre, antes de alejarse de allí. En cuanto se hubo alejado lo suficiente, Jon volvió a hablar.

"Siegerd. Ven conmigo; los demás, volved a sus puestos" comandó el Rey en el Norte y Más allá del Muro, antes de girar para entrar en su tienda, seguido del hijo menor de Styr.

En cuanto estuvieron en el interior, Jon sirvió dos cuernos con cerveza norteña de un barril antes de ofrecer uno a Siegerd. El hijo de Styr dio un largo trago antes de bajar su copa. Jon se contuvo de alzar una ceja; desde la muerte de su padre, Siegerd había cambiado mucho.

"Elige a una decena de hombres de confianza. Irán hacia el este, a transmitir mis órdenes a tu hermano y a Helmat" Siegerd lo miró un largo momento, antes de asentir "Deben capturar Fuerte Terror"

Jon lo había pensado detenidamente desde la victoria y la muerte de Roose Bolton, y creía que era tiempo de hacerse con esa fortaleza. El motivo del asedio a Fuerte Terror era tentar a Roose Bolton para que se alejara de Invernalia. Pero con el traidor a su hermano muerto y su ejército destruido, ya no tenía sentido seguir manteniendo el asedio de Fuerte Terror. La Casa Bolton estaba herida de muerte, y tomar su hogar ancestral sería otro golpe fatal.

"Dejaré la estrategia en manos de Sigorn y Helmat, pero deben mantener la fortaleza intacta" un castillo tan fuerte como el Fuerte Terror era algo muy valioso. Cómo baluarte, como posición estratégica, como recompensa por la lealtad de algún señor o un caudillo poderoso "Pueden repartir las armas, los caballos y el resto de las posesiones entre ellos, pero si encuentran alguna riqueza, deben traerla aquí. La necesitaremos"

"Cómo digáis, Rey" murmuró el hijo menor de Styr, antes de alzar la voz "¿Puedo tomar parte en el ataque?" preguntó Siegerd.

Jon no dudaba que Siegerd quisiera derramar sangre, y creía conocer lo suficiente a Sigorn para afirmar que él también querría hacerlo cuando se enterara de la muerte de su padre. Jon conocía bien el dolor de perder un padre, y entendía el deseo de vengarse. Fue por eso que concedió la petición de Siegerd.

"Una vez que el castillo haya caído, Sigorn y Helmat deben dejar a quinientos hombres al mando de alguien confiable para defenderlo y guiar al resto del ejército hacia aquí" concluyó Jon.

Siegerd solo tuvo tiempo de asentir antes de la llegada de Cubo Grande, seguido de su sobrino Rijeth.

"Tengo una misión para vos, mi señor" declaró Jon, en cuanto hubieran concluido las cortesías y Cubo Grande tuviera un cuerno lleno de cerveza "Hay un puñado de soldados Bolton guardando el Puente del Agua Bellota. Debéis derrotarlos y asegurar el puente" le dijo. Cómo esperaba, los ojos de Cubo Grande se iluminaron con emoción.

"Con gusto, Alteza" dijo Wull con una sonrisa, luego de dar un gran trago de cerveza "¿Cuántos Bolton hay allí?" cuestionó.

"No más de treinta hombres" dijo Jon "Os daré un centenar de jinetes para asegurar el puente" la sonrisa de Wull dio a entender que estaba satisfecho con los números que se le otorgaron "Siegerd también irá, junto con un grupo de los suyos. Llevará mis órdenes al ejército que está asediando Fuerte Terror" aclaró "Una vez que hayáis vencido, volved aquí" desde la partida de Val hacia Foso Cailin tenían menos de quinientos jinetes, y podrían necesitarlos en cualquier momento.

Horas después, con la noche ya cernida sobre todos ellos, Jon comió ante una hoguera como el resto de los suyos, flanqueado por los señores del norte y los caudillos del Pueblo Libre. Uno de ellos preguntó qué harían para tomar el castillo que se alzaba ante ellos, su negra sombra bloqueando el cielo, sin más luz que las antorchas que los defensores habían encendido para mantener a rayas a las sombras de la noche.

Jon tragó la comida en su boca antes de responder "Mañana empezaremos a crear armas de asedio, y seguiremos despejando la mayor cantidad de trampas posible" respondió, antes de dirigir una mirada a las puertas cerradas y a las torres que las guardaban. Sobre ellas colgaban flácidos los estandartes. Jon no necesitaba verlos para saber a qué casa pertenecían.

"_Ya no falta mucho" _se aseguró para sus adentros _"Pronto quitaré los estandartes con los hombre desollados y los reemplazaré con los del lobo huargo. Los únicos que deben ondear sobre Invernalia"_

**Jorelle**

El Bosque de los Lobos era el más grande del Norte, extendiéndose sobre colinas y valles poco profundos, desde las montañas hasta los túmulos, y desde las costas del Mar del Ocaso hasta los alrededores de Invernalia. Desde que habían partido de Bosquespeso no lo habían abandonado en ningún momento. Se habían resguardado en la noche bajo sus ramas, y habían alimentado sus hogueras con la madera obtenida de él. Habían obtenido agua y peces de los riachuelos y lagos que había cruzado casi cada día, y presas y bayas de lo profundo del bosque.

Se había mantenido alerta a cada paso del camino, su mano nunca alejada del mango de su maza, lista para usarla contra cualquier enemigo que apareciera….o contra sus más recientes _aliados_. No había habido necesidad de usarla….y no estaba segura de si eso tranquilizaba sus temores o simplemente los aumentaba.

La paz se había mantenido entre los norteños y salvajes a menudo, turbada solo por pequeñas riñas o peleas que terminaban con narices ensangrentadas y ocasionalmente dientes rotos. No era demasiado diferente a la marcha que había realizado años atrás con el Joven Lobo.

Jorelle se había mantenido cerca de los suyos siempre que fuera posible. Comía con ellos, marchaba con ellos y descansaba junto a ellos. En ocasiones visitaba a su hermana en el carro dónde viajaba, custodiando a la mujer Greyjoy. Por lo que Jorelle había visto en esas breves visitas, la hermana de Theon el Cambiacapas se mantenía en un silencio hosco. Aunque no hacían falta palabras para que la mujer se expresara; sus miradas lo decían todo, y poco era agradable. Alysanne pensaba igual; era una de las pocas cosas que habían discutido entre murmullos, bajo las miradas de las mujeres salvajes que también cuidaban a su prisionera más valiosa.

Fue al final del décimo día de marcha que Jorelle pudo al fin hablar con su hermana sin restricciones. Se había hecho cargo de una posición de guardia en las afueras del campamento, en una pequeña colina cubierta de pinos desnudos y con las ruinas de una pequeña casa como único testimonio de que no eran los primeros en asentarse en ese lugar.

Alysanne llegó en la parte más oscura de la noche, flanqueada por dos hombres de Mormont para igualar la compañía de Jorelle. Mientras que los que estaban con ella montando guardia eran demasiado viejos, los que vinieron con su hermana eran demasiado jóvenes. Con algunas palabras y un par de gestos, los cuatro hombres se alejaron una distancia prudente, dejando sola a las dos hermanas, codo a codo, enfrente de una hoguera que mantenía las sombras de la noche a raya.

"¿Cómo es el bastardo de Ned Stark?" la pregunta dejó los labios de Jorelle tras solo unos momentos de silencio, pero no se arrepintió de hacerla.

Jorelle observó a su hermana fruncir el ceño, no con enojo, si no con reflexión. Tras una larga espera, obtuvo su respuesta.

"Peligroso" dijo Alysanne. Pese a no decirlo en voz muy alta, la palabra pareció reverberar en el aire.

Jorelle tragó saliva. Su hermana era confiable, y la conocía lo suficiente para saber que Alysanne no confería semejante palabra a cualquiera. Aunque al mismo tiempo, esa respuesta le otorgaba aún más preguntas. ¿Peligroso para sus enemigos? ¿O para su familia? ¿Peligroso para el Norte? ¿O peligroso para todos los que lo rodeaban?

"Escuché…..que es un buen guerrero" comentó ahora, recordando las palabras de uno de los guerreros que había venido con su hermana a Bosquespeso para transmitir la noticia de la victoria contra los Bolton.

Alysanne soltó una pequeña risa, pero Jorelle se dio cuenta de que no había ninguna alegría real en ella.

"Escuché que el Joven Lobo había peleado bien en el Bosque Susurrante, cuando capturó al Materreyes" comentó Alysanne, volteando a verla al fin.

"Sí" dijo Jorelle, recordando bien esa pelea. Había sido su primera batalla, dejando de lado las incursiones de los salvajes a la Isla del Oso. Lo había hecho bien, pero el Joven Lobo…. "El Rey Robb mató a dos caballeros, y capturó a otros dos" dijo, recordando bien a su monarca.

"El Lobo Blanco venció al Joven Lobo por un gran margen" dijo Alysanne "Treinta hombres muertos, cuando menos"

Por un instante, Jorelle pensó que había escuchado mal. ¿Treinta hombres en una sola batalla? Eso era imposible; en canciones y cuentos se hablaba de guerreros que mataban decenas de enemigos, pero eso estaba lejos de la realidad. Pero de nuevo….Alysanne era confiable.

"Yo soy parte de la Guardia Personal del Rey. Estuve cerca de él durante la batalla contra los Bolton" continuó Alysanne, con la mirada pérdida "Creo que fue un desperdicio. Ese hombre no necesita protección" afirmó "La forma en que pelea…..no creo conocer a nadie que pueda igualarse a él" concluyó, al tiempo que sacudía la cabeza.

"¿Mejor que madre?" murmuró Jorelle. Su madre era la mejor peleadora de todas; una veterana de un centenar de ataques salvajes en la Isla del Oso, y nada menos que tres guerras: la guerra contra el Rey Loco, la Rebelión de Balon Greyjoy y la Guerra de los Cinco Reyes. Maege Mormont era una luchadora experimentada y el número de hombres muertos a sus manos era de decenas, quizás cientos.

"Madre no tiene ninguna posibilidad contra el Lobo Blanco" dijo Alysanne "Ninguna"

Los ojos de Jorelle se abrieron a más no poder. No podía creer que Alysanne pensara tan poco de la madre que compartían. No podía creer en la certeza que mostraba su rostro y la resignación de su voz. Pero más que nada no podía creer que lo que sacudió la voz de su hermana por unos momentos…era temor.

Jorelle no tuvo valor para pensar en la posibilidad de que su madre pensara lo mismo sobre el Lobo Blanco. El pensamiento de que Maege Mormont tuviese temor de algo…le resultaba abrumador.

Cuatro días más tarde, Jorelle finalmente tuvo oportunidad de comprobar con sus ojos la verdad que había en las palabras de Alysanne.

Se encontraba al frente, en la posición que le correspondía como la líder de los hombres de la Isla del Oso. Era una de los sesenta afortunados en ese ejército que contaba con una montura que le evitara los pesares de una larga marcha por pie propio. Que buena parte de los sesenta fueran líderes o guerreros importantes entre los salvajes, y que cabalgaran junto a ella en esos momentos, la instaba a desear poder caminar con los suyos.

Vieron a los primeros centinelas en una pendiente desde la que se debía dominar la vista en todas direcciones. Los hombres que montaban guardia llevaban jubones con el emblema del Clan Burley: un cuchillo blanco sobre una pila invertida de azur sobre un campo de plata. Aún estaban a mucha distancia de ellos cuando hicieron sonar un cuerno, que, suponía, anunciaba su llegada. El sonido emitido, largo, grave y solitario, le recordó al aullido de un lobo. Los hombres asintieron hacia Glover cuando cruzó, y algunos también sonrieron o hicieron gestos en dirección a otros. Jorelle se indignó cuándo uno de ellos, un joven con una delgada barba que cubría sus mejillas saludó, a una mujer salvaje que montaba al otro lado de la columna. Y se molestó cuándo la mujer, que no sería mucho menor que ella, le devolvió el saludo con una sonrisa cálida.

La vista que esperaba al otro lado de la pendiente era la imaginada por Jorelle.

Invernalia, tal como la recordaba de su última vez, se alzaba imponente en medio de las tierras de la Casa Stark. _En medio del Norte_. A su alrededor, separado de la muralla por cientos de pies de distancia, un ejército enorme, más de veinte mil hombres, quizás incluso veinticinco mil, acampaba. Junto al ejército sitiador, dos series de defensas, consistentes en hileras de estacas afiladas que se extendían por grandes distancias, los cubrían de cualquier enemigo que pudiera atacarlos por el frente o por la espalda.

"Vamos" la voz de Glover sacó a Jorelle de su estupor, y con un azuzamiento a su montura, la hija de Isla del Oso siguió al reto de los jinetes. Detrás de ellos, el resto del ejército los seguía.

A medida que se acercaban, Jorelle empezó a distinguir los estandartes. Había unos pocos gigantes de Umber, y un par de osos de Mormont, espejos de los que venían detrás de ella. También distinguió los cubos de Wull y los cardos de Norrey, junto con otros de los clanes del Norte. Pero había otros estandartes que nunca había visto, y que estaba segura de que no pertenecían a ninguna casa norteña: armas cruzadas de bronce, un cuarteado de múltiples colores, un caballo rodeado de llamas, una corona en un campo de sangre.

Una gran cantidad de personas, muchos de ellos salvajes, se agruparon para ver a su ejército llegar. A una señal de Glover, la marcha se detuvo a pocos pasos del campamento.

"Mi señora de Mormont" dijo el señor de Bosquespeso, al tiempo que miraba sobre su hombro. Sin palabras, Jorelle espoleó a su montura para acercarla a Glover "Confío en que vos y los demás veréis que nuestras tropas se asienten junto a las del Rey mientras me reporto ante Su Alteza" dijo.

Jorelle abrió la boca para protestar. ¡No se quedaría atrás! ¡Vería por cuenta propia al Lobo Blanco! Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera decir algo, una voz diferente se escuchó.

"Mi señor de Glover" un hombre se adelantó entre la multitud. Su ropa era de lana y piel, al igual que el jubón de cuero que reposaba debajo de la capa de piel de lobo que cubría sus hombros y su espalda. En su cinturón reposaba una espada larga y una daga. Era joven; mucho. Pese a que era el momento menos oportuno para tales pensamientos, Jorelle se había sorprendido los rasgos afilados que se armonizaban en su rostro, que no podía ser descrito como menos que hermoso.

Las siguientes palabras atrajeron la total atención de Jorelle.

"Su Alteza" dijo el Señor de Bosquespeso, antes de desmontar y allí, ante los ojos de cientos de guerreros norteños y muchos más salvajes, hincar la rodilla en tierra.

**Bueno, ¿qué decir?, ¿qué decir?...supongo que simplemente espero sus reviews, con críticas, sugerencias, preguntas, opiniones, o cualquier otra cosa que quieran comentar. Serán bien recibidos y debidamente contestados.**

**Pregunta: ¿creen que mi escritura ha empeorado en estos últimos capítulos? Porque empiezo a creer que así es. Es decir, no me refiero al relato en sí mismo, si no a mi manera de escribirlo. Siento que he decaído en cuanto a calidad. ¿Qué opinan uds? (y por si se lo preguntan, no tiene nada que ver con los comentarios. Solo es una idea que me surgió a mí).**

**Otro tema: el covid-19 ha llegado a mi localidad. Hay trece casos confirmados, y solo Dios sabe cuántos más pudieron haber sido contagiados a estas alturas. Me parece un tanto irónico que cuándo por fin las cosas se estaban normalizando (algunos negocios estaban empezando a abrir y el toque de queda se había reducido) sucediera esto, pero supongo que no tiene caso enojarse con los responsables. Yo estoy tomando las medidas a mi alcance para evitar un contagio, y les suplico que por favor hagan lo mismo. Cuídense: vida hay una sola, y no vale la pena perderla por falta de cuidado.**

**Bueno, intentaré traerles el siguiente capítulo en una semana, pero como siempre, no prometo nada.**

**Saludos a todos, y que estén bien (sobre todo de salud. Y que sigan así).**


	61. Chapter 61

**Bien….. ¿Cómo era? ¡Ah, sí! ¡Hola a quienquiera que lea esto!**

**Quiero agradecer de verdad, sinceramente, de todo corazón, a Xechu. S, Kirito 720, jean d'arc, tony warrior, pablo 21, miguel , JL Dragneel Storm, hukomuyo, Outcome 5, coki 13566 y Luna por sus reviews. Les juro que con sus palabras me hacen un bien mayor al que piensan. Y hablando de los mismos:**

**Xechu .S: hola :) que gusto leerte una vez más. Catelyn me da lástima a mí también con sus conflictos internos. La pobre ya no sabe que es lo que quiere, que es lo que debe, que es lo que necesita. Ese tipo de problemas pueden enloquecer a una persona. Es bueno saber que te convence. Jorelle es joven, y como dicen "los jóvenes tienen las hormonas alborotadas" jajaj. "El terror es un arma" tienes mucha razón. Pero me parece que estás un poco obsesionado con el tema del Águila de Sangre para Ramsay. No digo que sea mala idea ni mucho menos, pero creo que hay otras que también podrían servir. De hecho tengo una que me da vueltas en la cabeza, y la estoy considerando. Para pena compartida, aún habrá que esperar un poco más para que salga a la luz. Una manada de lobos sería genial, pero "lobita"…mmmm, me parece que Fantasma se merece una huargo. Por fortuna, sabemos dónde encontrar una jajaj. Ojala que estés muy bien, y que sigas así. Hasta pronto.**

**Kirito 720: ¡QUE ONDA! Ya te echaba de menos. Gracias por las buenas palabras. Lamento escuchar lo del accidente: espero no haya habido consecuencias que lamentar. Bien, la parte de Kevan tenía ese objetivo precisamente: mostrar lo que pasa en el sur y el nuevo ejército que se está agrupando para combatir a Jon. Me encanta escribir estos últimos tiempos de las pelirrojas, y es bueno saber que a ti te gusta leer de ellas. Y sí, la reacción del Pez Negro es de las mejores y, me parece, la apropiada para un hombre que es un soldado nato y un feroz defensor de su familia ante todo. La escena de Catelyn fue más difícil de escribir de lo que esperaba, pero creo que salió bien. No falta demasiado para que veas una lucha, lo prometo. Foso Cailin, Fuerte Terror, Invernalia….sí. Hay mucha pelea que ver aún. Jon tal vez no QUIERA superar a Aegon, pero las cosas cambian, y si fue capaz de caer por Catelyn, ¿quién dice que no puede caer por una feroz osa eh? Ojalá te guste este capítulo. Un abrazo y mucha suerte.**

**Jean d'arc: hola. Pues….si, supongo que tienes razón. Hay capítulos más interesantes que otros, eso sí. Y me alegra saber que no pienses que mi escritura ha decaído: siempre tengo ese miedo para ser sincero. Bien, a mí tampoco me gusta cuándo un personaje es idealizado, y no digo que Jon sea perfecto ni mucho menos, pero esa es solo la percepción que tiene de él Alysanne Mormont. Es solo un punto de vista. Y sí, mientras Jon lucha por fuera, Cat lucha por dentro. Lo que es tener dudas internas, por Dios. Ya están en Invernalia, técnicamente. Bueno, eso es todo. Un abrazo, un beso y un saludo a la familia.**

**Tony Warrior: hola, y me encanta saber que yo (o más bien mi historia) soy la causa de hacerte hablar. Sí, el suspenso a veces puede no gustar mucho (me ha pasado con libros, películas, series y más). ¿Una palabra favorable de Jorelle hacia Jon y ya fantaseas con un cuarteto? Jajaj. Está bien, si tú dices que eres fuerte, ¿quién soy yo para dudar?. Lo has dicho mejor que yo: con la toma de los castillos hay mucho que ver, sobre todo en Invernalia. Bueno, te agradezco por la opinión respecto a mi escritura. Bien, yo me cuido, y te recomiendo lo mismo, tanto por ti como por los tuyos (acá chocamos codos para saludar por el tema del virus, pero imagina que te devuelvo el choque de puños). VALAR DOHAERIS. VALAR DOHAERIS (si lo digo dos veces es porque me olvide de hacerlo en el capítulo anterior jajaj).**

**Pablo 21: Hola. Te escribo igual que tú a mí. Primera: muchas gracias. Segunda: creo que fue porque estuvo entretenido para vos, porque mis capítulos siempre tienen más o menos la misma longitud. Tercera: ¡así se habla! ¡a mantenerlo en buen estado!, porque este virus algún día dejará de ser una amenaza, ¡y entonces podremos ir a una buena pachanga! Cuarta: un saludo y que estés muy, muy bien.**

**Miguel : jajajaj hola. Bien, imagino que como tú, hay muchos que querían ver las tijeras de fuego, pero no saltemos tan alto de una. Y te corrijo: la que tiene claro lo que quiere es Ygritte. Cat aún está en proceso de descubrimiento. Cambiando de tema, puede que tengas razón. Desde que el virus llegó el pueblo está medio alborotado, y mi casa no es una excepción. Despreocúpate: yo soy cuidadoso siempre. Lamento escuchar que tu mamá se enfermó, imagino que habrá sido muy duro. Pero me alegro de que haya logrado sobrevivirlo (la mía no se anima a salir mucho de la casa por el tema del virus. También, nosotros no la alentamos precisamente a que salga). Bueno, te concedo que el asunto de Invernalia debe cerrarse, pero aún faltan un par de detalles para que llegue el momento. En este capítulo, verás algo al respecto. Las sugerencias para el Foso son muy buenas, y tienes razón, no es que el castillo volverá a estar reparado en unos pocos días luego de su captura. Jajajajaj siiiii, si Jon puede tener dos mujeres, ¿porque no tres?, ¿o cuatro?, ¿o cinco? Bueno, un saludo grande y que estés muy bien.**

**JL Dragneel Storm: hi. Sí, la Casa Bolton se tambalea, y espera a ver su final. ¡Valdrá la pena la espera! Catelyn está en una encrucijada, pero ya verás como la va llevando. Muchas gracias por la buena opinión. Esperemos que mi escritura no decaiga. Bueno, que estés de verdad muy bien. Hasta la próxima.**

**Hukomuyo: ¡Hola! ¡Muchas gracias por el mensaje! ¡Siempre es un placer hablar con alguien nuevo! ¡Y gracias también por la buena opinión! Me encanta cuándo me dicen que se leyeron la historia de un tirón: me hace sentir muy bien con mi trabajo. Está bien, como digo a menudo, es normal que el arco de Catelyn no guste, al menos de entrada. Ciertamente no es la visión tradicional que tenemos de ella, o que se ve en los fanfics. Aun así, me alegro que pese a ello te siga gustando la historia. Un saludo grande.**

**Outcome 5: ¡hola! ¡Tú aquí otra vez! Gracias por la opinión, y espero que este capítulo también te guste. Un abrazo.**

**Coki 13566: qué onda. Yo reconozco la importancia de la fe y la educación, pero vaya que es duro cuando estas van contra los sentimientos de uno. Fantasma puede encontrar muchas cosas interesantes, créeme. Cómo dicen, los animales tienen los sentidos más desarrollados que los humanos. Jajajaj, por suerte solo las internas. Imagina el escándalo si fueran las externas ;). Sabes, no lo había pensado así, pero puede ser: si llevan un buen rato con la historia, cuando menos se habrán acostumbrado a mi forma de relatar. Gracias por la fuerza. Te mando algo de la mía desde acá. Un choque de codos y hasta pronto.**

**Luna: jajajajajajajaj, en cualquier momento te hago explotar estoy seguro. Y sí, Cat puede no admitirlo, pero nosotros sabemos la verdad del asunto. Si, Jorelle lo parece. A mí sobrino le encanta Ronaldo (decís una palabra en contra de él y es capaz de boxearte el pequeño jajaj). No me quito el barbijo ni para cepillarme los dientes (¿muy exagerado?). Un beso y mucha suerte.**

***En una nota aparte, gracias a todos los que siguen la historia, la tienen entre sus favoritos o tan solo la leen. Anímense a dejar un review, así sé bien lo que piensan de la historia.**

***Bien, ahora sí, basta de hablar. Vamos a lo que los trajo hasta aquí.**

**Disclaimer: todo lo que puedan reconocer pertenece a G.R.R. Martín. Yo solo lo uso para entretenerme y tratar de entretener a otros.**

**Brynden "El Pez Negro"**

No estaba seguro de haber hecho la elección correcta, pero ya no había vuelta atrás. Los hombres son esclavos de sus palabras, y él había dicho ya las suyas. Con un movimiento casi ausente, envainó su espada, su mente perdida en sus pensamientos.

Si en verdad su sobrina….si Cat….si estaba…..si estaba viva...¡No! no caería en una esperanza fundada en las palabras, muchas de ellas pronunciadas por gente que no conocía y en la que no confiaba.

Pero si todo era un engaño mataría al responsable evidente de ello. Jon Nieve.

Resultaba obvio que la mujer salvaje a cargo, Val, tenía lealtad total hacia él. Puede que incluso albergara sentimientos hacia el bastardo de Eddard Stark. Si ese era el caso, o si solo le fuera firmemente leal, daba lo mismo; sería capaz de mentir por él. Y si eso era lo que había hecho, Brynden tomaría la cabeza del bastardo, malditas sean las consecuencias.

"¿Qué fortalezas tiene el b…..el Rey Jon?" la voz de Ser Kyle lo sacó de sus pensamientos, y observó como el otro caballero en la tienda mantenía la mirada fija en la mujer salvaje. Val.

"Tiene todas las de los clanes de las montañas del Norte" intervino el montañés, Norrey "Además del Último Hogar, Bosquespeso y Bastión de Kar" añadió ahora la mujer salvaje.

Brynden tuvo dificultad para entender las siguientes palabras, debido a que varias personas hablaron a la vez.

"¿Cómo rayos obtuvo Bosquespeso? Estaba ocupado por los calamares" espetó Lyra Mormont.

"¿Y cómo es que consiguió el Último Hogar?" preguntó Ser Kyle, con un tono lleno de incredulidad.

"¿¡Atacaron Bastión de Kar!?" el rugido de Karstark retumbó en la tienda, pero no fue lo bastante grave para opacar a las otras voces.

La mujer, Val, observó a todos con el ceño fruncido, y no fue hasta que callaron que empezó a hablar.

"El Rey convenció a Mors Carroña de aliarse con nosotros. Mors era en ese momento el castellano, y puso el Último Hogar a disposición del Rey" explicó Val, mirando hacia Ser Kyle, antes de desviarla hacia los otros dos que habían hablado "En cuanto a Bosquespeso y Bastión Kar, el Rey entregó un ejército a Glover y puso otro a disposición de tu hermana" al decir las últimas palabras señaló con un gesto a Karstark "para que los recuperaran" concluyó.

La mente de Brynden se sumergió en esas palabras, pero más que nada en una parte en particular: _entregó un ejército…..y puso otro. _Una pregunta apareció en su mente, y escapó de sus labios antes de pensarlo dos veces.

"¿Qué tan grandes son las fuerzas del bastardo?" inquirió.

Norrey y Moss lo miraron mal, pero la peor de todas las miradas fue la de la mujer salvaje. Aun así, ella fue quién contestó.

"Cincuenta mil espadas"

Brynden sintió como sus cejas se alzaban de sorpresa, pero logró evitar que un jadeo escapara de sus labios. Otros no fueron tan exitosos en controlar sus expresiones de sorpresa.

"¿¡Cinc-Cincuenta…Cincuenta mil!?" exclamó casi a gritos Karstark, con los ojos muy abiertos y llenos de incredulidad. En cuanto la mujer salvaje asintió, miró hacia la Osa y hacia Norrey, y ambos confirmaron sus palabras.

Brynden dedicó solo un instante a pensar en un ejército de tal tamaño. Era mayor de lo que habían sido combinados los ejércitos del Norte y de las Tierras de los Ríos en su mejor momento, y bajo el mando de su sobrino nieto. Al siguiente recordó que hablaban de un ejército de salvajes, y que además no era dirigido por el Joven Lobo, si no por su hermano bastardo.

"_¿A quién han enfrentado para considerarlos peligrosos? ¿A un puñado de Hijos del Hierro en tierra?"_ una voz desdeñosa le susurró en su interior, y Brynden le dio la razón.

"Si tu R…..el Rey, tiene semejante ejército" intervino Lyra Mormont, tras recuperarse de la sorpresa al ver a su madre confirmar las palabras de la mujer salvaje "¿Por qué no ha marchado contra Roose Bolton?" enfrentó a la líder de los salvajes, en un tono que era abiertamente desafiante.

La mujer salvaje, Val, miró por un largo momento a la hija de La Osa. Luego….sonrió "Ya lo hizo" dijo, en el tono de voz más suave que Brynden había escuchado de su parte desde que la conocía "Y venció" añadió, su sonrisa ampliándose más, dejando ver parte de sus dientes, blancos y rectos.

Brynden sintió como su corazón latía más rápido, emocionado de esas palabras.

"No encontramos con ellos al norte de Invernalia, en los páramos que separan las colinas de los bosques junto al Lago Largo" contó Norrey, con una sonrisa mucho más jactanciosa que la de la mujer a su lado "Rodeamos totalmente al ejército Bolton y a sus aliados Frey, y los destruimos"

Contra su sentido común, Brynden se encontró creyendo las palabras que decía el montañés. _Deseando _creerlas.

"Lo único que queda de Roose Bolton es su cabeza clavada en una pica. El resto de él fue arrojado a las llamas. No quedan más que cenizas" concluyó Norrey, con una sonrisa salpicada de satisfacción.

El Pez Negro no pudo evitar que una sonrisa apareciera en su rostro ante la sola idea de la cabeza de Bolton dejada en una pica, como festín para gusanos, moscas y cuervos.

"En estos momentos la vanguardia del Rey, mil setecientos lanceros y un número igual de arqueros, debe haber llegado a Invernalia y empezado el asedio. El Rey los seguirá pronto con veinticinco mil hombres más" añadió la mujer salvaje "Glover tiene cuatro mil más, y está limpiando las costas occidentales de Hijos del Hierro. Y el ejército que ayudó a Alys Karstark a recuperar su hogar marcho luego hacia el oeste, cruzando el Río Último. Diez mil hombres más, que en estos momentos asedian Fuerte Terror"

Si lo que la mujer salvaje decía era verdad, entonces Jon Nieve ya casi había ganado la guerra por el Norte. _Casi_.

"Y nosotros fuimos enviados aquí para tomar Foso Cailin, fortificarlo y protegerlo de cualquier ataque que pueda llegar desde el sur" concluyó la mujer.

**Val**

Había pasado un día completo desde que habían obtenido el apoyo de Howland Reed y los demás. En ese tiempo, el resto de las fuerzas del ejército del hermano de Jon, el llamado Joven Lobo, habían sido llamadas a acampar cerca de las suyas propias, en un primer esfuerzo para que ambos grupos de hombres se empezaran a acostumbrar entre sí.

Val no había estado impresionada por los nuevos guerreros. Tenían apariencia de abandono; hombres de rostros cansados, hombros caídos y miembros pesados, que más que caminar, se arrastraban por el suelo. Eran hombres rotos, que parecían mantenerse unidos solo porque alguien más no les dejaba caer. Y eran pocos; menos de quinientos hombres.

"El Joven Lobo era amado por su ejército" dijo Howland Reed "Perderlo les afectó más que perder cualquier batalla" dijo.

A la memoria de Val llegó la muerte de Mance, y no pudo evitar ver la similitud entre él y el Joven Lobo. El marido de su hermana había sido la esperanza del Pueblo Libre, y su muerte fue un serio golpe para el Pueblo Libre. Val no se atrevía a imaginar lo que podría haber sido de todos si Jon no hubiera aspirado al título de Rey más allá del Muro.

"_Jon nos lideró cuándo lo que necesitábamos era un líder"_ pensó _"Tal vez podría hacer lo mismo por estos hombres…..si están dispuestos a pelear junto al Pueblo Libre"_

Esos pensamientos habían sido momentáneamente olvidados por Val cuando, luego de que los norteños estuvieran asentados, se reunió con Reed, Tully y los demás. A sus pies, una gran piel verdosa perteneciente a un animal que nunca había visto, al que Reed y los lacustres llamaban lagarto-león, yacía extendida. En ella estaban dibujadas una serie de formas, representando a Foso Cailin y las tierras circundantes.

"Foso Cailin está a poca distancia del lugar dónde tuvimos nuestro primer encuentro" dijo Reed. Había vivido en esas tierras durante toda su vida, y Val, así como todos los demás, llegaron a un acuerdo tácito de confianza en sus palabras en todo lo concerniente al terreno y las características de Foso Cailin.

"En total son tres torres. Son firmes, altas y amplias. Tienen doce, trece y quince niveles" continuó, señalando cada torre "Cada una tiene una serie de troneras a partir del cuarto nivel, desde las que pueden repeler enemigos. Solo tienen una puerta. También están cubiertas de musgo en la parte inferior. Es espeso y frágil; no permite ningún intento de escalar las torres por el exterior. En la cima, los parapetos gruesos y las almenas altas ofrecen mucha protección a los arqueros, y las torres están lo bastante cercanas entre sí para apoyarse unas a otras en caso de un ataque"

Val dirigió una mirada breve a Reed antes de volver hacia el mapa.

"¿Cómo es el interior de las torres?" preguntó, al tiempo que una de sus manos se movía de manera inconsciente.

La pregunta de Val fue dirigida hacia Howland Reed, pero antes de que el señor de los pantanos pudiera hablar, alguien más tomó la palabra.

"Pisos de piedra gruesos. En cada torre hay una sola escalera que cruza todos los niveles hasta llegar a la cima; es estrecha, por lo que solo un hombre puede subirla a la vez" habló la hija de La Osa. Parecía explicar para todos los presentes, y ni siquiera miró a Val "Las escaleras giran sobre sí mismas, y siempre hacia la derecha. Eso no nos favorece" dijo con el ceño fruncido.

Val supo de inmediato cuál era el problema en las escaleras: un defensor en lo alto de la escalera tendría la mano de la espada liberada para golpear, y podría proteger el otro lado de su cuerpo con la columna de la escalera. Los atacantes, por otra parte, tendrían que subir teniendo el lado de su arma limitado y el otro al descubierto.

"Ya veo" murmuró Val, pensativa, antes de volver a darle una breve mirada a Reed "El terreno contribuye en gran medida a hacer de Foso Cailin un castillo peligroso" era lo que Jon le había dicho, a ella y a otros "Habladme de él" pidió.

El rostro anormalmente apacible de Howland Reed se rompió por un momento: una diminuta sonrisa de aprobación apareció por un instante antes de ser engullida de nuevo "El terreno que rodea las torres está compuesto en gran parte por tierras inestables. Hay tramos inundados y otros cubiertos de hierbas altas. También hay lugares engañosos; la tierra parece ser firme, pero se rompe y hunde a los que se apoyan en ella en las aguas del Cuello. No hay colinas, zanjas, ruinas cercanas ni ningún otro obstáculo que pueda servir de cobertura contra los arqueros en las torres. Por último: las aguas están habitadas por serpientes y lagartos-león. Las primeras son venenosas. Los segundos pueden estar mucho tiempo ocultos bajo el agua, y pueden ser confundidos con troncos flotantes, además de tener grandes dientes" el rostro de Reed era serio.

"¿Cuan grandes?" la pregunta salió de los labios de uno de los caudillos del Pueblo Libre, un hombre de gran tamaño y cabeza casi calva llamado Byorth. Val no pudo juzgarlo por el atisbo de temor que escuchó en sus palabras.

Val tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por mantener un rostro sereno mientras el señor lacustre sostenía sus manos frente a él, respondiendo la pregunta. Con cada nuevo obstáculo que Reed había mencionado, sentía el impulso de tragar. _Atacar una serie de torres con solo un punto de entrada y sin manera de abrir otros nuevos, todo mientras vadeas por aguas y bestias, estando al alcance constante de arqueros con un excelente rango de tiro….._

"El Rey Jon había dicho…que atacar desde el norte confería ventaja, a si se hiciera por el sur" las palabras de Garlon Norrey resonaron en el silencio de la tienda. A diferencia de ella, el hombre no había sido capaz de ocultar del todo su temor ante las condiciones en las que tendrían que atacar: estaba pálido.

Reed se llevó una mano a la barbilla, pensativo "Podría decirse que existe esa ventaja" murmuró, aunque en el silencio que había caído sobre ellos sus palabras se escucharon a la perfección "Hacia el este hay un pequeño saliente de tierra seca que permite rodear con mayor facilidad dos de las torres. También hay un pequeño camino directo que permite ubicar arqueros en el suroeste, dónde la mayoría de las almenas de una de las torres han desaparecido hace tiempo, lo que deja a los arqueros en la cima algo más descubiertos"

En esa ocasión, Val no logró reprimir una mueca a tiempo, aunque solo le tomó un instante reponerse. Había esperado una ventaja más sustancial.

"¿Cuántos hombres trajisteis, mi señora?" preguntó Ser Kyle Condon.

"No soy ninguna señora" escupió Val. Sabía que era un error enviar su enojo en ciernes, por causa de la difícil pelea que se avecinaba, a un hombre que no era responsable de él, pero en ese momento no pudo contenerse "Mil seiscientos, además de veinte gigantes" dijo. Las sombras de la decepción cubrieron los rostros de todos los arrodillados, excepto Reed "¿Y vosotros?" preguntó ahora Val.

"Cuatrocientos veintinueve" si la cuestión a discutir no fuera tan importante, Val se habría reído de lo avergonzada que sonaba la voz de Lyra Mormont "Además de los lacustres" concluyó la mujer un momento más tarde.

Val intentó que el peso de la información no la hundiera.

Dos mil hombres. Tenían poco más de dos mil hombres para tomar las fortalezas. Un quinto de ellos eran hombres rotos, los demás no tenían conocimiento alguno del ataque a una fortaleza, y todos desconfiaban de la otra parte. Los gigantes no supondrían una gran ayuda tampoco; si los usaran, además de arriesgarse a perderlos, se arriesgarían también a destruir las torres, y las necesitarán en caso de que fueran atacados luego.

"¡Mi señora!" el gritó sacó a Val de sus pensamientos, y giró a tiempo de ver entrar a un hombre, un arrodillado con el emblema de Umber en su jubón viejo "¡Mi señora, se acerca un ejército por el este!" dijo el hombre, la ansiedad estremeciendo en su voz.

La mano de Val fue instintivamente a la empuñadura de su espada, notando por el rabillo del ojo como otros de los reunidos en la tienda hacían lo mismo con sus propias armas, algunos incluso desenvainando. "_Del este"_ había escuchado. ¿Quién rayos…..

"¿Bajo qué estandartes?" la voz de Brynden Tully resonó cómo un látigo. La voz de un líder cuestionando a uno de los hombres debajo de él "¡Responde!" presionó. Para satisfacción de Val, el hombre no respondió hasta que ella le asintió en aliento.

"Llevan los tritones de Manderly y los lobos huargos grises del Rey" respondió el hombre.

"Mi s…..Val" las palabras de Harrion Karstark cambiaron a tiempo de evitar que Val lo fulminara con la mirada "¿Sabíais de esto?" preguntó.

Val negó con la cabeza "Los Manderly no tomaron parte hasta ahora" eso era lo que dijo Jon. La Casa Manderly era la casa más poderosa entre los arrodillados que no se había decantado ni por los Bolton ni por él.

"Wyman Manderly se sentó sobre su trasero mientras los demás peleaban" dijo Moss con una mueca de desprecio, antes de escupir en el suelo "Esto para él y todos sus hombres"

"¿Cuántos hombres son?" preguntó Val.

"Unos dos mil, o cerca de ese número" respondió el hombre, al tiempo que se encogía de hombros, indeciso.

Estaban igualados si se tratara de una pelea. Pero si vinieron buscando pelea ¿por qué ondear los mismos estandartes que ellos, con el lobo de los Stark?

"¿Caballería?" preguntó Val. Si los Manderly tuvieran caballos, la posibilidad de una batalla se volvería más peligrosa para ellos.

"Muy pocos" dijo el hombre ante ella "Casi todos van a pie. Cincuenta caballos" asumió.

"¿Cuánto les tomará llegar aquí?" intervino Garlon Norrey. El segundo al mando de las fuerzas de Val tenía el ceño fruncido.

"Al mediodía. Marchan rápido" respondió el hombre.

Val dirigió sus ojos hacia los de Norrey, al tiempo que el montañés hacía lo propio con ella. Un acuerdo sin palabras se alcanzó en un instante: tenían que hacer algo. Recibió miradas juiciosas de la joven Mormont, Brynden Tully y el hermano de Alys Karstark. En ellas, vio una pregunta: ¿Qué harán?

"Alerten a todos los nuestros, y que se preparen para pelear" declaró en voz alta.

Los primeros en salir, casi corriendo, fueron Garlon Norrey y los caudillos del Pueblo Libre. Luego, con más lentitud, salieron la Osa y su hija, seguidas por Harrion Karstark y Kyle Condon. Tully dirigió una larga mirada hacia ella, antes de salir, dejando a Val sola…..en compañía de Howland Reed.

"¿Qué creéis que Su Alteza haría de estar en vuestro lugar, Lady Val?" preguntó el hombre en una voz tranquila, como si un ejército no se acercara a su posición mientras hablaba.

Val debía haberle ordenado que fuera a preparar a su gente, en vez de perder el tiempo con preguntas inoportunas, pero había algo en los ojos de Reed que la incitó a responder "No conozco al Rey lo suficiente para saber lo que haría" dijo, aunque en verdad creía tener una idea bastante acertada de lo que Jon se dispondría a hacer de estar en su lugar.

Fue como si Reed pudiera escuchar los pensamientos de Val "Creo que si lo hacéis. De lo contrario, no os habría enviado aquí, a lidiar con nosotros en su nombre" dijo, en una voz no carente de amabilidad.

"¿Y tú conoces bien al Rey, Reed?" espetó Val, al tiempo que fruncía el ceño.

Reed sonrió, pero no había felicidad en su expresión. Había tristeza "Lo conozco mejor que otros, mi señora" dijo en voz suave. Al siguiente instante se despidió y salió, dejando a Val sola.

Val dejó de lado las palabras de Reed. Tenía cosas más importantes en las cuáles pensar.

Tal como dijo el explorador, un ejército llegó a su posición al poco tiempo. Estaba mayormente formado por hombres a pie, con pocos caballos visibles entre ellos. Sobre ellos, ondeaban estandartes con el lobo huargo de Stark, idénticos a los llevados por algunos de los jinetes llegados al Cuello con Val.

El sol estaba en su punto más alto cuando llegaron, y encontraron al ejército de Val listo para recibirlos. La hermana de Dalla había dividido a sus fuerzas en tres bloques. En el centro se aglutinaban los restos del ejército del Jove Lobo, y la caballería había sido dividida en dos columnas a cada lado de éstos. A la izquierda estaba Val, con la mitad de sus fuerzas: 800 jinetes y una decena de gigantes montados en mamuts. Garlon Norrey estaba al mando del otro grupo, igual de grande al de Val.

Las fuerzas de Manderly se detuvieron a unos mil pies de distancia, y tras un tiempo que pareció extremadamente largo, un pequeño grupo de ellos se adelantó a caballo. Val hizo un gesto a Norrey y al resto del ejército, para que esperaran mientras ella se adelantaba con unos pocos.

Los dos pequeños grupos se encontraron a mitad del camino. Val contó seis hombres incluyendo al que venía en frente, un hombre grueso y de barba canosa con una armadura de acero. Val tenía ocho con ella.

"Saludos, mi señora" dijo el hombre de barba canosa en voz ronca. Val no se molestó en corregirlo; no podía pensar en tales cuestiones en esos momentos "Mi nombre es Ser Marlon Manderly. Vengo en nombre de Wyman Manderly, Señor de Puerto Blanco, para conquistar Foso Cailin en nombre de Jon Stark, legitimo Rey en el Norte"

Val se encontró dividida entre el deseo de dar la bienvenida a Marlon Manderly…..y el de mandarlo a la mierda.

**Galbart**

"Mi Rey" dijo Galbart, al tiempo que se levantaba "Os presento a mi pupilo, Larence, el hijo del difunto Lord Halys Hornwood" declaró, teniendo cuidado de no emplear la palabra bastardo. Sabía que no era del agrado del Rey Jon.

Al oírse nombrar Larence desmontó de su propia montura, un greñudo de color castaño, y se adelantó con pasos medidos y un rostro que se esforzaba por ocultar la incomodidad, sin éxito. Era claro que el muchacho estaba preocupado por su futuro inmediato; la aparición del lobo huargo del Rey, que se posicionó a la derecha de su amo, no hizo nada para aliviarlo.

"Su Alteza" dijo Larence en una voz ligeramente temblorosa, al tiempo que caía, con cierta torpeza, sobre una rodilla y bajaba el rostro para no ver el del Rey.

"Alzad la vista, joven Larence" la voz del Rey era suave, pero no carecía de firmeza. Desde su lugar, Galbart observó que las manos de Larence temblaron ligeramente "Alzadla" insistió tras unos momentos, cuando Larence no lo hizo.

Con una lentitud que habría molestado a hombres menores, pero que no afectó ni un ápice al Rey, Larence alzó el rostro. El Rey miró por un largo tiempo, sus ojos pareciendo perforar al pupilo de Galbart. El Señor de Bosquespeso lo sintió un poco por el muchacho: no era nada agradable ser el objeto de esa mirada.

"En pie, joven Larence" dijo el Rey, al tiempo que hacía un ligero gesto con la mano, flexionando todos los dedos a la vez. Con lentitud, el muchacho se levantó. Un silencio incómodo se hizo presente, pero fue roto por el Rey "Bienvenido" dijo a Larence, al tiempo que el fantasma de una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro.

"Gracias, Alteza" murmuró el muchacho, antes de retroceder. Galbart notó que parte de la tensión había desaparecido de sus hombros.

Un carraspeó llamó la atención de Galbart, y de reojo notó que también la del Rey. El Señor de Bosquespeso tuvo que reprimir un gruñido de molestia cuando vio a la responsable: Jorelle Mormont, que había desobedecido sus órdenes y le observaba sin pudor.

"Alteza" declaró Galbart, intentando ocultar su molestia hacia la Joven Osa "Os presento a Lady Jorelle Mormont, la hija de Lady Maege" presentó, sabiendo que hacer algo diferente sería descortés.

"Mi señora de Mormont" dijo el Rey Jon, dando un paso en dirección a la joven "Os doy la bienvenida también a vos" saludó, antes de inclinar la cabeza ligeramente a modo de saludo.

Galbart no estaba seguro, pero por un momento creyó ver como los ojos de Jorelle brillaron de una manera extraña. Sin embargo, al siguiente instante la mujer dio un paso adelante.

"Su Alteza" murmuró, al tiempo que daba un asentimiento firme. No hizo ningún intento por arrodillarse, lo que Galbart encontró muy presuntuoso. El Rey, si pensaba lo mismo, no dio muestra alguna de ello. Su expresión no cambió ni un ápice.

"¿Confío en que Alysanne llegó a Bosquespeso sin complicaciones?" preguntó el Lobo Blanco. Su voz demostraba un ligero interés, pero su rostro aún no traicionaba ninguna emoción.

Galbart abrió la boca, pero no llegó a pronunciar palabra.

"¡Lo hizo, Alteza!" las palabras de Jorelle salieron, a parecer de Galbart, demasiado rápido "¡Mi hermana llegó sin problemas!" aseguró.

"Lady Alysanne se encuentra en el centro de la columna, cuidando al comandante de los Hijos del Hierro" añadió Galbart, no deseando ser dejado de lado en la atención del Rey "Debería llegar en cualquier momento" afirmó. Si no recordaba mal, Alysanne Mormont había dicho que entregaría a su prisionera más valiosa en las propias manos del Rey. La firmeza de sus palabras había bastado para disuadir a Glover de intentar disuadirla.

El Rey interrogó tanto a Galbart como a la joven Jorelle sobre la Reconquista de Bosquespeso, escuchando con atención todos los detalles del ataque, asintiendo con aprobación ante la estrategia de atacar en oleadas, y felicitando a la joven Osa por su valor al introducirse en la fortaleza con solo un pequeño grupo de hombres para asegurar a Larence.

Si Galbart hubiera estado más atento, habría notado la sonrisa limpia que obtuvo el Rey de la joven Mormont por sus palabras.

Mientras hablaban, las fuerzas que Galbart había traído desde Bosquespeso continuaron su labor para asentar sus propias tiendas junto a las demás, sumándose al asedio de Invernalia. Fueron guiados por el resto de sus caudillos, con la ayuda de los hombres del Rey.

Galbart acababa de mencionar los barcos capturados de los invasores cuándo Alysanne Mormont finalmente hizo su aparición. La hija de La Osa guiaba sujetaba por los hombros a su prisionera, quién, pese a las cadenas y a las manos sobre ella, no hacía ningún intento por soltarse. Detrás, con las armas desenvainadas y sin separar sus ojos de las dos mujeres isleñas, las mujeres de las lanzas encargadas de vigilar a la mujer en cadenas llegaban con paso firme.

"Su Alteza" saludó la mujer, sin soltar a su cautiva. El Rey asintió en su dirección, aunque sus ojos brillaban con curiosidad cuándo observó a su prisionera "Os presento a Asha Greyjoy"

**Jon**

Había convocado un Consejo de Guerra para el siguiente anochecer luego de la llegada de Galbart Glover. Prefería que los señores norteños y los caudillos del Pueblo Libre se enteraran de los eventos ocurridos en las costas occidentales por la boca del Señor de Bosquespeso. De lo contrario se valdrían de los rumores y las historias que pulularían entre las tropas recién llegadas del castillo de los Glover.

Jon escuchó con rostro austero mientras el Señor de Bosquespeso relataba la reconquista de su hogar para todos los presente. Fue uno de los pocos que logró mantener una expresión serena: los demás alternaron entre la intriga, la emoción y la envidia. Al fin, cuando Glover terminó de hablar, tomó aire y el silencio llenó la tienda durante unos pocos momentos.

"Los calamares han sido expulsado de nuestras costas ¿eh?" dijo Cubo Grande, antes de soltar una gran risa que sacudió su barriga. Otros rieron con él, aunque no de manera tan estruendosa. Jon comprendió su alegría; las tierras de su Clan estaban junto a la Bahía del Hielo, no muy alejadas de las de Glover.

"¿Cuántos hombres trajiste, Galbart?" preguntó Brandon Norrey. El heredero del Clan Norrey disimulaba su satisfacción mejor que Cubo Grande.

"Mil cuatrocientos" anunció el señor, ganando varios murmullos y gestos de aprobación "También traje a la comandante de los Hijos del Hierro" añadió tras un momento, con lo que ganó algunas miradas de emoción, pero muchas más de intriga.

"¿_La_?" repitió Morgan Liddle, antes de cruzar los brazos "¿Esas mierdas que ocuparon tu castillo estaban dirigidos por una mujer, Glover?" preguntó.

"Así es, Liddle" confirmó Glover, antes de dirigir su mirada a Jon. El Rey en el Norte y más allá del Muro asintió, y eso fue suficiente "La mujer es Asha Greyjoy, la hija de Balon Greyjoy y la hermana de Theon el Cambiacapas"

Una docena de voces se alzaron enojadas, gritando insultos hacia los Greyjoy, pero especialmente a Theon y a su hermana. Jon escuchó el odio de las voces y las referencias poco favorecedoras hacia Asha Greyjoy, y se alegró de haber dejado a la mujer encerrada en una pequeña tienda, vigilada por Helga y otros guerreros del Pueblo Libre con una firme lealtad hacia él.

"¡Suficiente!" exclamó Jon en cuanto los insultos y las palabras hacia la hermana del Cambiacapas se alzaron demasiado. Su voz bastó para callar a los caudillos y señores, y muchos miraron a Jon, esperando sus siguientes palabras "Debemos decidir…..…que hacer con ella"

"¡Matarla!" gritó de inmediato Berjen Norrey, ganando varios gritos de aprobación entre los hombres de los clanes "¡No se merece menos!" insistió, al tiempo que alzaba un puño a la altura de su pecho.

"¿Qué valor tiene muerta?" preguntó Soren Rompescudos. No parecía contrario a las palabras de Berjen Norrey, solo curioso.

"¿Qué valor tiene viva?" rebatió Norrey, mirando a Soren con el ceño fruncido. Rompescudos se encogió de hombros con gesto indiferente, antes de mirar a Jon con una pregunta obvia en los ojos.

Tomando una profunda respiración, el Rey en el Norte y más allá del Muro empezó a explicar "Asha Greyjoy es la hija del difunto Rey de las Islas del Hierro. Esto, además de su sangre noble, la convierte en una persona importante en las Islas. Puede que algún señor esté dispuesto a pagar un rescate por ella" dijo, aunque en su interior no albergaba grandes esperanzas.

"¡¿Un rescate?!" gritó Berjen, su rostro empezando a enrojecer por pura rabia "¿Después de lo que hicieron? ¡¿Después de todas las aldeas que atacaron, las mujeres que robaron y los hombre y niños que pasaron por la espada?!" gritó, sus gritos ganando el apoyo de todos los norteños. Incluso algunos caudillos asintieron en acuerdo con él.

Si Jon hubiera deseado refutar esas palabras, no habría tenido argumentos para hacerlo. Norrey tenía razón. Los Hijos del Hierro habían quemado docenas de aldeas a lo largo de las costas occidentales del Norte, habían tomado cuatro de sus castillos incluyendo Invernalia, y solo los dioses sabían con exactitud el número de personas asesinadas o llevadas a las Islas del Hierro en calidad de prisioneros.

El Rey también sentía odio hacia los Hijos del Hierro. La mayor parte de este era debido a los crímenes de Theon, sí, pero eso no le hacía indiferente a los daños que habían causado a lo largo del Norte.

"Además, para pagar un rescate, hace falta confianza. No podemos confiar en los Hijos del Hierro. No después de lo que hizo Theon el Cambiacapas" escupió Cubo Grande.

Y ahí estaba. Jon se había preguntado cuando saldría a la luz el asesinato de sus hermanos pequeños a manos de Theon. Era, por mucho, el peor de los crímenes que los Hijos del Hierro habían cometido contra la Casa Stark y el Norte. Los señores del Norte habían amado a Eddard, y ese amor también se extendió a sus hijos. Jon no dudaba que muchos en verdad habían lamentado la muerte de Bran y Rickon.

Pero Jon lo lamentaba más que todos ellos juntos.

"Lo último que supimos fue que las Islas del Hierro eligieron por Rey al hermano de Balon Greyjoy" empezó el Rey en el Norte y más allá del Muro "La hija de Balon Greyjoy quizás no estuvo presente para hacer valer sus derechos, o fue dejada de lado a favor de su tío. En cualquier caso, no la quieren allí. Probablemente nadie estará interesado en un rescate por Asha Greyjoy" dijo. También cabía la posibilidad de que no creyeran en un cuervo, y Jon no arriesgaría a ninguno de los suyos en un viaje a las islas solo por la posibilidad de que alguien estuviera interesado en la mujer encadenada ante él.

"¡Entonces hay que matarla!" insistió Berjen Norrey "No obtendremos nada por dejarla con vida, y los crímenes del Cambiacapas deben ser castigados

Si Jon ejecutaba a Asha Greyjoy, lo haría por sus crímenes, no por los de su hermano.

"Sin embargo" rebatió Jon "Los Hijos del Hierro aún controlan La Ciudadela de Torrhen. Puede que esa mujer facilite la recuperación del castillo" se arriesgó a afirmar. Si tuviera razón, podrían recuperar otra fortaleza norteña sin derramar la sangre de su gente…y si se equivocaba, aun tendría un ejército más que capaz de recuperar el castillo de manos enemigas.

Un silencio pensativo se apoderó de la tienda. La idea de usar a la mujer Greyjoy no era del agrado de algunos, pero ninguno dio voz a sus pensamientos, tal vez por temor a él, o tal vez porque la idea podría ser la indicada, sobre todo si evitaba una lucha. Jon sospechaba que el éxito de sus ideas anteriores también influía en esos momentos.

"Pero la Ciudadela de Torrhen no es lo primero" el gruñido de Mors Carroña sacó a Jon, y al parecer a todos, de sus pensamientos "Lo primero es Invernalia y el Bastardo de Bolton" afirmó.

"Es cierto" reconoció Jon. La Ciudadela de Torrhen, junto con el destino de Asha Greyjoy, eran asuntos cuya resolución debía esperar "Invernalia es lo primero"

"¿Cuándo hemos de atacar, Alteza?" preguntó Galbart Glover. Era una pregunta que Jon esperaba, considerando que el Amo de Bosquespeso era el último de los presentes en llegar al asedio.

"Tan pronto cómo hayamos abierto caminos a través de los campos de trampas que rodean el castillo y contemos con suficiente armamento de asedio" respondió Jon "Una quincena más" se atrevió a decir. La gran cantidad de hombres que conformaban su ejército le aseguraban suficientes manos para avanzar rápidamente, y la ausencia de cualquier fuerza enemiga en los alrededores le permitía centrarse en las obras de asedio.

"Mi Rey ¿qué pasa con vuestra hermana?" preguntó Artos Flint, mirando a Jon fijamente a los ojos.

Lo único que podría detener a Jon de atacar Invernalia con todas sus fuerzas era la seguridad de Arya. Bajo ninguna circunstancia pondría la vida de su hermana en riesgo…si es que en verdad era ella.

"Tomaremos medidas para garantizar la seguridad de Arya hasta que podamos asegurar Invernalia" aseguró.

"¿Qué clase de medidas?" preguntó Mors Carroña. Su único ojo brillaba con curiosidad.

Jon abrió la boca, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, una voz se escuchó.

"¡Rey! ¡Rey!" los gritos sonaban amortiguados. Jon vio las solapas de la tienda abrirse "¡Rey! ¡Rey!" dijo la misma voz, y todos los rostros fueron en dirección del recién llegado. No sin cierto esfuerzo, el mismo se abrió paso hasta estar ante Jon.

"Hess" dijo Jon, observando como el hombre delgado y cubierto con una capa de lana desteñida se detenía a pocos pasos ante él "¿Qué ha ocurrido?"

Hess era un cambiapieles, uno de los que habían tomado parte en la batalla contra Roose Bolton. Su animal era un gran lobo anciano y flaco de pelaje oscuro. Luego de la llegada a Invernalia, Jon le había encargado la exploración y la vigilancia de las riberas del Cuchillo Blanco al sur del Puente del Agua Bellota.

"¡Hay un ejército siguiendo la ribera oriental del río hacia el norte!" exclamó en voz alta.

Una docena de voces se alzaron a la vez, pero se callaron ante un gesto de Jon.

"¿Qué estandartes enarbolan?" preguntó Jon, sin separar sus ojos de Hess.

"Llaves cruzadas y lo que parecen ojos sobre olas. Pero los más numerosos son los que tienen hombres con tridentes y colas de pez" dijo Hess.

Todos los señores norteños resoplaron, y varios además soltaron maldiciones entre dientes. Jon mismo sintió el fugaz impulso de imitar a estos últimos.

"Mis señores. Hombre y mujeres libres. Vamos a prepararnos para dar la bienvenida a los Manderly y al resto de los _leales_ señores que vienen con ellos"

**Wyman**

Les había tomado mucho tiempo moverse. Demasiado. La causa de su retraso era simple: había demasiado para llevar.

Más de dos centenares y medio de carros llenos hasta rebosar con sacos de trigo, centena, cebada, cebollas, zanahorias, remolachas, nabos, legumbres, barriles llenos de mariscos y pescado en salazón. Otros cincuenta rebosaban de armas, armaduras, equipo de asedio y equipos de montar: sillas, riendas, espuelas y más. Y había cinco más que estaban especialmente guardados y que portaban regalos cuidadosamente seleccionados para el Rey y su familia. Además de los carros, llevaban casi dos millares de cabezas de ganado: vacas, cabras, cerdos, ovejas y corceles. Estos últimos eran igualados en número por sus jinetes, los únicos de su ejército que había traído con él. Varios cientos de hombres más marchaban en su mayoría a pie, bajo los estandartes de las llaves de Locke y los ojos y las olas de los Flint de la Atalaya de la Viuda.

Los tres señores viajaban juntos a diario en la gran timonera del Señor de Puerto Blanco. Lady Flint por su condición de mujer. Lord Locke por su avanzada edad. Y Lord Manderly por su obesidad. Sus días estaban salpicados de pláticas con los otros señores y los principales caballeros, y sus noches repasando una y otra vez cuáles serían las palabras y la actitud que, esperaba, demostraran su lealtad a la Casa Stark.

Cuándo cruzaron el Cuchillo Blanco Wyman se preguntó cuál sería la estrategia del Rey Jon para acercarse a ellos. ¿Enviaría hombres para encontrarlos y escoltarlos hasta él? ¿O les permitiría acercarse a Invernalia? Obtuvo su respuesta en la mañana siguiente, antes de que se pusieran en marcha. Un puñado de jinetes bajo los estandartes de Stark, Umber y Wull llegó ante ellos. De acuerdo a sus órdenes, ninguno de los suyos salió a su encuentro. Sin palabras, Wyman se acercó a ellos flanqueado por dos caballeros de lealtad asegurada, y al acercarse lo suficiente vio a los hombres que iban al frente. Mors Umber y Hugo Wull.

"Mis señores" saludó, intentando expresar en sus palabras la sincera alegría que sentía al verlos. No dio ningún fruto; ambos señores lo siguieron mirando con una seriedad que bordeaba el desprecio.

"El Rey quiere verte, Manderly" dijo Cubo Grande, en una voz que se asemejó a un gruñido "Vamos" Al siguiente instante, giró a su caballo y emprendió una marcha lenta. Mors solo se retrasó lo suficiente para escupir a sus pies antes de seguir a Cubo Grande, junto con el resto de los suyos.

Wyman se detuvo un instante a observar la gran cantidad de salvajes que había con Carroña y Cubo Grande, antes de dirigirse a grandes pasos devuelta con los suyos. Su barriga se agitaba por el esfuerzo cuando comunicó que partirían de inmediato.

Todo el tiempo que Wyman y su gente fueron escoltados por Wull y Umber, éstos, junto con el resto de su grupo de jinetes, se mantuvieron apartados de ellos, como si Wyman y los que los acompañaban padecieran Psoriagrís. Wyman no los resintió por ello, igual que tampoco lo hizo por la ausencia absoluta de palabras luego de su primer encuentro. No pudo evitar preguntarse cuántos norteños más le darían tal trato.

Por fin, tras casi dos días de ser _escoltados_ por Hugo Wull y Mors Umber, divisaron Invernalia en la lejanía. Wyman no se sorprendió por el ejército, que estimaba en decenas de miles de hombres, que rodeaba el castillo. Un cuerno sonó, un único y largo toque que reverberó en el aire por mucho tiempo luego de que su origen hubiera cesado.

No los dirigieron hacia el castillo, si no hacia los campos al sur de éste. A través de la pequeña ventana de la parte frontal de su timonera, vio que había un ejército formado allí. Hileras e hiles de cientos de personas, hombres y mujeres, la mayoría de ellos salvajes, se mantenían inertes observando pasar la timonera de Wyman. El Señor de Puerto Blanco no necesito más que un vistazo para saber que estos eran guerreros experimentados que no dudarían en matar si fuera necesario. Envío una breve plegaria para que sus hombres recordaran las estrictas órdenes que les había dado cuando empezaron su marcha a Invernalia. Detrás de estas tropas se distinguían figuras inmensas, dos veces más grandes que cualquier hombre, portando garrotes con pinchos, los más grandes que Wyman hubiera visto. _Gigantes_. Había sabido de su existencia muchas lunas atrás, pero aun así le arrebataron el aliento por un instante.

Por fin, tras un tiempo que pareció interminable, finalmente la timonera se detuvo. Wyman se atrevió a abrir una vez más la pequeña ventana en la parte delantera, y la vista que contempló lo dejó atónito.

Un grupo de jinetes se encontraba ante ellos, formados en línea y separados entre sí por una distancia de pocos pies. Wyman contó un total de veintiuno, de los cuales seis eran mujeres. Cada uno portaba una lanza larga, y el del centro, un hombre de la mitad de la edad de Wyman, llevaba un arma varios pies más larga que los otros. En cada lanza ondeaba un estandarte único entre los demás. Wyman reconoció diez de ellos: el Oso de Mormont, el guantelete de plata de Glover, el gigante de Umber y los pertenecientes a los siete clanes norteños más importantes: Wull, Flint, Harclay, Burley, Norrey, Liddle y Knott. Los otros diez eran totalmente desconocidos: un caballo encabritado rodeado de llamas, dos armas de bronce cruzadas y rodeadas de runas, un cuarteado con una corona, un barril, un cuerno y un oso, un escudo roto, una cabeza de perro empalada en una lanza, una oreja de madera, monedas de cobre y gules sobre un equipolado de azur y sinople, una mujer salvaje armada con un hacha, una corona en un campo de sangre, y una luna creciente sobre una cueva. Wyman notó además que los estandartes que conocía y los que no estaban escalonados, uno y uno, terminando con el cuarteado y el oso de Mormont flanqueando al estandarte principal, elevado a una altura mayor que los demás.

Era el lobo huargo gris de la Casa Stark, corriendo en un campo de plata. Fuerte, feroz y orgulloso.

Dos pequeñas multitudes de hombres y mujeres, la mayoría de ellos salvajes, unían a los últimos hombres de las formaciones a pie con los jinetes que portaban los estandartes. Y enfrente de estos últimos había nada menos que ocho guardias, cuatro salvajes y cuatro norteños, flanqueaban a un hombre acompañado por un lobo inmenso de color blanco. El hombre junto al lobo le recordaba a un joven Eddard Stark durante la Rebelión de Robert. Pero había una significativa diferencia entre Eddard y éste hombre, y ese era el aire que desprendían.

Eddard tenía aire de señor.

El joven hombre tenía aire de Rey.

**Bueno, eso es todo. En el siguiente capítulo veremos la reunión entre Jon y Manderly, y veremos además cómo la llevan las pelirrojas en el Norte.**

**Bueno, una vez más les pido reviews con sus comentarios, opiniones, sugerencias, críticas y más. Serán muy apreciados y debidamente contestados.**

**Bueno, como digo siempre, por favor tomen las medidas para evitar contagiarse de este virus, que tanto daño hace. Háganlo por ustedes, por sus familias y sus comunidades.**

**Tratare de subir el siguiente capítulo en una semana, pero como siempre, no prometo nada. Un saludo y que estén bien (sobre todo de salud. Y que sigan así).**


	62. Chapter 62

**Bueno, primero lo primero. Un gran y afectuoso HOLA a quienquiera que lea esto.**

**Antes que nada quiero pedir un momento de silencio por el reciente fallecimiento de Diana Rigg. Para los que puedan no saberlo, esta gran mujer fue la actriz que dio vida a Olenna Tyrell. Su soberbia actuación contribuyó de manera única a hacer la serie tan épica como fue. QEPD, que su recuerdo nunca sea olvidado y que su familia y todos los que la apreciaban encuentren consuelo por una pérdida tan irremplazable. Como actriz, pero también como madre, abuela y sobre todo, como ser humano.**

…**Gracias.**

**Ahora, quiero agradecer sinceramente a Xechu .S, Soto 9041, jean d'arc, miguel , Aegon I Targaryen, Kirito 720, JL Dragneel Storm, SNlikano, coki 13566, tony warrior y outcome 5….**

***Oigan, ahora que lo noto, ¿dónde está Luna? ¡¿Le habrá pasado algo?! ¡Ay mamita, ya me estoy preocupando por ella! *******

…**por sus geniales reviews, que me alegran el día siempre que los recibo, y mucho más cuando los leo. Y hablando de los mismos:**

**Xechu. S: bueno, gracias ante todo. Pero, ¿a qué islas te refieres? La verdad, me has confundido. Y sí, Jon no está nada contento con ellos. Ramsay pagará, tenlo por seguro. No, Fuerte Terror aún no cae: lo que pasó es que Jon envió a Siegerd, hijo menor de Styr y hermano de Sigorn, a llevar órdenes para que el castillo sea tomado. Más de uno se va a sorprender por Catelyn, aunque Baelish será especial, eso sí. Y ya verás lo que tengo planeado para el Pez Negro. Un abrazo y mucha suerte.**

**Soto 9041: me alegra saber que aún tengo esa capacidad. Acepto, con humildad, los halagos por mi manera de escribir. Siempre estoy dudoso en torno a ella, aunque creo que eso también me ayuda a no dejarme llevar por hacer lo simple en detrimento de lo mejor. Un saludo y que estés muy bien.**

**Jean d'arc: ¡hola! Bueno, ante todo, gracias. Me alegra saber que pude dar una imagen digna del paisaje que rodea el Foso. Será importante para entender los siguientes capítulos. Los ejércitos marchan, y si separados son peligrosos, unidos son imparables. En fin, una abrazo grande y un saludo a la familia.**

**Miguel : bueno, hola a ti. Gracias por las buenas opiniones, y espero que el capítulo que sigue valga la pena la espera. Si, nos seguimos cuidando, gracias, espero que en tu casa hagan lo mismo. ¿Sabes que será lo malo de matar a Ramsey? Que solo se podrá hacer una vez. Sí, me agrado escribir el final, para dar más distinción a Jon de Ned. Val es una persona muy singular: sin duda se hará notar, de una u otra forma. Las comparaciones entre Jon y Robb mientras crecían siempre favorecían a Robb, por ser legítimo y el heredero de Invernalia, pero no puedo evitar pensar que es justamente ese menosprecio el que siempre impulsó a Jon a tratar de ser mejor, no porque se esperara eso de él (como si se hacía en el caso de Robb), sino porque quería demostrar que no era lo que pensaban de él solo por ser bastardo. Bueno, un abrazo y hasta la próxima. Mucha suerte.**

**Aegon I Targaryen: a mí también me fascina el drama, supongo que por eso tengo por costumbre escribirlo. Además, eso los mantiene a ustedes un poco más interesados en el siguiente capítulo. El soborno de Wyman es grande, sí, pero ya verás más al respecto de eso. Aquí el siguiente capítulo, y ojalá te guste. Un abrazo grande.**

**Kirito 720: qué onda. Y….yo creo que la semana pasó rápido para ti. El final de la parte de Val me hace sonreír siempre; esa manera tan cruda de pensar me parece propia de toda una mujer libre como ella. Las reuniones son siempre interesantes, y la de Jon con el Pez Negro y Reed valdrá la pena la espera (espero). Bueno, gracias por el halago. La verdad me imagino la escena (Jon bajo los estandartes del Norte, rodeado por norteños y salvajes por igual, esperando por los señores que le faltaron a la Casa Stark) y me encanta. Bueno, cambiando de tema, me alegro que las heridas de tu accidente hayan sido solo superficiales (conozco a alguien que tuvo un accidente: voló de su moto hacia el frente, mordió, en el sentido estricto de la palabra, el pavimento y perdió la mitad de los dientes por el golpe. Tuvo suerte de no sufrir una conmoción cerebral, pero el pobre tiene menos de 25 y una dentadura de 70), y lo lamento por tu moto. Bueno, un abrazo (con cuidado por los rasguños) y hasta la próxima.**

**JL Dragneel Storm: Bien, hola ante todo. Aquí está lo que esperas ver, y tal vez haya una sorpresa (sonrisa pícara). El hijo (Jon) ciertamente ha emulado al padre (Ned). La toma del Foso será pronto, lo prometo. Muy pronto. Hasta la próxima, y que estés muy bien.**

**S Nlikano: hola una vez más. Este capítulo será solo del Norte, pero en el próximo verás el sur, lo prometo. Aquí el nuevo capítulo que pediste. Un saludo grande y que estés muy bien.**

**Coki 13566: ciertamente, es como dices. Dentro de poco escucharas los primeros relámpagos (por decirlo de alguna forma). Jon tiene ya casi treinta mil rodeando Invernalia, y más y ahora se le están sumando más. Será toda una **_**Grand Armee**_** cuando esté totalmente agrupada, créeme. Tus preguntas son muy válidas, y ya tengo planes que incumben a todas ellas, y hay algo relacionado con ello en este capítulo. Una pista: es en torno a los Frey. Wow, que locura sería mezclar YGO con ASOIAF. ¿Te imaginas a Jon montando a Slifer mientras Daenerys monta a Ra para pelear contra el Rey de la Noche? A propósito ¿cuál es tu dios egipcio favorito? Por si te lo preguntas, el mío es Slifer. Bueno, que tengas una feliz semana. Un saludo y un abrazo.**

**Tony Warrior: bueno, primero que nada, que gusto volver a leerte. Si te dejo con ganas de más, significa que algo hago bien ****. Tienes razón: el Norte recuerda. Y el Pueblo Libre no vende su respeto: lo otorga. Manderly tiene un largo camino ante él. Bien, creo que este capítulo te va a gustar, porque continúa exactamente donde termina el anterior: con Jon lidiando con Manderly y los demás. Oh, el Pez Negro….para mí que el ve a Jon, por ser un bastardo y la "vergüenza" de su sobrina, como un perro. Pero se equivoca: no está lidiando con un perro, si no con un lobo. En cuanto a Karstark, veremos si es más sabio que su padre a su debido tiempo. Bueno, que estés muy bien y hasta otro momento. VALAR DOHAERIS.**

**Outcome 5: hola, y como digo a menudo estos días (ya parezco disco rayado jejej) Invernalia caerá a su debido tiempo. En cuanto a las pelirrojas, aquí verás algo que te interesará. Y necesitas salir de tu caja de 5 lados jajaj. Bueno, hasta la próxima. Que estés bien.**

***En una nota aparte, gracias a quienes siguen la historia, la tienen entre sus favoritos o tan solo la leen. Ojalá que todos se animen un día a dejar un review. Bendiciones a todos.**

**Bien, ahora sí, basta de hablar. Vamos a lo que los trajo hasta aquí.**

**Disclaimer: todo lo que puedan reconocer pertenece a G.R.R. Martín. Yo solo lo uso para entretenerme y tratar de entretener a otros.**

**Jon**

Jon tuvo que reprimir el bufido de desprecio. ¿Una timonera? ¿Qué clase de señor llegaba montado en una timonera, en vez del lomo de un caballo? La última vez que había visto tal cosa fue cuando Cersei Lannister había llegado a Invernalia. Y al igual que esa perra, Wyman Manderly estaba dando una primera impresión desastrosa. Mientras que Lannister lo había hecho ante los norteños, Manderly lo hacía ante el Pueblo Libre, y a la vez arruinaba aún más su percepción ante los norteños.

En cuánto la puerta se abrió, lo primero que salió fue una barriga prominente, la más prominente que Jon hubiera visto nunca, incluyendo a Cubo Grande. A ésta le siguió su dueño, un hombre anciano de miembros gruesos, larga cabellera canosa y un bigote igual de gris. Las numerosas papadas de su cuello temblaron cuando, con la ayuda del hombre que había viajado junto al conductor de la timonera, bajó a tierra. La espada que llevaba colgada de su prominente cintura era casi ridícula: era obvio que el hombre no suponía ninguna amenaza.

Jon estaba muy interesado en Wyman Manderly, pero aun así prestó atención a las dos personas que salieron de la timonera detrás de él. La primera era una mujer esbelta de unos treinta días del nombre, con aspecto frágil y una mirada de temor que difícilmente podría ser ignorada. El otro era un anciano del doble de edad, al menos, que la mujer, con un rostro arrugado y una barba cuidada y blanca, a juego con los pocos mechones de cabello que conservaba en su cabeza.

Un gordo, una mujer frágil y un anciano…tal vez Jon había juzgado demasiado rápido. La timonera ya no parecía un capricho; tal vez fuera una necesidad.

Jon notó de reojo como un jinete se abrió paso entre los hombres de Manderly antes de entregar las riendas de su montura, bajar y acercarse a los que bajaron del carruaje.

Con pasos lentos y medidos, los tres hombres y la mujer se encaminaron hacia Jon. Cada uno, exceptuando al que había bajado del caballo, tenía dos guardias armados detrás de sí, y si Jon no hubiera sabido ya sus nombres, los sigilos en los jubones de sus hombres los hubieran delatado.

Lady Lyessa Flint, Señora de Atalaya de la Viuda. Lord Ondrew Locke, Señor de Castillo Viejo. Y Lord Wyman Manderly, Señor de Puerto Blanco.

Y a juzgar por el guantelete de plata en un campo carmesí y la capa desteñida del mismo color que llevaba el último hombre, y el jadeo audible y la sonrisa de Galbart Glover que Jon había captado de reojo, el jinete era su hermano Robett, el heredero de Bosquespeso.

Los cuatro norteños se detuvieron a unos diez pasos de él, y Jon examinó a cada uno con cuidado. Jon notó las emociones de las que eran presa en sus movimientos. Lady Flint desvió la mirada hacia el suelo, y Lord Locke intentó ocultar el temblor de sus manos al cruzarlas detrás de sí. Robett Glover mantuvo la frente en alto: claramente estaba orgulloso. Manderly logró mantener la compostura mejor que los demás, pero Jon logró ver una chispa de incipiente preocupación en el fondo de sus ojos.

El tiempo pasó, sin más sonidos que el susurro del viento ondeando los estandartes y algún relincho ocasional proveniente de un caballo. Fantasma se acercó más a Jon, pero sus ojos rojos se mantuvieron sobre los señores. Nadie se movió, cada parte esperando que la otra reaccionara primero.

Por fin, tras un largo tiempo, Lord Manderly dio un paso más al frente, y con lentitud y dificultad, hincó una rodilla en tierra ante Jon, seguido por los otros señores. Algunos resoplidos se escucharon, pero el Rey en el Norte los ignoró a favor de seguir concentrado en los señores recién llegados.

Jon había pasado mucho tiempo con el Pueblo Libre. La acción de arrodillarse no era de su agrado.

Eso no significaba que no reconociera que había momentos en los que tal muestra de sumisión era necesaria. Momentos como el que estaban viviendo.

Y fue por ello que Jon dejó pasar un tiempo considerable antes de avanzar, flanqueado por su guardia y Fantasma.

El primero al que Jon se enfrentó fue el jinete.

"En pie" ordenó en cuanto se detuvo ante el hombre, que se apresuró a cumplir sus órdenes "¿Vuestro nombre?" preguntó, aunque ya lo sabía. Las formalidades debían ser respetadas.

"Robett Glover, Su Alteza" dijo el hombre, bajando un poco la cabeza para poder observar a Jon.

"El heredero de Bosquespeso" declaró Jon, dando un breve asentimiento. Sin separar sus ojos del hermano menor, alzó una mano y apuntó al mayor "Vuestro hermano es uno de mis señores más leales. Me ha dado su espada, su consejo y su apoyo" comentó, sin faltar a la verdad. Robett Glover asintió en acuerdo, y Jon bajó su mano "¿Cuento también con los vuestros, Lord Robett?" preguntó tras un largo silencio.

"¡Por supuesto, Alteza!" se apresuró a responder Robett, al tiempo que llevaba una mano a la empuñadura de su espada.

Jon extendió las manos a los costados, en un gesto mudo para evitar que su Guardia Personal interviniera. Si el hombre fuera una amenaza, Fantasma lo mataría antes de que lanzara un golpe.

En un movimiento fluido Robett Glover desenvainó su espada y la sostuvo con ambas manos por los extremos, las palmas hacia arriba mientras la extendía hacia Jon.

"¡Mi espada es vuestra, Mi Rey! ¡Ahora y siempre!" exclamó Robett Glover en voz retumbante, al tiempo que cerraba los ojos e inclinaba la cabeza en gesto de respeto.

Jon sintió una pizca de satisfacción. Ahora, contaba con el apoyo total de la Casa Glover "Envainad vuestra espada mi señor" el hombre ante Jon se apresuró a obedecer. Jon permitió que una leve sonrisa apareciera en sus labios antes de continuar "Id junto a vuestro hermano…..y ocupad vuestro lugar entre mis tropas" ordenó, y el heredero de Bosquespeso se inclinó una vez más antes de encaminarse hacia su hermano y señor, una sonrisa en la que se mezclaban el alivio y la satisfacción en su rostro.

Jon sintió que su propia sonrisa, una pobre sombra de la de Robett Glover, moría en su rostro. El hermano menor de Galbart Glover había sido el más sencillo de todos los que habían venido a rendirle pleitesía. Había luchado por Robb, su hermano era un hombre de probada lealtad para Jon y a diferencia de Flint, Locke y Manderly, no era cabeza de una Casa norteña que le debiera lealtad a los Stark. Ahora, Jon debía lidiar con aquellos que si lo eran, y que se habían negado a cumplir con su deber.

Los ojos de Jon fueron a los tres señores, aún de rodillas. Tras pensarlo un momento, se acercó a ellos.

"Levantaos, mis señores" dijo Jon. En una muestra de cortesía, extendió la mano para ayudar a Lady Lyessa a ponerse en pie "Vos, mi señor de Manderly, habéis luchado al lado de mi padre en la Batalla del Tridente" dijo, mirando al obeso señor de Puerto Blanco. Sin esperar a que éste respondiera, continuó "Vos, mi señora, respondisteis a la llamada de mi hermano, y enviasteis a los vuestros para pelear por el Joven Lobo y la Casa Stark" dijo, ahora dirigiéndose a la dama "Y vos, mi señor, estáis unido a la Casa Stark por lazos más fuertes que las palabras. Por la sangre" le recordó a Locke, sin faltar a la verdad. El abuelo de Jon, Rickard Stark, había sido el hijo de una mujer Locke.

El silencio se impuso una vez más, y aunque Jon no cambió su expresión, los señores debieron darse cuenta de la frialdad que había caído sobre todos, ya que sus rostros se volvieron más cautelosos "Pero habéis ignorado vuestros juramentos en el momento en que mayor necesidad había de que se honraran. Habéis ignorado la sangre, el honor y el deber que os une a todos a la Casa Stark. Habéis permanecido inmóviles mientras gentes sin honor, las mismas que asesinaron a vuestro señor y a su legítimo heredero por medio del engaño y la traición, se apoderaban de Invernalia y aspiraban a hacerse con todo el Norte" reclamó Jon, permitiendo que una diminuta fracción del enojo que sentía se manifestara en su voz. Los tres señores bajaron el rostro, avergonzados "Os escucho" dijo Jon.

No se sorprendió de que Manderly hablara primero.

"Decís palabras duras…..pero ciertas" admitió el obeso señor, con una amargura imposible de fingir "Mis hijos pelearon por el Rey Robb, y uno de ellos murió por él. Creí que con su muerte, era el final de la Casa Stark. Estaba equivocado. No luché contra los Bolton y sus amigos Frey, porque no deseaba ver la muerte de más Manderlys" admitió "Y no marché junto a vos….porque no os creía capaz de vencerlos, y porque uno de mis hijos era un rehén en Los Gemelos"

"¡Eso no es excusa, Lord Manderly!" espetó Jon "Lady Mormont tiene una hija desaparecida. Bien podría estar en los Gemelos en calidad de rehén, pero su madre y hermanas son leales a la Casa Stark. El Gran Jon también es un prisionero, y aun así su tío y los hombres de Umber marchan a mi lado" recordó "Mi propia hermana está a merced del bastardo de Roose Bolton, y aun así, estoy determinado a obtener justicia por mi hermano, y a castigar los crímenes de los traidores a la Casa Stark" Jon tenía un deber: con su padre, con Robb, con la Casa Stark y con el Norte.

Ninguno de los señores debatió sus palabras. No tenían medio alguno para hacerlo. No había excusa para su inacción y lo sabían: ellos, Jon, los demás señores del Norte presentes, incluso el Pueblo Libre.

"Alteza…os ruego una oportunidad, para todos nosotros" dijo Manderly, antes de endurecer la mirada. En medio de la flacidez de su rostro, sus ojos eran de acero "Vuestro padre nos tenía en estima. Dadnos una oportunidad de demostrar que Lord Eddard no se equivocaba en ello. Hacedlo, y os juro por el honor de mi casa, ante los Dioses Antiguos y los Nuevos, que nunca tendréis motivos para dudar de vuestra decisión"

Jon dejó que el silencio se prolongara por un tiempo, pero al final reconoció que, aun estando justificado, no ganaba nada con seguir reclamando a las personas ante sí, como un padre que regaña a un niño travieso. Los señores eran orgullosos, y pocas cosas eran más intolerables que ser reprendidos enfrente de otros, sobre todo si éstos eran sus iguales en cuanto a títulos de nobleza. Que el reclamo fuera justificado no bastaba para hacerlo.

El Rey en el Norte y más allá del Muro suspiró profundamente antes de responder "Enviaréis cartas de vuestras propias manos al resto de Casas norteñas, reconociendo mi derecho a gobernar el Norte y renegando de toda lealtad a los Bolton y al Trono de Hierro. Os sumaréis de inmediato al asedio y pondréis todas vuestras tropas a mis órdenes. Enviaréis hombres de confianza de vuelta a vuestras tierras y comunicaréis vuestro vasallaje a la Casa Stark. Acataréis _todas _las disposiciones que considere adecuadas para prepararnos para el invierno que se acerca, y para el bienestar del Norte" declaró, en una voz que no admitía discusión.

"Así será Alteza" aseguró Wyman Manderly con prontitud.

"De inmediato, Alteza" dijo Lyessa Flint un momento después.

"No os arrepentiréis, Mi Rey" juró casi a la vez Locke.

"Entonces _mis_ señores, sólo os queda algo por hacer" dijo Jon "Renovad vuestros juramentos a la Casa Stark. Y mantenedlos"

**Wyman**

Jon Stark era, por lo que había visto desde que fue llevado ante él, resuelto, sensato, e inamovible. Todo lo que debería ser un Rey.

Wyman se apresuró a jurar lealtad al hijo de Ned Stark y sentía la emoción en su interior al hacerlo. Contaba con la oportunidad de redimir el nombre de su familia, vengar a su hijo muerto y ajustar cuentas con los malditos Frey. Era lo que había deseado desde hacía lunas.

"Mi Rey" dijo Wyman, permitiendo saborear por un instante el conocimiento de estar junto a un Stark una vez más "Si me concedéis unos momentos, hay algo que deseo mostraros. Os prometo que valdrá la pena" aseguró.

El Rey lo pensó un momento antes de asentir "Liderad el camino, mi señor" dijo, antes de empezar a seguir a Wyman, ambos seguidos por sus respectivos guardias, además del lobo huargo del Rey.

Los jinetes de Manderly se apartaron del camino del Rey y del señor, y muchos de ellos tuvieron que controlar a sus monturas, que se asustaron ante la cercanía del lobo del Rey. Wyman mantuvo el temor latente de que alguno pudiera hacer o decir algo peligroso al ver a los salvajes que seguían al Rey, pero más allá de malas miradas o ceños fruncidos.

Cuando finalmente alcanzaron los primeros carros, Wyman hizo un gesto a los guardias para que quitaran la gran cubierta de lana que había sobre él. Debajo, una serie de sacos y barriles llenaban el carro hasta rebosar.

"Ábrelo. Que el Rey vea su contenido" ordenó Wyman al guardia más cercano. El hombre de cabello rubio corto y mal afeitado asintió antes de tomar el saco más cercano y abrirlo, antes de extender la boca del mismo hacia ellos. La harina quedó expuesta a los ojos del Señor de Puerto Blanco y el Rey "Para alimentar a nuestro ejército, Alteza" declaró.

El Rey miró la harina unos momentos antes de ordenar que fuera devuelta al carro con un gesto. El guardia no dudó a la hora de obedecer, para tranquilidad de Manderly. El nuevo Rey de Wyman dirigió una larga mirada hacia los carros más cercanos antes de hablar.

"¿Cuántos carros con provisiones habéis traído, mi señor?" preguntó en voz queda.

Era una pregunta que Wyman había esperado, "Dos centenares y medio, Alteza" anunció "Cómo éste" continuó, haciendo un gesto al carro junto al que estaban "todos rebosan de alimentos para vuestros hombres. También hay piaras de cerdos, y rebaños de cabras, vacas y ovejas. Entre todos suman poco más de mil trescientas cabeza" concluyó.

La máscara del Rey se rompió por un instante y esbozó una sonrisa. Al siguiente, ya no quedaba rastro de ella "Muy bien, mi señor. Daremos un buen uso a todo ello" dijo en una voz completamente controlada, pero Wyman no necesitaba escuchar su satisfacción para saber que existía "¡Rickard! ¡Ery!" llamó el Rey, al tiempo que giraba la cabeza. De inmediato dos de los Guardias venidos con él se adelantó. El emblema grabado en la pechera de cuero del hombre lo delataba como un Liddle, y la vestimenta de la mujer la señalaba claramente como una salvaje "Rickard, busca a tu hermano. Que lleve los carros al campamento, distribuya el contenido en varios puntos, elija hombres confiables para cuidarlos y haga un inventario de todo. Quiero los resultados al anochecer" el hombre asintió antes de alejarse a paso rápido, la mano sobre el pomo en forma de piña de su espada "Ery, ve a buscar a tu abuelo. Que él y sus hombres se hagan cargo de los rebaños y que los lleven hacia el oeste. A un par de leguas hay campos dónde podrán pastar. Que Ygon ponga guardias para cuidarlos" la joven dio una sonrisa de dientes blancos y ligeramente chuecos antes de alejarse por el mismo que camino que el Liddle.

"No es todo, Alteza" dijo el Señor de Puerto Blanco. El Rey alzó una ceja en su dirección, curioso, y como antes, Wyman lo guio en dirección a otro de los carros que había traído desde Puerto Blanco. Esta vez, el mismo ayudó a retirar las mantas de lana que lo cubrían. Wyman observó con satisfacción como los ojos del Rey se ensancharon ligeramente al ver el contenido del carro.

Armas. Muchas armas. Espadas largas, mandobles, hachas de doble cara, alabardas, ballestas. Además había numerosos juegos de cotas de malla y piezas de armadura: petos, cascos, hombreras, grebas, guanteletes, y más. Todo hecho por los forjadores de acero de Puerto Blanco.

"¿Cuántos carros más iguales a este habéis traído, mi señor?" preguntó ahora el Rey.

"Cincuenta, Mi Rey" respondió Wyman. El Rey asintió antes de coger sin palabras una espada del carro y girarla expertamente en sus manos varias veces antes de devolverla a su lugar con una expresión satisfecha.

"¡Torreg!" llamó, y otro miembro de su Guardia, un salvaje alto y grueso de cabellera roja, se adelantó de inmediato "Que tu padre se haga cargo de esto" dijo, al tiempo que daba un pequeño golpe en el costado del carro. El salvaje, Torreg, dio una mirada al interior antes de esbozar una gran sonrisa. Volvió a mirar al Rey y asintió con vigor "Que distribuya todo entre los nuestros"

"Rey" dijo el salvaje, aun sonriendo, antes de girar para alejarse.

"¡No solamente hay armas y armaduras en los carros!" exclamó Manderly, ganando la atención del Rey del salvaje "Algunos llevan además armamento de asedio, riendas y sillas de montar" informó.

El Rey asintió antes de volverse hacia el salvaje pelirrojo una vez más "Tomund debe distribuir las armas y armaduras. Lo demás debe ser dejado bajo guardia cerca de mi tienda"

"Rey" repitió el salvaje antes de irse.

"El armamento de asedio resultará muy útil, mi señor" admitió el Rey tras un momento de silencio "Pero las sillas de montar…..no servirán de mucho sin caballos" comentó en un tono desenfadado. Ya había entendido.

"Ciertamente, Alteza. Es por eso que también hemos traído buenos caballos con nosotros" dijo Manderly con una sonrisa "Sin embargo, temo que no tengo hombres con suficiente experiencia en montar semejantes bestias"

"¿Y cuántos caballos, ruego saber, se encuentran carentes de un jinete digno de ellos en estos momentos?" preguntó el Rey, al tiempo que cruzaba las manos detrás de la espalda. Su expresión era apacible, pero Wyman detectó un destello de interés en ella.

"Setecientos, Alteza" dijo Wyman. El Rey asintió, satisfecho.

"¡Rogar!" llamó, y hombre robusto con el emblema del Clan Burley se adelantó "Busca a Harma Cabeza de Perro: que se haga cargo de los caballos y que empiece a buscar guerreros que sepan montar entre nuestras tropas de infantería. Veremos si saben luchar también a lomos de un caballo" el Burley asintió antes de alejarse.

"Bien, mi señor, imagino que los vuestros deben estar agotados por la marcha. Lo mejor será que se asienten en los campos del oeste de Invernalia. Allí hay pastizales para vuestras monturas, y no estaréis demasiado alejados del Bosque de los Lobos cuando necesitéis madera" dijo el Rey a Wyman, cambiando abruptamente de tema.

"Sería lo mejor, mi Rey. Sin embargo, aún hay algo que deseo enseñaros" dijo.

El Rey resopló, pero no con molestia, sino con resignación "Lord Manderly, nos habéis dado armas para atacar, armaduras para defendernos y caballos para movernos más rápido, y tenéis mi sincera gratitud por todo" habló, antes de esbozar una sonrisa que era a partes iguales resignación y tristeza "Lo único, mi señor, que podría valorar aún más que lo que ya habéis dado….son noticias con respecto a mi hermana Sansa, o aún mejor, que me dijerais que ha venido con vos" añadió.

Los ojos de Manderly se abrieron en sorpresa, antes de que la comprensión se hiciera presente. El Rey estaba preocupado por un ser querido. Wyman no podría culparlo: conocía demasiado bien la sensación de la incertidumbre y el pesar. Las había padecido cuando Wilis fue capturado en Los Gemelos, y solo había desaparecido cuando su muchacho volvió a él.

Por desgracia, no podía dar ninguna ayuda verdadera al hombre ante él "Lo lamento, Alteza. No he sabido nada de Lady Sansa desde su desaparición de Desembarco del Rey" había redoblado la guardia en su ciudad, esperando que de alguna forma, de cualquier forma, la hija de Eddard Stark pudiera encontrar un barco que la llevara de vuelta hacia el Norte. Hacia las tierras de su padre. Pero su esperanza había sido en vano.

El Rey asintió, una expresión inescrutable una vez más en su rostro "Princesa, mi señor" murmuró. Wyman frunció el ceño, confundido "Mi hermana Sansa no es una dama. Es una princesa, como corresponde a la hermana de un Rey. O más bien, a la hermana de dos reyes" especificó.

"Ciertamente, Alteza" dijo Wyman, pudiendo notar el respeto y el afecto que el Rey profesaba hacia su hermano muerto y a su hermana desaparecida. Solo por ello, lo respetó un poco más "Si pudierais seguirme…." Habló, al tiempo que hacía un gesto con la mano "…..es en esta dirección. Sólo tomará un momento" añadió.

El Rey lo observó un largo momento antes de asentir y seguirlo. Una vez más, los hombres de Manderly se apartaron de su camino, y algunos se inclinaron, bien fuera por él o por el Rey. Detrás de Wyman, sus dos guardias mantenían el paso sin problemas, igual que lo hacían los cuatro del Rey, dos salvajes y dos norteños.

Por fin, llegaron a su destino. El carro se alzaba sobre todos ellos por una distancia de varios palmos, y estaba cubierto por una gran tienda de campaña deshecha, dejando notar que debajo de sí había una gran estructura cuadrada. El olor que desprendía era espantoso: un hedor penetrante que humedecía los ojos. Los guardias en las cercanías tenían rostros que denotaban su percepción del terrible martirio que sufrían sus narices, y Wyman mismo tomó un pañuelo empapado en perfume y cubrió su nariz con él, al tiempo que intentaba ocultar sus arcadas ante el desagradable aroma. Los dos encapuchados que viajaban en la parte delantera del carro llevaban trozos de tela cubriendo sus rostros, probablemente para intentar reducir el impacto del olor.

"Dejad que el Rey vea el interior" dijo Wyman a los conductores del carro, que se apresuraron a dejar al descubierto el interior del carro.

El aroma era aún peor una vez que estaba al descubierto. Wyman sintió como sus ojos se humedecían, pero aun así mantuvo la vista en el Rey, mientras la de él estaba fija en el carro.

Una gran jaula rectangular, de cinco pies de ancho, ocho de alto y quince de largo, estaba en el interior del carro, aferrada a él por soportes de hierro macizo. En el interior, la paja vieja cubría el suelo, y Wyman no sabía que le daba más repulsión, si el cubo lleno hasta derramar de orina y mierda, o los tres hombres con ropas, rostros y manos sucias, barbas y cabellos descuidados. Si Wyman no supiera a la perfección quienes eran, habría sentido lástima por ellos.

"¿Quiénes son?" preguntó el Rey, su ceño fruncido pero, admirablemente, sin dar muestras de desagrado por el contenido del carro. Ni por su olor.

"Alteza, os presento a Ser Symon, Ser Rhaegar y Ser Jared Frey" presentó Wyman.

"Con los obsequios de la Casa Manderly, mi Rey" dijo una nueva voz.

_Esa_ voz….. Wyman sintió como la sangre se helaba en sus venas. El pañuelo perfumado cayó de sus manos, el olor perdiendo de inmediato todo su poder de atracción.

Observó con impotencia como el conductor más bajo se despojaba de la capucha y el trozo de tela antes de saltar al suelo con elegancia.

Wyman conocía esas facciones, ese cabello pintado con tintes de Tyrosh, y esa sonrisa de satisfacción.

"_Por los Dioses, esa muchacha me va a…"_

"¿Cuál es vuestro nombre, mi señora?" preguntó el Rey, ajeno al cúmulo de molestia del que Wyman era presa.

La inconsciente muchacha hizo una reverencia perfecta, y su sonrisa limpia y brillante rebosaba sinceridad "Willa Manderly, mi Rey. Hija de Ser Wilis Manderly, nieta de Lord Wyman y leal servidora de la Casa Stark"

**Jon**

Jon entró en su tienda. Acababa de terminar una reunión con los principales caudillos y señores. Era la primera reunión hecha desde la llegada de Manderly, y éste estaba presente. Las miradas de menosprecio de muchos de los presentes habían sido hostiles hacia el señor de Puerto Blanco, y pocas se habían suavizado al dar cuenta de todo lo que éste había traído para el ejército. El respeto del Pueblo Libre se obtenía mediante actos, no sobornos. Y en cuanto a los norteños…._El Norte recuerda_, había dicho Ned Stark. Haría falta más que comida y unos pocos Frey prisioneros para que olvidaran que Manderly no los había apoyado en la batalla contra Roose Bolton.

Jon había dedicado parte de la reunión a definir para todos los presentes cuál sería la contribución que los nuevos señores norteños, principalmente Manderly, harían en el futuro para apoyar el establecimiento del Reino del Norte. El Señor de Puerto Blanco aportaría sus barcos y su considerable riqueza para comprar la mayor cantidad posible de granos a Essos, en preparación para el inminente invierno. Sus herreros y forjadores, los mejor equipados en todo el Norte, se dedicarían a la creación de armas pesadas y armaduras para el ejército, y sus astilleros se dedicarían a la creación de más barcos para aumentar el poder del Norte en el mar.

Sin embargo, no fueron las disposiciones en cuánto a barcos y comida lo que en verdad interesó a los señores y caudillos, si no la noticia de que dos mil Manderly probablemente se unirían al ataque de Val y Garlon Norrey en Foso Cailin. Las miradas de Lord Locke y el sargento de Lady Flint dejaron claro que ellos tampoco sabían de ese movimiento de Wyman Manderly.

Jon entendió en un instante el porqué de esos actos, y no pudo evitar sentir una chispa de satisfacción. El movimiento del señor de Puerto Blanco era astuto, pero muy arriesgado: al contribuir con la toma de Foso Cailin, Manderly demostraba un mayor compromiso con su causa. Pero al no haber informado de ello a Flint y a Locke, los únicos entre todos los norteños que estaban en la misma situación que él, Manderly les había arrebatado la posibilidad de contribuir con sus propios hombres para demostrar con acciones su lealtad hacia él, Jon.

Cuando el Foso cayera Manderly recibiría parte del crédito por su contribución, pero Lord Locke y Lady Flint seguirían en el mismo lugar que antes: jurando una lealtad que no estaba fundada en nada más que en palabras, similares a las que habían hecho y roto a Robb. Quizás tales actos abrirían eventualmente una brecha entre las casas que habían permanecido neutrales durante la lucha contra Roose Bolton.

Jon estaba agotado, y una parte de él solo deseaba reposar en su catre y dormir, pero no podía hacerlo. Sus pensamientos no lo dejarían hacerlo. Se permitió la indulgencia de una copa de dulce vino del Rejo y se sentó en una silla. Ante él, la mesa estaba cubierta por un mapa del Norte.

Con la sumisión de los Manderly, Locke y Flint, había recuperado para la Casa Stark una gran parte del Norte. Su dedo trazó con cuidado una línea que nacía en la desembocadura del Río de las Lágrimas, para bajar luego hasta los manantiales de los que nacía el Rama Rota y de allí hasta las colinas al suroeste, antes de correr directamente hacia el oeste y detenerse en la margen del Cuchillo Blanco. Todas las tierras ubicadas entre esa línea, el Mordisco y el Mar Angosto ahora estaban aseguradas para la Casa Stark.

Jon dio un nuevo sorbo a su copa, saboreando la canela y el clavo en la bebida. Había pasado tiempo desde que había probado el dulce vino del sur. Mientras bajaba la copa, la contempló detenidamente. Era de plata, con un lobo huargo tallado en ella. Como el vino en ella, era uno de los muchos obsequios que Lord Manderly había hecho especialmente a él.

Ropas de las mejores pieles, lanas y algodones. Anillos, collares, brazaletes, cadenas y otras piezas de joyería talladas de maneras intrincadas por los mejores herreros y fundidores de plata de Puerto Blanco. Una serie de dagas de diferentes diseños y con empuñaduras de distintas maderas y adornadas con metales y piedras preciosas. Un arco de huesodragón, los de mayor alcance en el mundo conocido, y un carcaj lleno de flechas. Una veintena de pequeños barriles con los mejores vinos de las bodegas de Lord Wyman: tintos dornienses, dulces del Rejo, e incluso algunos exóticos provenientes de las Ciudades Libres y lugares aún más lejanos en Essos. Un espejo de vidrio myriense, y una lente del mismo material. Una serie de libros de cuero nuevo, con la mayor variedad de temas y una redacción que no podría ser descrita como nada menos que espléndida. Nada menos que tres juegos de armaduras completas. Una docena de caballos, corceles de la mejor raza: bayos, alazanes, picasos e incluso una pareja de nevados nacidos en la misma ocasión y cuyo parecido era asombroso.

Jon no pudo evitar preguntarse si Wyman Manderly le habría dado regalos tan suntuosos si supiera que Jon los compartiría. Ya había decidido que el arco sería para Ygritte y algunas piezas de joyería serían para Catelyn, además de las que ella eligiera. Para ambas serían también los caballos nevados. El resto de los regalos estarían a disposición de sus mujeres si en algún momento los deseaban. Lo único que Jon conservaría para sí sería un semental de color negro con largas crines.

Ygritte a menudo decía que Jon no sabía nada, pero al menos en esta ocasión, si lo hacía. Wyman Manderly intentaba comprar su confianza y favor por medio de regalos de todo tipo. Probablemente también fuera para suavizar la relación entre el Señor de Puerto Blanco y su nuevo Rey, al que no había respaldado hasta que la victoria estaba asegurada, y cuya contribución para derrotar a los Bolton era indudablemente inferior.

Las manos de Jon fueron al bolsillo de su túnica, del que sacó una serie de pergaminos fuertemente enrollados. Los sellos del hombre desollados en ellos estaban todos rotos. Sin pensar, abrió uno de ellos y lo leyó a la luz de las velas. Era una petición, casi una súplica, de Roose Bolton al Trono de Hierro, rogando por apoyo contra el ejército que había cruzado el Muro. El contenido de los demás pergaminos era similar.

¿Podría Manderly haber logrado contener con éxito todas las noticias provenientes del Norte, manteniendo a los Lannister segados sobre la amenaza que el Pueblo Libre y los norteños leales a la Casa Stark representaban? Jon lo dudaba mucho. Indudablemente ya se sabría de ellos en todo Poniente, si no por cartas de Bolton que hubieran cruzado los bloqueos de Manderly y llegado a su destino, por medio de comerciantes, espías, aventureros y jinetes libres. Pero sin una confirmación verdadera de Roose Bolton para respaldar los rumores ¿los Lannister se atreverían a enviar un ejército?

Jon suspiró, agotado. Daría una oportunidad al Señor de Puerto Blanco para demostrar su lealtad a la Casa Stark. Si nada más, porque necesitaba los recursos que Manderly poseía. Sin embargo, eso no significaba que pudiera confiar en él. Tan pronto como el asedio de Invernalia acabara Jon enviaría una fuerza mayor para proteger Foso Cailin, y ordenaría que su caballería y los hombres de Manderly se unieran a él en Invernalia, dónde podría vigilar de cerca a estos últimos.

Mientras tanto, Jon vigilaría a alguien más. La nieta de Manderly.

La muchacha se había unido a su abuelo sin su conocimiento, y probablemente en contra de sus disposiciones. Jon no negaría estar un tanto impresionado por ello: no muchas mujeres nobles se atreverían a ir de manera tan descara contra sus familiares masculinos. Willa Manderly tenía una audacia y un coraje que rivalizaba contra el de las mujeres de las lanzas, y Jon solo necesitó hablar con ella una vez para entender que su lealtad hacia el nombre Stark era sincera. Por lo que Jon había deducido, ella deseaba estar presente para ver caer definitivamente a los Bolton. Sin embargo, no podía evitar la sensación de que había más que eso, y le frustraba no saberlo.

En cualquier caso, las intenciones o deseos de Willa Manderly no eran el mayor interés de Jon, sino el hecho de que mientras estuviera allí, el Rey en el Norte y más allá del Muro tenía un medio de persuadir a Manderly de cualquier flaqueza en su recién renovada lealtad.

Con un suspiro Jon dejó la copa, que aún estaba en dos terceras partes llena, en la mesa antes de encaminarse a su catre. Tras un largo y agotador día, el sencillo camastro era una delicia.

Lo único que podría hacerlo mejor sería si pudiera compartirlo con Ygritte y Catelyn.

**Catelyn**

Sus manos se movían, hábiles, diestras, sin dudar. Sus ojos estaban entrecerrados, fijos en su cometido. Sus labios se habían entreabierto inconscientemente, y su respiración estaba agitada como causa de la emoción que sentía en su pecho.

_Derecho…...firme. Ahí, muy bien…si….si….ya casi…..¡sí!_

"Listo" declaró Catelyn, al tiempo que soltaba un suspiro. Con una sonrisa en su rostro, alzó la prenda que acababa de confeccionar: un gorro de gran tamaño, cuyo diseño original había provenido de una capucha muy singular que había visto en una de sus frecuentes caminatas por el campamento. Frecuentes desde que Ygritte…desde que ella…..¡desde que Ygritte la había besado!

Esa era la verdad. Ygritte la había besado, y no solo una vez, sino muchas. Luego de la primera ocasión, había creído ingenuamente que era solo un error por parte de la mujer más joven, una acción precipitada originada por los temores aún latentes por el intento de asesinato y el alivio por el fracaso de éste.

Había estado muy equivocada. Desde entonces Ygritte la había seguido besando en cada despedida y en cada reencuentro que tenían, aunque solo estuvieran alejadas por unos pocos momentos. Catelyn temía tanto que lo hiciera mientras dormía que había vuelto al otro extremo de la tienda, lo más alejada posible de ella.

Ninguna de las dos fue feliz con esa disposición, pero al menos permitió a Catelyn dormir de una manera en parte reparadora.

Lo único que parecía hacer desistir a Ygritte era la presencia de otras personas. O bien tenía suficiente sentido común para entender que debía quedar entre ellas….o no quería que hubiera comentarios al respecto.

Catelyn gruñó con frustración: aún le costaba aceptarlo. Debía hacerlo, _tenía _que hacerlo para poder…¿qué?

¿Qué tenía que hacer?

Catelyn suspiró. Esa era una pregunta que llevaba días en su cabeza, y que aún no era capaz de resolver. Había hecho, y seguía haciendo, _todo_, absolutamente todo lo que se le podía ocurrir para evitar pensar en esa pregunta. Bordaba y cosía prendas más a menudo que nunca, caminaba por el campamento, hablaba con las mujeres de las lanzas que cuidaban de ella y de la tienda, incluso había pasado tiempo contemplando las prácticas de los guerreros del Pueblo Libre con las armas.

Pero por más que lo intentara, la pregunta volvería siempre a su cabeza.

No podía detener a Ygritte. Ya lo había intentado, pero no tenía la fuerza ni la voluntad para lograrlo. No podía dejarse llevar. Durante los escasos instantes en que lo había pensado, una infinidad de rostros habían inundado sus pensamientos. Su esposo, sus hijos e hijas, su hermano, su hermana, su tío, su padre. Pero por sobre todo….Jon.

_Jon…_Catelyn había querido verlo desde el día en que se alejó de ella. Había deseado verlo. Había ansiado verlo. Había orado por volver a verlo.

Y ahora estaba segura de que _necesitaba _ver a Jon. Y pronto.

**Ygritte**

"¿Estás lista?" preguntó Ygritte, viendo a la mujer ante ella. Su mano izquierda sostenía protectoramente a su amada Minisa contra su pecho. La derecha reposaba en la empuñadura del arma que arma que llevaba ese día, un hacha corta.

"Sí" respondió Kyura "El Rey Jon debe estar esperando por mí. Querrá saber las noticias"

Ygritte estaba segura de que Jon estaría encantado de saber que tenía una hija. Lamentaba no estar presente, ni ser ella misma quién se lo dijera, pero se consoló en el hecho de que no faltaba mucho para que lo volviera a ver, y en que estaría allí la primera vez que Jon viera a la niña que ambos habían creado.

La mirada de Kyura estaba perdida en la nada mientras el resto de su partida se preparaba para partir. La hija de Kileg parecía….atribulada "¿Tienes miedo de encontrarte con Jon?" preguntó, incapaz de ocultar su incredulidad.

Para su sorpresa, Kyura no lo negó "Tengo miedo de decirle lo que pasó aquí" dijo, antes de tragar, nerviosa "Lo que pasó en la noche de la fiesta"

"Jon no te hará nada" dijo Ygritte, descartando las preocupaciones de Kyura sin dudar "Lo que pasó no fue tu culpa" en verdad, ahora que los días habían pasado y la ira de Ygritte se había enfriado un poco, ella no creía que hubiera alguien entre todos los suyos a quién culpar en verdad.

"Espero que el Rey piense lo mismo" dijo Kyura "Dime de nuevo ¿Por qué quieres que le lleve las posesiones de esos hombres?" dijo, al tiempo que hacía un gesto a la alforja que colgaba de su montura. Junto con otras distribuidas entre el resto de la partida de Kyura, estaba llena con las armas, ropas y posesiones que los asesinos llevaban cuando intentaron matar a Ygritte, Minisa y Catelyn.

"Tal vez él vea algo que nosotras no" justificó Ygritte. Por _nosotras_ se refería a sí misma, Catelyn, Munda, Srigda, Kyura y una docena de otras mujeres que habían revisado las pertenencias de los asesinos y no encontraron nada que pudiera ayudar a saber quiénes eran.

"Sí tú lo dices" dijo Kyura, no muy convencida, antes de montar de un solo movimiento "Nos veremos en Invernalia" se despidió.

"Buen viaje" dijo Ygritte, y un momento más tarde Kyura salía por la entrada sur del campamento. En cuánto se hubieran alejado lo suficiente, la madre de Minisa giró sobre sus talones y emprendió el camino de regreso, seguida por un nutrido grupo de mujeres de las lanzas.

Tras el intento de asesinato, no pasaba un momento sin que estuviera vigilada. No lo hacía tanto por su propia seguridad como por la de Minisa. Nunca había sentido un terror tan grande como cuándo habían intentado matar a su hija, y estaba decidida a no permitir que algo semejante volviera a pasar.

Cuándo finalmente llegó a su tienda, sintió como la tranquilidad la invadía al ver la veintena de mujeres de las lanzas adicionales que la guardaban. Entró sin demora, sin contemplar cómo las diez que la escoltaron por el campamento se sumaban a sus compañeras montando guardia en el exterior.

Dentro, Catelyn estaba sentada cerca de la pared posterior. Con solo verla, los labios de Ygritte se alzaron en una sonrisa; dedicó un largo momento a recorrer la belleza que estaba ante ella, sintiendo cómo su corazón empezaba a latir más rápido al contemplar la piel clara, los ojos azules como el cielo, los pómulos altos y el resto de los detalles que contribuían en tan arrebatadora imagen. Sus labios hormiguearon al contemplar los entreabiertos de Catelyn, llenos y jugosos. Sintió su boca secarse al recordar el sabor de ellos.

"Ygritte" la voz de Catelyn la sacó de sus pensamientos, y fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta de que debía llevar un tiempo considerable mirándola sin moverse. Ygritte sacudió la cabeza para despejarse y se acercó a la otra mujer, para luego inclinarse, dispuesta a tomar un nuevo sabor de sus labios. Para su desgracia, Catelyn logró reaccionar a tiempo y girar el rostro, con lo que los labios de Ygritte hicieron contacto con su mejilla. Reprimiendo un gruñido de molestia ante su temporal derrota, y prometiendo que redoblaría sus esfuerzos para tener éxito en la siguiente ocasión, Ygritte se sentó junto a Catelyn, observando con beneplácito cómo la mano de la mujer mayor se alzaba para dejar una suave caricia en la cabeza de Minisa, aunque eso no se extendió a su irritante insistencia en hacer como si nada pasara entre ellas.

"Kyura se ha ido hacia el sur, a ver a Jon" comentó Ygritte, antes de añadir sus propias caricias a su amada Minisa. Estaba tan pérdida en la niña que no notó la vacilación en los ojos de Catelyn al nombrar al hombre que compartían "Le informará de las buenas noticias…y de las malas" dijo.

"Bien" comentó Catelyn "Jon debe saberlo. Todo"

Un silencio cayó sobre ellas luego de esas palabras. Ygritte notó la tensión en el cuerpo de Catelyn y su renuencia a mirarla. Detestaba ambas, pero eso era lo que había habido entre ellas desde que le había dicho la verdad.

"Catelyn" dijo Ygritte, al tiempo que alzaba la vista de Minisa para ver a Catelyn a los ojos, solo para que la otra mujer desviara los suyos hacia el suelo "Mírame" pidió. No sin una considerable renuencia, Catelyn le hizo caso, sus hermosos ojos azules mirando fijamente los de Ygritte.

"Quiero ver a Jon"

**Y eso es todo por ahora. ¿Qué tal les pareció el encuentro entre los señores neutrales y Jon? ¿Y qué opinan de las partes de Catelyn e Ygritte? Sean tan amables de dejar un review con sus opiniones, críticas, sugerencias, suposiciones, o cualquier cosa que gusten decir. Será muy apreciado y debidamente contestado.**

**Bien, necesito comunicarles algo importante. La semana siguiente tendré dos exámenes muy importantes. Tengo mucho por estudiar, y cómo sin duda supondrán, eso me quitará mucho tiempo para escribir la historia, que puede sufrir un retraso. En el lado bueno, termine anoche el siguiente capítulo de la historia, por lo que el próximo martes habrá un capítulo nuevo, lo prometo. PERO no puedo prometerles nada para el martes que sigue a ése. Una vez más, les ruego comprensión.**

**Otra cosa (más triste, me temo): les pido, o más bien ruego, una vez más que tomen todas las precauciones posibles con este virus que tantos males causa a gran parte del mundo. Aquí los casos han aumentado, aunque hasta el momento nadie ha muerto, y pocos tienen síntomas físicos que, bajo mi (bastante imperfecto) criterio, puedan ser considerados muy malos. Cuídense, y cuiden también. Muchas bendiciones a todos.**

**Bien, creo que eso es todo. Un saludo a todos y que estén muy bien (sobre todo de salud. Y que sigan así).**


	63. Chapter 63

***Silencio, de esos muy incómodos***

**Bueno…hola.**

**No tengo excusa para haber desaparecido la semana anterior. Bueno, tengo algo así como una explicación, pero no una excusa. Si quieren saber mi explicación, lean el siguiente párrafo. Si no, sáltenlo y sigan con el próximo.**

**Cómo quizás recordaran, yo les había dicho que tendría exámenes. Pues bien, la mañana del martes anterior tuve el primero, y lo cierto es que me fue bastante mal. Eso me hizo polvo; después de tanto tiempo estudiando y tantas expectativas que tenía en mí mismo (y que mi familia también tenía en mí) reprobar fue un golpe muy duro. Estaba tan mal que no pude encontrar las ganas para intentar contestar sus reviews, y no quería subir el capítulo sin responderlos (y tampoco tenía el ánimo suficiente para hacerlo) porque me sentiría mal por ignorar los reviews así como así. Si alguien me manda un mensaje, me parece que estoy en la obligación de responderlo. Bueno, volviendo al asunto de los exámenes, el que reprobé, como dije, fue un golpe muy duro, pero se suavizo bastante con el siguiente, que Gracias a Dios si pude aprobar, aunque los días entre uno y otro estaba destrozado y no podía escribir ni mi nombre, no digamos ya la historia. Ese es el porqué de que no actualizara el martes anterior. Espero sepan comprender, y si no lo hacen no importa. No todos pueden ser reyes de la empatía, supongo.**

**Hay dos cosas más que debo hablar:**

**1- Gracias, gracias, gracias a todos. "¿Por qué?" Preguntarán ustedes. Pues por ¡500 reviews! ¡500! ¡Wow, yo les juro que ni en mis más locas fantasías hubiera esperado que la historia sería TAN bien recibida. En serio, si cuándo publique el primer capítulo alguien me hubiera dicho que la historia superaría los 500 reviews, yo lo habría tomado por loco. De nuevo, gracias por todo su apoyo en forma de palabras. No hay forma de pagarles por tanto, pero sepan que les deseo a todos lo mejor ahora y siempre, y que nunca olvidare todo vuestro ánimo para esta historia. Un gran abrazo a todos y cada uno de ustedes.**

**2- Para los que no saben, los actores Kit Harrington (Jon Snow) y Rose Leslie (Ygritte), casados desde el 23 de junio de 2018, han anunciado en los últimos días que están esperando a su primogénito. La verdad, me alegro mucho por ellos, y les deseo todo lo mejor: que su hijo (o hija) nazca sano, fuerte y hermoso. Y si nace niña, y deciden ponerle Minisa…creo que me caería de frente y me rompería la cara contra el piso de la impresión jajajaj (sí, yo sé que es muy improbable, yo lo sé, pero vamos, soñar no cuesta nada).**

**Bueno, ahora volvamos a asuntos que creo que si les interesaran. Gracias por los reviews, de corazón se los digo, muchas gracias. Y hablando de dichos reviews:**

**Jean d'arc: bueno, hola, y muchas gracias por la opinión. La verdad es que el encuentro entre Jon y los señores neutrales me costó trabajo. El Manderly de los libros era demasiado aprovechable para no usarlo en la historia. Y sí, es muy astuto, pero como medita Jon, eso también puede ser usado en su contra (y en favor de Jon) si se lo trabaja. Y sí, la verdad es…..la viva encarnación de los pesares románticos. La indecisión la está comiendo viva….pero Ygritte también se lleva un bocado en particular a la boca jajaj. Un abrazo grande, y hasta luego.**

**Xechu. S: hola. Jajajaj, bueno, a veces pasan esas cosas. No pasa nada. Y en cuanto a lo otro, la carencia de fuerza naval es una de las peores debilidades del Norte (¿los Greyjoy habrían atacado las costas norteñas si hubiera existido el riesgo de que los norteños pudieran atacar las de ellos e represalia?) y la verdad es que desde hace más de un año, desde los mismos inicios de esta historia, estaba decidido a corregir esa falencia. La verdad me parece que el Pueblo Libre y el Norte tienen más de los vikingos que de los mongoles (por cierto, me parece que los mongoles fueron mucho más que un pueblo carroñero. Los grandes estados que crearon, la efectividad de sus ejércitos y la expansión de sus conquistas, desde el Mar de Japón hasta las llanuras de la Europa Oriental y desde el Océano Índico hasta la fría Siberia lo prueban), pero sería interesante probar la caballería de proyectiles, que durante la baja edad media (que me parece la época histórica más cercana a la de Juego de Tronos) fue una rareza entre la Europa Cristiana del momento. Te doy la razón con todo lo concerniente a los gigantes, y ya he pensado en eso, pero te recuerdo que ya hay gigantes con una especie de cascos de madera: no es que estén completamente desprotegidos. Bueno, un saludo y que estés muy bien.**

**Pablo 21: bueno, hola, y gracias por las hermosas palabras. Fue difícil hacer la parte de la reunión: no quería un Jon demasiado inflexible, pero tampoco uno demasiado misericordioso. Sí, estoy seguro que como tú, muchos otros pensaron lo mismo al empezar a leer la parte de Catelyn jajaj. Esa era la intención ;) Hasta la próxima, y cuídate. Ah, y ya estoy buscando la música para la fiesta jejej.**

**Kirito 720: hola amigo mío. No eres el primero en felicitarme por la narración de la reunión, pero me gusta mucho que lo digas de todas formas. En los libros se dice que Manderly es el más rico de los abanderados de Ned Stark: que demuestre esa riqueza, sí señor. Sí, Ygritte se hace querer. Ya termine de escribir la reacción de Jon al nacimiento de su hija, y estoy ansioso por publicarlo. Te engañe, eh?. Pasando a otra cosa, si, que peligrosos que son los accidentes. Yo también tuve uno, pero como tú, a mí no me paso nada gracias a Dios. Me alegro que estés bien, y lamento lo de tu moto. Lamento haberte hecho esperar una semana más, pero espero que sepas perdonarme. Un abrazo y ojala te guste el capítulo.**

**Tony Warrior: ¡qué onda! Bueno, sí, como tú dices, siempre está la posibilidad de que no actualice, y la semana pasada lamentablemente no pude, como explique arriba. De todas formas, te agradezco las palabras. Y como dices, ahora que Manderly está con Jon, solo queda reclamar el resto del Norte. Aquí…..¡ay! para que decirte, si puedes leerlo. Pese a que ya pasaron dos semanas ¡VIVA MÉXICO! ¡Viva ese gran país, cuna de tantos celebres programas, actores, obras, músicas y personajes distinguidos! VALAR DOHAERIS.**

**Soto 9041: bueno, tú otra vez. Que gusto leerte una vez más. Y sí, ese también fue un gran día para mí (como tú, yo adoro la historia de Maester Wolf. No puedo esperar a la segunda parte). Gracias por considerar mi historia al mismo nivel que Maester Wolf. Aquí hay más de mi historia, y ojalá te siga gustando. Un saludo grande y cuídate mucho.**

**Daemon Black-Jackson: hola, y cómo siempre, que gran alegría conocer a alguien nuevo. Muchísimas gracias por tu valoración de la historia; perfecta no es una palabra que se tome a la ligera. Aquí el siguiente capítulo, y ojalá te guste. Lamento no poder decirte lo del dragón, pero sería demasiado spoiler.**

**Coki 13566: hola. Ah, ya veo. Me gusta lo coloquial, y como dices, Manderly fue muy astuto, pero hubo un cabo suelto en sus planes, y ese cabo fue Willa. Bueno, un saludo grande y un abrazo más grande.**

**Luna: ¡Bueno, tú en falta una vez, y yo otra! ¡Estamos a mano! Por cierto, no te creo. Si hubieras estado en esa carpa con esas dos frutillas, no habrías salido nunca de allí. No te sacaban ni con los cascos azules jajaj. En cuanto a Willa…bueno, para que decirte. No voy a arruinar la sorpresa. Bueno, muchas gracias por la suerte: me sirvió a medias. Un beso.**

**JL Dragneel Storm: hola mi estimado. Si, tal como dices, los regalos de Manderly harán mucho bien, pero no solo las armas y armaduras. También los caballos valen la pena. Willa es mucho más de lo que parece: no diré más. Un saludo y hasta la próxima.**

**Miguel : hace tiempo que no sabía de ti; me alegra mucho que eso haya cambiado. Si, Jon ha tenido una gran evolución, y estoy disfrutando mucho con todos los comentarios al respecto. Sí, si Ramsay hubiera hecho en mi historia lo que hizo en la serie con Sansa, en verdad disfrutaría escribir a Catelyn viéndolo caer, pero no es el caso. Además, aun sin Sansa, creo que Catelyn disfrutaría viendo morir al último Bolton. Cambiando de tema, a mí también me interesa mucho el yuri. Es algo muy disfrutable. Habrá mucho que ver en Foso Cailin en los siguientes capítulos, ya verás. No te digo nada para no adelantarme más de lo necesario. En fin, un gran abrazo y que estés muy, muy bien.**

**José Elias680: hola. Primera vez que sé de ti. Mucho gusto de leerte. Muchas gracias por las bonitas palabras. Lamento decirte nada de Daenerys, pero sería demasiado spoiler. Un saludo.**

***Bien, ahora sí, basta de hablar. Vamos a lo que los trajo hasta aquí.**

**Disclaimer: todo lo que puedan reconocer pertenece a G.R.R. Martín. Yo solo lo uso para entretenerme y tratar de entretener a otros.**

**Sansa**

No había tenido una noche de sueño continuo desde que su verdadera identidad había sido revelada. Una pregunta resonaba en su mente en cada momento de soledad y ocio que tenía: ¿Cuánto tardaría Cersei en enterarse?

Los señores y caballeros del Valle habían jurado protegerla, y Sansa creía que lo harían, pero eran hombres que, pese a su gran honor y nobleza, no consideraban que ninguna amenaza pudiera llegar de manera disimulada a ella. La idea de un asesino, un intento de envenenamiento, o cualquier medio que no implicara una lucha honorable y directa, parecía imposible para ellos.

Cada vez más a menudo, Sansa consideraba dormir con una daga debajo de la almohada; sabía que no era apropiado para una dama, pero no podía evitarlo. La idea de una sombra entrando a su habitación mientras dormía para hacerle daño era imposible de remover de sus pensamientos. Sabía que Cersei era capaz de hacer algo así.

En un momento de debilidad, había confesado sus temores a su tía. Lysa los había descartado como temores infantiles en un instante, asegurando que los Lannister nunca llegarían a ella con los caballeros del Valle protegiéndola. En vez de eso, la hermana de su fallecida madre la había instado a preocuparse por recuperar su tiempo perdido como una bastarda, y a comportarse como una dama.

Su forma de vida había mejorado considerablemente desde que su verdadera identidad fue conocida. Una habitación más grande y mejor ubicada dentro el castillo. Un asiento mucho mejor en el salón durante las comidas. Invitaciones casi diarias para tomar té y aperitivos, pequeños paseos e incluso reuniones para coser y hablar. Todos estos últimos eran de manos de las damas nobles que había presentes, pertenecientes a las casas más antiguas y prominentes del Valle: Royce, Redfort, Hunter, Belmore y Grafton.

Los hombres, en cambio, se desvivían en atenciones hacia ella. Los más jóvenes escribían poesías y cantaban canciones para ella. Los mayores, hombres de edad cercana a su padre, la emocionaban con historias del tiempo de Eddard Stark como pupilo de Jon Arryn en el Valle, de su coraje en batalla contra los dragones. Sansa se deleitaba en las atenciones, recordando sueños de otros tiempos.

Sin embargo, Sansa no estaba tan pérdida en los placeres que le habían sido negados durante su tiempo como Alayne Piedra para no notar que pasaba algo. Los señores del Valle se encontraban inquietos, y varios caballeros habían desaparecido sin dejar rastro o explicación alguna. El más importante de éstos era Ser Lyn Corbray, el primo de Lord Corbray, un hombre temperamental y de peligrosa reputación, a juego con su espada, una de las pocas hechas de acero valyrio. Sansa no ansiaba su retorno; ese hombre la había mirado con desprecio cuándo se ocultaba bajo la identidad de una bastarda, y con codicia mal ocultada cuándo su verdadera identidad quedó al descubierto.

¿Adónde habría ido?

**Kevan**

Sansa Stark estaba en el Valle.

La primera vez que Kevan escuchó la información la descartó como un viejo rumor, instigado por algún marinero ebrio o un jinete libre o bardo que buscaba llamar la atención, que había vuelto a resurgir. Pero el primer mensaje de un espía confirmando la verdad había tambaleado se resolución, y el segundo había acabado de convencerlo.

Kevan se podría haber maldecido por la obviedad de la situación. Tras el asesinato de Joffrey, la muchacha claramente habría huido hacia un lugar seguro dónde ocultarse. Pero no bastaba con desaparecer, Sansa Stark también necesitaría a alguien con suficiente poder para protegerla en caso de que fuera descubierta. Lysa Arryn podía ser una tonta, pero contaba con ese poder.

Los hombres del Valle habían respetado, incluso admirado, a Eddard Stark. Kevan podía pensar en los nombres de una docena de señores del Valle que pelearían por mantener a la hija de Stark a salvo.

Kevan había recibido los informes de los espías de Qyburn, y había ordenado al hombre tajantemente que permanecieran en secreto, incluso del resto del Consejo Privado y su sobrina. No podía hacer nada por los rumores, pero mientras no se supiera abiertamente de una confirmación, nadie daría crédito a éstos y no tendría que actuar en consecuencia.

Kevan aún recordaba las constantes demandas de Mace Tyrell hacia Tywin para intensificar la búsqueda de Sansa Stark luego de los primeros días tras la muerte de Joffrey: el Señor de Altojardín estaba convencido más allá de todo argumento disuasorio de que la muchacha había tomado parte en el intento de asesinato junto a su esposo. En cualquier caso, la furia de Mace Tyrell no había sido ocasionada tanto por la muerte de Joffrey como por el hecho de que su nueva esposa, la hija de Tyrell, había bebido de la misma copa y podría haber muerto también por el veneno. Kevan no creía que Mace Tyrell hubiera desistido de tales pensamientos. No podía permitir que la Mano del Rey supiera con certeza de la aparición de Sansa Stark.

Porque lo cierto era que no estaba en posición de actuar contra la chica Stark, al menos de momento. Estaban rodeados de enemigos, y si intentaran alcanzarla era muy probable que el Valle se interpusiera en el camino.

No podía exigir a Lysa Arryn que la devolviera: más allá de lo que fueran una y otra, eran tía y sobrina. Además, la mujer tonta podría negarse simplemente por orgullo, y entonces se vería obligado a actuar en contra de ella para no dar a la Corona una imagen de debilidad, lo que inevitablemente derivaría en un conflicto con el Valle.

Enviar tropas para apresar a Sansa Stark estaba fuera de consideración: no solo sería un insulto imperdonable para los señores del Valle ver una fuerza enemiga en sus tierras, sino que les daría la excusa perfecta para alzarse en contra del Trono de Hierro.

Tal vez…si enviaran un hombre en secreto para…¡No! Era demasiado arriesgado. Si su agente fuese capturado, podría llevar a los señores del Valle directo hacia él y la Corona. Y aunque tuviera éxito, esa no era la respuesta.

También debía pensar en Cersei….…su sobrina había cambiado mucho desde su humillación pública, pero Kevan dudaba que lo suficiente para no hacer, o proponer, una imprudencia terrible si supiera que uno de los posibles asesinos de su amado hijo mayor estaba libre y a salvo. No, Cersei _no_ debía saber de la chica Stark.

No era el momento de lidiar con la chica Stark. Tal vez, una vez que la situación mejorara para la Corona, podría lograr que se presentara en la capital para un juicio por su posible papel en el asesinato de Joffrey. No sería una solución verdadera, pero podría servir para calmar a Mace Tyrell y, con la ayuda de los Siete, a Cersei. Pero por ahora, debía enfocarse en sus enemigos más acuciantes: el invierno que llegaba, el vacío de sus arcas, las deudas de la Corona, Euron Ojo de Cuervo y sus piratas, y el bastardo de Ned Stark y sus salvajes.

_El bastardo que compartió un padre y un hogar con Sansa Stark._

Una idea terrible apareció de manera repentina en la mente de Kevan. ¿Qué pasaría si Jon Nieve, por medio de Sansa Stark, lograra un acercamiento a la viuda de Jon Arryn y los hombres del Valle?

_Si el bastardo de Stark obtiene el apoyo de Lysa Arryn y los Caballeros del Valle…_

**Catelyn**

"Quiero ver a Jon" en cuánto las palabras salieron de sus labios, éstos se abrieron, al igual que sus ojos, de manera involuntaria por el hecho de que las mismas salieron también de los labios de Ygritte.

"¿Qué?" dijo Catelyn, nuevamente imitada a la perfección por la otra mujer.

"¿Por qué?" Catelyn se empezaba a frustrar por el hecho de que ella e Ygritte hablaran a la vez. Ygritte debía pensar lo mismo, porque alzó una mano libre y cubrió con brusquedad la boca de Catelyn.

Si Catelyn no estuviera tan afectada por el agradable calor del tacto de Ygritte sobre sus labios, habría retirado la mano de la otra mujer con brusquedad por ese atrevimiento.

"Yo hablo primero, y luego lo haces tú ¿de acuerdo?" dijo Ygritte. Catelyn solo asintió, y para su ligera y consciente insatisfacción, Ygritte retiró su mano de su boca "Quiero ver a Jon. Ha pasado demasiado tiempo" concluyó la madre de Minisa.

"Sí. Demasiado" concordó Catelyn "Extraño a Jon. Necesito hablar con él" dijo, sin faltar a la verdad. Había mucho que necesitaba decirle, muchas causas para que hablara con él, y una de las más importantes concernía a la mujer junto a ella "Pero el camino puede ser peligroso" añadió de repente.

"El campamento puede ser peligroso" le recordó Ygritte, al tiempo que llevaba dos dedos a su ojo recientemente curado. Catelyn tragó cuando entendió a qué se refería: el intento de asesinato "Estaremos más seguras cerca de Jon" afirmó.

Catelyn asintió, completamente de acuerdo. No había lugar más seguro para ellas, sobre todo para Minisa, que estando cerca de Jon. Pero aun así….

"Tal vez Jon prefiera que esperemos" comentó, nerviosa por la posibilidad de que, al llegar tan pronto luego de la lucha, añadieran una preocupación más a la montaña de estas con las que Jon probablemente tenía que lidiar "Tal vez quiera mantenernos lejos de la lucha"

Ygritte bufó "¿Tal vez? Jon no querrá vernos a menos de mil pies de cualquier batalla, eso es seguro. Pero no importa. Para cuándo se dé cuenta, será demasiado tarde para detenernos"

Los ojos de Catelyn se abrieron cuándo la realización la asaltó "Jon no tiene idea de que iremos a él" afirmó. Ygritte no dijo nada, pero no hacía falta "¡Kyura se fue sin que le dijeras nada!" afirmó.

Ygritte asintió "No podía correr el riesgo de que le dijera. Pero le dirá del intento de asesinato. Jon se dará cuenta de que lo mejor es que estemos cerca de él" afirmó. Si Catelyn no conociera tan bien a Ygritte, podría haberse perdido de la ligera vacilación en su voz. Pero no lo hizo.

"De cualquier forma, no iremos por el camino solas. Iremos bien acompañadas" Ygritte dejó a Minisa en los brazos de Catelyn antes de levantarse, una mirada calmante que discernió enormemente con sus siguiente palabras "Nos iremos en dos días"

Cuando vio la decisión en los ojos de Ygritte, la mujer mayor supo que no tenía caso intentar disuadirla de cualquier cambio. Así pues, solo quedaba una cosa por hacer; apoyarla "De ac…" las palabras de Catelyn fueron cortadas por un repentino y breve beso de Ygritte.

La sonrisa de suficiencia que Ygritte le dio en cuanto se separaron la hizo entrecerrar los ojos. Catelyn se obligó a centrarse en la molestia por el atrevido avance de Ygritte en un momento de distracción…en vez de la otra molestia, esa a la que no quería dar atención…..porque manifestaba que también estaba molesta por lo breve que fue el beso.

**Sigorn**

Cuándo los centinelas informaron que una tropa de hombres se acercaba a ellos desde el oeste, supo que eran de los suyos. Su tranquilidad se convirtió en abierto alivio cuándo vio al jinete que iba al frente del grupo: Siegerd, su hermano menor.

"Sobreviviste" le dijo a modo de saludo, con una falsa sorpresa enmascarando su felicidad.

"Sí" dijo Siegerd. El tono de voz ausente de su hermano, junto con la lúgubre expresión que llevaba en su rostro, acabaron de inmediato con la felicidad de Sigorn y la reemplazaron con inquietud.

A su alrededor, una multitud se fue formando con rapidez mientras Siegerd y el resto de su grupo desmotaban. Sigorn los ignoró a favor de mirar a su hermano menor; tenía un mal presentimiento. Uno muy malo.

Siegerd tragó saliva antes de morderse el labio. Parecía…..atribulado.

"_Siegerd" _dijo Sigorn, hablando en la Lengua Antigua, el primer lenguaje de su pueblo. Estaba seguro de que había pasado algo.

"_Padre cayó en batalla"_

En el primer instante, Sigorn podría haber jurado que escuchó mal. En el segundo, pensó que Siegerd debía estar mintiendo. En el tercero, vio la razón: su hermano _nunca_ mentiría con algo semejante. En el cuarto, vio rojo.

No recordaba haber formado un puño con su mano derecha, ni haberlo alzado. Lo único de lo que fue consciente fue de haberse movido y haber golpeado con todas sus fuerzas el pómulo del thennita al lado de su hermano, derribándolo, al tiempo que un gruñido de rabia salía desde el fondo de su pecho.

"_Un día gobernarás a nuestra gente muchacho. Antes de que ese día llegue, debes gobernar tus emociones"_ las palabras de Styr resonaron en su mente, arrancando el velo de la ira, en parte, y recordándole que el día en que dirigiría a los thenn había llegado.

Debía estar a la altura de su obligación.

Hizo una seña a su hermano para que lo siguiera, mientras buscaba un lugar alejado de la multitud que se había formado. Cuándo lo encontró, encaró a Siegerd al instante.

"¿El Rey…..te mandó aquí solo para decir…decirme eso?" preguntó Sigorn, intentando hablar comprensiblemente a través de la ira aún latente en su interior.

Siegerd sacudió la cabeza "El Rey ordena que tomes el castillo. Debes guardar la riqueza que encuentren en el interior; tiene planes para ella. Pero puedes repartir las armas, los caballos y el resto como prefieras" anunció "Debes dejar a quinientos hombres para guarecerlo y marchar con el resto para encontrarte con él"

Sigorn asintió. Debía informar a Helmat y al resto. Pero antes…

"¿El Rey dijo algo más?" preguntó, esperando que hubiera algo relacionado con los enemigos que hubiera tras las murallas del Fuerte Terror.

"Que debes dejar el castillo intacto, para que pueda ser utilizado luego" mencionó Siegerd "Y que puedes usar la estrategia que gustes para tomar el castillo" añadió.

En cuanto escuchó las últimas palabras, Sigorn ya sabía lo que haría. Atacaría Fuerte Terror con todas sus fuerzas, derribaría las puertas con sus propias manos si debiera, y pasaría por la espada a cada hombre que encontrara en el castillo.

"_Por Styr de Thenn. Por el padre que le arrebataron Sigred y a Srigda"_ dijo en su interior, los rostros de sus hermanos menores apareciendo ante sus ojos _"Por el padre que me arrebataron"_

**Val**

No confiaba en Marlon Manderly; el hombre era cortés, firme y justo, además de parecer honesto, pero no confiaba en él. Solo le había tomado una plática con él para saber que si estaba aquí era por servir a su señor, antes que a Jon.

Pero el señor al que Marlon servía estaba dispuesto a servir a su vez a Jon, y Marlon había aceptado sin discusión sumar su ejército al de Val y servir bajo su mando hasta que el tal Lord Manderly, o Jon, decidieran que no era necesario. Eso sería suficiente por ahora.

Val tampoco confiaba en los hombres de Manderly. Había visto las miradas que muchos de ellos dirigían hacia ella y el resto del Pueblo Libre. Eran idénticas a las de los lamentables restos del ejército del Joven Lobo. Pero eran dos mil hombres para sumar a los suyos propios y que pelearían para recuperar Foso Cailin. Eso sería suficiente por ahora.

Ahora, había llegado el momento de ver si la confianza que Jon había puesto en Howland Reed y en sus lacustres, y la recién descubierta lealtad de los hombres Manderly hacia Jon, daban sus frutos.

Les había tomado dos días completos separar a sus fuerzas y llevarlas a los lugares en los que deberían estar. Los lacustres habían sido indispensables en esta tarea, llevando en flotas de docenas y docenas de pequeñas balsas a cientos de hombres y mujeres armados a través de las peligrosas aguas del Cuello. Siete de ellos habían caído en las aguas, y dos de éstos habían muerto debido a picaduras de serpientes venenosas durante su estancia en el agua antes de ser rescatados. Pero los demás habían llegado a salvo y en esos momentos, Val suponía, se preparaban al igual que ella para atacar.

La estrategia era simple: una fuerza atacaría el Foso por el sur para llamar la atención de los defensores. Una vez que estuvieran seguros de que tenían la atención de los hombres en las tres torres, los lacustres y Val atacarían el Foso con una segunda fuerza por el norte, este y oeste. La señal para informar que las torres estaban totalmente tomadas sería ondear estandartes desde la cima de ellas.

La fuerza del sur estaba compuesta por un millar de Manderlys, además de un centenar de los hombres de Val y cincuenta de los norteños del Joven Lobo. El mando de esta fuerza recaía en Marlon Manderly, Byorth y Kyle Condon.

La otra fuerza, dirigida por Val, y en la que estaban incluidos Garlon Norrey, las mujeres Mormont, Tully y Karstark, estaría compuesto por el resto de los Manderly, de los hombres del Joven Lobo y de mil cuatrocientos hombres de la caballería. Seis gigantes, portadores de grandes arcos y flechas de tamaño descomunal, irían en la retaguardia de esta fuerza.

Los lacustres de Howland Reed, dirigidos por el peculiar señor, atacarían desde las sombras, sumándose al asalto al mismo tiempo que las fuerzas de Val. Ofrecerían toda la protección posible de los arqueros enemigos con sus propias ráfagas de flechas, e intentarían mantener al resto de ellos lejos de las partes más traicioneras de los campos que rodeaban Foso Cailin.

El ataque tendría lugar poco después del amanecer, cuándo las nieblas del Cuello eran más espesas, y con la esperanza de que el sueño bruscamente arrancado lograra retrasar las respuestas de los defensores de las torres. Val no esperaba que les ganara mucho tiempo, pero cada momento contaba.

Habían pasado la noche en el camino, no muy lejos del primer lugar dónde Val se había encontrado con los lacustres. Algunos hombres no habían dormido, prefiriendo pasar la noche murmurando entre sí, o afilando sus armas, o dando pequeñas mordidas a trozos de pan o galletas secas que había conservado de su cena. Entre ellos estaban Garlon Norrey y el hermano de Alys. Otros en cambio habían cerrado los ojos en cuánto se detuvieron, acostándose sin más en el camino, o con las espaldas apoyadas entre sí, luego de aflojar su agarre sobre sus armas, y usando escudos para apoyar sus cabezas antes de caer en los brazos del sueño. Entre éstos estaba Brynden Tully, que dormía sin problemas, con una mano en la empuñadura de su espada y la otra en la vaina de dicha arma.

Val misma se recostó y cerró los ojos por unos momentos, buscando algo de descanso. Sin embargo, se levantó mucho antes del amanecer, y tras forzarse a tomar algo de agua y un par de galletas secas para buscar fuerzas, ordenó a los demás levantarse y prepararse. Sin palabras, se encaminó hacia el sur, seguida por los demás.

Llevaban unos pocos arietes, troncos de árboles que habían sido cortados con rapidez y afilados en uno de sus extremos, para intentar derribar las entradas. Sin embargo, Val no esperaba que muchos llegaran a las puertas de las torres, principalmente debido a la inestabilidad del terreno que tendrían que atravesar. Era por eso que una cantidad considerable de los suyos llevaban además grandes hachas y mazas de acero. El resto de los guerreros portaban armas eran cortas: espadas, hachas pequeñas, dagas y mazas. Las armas largas, como las lanzas, no servirían de mucho cuando lograran abrirse paso al interior.

El camino estaba salpicado de charcos diminutos y algún árbol ocasional, los cuáles fueron rodeados mientras se encaminaban hacia el sur. Los ojos de Val estaban entrecerrados, su mirada fija en las nieblas que se abrían a medida que se adentraba en ellas, buscando las torres de Foso Cailin.

"Tres o cuatro veces más altas que los gigantes, gruesas y oscuras" había dicho Reed. Según el señor lacustre, así sería como Val vería Foso Cailin por primera vez.

La luz aumentaba poco a poco, filtrándose a través de la niebla. Era señal inequívoca de que la noche estaba dando paso al día. Los árboles, tanto a la vera del camino como lejos de él, se iban reduciendo cada vez más, y entonces Val vio una línea gruesa que se alzaba del suelo, oscura y sólida. De inmediato alzó una mano, y con una serie de murmullos, todos los hombres y mujeres detrás de ella se detuvieron. Con una aparición precisa, una sombra surgió del camino a la derecha. Pese a que detrás de sí había una gran laguna de agua pantanosa, el lacustre llegó a ellos con los pies casi del todo secos. Sin palabras, se acercó a Val, sus pies no haciendo ningún sonido.

"Las torres se alzan a unos mil pasos" dijo, en una voz tan baja que Val tuvo problemas para escucharlo. Lo miró en silencio, tomando nota del arco en sus manos, el carcaj de flechas oscuras en su espalda y el rostro, cuello y manos cubiertos de barro "Los hombres Manderly ya casi han llegado. Deberían empezar el ataque en cualquier momento" informó.

"¿Y Lord Reed?" susurró Val.

"Listo con sus mejores arqueros. Tenemos hombres en el este y el oeste" respondió el lacustre, aún en susurros "Lord Reed os desea buena fortuna en las luchas por venir" añadió, antes de girar y salir del camino, desapareciendo con un silencio absoluto.

Val miró hacia atrás e hizo una serie de gestos con las manos para que los guerreros se agacharan, antes de hacerlo ella misma. No muy lejos de ella estaba Garlon Norrey, y sin palabras se acercó a ella.

"Ahora esperamos" comentó el hombre, al tiempo que la miraba con seriedad.

Val asintió "Ahora esperamos" concordó.

**Ser Kyle Condon**

Todo norteño sabía bien la historia del Foso Cailin. Y deducía, por ésta, que atacarlo por el sur era poco menos que una sentencia de muerte.

La tierra era tan inestable que cada paso se sentía pesado. No había un hombre entre todos ellos que no tuviera los pies cubiertos de lodo. Algunos estaban cubiertos hasta las rodillas. La maldita cosa robaba sus energías, dificultaba su avance y arrancaba ríos de sudor y maldiciones de todos ellos. El sendero a través de los pantanos era además desigual; a momentos podía ensancharse por algunos pasos, para luego cerrarse todavía más que en el tramo anterior. Tenía curvas ocultas y pequeños canales que cruzaban el camino de lado a lado y obligaban a ser saltados para avanzar. Si no fuera por los lacustres, probablemente algunos ya habrían caído fuera del camino y directamente en el Cuello.

Las nieblas se disipaban cada vez más, y en cuánto las primeras formas oscuras, alargadas y de gran tamaño se divisaban entre ellas mantuvieron la forma, ocurrió. Un débil silbido se escuchó, y un momento más tarde la responsable de tal sonido, una flecha de plumas de ganso, guardó silencio cuando se incrustó en el cuello de uno de los hombres que iba al frente.

Kyle no lo pensó; antes de que el cuerpo hubiera tocado el suelo, se obligó a moverse con más rapidez hacia el frente.

"¡Ataquen! ¡Ataquen!" exclamó al resto de los hombres, muchos de los cuáles miraban aturdidos la flecha que acababa de arrebatarle la vida a uno de sus compañeros.

Si aún hubiera una parte de Kyle que pensara que aún no los habían visto, habría muerto con el estridente sonido de un cuerno de guerra que atravesó los últimos resquicios de niebla.

"¡ATAQUEN!" la voz de Marlon Manderly rugió.

"¡Avancen! ¡Todos avancen!" gritó Kyle, al tiempo que el cuerno de guerra sonaba por segunda vez.

No había dado ni diez pasos cuando se hundió un pie completo en tierra lodosa, al igual que otros hombres que cayeron junto a él. Reprimiendo una maldición empezó a liberar uno de sus pies, solo para que nuevas flechas cayeran sobre ellos, matando o hiriendo al menos a una docena de hombres, aunque ninguna lo alcanzó.

Las flechas fueron cayendo cada vez más a menudo. Ráfagas pequeñas que no causaban gran daño, pero que reducían sus números. Con esfuerzo, Kyle finalmente logró liberar sus piernas y volvió a correr hacia el frente, seguido de muchos otros. Por gracia de los dioses, ninguna flecha se alojó en su carne, aunque su escudo lo salvó en tres ocasiones de los mortíferos proyectiles. Otros no tenían tanta suerte; los cuerpos caían por cada palmo de terreno que dejaban atrás. Algunos aún estaban vivos, como denotaban los gritos de dolor y las súplicas de ayuda que escuchaba a sus espaldas. Otros caían para nunca más levantarse.

Kyle saltó un nuevo riachuelo y tropezó dos veces más a causa del lodo. De reojo podía ver que al menos un centenar de hombres habían salido del camino, probablemente para no suponer un blanco tan sencillo para los arqueros. Eran unos estúpidos; su situación era todavía peor que la de Kyle y el resto de los que se habían mantenido en el sendero. Vadeaban por aguas igual de profundas entre gritos, y Ser Condon alcanzó a ver el omento en que tres de ellos saltaban a lo que parecía un parche de tierra firme, solo para hundirse completamente y desaparecer de la vista.

"¡Escudos arriba! ¡Sigan avanzando!" gritó Kyle, dando una breve plegaria a los Dioses Antiguos para que los hombres lo escucharan y no cayeran en pánico "¡Avancen! ¡Vamos! ¡Adelante!"

Si caían en pánico, el ataque estaba irremediablemente condenado al fracaso.

**Val**

Los gritos perforaban el aire. Eran lejanos, pero aun así eran señal inequívoca de que el ataque por el sur había iniciado. Val miró hacía Garlon Norrey y asintió una solo vez: había llegado el momento.

Con un simple gesto, Val se lanzó hacia el frente, seguida por el resto de los suyos. El silencio imperaba sobre todos ellos mientras se lanzaban a la carrera: cada momento que los defensores no tomaban conciencia de ellos, era un momento para que se acercaran más a las torres.

Val observó de reojo como Garlon se separaba de ella y se desviaba hacia el este, seguido por varios cientos de hombres. Al ver cómo no se hundían ni tenían problemas en avanzar fuera del camino, Val supo que habían visto el saliente del que había hablado Reed. Volvió la vista al frente, y su visión fue ligeramente obstruida cuando algunos hombres y una mujer de las lanzas, con piernas más largas y mayores pasos, la superaban en dirección a las torres. Al siguiente instante, la mujer cayó al suelo cuando una flecha atravesó su pecho, justo a la altura del corazón. Sin molestarse en dar una segunda mirada, saltó sobre el cadáver y siguió moviéndose, alzando su escudo cuando más flechas volaron en su dirección.

Las torres ya estaban mucho más cerca, tanto que la niebla ya no obstruía la visión de estas. Val dudó un momento antes de dirigirse hacia la más occidental. Le bastó ver el lodo y las aguas verdosas ante ella para darse cuenta de que sería muy difícil de alcanzar.

Separado de la torre por unos veinte pies, un pequeño foso que se introducía en el pantano, y que estaba lleno de aguas verdosas del mismo, se interponía en el camino. Una serie de tablones de madera se extendían sobre el Foso, formando un puente improvisado al que Val se dirigió.

"_¿Por qué dejarían un puente que los atacantes podrían aprovechar?"_ Val se detuvo en seco, y sus ojos se abrieron en realización.

"¡NO!" gritó, pero ya era tarde. Una docena de los suyos se abalanzaron a la vez hacia el puente improvisado, y colapso con un crujido sonoro. Los que estaban encima de él cayeron al foso, y de inmediato empezaron los gritos de dolor.

Val no lo pensó. No podía detenerse, no cuando las flechas aún caían sobre ellos y los gritos se hacían más numerosos a cada momento.

"¡Todos síganme!" gritó, antes de hacer una estupidez. Corrió lo más rápido posible hacia el foso, sus piernas dando las zancadas más largas posibles, y saltó con todas sus fuerzas, aterrizando al otro lado con estrepito. Alzó el escudo en dirección a la torre, al tiempo que giraba la cabeza un instante para ver como cuatro hombres más saltaban el foso. Tres de ellos lograron llegar al otro lado, pero el cuarto cayó cuando una lanza surcó el aire y se enterró en el medio de la barriga. Asomando la vista sobre su escudo por un instante, Val vio una ventana cuadrada en la torre, desde la cual un hombre arrojaba una nueva lanza.

"¡Muro de escudos!" gritó Val, y los que habían logrado saltar el foso se apresuraron a unir sus escudos al de ella, formando una pequeña muralla. Gradualmente, bajo las lanzas y flechas arrojadas desde las torres, más guerreros se fueron sumando, ampliando el muro de escudos. Cuando eran ya unos treinta, Val supo que no podía esperar más.

"¡Síganme!" gritó la hermana de Dalla, al tiempo que se aproximaba hasta estar casi en la base de la torre para luego empezar a correr a su alrededor, buscando la puerta de entrada. Detrás de sí, Val escuchaba pisadas y exclamaciones, acompañadas por algún grito ocasional. También escucha gruñidos de dolor, y no se atreve a mirar hacia atrás. Es consciente de que están con la espalda descubierta hacia una de las otras torres.

Rodea la torre, el foso a su izquierda y los muros de piedra cubiertos de musgo a la derecha, hasta que al fin la encuentra.

La puerta es de madera, pero sus bordes son de acero puro. Una gran cruz del mismo material está también sobre el interior de la puerta, protegiendo el centro. Con un par de gritos, Val y todos los demás forman un nuevo muro de escudos en torno a la puerta. Está incompleto, pero Val espera que se vea aumentado por los hombres que aún no habían saltado el foso, y que deberían haberlos visto moverse.

"¡Empieza!" gritó, y al instante uno de los hombres con ella, de brazos gruesos y pecho cubierto con un jubón con el emblema de Manderly, tomó una gran hacha de acero de su espalda y empezó.

_¡TCHAK! ¡TCHAK! ¡TCHAK!_ Resonó la madera al ser golpeada por el arma de acero.

Val mantuvo su escudo alzado sobre su cabeza, y demostró ser muy útil cuando escucho el inconfundible sonido de una roca de gran tamaña golpeando la madera. Reprimiendo una maldición ante el golpe, dirigió la mirada sobre su hombro para ver cómo más hombres llegaban por el mismo camino que ella. No todos lo lograron; algunos cayeron por las flechas disparadas desde las otras torres, y uno de ellos, un guerrero de su edad con las mejillas cubiertas con runas tatuadas, vio su cráneo aplastado cuando una roca cayó desde la cima de la torre.

Val dirigió su mirada nuevamente a la puerta cuándo un guerrero recién llegado tomaba una gran maza y empezaba a golpear a intervalos con el hombre de Manderly.

"¡Aahhhh….." el gritó se escuchó encima de ella, y se cortó de repente. Val observó cómo un hombre con los colores Bolton se quedaba quieto al golpear con fuerza contra el suelo sólido, un asta de flecha rota sobresaliendo de su costado.

"¡Más fuerte!" gritó, volviendo la vista hacia los hombres que intentaban derribar las puertas con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro ante el acierto del arquero lacustre que en esos momentos sin duda estaría disparando más flechas, acompañado por los suyos.

Quizás Jon tenía razón después de todo. Reed y los lacustres podrían ser confiables.

**Garlon Norrey**

Se habían agrupado en el saliente de tierra, unos trescientos o cuatrocientos hombres. Contaban con dos arietes, lo bastante pequeños para ser transportados por menos de diez hombres, pero aún lo bastante útiles como para derribar las puertas de las torres.

Ya habían atraído la atención de algunos arqueros, que mantenían una lluvia casi constante de flechas en su contra. Sin embargo, la estabilidad del terreno, junto con su formación, evitó que sus bajas fueran desproporcionadas. Con lentitud pero con constancia, fueron rodeando las torres por el este hasta tener las entradas a la vista. Se detuvieron y Garlon miró hacia atrás; menos de una decena de los suyos habían caído por las flechas. Con cuidado, Garlon analizó los alrededores con la mirada.

Los Manderly en el sur estaban siendo masacrados. Un campo de cadáveres se ubicaba hacia el sur. Los cuerpos salpicaban el suelo, cubiertos de lodo. Otros más estaban fuera del camino, vivos o muertos, sumergidos en algún grado en las aguas del Cuello. Pero, aún peleando por avanzar cada paso, aún no se rendían.

"¡Avancen, vamos! ¡Por el Norte!" llegó un rugido de la misma dirección. Garlon reconoció la voz. Era la de Marlon Manderly. Aún bajo ataque constante de los arqueros, los Manderly no se retiraron. Siguieron moviéndose hacia las torres, los escudos alzados y las piernas cubiertas de lodo, pese a sangrar constantemente.

Tenía que aliviarlos, y solo había una manera de hacerlo.

"¡Por el Rey y la Casa Stark! ¡Ataqueeeeen!" gritó Garlon, al tiempo que se lanzaba hacia el frente. La formación se deshizo cuando los hombres se lanzaron a la carrera, los escudos en alto y las puertas como objetivo.

Había tramos cubiertos de lodo en el camino hacia las torres, y muchos hombres, Garlon entre ellos, cayeron en ellos, solo para levantarse con dificultad, bajo el fuego de las flechas enemigas. Todos excepto tres, que fueron golpeados por flechas Bolton y no volvieron a levantarse.

"¡AAH!" el grito llamó la atención de Garlon, que observó como uno de los arietes estaba caído en tierra, aplastando la pierna de uno de los hombres encargados de llevarlo. Los demás estaban luchando para alzar el ariete sin perder el equilibrio por el lado bajo sus pies.

"Maldición" masculló Garlon, al tiempo que envainaba su espada y corría en dirección a ellos. Con esfuerzo, y casi cayendo una vez más en el inestable lodo, logró liberar la pierna del hombre, que soltó un grito de dolor al intentar levantarse nuevamente. Era obvio que tenía la pierna destrozada "¡Mantente cubierto!" le espetó al herido, antes de dirigirse a los demás "¡Vamos! ¡Hacia las puertas!" gritó, al tiempo que volvía a correr, sosteniendo el ariete con la mano derecha mientras alzaba el escudo con la otra.

Al acercarse a las puertas, sintió como dos flechas golpeaban su escudo inofensivamente. Algunos hombres habían llegado a las puertas antes que ellos, pero se apartaron al ver el ariete, y junto con los que venían atrás, formaron a una orden de Garlon un muro de escudos en torno al ariete, en protección de los proyectiles que al instante empezaron a llover contra ellos.

_¡BUM! ¡BUM! ¡BUM!_

Sobre los gritos, las maldiciones y el silbido de las flechas, los golpes del ariete resonaban con fuerza.

**Val**

La puerta estaba casi destruida, pero aún era imposible de cruzar. En el lado derecho, una profunda cicatriz hecha por un hacha permitía vislumbrar el interior. El hombre que había creado tal marca había muerto por un perno de ballesta disparado desde la misma cicatriz. Su asesino había caído con un grito al siguiente instante, cuando una espada lo empaló a la altura del hombro. El dueño de la espada quedo manco al siguiente instante por un golpe descendente que cortó su mano en un golpe limpio.

"¡Conmigo! ¡Conmigo!" gritó Val, para luego posicionarse a unos diez pasos de la puerta, a la cabeza de un grupo de unos treinta guerreros. Muchos eran del Pueblo Libre, pero también había un par de hombres del Joven Lobo y al menos siete u ocho Manderlys "Escudos arriba" ordenó, y al momento todos los escudos se posicionaron uno junto al otro. Los hombres en el medio alzaron los suyos para proteger sus cabezas de las flechas que, aunque no tan numerosas como al principio, aun caían sobre ellos "Cuando lo ordene, embistan la puerta con todas sus fuerzas" gruñó Val, al tiempo que tomaba el hacha corta que llevaba en la espalda.

_¡TCHAK! _

La mirada de Val estaba fija en un solo lugar.

_¡TCHAK!_

No en el foso infestado de serpientes venenosas que estaba a su espalda.

_¡TUMPF!_

No en los arqueros que aún disparaban desde la torre.

_¡TCHAK! _

No en las ocasionales piedras que eran arrojadas sobre el muro de escudos que protegía a los hombres que abrían la puerta.

_¡TCHAK!_

Ni siquiera en el resto de la batalla que tenía lugar.

_¡TCHAK!_

La mirada de Val…..

_¡TUMPF!_

….estaba fija….

_¡TCHAK!_

….en…..

_¡TCHAK!_

…...la…..

_¡TUMPF!_

…..puerta…

_¡TCH- ¡CRACK!_

"¡Carguen!" gritó Val, el sonido saliendo directamente de su pecho. Se lanzó hacia la puerta con un rugido, imitada por los que estaban detrás. Los hombres en el camino se apartaron con rapidez, la puerta se acercó aún más rápido, Val alzó su escudo y apoyó todas sus fuerzas en su lado izquierdo, antes de impactar.

Los restos de la puerta cayeron ante la embestida de tantos cuerpos a la vez, y Val entró en la torre…..solo para bajar la cabeza, aún sin detenerse. La hoja de acero perdió su cabeza por una distancia diminuta, solo para derribar al hombre directamente tras ella.

Los gritos, insultos y maldiciones resonaron en el interior de la torre cuando atacantes y defensores al fin se encontraron. El combate que se entabló era cerrado, tanto que no se podía ver nada más allá de uno mismo.

Val giró sobre sí misma y lanzó un golpe sin pensar, solo para alzar el escudo para detener la lanza que golpeó desde el otro lado. Saltó hacia atrás buscando un momento para orientarse, solo para ser detenida por la dureza de la pared contra su espalda. Bloqueó un golpe de hacha con su escudo antes de arrojarse contra el portador y clavar el hacha en su cuello. El agarre sobre el arma se aflojó cuando un golpe estrepitoso cayó sobre ella; logró bloquearlo con el escudo, pero la lanzó al suelo y se vio forzada a dejar el escudo de lado para rodar fuera del camino de un nuevo golpe que partió la piedra debajo de ella.

"¡Mi señ….." Val registró un grito que fue callado repentinamente, pero no tuvo tiempo de buscar a su dueño. Giró nuevamente para esquivar un tercer golpe de un hacha larga y desenvainó una daga, para alzarse con rapidez y apuñalar a su atacante con fuerza en la pierna.

"¡AH!" el grito de dolor que esbozó el hombre no le impidió intentar golpearlo con la pierna libre. Val logró esquivarlo antes de sacar la daga y golpear de nuevo, esta vez a la altura del ombligo.

El rival de Val no pareció sentir las puñaladas, ya que su cabeza fue hacia el frente en un movimiento brusco que golpeó a Val en el extremo de su frente, dónde una pequeña franja de piel separaba su ceja de su cabello. La hermana de Dalla creyó escuchar un hueso crujir. Su visión se oscureció por un momento por el impacto y el dolor, pero su mano volvió a sacar la daga y siguió apuñalando a ciegas, esta vez un poco más alto. El agarre sobre ella se debilitó, y cuando Val retiró la daga por séptima vez, su visión ya había vuelto. Aunque aún algo aturdida, logró captar como su oponente se desplomaba en el suelo, su pecho cubierto de heridas de las que emanaba abundante sangre.

Val no alcanzó ni a coger el aliento cuando vio a un soldado Bolton pateando con fuerza a otro, éste un Manderly. Sin pensar, se lanzó a él y enterró la daga con fuerza en su espalda alta, justo antes de que el Bolton descargara un golpe de espada contra el hombre en el suelo.

"¡Retrocedan! ¡Retrocedan!" gritó una voz ronca, desconocida para Val "¡Al segundo nivel!"

Val al fin tuvo un momento para orientarse, y pudo ver que el suelo estaba cubierto de cadáveres y sangre. Algunos eran de los suyos; otros, de sus enemigos. El hombre que Val había salvado se levantó con piernas temblorosas y asintió con gratitud. Val le replicó con un gesto.

Val habría contado a los muertos, pero había cosas más urgentes: unos cuántos Bolton, quizás una decena, se retiraban apiñados por la escalera circular, la misma de la que le había hablado la hija de La Osa. El último se había perdido de vista por solo un par de instantes antes de que los primeros guerreros Manderly subieran las escaleras en su persecución, seguidos de cerca por los del Pueblo Libre.

Con un jadeo, Val desenvainó su espada y cogió el primer escudo cercano, uno circular con bandas verticales de blanco y cobre, antes de sumarse a la multitud que se apiñaba para subir las escaleras.

**Garlon Norrey**

Con un aullido, su espada descendió sobre el arquero en el suelo. Al mismo tiempo, una mujer de las lanzas bajó un hacha. Los dos golpes, uno en el pecho y otro en las costillas, acabaron de inmediato con el soldado con los colores Bolton.

"No se detengan" ordenó con voz ronca, mirando a todos los hombres y mujeres a su alrededor "Hay que seguir" dijo, antes de dirigirse al siguiente tramo de las escaleras.

Acababan de tomar el quinto nivel de la torre que habían atacado. La peor resistencia hasta el momento la habían encontrado en la base de la torre, dónde al menos veinte de los suyos habían acabado muertos o heridos. Pero en cada nivel había más enemigos esperándolos, y no lograban despejar ninguno sin perder a varios de los suyos. Pero más de sus hombres entraban a la torre en cada momento; este goteo constante de nuevos guerreros garantizaba que pudieran seguir avanzando a través de la torre.

Había tres hombres, o más bien dos hombres y una mujer de las lanzas, por delante de él en la carrera a través de las escaleras. El que iba al frente fue asesinado apenas llegaron al siguiente nivel, seguido al instante por el otro. La mujer de las lanzas se arrojó con fuerza hacia la derecha, al tiempo que se agachaba tras su escudo. Garlon hizo lo mismo, pero hacia la izquierda.

Una espada apuñalo hacia él, pero logró desviarla con su escudo antes de efectuar un corte que cercenó el brazo a su alcance a la altura del codo. Un corte rápido a la altura de la garganta silenció al Bolton recién lisiado. Al siguiente instante, una flecha voló en dirección a Garlon y rozó su hombro. Mientras el Pueblo Libre y los norteños atestaban el nuevo nivel alcanzado, Garlon se arrojó contra el arquero, que vio su arco tensado con una nueva flecha ya lista cortado por la espada de Garlon. El golpe que propinó fue tal que el extremo de su arma se enterró en el pecho del arquero, matándolo al instante.

_Eso es por Owen._

Garlon miró alrededor, a tiempo de ver cómo unos pocos Bolton subían nuevamente las escaleras, mientras espadas y hachas caían sobre otros enemigos caídos, los únicos que aún se movían. El sexto nivel estaba asegurado.

"¡Al siguiente nivel!" gritó Garlon "¡Deprisa!"

**Val**

"_Solo faltan dos niveles. Solo faltan dos" _se forzó a recordar, intentando buscar en esas palabras algo de fuerza. Los había contado con cuidado a medida que los subía, y solo debía tomar uno más, además de la cima de la torre.

Sus mejillas estaban cubiertas de sangre, y el extremo de su frente ardía. No se atrevió a tocarla. Con un jadeo, corrió a la escalera que llevaría al siguiente nivel de la torre, por dónde ya había una veintena de los suyos subiendo con premura. A través de la maraña de cuerpos, creyó escuchar un grito. Entonces, ocurrió.

"¡Aahhhh! ¡Aaaaaahhhhh! ¡Uooooooohhh!" una docena de voces gritaron a la vez, y los que lideraban el camino por la escalera, que acababan de salir de la vista de Val, volvieron a entrar de manera repentina, cayendo escalones abajo con una serie de aullidos que helaban la sangre, al tiempo que sus manos y piernas se movían frenéticos, intentando agarrar algo. Su caída derribó a los demás, que bloquearon la escalera con sus cuerpos caídos.

Val observó sin entender, hasta que vio como una serie de ampollas aparecían en la piel imposiblemente enrojecida de una mujer de las lanzas.

"Aceite hirviendo" murmuró, más para sí misma que para otros "Los malditos usan aceite hirviendo" los gritos de dolor de los suyos perforaron sus oídos, y antes de que se diera cuenta, Val estaba llena de odio "¡Ah!" gritó, antes de dirigirse a la escalera.

No se molestó en ver si la seguían, ni le importó que pudieran tener más aceite y arrojarlo contra ella. El odio quemaba su interior, borrando todo rastro de cansancio. Era un fuego que casi le producía dolor físico, y lo apagaría con la sangre de las bestias que estaban al final del camino.

No encontró resistencia en la escalera, pero un arquero disparó contra ella en el último tramo de los escalones. Val logró detener la flecha con su escudo, antes de salir de la escalera y arrojarse con fuerza, esquivando dos hachas y desviando una espada antes de bloquear una maza con su escudo.

Giró, esquivó y logró matar a un oponente con un golpe de suerte, pero antes de que ocurriera otra cosa llegaron más guerreros, norteños y del Pueblo Libre, por la escalera. Enfocados en ella, los últimos Bolton fueron tomados por sorpresa y acabados con rapidez.

Val vio como un arquero, el mismo que había disparado contra ella unos momentos antes, huía hacia la cima de la torre por la escalera. Sin detenerse a pensar, fue tras él, y al llegar a la cima vio que era el único enemigo allí.

"¡Me rindo! ¡Me rindo!" gritó, al tiempo que tiraba su arco y alzaba las manos.

Sin palabras, Val se paró ante el hombre y colocó la punta de su espada contra su corazón. Con pasos pequeños y sin dejar de mirar al hombre con el emblema del hombre desollado a los ojos, caminó hacia el frente, hasta que la parte de atrás de las piernas del Bolton chocaron contra.

Val miró sobre su hombro por unos momentos y vio que al menos una docena más de personas habían llegado a la cima de la torre. Algunos eran del Pueblo Libre, y los demás eran norteños; tanto llegados con Marlon Manderly como sobrevivientes del ejército del Joven Lobo. Estos últimos dirigían las peores miradas al prisionero; sus ojos ardían de una rabia pura y cruda.

Val no lo pensó. En un momento su espada había bajado. Al siguiente, dio una larga zancada con el pie izquierdo, al tiempo que alzaba el derecho y golpeaba con todas sus fuerzas al arquero en el pecho.

"¡Aaaaah….." el hombre gritó al caer de la cima de la torre, pero se calló cuando impactó contra el suelo, con tal fuerza que el sonido de su cráneo rompiéndose llego hasta los oídos de Val.

Val giró, y sin palabras asintió a los hombres. Los que habían sido del Joven Lobo eran los más complacidos, pero los demás también estaban satisfechos. Val vio de reojo como otros guerreros, con lanzas que portaban estandartes con el lobo huargo de Stark, estaban contra las almenas de la torre, las puntas de sus lanzas saliendo de ella y los hombres agitando los estandartes en ellas.

Todos los que vieran los estandartes ondeando entenderían el mensaje: la torre había sido totalmente tomada.

Una brisa del norte golpeó el rostro de Val, aliviando el ardor en su ceja y enfriando sus mejillas y su rostro acalorado. Con un suspiro de agotamiento, Val miró hacia las otras torres y vio que había estandartes grises y blancos ondeando también desde ellas.

No se dio cuenta de la sonrisa que apareció en su rostro, pero si fue consciente de los pasos que daba hacia las almenas, hasta ubicarse junto a uno de los estandartes que ondeaban.

"¡Foso Cailin" gritó, al tiempo que bajaba la vista para observar los cientos de cuerpos ante ella, vivos, heridos y muertos "es nuestro!" concluyó, al tiempo que alzaba su espada.

Las ovaciones que estallaron eran tan fuertes, que por un momento se preguntó si Jon y los demás las oirían desde Invernalia.

**¿Les gusto? ¿O dejó mucho que desear? Se aceptan ideas, sugerencias, opiniones, comentarios, críticas (constructivas) y cualquier cosa que quieran decirme. Serán muy apreciados y debidamente contestados.**

**Bien, como siempre, les pido prevención en todo este asunto del covid-19. La verdad, ya no sé qué creer, pero de todas formas sigo tomando las precauciones debidas, tanto por bien propio como por el de mi familia y comunidad. Les suplico que haga lo mismo: vida tenemos una sola, y no vale la pena perderla solo por un descuido.**

**Intentaré publicar el siguiente capítulo en una semana, pero como siempre, no prometo nada (el martes pasado demuestra por que no debo hacerlo).**

**Que estén bien (sobre todo de salud). Y que sigan así.**


	64. Chapter 64

**Bien, antes que nada, hola a quien que lea esto.**

**Para suerte de todos, este martes si pude actualizar, aunque quedara a consideración de cada quién si este capítulo vale la pena o es para bostezar.**

**Bien, ahora, como siempre, GRACIAS, MUCHAS GRACIAS a Xechu. S, miguel Giuliano. Co, pablo 21, jean d'arc, Kirito 720, coki 13566 y Luna por sus increíbles reviews, que me alegran mucho el día siempre que los leo. Desde aquí les digo USTEDES SON GENIALES, y que nadie los convenza de lo contrario. Y hablado de los reviews:**

**Xechu. S: bueno, amigo mío, antes que nada, muchas gracias por la comprensión. Se aprecia muchísimo, lo juro. La educación es más importante, no discutiré eso. Y si, soñar es gratis, gracias a Dios. Aunque enserio, tengo curiosidad por ver si el hijo de Kit y Rose será niño o niña (soy demasiado curioso para mi propio bien jajaj). Me alegra mucho saber que te gustó el capítulo, y si tú estás ansioso por ver al trío reuniéndose, no te imaginas las ganas que tengo yo de publicarlo. Pero bueno, al menos se van a empezar a acercar. ¿Sansa escapando del Valle y de Meñique? Mmmm….difícil, difícil…..pero no imposible (emoji de sonrisa enigmática). Bueno, hasta la próxima. Un abrazo y que estés muy bien.**

**Miguel Giuliano. Co: ¡Qué tal! Bueno, primero que nada, gracias por todas las cosas lindas. Me da gusto ver que Sansa convence; tengo pensado hacerla aparecer más en futuros capítulos. Y sí, una reunión entre las hermanas Tully podría ser tan épica….ya estoy pensando en cómo iría, pero hay mucho que escribir primero. Paso a paso, supongo. En cuanto a Ygritte, bien, me parece que la maternidad es una de las cosas que más pueden cambiar vidas, y ser madre ciertamente ha cambiado a Ygritte en muchos sentidos. Por ahora no habrá menciones específicas de los Lannister, pero ni creas que ya no tendrán protagonismo. Los leones aún tienen muchos rugidos que dar. Sí, los Martell y los Tyrell son de las casas supremas más inestables. La pasividad de Doran en la serie lo volvió tan poco amado por Dorne que cuando lo mataron ni siquiera hubo resistencia. En cuanto a los Tyrell…bien, solo digamos que los señores más poderosos del Alcance son gente orgullosa, y un sujeto como Mace Tyrell no es precisamente el epítome de un gran líder. En cuanto a los Targaryen….bien, no negaré que tras tanto tiempo ausentes de Poniente, y al no todos sus reyes ser buenos ni mucho menos, el que puedan obtener grandes apoyos al volver es poco probable. Pero, al menos en la serie, fue el odio a los Lannister lo que les concedió el apoyo de los dornienses y los Martell. Aun así, sin duda habrá señores oportunistas que busquen aliarse a los Targaryen por pura conveniencia, como Doran en los libros, que a cambio del apoyo de Dorne a Daenerys esperaba un matrimonio entre ella y su hijo Quentyn. Y en cuanto a Royce, me parece que su destino no es tan obvio, al menos en la novela. Pero en mi historia, los caballeros del Valle no están separados, puesto que, al menos en la teoría, todos son leales a la Casa Arryn. Sin embargo, como con muchas cosas en el universo GOT, no hay que dar nada por seguro. Bueno, hasta la próxima. Que estés muy bien, mi amigo (ah, y espero que tu enfermedad no haya sido nada grave).**

**Pablo 21: bueno, hola amigo, me alegra saber que al menos puedo compensarte por la ausencia del otro martes. Bien, aquí verás un poco como siguen las cosas en el campamento de Jon y con Val, espero que te guste. Si tú pagas las bebidas y la botana, yo me encargo de pagar la gasolina de tu carro jajaj. Un abrazo, y que estés muy bien. Saludos a Pedro.**

**Jean d'arc: bueno, gracias por tratar de levantarme en ánimo. Tuviste éxito. Sí, yo sé que hasta de los tropiezos se aprende, pero aun así, las caídas duelen. La próxima será pronto, y estoy seguro de que tu suerte me ayudará mucho. Bien, volviendo al capítulo, ¡muchas gracias! Es bueno saber que no pierdo la capacidad de hacer buenas escenas de lucha. En los libros nunca se ve la muerte de los personajes en sus propios capítulos (excepto, cómo apuntaste sabiamente, Catelyn y **_**tal vez**_** Jon). En cuanto a las pelirrojas, bien, me gusta pensar que ambas son un poco imprudentes, cada una a su manera, pero así es como Jon las ama jajaj. ¿Un paseo tranquilo? Ay, querida, si supieras.….. ¡Bien, no nos adelantemos demasiado! ¡Te mando un abrazo grande y un beso! ¡Que tu familia y tú estén muy bien, y hasta la próxima!**

**Kirito 720: citándote a ti "es un verdadero placer leerte" jajaja. No, pero enserio, que bueno es seguir sabiendo de ti. Naa, yo no quiero ser comandante, con ser capitán o teniente me doy por bien servido ;) Pasando a un tema más triste, gracias por las condolencias; como dije, el fracaso no fue nada lindo de sentir. Te agradezco la comprensión, y espero ser digno de ella. Ah, y muchas gracias por las felicitaciones. 500 reviews…..me gusta el número jajaj. ¡500! Un abrazo, y suerte en la universidad.**

**Coki 13566: Kevan no es tonto, él sabe bien lo que pasaría si el Valle también se rebela y declara por Jon. Jajajaj, algún día tengo que mirar Xena, quiero ver que tal fue la actuación de Lucy Lawless. En cuanto a lo de Maester Wolf, yo pienso darle una oportunidad, tanto por curiosidad como por fe en el escritor. Me parece que si mantendrá la coherencia, pero creo que habrá que tener una mente abierta, por el gran alejamiento que habrá del canon. En fin, gracias y hasta que nos volvamos a leer. Suerte.**

**Luna: ¡tú otra vez! ¡claro que no estabas en la carpa! ¡si lo hubieras estado no serías capaz de irte, eres más lista que eso! Me gustaría poder ahogar mis pesares en la carpa, pero no quiero una flecha de Ygritte en la cara jajaj. Por fortuna, tengo otras formas de ahogar las penas. Las frutillas serán vistas en este capítulo, lo prometo. ¿Desde cuándo Ygritte necesita una excusa para pegarse a Catelyn? La batalla fue sangrienta, y aquí verás más al respecto. Vos aléjate de las peleas, quédate cerca de la carpa mejor jajaj. Te mando presión….en la forma de un fuerte abrazo. Hasta pronto.**

***Bien, basta de hablar. Vamos a lo que los trajo hasta aquí.**

**Disclaimer: todo lo que puedan reconocer pertenece a G.R.R. Martín. Yo solo lo uso para entretenerme y tratar de entretener a otros.**

**Galbart**

Mientras el Rey y su guardia Personal se perdían de la vista siguiendo a Manderly, Robett se colocó a su lado, con una sonrisa mal disimulada en su rostro. Galbart no se molestó en disimular la suya: estaba feliz de recuperar a su hermano. No cruzaron palabras, aunque debían hacerlo. Sin embargo, los primeros guardias del Rey volvieron y murmuraron en los oídos de algunos caudillos y señores, que se apresuraron a dar órdenes. Al poco tiempo, algunas de las fuerzas formadas se hacían cargo de los carros y otras posesiones traídas por los Manderly antes de empezar a guiarlos hacia los campamentos.

Galbart se preguntó que habría en los carros, y considero preguntar a su hermano al respecto, pero antes de poder hacer nada, una voz cortó el aire.

"¡Al campamento!" la voz gritó, siendo imitada al poco tiempo por otras, tanto femeninas como masculinas. El resto de las fuerzas formadas giraron sobre sus talones y empezaron a marchar en orden. Junto a ellas, los jinetes de Manderly y los últimos carros también los acompañaban.

El Rey estaba al frente, y detrás de él los señores y caudillos lo seguían, unos a caballo y otros a pie. Galbart se contaba entre estos últimos. A su lado, su hermano caminaba, deteniéndose solo un breve instante para tomar su caballo y guiarlo por las riendas.

El campamento no tardó en estar al alcance de la vista, y antes de darse cuenta Galbart cruzaba tiendas y pabellones con su hermano a su lado, en dirección al estandarte con el puño de plata, bajo el cual estaban sus tiendas.

Algunos Glover, principalmente los más ancianos, reconocieron a Robett, y los más audaces se acercaron para dar sus respetos y saludos. Al final, sin embargo, todas las palabras se dijeron y Galbart guio a su hermano menor a su tienda.

"Te creí muerto cuando el Viejo León te capturó" empezó Galbart en cuanto estuvieron a solas. Aun recordaba la terrible sensación que lo había embargado al recibir esas noticias. Habían sido años desde ese día.

"Y yo te creí muerto cuando el Joven Lobo cayó" replicó Robett.

Galbart asintió, comprensivo "No sabía que estabas en Puerto Blanco" comentó. Ninguna noticia, susurro o rumor había llegado hasta ellos.

"Manderly aceptó protegerme a cambio de que estuviera oculto. Temía que Roose Bolton pudiera atacarlo si no era entregado a él. Más aún desde que ofreciste apoyo al Rey Jon"

"_O te mantuvo oculto para usarte. Te protegió porque, tal vez, eso contribuiría a ganarle nuevamente el favor de la Casa Stark"_ pensó Galbart, pero prefirió no decirlo. No sabía que tan agradecido estaba su hermano con Wyman Manderly por haberlo protegido, pero no indagaría en ello en ese momento.

"Escuche que recuperaste nuestro hogar" continuó Robett, al tiempo que esbozaba una sonrisa. El hermano de Galbart parecía ajeno a los pensamientos del mayor de los Glover "¿Cómo está mi familia?"

Galbart se tensó. Había estado tan feliz de recuperar a su hermano, que, para su vergüenza, no había pensado en ese asunto. No quería decirle a su hermano acerca de sus sobrinos Gawen y Erena. No quería ser él quién le informara de que ambos habían sido llevados como rehenes a las Islas del Hierro, ni mucho menos contarle como la madre de ambos niños, la esposa de Robett, oraba día y noche por ellos así como por su esposo, hasta el extremo de correr el riesgo de enfermarse por falta de sueño y una alimentación descuidada.

Pero debía decirle la verdad a Robett _"Tiene derecho a saber la verdad. Como esposo y padre, debe saberlo" _pensó con resignación.

Galbart respiró hondo. No sería una charla agradable.

**Jon**

Habían pasado tres días desde la llegada de Manderly, Locke y Flint. Los trabajos se habían incrementado desde entonces, y Jon había visto sus días aún más ocupados.

Las trampas que cubrían las afueras de Invernalia habían continuado siendo despejadas. Púas, pinchos y clavos habían sido acumulados en pilas cada vez mayores, algunas de las cuales ya superaban la altura de un hombre adulto. Muchos cubos cargados con tierra recorrieron la distancia entre el campamento de asedio y las cercanías de las murallas, los portadores sudando copiosamente por nivelar el terreno y rellenar los numerosos pozos de todo tamaño que habían sido hechos por los Bolton. Todo se había hecho a la luz de la luna y ocasionalmente de las estrellas; más allá de unas pocas flechas, los Bolton no habían hecho nada para intentar detenerlos. Los arqueros de Jon habían respondido con ráfagas propias, pero las bajas debían haber sido mínimas entre sus enemigos, como lo fueron entre sus propios hombres.

Su ejército había incrementado sus números ligeramente, a consecuencia de grupos de heridos dejados con Morna Mascara Blanca que se habían recuperado lo suficiente para volver a la batalla. Hasta el momento habían llegado tres de estos grupos, cada uno compuesto por un centenar de hombres y mujeres.

Rijeth Wull había llegado con el segundo de éstos grupos, totalmente recuperado y trayendo noticias. Hother Mataputas se había recuperado de sus heridas y pronto partiría de regreso al Último Hogar, en compañía de los pocos hombres de Umber que habían sobrevivido a la batalla y habían optado por no unirse a Jon. Para pesar de Mors Carroña, y para lástima de Jon y otros, la ceguera de Mataputas no era un daño temporal, si no permanente. El menor de los tíos del Gran Jon nunca volvería a ver.

La búsqueda de nuevos jinetes para los caballos traídos por Manderly había sido muy exitosa. Demasiado. Casi cuatro mil voluntarios se habían presentado, buscando obtener una las setecientas nuevas monturas. Jon había visto el ansia y la expectativa en los ojos de muchos, y se preguntó cuántos de ellos estaban allí por interés personal. Después de todo, un caballo propio era un tesoro en sí mismo.

En un esfuerzo por reducir el número de voluntarios y al mismo tiempo evaluar las habilidades de éstos en la silla de montar, Jon había ordenado a cada uno de ellos demostrar sus capacidades como jinete en una serie de pruebas improvisadas realizadas en los campos del este. Durante todo el día, casi desde el amanecer hasta la puesta de sol, grupos de voluntarios habían cabalgado bajo el ojo vigilante de Jon y un centenar de otros. Para cuando todos tuvieron su oportunidad, los voluntarios se habían reducido en dos terceras partes. Los números se habían reducido todavía más al probar la rapidez de la reacción ante las órdenes. Al final sin embargo, Jon había obtenido los setecientos jinetes que deseaba. En los siguientes días, Harma Cabeza de Perro empezaría a entrenarlos con ayuda de otros hombres y mujeres, tanto norteños como del Pueblo Libre, para poder luchar y cabalgar a la vez. Tomaría tiempo convertirlos en verdaderos guerreros montados, pero Jon sabía que al final valdría la pena.

El armamento de asedio era otra cuestión en la que Jon había estado profundamente involucrado. Era muy consciente de que sin tales armas la toma del castillo sería una tarea sumamente difícil. Podría hacerlo, sí, pero sería más arriesgado, y la suerte jugaría un papel mucho mayor de lo que gustaría a Jon.

Los Manderlys había traído piezas de equipo de asedio, las más difíciles de crear sin ingenieros de asedio adecuados: ruedas de la altura de un hombre laminadas con acero sólido y largos troncos finamente tallados, limados de toda aspereza y adaptados para su futura labor. Las ruedas serían imprescindibles para mover grandes estructuras, como las torres de asedio. Los troncos se transformarían en los brazos de media docena de trabuquetes y catapultas gigantes.

Sin embargo, también habían existido momentos desagradables desde la llegada de los señores de Puerto Blanco, Castillo Viejo y Atalaya de la Viuda. El peor de todos fue sin duda el desagradable incidente relacionado con Robett Glover. Jon logró mantener su temperamento controlado, algo en lo que Glover fracasó estrepitosamente. Al final, el heredero de Bosquespeso se había marchado con pasos largos y una expresión en la que no había nada remotamente parecido a la satisfacción o a la tranquilidad.

En cuánto Jon se hubiera quedado nuevamente a solas, suspiró. Sus pensamientos lo llevaron a preguntarse ¿Cuál sería su forma de actuar si en vez de los hijos de Robett Glover, hubiera sido el suyo el que hubiera sido tomado como rehén y alejado de todos los suyos?

Probablemente enloquecería de dolor. Su hijo estaría en riesgo, e Ygritte…..

Jon sacudió la cabeza, forzándose a desterrar esa idea de sus pensamientos. No pasaría. _Nunca pasaría_. No permitiría que algo semejante pasara.

**Jorelle**

Los salvajes nunca estaban quietos. Eso no era ninguna sorpresa para Jorelle; menos aún después del tiempo que había pasado cercada por ellos luego de la caída de Bosquespeso. La quietud no era una aparición común en el campamento, tanto por la naturaleza misma de los salvajes como por las órdenes del Rey.

Quién no se encontraba cuidando a los rebaños que poseían, estaba montando guardia o actuando como centinela. Quién no estaba llevando mensajes estaba afilando armas. Quién no estaba cavando letrinas en las afueras del campamento estaba acumulando la tierra removida para usarla durante la noche para rellenar pozos. Quién no estaba buscando caza o forraje en los alrededores estaba limpiando y descortezando madera para las múltiples necesidades que la requerían. Y quien no se encontraba intentando aprender a pelear a caballo, estaba ayudando en la creación de torres de asedio, catapultas y trabuquetes. Jorelle encontró curioso que el Rey no encargara la creación de arietes para derribar las puertas de Invernalia.

Pero aún con todos los preparativos que se hacían, siempre había entrenamientos. Cómo el que se desarrollaba en esos momentos ante ella.

"¡Vamos Ryk!" "¡Tú puedes!" "¡Acaba con él!" "¡Muéstrale lo que pueden hacer los Hombres Morsa, Ort!" "¡He visto peleas de parejas más duras que esto!" "¡Pelea como si de verdad fueras hombre!" "¡Mi hija pelea más duro cuándo no quiere separarse de la teta de su madre!"

Los gritos eran algo constante, bien fueran de aliento, burla, o en algún extraño punto ubicado en el medio. Las risas eran igual de fuertes. Los destinatarios de los primeros, dos salvajes con escudos y largas espadas de madera pulida, parecían incrementar la fuerza de sus golpes entre más palabras llegaban a sus oídos.

La pelea continuó, con golpes dados y recibidos por los dos combatientes. Al final, no fue la habilidad, si no la resistencia, la que definió el resultado. El salvaje alto y esbelto, Ryk, venció a su agotado oponente, el robusto y bajo Ort. Algunas maldiciones se escucharon, y Jorelle vio como varios pellejos, pequeñas artesanías e incluso una capa de piel de oso blanca cambiaban de manos, sus anteriores portadores con rostros sombríos, totalmente opuestos a la alegría de los de los nuevos dueños.

En cuanto los dos combatientes se retiraron, dejando atrás las armas de madera, un salvaje diferente se adelantó con rapidez y cogió una de las espadas, al tiempo que tomaba el escudo que colgaba de su espalda con la otra.

"Yo pelearé contra él" dijo una voz entre la multitud, que se apartó para abrir paso…..a Moran.

Los ojos de Jorelle se abrieron, preocupados. La mirada oscura de Moran no hizo nada para disminuir su preocupación. Detrás de él, varios norteños a los que había visto cerca de Moran en muchas ocasiones se abrieron paso a empujones, ganando numerosos ceños fruncidos de parte de los salvajes.

Moran tomó la espada, y el hombre, o más bien muchacho, salvaje se acercó a él. Lanzó varios golpes, pero Moran los detuvo sin problemas, antes de lanzarse hacia el frente y coger el escudo del salvaje y estrellarlo contra su cara. Varios gruñidos y palabras masculladas entre dientes se escucharon entre los salvajes mientras el muchacho retrocedía un par de pasos, su escudo arrojado al suelo por Moran.

"Tranquilo" masculló el chico, al tiempo que se tocaba el pómulo donde había impactado su propio escudo con dos dedos "Es solo un entrenamiento" dijo.

Moran pareció no escucharlo, porque se arrojó contra él blandiendo su espada con las dos manos. El salvaje alcanzó a esquivar el primer golpe y detener los dos siguientes con su propia arma, pero Moran logró hacerle perder el equilibrio con una patada fallida, para a continuación golpear con fuerza el pomo de su arma contra el punto donde el cuello se unía con el torso.

"¡Oye!" gritaron varias voces, y la incomodidad se convirtió en un abierto enojo de los salvajes contra Moran. Había hombres de los clanes y otros norteños también presentes, pero sus miradas dejaron en claro que estaban casi igual de furiosos con la manera de pelear de Moran que los hombres de más allá del Muro.

Jorelle no sentía cariño por los salvajes, pero no podía culparlos por su enojo. El golpe de Moran había sido demasiado severo, y en un punto muy peligroso. El muchacho había caído de rodillas y soltado su espada para sujetarse con ambas manos del suelo, el contenido de su estómago cayendo al piso con unos sonidos horribles.

"¿Te rindes?" la voz de Moran goteaba tanto desprecio como su expresión mientras miraba a su oponente caído. Cuando el muchacho salvaje no respondió, por estar aun vomitando en el suelo, le dio un brusco empujón con el pie, tirándolo al piso encima del charco de vómito.

"¡Ya basta, imbécil!" "¡Déjalo tranquilo, ya ganaste!" "¡¿Cuál mierda es tu problema?!" gritaron una docena de voces a la vez, y Jorelle observó como muchas manos de salvajes se apretaban alrededor de sus armas.

Antes de que Jorelle pudiera hacer nada, una joven mujer salvaje de cabello ondulado oscuro y rostro pecoso se adelantó con una lanza en las manos. Su mirada estaba fija en Moran, y hablaba a gritos.

"_Si Moran es tan idiota como para atacar de nuevo al muchacho, la mujer lo atacará" _pensó Jorelle. No le sorprendería que otros salvajes se sumaran.

Moran sujetó la espada de madera con la mano izquierda mientras la otra iba hacia la empuñadura de la espada que llevaba en el cinturón. Esa sí era de acero.

Los salvajes atacarían a Moran, los amigos de Moran atacarían a los salvajes, y solo los dioses sabrían que harían el resto de norteños. Jorelle no pudo hacer más que acercar su mano a la empuñadura de su maza, aunque no estaba segura de con qué propósito, o contra quién. Por un instante, muchas vidas pendieron del filo de una daga.

"¡¿Qué sucede aquí?!" el gritó cortó el aire como lo haría _Garra_, la espada ancestral de acero valyrio de su familia. Fue lo bastante fuerte para disipar parte de la tensión que inundaba el ambiente, y Jorelle vio con alivio cómo la mayoría de los salvajes, y muchos de los norteños, con excepción de Moran y sus seguidores, relajaron el agarre de sus armas.

La respiración de Jorelle se detuvo por un instante cuándo lo vio. Cruzando por el pasillo que habían abierto para él en un instante, con ese lobo blanco de tamaño monstruoso y flanqueado por varios guardias tanto norteños como salvajes, el Rey avanzó hasta estar en el frente. Era el quién había gritado.

El ceño fruncido del Rey recorrió con la mirada a Moran, la mujer salvaje con la lanza y por último al muchacho que se había levantado del suelo con piernas temblorosas y una gran mancha blanca cubriendo sus ropas a la altura del torso.

"¿Qué ocurrió?" preguntó, sus labios apenas moviéndose.

Jorelle tuvo que luchar para no estremecerse ante su voz baja y gruesa. No se atrevió a suponer cuáles eran los sentimientos de los que estaba salpicada.

"Un accidente en el entrenamiento" dijo Moran.

Jorelle bufó sin pensar, a juego con muchos salvajes. La estupidez de Moran era inmensa, pero al parecer su descarado cinismo rivalizaba fácilmente con ella.

La mirada del Rey se dirigió al salvaje que había sido vencido, o más bien atacado, por Moran.

"Un accidente, Rey" dijo el muchacho. Su voz estaba ronca, y Jorelle notó un ligero temblor en sus manos, por el dolor del golpe recibido o por temor a recibir más, Jorelle no tenía manera de saberlo.

El Rey Jon hizo un ruido con la garganta, la incredulidad reflejada en sus rasgos. Resultaba obvio que no lo creía, y Jorelle se preguntó si exigiría que dijeran la verdad.

"Los accidentes ocurren en ocasiones ¿no?" preguntó en un tono despreocupado, al tiempo que sus facciones se relajaban. Entonces, en un rápido movimiento, separó la distancia que lo separaba del muchacho de un rápido movimiento y extendió la mano en su dirección.

Con un rostro sorprendido, el muchacho colocó la espada de entrenamiento en las manos del Rey. Las siguientes palabras sorprendieron a todos. Incluso a Jorelle.

"Hace tiempo que no entreno como es debido" comentó el Rey en tono despreocupado, pasando la espada a la otra mano y dándole un par de giros para probarla "¿Debemos?" inquirió, al tiempo que alzaba el arma de madera y volvía su atención a Moran.

"_Treinta hombres muertos, cuando menos"_ las palabras de Alysanne resonaron en la mente de su hermana, y Jorelle cruzó los brazos a la altura del pecho. Aprovecharía la oportunidad de ver pelear al Rey.

Moran no se molestó en asentir en acuerdo. Simplemente se lanzó contra el Rey con una mirada agresiva en su rostro. Jorelle estaba tan concentrada en ellos que no vio cómo la mujer con la lanza y el muchacho atacado regresaban presurosos con el resto de la multitud.

La mirada del Rey estaba tranquila, casi indiferente. No varió ni un poco cuando esquivó los primeros golpes de Moran con fluidez, simplemente apartándose del camino, y no dejándose arrinconar. Jorelle lo contempló con atención: el juego de pies y el equilibrio del monarca eran perfectos. No dudaba ni una vez en su siguiente movimiento. Esquivaba los golpes de Moran con tanta facilidad…..cómo si supiera a dónde iría cada uno.

Luego de que el sexto golpe de Moran falló, las primeras risas pequeñas se empezaron a escuchar. Los salvajes, que habían estado furiosos por la golpiza disfrazada de entrenamiento que Moran había propinado al joven salvaje, ahora disfrutaban viendo como el Rey lidiaba con él sin siquiera levantar una vez su propia arma.

Y luego, ocurrió. El Rey Jon dejó de esquivar los golpes, alzando su espada en un rápido movimiento que detuvo el arma de su rival en el aire, antes de lanzar otro golpe en dirección al estómago que Moran apenas pudo detener. Sin embargo, el siguiente golpe, este dirigido contra el hombro, tuvo éxito, y antes de que pudiera asimilarlo, Moran estaba retrocediendo bajo una lluvia de golpes rápidos y bien dirigidos que no tardaron en tirarlo al suelo, la espada del Rey apuntando a su cuello y la de Moran atrapada bajo la bota del monarca.

Una serie de risas se escucharon en los alrededores, principalmente de los salvajes, muchos de los cuáles también soltaron expresiones de aprobación. Jorelle escuchó muchos murmullos de _El Rey más allá del Muro_ y _El Lobo Blanco_, y observó el respeto en las miradas de salvajes y norteños por igual.

Cuando la mayoría de las voces se hubieran callado, el Rey retiró su bota de la espada de su rival vencido…para luego ofrecerle la mano libre para ayudarlo a ponerse en pie. Era un ofrecimiento, una oportunidad….

…..que Moran rechazó, poniéndose en pie sin ayuda y mirando al Rey con el ceño fruncido.

Jorelle, aún separada de los dos hombres, pudo ver a la perfección la ira de Moran por la derrota. Aunque fue la frialdad de la mirada del Rey la que la hizo tensarse más.

"Tal vez hace falta alguna ventaja" replicó el Rey, su voz en un tono diferente. Más afilada "Reemplaza eso por una de acero" dijo a Moran, al tiempo que hacía un gesto hacia la espada de madera en su mano.

Los ojos de Jorelle se abrieron sorprendidos, y pensó que el Rey era muy valiente…o estaba loco. Escuchó una considerable cantidad de jadeos. Era obvio lo que implicaban las palabras del Rey: no solo una ventaja para Moran, sino un mayor riesgo para sí mismo.

Moran arrojó la espada de madera con premura antes de desenvainar, el acero resonando al rozar la madera en el interior de la vaina. El metal tenía un brillo macabro, a juego con los ojos del portador. Jorelle no fue la única en notarlo; la Guardia Personal del Rey y la mayoría de los salvajes, así como una gran cantidad de norteños, llevaron las manos a sus armas.

El combate fue casi un espejo del anterior. El Rey esquivaba los ataques de Moran sin dudar, y ocasionalmente desviaba alguno con su espada, la madera gruesa astillándose contra el acero, pero no cediendo ante él.

Sin embargo, Moran hacía movimientos cada vez más audaces. Sus estocadas iban dirigidas hacia el torso, sus cortes eran más largos y apuntaban hacia los codos y las piernas. Y su mirada se hacía cada vez más impaciente y frustrada.

Los ojos de Jorelle se abrieron como platos cuándo la realización la golpeó _"El muy imbécil ha olvidado que esto es un jodido entrenamiento"_ tragó saliva, preocupada _"Si derrama una gota de sangre del Rey Jon, es hombre muerto" _juró para sí, sin notar como su mano iba hacia la empuñadura de su maza.

Moran lanzó un tremendo corte de lado que habría arrancado la cabeza del Rey de sus hombros si éste no se hubiera agachado en el último momento, provocando un grito de ira de gran parte de la multitud que contemplaba la pelea. Como Jorelle, ellos también habían entendido que Moran no pretendía una simple rendición con sus ataques.

El Rey sin embargo, pareció cansarse de esquivar los golpes, o quizás los ataques mal intencionados de Moran al fin habían agotado su paciencia, porque se lanzó hacia la derecha al tiempo que lanzaba tres golpes en rápida sucesión que fueron bloqueados, pero que dejaron el otro lado de Moran al descubierto. Moran gruñó cuando un golpe de espada lo alcanzó a la altura del muslo, y aunque logró parar la siguiente estocada del Rey, no fue capaz de impedir la patada en el pecho que lo envió hacia el suelo.

"¿Os rendís, mi señor?" preguntó el Rey Jon, sin tocar ni acercarse más a Moran.

Moran no merecía ser llamado de tal forma. No solo porque no era de sangre noble, sino porque era un total imbécil. Y como el imbécil que era, no se rindió. Hubiera sido lo más sensato: así al menos conservaría un poco de orgullo, y no se expondría a ser derribado por tercera vez. Pero Moran se levantó con una mirada de furia y volvió a atacar con temeridad, siendo nuevamente su golpe desviado por el del Rey.

Fue entonces que ocurrió. La mano libre de Moran había formado un puño desde que se levantó, y mientras el Rey empujaba la espada de Moran hacia atrás con un golpe de la suya, Moran lanzó su puño hacia el rostro del Rey. El golpe habría quedado corto, pero el puño se abrió y el polvo que estaba escondido en su interior golpeó el rostro del Rey, entrando en su nariz y en sus ojos.

Jorelle vio rojo por un momento, y sus manos cogieron su maza ante el truco cobarde de Moran. Eso era bajo, aún para la pobre expectativa que tenía de Moran.

Los oídos de Jorelle dolieron por el grito furioso que surgió entre la multitud. Una infinidad de armas se desenvainaron a la vez: hachas y espadas surgieron por todos lados, y cada lanza fue colocada en ristre en dirección a Moran. Dos de los miembros de la Guardia Personal del Rey se adelantaron a zancadas, con espadas en la mano y miradas que prometían muerte dirigidas directamente a Moran. Los demás los seguían por detrás, pero se detuvieron con el grito.

"¡Alto!" gritó el monarca, con tal fuerza en su voz que aturdió a todos los presentes. Los pocos que no se detuvieron ante su voz si lo hicieron ante la mano que el Rey alzó en un gesto acorde a su orden "El entrenamiento aún no ha terminado" dijo el Rey tras unos momentos de silencio.

Los ojos de Jorelle se abrieron como platos, y el jadeó de incredulidad salió de su boca, a juego con los de muchos otros.

"_Está completamente loco" _fue el pensamiento de Jorelle. Los ojos del Rey aún estaban fuertemente cerrados, el polvo en ellos anulando cualquier posible visión en ellos. ¿Cómo podía esperar pelear de esa forma?

"Alteza, quizás…" empezó uno de sus Guardias, un hombre esbelto con un jubón con las piñas de Liddle.

"¡Rey, esto….." dijo una mujer salvaje con una sola oreja, hablando al mismo que el Liddle.

"¡Suficiente!" la voz del Rey impuso el silencio una vez más "Nadie intervendrá en esto. El que lo haga responderá ante mí directamente" dijo, en un tono que habría amilanado a cualquier norteño.

"Pero…" habló otra voz.

"¡No escuchare más! Mantengan la distancia. Para que podamos seguir" dijo en una voz más nivelada, pero no menos intransigente "Terminemos esto de la manera adecuada" dijo mirando, o no, hacia el frente, dónde Moran aun empuñaba una espada de acero. El Rey alzó su espada una vez más, sujetándola con ambas manos al tiempo que flexionaba ligeramente las rodillas. No sin cierta reticencia, la Guardia del Rey y el resto de los salvajes se retiraron algunos pasos, pero ninguno guardó sus armas. Jorelle tampoco lo hizo.

Moran era tan idiota como para sonreír frente a todas las miradas de odio que estaba recibiendo de los salvajes. Estaba confiado, tanto, que mientras daba un paso al frente, relajó su postura de pelea. Aunque de nuevo, estaba luchando contra un oponente que estaba momentáneamente ciego. Tenía motivos para sentirse seguro, igual que muchos otros tenían motivos para preocuparse por el Rey.

Moran alzó su espada con un movimiento lento…..solo para perderla cuando el Rey golpeó su muñeca antes de golpearlo en la mandíbula con el pomo de madera y arrojarlo hacia atrás con la palma extendida sobre el pecho.

Un silencio cayó sobre todo. Ninguna voz se escuchó; ni un murmullo, ni un comentario, una burla, un jadeo de incredulidad. Ni siquiera un insecto que con su zumbido pudiera romper la anormal tranquilidad que había sobre todos los presentes.

"_No es posible" _pensó Jorelle. Su mano derecha fue hacia sus ojos para frotarlos, segura de que había visto mal _"Habrá sido una coincidencia. Una coincidencia. Es imposible pelear de esa forma. Es imposible"_ se repitió una y otra vez, tratando de convencerse.

"Otra vez" dijo el Rey, su voz apacible resonando sin problemas mientras arrojaba la espada de Moran devuelta hacia su dueño con un movimiento del pie.

Moran había perdido todo vestigio de una sonrisa en su rostro. Cogió su espada con cautela, y volvió a atacar al Rey, esta vez en verdad. Pero el Rey desvió el primer golpe, y el segundo, y el tercero, antes de moverse a un lado. La espada de Moran rozó inofensivamente el aire frente al pecho del Rey, y el codo del monarca lo golpeó en el pecho, arrebatando el aire de sus pulmones. Moran retrocedió, y el Rey saltó hacia atrás con gracia perfecta para evitar un golpe de represalia antes de proseguir la lucha…..

Jorelle no podía creerlo; sus ojos lo veían, sus oídos escuchaban el choque del acero contra la madera, pero no podía creerlo. Su mente era incapaz de creerlo, y su cuerpo parecía completamente inconsciente de sus propias acciones. No notó siquiera cuando la maza se deslizó entre sus dedos para caer al piso.

Cada ataque, cada parada, cada estocada, cada giro, cada juego de pies. El Rey los paró todos, sin problemas, ocasionalmente atacando, pero manteniendo mayormente una actitud defensiva. El lugar de Jorelle en la multitud le concedía una vista de perfil de ambos hombres, y pudo estar segura de que el Rey no se limpió ni abrió los ojos un ápice mientras la lucha continuaba.

No supo cómo, ni siquiera supo porque, pero por unos pocos instantes su mirada se desvió de la pelea al resto de las personas. No estaban mejor que ella; no había un par de ojos que no estuvieran completamente abiertos, ni un par de manos colgando flojas a los costados de su dueño, ni una mandíbula que no estuviera caída en completa incredulidad. El único que miraba la pelea sin atisbo visible de sorpresa ni siquiera era un hombre: era el Lobo del Rey, cuyos ojos de rubí no se separaban un momento de los dos hombres combatiendo, uno con madera y el otro con acero.

Los ojos de Jorelle volvieron luego a la pelea, justo a tiempo de contemplar los últimos movimientos. El Rey desvió hacia arriba un nuevo tajo horizontal de Moran, antes de lanzarse hacia su flanco, desviando un nuevo golpe en dirección al suelo antes de golpear con todas sus fuerzas, su golpe alcanzando a su oponente en la espalda. El impacto fue tal que Moran cayó al suelo, la mano que aún sujetaba su espada yaciendo a su lado mientras la otra, que se había movido demasiado tarde para intentar detener la caída, se extendía enfrente de él.

Antes de que Moran pudiera intentar levantarse una vez más, el Rey giró y estuvo sobre él, una de sus botas presionando la espada de Moran contra el suelo, mientras la otra hacía lo propio con la espalda baja de su rival. La punta del arma de madera tocó la nuca de su oponente, y todo acabó.

El mundo pareció volver a correr en ese momento.

"Rendíos" dijo el Rey. Moran hizo un último intento de levantarse, pero la bota del Rey presionó con más fuerza, al igual que la punta de su espada "Rendíos" repitió, esta vez con más firmeza "Más fuerte" exigió luego de unos momentos.

"Me rindo" gruñó la voz de Moran. El hombre hizo un intento más de levantarse, pero la bota del Rey lo mantuvo contra el suelo.

"¿Esa es la forma correcta de dirigirse a un Rey?" preguntó el vencedor al vencido.

"Me rindo, _Alteza_" gruñó Moran. Jorelle no podía ver su rostro, pero el enojo y la humillación en su voz eran inconfundibles.

"Acepto vuestra rendición" dijo el Rey "Procurad ser más cuidadoso en los siguientes días. No deseo escuchar de más _accidentes_ en los entrenamientos" advirtió, antes de alejarse de Moran.

Las últimas palabras del Rey arrancaron una oleada de carcajadas entre los salvajes y asimismo entre muchos norteños. Jorelle misma sintió como una sonrisa tiraba de sus labios.

Uno de los Guardias del Rey, un salvaje alto y con el cabello rojo, se acercó aun riendo y extendió un pellejo hacia él. El Rey lo tomó y derramó agua sobre su rostro, antes de frotarlo con fuerza. El polvo que Moran había lanzado se escurrió por su rostro, y tras parpadear varias veces volvió a ver.

Los ojos del Rey, esos ojos grises tormentosos, recorrieron a la multitud "¡¿No tenéis nada mejor que hacer?!" preguntó casi a gritos, pero la sonrisa desinteresada en su rostro dejó entrever que no estaba enojado, ni siquiera molesto, por toda la atención.

Mientras que algunos, mayormente norteños, hicieron el amago de irse, los demás solo rieron y algunos, en una muestra de audacia, sacudieron la cabeza dando a entender que no. No tenían nada mejor que hacer.

Fue solo en el camino hacia su tienda, luego de que la multitud se disolviera y el Rey se perdiera de vista, que Jorelle se dio cuenta…..de un tipo de humedad _muy _particular sobre ella. O más bien, _en ella_.

**Catelyn**

Fiel a las palabras de Ygritte, partieron dos días después. Por un instante, Catelyn había pensado que partirían solas, sin llevar más compañía que la pequeña Minisa. Ygritte era capaz de hacerlo si debiera; estaba segura.

Sin embargo, se alegró de no tener que hacer algo semejante.

Llevaban carros tirados por asnos y bueyes, y varios trineos tirados por perros, pero en su mayoría iban a pie. Casi todos los caballos aptos para montar se habían ido con Jon.

Entre todas las personas que partirían del campamento la más importante, y la más frágil, era sin duda Minisa. Ygritte había puesto especial empeño en asegurar un lugar cómodo y confortable para su hija durante el viaje, y Catelyn debía reconocer que hizo un gran trabajo.

Una carreta alta de cuatro ruedas, tirada por media docena de bueyes y con espacio suficiente para que seis hombres pudieran extenderse cómodamente sobre ella, sería el pequeño hogar de la niña durante su viaje hacia el sur. Una gran cantidad de postes de madera formaban armazones para sostener una serie de pieles de osos blancas, pardas y negras que formaban paredes y un techo para detener los vientos helados y mantener el frío de la noche afuera. En el interior, más pieles cubrían gran parte del suelo, así como un brasero de cobre, una serie de sacos llenos de provisiones y una pequeña montaña de ropa perteneciente a Minisa, Ygritte y ella misma. Y en la parte delantera, clavadas al piso y forradas de pieles suaves y cálidas, una serie de delgadas tablas de madera formaban un pequeño reducto que hacía las veces de cuna para la bebé. Incluso contaban con una pequeña abertura en el techo para dejar salir el humo del brasero encendido.

Sin embargo, tan impresionante como eran las disposiciones para la comodidad de Minisa, lo eran aún más las destinadas a su protección.

Los caudillos que estaban en el campamento del Agasajo, los pocos que Jon había dejado atrás, habían concordado por unanimidad en que necesitarían una cantidad considerable de guerreros para proteger a la hija, a la mujer y a la que, en las palabras de ellos, era la _amiga _de su Rey. Sin embargo, la disensión había surgido cuando se hicieron visibles las diferencias en el concepto de "considerable": Ygritte creía que con medio centenar de hombres sería suficiente, mientras que la mayoría de los caudillos se inclinaba por cuatrocientos. Los más temerosos, aunque nunca lo admitirían abiertamente, de provocar la ira de Jon dejando a su familia pobremente protegida en el camino que tendrían por delante, habían argumentado que se llevaran a un millar de guerreros. Al final sin embargo, los argumentos de Ygritte y su intransigencia le concedieron una victoria parcial: llevarían doscientos guerreros, casi todos ellos mujeres de las lanzas, a manera de escolta.

Con ellas también, mayormente por elección propia, irían un puñado de mujeres relacionadas con los principales caudillos del Pueblo Libre: Munda, la hija de Tormund Matagigantes. Srigda, la hija de Styr Thenn. Assia, la hija menor de Morna Máscara Blanca. Wytta y Tirza, dos de las nietas más jóvenes de Ygon Oldfater, y las tres hijas de Gerrick Sangrereal.

Cuando finalmente partieron, con las primeras luces del día, Catelyn no pudo evitar mirar sobre su hombro mientras el campamento se alejaba con cada paso que daba.

"_Allí supe que amaba a Jon, e hicimos el amor por primera vez"_ pensó, recordando cómo se había estremecido de placer en esa noche. Parecía hacia una vida _"Allí tuve dolor y pesar"_ pensó, recordando cuando supo de Arya _"Allí despedí a otro hombre a la guerra, y me preocupé por él"_ a su mente llegó el despliegue de todo el ejército el día que marcharon para hacer la guerra contra los Bolton _"Allí recordé que aún hay belleza en el mundo" _su mente evocó el día en que nació la hija de Ygritte y Jon, y las lágrimas con las que bendijo su llegada a las vidas de sus padres y de ella _"Allí experimenté uno de los peores miedos de mi vida"_ se estremeció cuando recordó la sensación de dos manos alrededor de su cuello y el llanto estridente de Minisa. Inconscientemente, la mirada de Catelyn se dirigió a Ygritte _"Allí supe que Ygritte en verdad me quiere. Y supe que yo no sé qué hacer al respecto"_

Pero no le era indiferente. No lo era.

**Val**

Val observó con rostro sombrío como los atacados con el aceite hirviendo eran sacados de la torre. Algunos estaban heridos, y otros estaban muertos, pero ninguno podía trasladarse por cuenta propia.

La batalla había sido breve. Desde el amanecer hasta la mitad de la mañana. Pero no había sido hasta el mediodía que habían obtenido los números completos de sus pérdidas.

El Foso tenía una reputación muy bien ganada. Más de doscientos hombres habían sido heridos en el ataque, y tres veces más habían muerto. En total, sus fuerzas se habían reducido en una quinta parte. Habían perdido guerreros en casi cada nivel de las torres, pero la suma de todos los muertos en el interior palidecía con los que habían caído en el exterior.

Las peores bajas habían sido sufridas por las fuerzas de Marlon Manderly. Quinientos de sus hombres habían muerto o resultado heridos, las fuerzas de esa Casa reducida en una cuarta parte. Entre los muertos estaba además Kyle Condon, muerto por tres flechas: en el costado, en el estómago y en el corazón.

Val misma había sido herida durante el ataque, pero a diferencia de otros, sus heridas no eran graves. Probablemente ni siquiera necesitarían puntadas, a diferencia del hombro de Harrion Karstark y la pierna de Garlon Norrey. Lyra Mormont no había sufrido heridas intencionales, pero había rodado por un tramo de escaleras luego de ser empujada por cuatro hombres Bolton: llevaría la cabeza cubierta de vendas por al menos una quincena, pese a que no le hacía ninguna gracia.

Pocas horas después de la batalla Val convocó una reunión entre los líderes del ejército. El lugar elegido era el saliente de tierra firme que se ubicaba al este.

"Os felicito a todos" dijo con un asentimiento, su mirada recorriendo a Marlon Manderly, Brynden Tully, Maege Mormont y Howland Reed "Sin embargo, no hemos terminado. El Rey ordenó que nos hiciéramos con el castillo y lo fortificáramos" les recordó, observando como las miradas de todos, excepto de Reed, se oscurecían ante sus palabras. Claramente entendían lo que implicaba "Hemos logrado lo primero. Debemos hacernos cargo de los cuerpos de los nuestros y de nuestros enemigos lo más pronto posible, para empezar luego con lo segundo"

El silencio imperó por unos segundos. Cuando fue roto, Val esperaba escuchar palabras de acuerdo con las suyas. No tuvo esa fortuna.

"Deberíamos enviar hombres a Invernalia. Para avisar de la victoria" dijo Marlon Manderly.

Pese a sentirse molesta por el descarado cambio de tema y la falta de adición a sus palabras, Val fue capaz de no comentar si Manderly deseaba que Jon supiera de la victoria por lo que significaba para ellos, o para que supiera que los Manderly habían tenido que ver con ella.

"El castillo llamado Cerwyn están en medio del camino. Si se han arrodillado ante el Rey, no habría problemas. Pero si no, ponemos en riesgo la vida de los mensajeros" argumentó Val, su voz escondiendo con éxito su molestia.

"Aun así, deberíamos informar a Su Alteza de esto" rebatió Manderly, con calma pero con firmeza "Que se concentre en Invernalia y el resto del Norte. Nosotros cuidaremos que los sureños no intervengan" afirmó.

Era un argumento válido, Val debía reconocerlo. Pero aún había una cuestión, y era la que servía de base para las dudas de Val.

"¿A quién enviaríamos?" preguntó la hermana de Dalla.

Val no podía irse. Debía quedarse para garantizar que el Foso fuera fortificado. No podía prescindir de Garlon Norrey; estaba herido, y lo necesitaba para dirigir al ejército, igual que necesitaba a Howland Reed para todas las cuestiones relacionadas con los lacustres y las tierras que rodeaban la fortaleza. No confiaba en Karstark, La Osa ni Manderly: prefería mantenerlos cerca de ella para vigilarlos. Lo que dejaba a una serie de caudillos menores. O…..

"Yo llevaré el mensaje" dijo Brynden Tully.

**Jon**

La mano de Jon acarició inconscientemente a Fantasma, su mente perdida en lo ocurrido el día anterior.

Jon sabía que el recelo, e incluso el odio, entre los norteños y el Pueblo Libre estaba en su ejército. Era lo que los dividía, lo que los hacía verse mutuamente como extraños, y Jon temía que fuera lo que algún día los destruyera. Después de todo, un ejército desunido era un ejército perdido, cómo había demostrado la traición de Rickard Karstark y la partida de las tropas de Bastión Kar del ejército de Robb.

Sin embargo, el odio entre ambas partes había sido, en parte, disimulado antes de la batalla contra Roose Bolton y, tal vez, con suerte, reducido luego de ella.

"_Es una lástima que no haya pasado lo mismo luego de pelear contra los calamares"_ pensó, sintiendo como una punzada de ira atravesaba su corazón al recordar al imbécil llamado Moran y su claro desprecio hacia el Pueblo Libre. Y lo que era más problemático aún: su total incapacidad y su nulo interés en evitar que dicho desprecio se exhibiera ante la vista de todo el ejército. Necesitaba hacer algo con él, pero ninguna opción parecía prudente. _En ese momento_.

Jon había tenidos sueños en los cuáles era Fantasma. Corría por la naturaleza, salvaje y libre, persiguiendo presas, aullando, y hasta conviviendo con otros lobos. Podía sentir el viento golpeando contra él mientras corría, y la sangre de las presas que mataba en su boca. Los sueños habían adquirido significado y compresión poco después de empezar a vivir entre el Pueblo Libre y hablar con otros cambiapieles. Al parecer, entraba a la mente de Fantasma mientras estaba inconsciente. Era esta conexión la que también le ayudaba a comprender al lobo y hacerse comprender por él mientras estaba despierto.

Pero cuándo peleó con ese hombre, Moran, fue diferente. En una pelea nunca había que bajar la guardia. Jon lo había hecho por un solo instante, pero fue suficiente para verse cegado. Y en el instante en que sus ojos dejaron de servir, oyó el gruñido de Fantasma y en su mente vio la pelea, pero desde el ángulo del lobo huargo. Era como en sus sueños, solo que Jon era muy consciente, y aún tenía control de su cuerpo. En un inesperado destello de imprudencia, por el que seguramente Ygritte y hasta Catelyn lo golpearían cuando se enteraran, Jon había seguido luchando valiéndose de los ojos de Fantasma para poder ver a su oponente. No había sido fácil, pero había obtenido la victoria.

"¡Su Alteza!" una voz alta, casi un grito, sacó a Jon bruscamente de sus pensamientos. En la entrada de la tienda, Rickard Liddle y Helga lo observaban con cuidado. Era Liddle quién había hablado.

"¿Qué ocurre?" preguntó, al tiempo que pasaba una mano por su rostro sin pensar.

"¿Estás bien, Rey?" preguntó Helga. Parecía sinceramente preocupada por él, y Jon se sintió conmovido por la lealtad de la mujer.

"Por supuesto" dijo Jon, sin dudar "¿Qué ocurre?" volvió a preguntar.

"Una partida de jinetes ha llegado desde el norte" informó Helga "Es Kyura. Está afuera"

**Y eso es todo. Para dejarlos ansiosos por el siguiente capítulo, les digo que en ese Jon se entera del intento de asesinato y se ve su reacción. Y habrá otras cosas que creo que les interesarán. Intenten adivinar, si pueden.**

**Bien, quiero reviews. Sean tan amables de escribir sus pensamientos, opiniones, críticas, sugerencias, y más. Todos serán muy bien recibidos, y debidamente contestados.**

**Bien, como siempre, les pido que por favor sean precavidos con lo del covid-19. Tomen todas las debidas precauciones. Cuídense, cuiden a sus familias y a sus comunidades. Vida tenemos una sola, y no vale la pena perderla por un descuido.**

**Intentaré subir el siguiente capítulo en una semana, pero como siempre, no prometo nada. Un saludo y que estén bien (sobre todo de salud. Y que sigan así).**


End file.
